


The Gloriana Set [PL]

by MeMyselfAndVeraVerto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Azkaban, Defense Against the Dark Arts, F/M, Herbology, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Mystery, PORNO (not what you think), POV Hermione Granger, Potions, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Slug Club, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter), Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 79
Words: 241,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto/pseuds/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto
Summary: Wojna została wygrana, a Hermiona Granger powraca do Hogwartu na “Ósmy rok” nauki. Czując się lekkomyślnie, jest zdeterminowana, aby raz na zawsze zmienić swoją przyszytą łatkę osobowości mola książkowego. Będzie robić, co jej się tylko podoba, a każdy, kto jej się sprzeciwi, może cmoknąć koniec jej różdżki. Powraca również Draco Malfoy, powszechnie znienawidzony, ale zdeterminowany, by przywrócić nazwisko swojej rodziny do łask. Nadzieje Hermiony na spokojny rok szkolny szybko znikają, gdy zmaga się z psotnymi pierwszoroczniakami, zabójczymi roślinami, zaczarowanymi akcesoriami do włosów, całkowicie nieodpowiednią Jęczącą Martą, zbuntowanymi Śmierciożercami, miłym wampirem, niefortunnie nazwaną grupą badawczą, zdeprawowaną imprezą i tajemniczymi, groźnymi wiadomościami wypisanymi krwią na murach zamku. Mamy odkupienie, częściowe odkupienie i (niestety lub stety) brak jakiegokolwiek odkupienia. Z małym dodatkiem złośliwego, niepokojąco atrakcyjnego Draco z jego własnym sekretnym planem, oraz bardzo wolno płonącym wątkiem Dramione.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 15





	1. Mój

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThebeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebeMoon/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Gloriana Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821571) by [ThebeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebeMoon/pseuds/ThebeMoon). 



Stacja ziała pustkami - krótki odcinek drewnianej i kamiennej platformy, budynek o spadzistym dachu i skrzypiący, obdrapany znak: HOGSMEADE. Hermiona wylądowała, uderzając obcasami butów o drewno peronu, trzymając w jednej ręce swój kufer, a w drugiej transporter dla kota. 

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zwróciła uwagi na wygląd stacji, na platformę, na szyny, obdrapany i skrzypiący znak, czy drewniane ławki, pomalowane zamiennie na kolory czerwieni, zieleni, błękitu i żółci. Zawsze przyjeżdżała tutaj pociągiem, będąc zbyt zajęta sprawdzaniem swojej torby i szaty, zbierając zabłąkane cukierki, pióra i karty, które Ron zapomniał lub zgubił. Potem zostawała wepchnięta w wirujący tłum nastolatków, niesiona bezradnie jego siłą w stronę powozów, po czym odjeżdżała w stronę szkoły. Ani razu nie spojrzała wstecz na stację, jej oczy zawsze skierowane były przed siebie, podczas gdy serce biło z ekscytacji.

Jednak tym razem wybrała aportację wprost na peron, aby uniknąć pociągu i znajdujących się w nim tłumów. Przybyła, aby ukończyć swoją edukację i zasiąść do OWUTEMów, a nie ponownie przeżywać swoje Hogwarckie doświadczenie. Nie czuła się już jak uczeń, nie czuła się nawet jak ósmoklasistka, czyli członek specjalnego rocznika utworzonego przez nową Dyrektorkę dla powracających zeszłorocznych siódmoklasistów. Zazdrościła Harry’emu, który wybrał zostanie aurorem zamiast powrotu. Ron próbował podążyć tą samą drogą, jednak jego oceny były zbyt niskie - potrzebował zdać OWUTEMY, aby się zakwalifikować. Całymi dniami dąsał się z powodu listu otrzymanego z Ministerstwa. Hermiona jednak nie miała pragnienia zostać aurorem, mimo że otrzymała osobisty list od Shacklebolta z zaproszeniem do programu szkoleniowego. 

Usiadła na pobliskiej ławce, stawiając obok kufer i transporter z kotem, po czym obróciła twarz w stronę ciepłych promieni słońca. Zadziwiające, jak przejrzyste było dziś powietrze. Zupełnie jak nie w Szkocji. Dziwnie było jej tak siedzieć na stacji Hogwart, samotnie, w zbyt ciężkiej szacie i mundurku, kąpiąc się w promieniach słońca i ciszy…

Głośne pstryknięcie przerwało jednak tę ciszę, a Hermiona zerwała się na nogi z wyciągniętą różdżką i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kolejny uczeń, również w mundurku, również trzymający u swego boku wielki kufer. Był zwrócony do niej plecami, twarz skierowaną miał w kierunku torów, jego głowa była lekko pochylona, a dłonie zaciśnięte. Znała profil tej twarzy, te nieskazitelnie białe włosy, tę długą, smukłą sylwetkę. Przez chwilę, jedynym dźwiękiem na stacji było skrzypienie znaku i urywany oddech przybyłego chłopca, a tak właściwie już mężczyzny. 

Sapnęła, co spowodowało, że teraz nastąpiła jego kolej, by podskoczyć i stanąć na baczność z dzikimi oczami i wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką. Szare oczy natychmiast spoczęły na niej, po czym przewróciły się dramatycznie, a Hermiona była w stanie jasno określić jego myśli, jakby właśnie wypowiadał je na głos: Oczywiście, że to ona, oczywiście musiała być tutaj, oczywiście nie zasługiwał nawet na kilka sekund z samym sobą… Prawie mu współczuła, bo w tym momencie czuła dokładnie to samo. Nie aportowała się tu celowo przed czasem, żeby móc stanąć na peronie w Hogsmeade twarzą w twarz z Draco Malfoyem. 

Lekka górska bryza nagle wzrosła na swojej sile, niosąc słaby gwizd nadjeżdżającego pociągu, a Hermiona odwróciła głowę, by zobaczyć jak szkarłatna lokomotywa wyskakuje z tunelu i wjeżdża na stację z zawrotną szybkością. Słabe uderzenia skrzydeł dochodzące z przeciwnego kierunku, zmusiły ją do zwrócenia wzroku ponownie w kierunku Malfoya. Ich dwójka w ciszy przypatrywała się czarnej linii szkieletowych testrali obniżającej swój lot w długim szeregu, każdy z nich ciągnąc nisko zawieszony czarny powóz. 

Kolejny dźwięk gwizdka pociągu był niemal ogłuszający, a Hermiona poczuła nagłą potrzebę ulotnienia się z peronu w ucieczce przed nadciągającym tłumem uczniów. Zeszła z platformy, obojętnie mijając Malfoya, lewitując za sobą transporter z kotem. Swój kufer zostawiła na stacji, aby został zabrany z innymi bagażami uczniów wprost do szkoły. Powozy ciągnięte przez testrale stały ustawione wzdłuż torów, pośród nich wypatrzyła sobie jeden, najmniejszy ze wszystkich. Miała nadzieję, że zapełni się jako pierwszy i bez większego zamieszania pojedzie jak najszybciej do zamku. 

Jednak nie tylko ona miała taki pomysł. Długie nogi Malfoya wyprzedziły jej krok i chłopak jednym płynnym ruchem wskoczył do upatrzonego przez nią powozu. Odchylił się do tyłu, z ręką przewieszoną przez oparcie siedzenia, nieznośnie zadowolony z siebie, patrząc na nią znad złożonego dachu powozu.  _ Mój. _ \- mówiły jego tak znajomo pociemniałe oczy. -  _ Mój. _ \- jego oczy nadal zdawały się mówić. -  _ To wszystko jest moje, wszystko czego chcę zawsze będzie moje, nawet po wojnie, nawet po porażce, zniszczeniu, nienawiści, nadal jesteś szlamą, a ja nadal jestem Malfoyem, wciąż jestem wolny i cokolwiek tylko zechce, będzie moje. _

Hermiona zamarła, a jej nadpobudliwe poczucie wrażliwości natychmiast się rozpaliło. Była tu pierwsza! Celowo wepchnął się przed nią, aby podkraść jej ten powóz! Nagle, wszystko co dokonał ten człowiek, horror i tragedia, do których osobiście doprowadził, zbladły w obliczu tego, co właśnie zrobił. Była tu pierwsza! Teraz była zmuszona pospieszyć do innego powozu. Z wypiekami na twarzy ze słusznego oburzenia, bo właśnie tak czuła się Hermiona Granger, zdecydowała nie zniżać się do jego poziomu...

Potem wróciły wspomnienia. Pamiętała. Pamiętała uwięzionego chrząszcza, obdarzoną bliznami dziewczynę, niewinne małżeństwo pozbawione pamięci i wygnani za zbrodnię kochania jej.  _ Malfoy, nie masz pojęcia na co teraz mnie stać. _

Wyraz jej twarzy musiał się gwałtownie zmienić, bowiem oczy Malfoya znacznie się rozszerzyły. Hermiona niezgrabnie wskoczyła do małego powozu, siadając naprzeciwko chłopaka, a jego zaskoczenie napełniło jej serce satysfakcją. Transporter z Krzywołapem opadł na siedzeniu obok niej. Mogła usłyszeć znajomy pomruk swojego futrzastego towarzysza.  _ Mądry kotek. _ Otworzyła transporter, a puszysty pomarańczowy łeb wysunął się z niego z sykiem. 

\- Maniery, Krzywku - szepnęła Hermiona, gładząc futro zwierzaka. - Nie ma się tu czego bać, mój Sierściuszku. 

\- Wynoś się. - Powiedział Malfoy, a jego warknięcie przypominało koci pomruk. 

\- Słyszałeś coś, Krzywołapku? - Zapytała Hermiona, wygrzewając się w blasku furii Malfoya. - Czyżby ktoś ważny coś powiedział? Nie, nie sądzę, mój Puci-Puci-Kiciusiu. 

Pociąg zatrzymał się z wybuchem pary i skrzypieniem hamulców, a pierwsza fala uczniów pospieszyła w kierunku powozów. Plecy Hermiony skierowane były tyłem do stacji, jednak wyraźnie słyszała westchnienia i krzyki za sobą:

\- Patrzcie! To Granger! I Malfoy! W ostatnim powozie! 

Wiadomość przemknęła przez tłum niczym błyskawica, a ich imiona, złączone w niedowierzaniu, odbijały się echem w ich uszach. Hermiona wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie, skupiając swój wzrok na trzymanym kocie. Może nie do końca przemyślała ten krok? 

Po chwili kolejne imię przebiegło przez usta zaciekawionego tłumu:

\- To jest Weasley! Ron Weasley! Weasley!

Hermiona powstrzymała się od odwrócenia głowy - czemu miałaby to robić? Tylko po to, żeby mogła patrzeć jak Ron kroczy ścieżką, promieniejąc z uznania, że jest jednym ze Złotego Trio, które uratowało Czarodziejski Świat? Zaryzykowała i spojrzała na Malfoya, który wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. 

\- Hermiona! - Ron był na tyle wysoki, że bez trudu mógł zajrzeć wewnątrz powozu, stojąc obok - Zwariowałaś? Co ty tutaj z nim robisz! To niebezpieczne! 

\- Nonsens Ronaldzie, nie widzę tutaj żadnego zagrożenia - odpowiedziała. 

\- Jesteś pewna, Granger? - wtrącił Malfoy, przesuwając się na sam środek swojego siedzenia, rozciągając nogi i opierając jedną stopę o jej własną. 

\- Odczep się od niej! Hermiona, wychodź stamtąd! - Ron spłonął rumieńcem. 

\- Słyszałaś coś, Granger? - Zapytał Malfoy. - Czyżby ktoś ważny coś powiedział?

Hermiona wydała z siebie parsknięcie rozbawienia. 

\- Nie wysiadam stąd, Ronald. 

\- Cóż, ja nie siedzę razem z nim! - Warknął Ron. - Nikt nie będzie siedział ze Śmierciożercą! Hermiona!

Oczy Malfoya rozbłysły, a pięści zacisnęły się mocno. Hermiona z całej siły próbowała nie westchnąć. Ron faktycznie trafił swoimi słowami w najczulszy punkt. Malfoy był Śmierciożercą dla większości uczniów i zdrajcą krwi dla wszystkich pozostałych. Klątwa uciekiniera “ostatniej chwili”, zniesławiła go po obu stronach. Nie darzyła go współczuciem, ale teraz tylko tracili czas. 

\- Masz rację, Ronaldzie, - powiedziała. - ten powóz można uznać za pełny. 

Jej głos rozbrzmiał przy ostatnim zdaniu niczym rozkaz, a ciągnące go testrale natychmiast uniosły się w powietrze, siłą odlotu wciskając Hermionę w głąb siedzenia i wywołując oburzony wrzask u Krzywołapa. Malfoy podparł się nogami, żeby na nią nie spaść, a Hermiona spojrzała w dół na szybko kurczącego się Rona. Jego otępiała twarz zwrócona była do góry, gdy powóz przeleciał nad linią drzew w kierunku jeziora. 

***

\- Hermiona!

\- Oh, Hermiona!

\- Ty żyjesz!

\- Oczywiście, że żyję - Hermiona prychnęła przy stole Gryffindoru. - Czy wy mnie w ogóle znacie? Umiem znieść przejazd powozem z Draco Malfoyem.

\- Ale czemu miałabyś chcieć? - zapytał Ron, kiedy opadła na siedzenie zaraz obok niego. - To Malfoy!

\- Kto? - zapytała Hermiona. 

\- Mal... - Ron powstrzymał się i spojrzał na nią - Dlaczego nie byłaś w pociągu? 

Hermiona wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. 

\- Zaspałam. 

Wszystkie miesiące po klęsce Voldemorta spędziła z rodzicami, pomagając im ponownie przystosować się do życia w Anglii. Podczas gdy udało jej się odwrócić większość zaklęć zapomnienia które na nich rzuciła w ich umysłach wciąż występowały luki i niejasności, które dotyczyły głównie rzeczy związanych z magią. Co było jednak najważniejsze - wrócili do swojej dawnej praktyki dentystycznej i nie sprzeciwiali się jej powrotowi do Hogwartu. 

Kolejna fala szeptów wstrząsnęła stołem Gryffindoru. “Hermiona zaspała?”, “Na pierwszy dzień szkoły?”, “Nasza Hermiona?” Wygląd twarzy jej przyjaciół praktycznie graniczył ze zdradą. Brakujący koledzy, czy nadal zrujnowane części zamku były niczym przy fakcie, że Hermiona Granger nigdy wcześniej nie była spóźniona. 

Hermiona ułożyła serwetkę na kolanach, próbując powstrzymać westchnienie. Znowu. Rozumiała, naprawdę rozumiała. Chcieli spokoju, bezpieczeństwa i pokoju, poczucia normalności, czymkolwiek to w tym momencie było. Czy danie im tego by ją zabiło?

\- Czytałam do późna nowy podręcznik do Eliksirów. - Skłamała. - Proszek z Soli Ziemi może tymczasowo zniwelować magię dzięki…

Dookoła rozległy się szmery ulgi. Ron uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. To była ich Hermiona. Zarywająca noce przez nieustanną naukę. Tak jak zwykle. Pogaduszki i kłótnie zostały wznowione, a Hermiona spojrzała w głąb swojego kielicha. Naprawdę nienawidziła soku dyniowego.

\- Ron. - westchnęła Romilda Vane, przysuwając się bliżej jego boku i zarzucając zamaszyście długimi czarnymi włosami. - Wspaniałego wywiadu udzieliłeś Prorokowi ostatnio. - Podczas nieobecności Harrego, Vane była gotowa uderzyć w stronę innego bohatera wojennego. - Wszyscy zasługujemy na prawdę. 

Hermiona prychnęła cicho. Ten wywiad ujawniał tylko część całej prawdy, która nawet nie było do końca prawdziwa, bo znacznie wywyższała czyny Rona, minimalizując rolę Hermiony, a nawet samego Harry’ego, nie wspominając już o Neville'u. Spojrzała Neville’owi w oczy, spodziewając się, że zobaczy w nich zranienie, jednak chłopak rozmawiał właśnie z Ginny, czarując ją swoim seksownym uśmiechem. Ktoś z pewnością dorósł w ostatnim czasie. Chłopak był daleki od swojej wersji z pierwszego roku, kiedy to Hermiona szukała jego zagubionej ropuchy po przedziałach pociągu. Czuła niemal matczyną dumę. To był ten sam dzień, który zmienił wszystko - dzień, w którym uczyła Harry’ego i Rona bzdurnych zaklęć, pomagała Neville’owi szukać ropuchy po przedziałach Hogwart Express, pierwsze spotkanie szyderczego, pełnego kpiny uśmiechu Malfoya, który był wymalowany na jego ustach przez tyle cholernych lat.

Skierowała swój wzrok na Malfoya, siedzącego nieco na uboczu stołu Slytherinu, spodziewając się, że zobaczy ten sam szyderczy uśmieszek. Jednak chłopak po prostu siedział, z łokciem opartym na ławce, kompletnie ignorowany przez resztę członków swojego domu. Upokorzenie tego człowieka wymagało więcej niż totalnej ostracyzacji. Krwiożerczy smok nie byłby nawet w stanie podołać temu zadaniu. Hermiona była właściwie całkiem zadowolona tym widokiem - skarcony Malfoy był tak niezwykłą atrakcją, jak nieodpowiedzialna Granger. Być może nie tylko Gryfoni byli spragnieni normalności.

Cała Wielka Sala zaklaskała na widok niekończącej się kolejki pierwszorocznych - obecnego rocznika i mugolaków, którym zakazano uczęszczania w zeszłym roku - podążającej za Hagridem przez środkową nawę sali. Tiara Przydziału odśpiewała długa piosenkę o pokoju, przyjaźni i jedności domów, po czym zaczęła przydzielać zebrane dzieci do ich domów. Gryfoni jęczeli i buczeli za każdym razem, kiedy Tiara przydzielała kogoś do Slytherinu. Ron buczał najgłośniej ze wszystkich, co bardzo irytowało Hermionę. 

\- Przestań, Ronald! - syknęła. - To tylko dzieci!

\- Ale są Ślizgonami! - zawył Ron. 

\- Mają zaledwie jedenaście lat. - Teraz myślą, że cała szkoła ich nienawidzi! - Głos Hermiony przeciął bełkot tłumu. - Potrzebują naszego wsparcia!

Oczy Rona zwęziły się. 

\- Nagle wydajesz się bardzo lubić Ślizgonów. Czyżbyś zapomniała, że...

\- O niczym nie zapomniałam, ale do czego ty dążysz? Co chcesz osiągnąć? Stworzyć nowe pokolenie zawistnych węży?

\- Oni zabili Colina. - Głos Dennisa Creeveya był ostry, a Hermiona odwróciła się, aby przyjrzeć się bliżej ciemnowłosemu piątoklasiście. Wciąż był mały i drobny, ze zbyt długą grzywką wpadającą mu do oczu, które zwężone płonęły wręcz z czystą nienawiścią. 

\- Te dzieci... - powiedziała Hermiona, wskazując na grupkę zestresowanych dzieciaków, usadowionych po obu stronach znudzonego Malfoya. - Nikogo nie zabiły. A wy chcecie już traktować je jak kryminalistów...

\- Hermiona! - zawył Ron, najwyraźniej przekonany, że jeśli będzie powtarzał jej imię wystarczająco często, to nagle dziewczyna zaakceptuje każdą bezsensowną opinię, jaka przyjdzie mu do głowy. 

\- Ona ma rację. - wtrącił Neville. - To tylko dzieci. 

Dennis i Ron spojrzeli gniewnie, ale przynajmniej się zamknęli, a jęki podczas kolejnych przydziałów uczniów do domu węża były nieco bardziej stłumione. Hermiona zaryzykowała kolejnym spojrzeniem w stronę Malfoya, który teraz bawił się, lewitując dzbanki z sokami poza zasięg rąk pierwszorocznych, kompletnie ją ignorując. 

Dyrektorka McGonagall wstała i wygłosiła mowę powitalną, przyciągając wzrok Hermiony w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Twarz Slughorna, ukryta była za wielkim srebrnym pucharem. Obok niego stało puste krzesło, zapewne należące do kolejnego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Pani Hooch, nowa opiekunka Gryffindoru, siedziała po prawej stronie McGonagall. Nadal posiadała białe, szpiczasto zakończone włosy, wielokolorowy strój do Quidditcha, widoczny spod czarnej nauczycielskiej szaty. Miała również jasno czerwoną opaskę na jednym z oczu. Straciła je podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, gdy przelatywała nad rzucanymi z ziemi klątwami, które zrzuciły ją z miotły. Profesor Hooch nie była jednak jedyną nauczycielką z widocznymi pamiątkami tego wydarzenia. Profesor Sprout posiadała szeroką, czerwoną bliznę na środku czoła, a sama McGonagall wciąż kulała. Hermiona pomyślała o słabych, srebrnych liniach na swojej szyi i czerwonych literach na ramieniu, o Lavender, która w cudowny sposób przeżyła atak Fenrira, a nawet o Malfoyu i jego Mrocznym Znaku. Wszyscy byli obdarzeni bliznami, zarówno nauczyciele, jak i uczniowie. 

Powitalna przemowa McGonagall przeistoczyła się w wywód o jedności domów. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że gdy Hogwart wpadł na ten pomysł, to nauczyciele mocno go forsowali. Wielu uczniów, zwłaszcza Ron i Dennis, wierciło się na swoich miejscach, rumieniąc się ze złości, jednak pojawienie się uczty na stołach, ochłodziło ich rozgrzane temperamenty. 

Udało jej się uniknąć towarzystwa Rona w chaotycznym wyścigu do dormitoriów, ale w Pokoju Wspólnym złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do szerokiego parapetu. 

\- Hermiona - powiedział szorstko, drugą dłoń zaplątując w jej długich lokach. - Tęskniłaś?

Spojrzała na niego równo. Przespanie się z Ronem kilka dni po ostatniej bitwie, kiedy dręczył ich smutek i poczucie winy, było bardzo impulsywnym posunięciem. Oszukali śmierć, a stare zasady i morale zdawały się nie mieć żadnego zastosowania. Seks był dobrym sposobem na poprawę samopoczucia, co zdecydowanie zadziałało w przypadku Rona. Jego rozpacz i łzy spowodowane utratą Freda zniknęły, jakby za jednym machnięciem magicznej różdżki (co w praktyce również miało sens), tylko po to, by pojawiły się ponownie, gdy potrzebna była dodatkowa zachęta. W końcu jednak wyrwała się z tej relacji, mówiąc, że jest zbyt smutna i przytłoczona zamartwianiem się o rodziców i nie ma czasu na poważny związek. Jednak powrót do Hogwartu oznaczał dla niego, że najprawdopodobniej wszystko wróciło do normy. 

Hermiona wiedziała, co myślał sobie Ron. Że oni (on) wygrali wojnę i przyszedł czas na łupy, bohaterowie będą wygrzewać się w blasku adoracji, otoczeni kobietami, a pokonani Ślizgoni będą leżeć u ich stóp. Rona czekało brutalne wybudzenie z tego snu, a ona nie mogła doczekać się, aż to wreszcie nastąpi. (Szczerze mówiąc, czyż nie było w pobliżu nikogo innego, gotowego przekazać te informacje szerszej publiczności?) Doskonale wiedziała, co go czeka. Publiczne uwielbienie nieuchronnie umrze i nawet Medal Merlina Drugiej Klasy, nie będzie w stanie zmienić złego wyniku OWUTEMów, stąd żaden ze Ślizgonów nie wyglądał dziś na szczególnie załamanego. 

\- Nie, Ronald - powiedziała odsuwając się od niego. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym. 

\- Wiem, że tego chcesz. - Wydyszał. - Pamiętasz… - Przycisnął ją do krawędzi parapetu. - Pamiętasz mugolską chatę mojego taty? 

Cóż, pamiętała. Wziął ją na popękanej, łuszczącej się drewnianej podłodze, w otoczeniu zepsutych zegarów i blenderów z głową opartą o odkurzacz. Pamiętała to rozgrzanie, podniecenie i śpiew krwi w jej żyłach - na kilka krótkich sekund, dotyk Rona przywrócił te wspomnienia, tę bezsensowną potrzebę - jej dłoń zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku. Ale potem wszystko się skończyło, a ona zobaczyła zszokowaną twarz Rona przy powozie na stacji, żądającego, aby opuściła tego wielkiego, złego mężczyznę i jego wielkie, złe buty, aby powrócić w ochronne objęcia Rudzielca. 

\- Nie, Ronaldzie. - Powtórzyła. Szczerze mówiąc, nie musieli się już nawet kłócić, wystarczyłoby im powtarzanie swoich imion w tę i z powrotem. - Idę do łóżka. - Oznajmiła głośno, odsuwając się niezbyt wdzięcznym ruchem, gdy ręka Rona wystrzeliła, aby ją zablokować. 

Mężczyzna stawał się tak cholernie fizyczny, kiedy coś nie szło po jego myśli. Harry w takiej sytuacji wyglądałby prawdopodobnie na zdruzgotanego, ale starałby się ją zrozumieć, a Neville pewnie padłby na kolana z bólu. Cóż, może już nie do końca, ale Neville z pewnością nie chwytałby tak dziewczyny próbującej mu uciec. Nie mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić, że Malfoy by tak zrobił - takie działanie i gesty byłyby poniżej jego godności. Nie, Malfoy pewnie po prostu wygiąłby brew z wyrazem: Taka nieśmiała, smutna dziewczyna, odmawiająca sobie takiej niezrównanej przyjemności. 

Hermiona zachichotała na tę ostatnią myśl, gdy pospieszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów dziewcząt, machając do reszty zebranych w pokoju wspólnym. Ron wkrótce się pozbiera - wiele dziewcząt tylko czekało, aby przespać się z bohaterem wojennym. Mogły go mieć. 

Zakopana w pościeli, w piżamie z nadrukiem tańczących pingwinów i Krzywołapem zwiniętym w kłębek przy jej boku, Hermiona obserwowała światło księżyca przeciskające się przez zasłony, na długo po tym jak reszta jej współlokatorek poszła spać. Powiew wiatru wstrząsnął okiennicami. W końcu wyciągnęła różdżkę spod poduszki i zaciągnęła kotary wokół łóżka, odgradzając się od wszelkich potencjalnych intruzów. Stare nawyki ciężko było wytępić. Może ósmy rok nie będzie taki zły - miło byłoby chociaż raz być odpowiedzialną tylko i wyłącznie za siebie. Już zdążyła odrzucić zaproszenie McGonagall o zostanie tegoroczną Prefekt Naczelną - Padma Patil z pewnością świetnie sprawdzi się w tej roli. Hermiona nawet nie chciała być Prefektem. Zrobiła już swoje dla Czarodziejskiego Świata i teraz, zamierzała zająć się tylko i wyłącznie sobą. 


	2. Tłumaczenia

Kiedy Hermiona obudziła się następnego ranka, wciąż było ciemno. Poszukała na oślep różdżki i wycelowała w zegarek, który przyczepiła do łóżka za pomocą zaklęcia klejącego. Szósta rano. Doskonale. Trzydzieści minut na zapisanie myśli i zaplanowanie dnia. Musiała zachować zdyscyplinowany umysł. Wyjęła mugolski zeszyt i zatrzymała zapaloną różdżkę nad czarnymi literami widniejącymi na okładce, układającymi się w napis “SUPEŁ” oznaczający Specjalny Usystematyzowany Plan Egzystencji i Ładu.*

Było tak cicho, słychać było jedynie słaby szum drzew na zewnątrz i trzepot ptasich skrzydeł. Oddychała powoli, pięć sekund na wdech, pięć sekund na wydech. Jestem niewzruszonym stawem. Technika relaksacyjna. Hermiona zamrugała. Dlaczego u diabła, potrzebowała teraz techniki relaksacyjnej? Dopiero się obudziła, na litość Merlina. Ponownie spojrzała na zegarek, wskazujący teraz 6:10. Gdzie zniknęło jej te dziesięć minut? Teraz była do tyłu. 

Otworzyła szeroko swój SUPEŁ, wpisując na wolnej stronie datę i godzinę. Już w porządku. Pięć rzeczy, na które warto dziś czekać. 1) Hogwarckie śniadanie z kiełbaskami i smażonymi pomidorami. 2) Starożytne Runy Dla Zaawansowanych, nowe 30-minutowe seminarium prowadzone przez McGonagall przed pierwszą lekcją każdego ranka. 3) Lunch? Nie, nie lunch, już przecież wpisała śniadanie. Spacer dookoła jeziora. Tak, przejdzie się dookoła jeziora. 4) Wizyta u Hagrida z Ronem. Albo może bez Rona. Ale Hagrid będzie oczekiwał Rona razem z nią. Cóż, będzie musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Zmuszanie Rona do robienia rzeczy nie było już jej zadaniem. 

Hermiona przygryzła w zamyśleniu końcówkę swojego mugolskiego długopisu. Jakby to było być z kimś, za kogo nie czułaby się odpowiedzialna? Z kimś, kto czasami czułby się odpowiedzialny za nią? Ledwo mogła to sobie wyobrazić. Skierowała swoją uwagę z powrotem na dziennik, próbując wymyślić piątą rzecz, której mogłaby dziś oczekiwać. Nie mogła zostawić pustego miejsca. Ah, tak. 5) Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych w szkolnej bibliotece. Miała całą listę mrocznych tematów, które chciała zgłębić: mikstury krwi, labirynty umysłu, wrzeszczący deszcz...

Była to dość skąpa lista, nawet posępna. Śniadanie, zajęcia, spacer, wizyta i biblioteka. Westchnęła, żałując, że nie może po prostu zdać swoich OWUTEMów i mieć to wszystko z głowy. Cóż, musiała jednak zrobić więcej, niż tylko uczyć się do egzaminów. Nie mogła tak po prostu dryfować przez cały rok, mamrocząc pod nosem o wrzeszczącym deszczu. To, że nie chciała być już oficjalną Panną Wiem To Wszystko Hogwartu, nie oznaczało, że chciała stać się Przerażającym Wiecznie Wzdychającym Cieniem Człowieka. Musiała znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby ten rok się dla niej liczył. 

Poddenerwowana wstała z łóżka i przygotowała się na cały dzień. Poprawianie włosów zajmowało sporo czasu, ale chciała spróbować. Fleur znalazła jakiś magiczny eliksir, który był w stanie ujarzmić jej włosy i zrobić z nich gładkie, błyszczące loki, o ile nałożyła go starannie i równomiernie. Szybki ruch szminką. Lekkie machnięcie różdżką, rzucając zaklęcie prasujące na koszulę mundurka. Wygląd był ważny. Miała dość niechlujstwa, biegania z rozczochranymi włosami, zbyt pilnej nauki, nie pozwalającej na normalne jedzenie. Nikt nie będzie traktował jej poważnie, aż sama nie zacznie siebie tak traktować. Zwykła wierzyć, że pracując ciężej niż inni i będąc bardziej upartą niż reszta, jej zasługi będą prawdziwie docenione. Teraz wiedziała lepiej: szereg Wybitnych na świadectwie nie uczyniłby jej krwi mniej szlamowatej dla pewnych osób. Pieprzyć ich. Miała dość zarzynania się dla aprobaty innych. Nie w taki sposób chciała osiągnąć swoje cele. Nie żeby wiedziała, co jest jej celem - otóż nie miała bladego pojęcia. Cóż, w końcu do tego dojdzie. W pewnym sensie zazdrościła Ronowi i Ginny. Weasleyowie zawsze doskonale wiedzieli, czego chcą i gdzie należą. Nie było ambiwalencji. Nawet Harry wiedział, czego chciał - zostać aurorem, walczyć ze złem i chronić słabych, a może potem usprawiedliwić fakt, że w ogóle żył. Jakby pokonanie Voldemorta mu nie wystarczyło. 

Nawet po jej długich przygotowaniach była zaledwie 7:30, a Hermiona z doświadczenia wiedziała, że Lavender i Ginny - jej dwie współlokatorki - wyskoczą o punkt ósmej z łóżek, w panice pędząc do łazienki. Nakarmiła Krzywołapa, a potem podeszła do okna wychodzącego na boisko Quidditcha, jego szeroki, zielony, błyszczący od rosy trawnik i słońce, przebijające się nad odległymi górami. Oparła głowę na parapecie, podpierając się na dłoniach i obserwowała kołyszące się w rytm wiatru drzewa...

Co to było? Mały czarny kształt wystrzelił zza jednej z wież. Postać w czarnym płaszczu, z podniesionym kapturem, na miotle. Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę, przygotowując się do ataku, nie zdając sobie do końca sprawy, dlaczego postać latała i wirowała w powietrzu w przypadkowych kierunkach. Ah, no tak. Gracz Quidditcha. Prawdopodobnie podczas ćwiczeń na ostatnią chwilę, przed naborami do drużyn w przyszłym tygodniu. Ginny nie mówiła ostatnio o niczym innym - w tym roku została mianowana Kapitanem Drużyny Gryffindoru. Kolejny list, który niesamowicie zirytował Rona, uważającego że to on zasługiwał na tę pozycję. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na myśl o Ronie próbującym prowadzić drużynę Quidditcha, krzyczącego z wypiekami na twarzy “Ty głąbie! Jesteś psychiczny?! Uderz w piłkę, powiedziałem…”

Jej oczy nadal podążały za wdzięcznymi ruchami lotnika. Quidditch nudził ją na śmierć, ale z obserwacji mogła jasno określić, że postać na miotle nie była ciamajdą. Przypominał jej o Harrym i Ginny, o ich skomplikowanych pętlach i nagłych zjazdach w dół podczas lotu. W jego ruchach nie widziała jednak żadnego konkretnego wzoru. Co ścigał lotnik? 

Po chwili miała już swoją odpowiedź. Nagle znikąd pojawił się w polu jej widzenia srebrny znicz, uderzając o okno i odbijając się od szyby, a następnie unosząc się kilka cali od szklanej tafli. Nie chcąc zostać zauważona, Hermiona schowała się za zasłoną.

\- C-co to było? - zapytał zaspany głos, a głowa Ginny wysunęła się spomiędzy zasłon łóżka. 

\- Nic - powiedziała Hermiona, wsuwając różdżkę do kieszeni spódnicy i podnosząc swoją czarną szatę. 

\- Któóóragodziiina?

\- Ósma rano. 

\- KURWA. - Ginny wyskoczyła z łóżka, ubrana w jedną z bluz Harrego do gry w Quidditcha - Lavender! Jest ósma! Kurwa! - Chwyciła swoją kosmetyczkę i ręcznik, po czym wybiegła z pokoju. 

\- Nieeee! - zawyła Lavender, również wyskakując z łóżka i gorączkowo grzebiąc w swoim kufrze. 

Hermiona pocałowała Krzywołapa w czubek głowy, podniosła torbę z książkami i zeszła na dół. Jej buty stukały miarowym rytmem na krętych, kamiennych schodach prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego, w którym stał jedynie Neville, grzebiąc we własnej torbie. 

\- Hej, Hermiona… Pożyczysz mi pióro? - zapytał, posyłając jej swój nowy, powolny uśmiech. Niezły sposób na rozpoczęcie dnia. 

\- Nie mogę, mam tylko dwa. - powiedziała. Tego ranka świadomie zdecydowała się na pakować tuzina dodatkowych piór dla swoich zapominalskich przyjaciół. - Poczekam tutaj na ciebie. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Albo… - Wyciągnęła różdżkę i transmutowała zmiętą kulkę pergaminu w pióro. 

\- Czemu o tym nie pomyślałem? Dziękuję Hermiona! - Neville zarzucił rękę na jej ramię (od kiedy był wystarczająco wysoki, aby to zrobić?), a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Czego nie możesz się dziś doczekać? - zapytała podczas gdy zmierzali w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Może znajdzie pomysły na jutrzejszą listę. 

\- Nie wiem… śniadania?

\- Ja też. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- O, wiem, Podwójnie Zaawansowanego Zielarstwa dzisiaj po południu. - Odpowiedział. - Będziemy uprawiać trujące bratki i ziejące ogniem lwie paszcze. Oba gatunki są dość trudne, nasion bratków nie można dotykać, a kiedy kwitną, nie można wdychać ich pyłku…

Hermiona poczuła się lepiej - nie tylko ona miała kiepską listę. 

Wielka Sala była dość cicha, wypełniona uczniami o podkrążonych oczach, jedzących owsiankę i przeżywających tosty. Hermiona prawie kończyła śniadanie, kiedy pojawili się Ron, Ginny i Lavender. Ron był zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, by rzucić jej więcej niż jedno złowrogie spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, co jeszcze bardziej ściągnęło ku sobie jego zmarszczone brwi, jednak nic nie powiedział. Powoli obierała pomarańczę, krzyżując nogi i wymachując nimi pod stołem. Rozglądała się powoli po Wielkiej Sali, a jej oczy spacerowały wzdłuż stołu Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu. Wysoki, czarnoskóry Ślizgon - Blaise Zabini - przeszedł obok z płynną gracją. Jej spojrzenie skierowało się w górę, na zaczarowane sklepienie sali będące dziś w żółto-pomarańczowe paski. 

\- Nie czytasz, Hermiona. - powiedziała siedząca obok niej Ginny.

\- Hmmm? 

\- Zawsze czytasz przy śniadaniu, przygotowując się na poranne zajęcia. 

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Jestem idealnie przygotowana. - Powiedziała, po czym włożyła plasterek pomarańczy do ust. 

Szczęka Rona opadła, ukazując na wpół przeżutą kiełbasę. Oczy Ginny zwęziły się. 

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała Ruda. 

\- Całkowicie dobrze. - Powiedziała Hermiona, a jej uwagę przyciągnęła nagła szamotanina przy drzwiach. Malfoy najwyraźniej skończył jeść i stał naprzeciwko stołów, plecami zwrócony do otwartych drzwi Wielkiej Sali, precyzyjnie prostując lewy mankiet koszuli. Tłum pierwszorocznych wyglądał przez drzwi za nim, chcąc wejść do środka, ale bojąc się przejść obok byłego Śmierciożercy. Malfoy rozejrzał się po sali z lekko przymkniętymi oczami i zauważył, że Hermiona go obserwuje. Mrugnął do niej, a potem zaczął poprawiać drugi mankiet, podczas gdy tłum za nim rósł. Hermiona spojrzała na stół nauczycielski, ale nawet McGonagall była pochłonięta swoją owsianką i nie wyglądała na skłonną do angażowania się w sytuację. 

\- Malfoy. - Syknęła Ginny, wciąż zwężając oczy. 

\- Ktoś powinien coś zrobić. - Powiedział Neville. 

Prefekt Naczelny Ernie MacMillan podszedł do drzwi i zaczął przypominać Malfoyowi: “Czas się ruszać, stary… nie ma potrzeby się przeciwstawiać… masz sporo szczęścia, że tu jesteś, wiesz... “. Malfoy nie wykonał jednak żadnego ruchu, a jego odpowiedzi nie wydały się być pojednawcze. Hermiona odeszła od stołu, zarzucając torbę na ramię. 

\- Po prostu nie widzę tutaj żadnej trudności. - mówił Malfoy, gdy podchodziła do drzwi. - Jest dużo miejsca na przejście dla uczniów. - Zerknął na niespokojny tłum tłoczący się pod drzwiami. 

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Przepraszam. - Weszła między Erniego i Malfoya i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, ocierając się o ramię Ślizgona. 

\- Widzisz? - usłyszała głos Malfoya.

Spojrzała na uczniów skulonych w korytarzu przed wejściem. 

\- Poważnie, czy wy wszyscy pozwolicie mu powstrzymać się przed zjedzeniem śniadania? - Ta ściana przerażenia otaczająca Malfoya zaczęła powoli wpływać na jej nerwy. - Minus dziesięć punktów dla każdego ucznia, który będzie tutaj stał, aż skończę liczyć do trzech!

Hermiona nie miała żadnych uprawnień do odbierania punktów domom, jednak nie powstrzymało to spanikowanego tłumu uczniów od rzucenia się przez drzwi, przepchnięcia Malfoya i Erniego na bok i opróżnienia korytarza w kilka krótkich sekund. 

\- Nie umiesz się bawić, Granger. - Powiedział Malfoy, wychodząc na korytarz, aby do niej dołączyć. 

\- Jestem niesamowicie zabawna - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na niego. - Poczekaj aż przeczytasz mój esej na Starożytne Runy. 

\- Jak możesz mieć esej na Starożytne Runy? Jeszcze nie mieliśmy zajęć. 

\- Napisałam go dla zabawy.

Górna warga Malfoya drgnęła. 

\- Ani trochę się nie zmieniłaś. 

Hermiona potarła kciukiem pręgi na swoim lewym ramieniu, odpowiadając zdawkowo. 

\- Zmieniłam się wystarczająco.

Jego rozbawienie momentalnie się zmieniło, zrobił się całkowicie blady, a ona odwróciła się, czując się dziwnie winna, ruszyła w kierunku schodów prowadzących do sali gdzie miały odbywać się Starożytne Runy. Malfoy nie był zły, bez względu na to, co myślała ta banda idiotów. Jego matka uratowała Harremu życie, a Harry osobiście przemawiał w ich obronie na procesach zarówno Narcyzy, jak i Draco. Hermiona sama napisała poufny list do sędziego w poparciu dla Draco. Oboje dostali wyrok w zawieszeniu i jeden rok aresztu domowego, a Draco miał możliwość odbycia ostatniego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Nagle pomyślała o Narcyzie, przebywającej teraz samotnie we Dworze, podczas gdy Lucjusz odsiadywał dożywotni wyrok w Azkabanie. 

Klasa Starożytnych Run była zamknięta, więc oparła się o gobelin i z trudem odrzuciła pokusę przejrzenia pierwszego rozdziału swojego nowego podręcznika. 

\- Pozwól mi go zobaczyć. 

Hermiona zamrugała, patrząc na wysokiego blondyna, opartego o ścianę naprzeciw niej. 

\- Ten zabawny esej o starożytnych runach. - Wyjaśnił Malfoy zbyt cierpliwym tonem. - Pozwól mi na niego spojrzeć. 

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym otworzyła torbę, wyjęła z niej zwój związany niebieską wstążką (wszystkie jej zwoje oznaczone były konkretnymi kolorami) i wręczyła mu. Podszedł bliżej, aby go wziąć, po czym pociągnął za wstążkę swoimi długimi palcami i rozwinął pergamin. 

\- Jest napisany w języku runicznym - powiedział. 

\- Uwierz mi, jest zabawny. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado. 

\- Tak naprawdę, to nie jest. - Malfoy patrzył na pergamin. 

Jej usta opadły ze zdumienia. 

\- Możesz to przeczytać?

\- Gdybyś umiała to napisać, Granger, to mógłbym to przeczytać. 

\- Nie wierzę ci. - Warknęła. - Przetłumaczenie tego eseju na język runiczny zajęło mi miesiąc. Ten podręcznik...

\- ...jest do niczego. - Przerwał jej Malfoy. - Biblioteka mojej rodziny ma prawdziwy manuskrypt runiczny. - Lekko się zaśmiał. - W porządku, ten fragment o żabie jest całkiem zabawny. 

Hermiona była oszołomiona. Ten napuszony drań naprawdę nauczył się starożytnych run, prawdopodobnie z jakiejś niemożliwie rzadkiej książki w tej przeklętej posiadłości. Ledwo mogła w to uwierzyć, ale tak właśnie było, on rzeczywiście znał runy, a przynajmniej runę dla słowa żaba. 

Spojrzała na Malfoya w zamyśleniu, kiedy ponownie oparł się o ścianę. Nienaganna postać w nowej szacie, aż po srebrne spinki mankietów i wypolerowane czarne buty. Daleko od jego nawiedzonej postaci, jaką pamiętała z procesu. Ciemne rzęsy przysłaniały szare oczy, gdy przeglądał strony jej eseju. Nosił swoją atrakcyjność niczym wypolerowaną zbroję, na szemrzącym polu bitwy. 

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i odwróciła wzrok.  _ Weź się w garść, na litość Merlina.  _

Malfoy wyprostował się i zwinął plik pergaminów. 

\- Niektóre znaczenia są źle dobrane lub błędne - powiedział, ponownie zawiązując wstążkę. - Mogę je dla ciebie zaznaczyć, jeśli chcesz. 

\- Nonsens, to wszystko jest całkowicie poprawne. 

Malfoy podszedł bliżej, otwierając jej prawą ręką swoją i wkładając w nią zwój. Owinął jej palce wokół zwoju, zakrywając je ciepłem własnych dłoni, po czym cofnął się. 

\- Nieprawda - powiedział. - Spójrz jeszcze raz. 

Hermiona rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie. Jeśli jej runy były niepoprawne, czego nie rozważała nawet przez minutę, to musiała być to wina tego głupiego podręcznika, który był szalenie niejasny i zdecydowanie źle wydrukowany, tak, że coś co czasami przypominało kropkę, okazywało się być zwykłą plamą atramentu. Nie wszyscy mieli starożytne manuskrypty runiczne walające się po domu. 

\- Wiesz, wziąłem go do Hogwartu.- Ciągnął, brzmiąc na znudzonego. 

\- Ten manuskrypt?

\- Oczywiście. 

Odrzuciła głowę. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. 

Malfoy uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wrócił do swojej własnej ściany, gdy głosy pogaduszek odbiły się echem po korytarzu. McGonagall powoli sunęła w ich kierunku z podskakującym czarnym spiczastym kapeluszem, a za nią szła garstka starszych uczniów, głównie Krukonów i kilku Puchonów. Nawet jeśli dyrektorka była zaskoczona, widząc ich dwójkę stojącą pod salą, to nie okazała tego.

\- Panno Granger, panie Malfoy - to było jedyne co powiedziała, otwierając drzwi jednym machnięciem różdżki. Kolejne machnięcie spowodowało zniknięcie niepotrzebnej ilości ławek z sali, pozostawiając jedynie 10, dla uczniów biorących udział w tegorocznych zajęciach z Zaawansowanych Starożytnych Run.

\- Jak wszyscy wiecie, alfabet runiczny - zaczęła. - To starożytna gałąź językoznawstwa, kiedyś używana również przez mugoli, ale w naszym świecie ma magiczne właściwości…

Hermiona naskrobała kilka notatek, słuchając tylko połowicznie wywodu profesorki. Błędy w jej eseju? Niemożliwe, po prostu z niej drwił. Może McGonagall miała kilka tekstów, które mogłaby przejrzeć - zapyta po zajęciach. Zrobi wszystko, żeby tylko nie musiała prosić o nic Malfoya. Siedział po drugiej stronie przejścia, usadzony przy śmiesznie małym biurku, pisząc notatki na swoim kawałku pergaminu. Widziała, że jest zapisany runami. Malfoy robił notatki w runach? To może być dobry sposób na ćwiczenie. Pochyliła się bliżej, żeby lepiej widzieć, jednak chłopak odwrócił głowę i uniósł brew. Hermiona zarumieniła się i wyprostowała. W porządku. Nie obchodziło jej to, co pisze.

Pod koniec lekcji podeszła do McGonagall, machając z oburzeniem swoim podręcznikiem, a dyrektorka sympatyzowała z ciężkim położeniem Hermiony.

\- To nowy zaawansowany przedmiot, panno Granger. Jestem pewna, że kolejne tomy, czy wydania, będą zdecydowanie bardziej precyzyjne - powiedziała McGonagall. - Może chciałabyś pomóc w poprawie podręcznika po ukończeniu OWUTEMów?

\- Naprawdę? - Puls Hermiony podskoczył. - Już zaznaczyłam fragmenty podręcznika...

\- Tak, tak - powiedziała McGonagall z roztargnieniem. - Lepiej już uciekaj, panno Granger. Twoje kolejne zajęcia są w lochach, zgadza się?

\- Zaawansowane Eliksiry, tak - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale chciałam pokazać pani ten esej...

\- Innym razem, panno Granger, nie chciałabyś się teraz spóźnić, prawda?

Hermiona nie przejmowała się spóźnieniem na Zaawansowane Eliksiry. Slughorn nie zamierzał odbierać punktów przez jednego ze swoich najlepszych uczniów (prawdopodobnie teraz jego najlepszego ucznia, odkąd w pobliżu nie było już Harrego ze swoim podręcznikiem do oszukiwania). Jednak ton McGonagall nie znosił sprzeciwu, więc energicznie wyszła z klasy i zeszła po schodach, ignorując ciągłe ostrzeżenia płynące z obrazów o jej spóźnieniu.

Weszła do klasy jako ostatnia, zastając wszystkie krzesła zajęte z wyjątkiem jednego, obok Malfoya, przy dwuosobowym stole. Najwyraźniej jego słynna izolacja rozprzestrzeniła się również wśród siódmo i ósmoklasistów, ludzi na tyle starszych, że wiedzieli lepiej. Odsunęła krzesło obok niego, z głośnym zgrzytem metalu o kamień i usiadła, uderzając książkami o stół. 

To wystarczyło, żeby zrobić z siebie atrakcję dnia. Ron wpatrywał się w nich zszokowany, siedząc przy swoim stole z Lavender. Czym Ron był tak zaskoczony? Że spóźniła się na Eliksiry? Że siedziała obok Malfoya? Że nadal opierała się jego kuszącym technikom uwodzenia? Może wszystkimi trzema. Malfoy sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ją ignorował, jednak kiedy oczy Hermiony spoczęły na ich blacie, zobaczyła mały zwój leżący obok jej książek, zawiązany zieloną wstążką i opisany runą oznaczającą „H”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * z oryginału “LOOP” jako Life Organization Optimization Plan


	3. Mieszanka nastrojów

Slughorn wesoło trajkotał o bezpieczeństwie na zajęciach eliksirów, a Hermiona sumiennie zapisywała wszystkie zasady. Nie miała zamiaru czytać żadnych notatek na zajęciach, a już na pewno nie notatek od Draco Malfoya, więc ignorowała zarówno zwój, jak i chłopaka tak długo, jak tylko mogła, a przynajmniej do czasu, gdy musieli posprzątać stół do robienia eliksirów. Zwój wpadł do jej otwartej torby wraz z książkami, sprawiając, że Hermiona posłała Malfoyowi krótkie spojrzenie.

\- To się nie uda. - Powiedział Slughorn, rozglądając się po sali. - Będziemy potrzebować czterech osób przy jednym stole, klaso. 

Machnął różdżką, a uczniowie zeskoczyli ze stołków, gdy zarówno stoły jak i stołki wirowały, uderzając o siebie. Hermiona patrzyła z przerażeniem, jak stół jej i Malfoya złączył się solidnie ze stołem Rona i Lavender. 

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Ciągnął Slughorn. - Zachowamy taki układ na cały semestr.

\- Ale Profesorze! - zakrztusił się Ron. 

Slughorn uniósł wysoko swoje krzaczaste brwi. 

\- Tak, chłopcze?

\- To… to… to on! - Ron wskazał na Malfoya. - On!

\- Nieźle powiedziane, Ronaldzie. - Zauważyła Hermiona, Malfoy parsknął. 

\- Z pewnością wy, odważni Gryfoni nie boicie się pracować z kimś z mojego domu. - Powiedział Slughorn, a do jego jowialnego głosu wkradła się słaba nutka stali.

Ron spłonął głęboką czerwienią.

\- Nie, Profesorze. - Ron patrzył na Malfoya twardym jak kamień wzrokiem. 

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Było nieskończenie wiele powodów, by nie lubić Ślizgona, ale w tej chwili nie robił nic niepożądanego. Malfoy wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Miesiąc w Azkabanie zrobiłby mu wiele wiele dobrego. Tylko na ogólnych zasadach, ale jednak. No, może dwa miesiące, by nauczyć go pokory.

Co gorsza, Hermiona musiała usiąść naprzeciwko Malfoya, żeby mogli otoczyć kociołek z obu stron, co oznaczało, że siedziała obok Rona, a Lavender zajęła miejsce obok Malfoya. Ręce Lavender trzęsły się tak bardzo, że ledwie mogła poszatkować swoją porcję korzonków. Hermiona nie mogła jej winić; twarz dziewczyny nadal nosiła blizny po ataku Greybacka. Nie trzeba było być złym człowiekiem, aby popełniać czyny niosące złe konsekwencje. Hermiona posłała Malfoyowi surowe spojrzenie, podczas gdy on lekko przechylił głowę w stronę Lavender.

\- Pozwól, że ci z tym pomogę, Lavender. - Powiedział cicho Malfoy. - Te korzonki potrafią być kłopotliwe. 

\- Nie dotykaj jej! - warknął Ron, uderzając nożem niebezpiecznie blisko własnego palca. 

\- On chce tylko pomóc, Ronald. - Powiedziała Hermiona. - Może ty chcesz usiąść obok niego? 

Lavender wzięła głęboki oddech i skinęła głową, przesuwając deskę z korzeniami bliżej Malfoya. Ślizgon pokroił je szybko i precyzyjnie.

\- Już. - Powiedział takim samym, miękkim tonem, przesuwając deskę z powrotem do dziewczyny. - Gotowe. 

\- P-p-przepraszam. - Wyjąkała do Malfoya, drżąc przed ostrym spojrzeniem Rona. 

\- Nie. - Mruknął Malfoy. - To ja przepraszam. 

Po tych słowach przy stole zapadła głucha cisza, w której słychać było tylko odgłosy siekania, pluskania i bulgotania. Suszone figi Rona wyglądały, jakby ktoś zmiażdżył je młotkiem zamiast pokroić, ale i tak wrzucił porcję do kotła. Hermiona otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, ale szybko zdecydowała się nic nie mówić. Wiedziała, co przygotowuje klasa, chociaż Slughorn nie ujawnił nazwy eliksiru i kilka zmiażdżonych suszonych owoców niewiele by zmieniło.

Ostatecznie eliksir Rona i Lavender nie wyglądał tak źle. Nie miał tego samego perłowo-srebrnego połysku jak Hermiony i Malfoya, ale powolne ruchy mieszania w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara były prawidłowe, a blady odcień koloru był prawie właściwy. Dobry ruch ze strony Slughorn, aby zacząć od stosunkowo łatwej mikstury. Każdemu z nich było potrzebne trochę sukcesu dla zachęty.

\- Dobra robota, dobra robota. - Zagrzmiał Slughorn. Leniwe wstęgi pary z kociołków, zbierały się pod sufitem niczym miękkie, burzowe chmury. - Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, jaki eliksir właśnie stworzyliśmy?

Hermiona natychmiast podniosła rękę, jednak Malfoy ubiegł ją i zawołał. 

\- Auramantis!

Odwróciła się, aby na niego spojrzeć - nie podniósł ręki! - ale o tylko wykrzywił nieznacznie usta. 

\- Doskonale. - Powiedział Slughorn. - Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Czy ktoś może podać mi inną nazwę dla tego eliksiru?

\- Mieszanka nastrojów. - powiedziała głośno Hermiona. Jeśli Slughorn chciał ignorować podniesione ręce i zachęcać tym samym do chaosu, to czemu miała z tego nie skorzystać. 

\- Ah… bardzo dobrze, panno Granger. - Brwi Slughorna podjechały praktycznie do linii jego włosów. - A co takiego robi Mieszanka nastrojów?

\- Odzwierciedla nastrój, profesorze. Mikstura zmienia swój kolor w zależności od obecnego humoru osoby ją mieszającej. 

\- Tak, tak, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. - Slughorn machnął różdżką w stronę tablicy, a na jej powierzchni pojawiła się lista różnych kolorów: czerwony - gniew, żółty - szczęście, czarny - strach, fioletowy - smutek, zielony - zmieszanie i srebrny - pożądanie. Było trochę chichotów z ostatniego koloru, co Slughorn zignorował i zapytał:

\- A czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co oznacza siła odcienia koloru eliksiru?

\- Intensywność! - Hermiona i Malfoy wykrzyknęli jednocześnie.  _ Właśnie dlatego podnosimy ręce.  _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. 

\- Tak, całkiem. - Westchnął Slughorn. - Im jaśniejszy kolor, tym intensywniejszy nastrój. Teraz każdy z was niech zamiesza swój eliksir. Śmiało, spróbujcie. 

\- To jakiś absurd. - Mruknęła Hermiona. - Emocji człowieka nie da się podsumować jednym kolorem. 

Zamieszała w stojącym przed nią kociołku, a mikstura zmieniła kolor na bladoróżowy. Spojrzała na nią gniewnie i zamieszała jeszcze raz, a mieszanina przybrała czerwony odcień. Uroczo. 

\- Oooo, daj mi spróbować. - powiedziała Lavender. Zamieszała w swoim kociołku i zachichotała, widząc bladożółtą parę, unoszącą się w kierunku sufitu. - Udało nam się! - Poruszyła ponownie łyżką, a para stała się jeszcze bardziej żółta. 

\- Dobra robota. - Powiedział do niej ze szczerym uśmiechem Malfoy. 

Lavender rozpromieniła się, a Ron wyrwał jej łyżkę i zamieszał w kociołku. Mieszanina natychmiast stała się czarna, a on z brzękiem upuścił łyżkę. Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Strach? Dlaczego Ron miałby się bać?

\- Butelki. - Warknął Ron i odszedł od stołu. Hermiona spojrzała z powrotem na eliksir, zauważając słabe wiry srebra w jego atramentowej głębi, po czym płyn powrócił do swojego pierwotnego, perłowego połysku. Huh.

Odwróciła się w stronę Malfoya, który zawahał się, zanim niechętnie wziął łyżkę. Jego twarz zmarszczyła się w skupieniu.  _ Oczywiście. _ \- Pomyślała Hermiona. -  _ Żaden Ślizgon nie chciałby pokazać wszystkim swoich emocji. _ Malfoy dał eliksirowi najbardziej pobieżne możliwe zamieszanie, na jakie było go stać, a płyn w kotle zmienił swój kolor na zielony. Dezorientacja. Malfoy wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego z tego efektu, odczytując znaczenie koloru z legendy zapisanej na pergaminie, prawą ręką nadal lekko trzymając łyżkę.

\- Nie grasz uczciwie. - Powiedziała do niego. 

\- O tak, gdybym tylko był w lepszej relacji z moimi emocjami. - Powiedział kpiąco. - Czy jestem zły? Czy jestem smutny? Czy może… - Jego głos się obniżył. - … Podniecony?

Zaciągnął ostatnim słowem jakby było to wyzwanie, a Hermiona bez większego namysłu złapała go za nadgarstek, poruszając jego ramieniem w kółko. Eliksir znów zabłysnął na zielono, tym razem z silnymi pasmami srebra, a Malfoy wyrwał rękę z uścisku Hermiony i cofnął się. Eliksir powrócił do swojej pierwotnej, perłowo białej postaci. Hermiona również cofnęła się, zarumieniona.

\- Coś nie tak, Hermiona? - zapytała Lavender, która podekscytowana porównywałą kolor swojego eliksoru z sąsiednim stolikiem. - Malfoy, jakiego koloru był twój eliksir? 

\- Zielony. - Odpowiedział Malfoy przez zaciśnięte zęby. Lavender drgnęła, słysząc jego ton. - Zielony. - Powtórzył, już łagodniej. 

Głośny brzęk przerwał rosnące napięcie. Ron wrócił z dwoma dużymi szklanymi butelkami i wręcz rzucił je na stół. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie gniewnie ponad blatem, pozostawiając Hermionie i Lavender zadanie, aby wlać zawartość swoich kociołków do słoików, a następnie je opatrzyć etykietami.

\- Koniec zajęć! - Huknął Slughorn. - Zostawcie kociołki i butelki na stołach!

Hermiona zarzuciła torbę na ramię i spojrzała na swojego partnera od eliksirów.

\- Naprawdę Malfoy. - Drażniła się z nim. - Nie powinieneś wstydzić się swoich uczuć. 

Jego oczy rozbłysły. 

\- Oh, ale ja się niczego nie wstydzę. Pamiętaj, Granger, to nie ja wymieszałem sobie ten ostatni kolor. - Powiedział, po czym wyszedł z sali, zostawiając ją stojącą z uśmiechem powoli zsuwającym się z twarzy. 

***

Następna lekcja Hermiony - Zaawansowana Numerologia - była całkowicie wolna, zarówno od Malfoya jak i Rona. Jej pierwszy poranek w szkole, a ona czuła, że mogłaby po nim przespać cały tydzień. Ron trzymał się od niej z daleka podczas lunchu, jedząc po cichu, a następnie wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali, nawet nie zatrzymując się, by pogadać z czekającymi na niego fanami bohaterów wojennych. Malfoy siedział trochę oddalony od swoich współlokatorów przy stole Slytherinu i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby sam chciał, żeby tak było. Ginny radośnie trajkotała o Quidditchu, Neville o nowej specjalnej szklarni dla zaawansowanych roślin zielarskich, a Luna dołączyła do ich stolika, by przeganiać gnębiwtryski z ich talerzy za pomocą wentylatora wykonanego z liści palmowych.

\- Tak dużo negatywnej energii. - Powiedziała rozmarzona. - Mogę je trochę rozproszyć, ale ciągle wracają. 

Hermiona wyszła wcześniej z lunchu, zdecydowana, żeby pójść na zaplanowany spacer dookoła jeziora. Punkt 3 z listy. Zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zaczynały się dopiero jutro, więc była wolna aż do podwójnych zajęć z Zielarstwa. Przeszła ścieżką wzdłuż całego obwodu jeziora, po czym usiadła na ciepłej trawie i wyciągnęła z torby mały zwój pergaminu od Malfoya. Wyjęła różdżkę, zamierzając go podpalić, jednak po chwili zdecydowała się pociągnąć za zieloną wstążkę i pozwoliła ześlizgnąć się jej na ziemię. 

Pergamin zawierał tylko kilka rzędów eleganckich run, z których każda była starannie wykaligrafowana, niczym małe dzieło sztuki:

**_Granger,_ **

**_Tak, mam tutaj manuskrypt. I kamień runiczny. 20:00 w starej klasie Zaklęć._ **

**_DLM_ **

Pod swoim imieniem naszkicował mały kamień z malutkimi oznaczeniami, zaczarowanymi tak, że co kilka sekund się zmieniały. Miły ciekawy urok, kto by pomyślał, że on umie rysować…

Hermiona nagle upuściła pergamin. Kamień runiczny? W jaki sposób te Malfoyowskie gadziny dostały w swoje ręce kamień runiczny? Prawdopodobnie go ukradli. Prawdopodobnie zamordowali kogoś za niego. Tak bardzo bezcenny artefakt - jeśli Malfoy naprawdę miał kamień runiczny, powinien on być w muzeum. Powinna to komuś zgłosić…

_ Ale wtedy nie mogłabyś go użyć. _ \- Szepnął głos w jej głowie. -  _ Wyobraź to sobie, rok zajęć ze Starożytnych Run z użyciem prawdziwego kamienia runicznego.  _

Może pozwoliłby jej skopiować oznaczenia znajdujące się na kamieniu. Mógłby, ale o bogowie, wtedy byłby już kompletnie nie do zniesienia. No cóż, ten człowiek i tak był nie do zniesienia, ta dzisiejsza sytuacja z eliksirem i…

\- Hermiona?

W tym momencie padł na nią cień i spojrzała w górę, by zobaczyć Rona majaczącego nad nią z falującymi czarnymi szatami. Nie wyglądał jednak na wściekłego, wyglądał na dość… zaniepokojonego?

Hermiona złapała zwój Malfoya i ponownie zwinęła go w rulon. Dość głupie posunięcie - przecież Ron i tak nie był w stanie go odczytać. 

\- Mogę usiąść? - Zapytał. 

Skinęła głową, a on opadł obok niej. W milczeniu patrzyli na jezioro.

\- Wiesz, Hermiono, siódmo i ósmoklasiści mogą wychodzić do Hogsmeade co weekend. - Jego głos załamał się lekko. - Pomyślałem, że może… moglibyśmy iść na obiad. Tylko nas dwoje. Pod Trzema Miotłami. 

\- Obiad? Chcesz zabrać mnie na obiad?

Przeczesał ręką włosy.

\- Chcę Ci to wynagrodzić. To krzyczenie na Ciebie i mówienie… mówienie Ci co masz robić. Ufam Ci, naprawdę, ale ten cały Malfoy… - Zacisnął pięści. 

Zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Ufasz mi? Ufasz mi w czym? 

\- Że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. 

\- Zdefiniuj głupotę. 

Ron westchnął gwałtownie. 

\- Nie wiem... Na przykład coś głupiego z Malfoyem. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz. 

\- Ja też nie, naprawdę. - Westchnął. - Nie lubię go blisko ciebie i wydaje mi się, że za każdym razem, gdy się odwracam, on tam jest… będąc Malfoyem. I wydaje mi się, że ty nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Oczywiście, że mam coś przeciwko. To oślizgły gad. Ale w przeciwieństwie do niektórych ludzi nie mam okropnych napadów złości, nie wrzeszczę i nie trzaskam przypadkowymi rzeczami, kiedy coś mi się nie podoba.

Westchnął ponownie. 

\- Wiem, dlatego chcę ci to wynagrodzić. Chodźmy na kolację w sobotę. 

Hermiona przechyliła głowę, patrząc na niego. Musiał dostać od kogoś jakąś dobrą radę i chyba faktycznie chciał ją zastosować.

\- Nie wiem, Ron. - Powiedziała w końcu. - Martwi mnie jedno: pójdziemy razem na obiad i wszystko nagle będzie w porządku. - Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie spróbuje ją pocałować, a ona mu na to pozwoli. - A później nagle zrobię coś, czego ty nie pochwalasz i nie wiem, chociażby ośmielę się mieć inne podejście lub opinię od ciebie, a ty znowu się zdenerwujesz. Nie mogę i nie chcę tak żyć. To był ciężki rok i nie szukam kolejnego dramatu.

\- W takim razie, lepiej trzymaj się z dala od Malfoya. - powiedział. - On niesie ze sobą same dramaty. 

Miał co do tego rację, ale też się trochę mylił. Dramat zawsze otaczał Ślizgona jak chmura, a wzburzone fale często pojawiały się w jego obecności. Subtelnie podsycał ten dramat dla własnej rozrywki. Odkąd jednak przybył do Hogwartu, był obrażany, unikany i obserwowany w poszukiwaniu oznak zła i buntu, ale jeszcze nie pękł.  _ Cóż, spójrz na to.  _ \- Pomyślała. -  _ Draco Malfoy jako wzór do naśladowania. Co to za nowy porządek świata? _

\- Może. - Odpowiedziała - Ale tu nie chodzi o niego. Tu chodzi o mnie. Chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić, ale...

\- Tylko przyjaźń? - Zapytał Ron, przysuwając się bliżej. 

\- Tylko przyjaźń. 

\- Na razie? - zapytał, błyskając dawnym, figlarnym uśmiechem. 

\- Na razie - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić. - Chodź tu. - uściskała go, szybko odsuwając się od jego ramion i wstając. On też wstał, uśmiechając się. Serce Hermiony urosło. Tego właśnie chciała: przyjaźni i może czegoś więcej. Ta letnia namiętność zanikła i prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie powróci, ale co ona mogła wiedzieć? Wszystko może się zdarzyć. Może nawet coś nowego.

\- Możesz odprowadzić mnie do szklarni. Mam teraz Zaawansowane Zielarstwo. 

***

Czas szybko mijał jej podczas zajęć Zielarstwa. Nasiona lwiej paszczy odbijały się i wypluwały maleńkie iskry przed zasadzeniem, a trujące nasiona bratków wymagały żmudnego 15-etapowego procesu obróbki, zanim można było bezpiecznie osadzić je w ziemi. A co najlepsze, Malfoy znajdował się dopiero po drugiej stronie szklarni, razem z Luną, która mówiła do niego z ożywieniem. Hermiona usłyszała swoją przyjaciółkę, kiedy ta zrzucała na stół tace na sadzonki, wspominając swój pobyt w lochach Malfoyów: 

\- Techniki tortur były całkiem interesujące, Draco - mówiła Luna. - Następnym razem możesz rozważyć…

Pojednanie Rona i Hermiony sprawiło, że kolacja była dla wszystkich zdecydowanie bardziej relaksująca, z dużą ilością wesołej paplaniny i wzajemnego dokuczania sobie przy stole Gryffindoru. 

\- Powinniśmy urządzić przyjęcie - powiedziała Ginny, machając kielichem - Sobotnia noc, pokój wspólny. Ron, możesz załatwić piwo kremowe.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nie mogę, Gin. Mam już plany. 

\- Oooooh! - zawyła Ginny, patrząc na niego i Hermionę - Randka?

\- Nie randka - powiedziała. - Zwykły obiad. Możemy przyjść po. 

\- Nie randka - powtórzył Ron, jednak dyskretnie mrugnął do Ginny i Neville'a, chwytając Hermionę za rękę.

Hermiona zesztywniała. Nie słuchał jej… znowu. Odsunęła rękę i spróbowała spojrzeć gdzieś indziej. Puchoni również świętowali - ich Dom miał przewagę w punktach dzięki pracy ochotników, którzy naprawiali zamek podczas lunchu. Zauważyła, że Ślizgoni byli ciszej niż zazwyczaj, nadal podzieleni na różne frakcje. Malfoy jadł sam, jak zwykle, pisząc coś, albo szkicując na pergaminie. Jego oczy spotkały się na krótką chwilę z jej spojrzeniem, po czym wrócił do pracy.

\- Idę do biblioteki. - Powiedziała wstając. Może tam znajdzie kilka książek o runach. Wtedy nie będzie potrzebowała tego cholernego kamienia.

\- Przyjdź na boisko do Quidditcha - powiedział Ron. - Dzisiaj są nabory do drużyny Gryffindoru. - Spodziewał się zostać Obrońcą, skoro rola Kapitana nie była mu dana. Ginny przytaknęła głową, a jej oczy błyszczały radośnie. 

Hermiona starała się wyglądać na zmartwioną, że nie mogła spędzić tych kilku godzin drżąc z zimna, podczas gdy Ron się zamierzał się przed nią popisywać.

\- Mam zbyt wiele do zrobienia.

Ron lekko zmarszczył brwi. 

\- To byłby dla ciebie wspaniały sposób, żeby wesprzeć mn... swój Dom. 

\- Będę wspierać was na meczach - powiedziała, odwracając się od zmarszczonej twarzy Rona. Potem zatrzymała się i podeszła z powrotem do niego. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Ronaldzie. - Szepnęła. - Zaufaj moim wyborom, dobrze?

\- Dobrze… - westchnął Ron. 

_ Może to zadziała.  _ \- powiedziała sobie Hermiona, wspinając się po schodach do biblioteki. Może coś się zmieni. Przecież ludzie się zmienili.

Oczywiście w bibliotece nie było nic pożytecznego na temat starożytnych run, chociaż jeszcze musiała sprawdzić w Dziale Zakazanym. To jednak musiało poczekać na kolejny wieczór, kiedy będzie mogła wrócić tutaj z Mapą Huncwotów, którą pożyczył jej Harry. Dwukrotnie przeczytała swój esej ze starożytnych run, nie zauważając ani jednego błędu. Prawdopodobnie był w porządku. Malfoy musiał się z nią tylko droczyć.

Mówiąc o Malfoyu… była za dziesięć ósma. Zdecydowała spotkać się z nim, a kluczowym zagraniem było opuszczenie biblioteki, zanim przyjdą szukać ją tutaj przyjaciele. 

Musiała przyznać, że dawna klasa Zaklęć Profesora Flitwicka była inspirującym miejscem do spotkań. Ta część zamku doznała najstraszliwych zniszczeń podczas bitwy o Hogwart i nie pozostały tutaj żadne obrazy ani zbroje, które mogłaby podziwiać. Ostrożnie przechodziła przez gruz, trzymając wysoko swoją zapaloną różdżkę, po czym dotarła do gigantycznego, popękanego kamiennego łuku, który niemal całkowicie zablokował drzwi do klasy. Ominęła krawędź łuku i pchnęła drzwi, które z łatwością ustąpiły. Szybko wślizgnęła się do środka..

Po wejściu do pomieszczenia zatrzymała się i westchnęła. Wnętrze sali było prawie nietknięte - nawet książki i drobiazgi na półkach wydawały się nienaruszone. Nie były nawet lekko zakurzone. Flitwick musiał rzucić na przestrzeń jakieś potężne zaklęcie ochronne. Lampy świeciły jasno, nadając pomieszczeniu ciepły i przytulny charakter.

Malfoy siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na starym biurku Flitwicka, przeglądając księgę zaklęć. Podniósł głowę, bez cienia zdziwienia na twarzy, na jej widok.

\- Granger - powiedział. 


	4. Codex Runicus

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, po prostu stała, patrząc na niego. Kiedy tego ranka sporządzała listę rzeczy, na które warto dziś czekać, numerem 6 z pewnością nie było „Potajemne spotkanie z Draco Malfoyem w opuszczonej klasie”. Zresztą, czy on potrafił zachowywać się jak człowiek na dłużej niż pięć minut?

Znowu ją ignorował, z powrotem skupiając się na księdze zaklęć. Jedynym dźwiękiem rozlegającym się po pomieszczeniu, było trzaskanie okien i przewracanie stron przez Malfoya. Jego włosy lśniły jasno, niczym jedna z lamp w pokoju.

Podeszła do biurka, żeby się z nim zmierzyć. 

\- Więc?

Jego szare oczy oderwały się od czytanej strony. Nawet siedząc na biurku, wciąż był od niej wyższy. 

\- Cierpliwości, Granger. 

\- Nie mam całej nocy. Jest już po ciszy nocnej, wiesz o tym. 

Malfoy parsknął i przewrócił kolejną stronę trzymanej książki. 

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nie mogła po prostu usiąść przed nim przy biurku - wtedy wyglądałoby to jakby on był nauczycielem, a ona uczennicą - więc znalazła stół po drugiej stronie sali i rozłożyła na nim pracę domową z Numerologii. Teraz oboje mogli grać w tę grę.

Minęło w ten sposób pełne pół godziny, podczas której Hermiona udawała, że robi zadanie na numerologię, a Malfoy udaje, że czyta o urokach. W tym momencie Malfoy w końcu odłożył książkę i przestał krzyżować nogi. 

\- To jest niedorzeczne, Granger. Na litość Merlina, podejdź tutaj.

\- To bardzo miły stolik. Nie mam najmniejszego powodu, żeby się stąd ruszyć. 

\- Nie? - Malfoy wyciągnął z torby kwadratowe zawiniątko owinięte w biały materiał. Położył je na biurku, a następnie ułożył obok niego inny przedmiot tego samego rozmiaru, jednak bardziej zaokrąglony. - Myślę, że masz dwa powody, żeby tutaj podejść, Granger.

Kurcze. Miał ją. Hermiona westchnęła z cierpieniem i wstała, zabierając swój esej o runach, mugolski zeszyt i długopis. Malfoy patrzył, jak podchodzi do niego. Zjechał ją wzrokiem od góry w dół, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Dziewczyna poczuła, że się rumieni.

Podeszła do biurka i dotknęła kwadratowego zawiniątka, zerkając na chłopaka, szukając pozwolenia w jego spojrzeniu. W końcu te artefakty należały do niego, bez względu na to, jak bardzo strasznym sposobem mogły zostać zdobyte. Skinął głową, a ona położyła obok swoje rzeczy i rozwinęła biały materiał.

Wypuściła oddech, nie wiedząc, że cały czas go wstrzymuje, gdy spod materiału wyłonił się rękopis. Był zdobiony ruchomymi postaciami i przesuwającymi się runami. 

\- Codex Runicus. - Szepnęła. - Z trzynastego wieku.

\- Magiczny Codex Runicus. - Poprawił ją Malfoy. - Jeden z pięciu istniejących egzemplarzy. 

\- Jak w ogóle udało wam się go zdobyć?

Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nikt nie wie. Jest przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. 

_ Prawdopodobnie nawet gdyby wiedział, to i tak by mi nie powiedział  _ \- pomyślała Hermiona, przesuwając dłonią po welinie. Jak wspaniale jest być w taki sposób częścią magicznej historii. Ciekawe jak by to było urodzić się w takiej rodzinie, praktycznie magicznej rodzinie królewskiej, a potem…

\- O co chodzi? O czym myślisz? - zapytał nagle Malfoy. 

\- Wy Malfoyowie. - Odpowiedziała z roztargnieniem, swoim spojrzeniem wręcz pożerając leżący przed nią rękopis. - Tyle niesamowitej magicznej historii, bogactwa, starożytnych artefaktów. A jednak gromadzicie swoje dziedzictwo niczym smoki, ziejąc płomieniami, widząc wokół siebie tylko wrogów, niszcząc swoją reputację i dusze. Co za strata.

Twarz Malfoya zbladła, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, jednak Hermiona tego nie zauważyła. Jej oczy były skierowane na Codex, podążając swoim własnym tokiem myśli.

\- Mów dalej. - Powiedział nierównym szeptem. - O czym myślisz?

\- O przyszłości, Draco. O tym, co mógłbyś zrobić z takim dziedzictwem. 

\- Moje dziedzictwo jest niczym innym niż czystym złem. - Powiedział. - Nasze dłonie pokryte są krwią, nasze własne nazwisko zhańbione. 

Spojrzała na niego, ujęta czymś w jego głosie.

\- Nie musi tak być - powiedziała prosto.

Malfoy patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym płynnym ruchem zeskoczył z biurka. Jednym machnięciem różdżki zwinął manuskrypt, a oba zawiniątka wpadły do jego torby. 

\- Cisza nocna - powiedział krótko. Zarzucił torbę na ramię i szybko wyszedł z sali.

Hermiona westchnęła i podniosła swoje rzeczy. Wyszła z klasy, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką.  _ Popatrz, co zrobiłaś - masz w sobie tyle wrażliwości ile głodny Ron Weasley. _ Nie była pewna, co bardziej ją zmartwiło: odejście Malfoya czy fakt, że zabrał ze sobą manuskrypt i kamień runiczny.

***

O szóstej rano następnego poranka, Hermiona była już na nogach, próbując pisać w swoim dzienniku. Pięć rzeczy, na które warto dziś czekać: 1) Ponownie, śniadanie. 2) Odwiedzić Hagrida, bo nie zrobiłam tego wczoraj. 3) Poznanie nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. 4) Spacer dookoła jeziora. I jeszcze 5. Cóż, ten punkt był podchwytliwy. W końcu jednak napisała: 5) Malfoy — runy? 

Rozmyślała o punkcie 5 przez cały czas, podczas porannego prysznica, przygotowań do dnia, wygładzania włosów i skręcania ich w gruby warkocz. Czy znowu z nią porozmawia? W kilku zdaniach pocięła całą jego rodzinę na strzępy, a potem jeszcze rzuciła mu zadaniem niemal niemożliwym do wykonania. Ona, szlama Hermiona Granger, po sześciu latach wrogości i dokładnie jednym dniu ograniczonego moralnego dyskursu. Cichy głos wyszeptał w jej głowie:  _ Jakie masz prawo mówić o takich rzeczach? Myślisz, że rzeczywiście należysz do tego świata? _

Hermiona prychnęła. Nie chciała myśleć w ten sposób. Nie miała zamiaru zacząć cenzurować siebie przez jakiegoś ciernistego dupka czystej krwi. Jeśli nie mógł tego znieść, to była tylko jego wina. Całe to ostrożne krążenie obok siebie i tak było wystarczająco niedorzeczne - nie byli przyjaciółmi ani nawet znajomymi. 

Wzdychając, oparła czoło o zimną szybę okna i spojrzała na poniższe boisko do Quidditcha. Jej serce podskoczyło - oto był, ten sam latający cień, płynący w blasku wschodzącego słońca. Pełen niesamowitej gracji. Kto to był? Postać była zbyt długa i chuda, by być Ginny. No i Ruda ona nigdy nie latała w tak skomplikowanych schematach. Gdyby Hermiona nie wiedziała wszystkiego, pomyślałaby, że to Harry.

Została przy oknie, patrząc, jak postać goni malutkiego srebrnego znicza. Siedziała tak dopóki różdżka Ginny zawyła w porannym alarmie, po czym chwyciła torbę i wyszła.

***

\- Coś nie tak, Hermiona? - zapytała Ginny podczas śniadania. Hermiona posłała przyjaciółce słaby uśmiech i przesunęła widelcem kawałek pomidora na swoim talerzu. Malfoy nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Nie żeby ją to obchodziło.

\- Nic. Jak wasze nabory do drużyny Quidditcha? - Zapytała Hermiona.  _ Może powinnam go przeprosić. Ale za co? Za wyrażenie swojego własnego zdania? _

\- Znakomicie. - Zawył Ron. - Nadchodzą nowe, gorące talenty!

\- Bliźnięta Lundy to świetni Pałkarze. - powiedziała Ginny. 

Hermiona przesunęła swoją kiełbaskę bliżej tosta.  _ Czy Malfoy w ogóle przyjąłby przeprosiny? _

\- Brat i siostra. Będą niemal tak dobrzy jak Fred i George! - Ginny nagle się zakrztusiła i spojrzała na swój talerz. 

Hermiona uniosła wzrok na wzmiankę o bliźniakach Weasley i położyła dłoń na dłoni Ginny.

\- To świetnie, Ginny - powiedziała cicho.

\- Jutro wieczorem są nabory do drużyny Slytherinu - powiedziała Ruda. - A pierwszy mecz będzie między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem. Przyjdziesz na niego, prawda?

\- Nie przegapiłabym tego. - Uśmiechnęła się do Ginny i Rona, gdy wstała. 

Spróbuje porozmawiać z Malfoyem - nie żeby przeprosić, w końcu sam zapytał ją, co myśli - ale żeby go zapewnić, że nie jest jakąś organizacją charytatywną.

Całą drogę do klasy Starożytnych Run spędziła zastanawiając się, co by powiedzieć. Wszystko jednak poszło na marne, ponieważ Malfoya nie było pod drzwiami. Przybył na zajęcia w ostatnim momencie, zgrabnie wślizgując się na swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie przejścia, ignorując ją.

Ignorował ją również na eliksirach, więc pracowali w ciszy, dodając składniki do swojego Wywaru Spokoju. Slughorn najwyraźniej potrzebował spokojnego dnia. Niemal zadziałało. Lavender trajkotała radośnie, otrzymując kilka uprzejmych odpowiedzi od Malfoya i całe zajęcia minęłyby bez żadnych incydentów, gdyby nie Ron.

Ron wszedł do klasy ze swoimi jak zwykle zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale gdy stało się jasne, że Hermiona i Malfoy nie rozmawiają, jego twarz się rozjaśniła. Spojrzał między nich z radością, szatkując korzeń kozłka żwawym ruchem noża.

\- A więc, Hermiono - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu i przyciągając ją bliżej. - Też nie możesz się doczekać Hogsmeade? Wiesz, że ja tak. 

\- Tak, lubię odwiedzać wioskę - powiedziała chłodno, mieszając przed sobą eliksir i wdychając jego parę, by uspokoić swoją irytację.

\- A ja lubię odwiedzać wioskę z tobą. - Mruknął Ron, prosto w jej włosy.

Rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło „cofnij się”, a Ron odsunął się, wciąż z uśmiechem. Jednak ta mała zabawa rozproszyła go na tyle, że zapomniał o swoich siedmiu zamieszaniach w kociołku. Hermiona otworzyła usta, chcąc mu o tym powiedzieć, jednak po chwili je zamknęła.

\- Chyba powinnaś teraz wymieszać swój eliksir, Lavender - powiedział cicho Malfoy, wymawiając wyraźnie każdą sylabę jej imienia. Użył dłoni, by poprowadzić rękę Lavender do jej łyżki, po czym ją cofnął. Policzki Gryfonki poczerwieniały od tego lekkiego dotyku.

Ron spojrzał gniewnie na Malfoya, wrzucając niedbale posiekane korzenie do kociołka, a następnie podkręcając ogień. Zły ruch - Wywar Spokoju powinien gotować się na wolnym ogniu, a nie bąbelkować i wrzeć. Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, tylko wlała syrop ciemiernika do kociołka jej i Malfoya.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptała Lavender, pochylając się lekko w stronę Malfoya i rumieniąc się.

\- Całą przyjemność po mojej stronie - powiedział z powolnym uśmiechem. Kosmyk jasnych włosów wpadł mu do oczu, lekko skręcony przez srebrzyste opary eliksiru między nim a Hermioną. - W dzisiejszych czasach każdemu przydałoby się trochę spokoju, prawda?

Hermiona parsknęła lekko. Jakby Malfoy kiedykolwiek przyniósł komukolwiek spokój. Ron zaciekle mieszał wywar stojący przed sobą, wywołując pojawienie się coraz większej ilości bąbelków, ale Lavender nawet nie patrzyła na swoją pracę, tylko na Malfoya.

\- Twój wywar pachnie bosko - powiedziała Lavender do Ślizgona.

\- Uważam, że dodatkowe kolce jeżozwierza zwiększają jego potencje - powiedział.

Lavender zarumieniła się na to ostatnie słowo, które Malfoy oczywiście wyciągnął w jak najbardziej sugestywny sposób. Ron upuścił łyżkę z brzękiem, a Hermiona odsunęła się od mikstury jego i Lavender, która zaczęła emitować zielone iskry. Podniosła różdżkę i kępkę azjatyckich smoczych włosów, które trzymała pod ręką na wypadek takiej sytuacji. Źle warzony Wywar Spokoju może być niebezpieczny.

\- Jak we wszystkim innym, właściwa produkcja eliksirów wymaga cierpliwości. - Mruknął Malfoy, nieświadomy tego, co się dzieje w kociołku obok. - Cierpliwości i pewnej ręki.

Hermiona była rozdarta. Zarówno Ron, jak i jego eliksir wyglądali na gotowych do wybuchu - całkiem zabawne - ale wybryki Malfoya sprawiły, że teraz zacisnęła swoją własną różdżkę zbyt mocno, by z niej skorzystać. Czy nikt inny nie zauważył charakterystycznego braku pary? Czarny pierścień pośrodku wywaru? Wzięła głęboki oddech i poluzowała uchwyt na swojej różdżce.

\- Ron, twój eliksir. - Powiedziała ostro, a cały stół cofnął się, gdy wywar Rona i Lavender wydał złowieszczy trzask. Hermiona dorzuciła do środka smocze włosy i machnęła różdżką, rzucając ciąg niewerbalnych zaklęć, gdy eliksir wyskoczył z kotła.

Lavender wrzasnęła. Eliksir wystrzelił prosto w górę, wirując w postaci wielkiej kuli i zmieniając kolor na pomarańczowy, po czym spadł prosto na głowę Malfoya. Malfoy chwycił się za twarz, szeroko otwierając oczy i widząc eliksir kapiący z jego włosów.

\- Ty! - Warknął do Hermiony. - Mogłaś mnie zabić! Okaleczyć mnie na całe życie!

\- Oh, Draco! - Wykrzyknęła Lavender, chwytając za ręcznik. - Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie, dzięki niej. - Powiedział Malfoy, wciąż wpatrując się w Hermionę i wycierając swoją twarz.

\- Przestań się śmiać, Ron. - Warknęła Hermiona. - To twoja wina, bo pozwoliłeś Malfoyowi sprowokować się w ten sposób. Wszyscy mogliśmy zostać poważnie poparzeni.

\- Jesteś poparzony, Draco? - zapytała Lavender, pociągając go za szatę. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie jest. Teraz to tylko eliksir do włosów. 

Była w tym ekspertem, bo różnica między prostym eliksirem do włosów, a małym bałaganem Rona-Frankensteina była znikoma. Bardzo skuteczny był również jej niewerbalny urok chłodzący. Włosy Malfoya będą miały pomarańczowe pasma przez kilka godzin, ale będzie żył.

\- Halo, halo, co to jest? - Slughorn w końcu zauważył zamieszanie i podszedł do ich stolika, mrugając do wciąż ociekającego eliksirem Malfoya.

\- Całkowita niekompetencja Weasleya. - Powiedział Malfoy. - Czy mógłbym przeprosić, profesorze?

\- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Ach - powiedział Slughorn, spoglądając do pustego kociołka Rona i Lavender, który nadal lekko dymił. - Co za paskudny interes. Mógł być katastrofalny w skutkach. Pan Weasley i Panna Brown będą musieli przyjść po zajęciach i ponownie uwarzyć ten wywar - powąchał kociołek przed Hermioną. - Dobra robota, Panno Granger. Proponuję wszystkim napić się troszkę eliksiru po takim strachu. - Po tych słowach profesor odpłynął w głąb sali, a reszta klasy wróciła do pracy nad własnymi eliksirami.

\- Warto było - powiedział Ron. - Wszystko było tego warte. Wspaniała, pomarańczowa fretka!

\- Zamknij się, Ron. - Syknęła Lavender. - Teraz już nigdy mnie nie polubi!

\- I dobrze - odwarknął do niej Ron. 

\- Proszę was, oboje - powiedziała Hermiona, podając im małe metalowe kubki wypełnione Wywarem Spokoju i sama biorąc łyk. - Wypijcie to. 

\- Koniec zajęć! - Slughorn zawołał tonem ulgi, na koniec tej burzliwej lekcji. - Zostawcie swoje oznakowane butelki na stołach!

Machnięciem różdżki Hermiona zdematerializowała eliksir jej i Draco i włożyła książki do torby. Poczuła się dziwnie niezadowolona ze swojego zachowania. Kiedy wyszła z klasy, w jej umyśle rozbrzmiały słowa Lavender: „Teraz już nigdy mnie nie polubi”.


	5. “Walka ze złem to zabawa!”

Lunch był dość burzliwym wydarzeniem przy stole Gryffindoru, gdy Ron raczył całą grupę historią katastrofy z zajęć eliksirów. Wszyscy słuchali, jak Ron mówił, że celowo sabotował eliksir swój i Lavender, by upokorzyć Malfoya, co było warte jego dodatkowej pracy. Słowa „pomarańczowa fretka” zajmowały bardzo ważne miejsce w całej opowieści. Nikt nie chciał słuchać obronnych słów Hermiony, a ona sama miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, by gorzko żałować, że nie pozwoliła, by ten cholerny eliksir wybuchł i zabił ich wszystkich.

Lavender spędziła lunch, rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali w poszukiwaniu Malfoya, który nigdy się w niej nie pojawił. Hermiona westchnęła i napiła się swojego nieszczęsnego soku dyniowego. Prawie zrobiło jej się go żal, chociaż wcześniej nie sądziła, żeby było to możliwe. Minęły zaledwie dwa dni, a ona już ugodziła dwukrotnie Malfoya tam, gdzie naprawdę go zabolało: w jego dziedzictwo i włosy.

Pękający ze swojego zwycięstwa Ron pozostawał obok niej między zajęciami, trzymając dłoń na jej plecach i ramionach. Kolejny dylemat: jego zachowanie znacznie osłabiło entuzjazm Hermiony co do sobotniej kolacji i wahała się nad jej odwołaniem. Może sama, z dala od Malfoya, mogłaby dotrzeć do Rona i nakierować ich przyjaźń na uczciwy grunt. Tak, będzie dojrzała i spokojna do soboty, a potem będą zachowywać się jak dorośli.

\- Przestań się unosić, Ron! - Wrzasnęła, kiedy ponownie dotknął jej łokcia na korytarzu. - Jestem w stanie samodzielnie chodzić!

Cóż, to nie trwało długo. Twarz Rona wyglądała na zranioną, a potem pociemniała. Czy zdążą chociaż do weekendu?

Była tak zirytowana, że zapomniała o nowym nauczycielu Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, dopóki nie dotarła do drzwi klasy. McGonagall stworzyła specjalne seminarium dla wybranych „weteranów wojennych” siódmego i ósmego roku, z ich własnym nauczycielem. Hermiona zaczęła zastanawiać się, kto to może być. Nie była pewna, czy ktokolwiek mógłby ją odpowiednio nauczyć tego przedmiotu. Może z wyjątkiem samej McGonagall lub ducha Snape'a.

\- Czy mamy po prostu wejść? - zapytał Neville, lekko szurając nogami. Reszta grupy milczała. Ron i Ginny wzruszyli ramionami, Lavender wyglądała na przestraszoną, a Luna tylko zerknęła w sufit w korytarzu, licząc ględatki niepospolite, czy coś w tym stylu. Nawet Prefekt Naczelny Ernie Macmillan nie wyglądał na chętnego do działania.

_ Cóż, nie ma sensu czekać. _ Hermiona skierowała się do klasy, a wszyscy zatrzymali się i gapili na jej działania. Pokój został przekształcony w kwiecistą łąkę bez biurek, tablic i książek. Miękkie fotele z pufami tworzyły ciasny pierścień pośrodku, a gigantyczne stokrotki stały wzdłuż ścian, kołysząc się na nieistniejącym wietrze. Na środku ringu stała mała kobieta.

Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że ich nauczycielką nie była zwykła kobieta, ale wróżka, choć dość duża jak na wróżkę. Była mniej więcej wielkości 4-letniego dziecka, miała złote włosy, twarz lalki i różowe pajęcze skrzydła. Ubrana była w zwiewną, srebrzystą sukienkę, a jej jedynym ustępstwem dla roli nauczyciela był złoty szal na szyi z herbem Hogwartu na obu końcach.

\- Witajcie! - pisnęła, klaszcząc w dłonie. Jej stopy zawisły około pół metra nad podłogą, a skrzydła lekko zatrzepotały. - Nazywam się Profesor Dzwonek i witam na mojej łące! Proszę, usiądźcie!

Hermiona i Ron wymienili szybkie spojrzenia i zajęli miejsca obok siebie, tymczasowo zjednoczeni w szoku. Pozostali również wybrali swoje pufy. Po drugiej stronie Hermiony usiadła po chwili Luna.

\- O nie, kochanie, proszę usiądź tutaj przy mnie! - Dzwonek zawołała do niej ze swojej własnej żółtej pufy. - Żadne gnębiwtryski nie będą cię tu rozpraszać! - Luna chętnie do niej dołączyła, zostawiając pustą torbę obok Hermiony.

\- Kogo brakuje? - zapytała wróżka. - Ach, oto śliczny chłopiec! Wejdź, kochany!

Śliczny chłopak w drzwiach okazał się być Malfoyem, wślizgującym się w ostatniej chwili do sali. Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Naprawdę starała się być miła, a Ron i tak śmiał się dzisiaj już wystarczająco dla wszystkich. Malfoy wyglądał na niewzruszonego, choć lekko podupadłego. Z gracją opadł na pomarańczową pufę po lewej stronie Hermiony, zachowując się tak, jakby rzeczywiście był „cudownym chłopcem”, jak nazwała go przed chwilą metrowa wróżka. Hermiona musiała to docenić. 

\- Zamknij się, Ronald! - syknęła w prawym kierunku. 

\- Och, wszyscy jesteście uroczy! - zawołała profesor Dzwonek. Uśmiechnęła się do Rona. - Masz taki melodyjny śmiech, mój drogi chłopcze, a twoje włosy są niczym letni zachód słońca! - Śmiech Rona ucichł, jakby się przydusił.

Hermiona ułożyła się wygodnie na pufie, wyciągając nogi. Torby zostały zsunięte blisko siebie, a ona oparła się pokusie wyciągnięcia różdżki i wydłużenia swojej plisowanej mundurowej spódnicy. Ron leniwie spoglądał na jej nogi z lekkim uśmiechem, na jego twarzy i szyi pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Jego dłoń znajdowała się zaledwie kilka cali od jej uda.  _ Jeśli mnie dotknie, przeklnę go. _

\- Aksamitka Dyrektor McGonagall, była tak miła, że zaprosiła mnie w tym roku do nauczania was Zaawansowanej Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. - Kontynuowała Dzwonek. - Jestem zaszczycona! Moja filozofia obrony jest dość prosta i można ją podsumować jednym zdaniem.

Machnęła ręką w stronę tablicy, na której się różowe litery: Obrona Przed Czarną Magią - Walka Ze Złem To Zabawa! 

\- Wiem, że wszyscy macie trochę doświadczenia w walce z czarną magią - dobra robota! Aksamitka prosiła mnie o… tak kochanie, masz pytanie? Już? Moja droga, nie musisz podnosić ręki!

Hermiona opuściła rękę i starała się nie rzucić wróżce piorunującego spojrzenia. Najwyraźniej wszystkie jej zajęcia w tym roku były totalną anarchią. 

\- Tak, pani Profesor…

\- Dzwonku, proszę.

\- Tak, Dzwonku… Kim jest Aksamitka?

\- Panią Dyrektor McGonagall, oczywiście!

\- Ale imię Pani Dyrektor to Minerwa - powiedział Ernie. 

\- Ah tak - przytaknęła Dzwonek. - Ale wasza urocza Dyrektorka jest Przyjaciółką Wróżek, mój drogi chłopcze. 

\- Przyjaciółką Wróżek? - Powtórzyła Hermiona. 

\- O tak - powiedziała sennie Luna. - Widziałam to na pierwszym roku. Ma nad głową pierścień z małych bukiecików.

Dłoń Rona zbliżyła się do uda Hermiony, co skłoniło ją do odsunięcia się i uderzenia w ramię Malfoya siedzącego po drugiej stronie.  _ Czy te pufy muszą być tak blisko? _ Odwróciła się ponownie, zerkając na Malfoya, którego oczy były jak kruszony lód. Ciepłe słońce… droga woda kolońska… Hermiona odchrząknęła i spojrzała podejrzliwie na nauczycielkę.

\- Tak, w rzeczy samej, moja Księżycowa Dziewczyno. - Ćwierkała Dzwonek. - Aksamitka jest pięknym duchem, słodkim jak poranna rosa. - Zapadła krótka cisza, a cała klasa gapiła się na nią. - Teraz czas na wasze pierwsze zadanie. - Kontynuowała wróżka. Machnęła ręką i na kolanach każdego z uczniów pojawił się zwinięty pergamin.

\- Chcę, żebyście wszyscy pomyśleli teraz o miłości - ciągnęła. - Miłości do rodziny, przyjaciół, miejsc i rzeczy, i tak, również o miłości romantycznej. - Siedząca naprzeciwko Hermiony Lavender spuściła wzrok i zarumieniła się. - W tym duchu chciałabym, żebyście wszyscy pisali dziś o miłości. Każdy z was ma na swoim zwoju imię - zapiszcie po trzy rzeczy, które kochacie w tej osobie, a ta osoba z kolei napisze coś, co kocha w was. Luna kochanie, napiszemy o sobie nawzajem.

Hermiona rozwinęła swój zwój i prawie zemdlała z ulgi na widok zawartości: Lavender Brown.

Ron podskoczył.

\- Co! To musi być jakiś chory żart! - wykrzyknął, machając pergaminem, który wyraźnie nosił imię: Draco Malfoy.

Hermiona zakrztusiła się, a głośny chichot wyrwał się z jej gardła. Ron wyglądał na gotowego przeskoczyć przez najbliższą stokrotkę i wyskoczyć przez okno. Rzuciła kolejne spojrzenie w stronę Malfoya, którego twarz była całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu.

\- Już, już, kochanie - powiedziała Dzwonek, zachęcając Rona do powrotu na jego pufę. - Każda osoba ma jakieś urocze cechy. Chciałbyś żebym Ci pomogła? Powiedz mi, co z uśmiechem pana Malfoya? Jestem pewna, że ma bardzo miły uśmiech, chociaż jeszcze go nie widziałam… Czy kiedykolwiek rozmawialiście o… 

Hermiona dosłownie nie mogła już teraz oddychać. Wątpiła, żeby w tym roku nauczyli się czegokolwiek poza bzdurami na tych zajęciach, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mogły stać się jej ulubionymi zajęciami. Reszta klasy płakała w tłumionym śmiechu, a Neville powoli zsuwał się ze swojej pufy, zaplątując długie nogi na podłodze. Spojrzenie Hermiony ponownie przyciągnęło się nieodparcie w stronę Malfoya i wydawało jej się, że chłopak bardzo próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Ja… Ja nie potrzebuję pomocy - powiedział Ron, przerażony. Wrócił do swojej pufy z twarzą czerwoną niczym dorodna czereśnia - Hermiona. - szepnął - Pomóż. 

\- Jego oczy - powiedziała głośno Hermiona - niczym wzburzone morze....

\- To nie jest śmieszne! - Warknął i odwrócił się od niej. 

Hermiona szybko skończyła swój zwój i zwinęła go lekkim stuknięciem różdżki. Co zaskakujące, Malfoy skończył swój prawie tak samo szybko i rozłożył się na swojej pufie niczym rzymski cesarz, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Koniec czasu! - powiedziała Dzwonek. - Teraz przeczytajmy wszyscy na głos zawartość naszych zwojów! To świetna zabawa! Ja zacznę… 

Wróżka poetycko opowiadała o urodzie, wrażliwości i swobodnym duchu Luny, a Luna opowiedziała równie grzecznie o Dzwonku. Ernie i Ginny wymienili uprzejme komplementy, a Lavender wymieniła jedynie trzy rzeczy, w których Hermiona była świetna.

\- Uwielbiam to, że Lavender jest odważna. - przeczytała Hermiona. Jeśli ktoś coś robił, zawsze warto było zrobić to dobrze. - Uwielbiam to, że Lavender zawsze wierzy w ludzi. Uwielbiam to, że Lavender nie przywiązuje uwagi do starych urazów. 

_ W przeciwieństwie do niektórych osób, które znam _ \- pomyślała, patrząc znacząco na Rona.

Dzwonek wyglądała na zadowoloną. 

\- A pan Weasley?

Ron pokręcił głową ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. 

\- Nie. Nic. 

\- Z pewnością jest coś w tym uroczym chłopcu…

\- Nie, ani jedna rzecz.

Dzwonek wyglądała na zasmuconą. 

\- Dobrze, w takim razie pan Malfoy?

Malfoy z rozmachem rozwinął swój zwój.

\- Uwielbiam to, jak Weasley uważa, że nawet szokująco niskie standardy, których się od niego oczekuje, są niemożliwe do osiągnięcia. Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki Weasley myśli każdą częścią swojego ciała z wyjątkiem mózgu. Uwielbiam to, jak Weasley wpada we wściekłość, kiedy czegoś nie rozumie, co oznacza, że jest wściekły prawie przez cały czas.

Spokojnie rozejrzał się po pokoju.

\- Czy tyle wystarczy? Zawsze mogę napisać więcej.

Ron zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- TY DRANIU! Ty pieprzony Śmierciożerco… - Kwiecista lina natychmiast wystrzeliła w jego stronę i owinęła się wokół ciała Gryfona, wiążąc go szybko i wysyłając z powrotem na pufę.

\- Oczywiście, wasza relacja jest czymś, nad czym wszyscy będziemy musieli popracować - powiedziała spokojnie Dzwonek.

\- To te nargle - powiedziała Luna. - Kręcą się wokół nich przez cały tydzień.

\- Niewątpliwie kochanie. Cóż, pozwolimy panu Weasleyowi odpocząć do końca zajęć, a potem on i pan Malfoy będą mogli ponownie spróbować wykonać zadanie. Na następnych zajęciach. 

Twarz Rona, ledwo widoczna spomiędzy pnączami kwiatów owiniętych wokół jego ust, była blada. Malfoy wyglądał na niewzruszonego.

Hermiona uniosła rękę do połowy, po czym ponownie ją opuściła.

\- Dzwonku - powiedziała chłodno. - Nie rozumiem, jak takie ćwiczenia mają stanowić skuteczną obronę przed czarną magią. 

\- Nie? - zapytała Dzwonek. - Spodziewałam się więcej od jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół Harry'ego Pottera. Co uratowało chłopca, który przeżył, gdy był dzieckiem, a także wiele razy od tego czasu? Miłość matki, miłość jego przyjaciół. Miłość wsiąkła w jego kości. A co z panem Malfoyem? Miłość jego matki również uratowała Harry'ego Pottera, prawda? Pan Malfoy nie byłby z nami dzisiaj, gdyby nie miłość jego rodziców. - Ponownie machnęła ręką w stronę tablicy i pojawiło się więcej słów, tym razem w jasnożółtym kolorze: Kochajcie się nawzajem albo przepadnijcie. 

\- Miłość jest jedyną obroną przed czarną magią - powiedziała cicho wróżka. - Myślę, że wasza klasa wie o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Krótka cisza. Łzy spływały po twarzy Ginny. Draco patrzył na swoje stopy, a jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione. Nawet Hermiona poczuła się trochę zawstydzona. To była, oczywiście, logika niepodważalna. I to od wróżki. Kto by pomyślał.

\- I to wszystko na dziś! - powiedziała Dzwonek radosnym tonem. Podniosła się z pufy. - Spodziewam się od was eseju na następne zajęcia, 14 cali, omawiającego siłę miłości w sytuacjach zagrażających życiu. Życzę wam miłego dnia!

Malfoy wstał i szybko wyszedł przez drzwi. Pnącza wokół Rona zniknęły, a chłopak zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Hermiona podeszła do Ginny i przytuliła ją.

\- Chodź - powiedziała - Zabiorę cię z powrotem do dormitorium.

\- Moje książki - zapłakała Ginny.

\- Ja mam twoje książki - powiedział Neville zza nich.

Klasa wypłynęła na korytarz, z wyjątkiem Rona siedzącego na swojej pufie, wciąż oszołomionego. Hermiona obejrzała się i zobaczyła unoszącą się przed nim Dzwonek.  _ Może ona da radę mu pomóc _ \- pomyślała. -  _ Ja z pewnością zawiodłam. Ale czy rzeczywiście próbowałam? _


	6. Srebrny znicz

Hermiona lekko zaspała następnego ranka, budząc się dopiero o 6:15. Pracowała prawie do północy nad swoim zwojem na temat ochronnej mocy miłości i nie podobał jej się otrzymany rezultat. Zdecydowanie nie pomogło jej w tym słuchanie majaczenia Lavender o Dzwonku, ani obserwowanie cichych łez Ginny, gdy Ruda próbowała napisać swój własny esej.

Hermiona planowała napisać o Harrym, jak jej potężna (ale platoniczna) miłość do niego dała jej siłę do walki przez lata. Ale zamiast tego zaczęła pisać o swoich rodzicach, o tym jak podjęła straszne ryzyko, aby ich chronić, ryzykując ich utratę na zawsze. Zastanawiała się, o czym napisze Malfoy. Czy napisałby o swoich rodzicach? Według jego zeznań na rozprawie, to ohydne groźby Voldemorta skierowane do jego matki skłoniły go do wpuszczenia Śmierciożerców do zamku, aby spróbowali zabić Dumbledore'a. Jak miłość mogłaby być najlepszą obroną w takich okolicznościach? Czy Voldemort nie zmienił jedynie miłości Malfoya w jego słabość?

Mroczne myśli z samego rana sprawiły, że Hermiona kompletnie nie była w nastroju, by teraz wypisywać swoje “Pięć rzeczy na które warto dziś czekać”. Zdyscyplinowany umysł był jednak ważniejszy. 1) Śniadanie. 2) Wciąż nie odwiedziłam Hagrida. 3) Kolejny spacer nad jeziorem. 4) Numerologia, gdzie mieli studiować szczególnie zawiłe, siedmiowymiarowe twierdzenie. Nie mogła jednak wymyślić numeru piątego - wykluczyła Rona, przygnębioną Ginny, czy Malfoya odmawiającego jej użycia swojego kamienia runicznego i Kodeksu. Co z niego za gnida. Wreszcie po chwili namysłu napisała: 5) Poranny lotnik. Odnalazła pewien rodzaj spokoju w obserwowaniu tajemniczej postaci i miała nadzieję, że on lub ona nie przestanie ćwiczyć po zakończeniu naborów.

Z tą myślą przyspieszyła swoją poranną rutynę i o równej 7:30 była już przy oknie, wzrokiem pilnie skanując niebo. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy zobaczyła lotnika krążącego wokół Północnej Wieży, z sylwetką zarysowaną na tle wschodzącego słońca. Postać wystrzeliła prosto w górę, a następnie w dół, po czym rzuciła się w serię pętli. Podążyła wzrokiem za postacią, szukając wskazówki co do jej tożsamości. I czym było…

Wtedy to zobaczyła. Błysk za jej oknem. Zafascynowana obserwowała srebrną kulkę przelatującą za szybą, trzepoczącą małymi skrzydełkami. Był taki malutki - zastanawiała się jak Szukający mogli go zobaczyć…

Nagle przy jej oknie przeleciał cień, a ona prawie krzyknęła na głos. Lotnik oczywiście zauważył znicza, mijając go o kilka cali i wracając, by spróbować jeszcze raz. Znicz nadal unosił się za oknem Hermiony, błyszcząc w rosnącym świetle. Hermiona sięgała już po zasłonę z zamiarem jej zasunięcia, kiedy zobaczyła, że postać zbliża się z dużą prędkością, z powiewającym odrzuconym kapturem i lśniącymi platynowymi włosami.

Hermiona nie wahała się. Chwyciła różdżkę i wycelowała w okno, sprawiając, że pojedyncza tafla szkła zniknęła. Podmuch zimnego wiatru szarpnął zasłonami łóżek i usłyszała, jak Ginny mruknęła z irytacją. Znicz wystrzelił przed siebie przez otwartą szybę i przemknął po pokoju, przypominając Hermionie Świstoświnkę, małą sowę Rona.

Nagle odskoczyła do tyłu, tłumiąc kolejny krzyk, ponieważ po drugiej stronie okna był Malfoy, wyglądający na wściekłego. Zadrżała, przypominając sobie to ciągłe, wzajemne warczenie z poprzednich lat, ale miała plan i nie obejmował on wypuszczenia znicza. Zamiast tego machnęła różdżką i przywróciła na miejsce szklaną szybę. Kolejny ruch i zasłony w oknie zasunęły się się, zasłaniając oburzonego Ślizgona. Nawet Malfoy nie włamałby się do sypialni dziewczyn przed śniadaniem. Gdyby chociaż spróbował, to dostałby od Ginny solidnym upiorogackiem.

\- Cotaaaaaam? - zapytał senny głos Lavender.

\- Nic - powiedziała Hermiona. Wycelowała różdżkę w stronę znicza. - Accio znicz - szepnęła, a srebrna kulka zatrzepotała jej w dłoni. Była naprawdę piękna: lśniące srebro z wyrytym staroangielską czcionką „DLM”. Prawdopodobnie prezent. Tak, to z pewnością nadawało się na prezent. Trzymając jedną ręką znicz, drugą Hermiona przekopała swój kufer i po chwili wyciągnęła z niego pudełko, w którym trzymała zegarek. Prezent z okazji powrotu do szkoły od rodziców, na dodatek w idealnym rozmiarze. Włożyła znicz do pudełka, a pudełko umieściła w kieszeni szaty i wyszła z sypialni. Kilka minut przed śniadaniem było wszystkim co potrzebowała. Potem musiała tylko zaczekać.

Nie musiała jednak długo czekać. Malfoy śledził ją w drodze na zajęcia ze Starożytnych Run po tym, jak obserwował ją przez całe śniadanie.

\- Daj mi mój znicz. - Warknął, powoli opierając ją o ścianę korytarza.

\- Och, czyli on był twój? - zapytała chłodno. Jej ręka dotknęła różdżki w kieszeni szaty.

Zauważył jej ruch, ale nie cofnął się ani o cal. 

\- Nie baw się ze mną, Granger. Widziałaś, jak z nim ćwiczyłem. Obserwowałaś mnie.

\- Tak - przyznała chętnie. - Ta taktyka dziś rano - czy to był zwód Wonky’ego?

Malfoy zgrzytnął zębami. 

\- Zwód Wrońskiego, ty stuknięta…

\- Myślę, że będziesz świetny Znajdującym…

\- Szukającym! - parsknął. 

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. To było zbyt proste. Kiedy wróżka nazywa go ślicznym chłopcem przed całą klasą, on przyjmuje to z grzecznością. Kiedy jednak Hermiona zabiera jego małą piłeczkę i celowo przekłamuje kilka słów, on całkowicie spuszcza swoje nerwy z wodzy.

\- A teraz posłuchaj mnie, Granger…

\- Panie Malfoy, Panno Granger, czy zechcielibyście do nas dołączyć? - Dyrektorka McGonagall stała w drzwiach klasy, wyglądając, jakby nigdy w życiu nie widziała pierścienia malutkich bukiecików. 

\- Oczywiście, Pani Dyrektor - zaświergotała Hermiona, wpadając do klasy i zajmując swoje miejsce. Malfoy podążył za nią wolniej, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

Hermiona wyjęła nowy arkusz pergaminu i napisała pismem runicznym:

**_Malfoy,_ **

**_20:00 w opuszczonej klasie Zaklęć. Przynieś Kodeks i kamień runiczny, a zawrzemy umowę._ **

**_HJG_ **

**_P.S. Wzwód Wiśniewskiego*_ **

Zwinęła go stuknięciem różdżki i obwiązała jasną czerwono-złotą wstążką, po czym uczyniła go niewidzialnym i przelewitowała go na biurko Malfoya. Zwój pojawił się w jego rękach, a chłopak szybko go przeczytał, po czym odwrócił się do niej i skinął głową z ponurą miną.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Może mimo wszystko, Starożytne Runy będą całkiem fajne.

***

Jej stolik na zajęciach z Eliksirów był tego ranka cichy: Ron nadal był przygnębiony po ostatnim seminarium OPCM, a Malfoy i Hermiona pracowali razem w ciszy, więc Lavender była jedyną rozmówczynią.

\- Tak ładnie kroisz te śledziony nietoperza, Draco - gruchnęła. - Lubię ludzi, którzy dobrze radzą sobie z rękami.

Ron jęknął. 

\- Serio, Lavender, daj sobie spokój. Wolałbym nie zwrócić swojego śniadania.

Hermiona mogła się nie zgodzić, ale oczy Malfoya błyszczały teraz niebezpiecznie.

\- Myślę, że to urocze - powiedziała głośno. - Książę Slytherinu, oswojony przez delikatną słodką, kochaną Gryfonkę…

Malfoy zamarł w trakcie szatkowania śledziony, wyglądając na zbulwersowanego. Romilda Vane siedząca przy sąsiednim stoliku omal nie spadła ze stołka, próbując nachylić się, aby lepiej ich słyszeć.

\- Myślę, że Brown wie lepiej niż ty - powiedział cicho Malfoy, odkładając śledziony i zabierając się za stosik pijawek.

\- Czasami trudno jest przyznać się do swoich uczuć - powiedziała Hermiona do Rona.

\- Granger - warknął Malfoy.

\- Co my tu mamy? - Zabrzmiał nad nimi Slughorn, który zrezygnował ze swojego zwykłego drzemania przy biurku, aby coraz częściej sprawdzać, co się dzieje przy ich stole. - Bardzo ładne, bardzo ładne! Panie Malfoy, proszę pamiętać, aby delikatnie rozgniatać pijawki nożem i nie miażdzyć ich tak bardzo - powiedział, po czym poszedł dalej, aby sprawdzić, eliksir Romildy i jej partnera, który podejrzanie parował.

\- Nie słuchaj go, Draco - powiedziała Lavender. - Ja uważam, że cudownie rozgniatasz pijawki.

Lewe oko Malfoya lekko drgnęło, jednak powstrzymał się od komentarza. Ta wymiana zdań rozweseliła natomiast Rona, a przynajmniej na tyle, by poprosić Hermionę o pomoc. Napar z piołunu wystarczył, by przeciwdziałać nadmiernej ilości jadu bahanki, którego użył. Teraz eliksir jego i Lavender wyglądał teraz niemal identycznie jak ten Hermiony i Draco.

Dobry nastrój Rona poprawił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy po zajęciach Hermiona odciągnęła go na bok i wręczyła mu pergamin. Zawierał on trzy rzeczy, które można kochać w Malfoyu: jego umiejętności w zakresie eliksirów, cierpliwość do Lavender i jego spokojny, powściągliwy sposób bycia w tym roku szkolnym.

\- Powściągliwy? - Powtórzył Ron. - Malfoy?

\- W porównaniu do poprzednich lat, to tak bym to ujęła - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Słuchaj, nie masz co się tu sprzeciwiać, zadanie się skończy, a ty wyjdziesz z tego z twarzą.

\- W porządku, Hermiono - powiedział. - Dzięki - wepchnął zwój do kieszeni. - Czy nasza sobota jest nadal aktualna?

\- Czemu miałaby nie być? - zapytała. 

\- Cóż, ostatnio byłaś trochę rozdrażniona.

\- To dlatego, że ciągle naciskasz - powiedziała. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Nie wiem, jak będzie wyglądać przyszłość, ale teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - Miała nadzieję, że powtórzenie tego słowa w końcu do niego przemówi. - Pozwól mi się zrelaksować przy tobie, Ron. - Wzięła go za rękę. - Proszę.

\- OK - powiedział, spoglądając na ich splecione palce. - Po prostu jest to dosyć trudne, po tym jak my… 

\- Wiem - powiedziała cicho. - Nie jestem pewna, czy tak dobrze nam ze sobą w takiej relacji. Czy naprawdę chcesz, żebym tobą rządziła?

Ron uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się.

\- To zależy od tego, co robimy.

Zmarszczyła brwi, a on podniósł ręce.

\- Spokojnie, tylko żartowałem. Naprawdę, będę grzeczny. Przyjaciele?

Hermiona ujęła jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Przyjaciele.

***

W czasie obiadu, Ginny wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej, radośnie opowiadając o naborach do drużyny Hufflepuffu, które odbyły się poprzedniego wieczora. Nabory do drużyny Ravenclawu odbywały się dziś, a do drużyny Slytherinu dopiero jutro. Hermiona nie przerywając Rudej, pozwoliła jej porównać wszystkie prawdopodobne mocne i słabe strony każdego Domu. Potem Ginny i Ron pobiegli oglądać nabory Krukonów, a Hermiona odrobiła w bibliotece zadanie domowe z Transmutacji, po czym udała się do opuszczonej klasy Zaklęć.

Malfoy już na nią czekał, tak jak poprzednim razem, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na biurku. Przypuszczała, że pojawianie się wcześniej i przejmowanie kontroli nad pokojem w takich sytuacjach było iście ślizgońską cechą. Z pewnością nigdy wcześniej nie zawracał sobie głowy punktualnością.

\- I co, gdzie go masz? - Zażądał, gdy weszła.

Upuściła torbę na podłogę.

\- Gdzie jest Codex? I kamień runiczny?

Malfoy skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie przyniosłem ich.

\- Szkoda. Zatem żadnego znicza dla ciebie nie mam.

Zeskoczył z biurka i podszedł bliżej, zmuszając Hermionę do odchylenia głowy do tyłu, aby mogła utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Chcę ten znicz, Granger - powiedział. - Jest cenny i nie będę szantażowany czymś, co słusznie należy do mnie.

\- Przyzwyczajaj się. 

\- Te przemądrzałe usta zaraz dostaną za… Accio znicz! - Różdżka Malfoya znalazła się w jego dłoni, po czym rzucił zaklęcie, zanim zdążyła zareagować. Sprytnie. Dobrze, że otoczyła znicza zaklęciem odpychającym.

\- Expelliarmus! - warknęła, cofając się z własną różdżką w dłoni. Siła jej zaklęcia prawie wyrwała mu różdżkę razem z ręką. Trzymając teraz obie różdżki, czuła się znacznie bardziej komfortowo.

\- A teraz biegnij do dormitorium, Malfoy, i weź dla mnie ten Kodeks i kamień. Nie mam całej nocy.

Malfoy prawie się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie. 

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię przeklęła. 

Spodziewała się, że rzuci się na nią, więc uniosła różdżkę do piersi i wyprostowała plecy. Zamiast tego, z szybkim refleksem Szukającego, wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolkę i odkorkował ją, wypuszczając w powietrze chmurę drobnego szarego pyłu, który rozproszył się i zniknął, a Hermiona poczuła się… dziwnie.

\- Co… co to było? - wyjąkała, cofając się. 

Jego uśmiech przedarł się przez maskę, a jego oczy znów spotkały się z jej. 

\- Sól Ziemi.

Hermiona zamrugała. Jak on ją zdobył? Sól Ziemi była niezwykle trudnym do zdobycia proszkiem. Jej stworzenie wymagało między innymi krwi trolla i sześciu miesięcy warzenia.

\- Przywiozłem ją z domu. To tylko kolejny cenny nabytek ze starożytnego domu czarodziejów. - Zadrwił.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Sól Ziemi miała wiele zastosowań, ale jej najbardziej oczywistym efektem było tymczasowe unieważnienie jakiegokolwiek użycia magii w ograniczonym promieniu. Hermiona próbowała sobie przypomnieć, jak długo trwało działanie soli, ale prawie nic nie wiedziała o tej substancji.

Poruszyła się, żeby utrzymać dystans stołu między nimi, ale Malfoy nie patrzył na nią. Zamiast tego podniósł jej torbę i bezceremonialnie rzucił ją na nauczycielskie biurko. Wypadły z niej książki, pióra i zwoje, a także dwie szminki, jej SUPEŁ i zawiniątko z tartą czekoladową z kolacji. Jej kolorowe przewodniki do nauki migotały rozrzucone na podłodze.

\- Gdzie on jest, Granger? - zapytał, odrzucając jej torbę na bok. - Wiem, że go przyniosłaś.

Podszedł bliżej i ją obserwował, a ona potrzebował każdej uncji samokontroli, by nie cofnąć się ponownie. Stół między nimi nagle wydał jej się bardzo lichy.

\- Wszystko to z powodu małego znicza? - zapytała lekko.

\- Jest mój - powiedział, w każdym calu zaborczy czystokrwisty. - Ukradłaś go, żeby zmusić mnie do pokazania ci innych wartościowych przedmiotów. Przedmiotów, które również są moje, artefaktów, z których ci pokazałem… - urwał.

\- Artefaktów? - zapytała zaciekawiona. - Dlaczego pokazałeś mi Kodeks?

Krążyli teraz wokół stołu, a jego szare oczy rozbłysły groźnie. Serce Hermiony waliło niczym młot, jej pięść zacisnęła się mocniej wokół różdżki. Teraz została jej tylko taktyka opóźniania, a gdy tylko wygasną efekty proszku, zamierzała…

\- To nie ma znaczenia - powiedział. - Liczy się to, że pokazałem ci Kodeks, a ty zdecydowałaś się obrazić mnie i moje…

\- Zapytałeś mnie, o czym myślę. Czego oczekiwałeś?

\- Może trochę wdzięczności? My, Malfoyowie, nie dzielimy się łatwo. Nie udostępniamy niczego… 

\- Szlamom… Wiem. - Warknęła, wciąż krążąc. - Wybacz mi, że nie padłam na kolana przed wielkim Draco Malfoyem, który raczył zachowywać się jak człowiek dla brudnej…

Cholera, przeklęty język. Chłopak patrzył na nią teraz morderczo.

\- Nie mów tego ponownie - warknął Malfoy. - Nawet nie zaczynaj tego gówna, Granger. Takie myślenie zniszczyło moją rodzinę, zniszczyło moje pieprzone życie.

Kroczył za nią wokół stołu, ani na moment nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Hermiona spróbowała rzucić zaklęcie niewerbalne - nic. Pomyślała o tym, żeby po prostu uciec z pokoju i ukryć się, aż sól przestanie działać, ale duma jej na to nie pozwoliła, a on z pewnością prześcignąłby ją w drodze do drzwi.

\- Oddaj mi mój znicz - warknął Malfoy.

\- Powiedz, dlaczego pokazałeś mi Kodeks.

Gdyby na chwilę zerwała kontakt wzrokowy, doskoczył by do niej jak kobra.

Przestał krążyć i uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Jeśli znicza nie ma w torbie, musi być przy tobie, Granger.

\- Wcale, że nie!

\- Nie wierzę ci. 

Jego ton był kpiący, jego oczy poruszały się po jej ciele. Praktycznie oblizał usta.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. A więc to była jego gra. Pruderyjny, porządny mol książkowy uwięziony przez wielkiego, złego ślizgońskiego boga seksu. Cóż, nie czuła tego. Nie miała zamiaru się przepychać i skomleć: „O nie, nie rób tego! Stop, och przestań!”, podczas gdy on szykowałby w kolejce kolejną uniwersalną technikę uwodzenia, aby przeszukać jej ciało. Ścisnęła mocniej różdżkę.

\- Dobra - powiedziała Hermiona ostrym, apodyktycznym tonem. Uderzyła różdżką w stół między nimi. - Udowodnię ci to. I przeproszę za moje słowa.

Zacisnęła usta, zupełnie jak McGonagall w swoim największej dezaprobacie i zaczęła powoli rozpinać swoją białą koszulę mundurka. Och, gdyby tylko miała teraz działającą różdżkę lub mugolski aparat, który uchwyciłby absolutnie oszołomiony wyraz twarzy Malfoya, gdy zdjęła koszulę i machnęła do niego.

\- Widzisz? Żadnego znicza. - Wciągnęła ją z powrotem i zapięła dwa guziki, po czym odeszła od stołu i zabrała się swoją spódnicę. Cholera, zamek znowu się zaciął, traciła czas.

Malfoy podszedł bliżej.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

Cholera i nawet potrójnie cholera. W porządku. Ostrożnie, aby zachować surowy wyraz twarzy niczym McGonagall, chwyciła spódnicę za szew i pociągnęła. To była stara spódnica. Po pustej klasie odbił się echem ostry dźwięk szarpanego materiału.

Malfoy zamrugał i zamarł, patrząc, jak wełniany materiał spada na podłogę.

\- Tu nie ma nic do oglądania, Malfoy - powiedziała swoim najostrzejszym tonem.

\- Nie powiedziałbym tego. - Posłał jej powolny uśmiech, gdy jego oczy powędrowały wzdłuż pończoch na jej nogach, a potem w górę do rąbka koszuli.

Sprawdziła jego blef, a teraz on sprawdzał jej. I znowu ruszył się, zamykając przestrzeń między nimi. Jak długo działał ten cholerny proszek? Czas rzucić kostką.

Hermiona rzuciła się po różdżkę, prawie płacząc z ulgi, kiedy poczuła znajome ciepło, które ogarnęło jej ramię. 

\- Protego! - krzyknęła, a siła zaklęcia tarczy sprawiła, że Malfoy runął do tyłu na jeden ze stołów. - Accio różdżka Draco! - Dodała, a różdżka zgrabnie uderzyła jej w dłoń. Bezsłowna fala ruchów, a spódnica owinęła się wokół jej bioder i naprawiła. Kolejne machnięcie i jej koszula zapięła się pod samą brodę.

Wycelowała różdżkę w Malfoya, który właśnie odzyskiwał równowagę. 

\- Petrificus Totalus - powiedziała prawie czule, a Malfoy upadł na podłogę, zesztywniały. Hermiona machnęła różdżką w stronę swojej torby, która zgrabnie spakowała się i wskoczyła na jej ramię, po czym wycelowała różdżką w sufit.

\- Finite Incantatem - powiedziała, kończąc zarówno zaklęcie odpychające, jak i zakleszczające, a pudełko ze zniczem spadło ze swojego z punktu zaczepienia na suficie i wylądowało na kamiennej podłodze przed leżącym na brzuchu Malfoyem. Poruszały się tylko jego srebrne oczy, oszalałe z wściekłości.

Zadowolona podeszła bliżej i położyła różdżkę obok jego dłoni. 

\- Zmieniłam zdanie - powiedziała, patrząc na niego chłodno - Nie chcę twojego znicza ani patrzenia na żaden z twoich głupich, nielegalnych artefaktów. Nie wiem, dlaczego pokazałeś mi ten Kodeks lub wydawało mi się, że obchodzi cię, co o tym myślę, ale mam dość. Zadałeś mi pytanie, udzieliłam ci szczerej odpowiedzi, nie mogłeś tego znieść, a potem zdecydowałeś ukarać mnie za moją szczerość.

Podeszła do drzwi i odwróciła się do niego. 

\- Na Merlina, Malfoy, jesteś taki sam jak Ronald.

Hermiona po raz ostatni machnęła różdżką, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią. Zaczarowane lampy zgasły same, pozostawiając go w ciemności, samego i zszokowanego.

Szła żwawo korytarzem, z bijącym sercem. Nie wiedziała, jak długo potrwa paraliż Malfoya, ponieważ celowo osłabiła zaklęcie. Prawdopodobnie osłabiła je za bardzo, ale lepiej się pospieszyć teraz, niż ryzykować pozostawienie go zamrożonego na cały dzień.

\- Chrupki próżności - powiedziała Grubej Damie, beznadziejnie próbując okiełznać włosy i ochłodzić policzki. Dotarła do połowy pokoju wspólnego, zanim ktokolwiek zauważył jej obecność.

\- … Hermiona, czy mogłabyś pomóc mi z…

\- … Hej, Hermiona, jaka jest proporcja wody miodowej względem soku z chorbotka w…

\- … Gdzie się tak spieszysz? Czy znasz może odpowiedź na pytanie...

Dysząc, Hermiona zignorowała ich wszystkich. Niech choć raz zajrzą do pieprzonej książki. Wbiegła po schodach, trzymając się poręczy, gdy się wspinała. W swoim pokoju przebrała się w piżamę z pingwinem i zabezpieczyła łóżko. Ułożyła się pod kołdrą, po czym wstała z łóżka i zablokowała okna. Podwójnie.

Jednak z powrotem w łóżku, kiedy serce Hermiony zwolniło w ciszy pokoju, zaczęła chichotać z samej siebie. Dlaczego Malfoy miałby ją ścigać? Dostał to, czego chciał - miał swoje artefakty, ukochany znicz, a nawet mały pokaz striptizu na boku. Na co miałby narzekać?

Może przesadziła w klasie zaklęć. Oto ona, paradująca po zamku, mówiąca wszystkim, żeby nie bali się wielkiego, złego Malfoya, a gdy tylko chłopak rzucił trochę proszku, kompletnie oszalała. A niby była bohaterką wojenną. Co ona sądziła, że Malfoy zamierza rzucić na nią Crucio?

To przez brak magii, to wszystko. Znów znalazła się w takiej sytuacji, uwięziona i bezradna, niezdolna do zatrzymania… tak, to zdecydowanie dlatego.

Zamknęła oczy, spowalniając oddech i oto był on:

_ \- Musi być przy tobie, Granger. _

_ \- Wcale, że nie! _

_ \- Nie wierzę ci.  _

Odwróciła się na bok, a jej serce znowu waliło. Patrzył na nią:

_ \- Musi być przy tobie, Granger. _

_ \- Wcale, że nie! _

_ \- Nie wierzę ci.  _

W klasie zaklęć każde jej zakończenie nerwowe krzyczało niczym klakson: UCIEKAJ UCIEKAJ UCIEKAJ… nie mogła pozwolić mu się dotknąć albo ...

_ \- Musi być przy tobie, Granger. _

_ \- Wcale, że nie! _

_ \- Nie wierzę ci.  _

Nagle nie byli już w klasie. Znajdowali się w mugolskiej chacie Artura Weasleya z zepsutym sprzętem i odkurzaczem.

Malfoy podchodzi bliżej, szepcząc: 

\- To musi być przy tobie, Granger.

\- Nieprawda - szepcze w odpowiedzi.

Jego oddech przy jej uchu, jego dłoń na jej biodrze. 

\- Nie wierzę ci…

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. 

A niech to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wzwód Wiśniewskiego - luźne tłumaczenie zwrotu Wacky Faint, wielokrotnie używanego przez Hermionę w tym opowiadaniu, będącym oczywiście przekręceniem Wronski Feint (czyli Zwód Wrońskiego). Mała gra słów, Wiśniewski mnie śmieszy, czemu miałabym go tutaj nie wcisnąć, prawda? Będą pojawiały się jeszcze różne tłumaczeniowe wariancje tego przekręcenia, jednak Wzwód Wiśniewskiego pozostaje moją ulubioną. 


	7. Ślizgońskie nabory

\- Hermiona, proszę! - Błagała przy śniadaniu Ginny. 

Hermiona spojrzała na Rudą zdumiona. 

\- Dlaczego, na Godryka, miałbym iść na nabory drużyny Slytherinu?

\- Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją - powiedziała Ginny. - Muszę wybadać teren po obiedzie, ale nie ma mowy, żebym udała się na boisko sama. No tylko spójrz na nich.

Zwróciła głowę w stronę stołu Slytherinu. To była typowa scena: starsi uczniowie wyglądający jak stado kryminalnych geniuszy, młodsi uczniowie trzęsący się na swoich miejscach i Malfoy jedzący samotnie, jakby nic na tym świecie nie mogło mu w tym przeszkodzić.

\- Weź Rona - powiedziała krótko Hermiona. - Ja muszę się pouczyć.

\- Ron musi powtórzyć przyrządzanie swojego Wywaru Spokoju dla Slughorna z Lavender, a reszta mojego zespołu jest zbyt tchórzliwa - powiedziała Ginny. - Potrzebuję kogoś, kto nie będzie bał się kilku Ślizgonów.

\- Luna - zasugerowała Hermiona.

\- Łowi łykające plumpki w Czarnym Jeziorze.

\- Neville. 

\- Pomaga Sprout w specjalnym projekcie zielarskim dla zaawansowanych uczniów. Najwyraźniej nasiona nienawidzą być sadzone.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Dobrze, ale jesteś mi za to winna przysługę. I to sporą przysługę. - Spojrzała na Ginny. - Mówię poważnie. Rezygnuję z poważnej nauki, żeby obejrzeć jakiś Wzwód Wańkiego…

\- Zwód Wrońskiego! - zawyli jednocześnie Ginny i Ron. 

\- Cokolwiek - powiedziała, starając się nie uśmiechnąć.

Resztę śniadania spędziła w ponurym nastroju, rysując runy w swoim podręczniku do Transmutacji, podczas gdy wokół niej szalała intensywna dyskusja o quidditchu. Potem dołączyła do małej grupy Krukonów w drodze na zajęcia ze Starożytnych Run. Po prostu będzie musiała go unikać. Po czterech dniach roku szkolnego musiała po prostu unikać mężczyzny, który siedział po drugiej stronie przejścia na Starożytnych Runach, po drugiej stronie stołu na Eliksirach i dwa cale obok na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. Totalnie żaden problem.

Wchodząc do klasy Starożytnych Run, Hermiona zauważyła, że Malfoy najwyraźniej przyjął tę samą strategię. Wyglądał na tak bezmyślnie obojętnego jak zawsze, wciśnięty w swoje maleńkie biurko, rzucił jej tylko sporadyczne mroczne spojrzenie.

Później tego samego dnia, na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią, Hermiona już nie mogła nie zauważyć istnienia i obecności mężczyzny po jej lewej stronie, oraz delikatnego zapachu jego wody kolońskiej. Pochyliła się bliżej do Rona siedzącego po jej po drugiej stronie, aby tego uniknąć, jednak pod koniec zajęć Ron zaczął gładzić dłonią po jej ramieniu. Prychając, ostro szturchnęła Rona łokciem i niechętnie przesunęła się bliżej pufy Malfoya, ignorując zranione spojrzenie Rudzielca. Kiedy skończą się te zajęcia?

Po kolacji ona i Ginny opuściły zamek, aby iść na boisko. Hermiona owinięta była ciasno w czerwono-złoty szalik i czapkę. Wiedziała z doświadczenia, że bez względu na to, jak pięknie by nie było, gdy ktoś wybierał się na długie i nudne nabory do drużyny quidditcha, to lodowaty wiatr w każdej chwili może spaść ze szczytu góry, jeszcze zanim pierwszy kafel zdąży trafić w obręcz.

Spora liczba Ślizgonów wiwatowała z trybun, gdy początkujący gracze zebrali się na boisku. Kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha była blond Obrończyni. Willowej urody i bardzo piękna. Przemykała między wielkimi obręczami, bez wysiłku blokując każde uderzenie. Gdyby Malfoy nie ujawnił się tego fatalnego poranka za jej oknem, pomyślałaby, że to ona jest graczem ćwiczącym przed śniadaniem. Była bardzo wysoka.

\- To Astoria Greengrass - powiedziała Ginny, podążając za jej wzrokiem. - Młodsza siostra Daphne. Wygląda na delikatną, ale w zeszłym roku omal nie urwała mi głowy tłuczkiem.

\- Coś o niej słyszałam. - Zadumała się Hermiona.

\- Cóż, była zaręczona z Draco Malfoyem…

\- Co?

Ginny podniosła głowę znad pergaminu, na którym pisała.

\- Nie oficjalnie, ale ich rodziny rozmawiały o tym poważnie podczas naszego piątego roku. Astoria nie przestawała się tym chwalić, ciągle pokazywała diamenty, które jej podarował. Absolutnie obrzydliwe. 

\- Czy to nadal aktualne? - zapytała Hermiona. 

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. To znaczy, nazwisko Malfoy to w tych czasach szlam... Och, przepraszam!

Spojrzała na Hermionę, jej oczy były rozszerzone i zszokowane.

\- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona, poklepując ją po ramieniu. I rzeczywiście tak było. - To też mugolskie określenie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej. 

\- Jesteś najlepszą czarownicą, jaką znam.

\- Mówisz to tylko dlatego, że przyszłam z Tobą na nabory do drużyny Slytherinu.

Ginny tylko się uśmiechnęła i wróciła do swojego pergaminu, przypisując punkty potencjalnym graczom. Hermiona ukryła podbródek w dłoni i obserwowała przelatujących graczy poniżej, loki dziko wiły się wokół niej. Wiatr, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, już się wzmagał.

Po prawie godzinie jej tyłek niemal zamarzł na kość i miała już dość rozwiązywania Numerologii w swojej głowie. Hermiona spojrzała z zazdrością na Slughorna, który siedział w pobliżu boiska owinięty w ogromny koc i wciśnięty w wygodny fotel. Dlaczego nie przyniosła książki? Próbowała obliczyć, czy może przywołać jedną przez okno swojej sypialni, kiedy Ginny złapała ją za ramię.

\- Nadchodzą potencjalni Szukający!

Było ich tylko troje: dwie dziewczyny z szóstego roku… i Malfoy. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, obserwując te znajome pętle. Uświadomiła sobie, że czekała na to, kompletnie nie zdając sobie z tego wcześniej sprawy.

\- Wow - powiedziała Ginny. - Ten gad naprawdę potrafi latać. - Zaczęła notować cyfry, rozpryskując w pośpiechu krople atramentu.

Astoria zaczęła wypuszczać małe piłeczki ponad boiskiem, pozwalając trzem rywalom je ścigać. Malfoy zgarnął każdą z nich w kilka minut, z łatwością prześcigając szóstoklasistki. Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się: Astoria zaczęła kierować je bezpośrednio w stronę jednej z dziewcząt z szóstego roku, ale Malfoy i tak ją prześcignął. Trybuny były śmiertelnie ciche, chociaż Slughorn wiwatował i machał swoją małą wężową flagą.

\- Huh - powiedziała Ginny, rozglądając się. - Niezbyt dobre wsparcie dla starego Draco.

Jedna piłeczka przepłynęła w ich stronę, a Malfoy wykonał ostry zakręt i złapał ją, zanim wpadła na trybuny. Zawisł na chwilę w powietrzu, zaledwie pięć stóp od nich, ale zanim odleciał jego oczy spotkały się ze spojrzeniem Hermiony.

Ginny zwróciła się do Hermiony.

\- Co to było?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Możemy już iść? Nie czuję już swojego tyłka.

\- Tak. - Ginny wstała i schowała swoje pióro i pergamin. - Gorąca czekolada w pokoju wspólnym! - Spojrzała na Malfoya. - Z takim Szukającym Slytherin będzie trudny do pokonania - powiedziała.

\- Panno Weasley? - Madame Hooch, nauczycielka quidditcha i nowa opiekunka domu Gryffindoru stała przy wejściu na boisko. Jej jasne białe włosy były rozwiane przez wiatr, a czarna peleryna rozpięła się i zawirowała za nią. Hooch zawsze nosiła na sobie strój do quidditcha, nawet kiedy nie latała. - Chwileczkę. Panno Granger, pani też może podejść.

Poszły za nią do trawiastego zbocza z dala od trybun.

\- Panno Weasley - powiedziała Hooch surowym tonem. - Zwróciłam uwagę na to, że Siódmy i Ósmy rok planują w sobotę przyjęcie w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Eee, tak - powiedziała Ginny. Po godzinie policyjnej wolno było organizować przyjęcia dla klas wyższych, o ile nie wymknęły się one spod kontroli. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Hooch może zaprotestować.

\- Doskonale. Chciałabym, żebyście zorganizowali tę imprezę nie tylko dla Gryfonów. Jedność między domami i tak dalej. Zaproście również ósmy rocznik Ślizgonów.

\- Ślizgoni! - Ginny sapnęła. - Nie mogłybyśmy!

Twarz Hooch była surowa.

\- Z pewnością możecie. Rozszerzcie zaproszenie jeszcze dziś. Poproście Grubą Damę o tymczasowe hasło na ten jeden wieczór.

\- Ale Ślizgoni? - powtórzyła Ginny. Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, ale czuła to samo.

\- I to jeszcze dzisiaj, dobrze? - Powtórzyła Hooch. Zarzuciła miotłę na ramię (zawsze nosiła ze sobą miotłę, gdy była na boisku Quidditcha) i odeszła.

\- Nie rozmawiam z Astorią. - Oznajmiła Ginny, brzmiąc zupełnie jak Ron.

\- I tak nie może przyjść. Jest na siódmym roku, pamiętasz? Chodź. - Hermiona poprowadziła ją z powrotem na boisko. - Spójrz, tam jest Blaise Zabini. On jest znośny.

\- Jest przerażający - powiedziała Ginny. - Zawsze próbuje dotknąć moich włosów.

Hermiona spojrzała na ubraną w zielony płaszcz postać siedzącą wysoko na trybunach.

\- Porozmawiam z nim. Moich nie dotknie. - Przez lata słyszała wystarczająco dużo obelg Ślizgonów na temat swoich włosów, głównie od Malfoya, jednak Zabini zawsze uważał mugolaków za niegodnych komentarza. W rzadkich chwilach, kiedy byli zmuszani do interakcji, zachowywał uprzejmy dystans.

\- Cholera - mruknęła Ginny, kiedy wspinały się po schodach. - Zrujnują naszą imprezę.

Zabini siedział na najwyższej ławce. Szczupła postać z czarnymi włosami potarganymi wiatrem, ubrany w ciemny garnitur i krawat pod płaszczem. Spojrzał na nich jak król ze swojego tronu, czekając, aż przemówią.

\- Zabini - powiedziała Hermiona. Z pewnością zostałaby przeklęta, jeśli usłyszałby od niej „przepraszam” lub nawet „cześć”.

Królewsko skinął głową. 

\- Granger. Weasley.

\- Ja… my. - Zaczęła Hermiona, zerkając na Ginny. Merlinie, poczuła się tak głupio. Zdecydowała ponownie udawać McGonagall. Lepiej brzmieć prosto i ostro niż słabo i onieśmielająco - My, Gryfoni, urządzamy przyjęcie w naszym pokoju wspólnym w sobotę wieczorem... - Zabini uniósł brwi, ale Hermiona ciągnęła uparcie. - W interesie jedności między Domami, chciałybyśmy zaprosić Ślizgonów z ósmej klasy.

\- Wszystkich? - zapytał Zabini. 

\- Oczywiście, że wszystkich. Ilu was jest, sześciu?

Lekki uśmiech. 

\- Pomyślałem, że może nie będziesz miała ochoty na uwzględnienie pewnych... osobowości.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, ale Hermiona dokładnie wiedziała, o kogo chodzi Zabiniemu.

\- Cały ósmy rok - powiedziała stanowczo. - Możesz się go bać, Zabini, ale zapewniam cię, że my nie.

Usta Zabiniego opadły.

\- Myślę, że jesteśmy już zaangażowani na ten wieczór w inny sposób.

\- Wszyscy? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Cóż, było fajnie! - powiedziała radośnie, lekko spanikowana Ginny. - Przykro-że-nie-możecie-przyjść-może-następnym-razem! - Chwyciła ramię Hermiony i zaczęła ciągnąć ją z powrotem w dół trybun.

\- Chwileczkę - powiedział Zabini. - Być może nasze plany mogą zostać… przearanżowane.

\- O nie! - powiedziała Ginny. - Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie! Plany są ważne! Tak!

\- Wyślę wam sowę informującą o naszej decyzji - powiedział Zabini.

\- Nie kłopocz się - warknęła Hermiona.

Ciemne oczy Zabiniego tylko powoli mrugały. Ginny chwyciła ją za ramię i ściągnęła ją na dół.

\- Co to miało być? - syknęła Ginny. - Czy właśnie nalegałaś, żeby Malfoy został zaproszony na nasze przyjęcie?

\- Co? Nie. Cóż, może. Zabini mnie irytował.

\- Zaufaj mi, Malfoy będzie nas bardziej irytował. Ron wyjdzie z imprezy.

\- Doskonale. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. - Kolacja i przedstawienie. 

Ginny zatrzymała się u wyjścia z trybun i lekko przechyliła głowę.

\- Co jest z tobą w tym roku, Hermiono? To tak, jakbyś chciała tylko przysporzyć nam kłopotów.

\- Nie wiem, o co się tak martwisz - powiedziała Hermiona. - I tak nie przyjdą.

Oczywiście całkowicie się myliła. Ginny otrzymała sowę od Zabiniego godzinę później, kiedy siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, popijając gorącą czekoladę. Notatka była jasna: Ślizgoni byliby szczęśliwi mogąc pojawić się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru o 20:00 w sobotę i zapytał, czy wydarzenie wymaga dress-codu.

\- Powiedz im, że tak - zasugerował Ron. - Niech wyglądają na idiotów.

\- Powiedz im, że nasz dress-code to business casual. 

\- Co to jest? - zapytała Ginny.

\- To takie mugolskie określenie. 

\- Kocham to! - Ginny zapłakała ze śmiechu - Potrzebujemy jeszcze hasła tymczasowego. 

\- Gryfoni są wspaniali - powiedział Neville. 

\- Ślizgoni są durni - powiedział Ron. 

\- Dobroczynność i miłość - powiedziała rozmarzona Luna.

\- Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? - zapytał ją Ron. - Czy wy, Krukoni, nie macie własnego pokoju wspólnego?

Luna tylko się uśmiechnęła i posłała mu całusa.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. 

\- Uwielbiam to. Wyobraź sobie tych wszystkich Ślizgonów powtarzających „Dobroczynność i miłość”. Geniusz! - Nabazgrała jeszcze kilka linijek i wysłała wiadomość.

_ To może zadziałać  _ \- pomyślała Hermiona, przesuwając się, by usiąść sama na sofie przy kominku. Spojrzała na roztopione pianki w swoim kakao. Samo hasło może odstraszyć nawet najbardziej zagorzałych ślizgońskich imprezowiczów.

\- Hermiono? - Lavender wślizgnęła się na kanapę obok niej. - Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

Hermiona krótko skinęła głową. Lavender wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i zawstydzoną, bawiąc się poduszką leżącą na sofie.

\- Pewnie myślisz, że jestem głupia - powiedziała Lavender.

\- Cóż, żałuję, że to nie ty poszłaś do Pani Hooch.

\- Ty wiesz? - Lavender spojrzała na nią. - Oczywiście, że wiesz. Po prostu ... chciałam, żeby on przyszedł.

\- Lavender… - Hermiona przerwała. Co mogła powiedzieć? Im bardziej będzie ostrzegać dziewczynę przed Malfoyem, tym bardziej Lavender będzie go broniła. Ale Hermiona musiała coś powiedzieć - czuła się winna z powodu swoich komentarzy na eliksirach. Próbowała powstrzymać Malfoya przed flirtowaniem z Lavender, ale w końcu i tak wszystko pogorszyła.

Spróbowała ponownie.

\- Posłuchaj Lavender, nie sądzę, żeby Malfoy był zły. Nigdy tak nie sądziłam. Ale jest zimny i zarozumiały. Obłudny. Podstępny. Irytujący. Czy naprawdę tego potrzebujesz? 

\- Ale on jest taki przystojny…

\- Nie, kiedy szydzi i prycha. 

\- Ostatnio już tak często tego nie robi.

Hermiona rozważyła to. Musiała przyznać, że mężczyzna ograniczył swoje szyderstwo i wyzwiska. Dawniej jego prześladowanie pierwszoroczniaków było bardziej złośliwe niż cokolwiek innego. Jednak to nie czyniło go dobrym materiałem na chłopaka.

\- Naprawdę całowałabyś taką osobę tylko dlatego, że jest przystojny? - zapytała Hermiona.

Lavender skinęła głową i zachichotała.

\- Cóż, powodzenia - powiedziała Hermiona. - Tylko nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, kiedy złamie ci serce. 

Brwi Lavender zjechały bliżej siebie.

\- Jesteś zazdrosna. Jest znacznie przystojniejszy niż Ron.

\- W szóstej klasie wydawałaś się uważać Rona za wystarczająco przystojnego.

\- Otóż to! Jesteś zazdrosna. Wciąż jesteś wściekła o Rona i teraz chcesz mi to zepsuć.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem.

\- Nie muszę nic dla Ciebie rujnować. Malfoy zepsuje to wszystko sam, bez mojej pomocy.

\- Nie waż się… - Lavender urwała, gdy ona i Hermiona nagle zdały sobie sprawę z tego, że ich głosy stały się trochę zbyt głośne. Wszyscy słuchali ich bójki o Rona i Malfoya. Znakomicie.

Hermiona wstała.

\- Rób co chcesz. - Odwróciła się do otaczającego ją z szeroko otwartymi oczami tłumu. - Idę do łóżka. - Gdyby jej życie toczyło zawsze w taki sposób, to każdego wieczora kładłaby się spać zaraz po obiedzie.

\- Hermiona… - powiedział Ron.

\- W porządku - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. - Naprawdę.

Rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie na Lavender, która miała teraz łzy w oczach.  _ Mała kretynka. _ Ruszyła w górę po schodach.


	8. Fiducia

\- Dzisiaj - oznajmił Slughorn. - Zaczniemy warzyć eliksir Fiducia*.

Puls Hermiony podskoczył. Wreszcie coś ciekawego.

\- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, jaki jest główny efekt działania Fiducii? - zapytał Profesor.

\- Zaufanie - wycedził Malfoy. - Po spożyciu sprawia, że osoba ufa każdemu, kogo spotka.

Hermiona spojrzała z wściekłością, gdy z powrotem opuściła rękę.

\- Tak, 10 punktów dla Slytherinu - powiedział Slughorn. - I jako takiego rodzaju mikstura, Fiducia jest klasyfikowana przez Ministerstwo Magii jako oficjalnie kontrolowana substancja, razem z Veritaserum, czyli miksturą zmuszająca do mówienia prawdy. To również doskonałe wprowadzenie do eliksirów warzonych na czas. Czy ktoś może zdefiniować czym jest eliksir zaparzany na czas? 

\- To mikstura warzona według ściśle określonego harmonogramu - wyrecytowała gładko Hermiona, rezygnując z nowego porządku świata. - Nie wystarczy tylko dodać składniki we właściwej kolejności, należy je również dodawać w określonych momentach.

\- Bardzo dobrze, 10 punktów dla Gryffindoru. - Slughorn machnął różdżką i na tablicy pojawiła się lista składników. - Warzenie udanego eliksiru Fiducia wymaga praktyki i wyjątkowej pracy zespołowej, więc nie oczekuję, że ktokolwiek z was odniesie sukces za pierwszym razem. Dzisiaj zrobimy kilka szybkich prób, aby zapoznać się z przepisem, zanim spróbujemy uwarzyć go w następnym tygodniu.

Gęste brwi profesora opadły.

\- Nie powinienem mówić tego zaawansowanym studentom eliksirów, ale każdy, kto znajdzie się w posiadaniu eliksiru Fiducia poza zajęciami, zostanie surowo ukarany. To bardzo potężna magia. Kto może powiedzieć dlaczego…

\- Ponieważ zaufanie nie jest zdobyte - wtrąciła się Hermiona. Slughorn wyglądał na zirytowanego.  _ Dobrze _ \- pomyślała -  _ dlatego powinniśmy stosować odpowiednie procedury zgłaszania się. _ \- Ta magia tworzy coś, czego w rzeczywistości nie ma, ponieważ na prawdziwe zaufanie trzeba zapracować.

\- To śmieszne - sprzeciwił się Malfoy. - Jest wielu głupców, którzy zaufaliby komukolwiek bez pomocy eliksiru.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ktoś stworzył to zaufanie, nawet jeśli nie jest jego odbiorcą. Zaufanie wciąż musi być zdobywane.

\- A to zaufanie można stracić - powiedział ponuro.

\- I znowu odzyskać. 

\- To byłoby jeszcze trudniejsze - powiedział.

\- Tak, tak, to bardzo złożony temat, jak i eliksir! - Slughorn huknął. - I teraz widzicie, dlaczego jego przygotowanie i posiadanie jest ściśle kontrolowane. Czas zacząć!

\- Co to było do cholery? - Ron zapytał chrapliwie Hermionę, gdy Malfoy i Lavender poszli po składniki.

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli - odpowiedziała, zdejmując zegarek i przyklejając go do ściany obok siebie. Wyjęła z kieszeni szaty gumkę do włosów i upięła loki w luźny kok.

\- Ty i on. - Ron niewyraźnie machnął rękami. - Rozmawialiście.

\- Dyskutowaliśmy na temat zajęć, Ronaldzie. - Hermiona wlała do kociołka kubek wody deszczowej i rozpaliła pod nim ogień różdżką. - Lavender codziennie rozmawia z Malfoyem, dlaczego jej się nie czepiasz?

\- Hermiono. - powiedział Ron, ściszając głos. - Dlaczego próbujesz trzymać ją z dala od Malfoya?

Patrzyła na niego.

\- Naprawdę muszę ci to wyjaśniać? Facet to jeden wielki kłopot na kółkach. Oczywiście, że powinna trzymać się z dala od Malfoya! Wszyscy powinni trzymać się z dala od Malfoya!

Cholera, nie miała tego na myśli. Spojrzała z powrotem na swój kociołek i oczywiście on tam był, trzymając tacę z butelkami, a jego oczy były zimne. 

\- Malfoy, ja…

\- Krok pierwszy, Granger - powiedział tylko.

\- Malfoy, ja…

\- Krok… pierwszy - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Lavender, podchodząc z własną tacą. - Draco, wyglądasz na trochę spiętego, czy ona ci przeszkadza…

\- Krok pierwszy - powiedziała ostro Hermiona. - Trzy łyżeczki ropy z czyrakobulwy na mój znak, 3-2-1…

Malfoy wrzucił ropę i skinął głową. Hermiona zaczęła odliczać od 30, gdy szybko ważył jaja bahanki i przekładał je na mały talerz.

\- … 4… 3… 2… 1…. teraz - powiedziała, a Malfoy zsypał zawartość talerza do kociołka. - Zamieszaj trzy razy w ciągu 5… 4…

Eliksir był szalenie zawiły, ale jego złożoność koiła nerwy i Hermiony i Malfoya. Ten przepis sprawił, że warzenie eliksiru wielosokowego wyglądało przy nim jak mieszanie lemoniady. Nie było miejsca na przerwy w koncentracji, więc szybko wpadli w jednostajny rytm, w którym bez słowa wiedzieli, czego teraz potrzebuje drugie z nich.

Po drugiej stronie stołu, Ron i Lavender dość wcześnie wpadli w kłopoty. Lavender wciąż dodawała niewłaściwe składniki i przypadkiem opryskiwała się ropą z bulionu. Ron ciągle mylił czas i pod koniec wykrzykiwał tylko przypadkowe liczby. Para trzy razy musiała wyrzucić zawartość kociołka i zacząć od nowa, a ich wysiłki szybko przerodziły się w sprzeczkę o przepis i walkę o łyżkę.

Aby pozostać skupionym pośród chaosu na drugim końcu stołu, Hermiona i Malfoy pochylili głowy blisko siebie podczas pracy. Dotarli do tej części procesu warzenia, która wymagała jednoczesnego dodawania składników, co mogło być dość skomplikowane. Hermiona musiała liczyć i jednocześnie dodawać porcje węgorzy i liści rdestu, podczas gdy Malfoy również miał zajęte ręce, utrzymując posegregowane składniki, jednocześnie wlewając zawartość swoich fiolek do kotła w regularnych odstępach czasu. Czasami Hermiona czuła, że nawet oddychają synchronicznie, a jej serce zaczynało bić szybciej. Był bardzo blisko.

Poczuła ulgę, kiedy zaczęli zsynchronizowane mieszanie - było to trochę zagmatwane z dwoma łyżkami, ale wciąż łatwiejsze niż dodawanie składników. Hermiona odchyliła głowę do tyłu i spojrzała na Malfoya z uśmiechem, a jego usta wygięły się lekko. Hermiona zamrugała i prawie upuściła łyżkę. Zamiast tego ścisnęła ją mocniej i próbowała powiedzieć spojrzeniem: “Nie miałam tego na myśli”. Uśmiech Malfoya zbladł, ale jego twarz wydawała się mniej nieubłagana niż wcześniej.

\- Ostatni składnik - powiedziała Hermiona, a Malfoy skinął głową. Zmieszał krew smoka i śluz gumochłona w małej fiolce i podał ją Hermionie - Ja? - zapytała. Niemal niezauważalnie lekko skinął głową.

Spojrzała na wskazówkę sekundową na zegarku, skandując „3… 2… 1…”, po czym wlała zawartość fiolki do kociołka.

I nic się nie stało. Hermiona i Malfoy wpatrywali się w miksturę, a potem na siebie oniemiali. Twarz Malfoya pociemniała, a Hermiona zarumieniła się. Czyżby zrobili to wszystko na darmo...

\- Poczekajcie, wy dwoje - powiedział cichy głos. Slughorn stał obok stołu, trzymając swój ogromny magiczny zegarek kieszonkowy, a cała klasa milczała i gapiła się. - Poczekajcie. 

Płyn w kociołku zaczął wirować, na zielono i różowo, jak zmieszana i wściekła mikstura Auramatis, po czym na powierzchni pojawił się zawiły wzór, przypominający brokatową zasłonę. Powierzchnia eliksiru znieruchomiała.

\- Dobra robota - powiedział Slughorn. - Teraz go przetestujemy.

\- W jaki sposób? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Hmm… ach, Panie Weasley, proszę wycelować różdżkę w pana Malfoya - powiedział Slughorn z rzadkim uśmieszkiem na szerokiej twarzy. Po raz pierwszy Hermiona zrozumiała, dlaczego ten mężczyzna był głową domu Slytherinu.

Ron prawie przewrócił się w pośpiechu, by wyjąć różdżkę z kieszeni i wycelować nią w Malfoya, co Hermiona podsumowała swoim bardzo nieatrakcyjnym uśmiechem.

\- Profesorze Slughorn… - zaczęła.

\- A teraz, panie Malfoy - powiedział Slughorn nie dopuszczając jej do słowa. - Proszę, abyś położył obie ręce na stole i pozwolił Panu Weasleyowi stuknąć cię różdżką w nos.

Stłumiony śmiech rozprzestrzenił się po całej klasie. Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- Nie ma mowy, Profesorze.

Brwi Slughorna uniosły się. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie ufasz panu Weasleyowi, aby pozwolić mu stuknąć w Twoją twarz różdżką?

\- Gdybym mógł, to w ogóle nie ufałbym Weasleyowi, nawet bez różdżki.

\- Profesorze, zamiast tego niech pozwoli dotknąć Ronowi mojej twarzy - powiedziała nerwowo Hermiona. Ktoś tu zaraz zostanie przeklęty.

\- Nieadekwatny test. Pan Weasley jest Twoim przyjacielem. Oczywiście, że mu ufasz.

\- A więc Malfoy - powiedziała zirytowana.

\- Wszystkie oznaki wskazują, że możesz jeszcze bardziej zaufać panu Malfoyowi - powiedział Slughorn.

Na te słowa pomruki przeszły przez klasę, a dłoń Rona na jego różdżce zacisnęła się.

\- Panie Malfoy, nalegam - powiedział Slughorn, po raz kolejny stal wkradła się do jego głosu.

Marszcząc brwi, Malfoy zanurzył fiolkę w zielono-różowym wywarze i pociągnął szybki łyk. Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Pomyślała, że to akt odwagi dla Malfoya, który na pozór nikomu nie ufa, podstawić się w ten sposób.

\- Poproś o pozwolenie - powiedział cicho Slughorn do Rona.

\- Czy… czy mogę dotknąć Twojego nosa? - wyjąkał Ron, wyczuwając napięcie.

Malfoy nadal marszczył brwi.

\- Tak.

\- Czy ufasz mu, że to zrobi? - zapytał Slughorn.

Malfoy położył ręce na stole.

\- Choć Weasley jest niekompetentny pod każdym innym względem, to wierzę, że wykona to proste zadanie bez większych incydentów.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Fiducia zaszczepiła zaufanie, jednak nie zmieniła osobowości.

Z drżeniem dłoni Ron lekko stuknął różdżką w nos Malfoya i cofnął ją. W całej klasie wybuchnął aplauz, chociaż nie było jasne, czy klaskali dla Rona, dla Malfoya, czy udanego eliksiru.

\- Jak długo utrzymują się efekty? - zapytała Hermiona Slughorna.

\- Najprawdopodobniej około godziny - powiedział Slughorn. Klepnął dłoń w ramię Malfoya. - Dobra robota. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu. Zostaniesz tu ze mną, dopóki nie będę przekonany, że efekty zniknęły.

Odwrócił się do reszty klasy.

\- Pan Malfoy i panna Granger osiągnęli dziś coś niezwykłego. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem eliksiru Fiducii uwarzonego idealnie za pierwszym podejściem. Pięćdziesiąt punktów więcej dla Slytherinu i pięćdziesiąt dla Gryffindoru.

Slughorn wrócił do swojego biurka i ponownie zwrócił się do klasy.

\- Fiducia to nie tylko mikstura wrażliwa na upływ czasu, ale również jest nazywana miksturą okolicznościową. Jego moc zależy od okoliczności, w jakich została uwarzona. Tylko w warunkach całkowitego zaufania między jego warzącymi, można stworzyć tę miksturę prawidłowo.

Hermiona westchnęła. Cała klasa gapiła się teraz na nią i Malfoya, a Ron skrzywił się.  _ Więc ufam Malfoyowi jako partnerowi do eliksirów. Wielka rzecz. _

\- Koniec zajęć - powiedział Slughorn, sygnalizując uczniom moment na wyczyszczenie stołów i usunięcie nieudanych eliksirów.

\- Draco - powiedziała Lavender, podchodząc bliżej. - Czy chciałbyś, żebym…

\- Proszę iść na następne zajęcia, panno Brown - zawołał Slughorn ze swojego biurka. - Pan Malfoy nie jest sobą. 

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Ona też ma zajęcia - powiedziała Lavender, patrząc jadowicie na Hermionę.

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona, sprzątając stół machnięciem różdżki. Podniosła swoje książki i przez chwilę przyglądała się Malfoyowi. Patrzył prosto przed siebie, z założonymi rękami i wąską linią ust.

\- Idziesz czy nie? - warknęła Lavender. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, po prostu wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła korytarzem w stronę sali Numerologii.

***

Kiedy Ginny dołączyła do Rona i Hermiony na kolacji tego wieczoru, wręcz drżała z podniecenia.

\- Cóż, zrobiła to - powiedziała Ginny. - Ona. To. Kurwa. Zrobiła. Astoria Greengrass wręczyła w tym roku Puchar Quidditcha Gryffindorowi.

Hermiona zamrugała.

\- Czy masz na myśli...

\- Tak! - zapiała Ginny. - Zgadnij, kim jest nowy Szukający Slytherinu? Jeśli stawiałabyś na pewnego byłego Śmierciożercę z kompleksem bóstwa, to byłabyś w błędzie. Gdybyś jednak postawiła na mysią szóstoklasistkę, która nie potrafi znaleźć znicza nawet z kompasem, miałabyś rację. Tak! - Ona i Ron przybijali sobie piątki.

\- I dobrze tak tej gnidzie - powiedział Ron. - Pewnie nawet nie był aż tak dobry.

\- Och, był genialny - powiedziała Ginny. - Ale zbyt plugawy dla Lady Astorii. - Ginny nienawidziła młodszej Greengrass.

Hermiona wstała.

\- Muszę iść do biblioteki.

\- Nie możesz! - zawył Ron. - Ginny nie było tutaj na lunchu i nie powiedzieliśmy jej, co się stało na eliksirach! Gin, dziś rano szturchnąłem Malfoya różdżką w nos, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić!

\- Nie! - zaśmiała się Ginny. 

\- Byłem tam - powiedział Neville. - Widziałem to. Malfoy i Hermiona przygotowali ten szalony eliksir…

\- I szturchnąłem go w nos! - Ron krzyknął.

\- A on ci pozwolił? - zapytała Ginny.

\- No cóż, był taki eliksir, jak powiedziałem - wtrącił Neville. - Jest warzony, by sprawiać...

\- Hej, to moja historia! - zawył Ron.

\- Cóż, nie powiedziałeś nic, z wyjątkiem: „Szturchnąłem Malfoya w nos!” - narzekała Ginny.

Hermiona skorzystała z kłótni, aby opuścić Wielką Salę i pobiec do lochów eliksirów.

\- Profesorze Slughorn? - zapytała, wsuwając głowę przez uchylone drzwi.

\- Panno Granger! - Slughorn szeroko rozłożył ramiona, po czym splótł dłonie. - Obawiam się, że drugiej połowy magicznego duetu już tutaj nie ma! Odmówił rzucenia mi swoją różdżką zaledwie godzinę temu, mówiąc, że jestem zbyt niezdarny, żeby ją złapać! - Uśmiechnął się do niej. - Muszę powiedzieć, że poczułem ulgę. Myślałem, że będziemy siedzieć tu do nocy. Taka mocna mikstura!

Hermiona przeszła od razu do rzeczy.

\- Profesorze, widziałam Pana zeszłego wieczora na naborach do drużyny do quidditcha Slytherinu. Widział pan ostateczny skład?

Slughorn uniósł brwi i skinął głową. Hermiona prawie wiła się pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Czy wybór Szukającego przez Kapitana nie wydawał się Panu trochę… dziwny? - zapytała.

\- Wcale nie, moja droga - powiedział Slughorn.

\- Więc uważa pan, że jej wybór Szukającego był… najlepszy?

Slughorn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Szukający są często wybierani z powodów wykraczających poza zwykłe zdolności atletyczne, szczególnie w Slytherinie. Okoliczność taką, jak mi powiedziano, wykorzystał sam pan Malfoy.

Hermiona skinęła głową, przypominając sobie, jak ojciec Malfoya kupił mu kiedyś miejsce w drużynie Slytherinu. Wątpiła, by Lucjusz wysyłał w tym roku nowe miotły z Azkabanu.

\- Dziwię się, że opiekun domu pozwoliłby jednemu ze swoich uczniów być… tak wykluczonym - ciągnęła dalej.

Slughorn odchylił się do tyłu z rękami ułożonymi na okrągłym brzuchu i spojrzał na nią wodnistymi niebieskimi oczami ze współczuciem. 

\- Uważam, że to wzruszające, Panno Granger, naprawdę, ale nie mogę przeszkadzać Kapitan Greengrass w jej wyborach.

Hermiona prychnęła i skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- To niesprawiedliwe.

\- Naprawdę, Panno Granger? Wielu uznałoby to za wyjątkowo sprawiedliwe. - Slughorn potrząsnął głową. - Nie można zmienić faktów. Pan Malfoy wyrządził tej szkole nieodwracalną krzywdę, choć ze zrozumiałych powodów. Chociaż nigdy nie odebrał nikomu życia, to ilu z uczniów zostało rannych lub zabitych w wyniku jego działań? Wielu uczniów straciło w czasie wojny przyjaciół i rodzinę, w tym ty. Pan Malfoy ma prawo tu wrócić i zakończyć swoją edukację bezpiecznie i bez nękania w nadziei, że stanie się produktywnym członkiem społeczności czarodziejów. Ja sam pokładam w nim wielkie nadzieje. Ale nie jest uprawniony do bycia Szukającym w drużynie quidditcha. On sam o tym wie, a Ty, moja droga, też to wiesz. 

Hermiona spuściła oczy i ramiona. Bawiła się rękawem swojej szaty. Slughorn miał oczywiście rację. Ale nie widział, jak Malfoy ćwiczył każdego ranka…

\- Ma pan rację - powiedziała, ponownie podnosząc głowę. - Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłam.

\- Żaden problem, żaden problem - powiedział. - Twoje serce jest we właściwym miejscu, co?

Hermiona skierowała się w stronę drzwi, czując w piersi dziwny ciężar. Szczerze skarciła się.  _ Co ty robisz? To tylko głupie miejsce w drużynie quidditcha… _

\- Och, panno Granger… - odwróciła się i zobaczyła promienny uśmiech Slughorna. - Bardzo ucieszyło mnie, że ósmoklasiści zostali zaproszeni na jutrzejszy wieczór w salonie Gryffindoru. Wpadnij wcześniej do mojego gabinetu, hmmm? Również chciałbym wnieść w to swój wkład.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zszokowana, po czym odnalazła swoje maniery.

\- Pan również może uczestniczyć - powiedziała.

\- Ho ho, nie, może innym razem. Może ożywić stary Klub Ślimaka, co? - profesor mrugnął do niej niczym obłąkany, pozbawiony brody Święty Mikołaj w czarnych szatach. - Do zobaczenia jutro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fiducia (z włoskiego) - zaufanie


	9. Impreza u Gryfonów, Część I

\- Nie. - Ginny wyciągnęła kolejną sukienkę z szafy Hermiony. - Nie… nie… nie… zdecydowanie nie. - Podniosła sukienkę ze ślubu Billa i Fleur. - Może.

\- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona, stojąc przy parapecie. Ginny zaciągnęła ją prosto do dormitorium po sobotnim śniadaniu, żeby wybrać odpowiednie ubranie na przyjęcie.

Ginny spojrzała na sukienkę z przechyloną głową.

\- Mogłybyśmy odciąć rękawy, zmienić kolor, obniżyć dekolt… nie, masz rację. Chwilka… - Odrzuciła sukienkę i uniosła czerwoną spódnicę.

\- To wystarczy - powiedziała, skracając rąbek machnięciem różdżki. - Mam świetny top na tę… jedną sekundę. - Ginny wyciągnęła matowy złoty top na ramiączkach. - Idealny. - Spojrzała figlarnie na Hermionę. - Na dzisiejszą randkę. 

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

\- To nie jest randka. Jeśli się tak na niej pojawię, będzie to wyglądać jak randka, a ja mam już dość kłopotów z Ronem. 

Ginny się roześmiała.

\- Mogłabyś pojawić się w swetrze Weasleyów, a on pomyślałby, że to randka. Mój brat, jest trochę gruboskórny. A co z imprezą? Chcesz, żeby ci wszyscy lśniący Ślizgoni cię przyćmili?

Wyglądając przez okno na boisko do Quidditcha, Hermiona rozważyła to. Naprawdę nie chciała.

\- Och - powiedziała Ginny, wyciągając kolejną sukienkę. - I zobacz, co ja będę mieć na sobie. - Hermiona zamrugała. Lekki materiał w dłoni Ginny miał kolor soczystej zieleni. - Musimy być serdeczni dla naszych gości, prawda? - Ciągnęła Ginny, oglądając w lustrze kawałek materiału trzymany przy sobie.

\- Z pewnością akceptujesz jedność między Domami - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Rozważam to - odpowiedziała złośliwie Ginny.

\- Ron będzie zniesmaczony. 

\- Kolejny plus - powiedziała Ginny, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu razem z nią.

Hermiona spędziła resztę dnia w bibliotece, nawet nie idąc do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, ponieważ później miała jeść kolację z Ronem. Prawie straciła poczucie czasu, czytając o niepowodzeniach w zakresie eliksirów i ich ofiarach śmiertelnych na przestrzeni wieków. Fascynujące. Kto by pomyślał, że takie mikstury mogą kogoś po prostu wessać? Może Slughorn pozwoli jej rozwinąć kilka pomysłów po zajęciach. Fiducia zaostrzyła jej apetyt. Zastanawiała się nawet nad pomysłem poproszenia Malfoya o pomoc, ale nie, to nie wystarczyło. Pewnie próbowałby przejąć nad nią władzę. Władczy ludzie byli tak irytujący.

Wracając do swojego dormitorium, Hermiona weszła w totalny chaos. Lavender zauważyła sukienkę Ginny zwisającą z drzwi szafy i wpadła w szał, ponieważ sama planowała ubrać się na zielono, by zwabić do siebie pewnego trudnego do zdobycia Ślizgona. Ginny odmówiła zmiany planów, twierdząc, że do uwiedzenia Malfoya potrzeba więcej niż sukienki w kolorach Slytherinu.

\- Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Lav. - Pouczała ją Ginny, wskazując pustym wieszakiem na współlokatorkę. - I mówię to jako twoja przyjaciółka: Malfoy zawsze miał bardzo specyficzny typ. Zdzirowatą, cudowną, bogatą, czystej krwi sukę i mimo, że żadna z nich z nim teraz nie rozmawia, nie oznacza, że nagle przerzuci się na Gryfonki. Może i jest w ciemnym dole, ale kiedyś będzie na szczycie, tacy ludzie zawsze tam wracają. Daj mu rok, a Astoria będzie go błagać o zaproszenie do dworu.

\- Nie chcę go poślubiać, Ginny - jęknęła Lavender. - Jest po prostu taki przystojny…

\- Co, chcesz przemykać się z nim po zakamarkach zamku? - zapytała Ginny. - Ponieważ to wszystko, co dostaniesz… co najwyżej. Dla mnie brzmi to dość żałośnie. 

Dla Hermiony też brzmiało to dość żałośnie. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, po prostu odłożyła książki i wyszła wziąć prysznic, żeby więcej nie słyszeć ich kłótni. Pozostawiła to Ginny, która z pewnością dobrze podsumuje wszystko, co nie pasuje jej w Malfoyu w kilku trafnych zdaniach. Lata tęsknoty Rudej po tym, jak Harry ją zostawił, zaskutkowały dla niej bardzo cynicznym spojrzeniem na mężczyzn.

Mimo to Malfoy w pewnym sensie przeciwstawiał się łatwej analizie. Lavender też trochę wiedziała o mężczyznach. Coś w Malfoyu ją pociągało. Hermiona rozważała to, przeczesując włosy odżywką do rozczesywania. Nie wydawał się być zainteresowany, ale tak naprawdę jego osobowość niczym rosyjska matrioszka. Kto wie, co ten mężczyzna naprawdę miał w środku?

Gdyby Hermiona musiała zgadywać, powiedziałaby, że Lavender zainspirowała go do jakiejś (bardzo znikomej) uprzejmości. Lavender była bardzo łaknąca uwagi; mogła przez wiele dni karmić się jednym krótkim gestem atencji Malfoya. Hermiona jednak widziała mężczyznę w akcji i mogło być to dość oślepiające:

_ \- Musi być przy tobie, Granger. _

_ \- Wcale, że nie! _

_ \- Nie wierzę ci.  _

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi w swoim odbiciu w zaparowanym lustrze w łazience.  _ Przestań. Powinnaś pomyśleć o Ronie. _ Ale miała już dość myślenia o Ronie - podobnie jak Ginny, spędziła zbyt dużo czasu myśląc o Złotym Chłopcu ze zbyt małym rezultatem. Po prostu została przebita. Musiała powiedzieć Ronowi. Musiała mu to powiedzieć dziś wieczorem.

Lavender wreszcie poszła za głosem rozsądku i rozłożyła fioletową koronkową sukienkę. Hermiona założyła spódnicę i top, a Ginny pomogła jej okiełznać włosy - cóż, nie oswoiła ich całkowicie, ale przynajmniej utrzymała je we względnym ładzie, skręcając loki i mocno spinając je dużą złoto-rubinową spinką.  _ Idealnie _ \- pomyślała, patrząc w lustro, na obraz wręcz niepoprawnej Gryfonki. Zmieniła nawet koraliki na swojej rozsuwanej torebce na czerwono-złote.

Hermiona potrząsnęła małą torbą, słuchając echa.

\- Kiedy ostatnio korzystałam z tej torebki, zawierała ona niemal całą bibliotekę i obraz Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka.

Ona i Ginny wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia. Żadna z nich nie lubiła myśleć o tych dniach, kiedy Hermiona, Harry i Ron się ukrywali. Lavender dotknęła głębokiej blizny w kształcie ugryzienia za uchem i westchnęła.

W końcu Ginny ogłosiła, że Hermiona jest gotowa na swoje wielkie wejście, wysyłając ją samą w drogę w dół schodów. To był daremny wysiłek, ponieważ Rona jeszcze tam nie było, ale za to przyciągała wiele spojrzeń i cichych gwizdów. Potem oczekiwała na niego przez dobre dwadzieścia minut, po czym Ron zszedł ze schodów od strony dormitoriów chłopców, twierdząc, że treningi Quidditcha trwały dziś za długo.

Wyglądał na zaskakująco przystojnego, jego długie włosy muskały kołnierz ciemnoniebieskiej koszuli. Zaskakującym widokiem było to, że Ron miał na sobie coś innego niż wymięty mundurek, koszulkę do quidditcha czy sweter Weasleyów.

\- Ginny powinna była tam być - powiedziała Hermionie, gdy sama włożyła płaszcz. - Opracowaliśmy tę nową strategię, w której Ścigający…

Ron chciał skorzystać z przejścia Huncwotów do piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa, ale Hermiona nie miała ochoty schylać się w tunelu i to jeszcze na obcasach, więc zdecydowali się zejść do bramy do zamku, aby złapać powóz do Hogsmeade. Ron kontynuował paplaninę na temat quidditcha, gdy schodzili po marmurowych schodach do holu wejściowego.

\- To odmiana Formacji Głowy Jastrzębia, gdzie...

Podwójne drzwi prowadzące do Wielkiej Sali były szczelnie zamknięte, a sama Sala już dawno opustoszała po obiedzie. Malfoy stał przy drzwiach z kobietą ubraną na zielono. Była prawie tak wysoka jak on, a jej blond włosy lśniły niczym diamenty.

Hermiona zatrzymała się, mocniej owijając swój ciemnoczerwony płaszcz wokół siebie, gdy rozpoznała ten delikatny profil. Narcyza Malfoy. Elegancka czarownica położyła dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce, zwieńczoną kwadratowym szmaragdowym pierścieniem, na ramieniu syna. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi z troską, a Narcyza położyła drugą dłoń na jednej z jego zaciśniętych pięści.

\- No dalej, Draco, kochanie - powiedziała Narcyza. - Będę tu na Ciebie czekać.

Ron również rozpoznał Lady Malfoy. 

\- Cóż, spójrz na to - powiedział radośnie. - Tylko tydzień, a Malfoy już potrzebuje swojej mamuni!

Jego głos był łatwo słyszalny w korytarzu i Malfoy spojrzał na nich. Jego grymas zastąpiła mroczna furia, po czym odwrócił się.

\- A ile sów wysłałeś do tej pory do Molly, Ronaldzie? - zapytała Hermiona równie głośno, cytując jego ostatni list do matki. - Droga Mamo, czy możesz przesłać mi mój zestaw do czyszczenia mioteł i dodatkową bieliznę?

Malfoyowie zignorowali ich.

Ron spochmurniał, gdy opuszczali zamek.

\- W tym roku masz dość ostry język, Hermiono - powiedział.

Dopiero gdy usiedli na piętrze w Trzech Miotłach, nad najgłośniejszą częścią pubu, Ron skomentował ogólny wygląd Hermiony.

\- Wyglądasz gorąco - szepnął, przesuwając jedną ręką po jej nagim ramieniu, a drugą chwytając chlebowy paluszek ze stołu.

Hermiona oparła się o swoje krzesło.

\- Przyjaciele, Ronald. Tylko przyjaciele.

Ron poruszył brwiami, wyglądając podobnie jak Fred i George.

\- Na razie, prawda?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie widzę dużej szansy, że to się zmieni.

\- Ale powiedziałaś...

\- Wiem. Myliłam się. - Ponownie pokręciła głową. - Kocham cię, wiesz o tym. Ale nie…

\- Jest ktoś jeszcze, prawda? Kto to jest?

\- Nie, Ronaldzie…

\- Więc dlaczego nie ja? - Ron odłożył chlebowy paluszek i wziął ją za rękę. - Wiem, że jestem śmieciem w tych sprawach. Wiem, że zasługujesz na coś lepszego, ale daj mi szansę. - Potarł kciukiem grzbiet jej dłoni.

Odsunęła rękę.

\- Nie, nie możemy randkować tylko dlatego, że w naszym życiu nie ma innych ludzi. Jak mamy znaleźć kogoś innego w taki sposób?

\- Nie chcę nikogo innego - powiedział Ron uparcie. - Od czwartego roku to byłaś ty, nawet jeśli wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem. Nie wiem, jak kochać kogokolwiek innego. 

\- Możesz się nauczyć - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Nie chcę się uczyć.

Cierpliwość Hermiony powoli zaczynała się wyczerpywać.

\- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, i tak nie podoba mi się Twój sposób kochania mnie. Twoja idea miłości polega na osądzaniu każdej drobnej rzeczy, którą robię, i Godryku dopomóż, jeśli czegoś nie rozumiesz lub czujesz się urażony!

Twarz Rona pociemniała.

\- Cóż, przepraszam za troskę! Ktoś jeszcze tam jest? Żaden facet w tej szkole nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry. I może ja też nie, ale czy naprawdę zamierzasz to wszystko odrzucić?

\- Czym jest ‘to wszystko’, o czym teraz mówisz? - zapytała Hermiona, machając między nimi ręką - I tak rzadko spędzamy ze sobą czas!

\- Ponieważ zawsze jesteś w pieprzonej bibliotece!

\- A ty zawsze jesteś na boisku quidditcha! Nigdy nie zdasz egzaminów, jeśli nie będziesz się uczyć!

\- Nic mi nie będzie, jeśli tylko mi pomożesz!

Hermiona spojrzała na niego sponad swojego kufla z piwem kremowym.

\- Nie mam nieskończonych godzin czasu, żeby pokazywać ci jak musisz robić wszystkie swoje zadania, Ronaldzie. Mam własną pracę i może chciałbym zająć się czymś innym w swoim wolnym czasie. Na przykład warzeniem eksperymentalnych mikstur. I chcę chodzić na randki, prawdziwe randki, a nie tylko siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, czekając, aż w końcu zabierzesz mnie na obiad.

\- Trening trwał długo! Na jaja Merlina, myślałem, że stracę cię na rzecz Harry'ego, jeśli stracę cię z kimkolwiek, a teraz zamierzasz rzucić mnie przez za długie siedzenie na boisku? Hermiona Granger chodząca z byle facetem? Naprawdę zamierzasz upaść tak nisko? Co ludzie powiedzą?

\- Wystarczy, Ronaldzie - powiedziała, kładąc ręce na kolanach, żeby powstrzymać drżenie. - Nie jestem jakąś boginią bohaterki wojennej ani genialnym mózgiem. A co jeśli chcę być trochę lekkomyślna? Zasługuję na trochę zabawy i nie potrzebuję, żebyś ciągle patrzył mi przez ramię. 

\- Co? Zamierzasz być lekkomyślna? Z mężczyznami? Jeden nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry? - Twarz Rona była teraz czerwona, a jego usta wykrzywiły się brzydko.

Zamrugała do niego, rozważając pytanie.

\- Hm? - Szturchnął ją. - Hermiona?

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała. - Może.

\- W porządku - powiedział, rzucając serwetkę i wstając. - Zostawię cię z tym. Możesz tu znaleźć jakieś dobre perspektywy. Z pewnością już jesteś na to przygotowana, patrząc na twój ubiór. 

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.

\- Nie myśl też, że przygarnę cię z powrotem po tym, jak jakiś facet potraktuje cię jak gówno. - Warknął, wskazując na nią palcem. - Wiesz, nie wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy jak ja.

\- Na to liczę - syknęła do niego.

Ron pokręcił głową.

\- Wiedziałem. Moja mama przez cały czas miała rację.

Włożył swój wełniany płaszcz, odwrócił się i opuścił piętro pubu. Hermiona odwróciła się na krześle, aby zobaczyć, jak jego soczyście ruda głowa przechodzi przez tłum i wychodzi za drzwi. 

_ Nie będę płakać. Tego właśnie chciałam. Nie będę płakać. _

***

Po kłótni z Ronem i zimnym spacerze z powrotem do Hogwartu, ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę Hermiona, było zejście do lochów i odebranie „wkładu” Slughorna na przyjęcie. Ale dała słowo, więc mocniej owinęła się płaszczem i ruszyła w stronę klasy Eliksirów.

„Dar” Slughorna okazał się być butelką bardzo dobrej Ognistej Whisky, a Hermiona uznała jednak ten czas za dobrze poświęcony. Z pewnością była gotowa na coś mocniejszego niż piwo kremowe. Skorzystała również z okazji, aby porozmawiać ze Slughornem na temat eksperymentalnych eliksirów, a mistrz eliksirów przyjął jej pomysł ze sporym entuzjazmem.

\- Jako profesor, oczywiście, nie mogę oficjalnie pochwalać “eksperymentalnych eliksirów” - powiedział, mrugając. - Jeśli jednak chciałbyś uwarzyć coś na dodatkowe punkty, to za szafką do przechowywania składników znajduje się moje wspaniałe, małe laboratorium.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła w podziękowaniu i wyszła, wpychając butelkę Ognistej Whisky do torebki z koralików. Na siódmym piętrze zanurkowała szybko do Łazienki Prefektów (znała hasło dzięki uprzejmości Ginny), aby ocenić szkody spowodowane wielogodzinnymi wędrówkami po zakurzonych ścieżkach, krętych schodach i zatęchłych korytarzach.

Jej włosy trzymały się zaskakująco dobrze, ale poświęciła trochę czasu, aby odświeżyć makijaż i położyć chłodny ręcznik na karku. Perspektywa spotkania z pokojem wspólnym pełnym Ślizgonów i Gryfonów była przytłaczająca. Cóż, musiała się pojawić. Ludzie prawdopodobnie zastanawiali się nad jej nieobecnością, a ona nie pozwoli Ronowi się odstraszyć.

\- Dobroczynność i miłość - powiedziała z uśmiechem Grubej Damie.

\- Bardzo dobrze, kochanie - powiedział portret i otworzył się.

Pokój wspólny był pełen ludzi: byli tam prawie wszyscy Gryfoni z siódmej i ósmej klasy, a także kilku podejrzanie młodo wyglądających uczniów. Cała scena była doprawiona kroplą kilku Ślizgonów z ósmego roku, chłopców w garniturach i dziewczyn w sukienkach z klejnotami w gładkich warkoczach. Gryfoni imprezowali we wszystkim, od dżinsów i T-shirtów po szkolne szaty.

\- Hermiono! - krzyknęła Ginny, atakując ją. Hermiona zamrugała, patrząc na przyjaciółkę i zrzucając płaszcz. Sukienka Ginny była troszkę krótsza niż wcześniej i czy to Blaise Zabini stał zaraz za nią? Rona nigdzie nie było. Seamus Finnigan i Dean Thomas rozlewali drinki, a Neville tańczył z Romildą Vane, która miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę równie krótką jak ta Ginny. Dennis Creevey stał na wpół w cieniu, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w Ślizgonów.

\- Przyniosłam datek od Slughorna - powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Zabini wyciągnął długie ramię i wręcz wyrwał ją z jej dłoni.

\- Hmmm, Ogden's - bardzo miło. - Zabini postawił butelkę na stole i otworzył ją stuknięciem różdżki. W jego drugiej ręce pojawiły się jak na zawołanie trzy szklanki z grubego szkła.

\- Musisz wybaczyć Zabiniemu - powiedziała Ginny do Hermiony. - Lubi grać rolę gospodarza, nawet jeśli to ja rezerwuję pokój wspólny, a ty przynosisz alkohol.

\- Wasza dwójka zapewnia też piękno - powiedział Zabini, wręczając drinki. - Wasze zdrowie.

\- Ron wpadł tutaj wcześniej, dysząc jak pociąg towarowy - ciągnęła Ginny. - Próbował dopaść Malfoya, ale Malfoy mu się nie dał. Malfoy spojrzał zaskakująco żałośnie na Rona zostawiającego cię w Hogsmeade, abyś musiała wrócić sama, a Ron średnio przyjął wizję, że Malfoy uczy go dobrych manier.

\- Malfoy tu był? - Hermiona była zaskoczona.

\- Był - powiedział Zabini. - Przyniósł piękną butelkę Syreniej Whisky z 1952 roku, ale niewielu chciało z nim przy niej uczestniczyć.

Ginny opróżniła swój drink.

\- Po tym Malfoy wyszedł. Lavender wciąż gdzieś zawodzi.

Zabini napełnił szklankę Ginny.

\- Muszę coś przyznać, na temat jedności między Domami. Wy, Gryfoni wnosicie pewną energię do uroczystości.

\- A co wnoszą Ślizgoni, Zabini? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Przyzwoity trunek.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

\- Pomóż mi wejść na górę, dobrze? - zapytała. Zabini odpowiedział natychmiast, odstawiając szklankę i pomagając jej stanąć na kanapie. Wśród tłumu rozległy się gwizdy.

\- Za jedność między Domami - powiedziała głośno Hermiona, unosząc szklankę. - Za nowych i starych przyjaciół!

Morze rąk trzymających butelki i szklanki natychmiast wystrzeliło w powietrze, po czym nastąpił brzęk i wiwaty. To był naprawdę piękny widok. Ginny i Zabini tańczyli teraz przy schodach, a Neville rozmawiał z Pansy Parkinson, która miała na sobie sukienkę ze zwiewnego zielonego jedwabiu i dwie jadeitowe spinki we włosach.

Srebrny błysk mignął w zasięgu wzroku Hermiony. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Draco Malfoya wchodzącego przez dziurę za portretem, ubranego w czarny garnitur, koszulę i krawat. Rozejrzał się wyniośle po pokoju, strzepując niewidoczny kurz z ramienia, a jedna brew lekko uniosła się, kiedy zobaczył Hermionę stojącą na sofie. Wyciągnął w jej stronę butelkę ze szkocką. Subtelne powitanie.

Lavender natychmiast podbiegła do niego. Popijając swojego drinka, Hermiona obserwowała parę, po cichu dodając do sceny swój własny dialog:

Lavender: Och, Draco! Znowu tu jesteś!

Malfoy: Tak, jestem kompletnie zaskakujący w tym roku.

Lavender: Och, Draco! Jesteś taki zabawny!

Malfoy: Naprawdę nie jestem i rzadko doceniam prawdziwy humor w esejach o Starożytnych Runach.

Lavender: Och, Draco! Powiedz mi, czym jest runa!

Malfoy: Mogę zrobić nawet więcej niż to - zabiorę cię do Malfoy Manor, gdzie moje nieopłacane skrzaty domowe malują wejście runami z napisem ‘Elfy Świata Jednoczą Się Dla Lepszych Warunków Pracy’.

\- CO TY ROBISZ? - Ginny syknęła na nią.

\- Oh, co? - Hermiona spuściła wzrok, zaskoczona.

\- Gapisz się na Malfoya i Lavender i chichoczesz z obłąkaniem - powiedziała Ginny. Jej włosy były rozczochrane, oczy błyszczały, a Zabini był tuż za nią.

\- Po prostu uważam, że to zabawne - powiedziała Hermiona, sącząc swojego drinka. Ognista Whisky wydawała się tlić w jej żyłach - Nadchodzi scena numer dwa.

\- Co ty… och - Ginny odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak pijany Ron stacza się po schodach.

\- Wy Weasleyowie nie możecie radzić sobie ze swoim trunkiem - powiedziała Hermiona, biorąc większy łyk.

\- Wspólna cecha większości Gryfonów - powiedział Zabini.

\- Lepiej się go pozbądźmy - powiedziała Ginny. - Chodź, Blaise.

\- Tak, idź z nią, Blaise - powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. Ślizgon uniósł brew, po czym podążył za Ginny, jakby przez cały czas tak planował.

Hermiona spojrzała na dziurę za portretem, ale Malfoy i Lavender zniknęli. Parvati Patil odciągnęła Lavender na bok, a Malfoy, jak teraz zauważyła, opierał się o gobelin wiszący naprzeciw sofy na której stała. Stał sam pod migoczącą pochodnią, lśniąc w odbitym blasku, i nikt inny nie odważył się wejść do jego pierścienia żółtego światła. Malfoy trzymał w dłoni szklankę, a na stole obok niego stała butelka, ale jego szare oczy wyglądały na trzeźwe.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy tam na górze? - zapytał głos pod nią.

Hermiona prawie spadła z sofy. Harry? Nie. Mężczyzna pod nią miał podobne zielone oczy, tańczące figlarnie i czarne włosy sterczące na czubkach. Jednak ten Harry był ubrany w nieskazitelnie czarny garnitur, szmaragdową koszulę i krawat, jego potargane włosy były w artystycznym nieładzie, a na nosie nie miał okularów.

\- Theodore Nott - powiedziała słabo Hermiona. Nie wiedziała, że Ślizgon powrócił do szkoły w tym roku.

\- Theo, proszę - powiedział z uśmiechem. - W końcu przecież mamy jedność między Domami.

\- W takim razie, Hermiona - powiedziała z roztargnieniem. Mężczyzna wyglądał zaskakująco radośnie jak na kogoś, kogo rodzina tkała kosze w Azkabanie. Może dlatego był bardziej szczęśliwy. Nott Senior został niedawno stracony, a uwięzieni wujowie Notta byli niczym sfora wściekłych psów. Pomimo takiego tła, żaden szept skandalu nigdy nie przylgnął do Theo, który twierdził, że nie wiedział wszystkiego. Hermiona wątpiła w to, ale nie zawsze możesz pomóc swojej rodzinie. Theo zdołał uniknąć najgorszego okresu wojny, na siódmym roku pakując się i wyjeżdżając do swojej babci w Niemczech.

Ślizgon wyglądał teraz na rozbawionego i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że wpatrywała się w chłopaka, przeglądając w myślach jego dokumentację. Zarumieniła się.

\- Witamy z powrotem w Hogwarcie, Theo - powiedziała uprzejmie. - Kiedy przyjechałeś?

\- Tego ranka - rozejrzał się po zatłoczonym pokoju wspólnym. - Perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu. - Spojrzał jej w oczy. - I oto jestem przy tej sofie. Ponownie, doskonałe wyczucie czasu. I tak miałem cię szukać, Hermiono.

\- Czemu?

Machnął szeroką ręką ozdobioną srebrnym sygnetem z onyksem.

\- Mnóstwo powodów, do większości których się nie przyznam - powiedział. - Ale jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą tego stulecia. Dlaczego miałbym cię szukać?

\- Ponieważ spóźniłeś się do szkoły o tydzień i musisz nadrobić zaległości - powiedziała. - Dlaczego nie poprosisz Zabiniego?

Theo uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Beznadziejny.

\- Parkinson?

\- Jeszcze bardziej beznadziejna.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Malfoy?

\- Sam Mroczny Książę? Prędzej bym się poddał. - Uśmiech Theo rozszerzył się. - Pozwól, że ci pomogę, Hermiono. Dostaję skurczu szyi, patrząc na ciebie.

\- Witam w moim świecie. - Hermiona nienawidziła być niska.

\- Dziękuję. Podoba mi się Twój świat.

Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na Malfoya - tak, wciąż tam, wciąż sam, wciąż pije i wciąż się gapi. Zdecydowanie czas zejść z tej sofy.

Wyciągnęła rękę, ale Theo odstawił swojego drinka i zamiast tego chwycił ją w talii obiema rękami, kładąc ją lekko na podłodze. Był szerszy niż Harry, z głębszą klatką piersiową. Jego mocne rysy nadawały mu pozorny wygląd starszego niż reszta uczniów.

Theo trzymał jedną rękę na jej talii, a muzyka i śmiech płynęły wokół nich.

\- Jeden taniec - powiedział, biorąc ją za prawą rękę. - Dla jedności między Domami.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i nagle wydało się bardzo naturalne, że tańczy z Theodorem Nottem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, chichocząc z jego żartów i starając się nie rozlać swojego drinka. Może mimo wszystko ten rok będzie fajny.

Niestety, nie mogło to trwać długo. Tańczyli i kręcili się przez kilka piosenek, a potem Theo obrócił ją i prawie zderzyli się z Ronem, stojącym samotnie i sztywno przed schodami do dormitoriów chłopców. Spojrzał na Theo.

\- Odejdź od niej - powiedział.


	10. Impreza u Gryfonów, Część II

\- Och, przepraszam - powiedział Theo z lekkim uśmiechem do Rona. Ślizgon zatrzymał się, wciąż trzymając dłoń na talii Hermiony. Fala szeptów przebiegła przez Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru, a ludzie zwolnili i odwrócili się, by popatrzeć. Nawet skoczna muzyka płynąca z magicznego fonografu ucichła.

\- Przestań, natychmiast - warknął Ron, ignorując nagłą publiczność.

\- Tak, Theo, przestań ze mną tańczyć i bądź miły wobec moich przyjaciół - powiedziała Hermiona.

Oczy Rona zwęziły się.

\- Och, Theo, tak?

\- Zgadza się - Theo spojrzał na niego od góry do dołu, niewzruszony. - A ty jesteś Rick, prawda? Rob? Roy!

Hermiona znowu zachichotała (ta Ognista Whisky była naprawdę mocna), a Ron wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Ale, kolego, nie… - zaczął Theo z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Wyjazd stąd, Theo - powiedział Ron.

Theo puścił Hermionę i stanął przed nią, wsuwając dłoń w kieszeń swojej marynarki. Hermiona przewróciła oczami i ponownie stanęła przed Theo. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała w swojego byłego chłopaka.

\- On nigdzie nie wychodzi, ale widzę, że być może chciałbyś się ze mną pojedynkować, Ronaldzie - powiedziała.

\- Hermiono!

Nie ruszyła się. 

\- Tak?

\- Ja… ja… - Ron beztrosko machnął różdżką, co skłoniło dwóch Gryfonów do porzucenia swojej pijackiej partii czarodziejskich szachów i zejścia mu z drogi. W pokoju było tak cicho, że Hermiona słyszała, jak maleńka czarna królowa na szachownicy krzyczy do nich, by wrócili. Ron podszedł bliżej. - Hermiono!

\- Kiedy się nauczysz, Ron, że powtarzanie imienia kobiety nie sprawi, że zrobi to, co chcesz - warknęła.

\- Na mnie działa - powiedział Zabini, który nagle zmaterializował się za Theo.

\- Zamknij się, Blaise - usłyszała głos Ginny.

\- Cóż, sami widzicie.

\- Naprawdę, Hermiono? - zapytał Ron, wpatrując się w Theo mi - Od tego zaczniesz? Ślizgon? Dlaczego po prostu nie pocałujesz Śmierciożercy?

\- W końcu jedność między Domami - usłyszała pogodne słowa Malfoya.

\- Dość tego - warknął Ron. Odrzucił różdżkę i rzucił się na Malfoya, wymachując pięścią. Malfoy uniknął go zręcznym ruchem, tylko po to, by zmierzyć się z Dennisem Creeveyem. Mały Gryfon stał obok schodów z szeroko rozstawionymi stopami i podniesioną różdżką.

\- Stup…! - głos Dennisa został przerwany w połowie zaklęcia, gdy został odrzucony do tyłu, uderzając w ścianę za nim. Hermiona podbiegła i uklękła obok piątoklasisty, gdy siadał oszołomiony. Nawet Ron zamarł w szoku.

\- Dennis, co ty sobie myślisz? - skarciła go - Nie powinno cię tutaj w ogóle być!

\- Ten pieprzony Śmierciożerca mną rzucił! - sapnął Dennis, wpatrując się w Malfoya spod ciemnej grzywki.

\- Nonsens - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nawet nie wyjął różdżki. Czy możesz poruszyć rękami?

\- Cóż, coś…

\- Dobra, wszyscy, wystarczy! - krzyknęła Ginny, brzmiąc niesamowicie podobnie do Molly Weasley. - Ron, Dennis, Malfoy… wszyscy trzej będziecie się zachowywać jak przystoi, albo opuścicie teraz tę imprezę!

Dennis wstał, wyciągając ramię z uścisku Hermiony.

\- Dobra - splunął - Jakbym chciał tu zostać z tyloma pokręconymi sukami i dupkami czystej krwi…

\- Wystarczy, Dennis - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

Szyderstwo Dennisa przypomniało jej o Malfoyu, jak był w tym samym wieku. 

\- O tak, dobrze się bawisz flirtując z wężami, prawda, Hermiono? Łatwo o wszystkim tak po prostu zapomnieć, prawda? 

\- O niczym nie zapomniałam - powiedziała. - Wszyscy po prostu staramy się żyć własnym życiem. 

\- Tak - powiedział gorzko. - Cóż, niektórzy ludzie nie mają takiej szansy - Dennis rzucił Malfoyowi ostatnie groźne spojrzenie i wbiegł po schodach w kierunku dormitoriów chłopców.

Ron rzucił się w przeciwnym kierunku, krzycząc na Grubą Damę o wpuszczaniu do pokoju węży, a Romilda Vane pognała za nim. Hermiona stała, ściskając różdżkę, gdy ktoś prostował stół, a muzyka zaczęła ponownie grać.

\- Lubię imprezy w Gryffindorze - usłyszała głos Pansy Parkinson.

Oczy Hermiony spotkały się z Malfoyem. Nadal stał w pobliżu schodów z lekko wykrzywionymi ustami. Theo pojawił się w polu widzenia Hermiony, a ona zamrugała i odchrząknęła.

\- Przepraszam za Rona - powiedziała Theo, wsuwając różdżkę do magicznie rozszerzalnej kieszeni spódnicy - On jest…

\- Nie ma za co przepraszać. Broniłaś mojego honoru. - Theo wziął ją za rękę i wciągnął z powrotem do tańca. Magiczny fonograf Gryfonów grał jazzową melodię, a Theo prowadził ich wdzięcznym krokiem.

\- Moja bohaterka - szepnął jej do ucha.

\- Mówisz bardzo dużo bzdur, Theodorze Nott - powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem.

\- Mówię, mówię. - Theo odsunął ją od schodów, kontynuując taniec. Bez trzymanego drinka Hermiona mogła swobodnie położyć dłoń na jego ramieniu, czując miękki materiał jego marynarki. Z bliska widziała, że jego jedwabny krawat był wysadzany drobnymi szmaragdami. Ah ci Ślizgoni.

Próbowała odtworzyć beztroskie uczucie ich wcześniejszych tańców, ale okazało się to nieuchwytne. Theo patrzył na klatkę schodową, lekko marszcząc brwi.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, widząc tutaj Draco - powiedział.

\- W Hogwarcie czy na przyjęciu?

\- To i to. - Theo spojrzał jej w twarz. - Czy on ci przeszkadzał?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zdefiniuj ‘przeszkadzanie’. Czy mnie zdenerwował i igrał z moimi przyjaciółmi? Tak. Czy okrutnie się nade mną znęcał i nazwał mnie szlamą? Nie. W tym roku zachowuje się dość grzecznie, jak na wpół wyszkolony krasnal ogrodowy.

\- Mogę coś z nim zrobić, jeśli chcesz.

Hermiona zachichotała.

\- Chciałabym, aby ktoś próbował zrobić cokolwiek z Draco Malfoyem.

Oczy Theo zabłysły.

\- Czy to wyzwanie?

\- Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie warto, a jeśli zamierzasz być kolejnym Ronem, nie możemy być przyjaciółmi.

\- Przyjaciele. - Theo przewrócił to słowo na języku. - Czy tym właśnie jesteśmy?

\- Mam nadzieję.

Ręka Theo na jej talii przesunęła się w górę, by delikatnie dotknąć nagiej skóry na jej plecach.

\- Nie, myślę, że nie.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego dreszczu na ten nieoczekiwany dotyk, ale jej głos pozostał spokojny.

\- Kim więc jesteśmy? - zapytała.

\- Znajomymi.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Wolisz być ze mną znajomymi niż przyjaciółmi.

\- Zdecydowanie. - Piosenka się skończyła, a Theo przestał tańczyć i ją puścił. - Prawdę mówiąc, zająłem dziś zbyt dużo Twojego czasu. Dziękuję za wspaniałe przyjęcie i dziękuję też Ginny. 

\- Wychodzisz? - zapytała. - Mam nadzieję, że Ron nie…

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Zdecydowanie nie. - Uniósł jej dłoń i musnął ustami jej palce. - Po prostu czas iść. Dobranoc, Hermiono.

Patrzyła, jak odwraca się i znika w dziurze za portretem. Zmarszczyła brwi. To był chyba ten słynny taktyczny odwrót, jeśli kiedykolwiek go widziała. Bardzo gładki. Bardzo ślizgoński.

Theo nie wrócił na imprezę, więc Hermiona tańczyła z Neville'em, potem z Seamusem i Deanem, próbując wypić okropnie naszpikowany poncz Gryfonów. Ginny i Zabini wymknęli się przez dziurę za portretem, wciąż trzymając butelkę Ognistej Whisky od Slughorna.

Neville wyszedł wcześnie, mamrocząc coś o podlewaniu nasion następnego ranka, „zanim się obudzą”. Hermiona przeszła na piwo kremowe i kontynuowała taniec z zapałem, utrzymując dystans od Malfoya. Spodziewała się, że odejdzie. Z pewnością nie był towarzyski. Po prostu wycofał się w zacieniony kąt, sącząc swoją Syrenią Whisky ze śladem swojego starego szyderstwa na twarzy. Lavender skradała się, żeby porozmawiać, pochylała się do niego i poklepywała go po ramieniu, zanim przyjaciele znowu ją odciągnęli. Parkinson zatrzymała się przy jego rogu, żeby zamienić kilka ostrych słów, po czym odeszła, wściekła. Wszyscy go unikali.

Tłum łączył się w pary w miarę upływu nocy, a Hermiona straciła z oczu Malfoya. Seamus i Dean wyszli przez dziurę za portretem, aby zapalić mugolskie papierosy i wrócili z Ronem między sobą, zaciągając go do dormitoriów chłopców. Niedługo potem Lavender podążyła za nimi z siódmoklasistą Gryffindoru, głośno chichocząc i próbując zwrócić na siebie jak najwięcej uwagi. Gdy zbliżała się północ, Hermiona zrzuciła buty i zwinęła się na sofie przy kominku, żeby poczekać na Ginny, która wciąż nie wracała. Ten Zabini coś w niej widział. Lampa nad sofą zgasła, pozostawiając ją w cieniu.

Musiała na chwilę przysnąć, ponieważ kiedy otworzyła oczy, pokój wspólny wydawał się ciemny i pusty. Fonograf zagrał teraz cichą, spokojną melodię. Jednak nie była całkiem sama.

Malfoy siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko jej sofy, z drinkiem w ręku, z długimi nogami wyciągniętymi w jej kierunku, a jego głowa zwrócona była w stronę dogasającego ognia. Wpatrywał się w płomienie. Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, zamiast tego obserwowała jego profil, spiczastą linię jego szczęki, powolne trzepotanie grubych, ciemnych rzęs, blask ognia rozbryzgujący się po bladej skórze.

\- Nadal tu jesteś - powiedziała w końcu, podpierając się na łokciu.

Malfoy odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Jego wzrok przemknął po jej ciele rozciągniętym na sofie. 

\- Oczywiście. - Uniósł lekko różdżkę i lampa nad nią zatrzepotała, dając przyćmiony blask.

Zamrugała sennie, patrząc na niego.

\- Jesteś tutaj, aby ostrzec mnie przed Theo?

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Powinienem ostrzec Theo przed Tobą. Prawdopodobnie skończy spetryfikowany.

\- Tylko jeśli będzie mi groził.

\- Nie groziłem ci.

Hermiona usiadła, ziewając. Oczy Malfoya powędrowały do pomarszczonej czerwonej spódniczki podciągającej się po jej udzie. Próbowała ją wygładzić, ale poddała się. Jej włosy też prawdopodobnie były jednym wielkim bałaganem.

\- Po prostu prosiłem o zwrot mojej prawowitej własności - kontynuował. Z różdżką w dłoni zaczął wrzucać do szklanki małe kostki lodu.

Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Domagałeś się swojej własności i szedłeś w moją stronę, Malfoy. Groźnie.

\- Więc zdjęłaś koszulę i spetryfikowałaś mnie. - Odłożył różdżkę i wlał więcej Syreniej Whisky do szklanki. - Czy aż tak bardzo cię przerażam?

\- Zdecydowanie nie.

Malfoy odstawił butelkę i dołączył do niej na sofie, trzymając szklankę w dłoni. Hermiona parsknęła z irytacją.

\- Co? - zapytała, odsuwając się.

\- Ty, Granger, jesteś wtrącającą się we wszystko wszechwiedzącą.

\- I to cię zaskakuje? - zapytała, odwracając się do niego. Ogień odbijający się w jego oczach nadawał im dość demoniczny połysk.

Jego usta uniosły się do góry.

\- Nie.

Otwór za portretem otworzył się, sprawiając, że oboje podskoczyli, a para siódmoklasistów przebiegła przez niego, trzymając się za ręce i chichocząc. Hermiona patrzyła, jak wspinają się po schodach i rozstają się pocałunkiem, po czym odwróciła się do Malfoya. Lekko obracał swój drink, patrząc, jak lód topi się w szkockiej.

\- Napisałaś list do Wizengamotu, który bronił mnie podczas procesu - powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na nią.

Hermiona starała się nie westchnąć. Najwyraźniej miała dziś w swoich rękach introspekcyjnego pijaka. Malfoy miał ten ponury wygląd, który dobrze znała z miesięcy spędzonych w namiocie z Harrym i horkruksem.

\- Ten list do Wizengamotu był poufny - powiedziała. - Skąd o nim wiesz?

\- Mam swoje sposoby. - Jego twarz wyostrzyła się. - Byłaś dość elokwentna, Granger. Zwłaszcza fragment o tym, jak miłosierdzie nie zepsuje czarodziejskiego świata, ale pomoże go odkupić.

Wzruszyła ramionami, czując się nieswojo.

\- Może.

Malfoy przysunął się bliżej.

\- Napisałaś, że przebaczenie mi… jak to ujęłaś? Pomoże zamienić nasze wspólne cierpienie w nadzieję na przyszłość - Zacisnął palce na szklance - Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak mogłaś to powiedzieć.

\- Ja nie. Nelson Mandela - powiedziała Hermiona. Malfoy uniósł brwi. - Południowoafrykański mugolski mąż stanu. Wypowiadał się przeciwko uprzedzeniom i rasizmowi. Napisał: „Nasze ludzkie współczucie wiąże nas jednych z drugimi - nie z litością ani protekcjonalnie, ale jako istoty ludzkie, które nauczyły się, jak zamienić nasze wspólne cierpienie w nadzieję na przyszłość”. Zawarłam ten cytat w moim liście. 

Malfoy pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, a jego biało-blond grzywka opadła mu do oczu. Niecierpliwie odgarnął włosy do tyłu, a jego ostre spojrzenie nie wyglądało na pijane.

\- Więc ty, mugolaczka, zacytowałaś mugolskiego przywódcę, który pomógł utrzymać czystokrwistego śmierciożercę z dala od więzienia.

Hermiona ponownie wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To przecież absurdalne - warknął Malfoy, kładąc szklankę na stoliku. - Jak mogłaś to zrobić? Nie pamiętasz, kiedy się ostatnio spotkaliśmy? W moim własnym pieprzonym salonie, gdzie dostałaś… to? - Posunął dłoń w górę jej nagiego ramienia, chwytając ją za lewy łokieć i unosząc przedramię, gdzie gniewne litery układające się w słowo „Szlama” lśniły czerwienią w świetle ognia. Jego palce lekko musnęły uniesione grzbiety blizn.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę - nikt poza Uzdrowicielem nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał tych blizn.

\- Spójrz na to, litery pasują do koloru mojej spódnicy - zażartowała, aby ukryć swój dyskomfort.

\- Granger - warknął. - Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś potraktowała tę rozmowę poważnie. Rozrzucasz te prawe cytaty, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Ilu niebezpiecznych przestępców uwolniłaś dzięki swoim małym gierkom?

Hermiona nagle poczuła się całkiem poważna.

\- Cóż, teraz brzmisz zupełnie jak Ron. Powiedział to samo: Co robisz, broniąc Malfoya! Dlaczego nie spróbujesz uwolnić jego ojca, kiedy już to robisz? A może Dołohow lub Lestrange?

Odsunęła rękę.

\- Jakbym nie była zdolna do racjonalnego myślenia! Szczerze mówiąc, powiedziałbym, że jestem znacznie lepszym sędzią charakteru niż którykolwiek z was. Wielokrotnie podejmowałam niepopularne decyzje i wielokrotnie udowodniono, że były one słuszne, a jednak za każdym razem, gdy kieruję się własnym rozsądkiem, dostaję od innych tylko zażalenia!

Hermiona wstała i spojrzała na niego, opierając ręce na biodrach.

\- Kiedy do diabła ktoś mi w końcu zaufa?

Malfoy spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, choć raz milcząc.

\- A zresztą - ciągnęła dalej. - Kto lepiej cię obroni niż mugolak ze śladami mugolskiego prześladowania? Wy, czystej krwi jesteście naszą przyszłością, nie widzicie tego? Byłam wściekła, gdy pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni zostali wygwizdani podczas Ceremonii Przydziału. Wszyscy myślą, że powinniście zostać od nas odcięci jak chore kończyny, odcięci od społeczeństwa i schowani poza zasięgiem wzroku. To wszystko nie tak - nie trzeba was wszystkich wycinać - trzeba was uzdrowić!

Hermiona nagle doszła do siebie, jej policzki płonęły, a wizja zamazała się. Próbowała się uspokoić - byłoby to ciekawe, gdyby nagle zemdlała na jego oczach. Tylko Harry słyszał już te myśli i chociaż zgodził się i zeznawał za Malfoyem i jego matką, zrobił to z wielką niechęcią i bardziej prawdopodobnie z miłości do niej niż z prawdziwego przekonania.

Malfoy też teraz stał, patrząc na Hermionę, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział. Jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju był jej dyszący oddech oraz trzask ognia.

Głośny, jęczący zgrzyt przełamał napięcie i Hermiona rozejrzała się ponad ramię Malfoya i zobaczyła Ginny przechodzącą na palcach przez dziurę w portrecie. Ginny zamarła i spojrzała na nią pytająco. Hermiona kiwnęła głową uspokajająco, a Ginny weszła po schodach do ich dormitorium, często oglądając się za siebie i lekko potykając.

Malfoy zignorował Ginny i wrócił do swojej butelki, wrzucając kostki lodu do drugiej szklanki i nalewając do niej whisky.

\- W porządku - powiedział, odrzucając cały temat machnięciem ręki. Podał szklankę Hermionie i wrócił na swoje miejsce, nagle całkowicie zrelaksowany..

\- Chodź tutaj, Granger - powiedział Malfoy, jakby był właścicielem sofy. - Mamy więcej do omówienia.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, ale dostosowała się. Najwyraźniej to Malfoy prowadził dzisiejszy program. A to ją ludzie nazywali apodyktyczną. Upiła łyk szkockiej, rozkoszując się bogatym, mrowieniem trunku w gardle.

\- Rozmawiałaś o mnie ze Slughornem - zaczął. - O drużynie quidditcha.

\- Tak - przyznała. - To też gdzieś wyszukałeś?

\- Szczęśliwe przypuszczenie, chociaż Slughorn nie zaprzeczył. Astoria opublikowała dziś wieczorem w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu wiadomość, w której nazywa mnie nowym Szukającym drużyny ze względu na „wyższą wolę”.

\- Wstrząsające.

Malfoy pochylił się w jej stronę, kładąc dłoń na oparciu sofy.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten wzór, Granger - powiedział. - Nie potrzebuję, żebyś pracowała za kulisami, współczuła mi, naprawiając rzeczy za mnie. Nie jestem jednym z twoich tępych przyjaciół.

Zachichotała.

\- Oh, proszę. Nigdy bym cię nie żałowała, Malfoy. Żal mi tych, którzy muszą mieć do czynienia z Tobą w tej szkole, niczym w umowie, łącznie ze mną samą. 

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego dłoń na sofie znalazła długi, ciemny lok, który wymknął się z jej spinki do włosów. 

\- A propos umów, myślę, że powinniśmy zawrzeć kolejną - powiedział, patrząc na jej lok. Owinął go wokół bladego palca i lekko pociągnął.

Hermiona upiła łyk szkockiej.

\- Cudowny pomysł. Ponieważ ta ostatnia zadziałała tak dobrze.

\- To był zły interes - mruknął, przysuwając się bliżej. - Nie próbuj szantażować ludzi, Granger. Nie w tym tkwi Twój geniusz. 

Hermiona odrzuciła głowę, wyrywając loki z jego dłoni i poczuła, jak kolejne pasmo włosów wyślizguje się ze spinki.

\- Co za dramat - powiedziała, odstawiając kieliszek i bezowocnie próbując ponownie okiełznać loki. - Czego bym nie dała za porządną spinkę do włosów.

Malfoy odchylił się do tyłu, sącząc swojego drinka i patrząc na nią z półuśmiechem. W końcu zrezygnowała z siłowania się z włosami i ponownie popatrzyła na niego.

\- W porządku, co to za nowa umowa?

\- Umożliwię ci dostęp do Kodeksu i kamienia runicznego - powiedział. - W zamian, pozwól mi popracować z Tobą nad eksperymentalnymi eliksirami, które planujesz.

\- Slughorn - westchnęła Hermiona. - Ten typek. - Rozważyła w głowie jego propozycję, wśród swoich rozbieganych myśli. Łatwiej byłoby myśleć, gdyby nie dotykał jej włosów.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała ostro. - Jeśli pozwolisz mi na dostęp do Kodeksu i kamienia runicznego, możesz mi pomóc w moich eksperymentalnych eliksirach. - Pochyliła się, żeby podnieść swoje buty i zaczęła wsuwać w nie stopy, czując na sobie wzrok Malfoya.

\- Umowa - powiedział.

\- Umowa. - Hermiona wstała, co spowodowało, że Malfoy również wstał. Impulsywnie wyciągnęła rękę, którą w rzeczowy sposób krótko potrząsnął. Żadnych sugestywnych spojrzeń ani wygiętych ust. Ślizgoni traktowali swoje umowy bardzo poważnie. Jego dłoń była duża i ciepła, ale zaskakująco szorstka.

Odsunęła rękę. 

\- W porządku, więc ruszaj, Malfoy. Impreza skończona - Hermiona podeszła do dziury za portretem, wskazując mu, żeby poszedł za nią. Tortury, quidditch, szantaż. Musiała zakończyć tę rozmowę, zanim Malfoy wymyśli kolejny przerażający temat do dyskusji, jak wróżbiarstwo. Szczerze mówiąc, chyba urodziła się, by cierpieć.

\- Granger - powiedział Malfoy, przechodząc przez otwarte drzwi.  _ Nie, jeszcze nie skończył _ \- Powiedz mi. Dlaczego próbowałaś mi pomóc w drużynie quidditcha?

Spojrzał na nią przez dziurę za portretem, jego twarz oświetlały lampy z pokoju wspólnego. Spojrzała na niego nieufnie, na tego nieskazitelnego czystokrwistego arystokratę, teraz z otwartymi ustami, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Przyszło jej do głowy kilka ostrych odpowiedzi, ale zdecydowała się być szczera.

\- Lubię patrzeć, jak latasz - powiedziała.

Malfoy wpatrywał się w nią, choć raz oniemiały, a Hermiona zamknęła przejście zaraz przed jego twarzą i ruszyła po schodach do swojego dormitorium.


	11. Kac

Hermiona leciała na miotle, unosząc się wyżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ponad Czarnym Jeziorem. Ale nie bała się. Miotła szybowała, ale ona jej nie kontrolowała, była tylko pasażerem, było za nią solidne ciepło i czuła się taka bezpieczna…

\- Hermiono! - powiedział głos, cichy i naglący. - Hermiono!

\- Co?… - Otworzyła oczy. Leżała z rozpostartymi rękami na łóżku, będąc na brzuchu, wciąż w spódnicy i złotym topie.

Parvati Patil nią potrząsała.

\- Hermiono!

Usiadła. 

\- Która godzina?

\- Siódma rano. Hermiono, musisz natychmiast zejść na dół.

\- Czemu? Czy Hooch jest zła? Wiem, że w pokoju wspólnym jest bałagan…

\- Musisz to zobaczyć! - Parvati wyprostowała się. - I weź ze sobą różdżkę.

Mózg Hermiony zwrócił na coś uwagę. Twarz Parvati była poważna, miała na sobie szorty do biegania i sportowy stanik. Musiała zejść na dół na poranny jogging (Patilowie byli maniakami fitnessu) i coś zobaczyć. Hermiona wyślizgnęła się z łóżka, podniosła różdżkę i wsunęła stopy w puszyste niebieskie kapcie. Ginny leżała nieruchomo w swoim łóżku, wciąż w imprezowych ubraniach. Łóżko Lavender było puste.

\- OK - powiedziała Hermiona. - Chodźmy.

Zeszły po schodach do pokoju wspólnego, zalanego porannym słońcem, które oślepiało jej przekrwione oczy i odbijało się od na wpół pustych szklanek i butelek.

\- Tam - powiedziała Parvati, wskazując na ścianę po prawej stronie otworu za portretem.

Hermiona prawie spadła z ostatniego stopnia, jej usta były otwarte. Na ścianie, wysokimi na dwie stopy literami, widniały ociekające czerwienią słowa: “GIŃCIE SZLAMY”.

Hermiona czuła się, jakby została przeklęta, ale była zbyt zszokowana, by cokolwiek poczuć. Prawie upuściła różdżkę, tak bardzo drżały jej ręce.

\- Kto to zrobił? - odetchnęła.

\- Oczywiście Ślizgoni. - Głos Parvati ociekał jadem.

\- Tego nie wiemy.

\- Nie wiemy? - Parvati odwróciła się i spojrzała na nią. - Po raz pierwszy w historii Hogwartu zapraszamy Ślizgonów do naszego pokoju wspólnego, dajemy im hasło, a następnego ranka zastajemy na ścianie coś takiego?

Hermiona zbliżyła się do ściany. Ociekające, czerwone litery… 

\- Krew - powiedziała cicho. - Te litery są napisane krwią.

\- Godryku dopomóż nam - szepnęła Parvati. - Czyja to krew?

\- Nie sposób powiedzieć - powiedziała Hermiona. _ A może był na to sposób? _

\- Powinnyśmy to usunąć? - Parvati uniosła różdżkę.

\- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Tam może być mugolak… zraniony. - Potarła czoło i spróbowała myśleć ignorując głośne łomotanie swojego serca. - Parvati, idź po McGonagall. Następnie po panią Hooch. Będziemy potrzebować wszystkich opiekunów domów.

\- Slytherinu też?

Hermiona skinęła głową.

\- Szczególnie Slytherinu.

Parvati spojrzała na nią z ukosa, po czym wybiegła z otworu za portretem, zadowolona, że ma coś do roboty. Rozglądnęła się, by mieć pewność, że jest sama w pokoju wspólnym, Hermiona transmutowała pustą butelkę po piwie kremowym w fiolkę na eliksir. Podeszła do ściany, prawie dotykając różdżką ostatniej litery Y w SZLAMY. Machnęła nią lekko i długa kropla odciągnęła się od brzegu litery Y i przeleciała ze ściany wprost do fiolki.

Co teraz? Hermiona zauważyła swoją torebkę z paciorkami pod sofą, na której spała zeszłej nocy. Tam, gdzie leżała, gdy Malfoy… nie, to nie był on. Nie mógł być. 

Potrząsając głową, żeby oczyścić ją z natrętnych myśli, Hermiona wezwała torebkę różdżką i włożyła fiolkę do środka. Właśnie zarzucała łańcuszek na ramię, kiedy McGonagall rzuciła się przez dziurę za portretem, ubrana w szlafrok i czarny kapelusz z wysoko uniesioną różdżką.

\- Jakie jest niebezpieczeństwo? Czy ty… - Dyrektorka urwała, gdy zobaczyła Hermionę, która nagle uświadomiła sobie swoje pomarszczone ubrania, zwariowane włosy i puszyste niebieskie kapcie. Hermiona wskazała na ścianę.

McGonagall sapnęła.

\- Czy ktoś jest ranny?

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała Hermiona. - Potrzebujemy wszystkich opiekunów Domów, aby sprawdzali stan swoich uczniów.

\- Tak. - McGonagall zbliżyła się do liter. - Oczywiście to krew.

Portret otworzył się, ukazując ponurą Panią Hooch, ubraną w swoją zwykłą bluzę i skórzane spodnie. Wczesny poranny lot, czy kobieta rzeczywiście spała w stroju do quidditcha?

\- Co to wszystko jest? - warknęła Hooch, wkraczając do środka, a za nią weszła Parvati. - Stan tego… - opiekunka urwała, kiedy jej wzrok padł na litery.

\- Panno Patil, proszę stanąć przed dziurą za portretem. Nie wpuszczaj nikogo oprócz opiekunów Domów. - McGonagall rozkazała Parvati, która tylko skinęła głową i wyszła. - Madame Hooch, chcę, żebyś rozliczyła się ze wszystkich swoich podopiecznych. - Spojrzała na zakrwawione litery. - Szczególnie mugolaków. Jeśli brakuje któregoś ucznia, natychmiast mnie poinformuj.

Madame Hooch skinęła głową i wbiegła po schodach do sypialni chłopców. Otwór w portrecie ponownie się otworzył, by wpuścić Slughorna, a za nim Flitwicka, głowę Ravenclawu i profesor Sprout. Flitwick i Sprout westchnęli z szoku i konsternacji, widząc napis, a Slughorn tylko potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem, a wąsy mu opadły. Jego oczy spotkały się ze spojrzeniem Hermiony i były pełne bólu.

McGonagall poinstruowała ich, aby policzyli swoich uczniów i natychmiast zgłosili wszelkie zaginione lub ranne dzieci.

\- Niech Prefekci zatrzymają uczniów w ich dormitoriach i pokojach wspólnych. Każdy ma pozostać w swoim domu do odwołania. - Trzej opiekunowie skinęli głowami i wyszli, chociaż Sprout i Flitwick obdarzyli Slughorna szybkim, trzeźwym spojrzeniem.

\- Panno Patil, proszę, stój na straży przy ścianie. Nikt oprócz mnie nie może dotykać liter. - McGonagall zwróciła się do Hermiony. - Panno Granger, proszę ze mną. - Hermiona ze złością chwyciła swoją wyszywaną paciorkami torbę, kiedy wyszła za McGonagall z otworu za portretem.

\- Adorleno - powiedziała McGonagall do portretu na zewnątrz. Hermiona drgnęła; nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała imienia Grubej Damy. - Powiedz mi. Kto jako ostatni opuścił pokój wspólny Gryffindoru zeszłej nocy?

Gruba Dama najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, co się stało, ale patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami i zadrżała słysząc ton McGonagall.

\- Adorleno. - Powtórzyła Dyrektorka. - Kto był ostatnią osobą, która opuściła pokój wspólny?

\- Draco Malfoy - powiedziała Gruba Dama.

\- Draco Malfoy? - powtórzyła McGonagall.

\- Tak - powiedział portret. - Dziesięć minut po północy. Obudził mnie.

\- Jak wyglądał? - zapytała McGonagall.

\- Bardzo ładnie - powiedziała Gruba Dama. - Takie ładne włosy, a jego ubrania nigdy nie są zmięte...

\- Jego wyraz twarzy, Adorleno - warknęła dyrektorka. - Jakieś oznaki jego uczuć, ogólnych myśli?

\- Wydawał się… szczęśliwy - powiedziała Gruba Dama. - Bardzo miło mi podziękował.

McGonagall i Hermiona patrzyły ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to był pan Malfoy? - zapytała McGonagall.

\- Tak, całkowicie pewna. To prawda, nie widuję go często, ale czasami odwiedzam portret Zaklinacza Węża w lochach… 

\- A pan Malfoy był szczęśliwy? - McGonagall powiedziała z niedowierzaniem. - Jaki rodzaj szczęścia to był?

Hermiona potrzebowała całej samokontroli, żeby się nie trząść, i nie mogła zdecydować, o jakim rodzaju szczęśliwego Malfoya wolała w tej chwili słyszeć.

\- To był cudowny uśmiech - westchnęła Gruba Dama. - Tak słodki i otwarty…

\- Czy ktoś wszedł do pokoju wspólnego po wyjściu Malfoya? - zapytała szybko Hermiona.

\- Nie, kochanie - powiedział portret. - Oczywiście do Pani przyjścia.

\- Dziękuję, Adorleno. - McGonagall wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, a tuż za nią Hermiona. Parvati przeganiała kilka pierwszoroczniaków od ściany.

\- Panno Granger - powiedziała cicho dyrektorka. - Czy wie pani, czy ktoś był z panem Malfoyem, zanim opuścił pokój wspólny?

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. Tutaj nie dowie się nic nowego.

\- Ja z nim byłam.

McGonagall nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze był w pokoju wspólnym?

\- Nie - powiedziała. - Kilku uczniów weszło przez dziurę za portretem, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, ale poszli prosto do łóżek.

McGonagall zatrzymała się na chwilę, a kiedy się odezwała, jej głos był… ostrożny.

\- Proszę, opowiedz mi, co się stało.

\- Tylko rozmawialiśmy - powiedziała Hermiona. Co było prawdą, z wyjątkiem czasu, który spędziła na drzemce. W tym czasie mógł prawdopodobnie wykonać napis z krwi. Mógł też ją przekląć lub skrzywdzić, ale tego nie zrobił.  _ Czy rzeczywiście jedyne co wtedy zrobił, to po prostu popijał whisky i patrzył, jak śpię? _ Poruszyła się niespokojnie.

\- … Panno Granger?

Hermiona drgnęła. Dyrektorka mówiła do niej, a ona nie słyszała ani słowa.

\- Przepraszam?

Usta McGonagall zacisnęły się.

\- Zapytałam, Panno Granger, o czym rozmawiałaś z panem Malfoyem.

Kolejny głęboki oddech.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o quidditchu.

Brwi McGonagall uniosły się w górę.

\- Quidditchu?

\- Właśnie, został tegorocznym Szukającym drużyny Slytherinu. I rozmawialiśmy o… starożytnych runach.

\- O czymś jeszcze?

\- O eliksirach - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, wreszcie opanowawszy nerwy.

McGonagall skinęła głową.

\- Tak, słyszałam o imponującym osiągnięciu Pani i Pana Malfoya na Eliksirach. Coś jeszcze?

\- Potem odprowadziłam go z dziury za portretem i poszłam do łóżka.

Dyrektorka spojrzała na nią w zamyśleniu, z oczyma wypełnionymi tysiącami pytań. Ale zapytała tylko: 

\- Czy jest jeszcze coś, co powinnam wiedzieć, panno Granger?

Hermiona bawiła się łańcuszkiem swojej torby. Musiała powiedzieć McGonagall; kobieta prawdopodobnie już wiedziała.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem doszło do konfrontacji między Malfoyem i Dennisem Creeveyem.

Oczy McGonagall wyostrzyły się.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Ron to tak naprawdę zaczął. Malfoy rzucił bezczelną uwagę na temat… cóż, to był bezczelny komentarz, a Ron próbował go uderzyć.

\- Założę się, że to dość powszechny impuls wokół Pana Malfoya.

\- Nawet nie ma Pani pojęcia - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Aksamitko, moja droga! - Zarówno McGonagall, jak i Hermiona podskoczyły, słysząc śpiewny głos. Dzwonek zatrzepotała kilka stóp nad podłogą wyłożoną wykładziną, a jej słodką twarz pokrył uśmiech. Podleciała i pocałowała McGonagall w oba policzki. Najwyraźniej nauczycielka Obrony nie żartowała z tą całą Przyjaciółką Wróżek.

Wróżka spojrzała na gigantyczną, zakrwawioną wiadomość z żywym zainteresowaniem.

\- Czy to jest to? Uroczo!

\- Tak, profesor Dzwonek - powiedziała raczej zrzędnie McGonagall.

Na te słowa Dzwonek machnęła cienką różdżką. 

\- To nie jest prosta wiadomość.

\- Czy to przekleństwo? Jakie przekleństwo? - zapytała Hermiona.

Wróżka przechyliła głowę na bok, a jej zawiłe ruchy różdżki nie zwalniały.

\- Trudno powiedzieć. Rzucone na sam zamek, reagując na krew, manifestując się krwią. Z pewnością nienawiść, ale także… miłość.

\- Miłość? - Powtórzyła McGonagall. Skierowała oczy na Hermionę, która lekko wzruszyła ramionami. _ Sama ją zatrudniłaś, Aksamitko. _

\- Starożytne zaklęcie, przesiąknięte krwią ściany - powiedziała radośnie Dzwonek, jakby omawiała zasłony.

\- To raczej nie brzmi jak miłość, pani Profesor - powiedziała Hermiona.

Dzwonek spojrzał na nią figlarnie

\- Ach, a Pani jest znawcą miłości, tak, Panno Granger?

\- Czy możesz powiedzieć, kto przesłał tę wiadomość? - zapytała McGonagall.

\- Nie, ale była niedawno rzucona, potężna magia rzucona przez potężną krew - powiedziała Dzwonek.

\- Czy musimy zabezpieczyć pokój? - zapytała McGonagall. - To jedyne wejście do Wieży Gryffindoru.

Wróżka pokręciła głową, z podskakującymi złotymi lokami.

\- Nie potrafię określić celu, moja droga Aksamitko, ale same litery nie są szkodliwe.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że młodsi uczniowie to widzą - powiedziała McGonagall. - Ale nie mogę zniszczyć dowodów. - Machnęła różdżką i pojawiła się czerwona aksamitna zasłona okrywająca ścianę.

Dzwonek rozglądała się po pokoju.

\- Niektóre odmiany stokrotki będą tu dobrze wyglądać - powiedziała. - Kojąco.

McGonagall odciągnęła Hermionę na bok, podczas gdy Dzwonek gadała o kwiatach do zaskoczonej Parvati.

\- Mówiła pani, Panno Granger, że zeszłej nocy doszło do konfrontacji między Panem Weasleyem a Panem Malfoyem.

\- Tak, Ron zadał cios, Malfoy uniknął go, a Dennis wycelował oszałamiające zaklęcie prosto w Malfoya - powiedziała Hermiona. Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Powinno było zadziałać, ale zamiast tego Dennis został odrzucony tyłem do ściany.

McGonagall gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Czy chłopiec był ranny? - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. - Czy to możliwe, że pan Malfoy…

\- Nie wyjął swojej różdżki - powiedziała szybko Hermiona.

Obie kobiety zmilkły, rozmyślając. Malfoy mógł użyć magii bezróżdżkowej. Jego doświadczenie jako Śmierciożerca niewątpliwie pozostawiło mu wiele zaawansowanych umiejętności, o których Hermiona nie chciała wiedzieć.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był Malfoy - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. - Wyglądał na szczerze zszokowanego, kiedy Dennis upadł.

Twarz McGonagall była pozbawiona wyrazu.

\- Dziękuję, Panno Granger. - Podniosła głos. - Profesor Dzwonek, czy zechciałbyś mi towarzyszyć? 

Wróżka natychmiast podążyła za Dyrektorką przez otwór za portretem.

Hermiona wymieniła długie spojrzenie z Parvati i obie dziewczyny ponownie weszły po schodach. Oczywiście McGonagall będzie przepytywać teraz pewnie Malfoya. Miała nadzieję, że miał dość rozumu, by nie wspominać o drzemce Hermiony. Prawdopodobnie wiedział lepiej - jeśli była jedna rzecz, w której Ślizgoni byli dobrzy, to była to samozachowawczość.

***

Jak na niedzielne popołudnie biblioteka była raczej pusta. Zazwyczaj uczniowie wypełniali o tej porze stoły, aby nadrobić zaległości w pracy, nawet na tak wczesnym etapie semestru. Ale strach i spekulacje ogarnęły zamek, a uczniowie byli zbyt zajęci snuciem teorii Krwawych Przesłań na temat Ślizgonów, a zwłaszcza Malfoya. Żaden z uczniów nie został zgłoszony jako zaginiony lub ranny, chociaż kilku z nich przeszło bolesne rozmowy z opiekunami domów z powodu opuszczenia przydzielonych im łóżek.

Gruba Dama najwyraźniej wypaplała, że Malfoy był ostatnią osobą, która opuściła pokój wspólny, co dla większości zamykało sprawę. Prawie wszyscy wierzyli, że to on napisał wiadomość podczas ostatniej godziny przyjęcia - w pokoju wspólnym było wtedy ciemniej, a pozostali uczestnicy byli… zajęci. Kilku uczniów przypomniało sobie, że Hermiona rozmawiała również z Malfoyem, co wywołało jeszcze więcej spekulacji: Jak pijana była Hermiona zeszłej nocy? Czy Malfoy ją przeklął? Żadne z tych pomówień nie sprawiało, że wyglądała teraz szczególnie dobrze w ich oczach, a Ron, nękany zasłużonym kacem, wyłonił się, by robić wykład Hermionie w pokoju wspólnym, dopóki nie zagroziła mu upiorogackiem.

Teraz siedziała w bibliotece, w dżinsach i swetrze Weasleyów, z włosami związanymi w luźny kucyk, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy poprzedniej nocy było coś podejrzanego w ścianie. Światła były przygaszone, a ona…

Seria tępych łoskotów i błysk białych blond włosów przykuły jej uwagę - Malfoy, oczywiście, schowany był za półką, popychając książki, by te spadały na podłogę obok jej stołu. Subtelnie. Odłożyła pióro. Samotność była dla niego niebezpieczna; Słyszała, że kilku uczniów zebrało się razem, przysięgając uwolnić zamek od „tego Malfoyowskiego niebezpieczeństwa”.

Wślizgnęła się do sekcji Historii Goblinów i czekała, aż pójdzie za nią. Niewiele osób czyta o goblinach z własnego wyboru.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być - powiedziała, kiedy do niej dołączył.

\- Nie powinno mnie nigdzie być - odpowiedział.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Wyglądał dobrze, w czarnej koszuli i szarych spodniach, choć miał nieco zapadnięte oczy.

\- Co powiedziałeś McGonagall? - zapytała.

\- Że nie zaatakowałem Łasica ani tego chłopca Kretyna czy coś...

\- Creeveya - warknęła Hermiona.

-… I że spędziłem z tobą koniec przyjęcia, gawędząc przyjaźnie o eliksirach. - Uśmiechnął się. - Jesteśmy tak oddanymi studentami. Nie wspomniałem o części, w której leżałaś chrapiąc na sofie.

\- Ja nie chrapię! - Hermiona powiedziała z oburzeniem.

\- I mówisz przez sen - Zamknął oczy. - Oh Draco… Draco…

\- Wychodzę - powiedziała.

\- Nie, czekaj. Proszę. - Jego długie, gładkie umięśnione ramię wystrzeliło, by zablokować jej ruch, a Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu nagle znalazł się przed jej oczami. Hermiona spojrzała na Znak szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym odwróciła się i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Powiedz mi - powiedział. - Czy byłaś w stanie usunąć te słowa?

\- “Gińcie szlamy”, Malfoy, tak brzmiał napis. - Jej głos był ostry. - Strach przed imieniem wzmaga strach przed samą rzeczą.

\- Bardzo wymowne - zadrwił. - Bardzo gryfońskie. Znowu cytujesz tego mugola?

\- To słowa Dumbledore’a.

Oczy Malfoya przybrały zimny, nieobecny wyraz, więc cofnął ramię, robiąc lekki krok w tył.

\- Wiem, co wydarzyło się w wieży astronomicznej - powiedziała pośpiesznie Hermiona. - Wiem, że nie chciałeś…

\- Dumbledore, Snape, moja matka - powiedział gorzko. - Wszyscy ustawiają się w kolejce, aby ocalić mój żałosny tyłek, jeśli nie moją duszę. Moją czystą, piękną duszę.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy im się udało, bez względu na to, co napisałaś w tym liście - ciągnął. - Nadal to ja wpuściłem tych Śmierciożerców, Granger. Fenrir zranił łamiącego klątwy Weasleya. Stary głupiec umarł.

Hermiona wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.

\- Tak, zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś. Tak się składa, że rozumiem Twoje powody, ale to nie zmienia faktów. Czy ktokolwiek z nas jest taki czysty? Harry zmusił Dumbledore'a do wypicia trucizny. Ron porzucił nas, gdy uciekaliśmy przed Voldemortem. Podpaliłam nauczyciela, uwięziłam kobietę za pisanie kłamstw i oszpeciłam kolegę z klasy. Myślisz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi być bezwzględna?

Jego oczy błyszczały.

\- Chciałbym usłyszeć Twoje historie.

\- Nie skrzywdziłeś ani nie zabiłeś tych ludzi, ale ponosisz za to odpowiedzialność. To twój dług do spłacenia.

\- W takim razie pomóż mi go spłacić - powiedział zaskakująco poważnie. - Potrzeba było Złotego Trio, całego Zakonu i połowy szkoły, aby obalić Czarnego... Voldemorta. A teraz ktoś chce zacząć to wszystko od nowa. - Malfoy uniósł ramię, trzymając jedną dłoń na półce, ponownie blokując jej wyjście. Pochylił się ku niej.

\- Powiedz mi, o czym myślisz - powiedział niskim głosem. - Co zamierza zrobić McGonagall? Co planujesz?

\- Nie powiem ci.

\- Powiedz mi - powtórzył cicho. Jego usta były bardzo blisko jej ust.

\- Nie - powiedziała równie cicho.

\- Pocałuję cię, jeśli mi powiesz, Granger.

Drżenie ogarnęło jej ciało, ściskając gardło.  _ Lekkomyślnie  _ \- szepnął jej umysł.

\- Pocałujesz mnie, jeśli tego nie zrobię - wyszeptała.

Zaśmiał się cicho, z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Mądra dziewczyna …

\- Hermiona? - Głos Theo był wyraźnie słyszalny w bibliotece. - Hermiono? Jesteś tu?

Malfoy znów się cofnął, opuszczając ramię i patrząc w kierunku Theo. Hermiona wciągnęła bardzo głęboki haust powietrza.

\- Nic ci nie powiem - powiedziała głośniej.

Przeniósł na nią swoje spojrzenie.

\- Myślisz, że napisałbym tę wiadomość? I nie, nie przyznaję się do tego i koniec. 

\- Hermiona? - Głos Theo był coraz bliżej.

\- Nie udawaj ofiary, Malfoy - warknęła. - Dręczyłeś mnie i moich przyjaciół od lat, rozmawiamy grzecznie przez niewiele ponad tydzień i chcesz, żebym zdradziła dla ciebie McGonagall?

Malfoy tylko spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi. Hermionie przypomniał się zatroskany wyraz twarzy, jaki rzucił swojej matce w holu wejściowym.

\- Ta wiadomość była skierowana… - zaczął.

\- Hermiono! - Theo wszedł do Sekcji Goblinów, ubrany w zielony sweter, brązowe spodnie i zapinaną na guziki koszulę.  _ Harremu przydałoby się kilka modowych wskazówek od tego czarodzieja.  _ Pomyślała Hermiona. Może wyciągnąłby go z tych okropnych bluz.

\- Spokojnie, Theo - powiedział Malfoy. - Granger jest całkowicie bezpieczna. Z waszej dwójki to ją uważam za znacznie bardziej przerażającą.

Theo spojrzał na niego chłodno.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, jakie małe sztuczki znam.

\- Theo, wszystko w porządku - powiedziała Hermiona niecierpliwie. - Muszę się uczyć. - Rzuciła Malfoyowi ostatnie, niepewne spojrzenie i wyszła z Sekcji Goblinów.

Na jej stole pojawił się nowy stos książek. Najprawdopodobniej Theo. Usiadła i nerwowo uporządkowała swoje papiery, ale każdy nerw kończący się w jej ciele był dostrojony do Sekcji Goblinów trzy regały dalej. Czego się spodziewała: mrożących krew w żyłach krzyków? Że półki staną w płomieniach? Prawdopodobnie właśnie urządzali sobie tam teraz konkurs na sikanie w dal. Nie ma się czym przejmować.

Mimo to odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy Theo pojawił się ponownie, niezadowolony, ale i niewzruszony. Z gracją opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko niej.

\- Powinnaś trzymać się od niego z daleka - burknął.

\- Powinieneś pilnować swoich własnych spraw - powiedziała. - Mówiłam ci, nie potrzebuję kolejnego Rona w moim życiu.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Ochroniarz jest całkowicie straconą pozycją, prawda? Jak mam ci zaimponować?

\- Traktując mnie jak inteligentną osobę, a nie dupę?

\- To było całkiem ostre, Hermiono - powiedział, a jego uśmiech zniknął.

Ona westchnęła.

\- Masz rację. Wydaje się, że Malfoy wywołuje we wszystkich to, co najgorsze, łącznie ze mną.

\- Chcę, żeby było jasne. Jego zachowanie, te słowa na ścianie, reszta z nas, Ślizgonów, nie jest szczęśliwa. Mój Dom poprosił mnie, abym ci to powiedział. - Zielone oczy Theo były ostre, jakby próbował wbić tę wiadomość w jej czaszkę. - Blaise jest wściekły. Slughorn zagroził nam wydaleniem, jeśli cokolwiek zrobimy. Gdyby nie to, Malfoy byłby teraz w ambulatorium.

\- Nie wiemy, kto to zrobił, Theo i nie mamy dowodów, że zrobił to Malfoy.

\- Słyszałem, że był ostatnim w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Nie, Theo, ja byłam ostatnia w pokoju wspólnym. Wyprowadziłam go z pokoju wspólnego.

Wiedziała, że Theo się to nie podobało. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale spojrzał na nią i przemyślał to.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi się uczyć - powiedział nieco formalnie. - Mam tydzień zaległości do nadrobienia.

\- Chętnie ci pomogę, Theo - odpowiedziała równie oficjalnie.

Jego doskonały uśmiech znów błysnął - mężczyzna włączał i wyłączał go jak żarówkę, co było lekko denerwujące. Musiała zacisnąć usta, żeby się nie uśmiechać.

\- Pokaż mi swój harmonogram. - Było wszystkim, co powiedziała.


	12. Obiad z Wężami

Hermiona uznała, że pomaganie Theo będzie dość absorbującym zadaniem. Zamierzał dołączyć do jej zajęć z Eliksirów i seminarium Dzwonka z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią (pomimo jego braku doświadczenia wojennego). Siedzenie z nim w bibliotece, tworzenie podsumowań i siatek priorytetów, było dość relaksujące. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego i Rona, Theo pozwolił jej zastosować swoje kolorowe plany nauki.

\- Hermiono - powiedział w końcu Theo. - Hermiono!

\- Tak? - zapytała, podnosząc głowę. - Czy chcesz, żebym dodała adnotację do…

\- Słodki Salazarze, jesteś nieugięta - powiedział Theo, wstając. - Czas na obiad.

\- Nie jestem głodna. - Machnęła różdżką, żeby ponownie zmienić jego harmonogram.  _ Nie może zrobić eseju o świadomej transfiguracji przed esejem na temat braku świadomości, jak mam to zrobić… _

\- Cóż, jestem i teraz wychodzimy. - Chwycił ją za rękę i podniósł.

\- Ale nasze książki, nasze notatki…

\- Nikt nie odważyłby się dotknąć notatek Hermiony Granger - powiedział zdecydowanie Theo. - Chodźmy.

Pociągnął ją aż do Wielkiej Sali i trzymał ją za rękę, nawet gdy weszli do środka. Środowisko w holu było przytłumione, a hałas całkowicie ustał, gdy ludzie zobaczyli ich splecione dłonie.

\- Theo - syknęła. - Ludzie pomyślą… znajomi, pamiętasz?

\- Jedność między Domami - powiedział.

Zatrzymała się.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała, cofając rękę. - Chcesz, żebym dołączyła do Twojego Domu na obiad?

Spojrzał na nią, jego zielone oczy były poważne.

\- My jako Dom nie napisaliśmy tego przesłania ani go nie popieramy. Pokaż wszystkim, że w to wierzysz. Proszę.

\- To całkiem ślizgońskie z Twojej strony - powiedziała.

\- Tak właśnie jest. - Theo zniżył głos. - Proszę, żebyś zrobiła to dla nas, tylko raz. Ale to nie jest powód, dla którego chcę Cię poznać.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się. Theo nie był tak wysoki jak Malfoy, więc rozmowa z nim z bliska była nieco wygodniejsza. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, rozmowa z nim była wygodniejsza. I spodobał jej się jego plan. Nie wierzyła, że za przesłaniem stoi cały Dom. A nawet jeśli to Ślizgon rzucił zaklęcie - a ona wcale nie była o tym przekonana - obwinianie reszty Domu było niesprawiedliwe. Spojrzała na stół Slytherinu, a widok małych pierwszorocznych cicho zgarbionych nad talerzami rozstrzygnął sprawę.

\- Czy będziesz postępować zgodnie z moim harmonogramem nauki, jeśli będę siedzieć dziś w przy stole twojego Domu? - zapytała Theo.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Najwierniej jak potrafię.

\- A więc prowadź.

Ich kroki były głośne w śmiertelnie cichej sali, gdy Theo zaprowadził ją do dwóch pustych miejsc naprzeciwko Malfoya. Wokół niego zawsze były puste miejsca. Wszyscy samce Slytherinu wstali na jej przybycie i czekali, aż usiądzie, po czym wrócili na swoje miejsca. Twarz Malfoya była pozbawiona wyrazu, ale palce jego prawej dłoni bębniły lekko o stół. Hermiona nienawidziła swojego nagłego impulsu, by położyć dłoń na jego dłoni, żeby to zatrzymać.

\- Malfoy. - Przywitała się grzecznie. Wszystko, co warto było zrobić, było warte dobrego wykonania.

\- Granger - odpowiedział. - Soku z dyni?

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Cydr jabłkowy? - zapytał Theo ze szklanym dzbankiem w gotowości.

\- Tak, dziękuję - powiedziała. Malfoy wyglądał na urażonego.  _ Cholera, Malfoy, po prostu wolę cydr! _ Zadowolony uśmiech Theo nie pomógł.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Hermiono - powiedział Zabini z dalszej części stołu. - To była udana impreza zeszłej nocy.

\- Dziękuję wszystkim za dołączenie do nas - powiedziała Hermiona, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. Położyła serwetkę na kolanach i ponownie rzuciła okiem na Malfoya, który był pochłonięty krojeniem i jedzeniem kawałków kurczaka w dość wyszukany sposób. Było to dla niej zupełnie obce, po jej doświadczeniach z chłopcami z Gryffindoru.

Pansy Parkinson, która siedziała obok Zabiniego, wciąż spoglądała za Hermionę.

\- Czy Rona trafia szlag? - zapytała ją Hermiona.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Wpatruje się w tył Twojej głowy tak mocno, że jestem zaskoczona, że jeszcze nie stanęła w płomieniach.

\- Czy on zawsze jest taki wkurzony? - zapytał chłopiec ze Slytherinu.

\- To był ciężki rok - powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona. - Stracił brata.

\- Mój brat jest w Azkabanie. - Wtrąciła pierwszoroczna dziewczynka z ciemnymi warkoczami.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć - powiedziała Hermiona.

Mała dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się.

\- I tak go nie lubiłam.

Theo zakrztusił się swoim cydrem. Reszta stołu wyglądała dość niekomfortowo, z wyjątkiem Malfoya, który teraz kroił marchewkę z chirurgiczną precyzją.

\- Hermiono - powiedział Zabini. - Jaką karierę zamierzasz obrać po Hogwarcie?

Przerwała, by podziwiać gramatykę w tym pytaniu, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Chcę tylko dobrze sobie poradzić na moich OWUTEMach. 

\- Zamierzasz dołączyć do Ministerstwa?

\- Być może. - Jednak żołądek Hermiony ścisnął się na ten pomysł. Ministerstwo nie zrobiło na niej wrażenia podczas wojny z Voldemortem. Rozważała alternatywy. Pokroiła własnego kurczaka i skubnęła bułkę.

\- Mogłabym zostać aurorem - powiedziała w końcu z roztargnieniem. - Ale to jest ciężkie życie.

Zapanowała cisza, a ona przeklęła swój krnąbrny język. Aurorzy zabrali krewnych połowy osób przy tym stole. Hermiona spojrzała na Theo, a on uśmiechnął się blado. Cóż, o to zapytał Zabini.  _ Jestem Hermiona Granger - oczywiście, że rozważam Biuro Aurorów. _

\- Byłabyś doskonałym aurorem, Granger - powiedział Malfoy.

Cały stół wpatrywał się w Malfoya za to, że przemówił, nawet pierwszoroczni, ale on tylko popijał sok z lekkim uśmiechem.  _ To prawdopodobnie Ron _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. Ron przegrywał z samym sobą przy stole Gryffindoru, a Malfoy to uwielbia. Blondyn podążył za swoim komentarzem, rzucając uważne spojrzenie na Hermionę, od czego jej twarz zapłonęła. Naprawdę był potworem. Potem zaczął obierać zielone jabłko srebrnym nożem, kroić je i jeść, nie odrywając od niej oczu. Naprawdę, jak jedzenie jabłka mogło być tak sugestywne?

Poczuła, jak Theo ponownie chwycił ją za rękę i prawie jęknęła głośno. Tak, Malfoy był irytujący, ale były inne sposoby, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Hermiona cofnęła rękę, nie zadając sobie trudu, by ukryć ten gest, a Theo zesztywniał obok niej. Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gryząc swój ostatni kawałek jabłka i mrugając.  _ Proszę, niech ten obiad się skończy. _

\- Cześć Blaise. - To była Ginny, wspaniała Ginny, zatrzymująca się obok Hermiony i odwracająca uwagę całego stołu. Wszyscy męscy Ślizgoni znowu wstali, wielu otwarcie się gapiło, a Zabini zaoferował jej swoje miejsce na ławce, ale potrząsnęła głową. - Tylko się witam.

Ginny powoli odeszła, wciąż się uśmiechając, a Zabini spokojnie wrócił na swoje miejsce. Potarł palcem brodę, co było równoznaczne z opuszczeniem szczęki i złapaniem się za włosy u każdego innego mężczyzny.  _ Co się stało zeszłej nocy? Muszę porozmawiać z Ginny _ .

Malfoy ignorował teraz Hermionę, jedząc lody czekoladowe jak najdrobniejszymi kęsami. Hermiona w niewytłumaczalny sposób uznała to za bardziej fascynujące niż jedzenie jabłka i odwróciła głowę, żeby nie patrzeć.

\- Cóż, czas na naukę, Theo! - powiedziała radośnie.

\- Ale deser… 

\- Nie ma czasu! - Zerwała się na równe nogi, co skłoniło każdego Ślizgona do wstania. - Dziękuje wszystkim. To był cudowny obiad - powiedziała i odeszła przy dźwięku chóru podziękowań i życzeń miłego wieczoru, obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej przez to nie przejdzie.

Ron dogonił ją przy drzwiach.

\- Hermiono, czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać? Proszę? - powiedział Rudzielec ignorując Theo.

Przygryzła wargę. Ron brzmiał całkiem trzeźwo i rozsądnie. Nadal był jej przyjacielem i zasługiwał na wyjaśnienia. Odwróciła się do Theo, który wyglądał na lekko zirytowanego Ronem albo może utratą lodów. Lub obiema rzeczami.

\- Spotkamy się w bibliotece. Dobrze, Theo?

\- Poczekam - powiedział Ślizgon, rzucając Ronowi twarde spojrzenie.

\- W porządku - wyprowadziła Rona z Wielkiej Sali i skierowała się do pod Klepsydry Domów. Puchoni wciąż byli na czele w ilości punktów, ale na dnie klepsydry Slytherinu znajdował się podejrzanie duży stos szmaragdów. Ron posłał jej niepewny uśmiech, szarpiąc za rękaw swojego swetra. Najwyraźniej ponownie próbował zastosować czyjąś dobrą radę.

\- Hermiono, bardzo mi przykro z powodu zeszłej nocy - powiedział. - I za krzyki na Ciebie... Nie miałem na myśli tego, co powiedziałem… w Trzech Miotłach. - Podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej błagalnie w oczy. - Wiem, że muszę zaufać Twojemu osądowi. Ja… hm… muszę szanować Twoje zdanie...

Hermiona walczyła z chęcią chichotania, gdy kontynuował, zanim w końcu skinęła głową i poklepała go po ramieniu, przyjmując przeprosiny. Ron przestał mówić o wspieraniu osobistego wzmocnienia i wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło.

\- Dobrze - powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. - O tym, co wydarzyło się właśnie teraz, w Wielkiej Sali. Nie rozumiem, co robisz. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? - Ton Rona był ostrożny, jakby zbliżał się do obrażonego hipogryfa.

\- To był tylko obiad, Ron - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Dlaczego siedziałaś z nimi? Spotykasz się teraz z Nottem? - Rozejrzał się i zniżył głos. - Czy to jest ta Twoja lekkomyślność?

\- Nie, Ron, to jest tylko bycie sprawiedliwym. Nie wiem, kto umieścił napis „GIŃCIE SZLAMY” na ścianie - powiedziała, patrząc, jak krzywi się, tak jak kiedyś, kiedy mówiła „Voldemort”. Westchnęła. - Ale nawet gdyby zrobił to Ślizgon, nie powinniśmy ich wszystkich karać. Wierzę w jedność między Domami, tak jak McGonagall.

Ron potarł dłońmi twarz i powiedział wyćwiczonym tonem:

\- Posłuchaj, Hermiono, wiem, że nie Ciebie to nie obchodzi, ale nie rozumiem już niczego, co robisz w tym roku. Dobrze, nie chcesz już ze mną być. - Wyglądał na trochę smutnego. - Chcesz, nie wiem, odnaleźć siebie lub coś. Ale czy musisz to robić z grupą węży?

Hermiona rozważyła to.

\- Przypuszczam, że to dlatego, że oni mnie nie znają. Nie mają z góry ustalonych poglądów na temat tego, co robi Hermiona Granger, a czego nie. Jestem dla nich szalenie dziwna, więc zaakceptują wszystko.

\- Ale Hermiona… - Ron położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Ta wiadomość… jest ktoś, kto próbuje Cię skrzywdzić. Ciebie i innych mugolaków. I ten ktoś może być Ślizgonem… Prawdopodobnie tak jest. - Zmarszczył brwi i opuścił rękę. - Chcę tylko, żebyś była bezpieczna.

\- Nie będę bezpieczna, nawet w Wieży Gryffindoru - powiedziała. - Nawet gdybym spędzała z Tobą każdą chwilę w tej szkole...

\- Ale Malfoy…

\- Wiem, Malfoy to niesamowity dupek - powiedziała. - Ale dzielę z nim cztery moje przedmioty i jest moim partnerem na Eliksirach i powinieneś wiedzieć, że będziemy razem pracować nad eksperymentalnymi eliksirami. Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, żeby napisał „GIŃCIE…”

\- Merlinie, Hermiono, czy musisz to mówić?

\- Strach przed imieniem… 

\- Tak, tak, wiem. - Ron zwrócił urażone spojrzenie w stronę Theo, który oparł się o przeciwległą ścianę, wyglądając niczym model z katalogu. - Jaka historia kryje się za tym?

\- Pomagam mu nadrobić zaległości w nauce. Lubi moje kolorowe plany do nauki.

\- Założę się, że lubi - powiedział kwaśno Ron. - Pomożesz mu się uczyć, ale nie…

\- Jest bardzo sumienny. Ma też piękne pismo.

\- Gdybyś mogła tylko spojrzeć na mój esej o Patronusach…

\- Dziś jestem zajęta. -Lekko spojrzała na Rona, po czym ponownie rozważyła swoje podejście - W porządku. Jeśli przeprosisz Theo za swoje zachowanie na przyjęciu, dam ci jutro dziesięć minut przy śniadaniu.

Ron niechętnie skinął głową i oboje podeszli do Theo.

\- Nottprzepraszamżebyłemniemiły - wydukał na jednym wydechu Ron.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte, Roy - powiedział Theo.

Ron warknął gardłowo i odszedł bez słowa.  _ Postęp  _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. Może ci Ślizgoni mają coś na myśli z tym zawieraniem umów.

\- Czy on jest na naszym roku? - zapytał głośno Theo. Ron zatrzymał się, ale po chwili ruszył dalej po marmurowych schodach.

Hermiona spojrzała na Theo. Nie uśmiechnęła się. Nie zrobiłaby tego.

\- W porządku - powiedziała. - Chodźmy, ustalimy Twój harmonogram nauki Eliksirów. Będziesz musiał przejrzeć materiały dotyczące Auramantis, Wywaru Spokoju i Fiducii. Jeśli zapamiętasz metodologię każdego z nich, możesz po prostu… - Theo jęknął, ale poszedł za nią.

***

Była prawie dziesiąta wieczorem, kiedy Hermiona przeszła przez dziurę za portretem i udała się do swojego dormitorium. Ginny siedziała na łóżku, czytając coś na kawałku pergaminu przy świetle swojej różdżki.

\- Dość późno wracasz - powiedziała Ginny, podnosząc głowę.

\- Biblioteka. Pomagałam Theo Nottowi w nauce. - Hermiona ziewnęła i upuściła torbę na podłogę. Ósmy Rok cieszył się przedłużoną ciszą nocną, a także swobodą opuszczania zamku w weekendy.

Łóżko Lavender było ciemne i zasłonięte kotarą.

\- Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? - zapytała Hermiona.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jest zestresowana. Wszyscy są zestresowani. Organizujemy jedną małą imprezę, a w odpowiedzi dostajemy groźby wypisane krwią na ścianie.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wyszła z pokoju, aby przygotować się do spania. Kiedy wróciła, Ginny nadal patrzyła na swój pergamin, a Hermiona dołączyła do niej. Krzywołap wskoczył na łóżko Ginny i obie go pogłaskały.

\- Po kolacji odbyłam dziwnie… postępową… rozmowę z Ronem - powiedziała Hermiona. - Czy to była twoja sprawka? Myślałam, że zaraz zacznie potępiać patriarchat.

Ginny skinęła głową.

\- Nadal się o Ciebie troszczy. I to bardzo.

\- Wiem. - Westchnęła. - Ale mam już za sobą role, które graliśmy: kochający zabawę Weasley i dokuczliwy mól książkowy. Przez lata chodziłam za nim, wołając „Ron!”, ilekroć powiedział coś bezczelnego. Teraz podąża za mną, krzycząc „Hermiona!”, jeśli to jemu coś się nie podoba.

Ginny podciągnęła nogi i oparła brodę na kolanach. Jej brązowe oczy, ciemniejsze niż Hermiony, wydawały się prawie czarne na tle bladej cery i aureoli lśniących rudych włosów.

\- Możesz mieć w tym jakąś rację - powiedziała.

\- Wiem, że Ron naprawdę się stara, ale nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli wrócić do siebie.

Ginny westchnęła.

\- Rozumiem, o co chodzi ci w tych rolach. To całkiem jak ja i Harry. Może mnie kocha, ale nie jako równą sobie. Czuje się za mnie odpowiedzialny. - Jej oczy były smutne. - Nie chciał ze mną spać, Hermiono. Podczas lata. Czułam, że to nie było właściwe. Powiedział, że nie znam własnego umysłu.

\- Daj mu czas - powiedziała Hermiona. - Czuje się odpowiedzialny za świat czarodziejów od siedmiu lat. Ledwo zna cokolwiek poza tym.

\- Wysłałam mu dziś list w sprawie napisu z krwi, a on napisał mi tę notatkę, w której kazał mi zostać w swoim pokoju między lekcjami i nigdy nie być sama. - Ginny zgniotła pergamin w pięści. - To nawet nie ma sensu - nie jestem przecież celem. Czy Harry wysłał ci list, w którym kazał ci się ukryć?

Hermiona pogłaskała włosy Ginny. 

\- Nadal myśli o Komnacie Tajemnic.

\- Miałam jedenaście lat! - warknęła.- Ty, Harry i Ron walczyliście z trollem i pokonaliście cerberusa w tym wieku! Nie mam już jedenastu lat! Jestem prefektem i weteranem wojennym i nie będę siedzieć bezczynnie w swoim pokoju!

Hermiona ją przytuliła.

\- Wiem, wiem.

\- Jeśli Harry upiera się, żeby widzieć mnie jako małą dziewczynkę, to są inni, którzy tego nie robią!

\- Zabini? Uważaj tam na niego - powiedziała Hermiona.

Ginny prychnęła.

\- Masz sobie mówić co chcesz. Ale ja lubię Blaise'a. On nie traktuje mnie jakbym miała jedenaście lat i była głupia. Sprawia, że czuję się seksowna. Pożądana. Prawie… niebezpieczna. Najwyraźniej nigdy wcześniej nie był z Gryfonką. - Zapatrzyła w przestrzeń z powolnym uśmiechem na ustach. - Lubię te role, które gramy.

Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Eh, ci Ślizgoni.

Oczy Ginny ponownie skupiły się na Hermionie.

\- Więc. Ty i Malfoy. Opowiadaj. O czym rozmawialiście tak namiętnie zeszłej nocy?

\- Eliksiry… starożytne runy.

Kolejne parsknięcie.

\- Żaden człowiek nie wygląda tak poważnie mówiąc o starożytnych runach.

\- Zdziwiłabyś się - powiedziała Hermiona.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

\- Draco Malfoy. I mówisz mi, żebym to ja uważała? - Spojrzała na Hermionę bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Wiesz, wszystko, co powiedziałam o nim Lavender, wciąż obowiązuje. Oczywiście jest Tobą zainteresowany, ale Merlinie…

\- Wiem - powiedziała Hermiona, bawiąc się złotym sznurowym frędzelkiem na narzucie łóżka Ginny. Krzywołap podskakiwał radośnie śledząc ruchy nitek.

\- Malfoy nie zaoferuje Ci wiele, może tylko trochę ukradkiem…

\- Wiem.

Oczy Ginny zwęziły się.

\- A teraz wchodzisz do Wielkiej Sali ramię w ramię z Theodorem Nottem.

\- Jesteśmy… znajomymi.

\- Merlinie. - Powtórzyła Ginny. Z westchnieniem wczołgała się pod kołdrę. Hermiona wstała, a Krzywołap zeskoczył z łóżka. - Biedny Ron. To już naprawdę koniec - powiedziała sennie Ginny.

\- Nie lituj się nad nim. - Hermiona weszła do swojego łóżka. - Ron może sobie poradzić lepiej, jeśli tylko się do tego przyzna.

Jedyną odpowiedzią było mamrotanie Ginny. Hermiona leżała na plecach, mięśnie bolały od wielu godzin siedzenia przy bibliotecznym stole. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała spowolnić oddech, ale sen nie nadchodził. Litery układające się w napis „GIŃCIE SZLAMY” dryfowały pod jej powiekami, drwiące echo czerwonych liter znajdujących się na jej ramieniu. Dzwonek powiedziała, że litery pochodziły z zaklęcia rzuconego w zamku, ale żaden mugolak nie został zabity ani ranny. Po co więc rzucać zaklęcie na zamek, skoro umorusanie ściany krwią jelenia równie dobrze by się sprawdziło? Czy sprawca naprawdę aż tak nienawidził mugolaków, czy był to podstęp mający na celu zdyskredytowanie Ślizgonów?

Dość. Nie mogła dziś wieczorem niczego rozwiązywać. Zafunduje sobie tylko koszmary. Hermiona zamknęła oczy, przypominając sobie Theo tańczącego z nią na przyjęciu, jego dłoń przesuwającą się po jej plecach. Próbowała trzymać się obrazu, ale kolejny Ślizgon wpadł w jej myśli, pochylając się nad nią w bibliotece, pełen obietnic.

_ \- Pocałuję cię, jeśli mi powiesz, Hermiono. _

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to powiedział. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co sama powiedziała. A co najgorsze, w to co chciała mu powiedzieć. Chciała zdradzić mu wszystko. Każdą myśl, każde uczucie, każdą fantazję, wszystko. Po prostu złożyć to u stóp byłego śmierciożercy. Czy byłby w szoku? Przypomniała sobie jego minę, kiedy zdjęła koszulę w tej starej klasie zaklęć. Co by się stało, gdyby Sól Ziemi nie przestała działać, gdyby jej różdżka pozostała bezużyteczna?

Podchodzi do niej wsuwając rękę pod jej koszulę.

_ \- Nie jestem przekonany -  _ mówi chłodno, odpinając ostatnie dwa guziki.  _ \- Ten znicz może być… wszędzie. _

Przesunęła dłonią po piersiach, wyobrażając sobie jego ciepłe palce, po czym osunęła je niżej. On odsuwa jej spódnicę.

_ \- Czy to tu?…  _ \- palce w jej majtkach… -  _ Muszę być dokładny… _

Hermiona przełknęła jęk i starała się nie dyszeć zbyt głośno. Jego głos w jej uchu, szorstka skóra dłoni na niej… 

_ \- Otwórz się dla mnie, Hermiono. Powiedz mi wszystko… otwórz się…  _

Skończyła lawiną obrazów, zasypiając wreszcie przy niskim, głębokim głosie:

_ \- Pocałuję cię, jeśli mi powiesz, Hermiono… Pocałuję cię… _

***

Hermiona spała głęboko, bez snów i pojawiła się na śniadaniu następnego ranka pełna ambicji. Nic nie jest niemożliwe, gdy jesteś zorganizowany. Wiadomość o szlamie, Ron, Malfoy, Theo, OWUTEMY, domniemane błędy w jej dodatkowym eseju o Starożytnych Runach - wszystko jest do opanowania. Zachowywała się jak głupek. Wystarczyło dobrze przespać noc, żeby zobaczyć swoje błędy.

Kończąc owsiankę, zignorowała rozmowy wokół niej i otworzyła SUPEŁ. Tego ranka napisała obszerną notatkę na temat swoich właściwych życiowych priorytetów. Numer 1. oczywiście, badał źródło pochodzenia wiadomości ze ściany. Numerem 2 były OWUTEMY. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Theo ją rozpraszał. Z pewnością otrzymał już wystarczającą pomoc, aby swobodnie kontynuować naukę. Ludzie muszą się nauczyć niezależności, inaczej będą za tobą gonić o każdą najmniejszą rzecz. Jedna rzecz, jeśli chodzi o Malfoya, to to, że był samowystarczalny. To prawda, nie miał wielkiego wyboru, skoro wszyscy go nienawidzili, ale Hermiona nie słyszała, żeby na to narzekał. Prawdę mówiąc, byłby na nią zły, gdyby się nad nim użalała. Czego nie robiła.

Jeśli chodzi o Rona, nie uważała go za poważny problem, o ile słuchał Ginny. Wcześniej czy później spotka kobietę, która sprowadzi go na ziemię i ustatkuje się. Miejmy nadzieję, że wcześniej. Hermiona zanotowała, że ma mieć oko na ładne uczennice siódmego lub ósmego roku z apodyktycznymi skłonnościami.

Theo był interesującym przypadkiem. Byłaby szczęśliwa, mogąc pogodzić się z ich… znajomością… tak długo, jak tylko utrzymywał pod kontrolą swoją skłonność do zachowywania się jak Ron. Mógłby opanować pewne zachowania: 1. powtarzanie jej imienia, 2. chwytanie ją za rękę, 3. zachowywanie się niepotrzebnie agresywnie wobec Malfoya…

Hermiona kontynuowała pisanie. Malfoy. Trudna sprawa. Sekcja Malfoy w jej SUPLE została napisana runami, aby zapewnić sobie względne bezpieczeństwo. Aby być jeszcze bezpieczniejszym, dodawała losową kropkę do każdego co dziesiątego oznaczenia. Nigdy nie można być zbyt ostrożnym.

Pisała o tym, że darzy go pewnym rodzajem fascynacji, ale to nie znaczyło, że musiała się jej poddać. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowała w tym roku, był sekretny gorący romans ze Ślizgońskim Chłopcem z Plakatu Zła. Spojrzała na słowa „sekretny gorący romans?” nabazgrała na marginesie jego nazwisko i zakreśliła je. Szalony pomysł. Mężczyzna był chodzącym koszmarem, który narodził się, by ją dręczyć, choć mógłby znaleźć sobie innego mugolaka, którego mógłby ścigać, gdyby tylko tego chciał.

Jej strategia względem Malfoya była prosta (wszystkie najlepsze strategie są): unikaj przebywania z nim sam na sam i pielęgnuj spokojną, tolerancyjną postawę. Jedynym haczykiem w tym planie były starożytne runy. Obiecał jej dostęp do Kodeksu Runicznego i kamienia runicznego w zamian za udział w eksperymentalnych eliksirach.

Przewróciła stronę w swoim notatniku i kontynuowała pisanie. Pytanie: Czy wiedza zdobyta z Kodeksu i kamienia runicznego była warta ryzyka? Narysowała kilka linii na wykresie zalet-wad. Zalety: Wiedzy na tak wysokim poziomie nie można uzyskać nigdzie indziej, a już na pewno nie z tej parodii podręcznika. Rozważała karierę w magicznej archeologii i stracenie szansy zrozumienia starożytnych języków było nie do przyjęcia. Po ukończeniu szkoły Malfoy zabierze z powrotem do domu zarówno rękopis, jak i kamień, a cała ta wiedza ponownie przepadnie. Mogłaby użyć tych artefaktów, aby ulepszyć podręcznik Starożytnych Run i przynieść korzyści całemu czarodziejskiemu społeczeństwu pomimo jego samolubnych zachowań. Czasami trzeba podejmować ryzyko w służbie wyższej sprawie.

Minusy: Robienie czegokolwiek na warunkach Malfoya było przepisem na katastrofę. W najlepszym przypadku byłaby rozproszona i zaniepokojona jego obecnością. W najgorszym przypadku radziłaby sobie z najbardziej irytującym mężczyzną w szkole i jednym z najbardziej osławionych w czarodziejskim świecie.

Nalewając kolejny kielich cydru jabłkowego, Hermiona z satysfakcją spojrzała na swoje dzieło. To było znakomite podsumowanie jej dylematu, bardzo przekonujące i dobrze zorganizowane. Była to również całkowita porażka, ponieważ wciąż nie miała pojęcia, co robić, ale czasami uporządkowane myślenie było samo w sobie jej nagrodą.

\- Hermiona? - zapytała Ginny - Dlaczego chichoczesz do swojego notatnika?

\- Myślałem, że skończyłaś krótkie rozmowy ze szkolnymi notatkami - powiedział Neville. - Nie widziałem, żebyś robiła to od czwartego roku.

Hermiona rozejrzała się po stole. Wszyscy się na nią gapili, z wyjątkiem Rona, który zawzięcie pisał swój esej z zaklęć.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - powiedziała i wróciła do swojego notatnika.  _ Niektórzy ludzie nie wiedzą, jak się bawić. _

Ron skierował swój esej w stronę Hermiony, a ona potrząsnęła głową, skanując wzrokiem lekko pognieciony zwój. Jego wywód na temat Patronusów cielesnych i niecielesnych był żałośnie ubogi i zupełnie nie wspomniał o tym, że forma Patronusa może się zmienić po wielkim szoku lub wstrząsie emocjonalnym. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak. Poprawianie eseju Rona oznaczało, że nie mogła wyjść na zajęcia ze Starożytnych Run aż do ostatniej możliwej chwili, dzięki czemu skutecznie uniknęła najbardziej skomplikowanego priorytetu swojego ówczesnego życia. Cnota często przynosiła własną nagrodę.

Zaawansowane Runy nadal były ogłupiające, rozwijając tematy ogólnych zasad i nawet nie zbliżając się do języków starożytnych i ich najstarszego magicznego alfabetu runicznego Starszych Fubarków. Malfoy zaczął wydrapywać nieprzyzwoite komentarze w runach na swoim biurku, co przynajmniej dało Hermionie coś do obejrzenia. Wysłała mu zwój z sugerowanymi poprawkami, ale Malfoy jak zawsze był osobą niewdzięczną.

Eliksiry nie były jednak tak spokojne. Slughorn poprosił Hermionę i Malfoya, aby pomogli swoim kolegom z klasy w przygotowaniu Fiducii, ale nikt nie pozwolił Malfoyowi znaleźć się w swoim pobliżu. Został więc wygnany na przód klasy, gdzie trzymał kieszonkowy zegarek Slughorna i odliczał sekundy znudzonym tonem.

Z drugiej strony Hermiona i Slughorn byli wręcz zalani potem, biegając między stołami, aby utrzymać uczniów na właściwym torze działania. Po godzinie w biegu pozostały tylko dwie drużyny. Slughorn dopingował parę Ślizgonów, podczas gdy Hermiona stała obok Neville'a i Parvati, szepcząc instrukcje, a Malfoy odliczał sekundy. Kiedy stało się oczywiste, że obie pary mogą faktycznie sukcesywnie skończyć eliksir, głos Malfoya stał się gładki i skuteczny, a Hermiona zaczęła odczuwać ten sam dziwny związek między nimi, jak wtedy, kiedy sami go przygotowywali To ją lekko zaniepokoiło, a kiedy zwycięskie drużyny odłożyły łyżki, a klasa klaskała, nie mogła powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem na Malfoya. On również spojrzał na nią z niezwykłą powagą i brwiami lekko ściągniętymi w kształt litery V.

Obie mikstury zostały uznane za zadowalające, chociaż znacznie słabsze od tej przygotowanej przez Hermionę i Malfoya. Neville wypił fiolkę swojego eliksiru i pozwolił Malfoyowi stuknąć się w nos. Slughorn rozpromienił się, rozdając dodatkowe punkty wszystkim zaangażowanym stronom, w tym Hermionie i Malfoyowi.

Theo również uśmiechnął się do Hermiony znad swojego stolika na tyłach lochu. Został dołączony do pary rozchichotanych Ślizgonek, które natychmiast zrzuciły swoje szaty („Jest tak gorąco…”). Potem przez dwie godziny nic nie robiły, tylko wisiału mu w rękawie i upuszczały składniki na podłogę, aby musiały się po nie się schylić i podnieść. Theo obserwował wybryki swoich partnerek półprzymkniętymi powiekami, nie starając się zniechęcić ich do takiego zachowania, więc próba eliksirów ich tria była przewidywalnie nieszczęśliwa. Hermiona pociągnęła nosem i zignorowała ich stolik. Niektórzy ludzie nie zasługiwali na pomoc.

Hermiona nie zapomniała o swoich badaniach nad magią krwi i zrezygnowała z lunchu na rzecz spędzenia czasu w Sekcji Ksiąg Zakazanych w szkolnej bibliotece. Przeczytała publikację o skażonej krwi, która niosła ze sobą wiele ignoranckich bzdur na temat gigantów, krasnoludów i mugolaków, a następnie przeszła do przeklętej krwi, pełnej ponurych opisów krwi wilkołaka i wampira. Jej czytanie potwierdziło teorię, że krew potężnego czarodzieja była szczególnie skuteczna w rzucaniu zaklęć krwi i klątw. Krew wiedźmy lub czarodzieja mogła również mieć głęboki wpływ na zaklęcie. W XV wieku pojawiła się klątwa krwi, rzucona przez nienawidzącą ludzi wiedźmę, która miała niezamierzony efekt uboczny kurczenia się u każdego mężczyzny…

Niewielki ruch przyciągnął jej wzrok do otwartej torby na stole. Oznaczony runami zwój podskakiwał w górę i w dół, machając małymi wstążkowymi ramionami, zwracając jej uwagę. Jak on to zrobił? Rozejrzała się, spodziewając się, że znowu zobaczy gdzieś Malfoya czającego się za półkami, ale biblioteka była pusta. Krótkie stuknięcie różdżką otworzyło zwój:

**_Granger,_ **

**_Jeśli chcesz dotrzymać warunków naszej umowy, spotkaj się ze mną w dawnej klasie Zaklęć dzisiaj o godzinie 15:00._ **

**_DLM_ **


	13. Uroki

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na otwarty zwój w swoich rękach. Dalsze tajne spotkania w opuszczonych salach lekcyjnych całkowicie podważały jej strategię radzenia sobie z kwestią Malfoya. Wokół jej umysłu krążyły fragmenty wykresu zalet i wad. W końcu zdecydowała się iść. Może mogłaby jakoś złagodzić to ryzyko długotrwałej interakcji.

Znalazła go leżącego na biurku nauczyciela, jego szata porzucona była na krześle. Przez długie, wąskie gotyckie okna w pokoju wlewało się słońce późnego popołudnia. Wyjął różdżkę, prawdopodobnie pokrywając wysoki sufit zdegenerowanymi runami. Hermiona celowo na nie nie patrzyła.

\- Spóźniłaś się - powiedział, siadając. Grzywka jego białych blond włosów opadła na jedno oko, przez co niecierpliwie odchylił głowę do tyłu.

\- Właśnie zobaczyłam wiadomość - odpowiedziała. - Dlaczego nie po obiedzie?

\- Trening quidditcha.

Hermiona skinęła głową, lekko się rumieniąc. _ \- To musi być przy tobie... _ \- Położyła torbę na stole i starała się wyglądać surowo. 

\- Opróżnij kieszenie, Malfoy.

Uniósł brew.

\- Z pewnością nie kazałaś mi właśnie opróżnić kieszeni.

\- I pozwól mi przeszukać Twoją torbę.

\- To naruszenie mojej prywatności.

\- Mówi człowiek, który rzucił ostatnio moją torbę na to właśnie biurko.

Malfoy skrzywił się.

\- Przetrzymywałaś moją własność, Granger.

\- Zaatakowałeś mnie ukrytą magiczną substancją - odpowiedziała.

Patrzyli na siebie, aż Hermiona znowu się odezwała.

\- Wybrałam mój pierwszy eksperymentalny eliksir - powiedziała. - Magia krwi.

Mrugnął. 

\- Magia krwi - powtórzył. Jej przekaz był jasny: pozwoliła mu pomóc sobie w sprawie napisu „GIŃCIE SZLAMY”. Nie sądziła, że to on napisał wiadomość.

Malfoy powoli zsunął się z biurka.

\- Po co więc ograniczać się tylko do moich kieszeni? - zapytał, uśmiechając się. - Może powinnaś przeszukać również moją osobę. Wydaje się to całkiem sprawiedliwe. - Podchodząc bliżej, zręcznie odplątał swój zielono-srebrny krawat i ściągnął go, a Hermiona zauważyła, że się mu cały czas przygląda.

\- Nie. - Hermiona odchrząknęła. - Nie. - Powtórzyła swoim najlepszym, poważnym tonem McGonagall. - To nie będzie konieczne.

Dłoń Malfoya zacisnęła się na krawacie, po czym rzucił go na stół obok nich i opróżnił kieszenie. Nie było wiele do oglądania: różdżka, kilka galeonów, ciężki pierścień. Spojrzała na ostatni przedmiot. Było to małe dzieło sztuki ze srebra i onyksu, z tłoczonymi srebrnymi smokami i dużym M pośrodku. Motto na herbie sprawiało, że dostała gęsiej skórki. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper. Czystość zawsze zwycięży.

\- Dlaczego go nie nosisz? - zapytała, patrząc na niego. Draco był teraz głową rodziny, ponieważ wyrok Lucjusza w Azkabanie pozbawił starszego Malfoya wszelkich tytułów, praw i majątku.

\- Zrobiłabyś to? - zapytał, a jego uśmiech zniknął. Odwrócił wzrok. - Czy nosiłabyś to miano, gdybyś nie musiała?

\- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona. Zrobiła krok w prawo, żeby znów widzieć jego oczy. - Czy kiedykolwiek go założysz?

Jego twarz była teraz całkowicie poważna, a jego oczy były tylko srebrzystym szkłem.

\- Pewnego dnia - powiedział chłodno. - Pewnego dnia, kiedy to miano znowu będzie coś znaczyć. - Włożył pierścionek, różdżkę i monety do kieszeni, po czym położył na stole przed nią torbę.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w miękką skórzaną torbę - prawdopodobnie kosztowała więcej niż cała zawartość jej kufra. Myślała o jego słowach. Jak Malfoy mógłby odzyskać honor swojego rodowego nazwiska? Czy można to w ogóle zrobić?

\- I co, Granger?

Hermiona wciąż się wahała, kładąc dłoń na srebrnym zapięciu torby. Co spodziewała się tam znaleźć? Groźne talizmany? Czarodziejskie porno? Nie, musiała to zrobić. Nie mogła ryzykować kolejnej sytuacji z tą okropną Solą Ziemi.

Szybko, ale dokładnie przeszukała torbę, w wyniku czego znalazła tylko podręczniki, pergamin, kodeks zawinięty w płótno, puste fiolki po eliksirach, pióra, atrament i ku jej rozbawieniu małe srebrne lusterko.

\- Czy będę przeszukiwany za każdym razem, gdy się spotkamy? - zapytał chłodno.

\- Nie - westchnęła. Musiała mu chociaż trochę zaufać albo zrezygnować z tego całego pomysłu. Malfoy spakował swoją torbę machnięciem różdżki, zostawiając na stole tylko owinięty Kodeks. Usiadł przed nim, a Hermiona usiadła obok niego.

Westchnęła, kiedy rozwinął materiał. Książka była tak skomplikowana i piękna, jak zapamiętała.

\- To powinno być w…

\- Nie zaczynaj, Granger - powiedział. - To książka, a nie skrzat domowy. Nie uwolnisz jej.

\- Ale żeby nosić ją tak w torbie...

\- To mój rękopis i jeśli zechcę, mogę go użyć do wytapetowania sypialni. Czy możemy kontynuować? - Otworzył książkę, odsłaniając oświetloną stronę wypełnioną świecącymi, tańczącymi runami. Tekst był dość trudny do odczytania, a postacie machały podkreśleniami niczym małymi odnóżami, walcząc o jej uwagę.

\- Pierwsza część książki to podsumowanie starożytnego prawa magicznego i elementarz na temat różnych języków runicznych - powiedział Malfoy, brzmiąc bardzo pedantycznie. - Druga część to historia wielkich magicznych wyczynów.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała Hermiona, przesuwając palcem po pasku run na dole strony, uważając, aby nie dotknąć weliny.

\- Notatki muzyczne - powiedział Malfoy.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

\- Co? Naprawdę? Czy możemy...

W odpowiedzi Malfoy stuknął różdżką w pasek run i natychmiast zaczęła grać dziwna, przerywana melodia, powolna i smutna. Która aż ścisnęła jej serce.

\- Myślę, że to pieśń żałobna - mruknął. - Ten Kodeks jest poświęcony Wulufowi Starszemu z okazji rocznicy jego śmierci.

Hermiona była zachwycona. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że prawie sobie tego odmówiła. Więc ten mężczyzna był bólem - kogo to obchodziło?

\- Muszę to dokładniej przestudiować - powiedziała. - Powinniśmy to skopiować. Jeśli nie pożyczysz manuskryptu, możesz przynajmniej zaoferować Hogwartowi jego transkrypcję.

\- Nie - powiedział Malfoy. - Ministerstwo wystarczająco już splądrowało nasz dom, a to by tylko zachęciło ich do kolejnego napadu. Nie zrobię tego Matce.

Hermiona westchnęła i skinęła głową. W końcu zgodziła się zrobić to na jego warunkach.

\- W porządku. Ile już przetłumaczyłeś?

\- Tylko kilka pierwszych stron i elementarz - powiedział Malfoy. Machnął różdżką i przewrócił strony, odsłaniając kartkę z pojedynczymi runami połączonymi z delikatnymi obrazkami, jak w słowniku dla dzieci. Hermiona pochyliła się do przodu, podziwiając kołyszące się liście na szkicu drzewa. Ta książka była istnym cudem.

\- Miałeś rację - powiedziała z roztargnieniem - Nasz podręcznik jest do bani. Wyciągnij go z mojej torby, dobrze? - zrzuciła czarną szatę i podwinęła rękawy koszuli.

Hermiona nie podniosła wzroku, kiedy wsunął podręcznik do jej dłoni, po prostu otworzyła go i kliknęła swoim mugolskim długopisem.

\- Spójrz na to - mruknęła, gryzmoląc w podręczniku. - Ten przerywany wariant oddziela bezdźwięczne “k” od odpowiedniej dźwięcznej spółgłoski “g”, ale książka nawet nie…

Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak długo tam siedziała, zastanawiając się nad rozbieżnościami między Kodeksem a jej podręcznikiem. Od czasu do czasu konsultowała się z Malfoyem, który pozostawał w pobliżu przez jakiś czas, a potem wrócił do leżenia na biurku. Ale większość jej pracy polegała na brutalnym kopiowaniu i porównywaniu, z początku powolnym, ale potem zaczęła dostrzegać wzory.  _ Jeśli trzonek t nie przekracza poprzeczki, to… _

\- Granger.

_ Skurcze w linii nosa sygnalizują… _

\- Granger.

_ Ale to nie odpowiada… _

\- Granger!

Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoya. Stał obok niej, a jego ręka leżała na rękopisie, zasłaniając jej widok na runy. Zirytowana pchnęła jego dłoń, ale nie chciał jej ruszyć.

\- Granger, już prawie obiad.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie - powiedziała, wciąż naciskając jego dłoń. Ślizgoni byli z pewnością bardzo zainteresowani jedzeniem.

Owinął dłoń wokół jej dłoni.

\- Granger, mamroczesz nad tą książką od prawie dwóch godzin.

Mrugnęła do niego ponownie i wstała niechętnie. Przez okna nie wpadało już słońce, a jedna lub dwie lampy zapaliły się w gasnącym świetle dnia. Malfoy puścił jej dłoń i zabrał rękopis, spakował go do torby kilkoma szybkimi ruchami różdżki, a następnie położył torbę na stole.

\- To było genialne - powiedziała Hermiona, pakując ręcznie swoją torbę i zamykając ją na zamek. - Nasz podręcznik do starożytnych run to praktycznie zbrodnia. - Podeszła do tablicy i podniosła kawałek kredy. - Spójrz na te warianty, dźwięk się zmienia…

\- Nie, nie spojrzę. - Usłyszała za sobą głos Malfoya. - Koniec z runami na dziś.

\- Ale kształt litery khon… - Hermiona urwała. Był teraz tuż za nią, zapach jego wody kolońskiej mieszał się z zapachem suchej kredy. Jedna prosta linia, druga zakrzywiona, żeby obie mogły spotkać ...

\- Więc - powiedział jej do ucha. Jego głos był głębszy, ostrzejszy. - Oto jesteśmy.

Palce Hermiony zacisnęły się na kredzie, zatrzymując się w akcie rysowania runy.

\- Powiedz mi - ciągnął Malfoy. - Czy myślałaś o mnie?

Jej policzki się rozgrzały i poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się po jej szyi, odsłoniętej przez splecione warkocze. To była oczywiście odpowiedź, której potrzebował Malfoy. Duża, ciepła dłoń przesunęła się po jej nagim, wyciągniętym przedramieniu i wyciągnęła kredę z jej zaciśniętych palców. Usłyszała cichy klekot, gdy rzucił kredę na podłogę.

\- Naprawdę myślisz o mnie. Przyznaj. - Jego oddech zatrzymał się przy jej uchu. - Pragniesz mnie.

Przełknęła.

\- Czy właśnie to mówisz wszystkim dziewczynom?

\- Tylko tym, które mnie pragną. - Głos Malfoya był lekko kpiący.

Hermiona odsunęła swoje ramię i odwróciła się do niego, przygotowując ostre słowa w odpowiedzi. Duży błąd. Malfoy odpiął górne guziki swojej koszuli po zrzuceniu krawata, odsłaniając długą, bladą kolumnę jego szyi. Jego spojrzenie było hipnotyczne, nie mrugał, niczym wąż przed atakiem.

Hermiona zamarła. Malfoy położył lekko rękę na jej gardle, szorstkim wnętrzem dłoni na jej pulsie.

\- Nie możesz się powstrzymać… Hermiono. Nie ma się czego wstydzić.

Wdychała go, oczarowana jego głosem, jego zapachem, jego ciałem tak blisko, a słowo „wstyd” wpadło do jej myśli jak kamyk w głęboki staw. Oczywiście nie ma wstydu. Nie może nic na to poradzić, jak się czuje - tylko jak się zachowuje. Ta myśl wywołała falowanie w pseudo-magicznym zaklęciu, które na nią rzucał, a ona cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej w kierunku tablicy. Jej umysł, lekko przytępiony przez dwie godziny run, z trudem dogonił jej ciało. Poczuła, jak ciężar osobowości Malfoya spoczywa na niej.

\- Wiem, czego chcesz - szepnął, jego usta znajdowały się kilka cali od jej ust.

\- Nie. - Usłyszała swój głos, nieco zdyszany. - Wiesz, czego Ty chcesz, Malfoy. Masz nadzieję, że ja chcę tego samego.

Malfoy wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Wiem, że chcesz tego samego. - Jego usta musnęły linię jej szczęki, jego dłoń zacisnęła się na zagięciu jej talii. Pocałował puls na jej szyi, lekki nacisk języka i zębów, podczas gdy jego druga ręka puściła jej gardło, by prześlizgnąć się po jej biodrze i zjechać niżej, dokuczliwie. Głowa Hermiony opadła z powrotem na tablicę, jej powieki nagle się wydały się tak bardzo ciężkie.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj tylko my. - Draco mruknął wprost jej do ucha. - Nikt inny nie musi wiedzieć.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że jedna z jej nóg lekko się wygina. Odsunęła ją i wyprostowała się. 

\- Nie, Malfoy - powiedziała, wyrywając się i odsuwając od tablicy. - Nie masz pojęcia, co ja czuję.

\- Och, ależ mam - powiedział, uśmiechając się.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, niczym pies strząsający wodę. Potem ponownie skupiła się na Malfoyu, którego uśmiech nieco zbladł.

\- Cóż, było fajnie! - powiedziała radośnie. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i przywołała torbę i szatę do swojego lewego ramienia. - Czas na obiad!

Malfoy położył dłoń na jej ramieniu z różdżką.

\- Nie chcesz iść - powiedział.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje, Malfoy? - zapytała, teraz w pełni czujna. - Zabierz ze mnie tę rękę.

\- Tę rękę? - zapytał, przesuwając lekko palcami po jej ramieniu w kierunku trzymanej przez nią różdżki.

Dość. Hermiona cofnęła się i uniosła różdżkę.

\- Nie wiem, do jakich rzeczy jesteś przyzwyczajony, Malfoy, ale nie lubię, gdy mówi się mi, co czuję, co myślę i czego potrzebuję.

Oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się. Jego własna różdżka wciąż leżała na stole, poza jego zasięgiem. Hermiona patrzyła teraz gniewnie.

\- Czy to był twój plan? - zapytała. - Aby zwabić mnie tutaj swoim pięknym rękopisem, a potem zmusić mnie do pocałowania cię? - Jej temperament zapłonął. - Czy to jedyny sposób, w jaki w dzisiejszych czasach możesz zaliczyć?

Jego twarz pociemniała.

\- Uważaj na swoje słowa, Granger.

\- Najwyraźniej uważasz na nie wystarczająco dla nas obojga - warknęła. Jej różdżka była teraz przy jego gardle. - Czy to twoja słynna technika boga seksu Slytherinu? Wymaga dopracowania.

Malfoy uniósł ręce, prostując dłonie.

\- W porządku, teraz odłóż różdżkę…

\- Odwróć się i stań twarzą do ściany - powiedziała.

\- Granger, jestem…

\- Odwróć się, Malfoy, albo przysięgam, że znów Cię spetryfikuję i tym razem nie pójdę na łatwiznę.

Wykrzywił usta w cierpiącej minie i odwrócił się twarzą do ściany.

\- Gdybyś tylko…

Hermiona nie czekała, żeby usłyszeć resztę. Trzasnęła drzwiami klasy, wychodząc na zniszczony korytarz, potykając się o gruz, i nie zatrzymując się, dopóki nie dotarła do schodów na trzecim piętrze. Uczniowie rozproszyli się przed nią, gdy podeszła do portretu Wieży Gryffindoru z różdżką wciąż zaciśniętą w pięści.

\- Szczęśliwe hipogryfy - warknęła do Grubej Damy.

***

Ginny leżała zwinięta na łóżku, czytając, kiedy Hermiona wpadła do ich pokoju, rzucając torbę na podłogę.

\- Co Ci się stało? - zapytała Ginny.

\- Malfoy się stał - powiedziała Hermiona, rzucając różdżkę na biurko.

\- Malfoy? Naprawdę? - Ginny spojrzała na nią przenikliwie. - Czy próbował ci coś zrobić?

Hermiona upadła na małą sofę stojącą w rogu, serce wciąż biło od nerwów i biegu do Wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, co zrobił Ginny… - powiedziała powoli, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - Tu chodzi o to w jaki sposób to zrobił. Jakby znał wszystkie moje myśli i uczucia i nic, co powiedziałam, nie miało znaczenia. - Krzywołap wskoczył jej na kolana i pogłaskała go. - Byłam idiotką - westchnęła.

\- Przestań - powiedziała Ginny, zeskakując z łóżka i siadając obok niej.

\- Byłam taka wściekła. Prawie znowu go przeklęłam.

Ginny uniosła brwi.

\- Znowu?

\- Spetryfikowałam go w zeszłym tygodniu - wyznała Hermiona. - On... szedł w moją stronę.

\- Więc go spetryfikowałaś?

\- Tylko trochę. - Hermiona westchnęła. - A teraz… uczyliśmy się, hm, uczyliśmy się. I zaczął mnie przytłaczać, mówiąc, że wie, czego chcę, co czuję… 

\- Myślisz, że używał na Tobie legilimencji?

\- Nie, nie sądzę. Tylko jego wielkie ego Malfoya wpadło w amok.

\- Czy on… - Ginny odchrząknęła. - Czy on się mylił?

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Nie, nie do końca. Myślałam, że go znam. Czy to nie jest śmieszne? Tydzień i dzień z powrotem w tej szkole i śmiem twierdzić, że chyba znam Draco Malfoya. - Jej dłoń zacisnęła się na futrze Krzywołapa, a kot zawył w proteście. - Przepraszam, Krzywku.

\- Ale tym razem go nie przeklęłaś - Ginny chciała to wyjaśnić.

\- Nie. Ale chciałabym go spoliczkować. - Burknęła Hermiona. - Kolejny uraz jego twarzy z mojej strony mógłby mu nawet dobrze posłużyć.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

\- To było w sumie trochę śmieszne. - Hermiona spojrzała jej w oczy. - Powiedział: „Wiesz, że mnie chcesz”. - Zanuciła, naśladując głos Malfoya. - Serio.

Ginny zaśmiała się otwarcie.

Pukanie w okno przykuło ich uwagę, a Hermiona spojrzała w stronę szyby, aby zobaczyć dużego puchacza fruwającego na zewnątrz. Podeszła do biurka, podniosła różdżkę, żeby zdematerializować szybę, po czym zdjęła zwój z nogi ptaka. Sowa huknęła z wyższością i odleciała.

\- Od kogo to? - zapytała Ginny.

\- Od Malfoya - powiedziała Hermiona, przywracając szybę machnięciem różdżki. Pergamin był oprawiony i oznaczony znajomą zieloną wstążką i runą.

\- Rozpoznajesz jego pismo? Co wy razem robicie? - Zażądała Ginny.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, po prostu podrzuciła nieotwarty zwój w powietrze i wycelowała w niego różdżką. 

\- Incendio! - Zwój spłonął i zniknął w kłębie dymu.

Ginny skinęła głową.

\- Co teraz?

\- Nic - powiedziała Hermiona ze zmęczeniem, wyciągając książkę z torby. - Muszę się uczyć.

\- Co powiesz na obiad?

Hermiona pokręciła głową, chociaż była już trochę głodna, bo zrezygnowała z lunchu.

\- Odwiedzę kuchnie i przyniosę ci coś - powiedziała Ginny. - Powiem, że nie czujesz się za dobrze.

Po wyjściu Ginny, Hermiona wzięła długi prysznic, aby uspokoić nerwy i wczołgała się do łóżka ze stertą zadań do odrobienia, próbując zatracić się w swoim eseju z transmutacji. Pracowała nad nim, aż do powrotu Ginny.

\- Proszę - powiedziała Ginny, wyciągając papierowe pudełka z torby. - Niezły placek pasterski, jeszcze ciepły i do tego półmisek jabłkowy. I jeszcze to. - Włożyła butelkę do ręki Hermiony. - Ostatnie piwo kremowe z imprezy. Rozkaz Uzdrowicielki Ginny.

\- Jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką - powiedziała Hermiona, zagłębiając się w jedzeniu.

Ginny usiadła na łóżku obok niej.

\- Malfoy osaczył mnie w holu wejściowym po kolacji.

Hermiona spojrzała zdziwiona, z ustami pełnymi ciasta pasterskiego. Przełknęła i upiła łyk piwa kremowego.

\- Był zły?

\- Nie - Ginny wyglądała na zamyśloną. - Wydawał się zaniepokojony. Zdenerwowany.

Hermiona sceptycznie pociągnęła nosem.

\- Powiedziałam mu, że spaliłaś jego wiadomość bez czytania - ciągnęła Ginny. - Naprawdę chciał Cię zobaczyć, podążał za mną przez całą drogę tutaj. Myślałam, że będzie próbował włamać się do wieży.

Hermiona westchnęła. Mężczyzna naprawdę przekraczał wszelkie granice.

\- Ron… przyszedł, kiedy kłóciłam się z tym gadem. Nie martw się, Ron nic nie słyszał - zapewniła ją Ginny. - Sama obecność Malfoya wystarczyła, by go pobudzić.

\- Co zrobił Ron?

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

\- Zaczął warczeć, mówiąc Malfoyowi, żeby spieprzał, oskarżając go o napisanie tej cholernej wiadomości. Malfoy zachowywał spokój, dopóki Ron nie powiedział mu, żeby trzymał się z daleka od Ciebie, że Malfoy nie jest wart przebywania w tej samej przestrzeni co Ty. Wtedy Malfoy uderzył nim o ścianę.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Gruba Dama zaczęła krzyczeć, a potem pojawił się Irytek i zaczął obrażać ich obu. - Ginny kontynuowała. - Ron zaczął robić jakieś dzikie zamachy w stronę Malfoya i muszę powiedzieć, że Malfoy ledwo próbował się bronić.

\- Prawdopodobnie wie, że zostałby za to wyrzucony - powiedziała Hermiona. - Walka naruszyłaby jego okres próbny.

\- Tak. W każdym razie powiedziałam Malfoyowi, żeby spieprzał, a on posłał mi to spojrzenie…

\- I co potem? - spytała słabo Hermiona, wyobrażając sobie jakieś zaklęcie diabelskiego ognia i Malfoya pakującego swój kufer do Azkabanu.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Powiedział: „Powiedz jej, że przepraszam”. I wyszedł.

\- Poważnie? On to powiedział?

\- Tak! - Ginny potrząsnęła głową. - Ciężko mi to mówić, ale brzmiał szczerze. 

Hermiona jęknęła.

\- Jutro Ron będzie odrażający. Mój pieprzony bohater - skończyła resztkę ciasta i jabłek, po czym opróżniła do dna butelkę piwa kremowego.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytała Ginny.

\- Idę spać - powiedziała Hermiona ze zmęczeniem, znikając pudełka i sztućce. Ponownie przytuliła Ginny - Dziękuję - szepnęła.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedziała Ginny. - W końcu to tylko głupia fretka.

Leżąc w swoim łóżku, Hermiona poczuła ogromną tęsknotę za domem. Chciała, żeby jej matka pojawiła się z gorącą czekoladą i szczerym uściskiem. Żałowała, że nie wiedziała, co tak wystraszyło Malfoya. Najpierw był w porządku, a potem wydawało się, że… stracił kontrolę. Żałowała, że nie mogła dłużej studiować dziś Kodeksu, zanim Ślizgon oszalał na punkcie seksu. Żałowała, że nie ma innego ucznia Hogwartu, który byłby na tyle dobry, żeby pomógł jej z jej eksperymentalnymi eliksirami. Przede wszystkim żałowała, że nie poczuła ponownie tego palącego gniewu, zamiast tego mdłego uczucia, że straciła kogoś na wzór przyjaciela. Głupia. W końcu zasnęła, marząc o puchaczach obładowanych półmiskami jabłek i starożytnych runicznych manuskryptach płonących w gigantycznym ognisku.


	14. Kłótnia

Hermiona wcześnie zeszła na śniadanie następnego ranka, mając nadzieję, że szybko zje i wróci do Wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie przeczeka aż do zajęć ze Starożytnych Run. Ale mimo wczesnej pory została złapana przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali przez przystojnego Ślizgona, na szczęście nie Malfoya.

\- Hermiono - powiedział Theo, podchodząc do niej. - Nie byłaś wczoraj na kolacji. Ginny powiedziała, że jesteś chora.

\- Po prostu byłam zmęczona - powiedziała. - Nie masz się, o co martwić.

Posłał jej figlarny uśmiech.

\- Będziemy musieli znaleźć lepsze powody niż nauka, żeby siedzieć do późna.

\- Być może. - Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- W międzyczasie, udało mi się nadrobić transmutację i zielarstwo, a Slughorn pomaga mi uwarzyć dwie mikstury po dzisiejszej kolacji.

Hermiona była zadowolona.

\- W takim razie zostało tylko nasze seminarium z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Jest dzisiaj i uwierz mi, nie jest zbyt wymagające. Zapamiętaj tylko: „Miłość jest jedyną obroną”.

Theo zachichotał.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać tych zajęć.

\- To czyni jednego z nas. - Hermiona zaczęła uważać, że Dzwonek to kolejna profesor Trelawney.

\- Chcę ci właściwie podziękować - powiedział Theo, przesuwając torbę na ramię prawie tak ciężką, jak torba Hermiony. - Czy zechciałabyś kiedyś iść ze mną do Hogsmeade?

Hermiona zawahała się. Jej ostatnia randka w Hogsmeade nie poszła dobrze, a wycieczka z Theo tylko wywołałaby więcej plotek. Wahała się, rozważając odmowę. Potem zobaczyła, jak wysoka postać Malfoya wyłania się z lochów i zatrzymuje się obok klepsydry z punktami jego domu.

\- Z przyjemnością pójdę z tobą do Hogsmeade - powiedziała głośno Hermiona. Pochyliła się do Theo i pocałowała go w policzek. - Do zobaczenia na eliksirach - szepnęła z szerokim uśmiechem. Zanim Theo zdążył odpowiedzieć, wpadła do Wielkiej Sali i usiadła przy stole Gryffindoru plecami do Ślizgonów, zarumieniona z własnej lekkomyślności.  _ Dokładnie tak bardzo cię pragnę, Malfoy. _

Ginny pojawiła się wkrótce potem, siadając naprzeciw niej.

\- Zarówno Malfoy, jak i Theo się gapią, a Malfoy wygląda szczególnie niebezpiecznie - powiedziała cicho.

\- A Blaise? - zapytała Hermiona.

Ginny przewróciła oczami. 

\- Tak, on też tu patrzy. Coś się święci. Spotkałam Blaise'a zeszłej nocy w Wieży Astronomicznej i miał wokół siebie tę subtelną atmosferę, jakby całowanie go było wielkim zaszczytem…. W końcu miałam dość i wyszłam.

\- Subtelną - powiedziała Hermiona, ponuro mieszając owsiankę. - Zabiłabym dla subtelności.

\- Cóż, miałam swoje ze Ślizgonami. - Ginny nalała sobie kielich soku dyniowego. - Nie mogę się doczekać sobotniego meczu. Zmiażdżymy ich. 

\- Z pewnością - powiedział Ron, wślizgując się na ławkę obok Hermiony. - Hej Hermiono, ta fretka próbowała wkraść się do Wieży Gryffindoru zeszłej nocy, ale wysłałem go do diabła.

Ginny prychnęła, ściągając groźne spojrzenie Rona. Zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na stół Slytherinu.

\- Patrzcie na siebie, dupki - mruknął, odwracając się.

\- Hej, zachowaj to na boisko, Ron - powiedziała Ginny.

Ron uśmiechnął się. 

\- W sobotę nie mają szans. Z tymi naszymi nowymi Ścigającymi…

On i Ginny rozpoczęli szczegółową dyskusję na temat quidditcha, kłócąc się o gry ze Ślizgonami. Znudzona Hermiona dojadła owsiankę i wyjęła SUPEŁ, którego otwarte strony były pomarszczone i pogniecione. Wygładziła je różdżką, a następnie wyjęła pióro. Tego ranka nie było szansy na napisanie pięciu rzeczy, na które warto dziś czekać. Dzisiejsza lista byłaby prosta: 1) Nie patrzeć na Malfoya. 2) Nie rozmawiać z Malfoyem. 3) Nie myśleć o Malfoyu…

Hermiona zamarła, zaciskając palce na notesie. Na marginesach jej szkicu eseju „Organizacja jest własną nagrodą” była pojedyncza notatka, napisana elegancką, zapętloną czcionką, która była przerażająco znajoma:

**_Podobnie jak dobry plan organizacyjny, sekretny gorący romans może być nagrodą samą w sobie._ **

Wstrzymała oddech. Wiedział. Przeczytał jej zeszyt, nawet fragmenty o nim. Zwłaszcza fragmenty o nim. Oszukanie tego człowieka wymagałoby więcej niż kilku przypadkowych kropek w runach. Dlatego był taki pewny siebie w klasie zaklęć - czytał o jej uczuciach. Wiedział. Twarz Hermiony zapłonęła ze wstydu, a potem z gniewu. Poderwała się, odwracając się w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Theo spojrzał na nią z troską, ale Malfoya już nie było.

\- Hermiona? - zapytała Ginny.

\- Zapomniałam pracy domowej - powiedziała, wsuwając swój SUPEŁ z powrotem do torby. Wrzuciłaby ten nieszczęsny przedmiot prosto w ogień, przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Przerzuciła nogę przez ławkę i wypadła z Wielkiej Sali na krzyk Rona: “Hermiona nigdy nie zapomina swojej pracy domowej!”

Wbiegła po schodach w stronę sali Starożytnych Run i oto był on, oparty o ścianę, ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Jego ramiona były opuszczone, głowa również spuszczona, ale Hermiona ledwo zarejestrowała tę niezwykłą postawę. Zatrzymała się na środku korytarza i odrzuciła torbę na bok.

\- Ty - warknęła.

Wyprostował się.

\- Granger, spójrz, jestem taki…

\- Ty! - Z tej pojedynczej sylaby wyciekał czysty witriol. - Czytałeś mój notatnik. Czytałeś moje myśli.

Malfoy wyszedł na środek korytarza, twarzą do niej

\- Granger, był otwarty, ja tylko… - Urwał, gdy Hermiona zaczęła go okrążać, a on spojrzał na nią ostrożnie.

\- Tak sprytnie, prawda, Draco Malfoy? - Jej głos był lodowaty. - Tak gładko z kolejnością każdej frazy. - Zakończyła swój wywód i po prostu spojrzała na Malfoya, nie mrugając, mogła zobaczyć jabłko Adama, kiedy przełknął ślinę.

\- Tak - powiedziała cicho. - Wszystko w tym notatniku jest prawdą, czy to właśnie chcesz usłyszeć? - Podeszła do przodu i teraz to on się cofnął.

\- Chcesz poznać wszystkie fantazje, Malfoy? Czy tego chcesz? - Przysunęła się bliżej. - Śmiało, wyciągnij je z mojego umysłu - jestem śmieciem w oklumencji. Czy chciałbyś obejrzeć wszystkie wyimaginowane skradzione pocałunki? Wyimaginowane gry polegające na szukaniu znicza?

Malfoy się zakrztusił. 

\- Granger…

\- Ale po co na tym poprzestać? - Ciągnęła nieubłagana. Nie wiedziała, jak wyglądała wtedy jej własna twarz, ale twarz Malfoya była blada jak ściana. - No dalej, Malfoy, wyjmij różdżkę. Spójrz na wszystkie moje fantazje - o tobie, o Theo… Ronie… Harrym… - Uśmiechnęła się. - Profesor Snape na szóstym roku?

Malfoy odwrócił wzrok, włosy opadły mu na oczy. 

\- Proszę, Granger…

\- Nie? - Hermiona oparła go teraz o ścianę, z rękami po bokach, dłońmi płasko na kamieniu. - Nie tego chciałeś? Nie, chciałeś tylko przeczytać kilku ciepłych myśli o sobie. A potem użyć ich przeciwko mnie. - Zaśmiała się szorstko. - To naprawdę wspaniały nowy świat, w którym Draco Malfoy próbuje uwieść Hermionę Granger. Sekretny romans ze szlamą. To musi być prawda, tak? Mam to na piśmie. 

Malfoy odchrząknął.

\- Granger, nie - powiedział, starając się brzmieć surowo. - Źle to zrozumiałaś. Musisz...

\- Nie muszę nic robić - powiedziała. Jej wściekłość zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę. Twarz Malfoya zamgliła się.

\- Granger, posłuchaj, proszę. - Malfoy błagał. - Nigdy nie chciałem…

Urwał, gdy pojawiła się McGonagall, stukając obcasami w podskakującym na jej głowie kapeluszu, a reszta klasy podążała za nią. Rzuciła Malfoyowi i Hermionie ostre spojrzenie, po czym otworzyła drzwi klasy i wpędziła wszystkich uczniów do środka jak kaczuszki.

Przerwa pomogła Malfoyowi odzyskać trochę opanowania, a kiedy Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Oczywiście, zrobiłem to w zły sposób… - zaczął.

\- Przestań. Nawet tego nie próbuj - warknęła, wyciągając różdżkę. - Nie obchodzisz mnie, Draconie Malfoyu. Nie obchodzą cię moje uczucia. Dbasz tylko o własnego penisa, więc dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziesz się pieprzyć?

Jej głos podniósł się podczas tej przemowy, aż wykrzyczała ostatnie słowa, iskra rozbłysła z różdżki, którą teraz celowała w Malfoya, a niewidzialna siła rzuciła ją tyłem na ścianę. Upadła na plecy, dysząc, różdżka uderzyła o kamienną podłogę.

\- Jak śmiesz? - zawyła.

\- To nie ja! - Twarz Malfoya była zszokowana. Zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc jej wstać, ale zamiast tego sama chwyciła różdżkę i wstała.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - krzyknęła.

\- Panno Granger! Panie Malfoy! - McGonagall warknęła. Dyrektorka stała w drzwiach ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i burzową miną na twarzy. - Czy już skończyliście?!

\- Całkowicie skończyliśmy, Pani Dyrektor - powiedziała Hermiona. Odsunęła się od Malfoya, chwyciła swoją torbę i weszła do klasy z podniesioną głową.

Z korytarza zabrzmiało ostre przekleństwo, a klasa usłyszała wołanie McGonagall:

\- Panie Malfoy!

Kiedy McGonagall wróciła, Malfoya nie było z nią. Nie pojawił się również na Eliksirach, więc to Neville odliczał dziś sekundy, podczas gdy Hermiona i Slughorn trenowali więcej par, aby osiągnąć sukces w Fiduciach. Hermiona czuła się w środku jak bryła lodu; ledwo mogła słuchać wykładu z Transmutacji i znowu opuściła lunch, żeby wypłakać się w zamkniętej łazience. Potem umyła twarz, znalazła Ginny, która wyleczyła jej opuchnięte oczy, i razem udały się na seminarium Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Theo był na zewnątrz klasy, kiedy przybyła Hermiona i dotknął jej łokcia, by odciągnąć ją od Ginny.

\- Słyszałem, że powiedziałaś Draco, żeby się pieprzył przed Starożytnymi Runami - powiedział.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Hermiona, ciesząc się, że tym razem młyn plotek rzeczywiście zadziałał.

\- Przykro mi, że to przegapiłem.

\- Zrobię to jeszcze raz, jeśli chcesz.

Znowu ten figlarny uśmiech.

\- Będę cię trzymał za słowo.

\- Czas na zajęcia! - Dzwonek zawołała z głębi klasy.

Malfoy był już w środku, jak zwykle wylegujący się w żółtej pufie, uważnie obserwowany przez zdenerwowanych kolegów z klasy. Kiedy Hermiona weszła z Theo, spojrzenia przesunęły się na nią. Zmusiła się do zachowania spokoju i zajęła miejsce między Ronem a Malfoyem.

Dzwonek wyczarowała pufę dla Theo zaraz obok Luny, więc siedział teraz naprzeciwko Hermiony. Spojrzał na nią błyszczącymi oczami, gdy Dzwonek przeglądała jej esej „Miłość może pokonać każde zło”. Potem Ron przeczytał na głos zwój od Hermiony o sympatycznych cechach Malfoya.

Zwój Malfoya o Ronie, przeczytany chłodnym tonem, wymieniał jego „absurdalną, ale użyteczną małą sówkę”, jego „doskonałą opiekę nad jego słabą miotłą do quidditcha” oraz zawoalowany, sugestywny komplement dla Ginny. Twarz Rona zapłonęła, ale nic nie powiedział, a Dzwonek wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- A teraz, panie Nott - powiedziała wróżka, zwracając się do Theo. - Dlaczego nie wymieni pan trzech rzeczy, które kocha pan w koledze z klasy?

\- Którym koledze z klasy, pani Profesor? - zapytał spokojnie, z godnością nawet na grubej różowej pufie.

\- Każdym, którego wybierzesz, drogi chłopcze.

Theo odezwał się urywanym głosem.

\- Uwielbiam to, jak loki Hermiony Granger wymykają się wszelkim próbom ich ujarzmienia, bez względu na to, jak duża jest wstążka czy spinka do włosów. Uwielbiam to, jak poświęca całą swoją uwagę każdej osobie, z którą rozmawia, przyjacielowi czy wrogowi, wpatrując się w nich, aż ledwo mogą na nią spojrzeć. Uwielbiam to, jak jej potężny mózg nieustannie walczy z jej uczuciami, przez co każde jej stwierdzenie jest nieprzewidywalne - spojrzał na Dzwonka. - Czy tyle wystarczy?

Jeśli Hermiona uważała, że jej scena z Malfoyem tego ranka była żenująca, to była tysiąc razy gorsza. Theo tak pomyślał? W co się wpakowała? O co chodziło z tymi Ślizgonami? Ron, po jej prawej stronie, syczał jak wrzący czajnik, podczas gdy Malfoy po jej drugiej stronie był sztywny i cichy.

Dzwonek klasnęła w dłonie.

\- Cóż, czy to nie po prostu cudowne? Wspaniale jest mieć starszych uczniów, którzy potrafią tak ładnie wyrazić swoje uczucia! To doskonałe wprowadzenie do naszej następnej lekcji: Nieprzewidywalność.

\- Większość ludzi jest bardzo przewidywalna, nawet wiedźmy i czarodzieje - kontynuowała Dzwonek. - Codziennie jedzą te same rzeczy, idą tą samą drogą do pracy czy szkoły, a nawet powtarzają te same rozmowy. Jest więc zrozumiałe, że będą walczyć w przewidywalny sposób.

Cała klasa siedziała oszołomiona kolejnym wytrwałym pokazem logiki przez tę lekkomyślną wróżkę. Nawet Hermiona była pod wrażeniem.

\- Nawet przy najbardziej pobieżnej obserwacji czarownica lub czarodziej mogą przewidzieć, co zrobi jego wróg w niemal każdej sytuacji. - Wróżka uniosła się lekko w powietrze i obróciła się powoli, pozwalając, by jej słowa rozniosły się po sali. - Kiedy bronisz się przed praktykującym czarną magię i planujesz następny ruch, Twoje pytanie nie powinno brzmieć ‘jakie jest najpotężniejsze zaklęcie' ale 'jakie zaklęcie jest najmniej przewidywalne?’

Obróciła się ponownie.

\- Czy ktoś może mi podać przykład działania tej koncepcji?

Ron ze wszystkich ludzi podniósł rękę.

\- Na pierwszym roku walczyliśmy z trollem, a Harry Potter pokonał go wsuwając mu różdżkę w nos.

Hermiona została natychmiast przeniesiona z powrotem do tego dnia. Była tak pewna, że poradzi sobie z trollem, a skończyła przyciśnięta do ściany łazienki, czekając na śmierć, kiedy wpadli Harry i Ron. Dzień, w którym pokonali trolla. Dzień, w którym zostali przyjaciółmi. Wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła dłoń Rona i ścisnęła ją ze łzami w oczach, czując, jak lodowaty blok w jej klatce piersiowej nieco topnieje. Poklepał ją z uśmiechem po dłoni, a ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Przynajmniej niektórym rzeczom mogła zaufać.

\- Bardzo dobrze! - Dzwonek klasnęła małymi rączkami, promieniejąc. - W wielu przypadkach prosta, słabsza akcja lub zaklęcie jest całkiem skuteczne, jeśli jest nieprzewidywalne. Podczas gdy potężny, ale oczekiwany ruch może nie znaleźć swojego celu, tak? Czy ktoś może podać przykład nieprzewidywalnej odpowiedzi?

Hermiona mogła wymyślić od tak sześć przykładów odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale chociaż raz zatrzymała rękę na dole. Bardziej zainteresowały ją historie innych. Malfoy siedział sztywno obok niej, zaciskając dłonie. Zignorowała go.

\- Mój ojciec miał taką historię z Bitwy o Hogwart… - zaczęła Ginny i przełknęła ślinę. - Opowiedział mi, jak Kingsley Shacklebolt stanął przed śmierciożercą aportującym się przez okno. Zamiast wycelować w niego klątwę, Kingsley rzucił zaklęcie odwracające pęd… wysłał Śmierciożercę do tyłu, ku jego śmierci.

Cała klasa spojrzała na Malfoya, wyraźnie wyobrażając sobie, jak mógłby lecieć do tyłu przez okno, wprost na śmierć. Z wyjątkiem Hermiony, która wpatrywała się w punkt nad głową Theo.

Ernie Macmillan przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś używał Flipendo podczas pojedynku w klasie, podczas gdy ktoś inny opisał, jak Parvati użyła klątwy więzów na Dołohowie. Lavender zadrżała w swojej pufie i nic nie powiedziała.

\- Wspaniałe, wspaniałe przykłady. Spróbujmy poćwiczyć - powiedziała Dzwonek. - Wszyscy łączą się w pary, stają naprzeciw siebie i wyciągają różdżki. Każda para otrzyma zaawansowane zaklęcie ofensywne, które można obronić dowolnym pomniejszym zaklęciem obronnym.

Hermiona szybko przejrzała swój mentalny katalog pomniejszych zaklęć, który był dość obszerny. Ron spojrzał na nią, a ona skinęła głową. Partnerzy. Pozostali uczniowie szybko się połączyli, zostawiając Malfoya z Theo, ku rozbawieniu Hermiony. Dwóch Ślizgonów wyglądało jednak na skorych do walki.

Ron pociągnął ją za rękę, aby zwrócić jej uwagę.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Mi - szepnął. - Twoje najprostsze zaklęcie może pokonać rozwścieczonego konia.

Między nimi przemknęła Dzwonek.

\- Panno Granger, pani zaklęciem będzie Petrificus Totalus.

Ron jęknął.

\- Doskonale - powiedziała głośno Hermiona. - Petrificus Totalus jest bardzo skuteczny. - Odwróciła się do Rona i lekko uniosła różdżkę. - Petrif...

Łaskotki eksplodowały wokół jej klatki piersiowej, powodując, że upuściła różdżkę z brzękiem.

\- Ron - wydyszała, chichocząc niekontrolowanie. - Ron, przestań…

Ron spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się.

\- Mam cię - powiedział, kończąc zaklęcie. Oparła się o niego, wciąż chichocząc.

\- To było dobre - powiedziała.

Wśród innych partnerów wybuchł chaos: Neville pokonał Levicorpus zaklęciem wody Augmenti tak potężnym, że całkowicie przemoczyło Lunę. Lavender wycelowała zaskakująco dobrze rzucone Confundo w Ginny, która zakręciła się w kółko, potknęła się o Erniego (który leżał na trawiastej podłodze próbując pozbierać się po Zaklęciu Żądlącym) i wpadła w gigantyczną stokrotkę.

W międzyczasie Theo rzucił zaklęcie oszałamiające na Malfoya, któremu w tym samym czasie udało się rzucić klątwę blokującą nogi. Zaklęcie Theo poleciało wysoko, rozbijając globus na szczycie wysokiej szafki. Malfoy stał teraz nad Theo z różdżką wycelowaną w jego gardło, podczas gdy Theo leżał na plecach ze złączonymi nogami. Blondyn w każdym calu wyglądał jak śmiercionośny Śmierciożerca i wszyscy się gapili.

\- Panie Malfoy - powiedziała Dzwonek. - Już wystarczy. 

Malfoy machnął różdżką w stronę Theo, którego nogi wystrzeliły prosto w górę, potem na zewnątrz i znowu w górę.

\- Panie Malfoy - powtórzyła wróżka. Malfoy wygiął usta, ale puścił swojego partnera.

\- Teraz zmieńcie swoje pozycje - poleciła Dzwonek.

Hermiona jako pierwsza się odwróciła. Stała teraz twarzą do Rona, kręcąc różdżką jak pałką.

\- Uważaj, Weasley - powiedziała ze złowrogim uśmiechem.

\- Spokojnie, Mi - powiedział nerwowo Ron.

\- Expelliarmus - powiedziała Dzwonek, przechodząc obok. Hermiona kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Malfoy rzuca zaklęcie Carpe Retractum i ognista lina wystrzeliła z jego różdżki, a Theo przekształcił ją w nieszkodliwego węża. Theo wymamrotał kilka słów, a wąż natychmiast wyślizgnął się przez uchylone okno. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od patrzenia. Theo był wężousty?

\- Hermiona? - zapytał Ron. - Jesteś gotowa?

Odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Zawsze.

Ron przełknął ślinę i uniósł różdżkę. 

\- Ex...

\- Wingardium Leviosa - powiedziała ostro Hermiona, ledwo poruszając różdżką, a Ron wystrzelił prosto w górę, unosząc się twarzą w dół zaledwie kilka cali pod sufitem.

\- To niesprawiedliwe! - Ron krzyknął na nią. - Zbyt zaawansowane!

\- Uczyliśmy się tego na pierwszym roku! - odpowiedziała.

\- Tak, z piórkiem!

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jestem taka silna! Levi-O-sa!

\- Opuść mnie! - Ron wrzasnął. Powoli sprowadziła go na podłogę. - Mała wredoto - powiedział czule.

Uśmiechnęła się. Dobrze było znów być przyjaciółmi.


	15. Odgłosy Piskliwych Myszek

Malfoy nie podszedł do Hermiony ani po zajęciach z Obrony ani po obiedzie, ale wiedziała, że to nie może długo trwać. Czekał tylko na swoją okazję i znalazł ją tej samej nocy.

Paczka pierwszoroczniaków włamała się tego popołudnia do magazynu z eliksirami i wyniosła cały zapas Musflossum Slughorna, znanego również jako „Piskliwe Kwiaty”. Jeśli mocno powącha się taki piskliwy kwiatek, głos osoby staje się wysoki i piskliwy jak u myszy. Coś jak dzieciaki ssące balony z helem w mugolskim świecie.

Ci konkretni uczniowie uciekli z około dwudziestoma piskliwymi kwiatami i spędzili przezabawną godzinę, piszcząc na całe gardło obok chaty Hagrida. Wysokie głosy doprowadziły Kła do szału, który wyskoczył z chaty i wskoczył na testrala. Testral był przywiązany do powozu, przygotowując się do przewiezienia ucznia, który wyjeżdżał z powodu nagłego wypadku rodzinnego. Kiedy Kieł spadł na testrala, skrzydlate zwierzę wzbiło się w powietrze, odrzucając Kła i łamiąc wały powozu. Powóz uderzył w chatę i testral zniknął na dwa dni.

Wszyscy zaangażowani w to uczniowie (wszyscy Puchoni, którzy nigdy nie mogli się oprzeć śmiesznym głosom) zostali zmuszeni do napisania 100 zdań jako kary. Slughorn miał ich nadzorować, ale był zbyt zajęty pomaganiem Theo w warzeniu zaległych eliksirów i poprosił swoją ulubioną uczennicę o pomoc.

Dlatego Hermiona siedziała we wtorek wieczorem przy biurku nauczyciela, robiąc na drutach długi, brązowy szalik, podczas gdy ośmioro dzieci pochylało się nad pergaminami i zapisywało słowa, które umieściła na tablicy: „Nie będę wąchać piszczących kwiatów, by mówić mysimi głosami i denerwować psy, które spadają na testrale i niszczą cenny majątek oraz powodują niedogodności w zajęciach ósmoklasistów”. Uczniowie jęczeli na widok długości jej zdania, ale Hermiona uznała to za całkowicie właściwe.

Robiła zatem na drutach, nie mogąc wyjść z sali przez kolejne pół godziny, więc oczywiście Malfoy wszedł do klasy. Slughorn prawdopodobnie powiedział mu o szlabanie. Hermiona naprawdę zaczynała nie lubić opiekuna Slytherinu.

\- Granger - zaczął Malfoy uprzejmie, jakby nigdy się nie pokłócili. Posłał rozbawione spojrzenie zarówno robótce Hermiony, jak i zdaniu na tablicy.

\- Pisz dalej, Imogeno - powiedziała ostro Hermiona do rudowłosej dziewczyny, która z otwartymi ustami spojrzała w górę na Malfoya.

Malfoy przesunął się, by oprzeć się o biurko nauczyciela, stając zdecydowanie za blisko Hermiony. Wyraz jego oczu sprawił, że poczuła się nieprzyjemnie świadoma swojego cienkiego białego swetra, obcisłych dżinsów i potarganych włosów na głowie. Malfoy miał na sobie swój zwykły czarny zestaw, a podwinięte rękawy jego koszuli wyraźnie odsłaniały Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu.

\- Naprawdę robisz na drutach - powiedział, spoglądając na długie igły. - Myślałem, że to tylko kolejna legenda.

\- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Raczej słaby kolor - ciągnął, szarpiąc koniec brązowego szalika. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie dla mnie.

Hermiona spojrzała gniewnie, gdy jej druty kliknęły.

\- Granger - powiedział cicho. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Jestem zajęta.

\- Robisz na drutach i oglądasz dingbaty.

\- Dwie rozrywki nieskończenie ciekawsze od rozmowy z Tobą.

\- Nie martw się, Granger - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Nie będę próbował cię tu uwieść.

\- Malfoy! - Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie muffliato, aby uniknąć podsłuchania. Rudowłosa dziewczynka wyglądała na rozczarowaną. - Podaj mi jeden dobry powód, dla którego nie powinnam cię teraz przeklnąć. 

\- Będziesz dawać zły przykład. Dorośli powinni polubownie rozwiązywać swoje spory.

\- Tak jak zrobiłeś to dzisiaj z Theo? - zapytała kwaśno. - Albo z Ronem zeszłej nocy?

\- Ty i ja powinniśmy polubownie rozwiązać nasze różnice. Bez fizyczności. - Kolejny uśmiech. - Chyba że chcesz.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie słyszałeś ani słowa, z tego co powiedziałam dziś rano.

\- Z pewnością tak. - Twarz Malfoya nagle wyostrzała, jego usta stały się cienką linią. - Słyszałem o jednej z wersji siebie, na której nie bardzo mi zależało. Mężczyzna, który przeczytał dziennik kobiety, wykorzystał zawarte w nim informacje, aby zmanipulować ją do seksu, a następnie zmusił ją do zachowania tego w tajemnicy, ponieważ się jej wstydzi. Naprawdę, Granger?

\- Czytałeś...

Westchnął głośno.

\- Tak, przeczytałem kawałek twojej cennej książki - kto by pomyślał, że jesteś taką intrygantką? To było naprawdę szokujące, naprawdę… ty siedzisz przy stole i pracujesz nad Kodeksem, wyglądasz tak sztywno i porządnie, podczas gdy…

\- Czy nadchodzą przeprosiny? - zapytała Hermiona. - Ponieważ jeszcze ich nie słyszałam. Ale może szlama nie zasługuje na…

\- Nie waż się wkładać tego słowa w moje usta. Fakt, że jesteś mugolaczką…

\- Szlamą!

\- Przestań wymawiać to słowo! - warknął Malfoy.

\- Dlaczego nie? - wrzasnęła, zrywając się i stając z nim twarzą w twarz. - Ty mnie go nauczyłeś!

Szuranie krzeseł przyciągnęło ich uwagę, a Hermiona i Malfoy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć jak pierwszoroczni stoją ustawieni z szeroko otwartymi oczami wzdłuż przeciwległej ściany.

Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoya.

\- A teraz spójrz, co zrobiłeś. Przestraszyłeś ich.

\- Ty ich przestraszyłaś - mruknął.

Zdjęła zaklęcie muffliato.

\- Już w porządku - powiedziała uspokajająco. - Dokończcie swoje zdania. Pan Malfoy i ja właśnie ... mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę. 

Pierwszoroczni spojrzeli na siebie i powoli wrócili do swoich biurek. Hermiona ponownie usiadła na biurku nauczyciela i podniosła robótkę. Może zrozumie tę podpowiedź.

Nie ma tego dobrego. Malfoy nadal stał nad nią.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Granger. Proszę.

Ostatnie słowo odciągnęło wzrok Hermiony od szalika. Przysunął się bliżej, z jedną ręką na biurku, teraz Mroczny Znak był jeszcze wyraźniejszy na jego bladej skórze.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział zbyt cicho, by Puchoni w pierwszym rzędzie mogli to usłyszeć, chociaż próbowali. - Przepraszam, że przeczytałem Twój notatnik. Przepraszam, że Cię popchnąłem. Przepraszam, że Cię zraniłem.

Hermiona odwróciła głowę, a Puchoni pod jej ostrym spojrzeniem zaczęli szaleńczo pisać.

\- Granger - powiedział Malfoy. Niechętnie spojrzała na niego. Na jego twarzy malował się ten otwarty wyraz, który ostatnio widziała w przejściu pod portretem Wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Granger. - Powtórzył. - Jestem daleki od zreformowania, ale nie jestem też potworem, którego stworzyłaś sobie poza Starożytnymi Runami.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, a teraz to Malfoy odwrócił wzrok. Westchnął i dołączył do niej siadając na biurku, patrząc na rzędy Puchonów. Rudowłosa dziewczynka Imogena podniosła wzrok znad pergaminu i posłała mu lekki uśmiech. Jego własne usta drgnęły lekko.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek byliśmy tacy mali? - zamyślił się.

\- Byłeś niezłym gnojkiem - powiedziała Hermiona, owijając włóczkę wokół palca.

\- Byłem. - Zgodził się. - A ty, wpadając do naszego przedziału pociągu… „Czy ktoś widział ropuchę?” - zapytał Malfoy wysokim, piskliwym głosem. Przewrócił oczami. - Jakby każdy z nas miał być złapany z ropuchą.

\- Powinnam była zamienić was wszystkich w ropuchy i dać jedną Neville'owi - powiedziała Hermiona.

Wyglądał na rozbawionego, po czym ponownie zniżył głos. 

\- Posłuchaj, Granger, wiem, że już mi nie ufasz, jeśli kiedykolwiek naprawdę to robiłaś - powiedział. - Ale tutejszym mugolakom grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Ty jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Musisz popracować nad tym eliksirem, a ja jestem jedyną osobą, która może ci pomóc.

Hermiona nadal robiła na drutach, myśląc, a Malfoy również milczał. W końcu odłożyła igły i rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie muffliato. Potem lekko się odwróciła, by spojrzeć na Malfoya.

\- Masz rację - powiedziała. - Ale jesteśmy w impasie. Masz rację, nie ufam ci. Jeśli nie udowodnisz, że nie napisałeś wiadomości „GIŃCIE SZLAMY”, nie możesz mi pomóc.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

\- To nie ma sensu. To, że zachowywałem się jak idiota, nie czyni mnie kryminalistą. Gdyby tak było, Łasic już dawno siedziałby w Azkabanie.

\- Przestań go tak nazywać!

\- Ach, tak szybko go bronisz - zadrwił Malfoy.

\- Tak, bronię. Ron i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od siedmiu lat. Przetrwaliśmy dobre i złe czasy i zawsze tak będzie. Może nigdy nie miałeś takiej przyjaźni, ale moja jest prawdziwa. 

Hermiona wróciła do robienia na drutach i starała się nie czuć się winna. Może nie powinna była rzucać mu w twarz tym, że nie ma przyjaciół, ale szczerze mówiąc, zawsze grał jej na nerwach.

Malfoy zsunął się z biurka i odwrócił do niej.

\- Może wszystko zepsułem, Granger. Tak jest prawdopodobnie lepiej. - Zacisnął pięści. - Ale musisz pozwolić mi sobie pomóc. 

\- W takim razie pomóż mi sobie zaufać - rzuciła. - Stworzyłeś problem, więc musisz go naprawić. - Wycelowała w niego drutem. - Pamiętasz Fiducię? Na zaufanie trzeba zapracować. Zapracuj, Draco Malfoy. Choć raz w swoim pieprzonym życiu, zapracuj na coś. 

Spojrzał jej w oczy, piorunującym wzrokiem, brązowy kontra szary, po czym skinął głową. 

\- Dobra - warknął i wyszedł z pokoju. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się na tyle mocno, że biurka się zatrzęsły.

Hermiona odwróciła się do uczniów, którzy po raz kolejny porzucili swoje zdania i patrzyli na nią z otwartymi ustami. Machnęła różdżką, żeby zdjąć zaklęcie muffliato.

\- No co? - warknęła - Wracajcie do pracy.

\- Czy zamierzasz mu wybaczyć? Cokolwiek zrobił? - zapytała Imogena.

\- Powinnaś mu wybaczyć - powiedziała blondynka z zadartym nosem siedząca z tyłu.

\- Jest bardzo przystojny - powiedziała trzecia Puchonka.

\- Dziewczyny są takie głupie - powiedział chłopiec z ciemnymi włosami i smugą atramentu na nosie. - On jest totalnym palantem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedziała Imogena. - Ale on ją lubi.

\- Ale ona go nienawidzi.

\- To dlatego, że ma gust…

\- Ona go nie nienawidzi…

\- Dość! - Hermiona wrzasnęła. - Wracajcie do swojego domu, już prawie cisza nocna. Profesor Slughorn będzie jutro nadzorował wasz przedłużony szlaban, ponieważ byliście zbyt rozproszeni, by skończyć dziś swoje zdania!

Uczniowie posłusznie zebrali swoje rzeczy i wyszli z pokoju, rozmawiając:

\- W każdym razie nie wiem, dlaczego ją lubi, jest taka zrzędliwa…

\- On chce tylko jej ciała…

\- Jesteś świnią, Percival…

Hermiona opuściła głowę na dłonie. Słodki Merlinie, nie była mądrzejsza niż ta sfora piskliwych idiotów. Właśnie rzuciła wyzwanie Malfoyowi i tylko Godryk wiedział, co będzie dalej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Gryfońska burda na lunchu.  
> \- Raczej zawiodłaś nas wszystkich przy stole Slytherinu - powiedział jej Theo. - Mieliśmy nadzieję, że powiesz Weasleyowi, żeby się pieprzył. Straciłem dziesięć galeonów.


	16. Mrugoziele

Sen Hermiony był tej nocy nękany nieprzyjemnymi wizjami, mniej potężnymi niż koszmary, przez które cierpiała zaraz po wojnie, ale mimo to niepokojący. Ciągle śniła o niebezpieczeństwie, uciekała przed niebezpieczeństwem, obrazy jej rodziców w niebezpieczeństwie, przyjaciół w niebezpieczeństwie. Potem szczególnie wyraźna scena przedstawiająca Malfoya w niebezpieczeństwie - bez konkretnego niebezpieczeństwa, tylko uczucie - i wołanie jej po imieniu. Ten ostatni sen w końcu ją obudził i poczuła, że poci się i dyszy w ciemności.

Podczas śniadania była w podłym nastroju, a nieobecność Malfoya w Wielkiej Sali, co dziwne, nie poprawiła jej samopoczucia. Szturchała widelcem swoje jedzenie, udając, że obchodzi ją rozmowa Rona i Ginny o quidditchu, kiedy nagle głosy wokół niej ustały. Hermiona podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła stojącą obok niej McGonagall.

\- Panno Granger, czy może Pani mi towarzyszyć, proszę - powiedziała i odwróciła się, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Hermiona wymieniła zdziwione spojrzenia z Ginny i wstała, zarzuciwszy torbę na ramię i podążyła truchtem za dyrektorką. McGonagall poruszała się bardzo szybko jak na swój wiek; Hermiona dyszała, kiedy dotarły do szczytu schodów na trzecim piętrze.

Zatrzymała się i patrzyła; cienka czarna mgła blokowała boczny korytarz prowadzący do klasy Starożytnych Run. Pojawiła się blada postać na tle mgły, a jej oczy zwęziły się. Malfoy.

\- Dziękuję za przybycie, pani Dyrektor. To tutaj - powiedział.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Hermiona. - Czy to ty wyczarowałeś tę mgłę?

\- Nie bój się - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Nie boję się - warknęła. McGonagall bez wahania przeszła przez mgłę, a Hermiona poszła za nią.

Dyrektorka zatrzymała się po drugiej stronie, a Hermiona ominęła ją, żeby lepiej widzieć. Sama również zatrzymała się i spojrzała na przeciwległą ścianę, szeroki odcinek kamienia na końcu korytarza pokryty krwisto-czerwonymi literami: „GIŃCIE SZLAMY”.

\- Nie, znowu - szepnęła.

\- Proszę o wyjaśnienia, panie Malfoy. - Głos McGonagall był zimny.

\- Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. - Malfoy przeszedł obok nich, podchodząc bliżej do liter, po czym odwrócił się. Twarz miał opanowaną, ale jedną rękę mocno zacisnął się na pasku skórzanej torby. - To już było tutaj, kiedy przyszedłem pod klasę.

\- W rzeczy samej, panie Malfoy.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gdy tylko zobaczyłem litery, zablokowałem przejście i wysłałem ucznia, aby Panią odnalazł. 

McGonagall nie odpowiedziała, po prostu podała Hermionie pergamin:

**_Pani Dyrektor,_ **

**_Proszę, natychmiast udać się do klasy Starożytnych Run._ **

**_Niech przyprowadzi Pani Granger._ **

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Jeśli rzeczywiste, czyny Malfoya były zaskakująco trafne. McGonagall wystąpiła naprzód, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się literom, a Malfoy zbliżył się do Hermiony. Spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo, ale on tylko przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni szaty. Trzymał małą fiolkę na eliksir, do połowy wypełnioną czerwonym płynem.

Krew z wiadomości. Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Cholera, kolejny dobry ruch. Malfoy podszedł bliżej, przyciskając fiolkę do jej ręki, jego palce lekko musnęły jej dłoń, zanim ponownie się odsunął. Mocno ścisnęła fiolkę.

\- Panno Granger. - McGonagall odwróciła się twarzą do nich, a Hermiona pośpiesznie schowała fiolkę. - Czy byłabyś tak łaskawa i poprosiła profesor Dzwonek, żeby do mnie dołączyła? Oczywiście tego ranka nie będzie zajęć ze Starożytnych Run. Możesz uznać to za czas wolny. 

\- Tak, pani Dyrektor - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Panie Malfoy, proszę za mną zostać - powiedziała McGonagall, ponownie patrząc na litery.

Hermiona odwróciła się i przeszła przez mgłę, nie oglądając się za siebie. Byłoby głupotą z jego strony, gdyby napisał tę wiadomość, a następnie natychmiast poinformował o tym Dyrektorkę i szlamowatą dziewczynę.  _ Fretka poradzi sobie beze mnie. _

***

Malfoy pojawił się ponownie w porze lunchu, a Hermiona poczuła ulgę. W zamku szumiały wieści o drugiej wiadomości, a Dennis Creevey był szczególnie jadowity i przekonany do winy Malfoya.

\- Nie ma absolutnie żadnego dowodu na to, że Malfoy napisał te wiadomości - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, soląc frytki.

Nienawiść w oczach Dennisa niemal parowała.

\- Ten Śmierciożerca chce kontynuować dzieło Voldemorta - syknął. - Chce zabić nas wszystkich, mugolaków!

\- Dość, Dennis - powiedziała ostro Ginny. - Malfoy nie próbuje nikogo zabić.

\- Co za odmiana - powiedział Ron. Dennis zaśmiał się, ale Ginny, Hermiona i Neville zmarszczyli brwi, patrząc na Rona.

\- Co? - zapytał Ron. - Nie mów mi, że zapomniałaś o szóstej klasie. Wiesz, kiedy próbował zabić Dumbledore'a? On też prawie zabił mnie!

\- Ale tego nie zrobił - powiedziała Hermiona. - On nikogo nie zabił.

\- O ile wiemy - powiedział ponuro Ron. Dennis skinął głową. - Hermiono, widziałaś, co się działo w Malfoy Manor. Merlinie, byłaś…

\- Jesteś uprzedzony, Ronaldzie - wtrąciła się Hermiona. Nie zamierzała mówić o Dworze Malfoyów - Nie lubisz Malfoya, więc…

\- Masz rację - powiedział Ron, trzaskając kielichem. - Jest kimś więcej niż zwykłym dupkiem, jest niebezpieczny, a Ty mówisz o nim jak o jakimś zranionym ptaku. Robi mi się niedobrze, patrząc, jak ty i Ginny uśmiechacie się do tych wszystkich Ślizgonów…

\- Dokładnie o to mi chodzi! - zawyła Hermiona. - Jesteś uprzedzony! Nie chcesz widzieć, że ktoś się zmienił. Cóż, wszyscy się zmieniliśmy, Malfoy, Theo, Ginny, Neville, wszyscy. - Wstała i chwyciła swoją torbę. - Wszyscy oprócz ciebie, Ron! Kiedy, do diabła, dorośniesz?

Wydostała się z Wielkiej Sali i przeszła na korytarz. Za jej plecami odbijał się echem dźwięk kroków i zatrzymała się, pocierając blizny lewej ręki, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze przyniesie jej ten dzień. 

\- Odwal się, Malfoy, nie mam…

\- Nie jestem Draco, z przyjemnością to mówię - powiedział głos Theo.

Hermiona odwróciła się.

\- Co za ulga.

\- Raczej zawiodłaś nas wszystkich przy stole Slytherinu. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że powiesz Weasleyowi, żeby się pieprzył. Straciłem dziesięć galeonów. 

Przyjrzała się uważnie Theo. 

\- Myślisz, że Malfoy napisał te wiadomości?

\- To naruszyłoby jego wyrok w zawieszeniu, prawda? Nigdy nie byłby taki głupi.

\- Dokładnie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ja...

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z hukiem i uczniowie wbiegli do Sali Wejściowej.

\- Chodźmy - powiedział Theo, biorąc ją za rękę. - Następne masz zielarstwo w szklarniach, prawda?

Skinęła głową. Theo miał Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, więc pozwoliła mu odprowadzić ją po krótkich schodach do wyjścia z zamku. Instynkt jednak sprawił, że Hermiona odwróciła się, zauważając że Malfoy wszedł do Sali Wejściowej, chodząc w pustym pierścieniu, podczas gdy uczniowie krążyli wokół niego ostrożnie. Zatrzymał się i wyraźnie obserwował ją i Theo, stojąc ponad tłumem, ze złączonymi rękami. Widziała odwróconą twarz Malfoya, jego jasne oczy obserwujące ją, nie zdradzające niczego, popołudniowe słońce na jego włosach. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła się, próbując zignorować uczucie ucisku w jej klatce piersiowej. Mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Theo, zaciskając palce wokół jego gładkiej, szerokiej dłoni, odmawiając przypomnienia sobie innej, szorstszej dłoni na jej gardle i słów:  _ „Wiem, że myślisz o mnie…” _

***   
Zielarstwo stało się jednym z ulubionych przedmiotów Hermiony z dwóch bardzo ważnych powodów: 1) profesor Sprout była nieugięta, co do podnoszenia rąk podczas odpowiedzi, oraz 2) nie siedziała nigdzie w pobliżu Draco Malfoya.

Ale ta edukacyjna idylla została zniszczona tego popołudnia, gdy profesor Sprout zapowiedziała zaawansowane seminarium z zielarstwa. McGonagall i Ministerstwo udzieliły Sprout w tym roku zezwolenie na uprawianie rzadkiej, ale niestabilnej rośliny wybranym uczniom.

\- Co to za roślina, Pani Profesor? - zapytał Blaise, ale Sprout bardzo słusznie go zignorowała i skinęła głową w stronę uniesionej dłoni Hermiony.

\- Dziękuję, Pani Profesor - powiedziała Hermiona, delektując się małą chwilą sprawiedliwości w świecie. - Co to za roślina?

\- Nie mogę teraz ujawnić nazwy tej rośliny - powiedziała Sprout. - Ale będziemy hodować trzy okazy w małej szklarni po zachodniej stronie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na szklaną ścianę po prawej stronie i zobaczyli niewielką konstrukcję na zewnątrz, z oknami pomalowanymi na tęczowe kolory.

\- Tylko sześciu studentów jest uprawnionych do badania tej rośliny - ciągnęła, rozwijając kawałek pergaminu. - Dziś rano otrzymałam zezwolenie od ostatniego rodzica przez sowę, więc możemy iść do przodu. - Podniosła wzrok znad pergaminu. - Każde z was sześciu może oczywiście odrzucić nowe zadanie i pozostać z resztą klasy. To zadanie jest dodatkowym zaliczeniem i będziecie musieli pisać wypracowania na temat roślin badanych na naszych regularnych zajęciach.

Hermiona podskoczyła. Zezwolenia od rodziców? Ta roślina musi być naprawdę niebezpieczna. Była tak zajęta przypominaniem sobie wszystkich niebezpiecznych roślin, które znała, od Cienia Nocy do Diabelskich Sideł, że prawie przegapiła Sprout czytającą na głos nazwiska.

\- Granger. - Hermiona spodziewała się tego.

\- Greengrass.

Również oczywiste. Oprócz swojej urody i umiejętności Quidditcha Astoria Greengrass była znana ze swojego talentu w zielarstwie. Hermiona wiedziała, że jej rodzina założyła słynne Ogrody Greengrassów, najbardziej okazałe rezerwaty botaniczne w Czarodziejskim Świecie. Hermiona nigdy nie widziała tych Ogrodów. Można je było oglądać tylko za specjalnym zaproszeniem, a takie zaproszenia nigdy nie były kierowane do mugolaków czy czarodziejów półkrwi.

\- Longbottom - powiedziała. Żadna niespodzianka. Regularnie pomagał Sprout przygotowywać się do lekcji.

\- Malfoy.

Po klasie przebiegła fala szeptów i rozległy się pojedyncze syknięcia. Oczywiście. Był tak cichy na tych zajęciach, znosząc paplaninę Luny z niezwykłym hartem ducha, że Hermiona odważyła się mieć nadzieję, że nie zakwalifikuje się do tej specjalnej grupy. Nie ma tego dobrego. Ślizgon obserwował ją na zajęciach przez cały dzień.

Sprout uzupełniła grupę z dwoma Ślizgonami z siódmego roku, po czym zwróciła się do reszty klasy.

\- Proszę, przejrzyjcie rozdział o Jadowitej Tentakuli, dopóki nie wrócę. - Po czym wyprowadziła wybraną szóstkę z głównej szklarni do mniejszej konstrukcji.

W małej szklarni tak naprawdę niewiele było do oglądania. Żadnych roślin, tylko duża szafka i trzy długie, drewniane stoły ze stołkami. Przez jedyne przezroczyste okno szklarni świeciło słabe słońce.

\- Zajmijcie miejsca, proszę - powiedziała energicznie Sprout - Podzieliłam was na pary, alfabetycznie według nazwisk: Granger i Greengrass, Longbottom i Malfoy, Stern i Wheelwright.

Hermiona z niepokojem spojrzała na Neville'a, ale jej przyjaciel tylko wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do Malfoya przy stole. Hermine znalazła się bezpośrednio przed Malfoyem, ale przynajmniej nie musiała z nim pracować.

Była tak wdzięczna, że uniknęła Malfoya, w rzeczywistości nawet nie uderzyło jej to, że była w parze z Astorią, dopóki dziewczyna nie zajęła swojego miejsca, spoglądając na Hermionę z królewską pogardą.

_ Malfoy ma bardzo specyficzny typ _ \- głos Ginny odbijał się echem w jej myślach. -  _ Zdzirowata, cudowna, bogata, czystej krwi suka. _ Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać od rozmyślań, jak daleko zaszły sprawy między Malfoyem a wysoką pięknością naprzeciw niej. Włosy Astorii o bogatym, złotym kolorze, splecione były w dwa lśniące warkocze, które oplatały jej głowę. Diamenty lśniły w jej uszach i wyglądały ponad kołnierz koszuli mundurka.

Hermiona nie znała zbyt dobrze Astorii. Była tylko młodszą siostrą Daphne Greengrass, a Daphne była próżna i bezczynna, nie warta zauważenia. Tej Greengrass nie można było jednak zignorować. Ginny uważała Astorię za groźnego przeciwnika w quidditchu, a Hermiona widziała jej występy na zielarstwie, jedynych zajęciach, na których były razem. Zastanawiała się, jaka była w zeszłym roku. Czy naśladowałaś Carrowów, Astorio? Rzucałaś Crucio na niewinnych uczniów? Czy tęsknisz za tymi dniami, szkołą wolną od szlam, z mnóstwem przestraszonych dzieci do terroryzowania?

Takie pytania wypełniały jej umysł, gdy obserwowała przymrużone niebieskie oczy Astorii, teraz nieco ostrożne.  _ Twoje pieniądze i krew nic dla mnie nie znaczą _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. -  _ Śmiało, zacznij coś. Czekam. _

Nie wiedziała, jak długo trwałby konkurs na spojrzenia, ale jedna z szyb za profesor Sprout pękła głośno i cała grupa podskoczyła. Hermiona oderwała wzrok od Astorii i zobaczyła duże, wieloramienne pęknięcie w pomalowanej na różowo szybie.

\- Ojej - powiedziała zdenerwowana Sprout. Naprawiła szybę machnięciem różdżki.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, cicho przeklinając swój brak kontroli, a jej oczy na chwilę napotkały wzrok Malfoya. Jego brwi były lekko zmarszczone, gdy obserwował ją i Astorię. Przed Hermioną na stole pojawił się pergamin i pióro i była wdzięczna, że ma coś innego do oglądania.

\- Rodzice wszystkich uczniów poniżej 18 roku życia podpisali zezwolenia, ale trzech obecnych tutaj 18-latków musi podpisać własne oświadczenia, zwalniające Ministerstwo Magii z wszelkiej odpowiedzialności - powiedziała Sprout.

Hermiona szybko przejrzała dokument: typowy szablon, obiecujący nie pozywać Ministerstwa, jeśli zostanie w jakikolwiek sposób zraniona lub oszpecona. Zrezygnowałaby również z wszelkich praw dla swojej rodziny do wniesienia pozwu w jej imieniu, gdyby doznała „śmiertelnego incydentu”.  _ Co to za roślina? _

Wzruszyła ramionami w duchu i podniosła pióro; ona i jej przyjaciele oszukiwali śmierć każdego roku, kiedy chodzili do tej szkoły. Wątpiła, by wykończyła ją teraz jakaś roślinka.

Trzy podpisane dokumenty podleciały do ręki profesor Sprout i zapadła krótka cisza, podczas której wszyscy czekali, aż coś się wydarzy.

\- Wszystkie oświadczenia zawierają klauzulę poufności - powiedziała Sprout. - Pergamin został poddany magicznej obróbce, więc jeśli którykolwiek uczeń podzieli się informacjami o tej roślinie z innymi lub przemyci materiały szkolne z tej szklarni, będzie miało to… nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

Neville odwrócił się lekko, by uśmiechnąć się do Hermiony, która odwzajemniła uśmiech, myśląc o Marietcie Edgecombe i Armii Dumbledore'a. Malfoy spojrzał na nich przymrużonymi oczami.

\- Będziemy badać częściowo czującą roślinę - ciągnęła Sprout. - Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co to jest?

Hermiona i Neville w tej samej chwili podnieśli ręce, więc nie miała nic przeciwko temu, że Sprout wybrała swojego ulubieńca. 

\- Częściowo czujące rośliny potrafią dostrzegać lub czuć rzeczy - powiedział Neville bez tchu. - Niektóre, jak Papugowe Strąki, potrafią nawet się komunikować.

\- Tak, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru - powiedziała Sprout z uśmiechem. - Jednak Papugowe Strąki są dość nieszkodliwe, często tylko powtarzają wypowiadane do nich słowa. Roślina, którą będziemy badać, jest bardziej agresywna.

Machnęła różdżką i na każdym stole pojawił się pojedynczy pergamin. Był to rysunek kwitnącej rośliny w doniczce. Jej gałęzie zawijały się jak winorośl, wijąc się nad doniczką i sięgały na zewnątrz. Płatki kwiatów były szerokie i również zwinięte, z wyraźnie widocznymi ostrymi kolcami.

Sprout ponownie machnęła różdżką i na każdym stole pojawiły się dwie cienkie książki. Hermiona podniosła swój egzemplarz zatytułowany „Hodowla Mrugoziela”.

Spojrzała zdziwiona; nigdy nie słyszała o tej roślinie. Na czole Astorii pojawiły się lekkie zmarszczki.

\- Mrugoziele to niezwykle rzadka roślina. - Zaczęła Sprout wykładowym tonem i rozległ się cichy szelest, gdy uczniowie rzucili się do robienia notatek. - Jego właściwa nazwa to Huota Winchan i jest również znana jako...

\- Roślina Otumaniająca - powiedziała Astoria.

\- Proszę podnosić rękę, panno Greengrass - powiedziała Sprout. - Ale tak, masz rację, jest również znana jako roślina Otumaniająca. Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chciałabyś nam powiedzieć, panno Greengrass?

\- Jest bardzo niebezpieczna - powiedziała chłodno Astoria. - I nielegalna w uprawie.

\- Tak - powiedziała Sprout. - Ale chociaż roślina pozostaje niezwykle rzadka, zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się poza ciemne, chłodne, odizolowane środowiska, które preferuje. Dlatego Ministerstwo zezwala wybranej liczbie zielarzy i uczniów na jej studiowanie. Na szczęście Mrugoziele jest rośliną delikatną i trudną do zapylenia, ale jest agresywna, a nawet złośliwa, jeśli czuje się zagrożona.

\- Waszym zadaniem na dziś jest przeczytanie pierwszego rozdziału „Charakterystyka Mrugoziela” i oznaczenie rysunku przed sobą. Te zajęcia nie będą miały pracy domowej - całe czytanie i nauka będą wykonywane na zajęciach. Możecie kontynuować.

Sprout odwróciła się i wyszła ze szklarni, a każdy uczeń natychmiast otworzył swoją książkę. Hermiona była rozczarowana, że nie mogli dziś rzucić okiem na roślinę, ale może tak było lepiej. Natychmiast zagłębiła się w tekst: Mrugoziele zostało odkryte w 1567 roku przez łowcę futra w górach Kaukazu i…

Hermiona nagle podniosła głowę.

\- Greengrass, co robisz? - syknęła. Jej partnerka podniosła jej pióro i już miała oznaczyć rysunek.

\- Zadanie, Granger - Astoria uśmiechnęła się do niej kpiąco. - Profesor przydziela, studenci rozwiązują. Z pewnością znasz tę koncepcję.

\- Najpewniej, dziękuję - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Ale instrukcje nakazują przeczytać rozdział aby następnie oznaczyć rysunek. Zwróć uwagę na łącznikowy przysłówek „aby” w tym zdaniu. Z pewnością znasz tę koncepcję.

Astoria machnęła lekceważąco ręką. 

\- Bezsens. Na przykład to jest z pewnością łodyga.

\- Nic w tej roślinie nie jest oczywiste - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nigdy nie słyszałam o Mrugozielu, a ty najwyraźniej też niewiele wiesz. Robienie założeń brzmi jak szybki sposób na wylądowanie w Świętym Mungu.

\- I myślałam, że Gryfoni mają odwagę…

\- I myślałam, że Ślizgoni mają choć uncję samozachowawczości.

Obie kobiety wpatrywały się w siebie, aż Astoria odłożyła pióro i podniosła książkę. Hermiona przeczytała pierwszy rozdział, z przyjemnością kończąc go szybciej niż Astoria. Ślizgonka miała oczywiście rację co do łodygi, ale nie o to chodziło. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że przeczyta drugi rozdział, czekając na swoją partnerkę, ale reszta książki była pusta, niewątpliwie zaczarowana, by z czasem odsłaniać kolejne rozdziały.

Astoria zamknęła książkę i spojrzała z góry na Granger. Nawet siedząc Hermiona była o kilka cali niższa. 

\- Zakładam, że możemy teraz oznaczyć rysunek, chyba że Najjaśniejsza Czarownica Naszego Stulecia wyrazi sprzeciw. - Jej głos ociekał kwasem.

\- Kompletnie żadnego - powiedziała radośnie Hermiona. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz oznaczyć łodygę. Wygląda na dość konwencjonalną część pod względem całej reszty struktury.

\- Tak, było to łatwo dostrzegalne dla wnikliwego oka - powiedziała Astoria, szybko oznaczając inne części rysunku.

Obie pracowały w milczeniu, złapane w subtelnej rywalizacji, by zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów.  _ Może to seminarium nie będzie takie złe _ \- pomyślała Hermiona -  _ dopóki nie będą rozmawiać. _ Neville i Malfoy również odkryli zalety cichego partnerstwa. Ukończyli zadanie bez wymiany więcej niż kilku słów.

Sprout ponownie weszła do szklarni.

\- Panie Malfoy - powiedziała. - Dyrektorka chciałaby cię widzieć w swoim biurze.

Malfoy wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale natychmiast spakował swoje rzeczy i wyszedł. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. zastanawiając się.

\- Wiem, co robisz - powiedziała Astoria.

Hermiona wróciła do “Hodowli Mrugoziela”. 

\- Nazywa się to czytaniem. Powinnaś spróbować.

\- Słyszałam, jak broniłaś go podczas lunchu. Zapewniam, że nigdy nie będzie tak zdesperowany - powiedziała Astoria, wykrzywiając idealnie pomalowane usta. - Jego rodzina może być w niełasce, Granger, ale nigdy nie upadną tak nisko.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem.

\- Jeśli mówisz o Malfoyach, to nie sądzę, aby mogli spaść niżej.

\- Myślisz, że możesz go odkupić? Ukraść starożytny tytuł czarodzieja? Ty?

Hermiona ze zdumieniem patrzyła na dziewczynę. Astoria myślała, że chce być Malfoyem? Zamieszkać w posiadłości, w której była torturowana? Z Lucjuszem za teścia?

Nie mogła powstrzymać potrząśnięcia głową i lekkiego uśmiechu. 

\- Dobry Godryku, myślałam, że wy, Ślizgoni, powinniście znać ludzi. Naprawdę myślisz, że miałbym aspiracje do czegoś tak przeklętego i pustego? Skazać się na takie zimne, nieszczęśliwe życie?

Astoria uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Widziałam, jak patrzy na ciebie. Czy naprawdę byłoby aż tak zimne?

***

Hermiona spędziła w następnym tygodniu każdą wolną minutę w bibliotece, próbując opracować eliksir, który mógłby zidentyfikować próbkę krwi. Był to ważny pierwszy krok do znalezienia osoby, która napisała wiadomość, ponieważ wywiady McGonagall ze studentami i personelem niczego nie ujawniły, a jedynie umocniły dowody przeciwko Malfoyowi.

Hermiona podsumowała, że stosunek czarodziejskiego świata do krwi był szokująco średniowieczny, niemal czczący. Niewiele czarownic i czarodziejów chciało spojrzeć poza jego przerażającą moc i zobaczyć krew jako substancję. Substancję, którą można było zidentyfikować.

Wystarczyło kilka dni, żeby wskazać różnice między krwią magiczną, mugolską i zwierzęcą. Nigdy by jej się to nie udało, gdyby nie fakt, że prywatna biblioteka Snape'a została przeniesiona do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych po jego śmierci, a ten człowiek wiedział całkiem sporo o krwi i eliksirach. Następnie opracowała metodologię, aby dopasować krew, przy użyciu koncepcji powszechnej w mugolskich programach detektywistycznych, ale szokująco zaniedbanej w świecie czarodziejów.

Teraz, przynajmniej w teorii, miała opracowany przepis na eliksir krwi. Nie mogła się doczekać, żeby go zacząć. Ale nie wiedziała, jak mogłaby zrobić to bez Malfoya, a oni nadal nie rozmawiali. Ten eliksir był bardziej złożony niż Fiducia i nie była pewna, czy uda jej się go z powodzeniem uwarzyć nawet z jego pomocą. Ślizgon powrócił do swojej dawnej wersji, wyglądając trochę tak, jak na szóstej klasie, gdy jego oczy były podkrążone sinymi cieniami. Rozmawiał z Hermioną na eliksirach tylko wtedy, gdy było to konieczne, ignorując złośliwe komentarze Rona. Hermiona zaczęła się martwić: a co, jeśli zignoruje jej ultimatum? A jeśli mimo wszystko nie poczuł potrzeby odzyskania jej zaufania? Czy całkowicie go źle oceniła? Jak mogła kiedykolwiek ufać Malfoyowi, którego imię dosłownie oznaczało „złą wiarę”?

Jednak Malfoy był jej jedyną opcją. Nikt inny nie był wystarczająco biegły w eliksirach. Hermiona poważnie rozważała pożyczenie portretu Snape'a z biura McGonagall i umieszczenie go na półce w laboratorium eliksirów. Tak bardzo była zdesperowana.

Siedziała w swojej pufie na zajęciach z Obrony, próbując wymyśleć sposób na zaszantażowanie Slughorna, aby jej pomógł, kiedy Dzwonek zasygnalizowała koniec zajęć. Co za ulga. Dzisiejsza sesja koncentrowała się na języku kwiatów w ramach pracy magisterskiej profesorki „Miłość jest odpowiedzią”. Hermiona nadal miała urazę do stylu nauczania Dzwonka. Bez podręcznika czy programu nauczania nie było sposobu na przygotowanie się. To oznaczało, że spędziła całe zajęcia obserwując Neville'a, który odczytywał jej publikację, podczas gdy Dzwonek przekształcała pióro w różne kwiaty, a wszyscy zapisywali ich znaczenie. Theo był również zaskakująco dobry na tych zajęciach, a nieobecność Malfoya oznaczała spokojne, choć akademicko jałowe popołudnie. Hermiona pomyślała o wysłaniu Dzwonkowi kosza z ciemnofioletowymi ukwiałami, aby reprezentować jej znikającą nadzieję, że te zajęcia kiedykolwiek pomogą jej w OWUTEMACH.

\- Miłego dnia kwitnienia jabłoni! - zaćwierkała Dzwonek, gdy wychodzili. Hermiona chrząknęła z irytacją.  _ Jestem łabędziem unoszącym się na zimnym stawie, jestem spokojnym… _

\- Hermiono…?

\- Co do cholery! - krzyknęła. Potem się skupiła. Stała przy lochu eliksirów, nie mając pojęcia, jak się tam dostała, a Theo patrzył na nią zdziwiony.

\- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? - Dotknął jej prawego nadgarstka i poczuła jego gładkie, zimne palce na swoich. - Co Ty tutaj robisz?

\- Mój specjalny projekt z eliksirów - powiedziała, nerwowo szarpiąc rękę. Co było w pewnym sensie prawdą. Musiała porównać składniki potrzebne do jej mikstury krwi ze składnikami dostępnymi w lochach.

\- Naprawdę? Czy mogę pomóc?

Jego pełen entuzjazmu wyraz twarzy wywołał u Hermiony poczucie winy, nie ustalili jeszcze daty wyjścia do Hogsmeade, była tak rozkojarzona.

\- Dziękuję, Theo, ale nie sądzę, że jesteś gotowy na tego rodzaju eliksir - powiedziała.

\- Merlinie, Hermiono, wiesz, jak podbudować na duchu mężczyznę.

Uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Och, Theo - powiedziała, trzepocząc rzęsami. - Czy możesz mi pomóc z moim małym eliksirem? Próbuję nadać mu różowy i szampański kolor, ale wciąż jest trochę za pomarańczowy! I ojej, upuściłam moje korzonki - pozwól mi je po prostu podnieść!

Theo uniósł brew.

\- Pozwól mi sobie wyjaśnić. Musiałem patrzeć, jak Draco praktycznie liże swój talerz podczas obiadu w zeszłym tygodniu, ale sprzeciwiasz się trochę nieszkodliwemu…

\- Hermiona? - inny głos przerwał.

Odwróciła wzrok od Theo, zirytowana, i zobaczyła stojącego przed nimi Erniego Macmillana. Prefekt Naczelny był teraz wyższy, ale nadal poważny i wielkouchy.

\- Cześć, Ernie - powiedziała. Puchon próbował ją skłonić do przyłączenia się do Komitetu Społecznego Siódmego i Ósmego Roku, ale w tym roku złożyła sobie przysięgę trzymania się z dala od samorządu uczniowskiego. - Mówiłam ci, nie mogę pomóc ci zaplanować uczty na Halloween.

\- Nie o to chodzi, chociaż naprawdę przydałabyś się - powiedział Ernie. - Staramy się przeprowadzić burzę mózgów, aby włączyć jedność między Domami do naszego działania i jak dotąd…

\- A więc o co ci chodzi, Macmillan? - Theo wtrącił się złośliwie.

\- Właśnie wróciłem z biura dyrektorki - powiedział Ernie. - Czekają na ciebie, Hermiono.

\- KTO? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Aurorzy z Ministerstwa Magii - powiedział Ernie. - Aresztują Draco Malfoya.


	17. Prawda i jej konsekwencje

Hermiona i Theo spojrzeli na Prefekta Naczelnego.

\- Aresztują Draco Malfoya? - powtórzyła Hermiona. - Aresztują go?

\- Za co? - Chciał wiedzieć Theo.

Ernie wzruszył ramionami. Jak na takiego zajętego człowieka, który chciał organizować wszystkie sprawy, wyraźnie brakowało mu ciekawości, co miało znaczenie.

\- Nie powiedzieli, ale najwyższy czas, żeby zrobili coś z tym Śmierciożercą.

Hermiona zignorowała to, zostawiając Theo bez słowa i biegnąc do biura McGonagall na drugim piętrze. Ernie szedł za nią, dysząc. Jej umysł wirował. Aurorzy w Hogwarcie? Aresztowanie Malfoya? Jak to było możliwe? Gdzie był dowód? Malfoy może być uważany za dorosłego w świecie czarodziejów, ale jego status ucznia Hogwartu to uprzedził. Aurorzy nie mogliby po prostu wejść i aresztować ucznia bez…

\- Sproszkowany jeżozwierz - sapnął Ernie do gargulca. Prefekt Naczelny został na dole, a Hermiona już wolniej wspinała się po spiralnych schodach, próbując brać uspokajające, głębokie oddechy.

Duży, okrągły gabinet wyglądał prawie tak samo jak po bitwie o Hogwart, z myślodsiewnią i tiarą przydziału, z dodatkiem nowych portretów Dumbledore'a i Snape'a. Dwóch czarodziejów w aurorskich szatach stało przed ogromnym biurkiem na szponiastych nogach, należącym do McGonagall. Byli odwróceni plecami do Hermiony.

\- Czy mam rozumieć, że ma tu miejsce aresztowanie? - zapytała Hermiona głosem jak lód. 

Aurorzy odwrócili się i jednym z nich był Harry, wyglądający na starszego, a jednak dokładnie tak samo, z czarnymi włosami wciąż potarganymi, a okrągłe okulary balansowały niepewnie na nosie. Pobiegł do przodu, żeby ją przytulić.

\- Harry! - pisnęła. Upuściła torbę i mocno go przytuliła, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, tak bardzo za nim tęskniła. - Spójrz na siebie! Taki przystojny! - Cofnęła się, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciemnej szacie aurora z herbem Ministerstwa Magii. Jej oczy ponownie odnalazły jego twarz, a on posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Hermiono… - powiedział, przechylając głowę w stronę drugiego aurora i McGonagall.

Och, oczywiście, sprawa oficjalna. Zarumieniła się i odwróciła, by spojrzeć na Malfoya, który stał między dwoma pasiastymi fotelami. O co chodzi z grymasem? Merlinie, Malfoy wygląda, jakby codziennie pisał zakrwawione wiadomości na ścianach i jeszcze dodatkowo dwa razy we wtorki.

Więc zamiast tego Hermiona spojrzała na McGonagall. 

\- Pani Dyrektor, Malfoy jest uczniem i po prostu nie można pozwolić, by zabrano go z Hogwartu bez dowodu…

\- Nikt nikogo nie zabiera, Panno Granger - powiedziała McGonagall. - Główny Auror Shacklebolt… - Kingsley Shacklebolt uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. - … i Asystent Aurora Potter są tutaj, aby podać Veritaserum Panu Malfoyowi.

Szczęka Hermiony opadła.

\- Co? Nie możecie wymusić…

\- To był pomysł pana Malfoya - powiedziała dyrektorka. - Pan Malfoy skontaktował się ze mną dziś rano, zgłaszając się na ochotnika do przesłuchania pod wpływem Veritaserum. Również pod warunkiem, że Pani, Panno Granger, będzie obecna podczas całego wywiadu.

\- Co powiesz, Granger? - zapytał Malfoy, z gracją opadając na jeden z foteli. Jego grymas zniknął i teraz wydawał się całkowicie zrelaksowany.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, tylko patrzyła na niego przerażona. Biuro Aurorów Ministerstwa było bardzo niezadowolone z wyroku Malfoya, uważając go za zbyt łagodny. Sam Kingsley był cytowany w Proroku, mówiąc, że wszyscy byli śmierciożercy powinni otrzymać pocałunek dementora. Adwokaci z ministerstwa nadal apelowali od wyroku ich i Wizengamotu. A Malfoy poddaje się od tak aurorom? Do przesłuchania pod Veritaserum?

\- Jaka jest procedura? - zapytała Kingsleya, odnajdując swój głos.

Kingsley wyjął małą butelkę ze swoich szat. 

\- Całkiem prosta, Hermiono - powiedział, uśmiechając się. - Pan Malfoy wypije Veritaserum i odpowie na kilka pytań.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Z pewnością nie. Wy dwoje nie możecie nakarmić go grubą dawką Veritaserum, a następnie grillować go jakimkolwiek głupim pytaniem, które przychodzi wam do głowy. Ten wywiad dotyczy dwóch słów „GIŃCIE SZLAMY”, prawda?

Kingsley i Harry wzdrygnęli się lekko, a ona sapnęła. 

\- Mam rację? - powtórzyła.

\- Tak, Hermiono - powiedział poważnie Kingsley. - Traktujemy tę sprawę dość poważnie i oczekujemy pełnej współpracy ze strony Pana Malfoya.

\- Pan Malfoy zgodził się na to, Panno Granger - powiedziała McGonagall.

Hermiona machnęła ręką.

\- To tylko głupia fretka, czego oczekujecie? - Kingsley i Harry spojrzeli na Malfoya, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale uśmiech Malfoya tylko się poszerzył.

\- Dobra okazja dla Biura Aurorów, prawda? - ciągnęła Hermiona, mrużąc oczy na Kingsleya. - Może szansa na zdobycie też kilku ciekawostek na temat Śmierciożerców, hmmm? Cóż, nie będziecie ich mieć.

Kingsley i Harry gapili się na nią, ale McGonagall pozostała nienaruszona.

\- Co więc sugerujesz, Panno Granger? - zapytała.

\- Tylko pół dawki, a wszelkie pytania zostaną wcześniej napisane i zatwierdzone przeze mnie.

Kingsley i Harry zaczęli protestować, ale McGonagall przerwała im obojgu spojrzeniem.

\- Panie Malfoy? - zapytała.

Malfoy wyglądał na zadowolonego. 

\- Nie pytajcie mnie. Najwyraźniej i tak nie mam nic do powiedzenia.

\- To śmieszne, Pani Dyrektor - powiedział Kingsley z grymasem. - My, aurorzy, mamy obowiązek chronić opinię publiczną i naszym obowiązkiem jest dokładne przesłuchanie Pana Malfoya, albo tutaj… - spojrzał na Malfoya. -… albo w Ministerstwie.

\- Nigdzie go nie zabierzecie - zaatakowała Hermiona - On jest uczniem...

\- Tak, jest, Panno Granger - powiedziała McGonagall. - A jako Dyrektorka Hogwartu jestem w stanie doskonale chronić prawa Pana Malfoya.

\- Cóż, do tej pory wykonałaś słabą robotę - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Hermiono! - zawył Harry.

Twarz Kingsleya była surowa.

\- Panie Malfoy, doceniamy Twoją zgodę na przesłuchanie pod Veritaserum i jestem pewien, że nie chciałbyś cofać danego nam słowa.

Malfoy spojrzał na nich wszystkich, unosząc lekko brwi.  _ To on jest podejrzany, a jest spokojniejszy niż ktokolwiek z nas _ \- pomyślała Hermiona.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cofać danego słowa - głos Malfoya był chłodny. - Zgodziłem się na przesłuchanie pod Veritaserum, pod warunkiem, że Granger będzie obecna. Jeśli jej żądania nie zostaną spełnione, prawdopodobnie wyjdzie stąd w przypływie swojego gryfońskiego gniewu, a wtedy nie będzie przesłuchania.

Po tym stwierdzeniu nastąpiła cisza. McGonagall w zamyśleniu zacisnęła usta, podczas gdy aurorzy wyglądali na wściekłych. Hermiona posłała Malfoyowi rzadki uśmiech aprobaty. Zawsze doceniała miłe użycie logiki.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Kingsley przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Napiszę pytania.

\- I tylko pół porcji eliksiru - przypomniała mu Hermiona.

\- Możesz skorzystać z mojego biurka, aurorze Shacklebolt - powiedziała McGonagall, wstając z miejsca. Dyrektorka stanęła za fotelem Malfoya, górując teraz nad nim niemal opiekuńczo.

Harry podszedł bliżej Hermiony. 

\- Mi, co ty robisz?

\- Chronię innego ucznia, Harry - powiedziała.

\- Ale to Malfoy! - syknął, brzmiąc zupełnie jak Ron.

\- Więc? - syknęła w odpowiedzi. - Jego matka uratowała ci życie, pamiętasz? Ministerstwo nie może po prostu narkotyzować ludzi i wypompowywać z nich informacji!

\- Założę się, że Malfoy coś wie - powiedział Harry. - Hermiono, spójrz na niego!

Oboje zerknęli na Malfoya, którego uśmiech stał się trochę nikczemny. Ministerstwo prawdopodobnie mogłoby go skazać za kradzież koni tylko na podstawie wyglądu.

Kingsley odłożył pergamin i wstał. 

\- Ufam, że to wystarczy.

Hermiona zastąpiła go za biurkiem, siadając bez namysłu na krześle McGonagall i podniosła pióro Kingsleya. 

\- Jesteś szalony - powiedziała, czytając pytania. - To trzeba wykreślić… i to… i to… i na pewno to pytanie nie jest istotne. - Oddała listę Kingsleyowi.

Główny Auror był oburzony.

\- Pytania dotyczące śmierciożerców są kluczowe dla tego śledztwa!

\- Malfoy złożył już zeznania Wizengamotowi i Ministerstwu na temat śmierciożerców i ich działań podczas wojny - powiedziała nieugięcie Hermiona.

\- Nowe dowody wyszły na jaw…

\- W takim razie poproś Malfoya o zgodę na kolejne przesłuchanie i zapytaj o to - powiedziała Hermiona. Położyła ręce na biurku przed sobą i spojrzała kulawo na Kingsleya. - Ten wywiad dotyczy dwóch słów:„GIŃCIE SZLAMY”.

\- Hermiono, czy musisz to powtarzać? - błagał Harry.

\- Strach przed imieniem wzmaga strach przed samą rzeczą - powiedziała Hermiona. Harry i Malfoy przewrócili oczami.

\- Nie ograniczę swojego urzędu do tych pytań - powiedział Kingsley zdecydowanie.

\- Weź tyle ile możesz albo daj sobie spokój, Shacklebolt - zadrwił Malfoy.

Kingsley zacisnął pięści, a Hermiona obserwowała, jak w milczeniu liczy do dziesięciu. 

\- Bardzo dobrze, Panie Malfoy - powiedział i podał Malfoyowi przezroczystą butelkę. Malfoy podniósł ją do ust i wziął szybki łyk, zostawiając połowę eliksiru.

W pokoju nagle zapanowało napięcie. Uśmiech Malfoya zniknął, a jego oczy przybrały lekko nawiedzony wyraz. McGonagall położyła dłoń na oparciu krzesła Malfoya, podczas gdy Hermiona wykorzystała każdą kroplę samokontroli, aby pozostać nieruchomo za biurkiem. To był okropny pomysł.

Głos Kingsleya stał się nagle miękki.

\- Jak ma pan na imię?

\- Draco Lucjusz Malfoy. - Jego głos był równie miękki.

\- Czy byłeś obecny w Wieży Gryffindoru w noc przed odkryciem napisu z krwi na ścianie pokoju wspólnego?

\- Tak - powiedział spokojnie Malfoy.

\- Co pan robił tamtej nocy w pokoju wspólnym, panie Malfoy?

\- Byłem tam, żeby zobaczyć się z Granger - powiedział Malfoy nadal cichym głosem.

\- Czemu? - zapytał Harry.

\- Harry! - Hermiona warknęła. - Tego pytania nie ma na liście!

Ale było za późno. Malfoy był zmuszony odpowiedzieć na pytanie. 

\- Przeszkadzała mi w pracy i chciałem się dowiedzieć, dlaczego. - Zamknął usta.  _ Nieźle _ \- pomyślała Hermiona.

\- Co… - zaczął Harry, ale zatrzymał się na ostre spojrzenie Hermiony.

\- Czy napisał pan te słowa krwią na ścianie, panie Malfoy? - zapytał Kingsley, marszcząc brwi nad swoim pergaminem.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego spokojnie. 

\- Nie.

\- Czy w jakikolwiek sposób pomogłeś osobie, która napisała te słowa?

\- Nie.

\- Czy wie pan, kto napisał te słowa, panie Malfoy?

\- Nie.

\- Kiedy opuściłeś pokój wspólny Gryffindoru tamtej nocy?

\- Granger wyprowadziła mnie jakieś dziesięć minut po północy - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Hermiona cię widziała? - zapytał Harry. - Byliście sami w pokoju wspólnym?

\- Tak i tak - powiedział Malfoy, zaciskając zęby.

\- Harry! - zawyła Hermiona.

Harry zignorował ją i podszedł bliżej do Malfoya.

\- Co robiłeś z nią w pokoju wspólnym? Byłeś pijany?

Hermiona wstała.

\- Harry, przestań!

\- Piłem Syrenią Whisky. Czekałem, aż Granger obudzi się po drzemce na sofie. - Głos Malfoya był urywany i było oczywiste, że jego słowa były całkowicie napędzane eliksirem. - Nie byłem pijany. Byłem jednak lekko odurzony, więc nie mogłem przestać podziwiać jej nóg.

\- Piłeś i gapiłeś się na Hermionę, kiedy spała? - Harry wyglądał na gotowego na morderstwo.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Najwyraźniej tak.

Twarz Hermiony płonęła. 

\- Przestań pytać go o głupoty, Harry - warknęła, przesuwając się między swoim przyjacielem a Malfoyem .- Nie możesz nakarmić mężczyzny serum prawdy i zadać mu osobistych pytań, a potem wybuchnąć, bo nie podobają ci się odpowiedzi!

\- Aurorze Shacklebolt - powiedziała McGonagall. - Myślę, że masz jeszcze kilka bardziej oficjalnych pytań.

Kingsley, który z szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwował wymianę zdań pomiędzy Harrym i Malfoyem, odchrząknął i ponownie spojrzał na swój pergamin. 

\- Panie Malfoy, jako pierwszy zobaczyłeś drugą krwawą wiadomość w środę rano, prawda?

\- Nie mogę na to odpowiedzieć - powiedział Malfoy.

Kingsley spojrzał na McGonagall. 

\- Musimy podać mu więcej Veritaserum.

\- Na pewno nie - odpowiedziała dyrektorka.. - Tylko pół butelki, zgodziłeś się.

\- Nie zadałem wszystkich pytań - powiedział Główny Auror.

\- Szkoda, że asystent marnował czas na pytania, których nie ma na liście, ale to nie jest powód, żeby łamać słowo - powiedziała McGonagall.

Kingsley i Harry wyglądali teraz na gotowych do wybuchu, więc Hermiona niechętnie wkroczyła ponownie. Celem było oczyszczenie imienia Malfoya, a nie odsyłanie aurorów z dodatkowymi powodami do podejrzeń. - Veritaserum nadal działa - powiedziała niecierpliwie.

Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoya, mówiąc bezpośrednio do niego po raz pierwszy.

\- Powiedz im.

\- Ty, Granger, potrzebujesz więcej zabawy.

\- Jestem niesamowicie zabawna. Powiedz im.

Malfoy westchnął dramatycznie. 

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Shacklebolt, żebym jako pierwszy zobaczył wiadomość. Jest prawdopodobne, że byłem to ja, ale każdy, żywy lub martwy, kto wszedł do tego korytarza przede mną, mógł to zobaczyć pierwszy.

Kingsley zamknął oczy i ponownie je otworzył, próbując powstrzymać swój gniew. 

\- Bardzo dobrze. Kiedy w środę rano zobaczył pan wiadomość, panie Malfoy, co pan zrobił?

\- Zablokowałem przejście ciemną mgłą, żeby inni uczniowie go nie widzieli. - Zaintonował Malfoy. - Potem napisałem notatkę do dyrektorki i znalazłem ucznia, który zaniósł jej ją do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Notatka leży na moim biurku, aurorze Shacklebolt - powiedziała McGonagall. Kingsley podniósł złożony pergamin, który wskazała, szybko go przeczytał i podał Harry'emu.

\- Co potem zrobiłeś? - zapytał Kingsley.

\- Stałem przed mgłą, aby upewnić się, że żaden uczeń nie wchodzi. McGonagall i Granger przybyły wkrótce potem.

\- Czy to ty napisałeś tę wiadomość? - zapytał Kingsley.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego.

\- Czy wiesz, kto napisał wiadomość?

\- Nie.

\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego wiadomość pojawiła się w tym konkretnym miejscu? - Harry wtrącił się.

\- Nie.

Hermiona zamrugała. Tego pytania nie było na liście, ale było interesujące. Dlaczego wiadomość pojawiła się przed klasą Starożytnych Run? Jej umysł zaczął analizować pomysły, ale potem Harry znów się odezwał.

\- Czy Ty i Hermiona pokłóciliście się w tym miejscu? - zapytał Harry.

Malfoy skrzywił się.

\- Tak.

Hermiona była zszokowana. Skąd Harry o tym wiedział? Pewnie Ron…

\- O co się kłóciliście? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie odpowiadaj na to! - Hermiona zawyła, nagle przerażona. Ale było za późno. Twarz Malfoya była czerwona od napięcia, ale musiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

\- Zachowałem się… źle… wobec niej - warknął Malfoy - Naruszyłem jej prywatność. Przeczytałem dziennik z jej torby. Próbowałem to wykorzystać… 

Twarz Harry'ego również była czerwona. 

\- Co zrobiłeś…

\- Nie waż się! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Jeśli chcesz usłyszeć o tej kłótni, możesz zapytać mnie!

\- Próbowałem przeprosić, ale ona nie słuchała. - Malfoy wyglądał na zadowolonego, że skończył z odpowiedzią. Posłał Harry'emu cienki uśmiech. - Powiedziała mi, żebym się pieprzył. 

Kingsley i Harry spojrzeli na Hermionę z aprobatą.

\- Aurorze Shacklebolt, Asystencie Aurora Potterze, ten wywiad dobiegł końca - powiedziała McGonagall. Podeszła do kominka i wskazała na urnę z proszkiem Fiuu. Kingsley spojrzał na Malfoya podejrzliwie.

Harry wziął Hermionę za rękę i odciągnął ją na bok. 

\- Co się do cholery dzieje z Tobą i Malfoyem? - syknął. - Ron napisał mi, że przed Starożytnymi Runami stoczyliście wielką kłótnię, mówiliście, że się nienawidzicie. Teraz bronisz go przed Ministerstwem?

\- On nie jest przestępcą, Harry - powiedziała niezręcznie Hermiona.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Ślizgona. 

\- Powiedział, że to wykorzystał. Czy on…

\- W porządku, Harry. Poradziłam sobie z tym.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłaś z nim sama na tej imprezie. Gdzie był Ron?

\- Ron? - Hermiona zaśmiała się. - Ron zostawił mnie samą w Trzech Miotłach tamtej nocy, kiedy odmówiłam ponownego zejścia się z nim. Potem upił się na umór na imprezie Gryffindoru i wypadł z Pokoju Wspólnego! Czy to ci też powiedział?

\- Potter! - Wezwał go Kingsley, który prowadził własną szeptaną kłótnię z McGonagall przy kominku. - Wychodzimy!

Harry zarzucił rękę na szyję Hermiony i przyciągnął ją do siebie. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz. - Potrząsnął głową. - Merlinie...

\- Harry… - Hermiona przygryzła wargę. - Przyjdź niedługo do Ginny.

Skinął głową, nagle jego twarz stała się bez wyrazu, i podszedł do kominka. Hermiona podążyła za nim, zerkając na Malfoya. Ślizgon najwyraźniej otrząsnął się z tego małego zakłopotania i teraz rozsiadł się na krześle z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Miłego dnia! - zawołał Malfoy do Kingsleya.

Kingsley odwrócił się do niego, a garść fioletowego proszku Fiuu spływała z jego zaciśniętych palców. 

\- Malfoy! - warknął nagle. - Czy obecnie kontaktujesz się z jakimiś aktywnymi Śmierciożercami?

\- Shacklebolt! Jak śmiesz! - krzyknęła McGonagall.

Malfoy zerwał się na równe nogi, zaciskając pięści. Wyraz jego twarzy przeraził Hermionę i wstrzymała oddech. Nawet Harry wyglądał na przerażonego.

\- Nie - mruknął Malfoy. - Nie mam żadnego kontaktu z żadnym z nich. Każdy aktywny śmierciożerca uważa mnie za zdrajcę krwi i chętnie by mnie zamordował, gdyby miał szansę. W tej chwili Hogwart jest dla mnie najlepszym miejscem - z pewnością nie ufałbym nikomu w Twoim żałosnym Biurze Aurorów, z wyjątkiem, być może, tego półgłówka tutaj.

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby chciał odciąć sobie język na te słowa, ale Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu rozprzestrzeniającego się na jej twarzy. Spojrzała triumfalnie na Harry'ego, który niechętnie skinął głową.

Twarz Kingsleya była pełna sfrustrowanej wściekłości. 

\- Ministerstwo Magii, Biuro Aurorów! - warknął, wrzucając resztki proszku do ognia i znikając.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorko - powiedział Harry do McGonagall. - Przepraszam za tę… scenę… w Twoim biurze.

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie, panie Potter - powiedziała cierpko. - Przeproś pannę Granger i Pana Malfoya.

\- Przepraszam Hermiono. - Harry zawahał się, ale w końcu wydusił z siebie. - Malfoy.

\- Wybaczam ci, Potter - powiedział wielkodusznie Malfoy. - Czasami nie da się poradzić z niekompetencji.

\- Czy zawsze musisz być takim wielkim dupkiem? - warknął Harry.

\- Najwidoczniej. Prawie zapominam, że jeszcze to robię - powiedział Malfoy. Jego oczy powędrowały do Hermiony. - Ale myślę, że Granger to lubi.

\- O bogowie, Harry, proszę wyjdź - błagała Hermiona.

\- Z przyjemnością - powiedział Harry, zbierając proszek i wrzucając go w płomienie. - Ministerstwo Magii, Biuro Aurorów!

Harry zniknął, a Hermiona podeszła do Malfoya. 

\- Ty… ty… - Nie potrafiła znaleźć słów na tyle złych, by go opisać.

\- Muszę powiedzieć, panie Malfoy, że często jest pan swoim największym wrogiem - zauważyła McGonagall.

\- Niewątpliwie - powiedział.- Pozostaniesz w tym biurze, dopóki Veritaserum nie ulotni się z Twojego organizmu. Możesz być pewien, że nie zadam ci żadnych pytań - kontynuowała, siadając za biurkiem.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorko - powiedział Malfoy. - Siadaj, Granger.

\- Nie, wychodzę - warknęła Hermiona, podnosząc swoją torbę przy drzwiach.

Malfoy wstał. 

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał ją - Nie ma nic, co by Cię nawet najmniej interesowało? Z pewnością zasłużyłaś na co najmniej jedno pytanie.

Odrzuciła głowę. 

\- Nie. Nie wykorzystam Cię w ten sposób. Ze wszystkich szalonych, idiotycznych, niebezpiecznych wyczynów kaskaderskich…

\- Chodź, Granger - powiedział, podchodząc do niej. - Zapytaj mnie o moją rodzinę. Zapytaj mnie o Kodeks. Zapytaj mnie, jak śpię w nocy. Możesz już nigdy nie mieć takiej okazji.

\- Przestań mnie namawiać. Powiedziałam nie.

Zatrzymał się kilka stóp od niej, jego oczy błyszczały. 

\- Chodź, wykorzystaj mnie. Czy ten mały wywiad nie był pouczający?

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Nie, Malfoy - powiedziała. - Nie powiedziałeś w tym biurze jednej rzeczy, której jeszcze nie wiedziałam.

Malfoy zamrugał zaskoczony, a ona obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju.


	18. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

\- I to nazywasz laboratorium eliksirów?

Był sobotni poranek i Malfoy niewzruszony stał w drzwiach maleńkiego, wąskiego pokoju.. Światło sączyło się słabo przez pojedyncze brudne okno laboratorium, zardzewiałe łańcuchy zwisały z sufitu, a na wpół stopione czerwone świece wydawały się kapać krwią na każdej powierzchni. Na przeciwległej ścianie dominowała mahoniowa szafka z półkami, której drzwiczki wisiały na częściowo wyłamanych zawiasach. Pod ścianą po prawej stronie stał stół, na którym stały trzy zakryte pajęczyną kociołki, a po przeciwnej stronie stał wysoki, chwiejny regał.

Hermiona za to promieniała. 

\- Jest doskonałe - powiedziała, gdy Malfoy zamknął za nimi drzwi. - To tylko kilka drzwi od gabinetu Slughorna, ale jest oddzielony od głównego lochu eliksirów, więc jest to zabezpieczenie, jeśli wysadzimy się w powietrze.

\- Urocze - powiedział Malfoy. - Powinniśmy poprosić twój Klub Piskliwych Myszek, żeby to załatwił.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - powiedziała Hermiona, przeglądając zakurzone słoiki na półkach. - Kilka zaklęć czyszczących… - Zatrzymała się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Znasz zaklęcia czyszczące, prawda?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedziała, rzucając mu raczej gadzie spojrzenie. - Zawsze gnębiliście skrzaty domowe bez odpowiedniej pensji i świadczeń.

\- Nie zaczynaj mi tu o tych WSZach…

\- Stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych.

\- Nikt nie wykorzystuje skrzatów domowych w Malfoy Manor - powiedział Malfoy. - Jeśli pamiętasz, traktowanie Zgredka przez mojego ojca było jednym z jego przekonań. Nawet jeśli moja matka i ja chcielibyśmy go skrzywdzić, to byłoby to niewiarygodnie głupie. Są dobrze traktowane.

\- Ale nie są wolne!

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

\- Urzędnik Departamentu Magicznych Stworzeń zaoferował im wolność zaraz po wojnie, próbował dać im bluzy Ministerstwa Magii, a one płakały przez tydzień.

\- Ale jeśli zostałoby przedstawione to we właściwy sposób…

\- Daj spokój, Granger.

\- Dobra - sapnęła Hermiona. - W takim razie wyciągnij różdżkę. Nie będę sprzątać tego pokoju sama. - Hermiona lekko machnęła własną różdżką. - Chłoszczyść - powiedziała i kurz zniknął z połowy stołu.

\- Chłoszczyść - powiedział Malfoy znudzonym tonem, a druga połowa stołu również została wyczyszczona. Hermiona podeszła bliżej do największego kociołka na stole, muskając ramię Malfoya, po czym rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Obejrzała się przez ramię. Malfoy wpadł na półki, a tył jego ślizgońskiej koszulki do Quidditcha był teraz pokryty zielonym szlamem i odłamkami szkła.

\- Merlinie, Malfoy, rozlałeś całą marynowaną ropuchę. - Hermiona uniosła różdżkę, używając zaklęcia Tergeo, a urok wyssał wnętrzności ropuchy z jego pleców. - Nie zapomnij o małym tapnięciu, to bardzo ważne.

Odwróciła się do kociołka, unosząc zapaloną różdżkę, by zobaczyć pełzającą w nim masę pająków. 

\- Fuj - powiedziała, wzdrygając się. Ponownie otarła Malfoya, a on tym razem uderzył w zepsutą szafkę, z brzękiem posyłając oboje drzwiczek na podłogę.

\- Malfoy, co się z tobą dzieje? - zażądała.

\- Nic mi nie jest - warknął, otrzepując kurz z koszulki i włosów. Spojrzał na szafkę z oburzeniem, po czym oczyścił ją z kurzu. Opuszczając różdżkę, przesunął dłonią po wnętrzu szafki i po jej górnej części, po czym ponownie uniósł różdżkę i zaczął poruszać nią w serii skomplikowanych fal.

Stojąc za Malfoyem, Hermiona wyciągnęła szyję, by zobaczyć, jak szafka praktycznie cała się naprawia. Misterna praca różdżki Malfoya trwała nadal, gdy mamrotał zaklęcia pod nosem. W mgnieniu oka Ślizgon fachowo ponownie przymocował drzwi szafki i zainstalował nowy transmutowany drewniany panel i palczastą nóżkę. Szafka wyglądała teraz na zupełnie nową - prawdopodobnie lepiej niż nowa, jej mahoniowe wykończenie lśniło delikatnie. Malfoy opuścił różdżkę i stał nieruchomo z napiętymi plecami. Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, po prostu odwróciła się do kociołków, ignorując nagły ból w piersi.

Musiała wyskrobać kociołki aż do ich właściwego metalu, usuwając warstwy brudu i nieudanych eliksirów. Zanim skończyła, Malfoy skończył wyczyścić i naprawić okno nad szafką, teraz było uchylone do połowy, by wpuszczać ciepły wiatr z zewnątrz.

\- Malfoy, potrzebujesz czegoś… - zaczęła Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej, a on szarpnął się w bok, ponownie uderzając w szafkę. Przygryzła wargę, żeby uniknąć uśmiechu.

\- Spokojnie, Malfoy - powiedziała, dotykając jego rękawa. - W porządku.

\- Jestem całkowicie zrelaksowany - warknął, ale przestał obijać się o meble.

Z dwoma pracującymi różdżkami reszta pokoju była nieskazitelnie czysta w mgnieniu oka, z wyczyszczonymi i posortowanymi zasobami, a wszystkie trzy kociołki były wolne od pająków. Jednak żadne sprzątanie nie powiększało przestrzeni laboratorium, a jego dwaj użytkownicy musieli stać blisko siebie przy stole. Przeciąg z okna przynosił ze sobą ciepły, słoneczny zapach z delikatną nutą wody kolońskiej.

\- Czas przyjrzeć się składnikom - powiedziała nieco chłodniej, niż zamierzała. - Proszę, podaj mi moją torbę i nie otwieraj jej.

Malfoy wyglądał na urażonego.

\- Myślałem, że znowu mi ufasz.

\- Ufam, że nie będziesz pisać morderczych pogróżek krwią, Malfoy. To nie jest wysoka poprzeczka.

\- Przecież wiedziałaś, że nie napisałem tych wiadomości - powiedział, podając jej torbę. - Testowałaś mnie. To był całkiem ślizgońskie, wiesz. Dość niebezpieczne.

\- Cóż, nie spodziewałam się, że polecisz aż po Veritaserum - powiedziała Hermiona, rozkładając swoje pergaminy.

\- Desperackie czasy - mruknął.

\- Zdesperowany? Ty? - Starała się zachować równy ton. To był bardzo mały pokój.

\- Okropnie zdesperowany - powiedział w jej włosy.

\- Malfoy.

Malfoy cofnął się nieznacznie, skrzyżował ramiona i oparł się o szafkę. Spojrzał na nią z góry. 

\- Tracisz swój czas z Theo, Granger. Myślisz, że będzie łatwiej sobie z nim radzić? Uśmiechnięta, wyszorowana, smaczniejsza wersja tego, czego naprawdę chcesz?

\- Nigdy więcej nie zakładaj, że wiem, czego chcę, Malfoy - powiedziała Hermiona, tym razem celowo zimnym głosem. - Daleko mi do tego, co wydarzyło się w klasie zaklęć. Nie jestem też Twoją zabawką.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, jesteś kimś o niebo lepszym. - Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Mam teraz swoją małą bohaterkę wojenną. Merlinie, gdybyś tylko mogła siebie zobaczyć, wpadającą do biura McGonagall niczym wściekła lwica, broniąca mnie zębami i pazurami. Och, wyraz twarzy Pottergłówka!

\- Nie nazywaj go tak! A myślałam, że nie lubisz, jak naprawiam rzeczy dla Ciebie.

\- Nie podoba mi się, jak naprawiasz rzeczy za moimi plecami - odpowiedział, rozkładając ramiona i wskazując na nią długim palcem. - Ale nie krępuj się skakać w różne sytuacje, krzycząc i broniąc mojego honoru. To bardzo podniecające.

\- Któregoś dnia przybędą, żeby Cię zaciągnąć do Azkabanu. I nic z tym nie zrobię. - Obiecała. - Ale zanim nadejdzie to szczęśliwe wydarzenie, zrób mi przysługę i spójrz na ten przepis i listę składników. Będziemy musieli zebrać kilka rzeczy w Zakazanym Lesie.

\- Krwiowiec? Jad akromantuli? - Podszedł do niej i przejrzał pergaminy, marszcząc brwi. - Co dokładnie my tu gotujemy, Granger?

\- Nazywam to Blodipsiety lub eliksirem tożsamości krwi. Jeśli zrobimy go dobrze, pomoże nam to zidentyfikować zwierzę lub osobę, która dostarczyła krew z napisu.

Malfoy odłożył pergaminy i ponownie spojrzał na nią. Był niewygodnie blisko.

\- Co? - zapytała.

\- Skąd masz ten przepis? - zapytał surowo. - Chwieje się na skraju czarnej magii. 

\- Znikąd. Ja go stworzyłam.

\- Czy go przetestowałaś?

Poruszyła się nerwowo. 

\- Nie. Dlatego nazywa się to eksperymentalnym.

Spojrzał na nią ponownie bez słowa, jego twarz była niezwykle poważna.

\- No co?

\- Czasami mnie przerażasz, Granger - powiedział Malfoy. - Pottergłówek może być Wybrańcem, ale miał też zbawiciela, na którego właśnie patrzę.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, jej gardło nagle ścisnęło się. 

\- To bez sensu.

\- Nie bądź taka pewna. - Spojrzał na listę składników i wrócił do swojego zwykłego jasnego tonu. - Zakładam, że twój brutalny gajowy pomoże nam znaleźć te rzeczy?

\- Nazywa się profesor Hagrid i tak, pomoże. - Spojrzała na niego groźnie. - I będziesz traktować Hagrida z szacunkiem, albo zrobię to wszystko sama.

Malfoy machnął ręką. 

\- Tak, tak. Powiesz mi, dlaczego potrzebujemy sześciu buszli kwiatów koniczyny?

Hermiona zakaszlała.

\- To dla… hm… zapachu. - Malfoy uniósł brew. - Musimy tam coś włożyć, bo inaczej eliksir będzie pachniał gnijącym mięsem. Właściwie potrzebujemy więcej niż sześciu buszli. I powierzam ci obowiązek zbierania koniczyny, Malfoy, za obrażanie Hagrida.

Spodziewała się, że zaprotestuje, ale skinął tylko głową, co oznaczało, że coś knuje. Otworzyła usta, żeby zapytać, ale zdecydowała, że nie chce wiedzieć.

\- Czas warzenia trwa dwa lub trzy tygodnie? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Tak.

Odłożył listę.

\- W porządku. Muszę dostać się na boisko do quidditcha. Będziesz na dzisiejszym meczu?

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała beztrosko. - Będę tam dla Ginny. - Podniosła słoik jaszczurczych serc z półki i potrząsnęła nim. Nie wyglądały zbyt świeżo.

\- Hmmm… skoro tak mówisz. - Malfoy minął ją i otworzył drzwi. Odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć, jego włosy rozświetlało światło z głównego lochu.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Powtórzył z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ale będziesz mnie obserwować. I wbrew moim zwykłym preferencjom, spróbuj się dzisiaj kontrolować, Granger. Nie wybiegaj na boisko, jeśli zostanę kontuzjowany, od rzucanych uroków i tak dalej. Obrona Ślizgona nie wyglądałaby dobrze, nieważne jak bardzo… fascynująca.

Zauważył, że Hermiona zaciska dłoń na słoiku i zdołał się wyślizgnąć, zanim zdążyła nim rzucić.  _ Jestem stawem  _ \- pomyślała - _ jestem pieprzonym, niewzruszonym stawem… _

***

To był idealny dzień na mecz quidditcha z niezwykle ciepłym i łagodnym wiatrem. Hermiona i Neville zajęli najlepsze miejsca po północnej stronie boiska, które zostało odbudowane po bitwie o Hogwart. Cała szkoła zajęła trybuny z niecierpliwością na pierwszy mecz sezonu. Hermiona pogratulowała sobie, że odrzuciła ofertę McGonagall zostania Prefekt Naczelną, w przeciwnym razie musiałaby teraz patrolować i konfiskować produkty z Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów.

Zamiast tego relaksowała się z Neville'em - który również mglisto rozumiał quidditcha i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że powiedziała „Wzwód Wiśniewskiego” - w tłumie Gryfonów, którzy dziko wiwatowali, mimo że nic się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. Ginny skuliła się ze swoim zespołem na południowym krańcu boiska. Większość zawodników Slytherinu była już w powietrzu, ćwicząc zapętlone zagrania, pozostawiając tylko Malfoya i Astorię po swojej stronie boiska w bliskiej dyskusji.

\- Tutaj, Hermiono - powiedział półgłosem Neville, po czym wyciągnął dwa piwa kremowe spod cienkiego płaszcza.

\- Neville, nie powinieneś! - Skarciła go, ale i tak wzięła butelkę. Tak, była bardzo zadowolona, że nie jest Prefekt Naczelną. Popijając piwo kremowe, Hermiona próbowała cieszyć się słońcem na twarzy i nie martwić się o składniki eliksiru krwi, które mogłaby teraz zbierać.

Malfoy i Astoria nadal rozmawiali, zwróceni twarzami do siebie w odległości około dwóch stóp, z błyszczącymi miotłami w dłoni, a Astoria najwyraźniej dawała mu instrukcje w ostatniej chwili. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że tworzyli niezwykłą parę: bladą, wysoką i smukłą, o gładkich, włosach lśniących złotem i platyną. Włosy Astorii były zaplecione w długi, zawiły warkocz na plecach, utkany zielonymi wstążkami. Malfoy pochylił się lekko w jej stronę, uważnie nasłuchując i od czasu do czasu kiwając głową. Książę i jego księżniczka w zieleni i srebrze. Hermiona była pewna, że mógłby ją ponownie zdobyć. Mógł z łatwością przywrócić swoje nazwisko do łask wśród czarodziei czystej krwi. W końcu nadal był przystojny i bogaty. Reszta czarodziejskiego świata może nie mieć dla niego znaczenia. Wystarczy dać mu kilka lat, a będzie tak, jakby Voldemort nigdy się nie zmartwychwstał, jakby śmierć, zniszczenie i terror nigdy się nie wydarzyły, przynajmniej w jego pozłacanym świecie, tak długo, jak Lucjusz pozostawał w Azkabanie. Szepty zawsze towarzyszyły Draco i jego czystej krwi damie, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie dotykały ich życia.

\- Co się dzieje, Hermiono? - zapytał Neville. - Wyglądasz na trochę chorą.

\- To lotnicy - powiedziała szybko, kiwając głową do Rona, którego właśnie zauważyła wychodzącego z głębokiego nurkowania w dół i machającego w ich stronę. - Wszyscy tak szybko latają i wirują.

Malfoy odszedł z dala od Astorii i natychmiast wzbił się w powietrze po trajektorii przypominającej korkociąg, po czym ponownie ruszył tą samą wirującą ścieżką.

\- Popisują się - mruknęła Hermiona, po czym jęknęła, widząc, jak Ron próbował wykonać ten sam ruch. Był silnym lotnikiem, ale zdecydowanie nie był tak pełen wdzięku. Malfoy zachichotał, po czym bezczelnie minął trybuny Gryffindoru, kłaniając się okrzykom.

\- Czy Malfoy właśnie do ciebie mrugnął? - zapytał Neville.

\- Na pewno nie - powiedziała.

\- Cóż, z pewnością nie mrugnął do mnie.

\- Nie wiem - drażniła się Hermiona. - Wydajecie się być dość przyjacielscy na lekcjach zielarstwa.

\- Nie tak przyjacielscy jak ty i Malfoy na eliksirach. Czy to prawda, że robisz z nim coś w laboratorium?

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela, zaskoczona. Słowo szybko się rozeszło. 

\- Właściwie to tak. Pracujemy nad eksperymentalnymi miksturami.

\- Jak dotąd był całkiem przyzwoity w tym roku, a przynajmniej jak na Malfoya - powiedział Neville. - Ani razu mnie nie obraził. Lekko przerażające.

\- To pewnie nie potrwa długo - powiedziała. Neville przytaknął i pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa kremowego.

Pani Hooch wypuściła znicz i gracze natychmiast przystąpili do akcji. Malfoy był w niezłej formie, jego lot przyciągał okrzyki ze strony Ślizgonów, a nawet kilka imponujących pomruków Gryfonów.  _ Nie najgorszy sposób na zdobycie łask własnego Domu _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. Wiele można by mu wybaczyć, gdyby pomógł im wygrać Puchar Quidditcha.

Potrząsnęła głową. Ślizgoni z Pucharem Quidditcha? Okropny pomysł. Odwróciła oczy od wdzięcznych kręgów Malfoya i patrzyła, jak Ron wykonuje kolejny niezręczny, ale skuteczny manewr.

Pałkarze Slytherinu były prawdziwą parą zbirów, niemal komicznie wielcy na chudych miotłach. Wydawało się, że bardziej cieszy ich uderzanie w ludzi niż bicie tłuczków swoimi pałkami. Podążali za bliźniętami Lundy jak krzywe cienie, prawie zrzucając siostrę Lundy z miotły. Ron łapał każdy kafel (kufel? wafel?), Podczas gdy brat Lundy zdobył dwa gole, gdy jego siostra rozpraszała pałkarzy Slytherinu. Kapitan Astoria krzyczała teraz na swoich Pałkarzy, co pozwoliło jej drużynie stracić kolejne punkty, a Gryfoni wiwatowali dziko.

Nigdzie nie było jednak znicza. Ginny próbowała kilku fałszywych nurkowań, ale Malfoy nie dał się na nie złapać, po prostu kontynuując swoje szerokie kręgi. Potem jego ciało zesztywniało, a kręgi się zacieśniły. Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się.

\- On coś widział - powiedziała do Neville'a.

\- Malfoy? - wyszeptał, podążając za jej wzrokiem.

Mogła stwierdzić, że Malfoy gra na luzie. Jednak jego latanie stało się mniej swobodne, a każdy zakręt obniżał go nieco. Zmrużyła oczy, próbując obliczyć trajektorię. 

\- Myślę, że znicz jest przy największej pętli - powiedziała.

Malfoy zerwał się w prawo, trzepocząc peleryną i wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się naraz. Ginny zanurkowała za nim, a Hermiona słyszała wrzeszczące rozkazy Astorii. Dwóch pałkarzy Slytherinu będących w tej chwili po przeciwnych stronach pola, leciało z dużą prędkością prosto na Malfoya i Ginny.

\- Zamierzają zasadzić się na Ginny! - krzyknął Neville.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, pomyślałaby, że ich celem jest…

\- Malfoy! - krzyknęła, a jej głos zagłuszył krzyki otaczających ją Gryfonów. Neville obrzucił ją dziwnym spojrzeniem.

Tłum sapnął, gdy znicz wystrzelił, iskrząc w słońcu, przelatując prawie przed nosem Malfoya. Chwycił go i przyłożył do piersi, a sekundę później dwóch Pałkarzy Ślizgonów uderzyło w niego, po jednym z każdej strony.

Hermiona wstała, ściskając dłoń Neville'a.

\- Malfoy! - krzyknęła ponownie.

Zmiażdżony między dwoma ogromnymi Pałkarzami lecącymi z pełną prędkością, z pałkami w ręku, Malfoy wrzasnął raz, a potem jego ciało przechyliło się na bok, jedno ramię zwisało bezużytecznie, a drugie wciąż trzymało się jego piersi. Jedna noga wyleciała pod dziwnym kątem, zgubił miotłę i zaczął spadać. Ginny rzuciła się za nim, wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Malfoy! - Hermiona pisnęła. - Draco! - Butelka piwa kremowego roztrzaskała się u jej stóp, więc po omacku sięgnęła po własną różdżkę, by powstrzymać jego upadek.

Malfoy wylądował z hukiem na boisku. Przeklinając swoją powolność, Hermiona wycelowała różdżkę w Pałkarzy Slytherinu, którzy kręcili się w pobliżu, wyglądając na zadowolonych z siebie. Nagle oboje sapnęli i złapali się za gardła.

Dwie silne ręce chwyciły ją za ramiona i opuściły różdżkę.

\- Hermiono! Przestań! - Neville wrzasnął jej do ucha.

Pałkarze, wypuszczeni, opadli na boisko i padli na kolana, kaszląc. Astoria i pani Hooch dotarły do Malfoya, który teraz leżał nieruchomo na trawie. Ginny wylądowała obok i odsuwała się właśnie przed nadbiegającymi nauczycielkami, wyglądając na zmartwioną.

\- Spadaj! - krzyknęła Hermiona, walcząc z uściskiem Neville'a i starając się opuścić swój rząd.

\- Nie możesz, Hermiono! - Głos Neville'a był szorstki przy jej uchu. - Co z tobą nie tak? Nie możesz tam zejść!

Jej przyjaciel chrząknął, gdy Hermiona uderzyła łokciem w jego żebra. Wyszła z rzędu, wkraczając w przejście, ale ręka Neville'a chwyciła ją za ramię, zanim zdążyła pójść dalej. Na wszystkich trybunach panowało zamieszanie, zarówno Ślizgoni, jak i Gryfoni stanęli na nogach i zalewali przejścia, by lepiej się przyjrzeć.

\- Na Merlina, Hermiono, postradałaś zmysły?- Krzyczał Neville. - Przestań ze mną walczyć! Ał! - Jej łokieć znów się w nim skonfrontował, tym razem uderzając w szczękę. - Spójrz, pani Pomfrey jest z nim! Ał! Kurwa!

Malfoy nadal leżał na trawie, zupełnie nieruchomo, a Astoria klęczała obok niego. Pałkarze Slytherinu nadal kaszleli, chociaż mogli teraz oddychać, podczas gdy reszta graczy, zarówno Gryffindoru, jak i Slytherinu, stała cicho na boisku. Pomfrey wyczarowała nosze i lewitowała na nich Malfoya. Nosze wypłynęły z boiska, a za nimi Pomfrey i Astoria. Malfoy był nieprzytomny, a Hermiona widziała długie, blade ramię zwisające z noszy, znicz wyślizgujący się z bezwładnej dłoni, lekko brzęczący.

\- Hermiono, przestań ze mną walczyć! - Neville syknął jej do ucha. Otoczył ją teraz obojgiem ramion, żeby nie mogła użyć różdżki - Nie możesz tam zejść!

Nagle zamarła, przypominając sobie:  _ Spróbuj się dzisiaj kontrolować, Granger. Nie wybiegaj na boisko, jeśli zostanę kontuzjowany, od rzucanych uroków i tak dalej… _

\- Merlinie! - sapnęła - On wiedział!

\- KTO? - zapytał Neville.

\- Malfoy - powiedziała, patrząc, jak ranny blondyn znika w zamku. - Malfoy wiedział, że zostanie zaatakowany.

***

Nastrój w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru był tej nocy ponury. Odkąd Malfoy złapał znicza i zdołał go utrzymać w dłoni aż do ziemi, była to wygrana Ślizgona pomimo kontuzji. Hermiona rozmawiała z Theo krótko po kolacji w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Myślę, że to wspaniale, że wygraliśmy i w ogóle - powiedział Theo. - Będzie wielka impreza w lochach dziś wieczorem, ale wolałabym zabrać cię do Hogsmeade. - Theo nie był wielkim fanem Quidditcha.

\- Jakieś wieści o Malfoyu? - zapytała Hermiona, starając się zabrzmieć swobodnie.

\- Astoria jest z nim w ambulatorium. Draco ma strzaskane kości w ramionach i prawym kolanie - meldował Theo, zawsze wiedząc. - Czeka go noc ze Szkiele-Wzro, ale będzie żył, nie dzięki tym dwóm Pałkarzom. McGonagall wciąż krzyczy na nich w swoim biurze. Twierdzą, że ktoś ich później dusił, ale nikt nie wie kto.

Hermiona zarumieniła się na wspomnienie swoich zaklęć. Co w nią wstąpiło?

\- Mógłbym wymknąć się z imprezy Slytherinu - powiedział Theo, zbliżając się. - Może późny deser w tej nowej restauracji w Hogsmeade…

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Przepraszam, Theo, powinnam zostać z Ginny. To był jej pierwszy duży mecz jako Kapitan drużyny Quidditcha i taka przegrana jest…

\- Jestem pewien, że Blaise ją pocieszy - powiedział Theo z błyskiem w oku.

\- Mało prawdopodobne, bo raczej nie będzie chciała widzieć na oczy żadnych Ślizgonów. - Ginny była twarda i sprytna, ale nadal była porywczą Weasley.

Theo westchnął. 

\- Quidditch. Można by pomyśleć, że świat czarodziejów nakręca się przy każdym meczu.

Hermiona w pełni się z tym zgadzała. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru Ginny tłukła z drużyną Ognistą Whisky, a Ron był już na wpół pijany.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzisiaj stało? - zapytał cicho Neville, dołączając do niej na sofie przy kominku.

Ona westchnęła. 

\- Nie mam nic do powiedzenia, Nev.

\- Świetnie - powiedział Neville. - W takim razie nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli powiem Ginny, jak prawie zaatakowałaś boisko do Quidditcha po tym, jak Malfoy został ranny. I jak wcześniej ostrzegł cię przed możliwym atakiem.

\- Naprawdę, to nic. Potrzebuję go do moich eksperymentalnych eliksirów.

Neville skinął głową. 

\- Eksperymentalne mikstury. W porządku. - Milczał przez chwilę, po czym mówił dalej. - Pozwól, że ci powiem, co widziałem, Hermiono. Ty i Malfoy warzycie razem ten szalony eliksir zaufania w klasie i spotykacie się przed Starożytnymi Runami. Potem kłócicie się, a on pojawia się w Wieży Gryffindoru, błagając, żeby cię zobaczyć i walczy z Ronem. Potem jakoś się godzicie i razem zaczynacie pracować nad eksperymentalnymi miksturami, a on mówi ci o atakach innych uczniów. - Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy swoimi zaskakująco surowymi, chłodnymi. - A dzisiaj praktycznie łamiesz mi żebra, próbując się do niego dostać, kiedy został ranny. Co tu się dzieje u Merlina? Wy dwoje nie jesteście…

\- Nie - powiedziała szybko. - Nie jesteśmy.

Neville poczuł ulgę. 

\- Myślałem, że spotykasz się z Nottem, co jest już wystarczająco szalone.

\- Theo i ja też się nie spotykamy… jeszcze - powiedziała. - Ale powiedziałam mu, że pójdę z nim do Hogsmeade.

Rozejrzał się i zniżył głos. 

\- A co z przeklęciem tych Pałkarzy? To było okrutne, Hermiono - nie mogli oddychać!

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz…

Neville zarumienił się. 

\- Wiem, co widziałem, Hermiono. Jak daleko byś się posunęła, gdybym cię nie powstrzymał?

\- Czy widziałeś, co oni…

\- Widziałem - powiedział ponuro. - Widziałem i ich, i ciebie. W tym roku dość często wyciągasz różdżkę i nie mówię o obronie przed czarną magią.

_ Och, gdybyś tylko wiedział, Nev _ \- pomyślała Hermiona.

\- McGonagall wpada w amok, chcąc wiedzieć, kto przeklął tych Pałkarzy - ciągnął Neville. - Nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze dla jedności między Domami.

\- Jedność między Domami - prychnęła Hermiona. - A co z jednością Domu? Malfoy został zaatakowany przez swoich cholernych Pałkarzy!

Neville przewrócił oczami. 

\- Może w tym roku Malfoy jest nieco mniej odrażający, ale nie będę się ekscytował tym, że węże zjadają same siebie. Jestem tu tylko po to, by zdać moje OWUTEMY i pomyślałem, że dlatego ty też tu jesteś.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie swój plan egzystencji i ładu.

\- Masz rację, Neville. Byłam trochę rozproszona. - Odchyliła się na sofie i spojrzała na niego w zamyśleniu. - Powinniśmy zorganizować klub naukowy do OWUTEMÓW.

Neville jęknął. 

\- O nie. - Ukrył głowę w dłoniach. - Mówię za dużo.

\- Nazwijmy to… nazwijmy to… Pomiędzyuczniowską Organizacją do Rewidowania Nauki do Owutemów!

\- P-O-R-N-O - PORNO? - Neville prychnął, unosząc głowę.

\- Kto ma porno? - spytała czujnie Ginny znad rzędu szotów.

\- Hermiona - powiedział Neville. - Chce założyć grupę naukową do OWUTEMÓW.

\- Z pornografią? - zapytał Ron. - Zapisz mnie!

\- Pomiędzyuczniowska Organizacja do Rewidowania Nauki do Owutemów - powiedział Neville, szczerząc się.

\- To jest naprawdę potrzebne - powiedziała uparcie Hermiona. - W końcu wróciliśmy, by zdać nasze egzaminy. I powinniśmy zaprosić wszystkie Domy do przyłączenia się.

Cały pokój jęknął. 

\- Nie znowu!

\- To nie jest straszny pomysł - powiedziała Ginny. - W każdym razie całkiem w porządku dla ósmego roku.

\- Żadnych organizacji naukowych - oznajmił Ron, a sala wiwatowała.

Hermiona była przerażona. 

\- Nie możesz przygotować się do egzaminów bez nauki!

\- Mogę i tak zrobię - powiedział Ron. - Nie dołączam do PORNO, jeśli będzie dotyczyć nauki.

\- To Pomiędzyuczniowska Organizacja do Rewidowania Nauki do Owutemów! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

\- Mniejsza z tym, czy możemy teraz przestać mówić o nauce? - zapytał Ron.

\- Czy wolałbyś porozmawiać o quidditchu? - Hermiona odpowiedziała złośliwie.

\- Już spokojnie, dziewczyno - szepnął Neville. Hermiona zarumieniła się.

Cała rozmowa o egzaminach i quidditchu zabiła mały szum, jaki miał miejsce w pokoju wspólnym, a ludzie zaczęli wracać na górę do swoich dormitoriów. Hermiona miała jednak inne plany i po krótkiej wizycie na piętrze, aby włożyć mapę Huncwotów do kieszeni dżinsów, wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, aby przyłapać Ginny i Neville'a na poważnej rozmowie na sofie. To nie zwiastowało nic dobrego.

\- Nie mogę ci uwierzyć, Hermiono - syknęła Ginny. - Przeklęłaś ich?

\- Zasłużyli na to - powiedziała Hermiona, siedząc w fotelu naprzeciwko.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Musisz uważać na tę sprawę z Malfoyem.

\- Jaka sprawę? - zapytał Neville. - Hermiono, powiedziałaś mi, że nie byliście…

\- Nie - powiedziała, spoglądając na ich oboje.

\- Może nie jesteś, ale na pewno coś jest - powiedziała Ginny.

\- Mrugnął do niej dzisiaj przed meczem - powiedział Neville.

\- Jest między nimi dużo napięcia - powiedziała Ginny.

\- Między Tobą a Blaisem też jest dużo napięcia - powiedziała Hermiona.

Neville jęknął.

\- Po prostu chcę się od tego wszystkiego trzymać z daleka - powiedział. - Wszyscy mają jakieś problemy ostatnio: Ron, Dennis, wy dwoje, McGonagall…

\- Nie pozwolę nikomu innemu podpaść za te klątwy - powiedziała Hermiona. - Sama powiem McGonagall.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie - powiedziała Ginny. - Możesz zostać wydalona!

\- Żartujesz? - zapytał Neville. - Wydalić Hermionę Granger?

\- Może będzie musiała, jeśli rodzice złożą zażalenia - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Cóż, koniec na dziś - powiedziała Ginny, ziewając. - Jestem wyczerpana, wstałam dziś o szóstej rano, przygotowując się do meczu Quidditcha, a mimo to przegraliśmy tę cholerną grę. Porozmawiamy jutro o przeklinaniu innych i o PORNO. - Wstała, lekko się kołysząc.

\- To Pomiędzyuczniowska Organizacja do Rewidowania Nauki do Owutemów - powiedziała Hermiona.

Ginny tylko się uśmiechnęła i znowu ziewnęła. 

\- Dobranoc - powiedziała, kierując się na górę.

Neville również wstał. 

\- Ja też jestem wykończony - powiedział. - Idziesz spać?

\- Pójdę, obiecuję - powiedziała Hermiona - Zamierzam po prostu posiedzieć chwilę przy kominku.

Jej przyjaciel spojrzał na nią z zatroskaną twarzą. 

\- Uważaj, Hermiono. Wiesz, Malfoy to wciąż jeden wielki kłopot.

\- Wiem - powiedziała, patrząc w ogień. -  _ Merlinie, czy ja na pewno to wiem. _


	19. Powrót do zdrowia

Hermiona zatrzymała się przed głównymi drzwiami do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i rozłożyła Mapę Huncwotów od Harry'ego. 

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego - szepnęła, stukając różdżką w pergamin.

Malfoy był jedyną kropką w ambulatorium, a kropka pani Pomfrey znajdowała się w jej gabinecie tuż obok głównej sali. Hermiona wkradła się ostrożnie, żałując, że nie może zapalić różdżki, ale ambulatorium było teraz chronione przez osłony zapobiegające zaklęciom niemedycznym. Hermiona sama aprobowała takie środki bezpieczeństwa, równie niewygodne jak teraz.

Prześlizgnęła się wzdłuż ścian z pokoju do pokoju, wyczuwając dłońmi drogę w niemal całkowitej ciemności, aż dotarła do głównej sali. Jedynym światłem była cienka żółta linia świecąca pod zamkniętymi drzwiami gabinetu Pomfrey i światło księżyca padające na pojedynczego pacjenta oddziału z szerokiego wschodniego okna. Podkradła się do łóżka Malfoya, a jej buty nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku na kamiennej podłodze.

Malfoy leżał wyciągnięty, wyglądając na niemożliwie długiego na tym wąskim łóżku. Spał, a cienkie koce były owinięte wokół jego tułowia, gdy jedna odziana w piżamę noga i bosa stopa wystawały spod nich. Druga noga była owinięta bandażami, podobnie jak obie jego ręce. Twarz Ślizgona wyglądała jednak na spokojną, wolną od bólu, a włosy były lekko potargane.  _ Upadły anioł spadł na Ziemię. _

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i usiadła na krześle przy łóżku, odpędzając tę śmieszną myśl. W Draco Malfoyu nie było nic anielskiego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był srebrnym naczyniem, błyszczącym na zewnątrz, pustym w środku.  _ To będzie ten mężczyzna _ \- powiedziała sobie, myśląc o Astorii. Odkupienie czystej krwi. To będzie jego życie.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo tam siedziała, pogrążona w ponurych wyobrażeniach, kiedy usłyszała niski, ochrypły głos:

\- Granger.

Hermiona pochyliła się, żeby coś powiedzieć mu do ucha. 

\- Cicho - powiedziała cicho. - Pomfrey jest w swoim biurze.

Malfoy lekko przechylił głowę, by na nią spojrzeć, jego oczy błyszczały - najprawdopodobniej od eliksiru przeciwbólowego. 

\- Przyszłaś mnie pielęgnować, Granger?

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, po prostu przesunęła się, by przelać wodę z dzbanka do blaszanego kubka. Podała mu go, ale pokręcił głową. 

\- Granger… - szepnął.

Ponownie pochyliła się do przodu, żeby lepiej go słyszeć, a jej długi, kręcony kosmyk opadł na jego ramię. Uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Nie mogę poruszyć ramionami, siostro.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wstała, ściągając poduszkę z pobliskiego łóżka. Położyła dłoń pod jego szyją, delikatnie ją unosząc i umieszczając za nią poduszkę. Potem wysunęła rękę spod tej ciepłej skóry i jedwabistych włosów i ponownie uniosła kubek, przykładając go do jego ust. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w jej, kiedy pił, ale była zadowolona, widząc, że ręka pozostała nieruchoma.

\- Jak bardzo jest źle? - zapytała, jeszcze raz pochylając się w stronę jego ucha, a włosy znów opadły do przodu.

Malfoy próbował wzruszyć ramionami. 

\- Mogło być gorzej. Brak urazów głowy. Dzięki Merlinowi, Szkiele-Wzro już prawie skończyło działać - skrzywił się lekko.

\- To dobrze - szepnęła. Wyprostowała się, odruchowo odgarniając włosy Malfoya z jego czoła, kiedy uważniej przyglądała się jego bandażom. Owinięcie prawej ręki wyglądało na trochę luźne. Odwrócił głowę, muskając ustami wnętrze jej nadgarstka, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia. Spojrzała na biuro Pomfrey i cofnęła rękę.

\- Opowiedz mi o groźbach - powiedziała, patrząc na niego.

Westchnął. 

\- Tu nie ma nic do opowiadania.

\- Ostrzegałeś mnie dziś rano. Wiedziałeś, że zostaniesz zaatakowany.

\- Tak, a ty wcale nie słuchałaś, prawda? - zapytał podnosząc głos. - Astoria opowiedziała mi o tych zaklęciach duszących. To byłaś ty, wiem to.

\- Ćśś! - syknęła Hermiona. Ponownie pochyliła się nad nim, a jej włosy opadły na jego ramię, tworząc ścianę wokół ich twarzy. Niecierpliwie wciągnęła loki za ucho, ale one znowu opadły do przodu. Oczy Malfoya się zamknęły. 

\- Nie idź spać, Malfoy.

\- Nie śpię - warknął, ale jego głos był cichy.

\- Nikt nie wie, kto przeklął tych Pałkarzy - powiedziała.

Zaśmiał się cicho. 

\- Naprawdę? Ilu uczniów może rzucić jednocześnie dwa zaklęcia duszące z odległości 40-50 stóp? Merlinie, Granger, zostaniesz wydalona, jeśli będziesz tak dalej postępować.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem do jego ucha.

\- Uczysz mnie rozwagi? Dasz się zabić, jeśli będziesz tak dalej postępować. Grożono Ci śmiercią, prawda?

Ponownie wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nic nowego.

\- Kilka tygodni w szkole i już jesteś w izbie chorych, Malfoy. To coś nowego. W tym tempie nie dotrzesz do swoich OWUTEMÓW. Nawet jeśli masz PORNO, które ci pomoże.

###  Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. 

###  \- Nawet jeśli mam co?

###  Zarumieniła się. 

###  \- Nieważne. Posłuchaj, Malfoy, musisz powiedzieć McGonagall o groźbach śmierci. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, ja to zrobię.

###  \- Masz się nie wtrącać…

###  \- Ćśś! - Hermiona wyprostowała się i spojrzała na biuro Pomfrey. Wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła cień pod drzwiami. Stała przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym ponownie usiadła na krześle, przysunęła je bliżej łóżka i pochyliła się, by znów powiedzieć mu coś do ucha.

###  \- Granger, nie mów McGonagall. Nie możesz się w to mieszać - szepnął, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Jeśli ktoś się dowie, że przeklęłaś tych Pałkarzy, będziesz następna.

###  \- Już jestem celem - powiedziała. - „GIŃCIE SZLAMY”, pamiętasz?

###  \- Cholera, Granger, musisz się wycofać! - syknął jej do ucha.

###  \- Czy ja kiedykolwiek się wycofałam? - syknęła w odpowiedzi, gotowa powiedzieć więcej, ale teraz pochyliła się zbyt blisko. Malfoy odwrócił głowę, by odpowiedzieć, a jej usta niechcący przesunęły się po boku jego twarzy, podążając za ostrym, gładkim łukiem jego kości policzkowej i szorstkim, prawie niewidocznym zarostem na jego szczęce. Zamknęła oczy z własnej woli i nie mogła się powstrzymać, by po raz drugi przesunąć ustami po jego szczęce. Merlinie, sposób w jaki pachniał…

###  \- Nie przestawaj - powiedział Malfoy, jego głos znowu zachrypiał. Nie przestała, nie mogła, przesunęła ustami pod spiczastą szczęką, przez szorstkość do gładkiego miejsca pod jego uchem. Jej palce znów były w jego włosach, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając tą długą, bladą szyję, mogła posmakować jego skóry językiem, poczuć szybki puls pod ustami…

###  Drzwi biura Pomfrey zagrzechotały, a Hermiona usiadła zaskoczona. Tym razem cień wyraźnie przesunął się pod drzwiami.

###  \- A teraz się wycofujesz... - westchnął zawiedziony Malfoy.

###  \- Muszę iść - szepnęła, tym razem zachowując ostrożną odległość od jego ucha. - Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie i…

###  \- To jest problem Slytherinu, a my, Ślizgoni, poradzimy sobie z tym! - wyszeptał z wściekłością. - Astoria już…

###  Hermiona wstała tak nagle, że krzesło przewróciło się z brzękiem. Oczywiście. Astoria miała w nim wiele zainteresowań.

###  Drzwi biura Pomfrey otworzyły się, zalewając salę żółtym światłem. 

###  \- Panie Malfoy? - zawołała opiekunka.

###  \- Granger! - syknął. - Hermiona!

###  Hermiona odwróciła się i wślizgnęła w cień, podążając za przeciwległą ścianą, aby wyjść zza zasłony. Pomfrey stała w drzwiach do swojego biura, blokując większość światła, ale Hermiona wciąż widziała, jak Malfoy usiłuje się ruszyć, a jego oczy błyszczały niczym u kota w ciemności.

###  \- Wszystko w porządku - zawołał znaczącym tonem.

###  Hermiona nie zgadzała się z tym. Istniały powody do zmartwień, ale może nie miała racji. Prześlizgnęła się przez ambulatorium jak cień, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by umieścić kilka zaklęć ochronnych na drzwiach. Jeśli ona mogła wślizgnąć się do środka, mógł to zrobić ktoś inny. Potem czekał ją spacer z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru, podczas którego w duchu zbeształa się za swoje zachowanie. Malfoy nie potrzebował żadnej pomocy. Niektórzy Ślizgoni dbali sami o siebie.

***

Hermiona spędziła niedzielny poranek w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, ponuro pracując nad swoimi zadaniami z równie cichym Neville'em i Ginny. Na mocy milczącej zgody nikt nie mówił o Quidditchu, Malfoyu ani o zaklęciach duszących. Umysł Hermiony wciąż błądził z dala od Numerologii, kontynuując rozwodzenie się nad jej głupotą poprzedniej nocy. Co ją opętało, żeby odwiedzić Malfoya? Nic nie osiągnęła, a co gorsza, praktycznie zaatakowała mężczyznę. Głos Rona odbijał się echem w jej głowie: „…  _ On jest więcej niż dupkiem, jest niebezpieczny, a ty mówisz o nim, jakby był jakimś zranionym ptakiem _ ”. Ach, tak, efekt Florence Nightingale, który to wyjaśniał: Malfoy wyglądał tak czarująco i bezbronnie, przynajmniej kiedy nie mówił. Te potargane włosy i duże oczy. To była przemijająca słabość. Zagubiony kompleks zbawiciela. Jej miłość do sprawiedliwości. Hermiona skinęła głową z satysfakcją i stuknęła różdżką w swoje cyfry Numerologii, patrząc, jak się przesuwają.

Tego popołudnia wybrała się na wędrówkę z Hagridem po Zakazanym Lesie, ciesząc się wciąż piękną pogodą i zbierając zioła do eliksiru krwi. Hagrid był znakomitym towarzyszem, znajdując ciemne zagłębienia pełne krwawych korzeni, opowiadając o swojej nowej dostawie księżycowych rysi i także nie wspomniał nic o quidditchu.

Reszta szkoły nadal miała obsesję na punkcie niedzielnego meczu, nie mogąc się doczekać konfrontacji Malfoya i przeklętych Pałkarzy podczas śniadania w poniedziałek rano. Astoria wyrzuciła obu Pałkarzy z drużyny, tak opowiedział Seamus, i mieli szlabany do Bożego Narodzenia. Malfoy został otwarcie powitany przy stole Slytherinu, poruszając się nieco sztywno, ale poza tym był okazem zdrowia, podczas gdy dwaj Pałkarze nosili bandaże na szyjach i jęczeli żałośnie. Malfoy był najwyraźniej zirytowany tym widokiem, co rozbawiło Hermionę, która nie zapomniała sztuczek blondyna nad ranami odniesionymi od hipogryfa w trzeciej klasie. Ale jej uśmiech zachwiał się na widok Astorii siedzącej obok Malfoya, głaszczącej jego ramię i Pansy Parkinson po jego drugiej stronie, nalewającej mu sok dyniowy.

\- Hermiono, musisz przestać gapić się na Malfoya - szepnął Neville. - McGonagall patrzy.

\- No cóż, zdecyduj się, Neville - warknęła, ściszając głos. - Mam go nienawidzić, czy nie? - Wepchnęła książkę do swojej torby. - Myślę, że wszystko, co mogę zrobić, to wyjść. - Przerzuciła nogę przez ławkę i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Aby zakończyć swoje dojrzałe zachowanie, poszła i ukryła się w łazience tuż przed salą Starożytnych Run.

Malfoy przyglądał się jej przez całą lekcję, ale nie próbował rozmawiać, a kiedy stali naprzeciwko siebie przed na eliksirach, zaczął mielić swoje przyssawki kałamarnic, jakby nigdy w życiu nie groziła mu śmierć. Ron rzucał Malfoyowi pełne urazy spojrzenia przez stół, ale nic nie powiedział, a Hermiona i Lavender wymieniły z ulgą spojrzenia. Slughorn kazał im uwarzyć kolejny Wywar Spokoju z myślą o stworzeniu kilku leczniczych mikstur, a to pasowało do nastroju wszystkich.

\- Panno Granger, panie Malfoy, czy moglibyście zostać chwilkę po zajęciach? - zapytał Slughorn, odwiedzając ich stolik. Ron podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy, ale znowu nic nie powiedział. Może ciężka para wydobywająca się z kotłów miała na to jakiś wpływ. Hermiona mogła dosłownie poczuć, jak opaska przesuwa się po jej czaszce, a jej włosy rozszerzają się we wszystkich kierunkach.

Po zakończeniu zajęć Hermiona i Malfoy siedzieli w milczeniu po obu stronach pustego stołu, czekając na profesora. Malfoy jednym eleganckim palcem zaczął rysować na blacie niewidoczne wzory. Oczy Hermiony nie mogły powstrzymać się od śledzenia ruchu, a Malfoy musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ uniósł rękę, machając palcami w jej kierunku.

Hermiona zarumieniła się i odwróciła wzrok. 

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała grzecznie.

\- Całkiem dobrze, dziękuję - powiedział rozbawiony.

\- Wciąż potrzebujemy więcej składników do eliksiru krwi - powiedziała, wyciągając zwój z torby i dokładając dwa inne.

Malfoy podniósł najbliższy zwinięty zwój, patrząc na zewnętrzne oznaczenia. 

\- PORNO? - zapytał, unosząc brew. - No cóż, Granger, nie wiedziałem, że lubisz takie…

\- To klub - powiedziała, wyrywając go.

\- Klub porno?

\- Klub naukowy.

\- Uczysz się porno? - Malfoy teraz się uśmiechał. - Jakie to interesujące. Potrzebujesz może kolejnego… członka?

Podniosła wszystkie zwoje i włożyła je do torby. 

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.

\- To nie ja zakładam kluby porno…

\- Panno Granger, panie Malfoy - zagrzmiał Slughorn. Hermiona podskoczyła na swoim miejscu, starając się nie zarumienić. - Chciałem zapytać was oboje o piątek wieczorem. Wracam do moich małych spotkań w tym roku i… 

Profesor paplał dalej, a Hermiona nagle stała się zbyt oburzona, by czuć się zawstydzona. Slughorn zmusił ją do pozostania po eliksirach, zatrzymał ją samą z Malfoyem, podczas gdy jej włosy prezentowały wielki bunt przeciwko opasce do włosów (ugh, dlaczego ją to w ogóle obchodziło?), a także spóźni się na numerologię, żeby on mógł omówić Klub Ślimaka?

-… Co pani na to, panno Granger? - Slughorn i Malfoy patrzyli na nią. - Po prostu nie moglibyśmy tego zrobić bez Pani. Wiem, że jesteś dość zajęta… 

\- Tak, bardzo zajęta - wtrącił Malfoy.. - Zaczyna nową grupę badawczą.

\- Opowiedz mi o tym, moja droga - powiedział do niej Slughorn z całym zapałem.

\- To grupa dla ósmych klas wszystkich Domów - powiedziała Hermiona, starając się już więcej nie zarumienić. - Pierwsze spotkanie jest w środę po obiedzie i… no cóż, jeszcze nie mamy miejsca.

\- Chciałbym zaoferować lochy eliksirów - powiedział Slughorn. - Po prostu powiedz „Figa abisyńska”, a drzwi same się otworzą.

\- Lochy - powiedział radośnie Malfoy. - Idealnie.

\- Odnośnie piątku, panno Granger - powiedział Slughorn. - Wiem, że ma pani urodziny, więc jeśli masz już inne plany, z przyjemnością wybiorę inny wieczór.

Hermiona zamrugała. Prawie zapomniała, dlaczego siedziała tutaj ze Slughornem i Malfoyem.

\- W piątek masz urodziny, Granger? - zapytał Malfoy.

Skinęła głową, starając się nie patrzeć na Slughorna. Nie powinna się dziwić, że profesor wiedział. Prawdopodobnie miał akta wszystkich swoich ulubionych uczniów.

\- Więc piątek byłby do przyjęcia? - Slughorn naciskał. Hermiona próbowała wymyślić wymówkę, ale jej umysł był pusty, więc tylko skinęła głową.

\- Wspaniale! To będzie przyjemne, małe przyjęcie! - Profesor spojrzał na ścianę. - Niebiosa, oboje spóźnicie się na następne zajęcia! - Machnął różdżką i na stole pojawiły się dwa małe zwoje. - Oto notatki dla profesorów! A panie Malfoy, czy mógłbym prosić na dodatkowe słowo?

Hermiona podniosła notatkę, mając nadzieję, że Slughorn nie napisał, że zatrzymał ją w sali, żeby omówić swój Klub Ślimaka. Profesor Vector nie byłaby rozbawiona. Zarzuciła torbę na ramię i opuściła loch eliksirów oszołomiona, nie wracając do siebie, dopóki nie znalazła się w połowie schodów do Numerologii. Co się właśnie stało?

***

Pomimo swojego akronimu, kilka osób z ósmego roku na poważnie zainteresowało się Pomiędzyuczniowską Organizacją do Rewidowania Nauki do Owutemów. Podczas gdy Krukoni i Puchoni znali prawdziwy cel PORNO, Ślizgoni mogli dokonywać czegoś, co Ginny nazywała „nieuzasadnionymi założeniami”, których ani ona, ani Hermiona nie miały ochoty korygować.

Theo najbardziej zbliżył się do prawdy, kiedy siedzieli razem na dużym parapecie we wtorek po Obronie przed czarną magią. 

\- Słyszałem, że zakładasz klub porno - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Nazywa się PORNO - przyznała.

Jego zielone oczy zwęziły się i przez chwilę wyglądał tak bardzo jak Harry. 

\- Jaki jest haczyk?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. 

\- Przyjdź i zobacz. Jutro po obiedzie w lochu eliksirów.

\- Przyjdę. - Obiecał, wyciągając rękę, by ująć jej. Jego dłoń była szeroka i miękka, nosił srebrny sygnet z wielkim wytłoczonym N. Wplótł palce w jej, patrząc w dół na ich złączone dłonie, a następnie w górę na jej twarz, a jego oczy nie wyglądały już jak u Harrego.

\- Chciałbym zabrać cię do Hogsmeade w piątek wieczorem - powiedział cicho.

Potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Przepraszam, ale Slughorn urządza kolację…

\- Klub Ślimaka powrócił, co? - Usta Theo wykrzywiły się lekko, najwyraźniej nie otrzymał zaproszenia. Hermiona żałowała, że nie może dać mu swojego.

\- Wolałabym nie iść, ale ...

\- A w sobotę? - zapytał Theo.

\- Ron i ja spotykamy się z Harrym w Hogsmeade. - Spojrzała na ich splecione dłonie i odruchowo powiedziała. - Ale nie wcześniej niż o czwartej.

\- Teraz to brzmi obiecująco. Mogę cię spotkać w…

\- Tomach i Zwojach? - zapytała.

\- Księgarnia. Dlaczego się nie dziwię? - Jego głos był rozbawiony. - Spotkajmy się o pierwszej?

Hermiona skinęła głową, a Theo lekko ścisnął jej dłoń, zanim ją puścił. 

\- Muszę iść na Transmutację - powiedział. - McGonagall robi mi test z powtórki.

\- Niewerbalne i werbalne? - zapytała.

\- Tak - powiedział Theo. Zsunął się z parapetu, pochylając się, by dać jej lekkiego całusa w policzek, po czym zarzucił torbę na ramię i odszedł. Stała tam, patrząc, jak skręcił za róg, zastanawiając się, skąd zawsze znał idealny moment na odejście.

***

Na pierwszym środowym spotkaniu Pomiędzyuczniowskiej Organizacji do Rewidowania Nauki do Owutemów, Hermiona pojawiła się wcześniej, przeglądając swój sześciostopowy zwój, dzieląc materiał do egzaminów na 47 sekcji. Większość jej zajęć była wystarczająco dobra, ale nie ufała żadnemu nauczycielowi poza McGonagall, że przygotuje ją odpowiednio do najważniejszych egzaminów w jej karierze akademickiej. Tutaj stawką była jej przyszłość. W wieku 18 (prawie 19) lat nie biegała w plisowanej spódnicy i krawacie w paski z nostalgii.

Uczniowie ósmej klasy zaczęli wlewać się do pokoju, a w ostatniej chwili przybyła grupa uczniów ze Slytherinu. Theo i Blaise zajęli miejsca z przodu, podczas gdy Malfoy opierał się o kamienny filar, wyglądając jak człowiek przygotowany na rozrywkę. Uwierzyli w wiadomość, że grupa badawcza PORNO Hermiony była prawdziwym klubem akademickim, z wyjątkiem Grega Goyle'a, który wyglądał na zdruzgotanego.

\- Przyniosłem materiały! - powiedział głośno i cała sala prawie wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, że zawiodłam - powiedziała Hermiona, nie mogąc ukryć uśmiechu. Potem zaczęła krótką przemowę. - Pomyślcie o nauce jako o poszukiwaniu. Rozpoczynając naukę do OWUTEMÓW, udajecie się w nieznane… - Cieszyła się, że prawie wszyscy zostali do końca, chociaż wyglądali trochę ponuro.

\- Porozmawiam o tym z Ginevrą - powiedział potem Blaise do Hermiony.

\- Myślę, że założyła własną grupę dla siódmej klasy - powiedziała Hermiona. - Społeczność Magicznego Uzupełniania Testów*.

***

Hermiona i Malfoy spotkali się w laboratorium eliksirów wczesnym rankiem w czwartek, aby uwarzyć maleńką próbkę testową eliksiru. Ale bez koniczyny zapach wypędził ich z małego pokoju, jeszcze zanim dodali krew trolla.

\- Spróbujemy ponownie w sobotę rano - powiedział Malfoy, krztusząc się delikatnie, gdy oparli się o ścianę na zewnątrz lochu eliksirów.

\- Potrzebujemy sześciu buszli kwiatów koniczyny - zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Już się za to zabieram.

\- Jak zamierzasz się tym...

\- Granger. - Malfoy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Powiedziałem, zajmę się tym.

\- Ale sześć buszli…

Westchnął. 

\- Trochę zaufania, Granger. Inni ludzie też mogą być zaradni.

\- Mogę Ci pomóc dzisiaj przed obiadem…

\- Nie, mam plany i nie obejmują one grzebania w zboczach wzgórz i zbierania kwiatów - powiedział stanowczo Malfoy. - Odsuń się.

Hermiona prychnęła.

\- W porządku.

Podszedł bliżej, a jego wyraz twarzy się zmienił. 

\- Chyba że wolisz się nie wycofywać… - Malfoy rozejrzał się po korytarzu. - Powinniśmy ściszać głos - szepnął.

\- Nie, powinniśmy GŁOŚNO rozmawiać - warknęła Hermiona.

\- Moje kolano wciąż jest trochę obolałe, siostro - mruknął, a jego oddech był ciepły na jej uchu. - Czy mogłabyś…

Hermiona odepchnęła się od ściany, zarzucając torbę na ramię. 

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną, kiedy zdobędziesz koniczynę - powiedziała i szybko podeszła do schodów, zanim znowu zrobi coś głupiego. Oczywiście kariera uzdrowicielki nie wchodziła w grę.

Zjełczały zapach ich mikstury ostatecznie przedostał się do głównych lochów eliksirów, a Slughorn zarządził klasie Zaawansowanej warzenie eliksiru miłosnego Amortencji, aby temu przeciwdziałać. Niestety, zapach gnijącego mięsa w połączeniu z ulubionymi zapachami ludzi tylko pogorszył sprawę. Slughorn zaczął pytać ludzi, co czują, ale kombinacje były dość odrażające (wiciokrzew i… martwe świnie?), że zrezygnował i odprawił ich godzinę wcześniej. Hermiona poczuła ogromną ulgę. Ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę, było opowiedzenie całej klasie o mieszanym zapachu dwóch różnych marek drogiej wody kolońskiej, wydobywającej się z jej kociołka, a także woni zakładu rzeźniczego. Ron i Malfoy spoglądali na nią i wpatrywali się w siebie, a ona też nie chciała słyszeć, co poczuli.

Malfoy nie był przynajmniej na Obronie przed Czarną Magią tego popołudnia, co uczyniło naukę przyjemniejszą dla wszystkich. Dzwonek kazała im omówić uzupełniającą się magię światła i ciemności - na przykład zaklęcie przeciwne zaklęciu leczącemu - więc było żadnych złośliwych uwag ani bliskich pojedynków. Theo robił co w jego mocy, by zirytować Rona, ale jego uśmiechy i znaczące spojrzenia na Hermionę nie wywołały żadnej trzewnej reakcji, którą Malfoy mógł wywołać swoim najlżejszym spojrzeniem. Hermiona i Ron ponownie byli partnerami podczas praktycznej części zajęć i miło było używać różdżki w nieagresywny sposób.

Odkryła powód nieobecności Malfoya, opuszczając Wieżę Północną: szedł korytarzem ze swoją matką, która ponownie go odwiedzała. W swoim granatowym aksamitnym płaszczu z haftowanymi srebrnymi gwiazdami Narcyza nadawała Astorii wygląd dzieciaka w warkoczykach. Malfoy sam wyglądał na Lorda Dworu, jego postawa była jeszcze bardziej wyniosła. Hermiona skuliła się i próbowała prześlizgnąć się niezauważona, pełzając po przeciwległej ścianie, ale bezskutecznie.

\- Panno Granger - powiedziała Narcyza Malfoy miękkim głosem pełnym rozkazów.

\- Lady Malfoy - powiedziała Hermiona, prostując się. - Witamy z powrotem w Hogwarcie. - Spojrzała na blondyna obok jego matki - Malfoy.

Narcyza lekko pochyliła głowę.

\- Mój syn mówi, że byłaś dla niego bardzo serdeczna po powrocie do szkoły. Jestem wdzięczna.

Nie po raz pierwszy Hermiona żałowała, że nie może unieść jednej brwi, co było jedyną słuszną odpowiedzią na opisanie w tym roku burzliwych relacji jej i Malfoya jako „serdecznych”.

Po prostu znowu się uśmiechnęła. 

\- Wszyscy próbujemy zacząć wszystko od nowa, Lady Malfoy.

\- Nie każdy ma twoje szczodre serce - powiedziała Narcyza. Jej niebieskie oczy były przenikliwe. Hermiona chwyciła różdżkę w kieszeni, żeby nie pocierać blizn na ramieniu, ukrytych pod szatą. - Cała moja rodzina musi błagać Cię o przebaczenie za… przeszłe wydarzenia.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała Hermiona, lekko zaciskając zęby. - Muszę oczekiwać.

\- Mamo - powiedział cicho Malfoy. - Może powinniśmy wejść do środka.

\- Nonsens - odpowiedziała Narcyza, nie odrywając oczu od Hermiony. - Madame Pomfrey powiedziała, że musisz codziennie chodzić, Draco, i będziesz chodzić. Szokująca kontuzja, prawda, panno Granger?

\- Tak. - Hermiona odwróciła się do Malfoya, próbując dopasować się do jego chłodnego zachowania. - Mam nadzieję, że zdrowienie przebiega pomyślnie.

\- Zdecydowanie. Pielęgniarstwo było doskonałe. - W jego głosie była nuta sugestii, ale Hermionie udało się nie zarumienić.  _ Jestem zamarzniętym stawem w Norwegii w temperaturach poniżej zera ... _

\- Draco powiedział mi, że jesteś jego partnerką na eliksirach - kontynuowała Narcyza.

\- Tak - powtórzyła Hermiona. Zapadła niezręczna cisza i poczuła się zmuszona dodać. - Wykonuje świetną robotę.

\- Ale jak zwykle nadal jesteś na szczycie swojej klasy, panno Granger.

\- Semestr dopiero się zaczął - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ma czas, żeby nadrobić zaległości. - Lubiła mówić o Malfoyu, jakby go tam nie było. Wyglądał teraz na trochę poirytowanego.

\- Tak, Draco, to bardzo ważne, żebyś dobrze sobie poradził ze swoimi egzaminami. - Pouczyła syna Narcyza.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedział Malfoy. - Wczoraj uczestniczyłem w spotkaniu nowej grupy naukowej.

\- To bardzo interesujące - powiedziała Narcyza.

\- Nie tak interesujące, jak się spodziewałem - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Czy dołączysz do nas w Wielkiej Sali na kolację, Lady Malfoy? - Hermiona zasugerowała zmianę tematu. Malfoy uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Niestety nie. Przybyłam tylko po to, aby upewnić się co do stanu mojego syna i przywieźć kilka rzeczy z domu.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie olbrzymie wiązki smakołyków i prezentów, które Malfoy otrzymywał od sów przez lata. 

\- Może galaretkowe ślimaki? - zapytała.

Narcyza zaśmiała się otwarcie. 

\- Zapomniałam! Tak bardzo je uwielbiał - uśmiechnęła się czule. - Nie, dzisiaj dostarczałam coś nieskończenie cenniejszego. - Jej uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy spojrzała na swojego syna, a twarz Malfoya nagle straciła wyraz. - Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce usłyszę szczęśliwe wieści.

\- Mamo, może kontynuujemy nasz spacer? - zapytał szybko Malfoy. - Jestem pewien, że Granger musi dostać się do biblioteki.

\- Dołączysz do nas? - Narcyza uprzejmie zapytała Hermionę.

Hermiona starała się nie wyglądać na przerażoną tym pomysłem. 

\- Nie, dziękuję, Lady Malfoy. Pani syn ma rację. Idę do biblioteki. - Posłała Narcyzie kolejny mały uśmiech. - To była przyjemność rozmawiać z Panią.

\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie, prawda, Draco? - zapytała Narcyza.

\- O tak, przyjemność - powiedział Malfoy z sugestywnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Miłego dnia! - Hermiona powiedziała swoim najlepszym fałszywie serdecznym głosem i odeszła tak szybko, jak mogła, aby nie wyglądać niegrzecznie. Wychodząc z wieży, Hermiona przez minutę oparła się o ścianę, żeby dojść do siebie. Miała nadzieję, że jej partner od Eliksirów zdoła uniknąć kolejnej kontuzji w przyszłości. Wystarczył jeden Malfoy w zamku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * SMUT - Społeczność Magicznego Uzupełniania Testów, w oryginale “The Society for Magical Understanding of Tests”. SMUT to zastosowana przez naszą Ginevrę gierka słowna na wzór Hermionowego PORNO. Z języka angielskiego słowo “smut” oznacza świństwa, czy też sprośności. 


	20. Urodziny Hermiony

Niezwykle piękna dotychczasowa pogoda w Hogwarcie zepsuła się w piątek. Hermiona mogła to stwierdzić, zanim jeszcze zobaczyła ponure chmury za oknem sypialni. W jej lustrze w łazience widać było objętość włosów dwa razy większą niż zwykle, podobnie jak na eliksirach, ofiara nagłej wilgoci. Jej chwila medytacji jak i czas zwykle spędzany na pisanie w dzienniku był dziś przeznaczony na przeczesywanie loków Ulizanną i próbach związania ich w luźny warkocz.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! - zapiała Ginny, wyskakując z łóżka. - Czas na prezenty! - Wyciągnęła z szafy stos kolorowych prezentów i położyła je na łóżku Hermiony.

Lavender wróciła z łazienki już gotowa na cały dzień. 

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hermiono - powiedziała bez entuzjazmu.

\- Zostajesz na prezenty? - zapytała ją Ginny.

Lavender podniosła swoją torbę. 

\- Wygląda to dla mnie jak zbiór książek - zadrwiła i wyszła z pokoju.

\- Suka - mruknęła Ginny, siadając na łóżku Hermiony. - Chodź, tak się składa, że wiem, że to nie wszystko książki.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, dołączając do Ginny. Lavender nie myliła się całkowicie; większość zapakowanych prezentów miała podejrzanie płaski, prostokątny kształt.

\- Najpierw moje - powiedziała Ginny, podając jej małe, miękkie opakowanie. Hermiona rozpakowała je, przez chwilę patrzyła na zawartość, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Ginny.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała.

\- Wyjmij go - powiedziała Ginny z iskierkami emocji w oczach.

\- Nie wyjmę!

\- Nie ma tu nikogo innego.

Hermiona i tak rozejrzała się i uniosła zielony jedwabny stanik.

\- Do tego są też pasujące figi - powiedziała zadowolona Ginny. - W końcu umawiasz się teraz ze Ślizgonem.

\- Nie umawiam się ze Ślizgonem!

Ginny założyła nogi pod siebie. 

\- Nie idziesz jutro do Hogsmeade z Theo Nottem?

\- Tak, zanim spotkam Rona i Harry'ego - powiedziała Hermiona, odciągając zwisający pasek od Krzywołapa. - To nie jest sytuacja na zieloną bieliznę.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo - powiedziała złośliwie Ginny. - Teraz otwórz od Rona.

\- To prawdopodobnie książka - westchnęła Hermiona. Ron zawsze dawał jej książki. Zeszłoroczna książka urodzinowa dotyczyła drużyny Quidditcha Armat z Chudley i pożyczył ją od niej od razu, nigdy jej nie zwracając.

\- Wiem na pewno, że tak nie jest - powiedziała Ginny, podając jej małe pudełko.

\- Czy on wybrał ten prezent, czy ty? - zapytała Hermiona, rozpakowując je.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Nawet mnie tam nie było.

Hermiona spojrzała podejrzliwie na małe aksamitne pudełko, zastanawiając się, co znajdzie. Kolczyki? Diamentowy wisiorek? Godryku nie - pierścionek? Wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła je.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Ginny. - To biżuteria, prawda?

\- To złota przypinka - przyznała Hermiona.

\- Przynajmniej nie jest to książka, prawda?

Hermiona odwróciła otwarte pudełko, żeby Ginny mogła zobaczyć. 

\- To przypinka w kształcie książki - powiedziała beznamiętnie.

\- O… - Ginny zarumieniła się lekko i westchnęła. - Cóż, zawsze jakiś postęp.

\- Ginny.

\- Ron nie umie w prezenty, w zeszłym roku dał mi chusteczki…

\- Ginny. - Hermiona zatrzasnęła pudełko. - Tu nie ma nic do powiedzenia. On tak właśnie mnie widzi...

\- To nie wszystko, co…

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Wiesz, że to prawda. To nie jest nam pisane. Z jakiego innego powodu dałaś mi bieliznę w kolorach Slytherinu?

Ginny spojrzała na swoje dłonie, a zasłona rudych włosów opadła na jej twarz. Hermiona założyła kosmyk za lewe ucho przyjaciółki i uśmiechnęła się.

\- W porządku, Gin. To dobry prezent od przyjaciela i tym właśnie jesteśmy Ron i ja. A teraz otwórzmy prezent od moich rodziców. - Podniosła małe pudełko i kartkę, którą rodzice włożyli do jej kufra, zanim wyjechała do szkoły.

W pudełku znajdował się piękny szafir w kształcie serca (jej kamień urodzenia) na srebrnym łańcuszku. Kartka została podpisana: “Ku pamięci najszczęśliwszego dnia naszego życia. Kochamy cię, mama i tata.”

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem i przycisnęła pudełko do piersi. Przebaczyli jej. Wymazała ich wspomnienia i przeniosła na drugi koniec świata, wszystko bez ich zgody, ale jej rodzice nadal ją kochali i jej wybaczyli. Pozwoliła Ginny zapiąć łańcuszek na szyi i schowała szafir pod koszulę mundurka. Niewielki ciężar na piersi rozjaśnił jej serce.

\- Teraz czas na prezent od Harry'ego… oooch - powiedziała Ginny, gdy Hermiona otworzyła swój trzeci pakunek. Wewnątrz znajdowała się ciężka srebrna wydra wielkości pięści, zwinięta w kłębek, śpiąca. - To przycisk do papieru - szepnęła Hermiona. - Widziałam kiedyś taką w formie jeża, chyba na ulicy Pokątnej.

\- Wow - powiedziała Ginny.

Hermiona zeskoczyła z łóżka i podniosła wydrę, kładąc ją na stosie pergaminów na swoim biurku. Srebrna wydra przeciągnęła się, ziewnęła i ponownie zwinęła. To był doskonały prezent, książkowy, ale osobisty. Harry musiał to zamówić specjalnie dla niej, żeby odzwierciedlała do Patronusa.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała Ginny z łóżka. - Na Twoim biurku.

Hermiona nagle zauważyła kolejny prezent, położony w pobliżu parapetu. Podniosła płaską, ciężką, owiniętą w srebrny papier paczkę i przyniosła ją do łóżka.

\- Theo? - zapytała Ginny, dotykając lśniącej zielonej wstążki.

\- Nie wiem. - Hermiona wolałaby myśleć, że to Theo, ale miała znacznie mroczniejsze podejrzenia.

\- Nie zamierzasz go otworzyć?

Eh, najlepiej mieć to za sobą. Hermiona szybko odwiązała wstążkę swoimi niezdarnymi palcami i odciągnęła srebrzysty papier, by odsłonić szerokie, czarne aksamitne pudełko. Spojrzała na Ginny, która patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami. Hermiona otworzyła pudełko, po czym obie spojrzały na jego zawartość.

\- Merlinie - szepnęła Ginny.

W szarym jedwabiu znajdowała się wysadzana klejnotami duża spinka do włosów, niezwykle delikatna, z pojedynczym diamentem pośrodku otoczonym srebrnymi nitkami wysadzanymi diamentami w kształcie płatków róż. Do spinki dołączone były dwie dopasowane, wysadzane diamentami mniejsze szpilki do włosów.

\- Jak to pudełko znalazło się tutaj? - zapytała Hermiona, rozglądając się. - Ginny?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

\- Zebrałam wszystkie prezenty, ale nigdy tego nie widziałam.

Hermiona zaczęła grzebać w papierze. 

\- Brak przywieszki lub kartki.

Ginny przygryzła wargę. 

\- Theo? - zapytała ponownie.

\- Może - albo może nie. Do tej pory Theo był bardzo ostrożny, a to było… odważne. Theo też nie wiedział, gdzie jest jej pokój. To musiał być ktoś inny.

Ginny dotykała zielonej wstążki. 

\- Nie myślisz, że to… - wstrzymała oddech. - Malfoy?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Możliwe - powiedziała Ginny, patrząc oceniająco na spinkę do włosów. - Ekstrawagancka…

\- Niewłaściwa - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Niepraktyczna… to znaczy, czy on widział twoje włosy?

Hermiona podniosła spinkę do włosów i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Taki delikatny dodatek byłby idealny dla gładkich, cienkich, nigdy nie rozczochranych włosów dziewczyny ze Slytherinu. Wyzywająco wetknęła ją z prawej strony głowy, gdzie natychmiast zniknęła w jej lokach.

Ginny się roześmiała. 

\- Potrzebowałbyś kilkunastu takich, aby podtrzymywały jedną stronę! - Nagle otrzeźwiała. - Jak to pudełko się tutaj znalazło?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i ostrożnie umieściła resztę prezentu w swoim kufrze. Malfoy udowodnił, że jest wystarczająco zaradny.

Ginny spojrzała na nią ostro, po czym porzuciła temat. 

\- Daj spokój! Otwórzmy wszystkie twoje książki!

***

Ron był w pokoju wspólnym, kiedy Hermiona i Ginny zeszły na dół i natychmiast zauważył jego złotą przypinkę do książki na swetrze Hermiony. 

\- Pasuje? - zapytał, podchodząc do niej.

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Dziękuję - wstała na palcach i pocałowała Rona w policzek.

\- Ow! - powiedział Ron.

\- Co? - zapytała Hermiona. - Czy nadepnęłam ci na stopę?

\- Nie, dotknąłem twojej głowy i… no! - Ron zassał palec.

Ginny parsknęła. 

\- Będziesz żyć, Ron. Chodź, spóźnimy się na śniadanie.

Hermiona zastanawiała się przez cały posiłek, czy przyjąć prezent od Malfoya. W końcu zdecydowała się tego nie robić - jeśli mężczyzna chciałby jej za coś podziękować, mógł dołączyć kartę lub przywieszkę jak normalna osoba. Malfoy trzymał się na dystans na Starożytnych Runach i podobnie zachowywał się na Eliksirach, co Hermiona uważała za jeszcze lepszy prezent urodzinowy. Dopóki, niestety, Malfoy nie zauważył przypinki w kształcie książki.

\- Co masz na swetrze, Granger? - zapytał szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Podarty kawałek etykiety ognistej whisky? Wypiłaś mały poranny trunek w swoje urodziny? - Lavender zachichotała, gdy Ron zrobił się czerwony.

\- To przypinka, Malfoy - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, mieszając eliksir. Slughorn kazał im uwarzyć perfumy, aby rozproszyć wszelkie utrzymujące się zapachy eliksirów krwi, więc teraz bolała ją głowa, a jej włosy wychodziły z warkocza od pary i nie miała nastroju na jego gierki.

\- Przypinka? - Malfoy pochylił się do przodu, jego własne lekko wilgotne włosy opadły mu na oczy. Poczuła nagłą ochotę, żeby je wygładzić. A potem uderzyć go w twarz. To było bardzo niepokojące. - Jaki to rodzaj przypinki? - On kontynuował. - Wygląda jak małe pudełko ciastek.

Lavender znów zachichotała. Hermiona zignorowała go, ale Ron wpadł prosto w pułapkę.

\- To książka, ty dupku - warknął.

\- Książka? Przypinka w kształcie książki? - Twarz Malfoya pojaśniała. - Prezent urodzinowy od Łasica, Granger? Jak romantycznie. Naprawdę osobisty prezent.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami do nieba i cicho opłakiwała niesprawiedliwych bogów. Naprawdę? Czy to miał być jej los? Być uwięzionym przy stole do eliksirów, podczas gdy Draco Malfoy wrzeszczał z powodu wyższości swojego sekretnego prezentu urodzinowego w porównaniu do prezentu Rona? Co ona zrobiła, żeby na to zasłużyć?

Tłumiąc swoją cichą histerię, Hermiona rzuciła Malfoyowi ostre spojrzenie.

\- Myślę, że to urocza przypinka, bardzo przemyślany prezent - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Wzięła rękę Rona, która leżała na stole między nimi, i przytrzymała ją. - Jestem dumna, że ją noszę - mruknęła, patrząc Ronowi w oczy.

Ron wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Malfoy przelał ich perfumowany eliksir do butelki i wbił korek pięścią. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy nie wyolbrzymiła swojej miłości do przypinki - czy będzie musiała ją teraz nosić codziennie? Patrząc na grymas Malfoya, pomyślała, że to może być tego warte.

Theo dogonił ją przed salą eliksirów.

\- Słyszałem, że masz urodziny - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, kończę dziś 19 lat - powiedziała.

\- W takim razie wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Żałuję, że nie wiedziałem wcześniej. Dałbym ci coś.

\- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona z wielką szczerością.

\- Cóż, jutro możemy świętować - powiedział Theo, odgarniając loki z jej twarzy. Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając w dół na swoją dłoń, ale w tym momencie chmura perfumowanych oparów wydobyła się z drzwi lochów eliksirów, zmuszając uczniów do rozproszenia się. Hermiona wbiegła po schodach. Miejmy nadzieję, że Theo nie da jej jutro książki. Albo książkowej zawieszki. Albo szalika z wyhaftowanymi książeczkami.

***

\- Którą z nich powinnam założyć? - zapytała Ginny, unosząc dwie sukienki.

\- Po prostu wybierz jedną - powiedziała krótko Hermiona. - Głupia kolacja u Slughorna zaczyna się za piętnaście minut.

\- A co z twoimi włosami? - zapytała Ginny. Odrzuciła zieloną sukienkę z przyjęcia Gryffindoru i wybrała czarną koronkową.

\- Co z nimi? - zapytała Hermiona, zdejmując mundurek.

Ginny wskazała na duże lustro w sypialni, a Hermiona jęknęła. Jej włosy były zmierzwione od wilgoci w ciągu dnia.

\- To dziwne - powiedziała Ginny. - Cała Twoja głowa oszalała z wyjątkiem części z tą diamentową spinką do włosów. Wciąż gdzieś tam jest, prawda?

\- Co? - Hermiona podeszła do dużego lustra na szafie, żeby przyjrzeć się dokładniej. Ginny miała rację: włosy po jednej stronie jej głowy wciąż były wygładzone do tyłu w grubą falę i mocno upięte, podczas gdy reszta zupełnie się napuszyła.

\- Zaczynam myśleć, że te szpilki wcale nie są takie niepraktyczne - powiedziała w zamyśleniu Ginny.

\- Cóż, nie mam ich na sobie - powiedziała Hermiona, wyszarpując diamentową spinkę. Prawa strona głowy natychmiast się napuszyła - Aaaargh!

Ginny zaśmiała się tak mocno, że ledwo mogła założyć sukienkę. 

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz!

\- Nie - warknęła Hermiona, wkładając własną niebieską aksamitną sukienkę, dobraną tak, aby pasowała do szafirowego wisiorka jej rodziców. - To nie jest zabawne - powiedziała, wpatrując się w gładką złocistoczerwoną głowę Ginny. - Potrzebuję lepszych dziewczyn.

\- Jestem doskonałą dziewczyną - powiedziała Ginny, zapinając ją. - Twoja sukienka wygląda pięknie. I naszyjnik twoich rodziców.

Hermiona podniosła sweter. 

\- Czy powinnam założyć przypinkę od Rona?

\- Godryku, nie. Idź po te diamentowe spinki.

\- Nie - Hermiona miała własne powody, by nie nosić tych spinek. - Tak będzie dobrze.

\- Tak nie będzie dobrze, bo nie mamy godzin na okiełznanie tej szopy. - Ginny zmusiła Hermionę do podejścia do jej kufra i zmusiła ją do wyjęcia płaskiego pudełka. - Daj mi to i usiądź.

\- Jest coś dziwnego w tych spinkach - powiedziała Hermiona, mrużąc oczy, gdy Ginny szarpała jej loki szczotką. - Hej!

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem. Gdzie moja różdżka?

\- Co robisz? - zapytała Hermiona, próbując odwrócić się w stronę lustra.

\- Przestań się ruszać… już! - Ginny cofnęła się.

\- Skończyłaś? Już? - Hermiona była zaskoczona. Wstała i podeszła do lustra.

Powitał ją niesamowity widok. Granatowa aksamitna sukienka bez rękawów z niskim, kwadratowym dekoltem doskonale komponowała się z szafirową zawieszką na krótkim srebrnym łańcuszku. Jej włosy, o dziwo, były gładko zaczesane do tyłu po bokach i mocno skręcone z tyłu, a mniejsze szpilki i duża spinka do włosów subtelnie wyglądały spomiędzy loków.

Hermiona jęknęła. 

\- To wysyła całkowicie złą wiadomość - powiedziała, patrząc na siebie. - Powinnaś była dziś rano słyszeć Malfoya na eliksirach.

\- Co powiedział?

\- Powiedział, że przypinka od Rona wygląda jak oderwana etykieta ognistej whisky.

Ginny parsknęła.

\- To nie jest zabawne, a ty jesteś okropną osobą. - Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na swój wizerunek i westchnęła. - Ja też.

\- Nonsens, chodźmy już - powiedziała Ginny, popychając ją w stronę drzwi. - Spóźnimy się.

***

Sala eliksirów w lochach została przekształcona. Stoły i kotły zniknęły, a lśniące gobeliny pokrywały kamienne ściany. Kwiaty kwitły w wielkich wazonach (prawdopodobnie po to, by zamaskować utrzymujący się zapach eliksirów), a świece migotały z ozdobnych, stojących kandelabrów, dodając romantycznej scenerii. Długi, prostokątny stół jadalny dominował na jednym końcu przepastnej przestrzeni, mieniąc się kryształami i porcelaną, podczas gdy pary tańczyły do pływających w powietrzu instrumentów po drugiej stronie.

Blaise pojawił się natychmiast obok Hermiony i Ginny, wyglądając niemożliwie przystojnie w ciemnozielonych szatach. Złożył im kilka wdzięcznych komplementów i odciągnął Ginny tuż przed nosem Slughorna, zostawiając Hermionę z gospodarzem. Podszyta gronostajem szata Slughorna z zielonego brokatu kolidowała potwornie z jego lśniącym czerwonym nosem. (Najwyraźniej dość dużo już wypił ze swojego gigantycznego kielicha.) Wyrazy uznania profesora były znacznie mniej pełne gracji niż Blaise’a i obszernie mówił o „pięknie i błyskotliwości”, przedstawiając ją szefowi departamentu ds. Komunikacji w Ministerstwie i zastępcy szefa ds. Sportu i Quidditcha. Media nie były ulubionymi tematami rozmów Hermiony i wymknęła się, gdy tylko Slughorn odwrócił się, by powitać Cormaca McLaggena.

Przesunęła się w stronę tylnej ściany, zaciekawiona scenami na gobelinach i dosłownie wpadła na Malfoya, który najwyraźniej wybrał czajenie się za świecznikami jako swoją aspołeczną strategię na wieczór.

Hermiona zakołysała się na obcasach, patrząc na niego. Podobnie jak Blaise, Malfoy doskonale nadawał się do takich warunków, jego włosy i stalowoszare szaty lśniły w blasku świec, które również odbijały się od jego kości policzkowych i linii szczęki. Najwyraźniej był w ponurym nastroju, a jego oczy były odległe, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy obserwowała go z sofy w noc Gryffindoru.

On też milczał. Żadnego złośliwego „Gdzie jest Łasic?” lub innego żrącego komentarza na temat jej niezdarności, po prostu patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął rękę. Nie wahała się, po prostu ujęła ją, prawie oszołomiona, i pozwoliła mu zaprowadzić ją do sali tanecznej. Jego druga ręka owinęła się wokół jej talii i wciągnął ją do walca.

Zalała ją śpiewna muzyka i ciężki zapach ciętych kwiatów. Ostatni raz tańczyła wśród kwiatów i blasku świec na ślubie Billa i Fleur. Muzyka szczególnie przywróciła ją do tamtej nocy, swobodnie unoszący się terror wirował wokół tancerzy, w końcu przybierając kształt rysia - patronusa Kingsleya, który wylądował pośród nich mówiąc: „Scrimgeour nie żyje. Przybywają."

Malfoy zwolnił kroki. 

\- Trzęsiesz się - szepnął jej do ucha.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego. 

\- Kiedy ostatni raz słyszałam tego walca… - przełknęła. - To było w noc upadku Ministerstwa. - Nie wiedziała, dlaczego mu to powiedziała. Spodziewała się, że odwróci wzrok, zignoruje jej słowa, może nawet odejdzie, ale Malfoy patrzył na nią spokojnie z tym dziwnym, otwartym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Powietrze tej nocy też pachniało różami.

Jego ramię zacisnęło się wokół niej. Bez względu na to, jakie były własne wspomnienia Malfoya z tamtego mrocznego lata lub jego myśli o Ministerstwie, które nadal chciało wysłać go do Azkabanu, te szare oczy nie dawały jej nic innego, poza spokojem. 

\- W porządku - szepnął, przyciągając ją bliżej. - Teraz wszystko jest już w porządku. W porządku. - Jego słowa brzmiały jak mantra, coś, co często sobie powtarzał. Otaczał ją zapach jego wody kolońskiej i ciepła woń słońca. Chciała położyć policzek na jego szacie, zamknąć oczy i zaczerpnąć powietrza. To było nierealne: Malfoyowie mieli wywoływać niepokój, a nie go łagodzić.

Kontynuowali delikatny taniec, nie chcąc złamać tego nastroju. Malfoy tańczył bez wysiłku, jakby się do tego urodził, co Hermiona przypuszczała, że jest to prawdą. Prowadził ją tak subtelnie, że prawie tego nie odczuwała, a jednak ani razu się nie potknęła, co musiało być jej zdecydowanym rekordem. Zaczęła odczuwać to dziwne połączenie, które dzielili podczas warzenia eliksiru Fiducia, z zsynchronizowanymi oddechami i biciem serca, a także krokami. Paplanina i śmiech wokół nich wydawały się ucichnąć.

\- Pięknie dziś wyglądasz - szepnął Malfoy nad jej prawym uchem. Jego oddech poruszył jej loki.

_ Ty też _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. Jednak nic nie powiedziała.

\- Podobają ci się twoje urodziny? - zapytał uprzejmie. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na jej szafirowym wisiorku - i być może niżej - dopóki Hermiona nie poczuła ciepła rozprzestrzeniającego się po jej szyi.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała, lekko zdyszanym głosem. Wtedy coś jej przyszło do głowy i cofnęła się nieznacznie. - Jak to zrobiłeś?

Uśmiechnął się. 

\- Jak myślisz, jak to zrobiłem?

\- Podleciałeś do okna - odpowiedziała. - Zdematerializowałeś szybę.

\- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. - Uśmiechnął się. - Wiesz, mogłabyś podziękować.

Od razu się uśmiechnęła. 

\- Draco Malfoy, uczy mnie manier.

\- Najwyraźniej muszę.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- O tak, masz wybitne kwalifikacje. Ponieważ wyszydzanie ludzi i ich talentów jest uosobieniem dobrych manier.

Malfoy posłał jej spojrzenie, które przypomniało jej jego ojca. 

\- Dobre maniery nie dotyczą Łasica.

\- Dobre maniery dotyczą każdego.

\- W takim razie nadal czekam na podziękowanie.

\- Dziękuję za przemyślany prezent urodzinowy - powiedziała śpiewnym głosem.

Mięsień zacisnął się w szczęce Malfoya na słowo „przemyślany”, ale odpuścił. Puścił jej dłoń i lekko przesunął palcem po jednej ze spinek do włosów, po czym znów ją cofnął. Jego uścisk był lekki i ciepły i mogła poczuć szorstkość jego dłoni na jej kostkach.

\- Po prostu idealnie - powiedział zadowolony z siebie.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. 

\- To naprawdę za dużo.

\- Nonsens, nic nie jest zbyt dobre dla Księżniczki Gryffindoru. - Uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że nienawidziła tego tytułu. Hermiona odwróciła głowę, wzdychając, i zobaczyła Neville'a wchodzącego do lochów, ubranego w ciemnoczerwoną szatę. Za nim była Astoria, lśniąca w bladoniebieskiej satynie i długich białych rękawiczkach.

\- Mojej mamie podobała się wczorajsza rozmowa z tobą. - Malfoy kontynuował pogawędkę. - Przesyła najlepsze pozdrowienia.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Powiedziałeś jej o moim liście do Wizengamotu?

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie.

\- Cóż, jestem więc dość zaskoczona…

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o mojej matce - powiedział, zaciskając szczękę.

\- To ty o niej wspomniałeś.

\- Byłem uprzejmy - syknął.

\- Cóż, potrzebujesz więcej praktyki - syknęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Panno Granger! Panie Malfoy! Chodźcie, dołączcie do nas! - Slughorn wołał od szczytu stołu. Pozostali tancerze schodzili z parkietu i ruszyli w stronę stołu.

Hermiona odsunęła się od Malfoya, lekko się rumieniąc. Ruszyła w stronę pustego krzesła u podnóża stołu, ale Malfoy dotarł do niego pierwszy i wyciągnął je dla niej, a jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to nie gapić się na niego. Wszyscy inni się teraz gapili, ale Hermionie udało się usiąść, nie potykając się ani nie przewracając szklanki, co uważała za zasługujące na wszelkie gratulacje. Malfoy usiadł zaraz obok niej, jakby to była naturalna rzecz, a Slughorn wzniósł toast za „wspaniałe towarzystwo”.

\- I moja dozgonna wdzięczność dla panny Hermiony Granger, która tak hojnie dołączyła do nas w dniu swoich urodzin! Wszystkiego najlepszego moja droga! - zawołał profesor.

Cały stół wzniósł toast za Hermionę, co uznała za śmiesznie żenujące. Blaise rozszerzył uśmiech, gdy uniósł szklankę, a Ginny spotkała się z jej spojrzeniem. Potem na szczęście, nadszedł czas na pierwsze danie i rozmowa stała się ogólna. Jej ulga była jednak krótkotrwała, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi między Malfoyem a Cormackiem i naprzeciw Jej Wysokości Astorii.

\- Hermiono. - Zagrzmiał Cormac, wydychając opary brandy w kierunku jej szyi. - Wyglądasz absolutnie oszałamiająco. - Jego ręka pojawiła się na oparciu jej krzesła, palce musnęły jej skórę.

Pochyliła się do przodu. 

\- Dziękuję, Cormac. Grasz w drużynie Quidditcha w tym roku?

Cormac zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Nie. - Nigdy nie udało mu się przeboleć przegranej walki o pozycję Obrońcy z Ronem na czwartym roku (chociaż nie wiedział, że Hermiona miała w tym swój udział), a w tym roku znowu przegrał z Ronem, głośno stwierdzając, że Ginny go faworyzuje jako swojego brata - Wolę skoncentrować się na moich OWUTEMACH.

\- Bardzo dobrze to słyszeć - powiedziała Hermiona z aprobatą. - Cieszę się, że dołączyłeś do mojej grupy naukowej.

Uśmiechnął. 

\- Nigdy nie odmówiłbym PORNO.

\- Pomiędzyuczniowska Organizacja do Rewidowania Nauki do Owutemów - poprawiła. Usłyszała chichot Malfoya po drugiej stronie i odwróciła się do niego. - I ani słowa od ciebie. Wszyscy mi podziękujecie, kiedy przyjdzie czas egzaminów.

\- Teraz ci dziękujemy - powiedział Malfoy. - Nie mógłbym wymyślić lepszej nazwy.

Hermiona upiła łyk wina. Dłoń Cormaca opuściła krzesło i musnęła jej kark. 

\- Nie życzyłem ci jeszcze wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Hermiono - powiedział. - Może moglibyśmy… świętować razem… później wieczorem.

Malfoy siedzący obok Hermiony zesztywniał, a ona sama ponownie pochyliła się do przodu, żeby uniknąć dotyku Cormaca. Zauważyła, że wpatrywała się w idealną twarz Astorii ponad długim sznurem pereł, który luźno owijał się wokół szyi i piersi kobiety niczym wąż.

\- Draco - powiedziała Astoria, wyciągając dwie sylaby. - Wczoraj bardzo podobała mi się moja herbata z Twoją matką. Mam nadzieję, że miała miło spędziła czas.

\- Tak, dziękuję - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Narcyza była bardzo zadowolona, widząc, że w pełni wyzdrowiałeś po kontuzji. Ale zgadzam się z nią, że nie możesz się przemęczać.

Malfoy upił łyk wina. 

\- Nie widzę większego niebezpieczeństwa, Astorio.

\- Narcyza jest bardzo mądrą kobietą - kontynuowała Astoria. - Podzieliła się ze mną świetnymi przemyśleniami na temat Twojej kariery po Hogwarcie.

\- Od kiedy nowy Lord Malfoy potrzebuje kariery? - zapytał Justin Finch-Fletchley, który siedział obok Astorii. Wyglądał dość wytwornie w czarno-złotych szatach, jego kręcone, ciemnoblond włosy były zaczesane do tyłu, jednak zimny blask w jego oczach wyglądał dość dziwnie. W końcu był Puchonem.

\- Wygląda na to, że wszystko zostało mu wybaczone - kontynuował Justin. - Może po prostu siedzieć w swojej posiadłości i liczyć swoje pieniądze, jakby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

\- Justin - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Co, zamierzasz go bronić, Hermiono? - zapytał Justin, unosząc brwi. - Po tym, co ci się przydarzyło w jego domu?

Malfoy odstawił swój kielich na wino z taką siłą, że wstrząsnął porcelaną leżącą na stole. Nie patrząc na niego, Hermiona sięgnęła pod koronkowy obrus i delikatnie dotknęła palcami jego lewy nadgarstek. Poczuła, jak Malfoy lekko się rozluźnia.

\- To nie jest czas ani miejsce na takie dyskusje, Justin - powiedziała chłodno, puszczając nadgarstek Malfoya. - To brak szacunku dla profesora Slughorna.

\- W porządku - powiedział Puchon, z ustami zaciśniętymi z niesmak.u - Ale niektórzy z nas nigdy tego nie zapomną.

\- Słyszałam, że w Hogwarcie odbędzie się zabawa z okazji Halloween - powiedziała radośnie Astoria do mężczyzny po swojej lewej stronie. - Brzmi cudownie. Czy potrzebujesz pomocy w organizacji, Ernie?

Ernie wyglądał dość ponuro, chrupiąc swój paluszek chlebowy. 

\- Tak, przyda się każda pomoc, jaką mogę uzyskać. Prefekci są bezużyteczni.

\- Uwielbiam organizować imprezy towarzyskie - powiedziała Astoria, uśmiechając się do Malfoya promiennie.

Hermiona chciała przewrócić oczami, ale tak naprawdę była wdzięczna Astorii za zmianę tematu rozmowy. Justin odpuścił Malfoyowi na resztę kolacji, ale niestety, Cormac się nie poddawał.

\- Więc, Hermiono - mruknął. - Co ty na to, hmmm? - Jego ręka przebiegła po jej kręgosłupie, tym razem do tyłu jej szyi i do jej loków.

\- Ach! - Cormac sapnął, wyrywając rękę. Przycisnął serwetkę do postrzępionej od ukłucia, rany na dłoni.

\- Ojej - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jak to się stało? Nie ruszaj się. - Uleczyła ranę Cormaca swoją różdżką, podczas gdy Malfoy parsknął.

Po tym Cormac trzymał ręce przy sobie, ale nadal czuła ulgę, gdy skończyła się kolacja i mogła uciec do rogu z Neville'em. 

\- Cormac zmierza w tę stronę, nie zostawiaj mnie z nim - poinstruowała. - I trzymaj mnie z dala od Justina i Erniego. I Slughorna. Aha, i tych dwóch gości z Ministerstwa, których przyprowadził Slughorn.

\- Czy są tu jacyś mężczyźni, których lubisz?- zapytał Neville.

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Ty. Może Blaise. - Nie wspomniała o Malfoyu. - Och, i trzymaj mnie z daleka od Astorii.

\- Wygląda na to, że ona i Malfoy znowu mogą być w grze - powiedział Neville, przechylając głowę w stronę kominka, gdzie obaj stali blisko w rozmowie. Lodowato niebieska sukienka Astorii mieniła się na tle szarych szat Malfoya. - Plotka głosi, że jego matka przyszła wczoraj do Hogwartu, żeby ją zobaczyć.

Ginny podeszła z Blaisem, jej policzki czerwieniły się albo od wina, albo od czarodzieja u jej boku. 

\- Hermiono, Blaise mówi, że czas na prawdziwą imprezę w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Neville, Ciebie też potrzebujemy.

\- Dziękuję, Blaise - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale jutro z samego rana muszę być w laboratorium eliksirów…

\- A ja muszę przygotować boisko do quidditcha na trening o siódmej rano - powiedziała Ginny. - Pożyjcie trochę, oboje.

\- Będziesz mile widziany, Longbottom - powiedział Blaise. - I Hermiono, ty również.

\- Chodź, Hermiono - nalegała Ginny. - Doskonałe trunki, nie ma tam Cormaca ani Justina.

\- To plus. - Przyznała Hermiona.

\- Hermiona nienawidzi dziś wszystkich mężczyzn oprócz ciebie i mnie, Zabini - powiedział Neville.

\- Nawet Malfoya? - drażniła się Ginny. Hermiona spojrzała na nią ostrzegawczo.

\- Wygląda na to, że Astoria się nim zajmie - powiedział Blaise, zerkając na parę przy kominku. Dłoń Astorii w rękawiczce spoczywała teraz na ramieniu Malfoya. Ciemne oczy Blaise'a wróciły do Hermiony. - Proszę, chodź.

Nie była w stanie się oprzeć tej prośbie (szczerze mówiąc, nie mogła winić Ginny za to, że była zaintrygowana), więc Hermiona znalazła się na imprezie ze Ślizgonami w ich upiornym, pokrytym zielenią pokoju wspólnym w lochach. Usiadła obok Neville'a na sofie, wypijając każdy podany jej drink i starając się nie patrzeć na wejście. Ani Malfoy, ani Astoria się nie pojawili, a Theo najwyraźniej sam udał się do Hogsmeade. Neville praktycznie musiał nieść Hermionę z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru i stał z nią przy schodach do dormitoriów dziewcząt, wyglądając na zmartwionego.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Nev - powiedziała, poklepując go po ramieniu. - Dziękuję Ci.

\- Hermiono - powiedział cicho. - Co się z tobą dzieje? Wyglądasz dość nieszczęśliwie.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytała. - Wygraliśmy, ja żyję, ty, Harry, Ron i Ginny żyjecie, znam czarującego Ślizgona, którego rodzina nie miała Voldemorta jako gościa w domu, który na dodatek zabiera mnie jutro na lunch. - Usiadła na schodach. - Jestem bohaterką wojenną, pamiętasz? Mam zamiar zdobyć wszystkie Wybitne na moich OWUTEMACH i przejść do zmiany czarodziejskiego świata. Jestem ostatnią osobą, która może być nieszczęśliwa.

\- Ale Hermiono, ty płaczesz - powiedział Neville, podając jej chusteczkę.

\- To łzy szczęścia...

Neville westchnął i objął ją ramieniem, gdy opłakiwała, jaka to ona nie była szczęśliwa, dopóki Ginny nie wróciła.

\- To nie za dobrze - powiedziała Ginny, podnosząc Hermionę na nogi. - Hermiono, daj już spokój. Tak, tak, jesteś bardzo szczęśliwa.

\- Jak długo ona może tak płakać? - zapytał Neville.

\- Dopóki będzie musiała - odpowiedziała ponuro Ginny. - Nie wiem, kiedy skończy.

\- Wciąż się martwicie, ale ja serio jestem szczęśliwa - powiedziała Hermiona, gdy Ginny ciągnęła ją na górę - I Neville!

Neville spojrzał na nią.

\- Dziękuję Ci. Kocham cię, Neville, mimo że dałeś mi książkę na urodziny.

\- To bardzo interesująca książka - powiedział Neville. - O magicznych roślinach z lasów deszczowych.

\- Tak, niesamowite - powiedziała Ginny, wciąż popychając ją w górę. - Chodź, Hermiono. Dzięki Godrykowi, że Twoje urodziny przypadają tylko raz w roku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hogsmeade!
> 
> Ron podskoczył podekscytowany na swoim miejscu.   
> \- Czy Hermiona opowiadała ci już o PORNO? - zapytał Harry'ego.  
> Harry zamrugał.   
> \- Co? Nie, w pewnym sensie znalazłem je sam… 


	21. Hogsmeade

Hermiona pojawiła się dość późno w laboratorium eliksirów w sobotni poranek: na kacu, niewyspana i w każdej chwili gotowa na przeklęcie kogoś. Za każdym razem, gdy poprzedniego wieczoru zamykała oczy, widziała razem Malfoya i Astorię, wyobrażała sobie, jak chłopak podchodzi do niej z przymkniętymi oczami i kładzie długą, bladą rękę na smukłym biodrze wiedźmy. Pomyślała o Astorii śmiejącej się lekko z Narcyzą Malfoy przy herbacie i przypomniała sobie te niebieskie oczy błyszczące do Malfoya przy kominku na przyjęciu u Slughorna. Widziała wtedy tylko tył jego głowy, ale on nie próbował uciec przed Ślizgonką. Godryk wiedział tylko, co do niej mówił, prawdopodobnie tym cichym, mruczącym tonem, z tym hipnotycznym spojrzeniem. Hermiona rzucała się na łóżku, wyobrażając sobie ich w jakimś kącie lochów, gorąco całujących się, z palcami chłopaka wsuwającymi się w jej idealne włosy. W końcu zapadła w niespokojny sen i śniło jej się, jak Malfoy szepcze: „Pocałuję cię, jeśli opowiesz mi o swoich ogrodach, Astorio…”

Była więc gorzko rozczarowana, gdy następnego ranka zobaczyła sześć buszli kwiatów koniczyny starannie ułożonych na stole w lochu eliksirów. To oznaczało, że nie mogła krzyczeć na Malfoya zmienić go w ropuchę, a potem zdeptać, żeby spokojnie móc się zdrzemnąć za to, że nie udało mu się zdobyć niezbędnego składnika. Co gorsza, w sali zastała Malfoya, który cnotliwie mieszał wodę deszczową w małym miedzianym kotle i wyglądał na zaskakująco wypoczętego jak na mężczyznę, który prawdopodobnie spędził noc w namiętnej, czystokrwistej nirwanie.

\- Granger - powiedział uprzejmie. - Wyglądasz koszmarnie.

Spojrzała na niego przekrwionymi oczami i nic nie powiedziała, po prostu zapoznała się z przepisem i zabrała się za robaki.

\- Należy je posiekać, a nie rozgniatać - powiedział Malfoy, odmierzając łyżeczkę pokrojonego w kostkę krokodylego serca z delikatną precyzją.

Hermiona machnęła różdżką, dematerializując zaatakowane robaki i zaczęła od nowa. Malfoy zaczął gwizdać, mieląc swoją porcję serdecznika pospolitego.  _ Najwyraźniej musiał po prostu się położyć  _ \- pomyślała -  _ Nie ma już potrzeby na gierki ze szlamą. _

\- Granger - powiedział Malfoy.

_ Cóż, osobiście jestem tym zachwycona. Niech Astoria wyciąga mu tyłek z jakichkolwiek kłopotów, żeby zaraz potem mógł wpakować się w kolejne… _

\- Granger - powiedział Malfoy.

_ Z pewnością nie będę to ja, nie wiem, dlaczego martwię się o tę cholerną… _

\- Granger!

\- Co? - warknęła, trzaskając nożem. Na koszulkę Quidditcha Malfoya trysnęła kropla soku z gumochłona.

\- Merlinie, Granger - powiedział Malfoy, marszcząc nos. Hermiona uniosła różdżkę, żeby usunąć rozpryśnięte wnętrzności, ale on uniósł dłoń. - Nie. Wolałbym, żebyś nie celowała we mnie różdżką w swoim obecnym nastroju.

Opuściła ramię, po raz pierwszy rejestrując jego zielono-srebrną koszulkę. 

\- Idziesz na trening quidditcha - powiedziała.

Malfoy skinął głową.

\- Pani Pomfrey pozwoliła mi na powrót do gry.

\- Wspaniale. - Hermiona zaczęła wrzucać poszatkowane robaki do kociołka. - Jestem pewna, że sprezentujesz jej jeszcze wiele interesujących zmiażdżeń, złamań i uszkodzeń wewnętrznych. Jeśli przetrwasz sezon.

\- Granger. - Poczuła dłoń Malfoya na swoim ramieniu. - Nic mi nie będzie - powiedział cicho. - Podjąłem wszelkie środki ostrożności.

\- Naprawdę? Jakie środki ostrożności możesz podjąć? - Spojrzała na niego. - Podczas meczów i treningów będziesz wysoko nad boiskiem. Możesz zostać przeklęty, twoja miotła może zostać sabotowana, tłuczek może zostać zaczarowany, inny gracz może być pod Imperiusem, możesz zostać poddany Imperiusowi, możesz złapać przeklętego znicza…

\- W porządku, wystarczy, rozumiem. - Malfoy patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Merlinie. - Lekko się uśmiechnął. - Może powinnaś przyjść, żeby mieć na mnie oko.

Hermiona odsunęła rękę.

\- Muszę iść po koniczynę. - Wyszła z pokoju i wróciła z pełnym koszem, upuszczając go z hukiem na stół. - Jestem zaskoczona, że sam to zebrałeś - powiedziała, po czym posłała Malfoyowi kruche spojrzenie. - Albo może i nie.

Malfoy wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Klub Piskliwych Myszek.

\- Pierwszoroczni ze szlabanu?

Pokiwał głową. 

\- Byli trochę zbyt podekscytowani nauką zaklęcia Aguamenti na Zaklęciach. Dostali szlabany za tryskanie wodą z różdżek na Eliksirach.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Że mnie to nawet nie dziwi.

\- Czego innego można się spodziewać po Puchonach? Slughorn kazał mi nadzorować ich szlaban, więc dałem im zadanie. - Malfoy machnął różdżką w stronę małej tablicy w laboratorium i pojawiły się następujące słowa: „Nie będę tryskać wodą z mojej różdżki i gasić palenisk innych uczniów, dopóki profesor nie odwróci się plecami”.

\- Podczas gdy profesor jest odwrócony - warknęła Hermiona.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i zaczął przygotowywać kwiaty. 

\- Tak powiedział Sluggy. Więc zabrałem ich wszystkich na zewnątrz i kazałem im zbierać koniczyny. Sluggy gorąco zaakceptował; ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chce, jest kolejny śmierdzący eliksir krwi w jego lochach. Na świecie jest za mało Amortencji, żeby zabić ten zapach.

Hermiona zarumieniła się na wzmiankę o Amortencji, po czym zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że wpatrywała się w Malfoya, gdy oddzielał łodygi koniczyny od kwiatów. Kto by pomyślał, że miała taki fetysz rąk? Nie przypominała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek patrzyła na ręce Rona, ale była tam, patrząc, jak Malfoy radzi sobie z kwiatami koniczyny. A Theo lubił kręcić piórem w palcach podczas nauki…. Malfoy przyglądał się jej teraz z zainteresowaniem, co sprawiło, że twarz Hermiony rozgrzała się po raz trzeci, a ona zaczęła rwać garściami koniczynę i wrzucać ją do roztworu.

Pracowali w ciszy, a setki małych białych kwiatków znikało w małym kotle. Pokój wypełnił świeży, słodki zapach. Hermiona zamieszała teraz destylowany, lepki eliksir płaskim patyczkiem.

\- W porządku, to już ostatni krok na dziś - powiedziała, wlewając zawartość kociołka do butelki. - Śmiało idź oszukiwać śmierć na treningu quidditcha, sama skończę ten eliksir.

\- Na pewno nie, a przynajmniej nie dzisiaj - powiedział surowo Malfoy. - Wywar ze szczuroszczeta wciąż musi się gotować. Idź się prześpij, wyglądasz na kompletnie wykończoną. Gryfoni naprawdę nie wiedzą, jak się bawić.

\- Może nie miałam aż tak ekscytującego wieczoru, jak ty, ale doskonale wiem, jak dobrze się bawić. - Głos Hermiony ociekał kwasem. - Miałam wspaniały wieczór. Jedyną złą rzeczą było to, że musiałam z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Granger, brzmisz jak obłąkana. Nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie…

\- W porządku. Idę - warknęła, wpychając zakorkowaną butelkę do torby. - Widać, że quidditch jest dla ciebie ważniejszy niż eliksir krwi. - Użyła różdżki, żeby posprzątać stół, chwyciła torbę i wyszła z laboratorium. Całkowity brak rozsądku był dziwnie satysfakcjonujący; może dlatego Ron tak bardzo to lubił.

\- Granger! - wrzasnął Malfoy. Hermiona jednak wyszła z lochu eliksirów, zatrzaskując drzwi.

***

Hermiona czuła się znacznie lepiej, kiedy tego popołudnia przybyła do księgarni Tomy i Zwoje w Hogsmeade. Dwugodzinna drzemka i eliksir pobudzający zdziałały cuda jeśli chodzi o jej nastrój. Zadbała o swój wygląd, zakładając niebieski sweter z dekoltem w serek, czarne dżinsy i buty. Nałożyła nawet szminkę i rzuciła zaklęcie glamour, aby zmniejszyć cienie pod oczami. Zapięła swój nowy szafirowy wisiorek na szyi i związała włosy srebrną wstążką. Odmówiła sobie dziś noszenia diamentów Malfoya.  _ Nie prosiłam tego dupka, żeby wydawał fortunę na akcesoria do włosów. _

Theo już tam był, witając ją uśmiechem. Była niezawodnie cierpliwa w sklepie, nawet gdy Hermiona zobaczyła znanego eksperta od run, Danberta Donaldsona, promującego swój najnowszy tom „Odkrywanie Starszych Fubarków” i nalegała, by poczekać w kolejce na podpisaną kopię. Następnie Theo zabrał ją na lunch do kawiarni na świeżym powietrzu, poprawnie przewidując, że nie będzie dziś padać, i podarował jej zapakowany prezent, który zupełnie nie przypominał książki.

Hermiona spojrzała na pakunek na ich małym stoliku, myśląc, że to raczej hipokryzja z jej strony by narzekać na dostawanie książek na urodziny, bo nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy wymknie się do toalety i przeczyta kawałek jej nowego tomu Donaldsona. Miała tylko nadzieję, że to nie biżuteria.

Ściągnęła papier i odsłoniła długie drewniane pudełko. 

\- Wygląda staro - powiedziała, przesuwając dłonią po strukturze drewna.

\- Otwórz - nalegał Theo.

Chwyciła wieczko i podniosła je, odsłaniając mały zwój. Hermiona spojrzała na Theo, po czym wyjęła go, ostrożnie rozwijając delikatny pergamin.

12 października 1986. Najdroższa Drusillo. - Przeczytała z rosnącym zdumieniem. - Uważam, że to zadanie jest niemożliwe i żałuję dnia, w którym zgodziłam się napisać… Historię Hogwartu! - Hermiona pisnęła na ostatnie dwa słowa, co skłoniło innych klientów do spojrzenia. - Theo, to jest list historyka Bathildy Bagshot do swojej siostrzenicy, w którym rozpaczała z tego zadania i przyrzekła wrzucić rękopis do ognia! I prawie to zrobiła! Ale Drusilla pojechała, żeby się z nią zobaczyć i przekonała ją, żeby spróbowała podołać zadaniu, albo… - Spojrzała na Theo z przerażeniem. -… nie byłoby Historii Hogwartu!

\- I rzeczywiście byłby to ponury świat - powiedział Theo z uśmiechem.

\- Jak go znalazłeś? - zapytała, przytulając go z podekscytowaniem.

\- To nic - powiedział Theo głosem stłumionym przez jej włosy.

\- Gdzie to było?

\- Mały sklep na Nokturnie.

\- Na Nokturnie? - powtórzyła z dezaprobatą.

\- W tym miejscu można znaleźć wiele skarbów.

\- Tak sądzę - powiedziała w zamyśleniu Hermiona. Może powinna kiedyś zajrzeć na Śmiertelny Nokturn. Była tam wcześniej. Włożyła list z powrotem do pudełka, surowo uciszając wojenne wspomnienia o ożywionych zwłokach Bathildy w Dolinie Godryka. Theo nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć. Wrzuciła pudełko do rozszerzanej torby z koralików, słysząc odbijający się echem łoskot.

\- Merlinie - powiedziała, zaglądając do środka. - Nigdy nie wyjmę tych świeczników.

\- Słyszałem o tej torebce - powiedział z zainteresowaniem Theo.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego. To był naprawdę przemyślany prezent. Idealnie do niej dopasowany. Prawie obudziło się w niej lekkie podejrzenie, co do tego jak dobry Theo był we wszystkim. Bzdura, to było niedorzeczne. Rutynowe fuck-upy innych mężczyzn w jej życiu po prostu obniżyły jej standardy do tego stopnia, że przyzwoite zachowanie wydawało się niezwykłe. Oczywiście musiałaby zweryfikować autentyczność listu, ale liczył się sam gest.

\- Skąd wiesz o mnie i o Historii Hogwartu? - zapytała.

Potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nigdy nie ujawniam swojego źródła.

Może Ginny. Albo Neville. Tak ślizgońsko. 

\- Muszę wyjść za godzinę - powiedziała, spoglądając na dużą wieżę zegarową po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Przykro mi, że nie mamy więcej czasu.

\- W porządku - powiedział Theo. Przyszedł kelner i podał im kanapki oraz dwie szklanki piwa kremowego.

\- Za nowe początki - powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc szklankę.

Uśmiech Theo zmarszczył kąciki jego zielonych oczu. 

\- Za nowe początki. - Brzęknęli szklankami. - Mój motyw na ten rok.

\- Wygląda na to, że masz całkiem dobry początek - powiedziała.

\- W końcu jestem tutaj z Tobą, prawda? - Odstawił szklankę. - Mój ojciec niestety nie odszedł zbyt spokojnie. Jednak teraz mogę zaplanować własną przyszłość, zostawić przeszłość za sobą. - Jego dłoń znalazła jej pod stołem.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Z pewnością miał łatwiej niż Malfoy, Theo był nikim w czasie wojny, a jego osobisty urok jeszcze więcej mu ułatwiał. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego to jego Astoria nie ściga.

\- Dziwię się, że nie jesteś jeszcze z kimś zaręczony - powiedziała, wyciągając widelcem pomidory z kanapki. - Myślałam, że wiele rodzin czystej krwi poczyniło… przygotowania.

Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Mój ojciec nie dbał ani o to ani o mnie, jeśli chodzi o aranżowanie małżeństw. Uważali mnie za kiepską opcję na dziedzica.

\- A twoja matka? - zapytała.

\- Umarła, zanim przyszedłem do Hogwartu - powiedział. - Nigdy nie mogłem się dowiedzieć, jak.

Jego odpowiedź zawisła między nimi. 

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to najlepszy temat na dziś - powiedział Theo z wąskim uśmiechem.

\- Masz rację - powiedziała, ściskając jego dłoń.

Uśmiech Theo złagodniał. 

\- Zabawna rzecz wydarzyła się wczoraj na Opiece Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Hagrid wydobył tę absolutnie przerażającą Chimerę i nikt nie chciał się do niej zbliżyć oprócz Luny Lovegood. Wciąż dawała jej stokrotki, a Chimera je bardzo lubiła…

Hermiona rozpłynęła się w chichocie. Skończyli obiad, Theo zamówił jeszcze kilka piw kremowych, a pod koniec godziny śmiali się radośnie, próbując przebić swoje historie.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - powiedział Theo. - Nazwałaś Trelawney oszustką prosto w twarz? I od tak wyszłaś?

\- Wróżbiarstwo to stek bzdur - powiedziała wyniośle. Potem uśmiechnęła się. - A ty, Theodore, taki przebiegły podczas pierwszego roku transmutacji, zmieniałeś igły z powrotem w wykałaczki bez niczyjej wiedzy. Ron oblał tę lekcję!

\- Zrobiłem to również Tobie, ale nawet tego nie zauważyłaś, po prostu przetransmutowałaś ją z powrotem bez zastanowienia.

\- To byłeś Ty? Myślałam, że sama to zrobiłam, przypadkowo.

Theo parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Jakby wielka Hermiona Granger mogła popełnić błąd.

Westchnęła. 

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. - Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na zegar i wstała. - Przepraszam, muszę już iść.

Theo również wstał. 

\- Nie przepraszaj. To było wspaniałe popołudnie.

Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Czy teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Czy nadal jesteśmy znajomymi?

Theo zachichotał i pocałował ją w policzek. To był dość długi pocałunek - czuła szorstkość kilkugodzinnego zarostu i ciepły, słodki oddech przy uchu.

\- Przyjacielscy znajomi - powiedział.

***

Hermiona spóźniła się do Trzech Mioteł, jej żołądek buntował się lekko od drinków Blaise'a wypitych poprzedniego wieczoru, wielkiej kanapki zjedzonej na lunch i wypitych do niego kilku piw kremowych. Musiała zwolnić, jeśli chciała przeżyć ten wieczór.

\- Hermiona! - Harry wykrzyczał jej imię, sprawiając, że połowa pubu na nią popatrzyła, ale jej to nie obchodziło, po prostu wbiegła między stoliki, prosto w jego ramiona.

\- Och, Harry! - Jęknęła, prawie płacząc. Chwyciła się mocno jego szarej bluzy Ministerstwa Magii.

\- Hej - powiedział, obejmując ją ramionami. - Coś jest nie tak?

\- To był długi tydzień - powiedziała z twarzą wciąż ukrytą w jego piersi.

\- Hej, Mi - powiedział Ron, również wyraźnie spodziewając się przytulenia.

Odsunęła się od Harry'ego i szybko ścisnęła Rona. 

\- Tak się cieszę, że nasza trójka jest znowu razem - powiedziała, kiedy usiedli przy ich ulubionym narożnym stole.

\- Czy naprawdę wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Harry, przesuwając w jej stronę piwo kremowe. - Wyglądasz na zaniepokojoną.

\- To Malfoy - splunął Ron. - Nie daje jej spokoju.

\- Czy on sprawia ci jakieś kłopoty? - zapytał Harry surowo. - Nie podobał mi się sposób, w jaki patrzył...

\- Patrzył na co? - zapytał Ron.

\- Sposób, w jaki patrzył na swoim procesie. - Harry skłamał gładko. - Nie ufam mu.

\- Tak, powiedz jej! - powiedział Ron. - Za każdym razem, gdy się odwracam, on obserwuje Hermionę… i szepcze do niej.

\- Czy robi to obecnie - powiedział Harry, a zielone oczy za okularami były zimne.

\- Och, na litość Merlina - powiedziała Hermiona. - Rozdmuchujesz to wszystko nieproporcjonalnie. Jest kłopotliwy i oboje pozwoliliście mu sobie wejść pod skórę. Jestem trochę zestresowana przez OWUTEMY...

Ron podskoczył podekscytowany na swoim miejscu. 

\- Czy Hermiona opowiadała ci o PORNO? - zapytał Harry'ego.

Harry zamrugał. 

\- Co? Nie, w pewnym sensie znalazłem je sam…

\- Pomiędzyuczniowska Organizacja do Rewidowania Nauki do Owutemów - warknęła Hermiona.

Śmiech Harry'ego rozniósł się szeroko po sali sprawiając, że wszyscy zebrani w Trzech Miotłach znów się gapili. Twarz Rona była czerwona z radości i nawet Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu. Całe napięcie opadło, a Ron i Hermiona zaczęli zajmować się każdą absurdalną rzeczą, która wydarzyła się w poprzednim tygodniu. Ron zdał porywającą relację z meczu Quidditcha, w którym Malfoy został kontuzjowany, łącznie z duszącymi się Pałkarzami; Harry był zaintrygowany i rzucił Hermionie szybkie pytające spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Obaj mężczyźni zachichotali, słysząc, jak Hermiona opisała imprezę w Klubie Ślimaka.

\- Brzmi okropnie - powiedział Harry. - Teraz naprawdę się cieszę, że nie wróciłem do Hogwartu.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to koszmar, że musiałaś to przechodzić w swoje urodziny - powiedział Ron. - Gdzie poszłaś później? Szukałem cię.

\- Och, spotkaliśmy się potem w kilka osób - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Ze Ślizgonami? - zapytał Ron. - Czy był tam Malfoy?

\- Nie, Ronaldzie, nie było go tam - powiedziała zirytowana. - Prawdopodobnie był z Astorią Greengrass.

\- Nie pamiętam jej - powiedział Harry marszcząc brwi.

\- Rok młodsza. Z pozoru miła, ale w rzeczywistości straszna suka - powiedział Ron.

\- Więc jest idealna dla Malfoya - powiedziała Hermiona lekkim, przyjaznym tonem, ale Harry i Ron się gapili. - Co?

\- Nic - powiedział Harry. - Opowiedz mi więcej o swoich urodzinach.

\- Moi rodzice dali mi ten wisiorek i uroczą kartkę. Naprawdę mi wybaczyli, Harry. - Znowu miała ochotę pociągnąć nosem. Harry poklepał ją po dłoni.

\- I… - podpowiedział Ron.

\- I śliczną złotą przypinkę od Rona - powiedziała Hermiona śpiewnym głosem.

\- Brzmi nieźle - powiedział Harry, sącząc swoje piwo kremowe.

\- Ma kształt książki - powiedział dumnie Ron.

Harry westchnął. 

\- Mam ochotę po prostu uderzyć głową w stół.

\- W porządku, Harry, naprawdę - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Co? - zapytał Ron. Harry i Hermiona zaczęli się śmiać. - Co? - zapytał głośniej, ale to nie pomogło - jego przyjaciele wymknęli się teraz spod kontroli.

\- Czy myślisz, że kiedykolwiek to zrozumie? - westchnął Harry.

\- Co? Hermiona przecież lubi książki, prawda? - zapytał Ron.

Głowa Harry'ego opadła na stół. 

\- Nie zniosę tego - jęknął.

\- Harry? Co ja takiego powiedziałem? - zapytał Ron. - Hermiono!

Pogłaskała głowę Harry'ego leżącą obok swojego piwa kremowego. 

\- Tobie też dziękuję za przycisk do papieru, Harry - powiedziała. - Uwielbiam go.

Harry podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Rona, który wciąż marszczył brwi.

\- Weź się w garść, Harry i opowiedz nam o Biurze Aurorów. - Rozkazała Hermiona. - To ważne, żeby Ron wiedział.

\- A może i ty też, jeśli kiedyś jednak chcesz do nas dołączyć - powiedział Harry. Opisał trening, który brzmiał wymagająco, ale ekscytująco. Ron wydawał się być zaskakująco odległy, tylko na wpół słuchający, ale Hermionę zaintrygowało kreatywne podejście Aurorów.

\- Zaklęcie chwytające przeciwko aportacji? Fascynujące - powiedziała Hermiona. - Powinieneś porozmawiać z Dzwonkiem. Naszą nową nauczycielką Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem. 

\- Co? Tą małą wróżką? - zapytał rudzielec.

\- Wróżką? - zapytał Harry.

\- Zdecydowałam, że jej podejście ma jednak pewne zalety, przynajmniej wymaga dyscypliny i odpowiedniego przygotowania do OWUTEMÓW - powiedziała Hermiona. - Dużo mówi o nieprzewidywalnych zaklęciach i kreatywnych strategiach.

\- I miłości - powiedział Ron. - Dużo mówi o miłości. 

Harry wyglądał na przerażonego.

\- Cóż, aurorzy mogą pominąć tę część, Ron - warknęła Hermiona.

\- Czy ty to widzisz? Grupa aurorów czytająca sobie nawzajem listy tego, co w sobie kochają? - zapytał Ron, znowu się śmiejąc. Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać od przyłączenia się, a potem Harry, chociaż wyglądał na trochę zaskoczonego na myśl walki z Czarnymi Czarodziejami za pomocą miłości, a trójka przyjaciół znowu wpadła w śmiech, dopóki w końcu nie zostali wyrzuceni z Trzech Mioteł i wylądowali na Świńskim Łbie. Harry wziął z baru trzy brudne szklanki i butelkę ognistej whisky.

\- Hermiono - powiedział szybko Harry, kiedy Ron był w toalecie. - Musimy porozmawiać o tych napisach z krwi. Kingsley ma kilka teorii…

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Jestem pewna, że tak.

\- I chcę usłyszeć o tym eksperymentalnym eliksirze, który warzysz. Czy naprawdę zidentyfikuje użytą krew?

\- Mam taką nadzieję - powiedziała. - Pojawił się nieoczekiwany problem, ale już nad nim pracuję. Daj mi dziesięć dni - nie, dwa tygodnie, a możemy ci coś pokazać.

\- Możecie? Skąd ta liczba mnoga?

Hermiona jęknęła w duchu z powodu własnej głupoty. Nie planowała mu powiedzieć. 

\- Mam asystenta.

\- Kto to, Neville? - Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie, po czym włączył się jego dziwaczny zmysł aurora. - O nie, nie, nie…

\- Nie ma nikogo wystarczająco dobrego - syknęła. - Slughorn mi nie pomoże, to tchórz.

\- Draco Malfoyowi nie można ufać! - wysyczał Harry, a jego blizna po błyskawicy była ciemną, postrzępioną linią na zarumienionym czole. Wyglądał trochę jak na szóstej klasie, kiedy maniakalnie starał się przekonać Hermionę, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą.  _ Oczywiście miał absolutną rację _ \- przypomniała sobie z niepokojem.

\- Tylko dlatego, że Malfoy nie napisał tej wiadomości… - zaczął Harry, po czym podniósł głowę i zatrzymał się. Hermiona podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyła, jak Ron kieruje się w ich stronę, zatrzymując się, by móc gapić się na wiedźmę w rogu z małymi nietoperzami krążącymi wokół jej głowy. Harry odwrócił się do niej. - W porządku, Mi, dwa tygodnie. Chcę zobaczyć ten wspaniały eliksir. - Ron był już prawie przy stole. - Wyślę ci sowę - szepnął. Hermiona skinęła głową i napiła się drinka.

Ron opadł na swoje miejsce i podniósł szklankę ognistej whisky. 

\- Więc, Harry - powiedział. - Kiedy widzisz się z Ginny?

Ich przyjaciel wyglądał na ostrożnego.

\- Czy ona coś mówiła?

\- Nie, ale powinieneś wpaść. Wygląda na to, że w dzisiejszych czasach ptaszki naprawdę polują na Ślizgonów. - Ron skierował wzrok na Hermionę.

\- Ron - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Po prostu to wydaje się dziwne, jak przytulnie jest w tym tobie i Ginny - ciągnął Ron. - Ginny wygłupia się z Zabinim, a ty cały czas spędzasz z Nottem i Malfoyem…

\- Ginny wygłupia się z Zabinim? - zapytał Harry.

Hermiona niechętnie skinęła głową. 

\- Spędzają razem czas.

Harry spojrzał na napój w swojej dłoni. 

\- Powiedziałem jej, że powinniśmy widywać się z innymi ludźmi, ale nie sądziłem, że to oznacza… - Wykrzywił usta w bardzo nie-Harry'owskim stylu. -… Blaise’a Zabiniego. - W jego głosie brzmiała pogarda.

\- Czegoś nam nie mówisz? - zapytała Hermiona.

Harry potarł dłonią swoje czarne włosy, czochrając je jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ja… ja też kogoś poznałem.

Twarz Rona poczerwieniała. 

\- Zdradzasz moją siostrę? - zapytał głośno.

\- Ron! - Hermiona warknęła. - Harry powiedział, że widują innych ludzi, Ginny powiedziała mi to samo. To nie jest zdrada.

\- Masz rację, to wcale tak nie jest - warknął Ron. - Oszustwo ma miejsce, gdy myślisz, że jesteś z kimś w związku, a ona nagle zaczyna cię zlewać i gonić za innych mężczyznami.

\- Powiedziałam ci wprost, że chcę być tylko przyjaciółmi i nie gonię za innymi mężczyznami! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

\- Najgorsze jest to - kontynuował Ron. - Że prawdopodobnie też ich przyciągasz. Biedne dranie. Prawie żal mi Malfoya.

\- Ron, to nie na miejscu - powiedział Harry. - Hermiona mówi, że między nią a Malfoyem nic się nie dzieje i ja jej wierzę.

Hermiona nieznacznie poruszyła się na swoim miejscu, myśląc o swoich ustach na jego skórze w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

\- A co z Nottem? - zapytał ją Ron.

\- Theodore Nott? Syn Ignatiusa Notta? - Harry spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym potrząsnął głową. - Hermiona nie musi nam się z niczego tłumaczyć.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. - Wzięła głęboki oddech. - W tej chwili Theo i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale tak, możemy zacząć się spotykać. - Spojrzała na Rona. - Przynajmniej Theo nie traci zmysłów za każdym razem, gdy robię lub mówię coś, co mu się nie podoba. Nie jest też wielkim fanem Malfoya, ale jest w tym nieco bardziej dojrzały.

\- Mi, denerwuję się, bo się martwię - powiedział Ron. - Te zimnokrwiste węże nikim się nie przejmują.

\- Już to przerabialiśmy, Ronaldzie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Twoja wizja opieki jest jak jakaś przeklęta mania kontroli…

\- Cóż, ciągle robisz i odwalasz głupie gówno, takie jak…

\- Nie waż się nazywać mnie głupią! Kiedy ostatnio zrobiłeś coś dobrze? - Wrzasnęła, uderzając dłonią w stół. Kurz unosił się z drewnianej powierzchni w duszącej chmurze i pokrywał ich już i tak brudne szklanki pełne whisky.

\- Ron - powiedział Harry. - Hermiona może podejmować własne decyzje.

\- Więc teraz jesteś po jej stronie - powiedział Ron.

\- Jestem po obu stronach i…

\- Nie, nie jesteś - powiedział Ron. - Nie sądzisz, że widzę te spojrzenia między wami, rozmowy urywające się, ilekroć się zbliżam? - Jego niebieskie oczy były niezwykle bystre, gdy patrzył na nich. - To się powtórzyło, właśnie teraz, kiedy wróciłem do stołu.

Hermiona była przerażona. 

\- Ron, między mną a Harrym nic się nie dzieje.

\- Absolutnie nic - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - W ogóle nie widzę tego w ten sposób.

\- Cały ten wasz czas w namiocie…

Harry potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nic się nie stało. Nigdy się nie całowaliśmy.

\- Ewwww - powiedziała Hermiona.

Ron skrzywił się na to lekko. 

\- Więc co się dzieje? Dlaczego nie powiecie mi więcej?

\- Może byśmy tak zrobili, gdybyśmy mogli ci zaufać, że będziesz trzymać usta na kłódkę - powiedział Harry.

\- Naprawdę mogę tak zrobić, poważnie - powiedział Ron, pochylając się do przodu. - Obiecuję. O czym rozmawialiście zanim wróciłem?

Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie. Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Rozmawialiśmy o moich eksperymentalnych miksturach, które przyrządzam z Malfoyem i po prostu nie miałam ochoty słuchać kolejnych dwudziestu wersetów tej samej starej śpiewki w twoim wykonaniu...

\- Malfoy! Nadal jesteś… - zaczął Ron. Hermiona i Harry spojrzeli na niego przez stół.

\- Dobra, dobra - powiedział Ron. Zamrugał kilka razy i odchrząknął. - Więc, ah, jak wam leci? - zapytał boleśnie uprzejmym tonem.

Harry zaczął się śmiać. Hermiona skrzywiła się, usuwając kurz ze stołu i szklanek szybkim Chłoszczyść.

\- Zaskakująco dobrze. Pracujemy nad miksturą krwi, która pomoże nam dowiedzieć się, kto napisał wiadomości na ścianie.

\- A Malfoy naprawdę chce to zrobić? - Ron podniósł ręce. - Tylko pytam.

\- To uczciwe pytanie - powiedział Harry, nalewając więcej ognistej whisky.

\- Ron, Malfoy był przesłuchiwany przez aurorów pod Veritaserum. Nie napisał tej wiadomości i nie wie, kto to zrobił - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Zgadza się. Byłem tam, Merlinie, dopomóż mi - powiedział Harry.

\- Więc to co powiedziała McGonagall, było prawdą? - zapytał Ron.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, żeby kłamała? - Hermiona warknęła. - W każdym razie, po tym jak Malfoy wszystko nam udowodnił, podczas przesłuchania pod Veritaserum, nie było powodu, by nie przyjąć jego pomocy. Potrzebuję go, Ron.

\- Widziałem wasze laboratorium eliksirów - powiedział Ron, wypijając kolejną ognistą whisky. - Jest dość małe.

\- Jaki bardzo małe? - zapytał Harry.

\- Harry. - Hermiona przewróciła oczami. - Nie zaczynaj.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby Malfoy w ogóle chciał pomagać mugolakom - ciągnął Ron. - Myślę, że ma chorą obsesję na punkcie Hermiony i widzi to jako swoją szansę.

\- Całkowicie się zgadzam - powiedział Harry, a jego oczy były jak zimny jadeit. Hermiona prawie czuła, jak magia trzeszczy wokół niego. - Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, Hermiono. Byłem z wami w biurze McGonagall i był właśnie taki, jak opisuje Ron.

\- Co on zrobił w biurze McGonagall? - Ron zapytał Harry'ego.

\- Halo, jestem tutaj - powiedziała Hermiona. - Czy powinnam teraz wyjść, żebyś mógł spokojnie o mnie porozmawiać? Czy nikt nie chce wiedzieć, co myślę?

\- Już wiem, co myślisz, jasno to wyraziłaś - powiedział Ron. - Myślisz, że Malfoy się zmienił lub zreformował, czy coś w tym stylu, że był niewinną ofiarą Voldemorta i zasługuje na drugą szansę.

\- Nie jest niewinny, Ron, ale tak, zasługuje na drugą szansę - powiedziała Hermiona.  _ Zdecydowanie czas zmienić temat. _ \- Więc... - zapytała Harry'ego. - Kim jest kobieta, z którą się spotykasz zamiast Ginny?

\- Och, Merlinie, przestań - jęknął Harry, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

\- Tak, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - zapytał Ron, zawsze łatwo się rozpraszał. - Kim ona jest?

Harry zarumienił się. 

\- Kolejny Asystent Aurora. Ukończyła Beauxbatons. Nazywa się Chloe DeGray.

\- Czy może jest w części wilą? - zapytał Ron z uśmiechem.

\- Nie - powiedział krótko Harry. - Ale jest niesamowicie utalentowana i nie obchodzi jej, że jestem sławny. Jest czystej krwi, a jej rodzina praktycznie się jej wyrzekła, kiedy ogłosiła, że chce przyjechać do Wielkiej Brytanii i zostać aurorem…

Nagle ich krzesła zaczęły lewitować z podłogi. Harry ledwo zdołał utrzymać okulary na nosie i Hermiona chwyciła wyszywaną koralikami torbę, gdy krzesła odsuwały się od stołu.

\- Co się dzieje? - Ron krzyknął.

\- Bar się zamyka - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. - Jakie miejsce, taki biznes.

\- To ma sens, biorąc pod uwagę klientelę - dodała Hermiona. Połowa pozostałych klientów już dawno straciła przytomność na swoich miejscach.

Lewitujące krzesła wyniosły ich na zewnątrz, bezceremonialnie wyrzucając za drzwi i wracając z powrotem do środka. Hermiona i Ron upadli na drewniany chodnik, podczas gdy Harry zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Hermiona szybko wstała, ale większość innych wydalonych klientów po prostu leżała na ziemi.

\- Myślę, że na mnie już czas - uśmiechnął się Harry, pomagając Ronowi wstać. Ron jęknął, cała whisky najwyraźniej uderzyła mu do głowy. - Możesz go zabrać z powrotem do Hogwartu, Hermiono?

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała, przytulając Harry'ego.

\- Uważaj, Hermiono - szepnął Harry. - Uważaj na Malfoya. Wiem, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. - klepnął Rona w ramię, prawie przewracając swojego podpitego przyjaciela w błoto i deportował się z krótkim pyknięciem.

\- Do widzenia Harry. - Ron krzyknął w powietrze. - Hej, Mi, po prostu aportujmy się do zamku…

\- Ron, nie możesz aportować się do Hogwartu, ile razy… - Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak uśmiecha się do niej. - Bardzo zabawne - sapnęła.

\- Czekałem, aż zacytujesz Historię Hogwartu - powiedział. - Chciałbym móc się teleportować.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem.

\- Prawdopodobnie byś się rozszczepił.

\- Jestem doskonały w aportacji!

\- Och, tak, wcale podczas testu nie zostawiłeś brwi…

\- Pół brwi! - powiedział Ron z oburzeniem. Teraz Hermiona się uśmiechała. - Hej! - Krzyknął. - Bardzo śmieszne!

\- Tak - powiedziała, chwytając jego ramię ramieniem. - Spacer do zamku będzie dla ciebie dobry.

\- Nie chcę tego, co jest dla mnie dobre - burknął Ron, opierając się o nią.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Nikt tego nie chce - powiedziała.


	22. Niespodzianki

Powrót do zamku pieszo był dla Rona dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ zdążył wytrzeźwieć.

\- Czy możemy trochę posiedzieć przy kominku, Hermiono? - zapytał, kiedy weszli do dziury za portretem.

Przygryzła wargę, patrząc na niego. 

\- Nie chcę się kłócić - powiedziała.

\- Żadnej kłótni, obiecuję.

Usiedli na sofie przy kominku. Było już grubo po północy, a pokój wspólny był ciemny i pusty. Ron położył ich płaszcze na fotelu i usiadł twarzą do niej, opierając ramię o grzbiet sofy, podobnie jak Malfoy zrobił to podczas imprezy w Gryffindorze. Hermiona spojrzała na zasłonę wciąż zakrywającą krwawe litery. Od pojawienia się wiadomości minęły tygodnie, a oni nadal nie byli choć trochę bliżej ustalenia, kto to zrobił.

\- Mi, nadal nie rozumiem - powiedział Ron, prawie błagalnie. - Dlaczego w tym roku są to sami Ślizgoni?

Hermiona miała ochotę udawać, że nie wie, co miał na myśli, ale nagle poczuła się zmęczona zabawami. 

\- Sama nie jestem do końca pewna - powiedziała. To było dość dziwne. Skoro chciała umawiać się poza Gryffindorem, dlaczego nie z Krukonami czy nawet Puchonami? Cóż, może nie Puchonami. Ernie Macmillan? Justin Finch-Fletchley? Ewwww.

\- Myślisz, że Malfoy otworzył nowy rozdział - kontynuował Ron, na szczęście nieświadomy ostatniego zagadkowego objazdu jej umysłu. - Myślisz, że jest przystojny i zabawny - kpił z ostatniego słowa. - Widziałem, jak próbowałaś ukryć swoje uśmiechy. Podoba ci się ten dupek ze Slytherinu.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Może podoba mi się, że Malfoy i Theo traktują mnie jak kobietę, a nie książkę z nogami.

\- Widzę cię jako kobietę. - Niebieskie oczy Rona błyszczały. - Nie mogłaś zapomnieć.

\- To tylko seks - powiedziała Hermiona z goryczą. - Przez resztę czasu jestem dla ciebie tylko chodzącą biblioteką.

\- To nieprawda - powiedział Ron, wyciągając rękę, by pogłaskać jej włosy. To sprawiło, że poczuła się nieswojo, nie tak jak ręka Malfoya - kiedy nie mogła powstrzymać się od patrzenia na długi, blady palec szarpiący jej loki - ale napięta i oślizgła. Celowe dotknięcie Rona sprawiło, że pojawiło się w niej nie do końca właściwe uczucie, którego nie mogła się pozbyć.

\- Ron - powiedziała łagodnie. - Podarowałeś mi przypinkę w kształcie książki na moje urodziny.

Jego ręka zatrzymała się. 

\- Mówiłaś, że ci się to podoba.

\- Posłuchaj - powiedziała, odgarniając włosy, podobnie jak w przypadku Malfoya. Czy była skazana na odegranie tej małej sceny z Theo? Co by zrobiła, gdyby usiadł na tej sofie i bawił się jej lokami? Życie było naprawdę zaskakujące.

\- Hermiono, powiedziałaś, że podobała ci się przypinka - powtórzył Ron, wracając do rozmowy. - Lubisz książki.

\- Tak… ale to nie wszystko, co mi się podoba. Ja też lubię prezenty bardziej osobiste - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie chcę krytykować Twojego prezentu, Ron, jest idealnie, jeśli jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Jako przyjaciele zawsze cieszę się, że otrzymam od was prezent i mam was w swoim życiu. Ale to nie jest do końca romantyczne.

\- A co z prezentem Harry'ego? Dał ci przycisk do papieru.

\- Tak, w kształcie wydry - powiedziała. Ron wyglądał na obojętnego. - Wydra, Ron. Mój Patronus.

Ron patrzył na nią, cały kolor wyblakł z jego twarzy. 

\- Osobiste - powiedział.

Wyglądał na tak zrozpaczonego, że Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać od przytulenia go.

\- Och Ron, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem z Harrym. Kocham Cię. Po prostu nie sądzę, że jesteśmy dobrzy jako para.

Ron trzymał jej twarz w dłoniach. 

\- Ale ja nadal cię pragnę - szepnął, patrząc na jej usta.

Odsunęła się. 

\- To nie tak miało być.

Ron opuścił ręce. 

\- Ale tak ma być ze Ślizgonami, co? Chociaż będziesz pewnie trochę czekać, aby otrzymać osobisty prezent od Draco Malfoya. Jakby marnował swoje cenne galeony na prezent dla....

Zatrzymał się. Hermiona starała się zachować neutralność twarzy, ale jej oczy i tak się zwęziły. 

\- Malfoy dał ci prezent urodzinowy? On zrobił! Co to było, zdzirowata bielizna?

\- Ron! - Hermiona warknęła, jej twarz była czerwona.

\- Cóż, chciałaś mieć coś osobistego - zadrwił Ron.

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział, Ronald, że jedyna puszczalska bielizna, jaką dostałam na urodziny, pochodziła od twojej siostry.

Wyraz twarzy Rona był bezcenny.

\- Prezent Malfoya nie był niczym lekceważącym - ciągnęła. - I jeśli myślisz, że kłamię, to jesteś odrażający.

\- Ale był osobisty - powiedział Ron, teraz wyglądając na chorego.

\- Cóż, nie była to książka - warknęła.

To na jakiś czas zabiło rozmowę i słychać było tylko trzaskanie ognia.

\- Ron, chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć - powiedziała w końcu.

Wyglądał na niepewnego. 

\- Najpierw pozwól mi coś wyjaśnić - powiedział Ron. - Ty i Harry nie mówicie mi rzeczy, ponieważ mówicie, że jestem… podekscytowany, kiedy mi się coś nie spodoba.

Hermiona skinęła głową, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza.

\- Cóż, jeśli mam przestać to robić, musisz obiecać, że ty też przestaniesz to robić.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek ja… - Głos Hermiony podniósł się, po czym ucichł. - Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że czegoś nam nie mówisz?

\- Właściwie to dwóch rzeczy. - Ron wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

\- Co? - Teraz to Hermiona pochyliła się do przodu i zmrużyła oczy.

Ron się rumienił.

\- Kiedy nie mogłem znaleźć nikogo z was ostatniej nocy, wyszedłem z… Romildą Vane.

\- Romildą Vane? Tą pustą laską? Co ty… - Hermiona zasłoniła dłonią usta. Nie mogła przegiąć. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. - Romilda Vane - powiedziała zupełnie innym tonem. - Interesujące.

Ron parsknął.

\- Tak, interesujące. - Znowu wyglądał nieswojo. - Hermiono, w noc imprezy Gryffindoru, w pewnym sensie… zaangażowałem się w pewną relację z Romildą.

Hermiona przechyliła głowę. 

\- Zaangażowałeś się.

\- Pieprzyliśmy się - Przyznał.

Patrzyła na niego. 

\- Lubisz ją? - zapytała, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Nie wiem, ale podoba mi się to, jak się przy niej czuję - powiedział Ron. - Jakbym był potężny, ważny…

\- Ale ona tylko cię wykorzystuje, nie obchodzi jej to - aaagh! - Hermiona gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. - Przepraszam. To jest trudne.

\- I ty mi to mówisz - westchnął Ron. - Mówisz, że nie sprawiam, że czujesz się kobietą, no cóż, może nie sprawiasz, że czuję się jak mężczyzna, tylko pomocnik.

Hermiona wzięła go za rękę. 

\- Nie jesteś tylko pomocnikiem. Harry i ja cię kochamy. - Ron tylko spojrzał na ich dłonie, nie odpowiadając. - Ron, jeśli lubisz być z Romildą, to powinieneś. To, co myślę, nie ma znaczenia.

Ron podniósł głowę. 

\- Jesteś taka piękna i nadal ciebie chcę… ale… - westchnął ponownie.

\- Powiedziałeś, że są dwie rzeczy - powiedziała Hermiona, mając nadzieję na zmianę tematu.

\- Ta następna jest gorsza. - Jęknął. Spojrzała na niego sceptycznie. - Przede wszystkim nie chciałem wracać do Hogwartu, ale ponieważ Biuro Aurorów mnie nie przyjęło, powiedziałaś, że nie mam wyboru.

\- Zgadza się, nie masz, musisz zdobyć… aaagh, znowu to robię! - Zasłoniła dłońmi usta.

\- Tak, robisz to. - Rozbawiony, nieco wyższy uśmiech Rona wyglądał dziwnie na jego piegowatej twarzy. - Ale mam wybór. Nie muszę zdawać swoich OWUTEMÓW. Mogę pracować z George'em w sklepie z dowcipami.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, po prostu zakryła usta rękami.

\- Harry pisał do mnie o treningu aurorów. Nigdy bym tego nie zdał - powiedział poważnie Ron. - Mam dość prób robienia rzeczy, w których jestem do bani, i zwracania mi tyłka przez Ciebie lub Harry'ego lub was oboje. Chcę zrobić coś, w czym jestem dobry. Chcę rozśmieszać ludzi i rozśmieszać dzieci. George jest tam całkiem sam i chcę być z nim. Tęsknię za moją rodziną. Należę tam, już tu nie pasuję.

Hermiona powoli opuściła ręce. 

\- Chcesz porzucić Hogwart - powiedziała tak neutralnie, jak tylko potrafiła.

\- Tak - powiedział Ron. - Nie podoba mi się to, kim tu jestem. - Wściekły na wszystko i wszystkich, kręcący się z Romildą, walczący ze Ślizgonami...

\- A co z quidditchem? - zapytała Hermiona.

Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- McLaggen jest tak samo dobry jak ja. Ginny i tak wybrała mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem jej bratem.

\- To nieprawda!

\- Hermiono, jesteś genialna, ale nic nie wiesz o quidditchu.

Nastąpiła kolejna krótka cisza, po czym Hermiona zebrała się na odwagę. 

\- Muszę powiedzieć tylko jedno. - Zaczęła. - Jesteś pewny? Bo jeśli zmęczy Cię bycie żartownisiem, nie będziesz mógł wrócić. To jedyna okazja, aby usiąść przy swoich OWUTEMACH, a jeśli tego nie zrobisz, ograniczy to wszystko, co możesz zrobić w przyszłości.

Ron wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Każda praca, która wymaga znakomitych wyników egzaminów, nie jest pracą, w której dobrze bym sobie radził.

Hermiona nie do końca się z tym zgadzała, ale zacisnęła zęby i nic nie powiedziała. Nie była bardziej tolerancyjna wobec wyborów Rona niż on wobec jej. Wrócił za nią do Hogwartu, a potem, tuż przed ich przybyciem, wypuściła go na wolność. Nic dziwnego, że zajął się tą idiotką Vane. Hermiona wciąż nie wybaczyła tej kobiecie próby podania Harry'emu eliksiru miłosnego na szóstym roku. Pomyślała o przypomnieniu o tym Ronowi, nawet rozważała zasugerowanie, że tym razem sama mu to zaaplikowała, ale ugryzła się za język.

\- Co ja tu zrobię bez ciebie? - zapytała, ponownie biorąc go za rękę.

\- Najwyraźniej będziesz biegać za każdym Ślizgonem w szkole - powiedział ponuro, ale bez ciepła.

\- Kiedy opuszczasz Hogwart?

\- Za tydzień w piątek - powiedział Ron. - Jutro powiem McGonagall.

\- Czy Ginny wie?

Potrząsnął głową. 

\- Oczywiście George już wie. Jutro powiem Gin, a dopiero po opuszczeniu szkoły powiem rodzicom. Nie mam ochoty codziennie wystawiać wyjców od mamy.

\- Będę cię odwiedzać w każdy weekend - obiecała.

\- Może. - Ron patrzył na nią tęsknie przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową. - Potrzebujemy trochę czasu oddzielnie. Hermiona… - Przełknął. - Nigdy nie pieprzyłem się z Lavender. Wiesz, byłaś moją pierwszą.

Nie wiedziała. Był taki niezręczny, a ona założyła, że to dlatego, że… Ron był po prostu niezręczny. Patrząc wstecz, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że spodziewała się, że seks z nim będzie niezręczny. Zdziwiła się, że było tak przyjemne, jak było. Potrząsnęła głową - naprawdę zawsze sądziła, że wie wszystko, a okazało się, że nie wie nic. Ron nie był tylko pobłażliwym dupkiem przez całe lato; był też nastolatkiem, który po raz pierwszy uprawiał seks.

\- Cieszę się, że byłeś moim pierwszym, Ron - powiedziała. - Cieszę się, że robisz to, co cię uszczęśliwia. - Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Będę Cię w pełni wspierać i nie pozwolę nikomu krytykować Twoich wyborów.

Pocałował ją za to, ale był to lekki, szybki pocałunek w usta, pełen zrozumienia. W pewnym sensie czuła, że po raz pierwszy spotyka Rona jako dorosłego człowieka. Po prostu wcześniej tego nie widziała. Na górze w łóżku Hermiona przewracała się z boku na bok, próbując przetworzyć pełen wrażeń dzień. Malfoy, Theo, Harry, Ron… bardzo różni ludzie. Rozważała aktualizację SUPŁA, aby przetworzyć swoje myśli - miała nowy pomysł na schemat blokowy. Ale zamiast tego zasnęła, uśpiona myślami o magicznych planszach z kolorowymi kolumnami.

***

Hermiona spędziła niedzielę w bibliotece, podczas gdy prawie cała szkoła udała się na mecz Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Pomiędzy PORNO i przyjęciem Slughorna, eksperymentalnymi eliksirami i Hogsmeade, miała mało czasu na swoje codzienne zadania i była tylko dwa miesiące do przodu ze swoim czytaniem. Pomijanie lunchu i żywienie się przekąskami z torby opłaciło się ku jej satysfakcji, nadrobieniem wszelkich zaległości. Theo dołączył do niej po obiedzie, również opuszczając mecz Quidditcha i poza przebiegłym uśmiechem i pociągnięciem palcem po jej policzku, sam pozostał dość skupiony.

Późnym popołudniem, po meczu (Hufflepuff wygrał w totalnym zdenerwowaniu), uczniowie zaczęli zapełniać bibliotekę, wszyscy nadrabiając zaległości w pracy zaniedbanej przez weekend. Neville dołączył do Hermiony i Theo, po czym pojawiła się Ginny. Między nimi słychać było tylko skrobanie piór i szelest pergaminów.

Pierwszą myślą Hermiony w poniedziałek rano było to, że dziś Ron powie McGonagall, że opuszcza Hogwart. Przez cały czas szykując się i pakując swoją torbę, musiała powstrzymać się od wbiegnięcia do pokoju Rona z krzykiem, że popełnia ogromny błąd.  _ To jego życie, jest dorosły _ \- powtórzyła cicho -  _ Nie podobało ci się, że kwestionował twoje wybory. _ Ginny przyjęła tę wiadomość poprzedniego wieczoru z zaskakującą pewnością siebie. Wiedziała, że Ron nie był szczęśliwy w Hogwarcie i martwiła się o George'a.

Sam Ron był dość wycofany przy śniadaniu, siedząc obok Hermiony, plecami do ściany. Hermiona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, a on objął ją, rozglądając się po sali, jakby widział to miejsce po raz ostatni. Nawet nie spojrzał na stół Slytherinu. Hermiona też tam nie patrzyła; nie obchodziło jej, co robi Malfoy i czy Astoria siedzi obok niego, czy nie. 

Lekcja eliksirów była napięta i sztywna. Rona nie było, a Hermiona była pewna, że siedział w biurze McGonagall, co ją rozpraszało. Lavender dołączyła do niej i Malfoya i przez większość czasu wychwalała siekanie i mieszanie Ślizgona. Malfoy wciąż próbował złapać wzrok Hermiony, ale była zbyt zajęta, by to zauważyć.

Ron pojawił się na lunchu, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego, a następnych kilka dni było niezwykle spokojnych. Malfoy nadal obserwował Hermionę w klasie i przy każdej okazji dogadywał Ronowi, ale Ron ignorował wszystkich oprócz Hermiony, spędzając godziny na spisywaniu pomysłów na nowe żarty. Świadoma, że dni Rona w Hogwarcie dobiegały końca, Hermiona spędzała z nim cały swój wolny czas. Ostatnio niewiele się uczył, więc regularnie pili herbatę z Hagridem, grali w karty i szachy czarodziejów oraz odwiedzali swoje stare miejsca. Zabrali nawet trochę piwa kremowego do Zakazanego Lasu i skakali w stosy liści jak pierwszoroczniacy, dopóki Ron nie zaczął wcierać mchu we włosy Hermiony, a ona w odwecie upuściła pająka na jego klatkę piersiową.

Spieszyła się korytarzem pierwszego piętra w czwartek po kolacji, starannie owinięta w szalik i czapkę, przygotowując się do oglądania Rona grającego w Quidditcha, kiedy pojawiła się przed nią gęsta czarna mgła. Hermiona próbowała przejść, ale ciemna chmura była solidna jak ściana. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła kolejną mgłę około pięciu stóp dalej, skutecznie blokując ją w małej przestrzeni. Hermiona sapnęła i skrzyżowała ramiona, zupełnie nie zdziwiona widokiem przypominającej ducha postaci wyłaniającej się z ciemności.

\- Uroczo, Malfoy - powiedziała. - Czego chcesz?

\- Chwili twojego czasu - odpowiedział bez uśmiechu. Zrzucił z siebie szatę, sweter i krawat, a jego włosy i biała koszula lśniły ostro na tle czerni.

\- Spóźnię się na trening Gryffindoru - powiedziała.

Uniósł brew. 

\- Od kiedy oglądasz treningi Quidditcha?

\- Od teraz. Wypuść mnie.

\- Nie - powiedział, spoglądając na nią z góry. - Przez cały tydzień próbowałem z tobą rozmawiać. Powiedz mi.

\- Powiedzieć ci co?

\- Co zrobiłem tym razem. - Jego głos był zimny. - W sobotę byłeś pierwszorzędną jędzą w laboratorium eliksirów, a teraz unikasz mnie i praktycznie żyjesz w kieszeni Łasica. Więc co się stało, Granger? Prezent? Taniec? Czy czujesz się urażona, ponieważ sam nie pozbierałem tych nieszczęsnych chwastów?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jesteś niedorzeczny.

Jego oczy błyszczały. 

\- W takim razie to prawda. Wróciłeś do swojego Łasica. - Jego głos był tak pewny siebie, że gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, sama by w to uwierzyła. Malfoy podszedł bliżej. - Dlaczego myślisz, że kiedykolwiek ci wystarczy?

Hermiona poczuła szarpnięcie za szyję i spojrzała w dół, by zobaczyć, jak jego dłoń odsuwa jej czerwono-złoty szalik, który upada się u jej stóp. Druga ręka Malfoya zdjęła jej kapelusz, uwalniając dzikie włosy. Przełknęła. 

\- Nie, nie wróciłam do Rona.

\- W takim razie powiedz mi, powiedz mi teraz. - Zażądał. - Co takiego zrobiłem?

Hermiona zacisnęła powieki jak dziecko, nie mogąc na niego spojrzeć. Z perspektywy Malfoya, było to praktycznie błaganie. 

\- Nie zrobiłeś nic złego - wykrztusiła. - Masz pełne prawo…

\- Więc dlaczego, Hermiono? - Czuła jego ciepłe dłonie na swojej szyji, unoszące jej twarz. - Dlaczego przede mną uciekasz? - wyszeptał.

\- Nie uciekam… - zaczęła, ale potem jego usta znalazły się na jej ustach, połykając jej kłamstwo. Oblizał jej dolną wargę, a ona natychmiast odpowiedziała, zapraszając go do środka, a dotyk jego ciepłego języka przy jej ustach prawie sprawił, że zaszlochała. Malfoy pogłębił pocałunek, wciąż trzymając dłonie na jej twarzy, a ona przycisnęła się do niego, jej własne ręce biegły po tym długim, wijącym się ciele…

\- Poszedł tą drogą! - Krzyknął wysoki głos. - Ciastek!

\- Nic tu nie ma, Bertie!

\- Ta czarna mgła! Zjadła go! Ciastek!

Hermiona i Malfoy odskoczyli od siebie, zaskoczeni, gdy zza czarnej mgły wydobywały się kolejne głosy.

\- Bertie zgubił swojego Puszka Pigmejskiego!

\- Znowu?

\- Ciastek!

Malfoy spojrzał gniewnie w kierunku głosów. 

\- Och, do cholery - mruknął.

\- S-spójrz - wyjąkała Hermiona, wskazując na jego stopy. Jej serce wciąż waliło i poczuła zawroty głowy.

Spojrzał w dół, a jego przerażona reakcja na różowego Pigmejka na jego błyszczącym bucie sprawiła, że Hermiona musiała stłumić chichot. Czarnoksiężnik Draco Malfoy i jego upiorna mgiełka, która więziła Puszki w pułapce… no cóż, jej nerwy były już i tak postrzępione, jaką krzywdę mogła zrobić mała histeria?

Puszek zapiszczał podekscytowany i zniknął w mankiecie spodni Malfoya. 

\- Aaaagh! - krzyknął.

\- Słyszałem go! Ciastek! Ciastek! - Bertie zapiszczał.

Malfoy potrząsał nogą, próbując wytrzepać Puszka ze spodni, a Hermiona upadła na ścianę, trzymając ją za boki. Ciastek wysunął się z nogawki spodni i zaczął podskakiwać w ciasnej przestrzeni, wciąż piszcząc.

\- Pomóż - warknął Malfoy do Hermiony. Wyciągnął różdżkę i pomachał nią, a Puszek znowu podskoczył, wpadając w mgłę i znikając.

\- Ciastek! - krzyknął Bertie. Czarna mgła rozproszyła się, a Malfoy i Hermiona znaleźli się przed grupą znajomych Puchonów.

\- Pan Malfoy!

\- To Pan Malfoy!

\- I Panna Granger!

\- Uratowali Ciastka! Dziękuję wam!

\- O nie - powiedziała Hermiona, która wreszcie opanowała swój chichot. Malfoy był nadal zbyt oburzony, by mówić. - To była całkowicie zasługa pana Malfoya.

\- Dziękuję, Panie Malfoy! - zawołał Bertie, podbiegając do Ślizgona z Puszkiem w dłoniach. Ciastek też dziękuje! - Ciastek odbił się o ramię Malfoya, powodując, że blondyn cofnął się.

\- Spójrz, Ciastek go lubi!

\- Awwwww!

\- Chodź tutaj, Ciastku! - zawołał Bertie. Chłopiec podskakiwał w górę i w dół, z wyciągniętymi ramionami, próbując odzyskać swojego Pigmejka. Puszek pisnął, ale nie zostawił Malfoya.

\- Zabierz go! - powiedział Malfoy, potrząsając ramieniem. Spojrzał na Hermionę. - Gdzie idziesz?

Hermiona owijała swój szalik wokół szyi. 

\- Mówiłam Ci. Trening quidditcha - powiedziała, wciskając kapelusz na głowę.

\- Daj mi chwilę. - Malfoy ruszył naprzód i odprowadził ją z dala od Puchonów. - Hermiono - powiedział cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od niej. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Nagle wydał się taki bezbronny i młody, prawie tak młody, jak chłopcy kręcący się za nim.

\- Nie złość się - szepnął - Nie wykluczaj mnie.

\- Nie jestem zła - powiedziała Hermiona. - Podobał mi się twój prezent. Podobał mi się taniec. Podobała mi się nawet pieprzona koniczyna. 

_ Pocałunek też mi się podobał. Merlinie, pomóż mi, podoba mi się ten dupek ze Slytherinu. _

\- W takim razie zapomnij o treningu quidditcha. Chodź ze mną. - Malfoy przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w dół. - Nie powiem nikomu.

\- Nie, Draco. Nie możemy tego zrobić. - Przez ostatnie kilka dni bardzo dokładnie wszystko przemyślała. Stworzyła nawet schemat blokowy Granger / Malfoy w swoim SUPLE i bez względu na to, ile razy go rysowała, pola i strzały zawsze się rozchodziły. On był Malfoyem, a ona była mugolaczką. Bez znaczenia, co się między nimi wydarzyło, pewnego dnia Draco sięgnie do kieszeni i założy ten onyksowo-srebrny pierścień ze złowieszczym mottem i zajmie należne mu miejsce. Nie chciała być częścią tego świata i nie nie chciała być jego młodzieńczą niedyskrecją, ani, co gorsza, jego małym, brudnym sekretem.

\- Przepraszam - szepnęła. Otarła dłonią o jego dłoń i odeszła, zostawiając oszołomionego czarodzieja z różowym Puszkiem Pigmejskim na ramieniu.


	23. Złożona groźba słowna

Następnego dnia Malfoy trzymał się z daleka od Hermiony, jego postawa była sztywna, a twarz nieczytelna. Hermiona robiła to samo. To był jedyny słuszny sposób postępowania i miała nawet schemat blokowy, aby to udowodnić. Ginny urządziła kolejną imprezę w piątek wieczorem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, zapraszając ósme klasy Krukonów i Puchonów, ale nie Ślizgonów, nawet Blaise'a. Hermiona spędziła większość wieczoru na sofie z Ronem, pijąc jak najmniej i starając się nie myśleć o bogatym smaku Syreniej Whisky i długim, bladym palcu delikatnie szarpiącym loki:  _ „Czy aż tak bardzo Cię przerażam?” _

W sobotę wraz z Ronem spotkali się Harrym w Hogsmeade, a cała trójka spędziła dzień i noc będąc wyrzucana z różnych kawiarni i pubów. Znów znaleźli się w Świńskim Łbie, gdzie Hermiona zaczęła potajemnie zmieniać kolor brwi Harry'ego i udawać, że nic nie widzi, kiedy już pijany Ron to zauważył. Dwaj mężczyźni w końcu zrozumieli, co robiła i zaczęli gonić ją po pubie, potykając się o puste butelki, które stawały im na drodze, aż Harry w końcu przywiązał Hermionę do krzesła za pomocą niewidzialnego zaklęcia i zaczął szeptać jej do ucha wszystkie rzeczy, przez które mogłaby oblać swoje OWUTEMY. Jej krzyki w końcu sprawiły, że zostali wyrzuceni ze Świńskiego Łba za „zastraszenie klientów”.

Hermiona była tak rozkojarzona, że zapomniała, iż drugi poniedziałek października był dniem wprowadzenia do wspaniałej rośliny Mrugoziela na Zielarstwie po tygodniach obserwacji i pisania esejów. Jej puls przyspieszył, gdy weszła do małej szklarni i zobaczyła przedmiot pokryty brezentem na środku każdego stołu. Profesor Sprout podskakiwała na piętach, a jej twarz była zarumieniona z podniecenia.

\- W porządku, klaso - powiedziała. - Jesteście teraz gotowi na spotkanie z naszą gwiazdą. Najpierw krótka powtórka. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć coś o okazach, które będziemy badać? - Hermiona, Astoria i Neville w tej samej chwili podnieśli ręce. - Panno Greengrass?

\- Te kiełki jeszcze nie zakwitły - powiedziała Astoria z lodowatą precyzją. - Pręcik jest jednak w pełni rozwinięty, produkując trujący pyłek, który może uwalniać się w postaci chmurek, jeśli roślina czuje się zagrożona. Nasiona są jednak niedojrzałe i chociaż roślina może je wystrzelić z dużą prędkością, nie rozwinęły jeszcze swoich magicznych umiejętności ataku.

\- Doskonale, dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu - powiedziała Sprout. - Bardzo ważne jest, aby po odkryciu Mrugozieli nikt ich nie przestraszył ani nie zdenerwował. One teraz śpią, a wy wszyscy chcecie, żeby tak było. Zaklęcia tłumiące hałas nie są dozwolone. To jest tylko lekcja obserwacyjna. Wykonacie rysunek konkretnej rośliny, zwracając uwagę na jej charakterystyczne cechy i oznaczycie je tak, jak na początku tej lekcji. Na następny tydzień zostawimy bardziej niebezpieczne czynności, takie jak podlewanie lub wystawianie ich na bezpośrednie działanie promieni słonecznych.

Uczniowie przytaknęli, spoglądając nerwowo na rośliny.

\- Teraz - powiedziała Sprout. - Kto może nam powiedzieć, jakie kroki należy podjąć w przypadku przebudzenia się rośliny? I pamiętajcie, że jeśli jedna roślina zostanie przebudzona, prawdopodobnie obudzi inne, więc szybkie działanie jest niezbędne.

Hermiona, Astoria i Neville natychmiast podnieśli ręce, a Sprout skinęła Hermionie głową.

\- Pierwszym krokiem jest groźne zawiśnięcie nad rośliną, tak blisko, jak to możliwe - powiedziała Hermiona. - Mrugoziele może wtedy pomyśleć, że jest się większą rośliną i zwinie się w kłębek, zwłaszcza że nadal jest sadzonką. Jeśli roślina się nie cofnie, następnym krokiem jest skierowanie w nią różdżki, jednocześnie wymawiając złożoną groźbę słowną.

\- Dlaczego złożoną groźbę? - zapytała Sprout.

\- Mrugoziele uważa się za potężną istotę. Złożona groźba stawia Cię jako istotę wyższą, zdolną do wymyślnego zniszczenia.

\- Tak, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Panie Malfoy, jakie inne cechy są potrzebne, aby zagrożenie zadziałało?

\- To musi być szczere - powiedział Malfoy, brzmiąc na znudzonego. - Uczeń musi wyglądać na gotowego i chętnego do wykonania wszystkiego, co powie, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne.

\- Tak - było wszystkim, co powiedziała Sprout. Nigdy nie nagradzała uczniów, którzy czekali na wezwanie, co Hermiona uważała za godne pochwały. - I tu dochodzimy do sedna naszej rośliny. Oczywiście nie chcemy, aby ktokolwiek z was niszczył swój okaz; są zbyt rzadkie i cenne. Ale roślina o tym nie wie, więc waszym wyzwaniem jest oszukać ją i zmusić by uwierzyła, że mówicie poważnie, oszukajcie ją.

Hermiona wróciła myślami do czarodzieja łapiącego futra, który pierwszy odkrył tę roślinę. Na szczęście był zapalonym graczem w pokera o płomiennym usposobieniu i niepohamowanym języku.

\- W porządku, klaso, odkryjcie swoje rośliny - powiedziała Sprout.

Astoria, co było do przewidzenia, odsunęła swój stołek dalej, pozostawiając Hermionie możliwość ściągnięcia plandeki.  _ Cholerni tchórzliwi Ślizgoni _ \- pomyślała Hermiona, zauważając, że Neville również został, by odkryć swój okaz.

Mrugoziele nie wyglądało niebezpiecznie, zwłaszcza jako sadzonka. Miało około stopy wysokości, z małymi zielonymi cebulkami, które otwierały się i zamieniały w kwiaty. Jego ciernie były małe, ale nadal wyglądały na ostre. Główna łodyga i liście były zwinięte we śnie. Hermiona wypuściła oddech, z którego wstrzymywania nie zdawała sobie sprawy.

Astoria rozłożyła pergamin i zaczęła szkicować, a Hermiona zrobiła to samo. Wkrótce jedynym dźwiękiem w szklarni było drapanie piór na pergaminie. Astoria najwyraźniej umieściła rysowanie na swojej długiej liście talentów, a jej skrupulatny szkic był dziełem sztuki z cudownymi kreskami na liściach. Szkic Hermiony był po prostu użyteczny.

Po trzydziestu minutach ciszy chłopcy Siódmego roku Slytherinu zaczęli mówić przyciszonymi głosami, a Astoria zdecydowała, że czas też porozmawiać.

\- Wiesz, nasze zaręczyny są nadal ważne - szepnęła.

\- Cóż, Astoria, nie wiedziałam, że nadal Ci na tym zależy - powiedziała Hermiona, odtwarzając postrzępioną linię łodygi jej rysunku. - Czy chciałbyś mieć duży ślub?

\- Został ustanowiony lata temu - kontynuowała Ślizgonka, ściszając głos. - Podpisany, zapieczętowany… i skonsumowany. - Astoria uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Wielokrotnie skonsumowany.

\- Nie muszę słuchać o Twoich archaicznych zwyczajach - powiedziała Hermiona regularnie głośno. - To nie jest 1470. - Nawiązywała do tradycji czarodziejów zapoczątkowanej w tym roku, kiedy zaręczyny zostały skonsumowane, zanim obie rodziny „zrujnowały” przyszłą pannę młodą dla kogokolwiek innego. W niedzielę spędziła godzinę dość mocno otwierając oczy, badając tradycje zaręczynowe rodzin czystej krwi. Oczywiście było to czysto akademickie zainteresowanie.

Dłoń Astorii zacisnęła się na piórze, ale jej głos pozostał chłodny i niski. 

\- Imię Draco może być lekko… nadszarpnięte, ale nie na długo. Wyraźnie planuje powrót Malfoyów do władzy.

\- Być może - powiedziała Hermiona, odkładając pióro i w końcu patrząc na swoją partnerkę. - Ale naprawienie reputacji tej rodziny może zająć dziesięciolecia. Czy chcesz czekać aż tak długo?

\- Zastanawiałaś się nad tym, Granger - mruknęła Astoria.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- To raczej oczywiste. Śmierciożercy i ich rodziny nie mają innego wyboru, jak odpokutować najlepiej, jak potrafią, przyczynić się do większego dobra i mieć nadzieję, że czas zrobi resztę.

\- To trudna droga - powiedziała Astoria. - Niektórzy wolą mniej rygorystyczne ścieżki.

\- Wtedy zawiodą - zapewniła Hermiona. - Tutaj nie ma dróg na skróty, chyba że ktoś chce przez resztę życia gnębić się strachem i podejrzliwością. - Spojrzała w oczy Astorii. - Dotyczy to również cennych spadkobierców tych rodzin. Czy na pewno chcesz być Lady Malfoy, Greengrass? Czy na pewno chcesz tego dla swoich dzieci?

Jej głos podniósł się pod koniec, a jej ostatnie słowa rozbrzmiały w ciszy. Roślina przed nią zadrżała, a Hermiona zatrzasnęła usta. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od spojrzenia przez ramię Astorii na Malfoya, a jego przerażona mina sprawiła, że skręcił się jej żołądek. Spojrzała na swoje drżące ręce, już żałując swoich słów. Jak mogła coś takiego powiedzieć? Cholera, Astoria!

Roślina znów opadła, ku uldze obu kobiet i Hermiona ośmieliła się mieć nadzieję, że przynajmniej uciszyła Astorię na dobre. Ponownie zerknęła na stół Malfoya i Neville'a i była zaniepokojona, widząc końcówkę rękawa Neville'a na kałamarzu. Natychmiast ją wyprostował, ale stół był lekko przechylony i cienka strużka atramentu popłynęła szybko w kierunku rosnącego Mrugoziela.

\- Neville! - syknęła. Neville spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, podczas gdy Malfoy, pogrążony w swoich oczywistych nieprzyjemnych myślach, niczego nie zauważył. Kropla atramentu dotknęła zwisającego pędu rośliny.

\- Neville! Malfoy! - powiedziała głośniej Hermiona, zsuwając się ze stołka i podchodząc bliżej do ich stolika. Mała roślinka wystrzeliła w górę, potrząsając groźnie liśćmi.

Obaj mężczyźni natychmiast zrozumieli sytuację i zerwali się na równe nogi, wyciągając różdżki. Pnącza rośliny wystrzeliły, sięgając po Neville'a, a Malfoy odepchnął swojego partnera na bok, przewracając stołek. Hałas rozwścieczył roślinę, która obróciła się w stronę Malfoya.

\- Zawołajcie Sprout - powiedziała Hermiona do chłopców Slytherinu i wyciągnęła własną różdżkę. Astoria płynnie przesunęła się na drugą stronę ich stołu, dalej od groźnej rośliny. Hermiona podeszła bliżej do Malfoya.

\- Granger - ostrzegł Malfoy, przechodząc między nią a rośliną i unosząc różdżkę. Jego bliskość i wzrost się wzrost nie były wystarczające. Roślina była teraz w pełni przytomna.

\- Ogień - powiedziała Hermiona.

Malfoy skinął głową i zwrócił się do rośliny. 

\- W jednej chwili spalę cię na popiół. Incindienda!

Przez chwilę Hermiona myślała, że to zrobił - że zniszczył swoje Mrugoziele pierwszego dnia. Jego twarz była maską wściekłości, a jego głos, ściszony nisko, żeby nie obudzić innych roślin, był pełen mocy. Ale potem zdała sobie sprawę, że ostatnią sylabę zaklęcia wymówił niepoprawnie i Malfoy nigdy nie popełni takiego błędu.

Jednak Mruzogiele najwyraźniej mu uwierzyło. Roślina zwinęła się z powrotem w doniczce, nietknięta, a kiedy wpadła Sprout, wszystkie trzy rośliny spały, a Hermiona pomagała Neville'owi wstać.

Sprout machnęła różdżką, zakrywając rośliny i rzucając zaklęcie chroniące je przed hałasem.

\- Co tu się stało? - zażądała.

\- Przewróciłem swój kałamarz - powiedział żałośnie Neville. - Część atramentu dotarła do liścia rośliny.

\- Prawdopodobnie myślała, że próbujesz ją podlać - powiedziała Sprout. - Mrugoziele nienawidzi być podlewane. Udało Ci się ją jednak uciszyć?

\- Malfoyowi tak - powiedział Neville. - Powalił mnie i stawił jej czoła, grożąc spaleniem.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panie Malfoy. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu - powiedziała Sprout. Machnęła różdżką, lewitowała trzy rośliny do szafki i zamknęła ją. - Myślę, że wykonaliśmy na dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo praktycznych zastosowań. Każdy z was napisze esej na temat dzisiejszego incydentu i wyciągniętych wniosków. Zostawcie swoje zwoje na stołach. - Odwróciła się i ponownie wyszła ze szklarni.

\- Uch, dzięki, Malfoy - usłyszała Hermiona głos Neville'a, gdy wrócił na swój stołek.

\- Następnym razem pozwolę ci zwalczyć zagrożenie, Longbottom - wycedził Malfoy. - Przydałaby mi się jakaś dobra zabawa.

W małej szklarni znów panowała cisza, a Hermiona pisała swój esej i Mrogozielu i starała się nie patrzeć na Malfoya, kiedy zauważyła, że Astoria nie pisze. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła przyglądającą się jej blondynkę.

\- Co teraz? - zapytała Hermiona.

Głowa Astorii była lekko przechylona. 

\- Dość heroiczny czyn ze strony Draco, naprawdę, by chronić swojego partnera.

\- Tak, całkiem bohaterskie - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Taki namiętny pod tą chłodną powierzchownością - mruknęła Astoria. Na podstawie jej niskiego tonu mogłaby sądzić, że opisuje cechy dobrego pergaminu. - Taki wymagający.

\- No co ty. - Ręka Hermiony nigdy nie zawahała się, kiedy pisała.

\- Jeszcze niedawno Draco był niewyżytym szóstoklasistą. - Astoria posłała jej cienki uśmiech. - A teraz jest mężczyzną.

Hermiona zignorowała ją, kreśląc linię czasu wydarzeń po tym, jak atrament dotknął Mrugoziele Neville'a i Malfoya.

\- Niektórzy mogą uznać jego gust za nieco… rozpustny - ciągnęła Astoria nadal niskim głosem. Pochyliła się bliżej, jej język pojawił się między białymi zębami. - Taka wyobraźnia. Taki apetyt. Czy nadęty mały mól książkowy mógłby go kiedykolwiek zadowolić?

Hermiona ostrożnie położyła swoje pióro obok pergaminu i spojrzała prosto na Astorię. Krew pulsowała w jej głowie, ale głos był chłodny. 

\- Tak, Greengrass, jestem porządną osobą i też uczoną i nie będę za to przepraszać.

\- Tak smutne - powiedziała Astoria, wracając do pisania.

Hermiona pochyliła się bliżej i tym razem też utrzymywała niski głos. 

\- Powiem ci, co jest smutne. Pamiętasz Dolores Umbridge? Wiesz, jesteś taka jak ona. Ten sam słodki, jadowity język. - Spojrzała w oczy Astorii. - Żyjesz w strachu, prawda, mała Greengrass? Ten okropny strach, że ktoś spojrzy poza tę śliczną skorupę i zobaczy w środku pustą, obrzydliwą ropuchę?

Na policzkach Astorii pojawiły się dwie szkarłatne plamy i zaczęła gwałtownie oddychać przez nos.

\- Tak ładna teraz, prawda mała dziewczynko? - Hermiona kontynuowała bezlitośnie, jej głos wciąż był niski. Zamierzała to kurwa zakończyć, właśnie tutaj, właśnie teraz. - Ale nie zawsze będziesz ładna… lepiej szybko znajdź sobie tytuł, Greengrass, zanim wyłupiaste oczy i szeroki uśmiech ropuchy wyjdą na twoją twarz, a będziesz tylko wysoką, chudą Umbridge z małą… diamentową… kokardką w Twoim …

Różdżka Astorii była wyciągnięta, jej twarz wykrzywiła wściekłość.

\- Cruc...

Prawa ręka Hermiony dotknęła jej różdżki w kieszeni spódnicy, a ona mruknęła cicho, jednocześnie rozbrajając Astorię, przywołując różdżkę Ślizgonki we własną dłoń i uderzając Astorią o ścianę szklarni. Dwie szyby pękły, ale wytrzymały, a Astoria osunęła się na podłogę, oszołomiona i lekko zdławiona.

Malfoy zrobił krok do przodu, ale Hermiona wyrzuciła otwartą dłoń, zatrzymując go bez patrzenia. Podeszła do dziewczyny, która spojrzała na nią z kamiennej podłogi.

Pochyliła się lekko, by ponownie nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. 

\- Nigdy więcej nie wyciągaj na mnie różdżki, Greengrass - powiedziała głośno. - Za każdym razem przegrasz.

Rzuciła różdżkę Astorii na podłogę, po czym wezwała swoją torbę i wyszła z klasy, przemykając obok zaskoczonej profesor Sprout. Gdy wyszła ze szklarni, pobiegła na oślep, zmierzając wąską ścieżką w kierunku chatki Hagrida.

Zajęcia z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami najwyraźniej się skończyły i zobaczyła tylko kamienną chatę i przylegający do niej ogród z gigantycznymi dyniami. Zatrzymała się, łapiąc oddech, po czym ruszyła dalej. Cicha godzina z Hagridem i gorąca herbata dałyby jej dużo dobrego. Przy odrobinie szczęścia mogła pozostać poza zamkiem do kolacji. W chacie było jednak ciemno, a drzwi były zamknięte. Ani śladu Hagrida i Kła. Hermiona zaczęła okrążać mały kamienny budynek, żeby się upewnić.

Kroki zgrzytnęły na liściach za nią, zbyt szybkie i lekkie, aby należeć Hagrida. Hermiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła Malfoya za rogiem chaty. 

\- Hermiono! - Podszedł do niej, chwytając ją za ramiona i patrząc w jej twarz. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie jestem tą, którą powinieneś o to pytać - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jest w połowie martwa. Co tam się stało? 

Spojrzała na niego, a on odwzajemnił spojrzenie, trzymając ręce na jej ramionach, a jego oczy miały ten sam kolor, co chmury wiszące nad zamkiem za nim.

Hermiona zawsze wierzyła, że prawie każdą trudną sytuację można przezwyciężyć, jeśli znajdzie się chwilę na racjonalne myślenie. Ale nagła bliskość Malfoya i ostatnie słowa Astorii były zbyt mocne; jej umysł nie mógł się skupić. _ Konsumowany, wielokrotnie… jego apetyty są rozpustne… nienasycony… żaden prymitywny mały mól książkowy nigdy nie… _

Jej gniew znów wybuchł, już nie zimny, ale trzaskający i wściekły - jak ona śmie? - Hermiona strząsnęła ręce Malfoya i złapała go za krawat, przyciągając do siebie i uderzając ustami o jego tak mocno, że ich zęby zderzyły się razem. Jednak żadne z nich nie cofnęło się i tym razem ręce Malfoya owinęły się wokół jej talii, pod otwartą szatą, przyciągając jej ciało do swojego. Rozluźniła jego krawat i zanurzyła dłonie w gęstych, jedwabistych włosach, które zapamiętała ze szpitala. Znów był to korytarz na drugim piętrze, ale tym razem nie było miękkości, tylko surowa potrzeba, i słowa, _ mogę, mogę, mogę… _ waliły jej w głowie. Otaczała ją jego magia, czuła, jak pulsuje w rytm jej serca.

\- Hermiono - jęknął przy jej ustach, jego ramiona były jak żelazo, przytulając ją tak mocno do siebie, że ledwo mogła oddychać i, szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło jej to. Jego usta były szorstkie, zdesperowane, jakby musiał oddać pocałunki warte całego świata w kilka krótkich sekund. Jego ciało pchnęło ją na kamienną chatę, czuła jego podniecenie, jego drugą rękę ześlizgującą się po jej biodrze, żądając…

Wymagający. Namiętny. Głos Astorii -  _ „Nasze zaręczyny są nadal ważne” _ \- a jej chłodna, wyniosła twarz zakwitła w umyśle Hermiony, która wyrwała mu się, dysząc. Malfoy cofnął się, opuszczając ramiona na boki.

\- Nie. Nie - wyjąkała, prawie przewracając się o dyniową winorośl. - Nie kłamałam w tym, co powiedziałam na lekcji. To nic nie zmienia.

Malfoy warknął z frustracji. Wyglądał pięknie w takiej postaci: zarumienione policzki, potargane włosy, przekrzywiony krawat. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

\- W takim razie mam za to podziękować Astorii? - zapytał, starając się jak zwykle przeciągnąć. - Cokolwiek powiedziała, musiała to być groźba.

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć - warknęła Hermiona. - Po prostu idź. - Nie zrobiłaby tego, po prostu nie…

\- W porządku - powiedział zimno, mrużąc oczy. - Wyraziłaś się bardzo jasno. Idź prowadzić sobie Theo w tę wesołą wycieczkę, podczas gdy będziesz próbowała dowiedzieć się, czego naprawdę chcesz.

Minął, nie patrząc na nią, i znowu zniknął za rogiem. Hermiona została w ogrodzie Hagrida, jej buty zapadały się w miękkiej ziemi, a łzy spływały po policzkach. Siedziała tam, aż przestała słyszeć chrzęst i szuranie liści pod jego stopami, gdy odchodził.


	24. Irytujący, ale okazjonalnie przydatny

Hermiona szła korytarzem w stronę lochu eliksirów w środę wieczorem, ubrana w dżinsy i czerwony sweter, a jej włosy były najeżone irytacją. Spędziła godziny, przygotowując się do wieczornej sesji PORNO na temat zaklęć. Sytuacja z Astorią i drugie spotkanie z Malfoyem wstrząsnęły Hermioną, powodując, że zaczęła przygotowania do PORNO z intensywnością, która zaskoczyła jej przyjaciół. Wciąż jednak znajdowała czas dla Rona, świadoma, że zostało jej z nim tylko kilka ostatnich dni. Ron opracowywał serię psotnych piór, które zapisywały niewłaściwe frazy w notatkach uczniów lub nuciły przypadkowe piosenki, a Hermiona pomagała mu doskonalić zaklęcia. W końcu obiecała mu wsparcie.

Hermiona również z niepokojem oczekiwała odpowiedzi McGonagall na jej atak na Astorię; spodziewała się, że Ślizgonka ją zgłosi i była gotowa ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje. Sporządziła nawet listę odpowiednich kar, takich jak ocenianie prac dla profesorów czy pisanie esejów o przemocy jako problemie społecznym. Ale to wszystko na nic. Zamiast poinformować nauczyciela, Astoria zaczęła mówić ludziom, że Hermiona straciła kontrolę nad swoją różdżką, w co absolutnie nikt nie uwierzył. Więc teraz plotka, która ogarnęła zamek, była taka, że Astoria i Hermiona walczyły o uczucia Theo, co zdaniem Hermiony, miało jeszcze mniej sensu niż prawda, a prawda była wystarczająco absurdalna. Theo uznał tę plotkę za całkiem zabawną i zaczął nazywać siebie „łupem wojennym”.

To wszystko było strasznie krępujące. Oczywiście istniał kompromis między książkową i prostą, a porywczą i emocjonalną, stroną jej osobowości. Jednak wszyscy inni wydawali się już wybrać swoją wersję historii, a Hermiona nigdy nie była dobra w znajdowaniu szczęśliwego medium. Liczyła więc, że jej środowa sesja PORNO zaprezentuje spokojną, akademicką osobowość, która zrównoważy jej niedawne… ach… porywcze zachowanie.

Ale potem ten skurwysyn Ernie Macmillan zwołał w środę wieczorem nadzwyczajne spotkanie Prefektów, aby omówić jego przeklęty Halloweenowy Festiwal, kradnąc połowę grupy Hermiony i zmuszając ją do odwołania PORNO. Co gorsza, Slughorn dowiedział się o odwołaniu i poprosił Hermionę o nadzorowanie „specjalnego szlabanu” w lochu eliksirów, aby mógł iść na pogawędkę na jakimś wydarzeniu w Ministerstwie.

Hermiona była wściekła. Spędziła ponad godzinę, tworząc 57 małych kształtów origami, z których każdy przedstawiał inny urok i wszystko na nic. A teraz musiała tracić czas na karcenie łamaczy zasad. Szczerze mówiąc, dlaczego ludzie nie mogliby po prostu odpowiednio się zachowywać? Gdyby to były Piskliwe Myszki w lochu Eliksirów, świeżo po ostatnim psikusie, to żałowałyby dnia, w którym otrzymały listy z Hogwartu. Malfoy był dla nich zbyt łagodny. Ją uznaliby za mniej przychylną. Ciekawe, jak podobałoby im się pisanie esejów o długości 6 stóp na…

Drzwi do lochów były uchylone, co oznaczało, że uczniowie byli już w środku, prawdopodobnie niszcząc to miejsce i ponownie plądrując zbiory Slughorna. Hermiona rzuciła się do przodu i zatrzasnęła ciężkie drzwi z siłą wystarczającą, by zatrząść pobliskimi stołami i stołkami.

Zatrzymała się na środku pokoju z otwartymi ustami, ponieważ zamiast stada małych borsuków w lochu było tylko dwóch uczniów: zarówno wysokich, jak i potężnych, z komicznie małymi głowami na umięśnionych ramionach. Byli to byli Pałkarze Slytherinu, którzy zranili Malfoya, wciąż odbywając szlabany dwa razy w tygodniu, aż do Bożego Narodzenia.

Dwóch ogromnych chłopców skoczyło na równe nogi przy wejściu Hermiony, patrząc na nią nieufnie. Nikt nie wiedział, kto dusił ich na boisku (oprócz Neville'a, Ginny i Malfoya), ale niejednokrotnie szeptano imię Hermiony. Zrobiła krok do przodu, a chłopcy lekko się skulili, cofając. Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Oczywiście nie zamierzała ich teraz przeklinać.

Z trudem przypomniała sobie ich nazwiska. 

\- Panie Bloom, Panie Pratt, proszę usiąść. 

Obaj natychmiast posłuchali.

Hermiona położyła torbę na biurku Slughorna i przyjrzała się im uważnie. Pomimo protestów Malfoya tamtej nocy w szpitalu, Hermiona i tak poszła do McGonagall w następnym tygodniu, żądając usłyszenia odpowiedzi szkoły na obrażenia odniesione przez Malfoya i groźby śmierci. Odpowiedź dyrektorki była mniej niż pocieszająca: Bloom i Pratt po prostu szukali odpłaty za lata prześladowania Malfoya w Slytherinie, a groźby śmierci były prymitywną próbą wygonienia Malfoya z drużyny. Hermiona sceptycznie podeszła do tej odpowiedzi i nękała McGonagall pytaniami, dopóki dyrektorka nie wyrzuciła jej z gabinetu, wraz z zawoalowanym ostrzeżeniem o „odpowiedzialnym” używaniu różdżki.

Teraz Pałkarze poruszali się nerwowo na stołkach pod jej spojrzeniem, a blondyn (Bloom?) uniósł rękę. 

Skinęła głową.

\- P-panno Granger - powiedział. - Uh, czy chcesz, żebyśmy teraz zaczęli szorować?

\- Szorować? Co szorować? - zapytała.

\- Szorowaliśmy olbrzymie kotły - powiedział Bloom. Przełknął. - Bez magii.

Hermiona spojrzała na tył lochu, gdzie stały trzy potworne kotły. Starożytne i masywne żelazne beczki były pokryte nieskończonymi warstwami brudu i spalonych mikstur, nieustannie emitujących ohydne opary. Nikt ich od wieków nie używał. Nawet najsilniejsze Chłoszczyść nie byłby w stanie ich wyczyścić, a najbardziej męczące szorowanie niewiele by zmieniło.

Przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się. Chociaż myśl o tej dwójce spędzającej wieczór w bezsensownej pracy rozgrzała jej serce, ale istniały inne, bardziej produktywne opcje. Hermiona podeszła do ich stolika, a dwaj chłopcy cofnęli się, patrząc na nią z niepokojem.

\- Być może - powiedziała chłodno. - Wy dwoje pewnie wolelibyście robić coś innego.

Oczy Blooma i Pratta rozszerzyły się z nadzieją. 

\- Naprawdę, panno Granger? - zapytał Bloom. - To byłoby wykurwis… - Odchrząknął. - Byłoby świetnie.

Pratt z zapałem skinął głową.

Hermiona zerknęła na nich. 

\- Moglibyście… pisać zdania.

\- O kurwa, tak - powiedział Pratt. Bloom spojrzał na niego z wściekłością, a Pratt się zarumienił. - Przepraszam, panno Granger.

Hermiona wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę (pałkarze wzdrygnęli się) i na tablicy pojawiło się zdanie: „Nie stracę kontroli nad moją miotłą i nie uderzę w irytującego, ale od czasu do czasu przydatnego Szukającego z dużą prędkością”.

Bloom podniósł rękę. 

\- Uh, panno Granger? - znowu wzdrygnął się, kiedy na niego spojrzała. - My nie straciliśmy kontroli nad naszymi miotłami.

\- Zgadza się - powiedział Pratt. - Nie straciliśmy.

Hermiona zamrugała powoli, podchwyciła to od Astorii. Całkiem skuteczne, naprawdę. 

\- Cóż, bardzo ważne jest, aby zdanie było dokładne. Prawda? - Pratt i Bloom skinęli głowami, szczęśliwi, że mogą pomóc.

Znowu machnęła różdżką: „Nie uderzę w irytującego, ale od czasu do czasu przydatnego Szukającego z dużą prędkością bez żadnego powodu”.

\- Mieliśmy dobry powód! - zaprotestował Pratt.

\- Rupert! - Bloom syknął.

\- Czy ktoś was do tego zmusił? - zapytała Hermiona.

Pratt potrząsnął głową z ponurą miną. 

\- Nie, ale ten przeklęty dupek dręczył nas od lat, panno Granger. Każdego dnia nazywał mnie palantem...

\- Czy to nie twoje nazwisko*? - zapytała Hermiona.

Pratt spochmurniał. 

\- Tłumaczył to w taki sam sposób. Buc i Pręt, tak nas nazywał. - Bloom przytaknął.

Usta Hermiony opadły. Merlin, pomóż jej, prawie im uwierzyła. To brzmiało zupełnie jak Malfoy. Znowu machnęła różdżką: „Nie będę celowo uderzać w irytującego, ale okazjonalnie przydatnego Szukającego z dużą prędkością, w odpowiedzi na lata znęcania się, bez odpowiedniego ostrzeżenia”.

\- Ostrzegaliśmy go! - zawył Pratt.

\- Rupert! - Bloom syknął. - Nie słuchaj go, panno Granger…

\- To bardzo proste, panie Bloom - powiedziała Hermiona surowo. - Możecie albo napisać mi dokładne zdania, albo… - Jej oczy powędrowały z powrotem do trzech gigantycznych, brudnych kotłów. Chłopcy wzdrygnęli się.

Bloom westchnął. 

\- Mogliśmy wysłać głupkowi kilka listów. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że po prostu odejdzie z drużyny.

Hermiona ponownie machnęła różdżką: „Nie będę celowo uderzać w irytującego, ale okazjonalnie przydatnego Szukającego, z dużą prędkością, w odpowiedzi na lata zastraszania, po wysłaniu żałosnych listów, które nikogo by nie przestraszyły.”

\- Oi! - zawył Pratt.

\- Nie możemy tego napisać, panno Granger! - powiedział ukąszony Bloom. Najwyraźniej były Pałkarz był dumny ze swoich gróźb śmierci. - Napisaliśmy do Malfoya, że gdyby spróbował zagrać w meczu Slytherin-Gryffindor, to zeskrobaliby mu tyłek z boiska!

\- Urocze - powiedziała słabo Hermiona.

Pratt rozpromienił się. 

\- Powiedz jej drugą.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było właściwe, Rupe - szepnął Bloom głośno.

\- Myślę, że przekroczyliśmy tę linię - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- My… napisaliśmy, że gdyby próbował grać, użylibyśmy do tego Tłuczków.

\- Cudownie - powiedziała Hermiona. Jeszcze raz machnęła różdżką. „Nie będę celowo rzucać się w irytującego, ale od czasu do czasu przydatnego Szukającego z dużą prędkością w odpowiedzi na lata zastraszania po wysłaniu kilku stylowych i wymyślnych gróźb śmierci”.

Bloom i Pratt skinęli głowami, zadowoleni.

\- Bardzo dobrze - Hermiona opuściła ich stolik i usiadła za biurkiem Slughorna. - Napiszcie to zdanie dwadzieścia razy, starannie i z odpowiednią interpunkcją. A tym razem wybaczę wam te kociołki. Do roboty. - Wyciągnęła swój harmonogram nauki i zaczęła planować sposoby wepchnięcia dodatkowej sesji PORNO do swojego kalendarza.

Byli Pałkarze posłuchali, a w lochu zapanowała cisza, z wyjątkiem mruczących przekleństw Pratta za każdym razem, gdy rozpryskiwał plamy atramentu na pergaminie, co było dość częste. Hermiona okręciła palec wokół jednego z loków, myśląc. Wyglądało na to, że obrażenia Malfoya były wynikiem szalejącej głupoty wszystkich zaangażowanych stron. Szczerze mówiąc, quidditch powinien zostać zakazany w Hogwarcie. Hermiona próbowała wymyślić prawne precedensy dla takiego zakazu, kiedy sprzeczka - głosami, które chłopcy uważali ją za szept - zwróciła jej uwagę.

\- Oi, Alf.

\- Odwal się, Rupert.

\- Jest wysportowana.

\- Zamknij się, pieprzony kretynie.

\- Nie sądzisz, że jest w formie?

\- Tak, ale ona też jest śmiertelnie przerażająca, więc zamknij się!

\- Słyszałem, że lubi Ślizgonów.

\- Czy ty do cholery życzysz sobie śmierci.

\- Nie boję się Notta.

\- Mówię o niej, ty półgłówku.

\- Myślisz, że lubi młodszych…

\- W porządku, chłopcy! - powiedziała głośno Hermiona, wstając. - Tyle wystarczy na dzisiejszy wieczór, przynieście mi swoje zdania! - Nie miała ochoty siedzieć tutaj, i tego słuchać.

Pratt i Bloom wyglądali na zaskoczonych, ale oddali swoje pergaminy, dziękując jej jeszcze raz i praktycznie wybiegając za drzwi. Hermiona schowała ich zdania do swojej torby (Bloom zdołał ukończyć pięć pełnych wersów, a Pratt napisał dwa), kiedy usłyszała łomot, który brzmiał podejrzanie, jakby Bloom uderzył Prattem o ścianę korytarza. Hermiona mogła obdarzyć to tylko aprobatą.

***

Ron opuścił Hogwart w piątek wieczorem. Planował wymknąć się z zamku po ciszy nocnej i spotkać się z McGonagall przy wejściu. Stamtąd przejechałby powozem testrali do Hogsmeade i odleciał siecią Fiuu do sklepu z dowcipami na Pokątnej, gdzie dzieliłby mieszkanie nad sklepem z George'em.

McGonagall sprzeciwiła się temu „sekretnemu” sposobowi odejścia, obawiając się, że mogłoby się to wydawać zhańbionym odejściem i zaszkodzić reputacji Rona. Ale Ron nie powiedział jeszcze nic reszcie swojej rodziny i obawiał się, że jakiekolwiek publiczne odejście zostanie ogłoszone w Proroku Codziennym, który najwyraźniej nadal ma szpiegów w zamku. Hermiona prywatnie zgodziła się z McGonagall, ale powiedziała dyrektorce w swoim biurze, że Ron powinien mieć możliwość załatwienia tego w swój własny sposób. Rudzielec spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością i uścisnął jej dłoń, a McGonagall niechętnie to zaakceptowała.

\- Wyświadczyłeś nieocenione usługi dla tego zamku i nie pozwolę, aby cokolwiek to przesłaniało, panie Weasley - powiedziała.

Hermiona „pomogła mu się spakować”, co oznaczało siedzenie na łóżku i staranie się, aby nie pociągać nosem, podczas gdy Ron radośnie zamieniał swoje szkolne mundurki i szaty w pianki, zgniatając je płasko pod butem, a następnie podpalając. Zachował jednak odznakę prefekta i inne pamiątki, nawet odznakę „POTTER ŚMIERDZI”. Potem usiedli razem i obejrzeli zdjęcia. Jedno z pierwszego roku, kiedy byli jeszcze tacy mali, sprawiło, że Hermiona zaszlochała, podobnie jak na widok zdjęcia jej i Rona tańczących na ślubie Billa i Fleur przed przybyciem Śmierciożerców. Nagle nie mogła przestać płakać, a Ron trzymał ją tak, jak na pogrzebie Dumbledore'a.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś odszedł - szlochała. - Czuję, że dopiero cię odzyskałam!

\- Muszę, Mi - powiedział.

Hermiona ukryła twarz w koszulce do Quidditcha, którą jej podarował. Czuła się taka samotna, kiedy Ron odchodził. Miała oczywiście Ginny i Neville'a, a Theo darzył ją swoją cichą, regularną obecnością. A Malfoy… cóż, starała się nie myśleć o Malfoyu. Nie powiedziała nikomu, nawet Ginny, o szczegółach swojej konfrontacji z Astorią czy ostatnim spotkaniu z Malfoyem. Hermiona wiedziała, że była dla niego zimna i ostra. W końcu sugerowała Astorii, że poślubienie go będzie degradacją. Powinna przeprosić, ale czy to nie pogorszy sytuacji?

Harry miał odwiedzić Hogwart następnego dnia, a Hermiona poprosiła Malfoya podczas eliksirów, aby spotkał się z nimi w laboratorium w południe. Malfoy tylko krótko skinął głową i odwrócił się. Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak poradzi sobie na eliksirach tylko z nim i Lavender - dziewczyna nagle stała się zadowolona i szydercza, przypominając Hermionie swoje zachowanie w szóstej klasie, kiedy spotykała się z Ronem.

Ron siedział teraz ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze, przeglądając swoje książki. Prawie wszystkie z nich przekazywał do małej biblioteki Gryffindoru w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Ron - powiedziała nagle. - Czy zauważyłeś ostatnio coś dziwnego w Lavender?

Mrugnął do niej. 

\- Tak, zachowuje się trochę dziwnie.

\- Zastanawiam się, co ona robi.

\- Zastanawiam się, kogo ona robi - powiedział ponuro Ron.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił następną książkę na stos „pokoju wspólnego”. 

\- To jest Lav. Dla niej wszystko kręci się wokół facetów. Rucha się z kimś i to sprawia, że czuje się na topie. - Posłał jej szelmowskie, insynuacyjne spojrzenie, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Czy naprawdę musiał teraz ją opuszczać?

\- Hej, patrz. - Ron podniósł nierówny niebieski kapelusz. - Jedna z Twoich pierwszych czapek dzierganych dla WSZY!

\- Stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych - powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Zatrzymuję ją - oznajmił Ron, kładąc kapelusik na swoich swetrach.

Kiedy skończyli, kufer był wypełniony tylko do połowy, a Ron wyciągnął go z pokoju. Miał na sobie dżinsy i sweter Weasleyów i wyglądał na zdecydowanie bardziej zrelaksowanego. To był właściwy wybór.

Pożegnał się już z Ginny, więc Hermiona odprowadziła go do wejścia, używając Mapy Huncwotów, aby uniknąć niepożądanych konfrontacji, a McGonagall wyprowadziła ich na zewnątrz. Noc była spokojna i jasna, a testral był praktycznie niewidoczny. Ron uścisnął dłoń McGonagall.

\- Powodzenia we wszystkich przedsięwzięciach, panie Weasley, i nie pozwól mi zobaczyć żadnego z twoich produktów w mojej szkole - powiedziała. Ron posłał jej uśmiech godny Freda i George'a.

Odwrócił się, by przytulić Hermionę. 

\- Do zobaczenia w niedzielę - powiedział, całując ją lekko w usta. - Bądź ostrożna. Ta wiadomość na ścianie to prawdziwe zagrożenie, a jedyne co masz to ten Malfoy… 

\- I Harry - powiedziała. - Przyjedzie jutro, aby zobaczyć nasz eliksir.

\- Prześlę ci sówką coś fajnego ze sklepu - szepnął jej do ucha. - To cię rozweseli.

\- Ron! - zaprotestowała. Mrugnął do niej, wsiadł do powozu i odjechał. Hermiona znowu wybuchła płaczem. Przez większą część semestru traktowali się okropnie, a teraz już go nie było.

\- Już, już, panno Granger - powiedziała McGonagall. - Ten młody człowiek wie, jak się czujesz. Musisz jednak podążać własnymi ścieżkami.

\- Chciałabym móc go kochać - szepnęła Hermiona, zbyt cicho, by dyrektorka mogła to usłyszeć, a przynajmniej tak myślała.

\- Nie możemy walczyć z naszymi sercami - powiedziała dyrektorka, a Hermiona była zaskoczona jej słowami. Kapelusz McGonagall tworzył wysoką, spiczastą sylwetkę na tle migoczących świateł zamku. - Nawet ty, panno Granger.

***

Hermiona wstała w sobotę wczesnym rankiem po niespokojnej nocy. Większość Gryfonów myślała, że Ron wyjechał na weekend. Wszyscy oprócz Hermiony, Ginny i Neville'a. Hermiona spędziła solidną godzinę ze swoim SUPŁEM, wymieniając 38 sposobów, w jakie mogłaby pozostać w kontakcie z Ronem. Przetransmutowała pergamin w ramkę na zdjęcie siebie, Harry'ego i Rona na pierwszym roku i położyła ją na swoim biurku obok przycisku do papieru z wydrą i drewnianego pudełka Theo zawierającego list Bagshot. Potem założyła swój własny sweter Weasleyów i przypinkę od Rona i zeszła do laboratorium eliksirów. Włosy miała związane z tyłu szeroką czerwoną wstążką; nie nosiła spinek Malfoya od przyjęcia u Slughorna. Jej oczy nadal były zapuchnięte od łez, ale nie czuła potrzeby, by wyglądać czarująco.

Przynajmniej eliksir wyglądał dobrze. Mikstura ze szczuroszczeta dusiła się długo, aż do powstania matowego brązowego proszku. Ostrożnie nabierała go do dużej butelki, kiedy w otwartych drzwiach pojawił się Malfoy, ponownie ubrany w swoją koszulkę do Quidditcha.

Zauważyła, że on sam też nie wyglądał dobrze.  _ Może zaręczyny z wściekłą seksualną maniaczką go dopadły _ \- pomyślała głupio. Oczy miał ciężkie, podkrążone, a twarz niepokojąco bladą. Wyglądał trochę jak w szóstej klasie.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, przypominając jej o poniedziałkowym spotkaniu przy chatce Hagrida i wysyłając dreszcz po jej plecach.

\- Nic - powiedziała. Nie mogła zdradzić pewności siebie Rona.

\- Dobra - powiedział obojętnie i przeszedł na drugą stronę wąskiego stolika. Jego oczy były matowe, prawie puste.

\- Harry przychodzi dzisiaj, żeby zobaczyć nasz eliksir - powiedziała, zamykając butelkę.

Dlaczego?

\- Harry chce nam pomóc - powiedziała. - Nie martw się. Kingsley nic nie wie. Jeśli zdobędziemy trop z tego eliksiru, może będziemy potrzebować Harry'ego, aby ścigać winnego. Potrzebujemy go. Malfoy, nie mogę tego zrobić sama. Potrzebuję was obu - spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

Coś poruszyło się w oczach Malfoya i skinął głową. Pokój nagle znowu stał się za mały. Hermiona odchrząknęła.

\- Trening quidditcha dzisiaj? - zapytała, aby przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

\- Tak - powiedział, zakładając rękawiczki, aby poradzić sobie z psianką. - I proszę cię, nie chcę słuchać o wszystkich strasznych sposobach, w jakie mógłbym umrzeć.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Jest prawdopodobne, że przeżyjesz, ponieważ Pratt i Bloom najwyraźniej działali samotnie.

Malfoy odłożył liście psianki. 

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Mam to na piśmie. - Wyciągnęła zwój Blooma z torby. - W środę pilnowałam ich szlabanu.

Malfoy zdjął rękawiczkę i zabrał zwój. 

\- Nie będę celowo rzucać się w irytującego, ale okazjonalnie przydatnego… - przeczytał w ciszy resztę zdania i spojrzał w górę, krzywiąc się. - Kazałaś im to napisać?

\- Pracowaliśmy nad tym razem - powiedziała, potrząsając fiolką z krwią astralną. - Powiedziałam im, że zdanie musi być dokładne.

\- To wcale nie jest dokładne - sapnął Malfoy.

\- Jest wystarczająco dokładne - powiedziała Hermiona. - To było straszne, co się z nimi stało.

\- Tak, było, moje kolano wciąż… z nimi? - głos Malfoya uderzył zaskakująco wysoko na ostatnim słowie.

\- Zastraszanie ich w ten sposób, nic dziwnego, że ci grozili...

\- Oni ci powiedzieli...

\- A zastraszanie tylko utrwala cykl przemocy, jak już się przekonałeś - zakończyła.

\- Nie mówię o tym - powiedział Malfoy, odsuwając jej zwój. - Zachowaj swoje wykłady dla Łasica.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego plecami, zaciskając dłonie, podczas gdy Malfoy skończył siekać psiankę i dodał liście do kociołka. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym otworzyła fiolkę z krwią astralną.

\- Dodam krew, kiedy będziesz mieszać - powiedziała Hermiona, zadowolona, że zarówno jej głos, jak i ręce były spokojne.

Malfoy skinął głową, uważając, żeby po każdej łyżce dokładnie wymieszać półtora obrotu w lewo. Podobnie jak w przypadku Fiducii, skomplikowane kroki przyrządzania eliksiru uspokajały ich nerwy. Na zmianę powtarzali zaklęcie po każdej łyżce dodanej krwi, ale była to męcząca praca i oboje poczuli ulgę, gdy eliksir zaczął wydzielać odpowiednią żółtą parę. Hermiona mogła poczuć słaby powiew woni gnijącego mięsa.

\- Szybko, destylowany sok z koniczyny - powiedziała Hermiona, a Malfoy opróżnił butelkę do kociołka i zamieszał. Zapach zniknął i uśmiechnęli się do siebie triumfalnie, na chwilę zapominając o wszystkim innym, po czym odwrócili wzrok.

\- Cóż, to było niesamowite - powiedział głęboki głos. Harry stał w drzwiach, a właściwie opierał się o framugę, jakby był tam już od jakiegoś czasu. - Sposób, w jaki pracujecie razem, jest straszny.

\- Harry! - Hermiona przysunęła się do niego i szybko go przytuliła. - Widziałeś go? - szepnęła mu do ucha.

Potrząsnął głową. 

\- Jutro.

Malfoy odchrząknął, a Hermiona i Harry rozdzielili się. 

\- Opowiedz mi o eliksirze - powiedział Harry. Miał na sobie dżinsy i czarną bluzę z kapturem z białymi literami „GO AHEAD, RUN FOR IT”.

\- Około dziesięć dni od zakończenia warzenia, jeśli to co zrobiliśmy dzisiaj wyjdzie - powiedziała Hermiona, gdy Malfoy podzielił porcję eliksiru na dwa małe kociołki i nastawił je na gotowanie. - Mamy jeszcze kilka składników do dodania. Każdy z nich… - Uniosła dwie małe butelki. - Zawiera trochę tych krwawych liter na ścianach. Możemy je teraz dodać.

Harry i Malfoy patrzyli, jak wrzucała zaschnięte skrawki napisów do każdego kociołka. Eliksir w środku każdego z nich zabulgotał i stał się idealnie szary.

\- Czy to dobrze? - zapytał Harry.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Krew ze ścian w połączeniu z krwią strusią wchłania krew innych zwierząt, pozostawiając po sobie tylko magiczną krew - powiedziała Hermiona. - Dlatego płyn zmienił kolor z czarnego na szary. Oznacza to, że do napisania listów użyto magicznej krwi. To również pokazuje, że obie wiadomości zostały stworzone przy użyciu tej samej krwi.

\- Kiedy eliksir skończy się gotować, przelej trochę łyżką do fiolki - powiedział Malfoy. - Wtedy możemy dodać czyjąś krew. Jeśli nowa krew nie będzie pasować do magicznej krwi w eliksirze, nic się nie stanie.

\- Ale jeśli będzie, to mikstura zmieni kolor na głęboki fiolet - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Więc jeśli mamy podejrzanego, możemy przetestować jego krew na tej miksturze, aby sprawdzić, czy pasuje do cholernej wiadomości. Doskonale, Hermiono! - krzyknął Harry. Próbował chodzić, ale pokój był za mały, więc zadowolił się przesunięciem stóp. - Ma to niesamowite wykorzystanie dla działu aurorów. Tak wiele wiadomości z groźbami jest napisanych krwią… 

\- I chociaż mugolscy naukowcy mają szybsze i równie dobre sposoby na identyfikację krwi, Ministerstwo nigdy by ich nie zaakceptowało - powiedziała Hermiona. - To, co tu robimy, jest ich magicznym odpowiednikiem.

\- Skończyliśmy na dziś? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Tak, oczywiście - powiedziała Hermiona. Rzuciła ochronne zaklęcie na kociołki i wraz z Malfoyem rozpoczęli swój już dobrze wyćwiczony schemat zaklęć czyszczących. Kiedy skończyli, Malfoy schował różdżkę do kieszeni. 

\- Granger, Potter - powiedział i wyszedł.

Harry patrzył za nim. 

\- Był prawie człowiekiem.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Tak, ostatnio jest taki dość często.

\- Cały czas razem pracujesz w taki sposób? Jakbyście czytali sobie w myślach?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła z lochu. 

\- Od jakiegoś czasu jesteśmy partnerami na Eliksirach. Mamy wypracowany rytm.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że o to pytam, ale wy dwoje naprawdę nie jesteście…

\- Nie - powiedziała krótko Hermiona. - Właściwie to mam dzisiaj randkę z Theo.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Harry. Hermiona uniosła brwi.- Nie mam nic przeciwko Nottowi. Ma okropną rodzinę i jest Ślizgonem, oczywiście, ale z tym możesz sobie sama poradzić.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Cóż za ulga, Harry. Byłam gotowa to anulować, jeśli byś się sprzeciwił.

Zignorował to. 

\- Ty i Ron idziecie jutro na lunch, prawda? - zapytał. Ponownie skinęła głową. Harry spojrzał na zegarek, prezent urodzinowy od Hermiony, która na zwykłym mugolskim Rolexie umieściła różne przydatne magiczne opcje. - Muszę spotkać się z Ginny nad jeziorem. Skeeter węszyła ostatnio po biurze aurorów i nie chcę, żeby usłyszała o Chloe z „Proroka Codziennego”.

\- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Niesamowity jest ten eliksir, który stworzyłaś - powiedział, potrząsając głową. - Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- To może niewiele pomóc - ostrzegła. - Nie możemy pobrać krwi z ciała każdego ucznia do przetestowania. Ale wiemy już, że wiadomości nie zostały stworzone przy użyciu zwykłej krwi jelenia i to już jest coś.

Weszli po schodach z lochów i stanęli przy wejściu do zamku. Harry zaczynał przyciągać spojrzenia przechodzących uczniów. 

\- Czy myślisz, że te wiadomości mogą być przeklęte? - zapytał ją cicho.

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Może. Jednak nasza wróżka od OPCM tak nie uważa. Tak czy inaczej, jakakolwiek krew została użyta, pochodziła od potężnego czarodzieja lub wiedźmy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czytałam o magii krwi - ciągnęła. - To ma sens. Im silniejsza krew, tym potężniejsza jest jej magia.

\- Chciałbym myśleć, że w Hogwarcie nie ma żadnych potężnych czarnoksiężników ani czarownic, ale jestem pewien, że to nieprawda - powiedział ponuro Harry. - Możesz być w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie, jak wszyscy inni mugolacy. Bądź ostrożna.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Zawsze jestem ostrożna - powiedziała i udała się w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * pratt (z ang.) - niedorajda, niedojda, palant, dupa wołowa  
> _____
> 
> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona i Theo wychodzą na kolację.


	25. Kolacja z Theo

Hermiona miała nadzieję, że Ginny będzie w pobliżu i pomoże jej ubrać się na kolację z Theo, ale Ginny nie wróciła do ich pokoju po spotkaniu z Harrym nad jeziorem. Lavender była kiepskim substytutem, leżąc na łóżku w majtkach i koszulce i szydząc z każdego ruchu Hermiony.

\- Naprawdę powinnaś się uczyć, Lavender - powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając sukienki z szafy. Miała dość jej gapienia się. - Przy obecnym tempie w ogóle nie zdasz OWUTEMÓW.

\- Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty - powiedziała Lavender, leniwie się przeciągając. - Nie wszyscy jesteśmy oziębłymi kujonkami.

Palce Hermiony zacisnęły się na wieszaku, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko uniosła niebieską aksamitną sukienkę, którą miała na sobie na kolacji u Slughorna. Theo jeszcze jej w niej nie widział. Lavender patrzyła, jak Hermiona zrzuca swój puszysty różowy szlafrok.

\- Nie masz nic innego do roboty? - zapytała Hermiona, unosząc brwi. - Czy nie masz jakiegoś biednego faceta do prześladowania? W Hogwarcie musi być ktoś, kto lubi taki zdesperowany, klejący się typ.

\- Zdziwiłabyś się - powiedziała złośliwie Lavender, przesuwając palcem od żołądka do gardła.

Hermiona odmówiła sobie dalszego pytania. Prawdopodobnie był to Cormac lub jakaś inna kupa śmieci. Ubrała się szybko i zapięła na szyi szafirowy wisiorek swoich rodziców. Zrobiła nawet makijaż - choć trochę bardziej niż zwykle z nim zwlekała. Nie miała ochoty siłować się z włosami przed Lavender.

W końcu nie miała wyboru; należało albo teraz się uczesać, albo spóźnić się na kolację. A jej włosy, oczywiście, wyczuwały to w jakiś sposób (długo podejrzewała, że jej busz jest częściowo świadomy) i były jeszcze bardziej perwersyjne, skręcając się dziko, pomimo tego, ile eliksiru Ulizanny nabierała. Hermiona starała się skręcać lub zaplatać loki, nawet przy pomocy różdżki, ale im więcej nad nimi pracowała, tym bardziej się puszyły. Szydercze uwagi Lavender z pewnością nie pomogły, a dziewczyna siedziała teraz prosto na łóżku z błyszczącymi oczami i niekontrolowanym chichotem.

Zarumieniona i zdesperowana Hermiona zrobiła jedną rzecz, której obiecała, że nie zrobi: podeszła do swojego kufra i wyjęła płaskie aksamitne pudełko od Malfoya. Lavender przestała się śmiać, a jej brwi uniosły się wysoko na widok wielkiej spinki i dwóch mniejszych szpilek do włosów.

\- Prezent urodzinowy? - zapytała Lavender.

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona. Przeciągnęła diamentową spinkę przez swoje kręcone loki, jakby był to grzebień, i zamrugała ze zdumienia, gdy spinka pozostawiła po sobie delikatne fale. Skręciła je i łatwo spięła spinką, a następnie dołożyła do niej dwie mniejsze spinki. Klips i szpilki Malfoya wyróżniały się tym razem wyraźnie na jej wygładzonych ciemnych lokach, ale nic na to nie dało. Lavender patrzyła ponuro, jak Hermiona drażniła różdżką kilka pasm włosów.

\- Miłego wieczoru, Lavender - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Zakładam, że masz plany ze swoim tajemniczym mężczyzną? Wybieracie się do jakiegoś schowka na miotły?

Ciemny wyraz Lavender zniknął. 

\- Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która może uwieść Ślizgona - mruknęła.

Hermiona próbowała nie reagować, wyciągając świeczniki i trzy książki z małej torby z koralikami. Czy zatem Lavender przemykała się po okolicy z jakimś siódmoklasistą? Ponieważ na ósmym roku nie było żadnych innych Ślizgonów oprócz Blaise'a, Theo, Goyle'a i…

Malfoy. Pochylona nad torbą, ze świecznikiem w dłoni, Hermiona spojrzała ostro na Lavender, która rumieniła się teraz z triumfu, a jej oczy błyszczały. 

\- Tak, wiesz, o kim mówię - powiedziała jej współlokatorka. Oblizała usta. - Taki gorący. Lubi szorstkość.

\- Czy on nie jest zaręczony? - zapytała Hermiona, starając się, aby jej głos był lekki. Lavender wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zadowoloną z siebie.

\- Z Królową Lodu? I co z tego? - wzruszyła ramionami. - Wiem, czego on chce.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby chciał, żebyś to rozgłaszała - powiedziała Hermiona, prostując się. Spojrzała nieruchomo na kobietę na łóżku. - Ale ty wiesz najlepiej, prawda, Lav? Rozsiewając to dookoła?

\- Jemu na pewno to rozsiałam - powiedziała Lavender. - Nigdy nie żyłaś naprawdę, dopóki nie miałaś tej blond głowy między…

Wszystkie szyby w oknach za Hermioną nagle pękły, wpuszczając ostry, mroźny wiatr z gór. Lavender wrzasnęła i wdrapała się za łóżko. Hermiona widziała siebie w dużym lustrze - jej twarz była zarumieniona, oczy zimne, odłamki szkła znajdowały się na włosach i skórze. Stała unosząc świecznik jak różdżkę. Loki wokół jej twarzy poruszały się na wietrze, ale reszta włosów nie drgnęła. Upuściła świecznik i podniosła różdżkę, błyskawicznie naprawiając szkło, a wszystkie odłamki i kawałki ponownie się złożyły w całość. Wycie wiatru ustało i w pokoju zapadła cisza.

\- Merlinie! - Lavender wyskoczyła zza łóżka. - Jesteś walnięta! Mogłaś nas zabić! - Jej głos drżał ze strachu.

Hermiona przywołała swoją ozdobioną koralikami torebkę i czerwony płaszcz, po czym spokojnie podeszła do drzwi. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Lavender, która wciąż się trzęsła.

\- Życzę wam szczęścia - powiedziała chłodno. Oczy Lavender wypełniły się łzami, po czym spojrzała na swoje łóżko. Hermiona bez słowa wyszła za drzwi.

***

Nie pamiętała, jak zeszła po schodach i przeszła przez pokój wspólny. Nie pamiętała przejścia przez dziurę pod portretem. Wydawało się, jakby nagle znalazła się na korytarzu obok portretu Grubej Damy, przed uśmiechniętym Theo.

Najwyraźniej psychotyczne zachowanie jej służyło, ponieważ wydawał się być uderzony jej wyglądem, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. 

\- Hermiono Granger, jesteś rzadką pięknością - powiedział. - Jestem dziś prawdziwym szczęściarzem.

Hermiona zamrugała, próbując się skupić, ale krew wciąż pulsowała w jej żyłach i czuła, jak magia drży w opuszkach jej palców. Udało jej się jednak słabo uśmiechnąć, po czym chwyciła płaszcz i torebkę.

Theo zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zaniepokojoną.

\- Pokłóciłam się z moją współlokatorką - powiedziała. - Nic ważnego.

\- To nie wygląda na nic. - Ujął ją za rękę i odciągnął od portretu. - Nadal masz ochotę na kolację?

Skinęła głową. 

\- Muszę tylko ochłonąć.

\- Cóż, to łatwe w tym pełnym przeciągów zamku. - Theo poprowadził ją korytarzem, przyglądając się gobelinom, aż zobaczył ten, który lekko trzepotał. - Oto jesteśmy. - Odsunął gobelin, odsłaniając mały balkon otoczony kamiennym murem. Hermiona weszła i spojrzała w górę, aby zobaczyć szeroki kwadrat szarych chmur.

\- Przez cały ten czas nie wiedziałam, że to tu jest - szepnęła, lekko rozproszona. Chłodne powietrze z zewnątrz przyjemnie muskało jej policzki i szyję. Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do Theo, stojącego szeroko i solidnie, z gobelinem opadającym za nim. Wyglądał dość efektownie i ślizgońsko w czarnym garniturze, zielonej koszuli i krawacie, z długim czarnym płaszczem przewieszonym przez ramię.

\- Zawsze wiesz, co robić - powiedziała mu. - Jak?

\- Prawie nigdy nie wiem, co robić - powiedział Theo. - Po prostu wiem, jak wyglądać jakbym wiedział.

\- Tak, jesteś w tym bardzo dobry - drażniła się.

\- Na przykład - kontynuował Theo niskim, głębokim tonem. - Wiem, co chcę teraz zrobić, ale nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem to zrobić, ponieważ wydajesz się być zdenerwowana i nadal nie jestem do końca pewien widzisz mnie w ten sposób. - Zrobił krok w jej stronę, dłonią muskając jej nagie ramię. - Czy możesz mi doradzić, Najmądrzejsza Czarownico Tego Stulecia?

\- Uwielbiam udzielać rad - powiedziała. Krew wciąż lekko pulsowała, w uszach dzwoniły jej słowa Lavender, a zielone oczy Theo nie przypominały oczu Harry'ego. Dzięki Merlinie.

\- A jaka byłaby twoja rada? - zapytał, pochylając się bliżej.

\- Pocałuj mnie - szepnęła. Ich usta spotkały się i było to słodkie i podniecające. Theo pogłębił pocałunek, obejmując ją ramionami, dłońmi gładząc aksamit jej sukienki, a potem nagą skórę górnej części pleców. Otaczała ją woń jego wody kolońskiej, głęboki, piżmowy zapach. Zarumieniła się, a jej torba i ich peleryna opadły na kamienną posadzkę balkonu, zapomniane.

Spodziewała się, że Theo na tym się zatrzyma, ale w końcu był Ślizgonem, zawsze bardziej skłonnym prosić o przebaczenie niż o pozwolenie, więc nie powinna być zaskoczona, gdy została delikatnie przyciśnięta do kamiennej ściany. Jedna z jego rąk przylgnęła się do jej uda i sunęła w górę, podczas gdy druga pociągnęła w dół pasek sukienki, gdy usta Theo przesunęły się lekko do miękkiej krzywizny między szyją a ramieniem. Musiała to zatrzymać, ale za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tym, żeby się wyrwać, w jej głowie rozbrzmiewało szydercze „ _ Wiem, czego on chce _ ” z ust Lavender, a Hermiona skierowała swoje ręce na Theo, biegnące pod jego jedwabną koszulą.

Kiedy jej palce spotkały ciepłą, delikatnie owłosioną skórę, jej umysł się rozjaśnił. Nie chciała szybkiego rżnięcia w przypadkowym miejscu. Mogłaby to zepsuć, gdyby nie była ostrożna. Palce Theo były już prawie na jej… odsunęła się, dysząc. Theo opuścił ręce i spojrzeli na siebie trochę oszołomieni.

\- Cóż - powiedział Theo z lekko drżącym uśmiechem. - Mam zamiar zapłacić Twojej współlokatorce za kłótnie z Tobą przed każdą naszą randką.

Oboje zaśmiali się, być może trochę bardziej, niż zasługiwał na to ten słaby żart, próbując poradzić sobie z nagłą niezręcznością. 

\- Ja nie… Zwykle nie… - wyjąkała Hermiona.

\- Nie będę narzekał - powiedział Theo, wsuwając koszulę do spodni i poprawiając płaszcz i krawat. Odchrząknął. - Ale może powinniśmy już iść na kolację.

\- Tak - powiedziała, wciąż lekko łapiąc oddech. Podciągnęła ramiączka i poprawiła sukienkę. Położyła dłoń na swoich lokach, ale Theo nie dotknął jej włosów, więc miejmy nadzieję, że nie wyglądała na totalnie rozczochraną. Przetransmutowała kawałek kamiennej ściany w lustro i odkryła, że jej makijaż również pozostał nienaruszony, wymagając jedynie świeżego pociągnięcia szminką. Theo wyglądał teraz tak samo nieskazitelnie jak poprzednio, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od spojrzenia na niego, kiedy podawał jej torebkę i płaszcz. Był zapewne całkiem biegły w takich dyskretnych spotkaniach.

Theo szedł spokojnie, jak na randkę z dziwnym początkiem, cały czas kontynuując lekką rozmowę w drodze do Hogsmeade. Hermiona skoncentrowała się na tym, by nie zachowywać się jak osoba psychiczna. Kiedy dotarli do Błyszczącej Zasłony, była już trochę bardziej zrelaksowana.

Błyszcząca Zasłona była nowym dodatkiem do Hogsmeade, ekskluzywną restauracją, która zastąpiła szopę drwala zniszczoną podczas wojny. Znaczna część Hogsmeade została odbudowana, głównie po to, by móc służyć bardziej zamożnej klienteli, a Hermiona słyszała od mieszkańców narzekania na „nową, bogatą krew”. Zanotowała w pamięci, żeby zapytać o to Madame Rosmertę i kilka innych osób.

Ale dzisiejszego wieczoru podobało jej się to bogate otoczenie: pokryte brokatem ściany, wodospady żyrandoli, piękne widoki na szkockie góry. Fala przebiegła przez stoły, gdy goście odwrócili się i zobaczyli Hermionę Granger wchodzącą do środka i trzymającą ramię mężczyzny, który nie był Ronem Weasleyem. Theo był sam w sobie uderzającą postacią, chociaż nie był ogólnie znany, a Hermiona zauważyła spekulacyjne spojrzenia czarownic, gdy przechodzili obok nich.

Atmosfera była niemal przytłaczająco wytworna, a myśl o spotkaniu tutaj Malfoya z Astorią sprawiła, że Hermiona lekko się potknęła, ale nie, Malfoy nie mógł dziś wieczorem zabrać swojej księżniczki czystej krwi na kolację, gdyby pieprzył swoją bezmózgą dziewczynę w jakiejś pustej klasie. Znowu się potknęła - oby tak dalej, Hermiono. Theo spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale udało jej się dotrzeć do ich stolika. Dobrze, że nigdy nie twierdziła, że jest pełna wdzięku.

Z przyjemnością usiadła i rozmyślała o niezakłóconych stawach w Norwegii, gdy Theo wybrał butelkę wina i przekomarzał się z kelnerem. Kiedy już złożyli swoje zamówienia i otrzymali wino, Hermiona zapytała Theo, co sprowadziło go z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Spojrzał na nią znad kieliszka Domaine Rappelé à la Vie. 

\- Byłem dość niezdecydowany - powiedział w końcu. - Nie planowałem powrotu.

\- Co zmieniło twoje zdanie?

Theo wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Byłem w Niemczech z moją babcią. Ma ten piękny bawarski zamek, który z pewnością by ci się spodobał. I nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że w tym kraju zawsze będę outsiderem. Wielka Brytania była moim domem i tutaj była moja przyszłość.

\- A żeby stworzyć sobie tu dobrą przyszłość, musiałbym dobrze sobie poradzić na moich OWUTEMACH - mrugnął do niej. - Więc poleciałem świstoklikiem prosto na ulicę Pokątną, nawet nie zatrzymałem się we własnym domu. Kupiłem wszystko nowe: kufer, ubrania, książki i zapłaciłem miejscowemu, aby zabrał mnie do Hogwartu na jakimś wozie.

\- To był dzień imprezy w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru - powiedziała Hermiona.

Pokiwał głową. 

\- Po prostu zostawiłem swoje rzeczy w holu wejściowym i poszedłem do biura McGonagall. Nie wydawała się być zaskoczona moim widokiem, prawdopodobnie ma swoje sposoby na poznanie rzeczy. Wysłała mnie do lochów Slytherinu, bym dzielił dormitorium z Blaisem i Gregiem. Dobrze, że tamta dwójka miała dodatkowe łóżko, bo inaczej umieściliby mnie z Draco.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Draco ma swoje własne dormitorium. Nikt nie chciał z nim mieszkać.

\- Mmmm - powiedziała Hermiona, sącząc wino. Zgadywała, że Malfoy wcale nie musi przemykać się teraz po pustych salach lekcyjnych.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał Theo. Dotknął jej dłoni leżącej na stole.

\- Nie, nic - powiedziała. - Oczywiście, że nikt nie chce mieszkać z Malfoyem.

\- Tak, trudno mu będzie zmienić o sobie zdanie - powiedział Theo raczej obojętnie. - Ludzie nie zapomną.

Hermiona skinęła głową, spoglądając na jego palce lekko trzymające jej dłoń na białym obrusie. Jego srebrny sygnet i szmaragdowa spinka do mankietu błyszczały w świetle świec. Jej dłoń i ramię były odsłonięte, a słowo „SZLAMA” wypisane było wyraźnie, czerwieniąc się na wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia.

\- Nikt nie powinien zapomnieć, co się stało, Hermiono - powiedział cicho Theo, lekko obracając dłoń, żeby lepiej zobaczyć blizny. Hermiona delikatnie cofnęła rękę i położyła ją na kolanach.

\- To urocza restauracja - powiedziała. - Dziękuję, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś.

Theo posłał jej uroczy, chłopięcy uśmiech. 

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Zasłużyłaś na to, pokonując Smoczą Damę w obronie mojego honoru. 

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Cokolwiek Astoria ci powiedziała, jestem pewien, że zasłużyła na to, co dostała - ciągnął.

Pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Nie przeklnęłam jej z powodu tego, co powiedziała. Próbowała rzucić na mnie Crucio.

\- Co zrobiła?

Hermiona wzięła urywany oddech. Nikomu wcześniej tego nie powiedziała. 

\- Proszę, nie mów ludziom. - Przygryzła wargę. - Nie mów Malfoyowi.

\- Cholera. - Jego głos podniósł się, a inni goście spoglądali w ich stronę. - To wszystko jest nie tak. My, Ślizgoni, musimy ponownie wkroczyć do całego czarodziejskiego świata, a nie tylko do społeczeństwa czystej krwi, a Astoria atakuje bohaterkę wojenną? - Theo pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem. Wtedy przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl i jego oczy rozszerzyły się. - Crucio? To zaklęcie niewybaczalne. Mogła zostać aresztowana nawet za…

\- Cicho - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jest w porządku. Poradzę sobie z Greengrass. - Spojrzała na niego twardo. - Mówię ci to w zaufaniu.

\- Dlaczego Draco nie może wiedzieć?

\- Po prostu nie może. Czy możemy o nim nie rozmawiać? - Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie.

\- Z całą przyjemnością. - Theo odchylił się na krześle, wciąż marszcząc brwi. Cóż za dziwny wieczór. Czy przyszłe randki też obejmą takie dzikie wahania nastrojów?

\- Opowiedz mi o swojej babci - powiedziała Hermiona, smarując masłem mały kawałek chleba.

\- Lady Gretchen? - Theo rozjaśnił się i rozpoczął żywy opis. Jego babka ze strony matki miała ponad 100 lat, była wielką pięknością w swoich czasach i rządziła swoim zamkiem niczym królowa. Wysłała pięciu specjalnie wyszkolonych bojowników, aby sprowadzili Theo, gdy jego ojciec otwarcie dołączył do Śmierciożerców. Zdecydowała, że jej wnuk nie przyjmie Mrocznego Znaku. Czarodzieje dosłownie porwali Theo w środku nocy, prosto z posiadłości Nottów i zaciągnęli go do Niemiec.

\- To znaczy, byłem jej bardzo wdzięczny, nie zrozum mnie źle. - Theo westchnął. - Ale miło byłoby mieć wybór.

\- Zrobiła właściwą rzecz - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ja wysłałam swoich rodziców do Australii. Oni też nie mieli wyboru. - Dotknęła szafiru na szyi.

\- To piękny naszyjnik. Podziwiałem go… wcześniej. - Theo pochylił się do przodu, a jego oczy przybrały gorący wyraz spod ciężkich, ciemnych rzęs.

\- Prezent urodzinowy od moich rodziców.

\- Oczywiście. Twój kamień narodzin. Mój to rubin. - Usiadł ponownie, gdy kelner przyniósł ich steki.

\- Rubin? To niezbyt ślizgońsko. - Drażniła się. - A więc znasz kamienie narodzin, a także kwiaty? - zapytała, myśląc o lekcji OPCM. Tylko Neville pokonał Theo w odpowiedziach tego dnia.

\- Znam wszystkie kamienie narodzin i znaczenie kwiatów, prezentów i odpowiednich wstążek do wiadomości… - Skrzywił się. - Moja guwernantka. - Przyglądał się jej włosom, gdy schyliła się, by podnieść upuszczoną serwetkę. - Piękny zestaw spinek do włosów. Kolejny prezent urodzinowy?

\- Tak - powiedziała po prostu. Cholera, nie szlag trafi Lavender.

\- Dość szczególny prezent - powiedział Theo, a jego twarz przybrała chłodny, oceniający wyraz. Ani śladu uśmiechu.

\- Nie, nie do końca - powiedziała, krojąc stek z niepotrzebną energią. Nigdy więcej nie założy ich na siebie. Nie obchodziło jej, jak dobrze wyglądały jej włosy.

Potem znowu rozmawiali o lekkich tematach, chichocząc z powodu wybryków Dzwonka na zajęciach OPCM. Deser został podany, gdy Theo był z dala od stołu, co odpowiadało Hermionie. Ceniła sobie chwile oddechu i szansę na skubanie sernika bez konieczności poprawiania wyrazu twarzy.

Niestety, to nie mogło trwać długo. 

\- Hermiono! - zabrzmiał znajomy głos, głębsza wersja głosu Rona. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła Billa i Fleur Weasleyów, trzymających się za ręce. Fleur lśniła otulona niebieskim jedwabiem, przyciągając każde oko w sali. Hermiona natychmiast wstała i przytuliła ich oboje.

\- Ou, wyglądas’ tak pięknie, moja droga! - Zabrzmiała Fleur. - Taka piękna sukienka i twoje... ‘łosy! - sapnęła. - Diamenty zose! - Jej niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się. - To wytwór goblinów!

\- C-co? - Hermiona jąkała się, nerwowo dotykając szpilki. Co ją opętało, że dziś wieczorem założyła prezent od Malfoya? Powinna była owinąć głowę szalikiem!

\- Zdecydowanie historyczne, stworzone w ubiegłym wieku - dodał Bill, przyglądając się jej włosom profesjonalnym okiem. Brat Rona, poszukiwacz skarbów dla Gringotta, znał się na biżuterii.

\- ‘Ermiona! - Fleur odetchnęła.

\- Z kim tu jesteś? - zapytał nagle Bill, a wilkołakowe blizny na jego twarzy były szorstkie.

\- Cześć, jestem Theodore Nott - powiedział głos zza pleców Hermiony.

Bill i Fleur wyglądali na zaskoczonych tym nazwiskiem, ale natychmiast się w sobie zebrali. 

\- Miło cię poznać - powiedział Bill, uśmiechając się i ściskając dłoń Theo. - Bill Weasley, a to moja żona, Fleur.

Hermiona mogła być tylko wdzięczna, że się przedstawili, ponieważ mogła wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Jej umysł wirował. Malfoy dał jej historyczną biżuterię wykonaną przez gobliny? Nic dziwnego, że Theo był podejrzliwy!

A teraz, patrząc na uśmiechnięte twarze Billa i Fleur, prawie jęknęła. Najwyraźniej wierzyli, że diamenty pochodziły od Theo, a ona nie musiała się tłumaczyć. To było lepsze niż prawda.

\- Czy chcielibyście do nas dołączyć? - zapytał Theo, jak zawsze grzeczny.

\- O nie, dziękuję, widzę że prawie skończyliście - powiedziała Fleur. - ‘łaśnie przyjechaliśmy.

\- Ale bardzo miło cię poznać - powiedział Bill. Pocałował Hermionę w policzek w dziwnie ostrożny sposób, a Fleur pocałowała ją w oba policzki, po czym odeszła z ostatnim olśniewającym uśmiechem.

\- Bill to najstarszy syn Weasleyów, tak? - zapytał Theo, kiedy usiedli.

\- Tak, on i Fleur pobrali się w zeszłym roku. 

Hermiona została nagle ponownie zabrana swoimi myślami na wesele, ale teraz jej walc z Malfoyem nałożył się na wspomnienie. Mrugając, zdała sobie sprawę, że Theo znowu trzyma ją za lewą rękę.

\- Wróć - powiedział cicho.

\- Przepraszam. - Hermiona przygryzła wargę, czując się winna.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Nigdy - powiedział Theo, zaciskając szczękę. - Słyszałem, co się stało, gdy Ministerstwo upadło. Reszta z nas powinna żałować. Poznanie cię sprawia, że myślę… - urwał.

\- Że myślisz co? - zapytała Hermiona, zaciekawiona.

\- Może powinienem był zostać. I walczyć z moim ojcem.

\- Zrobiłbyś to? - zapytała.

\- Szczerze? - Jego oczy były trochę smutne. - Nie, nie zrobiłbym tego. Jestem Ślizgonem. Jestem samozachowawczy.

\- Ludzie się zmieniają - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której nauczyłam się do tej pory w tym semestrze, to to, że ludzie się zmieniają.

Posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że wróciłem do Hogwartu. - Ścisnął dłoń Hermiony, a potem pochylił się nad stołem i lekko pocałował ją w usta.

\- Miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem podczas lunchu w zeszły weekend. - Kontynuował Theo, nalewając im więcej wina. Oparł się na krześle ze szklanką w dłoni. - O tworzeniu własnej przyszłości. Dzięki mojemu ojcu i wujom nazwisko Nott jest synonimem Śmierciożercy, ale to się zmieni. Ab ipso ferro - powiedział, a jego sygnet zalśnił.

\- Ab ipso ferro? - powtórzyła Hermiona.

\- Z tego samego żelaza - powiedział Theo. - Trochę szczęścia. Kiedy próbujesz odkupić swoje imię, pomaga fakt, że rodzinne motto nie ma żadnego sensu.

Theo mrugnął, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Z pewnością pokonał „Czystość Zawsze Zwycięży”.

Byli dość cicho, szli ręka w rękę, a Hermiona miała ochotę westchnął. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo starali się, aby ta randka była zabawna, mroczniejsze rzeczy wciąż się pojawiały.

\- Chciałbym spróbować jeszcze raz - powiedział w końcu Theo. - Kolejna kolacja.

\- To było cudowne - powiedziała. - Tylko trochę… intensywne.

Theo odwrócił się do niej, stojąc na ciemnej ścieżce, bez nikogo w pobliżu i w blasku ogromnego księżyca w górze. 

\- Nie poddam się - powiedział. - Jest w nas para niesamowicie frywolnych ludzi, którzy po prostu błagają, żeby się wydostać.

Roześmiała się, a on położył chłodną dłoń na jej policzku, pochylając się, by ponownie ją pocałować. Odpowiedziała, ich pocałunki były pełne wina i miękkości. Przyciągnął ją bliżej i jego usta musnęły jej powieki, a potem ucho.

\- Hermiono - wyszeptał Theo, wsuwając usta wyżej w jej włosy, jego dłoń na jej talii, przyciągając ją bliżej. - Mmmm… Hermiono, chodź ze mną… ach! - Syknął i odsunął się.

\- Theo? - Oczy Hermiony gwałtownie się otworzyły. Druga ręka Theo była przyciśnięta do jego czoła. Zdjął palce, odsłaniając cienką smugę krwi, czarną w jasnym świetle księżyca.

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i natychmiast wyleczyła ranę. 

\- Tak mi przykro, nie wiem, co się stało. - Chociaż teraz miała silne podejrzenia; tym razem zdecydowanie poczuła gwałtowny ruch we włosach. Malfoy…

Theo zmarszczył brwi i wytarł czoło chusteczką. 

\- Nie ma za co przepraszać - powiedział, wsuwając kawałek materiału do kieszeni. Ponownie podszedł bliżej. - Taka niebezpieczna dziewczyna - mruknął. - Będę musiał być po prostu bardziej ostrożny.

Hermiona cofnęła się. 

\- Nie musimy się spieszyć - powiedziała. - Byłam trochę… rozgrzana wcześniej.

Theo skinął głową i ujął ją za rękę z uśmiechem. 

\- Oczywiście.

Szli dalej, a Hermiona skoncentrowała się na kontrolowaniu swojego oddechu.

\- Wiesz, każdy współlokator ma swoją cenę - powiedział Theo w rozmowie, gdy zbliżali się do zamku. - Zamierzam dowiedzieć się jaka jest cena twojej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona pije drinki z Pansy Parkinson.


	26. Bezwstydny

\- Co, do diabła, zrobiłaś Lavender? - spytała Ginny w niedzielę rano, wkładając szczoteczkę do zębów do kosmetyczki.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Hermiona założyła czarny sweter, a jej rozczochrana głowa wyskoczyła przez materiał.

\- Wczoraj wróciłam do pokoju, żeby dowiedzieć się, że wyszłaś dziesięć minut wcześniej. Lavender wariowała, krzycząc, że próbowałaś ją zabić.

\- Nonsens. - Hermiona związała włosy złotą wstążką. Wyglądała i czuła się dziś znacznie lepiej. Czas spędzony z Theo wydawał się być dla niej terapeutyczny.

Ginny oparła ręce na biodrach, bardzo w stylu Molly Weasley. 

\- Hermiono Jean Granger, rozbiłaś nasze okno, czy nie?

\- To był wypadek.

\- Co jej powiedziałaś? - Ginny nalegała. - Wyciągnięcie Lavender spod łóżka zajęło mi wieki.

Hermiona wepchnęła płaszcz do swojej wyszywanej koralikami torby.

\- Idziesz na śniadanie?

\- Hermiono! - Ginny przyciągnęła ją do siebie, by usiąść na łóżku Hermiony. Krzywołap natychmiast podskoczył, aby zostawić jak najwięcej pomarańczowych włosów na czarnym swetrze swojej właścicielki. - Co się dzieje? Lavender powiedziała, że całkowicie straciłaś panowanie nad sobą i że nie może już tu spać. Potem spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wyszła!

\- Co? Naprawdę? - Hermiona rozejrzała się. Gigantyczny pluszowy miś zniknął z łóżka Lavender, razem z jej trąbą i wszystkimi dziwacznymi lalkami o wyłupiastych oczach z jej biurka oraz zdjęciami w różowych ramkach w kształcie serca. - Lavender odeszła?

\- Mieszka teraz z Parvati i kilkoma siódmoklasistkami.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Powinna była to zrobić lata temu.

\- O to mi chodzi. O tym właśnie mówię - powiedziała Ginny, wskazując na nią. - W tym roku wcale nie zachowujesz się jak ty. - Patrzyła nieruchomo na Hermionę. - Niech zgadnę… Malfoy, prawda? Zabawne, że zawsze jest częścią twoich małych epizodów.

Hermiona odwróciła głowę, głaszcząc dłonią futro Krzywołapa. 

\- Może.

\- Więc?

Hermiona westchnęła i powiedziała jej prosto.

\- Malfoy przeleciał Lavender.

Ginny opadła szczęka. 

\- Nie wierzę w to.

\- Uwierz w to. Byłam tu, niewinnie szykując się na spotkanie z Theo, a Lavender przedstawiła najnowszy odcinek Slytherin Sex-God Chronicles z udziałem Draco Malfoya i jego cudownego kutasa. - Bębny znów zaczęły bić w jej głowie. Naprawdę musiała się uspokoić.

\- O Merlinie - szepnęła Ginny z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Jesteś pewna...

\- “Nigdy nie żyłaś naprawdę, dopóki nie miałaś tej blond głowy między nogami.” - Zacytowała Hermiona z goryczą.

\- Merlinie. - Powtórzyła Ginny. - Przykro mi.

\- Dlaczego jest ci przykro?

\- Cóż, ty… ty… lubisz Malfoya. Wiem, że tak. Merlinie, nic dziwnego, że wybiłaś okno.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Może. Ale zaręczył się z Astorią Greengrass i teraz najwyraźniej ma też Lavender na boku, a ja nie chcę uczestniczyć w tym wielokącie.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jest zaręczony z Astorią? - spytała przebiegle Ginny.

\- Astoria mi powiedziała.

\- Przed czy po tym, jak ją udusiłaś i wbiłaś w ścianę?

Hermiona bawiła się koralikami na swojej torbie, niechętnie wspominając o próbie ataku zaklęciem crucio.

\- Była irytująca.

\- Irytująca. Merlinie - sapnęła Ginny. - Tylko dlatego, że Astoria mówi, że są zaręczeni, nie oznacza, że to prawda. Mówi to od lat. Malfoy nadal jest dupkiem, ale w tym roku jest prawie człowiekiem. Neville mówi, że ani razu go nie obraził. To, razem z kontuzją i łapaniem znicza… cóż, Malfoy robi postępy w relacjach z innymi uczniami pomimo swojej krwi. Teraz ludzie z nim rozmawiają. Astoria myśli, że ma go na smyczy i że może za nią szarpać.

\- Najwidoczniej nie ciągnie go zbyt mocno za tą smycz, jeśli on bzyka Lavender. - Zauważyła Hermiona.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Po prostu tego nie widzę. Malfoy i Lavender - westchnęła. - Powinnam tu być dla Ciebie.

Hermiona przyciągnęła rudą do uścisku. 

\- Nie, nie, nic z tego nie było Twoją winą. Jak ci poszła wczorajsza rozmowa z Harrym?

Twarz Ginny była przygnębiona. 

\- Poznał kogoś innego, ale to już wiesz.

\- Tak.

\- Spacerowaliśmy wokół jeziora i było okropnie. Harry był taki dojrzały, szlachetny i wyrozumiały. Kiedy wspomniałam o Blaisie… - Ginny zakrztusiła się. - Było oczywiste, że go przeleciałam, to znaczy moja twarz była taka gorąca. Nie mogłam nawet spojrzeć na Harry'ego, a kiedy w końcu to zrobiłam, jego usta robiły to…

Hermiona skinęła głową. Znała to spojrzenie, kiedy Harry zacisnął usta w ponurą linię, z powodu bólu lub zranionych uczuć i próbował to ukryć.

\- Wtedy zaczyna zachowywać się jak mój ojciec. - Jej współlokatorka niesamowicie dobrze naśladowała poważny aurorski ton Harry'ego. - Ludzie nie zawsze są tacy, na jakich wyglądają, Ginny…

Ginny westchnęła. 

\- Po prostu… kochałam Harry'ego od tak dawna. Nie wiem, jak się teraz czuję, ale to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. - Spojrzała na Hermionę. - Spotykasz się z nim dzisiaj, prawda?

Hermiona skinęła głową. 

\- Po śniadaniu jadę na Pokątną.

\- Teraz mam tylko Blaise'a - westchnęła Ginny. - I nie mam pojęcia, co o nim myśleć. Czuję, że możemy się rozbić i spalić, tak jak ty i Malfoy.

\- Nie było nas na tyle długo, żeby się rozbić i spalić - powiedziała poważnie Hermiona. - To się nigdy nie wydarzy. Jestem teraz z Theo. Lubię z nim przebywać. Nawet jeśli Malfoy nie jest zaręczony z Astorią i nie pieprzy Lavender, to nie ma znaczenia. To wszystko było śmieszne. On jest Malfoyem. Ja jestem mugolaczką. To nie ma przyszłości. Nigdy nie mogliśmy być prawdziwi. Jesteśmy partnerami od eliksirów i to wszystko.

***

Niedzielne wydanie Proroka Codziennego pojawiło się na śniadaniu, a sowy zrzucały grube zwitki pergaminu na głowy i talerze uczniów. Hermiona nadal czyściła sok dyniowy z rozmazanego papieru, kiedy Ginny ją szturchnęła.

\- Hermiono - powiedziała, popychając w jej stronę kolejną złożoną kopię.

\- „MAGICZNY WIRUS ZAKAŻA AZKABAN.” - Przeczytała Hermiona. - Posłuchaj, Ginny, przez więzienie przebiega choroba. Wygląda na to, że po latach spędzonych z dementorami wielu więźniów jest słabych i bezbronnych ... 

\- Nie tam. - Ginny przewróciła oczami. - Patrz na prawdziwe wiadomości. - Rozłożyła górną połowę. - Popatrz.

Hermiona ponownie pochyliła głowę nad pergaminem. Na pierwszej stronie, pod nagłówkiem „BOHATERKA WOJENNA NA MIŁOSNEJ SCHADZCE Z SYNEM ŚMIERCIOŻERCY” znajdowało się zdjęcie Hermiony i Theo w Błyszczącej Zasłonie z poprzedniej nocy. Siedziała w szoku, patrząc, jak raz po raz całują się lekko nad stołem. 

\- Rita Skeeter - szepnęła.

Czytała: „Podczas cudownego posiłku w najgorętszej, nowej restauracji Hogsmeade, Błyszczącej Zasłonie, nasza reporterka była zszokowana, widząc, jak bohaterka wojenna Hermiona Granger wchodzi do lokalu z nikim innym jak Theodorem Nottem, synem niesławnego Śmierciożercy, Ignatiusa Notta, który został stracony przez Wizengamot w sierpniu za morderstwo, napaść i spisek. (Patrz: SKANDAL, strona 17.)”

Hermiona przerzuciła strony. „Granger, lat 19, prawa ręka Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i główna uczestniczka bitwy o Hogwart, wróciła na swoją alma mater, aby zakończyć edukację. Niewątpliwie w tym miejscu podjęła znajomość z 18-letnim Nottem, który spędził wojnę za granicą i wrócił dopiero po zakończeniu walk.”

„Granger jest dobrze znana ze swojej hojności ducha i wygląda na to, że uroki przystojnego Ślizgona mogły przezwyciężyć osąd Najmądrzejszej Czarownicy Swojego Pokolenia. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu spodziewaliśmy się dzwonków weselnych między Granger i innym bohaterem wojennym Ronaldem Weasleyem, a teraz widać ją, pieszczącą się z rywalem z innego Domu.”

„Jednak, przyznaje się, jeśli Granger musi zadawać się ze Ślizgonem, młody Nott jest prawdopodobnie najlepszym wyborem, pomimo swojego pochodzenia. Nott jest w pełnym posiadaniu rodzinnej fortuny i przyczynił się do różnych szczytnych celów, w tym dla mugoli wysiedlonych, zabitych lub rannych w wyniku wojny. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego zalotnika Granger, może on oczywiście zaoferować słynnej mugolaczce wszystko, co najlepsze, od ziemi po diamenty. Być może związek Notta z Granger to znak, że charyzmatyczny czystokrwisty zaczął nowy rozdział i odrzucił wcześniejsze uprzedzenia swojej rodziny.”

Hermiona spojrzała znad strony i zobaczyła, że cały stół Gryffindoru się na nią gapi. Szmery dochodzące z innych stolików przerodziły się w głuchy ryk.  _ Dzięki Merlinowi, że Rona tutaj już teraz nie ma _ \- pomyślała.

\- Nie jest tak źle - powiedziała Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami. - Ładne zdjęcie.

\- Hermiona… - zaczął Neville.

\- W porządku, naprawdę. Mogło być znacznie gorzej. Theo i ja spotykamy się. Nie ukrywamy tego, ale po prostu nie myśleliśmy, że to wyjdzie na jaw tak szybko. - Rozejrzała się ponownie. - Naprawdę. Jest w porządku.

Cały stół poczuł ulgę i znów wszyscy pogrążyli się w swoich rozmowach.

\- Są trochę nerwowi, prawda? - Hermiona zapytała Neville'a i Ginny.

Ginny prychnęła. 

\- Prawdopodobnie boją się, że wysadzisz wszystkie okna w Wielkiej Sali. Lavender już rozgadała. - Rzuciła złe spojrzenie na swoją byłą współlokatorkę, który usiadła trochę dalej przy stole obok Parvati.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebym widziała Skeeter w restauracji. - Hermiona ponownie przejrzała artykuł. - W każdym razie nie widzę tutaj niczego szkodliwego. Porozmawiam szybko z Theo, a potem jadę na Pokątną.

Hermiona obdarzyła stół Gryffindoru uspokajającym uśmiechem, który wszyscy zdawali się doceniać, i opuściła ławkę, zarzucając cienki pasek torby z paciorkami na ramię. Spojrzała na stół Slytherinu i prawie wzdrygnęła się na widok spojrzenia Malfoya. W dłoni trzymał otwarty egzemplarz Proroka. Merlinie, co się z nim stało? Jeśli ktoś miałby się tak gapić, to powinna to być ona. Nie pieprzyła się z jego współlokatorem (jakby ktoś chciał być jego współlokatorem). Przypadkowi mężczyźni nie chwalili się przed nim jej seksualnymi apetytami. Po prostu poszła na randkę.

Teraz jednak Theo szedł w jej stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on natychmiast się rozluźnił, biorąc ją za rękę. W tym roku wszyscy byli z pewnością bardzo spięci.

\- Witaj, synu śmierciożercy - powiedziała.

\- Witaj, pochodząca z rodziny mugoli poszukiwaczko złota. - Odpowiedział. - Idziesz do biblioteki?

\- Nie teraz - powiedziała. - Spotykam się z Harrym i Ronem na ulicy Pokątnej.

Przeszli przez podwójne drzwi i opuścili zamek.

\- Przykro mi z powodu Proroka - powiedział Theo, gdy stali na zewnątrz. - To było dość szybkie.

Hermiona wyciągnęła płaszcz, a Theo zarzucił go na jej ramiona. 

\- Wszystko w porządku, bywało gorzej - powiedziała.

Theo zręcznie zapiął płaszcz pod jej brodą, a ten mały gest sprawił, że się zarumieniła. 

\- Jeśli cię teraz pocałuję, to czy wywoła to medialne szaleństwo? - zapytał.

Rozejrzała się - przez drzwi zamku wybiegali uczniowie. 

\- Myślę, że ludzie widzieli już wystarczająco dużo - powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. Ścisnęła jego dłoń i ruszyła chłodną ścieżką do Hogsmeade.

***

Artykuł z gazety sprawił, że zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej były dla Hermiony męką, w której nieustannie towarzyszyły jej syki w stylu „Dziwka śmierciożercy!”, plus dwa wyjce od zirytowanych fanów Rona. Po kilku godzinach podeszła do Dziurawego Kotła. Znajdował się w pobliżu biura Proroka Codziennego, a ona właśnie kupiła sobie ładny szklany słoik.

\- Ognistą whisky, jakąś dobrą. - Rozkazała Hermiona, siadając przy barze. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła dziurawić pokrywkę słoika.

\- Trochę za wcześnie na szoty, prawda, Granger? - zapytał kobiecy głos.

Hermiona odwróciła się, mając nadzieję, że źle rozpoznała głos, ale nie, z pewnością była to Pansy Parkinson, która stała za nią, wyglądając zdecydowanie nie na miejscu w swojej żółtej sukience. Szeroka żółta opaska wygładziła jej czarne włosy, trzymała małą białą torebkę i koronkowe rękawiczki.

\- Gdybym wiedziała, że tu jesteś, Parkinson - powiedziała Hermiona. - Zamówiłabym dwa.

Pansy pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Nie przepadam za whisky.

\- Dwa razy więcej dla mnie.

\- Przypuszczam, że świętujesz to na swój własny sposób - powiedziała Pansy. - Chcesz być następną Lady Nott, prawda?

Hermiona westchnęła i wepchnęła słoik z powrotem do torby z koralikami. 

\- Dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że gonię za tytułem? Wiesz, naprawdę lubię Theo.

\- W każdym razie jest lepszą perspektywą niż Draco.

Hermiona chrząknęła i odepchnęła swoją szklankę. Nie rozmawiała wcześniej o Malfoyu z innym Ślizgonem. Tak właściwie to nigdy więcej nie chciała rozmawiać o Malfoyu. Nigdy więcej nie chciała widzieć, myśleć ani słyszeć o Malfoyu. Może wyleciałby z Hogwartu. Może to ona powinna porzucić Hogwart.

Spojrzała na barmana i wskazała na pusty kieliszek, po czym odwróciła się i spojrzała na Pansy. 

\- Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś?

\- Właściwie to też lubię Theo - powiedziała Pansy.

\- Niech zgadnę - powiedziała Hermiona, odrzucając swój drugi strzał. - Masz wcześniejsze zaręczyny z Theo, które skonsumowałaś w najbardziej obrzydliwy sposób, i planujesz mnie prześladować i krytykować moje nawyki związane z piciem, dopóki go nie zostawię.

Pansy zamrugała. 

\- Czy to dlatego przeklęłaś Astorię? Z powodu jej przeszłości z Draco?

\- NIE. Wbij to sobie do głowy, Parkinson: nie przeklęłam Astorii z powodu tego, co powiedziała o Malfoyu. - Spojrzała na swoje ciemne oczy Pansy. - To była samoobrona. I to mnie nazywają mnie agresywną. Kurwa. - Cisnęła kieliszkiem o stół.

\- Wierzę ci - powiedziała Pansy.

\- Wspaniale.

\- Kiedy powiedziałam, że lubię Theo, miałem na myśli jako przyjaciela, Granger. Nie chcę, żeby został wykorzystany.

\- Ja też nie. Nie planuję być Lady Nott. Pieprzyć to. - Ognista whisky naprawdę uderzała jej do głowy.

\- Wierzę ci - powtórzyła Pansy.

Hermiona zerknęła na nią.

\- Muszę być szczególnie przekonująca, kiedy piję. Skończyłaś już?

\- Czy Longbottom się z kimś spotyka?

Hermiona zamrugała. 

\- Czy ja się przesłyszałam, czy serio spytałaś mnie, czy Neville się z kimś spotyka.

\- Tak było. - Pansy zajęła stołek obok Hermiony, skrzyżowała kostki i położyła torebkę i rękawiczki na kolanach. Jej plecy były proste i wyglądała dość śmiesznie.

\- Kolejny? - powiedział barman. Hermiona spojrzała na Pansy, która skinęła głową.

\- Jeszcze dwa shoty i trochę chleba i sera, poproszę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jem zaraz obiad. Wolałabym nie pojawić się kompletnie pijana.

\- Za późno - powiedziała Pansy.

\- Nie - ciągnęła Hermiona. - Nie wiem, czy Neville się z kimś spotyka, ale jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, dobrym człowiekiem i każdy, kto go skrzywdzi, pomyśli, że Astorii to się poszczęściło, że tak łatwo z tego wyszła. Cholera, pomyślą, że Bellatrix miała szczęście. Czy ty mnie słyszysz?

\- Głośno i wyraźnie - powiedziała Pansy. Pojawiły się przed nimi dwa szoty, chleb i ser, a obie kobiety wypiły podany trunek. Hermiona natychmiast zabrała się za chleb.

\- W tym roku dość dobrze obserwowałam Draco - ciągnęła Pansy. Hermiona jęknęła. - Zaczynam myśleć, że nasz Dom jest dla niego trochę za surowy.

\- Idź jemu to powiedz - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Zachowuje się dość dziwnie - powiedziała Pansy.

\- Zawsze był dziwny. Nie obchodzi mnie to, przecież powiedziałam ci przed chwilą.

\- Słyszałam, że próbowałaś zamordować Lavender Brown. - Pansy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Ojej, ale masz temperament w tym roku.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Byłam trochę rozdrażniona.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak Brown łazi za Draco od tygodni, nawet do lochów Slytherinu. Wy, Gryfoni, nie macie dumy.

\- Może uważa się za twoją następczynię, Parkinson - powiedziała Hermiona, przypominając sobie, jak Pansy wisiała na Malfoyu przez lata.

\- Pff. Brown, Astoria… Jak powiedziałam, obserwowałam. To niepokojące, co dzieje się z ludźmi, którzy stają między tobą a Draco. On też był trochę drażliwy. - Oczy Pansy zwęziły się. - Martwię się o Theo.

\- Theo sobie poradzi - powiedziała Hermiona. - Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, ale nie musisz się martwić, między mną a Malfoyem nic się nie dzieje.

\- W porządku. - Pansy położyła galeon na barze. - Ja stawiam. - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i pchnęła monetę z powrotem w jej stronę. - Następnym razem możesz stawiać ty, Granger.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niechętnie. 

\- W porządku.

Pansy odeszła ze stołka całkiem wdzięcznie jak na kogoś, kto właśnie wypił dwa szoty whisky, i wręcz wyszarpnęła drzwi idąc w swoich butach na obcasie. Hermiona położyła czoło na barze. Co za cholerny bałagan…

Musiała na chwilę zdrzemnąć się z twarzą opartą na barze, ponieważ czuła się trochę lepiej, kiedy Harry ją znalazł. Drażnił się z nią z jej zapachu ognistej whisky i grubej kreski na czole, a potem zaprowadził ją do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie Ron i George popijali drugie (może trzecie) piwo kremowe. Ron wyglądał na bardziej zrelaksowanego, niż widziała go od lat. Jego uścisk był przyjazny i poczynił tylko kilka znaczących uwag na temat jej i Theo z pierwszych stron gazet. Zmiana chłopaka była oszałamiająca i Hermiona spędziła większość obiadu wpatrując się w nowe oblicze Rona.

Ron i George mieli później dostać się do Nory, zapraszając resztę, ale Hermiona powiedziała, że musi się uczyć, a Harry miał trening. Spędziła popołudnie ucząc się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, a po kolacji uczyła się w bibliotece z Ginny i Neville'em, a także Theo, który nadal starał się mężnie podążać za jej kolorowymi schematami planów nauki.

To był spokojny wieczór: Ginny była trochę blada i miała zmęczony wzrok, a Theo wciąż spoglądał na Hermionę zmartwiony, kiedy myślał, że nie patrzy. Hermiona była zadowolona z powrotu do dormitorium, gdzie razem z Ginny podzieliły się na pół piwem kremowym i wcześnie poszły spać. Ginny nie wspomniała o Blaisie, a Hermiona nie wspomniała o Malfoyu. Długo leżała na plecach, wpatrując się w baldachim łóżka, myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym, i była prawie pewna, że Ginny robi dokładnie to samo.

Szczególnie często jej umysł wracał do diamentów Malfoya, wciąż schowanych na samym dnie kufra, chronionych przez silne zaklęcia. Kilka razy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia klejnoty wyciągały ją z łóżka, a ona trzymała je przy blasku świecy, podziwiając ich blask, dotykając chłodnego, gładkiego diamentu na środku spinki. Mroczna, niebezpieczna biżuteria. Biżuteria historyczna. Może… rodzinna biżuteria? Hermiona rzucała się niespokojnie w swoim łóżku, nie mogąc zaakceptować możliwości, że żyje w świecie, w którym Draco Malfoy dał jej, mugolaczce, taki skarb. Tylko dlatego, że były to jej urodziny. Musiało być inne wyjaśnienie. Pojawiły się ciemne wątpliwości… być może diamenty były przeklęte, skomplikowany plan zemsty…

Usiadła. O Merlinie, teraz była naprawdę niedorzeczna. Malfoy nie był świętym, ale nie był też diabolicznym, mrocznym czarodziejem, który próbował sprostać swojemu Mrocznemu Znakowi, nieostrożną dostawą śmiercionośnej biżuterii. Więc dlaczego …

Hermiona opadła z powrotem na łóżko. Mogła rozpocząć nową sekcję w SUPLE na ten temat, ale brakowało jej wystarczających danych, aby wyciągnąć rozsądne wnioski. Bezpośrednie pytanie do Malfoya było wykluczone. Prawdopodobnie by ją po prostu spławił. Więc gdzie były odpowiedzi których potrzebowała? Jakie były właściwe książki? Właściwe źródła? Kiedy zasypiała, wciąż rozważała opcje badawcze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona rozważa ucieczkę z lekcji.


	27. Unikanie i czmychanie

Poniedziałkowe śniadanie rozpoczęło się od dramatycznej zapowiedzi. McGonagall wstała ze swojego przypominającego tron krzesła w Wielkiej Sali, a wszyscy zgromadzeni uczniowie natychmiast ucichli. Hermiona spojrzała przez stół na Ginny, która skinęła głową.

\- Mam ważne ogłoszenie dotyczące jednego z naszych najbardziej cenionych uczniów - powiedziała dyrektorka. - Ronald Weasley zdecydował się opuścić Hogwart i objąć partnerstwo ze swoim starszym bratem, Georgem, w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że obaj panowie Weasleyowie nadal będą odnosić wielkie sukcesy w swojej działalności.

Wśród uczniów przetoczyły się pomruki i spora liczba z nich spojrzała na Hermionę i Ginny, które uśmiechały się i przytaknęły.

\- Nie mogę wystarczająco określić długu, jaki ta szkoła ma wobec pana Weasleya. Był odważnym i lojalnym członkiem Hogwartu, godnym naszego szacunku. Żałuje, że nie był w stanie pożegnać się z wami osobiście, ale czuł, że jego rodzina go potrzebuje po wydarzeniach z początku tego roku. - Uniosła swój puchar. - Chciałabym, żebyśmy wszyscy zebrali się, by wznieść toast za pana Ronalda Weasleya.

Hermiona natychmiast wstała, a cały stół Gryffindoru podążył za nią, jak również Krukoni i Puchoni. Ginny spojrzała znacząco na Blaise'a, który wstał razem z Theo, a za nimi podążyła reszta stołu Slytherinu. Nawet Malfoy wstał, zerkając na Hermionę.

Po tym, jak znowu usiedli, poczuła smutek, ale wspomnienie Rona tak radosnego i zrelaksowanego na Pokątnej dzień wcześniej było pocieszeniem. Wyjęła pióro, żeby zaktualizować plan dnia, i nagle zadrżało jej w dłoni. O nie …

\- Uczuuuuuucia… nic więcej niż uczucia… - Zaśpiewało pióro.

Ginny odwróciła się na swoim miejscu. 

\- Czy to…

\- Próbuję zapomnieć moje uczucie miłości…

Reszta stołu spojrzała nerwowo na Hermionę, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się do nucącego pióra. O tak, zdecydowanie był to trafny wybór.

***

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Hermiona poważnie rozważała opuszczenie zajęć. Wszystko było lepsze niż siedzenie przy stole w sali eliksirów z Malfoyem i Lavender. Ale potem pomyślała, jak rozczarowani byliby jej rodzice, gdyby wiedzieli, że zignorowała swoją edukację tylko dlatego, że jej współlokatorka przeleciała byłego Śmierciożercę, którego Hermiona szantażowała, przeklinała i całowała. Słyszała tylko swoją matkę: „Kochanie, te kawałki rozbitych okien i cholernej biżuterii brzmią dla mnie jak wymówka. Nie należy obawiać się sukcesu.”

Wkroczyła więc do sali eliksirów z wysoko uniesioną głową, aby ujrzeć Malfoya, który bez najmniejszego wstydu ustawił kociołek. Obrzydliwe. Posłała swojemu partnerowi chłodne spojrzenie, na jakie zasługiwał i usiadła. Lavender przybyła i spojrzała nerwowo na Malfoya, który patrzył na nią ze swoją zwykłą znudzoną obojętnością. Hermiona spojrzała na nich oboje, miażdżąc róg gruborożca w pył. Obrzydliwe. Absolutnie obrzydliwe. Im bardziej Hermiona stawała się wściekła, tym bardziej zadowolony był wyraz twarzy Lavender, która pod koniec lekcji jak zwykle gruchała do Malfoya. Malfoy od czasu do czasu rzucał Hermionie ostre spojrzenia, ale jeśli miał jakieś myśli, to mądrze zachowywał je dla siebie.

Cały tydzień po wyjeździe Rona upłynął pod znakiem stałego, ulewnego deszczu, który zdawał się gnębić cały zamek. Do tego Malfoy darzył ją jedynie swoją mroczną, ponurą obecnością, która bez końca ją irytowała. Na co on, na Godryka, mógł narzekać? Przeżywał prawdziwy raj czystej krwi, w Slytherinie, ze swoją narzeczoną czystej krwi i kochanką czystej krwi. Potrzebował tylko laski niczym jego ojciec i jednego z tych arystokratycznych psów.

Zagłębiła się w swoich zajęciach szkolnych dla czystej rozrywki. Theo okazał się również zabawny. Ślizgon był całkiem niezły w wabieniu jej do zamkowych wnęk i zakamarków, aby skraść jej kilka pocałunków, ale Hermiona nigdy nie pozwalała, aby sprawy potoczyły się za daleko, aż do piątkowego popołudnia po zajęciach.

\- Zaczynam myśleć, że tak naprawdę mnie nie lubisz, Hermiono - mruknął Theo do jej ucha. Dziś znalazł im schowek przy korytarzu do podziemi. Duża przestrzeń była wypełniona namiotami, sznurami świateł i składanymi drewnianymi stołami na imprezy plenerowe.

\- Och, bardzo cię lubię - powiedziała, wyciągając jego rękę spod spódnicy mundurka. Siedziała na stole piknikowym z Theo stojącym między jej nogami, z rękami na jej biodrach. Stosy pudeł i rozmaitych rupieci przypominały jej mugolską chatę Artura Weasleya, a ona nie umiała zapomnieć, jak doszło do uprawiania tam seksu.

\- Nie wierzę ci. - Głos Theo przybrał ten głęboki ton. - Przekonaj mnie.

\- Sporządziłam listę wszystkich Twoich atrybutów w moim SUPLE, uszeregowanych według priorytetów - powiedziała radośnie. - Mogę ci ją przeczytać, jeśli chcesz.

Theo cofnął ręce i spojrzał na nią surowo. Podobnie jak Hermiona zrzucił z siebie szatę, krawat i sweter, a ze swoimi rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami i głębokim spojrzeniem, kompletnie nie wyglądał jak uczeń. Górne guziki jego koszuli były rozpięte, odsłaniając ciemne włosy na piersi. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, ale nie odwróciła wzroku.

\- Zgaduję, że cechy takie jak taktowny, uprzejmy, grzeczny i uroczy są widoczne na Twojej liście - powiedział Theo.

Hermiona skinęła głową. 

\- I zorganizowany. Dobrze idzie ci przestrzeganie moich harmonogramów nauki.

\- Ach, słowa, które każdy mężczyzna pragnie usłyszeć. Zastanawiam się - mruknął Theo, wplatając dłoń w jej loki i delikatnie odchylając jej głowę. - Czy spodobałoby ci się, gdybym był trochę mniej… grzeczny.

Oddech Hermiony przyspieszył i zarumieniła się, zdając sobie sprawę, że się zdradziła. Ona i Theo skrzyżowali spojrzenia, a jego dłoń w jej włosach się zacisnęła . Jego pocałunki były coraz bardziej szorstkie, a jego druga ręka szarpała jej koszulę, przyciskał ją do ściany i sytuacja mogłaby się posunąć dalej, gdyby Ernie Macmillan nie otworzył z hukiem drzwi.

\- Hermiona! - powiedział ochryple Ernie, a jego uszy poczerwieniały.

Theo oszczędził Erniemu najmniejszego spojrzenia, nie poruszając rękami ani o cal. 

\- Czy to po co tu jesteś, może poczekać, Macmillan? - powiedział chłodno.

\- Czy to Malfoy? - Hermiona wyskoczyła, prawie uderzając Theo w głowę. - Czy Kingsley znowu tu jest? - Theo jęknął cicho.

\- Co? Nie - powiedział Ernie. - Jestem tutaj, aby dokonać inwentaryzacji sprzętu przed Halloween. Powiedziałem prefektom, żeby to zrobili, ale…

\- Czy zorganizowałeś komitet zarządzający Festiwalem? - Hermiona odsunęła się od Theo i odwróciła do Erniego, machając palcem. - Nigdzie nie dojdziesz, dopóki nie pociągniesz ludzi do odpowiedzialności… Ernie, czy mnie słuchasz?

Cała twarz Erniego była teraz ceglastoczerwona, podobnie jak jego uszy. Hermiona spojrzała w dół, jej koszula była całkowicie rozpięta. Rumieniąc się, zapięła ją, zaciskając razem kolana...

\- W porządku, Macmillan - powiedział Theo, chichocząc. - Ja też nie słuchałem. - Spojrzał na Erniego z wyższością. - Może powinieneś zadbać o swój własny namiot, zanim zaczniesz liczyć te tutaj.

\- Theo! - Hermiona skarciła go. Ernie uciekł całkowicie upokorzony, a Theo przyciągnął ją do siebie, otaczając ją piżmową wonią swojej wody kolońskiej.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem - mruknął do jej gardła.

\- Nie obchodzi cię, że Ernie zobaczył trochę za dużo? Myślałam, że wy, Ślizgoni, jesteście zazdrosnymi typami. - Prawie zadrżała na myśl o prawdopodobnej reakcji Malfoya w takiej sytuacji.

Theo podniósł głowę i parsknął. 

\- Zazdrosny? O Puchona? Ledwie. Pewnie spodziewasz się, że będę czuł się zagrożony przez Justina Fat-Fuckheada. - Pociągnął za ramiączko jej stanika. - Czy nałożyłaś na to zaklęcie klejące?

Miała także inne elementy garderoby w strategicznych miejscach, które Theo uznałby za „niesportowe”. Hermionie podobała się wynikająca z tego sprzeczka, ale wejście Erniego raczej zniszczyło nastrój. Ernie widział jej stanik. Fuj. Ale może powinna była postarać się bardziej, ponieważ kiedy wyszła ze składzika, z podążającym za nią lekko niezadowolonym Theo, wpadła prosto na Astorię Greengrass.

Hermiona nie była zadowolona. Miała już zalecaną dzienną porcję Astorii na zielarstwie, gdzie atmosfera przy ich stole była na tyle zimna, że ich Mrugoziele niemal pokryło się szronem. Dosłownie. Cholerna magia przypadku.

\- Theodore - powiedziała Astoria, wyciągając sylaby, tak jak zrobiła to z „Draco” na kolacji w Klubie Ślimaka. Miała na sobie koszulkę Kapitana i trzymała miotłę - najwyraźniej była w drodze powrotnej z popołudniowego treningu quidditcha. Ale mimo wiatru i deszczu na zewnątrz Astoria wyglądała boleśnie schludnie, a końcówki jej długiego, złotego warkocza jedynie lekko zakręciły się od wilgoci. Ostentacyjnie potarła rękaw w miejscu, w którym dotknęła jej Hermiona.

\- Astoria - powiedział krótko Theo.

Astoria spojrzała na niego od góry do dołu, po czym przeciągnęła wzrok między wymiętym ubraniem Hermiony a wciąż uchylonymi drzwiami do schowka. Hermiona zarumieniła się. Włosy i ubranie Theo były oczywiście bez zarzutu.

\- Wydajesz się spięty, Theodore - powiedziała Astoria z uśmiechem. - Niezadowolony. - Jej spojrzenie ponownie skierowało się na Hermioną. - Taki smutny.

\- Astoria - powtórzył Theo ostrzeżeniem w głosie. Palce Hermiony drgnęły w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

Kocie spojrzenie blondynki stało się intensywniejsze. 

\- Może tak jest najlepiej, Theeee-odore - ciągnęła. - Nie chciałbyś zepsuć swojego… apetytu. - Uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony.

\- Astoria, prosiłem cię o… - Malfoy wyszedł na korytarz, również ubrany w koszulkę do Quidditcha i trzymający miotłę. Zatrzymał się, widząc ich, po czym zwrócił swoje zabójcze, ostre spojrzenie na Theo, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Zobacz, co znalazłam, Draco - powiedziała Astoria. - I to przed samym schowkiem.

\- Liczyliśmy stany sprzętu na Halloween - wypaliła Hermiona. - Stoły i składane krzesła, świece i…

_ Zamknij się _ \- jej umysł krzyczał -  _ zamknij się! _

\- I namioty - wtrącił Theo. - Tyle namiotów.

\- I kociołki do łowienia jabłek. - Dodała Hermiona. - Nigdy nie możesz mieć zbyt wielu kociołków!

_ Zamknij się z tymi kotłami! Brzmisz jak Percy! _

\- Draco i ja idziemy do pokoju wspólnego na grzane wino przed kolacją. Proszę, dołączcie do nas - powiedziała Astoria do Theo, jakby Hermiona nic nie powiedziała.

\- Dziękuję, Astorio - powiedział gładko Theo. - Ale nie sądzę, żebyśmy całkowicie skończyli z Hermioną nasze zadanie. - Odwrócił się do Hermiony z uśmiechem. - Nadal nie policzyliśmy pudeł bezcielesnych rąk.

Dłoń Malfoya zacisnęła się na jego miotle i Hermiona przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Pomimo komentarza Astorii Hermiona nie zamierzała wślizgiwać się z powrotem do schowka z Theo. I na pewno nie zamierzała schodzić do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Węże to tacy manipulanci. … Wreszcie przywołała jedyne zdanie, które nigdy jej nie zawiodło.

\- Muszę iść do biblioteki - oznajmiła Hermiona.

Astoria spojrzała na nią z płonącą pogardą. Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- Biblioteka? - powtórzył Theo. - Teraz?

\- Mam wypracowanie z astronomii - powiedziała Hermiona. - Niektóre dane można odczytać tylko wtedy, gdy Wenus i Merkury są nad horyzontem. - Wyciągnęła plan nauki z kieszeni spódnicy (zawsze nosiła mały zwój, nie wiedząc, kiedy nadejdzie natchnienie), rozwinęła go i szybko przejrzała.

\- Tak - powiedziała zdecydowanie. - Ukończenie tego eseju dziś wieczorem daje mi więcej czasu na PORNO.

Hermiona schowała zwój do kieszeni i spokojnie spojrzała na Ślizgonów: Astoria patrzyła zmieszana z lekko otwartymi ustami, a Malfoy zdawał się powstrzymywać uśmiech.

\- A więc dziękuję ci za zaproszenie, Greengrass, ale musimy odmówić - powiedziała Hermiona swoim najgorętszym tonem i odeszła bez spojrzenia wstecz. Theo nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko iść za nią.

\- Dobrze rozegrane, Hermiono - mruknął, gdy wspinali się po schodach na pierwsze piętro. - Sprytnie to wymyśliłaś. A teraz ten może chodźmy za ten interesujący gobelin z Everardem Złym w…

\- O nie, mówiłam poważnie - powiedziała Hermiona, nie dając się zwabić do kolejnego punktu schadzek. - Nigdy nie kłamię na temat biblioteki. Naprawdę istnieją zwoje astronomiczne, które można czytać tylko pod pewnym ułożeniem nieba. - Zatrzymała się na korytarzu prowadzącym do biblioteki. - Rozumiem, jeśli wolisz popijać grzane wino z Astorią - powiedziała i mówiła poważnie.  _ W każdym razie lepiej żeby był to on niż ja. _

Theo jęknął i przeczesał ręką swoje włosy, nadając im wygląd podobny do włosów Harry'ego. 

\- I patrzeć, jak Astoria mizdrzy się do Księcia Slytherinu? - Rozszerzył oczy. - Draaay-cooh.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- A więc prowadź - powiedział Theo, machając ręką. - Oczywiście nadal jestem troskliwy, grzeczny i taktowny.

***

Niebo przejaśniło się chwilowo w sobotnią noc, odsłaniając gwieździste, czyste niebo oświetlone przez pełnię księżyca. Nie mogąc znieść kolejnej minuty w zamku, Hermiona poprosiła Theo, żeby spotkał się z nią przy boisku do quidditcha, gdy tylko będzie mógł uciec od jakiegoś pretensjonalnego koktajl party w salonie Slytherinu. Do torby schowała jeszcze trzy zwoje astronomiczne, które można było odczytać pod niebem w połowie października i nie mogła się doczekać, aby na nie spojrzeć. Zastanawiała się, czy centaur Firenzo mógłby pomóc jej w śledzeniu konstelacji, czy po prostu powiedziałby „Mars jest dziś jasny”, czy też zacząłby gadać jakieś wróżbiarskie bzdury. Hermiona prawie nie potrzebowała światła, bo księżyc był tak jasny, ale i tak oświetliła drogę różdżką.

Wybrała ławkę wysoko na trybunach Hufflepuffu i po prostu siedziała przez chwilę, ciesząc się ciszą i samotnością. Jej czerwono-złota dzianinowa czapka naciągnięta była nisko na czoło, a szalik ciasno owinęła wokół szyi. Potem rozwinęła zwój Cygnusa i położyła go na kolanach w świetle gwiazd. Maleńkie, atramentowe gwiazdki pojawiły się niemal natychmiast, przesuwając się po pergaminie i przypominając jej o małych falujących runach w Kodeksie Malfoya. Łabędź Cygnusa obracał się powoli na zwoju i tak, był tam też jego sąsiad, konstelacja Smoka, ogromna z jasnożółtym okiem, wbijająca się w jej mapę. Bardzo wzorzysta.

Ruch dostrzeżony kątem oka sprawił, że podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła znajomą sylwetkę na miotle na tle grubego księżyca. O wilku mowa. Ten obraz był taki banalny. Potrzebował tylko spiczastego kapelusza. Hermiona obserwowała ruchy lotnika z lekkim uśmiechem. Szkoda, że wszystkie ich interakcje nie mogły być ciche i oddalone od siebie o co najmniej 500 stóp.

Jej uśmiech zniknął całkowicie, gdy postać zmieniłą tor lotu i zwróciła się prosto w jej stronę - ledwo powstrzymała się od krzyku, gdy czarny kształt zawisł obok, zaledwie kilka stóp dalej.

\- Granger? - zapytał Malfoy.

Wisiał w powietrzu przed nią, światło księżyca oświetlało jego oczy i włosy, rysując cienie wzdłuż ostrych linii jego nosa i szczęki. Z włosami potarganymi przez wiatr wyglądał podobnie jak wtedy w szpitalu.

\- Tylko ty mogłabyś być tutaj i wykonywać zadania domowe w ciemności - zadrwił. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała i po prostu patrzyli na siebie przez kilka uderzeń serca, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jedynym dźwiękiem był wiatr szumiący na trybunach i trzaskający flagami.

\- Więc Łasic odszedł - powiedział Malfoy znikąd. - Dlatego spędzałaś z nim tyle czasu.

\- Tak.

\- Nie powiedziałaś mi tego.

\- To nie był mój sekret, abym mogła go zdradzić, a już na pewno nie tobie. Nie jestem Ci nic winna.

Jego oczy błyszczały. 

\- Jesteś zła na mnie. Znowu.

\- Co za spostrzegawczość.

\- Dlaczego, kurwa, teraz? - zażądał.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć mu w oczy. Mówił do niej i… dlaczego to było takie straszne? Z tego, co wiedziała, Malfoy i Astoria wręcz łamali meble każdej nocy. Dlaczego wyobrażanie sobie go z…

\- Nawet jej nie lubisz - powiedziała Hermiona, zaciskając dłonie na zwojach.

\- Nie lubię kogo?

\- Myślisz, że ona jest niczym, że jest nie warta twojej uwagi. Ledwo ją tolerujesz. A jednak nadal…

\- Granger. - Głos Malfoya był napięty. - Granger, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś mówiła z sensem.

Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, zwoje spadły jej z kolan. 

\- Dobra - syknęła. - Chcesz to zrobić teraz? Zrobimy to teraz. Pieprzyłeś ją. Pieprzyłeś Lavender Brown. I najwyraźniej przeleciałeś ją tak dobrze, że…

\- Ja co? - Malfoy prawie spadł z miotły. - Brown? Oszalałaś?

\- Nawet nie próbuj temu zaprzeczać - warknęła Hermiona. - Lavender powiedziała mi w zeszłą sobotę i pozwól, że powiem ci, że te twoje wiedźmy lubią się przechwalać tym…

\- A ty w to uwierzyłaś? - Oczy Malfoya zwęziły się. - Oczywiście że uwierzyłaś. Jestem zdolny do wszystkiego, prawda Granger? Najwyraźniej nie ma głębin, w które bym nie wpłynął.

Malfoy jednym płynnym ruchem zeskoczył ze swojej miotły na najbliższą ławkę, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się groźne cienie. Zszedł do rzędu Hermiony, a ona zesztywniała, opierając się chęci cofnięcia się.

\- Popatrzmy, kto tu tyle wie - powiedział miękkim, ale zimnym głosem. - Powiedz mi, ile innych szmat przeleciałem, dobrowolnie czy też nie? - Jego ręce były na jej ramionach, ściskając materiał jej wełnianego płaszcza. - Widziałem wiele rzeczy podczas wojny. - Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tych śmiercionośnych oczu. - Jestem złym człowiekiem, pamiętasz?

Hermiona odetchnęła gwałtownie. 

\- N-nie bądź głupi. Nie myślę, że…

\- Nie myślisz, wiesz, Granger? - Przyciągnął ją bliżej. - Powiedz mi, co takiego zrobiłem. - szepnął, a jego oddech był gorący w jej uchu. - Różdżki i noże nie były jedyną bronią w Malfoy Manor.

Serce Hermiony waliło, nie mogła się ruszyć, a ten moment wciąż trwał. Po chwili Malfoy puścił ją i cofnął się, wykrzywiając usta.

\- Jesteś nieznośna i tak mało wiesz - powiedział. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w swoją miotłę, wciąż unoszącą się w pobliżu.

Ten ruch zmusił Hermionę do działania i wyciągnęła swoją własną różdżkę, rzucając szybko Colloshoo, by przykleić stopy Malfoya do trybun. Próbował się poruszyć, a na jego twarzy malowała się furia. 

\- Granger!

\- Expelliarmus! - krzyknęła, chwytając jego różdżkę. Dzwonek naprawdę miała rację co do nieprzewidywalnych zaklęć. Hermiona cofnęła się, tuż poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Wy, Ślizgoni. - Pociągnęła nosem. - Tacy dramatyczni. - Włożyła ich różdżki do kieszeni.

\- Daj mi moją różdżkę, Granger - powiedział Malfoy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie, dopóki się nie uspokoisz - powiedziała. - Oczywiście, że nie jesteś jakimś psycholem robiącym… no wiesz… - Hermiona groźnie machnęła rękami. -… Te rzeczy.

Malfoy spojrzał gniewnie. 

\- Dlaczego nie? Myślałaś, że mógłbym…

\- Och, no weź - warknęła Hermiona. - Powiedzmy, że Cormac podszedłby do ciebie w sobotę wieczorem i powiedział: „Hej Malfoy, Hermiona to gorąca laska i pozwól, że opowiem ci o seksie oralnym”. Przypuszczam, że powiedziałbyś: „McLaggen, trudno mi uwierzyć, że Granger to robi, więc dlaczego nie przeprowadzimy na ten temat miłej, spokojnej pogawędki, podczas której opowiesz o twoich motywach”. Naprawdę?

Malfoy wydawał się tym zaskoczony, ale powiedział tylko: 

\- Seks oralny?

\- Tak, powiedziano mi, że nie będę żyć naprawdę, dopóki nie będę miała twojej blond głowy między nogami. - Hermiona zarumieniła się. Nie mogła przestać cytować tego okropnego wersetu.

Malfoy wyglądał na zbolałego. 

\- Z nią? Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić… - skrzywił się. - Teraz właśnie to zrobiłem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, przywracając sobie humor.

\- Najwyraźniej było bardzo gorąco.

\- Przysięgam na Salazara, Granger, jeśli nie uwolnisz mnie…

\- Hermiona? - Theo wspinał się po trybunach w szybkim tempie, trzymając różdżkę niczym pochodnię, a czarny płaszcz wirował za nim. Hermiona szybko uwolniła stopy Malfoya i wręczyła mu różdżkę.

\- Ooooch, spójrz, Granger ma nowego Łasica. - zadrwił blondyn, gdy dotarł do nich Theo.

Theo tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Prawie. Wyglądasz na trochę zaniepokojonego, Draco. - Otoczył ramieniem talię Hermiony.

Malfoy zszedł kilka ławek niżej i wezwał swoją miotłę. 

\- Proszę - wycedził. - poczekaj, aż odlecę, zanim zaczniesz ją obłapiać.

\- Jakbyś jej teraz nie obłapiał? Nie myśl, że nie widziałem. - Lodowaty ton Theo sprawił, że Hermionę przeszedł dreszcz. - Wy Malfoyowie, zawsze łapiecie, co tylko chcecie.

\- Theo, to nie było tak - powiedziała Hermiona. - To było… - Urwała, niezdolna do wyjaśnienia, które nie brzmiało by całkowicie psychicznie.

Theo puścił ją i zszedł lekko na dół, by dołączyć do Malfoya, który z łatwością utrzymywał równowagę na drugim końcu chwiejnej ławki, trzymając w dłoni miotłę. Ślizgoni byli tak dobrze skoordynowani. Płaszcz Theo zafalował w nagłym podmuchu wiatru, a trzaskająca ciemna moc przylgnęła do obu czarodziejów.

\- Niszczysz wszystko, czego dotkniesz, Draco - ciągnął Theo. Jego zielone oczy świeciły jak u kota. - Trzymaj się od niej z daleka.

\- Albo co? Wracaj do swojej babuni, mały Theodorku - zadrwił Malfoy. - Nie próbuj bawić się z dużymi chłopcami i dziewczynkami.

\- Theo, proszę, pozwól mi wyjaśnić. - Hermiona wdrapała się na nieco wyższą ławkę z całkowitym brakiem gracji. - Widzisz, szykowałam się z tobą do obiadu, a Lavender powiedziała, że Malfoy ją przeleciał…

\- Myślisz, że będzie zadowolona z twoich małych gier? - Malfoy kontynuował, jakby Hermiona się nie odezwała. Podszedł bliżej do Theo na ławce.- Jest Gryfonką, będzie żądać wszystkiego: serca, umysłu, ciała. Możesz jej to dać?

Uśmiech Theo lśnił bielą w świetle księżyca. 

\- Dobrze, dam jej to.

\- Wiem, że nie powinnam była jej wierzyć. - Ciągnęła Hermiona, tylko na wpół nasłuchując. Musiał być sposób, żeby to wyjaśnić. Może mogłaby stworzyć oś czasu. - Ale Lavender powiedziała, że nie żyłam… no cóż, nieważne… a ja… Malfoy, co ty robisz? PRZESTAŃ!

Malfoy wbił trzonek swojej miotły do quidditcha w szczękę Theo, a drugie boczne dźgnięcie w żebra zrzuciło czarnowłosego czarodzieja z ławki. Malfoy zerknął na Hermionę z miotłą w dłoni. 

\- Granger, nie…

\- Everte Statum! - Głos Theo zagrzmiał, a czerwona błyskawica wystrzeliła w górę, oświetlając trybuny. Zaklęcie mające na celu odrzucenie przeciwnika, minęło Malfoya zaledwie o kilka cali.

\- PRZESTAŃCIE! - Hermiona ponownie krzyknęła i wyciągnęła własną różdżkę. - Co jest nie tak z...

\- Expelliarmus! - warknął Malfoy, chwytając jej różdżkę i chowając ją pod płaszcz. Wycofał się płynnie, wciąż trzymając miotłę, i zniknął w cieniu pomalowanej na żółto ściany.

Niezrażona Hermiona ruszyła za nim, potykając się i padając na jedno kolano. Malfoy wyłonił się z cienia, spoglądając na nią, a Theo nagle pojawił się ponownie i rzucił zaklęcie żądlące w blond czarodzieja. Malfoy chrząknął z bólu i uniósł różdżkę: 

\- Tarantallegra!

Biała iskra z jego różdżki oświetliła twarz Malfoya jak błyskawica i na chwilę Hermiona wróciła myślami do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdzie unikała uroków Śmierciożerców w przyćmionym świetle. Przypomniała sobie masywną postać Ignatiusa Notta, jego ogromną dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i płynny przepływ magii z jej różdżki, zerwaną maskę Notta i jego zielone oczy - tak jak te Theo - rozszerzone, gdy go ogłuszyła, a czarodziej upadł wśród przewracających się półek z proroctwami.

Hermiona zamarła, wciąż klęcząc, zagubiona w pamięci, nawet gdy tańcząca klątwa Malfoya uderzyła bezpośrednio w Theo. Ból wywołany zaklęciem żądlącym musiał jednak osłabić jego czar, ponieważ Theo uniósł się raczej lekkim stepowaniem niż szybkim i szalonym pląsem. Theo mógł nadal używać swojej różdżki, a maszt oderwał się od stojaków i poleciał w stronę Malfoya. Jasnowłosy czarodziej wrzasnął „Incendio!”, podpalając flagę w kuli ognia w powietrzu, po czym rzucił Petrificus Totalus. Theo z łoskotem upadł między dwie ławki i trybuny znów stały się ciemne i ciche.

Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi i podbiegła do Malfoya, popychając go z powrotem w cienie pod ścianą. Słyszała, jak dyszy, usiłując złapać oddech, a jego miotła uderza w drewnianą podłogę trybun.

\- Postradałeś zmysły? - Hermiona syknęła na niego. - Daj mi moją różdżkę! - Zaczęła grzebać w jego kieszeniach, a kiedy to nic nie dało, rozpięła jego płaszcz, nie chcąc rozpraszać się nagłym uderzeniem woni jego wody kolońskiej i dotykiem twardych mięśni pod palcami. Była o kilka cali od uderzenia go pięścią, tak jak na trzecim roku.

\- Ał! - Malfoy krzyknął, krzywiąc się, gdy Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę z jego dłoni. - Różdżka Accio. - Złapała swoją różdżkę i cofnęła się.

Malfoy ruszył za nią, krzywiąc się zaciekle. Jego opuchnięte lewe ramię naprężyło rękaw płaszcza. 

\- Daj mi…

\- Nie zasługujesz na różdżkę, nie po tym pokazie, który właśnie widziałam - warknęła Hermiona. - Ty i Theo możecie jutro odzyskać różdżki. Jak mogłeś go tak zaatakować?

\- Nie słyszałaś, co on…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedział, bo cokolwiek to było, powiedział to tylko po to, żeby się na tobie odgryźć.

\- Jest już po ciszy nocnej, jak mam wrócić do lochów bez…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Accio zwoje astronomiczne. - Zwoje Hermiony wystrzeliły jej w rękę, a ona wezwała swoją torbę i włożyła je do środka.

\- Przynajmniej ulecz moje…

\- Zapomnij.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie za to obwiniasz - powiedział ponuro Malfoy, opierając się o maszt.

\- Uwierz w to - powiedziała. - Jesteś tym, który nie umiał utrzymać nerwów na wodzy i zacząłeś ten cały cyrk. Gratulacje, teraz Theo myśli, że byłeś ...

Hermiona przestała mówić, gdy do jej uszu dotarł bełkot głosów. Na dole trybun zebrały się ciemne postacie - najprawdopodobniej nauczyciele - w końcu badając pochodzenie świateł i hałasu. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewała się szybszej reakcji, czy nie nauczyli się niczego z wojny? Personel oczywiście potrzebował dodatkowego szkolenia.

\- Nie możesz mnie tu zostawić bez różdżki! - zaprotestował Malfoy.

\- Patrz na mnie! - Hermiona zeszła po trybunach, aby zabrać różdżkę Theo i ściągnąć klątwę Petrificus Totalus. Theo przyjął wiadomość, że zostawia go bez różdżki i nieleczonego nie lepiej niż Malfoy.

\- Ale kochanie, nie możesz mówić poważnie - powiedział rozsądnie Theo, siadając na ławce, nieco ogłuszony, z opuchniętą szczęką i wciąż drżącymi nogami. Malfoy stał w pobliżu, wciąż wpatrzony w nią, ściskając swoje ramię, które było teraz dwa razy większe niż zwykle.

\- Mówię poważnie - powiedziała Hermiona, cofając się. - Mam nadzieję, że oboje dostaniecie szlabany aż do wiosny! - Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, czyniące ją prawie niewidzialną i wymknęła się od dwóch kłócących się teraz czarodziejów.

\- Zniszczę cię, kurwa, Theo, kiedy tylko odzyskam różdżkę ...

\- Nie potrzebuję różdżki, żeby złamać każdą kość…

_ Dzieci, absolutne dzieci _ \- pomyślała Hermiona, prześlizgując się obok Hagrida i dwóch innych profesorów, po czym wróciła do zamku. Może powinna była posłuchać Rona: zawsze mówił, że spędzanie czasu ze Ślizgonami nie przynosi niczego dobrego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona uczy Draco o sowach. 


	28. Maska się zsuwa

Deszcz powrócił w niedzielny poranek, gwałtownie uderzając w okno sypialni Hermiony, gdy pakowała kilka rzeczy do swojej różowej torebki z koralikami i dodawała do jej zawartości dwie kwadratowe paczki oznaczone runami. Pod ciężkim czarnym płaszczem miała na sobie dżinsy i czerwony sweter, a jej włosy były związane w tak ciasny kok, jak tylko mogła, chociaż przy takiej pogodzie nawet to pomoże tylko do południa, zanim jej niesforne loki zaczną żyć po swojemu. 

Spędziła niespokojną noc nękana snami o wojnie, przerażeniu, zamieszaniu w Departamencie Tajemnic i wspomnieniem bólu klątwy Dołohowa. Obudziła się spocona, a kiedy w końcu znów zasnęła, nastąpiły zagubione sny o Theo, a potem o Malfoyu w niebezpieczeństwie. Ostatni sen Hermiona oceniła jako poczucie winy; kłujące zaklęcia były bolesne i nie sądziła, by Malfoy poprosił kogokolwiek o uzdrowienie. Dosłownie w kilka sekund znalazła się przy drzwiach sypialni, w kapciach i różowym szlafroku, ściskając różdżkę i Mapę Huncwotów.  _ Jesteś głupia _ \- powiedziała sobie, odwracając się i wracając do łóżka.  _ Jest z nim w porządku. Jest zaradny. Musisz trzymać się od niego z daleka. _

Nadszedł jednak ranek i Hermiona zatrzymała się przy Sowiarni, by wysłać różdżki dwóm upartym dupkom. Nie żeby zasłużyli na nie, tak samo jak zasłużyli na książki, które dodała do przesyłek, by poszerzyć ich wiedzę. Wybrała „Happy Hoots! Zaawansowane karmienie i opieka nad sowami” dla Malfoya (jego puchacz wyglądał trochę biednie, więc rozpisała mu zalecaną dietę) oraz „Piaski klepsydry: zaawansowane techniki zarządzania czasem” dla Theo. Obie paczki były zawiązane dużymi czerwono-złotymi wstążkami i pokryte uśmiechniętymi buźkami. Prawie żałowała, że nie będzie w Wielkiej Sali podczas ich dostarczenia.

Po wysłaniu paczki pospieszyła po schodach Zachodniej Wieży i prawie dotarła do posągu jednookiej garbatej wiedźmy, kiedy znalazła ją powracająca od Theo sowa. Hermiona rozwinęła mały pergamin, zapieczętowany zielonym woskiem, na którym widniał odcisk sygnetu Notta:

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Spotkaj się ze mną w holu wejściowym. Chciałem Cię przeprosić._ **

**_Twój,_ **

**_Theo_ **

Hermiona jęknęła. Jak mogłaby zignorować taką wiadomość z przeprosinami? Przynajmniej jeden czarodziej wiedział, jak być odpowiednio skruszonym. Theo stał samotnie obok klepsydry punktów Slytherinu, która znów wydawała się być podejrzanie pełna. Miał na sobie ciemne spodnie i zielony sweter z wysokim kołnierzem, a jego szczęka, jak zauważyła, wciąż była nieco opuchnięta i posiniaczona. Powitał ją dość ostrożnie, podziękował nawet za książkę. Potem spojrzał na jej płaszcz.

\- Opuszczasz dzisiaj zamek - powiedział.

\- Mam coś do załatwienia - odpowiedziała nieco chłodno.

\- Proszę, daj mi minutę przed wyjściem - powiedział Theo. - Jest taki gobelin z Everardem Złym…

\- Jeśli myślisz, że zamierzam…

\- Hermiona - Theo podniósł wzrok na wysokie gotyckie sufity w holu, prosząc o cierpliwość i najwyraźniej ją znalazł. Spojrzał na nią uważnie. - Chcę tylko z tobą porozmawiać, a biorąc pod uwagę twój wyraz twarzy, wolałbym być za zaklęciem Muffliato, kiedy to zrobię.

Zgodziła się i poszli w milczeniu do korytarza na parterze prowadzącym do klasy wróżbiarstwa z Firenzo. Theo odsunął wyblakły szary gobelin przedstawiający mrocznego czarodzieja powalonego przez paskudne zaklęcie, które zmieniło jego kończyny w macki. Hermiona zatrzymała się, by przyjrzeć się tkaninie - artyzm był naprawdę niezwykły, niektóre z przyssawek macek przylepiły się do twarzy Everarda, a lekkie zmarszczki w splocie zdawały się pokazywać, jak pociągnięto jego skórę…

\- Hermiona? - zapytał Theo z lekkim wyrazem zniecierpliwienia w jego głosie.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro i wskoczyła do wnęki. Szczerze mówiąc, kto tu był poszkodowany?

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał Theo po rzuceniu Muffliato.

\- Nigdzie. Dopiero przyszłam.

\- Oczywiście mam na myśli twoje załatwienia. Hogsmeade? Mógłbym przyjść… och, nie, nie mogę - powiedział z wściekłością. - Jestem zamknięty w zamku.

Hermiona sapnęła. 

\- Masz na myśli, że zostałeś…

\- Tak, zostaliśmy złapani. Czego się spodziewałaś zostawiając nas bez naszych różdżek? - Theo wyglądał na niezadowolonego. - Draco i ja nie możemy wyjść z zamku przez dwa tygodnie, nawet na spacer po błoniach, chyba że zostaniemy zaprowadzeni na zajęcia przez prefekta. Pierwsze wykroczenie jest podstawą do wydalenia.

\- Wydalenia? - Hermiona była zszokowana. - Ale wydalenie stanowiłoby naruszenie okresu próbnego Malfoya… Jego wyrok był bardzo…

\- O tak, okres próbny Draco był również moją pierwszą myślą - powiedział sucho Theo. - Połowa zamku myśli, że wysadziliśmy trybuny Quidditcha w bitwie jakichś mrocznych czarodziejów, a ludzkie zwłoki wiszą na…

\- Cóż, to śmieszne - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ty i Malfoy nigdy nie bylibyście na tyle głupi, żeby walczyć… och, czekaj…

Niezadowolenie Theo pogłębiło się. 

\- Te wszystkie plotki nie są dobre dla reputacji Ślizgonów. Udało nam się nie ujawniać twojego imienia, ale nie było łatwo przekonać McGonagall, że wywołaliśmy wszystkie te błyski i hałas bez różdżek.

\- Zwłaszcza ognistą kulę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Zaklęcia ognia są dość trudne do kontrolowania bez różdżek z powodu braku precyzji…

\- Tak, tak, wiem - powiedział Theo. 

_ Jest trochę spięty _ \- pomyślała Hermiona -  _ ale tak się dzieje, gdy ktoś łamie zasady. _ Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.

\- Udało nam się przekonać McGonagall, że praktykujemy magię bezróżdżkową i niektóre zaklęcia wymknęły się spod kontroli. Nawiasem mówiąc, nie ma za co. 

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem i poprawiła wyszywaną koralikami torbę, której cienki pasek przewieszony był przez jej pierś. 

\- Nie biorę odpowiedzialności za ten pojedynek, za który, nawiasem mówiąc, jeszcze nie przeprosiliście.

\- Nie będę przepraszać za pojedynek. Draco mnie zaatakował.

\- Czym niby, śmiercionośną miotłą? A ty odpowiedziałeś Everte Statum? To zaklęcie pojedynkowe na poziomie drugiego roku. Myślałem, że Dzwonek nauczyła cię go lepiej.

Theo wyglądał surowo. 

\- Pozwól mi sobie wyjaśnić. Po pierwsze, skarciłaś mnie za pojedynkowanie się z Draco, a teraz jesteś zdenerwowana, ponieważ nie spełniłem twoich standardów?

\- Wszystko, co się robi, warto zrobić dobrze - powiedziała sztywno Hermiona.

Theo jęknął i przeczesał palcami włosy. 

\- Jesteś niemożliwa.

\- Nie słyszę przeprosin.

Zacisnął usta i westchnął. 

\- Przepraszam za to, co o tobie powiedziałem.

\- Powinieneś - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Bardzo tego żałuję.

\- Powinieneś.

\- Próbowałem sprowokować Draco i najwyraźniej mi się udało… I to aż za dobrze - ciągnął. - Nie spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Ale to, co powiedziałem, było prymitywne i lekceważące, i… - Oczy Theo zwęziły się w niepokojąco podobny do Harry'ego sposób. - Nie wiesz, o czym mówię, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem przerażona - powiedziała Hermiona nieprzekonująco.

Theo znowu jęknął. 

\- Nawet nie słuchałaś nas na tych trybunach, prawda? Wrzeszczałaś na temat Brown i… - Opuścił głowę na kamienną ścianę wnęki i przetarł oczy dłońmi. Hermiona zauważyła, że wyglądał na trochę zmęczonego. To była dla nich wszystkich długa noc.

\- Cała ta rozmowa była okropnym pomysłem - powiedział Theo.

\- Raczej tak - powiedziała. Najwyraźniej zmarnował ich czas. - Ale jestem tutaj, więc równie dobrze możesz mi powiedzieć, co powiedziałeś.

Theo wyglądał na zszokowanego. 

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć ci bez kontekstu - to brzmiałoby okropnie!

\- I niby lepiej to brzmiało na trybunach Quidditcha? - dokuczanie Theo szybko przywracało Hermionie dobry humor. - Przypuszczam, że mogłabym zapytać Malfoya - powiedziała.

\- Umawianie się z tobą wydawało się dobrym pomysłem - powiedział Theo. - Wydawałaś się taka miła. - Spojrzał na nią z namysłem. - Oczywiście nie spoczniesz, dopóki się nie dowiesz, więc oto wszystko: Draco zapytał, czy mogę ci dać to, czego chcesz, a ja powiedziałem… - Dodał sugestywnym tonem. - „Och, mogę jej to dać”. - Po tych słowach stanął sztywno, jakby czekał na cios.

Hermiona zamrugała na niego. 

\- To okropne.

\- Wiem.

\- Jestem bardzo urażona.

\- Wiem i jestem… - Theo opadła szczęka. - Cholera, wcale się nie obraziłaś!

\- Co powiedział Malfoy, że powinnam?

\- To wszystko, ta rozmowa dobiegła końca - warknął Theo, jego cierpliwość wreszcie się skończyła. - Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem. Rozmowa z tobą nigdy nie idzie tak, jak powinna.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało z Malfoyem i ze mną na trybunach?

Theo potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nie, już mnie to nie obchodzi.

\- Ale stworzyłam już harmonogram i linię czasu i wszystko. - Hermiona była rozczarowana.

Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, usta w końcu drgnęły w uśmiechu. Jego chłodna, szeroka dłoń dotknęła jej policzka. 

\- Może innym razem - powiedział. - Czy przyjmiesz moje przeprosiny, nawet jeśli nie poczujesz się urażona?

\- Tak - powiedziała, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - I dziękuję, że mnie chroniłeś, mimo że zabrałam twoją różdżkę.

\- I nie chciałaś mnie wyleczyć - powiedział Theo. - Przebierałem stopami przez całą noc. - Przysunął się bliżej, gęste rzęsy opadły niżej na zielone oczy. - Potrzebowałem cię, Hermiono. Myślałem o tobie.

Był strasznie blisko i Hermiona poczuła się niezręcznie, niepewna, jak zareagować, kiedy pasek jej torebki z koralikami pękł, zrzucając nagle ciężar na stopę Theo. 

\- Ach! - syknął Theo. Rzucił Hermionie ostre spojrzenie, poruszając palcami w swoim bucie. - Rozcięcia, siniaki… a potem jeszcze mnie poparzysz.

\- Mówisz dużo bzdur - powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając różdżkę, by uleczyć jego stopę i naprawić swoją torebkę. - I muszę już iść. - Odsunęła gobelin i spojrzała na niego. - Nie chcę słyszeć o żadnych pojedynkach, kiedy mnie nie ma, Theo, a jeśli zdecydujesz się już na pojedynek, postaraj się zrobić to lepiej niż używając Everte Statum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona odwiedza starego znajomego. 


	29. Zaklęty

Hermiona zawahała się przed ciemnym sklepem na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Tylko słabe żółte światło w rogu brudnego okna frontowego wskazywało, że budynek jest zamieszkały. Po opuszczeniu Theo w Hogwarcie, udała się przejściem Huncwotów do Hogsmeade, a następnie aportowała się na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie przez godzinę ociągała się przy śniadaniu, po czym wślizgnęła się w ciemną, podejrzaną ulicę.

Miała na sobie czarny płaszcz z podniesionym kapturem, aby chronić ją przed nieprzyjaznymi spojrzeniami i nieustannym deszczem. W sklepach przy Śmiertelnym Nokturnie nie było zadaszeń ani markiz, ale były za to zgarbione, często zniekształcone postacie skulone na krawędziach rozlewających się kałuż. Szczerze mówiąc, Ministerstwo powinno coś z nimi zrobić - założyć osłonę przeciwdeszczową lub przynajmniej zaoferować zupę lub płaszcze.

Mimo ulewy uliczka pozostawała nieskończenie fascynująca; musiała zachować ścisłą samokontrolę, żeby nie grzebać w zawiniątkach i beczkach ułożonych niedbale na brudnym bruku. Zatrzymała się przy Aptekarni Pana Mulpeppera, odkrywając, że ten sklepik ma zapasy eliksirów, których nie miał sklep na ulicy Pokątnej. Kusiło ją, aby zapytać pomarszczonego właściciela o krew strusią lub smocze oczy, ale wyszła bez słowa. Tak, Śmiertelny Nokturn był zdecydowanie wart podróży w obie strony.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, pchnęła ciemne od starości drewniane i mosiężne drzwi sklepu, po czym weszła do środka. Sklep Borgina i Burkesa wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak go zapamiętała, w zacienionym, szemranym miejscu, wypełniony po sam strop czarnomagicznymi artefaktami. Fascynujące. Słyszała tykanie gigantycznego dziadkowego zegara, jego wskazówki zatrzymały się na godzinie 13. Ręka o zielonej łusce pełzała po półce niczym pająk. Zamarła na widok Szafki Zniknięć, bliźniaczej szafki, którą Malfoy naprawił w szóstej klasie. Odwiedziła ten sklep już raz, w ciągu tamtego roku, próbując dowiedzieć się, co zamierza blondyn i poniosła porażkę.

Hermiona błąkała się po wąskich alejkach antykwariatu, zastanawiając się, co by się stało, gdyby jej się wtedy udało. Czy mogła powstrzymać Malfoya, zapobiec całemu terrorowi i zniszczeniu, które spowodował? Odrzuciła takie myśli jako bezużyteczne i spojrzała na złowrogo wyglądający nożyk do listów z rękojeścią ukształtowaną w wijącego się węża i poplamionym krwią ostrzem.  _ Raczej broń niż otwieracz do listów _ \- pomyślała, nawet jeśli leżał na półce z podpisem „Artykuły Biurowe”. Bardziej kusił ją stojący obok kałamarz, który rzekomo zawierał niekończący się atrament. Zajrzała do środka i zobaczyła malutką zieloną twarzyczkę, patrzącą pochmurnie na nią. Może to zły dżin w kałamarzu?

\- W czymś mogę pani pomóc? - zapytał tłusty głos.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła samego pana Borgina, przerażającego jak zawsze, chociaż dużo mniejszego i słabszego niż dwa lata wcześniej. To nie mogło być dla niego łatwe, podczas wojny, kiedy Śmierciożercy odwiedzali go co dwie minuty, domagając się śmiercionośnych artefaktów, chociaż Hermiona nie miała większego współczucia wobec starca. Mężczyzna miał szczęście, że wciąż żyje, a nie siedzi w Azkabanie. Biuro Aurorów powinno coś zrobić z tym miejscem.

Hermiona rzuciła na sklep okiem, żeby upewnić się, że są sami i dotknęła różdżki pod płaszczem. Drzwi sklepu, z przodu i z tyłu, natychmiast się zamknęły w odpowiedzi na jej niewerbalne zaklęcie. Zabezpieczyła je przed wejściem i podsłuchiwaniem, po czym podeszła do lady.

\- Proszę pani, muszę zaprotestować… - Jego głos ucichł, kiedy zobaczył jej twarz, ale był zbyt ostrożny, by wypowiedzieć jej imię. - To zaszczyt, że odwiedzasz mój skromny sklep.

Hermiona chciała się uśmiechnąć, ale zachowała obojętną twarz. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał ten człowiek, był najlepszy przyjaciel Asystenta Aurora Harry'ego Pottera, który kręcił się w pobliżu. Wyłupiaste oczy Borgina przyglądały się każdemu szczegółowi jej wyglądu, czarny płaszcz wciąż owinięty wokół niej, twarz otoczona kapturem.

\- Potrzebuję informacji, Borgin - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując udawać Bellatrix Lestrange w jej dzień złego włosa (ostatnio każdy dzień był złym dla jej fryzury.) - Oczekuję pełnej poufności.

\- Oczywiście tylko dyskrecja w sprawach najbardziej szanowanego…

Hermiona wyciągnęła płaskie pudełko z torby z koralikami i położyła je na blacie. 

\- Właściwie to chodzi mi o ocenę. Jestem w posiadaniu biżuterii i chciałbym dowiedzieć się o niej więcej.

Położyła dłoń na czarnym aksamitnym pudełku i chciała, żeby nie drżała. Hermiona wiedziała, że wizyta w sklepie Borgina była wykalkulowanym ryzykiem, ale nie mogła dłużej przechowywać tych diamentów, nie wiedząc o nich więcej. Może to być biżuteria rodziny Malfoyów - tak niewiarygodne, jak się to wydawało - a Borgin od dziesięcioleci skupował magicznie zepsute przedmioty od Lucjusza. Gdyby Hermiona nie mogła tutaj uzyskać odpowiedzi, poszłaby do Billa Weasleya.

Borgin chciwie zatarł ręce, jego oczy spoczęły na ozdobnym srebrnym zapięciu pudełka, Hermiona zauważyła, że ma kształt obracającego się smoka. Powoli otworzyła pudełko. Spinka do włosów i towarzyszące jej szpilki połyskiwały na ich szarym jedwabnym łóżku. Borgin sapnął przez swoje odbarwione zęby.

\- Czy mogę? - zapytał, wyciągając ozdobną białą różdżkę. Skinęła głową, a on pomachał nią nad diamentami, mrucząc zaklęcia pod nosem.

Hermiona patrzyła i czekała.

\- Najwyraźniej stara rodzinna pamiątka - powiedział Borgin, przerywając ciszę. - Bardzo rzadkie. Wydaje mi się, że od XVI wieku. Większe diamenty pochodzą z innego elementu biżuterii, być może korony. Oprawa została nieco zmodernizowana, około sto lat temu, aby wyglądała bardziej… delikatnie.

Hermiona użyła słabej legilimencji na sklepikarzu, nie na tyle, by mógł to zauważyć. Wydawał się mówić prawdę.

\- We wszystkich trzech częściach jest potężna magia - kontynuował Borgin.

\- Czarna magia? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Nie sądzę. - Machnął różdżką i znowu mruknął. - Nie, żadnych klątw, przynajmniej nie teraz. Była mała klątwa, ale została fachowo usunięta.

\- Jaka klątwa? - zapytała Hermiona.

Mrugnął do niej. 

\- Klątwa mająca na celu zapobiegnięcie dotknięciu przez… mugola.

Hermiona skinęła głową, żeby pokazać, że nie była urażona. 

\- Proszę kontynuować.

\- Na te przedmioty nałożone jest wiele zaklęć, głównie zaklęć wygładzających i objętościowych. Szlachetne czarownice w całej historii rzucały takie zaklęcia na ozdoby do włosów, aby pomóc im tworzyć zawiłe style.

To wydawało się wystarczająco nieszkodliwe. 

\- Taka biżuteria była tradycyjnie popularnym prezentem? Na przykład… - Hermiona urwała, niepewna, jak zapytać, co chciała wiedzieć.

Ale Borgin natychmiast zrozumiał jej zamiary.

\- Biżuteria do włosów to bardzo osobisty prezent, o wiele bardziej osobisty niż inne rodzaje biżuterii. Taka biżuteria jest często przekazywana z matki na córkę.

Kapsułkowe oczy Borgina spojrzały prosto w jej. 

\- Ta biżuteria nie jest.

Sklep wydawał się teraz zupełnie cichy dla uszu Hermiony; nie słyszała już tykania zegara ani cichego łkania jakiejś przeklętej rośliny w kącie. Nie wiedziała, co powie dalej Borgin, ale była pewna, że jej się to nie spodoba.

\- Powiedz mi - powiedziała cicho.

Borgin skinął głową i kontynuował. 

\- Ta szczególna pamiątka została podarowana wyłącznie jako prezent z tytułu zalotów.

\- Prezent z tytułu zalotów - powtórzyła Hermiona. Termin brzmiał dość znajomo. Uniosła brwi, cicho prosząc go, żeby mówił dalej.

\- Rytuały zalotów wśród najstarszych magicznych rodzin są dość złożone - wyjaśnił Borgin. - Pierwszym krokiem do zaręczyn jest prezent z tytułu zalotów, jako mały dowód uznania.

Szczęka Hermiony opadła. Zaloty? Zaręczyny? Czy on wiedział? Musiał coś wiedzieć, skoro zadał sobie trud zdejmowania klątwy przeciwko mugolom. O co mu chodziło, dając jej rodzinną biżuterię z takimi… skojarzeniami? Prawie zadrżała.

Borgin odchrząknął. 

\- Nie mam na myśli braku szacunku, moja pani, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz sprzedawać tej biżuterii.

\- Co? Nie! - wychrypiała. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić zrobienia czegoś takiego.

\- Tak myślałem. Szkoda - Borgin rzucił klejnotom pożądliwe spojrzenie. - Powiązanie oczywiście i tak by temu zapobiegło.

\- Powiązanie? - Hermiona sapnęła. Co to było za chore piekło?

\- Przyjmowanie tej biżuterii i noszenie jej tworzy więź między ofiarodawcą, odbiorcą i samymi diamentami - ciągnął sprzedawca, przyglądając się jej uważnie. - Tylko kobieta, która otrzyma diamenty, może je nosić i tylko mężczyzna, który jej dał, może ich dotykać.

Hermiona skinęła głową, myśląc o Ronie i Cormacu, nie wspominając o biednym Theo. Ponownie dotknęła różdżki, ale nie wyczuła oszustwa ze strony Borgina, tylko chciwość i fascynację.

\- A jeśli dotknie ich inny mężczyzna… - zaczęła.

\- Małe cięcie albo ukłucie, nic niebezpiecznego. Zazwyczaj. W każdym razie za pierwszym razem - powiedział sprzedawca ze złym uśmiechem.

Hermiona prawie jęknęła. _ Ze wszystkich lekkomyślnych, nieostrożnych… _

\- Całkiem romantycznie - dodał Borgin, podziwiając diamenty.

Cóż, tak przypuszczała, przerażający, zaborczy i czystej krwi sposób. I tak umarła ostatnia nadzieja Hermiony, że diamenty są impulsywnym zakupem w jakimś eleganckim sklepie. Trzymała zaklęty skarb Malfoyów przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. I pomyśleć, że chodziła po okolicy, nosząc takie rzeczy jak plastikowe spinki do włosów…

\- Moja pani. - Borgin porzucił swój oleisty ton i zastąpił go zapowiedzią. - To ważny dar od szlacheckiego rodu. Najwyraźniej nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy z konsekwencji i nigdy nie odważyłbym się spekulować na temat woli szlachcica, który bez wątpienia pokornie ci go sprezentował…

\- Nie sprezentował mi tego. Zostawił to na moim biurku - powiedziała Hermiona, wpatrując się lekko w jego oczy na myśl, że Draco Malfoy z pokorą robi cokolwiek. - Żadnej notatki ani nic.

Borgin wyglądał na zamyślonego, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Czy to robi jakąś różnicę? - zapytała z nadzieją. - Jakby biżuteria była technicznie… ach… porzucona? I po prostu ją podniosłam? A co jeśli owinął pudełko papierem prezentowym i rzucił mi na głowę i znokautowałam go, a kiedy doszedł do… 

Hermiona urwała, widząc zszokowany wyraz twarzy Borgina. 

\- Co? - zapytała. Ten człowiek przetrzymywał cholernie czarne pokłady magicznych skarbów i miał czelność wyglądać na zaniepokojonego nią?

\- Dobrze - ciągnęła, opierając ręce na biodrach. - Jakieś dalsze spostrzeżenia? Nie mam całego dnia.

\- Oczywiście… oczywiście, moja pani. - Borgin podskoczył nerwowo i wygładził tłuste włosy. - Zidentyfikowałaś darczyńcę, tak? Czy… podziękowałaś mu?

\- Tak i tak - powiedziała niechętnie Hermiona, myśląc o swoim tańcu z Malfoyem w jej urodziny. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że stała i dyskutowała o swoim życiu osobistym ze sklepikarzem Borgina i Burkesa. Cały ten semestr był dziwny.

\- I nosiłaś te klejnoty? - kontynuował. Skinęła głową. - Po tym, jak mu podziękowałaś, dotknął ich i wyszedł z tego bez szwanku? - Ponownie skinęła głową, krzywiąc się.

Oczy Borgina błyszczały. 

\- Wtedy powstała więź.

Merlinie. 

\- Czy ona mnie do czegoś zobowiązała? - zapytała nerwowo Hermiona. - Nie planuję poślubić tego mężczyzny.

Potrząsnął głową. 

\- Ponownie, po prostu prezent z tytułu zalotów, a nie zaręczyn. Jeśli chcesz, możesz nawet zwrócić klejnoty rodzinie. Ale żadna inna kobieta nie może nosić tych klejnotów aż do twojej śmierci.

Hermiona chciała krzyczeć. Chciała zabić Malfoya, a następnie wskrzesić go Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia, a następnie zabić go ponownie. Ze wszystkich nieodpowiedzialnych…

Borgin przyglądał się jej, czekając na następny ruch. Był w nim cień zapału, który nie miał sensu, nie mógł przecież kupić diamentów. Chociaż chwila …

\- Czy wiesz, do jakiej rodziny należy ta pamiątka? - zapytała cicho, dotykając różdżki pod płaszczem.

Borgin oblizał usta. 

\- Niestety nie, pani.  _ Tym razem kłamie. Wie, że to biżuteria Malfoyów. _

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Hermiona. Zamknęła pudełko i włożyła je z powrotem do wyszywanej koralikami torby, która zniknęła pod płaszczem. - Wiem, że mogę polegać na Twojej dyskrecji.

\- Oczywiście, moja pani - powiedział Borgin.

\- No dobrze, doceniam twoją… - Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała między jego oczy. - Obliviate!

Oczy Borgina zamgliły się, po czym ponownie skupiły, a on zachwiał się i chwycił za blat. Hermiona szybko odwróciła się i skierowała do drzwi.

\- Moja… pani? - Sklepikarz zawołał za nią z wahaniem. - Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?

\- Nie dzisiaj. - Wychrypiała, próbując ukryć swój głos. Pchnęła drzwi, machając różdżką, żeby usunąć osłony, i praktycznie wybiegła ze sklepu.

Hermiona planowała wrócić prosto do Hogwartu, ale zamiast tego oszołomiona błąkała się po Ulicy Pokątnej, ściskając kaptur swojego płaszcza i omijając kałuże. Nadal drżała. Co u licha powinna teraz zrobić? Chciała wrzucić klejnoty do rynsztoka, a potem złapać pierwszego świstoklika do Afryki Północnej i dołączyć do Francuskiego Legionu Magicznego pod przybranym nazwiskiem i nigdy nie wracać. Zastanawiała się, jakie byłyby wymagania…

\- Panna Granger.

Hermiona odwróciła się i spojrzała, cicho przeklinając swój zły los, ponieważ stała przed nią, wysoka i elegancka kobieta, pod srebrno czarnym parasolem, która była nikim innym jak Narcyzą Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Narcyza...


	30. Herbatka z Narcyzą

\- Lady Malfoy - powiedziała słabo Hermiona, spodziewając się, że kobieta skinie głową i pójdzie dalej.

Ale Narcyza tylko na nią spojrzała, a niebieskie oczy obserwowały ją i mierzyły. Elegancka wiedźma miała na sobie miękki szary płaszcz i pasujące do niego rękawiczki, a ogromna diamentowa szpilka mocowała płaszcz na lewym ramieniu. Jej oczy były otoczone czarnymi obwódkami, a usta idealnie pomalowane czerwoną pomadką.

Z drugiej strony twarz Hermiony została umyta do czysta przez deszcz, który również sprawił, że jej włosy eksplodowały na wszystkie strony. Gołe ręce dziewczyny były sine z zimna, a dżinsy mokre do kolan.

\- Panno Granger. Wygląda na to, że potrzebujesz gorącej herbaty - powiedziała Narcyza. Jej słowa były miłe, ale ton był zimny. Hermiona jąkała się z uprzejmym sprzeciwem, ale kobieta złapała ją za łokieć i kilka sekund później weszły do pobliskiej herbaciarni.

Gospodyni lokalu przy drzwiach zebrała ich peleryny oraz parasol Narcyzy. Herbaciarnia nie była ozdobna i romantyczna jak Madame Puddifoot w Hogsmeade, ani jasna i tętniąca życiem jak mugolski sklep. To miejsce było wystawne, całe lśniące kryształami i złoceniami, z obrazami olejnymi na ścianach oraz wdzięcznymi krzesłami i sofami pokrytymi niebieskim i zielonym brokatem. Narcyza wybrała mały stolik, pod dużym oknem.

Kiedy już usiadły, starsza kobieta zdjęła rękawiczki i pogłaskała włosy, chociaż każde gładkie blond pasmo było na swoim miejscu. Hermiona przez chwilę suszyła swoje ubranie i twarz różdżką. Jej ciasny kok eksplodował w krzaczasty kucyk i jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to zebrać wypadające kosmyki czerwoną wstążką do włosów, co zrobiła lekko drżąc pod zimnym okiem Narcyzy.

\- Duży dzbanek Magicznego Merlina i talerz waszych babeczek dyniowych - powiedziała Narcyza do kelnera. Hermiona skinęła głową na zgodę, zresztą nie żeby to miało znaczenie. Starała się wyglądać na zadowoloną, że tam jest.

\- Rozumiem, że zasługujesz na pochwałę - powiedziała Narcyza po krótkiej ciszy. - Theodore Nott to wspaniały młody człowiek.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Z pewnością nie zamierzała podziękować Narcyzie za komplementy za zdobycie mężczyzny czystej krwi.

\- Taki piękny artykuł w Proroku - kontynuowała Narcyza. - Takie historie pomagają w zdrowieniu po wojnie

Hermiona nie widziała, jak nagłówki krzyczące „SYN ŚMIERCIOŻERCY” cokolwiek leczyły, ale mimo to skinęła głową.

Brwi Narcyzy uniosły się lekko, słysząc jej milczenie.  _ To twoja herbatka, moja droga _ \- pomyślała Hermiona.  _ Porozmawiam, kiedy poruszysz coś, o czym warto porozmawiać. _

W tym momencie pojawiła się herbata i babeczki, dając przynajmniej obu kobietom coś do zrobienia. Narcyza z pewnością miała rację, jeśli chodzi o filiżankę gorącej herbaty. Hermiona natychmiast wypiła dwie porcje i poczuła się znacznie lepiej.

\- Co Panią sprowadza na ulicę Pokątną, Lady Malfoy? - zapytała, nalewając trzecią filiżankę z dzbanka bez dna.

\- Trochę zakupów - odpowiedziała Narcyza. Wciąż sączyła swoją pierwszą filiżankę herbaty i nie dotknęła swojej babeczki, podczas gdy Hermiona zjadła już dwie. - Kilka ciepłych koców, dzianinowa czapka, szalik i rękawiczki oraz kilka książek. Widzisz, jutro mam dzień odwiedzin Lucjusza. Może mogłabyś zasugerować jakąś książkę, panno Granger.

Palce Hermiony zacisnęły się na filiżance, ale udało jej się odstawić ją na porcelanowy spodek bez brzęku. 

\- Jakie tematy go interesują, Lady Malfoy?

\- Lubi historię, biografie sławnych czarodziejów. Jego zbiór starożytnych tekstów jest jednym z najlepszych w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Zawsze był szczególnie zainteresowany… starożytnymi runami.

Hermiona odchrząknęła. 

\- Ach tak. Danbert Donalson właśnie opublikował szósty tom swojej serii o Starszych Fubarkach. To dokładna analiza typologii i zróżnicowania graficznego między kulturami Morza Północnego. - Spojrzała na swoją filiżankę. Czy naprawdę siedziała tutaj i zastanawiała się nad pomysłami na prezent dla Lucjusza Malfoya?

\- Na pewno będzie tym zainteresowany. Runy były jego pasją przez całe życie. W rzeczywistości do niedawna, panno Granger, w bibliotece Malfoyów znajdowała się kopia Codex Runicus.

\- Codex Runicus - powtórzyła Hermiona, wciąż wpatrując się w filiżankę. - To ważny rękopis.

\- Oczywiście bezcenny - powiedziała Narcyza. - Takie cenne pamiątki powinny być chronione i odpowiednio pielęgnowane, prawda?

_ Tak, i powinny być w muzeum lub innym miejscu publicznym dostępnym dla wszystkich  _ \- pomyślała Hermiona, ponownie podnosząc głowę. Trzymała usta zamknięte i spojrzała na trochę bardziej zakrzepłą śmietanę na swojej babeczce. Najwyraźniej przemówienie o gromadzeniu skarbów kultury nie byłoby lepsze w przypadku Narcyzy niż w przypadku jej syna.

\- To było cudowne zdjęcie ciebie i naszego drogiego Theodora w Proroku - powiedziała Narcyza, wracając do swojego pierwotnego tematu. - Twoje włosy wyglądały wyjątkowo uroczo.

Hermiona zamarła, kawałek babeczki był uniesiony do połowy jej ust. Pieprzyć wszystkich. Wiedziała. Narcyza wiedziała. Rozpoznała diamenty we włosach Hermiony z gazety. Jak mogła za nimi tęsknić? Hermiona założyłaby się o swój ostatni knut, że Narcyza osobiście dostarczyła te same diamenty swojemu synowi do Hogwartu po kontuzji na meczu Quidditcha. Prawdopodobnie założyła, że zestaw był dla Astorii. Merlinie, Malfoy, co ty zrobiłeś?

Hermiona westchnęła i ponownie opuściła babeczkę. Nie było sensu tego ukrywać. 

\- Dziękuję, Lady Malfoy - powiedziała. - Przypuszczam, że muszę podziękować za to twojemu synowi, ponieważ moje loki zwykle mają swój własny zmysł.

\- Możesz sobie wyobrazić moje zdziwienie na widok tej fotografii - powiedziała lodowato Narcyza. - Ta spinka do włosów była nie do pomylenia. Uważam to za… zadziwiające… że Draco wręczyłby pani, panno Granger, taki prezent.

\- Być może po siedmiu latach obrażania moich włosów zdecydował się być częścią tego rozwiązania.

\- Nie uważam tego za żart, panno Granger - warknęła Narcyza, na każdym jej policzku pojawiła się czerwona plama, - Draco jest zaręczony z panną Astorią Greengrass i że on przedstawił ci tę szczególną rodzinną pamiątkę… aż brakuje mi wyobraźni.

Młodsza wiedźma wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- To były moje urodziny. - Narcyza wyglądała na gotową przełamać ją na pół, więc Hermiona porzuciła lekki ton. - Lady Malfoy, te pytania najlepiej zadać pani synowi. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, dlaczego dał mi coś tak ważnego.

\- Z pewnością nie mógł dać tych diamentów bardziej niewdzięcznemu odbiorcy - powiedziała Narcyza, jej policzki wciąż były czerwone. - Ta biżuteria, panno Granger, to legendarny komplet Gloriany z XVI wieku, dostosowany do współczesnego użytku. To, że założyłaś go na kolację z innym mężczyzną, było wielką zniewagą.

\- Nie chciałam nikogo obrazić, Lady Malfoy - odpowiedziała poważnie Hermiona. - Wiem, że to było głupie z mojej strony, noszenie tych diamentów tamtej nocy. Serdecznie przepraszam. Założyłam je z próżności i złośliwości, i żałuję tego.

Narcyza zamrugała, słysząc przeprosiny, ale nie została uspokojona. 

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem, panno Granger.

\- Ja też nie - powiedziała szczerze Hermiona. - Będziesz musiała zapytać swojego syna. Nie miałam wtedy pojęcia, że podarował mi rodzinną pamiątkę, nie mówiąc już o jej… eee… historii.

\- Ale teraz wiesz, co oznacza ten dar i dlaczego posiadanie go jest godne ubolewania - zniewaga dla właściwości.

_ Jebane jaja Merlina, suka chce odzyskać klejnoty  _ \- pomyślała Hermiona, otwierając lekko usta. Mocniej przycisnęła paciorkową torebkę do biodra, mając nadzieję, że może odeprzeć zaklęcie Accio. Z pewnością Narcyza nie wiedziała, że ma teraz ze sobą diamenty.  _ W takim razie to musi być przy tobie, Granger. _

Zimny głos Narcyzy sprowadził ją z powrotem do otoczenia. 

\- Wybaczę ci winę przyjęcia takiego daru, ponieważ było to wynikiem nieznajomości naszych zwyczajów - powiedziała wielkodusznie. - Ale ten stan rzeczy nie może trwać dalej.

\- Moją jedyną winą, Lady Malfoy, było to, że założyłam tę biżuterię na kolację z Theo i ponownie za to przepraszam - powiedziała Hermiona marszcząc brwi. - Sam prezent uważam za nic innego jak nieostrożny, ekstrawagancki gest bogatego szlachcica z wyrzutami sumienia.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tą oceną - powiedziała Narcyza.

\- Nie widzisz powodu do winy czy wyrzutów sumienia? - zapytała Hermiona. - Twój syn mógł nikogo nie zabić… - Narcyza wzdrygnęła się. - Ale spowodował ogromny ból i cierpienie, a także obrażał i prześladował mnie i moich przyjaciół od lat.

Niezłomnie napotkała spojrzenie Narcyzy. 

\- Słowa mają moc, jak dobrze wiesz, Lady Malfoy, skoro tak szybko opisujesz moje postępowanie jako godne ubolewania i ignoranckie.

\- Mój syn jest dżentelmenem, a ty…

\- Och, czyżby był teraz? Wiele razy w moich kontaktach z Malfoyem w tym semestrze musiałam wyciągnąć różdżkę. - Hermiona nagle się uśmiechnęła. - I zaufaj mi, kiedy ci powiem, że nie chcesz znać okoliczności.

Jej intencje były jasne, a krew odpłynęła z twarzy Narcyzy. Teraz wyglądała jakby była zrobiona z surowego materiału. 

\- Oczywiście macie skomplikowaną relację…

Hermiona parsknęła na to, otrzymując od swojej towarzyszki ciężkie spojrzenie, które było bardzo podobne do spojrzenia Malfoya.

\- Ale na pewno rozumiesz, że komplet Gloriany jest częścią dziedzictwa Malfoyów i należy do naszej rodziny. - Głos Narcyzy znów był chłodny, najwyraźniej czuła się dobrze na tym gruncie. - Muszę nalegać, aby biżuteria wróciła do nas jak najszybciej.

Hermiona nalała sobie kolejną filiżankę herbaty i odchyliła się w fotelu, popijając i patrząc, jak deszcz rozpryskuje się o okno. Potrzebowała czasu na przemyślenie i podobnie jak jej syn, Narcyza wydawała się skłonna jej na to pozwolić. Kelner herbaciarni, widząc tymczasowe zaprzestanie działań wojennych, skorzystał z okazji, by pozbyć się niezjedzonych babeczek i przynieść więcej kostek cukru i mleka, zanim ucieknie, by ratować swoje życie.

Przerwa dała Hermionie dodatkowy czas na zastanowienie się, którego rozpaczliwie potrzebowała. Kusząca była myśl, po prostu wyciągnąć płaskie aksamitne pudełko z torby i oddać je. Malfoy najwyraźniej popełnił ogromny błąd, dając jej te klejnoty, a zwrócenie ich pomoże go naprawić. Ale tak naprawdę to nie było jej zadaniem, aby sprzątać bałagan Malfoya, tak jak jej zadaniem nie było rozpieszczanie ego Theo lub instruowanie Rona co ma robić ze swoim życiem. W końcu wszyscy byli dorosłymi mężczyznami, nawet jeśli się tak nie zachowywali.

Hermiona dolała kolejną porcję mleka do herbaty i zamieszała ją z roztargnieniem. Ale może powinna wybrać tutaj główną drogę, jeśli Malfoy był zbyt uparty, żeby to zrobić. Być może oddanie kompletu Gloriany było słuszne. To nie było tak, że kiedykolwiek włożyłaby go ponownie.

Otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć: 

\- Na pewno zwrócę biżuterię, Lady Malfoy. - Narcyza wyglądała na dość pewną siebie, popijając własną herbatę z lekko zadowolonym uśmiechem. Hermiona praktycznie potrafiła czytać w jej myślach: Narcyza przedstawiła jej sprawę z niepodważalną logiką, z pewnością nawet zwykły człowiek, taki jak Hermiona Granger, miał dość rozumu, by wybrać jedyny właściwy wybór. Chodź, młoda damo, pokaż klasę jak na szlamę. Nie próbuj oszukiwać lepszych od siebie.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego dał mi te diamenty, Lady Malfoy? - zapytała Hermiona, lekko przechylając głowę.

Narcyza zamarła w akcie picia, jej niebieskie oczy wyostrzyły się za złoconą krawędzią filiżanki.

\- Nie udaję, że dobrze go znam, bo w końcu to twój syn - ciągnęła Hermiona. - Dlaczego szlachcic czystej krwi, przesiąknięty tradycyjnymi zwyczajami Malfoyów, miałby zrobić coś tak… niekonwencjonalnego?

Wyraz twarzy Narcyzy był trujący. 

\- Najwyraźniej twoja osoba sprawiła, że chwilowo zapomniał o swoich obowiązkach wobec rodziny, narzeczonej i samego siebie.

\- Hermiona Granger, uwodzicielka - powiedziała chichocząc. - Kolejny nagłówek dla Proroka Codziennego. - Pochyliła się i odstawiła swoją filiżankę. Podjęła decyzję i skończyła z graniem w te gierki. Miała trzy stopy eseju z zaklęć do napisania i pewnego jasnowłosego Ślizgona, na którego musiała nakrzyczeć, i nadszedł czas, aby to zakończyć i wrócić do zamku. Usiadła prosto i położyła przed sobą ręce na stole.

\- O to chodzi, Lady Malfoy - powiedziała Hermiona swoim najlepszym tonem wykładowym. - Pomimo twoich wysiłków, by go zinfantylizować, Draco Malfoy nie jest jakimś krnąbrnym dziedzicem. Kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy został zasłużenie skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie, jego prawa do posiadania własności i legalnej kontroli aktywów zostały odebrane. Draco Malfoy jest pełnoletni i teraz jest głową twojej rodziny. Posiada pierścień Malfoyów.

Narcyza wyglądała na zbyt wściekłą, by mówić. Najwyraźniej nie lubiła, gdy mugolska dziewczyna uczyła ją o jej własnych prawach dziedziczenia rodowego. Nawet lekko skrzywiła się, słysząc wzmiankę Hermiony o pierścieniu. Być może wiedziała, dlaczego jej syn nie chciał go nosić. Hermiona kontynuowała dalej, unosząc palce, by podkreślić swoje punkty.

\- Draco Malfoy nie ukradł tych klejnotów z rodzinnych skarbców - kontynuowała Hermiona swoim najbardziej znawczym. - Jest właścicielem tych klejnotów. Być może nie zadał sobie trudu rozważenia konsekwencji. Być może było to lekkomyślne. Ale miał pełne prawo prosić cię o przyniesienie mu tych klejnotów i miał całkowite prawo dać mi je z jakiegokolwiek powodu.

Oczy Narcyzy płonęły. 

\- W ramach jego praw? - zakrztusiła się. - Draco jest zaręczony z panną Greengrass!

\- Czy teraz jest? - zapytała Hermiona. Pewien pomysł, który gotował się w jej głowie od czasu jej wizyty u Borgina i Burkesa, teraz wybuchł. - Zrobiłam coś, aby dowiedzieć się o tych klejnotach z niezależnego źródła. Rozumiem, że ten komplet Gloriany był tradycyjnie nazywany „prezentem zalotnym” w rodzinie Malfoyów. Po przedstawieniu wiedźmie i zaakceptowaniu, klejnoty te są związane z dawcą i biorcą. Zgadza się, prawda?

Narcyza zebrała się i niechętnie skinęła głową.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Lady Malfoy. Czy taki potężny, magiczny zestaw biżuterii pozwoliłby sobie na związanie się ze mną, gdyby był zaręczony z inną? - Uniosła brwi. - Hmmm?

Starsza wiedźma wpatrywała się w Hermionę tak długo, że zaczęła się denerwować. Czy Narcyza będzie miała udar? Jak miałaby to wytłumaczyć Malfoyowi?

\- Nie - powiedziała zdecydowanie Narcyza. - To nie może być prawda. Nie możesz być przywiązana do zestawu.

\- O tak, mogę - powiedziała Hermiona z błyskiem w oku. - Myślałam, że jest coś dziwnego w tych klejnotach. Inni mężczyźni którzy ich dotknęli, wyszli z tego z ranami i zadrapaniami, ale nie Draco. - Hermiona wyciągnęła jego imię, podobnie jak Astoria, a niebieskie oczy Narcyzy błysnęły gniewem.

\- Więc jesteś zdecydowana poślubić Draco - wycedziła. - Ta sprawa z młodym Theodorem to tylko podstęp.

\- Merlinie, nie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie mam zamiaru poślubiać twojego syna. Prawdopodobnie zabilibyśmy się w ciągu miesiąca. Nie planuję też poślubić Theo. Mugole zazwyczaj pobierają się znacznie później niż czarownice i czarodzieje. - Wróciła do swojego wcześniejszego pedantycznego tonu. - Po prostu mówię, że Twój syn mógł swobodnie oddać tę biżuterię komuś poza Astorią.

_ Swobodnie... _ To słowo wydawało się odbijać echem w powietrzu. Co więcej, wizyta Hermiony w sklepie Borgina potwierdziła rację Ginny: Malfoy i Astoria nie byli zaręczeni. Ta myśl przeszła przez umysł Hermiony jak świeży powiew wiejący przez nagle otwarte okna. Wstała, prawie strącając filiżankę ze stołu. Nie mogła już tu siedzieć, musiała się ruszać, biegać, skakać, coś…

\- Nie oddam ci kompletu Gloriany, Lady Malfoy. Draco by się to nie spodobało - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do zdumionej wiedźmy. - Jeśli osobiście poprosi mnie o zwrócenie mu klejnotów, to oczywiście to zrobię. Do tego czasu uważam diamenty za przemyślany prezent urodzinowy. Dziękuję za herbatę. Naprawdę myślę, że twojemu mężowi spodoba się książka Danberta Donalsona.

Hermionie udało się bez pośpiechu wyjść z herbaciarni, przyjmując płaszcz od gospodyni i przyciskając do piersi torebkę z koralików. Gdy wyszła na zewnątrz, natychmiast obróciła się na jednej nodze i teleportowała do Hogsmeade. Nie mogła uciec wystarczająco szybko. Nie żeby się bała czy coś. Miała napisać esej na transmutację za dziesięć dni, a tylko pierwszy szkic był ukończony.

Będąc w Hogsmeade, owinęła się przemoczonym płaszczem i poszła korytarzem do Hogwartu, marząc tylko o ciepłej kąpieli i kieliszku ognistej whisky. Może dwóch.  _ Merlinie, Malfoy _ \- pomyślała, szarpiąc się z własnymi myślami -  _ dlaczego po prostu nie dałeś mi zakładki do książki? _ Jedno było pewne - Hermiona nigdy więcej nie będzie narzekać, że prezent urodzinowy był zbyt bezosobowy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona idzie na ryby.


	31. Ruchome piaski

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego - powiedziała Hermiona, stukając różdżką w Mapę Huncwotów. Stała pośrodku swojej sypialni, jej czarna szata przewieszona była przez krzesło przy biurku, a ten przeklęty komplet Gloriany leżał na łóżku. Miała wolne popołudnie, ponieważ w poniedziałki nie było Obrony przed Czarną Magią, więc był to idealny czas na rozmowę z Malfoyem.

Podjęła decyzję. Zwróci mu diamenty osobiście. Kropka Malfoya znajdowała się w gabinecie Slughorna, gdzie prawdopodobnie poprawiał eseje z eliksirów, aby profesor mógł zatańczyć na jakimś przyjęciu w Ministerstwie lub przeciąć kolejną wstęgę. Szczerze mówiąc, wydawało się, że Opiekun Slytherinu uczył eliksirów w swoim czasie wolnym. Hermiona wepchnęła płaskie aksamitne pudełko do wyszywanej koralikami torby, którą włożyła do kieszeni szaty. Różdżkę i mapę, schowała do drugiej kieszeni. Poświęciła chwilę, żeby wyprostować sweter i spróbować wygładzić włosy, zanim zeszła z szóstego piętra.

Nie bała się wpaść na Theo. Był dziś po południu na zajęciach z Zaklęć. On i Malfoy spędzili razem całą niedzielę, na łące Dzwonka w ramach szlabanu. Theo przybył później do biblioteki z zaciśniętymi ustami i wyglądał na lekko wstrząśniętego, odmawiając podania szczegółów. W poniedziałek doszedł jednak do siebie, ale Malfoy był chłodniejszy i bardziej odległy wobec wszystkich niż wcześniej.

Hermiona zanurkowała do ciemnej wnęki tuż za pokojem z trofeami, oświetlając mapę swoją różdżką. Malfoy wciąż tam był i wciąż siedział sam. Musi mieć ostatnio dość dobre relacje ze Slughornem, skoro uzyskał dostęp do cennego gabinetu profesora. Jej bijące serce zabrzmiało głośno w małej przestrzeni _. Nie bądź tchórzem  _ \- powiedziała sobie. -  _ Po prostu daj mu diamenty, podziękuj i odejdź _ .  _ Może nie jest zaręczony z Astorią, ale Czystość Zawsze Zwycięży. _ Hermiona nie chciała być częścią małego buntu Malfoya przeciwko jego rodzinie. Musiałby po prostu odłożyć komplet Gloriany dla swojego wnuka lub jeśli Godryk mu pozwoli, prawnuka.

Spoglądając w dół, zdała sobie sprawę, że przyciska swoją zaczarowaną torebkę do piersi, a różowa torebka z koralików nagle stała się niesamowicie ciężka.  _ Nie możesz ich zatrzymać  _ \- powiedziała sobie w duchu, próbując powstrzymać łzy napływające jej do oczu.  _ Jesteś chciwa. I samolubna. _ Może powinna porozmawiać z Ginny - ale nie, wiedziała, co powie Ginny, usłyszałaby tylko „rodzinne diamenty” i by odpłynęła. Praktycznie natychmiast poślubiłaby Hermionę i Malfoya. Hermiona parsknęła na sam pomysł. Jasne, a potem zamieszkaliby z Narcyzą w Malfoy Manor, a Hermiona siedziałby w salonie, gdzie była wcześniej torturowana, do cholery, i robiła na drutach szaliki dla Lucjusza, podczas gdy Draco chodziłby po okolicy, usuwając wszystkie pułapki i klątwy zabijające mugoli, aby jej rodzice mogli ich odwiedzić.  _ Nie możesz go mieć, idiotko. Nie możesz mieć… jego. _

Wzięła głęboki oddech,  _ Dasz radę _ , i wyszła z wnęki, aby zobaczyć młodego chłopca ze Slytherinu, ze zwojem w dłoni, który pierwszy dotarł do drzwi biura. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział do portretu wiszącego obok. - Muszę…

\- Paskudny mały ślimak! - Wrzasnął głos starej kobiety. - Próbuję wkraść się z zaległym wypracowaniem! Ślimak! Powinnam cię posiekać… Taaaaak, byłbyś smacznym dodatkiem do eliksiru Płynnej Śmierci, pokrojony w cienkie plasterki ze szczyptą…

Chłopiec pisnął i uciekł z przerażenia, a Hermiona lekko drgnęła. Wiedziała, że portret Slughorna przedstawia słynną, niesławną mistrzynię Eliksirów Galateę Merrythought. Pomyślała o czekaniu na korytarzu, aż Malfoy wyjdzie, ale to wydawało się niegodne Gryfona.

Hermiona podeszła do drzwi. 

\- JA...

\- Uwaga! - Merrythought odezwała się. 

\- Jak można uzyskać pancerz Chropianka?

\- Nakarm nim Jadowitą Tentaculę - odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona. - Zje Chropianka i wypluje pancerz.

Merrythought otworzyła drzwi biura z warknięciem. Hermiona weszła, wdzięczna, że portret nic nie skomentował.

Biuro Slughorna wyglądało o wiele bardziej imponująco, gdy nie było pełne ludzi, tak jak podczas jego głupiego przyjęcia bożonarodzeniowego w szóstej klasie. Duży pokój był bogaty i okazały, cały z pięknego brokatu i ciemnego, wypolerowanego drewna. Pojedynczy płatek unosił się w dużej szklanej misce z wodą, a Hermiona patrzyła, jak powoli tonie i zmienia się w srebrną rybę. Dwie sofy otaczały kamienny kominek osłonięty misternym mosiężnym parawanem.

Malfoy leżał wyciągnięty na jednej z sof w skarpetkach, wyglądając jak w domu, z poluzowanym krawatem i stertą esejów na podłodze obok niego. W jednej ręce trzymał kawałek pergaminu ze złamaną pieczęcią, a w drugiej drinka.

\- O co chodzi, Granger? - zapytał, wyglądając na niezadowolonego, że ktoś mu przeszkodził.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Nie, nie musimy - powiedział, ponownie spoglądając na swój list.

Hermiona i tak usiadła na sofie naprzeciwko niego, gotowa poczekać. Planowała zrobić gigantyczny atak - właściwie nie mogła się już doczekać - ale twarz Malfoya była zmartwiona, pomimo jego zrelaksowanej postawy. Rozejrzała się za czymś innym, na co mogłaby spojrzeć. Na stole za sofą Malfoya stała duża klepsydra z mosiężnymi uchwytami w kształcie węży, z zielonym piaskiem spływającym szybko do dolnego dzwonu. Hermiona była zaintrygowana. Przeczytała gdzieś, że piasek opada zgodnie z jakością rozmowy: jeśli jest stymulująca, piasek opadał powoli i odwrotnie.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem? - zapytał Malfoy, wciąż marszcząc brwi wpatrzony w pergamin.

\- To tajemnica.

\- Śledzisz mnie, Granger?

\- Nie, nic takiego.

Malfoy odrzucił list na bok i wyjął przypadkowy zwój ze stosu. 

\- Mam pracę do wykonania. - Odstawił drinka i zanurzył pióro w czerwonym kałamarzu unoszącym się obok niego.

Hermiona tylko czekała, nasłuchując trzaskającego ognia i drapania pióra Malfoya. Zegar z mosiądzu tykał cicho. Patrzyła, jak szybko ocenia eseje, nie rozlewając ani kropli atramentu, gdy piasek klepsydry spływał w dół. Ryba w szklanej misce zmieniła się z powrotem w płatek i wypłynęła na powierzchnię wody.

Czuła się, jakby była z powrotem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru pod koniec tej fatalnej imprezy, tyle że tym razem to ona obserwowała Malfoya i miała plan. Może powinna nalać sobie własnego drinka - trunek Slughorna był prawdopodobnie najwyższej klasy - i kręcić lodem, mówiąc: „Nie podoba mi się ten wzór, Malfoy, robisz i mówisz te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które sprawiają, że myślę…”

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.  _ Skup się. _ Czas mijał, a Malfoy wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, by ignorować ją całą noc. Odchrząknęła.

\- W niedzielę piłam herbatę z twoją matką - powiedziała.

To wystarczyło. Malfoy podniósł głowę, szeroko otworzył oczy, a czerwona plama atramentu rozlała się niczym krew na eseju leżącym na jego kolanach.

\- Rozumiem. - Odrzucił zrujnowany esej i usiadł nieco wyżej na dużych satynowych poduszkach sofy. - To wyjaśniałoby ten list, który właśnie otrzymałem. - Zwój ze złamaną pieczęcią uniósł się z sofy w jej stronę.

Hermiona użyła odrobiny bezróżdżkowej magii, aby rozprostować pergamin. Przejrzała kilka pierwszych słów, po czym spojrzała na niego. 

\- Malfoy, nie powinnam tego czytać…

\- Przeczytaj - polecił.

Jego ton sprawił, że spojrzał na niego ostro, ale posłuchała. List nie miał żadnego powitania, a treść brzmiała:

**_Dyktuję tę wiadomość twojej matce, ponieważ w moim obecnym miejscu zamieszkania sowy nie są dozwolone. Miej świadomość, że zamiast poświęcania mojego cennego czasu żonie, marnuję go aby komunikować się z tobą. Jednak informacja, którą wniosła, wymaga natychmiastowego działania._ **

**_Kiedy przybyłem do tego miejsca, aby nigdy nie wrócić do domu moich przodków, jedyną pociechą było to, że miałem w posiadaniu następcę, który był przygotowany do przejęcia ciężaru dziedzictwa Malfoyów. Ale kiedy wieści o twoich ostatnich działaniach docierają do moich uszu, zastanawiam się, czy może Pocałunek Dementora nie byłby łaskawszym losem, skoro jestem zmuszony patrzeć, jak mój jedyny syn hańbi imię, które ma zaszczyt nosić. Mówię o twoim porzuceniu najkorzystniejszego sojuszu i oddaniu skarbów rodzinnych cenionych od pokoleń w ignoranckie, niewdzięczne i niezasłużone ręce._ **

**_Żądam natychmiastowego zwrotu naszej własności wszelkimi niezbędnymi środkami do Malfoy Manor. Czekam na Twoją odpowiedź potwierdzającą, że zostało to osiągnięte. Dopiero wtedy znowu będziesz miał prawo nazywać mnie,_ **

**_Ojcem_ **

Hermiona szybko przeczytała list, ale udawała, że potrzebuje więcej czasu na uspokojenie oddechu i rozważenie konsekwencji. Powinna była się tego spodziewać. Hermiona wiedziała, że Narcyza odwiedziła męża następnego dnia. Ale ten zimny, jadowity list przekonał Hermionę, że nawet po latach walki ze Śmierciożercami nic nie wiedziała o Lucjuszu Malfoyu.

Westchnęła cicho, zwijając zwój jednym ruchem palca. Potem spojrzała na adresata tych słów. 

\- Cóż, dobrze mówi o zhańbieniu imienia Malfoy - powiedziała.

\- Myślisz, że to zabawne, Granger? - zapytał, opuszczając stopy w czarnych skarpetkach na dywan i pochylając się do przodu. Jego twarz, włosy i biała koszula mundurowa lśniły w świetle lamp Slughorna.

\- Uważam, że to wcale nie jest zabawne - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, przekazując mu list. - Jak śmie przeciwstawiać się twojemu autorytetowi?

\- Tak, dokł… przeciwstawiać się czemu?

Prychnęła z irytacją. 

\- Wiesz, staram się mówić jasno, ale ludzie po prostu nie chcą słuchać.

\- O czym mówisz?

Hermiona wstała i spojrzała na niego, opierając ręce na biodrach. 

\- Wczoraj bardzo dokładnie wyjaśniłam to wszystko twojej matce. Powiedziałam jej: Twój syn nie jest dziedzicem, jest teraz głową rodziny. Jest właścicielem skarbów Malfoyów, może robić z nimi, co mu się podoba, i dawać go, komu chce.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział.

\- Powiedziałaś to mojej mamie.

\- Nie obchodził mnie jej ton - pociągnęła nosem Hermiona.

Szczęka Malfoya opadła.

\- A co za tym idzie - ciągnęła. - Chociaż wprawdzie tego jej nie powiedziałam, masz pełne prawo do jednostronnego zawarcia lub wypowiedzenia jakiejkolwiek umowy zaręczynowej. - Lok wpadł jej do oczu i niecierpliwie go odsunęła. - Byłam tam, kiedy skazano Lucjusza, Dobrze pamiętam prawo, jakie zostało odczytane. Twój ojciec nie może niczego żądać. - Skrzywiła się. - Twoja matka też nie.

Oczy Malfoya zwęziły się, a ona cofnęła się, gdy wstał, kierując się twarzą do niej, unosząc się. Godryku, był wysoki. Hermiona zauważyła, że piasek w klepsydrze za nim zwolnił tempo opadania do cienkiej strużki. 

\- Co powiedziała ci moja matka? - zapytał z napięciem.

Hermiona uniosła głowę, patrząc na niego. 

\- Oczywiście zażądała, bym zwróciła diamenty i jest nieszczęśliwa, że zabrałeś Kodeks i prawdopodobnie kamień runiczny z Dworu. W każdym razie była gotowa wybaczyć moją „ignorancką akceptację” diamentów, o ile oddam jej je tego samego dnia.

Skrzywił się, słysząc słowo „ignorancka”. 

\- Oczywiście nie zwróciłaś ich - powiedział.

\- Nie, ja nie - odpowiedziała cicho, trzymając jego wzrok. - Powiedziałam jej: Draco by się to nie spodobało.

\- Miałaś rację. - Głos Malfoya był ochrypły. - W ogóle by mi się to nie podobało. - Podszedł bliżej. - Nazwałaś mnie Draco.

\- Och, tak. - Uśmiechnęła się. - To doprowadziło twoją matkę do szaleństwa.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

\- Nic dziwnego, że moi rodzice oszaleli. Dobrze im służy kwestionowanie mojego osądu.

\- Och, z pewnością powinni zakwestionować twój osąd - powiedziała Hermiona. - Twój osąd jest okropny.

Zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Dałeś mi komplet Gloriany! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Co, na litość boską sobie myślałeś? Bezcenna pamiątka, a ty po prostu wrzucasz ją przez moje okno? Czego się spodziewałeś?

\- Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, że trafisz na pierwszą stronę Proroka z Theo - warknął Malfoy. - Mógłbym obejść się bez tego.

Hermiona westchnęła i ponownie opadła na sofę. 

\- Wiem. Przepraszam, Malfoy. Przeprosiłam też twoją matkę. To było głupie z mojej strony, ale Lavender… ach! - Zacisnęła zęby. - Theo rozpoznał w tym znaczącą biżuterię i zastanawiał się nad nią, a potem Fleur...

\- Kto?

\- Pamiętasz reprezentantkę z Turnieju Trójmagicznego z Beauxbatons? Czwarty rok?

\- Zdecydowanie - powiedział Malfoy z błyszczącymi oczami. - Wila.

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona raczej zrzędliwie. - W każdym razie Theo i ja spotkaliśmy ją i Billa Weasleya na kolacji. Rozpoznała diamentową szpilkę jako wyrób goblinów i to wzbudziło we mnie podejrzenia. Więc wczoraj rano udałam się do Borgina i Burkesa… 

Nazwa sklepu wyrwała Malfoya z transu. 

\- Co? Poszłaś do Borgina i Burkesa?

\- To nie był pierwszy raz.

\- Byłaś tam wcześniej?

Hermiona spojrzała w dół. 

\- Szósty rok - powiedziała cicho.

\- Dlaczego tam byłaś? - zapytał. Nie odpowiedziała. - Hermiona. - Dołączył do niej na sofie, marszcząc brwi. - Dlaczego byłaś tam w szóstej klasie?

\- Podążałam za Tobą.

Grymas Malfoya pogłębił się. 

\- Śledziłaś mnie?

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Po twoim wyjściu weszłam do środka, aby dowiedzieć się, co tam robiłeś. Przyznam, że subtelność nie jest moją mocną stroną. Borgin szybko mnie wyrzucił, ale…

\- I kto tu mówi o okropnym sądzie! Mógł cię skrzywdzić. Gdybym zobaczył, że mnie śledzisz, to sam mógłbym cię skrzywdzić!

Hermiona prychnęła. 

\- Jakbym się ciebie bała.

\- Słodki Salazarze… a po tym wszystkim wróciłaś tam wczoraj? Jak mogłaś?

\- Wiedziałam, co robię - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie jestem już 16-letnią dziewczynką. Bohaterka wojenna, pamiętasz? W pełni dorosła wiedźma. Zmusiłeś mnie do tego, dając mi tak znaczący zestaw biżuterii.

\- Nie powinnaś wiedzieć - mruknął Malfoy, odwracając wzrok.

\- Dzień dobry? Czy my się znamy? Hermiona Granger? Oczywiście, że zaczęłam nabierać podejrzeń, gdy moje loki nagle się oswoiły, a przyjaciele zostali pocięci… 

\- Przepraszam, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że połowa mężczyzn na ósmym roku będzie głaskać Twoje włosy! - Malfoy spojrzał na nią. - Więc po prostu zrobiłaś sobie wycieczkę do Borgina i Burkesa i rzuciłaś komplet Gloriany na blat? Masz szczęście, że Borgin nie przeklął cię i nie ukradł klejnotów!

Hermiona ponownie prychnęła. 

\- Czy wyglądam na idiotkę? Zabezpieczyłam sklep i cały czas trzymałam rękę na różdżce. Borgin i tak nie mógł ich zabrać, ponieważ te cholerne klejnoty są z nami związane, co oznacza, że tylko ja mogę je nosić i tylko ty możesz ich dotykać. - Spojrzała na niego, próbując zignorować jego bliskość na sofie. - Ale wiedziałeś o tym. Na przyjęciu u Slughorna zachęciłeś mnie do podziękowania, a potem dotknąłeś szpilki. Wiedziałeś, że mężczyźni z rodu Malfoyów dają tę biżuterię jako cholerny prezent. O czym znowu myślisz?

\- Borgin to wszystko rozgada - mruknął Malfoy.

\- Nonsens. Wyczyściłam mu pamięć.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią surowo, przypominając jej o Theo. Ślizgoni byli tacy apodyktyczni.

\- Nie wolno ci wracać do tego sklepu, Hermiono.

\- Wrócę tam kiedy tylko zechcę! - krzyknęła Hermiona, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Nie jestem twoją narzeczoną, wcześniej zaręczoną, ani ustaloną umową, ani żadną inną głupią czystokrwistą klasyfikacją przedmałżeńską! Nie obchodzi mnie, ile zaklętych akcesoriów do włosów rzucisz w moją stronę! Pójdę, gdzie chcę, kiedy chcę, jak chcę… 

\- W porządku! - wrzasnął Malfoy. - Uspokój się! - Wziął głęboki oddech i oparł dłonie na kolanach. - Po prostu… pozwól mi pójść z tobą, kiedy znów wybierzesz się na Śmiertelny Nokturn.

\- Oczywiście, że tam pójdę - powiedziała. - Tamtejsza gałąź aptekarska zawiera składniki do eliksirów, które trudno byłoby znaleźć gdziekolwiek indziej.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z nagłą kapitulacją. Potem odchylił się na sofie i potrząsnął głową, chichocząc.

\- Co jest dla ciebie takie śmieszne? - zażądała.

\- Ty - powiedział, wyciągając ramię wzdłuż oparcia sofy. - W obliczu matki. Domaga się klejnotów, a ty nie tylko nie jesteś posłuszna, ale jeszcze ją pouczasz.

Lekko przechylił głowę, ciche zaproszenie, by do niego dołączyć, a Hermiona bez namysłu przyłapała się na tym posłuszeństwie, obracając się na poduszkach sofy, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Piasek w klepsydrze opadał praktycznie w tempie jednego ziarna piasku na sekundę.

Malfoy patrzył na nią z przymkniętymi oczami, blask ognia migotał na jego twarzy. 

\- Broniłaś mnie, Hermiono - powiedział cicho. - Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, nadal broniłaś mnie i broniłaś mojego daru. Powinnaś była skorzystać z okazji, by pozbyć się biżuterii Malfoyów. Zamiast tego chroniłaś go.

\- Zawsze będę bronić twojego prawa do bycia idiotą - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nawet jeśli oszukujesz matkę, by przyniosła ci rodzinną biżuterię, sugerując, że jest ona dla innej wiedźmy, co skłania tę wiedźmę do chwalenia się zaręczynami i wszystkimi twoimi seks zabawami…

Oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, a Hermiona zarumieniła się. Merlinie, miała zdecydowanie za długi język. Odwróciła się twarzą do przodu, z rękami splecionymi na kolanach.

\- Wiem, że nie jestem tym, do czego ty i Theo jesteście przyzwyczajeni - powiedziała. - Nie jestem tak… doświadczona… - Jej twarz była gorąca. Czuła się jak Ginny, mówiąc Harry'emu, że przeleciała Blaise'a. W tym momencie Hermiona była niesamowicie wdzięczna, że Ernie przerwał jej spotkanie z Theo w tym magazynie. Może powinna pomóc mu uratować tę parodię festiwalu Halloween.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Hermiono. - Rozkazał Malfoy. Znowu zastosowała się do jego słów bez namysłu. Jego oczy były niezwykle delikatne. - Jesteś wystarczająca dla każdego czarodzieja - powiedział. Jego usta lekko się wykrzywiły. - Powiedziałbym, że nawet za bardzo dla większości.

Byli teraz bardzo blisko i czuła ciepło jego ramienia na swoim ramieniu. Poczuła słaby zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Tykanie zegara wydawało się bardzo głośne. Hermiona zamrugała kilka razy, po czym odwróciła wzrok i wyciągnęła z kieszeni torebkę z koralikami. Zrób to. Zrób to teraz.

\- Tutaj - powiedziała, wyciągając aksamitne pudełko z kompletem Gloriany. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą twoi rodzice, ale to wciąż należy…

\- Nie. - Malfoy zeskoczył z sofy i cofnął się, jakby chciał zachować dystans między sobą a klejnotami. - Dałem ci komplet Gloriany. Jest twój.

Hermiona również wstała, podając mu pudełko. 

\- Ten zestaw to twoja rodzinna pamiątka!

Malfoy przewrócił oczami. 

\- Czy jest nią teraz? Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Draco, musisz to cofnąć! - Hermiona była trochę spanikowana. Próbowała zrobić właściwą rzecz. Pobiegła do przodu, próbując wepchnąć pudełko w jego ręce, ale Malfoy uniknął jej swoim odruchem Szukającego, uśmiechając się.

\- To wszystko na co cię stać? - zapytał, okrążając biurko Slughorna.

\- Zabierz to! - powtórzyła. Oparła go plecami o rzeźbiony kamienny filar i kilkakrotnie uderzyła pudełkiem o jego pierś.

\- Merlinie, jesteś gwałtowna - powiedział Malfoy, szczerząc się. - Czyli tak traktujesz bezcenną pamiątkę? Co by powiedziała mama? - Poczuła, jak ciepłe palce odgarniają jej loki. - Równie dobrze możesz zatrzymać diamenty - powiedział jej do ucha. - To nie tak, że ktokolwiek inny mógłby je nosić.

Hermiona znieruchomiała, trzymając aksamitne pudełko przy jego piersi i wpatrując się w niego. 

\- Ale ja też nie mogę ich nosić - powiedziała delikatnie. - Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby…

\- Więc ich nie noś. - Jego ton był nieostrożny, gdy jego ręce opuściły jej włosy i delikatnie odepchnął pudełko w jej stronę. - Przekaż to swojej córce. Oddaj komplet do muzeum. Zawsze mówisz o tym, że historyczne dzieła powinny być dostępne dla mas. Cokolwiek zdecydujesz, teraz są Twoje.

Teraz to Hermiona cofnęła się, patrząc w dół na pudełko w swoich rękach. 

\- Merlinie, Draco… nadal nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mi to dałeś?

\- Trzeba było coś zrobić z twoimi włosami - powiedział.

\- Ale to taki rzadki, bezcenny…

\- Czy przestaniesz o tym mówić? Dałem ci to, bo chciałem, dobrze? - Malfoy patrzył teraz gniewnie. - Kiedy Slughorn wspomniał o twoich urodzinach, a ty siedziałaś na eliksirach, z włosami praktycznie dotykającymi sufitu i krwią kapiącą po ścianach całego zamku, komplet Gloriany był pierwszą rzeczą, o której pomyślałem. Znałem jego historię, ale znałem też jego zabezpieczenia!

Hermiona patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie obchodziło mnie znaczenie zestawu! - Głos Malfoya był podniesiony, pięści zaciśnięte. - Chciałem tylko, żebyś go miała!

Odwrócił się i przeszedł przez pokój, by rzucić się z powrotem na sofę. Potem wyczyścił czerwony atrament z poplamionego eseju i wrócił do oceniania z nogami wyciągniętymi na poduszkach, ponownie ją ignorując. Klepsydra, która całkowicie się zatrzymała, znowu zaczęła sypać piasek w dół.

Hermiona stała obok kolumny, przyciskając pudełko do bijącego serca. Jak mógł coś takiego zrobić? Jak jakiś Malfoy mógł zrobić coś takiego? A co z Sanctimonia Vincet Semper? Czyste, nieskazitelne diamenty, które przez wieki przechodziły przez czystą, nieskazitelną linię rodu, by trafić do zatłoczonej kieszeni mugolskiej córki dentystów? Hermiona została nagle rozczulona prezentem, bez względu na to, jak lekkomyślny mógł być.

Wsunęła pudełko z powrotem do wyszywanej paciorkami torby i podeszła, by stanąć przed nim. Malfoy spojrzał na nią ostrożnie, z piórem w dłoni. 

\- W porządku, Lordzie Malfoy - powiedziała. - Dziękuję Ci. Jestem zaszczycona, że mogę go przyjąć. - Pochyliła się i pocałowała go lekko w policzek, po czym cicho wyszła z gabinetu.

***

Hermiona zrezygnowała z kolacji tego wieczoru i poszła spać wcześnie ze swoimi podręcznikami, ale nie uczyła się. Po prostu leżała w łóżku, dotykając liter wyrytych przez Bellatrix na swoim ramieniu. Zimny, nieubłagany ton listu Lucjusza wciąż sprawiał, że drżała. Zasadniczo rozkazał Draco, by ją skrzywdził lub gorzej, jeśli to konieczne, aby odzyskać diamenty. Jak to było mieć takiego mężczyznę jako ojca? To był cud, że jego syn w ogóle był rozsądny.

Stwierdziła, że nie może nawet spróbować zasnąć bez wyjęcia kompletu Gloriany z kufra i umieszczenia go pod poduszką i rzucenia każdego zapamiętanego zaklęcia chroniącego okno i kotary. Każdy, kto wszedłby do sypialni, nie byłby w stanie nawet zobaczyć jej łóżka. Zadrżała. W pokoju było teraz bardzo ciemno. Ginny weszła i natychmiast poszła spać. Hermiona wiedziała, że była wyczerpana nauką i obowiązkami Kapitana Drużyny Quidditcha. Jej stosunki z Blaise'em znów były napięte. Coś się stało, ale Ginny nie chciała jej powiedzieć co. Hermiona nie naciskała. To nie było tak, że Ginny wiedziała o jej własnych… relacjach między nią i Malfoyem.

Hermiona leżała na plecach, nasłuchując jej oddechu. Długo tego nie widziała, ale księżyc pojawił się na nieboskłonie, więc odsunęła lekko zasłony wokół łóżka, wpuszczając trochę światła. Blask księżyca połyskiwał na spince w jej dłoni. Kiedy wyjęła ją z pudełka? Ponownie usiadła pod kołdrą i uniosła ją, podziwiając diamenty. Miała nadzieję, że była po prostu szalona, a ta cholerna rzecz nie rzucała na nią żadnego zaklęcia.

Zamknęła oczy i położyła się na boku, trzymając spinkę przy piersi. Przynajmniej ona i Malfoy mogli znowu rozmawiać. Troszkę. Ten ochrypły ton: „Jesteś wystarczająca dla każdego czarodzieja”. To zdanie dołączyło do „Pocałuję cię, jeśli mi powiesz.” i „To musi być przy tobie.”, odbijając się echem w jej głowie, wślizgując się w jej myśli, gdy była zmęczona lub wstawiona. Kiedy jej obrona padła.

_ „Wystarczy dla każdego czarodzieja” _ . Jego usta lekko się wykrzywiają. „ _ Powiedziałbym, że nawet za bardzo dla większości”. _

Oblizała usta.  _ "Zbyt wiele dla Ciebie?" _

Jego dłoń wsuwa się pod jej loki na karku. 

_ Nigdy  _ \- szepcze jej do ust, drugą ręką przesuwając po jej udzie.  _ „Chcę tego wszystkiego… Chcę wszystkiego…” _

Hermiona usiadła i otworzyła dłoń. Jej ręka zacisnęła się na szpilce tak mocno, że klejnoty wbiły się w skórę. Dyszała, a drugą rękę trzymała pod majtkami. Musiała się powstrzymać. Malfoy był niebezpieczny z różnych powodów. Potrząsnęła głową prawie gwałtownie, po czym wyciągnęła rękę. Była mokra ze swojej potrzeby. To się musi skończyć. Upuściła szpilkę i chwyciła różdżkę, oczyszczając swoją rękę, po czym ostrożnie włożyła spinkę do pudełka, które wsunęła pod poduszkę.

Potem skierowała swoje myśli do Theo, tego szerokiego ciała i powolnego uśmiechu. Zamknęła oczy, ale jej spekulacyjne fantazje dryfowały od miękkiej, owłosionej skóry do elastycznej, umięśnionej gładkości. W końcu, zdesperowana, opuściła ich obu i zasnęła w snach o przerażonym amerykańskim aktorze o ciemnych włosach i oczach. Nie grał bohatera opowieści, był jednak złoczyńcą. Złoczyńcą szukającym odkupienia.

***

Hermiona zeszła dość wcześnie na śniadanie następnego ranka, po czym udała się pod salę Starożytnych Run i oparła o ścianę, pracując nad swoim PORNO, kiedy Malfoy podszedł do niej ze zwojem w dłoni.

\- Kolejny? - zapytała Hermiona, unosząc brwi. - Niebawem każe twojej matce wysłać wyjca.

\- To była moja odpowiedź - powiedział, wyciągając ją. Wyglądał na całkowicie opanowanego, z wyjątkiem lekkich zmarszczek wokół oczu. - Pomyślałem, że chciałabyś zobaczyć kopię.

Rozwinęła zwój i przeczytała:

**_Szanowny Panie,_ **

**_Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie mogę spełnić Twojej prośby. Wspomniany przedmiot jest w posiadaniu osoby bardziej niż godnej jego otrzymania i nie przyjmę jego zwrotu. W moim osobistym posiadaniu pozostają jeszcze dwa przedmioty, których mogę używać według własnego uznania._ **

**_Jeśli chodzi o zhańbienie mojego imienia, wyraźnie pamiętam dzień w Esach i Floresach w trakcie mojego drugiego roku, kiedy Artur Weasley powiedział do Ciebie:„Mamy zupełnie inne pojęcie o tym, co hańbi imię czarodzieja”. Myślę, że jego słowa okazały się prorocze i bez wątpienia w przyszłości będzie tak wiele razy, kiedy ty i ja nie zgadzamy się, jak najlepiej uhonorować dziedzictwo Malfoyów._ **

**_Szczerze,_ **

**_Lord Draco Malfoy_ **

Hermiona ponownie udawała, że czyta wolniej, pozwalając jej zebrać emocje. Ręcznie zwinęła zwój, mrugając cienką warstwą łez.

\- Cóż, czyż nie jesteś wielkim problemem - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Nie zaczynaj bełkotać - powiedział, jego usta również wygięły się w górę. - To tylko list.

\- Pamiętam ten dzień - powiedziała Hermiona, przypominając sobie ostrożność rodziców wobec dziwnego, szyderczego czarodzieja spowitego w ciemną szatę, z laską w dłoni i bladymi włosami opadającymi na ramiona bogatego płaszcza.

\- Oczywiście wtedy byłem oburzony tak jak i mój ojciec - powiedział Malfoy. - Ale przypomniałem sobie słowa Weasleya.

Podała mu zwój, a on go wziął, jego ciepłe palce musnęły jej, jakby pierwszy raz stali razem przed Starożytnymi Runami. Malfoy pochylił się lekko do przodu. 

\- Mówiłem poważnie, Hermiono. Jesteś więcej niż godna - szepnął. - Nie ma nic zbyt dobrego.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, niepewna co powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie McGonagall przybyła korytarzem wraz z resztą klasy. Malfoy cofnął się, a uczniowie spojrzeli na nich nerwowo. 

\- Czy znowu będą walczyć? - Usłyszeli głośny szept. Połowa klasy cofnęła się.

\- Nie dzisiaj - powiedział Malfoy, odsuwając się na bok i wpuszczając Hermionę jako pierwszą do klasy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ponownie i przeszła przez drzwi, ignorując wytrzeszczone spojrzenia uczniów. Siedząc przy biurku, zajadle układała pergamin, pióra i kałamarz, cały czas próbując nadać nazwę obrzękowi, unoszącemu się w jej piersi. Kiedy reszta klasy się uspokoiła, a McGonagall rozpoczęła dzisiejszą lekcję (w tym tempie nigdy nie dotrą do końca tego okropnego podręcznika), w końcu zidentyfikowała emocje: czuła to wobec Harry'ego, Rona, Ginny, a już na pewno wobec Neville, a teraz i wobec Malfoya.

To była duma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona rozmawia z Lavender w najgorszym możliwym miejscu. 


	32. Jęcząca Marta

Duma Hermiony nieco przygasła, kiedy w środę poszła na następne zajęcia z eliksirów i po raz kolejny zobaczyła nieobecność Lavender. Jej była współlokatorka trzymała się z daleka, a Hermiona miała mroczne podejrzenie, dlaczego. Została w magazynie z eliksirami, żeby sprawdzić mapę Huncwotów, blokując zamknięte drzwi, żeby nikt nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Ponieważ prawie wszyscy uczniowie byli na zajęciach, kropkę Lavender łatwo było znaleźć w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Hermiona westchnęła - nikt nigdy nie szedł do łazienki Marty, by świętować dobre rzeczy w życiu. Lavender prawdopodobnie płakała tam, zbyt przestraszona, by iść na Eliksiry.

Hermiona wróciła do stołu i odłożyła składniki. 

\- Będziesz musiał sam uwarzyć tę Mylącą Miksturę - powiedziała Malfoyowi z lekkim spojrzeniem. - Mam bałagan do posprzątania. - Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową i odeszła, aby wymusić przepustkę u Slughorna.

Po otrzymaniu przepustki, przeszła przez korytarz w kierunku łazienki Marty. Lavender była jej wiele winna. Hermiona musiała zgodzić się na kolejny pokaz psów i kucyków w sobotę wieczorem, zanim Slughorn wypisał jej przepustkę. Na Godryka, ktoś chyba zabronił Ślizgonom zrobić coś bez przysługi w zamian.

Słyszała dźwięk dzikiego, niekontrolowanego płaczu, gdy zbliżyła się do drzwi łazienki. Hermionie nie było to obce, by samej płakać w tej łazience: płakała tam nad Harrym, nad Ronem, i z powodu obelg innych uczniów. Nieraz też płakała nad słowami Malfoya. Wszyscy chłopcy byli nędznymi istotami.

Lavender siedziała zwinięta na kamiennej posadzce, przed nią unosił się duch Marty, łazienka jak zwykle była do połowy zalana. Żadna z nich nie zauważyła wejścia Hermiony.

-… głową między jej nogami - mówiła Lavender.

\- Co jeszcze powiedziałaś? - zapytała Marta głosem pełnym podniecenia.

\- Powiedziałam, że było gorąco, że lubi szorstkość.

\- Jest taki niegrzeczny… Myślisz, że lubi szorstkość?

\- O tak, prawdopodobnie nie byłby romantyczny, po prostu popchnąłby Cię na ścianę…

Merlinie. Hermiona musiała przerwać tę rozmowę, zanim zwymiotuje po całej łazience. 

\- Cześć, Lavender - powiedziała głośno, wchodząc głębiej do środka.

\- Ty! - Twarz Marty drgnęła z wściekłości. Hermiona i tak nie była jej ulubioną osobą, a teraz przerwała prawdopodobnie najbardziej ekscytującą rozmowę ducha w historii. - Wynoś się z mojej łazienki, Kiciu!

Hermiona zignorowała ją i uklękła przed Lavender. Widziała głębokie blizny na nogach dziewczyny i poczuła ukłucie winy. 

\- Lavender - powtórzyła.

Lavender spojrzała w górę, a na jej twarzy pojawiły się czarne plamy makijażu. 

\- Przyszłaś, żeby mnie wykończyć, prawda? - warknęła.

\- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona, opadając z powrotem na pięty. - Znowu nie byłaś na eliksirach.

\- Próbowałam - powiedziała Lavender. - Po prostu… nie mogłam.

\- W porządku! - krzyknęła Marta. - Ignorujcie mnie! Każdy chce rozmawiać z Martą, aż pojawi się ktoś żyjący i zmusi mnie do powrotu do toalety! - Zaczęła szlochać. - Nigdy nie będę mieć głowy tego blondyna…

\- Nie mów tego! - Lavender i Hermiona krzyknęły razem.

\- W porządku! - Duch krzyknął ponownie. - Niech będzie w ten sposób! - Wyskoczyła w górę i usłyszały jej szloch w toalecie w ostatniej kabinie.

\- Było blisko - powiedziała Hermiona. Lavender uśmiechnęła się lekkim uśmiechem, który przerodził się w chichot i wkrótce obie zaczęły chichotać. Za każdym razem, gdy się uspokajały, Marta wydawała głośny jęk i znowu je odpalała.

\- Lavender - powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy w końcu się uspokoili. - Powiedz mi, proszę. - Starała się, aby jej głos był delikatny. - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Dlaczego powiedziałaś, że przeleciałaś Malfoya?

Jej była współlokatorka pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Bo jesteś taka wredna.

Szczęka Hermiony opadła. 

\- Ponieważ jestem jaka?

Lavender nadąsała się. 

\- Jesteś wredna. Jesteś bardzo podła dla Draco i dla Theo Notta, co jest okropne, ponieważ są tak przystojni i czarujący, a oni i tak cię lubią. Zawsze warczysz na Draco i mówisz mu, żeby się pieprzył, kiedy jestem pewna, że na to nie zasługuje, i do tego wciąż każesz Nottowi się uczyć… - Twarz Lavender stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona, gdy kontynuowała wyliczanie grzechów Hermiony przeciwko Ślizgonom, a Hermiona nie mogła jej nawet powstrzymać, była tak zdumiona.

\- Pozwól mi to wyjaśnić. - Wydusiła w końcu Hermiona. - Myślisz, że jestem podła dla Draco Malfoya. - Nie odniosła się do słów Lavender o Theo, prawdopodobnie była dla niego trochę niemiła. - A Malfoy na to nie zasługuje?

Lavender spojrzała na nią z urazą. 

\- Draco jest dla ciebie miły, tylko dla ciebie, a ciebie to po prostu nie obchodzi. A ty tamtej sobotniej nocy… Przygotowując się do wymyślnej randki z Nottem, zachowując się tak… - Machnęła rękami. - … wyższo.

\- Opowiedziałaś tę historię, ponieważ zachowywałam się z wyższością? - Powtórzyła Hermiona.

Lavender skinęła głową.

\- Oczywiście, że zachowywałam się z wyższością. Leżałaś na łóżku w bieliźnie i obrażałaś mnie w obrzydliwy sposób - powiedziała Hermiona. - To nie była wysoka poprzeczka.

Lavender spojrzała. 

\- A teraz znowu to robisz.

\- Płaczesz w zalanej łazience, bo kłamałaś, mówiąc o rżnięciu czarodzieja. Ponownie, nie jest to wysoka poprzeczka.

\- Przynajmniej nie duszę ludzi, nie krzywdzę ani ich nie straszę! - warknęła Lavender. - Nie wiem, skąd się urwałaś, zachowując się, jakbyś wiedziała, co do cholery robisz! Traktowałaś Rona jak gówno, a teraz traktujesz Draco jak gówno i Notta jak gówno! Mogą sobie myśleć, że jesteś Małą Miss Idealności, ale my wiemy lepiej!

Hermiona spojrzała na swoje dłonie. 

\- Masz rację.

\- … I patrzę jak łazisz jak… Co?

\- Masz rację. - Hermiona wręczyła jej chusteczkę, na którą Lavender spojrzała z zaciekawieniem, po czym otarła policzki. - Przepraszam, że przestraszyłam cię w naszym pokoju - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie chciałam wybić tego okna, szczerze. - Westchnęła. - Od wojny mam problemy z samokontrolą. Wciąż też wybijam okna na zielarstwie.

Lavender pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Słyszałam o Astorii Greengrass.

\- Tak, to też nie był mój chlubny moment - przyznała Hermiona.

\- Prawdopodobnie na to zasłużyła - powiedziała Lavender.

\- Och, zdecydowanie na to zasłużyła - Hermiona usiadła na zimnej podłodze obok Lavender, która spojrzała na nią nerwowo. - Lavender, masz rację - powtórzyła - Nie wiem, co robię. A ci Ślizgoni doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa… - westchnęła. - Nie pieprzę Malfoya. Nie pieprzę też Theo. Merlinie, przecież wróciłam do szkoły, żeby zdać moje OWUTEMY..

\- Jesteś taka kujonką - powiedziała Lavender z niechętnym uśmiechem. - Tylko Ty byłabyś w stanie założyć grupę taką jak PORNO.

\- Masz porno? - Marta wyskoczyła ze swojego boksu, aby spojrzeć na nie z nadzieją. - Słyszałam o porno!

\- Och, Merlinie. - Jęknęła Lavender i obie kobiety znów zaczęły chichotać. Obrażona Marta wróciła do swojej toalety.

\- Okropnie podkochuje się w Draco - powiedziała Lavender. - Mówi, że jego oczy błyszczą tak pięknie, kiedy płacze.

\- Ooookej - powiedziała Hermiona, desperacko próbując wrócić do celu, dla którego tu była. - Posłuchaj, Lav, musisz wrócić na eliksiry. Nie możesz pozwolić, aby cały ten dramat zagroził twojej edukacji.

Twarz Lavender, która nabrała koloru podczas ich chichotania, znowu zbladła.

\- Ja… nie mogę.

Hermiona dotknęła jej ramienia. 

\- Lavender, powiedz mi. Czy to Malfoy? Powiedział ci coś? Zrobił coś?

\- On… przyszedł do mnie w poniedziałek po śniadaniu. Wciągnął mnie do schowka.

\- Czy on chciał cię pocałować? - zapytał głos Marty.

\- Tak właśnie myślałam na początku… Myślałam sobie, że „wreszcie”, ale…

\- Czy on cię dotykał? - drążyła Marta.

\- Tylko moje ramię, mocno, ale delikatnie, wiesz? Tak jak myślę, że on…

\- MARTO! - krzyknęła Hermiona.  _ Ugh, to będzie straszne.  _ \- Lavender, skup się teraz, dobrze? Co wtedy zrobił Malfoy?

Lavender spojrzała w dół.

\- Był taki zły. To było przerażające. Zapytał mnie, czy nie rozpowszechniam tego kłamstwa, a ja powiedziałam, że nie, przecież chwilę wcześniej ci powiedziałam i powiedziałam mu, że rozbiłaś to okno, a jego twarz…

\- Co z jego twarzą? - zapytała Hermiona, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

\- Po prostu… skrzywił się. - Lavender pokręciła głową. - Ale wtedy był naprawdę szorstki. Ja… myślałam, że mnie skrzywdzi.

\- Czy lubisz ból? Czy to masz na myśli mówiąc szorstkość? - Wtrąciła Jęcząca Marta.

\- Może trochę, ale naprawdę lubię…

\- Marto! - Hermiona ponownie wrzasnęła z czerwoną twarzą. Duch znów się do nich podkradł, spragniony więcej. Marta wystawiła im język i odwróciła się. - Lavender, co jeszcze powiedział Malfoy?

Lavender znów zaczęła płakać.

\- Powiedział, że nigdy nie byłby na tyle zdesperowany, by mnie przelecieć i że jeśli kiedykolwiek będę ci przeszkadzała, rozbije okno i… i…

\- No dalej, Lavender - powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

\- I poderżnie mi gardło odłamkami. - Szlochała Lavender.

Och, Draco. Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej i objęła ramionami płaczącą dziewczynę.

\- Przepraszam, Lavender. To było straszne. Nie zasłużyłaś na to.

\- Powiedział, że mnie potnie… - Czknęła.

\- Wiem, ale on nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

\- Skąd wiesz, że tego nie zrobi? - szepnęła Lavender. - To Draco Malfoy. On jest śmierciożercą.

\- Po prostu wiem.

Lavender pociągnęła nosem.

\- Łatwo ci mówić.

\- On próbuje się zmienić. Po prostu czasami jest w tym naprawdę zły - powiedziała Hermiona. Puściła Lavender i cofnęła się trochę, żeby móc zobaczyć jej twarz.

Lavender nie wyglądała na przekonaną, a Hermiona westchnęła. Nigdy nie słyszała czegoś tak toksycznego - Malfoy był cholernym śmierciożercą, ale był przystojny i miał ładne oczy, więc Hermiona nie powinna być dla niego złośliwa. Wojna naprawdę wszystkich spieprzyła.

\- Posłuchaj, Lavender - powiedziała zdecydowana. - Nadal musisz iść na eliksiry. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś Ci się stało.

Lavender gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, a jej ciemne blond włosy zakrywały twarz. 

\- Nie mogę z nim usiąść.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Nie było to łatwe do naprawienia. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad sytuacją, wsłuchując się w bulgotanie wody i słaby jęk Marty.

\- Lavender, posłuchaj - powiedziała w końcu. - Malfoy czuje się okropnie z powodu swojego zachowania.

Lavender wydmuchała nos. 

\- Naprawdę?

\- Codziennie pyta o ciebie na eliksirach. Jest, ach... strasznie zdenerwowany - powiedziała Hermiona, kłamiąc bezkarnie. Opisałaby Malfoya płaczącego w jego poduszkę każdej nocy, gdyby to pomogło.

\- On naprawdę taki jest?

\- Jest zdruzgotany, czy nie zauważyłaś?

Lavender pokręciła głową. 

\- Uśmiechał się dzisiaj do śniadania.

\- Tak, ale płakał w środku - powiedziała Hermiona. - Desperacko pragnie przeprosić, ale boi się, że z nim nie porozmawiasz.

\- Zdesperowany… - Oczy Lavender błyszczały.

\- Tak, zdesperowany. - Hermiona starała się nie przewracać oczami. - Jeśli Malfoy spróbuje znowu z tobą porozmawiać, czy go wysłuchasz?

\- Nie wiem - wydęła się Lavender. - Był dla mnie bardzo podły.

\- Wiem - powiedziała Hermiona, nienawidząc siebie. - Myślisz, że możesz mu wybaczyć?

\- Może - powiedziała Lavender. - On jest bardzo przystojny.

Usta Hermiony opadły.

Lavender zerwała się na równe nogi i zatoczyła się w drodze do pobliskiej umywalki.

\- Merlinie! - zawołała, patrząc w lustro. - Nie mogę wyjść tak wyglądając!

Hermiona kręciła się wypatrując Jęczącej Marty, podczas gdy Lavender szarpała się z włosami. W końcu Lavender stwierdziła, że jest gotowa do wyjścia, a Hermiona wyciągnęła ją z łazienki i poprowadziła do Wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Teraz Lavender, nikomu o tym nie mów - poleciła. - Malfoy będzie dość zły, jeśli rozgadasz, że chce cię przeprosić. Daj mu szansę na Twoje przebaczenie.

Lavender skinęła głową z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- I nie zbliżaj się do niego - dodała Hermiona. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby Lavender dręczyła mężczyznę. - To on jest w błędzie. Pozwól mu przyjść do siebie, dobrze?

Lavender ponownie skinęła głową. Miała teraz za oczami jakieś fantazje, o których Hermiona nie chciała wiedzieć. To wszystko sprawiało, że była wręcz chora, nigdy nie czuła się tak ślizgońsko i wcale nie była szczęśliwa, że musi sprzątać bałagan Malfoya. Cóż, nie robiła tego dla niego, robiła to dla Lavender, która zasługiwała na coś lepszego z jego rąk, nawet jeśli kłamała jak tania… cóż, na tyle, by powiedzieć, że zasłużyła na coś lepszego.

Po raz ostatni poklepała Lavender po ramieniu i wysłała ją do pokoju wspólnego, żeby odpoczęła do obiadu. Sama Hermiona powlokła się ze zmęczeniem z powrotem do lochów eliksirów. Dochodziła zaledwie 10:30, a ona już była wyczerpana. Harry zawsze powtarzał, że poświęca się za bardzo dla innych ludzi.

***

Kiedy Hermiona wróciła do sali eliksirów, wszystkie kociołki zniknęły, a stoły znów się podzieliły. Uczniowie siedzieli w parach obok siebie, udając, że piszą, ale głównie rozmawiali, podczas gdy Slughorn spał w swoim fotelu.

Wskoczyła na stołek obok Malfoya, który rysował smoki na swoim pergaminie. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytała.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Wszyscy skończyli swoje eliksiry, więc Slughorn każe nam pracować nad naszym esejem o muchach siatkoskrzydłych.

\- Tym, który miał być na przyszły tydzień?

\- To dokładnie tym. - Malfoy stuknął różdżką w swój pergamin, sprawiając, że skrzydła smoków zatrzepotały i mały atramentowy ogień buchnął z ich paszczy.

Hermiona rozejrzała się, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie słucha, po czym odwróciła się do niego na stołku. 

\- To dobrze, bo chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Malfoy natychmiast odłożył pióro i odwrócił się do niej, stykając się kolanami. 

\- Podoba mi się ten układ siedzeń. - Mruknął. - Przytulny. - Stawał się coraz bardziej przyjacielski od czasu ich rozmowy przed Starożytnymi Runami, czego Hermiona nie przewidziała. Ten nowy, ponuro zalotny Malfoy był dla niej dość niepokojący.

\- To ważne - powiedziała surowo.

\- Słucham. - Malfoy wyciągnął jedną rękę wzdłuż stołu, tak że jego dłoń dotknęła rękawa jej swetra. Ich kolana wciąż się stykały.

\- Chodzi o Lavender - powiedziała.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi i cofnął rękę. 

\- Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. O czymkolwiek. Porozmawiajmy o muchach siatkoskrzydłych, albo o PORNO. - Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale on mówił dalej. - Dobra, o organizacji pomiędzyuczniowskiej zajmującej się recenzowaniem nauki. - Pochylił się bliżej, jego oczy błyszczały. - Wiem, porozmawiajmy o Łasicu. Jak tam u niego, lubi być sprzedawcą? Miło widzieć, jak ktoś akceptuje swoje ograniczenia.

\- Jesteś podły - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ron jest dumny ze swojej rodziny, a my musimy porozmawiać o Lavender. W tym tygodniu nie była na eliksirach i to jest niedopuszczalne. Powiedziała mi, co jej powiedziałeś. Musisz przeprosić.

Malfoy wyprostował się, a jego twarz stwardniała. 

\- Nie rozmawiam z tą kłamliwą szmatą…

\- Wystarczy! - syknęła Hermiona. Inni uczniowie spojrzeli na ich stół, a ona zniżyła głos. - Groziłeś jej…

Jego twarz stwardniała jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Z pewnością tak. Okłamała cię co do…

\- Wiem, co zrobiła. Byłam tam, pamiętasz? - Pochyliła się bliżej. - Przez lata między mną a Lavender była drama z powodu Rona, a ona też kłamała na jego temat. - Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła. Połowa klasy teraz ich obserwowała, w tym Theo daleko przy swoim stole na tyle klasy. Jego partnerki ze Slytherinu siedziały nadąsane z braku uwagi.

\- Nieważne - kontynuowała. - To co zrobiłeś, nadal było okropne, grożąc jej w ten sposób. Boi się ciebie teraz, boi się przyjść na zajęcia. Jeśli będzie się trzymać z dala od eliksirów, nie zda...

Malfoy zachichotał i wyprostował się, ponownie odwracając się w stronę stołu i podnosząc swoje pióro. 

\- Jeśli jest na tyle głupia, by pozwolić nam odstraszyć ją od zajęć, jej złe wyniki na eliksirach to i tak jej wina - powiedział, a jego głos był doskonałą imitacją Lucjusza w jego najbardziej subtelnym wydaniu. Narysował długą, wijącą się linię, początek kolejnego smoka.

\- Ona nie jest głupia - powiedziała Hermiona. - To znaczy, zawsze była trochę głupia, ale to coś więcej - westchnęła. - Malfoy, spójrz na mnie, proszę. Draco.

Odłożył pióro i znów odwrócił się do niej twarzą, uderzając kolanami o jej kolana.

\- Hmmm… Lubię, gdy błagasz mnie o uwagę. Hermiono.

Hermiona zignorowała to. 

\- Ma pełne prawo się bać - powiedziała cicho. - Została zaatakowana przez Fenrira w bitwie o Hogwart. Prawie umarła. Nadal nosi blizny. A ty groziłeś jej? Groziłeś jej cięciem?

Malfoy milczał, z bólem w oczach. Odgłosy paplaniny uczniów, drapanie piór po papierze, chrapanie Slughorna dochodzące z przodu sali - wszystko wydawało się ucichnąć. Byli tylko we dwoje, patrząc sobie w twarze.

Mosiężny dzwonek wiszący w rogu zaczął dzwonić, sygnalizując koniec lekcji. Malfoy i Hermiona wstali, jednak on położył dłoń na jej nadgarstku.

\- W porządku - powiedział. - Porozmawiam z Brown. Przepraszam. - Jego oczy utkwiły w jej. - Wiem, posunąłem się za daleko. Po prostu nie mogłem znieść ... 

\- Ja też ją przeprosiłam - powiedziała Hermiona. - Całkowicie przesadziłam. Nawet jeśli jej historia była prawdziwa, nie miałam prawa się tak złościć.

Malfoy podszedł bliżej, jego ciepłe palce ześlizgnęły się z jej nadgarstka, aby spleść się z jej. 

\- Cóż, właśnie o to chodzi, Hermiono - mruknął jej do ucha, które było odsłonięte przez szeroką, czarną opaskę na głowie trzymającą jej loki. - Chcę, żebyś miała prawo do złości.

Jego usta delikatnie musnęły jej ucho. Potem puścił ją i odszedł, zostawiając Hermionę z zaczerwienioną twarzą, zastanawiającą się, czy Draco Malfoy właśnie powiedział to, co sądziła, że powiedział.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Zajęcia Dzwonka z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią pomagają w przygotowaniach do Festiwalu Halloween. 


	33. Wysokie loty

_ „Chcę, żebyś miała prawo do złości.” _

Hermiona spędziła resztę środy, kompletnie nie myśląc o tym stwierdzeniu. Nie myślała o nim na Numerologii, podczas lunchu czy Zielarstwa. Wcale. Spotkanie PORNO tego wieczora było katastrofą. Malfoy prawie uniemożliwił jej właściwą koncentrację, ponieważ nalegał na oparcie się pod tylną ścianą i, cóż, patrzenie na nią. Hermiona z trudem mogła prawidłowo utrzymać różdżkę, bo „Chcę, żebyś miała prawo do złości”, wcale nie grało zapętlone w jej głowie. Dlaczego Malfoy to powiedział? Co to znaczyło? Dlaczego nie miałby się jej wytłumaczyć? Co to był za wyraz twarzy, który teraz miał na sobie? Nie był on szyderczy, wyniosły, flirciarski ani nawet rozbawiony. Wyglądał prawie na zadowolonego. Stał tam i patrzył, jak Hermiona sprawia, że papierowe kształty origami unoszą się, rozszerzają lub zmieniają kolor, a kiedy na niego spojrzała, skinął tylko zachęcająco głową. Co to było do cholery?

Po PORNO wbiegła z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru, znalazła Ginny w pokoju wspólnym i zaciągnęła ją na górę. Ginny usiadła na ich małej sofie, a Hermiona stała nad nią, praktycznie odgrywając poranną rozmowę z Lavender. (Jej opis Jęczącej Marty sprawił, że Ginny śmiała się tak mocno, że Hermiona musiała zagrozić, że odejdzie, jeśli się nie uspokoi.)

\- Możesz w to uwierzyć? - Hermiona wrzasnęła, kiedy skończyła opisywać scenę w łazience. - Czy ty możesz w to uwierzyć?

\- W którą część? - zapytała Ginny. - To wszystko brzmi niewiarygodnie. Myślę, że osobiście odwiedzę Martę i zapewnię jej trochę dreszczyku emocji. Blaise robi to, gdzie… 

\- Jesteś obrzydliwa - powiedziała Hermiona, opierając ręce na biodrach. - Mówię o tym, dlaczego Lavender skłamała! Skłamała, bo jestem podła dla Draco Malfoya! Kto tak robi? Kto w ogóle tak myśli?

\- Cóż, krzyczysz na niego i często go przeklinasz - powiedziała Ginny, siadając wygodnie, żeby Krzywołap mógł wskoczyć jej na kolana. - Ale nie martw się. Myślę, że on to lubi. - Mrugnęła. - Założę się, że bardzo czule pamięta twój cios podczas trzeciego roku. Porozmawiaj z Luną, ona lubi takie perwersyjne rzeczy. Mówi, że…

\- Odbiło ci - powiedziała Hermiona. - I to srogo. Ale to nie jest najgorsze. Wracam na eliksiry i… - Opisała rozmowę jej i Malfoya. - … a potem on mówi: „Chcę, żebyś miała prawo do złości.”

Oczy jej współlokatorki rozszerzyły się. 

\- Co powiedział?

Hermiona powtórzyła to stwierdzenie. 

\- Co to w ogóle znaczy?

Ginny lekko przechyliła głowę, zastanawiając się. 

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała w końcu.

\- Nie wiesz. Na wszystko inne masz setki opinii, ale na ten temat nie wiesz.

Ginny zepchnęła Krzywołapa z kolan i złapała w dłoń szlafrok i kosmetyczkę. 

\- Nie chciałabym spekulować.

\- Co? - Hermiona była gotowa ponownie rozbić wszystkie okna. - Ty uwielbiasz spekulować! Spędzasz godziny, zastanawiając się nad najgłupszymi rzeczami! Proszę, Ginny. - Hermiona poszła za swoją przyjaciółką do drzwi. - Chcę, żebyś spekulowała! Po prostu nie mogę rozszerzyć sprawy tego zdania bez dodatkowych danych!

Ginny jednak była niewzruszona. Jej nastawienie, które zostało wzmocnione przez prawie dwa miesiące randkowania z Blaisem Zabinim, było takie, że Ślizgonów po prostu nie dało się przeanalizować. Hermiona, stwierdziła, będzie musiała zebrać się po gryfońsku i bezpośrednio zapytać Malfoya, co miał na myśli.

\- Tylko uważaj - powiedziała Ginny, zawijając włosy w kok, przygotowując się do kąpieli. - Nie zadawaj pytań, jeśli nie jesteś przygotowana na usłyszenie odpowiedzi.

***

Kiedy Hermiona opuściła pokój wspólny Gryffindoru w czwartek rano, Theo czekał przy portrecie, pytając, czy mógłby dołączyć do jej stołu na śniadanie. Gryfonka natychmiast się zgodziła.

\- Miło jest zobaczyć jakąś przyjazną twarz rano - powiedziała, siadając naprzeciw niego w Wielkiej Sali. Tak wcześnie przy stołach znajdowała się tylko garstka uczniów. Mogła zaobserwować albo bystrych, rannych ptaszków, albo zdesperowanych biedaków pracujących nad zadaniami w ostatniej chwili.

\- Jak wcześnie się budzisz? - zapytał.

\- Około szóstej - powiedziała. - Daje mi to szansę pracy nad moim supłem.

\- SUPEŁ? Czy to twoja robótka na drutach?

\- Specjalny Usystematyzowany Plan Egzystencji i Ładu - Hermiona nalała sobie kakao. - Wymieniam pięć rzeczy, na które warto czekać każdego dnia, omawiam sprawdzone metody i piszę o celach życiowych.

\- Jakie są Twoje cele życiowe, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko podzieleniu się nimi? - zapytał Theo ze szczerym wyrazem zainteresowania. Tak orzeźwiająco. Z pewnością lepiej od poprzednich rozmów o SUPLE z Malfoyem.

Hermiona również się do niego uśmiechnęła. 

\- W tej chwili stawiam sobie za cel ukończenie edukacji i określenie ścieżki kariery. Mam rubrykę… 

\- Och Godryku, czy ona mówi o SUPLE? - zapytała Ginny, uderzając ciężko o miejsce obok Hermiony. - Szybko, Theo, odwróć jej uwagę.

\- Chętnie - powiedział Theo, pochylając się nad stołem i całując ją lekko, podobnie jak w Błyszczącej Zasłonie.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać spojrzenia na Malfoya, który mijał ich po drodze do stołu Slytherinu. Spodziewała się grymasu, ale jego zadowolone spojrzenie nie zachwiało się. Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego, a on mrugnął. Gad.

\- W każdym razie - ciągnęła Hermiona żwawo. - Profesor Sinistra doradza mi w sprawie wniosków ministerialnych. - Spojrzała na stół nauczycielski. - Nie widzę jej dziś tutaj.

\- Słyszałam, że opuszcza Hogwart - powiedziała Ginny.

Theo potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nie, mimo wszystko nie dostała tej nowej posady w Ministerstwie. - Uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. - Możesz potrzebować nowego doradcy.

\- Jesteś straszny, Theo - powiedziała Ginny. - Założę się, że wiedziałeś o tym wcześniej niż ona.

\- Kto powiedział, że ona już wie? - zapytał Theo, unosząc pucharek z sokiem dyniowym wdzięczną ręką. - Wiedza to potęga, mała Gryfonko. Przysuń krzesło i otrzymaj instrukcje.

\- Czy on zawsze jest taki arogancki? - Dean Thomas zapytał Hermionę.

\- Jest Ślizgonem - powiedziała Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami. - Zgadzam się, że wiedza to potęga, ale nie widzę wartości w wiedzy tego, kto walczy z rodzicami lub oblewa zielarstwo.

\- Przekonasz się, że będziesz potrzebować takiej wiedzy, aby rozwijać się w świecie dorosłych - powiedział Theo.

Hermiona dopiła kakao i nalała sobie herbaty. 

\- Wolę rozwijać się na własnych zasadach. Zostawię tobie tę grę w politykę.

\- Masz spryt, ja mam znajomości - powiedział Theo, lekko przechylając puchar w jej stronę. - Razem stworzylibyśmy wspaniały zespół. 

Ginny upuściła widelec z otwartymi ustami.

\- Mówisz dużo bzdur - powiedziała Hermiona, starając się zachować lekki ton. - Muszę dostać się do sali Starożytnych Run. - Theo wstał, kiedy opuszczała stół, rzucając na siedzących nadal Gryfonów lekko pogardliwe spojrzenie. Jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by odprowadzić Hermionę na zajęcia, po prostu wrócił na swoje miejsce i zaczął rozmawiać z Ginny. Hermiona opuściła Wielką Salę zadowolona, że mimo wszystko Theo dostrzegł korzyści z jedności między Domami.

***

Czuła, jak oczy Malfoya obserwują ją, gdy wchodziła do sali Starożytnych Run, ale nie próbował się do niej zbliżyć. W czwartki nie było zajęć z eliksirów, a poranny wolny okres Hermiona spędziła sama w laboratorium. Eliksir krwi dobrze się rozwijał, a na powierzchni rozlewał się odpowiedni, choć lekko obrzydliwy film. Może tydzień, może mniej. Zastanawiała się, czy dodać trochę jeżyn, żeby przyspieszyć krzepnięcie, ale uznała to za zbyt ryzykowne.

Po obiedzie przybyła do sali OPCM, aby znaleźć notatkę na drzwiach, instruującą zaawansowanych uczniów, aby udali się na teren wokół szkoły i pomogli przygotować go na Festiwal Halloween mający odbyć się następnego wieczora. Hermiona poprawiła na ramieniu swoją dość ciężką torbę i zeszła po schodach, narzekając pod nosem. Nie wydawało jej się słuszne rezygnować z możliwości edukacyjnych tylko dlatego, że Ernie nie umiał zarządzać swoimi prefektami.

Niebo znów się przejaśniło i rzadkie październikowe słońce wysuszyło rozległy, trawiasty obszar między zamkiem a bramą wejściową do szkoły. Hermiona dołączyła do małej grupki uczniów tuż za zamkiem. Wyglądający na udręczonego Ernie nakazywał prefektom postawić gigantyczny namiot. Ginny zgłosiła się na ochotnika, by przejąć to zadanie, a Prefekt Naczelny kazał reszcie klasy zebrać stoły i umieścić je we wcześniej oznaczonych miejscach na trawie. Dzwonek wyznaczyła Theo i Lunę, aby przenieśli dynie z ogrodu Hagrida, a Hermiona właśnie rozkładała stół różdżką, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Malfoy zbliża się do Lavender, która wpatrywała się w swój stos części stołów.

Malfoy najwyraźniej miał zamiar przeprosić i chociaż Hermiona nie słyszała, co mówią, ich miny i mowa ciała były wymowne.

Malfoy: Przepraszam, że byłem taki śmierciożerski wobec ciebie, Brown, ponieważ okłamałaś Granger z ewidentnie absurdalnych powodów.

Lavender: Och, Draco, przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny. Możesz mówić, co chcesz, bo jesteś przystojny.

Malfoy: Już odpowiednio przeprosiłem, ale ponieważ jestem Draco Malfoy, muszę ze wszystkim przesadzić. Dlatego zamierzam nadal przepraszać śmiesznie uprzejmym głosem.

Lavender: Och, Draco, możesz powiedzieć, co chcesz - twoje usta robią takie słodkie rzeczy, kiedy grozisz, że mnie zabijesz.

Malfoy: W porządku, wydajesz się być z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwa, więc zamierzam się powoli wycofać.

Lavender (wyciąga rękę, żeby chwycić go za rękaw): Och, już za późno, kochanie Draco. Znowu jestem całkowicie zahipnotyzowana i nie cofnę się przed niczym, by udowodnić swoje oddanie. Gdzie idziesz? Wróć!

W tym momencie Hermionę opanował chichot (bez względu na to, co powiedziała Ginny na przyjęciu, nie chichotała z obłąkaniem), na szkodę jej na wpół zmontowanego stołu, który teraz miał nogę wystającą z blatu. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła stojącego przed nią Malfoya, wyglądającego na trochę wyczerpanego.

\- Nie mów mi, że to wszystko słyszałaś - powiedział, machając ręką do Lavender, która przyglądała się im uważnie, prawdopodobnie wypatrując oznak podłości. Podobnie jak Hermiona, zrzucił szaty i sweter i poluzował krawat, aby zanurzyć się w promieniach słońca.

\- Nie musiałam - odpowiedziała rozbawiona Hermiona - Oczywiście zostało ci wybaczone, jak widać.

Malfoy spojrzał na Lavender, która rozpromieniła się i pomachała do niego. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałować - powiedział.

Ernie przechodził obok, wciąż wyszczekując rozkazy. 

\- W porządku, ludzie, stawiamy wszystkie stoły po wschodniej stronie łąki przy bramie wejściowej, zamiast zachodniej… och, Hermiono - Ernie zatrzymał się i poczerwieniał jak burak.

\- Cześć, Ernie - powiedziała Hermiona, opierając się pokusie zapięcia dwóch górnych guzików koszuli.

\- Zmieniłem… uch… zmieniłem oznaczenia, więc mam nadzieję, że będziesz wiedziała, gdzie ustawić stoły - powiedział Ernie do swoich butów. Malfoy spojrzał z Hermiony na Erniego, unosząc brwi.

\- Ach, Macmillan, świetna robota - powiedział protekcjonalny głos, a Hermiona prawie jęknęła, gdyż w tym momencie przybył Theo w całej swojej ślizgońskiej chwale.

\- Tak się cieszę, że znalazłeś w magazynie wszystko, czego potrzebowałeś - zagrzmiał Theo, ignorując zarumienioną twarz Erniego i grymas Malfoya. - Czy utworzyłeś komitet, jak sugerowała Hermiona? Potrafi być dość przekonująca, prawda?

Hermiona spojrzała na Theo, po czym zwróciła się do Prefekta Naczelnego. 

\- Ernie, świetnie się spisujesz z tym festiwalem - skłamała spokojnie. - Upewnię się, że dyrektorka doceni twoją ciężką pracę.

Ernie zaśmiał się zawstydzony. 

\- Wystarczy zorganizowany umysł.

\- Tak, bardzo niewiele osób docenia wartość dobrego zarządzania czasem - powiedziała.

\- Ernie! - zawołała Ginny. - Namiot postawiony!

\- Czyżby - powiedział Theo.

\- Zaraz! Już idę! - odkrzyknął Ernie i szybko odszedł.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona. 

\- Uznałabym to za osobistą przysługę, Theo, gdybyś nie zawstydzał moich przyjaciół przede mną - powiedziała lodowatym tonem.

\- Hermiono… - zaczął Theo. Zatrzymał się i posłał Malfoyowi zirytowane spojrzenie. - Nie powinieneś być gdzieś indziej, Draco?

\- Nie - powiedział Malfoy, który odłączał nogę od blatu stołu Hermiony i naprawiał ją swoją różdżką. - Kontynuujcie. Wydaje mi się, że tłumaczyłeś Hermionie, dlaczego znęcałeś się nad jej ulubionym Puchonem, który najwyraźniej miał nieszczęście wpaść gdzieś na was dwoje. Z pewnością wystarczająco wycierpiał.

\- Oczekuję, że przeprosisz, Theo - powiedziała Hermiona, wciąż trzymając skrzyżowane ręce.

\- W porządku, Hermiono, przepraszam…

\- Nie mnie - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Erniego.

Theo rzucił Hermionie i Malfoyowi równie niechętne spojrzenie, po czym ruszył w stronę dużego namiotu, który już zapadał się z jednej strony.

\- Spędzam za dużo czasu, zmuszając was, chłopcy, do przepraszania ludzi - burknęła Hermiona.

\- Trudno nam sprostać twoim sprawiedliwym standardom Gryffindoru - powiedział Malfoy, fachowo przymocowując pozostałe nogi stołu. Następnie wyprostował blat machnięciem różdżki. - Jak na kogoś, kto powinien być tak moralnie prawy, dość skutecznie nas zastraszasz. - Pochylił się bliżej, kładąc ręce na stole między nimi. - Kontynuuj. Theo może się wierzgać, ale ja wolę to.

_ Jesteś dla niego niemiła _ \- głos Ginny rozbrzmiał nagle echem w głowie Hermiony -  _ Ale myślę, że jemu się to podoba. _

Oczy Malfoya zabłysły. 

\- Rumienisz się, Hermiono. Ciekawe.

Hermiona machnęła różdżką, wyciągając złożony stół spod rąk Malfoya, a on zachwiał się lekko, by utrzymać równowagę. Zaczęła lewitować go na wyznaczone miejsce. 

\- Myślałam o Theo - powiedziała wyniośle.

\- Tak, jest całkiem wspaniały, prawda? - powiedział Malfoy, kiedy przechodzili przez łąkę, a przed nimi unosił się stół. - Tak bardzo stara się przejąć pełną władzę, przyjmując przy tobie ten lepszy, pobłażliwy ton. - Jego ton był lekki, ale jego niezadowolenie było wyraźne. - Jestem zaskoczony, że możesz to znieść.

\- Jestem osobą bardzo tolerancyjną i wyrozumiałą - powiedziała Hermiona. Spojrzała na Malfoya z ukosa. - Oczywiście.

\- Ach, oto on - powiedział Malfoy, mijając Theo i Erniego. - Jestem pewien, że wszystko ulepsza.

Hermiona prawie jęknęła. Z miny Erniego jasno wynikało, że przeprosiny Theo nie uspokoiły żadnych bolesnych uczuć. Najprawdopodobniej podszedł do Erniego i powiedział: „Więc Macmillan, jestem tutaj, aby przeprosić za zawstydzenie cię, zwłaszcza że ta scena była dla ciebie prawdopodobnie najbliższą kobiecym piersiom…”

\- Cudownie - burknęła Hermiona. - Prawdopodobnie będę musiała zgłosić się na ochotnika na festiwalu Halloween, aby wynagrodzić to Erniemu. Topless. - Malfoy uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział.

Ustawiła stół na samym skraju łąki, w pobliżu bramy wejściowej. Zagajnik niższych drzew, będący łagodniejszym fragmentem Zakazanego Lasu, otaczał tutejszą polanę.

\- Cóż to była za nudna robota. Przejdźmy się - powiedział Malfoy, idąc w stronę drzew.

\- Co? Nie, nie możesz się tu włóczyć - zaprotestowała Hermiona. - Masz zakaz przebywania na terenie błoń po zakończeniu zajęć…

\- Z wyjątkiem quidditcha - zawołał.

\- Z wyjątkiem quidditcha - pociągnęła nosem. Żaden zwykły przedmiot nie był nigdy uważany za tak ważny, jak ten głupi sport.

\- Dość już marszu - zawołał Malfoy, który prawie dotarł do drzew. - Podejdź.

\- Malfoy! - syknęła Hermiona, idąc za nim. - Możesz zostać wydalony, a to zerwie twój okres próbny! Możesz iść...

\- Och, spójrz, ścieżka, idealna do odkrywania tych wszystkich… krzewiastych stworzeń - powiedział Malfoy, znikając w zagajniku.

\- Malfoy! - syknęła ponownie, pędząc za nim. - Wychodź stąd! - Rozejrzała się po polanie, ale nikogo więcej nie było w pobliżu. Wielki namiot znów się wzbił, a kilku pozostałych uczniów stało wokół niego z uniesionymi różdżkami. Ginny wyszła już na szybki trening gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha.

Z drzew dobiegł głos Malfoya. 

\- Och, zobacz, znalazłem kawałki zarośniętego żywopłotu. I gnijący kikut. Uroczy.

\- Wracaj tu! - Hermiona warknęła. Ugh, był takim dzieckiem. Podążyła ścieżką między niskie, dębowe drzewa, pokrytą grubym dywanem z czerwono-złotych liści. Nigdzie go nie było. - Malfoy! - Ścieżka wiła się głębiej i pojawiło się kilka wiotkich jodeł, jaskrawozielonych na tle opadających liści innych drzew.

Zatrzymała się przy rozpadającej się ceglanej ścianie i rozejrzała się. 

\- Malfoy, gdzie jesteś…

\- Szukałaś mnie? - Malfoy wyłonił się zza dużego dębu, nagle stając przed nią. Był tylko kilka centymetrów dalej, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby jej dotknąć, po prostu spoglądał na nią uważnie. Jej zmysły wypełnił ciepły zapach słońca, nie wody kolońskiej czy szamponu, tylko słońca, tak blisko. Uniosła ręce, żeby odepchnąć go od siebie, ale w chwili, gdy dotknęły jego klatki piersiowej, znieruchomiała, czując ciepło jego ciała pod białą koszulą.

Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej nadgarstkach, chwytając je przy swojej piersi. 

\- Nie zapytałaś mnie - powiedział łagodnie.

Hermiona spojrzała ze złością na węzeł jego zielono-srebrnego krawata w paski. 

\- O co miałam cię zapytać?

\- O to, co powiedziałem na eliksirach.

Parsknęła z irytacją. 

\- Nie myślałam o tym.

\- W porządku, skoro chcesz wiedzieć - powiedział Malfoy w jej włosy, wciąż trzymając jej ręce na jego piersi. - To jest to czego chcę. Chcę, żebyś przeraziła każdego, kto do ciebie przyjdzie z zamiarem opowieści o mnie i innej czarownicy. Potem chcę, żebyś mnie odnalazła i zagroziła mi wszelkimi rodzajami klątw i ohydnych uroków, jeśli nawet spojrzę na inną. Chcę, żebyś czuła się w pełni usprawiedliwiona za swoje działania.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. 

\- Jesteś trochę niepokojący, wiesz o tym, prawda? Nie będę grała w twoje małe fantazje o dominacji… 

Jego oczy lśniły srebrem. 

\- A co ty wiesz o fantazjach o dominacji? Coś czytałaś na ten temat?

Hermiona zarumieniła się i odciągnęła od niego swoje ręce. Cofnęła się, czując za sobą szorstkość ceglanej ściany. Malfoy wystąpił do przodu, zachowując niewielki dystans między nimi. 

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym - powiedziała ochryple.. - Jestem z Theo i…

\- Ty tak naprawdę? - zapytał, pochylając się bliżej - Naprawdę go chcesz, Hermiono? Myślisz, że ta farsa z Theo, że te wszystkie małe pocałunki w Wielkiej Sali, mogłyby oszukać Malfoya?

Jego ton sprawił, że Hermiona zadrżała, a ich usta były oddalone tylko o kilka cali. Odchrząknęła i przyjęła wykładowy ton. 

\- Draco, bądźmy rozsądni. To po prostu by nie zadziałało. Nie będę się przemykać z tobą po lasach i ciemnych zakamarkach, kiedy mogę mieć prawdziwy, publiczny związek… 

\- Och, ty i Theo jesteście publiczni, w porządku - powiedział Malfoy, wciąż stojąc zbyt blisko. - To nie czyni waszego związku prawdziwym. I nie mówię o jakiejś tajnej sprawie, bo to wyszło znacznie poza to wszystko.

Jego głos stał się szorstki. 

\- W końcu to rozgryzłem, wiesz. Myślałaś, że będę trzymać się starych zwyczajów. Myślałaś, że chcę cię ukryć, kiedy zabiegałem o Astorię. Jakby ktokolwiek mógł ukryć Hermionę Granger. - Malfoy spojrzał na nią z rozczarowaniem. - Nic dziwnego, że mnie odrzuciłaś. Jak mogłaś w to uwierzyć?

\- Powiedziałeś, że nikomu nie powiesz…

\- Myślałem, że chcesz mnie ukryć - powiedział Malfoy. Cofnął się lekko, liście zaszeleściły pod jego stopami. - Jestem zbyt mroczny, zbyt skażony, a moja przyszłość… przyszłość moich dzieci… - Zakrztusił się, a jego twarz nagle wydała się tak ponura, że Hermiona miała ochotę zarzucić na niego swoje ramiona i mocno go przytulić. Zacisnęła jednak dłonie w pięści, starając się panować nad swoim ciałem.

\- Tak mi przykro, Draco - szepnęła. - Nie miałam na myśli tego, co powiedziałam tamtego dnia na zielarstwie. Astoria powiedziała…

\- Domyślam się, co powiedziała Astoria. - Głos Malfoya był szorstki. - Z pewnością nie powstrzymywała mnie przed tobą w lochach Slytherinu. Merlinie, ja prawie ją przekląłem.

\- Nie miałam tego na myśli - powtórzyła. Teraz jej głos był zdławiony, była bliska łez. - Masz wszelkie powody, by mieć nadzieję na prawdziwą przyszłość. Twoje dzieci będą z ciebie dumne. Wszystko, co zrobiłeś, ma znaczenie, ale trzeba czasu, być może uda się w krótszym czasie niż… 

Malfoy zrobił krok do przodu na tyle, by położyć dłoń na jej nadgarstku, ale nie bliżej. 

\- Ćśś, w porządku, wiem, że nie miałaś tego na myśli.

Hermiona skinęła głową, ciężko przełykając.

\- Teraz się rozumiemy - kontynuował, jego szare oczy były zdeterminowane. - Chcę cię, Hermiono, i potrzebuję cię - powiedział. - Jesteś moja, a ja jestem twój. Ostatecznie mi nie odmówisz. 

Usta Hermiony otworzyły się w szoku. 

\- J-ja jestem z Theo… - powtórzyła.

Malfoy wyglądał na zadowolonego. 

\- Na razie.

Hermiona odskoczyła od niego i od ściany, praktycznie upadając na liście. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Hermiona Granger, która wiedziała wszystko, nic nie wiedziała.

\- Chcesz mnie i też mnie potrzebujesz, Hermiono - powiedział Malfoy. Jego głos był konwersacyjny, jakby rozmawiał o starożytnych runach. - To jeszcze nie koniec.

Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o klasie Zaklęć. Nie spieszyłaby się do niczego.

\- Pamiętaj, Draco, co się wydarzyło ostatnim razem, gdy powiedziałeś mi, czego chcę i potrzebuję - ostrzegła.

\- Tak, byłem wtedy trochę idiotą - powiedział spokojnym, prawie odległym głosem. - Ale nie myliłem się całkowicie. - Posłał jej cienki uśmiech i odwrócił się, by wrócić na ścieżkę i zniknąć wśród drzew.

***

Theo znalazł ją, gdy weszła ponownie na łąkę, wyrywając liście ze swoich loków. Kilku uczniów pozostało, by cieszyć się słońcem, a szybkie spojrzenie nie wykazało żadnego Malfoya w zasięgu wzroku.

\- Przeprosiłem Macmillana - powiedział Theo tonem, który miał wzbudzać zachwyt.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała. Wróciła do miejsca, w którym ułożyła stół. Ubrała sweter i włożyła szatę do torby. Musiała porozmawiać z Ginny.

Theo położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. 

\- Nadal jesteś na mnie zła, Hermiono? - zapytał.

Uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Nie.

Theo poluzował krawat. 

\- Dobrze jest wyjść z zamku, myślę, że moglibyśmy trochę pospacerować, o ile jestem w zasięgu wzroku prefektów.

\- NIE. To znaczy nie, dziękuję, Theo - wyjąkała Hermiona. Wystarczy spacerów ze Ślizgonami na dzisiaj. - Idę na boisko do quidditcha.

Theo uniósł brew. 

\- Nadal chodzisz na treningi Gryffindoru?

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Ginny. Babskie sprawy.

Theo wyglądał na sceptycznego i Hermionę ponownie uderzyło, jak różni byli mężczyźni ze Slytherinu. „Babskie sprawy” było magicznym zwrotem wobec Harry'ego i Rona. Gryfoni natychmiast wycofywali się, kiedy go przywołała, prawdopodobnie przerażeni, że zostaną wciągnięci w dyskusję o tamponach lub płynie do mycia ciała z mango.

Potem wzruszył ramionami. 

\- W porządku - powiedział spokojnie, całując ją w policzek. - Może spotkamy się później.

\- Może - powiedziała Hermiona, starając się zabrzmieć lekko i kokieteryjnie, ale wyszło to po prostu niezręcznie. Jednak Theo nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko. Prawdopodobnie myślał, że ogarnia ją nieśmiałość w jego seksownej obecności. Czasami gigantyczne ego Ślizgonów było prawdziwą zaletą.

***

Ginny była na miotle jakieś czterdzieści stóp nad boiskiem i wrzeszczała na swoją drużynę. Hermiona przyłożyła różdżkę do gardła i rzuciła Sonorous: 

\- Ginny! Muszę z tobą porozmawiać!

Przyjaciółka pomachała jej, by wzleciała w górę, wskazując na dodatkowe miotły leżące na trawie, a Hermiona jęknęła. Nienawidziła latania i wysokości. Jednak jej potrzeba była zbyt wielka, więc upuściła torbę i złapała miotłę, unosząc się powoli w górę, aż zawisła w powietrzu obok Ginny. Jej miotła lekko się zachwiała, a ona trzymała uchwyt w śmiertelnym uścisku.

\- W porządku, Hermiono? - zapytała Ginny, rozbawiona. Spojrzała na boisko. - Carter! - krzyknęła. - Znicz jest przy kaflu, na litość Merlina! Łap go! Lundy i Lundy - zablokujcie go! Robbins, spójrz w lewo!

\- Może to nie jest dobry moment - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Cóż, już tutaj jesteś - Ginny spojrzała na nią. - Wyglądasz na trochę zmęczoną.

\- To był ciężki dzień.

\- Carter, jest właśnie tam! - krzyknęła Ginny. Znowu spojrzała na Hermionę. - Więc co tam?

\- Malfoy chce publicznego związku - powiedziała Hermiona zwięźle, mając nadzieję, że jej czas w powietrzu będzie tak krótki, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Carter, spójrz na… CO? - Ginny patrzyła na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Widziałam cię z nim wcześniej. Nie mów mi, że poszłaś i zapytałaś Malfoya o jego zamiary jak normalna osoba.

\- Nie, zwabił mnie do jakiegoś lasu, oparł o ścianę i podzielił swoją raczej niepokojącą linią myśli. Powiedziałabym, że zabrzmiało to jak fantazja o dominacji.

Ginny uniosła brwi. 

\- Jesteście trochę dziwni, wiesz o tym, prawda?

Hermiona nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. „Całe prawo do złości” było chyba po prostu przyzwoleniem na bycie brutalnym, zazdrosnym wariatem, co jest wyraźnie typowym zachowaniem w związkach Ślizgonów.

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko - rozkazała Ginny, wpatrując się w ciemne oczy Hermiony.

\- Nie tutaj, błagam - odpowiedziała Hermiona, chwiejąc się niepewnie.

\- Powiedz mi coś - zażądała Ginny. - Co z tymi diamentami? Skąd one są?

\- Komplet do włosów? Okazał się bezcenną pamiątką rodzinną. Prezent zalotny rodzin czystej krwi. Jego rodzice dowiedzieli się o tym i wpadli w szał. Malfoy dostał wiadomość od ojca, w której powiedział mu, żeby odzyskał biżuterię „wszelkimi niezbędnymi środkami” - to zdanie wciąż przyprawiało Hermionę o dreszcze.

\- Słodki mały Merlinie - szepnęła Ginny. - Co zrobił Malfoy?

\- Odpisał Lucjuszowi, mówiąc mu wprost, żeby się pieprzył - Hermiona znowu poczuła przypływ dumy. - Właściwie to zacytował twojego ojca.

\- Zacytował kogo? Mojego...

\- Hej, Ginny! Mam znicz! - zawołał Carter, pulchny dzieciak z włosami prawie tak jasnymi jak włosy Malfoya. Uniósł triumfalnie złotą piłeczkę.

\- Wspaniale! - krzyknęła Ginny. - Zrób to ponownie! Wszyscy inni, wy też grajcie w Szukającego, wszyscy! Wszyscy gonią znicza! - Odwróciła się do Hermiony, która przygryzała wargę i starała się trzymać razem nogi. - To powinno ich zająć. Czy powiedziałaś, że Draco Malfoy zacytował mojego ojca?

Hermiona skinęła głową. 

\- Wtedy w księgarni, twój pierwszy rok, kiedy Lucjusz...

-… włożył ten pamiętnik do mojego kociołka. - Szepnęła Ginny, a jej twarz nagle zbladła. - Powiedz mi.

\- Lucjusz powiedział: „Jaki pożytek z bycia hańbą dla imienia czarodzieja, skoro nawet ci nie płacą?”, A twój ojciec powiedział: „Mamy zupełnie inne pojęcie o tym, co hańbi imię czarodzieja, Malfoy”.

Ginny złapała się za boki głowy, a kiedy to nie wystarczyło, by wyrazić jej uczucia, obróciła się kilka razy dookoła na swojej miotle, wykonując pętle w górę i w dół. Znów znalazła się przed Hermioną, jej miotła wisiała nieruchomo i prosto. 

\- Nie wierzę w to.

\- Uwierz w to. W poniedziałek próbowałam zwrócić diamenty Malfoyowi. Praktycznie uderzyłam go nimi w głowę. On tego nie cofnie.

\- To szalone… Czy już się całowaliście? Całowaliście się! Jak było… och, cholera, oni są za wcześnie. - Ginny obróciła się na miotle, by spojrzeć na zamek.

\- Co? - Hermiona próbowała zrobić to samo i prawie spadła.

\- Ślizgoni. Dostają boisko do ćwiczeń o godzinie 17:00.

\- O nie! - Hermiona załamałaby ręce z przerażenia, ale bała się poluzować swój uchwyt na miotle. - To znaczy, że...

\- Dlaczego, Hermiono Granger. - powiedział niepożądany głos za nią - Czy moje oczy mnie zwodzą, czy siedzisz na miotle? Powiedziałbym „latasz”, ale to słowo oznacza pewne podstawowe umiejętności.

Hermiona drgnęła, po czym odwróciła się, by spojrzeć w tył, powodując, że przód miotły skierował się w górę. Desperacko ścisnęła trzonek, starając się nie cofnąć. Malfoy zawisł po jej lewej stronie w swoim zielono-srebrnym stroju do quidditcha, wyglądając na niezwykle rozbawionego. Wiedział, że jego małe wyznanie między drzewami doprowadziło ją prosto do Ginny. Och, był obrzydliwy.

\- Malfoy - jęknęła Ginny.

\- Po prostu chwyć tutaj - powiedział Hermionie. Zrobiła to, a miotła wyprostowała się, ale wtedy Malfoy przeleciał tuż pod nią, mijając ją o cal i powodując, że wrzasnęła i wykonała pełny przewrót. Oparła się na brzuchu o miotłę, z bijącym sercem i rozstawionymi nogami.

\- Ładna spódnica - powiedział złośliwie Malfoy. Hermiona ponownie zacisnęła nogi, a on odleciał, śmiejąc się.

Ginny patrzyła, jak się oddala. 

\- Czy on aby na pewno cię lubi? - zapytała.

Hermiona wyprostowała się, wpatrując się w Malfoya. 

\- Niestety tak.

\- Wyglądaj groźnie - ostrzegła Ginny. - Nadchodzi Astoria. - Kapitan Slytherinu podleciała do ich dwójki, elegancko odziana w szaty w kolorze zielono-srebrnym, a jej blond włosy gładko opadały za nią.

\- Weasley - powiedziała Astoria, zatrzymując się w wdzięcznym zawirowaniu. Spojrzała na Hermionę. - Jestem zaskoczona, widząc cię tutaj z nami, Granger. Nogi z waty i tak dalej.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na Astorię. Nie lubiła tego określenia.

\- Aspirujesz na większe wyżyny, prawda, Granger? - Astoria kontynuowała. - Należy zadowolić się własnym poziomem.

\- Zamknij się, Greengrass - warknęła Ginny.

Lodowoniebieskie oczy Astorii przemknęły po niebie, gdzie drużyna Ginny latała bez celu, a znicza nigdzie nie było widać. Brat Lundy warknął coś na Malfoya, który spojrzał na niego, jakby był szczególnie obrzydliwym chrząszczem.

\- Twój zespół wydaje się być trochę… krnąbrny - powiedziała Astoria.

Ginny zarumieniła się na czerwono i odsunęła lekko, odwracając się plecami do Hermiony i Astorii. 

\- Wszyscy, wracajcie! - krzyknęła.

Kapitan Slytherinu ponownie spojrzała na Hermionę. 

\- Co, żadnej zwięzłej odpowiedzi od Gryfonki, która wszystko wie? Masz ochotę mnie zaatakować… teraz?

Różdżka Astorii poruszyła się w jej dłoni, a miotła Hermiony nagle szarpnęła się, powodując, że dziewczyna straciła stabilność. Nogi Hermiony rozchyliły się i osunęła się w lewo, próbując złapać trzonek, ale jej się nie udało. Spadała jak skała, z piętnastu metrów, a zielona murawa w dole czekała tylko na nią.

Usłyszała krzyk Ginny: „Hermiono!” ale nie było czasu. Nie było czasu, by chwycić własną różdżkę ani nawet przypomnieć sobie bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie, które mogłoby powstrzymać upadek. Zamknęła oczy przed uderzeniem, mając nadzieję na miłosierną ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Historie wojenne.


	34. Strach przed upadkiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Z chęcią bym się wspinał, ale boję się upadku” - powiedział sir Walter Raleigh, pisząc te słowa na oknie diamentem do królowej Elżbiety I.  
> „Jeśli zawodzi cię serce, nie wspinaj się wcale” - odpowiedź królowej.

Hermiona uderzyła w powierzchnię, spodziewając się dźwięku łamanych kości, ale wyczekiwana przez nią twarda gleba była jednak zaskakująco miękka. Malfoy, który leciał bezpośrednio pod nią chwycił ją w ramiona, jedną ręką obejmując jej talię, drugą trzymając pod kolanami. 

\- Mam cię - powiedział ochryple, ponownie się wznosząc.

Chciała schować głowę w jego ramieniu i wrzeszczeć, ale Astoria niewątpliwie patrzyła, więc Hermiona tylko skinęła głową. Jej ramiona zacisnęły się wokół szyi Malfoya, gdy unieśli się, aż zaczęła łapać powietrze.

Po chwili nieco poluzowała uścisk. Malfoy obrócił się na swojej miotle, kontrolując ją jedynie kolanami. Unosił się wysoko nad boiskiem, trzymając Hermionę przy piersi, przed marszczącą brwią Astorią i Ginny o białej twarzy.

\- To była niebezpieczna, ohydna sztuczka, Astoria - warknął.

\- To nie moja wina, że Granger nie umie kontrolować swojej miotły - zadrwiła Astoria.

Ręka pod nogami Hermiony zaczęła drżeć. Malfoy próbował przywołać swoją różdżkę. Jego oddech przyspieszył, ale ramię wokół jej talii było jak żelazo. 

\- Nie rób tego - powiedziała do niego niskim głosem. Puściła jedną rękę, by położyć ją na drgającej dłoni Malfoya pod sobą. - Draco.

\- Przywiązana do ziemi. - Wycedziła Astoria. - Ale tak zdesperowana, by latać.

Malfoy warknął ponownie i teraz Ginny wyjęła różdżkę. Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę z dłoni Malfoya, by wyciągnąć własną różdżkę, celując nią zarówno w Ginny, jak i Astorię, a drugą ręką ponownie chwyciła się Malfoya.

\- NIE - powiedziała Hermiona ostrym, rozkazującym tonem. - Zaczniemy tu rzucać urokami i ktoś naprawdę skończy martwy.

Uśmiech Ginny był zimny. 

\- Nie możesz tu zostać na zawsze, Greengrass.

\- Nie, Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc prosto na Astorię. - Ona jest moja. - Astoria zbladła lekko, po czym próbowała zatuszować to lekceważącym prychnięciem.

\- Wystarczy, zabieram Hermionę z powrotem do zamku - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedziała Astoria. - Mamy trening.

\- Pieprzyć twój trening - warknął Malfoy i odwrócił miotłę.

\- Draco! - krzyknęła Astoria. - Opuść to boisko i w ogóle nie będziesz grał w Quidditcha!

Kontynuował swój kurs. 

\- W takim razie nie zagram!

\- Malfoy, wszystko w porządku - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tak o mnie myślisz? - Zapytał. - Myślisz, że po prostu rzucę cię na ziemię i odlecę z Astorią? Jak tylko dotrzemy do zamku, zgłosimy… 

\- Nie - powtórzyła Hermiona. - Poradzę sobie z Greengrass. - Skrzywiła się prosto w jego twarz. - Żadnego zgłaszania, żadnej ślizgońskiej zemsty, żadnych drobnych wypadków na zielarstwie. - Ponownie zacisnął dłoń pod jej nogami, aż poczuła rozpraszające ciepło na jej udzie. - Zaufaj mi.

Szczęka Malfoya zacisnęła się, ale skinął głową, ponownie obracając miotłę. 

\- Dokąd lecimy? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Nad Zakazany Las - powiedział. - Pokonaj ten absurdalny strach przed lataniem, zanim się zabijesz.

Hermiona skinęła głową, wsuwając różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni i ponownie obejmując ramionami szyję Malfoya. Jej gniew zniknął, ale nie mogła przestać drżeć.

\- Hej - powiedział Malfoy, zatrzymując miotłę. - Wszystko w porządku - szepnął, tak jak podczas ich tańca na przyjęciu u Slughorna, kiedy miała retrospekcję do upadku Ministerstwa - Już dobrze. - Ułożył ją na miotle przed sobą, obie nogi zwisały z jednej strony i objął ją ramionami. Potem siedzieli w milczeniu, z miotłą wciąż wiszącą w powietrzu, czekając, aż ich oddechy i bicie serc zwolnią.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak długo pozostali w takiej pozycji, ale w końcu wyszła z oszołomienia i poczuła miękkie usta Malfoya na jej skroni, muskające krzywiznę jej policzka, a ona wyprostowała się i uwolniła z objęć jego szyję. Czuła się teraz na tyle bezpiecznie, by rozejrzeć się, wciąż trzymając go za ramię i zobaczyć, że byli już daleko poza boiskiem. Ostrożnie spojrzała w dół.

\- Nienawidzę mioteł - mruknęła, gdy Malfoy położył jedną rękę na rękojeści i znów poleciał do przodu.

\- Czy to wysokość? - zapytał. - Czy kiedykolwiek latałaś na czymkolwiek innym?

\- Na hipogryfie. I testralu. Och, i na smoku też.

Malfoy znów zatrzymał się w powietrzu, wpatrując się w nią. Jego ramię zacisnęło się wokół jej talii. 

\- Smok?

Odrzuciła głowę. 

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- W takim razie opowiedz mi o testralu - powiedział. - No weź, Hermiono, właśnie uratowałem ci życie. To z pewnością warte opowieści.

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył. 

\- Chyba że chcesz mi podziękować w inny sposób.

\- A więc to było latem po szóstej klasie - zaczęła natychmiast Hermiona, odchylając się od niego. Leciał teraz w powolnych, szerokich kręgach, tak płynnie, że wydawało się, że wisieli zawieszeni, podczas gdy świat się do nich obracał. Słońce było nisko na niebie, zamieniając smugi chmur na różowawo-pomarańczowe. - Zakon Feniksa przenosił Harry'ego z domu jego ciotki do sekretnego miejsca.

\- Pamiętam - powiedział cicho Malfoy.  _ Jasne, że tak - Voldemort był tego lata w jego rezydencji _ \- pomyślała Hermiona.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, patrząc na srebrny haft na jego piersi. 

\- Mieliśmy nadzieję przenieść go bez wiedzy Voldemorta.

\- Wiedział - powiedział Malfoy. - Severus mu powiedział.

\- Tak - powiedziała smutno Hermiona. Zamrugała kilka razy, opierając policzek o jego koszulkę. - Aby zwiększyć szanse Harry'ego na ucieczkę, Zakon stworzył sześć kopii Harry'ego, każdą z kufrem i wypchaną sową. Wypiliśmy Eliksir Wielosokowy i odlecieliśmy w różnych kierunkach, każdy z opiekunem.

\- Co? - Ciało Malfoya zesztywniało, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona jego tonem. - Byłaś jednym z Harrych Potterów? - Wyglądał na wściekłego. - Co za dzban, nie obchodzi go, ile osób mógł poświęcić…

\- Nie mów tak! - Hermiona warknęła. - Na początku absolutnie odmówił! Zakon musiał zagrozić siłą, by zdobyć jego włosy na eliksir!

\- Proszę, bronisz go…

\- Zawsze będę go bronić, kretynie! Myślałam, że lubisz, kiedy bronię ludzi!

\- Nie wtedy, gdy bronisz samobójczych bohaterów z kompleksami zbawicieli!

\- Cóż, to lepsze niż obrona egocentrycznych byłych śmierciożerców, ale wydaje się, że tobie to nie przeszkadza! - Hermiona warknęła. Odwróciła się od niego i skrzyżowała ramiona.

Malfoy sapnął i skierował miotłę w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. 

\- W porządku. Kontynuuj.

\- Już ci opowiedziałam. Zabierz mnie z powrotem.

\- Nie opowiedziałaś mi nic oprócz głupiego planu Zakonu. Gdzie historia testrala? 

Westchnęła. 

\- Byłam razem z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem na testralu, ponieważ wiedzieli, że nie lubię mioteł. Lecieliśmy do jego wiejskiego domu, ale jak tylko wyszliśmy… - urwała.

Jego ramię wokół niej znów się zacisnęło. 

\- Mów dalej.

\- Znaleźli nas. Otoczyli nas Śmierciożercy. - Hermiona zamknęła oczy, opierając się o jego klatkę piersiową, ocierając policzek o szorstki haft. Wokół niej unosił się zapach Malfoya, jego usta znów znalazły się na jej skroni. Ale ledwo to zauważyła, pamiętając pierścień lotników w czarnych płaszczach, z różdżkami wzniesionymi do zabijania. - Testral uniósł się nad nimi i zanurkował prosto w chmury, ale dwóch było tuż za nami, rzucając uroki na oślep, mając nadzieję, że im się poszczęści. Jeden zrzucił kufer z pleców testrala. W chmurach było tak mokro, tak zimno… 

Jego dłoń była w jej lokach i mogła poczuć ciężar jego podbródka na czubku głowy. 

\- Lecieliśmy tą drogą przez wieki, a potem nagle zeszliśmy z chmur. Poniżej był rozległy las. Śmierciożercy byli tuż za nami, wciąż rzucając mordercze klątwy, ale teraz mogliśmy walczyć. - Hermiona znów zaczęła się trząść.

\- Wystarczy - powiedział nad nią Malfoy. - Nie musisz już mówić.

\- Chcę - powiedziała, nie otwierając oczu, ściskając jego koszulkę. Nie rozmawiała o tym z nikim. Nawet z Kingsleyem.

\- Kingsley rzucał same zabijające klątwy - kontynuowała. - Wystrzeliwali je jedna po drugiej. Tak strasznie szybko. Nie mogłam zrobić tego samego, bo musiałabym mieć na myśli te klątwy, ale próbowałam zaklęć oślepiających, żądlących, wszystkiego, co przyszło mi do głowy…

Przez jakiś czas lecieli w milczeniu, Malfoy nadal tworzył powolne i miarowe pierścienie nad Zakazanym Lasem. Potem Hermiona znów się odezwała.

\- Kingsley skierował testrala prosto w dół, w kierunku drzew, aby spróbować ich zgubić. Liście były tak grube, że nie mogliśmy ich zobaczyć, a ja ciągle martwiłam się, że zostaniemy zmiażdżeni przez gałąź lub wbijemy się w pień. Potem znowu wystrzeliliśmy w górę i tam jeden z nich był, jakby na nas czekał, a ja… ja… 

\- Otwórz oczy - rozkazał Malfoy. - Spójrz na mnie.

Posłuchała, patrząc w jego szare oczy, tak miękkie i poważne. Dało jej to odwagę, by skończyć. 

\- Wystrzeliłam w niego zaklęcie wiążące całe ciało - szepnęła. - Jego ręce i nogi natychmiast złączyły się ze sobą, a on i jego miotła wpadli na drzewa. Nie wiem, czy umarł, chyba musiał… 

\- Nie umarł - powiedział Malfoy. - To był Jugson. Znaleziono go następnego dnia, wiszącego na drzewie, był w porządku, ale nie mógł się poruszyć.

\- Był jeszcze jeden, ale zanim zdążyliśmy go pokonać, ta przeklęta wypchana sowa… - westchnęła Hermiona. - Spadła z testrala, a Śmierciożerca przeklął ją, przecinając na pół i wtedy wypadło całe jej wypełnienie. Było oczywiste, że to fałszywka i że nie byłam Harrym, więc Śmierciożerca zniknął.

Malfoy westchnął z ulgą. 

\- Dzięki Salazarowi za tę sowę!

\- Nie! - Hermiona wyprostowała się w jego ramionach, zbyt wściekła, by przejmować się tym, że są teraz sto stóp nad lasem. - Zawiedliśmy! Naszym zadaniem było odciągnięcie Śmierciożerców, aby Harry mógł dotrzeć do bezpiecznego domu! Kiedy nasza przykrywka została zniszczona, był to jeszcze jeden Śmierciożerca, który mógł go wytropić!

Malfoy też był zły - jego twarz była zarumieniona, a krótkie włosy falowały na wietrze. Jego ramię wokół niej nadal było jak żelazo. 

\- Mogłaś umrzeć!

\- Byłam gotowa na śmierć! Byłaby tego warta! - krzyknęła.

Miotła wciąż wisiała w powietrzu, a ich twarze były oddalone od siebie o kilka cali. Malfoy pochylił się do przodu i jego usta musnęły jej usta. Zadrżała na ten kontakt, a jej dłonie na jego ramionach zacisnęły się.

\- Nie, nie robimy tego. - Obróciła się, przerzucając nogę przez miotłę, plecami do niego. Chwyciła kij od miotły obiema rękami i pociągnęła ją do przodu. - Musimy wrócić do zamku.

Malfoy nic nie powiedział, tylko delikatnie skierował miotłę w dół, aż wylądowali na trawie przed wejściem do zamku. Hermiona nie zgrabnie zeskoczyła i stanęli naprzeciw siebie, oboje wciąż wstrząśnięci tym, co wydarzyło się w powietrzu.

Potrząsnął głową. 

\- Na Salazara, będziesz broniła kogokolwiek, prawda? Poszłaś na samobójczą misję, by uratować Pottera. Zmierzyłaś się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i aurorem, który uratował ci życie, żeby mnie bronić. Nawet broniłaś przede mną tych pałkarzy! - Potarł dłonią rozwiane przez wiatr włosy. - Merlinie, namówiłaś mnie, żebym przeprosił dziewczynę, której nawet nie lubisz!

Podszedł bliżej. 

\- Ale jesteś wobec nas tchórzem. Nie zaakceptujesz tego, co się dzieje. Nie przyznasz się, co czujesz… 

\- Nie mów mi, co czuję - warknęła Hermiona. - Przez lata uprzykrzałeś mi życie i życie moich przyjaciół, dręczyłeś nas, próbowałeś nam przeszkodzić na każdym kroku, a jeśli trochę się boję wskoczyć ci do łóżka…

\- Nie proszę cię…

\- Oboje wiemy, o czym tutaj mówimy - powiedziała chłodno.

\- Myślisz, że chodzi o pieprzenie? Bo jeśli tylko tego chcę, w dzisiejszych czasach nie brakuje chętnych partnerek… 

\- Łącznie z inną ósmoklasistką z Gryffindoru i pewnym duchem w łazience - warknęła Hermiona, opierając ręce na biodrach i szeroko rozstawiając stopy. - W porządku. Idź więc zabawić się z nimi.

\- O to chodzi. Ja tutaj nie gram. - Malfoy był zarumieniony, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na miotle tak mocno, że jego kostki były białe. - Wyjaśniłem ci to jasno w tym nędznym lesie. Moje uczucia do ciebie są poważne. I ty czujesz to samo. Ten interes z moimi rodzicami to udowodnił. Nadal mnie bronisz. Wierzysz we mnie. Rozumiesz, co próbuję zrobić.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Tak, jak powiedziałam, nie podobał mi się ton twojej matki.

Malfoy westchnął. 

\- Znowu stawiasz mury. Jaką Gryfonką ty jesteś. Próbuję być cierpliwy, Hermiono, ale patrząc, jak zaprzeczasz temu, co masz przed sobą i wygłupiasz się z pieprzonym Theo Nottem, zastanawiam się, czy mimo wszystko jesteś taka genialna.

\- Nie próbuj mnie zastraszać, Malfoy, umówię się z kimkolwiek zechcę, kiedy zechcę i…

\- Tak, tak, słyszałem to zbyt wiele razy. - Przewrócił oczami. - W porządku. Wiem, że jestem strasznym dupkiem i masz wszelkie powody, by uciekać w drugą stronę, ale o to właśnie chodzi. - Podszedł bliżej, nagle weselszy. - Podoba Ci się to. Lubisz to wszystko. Kiedy drażniłem się z tobą na boisku do quidditcha, praktycznie moczyłaś swoje majtki. Widziałem to na twojej twarzy.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy - powiedziała Hermiona, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Jestem. - Szepnął jej do ucha. - I to też lubisz.

Z zamku dobiegł słaby dzwonek, sześć uderzeń.

\- Pora obiadu. - Malfoy cofnął się z kpiącym uśmiechem. - Doskonale. Nabrałaś apetytu, prawda? Zostawię cię, żebyś się nad tym wszystkim zastanowiła, może sporządzisz ładny wykres za / przeciw. Wiesz, nie mogę się doczekać twojego planu w SOPLE…

\- SUPLE!

\- Oj nie skupiaj się już tak na semantyce, Hermiono.

\- Wzwód Wiśniewskiego.

\- Wro… ach, nieźle. Pomyśl tylko o tych uroczych wykresach, które sporządzisz po tym, jak wszystko zostanie rozwiązane w taki sposób, w jaki zamierzałem: „Zalety i wady różnych pozycji seksualnych” i „Pięć fajnych rzeczy, które codziennie mogę zrobić dla Draco”. Po pierwsze… 

Hermiona zakryła oczy dłońmi, żeby nie musiała widzieć jego uśmiechniętej twarzy. 

\- Przestań, po prostu przestań. - Błagała. - Wolałabym ponownie porozmawiać o seksie z Jęczącą Martą.

\- To jedyna historia, której nie chcę usłyszeć. - Usłyszała, jak mówił. - Nie spóźnij się na obiad. - Odszedł w kierunku zamku, a przynajmniej tak przypuszczała, skoro jego gwizdy słabły w tym kierunku. Ostrożnie opuściła ręce, z ulgą widząc, jak jego zielono-srebrne plecy prześlizgują się przez gigantyczne frontowe drzwi, a Ginny idzie naprzód na jej spotkanie.

Hermiona wyjęła różdżkę i przywołała torbę z książkami, która posłusznie podleciała do niej od strony boiska Quidditcha. Potem dołączyła do Ginny, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo mylił się Malfoy. Bez względu na to, jakie szaleństwo ją czekało, nigdy nie napisałaby listy „Pięć fajnych rzeczy, które codziennie mogę zrobić dla Draco”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Halloween! Draco tworzy listę, a Theo dostaje sowę.
> 
> \- Dlaczego, Malfoy - powiedziała Hermiona, udając zaskoczoną. - Dlaczego nadal tu jesteś?  
> \- Jest bardzo atencyjny - powiedziała Pansy. - Nie może wytrzymać, jeśli nie jest w centrum uwagi.


	35. Halloween, Część I

Świt zastał Hermionę przy biurku, pracującą nad SUPŁEM. Wstała, by odsunąć ciężkie, czerwone zasłony i wpuścić złote światło do sypialni, a jej wzrok padł na oprawione zdjęcie siebie i Rona tańczących na weselu Billa i Fleur. Chyba próbowali tańczyć walca - Ron poruszał jej ręką w górę i w dół, a Hermiona potknęła się dwa razy i to tylko w krótkiej pętli ruchu na zdjęciu. Ale szeroki uśmiech Rona…  _ To było idealne _ \- pomyślała, siadając ponownie.  _ To byliśmy my _ . Jej myśli zwróciły się z rozmachem i euforią ku kolejnemu walcu, z innym partnerem, również doskonałym.  _ Również my. _ Hermiona otworzyła szufladę i wyjęła wycinek z gazety przedstawiający parę całującą się nad błyszczącym stołem, z diamentami w ciemnych włosach.  _ Niemal doskonałe. Ale czy to naprawdę my? _

Hermiona odłożyła wycinek do szuflady i wróciła do pisania. Pracowała nad zupełnie nowym planem życiowym, skupionym wokół czterech priorytetów: 1) OWUTEMY, 2) eliksir krwi, 3) regularna praca w szkole i 4) nauka prawidłowego latania. Plan celowo nie obejmował Draco Malfoya, z wyjątkiem jego roli w numerze 2. Theo został włączony do numeru 3, ponieważ równowaga między życiem zawodowym a prywatnym była kluczowa dla każdego zrównoważonego planu organizacyjnego. Jej na wpół ukształtowany plan dotyczący Astorii również znalazł się w punkcie trzecim, wymieniony w podkategorii „hobby”.

Zadowolona zamknęła notatnik na ostatniej zapisanej stronie, z dziesięcioczęściowym programem jej pierwszej lekcji latania. Następnie włożyła zeszyt do szuflady z wycinkami i wyszła z pokoju, żeby rozpocząć dzień.

Theo już czekał, kiedy przeszła przez dziurę w portrecie. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. - Słyszałem, że jadłaś obiad w ambulatorium.

\- Tak i tak - powiedziała Hermiona. Ginny zaprowadziła ją prosto do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie Hermiona musiała wysłuchać wszystkich możliwych argumentów przeciwko Quidditchowi. Pani Pomfrey pasjonowała się niebezpieczeństwami związanymi z lekkomyślnym lataniem na miotłach.  _ \- Powinna pani uczyć się do swoich egzaminów, panno Granger -  _ powiedziała opiekunka.

A teraz Theo patrzył na nią od góry do dołu, marszcząc brwi. 

\- Mówią, że straciłaś kontrolę nad miotłą.

\- Tak - powtórzyła Hermiona. Tylko Ginny i Malfoy wiedzieli, że Astoria przeklęła jej miotłę i Hermiona chciała, żeby tak zostało. Astoria była zagrożeniem w powietrzu, musiała zostać powstrzymana, a teraz również Ginny mogła być jej celem.

\- Rozumiem, że Draco cię uratował - kontynuował Theo.

Hermiona skinęła głową. 

\- Tak, był w pobliżu.

\- Zazwyczaj jest. - Hermiona zamrugała, słysząc głos Theo. Potem jego twarz nieco złagodniała i wplótł swoją dłoń w jej rozpuszczone włosy. - Po prostu cieszę się, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedziała. Ręka Theo w jej włosach delikatnie odchyliła jej głowę do tyłu, a potem jego usta znalazły się na jej ustach, pogłębiając pocałunek, potrzebując otuchy. Skrzypnięcie otworu za portretem rozdzieliło ich, a Parvati posłała im figlarny uśmiech, przechodząc obok.

Hermiona zastanawiała się nad słowami Theo, kiedy szli na śniadanie. Oczywiście Astoria nie szczędziła czasu na rozpowszechnianie swojej wersji incydentu, więc ważne było, aby Hermiona wyglądała na spokojną i opanowaną.

\- Dean, trzymałam się obiema rękami! - piszczała pięć minut później. Ona i Theo przybyli, aby ujrzeć stół Gryffindoru zajęty żarliwą debatą na temat jej upadku. Bliźniacy Lundy wymieniali prawdopodobne błędy Hermiony, w tym niewłaściwą wysokość, nadmierną prędkość i nieuwzględnienie kierunku wiatru. Ścigająca Demelza Robbins skarciła Hermionę za to, że nie wyszczotkowała słomek miotły przed lotem. 

\- Niechlujna miotła to źle wyważona miotła - powiedział Demelza, a cały stół skinął głową.

\- Jej pozycje też zawsze były okropne - wtrącił Seamus. - Jestem zaskoczony, że to się wcześniej nie zdarzyło.

Hermine zaciekle przedarła swoją bułeczkę. Wspaniale, cała szkoła myślała teraz, że prawie umarła z czystej niekompetencji, tylko po to, by zostać uratowaną przez Malfoya. Nie wiedziała, co było gorsze - pełne współczucia spojrzenia innych Gryfonów czy twarz Malfoya, gdy Ślizgoni pytali go, czy nadal jest Szukającym. Doceniała jego dyskrecję w kwestii Astorii, ale nie musiał wyglądać na tak zadowolonego.

\- Cóż, to zależy od naszej kochanej pani Kapitan, prawda? - usłyszała wesoły głos Malfoya. - Daj mi znać, kiedy się dowiesz!

\- Świetnie - burknęła Hermiona do swojego pucharu. - Jestem idiotką, a on bohaterem.

\- Cóż, Malfoy cię uratował, prawda? - zapytał ją Neville. Hermiona i Theo posłali mu zirytowane spojrzenie. - Tak?

\- Tak, zrobił to - odpowiedziała Ginny, siadając na ławce obok Theo. - Hermiona mogła zostać poważnie ranna, a nawet się zabić, a jeśli on chce nad wszystkimi przez chwilę panować, to nie przeszkadza mi to. - Spojrzała surowo na Hermionę. - Mam nadzieję, że podziękowałaś Malfoyowi.

\- Uch… hm… - Hermiona nie pamiętała, czy naprawdę mu podziękowała. - Opowiedziałam mu historię.

\- Musisz mu po’iękować - powiedziała Ginny, wpychając muffinkę do ust, w stylu Rona.

\- Tak - powiedział Theo. Otoczył Hermionę ramieniem. - Ja na przykład jestem bardzo wdzięczny.

***

\- Dziękuję, że mnie wczoraj uratowałeś - powiedziała Hermiona do Malfoya gburowatym tonem, zanim zaczęły się eliksiry.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią znad kociołka. 

\- Opowiedziałaś mi historię o testralu.

\- Najwyraźniej nie jest to wystarczające dla niektórych ludzi.

\- Tak, cóż, mam nadzieję, że rozważyłaś to, co powiedziałem o lekcjach latania.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała, otwierając książkę do eliksirów. - Ginny jest zbyt zajęta, więc wysłałam list Ronowi. Od lat błaga, żeby mnie uczyć.

\- To nie było dokładnie… - zaczął Malfoy, ale w tym momencie zjawiła się Lavender i zajęła swoje stare miejsce obok niego.

\- Cześć, Draco - szepnęła Lavender, szeroko otwierając oczy. Dziś nosiła swoje ciemnoblond włosy skręcone w grube w loki, upięte na czubku głowy i udekorowane fioletowymi, metalowymi spinkami.

\- Witaj, Brown - powiedział gładko Malfoy, zapalając ogień pod ich kociołkiem ogień.

\- Byłeś wczoraj taki odważny, Draco - powiedziała Lavender. - Wszyscy o tym mówią. - Spojrzała zimno na nią przez stół. - Hermiono, powinnaś być bardziej wdzięczna.

\- Naprawdę powinna. - Zgodził się Malfoy aksamitnym tonem. - Przychodzi mi do głowy wiele sposobów, w jakie Hermiona mogłaby okazać mi wdzięczność.

Eliksiry poszły z górki, zgodnie ze sposobem myślenia Hermiony. Lavender długo mówiła o tym, że gdyby została uratowana przed pewną śmiercią, z pewnością byłaby wdzięczna, zamiast cały czas się krzywić. Malfoy przytaknął mądrze i nabazgrał runy na kawałku pergaminu, pozostawiając Hermionie zadanie uwarzenia mikstury dzisiejszych zajęć, która miała być rozwiązaniem dla magicznych akwariów. Jej zadanie komplikowała fryzura Lavender, która zaczęła rozpadać się pod wpływem pary i gubić spinki do włosów. Za każdym razem, gdy spinka wpadała do kociołka, Hermiona musiała zaczynać od nowa, ponieważ eliksir musiał być całkowicie wolny od metalu, aby można go było używać w magicznych akwariach.

W końcu była w stanie dokończyć eliksir i wlać go do butelki, podczas gdy Lavender była w schowku z zapasami i składnikami. Malfoy również skorzystał z nieobecności partnerki, wręczając Hermionie listę sugestii na „okazanie należytej wdzięczności”.

\- Malfoy! - Hermiona zakrztusiła się, kiedy przeczytała treść pergaminu wypełnionego runami.

\- Zwróć uwagę na punkt 6. Uważam, że nasza rozmowa w lesie była całkiem pouczająca.

Twarz Hermiony była teraz ognistoczerwona. 

\- Malfoy! Jesteś najbardziej przerażający… 

\- A ty jesteś wredna - krzyknęła Lavender, która wróciła ze słojem marynowanej ropuchy, której nawet nie potrzebowała. - Jesteś dla niego taka podła, Hermiono.

\- Naprawdę - powiedział smutno Malfoy.

Zadzwonił mosiężny dzwonek Slughorna i Hermiona odskoczyła, dyskretnie wsuwając listę do torby, żeby Malfoy tego nie zauważył, ale sądząc po cichym chichocie za nią, zdecydowanie to widział.

***

Popołudniowe zajęcia zostały odwołane z okazji Halloween, a większość uczniów wybiegła na zewnątrz, chcąc jak najszybciej rozpocząć weekend. Hermiona spędziła czas na nauce w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Nie ukrywała się, bez względu na to, co powiedziała Ginny, zanim udała się z Blaisem do Błyszczącej Zasłony. Hermiona opuściła ucztę i zwinęła się na sofie z Krzywołapem, czytając książkę o Starożytnych Runach i zjadając całą paczkę bezcukrowych cukierków na Halloween, które przysłali jej rodzice. Relaksowała się, nie ukrywała tego.

O siódmej udała się na festiwal i natychmiast tego pożałowała. Zwróciła się do Erniego podczas lunchu, oferując pomoc - wciąż był czas na przygotowanie odpowiedniego arkusza wolontariusza i miała kilka nowych pomysłów na promowanie jedności między Domami - ale Ernie nie chciał słuchać. Wybryki Theo uraziły dumę Puchona i był przekonany, że Hermiona brała udział w tych żartach. (Gdzie ludzie wpadli na pomysł, że Puchoni są skromni? Hermiona nie miała pojęcia. Oczywiście chyba nigdy nie spędzali czasu z Ernim lub Justinem Finch-Fletchleyem, nie wspominając o Piskliwych Myszkach.) Nic, co Hermiona mogłaby powiedzieć, nie zmieniłoby zdania Prefekta Naczelnego, więc Ernie odszedł do lochów, mamrocząc, że wszyscy Ślizgoni powinni siedzieć w Azkabanie.

Efektem końcowym była impreza szkolna, która zakończyła się niepowodzeniem na prawie każdym możliwym poziomie. Jej motywem przewodnim był „Zakazany las”, co przestraszyło wszystkich pierwszorocznych i spowodowało lekką traumę u każdego weterana wojennego będącego w zamku. Las był siedzibą Voldemorta podczas Bitwy o Hogwart i Harry stanął tam przed nim, gotowy na śmierć. Hermiona była zaskoczona, że McGonagall na to pozwoliła.

Wszyscy Puchoni przyszli przebrani, tak samo jak wielu Gryfonów, z wyjątkiem kilku Krukonów, którzy uczestniczyli w tym wydarzeniu, jednak żaden Ślizgon nie nosił kostiumu. Niektórzy uczniowie przebrani byli za pająki, jednorożce lub centaury (co było dość obraźliwe dla Firenzo, który wyszedł wcześniej i spędził wieczór na dąsaniu się w swojej klasie - nikt nie potrafił dąsać się jak centaur). Hermiona pojawiła się jako jeden z czarnych kwiatów Lasu, ubrana w obcisłe zielone szaty, z dużymi czarnymi płatkami na głowie, niczym kapelusz przeciwsłoneczny. Neville stworzył kostium Mrugoziela z pomocą Luny i chodził po okolicy, prosząc ludzi, by spróbowali go nastraszyć. Najwyraźniej chciał zasadzić kilka sadzonek Mrugoziela w Lesie, bo uważał, za mało prawdopodobne, aby zakwitły. Hermiona nie zgadzała się z tym. Z tego, co wiedziała o tych podłych roślinach, Mrugoziele prawdopodobnie pokochałoby Zakazany Las i rozprzestrzeniłoby się, terroryzując nieostrożnych uczniów Hogwartu przez kolejne pokolenia.

Planowane przez Erniego rozrywki również się nie powiodły, głównie dlatego, że Piskliwe Myszki, wszystkie przebrane za myszy czarnego lasu, sabotowały każdą z nich. Włożyły pająki do kotłów, żeby podrzucały jabłkami, i dodały tyle ślepych uliczek do żywopłotowego labiryntu, że nikt nie mógł się wydostać. Namówili też małą Ślizgonkę, żeby nosiła razem z nimi mysie uszy, a potem wszyscy zaczarowali dynie, by krzyczały z bólu, gdy ktoś próbował coś w nich wyrzeźbić.

Hermiona nie zauważyła ani śladu Theo, kiedy przedzierała się przez tłum. Musiała przyznać, że oświetlenie było cudowne: unoszące się na wodzie światła udrapowane tiulem rzucały upiorny blask na ciemnym nurcie, stojące pochodnie płonęły przy każdym stole, a latarnie nawleczone na srebrną linę oświetlały parkiet.

Biedny Ernie piastował nad stołem do loterii, w której główną nagrodą, dzięki uprzejmości Profesor Sprout, opiekunki domu Hufflepuffu, był kompletny zbiór „Zioła Pragnienia: Kochaj Roślinne Życie Wokół Siebie” (tomy 1-14). Hermiona westchnęła. Kolejna stracona okazja, ponieważ sama mogłaby załatwić towar z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Zatrzymała się przy stole z przekąskami i załadowała na tacę ciastka z kociołka i dzban pełen ponczu.

\- Jak sprzedaż? - zapytała, stawiając tacę przed Ernim.

\- Żałosna - powiedział Prefekt Naczelny, zbyt przygnębiony lub być może zbyt głodny, by ją zlekceważyć. W szklanej misce znajdowało się tylko kilka złożonych na pół biletów.

\- Ostrożnie - powiedziała. - Poncz jest mocny.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi - powiedział Ernie, napełniając szklankę i wypijając ją duszkiem.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam z powodu Theo, Ernie - powiedziała Hermiona, zapisując swoje imię na bilecie i podając mu dwa sykle. - Ci Ślizgoni też doprowadzają mnie do szału. - Stała przy dodatkowym krześle obok stołu, a Ernie skinął jej głową, żeby do niego dołączyła. Potem przez jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu, spoglądając na tłum.

\- Trochę gówniany ten festiwal, prawda? - powiedział w końcu Ernie.

\- Muzyka jest fajna - powiedziała Hermiona. Slughorn pożyczył na tę okazję swoją ruchomą orkiestrę. Neville tańczył z Parvati, która starała się unikać wijących się pędów jego stroju. Theo nadal nie było w zasięgu wzroku, ale Malfoy rozmawiał z Pansy przy parkiecie, ubrany w swój zwykły czarny strój.

\- Zdecydowałem się przyjąć twoją sugestię - powiedział Ernie. - O zorganizowaniu burzy mózgów dla prefektów. Myślę o jutrzejszej trzygodzinnej sesji z obiadem.

\- To cudowne - powiedziała Hermiona. - Brak planu oznacza porażkę.

Ernie spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. 

\- Wiem, że powiedziałaś, że w tym roku nie zajmiesz się samorządem studenckim, ale…

\- Z przyjemnością wezmę w tym udział - powiedziała. - Napiszę nawet kilka możliwych sugestii. - Ernie westchnął z ulg. - Dlaczego się nie zabawisz, Ernie - ciągnęła. - Zostanę tu przez chwilę i będę sprzedawać bilety.

\- Naprawdę? - Ernie brzmiał na żałośnie wdzięcznego. - Naprawdę nie musisz. W porządku. Wiem, że nie…

\- Żaden problem, śmiało - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Cóż, dziękuję, Hermiono - powiedział Ernie, odzyskując odrobinę swojego dawnego pompatycznego ducha. Wstał i uścisnął jej dłoń. Hermiona przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechać. - Pamiętaj, aby złożyć odcinki biletów przed włożeniem ich do miski.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, gdy Puchon odszedł, ale dobrze było widzieć go radośnie rządzącego prefektami, gdy próbowali usunąć pająki z kotłów ze skaczących jabłkami.

\- Cóż, czyż nie wyglądasz pięknie w zieleni - wymruczał głos obok niej.

Znała ten głos. Prawdopodobnie był tutaj, aby dostarczyć jej kolejną szokującą listę. Lista z zajęć eliksirów była teraz w jej kufrze, chroniona zaklęciem razem z kompletem Gloriany. Ginny nie miała szans jej znaleźć i dostać się do niej. Jej policzki zapłonęły na samą myśl.

\- Cześć, Malfoy - powiedziała Hermiona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona mówi Draco coś miłego.


	36. Halloween, Część II

\- Cześć, Malfoy - powiedziała uprzejmie Hermiona. - Chcesz kupić bilet na loterię?

Warga Malfoya wykrzywiła się. 

\- Chyba nie.

Po chwili para przystojnych małych Ślizgonów podeszła do stołu loterii. Wyglądali jak mini-Malfoyowie z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami.

\- Bilety na loterię? - zapytała Hermiona tym samym radosnym tonem. - Dochody idą na szpital Świętego Munga.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na 14-tomowy stos książek i zaśmiali się identycznie szyderczo.

\- Zapomnij o tym - powiedział wyższy chłopiec. Hermiona spojrzała na niego. - Nie, dziękuję, panno Granger.

\- Po dwa sykle - powiedział Malfoy. Od niechcenia podciągnął rękaw czarnego płaszcza i mankiet koszuli, odsłaniając zaledwie krawędź węża i czaszki na przedramieniu. Chłopcy spojrzeli na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym praktycznie połamali swoje palce, wyciągając monety z kieszeni. Hermiona wręczyła im dwa bilety i patrzyła, jak uciekają.

\- Draco Malfoy używa Mrocznego Znaku do sprzedaży biletów na cele charytatywne - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Robisz Śmierciożercom złą opinię. - Dotknęła krzesła obok siebie, w ramach niemego zaproszenia.

Malfoy wślizgnął się na nie z gracją, ale nie spojrzał na nią. Jego blady profil lśnił w świetle lampy. 

\- Wiesz, oni wciąż tam są? - powiedział trzeźwo. - Rozproszeni i bez przywódcy, ale pilnie obserwujący.

\- Tak. - Było wszystkim, co powiedziała. Wiedziała, że Harry i pozostali aurorzy wciąż śledzili każdy trop w swoim polowaniu na Śmierciożerców przebywających na wolności. Była zaskoczona, że Kingsley nie wrócił jeszcze z kolejnym nakazem przesłuchania Malfoya.

\- Nie boisz się, wiedząc, że tam są? - zapytał.

\- Nie teraz - powiedziała, sącząc poncz. Smakował dość okropnie.

Parsknął lekko z niedowierzaniem, wciąż patrząc na raczej apatyczny tłum. 

\- Czujesz się bezpiecznie w Hogwarcie?

\- Czuję się bezpiecznie z tobą.

Profil Malfoya zamarł, po czym powoli odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, poprawiając się na krześle. Hermiona nie odwróciła wzroku. To była prawda. Oczywiście Hogwart sam w sobie był niebezpiecznym miejscem, wiedziała o tym od pierwszego roku. Wojna mogła się skończyć, ale niebezpieczeństwo wciąż czaiło się w ciemnych zakamarkach, a Hermiona ostatnio nigdy nie czuła się bezpieczna, chyba że była z czarodziejem obok niej.

Malfoy wciąż się na nią gapił - było jasne, że nikt nie powiedział mu wcześniej czegoś takiego. Jego ciepła dłoń znalazła jej dłoń pod stołem. 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałaś - szepnął, lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Numer trzy - powiedziała, starając się zachować spokój.

Malfoy zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

\- Numer trzy z twojej listy „Wdzięczności”: Powiedz Draco coś miłego.

Posłał jej drapieżny uśmiech. 

\- Możesz przejść teraz dalej.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. 

\- Ty i Twoje listy. Mógłbyś opracować własny specjalny i usystematyzowany plan egzystencji i ładu. Mogę pomóc.

Słabo przewrócił oczami. 

\- Myślę, że raczej nie.

\- Pozwól mi przynajmniej przejrzeć twoje plany do nauki…

Malfoy pochylił głowę bliżej jej, z delikatnym oddechem przy jej policzku, wciąż trzymając ją za rękę. 

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż dotkniesz wielu moich rzeczy, Hermiono… ale nigdy moich planów do nauki.

\- AHA! - krzyknęła Hermiona. Malfoy cofnął się na swoje krzesło i puścił jej rękę, zaskoczony.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. 

\- Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że nie radziłbyś sobie tak dobrze na zajęciach bez planów! Dobrze dla ciebie! Czy korzystasz z systemu tematycznego czy czasowego? Może znalazłeś hybrydę… 

\- Moje plany nauki to moja prywatna sprawa - warknął Malfoy z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, w sumie to prawda - powiedziała serdecznie Hermiona. - Należy zawsze szanować osobiste dokumenty planistyczne innych osób.

Malfoy zgrzytnął zębami, ale nic nie powiedział. Hermiona podała mu kilka przydatnych sugestii dotyczących szacowania bloków czasowych, gdy obserwowali tańczący tłum. Ernie próbował teraz nadążyć za Luną, która nalegała na śledzenie jakiejś melodii w swojej głowie. Blaise prowadził w tańcu Ginny, która zamieniła suknię wieczorową na pocięte i podarte różowe szaty z różową kokardką we włosach. Ginny najwyraźniej zastosowała się do swojej groźby przebrania się za Umbridge po jej starciu z centaurami. Hermiona mogła być tylko wdzięczna, że Firenzo już dawno wyszedł.

\- Dobra, Draco, spadaj stąd - powiedział ostry głos. Pansy stanęła przed nimi w szatach z fioletowego brokatu. W jednej dłoni w zielonej rękawiczce trzymała butelkę Syreniej Whisky.

\- Wreszcie jakiś przyzwoity trunek - wycedził Malfoy.

\- Nie dla ciebie - powiedziała Pansy, machając mu ręką. - Spadaj stąd, powiedziałam.

\- Myślę, że Hermiona wolałaby… - Malfoy zaczął gładko swoim najlepszym głosem w stylu Lucjusza.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Słyszałeś Parkinson. Wypad.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle rozmawiacie - powiedział Malfoy, zwężając oczy.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i rozlała szkocką do dwóch szklanek, podając jedną Hermionie.

\- A co z biletem na loterię, Parkinson? - zapytała Hermiona, sącząc swojego drinka. Ci Ślizgoni ją rozpieszczali.

Pansy zerknęła na stos książek. 

\- Nienawidzę roślin.

\- Co jest ironiczne, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Niby czemu, Malfoy? - powiedziała Hermiona, udając zaskoczoną. - Dlaczego nadal tu jesteś?

\- Jest bardzo atencyjny - powiedziała Pansy. - Nie może wytrzymać, jeśli nie jest w centrum uwagi.

Oczy Malfoya przemknęły między nimi. 

\- Uważam, że ta sytuacja jest szczerze przerażająca.

\- Słyszałaś coś? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Nic - powiedziała Pansy.

Malfoy wstał, krzywiąc się do nich obu, po czym odszedł. Hermiona i Pansy stuknęły szklankami i napiły się trunku.

\- To było całkiem fajne - powiedziała Pansy, siadając na krześle, które właśnie się zwolniło.

Hermiona spojrzała na ciemnowłosą kobietę znad krawędzi swojej szklanki. 

\- Podejrzewam, że nie jesteś tutaj, aby pomóc mi w sprzedaży biletów na loterię.

\- Na Salazara, nie. - Pansy spojrzała na Malfoya, którego Percival i Bertie (i Ciastek) zatrzymali przy budce do malowania twarzy. Obaj chłopcy nosili wężowe maski i świecące, czerwone oczy, a ktoś zmienił ich kolor na zielony. Wyglądali jak malutcy Voldemortowie. Szczerze mówiąc, gdzie była McGonagall? Ten cały przeklęty festiwal przyprawiłby wszystkich o koszmary.

\- Dziwne, widzieć Draco z małymi Puchonami - powiedziała Pansy. - Przypuszczam, że to twój wpływ.

Hermiona się skrzywiła. 

\- Lubi ich korumpować. - Szkocka mrowiła w jej żyłach, a zapach sprowadził ją z powrotem do gabinetu Slughorna:  _ „Masz rację, wcale by mi się to nie spodobało…” _

\- Granger - warknęła Pansy. - Skup się. Chcę porozmawiać o Draco.

\- Ostatnim razem był to Theo. - Hermiona odstawiła filiżankę. - Czy w przyszłym tygodniu będziemy rozmawiać o Blaisie? Czy prześladujesz też Ginny?

Pansy wzruszyła ramionami i nalała im po kolejnym drinku. 

\- Blaise poradzi sobie z Weasley. Ale z drugiej strony, Draco… - Rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym pochyliła się bliżej Hermiony. - Jego zachowanie wobec ciebie nie pozostało niezauważone, Granger. Na początku myślałam, że to część jego planu, zaprzyjaźnienie się z tobą, pomoc przy tym eliksirze. Teraz podejrzewam, że w grę wchodzą jednak uczucia.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, po prostu wzięła kolejny łyk drinka. Zresztą, co mogłaby powiedzieć?

\- Nie podoba mi się to, i to nie tylko ze względu na Theo - powiedziała Pansy, a jej oczy były skupione. - Draco teraz otwarcie za tobą podąża, każdy głupiec to widzi, ale publiczny związek między wami może go tylko zranić. Jak myślisz, jak czarodziejski świat potraktowałby Śmierciożercę, który uwiódłby niewinną Złotą Księżniczkę?

\- Nawet nie…

\- To i tak nie będzie miało znaczenia - westchnęła Pansy. - To będzie cała historia. Już jest. Theo otrzymał sowy z groźbami i wyjce po artykule w Proroku. Jest Nottem, co dla wielu znaczy tyle samo co śmierciożerca.

Hermiona wyprostowała się. 

\- Nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział.

\- Byłoby jeszcze gorzej dla Draco - ciągnęła Pansy. - Wizengamot mógłby ponownie otworzyć jego sprawę.

Hermiona stuknęła drinkiem o stół, a płyn wylał się ze szklanki. 

\- Nie, Parkinson. Malfoy nie wróci do Azkabanu. Nie pozwolę na to. Harry nie pozwoli na to. Zniszczę całe pieprzone Ministerstwo, zanim poświęcą chociażby jeden dzień…

Głośny trzask sprawił, że obie kobiety podskoczyły ze zdziwieniem. Pansy wpatrywała się w dużą szczelinę w szklanej misce z kuponami na loterię.

\- Więc możesz po prostu zredukować groźby. - Kontynuowała spokojnie Hermiona, naprawiając miskę dotknięciem różdżki. - Doceniam, że troszczysz się o swoich przyjaciół i tak, jak powiedziałam w Dziurawym Kotle, nie jesteś całkowicie w błędzie. Tak, Biuro Aurorów jest zainteresowane Malfoyem i tak, wiem, że powiązanie jego nazwiska z moim bardziej zaszkodzi niż poprawi jego reputację. - Hermiona posłała Pansy twarde spojrzenie. - Ale nie waż się mówić, że jego opieka nade mną wyśle go do Azkabanu. Nie pozwoliłabym na to.

Pansy przełknęła ślinę. 

\- Wierzę ci.

\- Doskonale. - Hermiona opróżniła swoją szklankę jednym łykiem. - Mam nadzieję, że już skończyłyśmy.

\- Nie do końca. Lepiej na siebie uważaj.

\- Astoria - powiedziała Hermiona. Pansy skinęła głową. - Jestem na jej drodze sporą przeszkodą. - Pansy ponownie skinęła głową.

Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Powiedzmy tylko, że Astoria przyciągnęła teraz moją uwagę.

\- Planujesz coś. - Chytry uśmiech wykrzywił usta Pansy, mocno pomalowane ciemnoczerwoną szminką. - Chcę pomóc.

\- Na teraz to tylko pomysł. Potrzebuję więcej czasu w bibliotece.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał rozbawiony głos. - Pansy Parkinson i Hermiona Granger planują wyjście do biblioteki? Po szkockiej?

Hermiona podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Cześć, Theo. - Ślizgon wyglądał na całkowicie rozluźnionego. Jego długi czarny płaszcz był rozpięty, odsłaniając szary sweter i czarne spodnie, ale jego wzrok był czujny.

\- To tylko projekt z Zaklęć - powiedziała beztrosko Pansy.

Theo rzucił Pansy ostre spojrzenie, wyraźnie nieprzekonany. 

\- Czy zechciałabyś zatańczyć, Hermiono?

\- Tak dziękuję. - Hermiona podskoczyła i odstawiła szklankę, lekko się chwiejąc.

\- O nie, Granger. - Sprzeciwiła się Pansy. - Nie zostawisz mnie tutaj, żebym…

\- Czy jest już za późno na zakup biletów? - Neville pojawił się przed stołem, wyglądając na chętnego. Zrzucił już najbardziej okropne elementy swojego kostiumu Mrugoziela (to znaczy prawie wszystkie, łącznie z winoroślą i dużym kapeluszem w kształcie kwiatu). Teraz wyglądał dość efektownie w ciemnozielonych szatach. Był o cal wyższy od Theo i miał prawie tak samo szerokie ramiona. Hermiona dostrzegła błysk w oczach Pansy.

\- Parkinson ci pomoże, Nev - powiedziała Hermiona, chwytając Theo za rękę. - Jest bardzo zainteresowana roślinami.

Hermiona szarpnęła Theo, który zmarszczył brwi z dezorientacji i poprowadziła go na parkiet, kiedy Neville zapytał Pansy: 

\- Naprawdę? Wolisz rośliny kwitnące czy nadrzewne… 

\- O co chodziło? Pansy zabija każdą roślinę, której dotknie - zapytał Theo, wciągając ją do walca. (Naprawdę, czy instrumenty Slughorna znały coś innego niż walc?) - A, i od kiedy ty i Pansy zaczęłyście razem pić? I uczyć się?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Jedność między domami. Dodatkowe punkty.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Pansy przejmuje się którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy.

\- Ludzie się zmieniają - powiedziała Hermiona.

Theo uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie powiedział i przez jakiś czas tańczyli w ciszy. Theo poruszał się równie elegancko jak Malfoy, ale trzymał ją mocniej i prowadził bardziej agresywnie. Podczas gdy Malfoy wabił ją, kiedy tańczyli, lekko przyciągając ją tam, gdzie chciał, Theo trzymał ją blisko, a jego ciało zostawiało jej bardzo mały obszar do manewru.

\- Uwielbiam oglądać cię w zieleni - mruknął jej do ucha. - Powinnaś być okryta szmaragdami.

\- A co oznaczają szmaragdy? - Hermiona drażniła się. - Ambicję? Przebiegłość?

\- Odrodzenie. - powiedział Theo. - Miłość. - Uśmiechnął się do niej. - My, Ślizgoni, nie wszyscy jesteśmy zimnymi kalkulantami.

Hermiona potknęła się, rumieniąc. Może powinna była zwracać większą uwagę na zajęciach Dzwonka. Na Godryka, miała nadzieję, że Theo nie miał w kieszeni płaszcza jakiejś szmaragdowej bombki, przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie przez Nottów, zaczarowanej jakimś okropnym urokiem krzyku, za każdym razem gdy skomplementuje ją inny mężczyzna.

Odgłos trzepoczących skrzydeł sprawił, że Hermiona i Theo spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli krążącą nad nimi dość zaniedbaną sowę. Theo natychmiast ją puścił i przeniósł się z parkietu do miejsca, w którym sowa przysiadła na krześle. Brązowe pióra ptaka były potargane i poszarpane, a oczy matowe. Theo ściągnął ciasno zwiniętą wiadomość z jej nogi i otworzył ją.

\- Theo, myślę, że jest ranna - powiedziała Hermiona, głaszcząc jej pomięte pióra. Sowa zahuczała cicho. - Dasz radę dotrzeć do sowiarni? - zapytała. - Jest tam jedzenie i możesz odpocząć - sowa znowu zahuczała i odleciała niezgrabnie.

\- Muszę iść - powiedział Theo. Hermiona podniosła wzrok, zaskoczona. Notatka zniknęła, a on zapinał płaszcz. - Pilna sprawa. Bardzo mi przykro. - Dał jej szybki, mocny pocałunek i ruszył w stronę zamku, najwyraźniej uważając to za wystarczające wyjaśnienie.

Dla niej jednak nie było ono wystarczające. 

\- Theo! - zawołała Hermiona, biegnąc za nim. Jej czarny kapelusz z płatkami opadł dziko. - Gdzie idziesz? Theo!

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Jego szeroką, przystojną twarz oświetlało unoszące się nad nimi światło. 

\- Nie masz się czym martwić, Hermiono - powiedział, próbując się uśmiechnąć. - Zobaczymy się jutro.

\- Coś jest nie tak - powiedziała. - Skąd wzięła się ta sowa? Powiedz mi.

Theo potarł palcami jej policzek. 

\- Nie mogę, Hermiono. Wróć na Festiwal. Baw się dobrze.

\- Powiedz mi - powtórzyła uparcie.

Jego półuśmiech zniknął i posłał jej surowe spojrzenie. 

\- Nie, Hermiono. Nie sądzę, żebym to zrobił.

Patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Nie naciskałem na ciebie w zeszłą niedzielę, kiedy wypadłaś z zamku w czarnym płaszczu - ciągnął Theo chłodnym głosem. - Nie pytałem, co robiłaś wczoraj w lesie, i nie będę cię też więcej pytać, co knujesz z Pansy. - Jego zielone oczy mocno wpatrywały się w jej. - Proszę tylko o tę samą uprzejmość.

\- To… to jest inne - wyjąkała Hermiona. - Theo…

\- Nie martw się - powiedział, poklepując ją po dłoni. - Nie jestem na ciebie zły.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jesteś na mnie zły. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego zakrwawione sowy zrzucają pilne wiadomości wprost na twoją głowę!

\- Hermiono, robisz scenę.

Hermiona spojrzała. 

\- Zrobię scenę, jeśli zechcę, Theodore Nott! Będę krzyczeć, kiedy chcę, gdzie chcę... Czy właśnie pocałowałeś mnie w czoło? - Krzyknęła. Po prostu pocałował ją w czoło! I poklepał ją po czubku jej kwiatowego kapelusza!

Nie mogła się ruszyć, była tak oburzona, że straciła cenny czas, pozwalając Theo przedrzeć się przez drzwi zamku. Pobiegła za nim, podnosząc swoje szaty, przedzierając się przez hol wejściowy i schodząc do lochów. Zatrzymała się przed portretem Zaklinacza węży strzegącego pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

\- Co to jest, wścibska mała Gryfonko przebrana za czarnego ciemiernika? - szydził Zaklinacz.- Jak… zwyczajnie.

\- Czy Theodore Nott tędy przeszedł? - dyszała.

Czarodziej wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Naprawdę nie mogę powiedzieć.

Hermiona tupnęła z frustracji, a portret spojrzał na nią jeszcze bardziej pogardliwie, jeśli to było możliwe. Nawet jego cholerny wąż szydził z niej, ale ona i tak spojrzała mu w oczy. Theo był wężousty.

\- Powiedz mu, że tu jestem, proszę - błagała malowaną kobrę. Wąż kołysał się przez kilka sekund, po czym wyśliznął się z ramy. Hermiona czekała, stukając stopą przez kilka bolesnych minut. Wreszcie wąż wrócił.

\- Czy on tam jest? - zapytała. Wąż potrząsnął przecząco głową i zwinął się u stóp Zaklinacza. Hermiona odsunęła się, pokonana. Miała nadzieję, że Theo nie próbował wymknąć się z zamku. Uparty Ślizgon - dlaczego po prostu nie pozwoliłby jej sobie pomóc?

\- Biegnij, mała Gryfonko - powiedział Zaklinacz i zaczął grać powolną, nawiedzoną melodię. Kobra rozwinęła się i zachwiała, wpatrując się w Hermionę czerwonymi oczami. Dziewczyna odeszła, wyprostowana. Bogowie, lochy były okropnym miejscem.

Nie mogła zmusić się do powrotu na ten nędzny festiwal, więc zamiast tego poszła do swojej sypialni i usiadła na biurku, owinięta kocem, żeby mogła wyglądać przez okno. Ginny wciąż była z Blaisem i prawdopodobnie nie wróci tej nocy. Niebo było zachmurzone i ciemne, a uroczystość migotała daleko w dole. Hermiona uchyliła okno, pozwalając słabym dźwiękom instrumentów Slughorna przedostać się do pokoju wraz z chłodnym powiewem powietrza. Oparła policzek o zimną szybę, myśląc o wyrazie oczu Malfoya, kiedy powiedziała mu, że czuje się z nim bezpiecznie.  _ Widzisz, możesz przyznać, co czujesz. _ Hermiona drzemała do dźwięków muzyki, przyciśnięta do szyby, marząc o walcach - szybujących, upojnych walcach wysoko w powietrzu, tak wysoko, że nie mogłaby spaść.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona zawiera nową znajomość.


	37. Klub Ślimaka, Część I

Theo pojawił się na śniadaniu w sobotę rano, grzeczny jak zawsze, pełen przeprosin za tak gwałtowne opuszczenie Festiwalu. Nadal nie chciał powiedzieć, dlaczego musiał iść, a Hermiona, czując słuszność jego słów z poprzedniego wieczora, nie naciskała. Zapytała go, czy chciałby się z nią uczyć (zbliżał się ważny egzamin z eliksirów), ale Theo wybłagał ją, aby mu darowała, mówiąc niejasno, że „pomaga nauczycielom”. Wyglądał trochę gburowato i Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy znowu zasłużył na szlaban, być może próbując wymknąć się z zamku. Znowu, nie naciskała na ten temat.

Zatrzymała się jednak po śniadaniu w sowiarni, aby odwiedzić ptaka, który dostarczył list Theo. Biedna sowa nadal wyglądała na wyczerpaną, opadała na żerdź, ale jej pióra były czystsze i w chęcią zjadła kawałki bekonu, które Hermiona uratowała ze śniadania. 

\- Hej, Brownie - powiedziała, głaszcząc kawowo-kremowe piórka. Sowa pohukiwała cicho, najwyraźniej lubiła to imię. Wyglądał na młodego ptaka, którego pióra wciąż były raczej puszyste. - Uważaj, jeśli znów wrócisz - szepnęła, nie wiedząc dokładnie, o co jej chodzi, ale wciąż chętna do pomocy. - Znajdź mnie, jeśli on znowu spróbuje wyjść. - Brownie zagrzmiał, zgadzając się.

Reszta jej dnia była zaskakująco produktywna, a Hermiona pojawiła się tego wieczoru na spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka w doskonałym nastroju. Zniosła nawet głośne wyjaśnienia Cormaca o taktyce obrony gościowi Slughorna - Obrończyni z drużyny Harpii z Holyhead - z rzadką cierpliwością, ale poczuła ulgę, gdy Ginny zaciągnęła ją w róg.

_ Tej nocy Ginny przyćmiła wszystkie świece _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. Ruda ubrana była w srebrną koronkową suknię, a jej błyszczące włosy były ułożone w misterny kok na czubku głowy. Te diamentowe krople w uszach wyglądały na nowe. Gdyby tylko Harry mógł ją taką widzieć. Szybkie rozejrzenie się po pokoju nie wykazało obecności Malfoya ani Blaise'a.

\- W porządku, wyluzuj - powiedziała Ginny na powitanie. - Co to było? Theo czy Malfoy?

\- Szczerze, Ginny, daj dziewczynie szansę na drinka - powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc dłoń, żeby wygładzić własne niezwiązane włosy. Ledwo zdążyła założyć jedną z kopertowych sukienek Ginny. Była zielona i jedwabna, lekko wisiała na Hermionie, ale nadal wydawała się za krótka. - O co ci chodzi?

Oczy Ginny błyszczały. 

\- Jesteś zarumieniona, szczęśliwa i zrelaksowana, więc oczywiście stało się coś wspaniałego. Powiedz mi.

Hermiona westchnęła z zadowoleniem. 

\- Było cudownie i trwało to nawet zbyt długo.

\- Czy to było zaplanowane, czy w ferworze chwili? - zapytała złośliwie Ginny.

\- Oczywiście, że zaplanowane - powiedziała Hermiona. Oparła się o gobelin i bawiła się frędzelkiem, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Tyle energii i podniecenia. Miałam taką listę działań… 

Oczy Ginny praktycznie wyszły z orbit. 

\- Miałeś listę? Działań?

\- Aby pobudzić kreatywność - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Luna musi o tym usłyszeć.

Hermiona sięgnęła po kieliszek wina z pływającej srebrnej tacy. 

\- Luna tam była.

\- CO? - Ginny wrzasnęła. Cały loch odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Ginny zarumieniła się - Hermiono, wiem, że mówiłam ci, żebyś porozmawiała z Luną, ale Merlinie… kto…

Hermiona lekko zeszła ze swojej chmury euforii, zaskoczona tonem Ginny. 

\- Cóż, Ernie oczywiście też tam był. Zaplanował to.

\- ERNIE! - Ginny znowu pisnęła. Wszyscy znów się odwrócili, łącznie z Ernim po drugiej stronie lochu, który również się uśmiechnął. Uniósł kielich do Hermiony.

\- Naprawdę tu stoisz i mówisz mi… - powiedziała zszokowana Ginny. -… że Ernie Macmillan widział cię nagą?

\- Nie, właściwie to zobaczył mój stanik - powiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. - Skąd o tym wiedziałaś?

Ginny wyglądała na gotową do zemdlenia. Chwyciła wino Hermiony i opróżniła je jednym haustem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Theo nic ci nie mówił - powiedziała Hermiona, wciąż marszcząc brwi.

\- A więc Theo. - Brwi Ginny uniosły się. - Nie Malfoy ani… Godryku, nie obaj!

\- O czym ty do diabła mówisz? - zażądała Hermiona. - Theo i Malfoya nawet tam nie było. - Przewróciła oczami. - Znając ich, niewiele by dodali.

Ginny wpatrywała się w nią nieruchomo, w jej oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. 

\- Czy mam rozumieć... - powiedziała lodowato. - Że pojawiłaś się na tym przyjęciu z rozpuszczonymi włosami i tym świeżo pieprzonym spojrzeniem po tym, jak uczestniczyłaś w jakimś wytwornym spotkaniu prefektów Erniego Macmillana?

Szczęka Hermiony opadła. 

\- Świeżo… Czy ty ZWARIOWAŁAŚ? - Teraz Hermiona piszczała. Neville spojrzał z niepokojem i zaczął iść w ich stronę.

Ginny zarumieniła się. 

\- Cóż, musisz przyznać…

\- Pojawiam się na przyjęciu szczęśliwa i rozmawiam o ekscytacji, a od razu myślisz, że dołączyłam do jakiejś ORGII? Naprawdę? - Hermiona była wzburzona. Blaise, który dopiero co przybył, ożywił się na dźwięk tego słowa i skierował się prosto do nich.

Ginny skrzyżowała ramiona i wyglądała surowo. 

\- W tym roku nauczyłam się oczekiwać od ciebie absolutnie wszystkiego.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Neville, dołączając do nich.

Ginny odwróciła się do niego. 

\- Hermiona spędziła dzień z samorządem uczniowskim i przysięga, że nie była to orgia. Aha, i Ernie widział jej stanik.

\- GINNY!

\- Szczerze mówiąc, szkoda nie mogę opuścić tej imprezy jak najszybciej - powiedział Neville. - Przeklinam dzień, w którym Slughorn dowiedział się, że zabiłem tego węża.

\- Cześć, kochanie - powiedział Blaise, podchodząc i całując Ginny. - Czy ja słyszałem słowo „orgia”?

\- Nie było żadnej orgii - warknęła Hermiona.

\- Czy możemy wszyscy, proszę, przestać mówić słowo „orgia”? - błagał Neville.

\- Strach przed imieniem, wzmaga strach przed samą rzeczą - powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się do Hermiony.

\- Nonsens, nikt nie boi się orgii - mruknął Blaise, głaszcząc Ginny po plecach.

\- Ja się boję - powiedział Neville.

\- Wystarczy. Neville, zatańczmy - powiedziała Hermiona. - Zostawię was oboje na pastwę waszych chorych, dzikich fantazji.

\- Och, przyznaj, kochasz to - powiedziała Ginny.

Neville złapał Hermionę za rękę i praktycznie szarpnął ją na parkiet. 

\- Ta cała rozmowa nigdy się nie wydarzyła - powiedział surowo.

\- Zgoda - powiedziała z ulgą Hermiona. Naprawdę kochała Nevilla. Dzięki Godrykowi Malfoya jeszcze nie było. Z pewnością nie chciała wysłuchiwać jego przemyśleń. W ogóle. Ani trochę.

Neville obrócił ją, trzymając się ostrożnie z dala od Ginny i Blaise. Jego taniec był niesamowity, a on sam wyglądał dość wytwornie w dopasowanej czarnej szacie.

\- Słyszałam, że wygrałeś loterię Halloweenową - powiedziała Hermiona. - Gratulacje.

\- Cóż, w końcu kupiłem kilka dodatkowych losów - powiedział nieśmiało. - Właściwie to dwadzieścia.

\- Kupiłeś dwadzieścia losów na loterię, aby wygrać zestaw książek zielarskich? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- To przełomowe dzieło - powiedział Neville.

\- Odbijany? - Cormac McLaggen wślizgnął się za Hermionę, trzymając dłoń na jej plecach.

\- Nie, dziękuję, na razie skończyłam tańczyć - powiedziała Hermiona. Na ślepo pociągnęła Nevilla ze sobą do najbliższej grupy, po czym zamarła z przerażenia, mrugając na widok Harpii z Holyhead, Ślizgonki z siódmego roku i… Astorii.

\- Och, przykro nam, że przeszkadzamy - powiedziała Hermiona, odwracając się, by skierować Neville'a w inne miejsce.

\- Witaj, panno Granger - powiedziała Harpia o świeżej twarzy. Była wysoką, wysportowaną blondynką o nieskazitelnej cerze, która nie wymagała makijażu.

\- Cześć - powiedziała Hermiona. - Lavinio Clarke, chciałbym przedstawić ci Neville'a Longbottoma.

\- Witam panie Longbottom - powiedziała Harpia, a jej oczy błyszczały.

\- Mów mi Neville, panno Clarke - odpowiedział uprzejmie, uśmiechając się tym swoim nowym powolnym uśmiechem.

\- Mów mi Lavinia, proszę.

\- Z pewnością masz więcej… odpowiednich ludzi, z którymi możesz porozmawiać, Granger - zadrwiła Astoria, widząc, że uwagę Lavinii przyciągnął Neville.

\- Z pewnością są to bardziej interesujący ludzie - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Czyż naszyjnik Astorii nie jest piękny? - zapytała złośliwie siódmoklasistka. - Jest od kogoś wyjątkowego.

\- Olśniewający - powiedziała Hermiona. Właściwie to taki był. Astoria miała na sobie sukienkę bez ramiączek z zielonej satyny. Jej włosy splecione w misterny warkocz wokół głowy, wysadzany drobnymi szmaragdami. To był idealny strój do zaprezentowania wspomnianego naszyjnika, szerokiego i diamentowego, który okrywał większość jej dekoltu

\- To prezent zalotny od Draco - zapewniła Astoria. - Jest beznadziejnie ekstrawagancki.

\- Draco? Draco Malfoya? - zapytała Lavinia, odwracając się od Neville'a. - Słyszałam, że jest w tym roku w Hogwarcie.

\- Tak, wielu z nas wróciło, aby powtórzyć nasz siódmy rok - powiedział Neville. Lavinia też się do niego uśmiechnęła.

W międzyczasie Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od dokładniejszego przyjrzenia się naszyjnikowi Astorii. Krzywa linia większych diamentów tworzyła subtelne „M”. Zastanawiała się, czy naszyjnik udusiłby swoją nosicielkę, gdyby zerżnęła innego mężczyznę. Nigdy nie wiedziała czego spodziewać się po Malfoyach.

\- Tak słodko i romantycznie, Astoria! - zawołała druga Ślizgonka. - Czy zaręczyny zostaną wkrótce ogłoszone publicznie? - Lavinia z zainteresowaniem spojrzała na Astorię.

\- Wkrótce - powiedziała beztrosko Astoria. - Najpierw muszę poinformować określone strony.

\- Czy poinformowałaś już może Draco? - zapytała uprzejmie Hermiona.

Astoria zaśmiała się trochę przeraźliwie. Neville posłał Hermionie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Cóż, nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z nim - powiedziała Lavinia. - Neville, chciałbyś zatańczyć?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział szybko Neville, biorąc Lavinię pod rękę. Odsunął się, marszcząc brwi do Hermiony.

\- Draco i ja mieliśmy swoje sprzeczki - powiedziała Astoria. - Było kilka niedyskrecji. - Spojrzała prosto na Hermionę, a druga Ślizgonka zachichotała.

\- Oczywiście można było się tego spodziewać. Mężczyźni z rodu Malfoyów są tacy porywczy - ciągnęła Astoria, a jej uśmiech stał się szerszy. - Ale Draco zawsze do mnie wróci. Narcyza mówi mi, że jego ojciec był taki sam przed ślubem. Czy poznałaś Lady Malfoy, Granger?

\- W Malfoy Manor - powiedziała Hermiona. - Kiedy byłam torturowana.

Siódmoklasistka sapnęła i wylała wino na swoją sukienkę.

\- Szkoda - powiedziała Astoria.

\- Co, że to się stało? - zapytała Hermiona. - Czy że nie zadziałało?

\- Przykro mi, że wciąż żywisz urazę - powiedziała Astoria. - Draco tak ciężko pracuje, aby odzyskać honor nazwiska rodowego. Jako jego narzeczona mam nadzieję, że pomogę mu w tym przedsięwzięciu.

\- Czy aby na pewno tak jest, Astoria? - zapytał Blaise, który pojawił się za Ślizgonkami. - Myślałem, że twój ojciec zrezygnował z umowy zaręczynowej.

\- Jest nadal ważna - powiedziała Astoria, sącząc wino.

\- Och, czyżby. - Oczy Blaise’a były zimne.

\- Och, pozwól jej grać w swoje gierki, Blaise - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nikt nigdy nie złapie w nic Dray’co. Ten człowiek jest śliski jak węgorz.

\- To prawda. - Zgodził się Blaise, chichocząc.

\- Może tak ci się wydawać. - Uśmiech Astorii był protekcjonalny. - Ale on jest w pełni świadomy swoich obowiązków wobec mnie.

Hermiona prychnęła. 

\- On nie ma wobec Ciebie żadnych obowiązków. Twoja rodzina opuściła Malfoyów jak złego knuta, kiedy Lucjusz udał się do Azkabanu za to co zrobił podczas wojny. Draco jest teraz głową rodziny i nie musi nic robić.

Oczy Astorii zwęziły się. 

\- Wydajesz się raczej dobrze poinformowana.

\- Prosta logika.

\- Złamiesz serce jego matce - powiedziała Astoria. - Czy droga Narcyza nie przeszła wystarczająco dużo? Ta rodzina chce tylko spokoju. Z pewnością możesz to zrozumieć.

\- Nie jadę tym autobusem - powiedziała Hermiona. - Porozmawiaj z Draco o sercu jego matki. Mnie to kompletnie nie obchodzi.

\- Cóż, to było fascynujące - powiedział Blaise. - Czy zaszczycisz mnie tańcem, Hermiono?

\- Zdecydowanie - posłała Astorii uśmiech i pozwoliła Blaisowi ją odprowadzić.

\- Powiedz mi, że nie porównałaś przyszłego małżeństwa nowego lorda Malfoya do autobusu - powiedział Blaise z uśmiechem.

\- Bardziej do wraku pociągu, jeśli w grę wchodzi Astoria - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- W jednym ma rację, jesteś bardzo dobrze poinformowana. - Twarz Blaise'a była zamyślona, kiedy obracał ją na parkiecie. - Ty i Draco rozmawialiście o tym.

\- Teraz jesteś jego przyjacielem? - zapytała Hermiona. - Ledwo rozmawiacie przez cały semestr. Niesamowite, ilu przyjaciół nagle ma.

\- Rzadko rozmawiamy publicznie. Prywatnie pomagamy mu z Pansy.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Imponujące. Wiesz, co byłoby bardziej imponujące? Nie zostawianie go samego na zajęciach i posiłkach przez prawie dwa miesiące, podczas gdy cała szkoła uznała go za Śmierciożercę i rasistowskiego wandala. - Blaise uśmiechnął się do niej, wcale nie urażony. 

\- Co? - zapytała.

\- Jest tak, jak powiedział Draco. Jesteś jak lwica broniąca swojego młodego.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Szkoda, że jeszcze go tu nie ma. Z przyjemnością usłyszałby, jak demaskujesz Astorię.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ignorowanie go było jakimś ślizgońskim planem?

Blaise westchnął. 

\- Najwyraźniej twoje gryfońskie uprzedzenia przytłoczyły ten wspaniały intelekt. Tak, uważaliśmy, że to ważne, by widać było, jak Draco cierpi za swoje zbrodnie, okazuje heroiczny hart ducha…

\- Ale to jest oburzające! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Manipulowaliście nami wszystkimi! On w ogóle nie cierpiał!

\- Z pewnością tak było - powiedział poważnie Blaise. - Ale nie wiesz wszystkiego. Są Śmierciożercy i ich rodziny, którzy ślubowali zamordować go za jego dezercję. Hogwart to dla niego obecnie naprawdę najbezpieczniejsze miejsce.

\- Wierzę ci - powiedziała Hermiona, uspokajając się. - Powiedział to pod wpływem Veritaserum.

\- Tak, opowiedział mi, jak chroniłaś go przed Shackleboltem. - Blaise podniósł rękę, którą ją trzymał, i potarł nią usta. - Draco się zmienił, a Pansy i ja chcemy, żeby ludzie to zrozumieli - powiedział. - Nie tylko Ślizgoni. Te wiadomości krwi były… nieoczekiwane i zagrażały wszystkiemu, nad czym pracowaliśmy. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ale wtedy się pojawiłaś. Nigdy się go nie bałaś, dałaś mu szansę, pracowałaś z nim przy eliksirach. Jest bardzo wdzięczny, Hermiono. Jak i ja. - Ponownie lekko pocałował ją w rękę.

Hermiona odchrząknęła. Blaise był naprawdę charyzmatyczny. 

\- Więc to jest to? To tyle. - zapytała, cofając się nieznacznie.

\- To wszystko - powiedział. - Mogę teraz skierować swoją uwagę na bardziej interesujące rzeczy, takie jak nasza śliczna Ginevra.

\- Zakładam, że masz też plany co do uroczej Ginevry - powiedziała Hermiona ponuro, gdy muzyka się skończyła. - Nie chciałabym, żeby została zraniona.

\- A czy zamierzasz rzucać na moją głowę uroki niczym bogini zemsty? Nigdy - powiedział Blaise z uśmiechem. - Zachowaj swoje uroki dla Draco. - Sprowadził ją z parkietu i ukłonił się, zanim odszedł.

Hermiona westchnęła. Wszyscy naprawdę myśleli, że jest gwałtowną, szaloną i porywczą osobą. Patrzyła, jak Neville tańczy z Lavinią, a Blaise okręca się dookoła zgrabnie Ginny, jego ciemne oczy nie opuszczały jej. Astoria wciąż oczekiwała z oczami utkwionymi w drzwiach., a jej diamentowy naszyjnik lśnił. Gdzie w ogóle był ten nieszczęsny czarodziej? Gdyby nie przybył tu szybko, Astoria poślubiłaby ich do końca wieczoru.

\- Panno Granger! - Slughorn huknął za nią. Hermiona jęknęła w duchu, ale przysługiwało jej to, za to, że była taka nieuważna. - Jak ci się podoba moje małe przyjęcie?

\- Jest cudowne, profesorze - powiedziała, odwracając się do niego. - Wszyscy cieszą się tańcem.

\- Chciałabym przedstawić ci Vasile’a Montesque, moja droga - Slughorn poruszył się lekko, ukazując wysokiego, wychudzonego mężczyznę w bezkształtnych czarnych szatach.

Oczy mężczyzny były ciemne i kontrastowały z jego bladą twarzą i czerwonymi ustami. Było coś w tych oczach, martwość, którą widziała wcześniej, na poprzednim spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka…

Hermiona spojrzała na Slughorna. 

\- Czy on jest …?

\- Tak, moja droga - powiedział jowialnie Slughorn. - Tak sprytnie z twojej strony, że od razu to dostrzegłaś, ale w takim razie można się tego spodziewać, prawda? Drogi Vasile to wampir, który przybywa z Rumunii. Vasile, to jest słynna Hermiona Granger. Jestem pewien, że będziesz miał z nią o czym porozmawiać. Przepraszam was teraz. - Profesor szybko się odsunął. Gdyby nie znała go lepiej, pomyślałaby, że był zdenerwowany.

\- Ten. - Zaczął wampir niskim, syczącym głosem. - Widzi wszystko, a jednak nic, zna wszystkich, a jednak nikogo.

\- Jednak może być bardzo sprytny - powiedziała Hermiona. - Mam na myśli ludzi.

\- Tak - powiedział cicho. - Jak każdy kolekcjoner lubi rzadkie i piękne. - Przysunął się do niej, a ona jeszcze lepiej mogła ujrzeć jego nieskończenie czarne oczy. - Podejrzewam, że w tobie znajduje jedno i drugie.

Hermiona starała się nie drżeć.  _ Uderzę Slughorna za pozostawienie mnie samej z wampirem. _

\- Panie Montesque… 

\- Vasile, proszę.

\- Vasile - powtórzyła Hermiona. Myślała o udzieleniu tego samego pozwolenia, ale nie chciała usłyszeć swojego imienia na jego ustach. - Co cię sprowadza do Wielkiej Brytanii?

\- Jestem wygnańcem - powiedział powoli. - Społeczność wampirów w mojej rodzinnej Rumunii już mnie nie wita.

\- Dlaczego nie? - zapytała. - Przepraszam, to było niegrzeczne, często moja ciekawość mnie pokonuje…

\- Taki piękny rumieniec - zaintonował Vasile. - Krew pędzi do tej słodkiej buzi…

\- Vasile - powiedziała ostro Hermiona. - Nie będzie mowy o mojej krwi. - Przeczytała wystarczająco dużo o wampirach, żeby czuć potrzebę zejścia z tego toku rozmowy. Wampiry nie były bezmyślnymi drapieżnikami, w które wszyscy wierzyli, ale otrzymywały nagłe, niebezpieczne impulsy. Szczególnie w cieniu. Z niepokojem zdawała sobie sprawę z romantycznej (i nagle raczej nie odpowiedniej) scenerii lochu przy świecach.

\- Oczywiście, najmocniej przepraszam. - Wampir lekko przechylił głowę. - Tak, naprawdę rzadkie. - Spojrzała lekko, a on znów się skłonił. - Moja rodzinna Rumunia wydaliła mnie, ponieważ za bardzo pragnę towarzystwa innych.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Czy to eufemizm dla… no wiesz… - wyszczerzyła zęby i udała, że gryzie.

Vasile wydał dziwny kaszel, który, jak sobie uświadomiła, był śmiechem. 

\- Nie? Nie. Piję teraz krew zwierząt - westchnął. - Podtrzymuje moje życie, ale zawsze jestem głodny. - Skłonił się ponownie w przeprosinach, najwyraźniej zmartwiony, że znowu ją obraził. - Jako wampiry, tradycyjnie jesteśmy samotni, ale bardzo lubię rozmawiać z innymi. Jednak w małym kraju, takim jak Rumunia, jest to niebezpieczne. Miałem nadzieję, że w większej społeczności czarodziejów poradzę sobie lepiej.

\- Czy Slughorn jest twoim sponsorem? - zapytała Hermiona. Przypomniała sobie, że wszystkie zagraniczne wampiry potrzebują sponsora, który zagwarantuje ich dobre zachowanie. Było to częścią wytycznych Ministerstwa dotyczących traktowania nie-czarodziejów i półludzi.

\- Tak kompetentna - mruknął. - Nie, to byłoby… powiedzmy… też…

\- Ryzykowne? - zaryzykowała Hermiona.

\- Tak - skinął głową, zadowolony. - Profesor Slughorn, on lubi to, co pewne. Nie, moim sponsorem jest domnul Kingsley Shacklebolt, który schwytał mnie dawno temu w Rumunii, a następnie pomógł zintegrować mnie z moją społecznością.

\- Kingsley - powiedziała ciepło Hermiona.

\- Znasz go?

\- To osobisty przyjaciel - powiedziała. - Uratował mi życie podczas wojny.

\- Bardzo odważny i potężny czarodziej - powiedział Vasile. - On też uratował mi życie. - Patrzył na nią tymi strasznymi oczami. - Zazdroszczę mojemu przyjacielowi, że kiedyś uratował życie komuś takiemu jak ty. Na jego miejscu byłbym całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Wy wampiry. Zawsze macie sposób na kobiety. Zastanawiam się… - Spojrzała na stworzenie w zamyśleniu, gdy myśl nabierała kształtu w jej głowie.

\- Jak mogę ci służyć, prinţesă? - zapytał Vasile. Ukłonił się. - Księżniczko.

\- Nie jestem księżniczką - powiedziała. - Moi rodzice są mugolami. Naprawiają zęby.

\- Jesteś prinţesą w najprawdziwszym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ponownie, jak mogę ci służyć? Coś porusza się w tych szerokich, pięknych oczach, lśniących jak najrzadszy bursztyn. Wbijają się w serce. Wyglądasz podobnie jak mój przyjaciel Kingsley, ale jeszcze głębiej, bardziej… widząc.

Hermiona tylko częściowo nasłuchiwała, podejmując decyzję. W każdej chwili jej przyjaciele mogą zauważyć ją z wampirem i ją od niego uprowadzić. 

\- Pracuję nad eksperymentalną miksturą - powiedziała. - Zanim powiem więcej, będę musiała poprosić cię o zachowanie tego w sekrecie, nawet przed Kingsleyem. Prawdopodobnie w końcu się dowie, ale jeszcze nie.

\- Zachowam twoje tajemnice, prinţesă.

\- Nie jestem… - westchnęła i poddała się. - Próbuję stworzyć magiczny eliksir krwi. Jeśli zadziała, może zidentyfikować, czy substancja zawiera magiczną krew. Ta mikstura może również dopasować tę magiczną krew do krwi wiedźmy lub czarodzieja.

\- Naprawdę potężny eliksir - powiedział Vasile, mrużąc oczy.

Hermiona rozejrzała się i podeszła bliżej do rogu. Nie chciała być zbyt daleko w cieniu z wampirem, ale chciała trochę dłużej pozostać niezauważona. Ginny patrzyła w jej stronę.

\- Vasile - kontynuowała. - Krew, którą musimy zidentyfikować, pochodzi z wiadomości, która dwukrotnie pojawiła się w Hogwarcie. Wiadomość brzmiała „Gińcie szlamy”. Mój partner od eliksirów i ja myślimy, że wiadomości mogą być raczej skutkiem przekleństwa, a nie tylko malunkiem na ścianach. Te słowa pojawiły się w dwóch oddzielnych miejscach na murach zamku i staramy się znaleźć źródło klątwy, zanim pojawi się kolejny napis.

Wampir postukał w usta palcem przypominającym patyk, zakończonym czerwonym paznokciem. 

\- Jak mogę pomóc?

\- Nie wiem, tak szczerze. - Przygryzła wargę. - Ale jeśli ktoś wie coś o klątwach i krwi, to jest to wampir.

\- Rozważę to - powiedział Vasile. - Czy mogę cię znowu spotkać?

\- W jakimś publicznym miejscu - ostrzegła Hermiona.

Vasile wyglądał na skruszonego. 

\- Oczywiście prinţesă. Biała Wywerna? Na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie?

\- To chyba będzie musiało wystarczyć - powiedziała. Nie było wielu miejsc publicznych, w których można było spotkać wampira. Wyciągnęła dwa galeony z rozszerzanej kieszeni sukienki i stuknęła w nie różdżką, mamrocząc zaklęcie. - Kiedy będę chciała się spotkać, zmienię datę na mojej monecie, a ona zmieni się też na Twojej. - Rzuciła mu monetę, nie chcąc go dotykać, a jego białe palce złapały ją.

\- Zaklęcie Proteusza - mruknął.

\- Tak to...

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam - powiedział głos za nią tak zimny i przerażający, że ledwo go rozpoznała. Moneta Vasila zniknęła w mgnieniu oka, a ona ponownie włożyła swoją do kieszeni. Potem się odwróciła.

\- Vasile - powiedziała. - Czy mogę przedstawić ci Lorda Draco Malfoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Draco wpada w furię.


	38. Klub Ślimaka, Część II

Malfoy przesunął się płynnie, by stanąć między Hermioną i Vasilem, przyszpilając wampira do ściany. Oczy Ślizgona lśniły w blasku świec niczym oczy kota. Vasile wzdrygnął się.

\- Wystarczy, Draco - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. - Po prostu rozmawialiśmy. Vasile okazywał pełen szacunek.

\- Cóż, może mógłby okazywać szacunek z większej odległości - powiedział Malfoy, teraz używając uprzejmego tonu, który był w jakiś sposób gorszy. Wampir zaczął drżeć.

\- Draco, przerażasz go.

\- Naprawdę? - powiedział cicho Malfoy. - Vasile, tak? Przypuszczam, że znasz moją rodzinę. Miej świadomość, że życie tej wiedźmy jest dla mnie nieskończenie ważniejsze niż moje własne.

Drżenie Vasile'a nasiliło się. Wampir znajdował się teraz bezpośrednio pod kandelabrem, jego światło padało na jego długie ciemne włosy, a jego biała jak papier skóra była jeszcze bledsza niż u Malfoya. Teraz Malfoy stał w cieniu, z oczami wciąż błyszczącymi odbitym światłem.

\- Draco, to nie jest konieczne, a Slughornowi nie spodoba się, że przerażasz jego gościa.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co lubi, a czego nie lubi Slughorn. - Malfoy nie odrywał oczu od Vasile'a. - Zależy mi na tym, żeby ten wampir rozumiał konsekwencje, jeśli dotknie cię w jakikolwiek sposób.

Hermiona prychnęła z frustracji.

\- Przestań robić z siebie głupka. Nazywa się Vasile Montesque i jest przyjacielem Kingsleya, który sponsoruje jego pobyt w tym kraju. - Odwróciła się do wampira z uśmiechem. - Vasile, miło było cię poznać. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś wrócił teraz jednak do Slughorna.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, prinţesă. - Vasile skłonił się i bezszelestnie przemknął się po podłodze, kierując się prosto do Slughorna.

Hermiona odwróciła się do Malfoya, który wyszedł z cienia i wyglądał na gotowego do wybuchu.

\- Prinţesă? - syknął.

\- Księżniczka. To trochę jakby pseudonim - przyznała.

\- Pseudonim. - Malfoy zamknął oczy na kilka sekund, najwyraźniej starając się uspokoić. Potem ponownie je otworzył. ale Hermiona nie była pewna, czy mu się udało. Jego oczy były jak szare szkło na skraju rozbicia. - Nie mogę cię zostawić w spokoju ani na chwilę. - Syknął. - Przybywam trochę spóźniony na jedno przyjęcie, a ty stoisz w cieniu z wampirem?

Hermiona spojrzała na pokój. 

\- Vasile może być całkiem przydatny. - Wampir był teraz skulony blisko Slughorna, który wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego. - Wiesz. - Kontynuowała, a jej wzrok powrócił do Malfoya. - Widziałam w Proroku reklamy Towarzystwa Tolerancji Wampirów. Koordynują oddawanie krwi ludzkiej przez… 

\- Chyba żartujesz - warknął Malfoy. - Nie będziesz oddawać krwi jakiejś pieprzonej WSZY dla wampirów!

\- Myślę, że przesadzasz…

\- Och, naprawdę, Hermiono? Tak myślisz? - Jego głos stwardniał. - Cóż, pozwól, że ci powiem, kiedy Czar... Voldemort był w moim domu, widziałem kilka wampirów. Widziałem, co zrobili ludziom. Mugolom. Kobietom. Więc wybacz mi, jeśli się nie zgodzę. Nie wierzę, że przesadzam, kiedy nagle adoptujesz wampiry, które dają ci przezwiska. Zna teraz zapach twojej krwi i już go nie zapomni, wyobrazi sobie smak…

\- Draco - powiedziała Hermiona. Nie mógł jej usłyszeć. Jego pięści były zaciśnięte, a jego oczy przesunęły się po pokoju, najwyraźniej szukając wampira do uduszenia. - Draco! - Spojrzał na nią. Położyła swoje dłonie na jego i przyciągnęła je do swojej piersi.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Draco - powiedziała cicho, patrząc mu w oczy. - Nigdy mnie nie dotknął. Nic mi nie jest. Czuję się doskonale. Jestem dokładnie tą samą osobą, którą byłam wcześniej. Nic mi nie jest.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał głos Zabiniego. On i Ginny stali obok nich.

Malfoy zamrugał i odwrócił się, gdy Hermiona puściła jego ręce. 

\- Tak dziękuję. Draco znalazł mnie rozmawiającą sam na sam z wampirem Slughorna. 

Ginny sapnęła.

Blaise wyglądał ponuro. 

\- Czy wiesz, jakie to było niebezpieczne?

\- Tak - westchnęła. - Nie zrobię tego ponownie.

\- Dziękuję za takie poświęcenie - powiedział Malfoy, krzywiąc się. - Slughorn…

\- Slughorn nie zostawił mnie w tym kącie z nim - powiedziała Hermiona. - To był mój pomysł. Nie chciałam, żeby mi przeszkadzano. - Ginny znowu sapnęła, a Blaise jęknął.

\- Nie chciała, żeby jej przeszkadzano - powtórzył Blaise.

\- Hermiona! - Ginny była w szoku.

\- Współczuję ci, stary - powiedział Blaise Malfoyowi. - Już nigdy nie zaznasz spokoju.

\- W porządku, wystarczy tego. - Hermiona spojrzała groźnie na Blaise'a, chwytając Malfoya za rękę. - Chodź, Draco - powiedziała władczo, ciągnąc go w stronę parkietu.

Perspektywa tańca nieco ucieszyła Malfoya, tak jak się spodziewała, a przynajmniej na tyle, by odciągnąć go od spisków o wampiryzmie. Trzymał ją trochę za blisko, jego usta muskały jej skroń i włosy, ale nawet teraz czuła, jak jego serce wali, więc pozwoliła na to. Jego dłoń na jej talii była ciepła, czuła to dobrze przez cienką szmatkę sukienki. Jej serce zaczęło walić. Adrenalina wywołana rozmową z Vasilem, a potem oglądaniem takiego mrocznego Draco, sprawiła, że zaczęła drżeć.

\- Wszystko w porządku - mruknął.

\- Nie bałam się - powiedziała szybko.

Zachichotał. 

\- Nie, ty nie, Hermiono. 

Stwierdziła, że opiera policzek o jego szatę pokrytą dziś wieczorem granatowym aksamitem. Wrażenie było dla niej znajome z lotu na miotle. Tańczyli powoli, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Otaczało ją to samo poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakby była owinięta jego magią.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz dzisiejszego wieczoru - powiedział Malfoy spokojniejszym głosem. Jego ręka opuściła jej talię, by pogłaskać jej włosy. - Ale powinnaś nosić mój prezent.

Spojrzała na niego. 

\- Myślę, że dziś wieczorem jest tu wystarczająco dużo diamentów Malfoy.

Astoria. Za tymi trzema sylabami kryło się bogactwo pogardy. Oboje spojrzeli na młodszą Greengrass, która wciąż stała na parkiecie, rozmawiając teraz z Erniem i Cormackiem. Oczy Ślizgonki lśniły chłodno jak jej diamenty. Malfoy bezbłędnie trzymał tempo przy muzyce, chociaż jego myśli były wyraźnie gdzieś indziej.

\- Kiedyś naprawdę jej pragnąłem - powiedział w zamyśleniu. - Czy naprawdę spodziewałem się tak mało?

\- Ten naszyjnik… - Hermiona przełknęła. - Czy to był twój…

Spojrzał na nią, a jego oczy słabo odbijały błękit jego szaty. 

\- Nie, to robota matki. Teraz wiem, dlaczego Astoria zrezygnowała dzisiaj z treningu quidditcha, aby odwiedzić Hogsmeade.

Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na Astorię. Nie widziała tego przekrzywionego „M” z diamentów z drugiego końca pokoju, ale wiedziała, że tam jest.

\- Draco - powiedziała. - Ten naszyjnik to nie tylko sznur diamentów. To oczywiście dziedzictwo rodziny Malfoyów, a ty jesteś głową rodziny Malfoyów, więc twoja matka nie może… - urwała. 

\- Nie - powiedziała po chwili.

Malfoy skinął głową z ponurą miną.

\- Draco, nie żartuj.

Malfoy przestał tańczyć i delikatnie poprowadził ją w stronę pobliskiej sofy, przyciągając ją do siebie. Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie na kolanach i jeszcze raz spojrzała na parkiet: Blaise i Ginny stali blisko siebie, popijając szampana, Vasile wciąż podążał śladami Slughorna, Ernie nudził jakąś biedną dziewczynę na wpół na śmierć. Zauważyła, że chociaż Nevillowi udało się uciec.

\- On był jej, prawda? - zapytała Hermiona, pocierając palcami blizny swojego lewego ramienia.

Duża, ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jej dłoni, zatrzymując ruch. 

\- Tak, ten diamentowy naszyjnik był prezentem zalotnym od ojca dla mojej matki.

\- Jestem wielkim zagrożeniem - powiedziała Hermiona. Jej głos brzmiał cicho i nerwowo w jej własnych uszach. - Jestem tak okropna, że zaryzykowałaby własne…

\- To był prawdopodobnie pomysł ojca. - Głos Malfoya był zimny. - Powiedziałbym, że sam kazał jej oddać naszyjnik Astorii. - Hermiona spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Tak, jesteś wielkim zagrożeniem, Hermiono. I tak, bardzo cię nienawidzi, jak i wszystkich mugolaków. Jesteś tym zaskoczona?

Nie, przypuszczała, że nie. 

\- Zmuszanie do tego twojej matki było straszną rzeczą.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Był zaskakująco spokojny w tym wszystkim, ale po całej całej sprawie z Voldemortem jako gościem jego domu, prawdopodobnie już nic by go nie zaskoczyło w jego rodzicach. 

\- Rzadko go nosiła. - Jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy spojrzał na Astorię. - Matka jest za dobra na taki krzykliwy, wulgarny kawałek biżuterii. - Jego usta wykrzywiły się z niesmaku. - Być może teraz znalazł bardziej odpowiednią właścicielkę.

\- Czy naszyjnik ma jakieś… ach… - Zakaszlała Hermiona. -… Właściwości?

Jego wyraz niesmaku pogłębił się. 

\- Matka nigdy by tego nie powiedziała, ale ojciec sugerował, że klejnoty zawierały uroki… uległości.

Hermiona poczuła się słabo. Malfoy próbował odciągnąć jego rękę, ale położyła na niej swoją, trzymając ją na miejscu. 

\- Nie jesteś swoim ojcem, Draco.

\- Wiem - powiedział z napięciem. - Nigdy bym go na niej nie użył, nawet…

Uśmiechnęła się nagle. 

\- I tak nie mogłeś. Pamiętaj, to twoja matka dała jej naszyjnik.

Malfoy zamrugał, wyglądając na mocno zszokowanego, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy. Zaśmiał się lekko, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać się od przyłączenia się, dopóki oboje nie trzęśli się ze stłumionego śmiechu.

\- Ja… nie sądzę, żeby ojciec to rozważył - powiedział, wciąż chichocząc. Objął ją ramieniem w talii. Astoria patrzyła na nich podejrzliwie, a Malfoy pomachał do niej lekko.

\- Draco! - Hermiona z powrotem opuściła jego ramię, ale nadal się uśmiechała.

Malfoy nieco spoważniał. 

\- Muszę z nią porozmawiać. Mała bajka Astorii musi się skończyć. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co ona teraz rozpowiada.

Hermiona westchnęła. Musiała mu powiedzieć, ale wiedziała, że mu się to nie spodoba. 

\- Zrobiła ze mnie twoją zabawę na boku, przed waszym ślubem. - Zacisnęła zęby. - Tak jak kiedyś robił twój ojciec.

Pokiwał głową. 

\- Wszyscy próbują zmusić mnie do działania. - Jego ramię wokół jej talii zacisnęło się, przyciągając ją bliżej i mogła poczuć jego oddech na swoim uchu.

\- Powiedziałam Astorii, że to nie zadziała - szepnęła. - Że nikt nie może cię do niczego zmusić.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak, ale teraz nie jest to do końca prawdą, prawda? - Odszepnął Malfoy. - Czy zamierzasz teraz zmusić mnie do przeproszenia wampira?

\- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona. Wyczuła przegraną sprawę, kiedy to zobaczyła, i przysięgła sobie, że i tak będzie zmuszać ludzi do przepraszania. To zawsze kończyło się łzami, zwykle Hermiony. Bogata woda kolońska Malfoya przepływała przez jej zmysły. Musiała zejść z tej sofy.

Muzyka na szczęście się skończyła, a Hermiona odsunęła się lekko, by klaskać razem z innymi. Slughorn uniósł kielich. 

\- Dziękuję wszystkim, że przyszliście na moją małą zabawę - powiedział, biorąc obfity łyk. Lekko chybotał się na nogach, a Ernie i Cormac szybko podeszli, aby pomóc mu w utrzymaniu się w pionie. - Miłego wieczoru!

Hermiona i Malfoy wstali i podążyli za innymi gośćmi w kierunku jedynych drzwi wyjściowych. Powstało wąskie gardło, a Blaise i Ginny dołączyli do nich, stojąc obok srebrnego gobelinu. Wtedy nadeszła też Astoria.

\- Draco - powiedziała zachwycona. Pocałowała go w oba policzki, lekko zwlekając, zanim się cofnęła. - Szukałam cię.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się blado. 

\- Czy to oznacza, że znów jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Astoria?

Astoria machnęła ręką w rękawiczce, odrzucając wszelkie nieporozumienia, jakie oboje mogli kiedykolwiek mieć. 

\- Nigdy nie przestaliśmy się przyjaźnić - mruknęła, dotykając diamentów na swoim gardle.

\- Wspaniale - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Zastanawiam się, Draco, czy moglibyśmy chwilę porozmawiać - powiedziała Astoria, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Może jutro - powiedział Malfoy. - Dziś wieczorem Blaise i ja zamierzamy eskortować te dwie Gryfonki z powrotem do ich Wieży.

\- Jestem pewna, że znają drogę - powiedziała Astoria, rzucając Hermionie i Ginny pobieżne spojrzenia. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od zerknięcia w tył. Ta wiedźma miała wielki tupet, podchodząc do Malfoya w klejnotach jego matki, domagając się jego uwagi.

\- Tak, ale to nie byłoby zbyt dżentelmeńskie, prawda? - powiedział Blaise, obejmując Ginny ramieniem.

\- Myślę, że Theodore wolałby...

\- Cóż, Theo tu nie ma, więc zamiast tego ja eskortuję Hermionę - powiedział swobodnie Malfoy.

Hermiona rozumiała, co robi Malfoy, chociaż nie lubiła udawać nieśmiałej dziewczyny, która bała się samotnie spacerować po wielkim, złym zamku. Spojrzała na Ginny, która również zaczęła się niecierpliwić i patrzyła groźnie na Blaise'a.

\- Och, spójrz, przejście jest puste - powiedział Malfoy. - Dobranoc, Astoria. - Chwytając Hermionę za łokieć, wyprowadził ją przez drzwi, a Blaise i Ginny podążyli za nimi.

\- Przestań mnie ciągnąć, Blaise - burknęła Ginny. - To było obrzydliwie średniowieczne.

\- Ale dość symboliczne - powiedział Blaise. - Draco musiał to zrobić w ten sposób.

Hermiona i Ginny odprężyły się, kiedy wyszły z lochów. Cała czwórka rozmawiała lekko, powoli wspinając się po schodach. Nikt nie wspominał o wampirze ani Astorii, a nawet Malfoy zrelaksował się trochę, trzymając Hermionę delikatnie za rękę i przesuwając kciukiem po jej dłoni. Kobiety zakończyły wieczór w dziurze za portretem, na co Blaise rzucił lekkim grymasem, ale Malfoy tylko skinął głową i posłał Hermionie uważne spojrzenie, po czym życzył im dobrej nocy i odciągnął Blaise'a.

\- Więc kto mówi pierwszy? - spytała Ginny, gdy znalazły się z gorącą czekoladą przy kominku, siadając na “sofie poważnych rozmów”.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Kończę sprawy z Theo

\- Z powodu Malfoya.

\- Tak. - Hermiona dmuchnęła w swoją czekoladę, żeby ją schłodzić, chociaż ciepły kubek był miłym uczuciem dla jej dłoni. Dobrze było powiedzieć to głośno. Merlinie, pomóż.

Ginny skinęła głową. 

\- A Theo?

Hermiona ponownie westchnęła. 

\- Draco nazwał kiedyś Theo i mój związek publicznym, ale nie jest to prawdziwe. Teraz to rozumiem.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Theo i ja… ukrywamy przed sobą rzeczy - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie ukrywamy wszystkiego, ale to, co rzeczywiście się liczy. - Westchnęła, wpatrując się w wirującą pianę na powierzchni swojego kubka. - Jest tak wiele rzeczy, o których Theo nie wie. -  _ Merlinie, wszystko jest takim bałaganem. _ \- A Theo też ma sekrety. - Pomyślała o sowie z poprzedniej nocy i zamkniętym spojrzeniu w jego zielonych oczach.

Ginny teraz się uśmiechała. 

\- O bogowie, Malfoy będzie oburzający.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. 

\- Nie rozumiem, jak publiczne randkowanie z Draco może się dobrze skończyć, Gin. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele z wyjątkiem ciebie i Neville'a go nienawidzą. Jego rodzina nienawidzi mojego istnienia. Prasa będzie miała wielki dzień.

Ginny ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Może temat szybko się wypali. Możecie wrócić do wzajemnej nienawiści i żyć dalej.

Myśl o odejściu od Malfoya, ponownym zobaczeniu niechęci i obojętności w jego oczach, spowodowała fizyczny ból w jej klatce piersiowej. Spojrzenia, które rzucał Astorii i Lavender, zwróciły się w jej stronę…

\- Hermiona! - krzyknęła Ginny. - Hermiona!

Hermiona zamrugała i stwierdziła, że stoi z różdżką w dłoni, a magia wokół niej trzeszczy. Patrzyła na Ginny szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

\- Co się stało?

\- Odleciałaś mentalnie, to się stało - Ginny podskoczyła i delikatnie opuściła ramię Hermiony. - Usiądź, Hermiono, zanim rozlejesz swoją czekoladę. Merlinie, co za odruch. Obiecuję, że więcej nie powiem czegoś takiego. Usiądź.

Hermiona ponownie usiadła. 

\- Przykro mi. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje.

\- Jak groszki w strąku, wy dwoje - powiedziała Ginny, siadając obok niej. - Taka intensywność. Już dobrze? W porządku. Oddychajmy.

Siedziały i oddychały przez jakiś czas, a Hermiona doszła do siebie na tyle, by zapytać Ginny o Blaise'a.

Ginny westchnęła. 

\- To skomplikowane. Dzięki Godrykowi, nie tak jak ty i Malfoy, ale wciąż trudno nam w nawigacji. Był na mnie dość zdenerwowany na początku tego tygodnia.

\- Jak mogłaś to stwierdzić? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Lekko zmarszczył brwi i nie pocałował mnie w rękę, kiedy wychodził.

\- Litości - powiedziała Hermiona.

Ginny zrzuciła buty i obróciła się twarzą do Hermiony, podciągając nogi pod siebie. 

\- Blaise chce, żebym spędziła z nim Boże Narodzenie we Włoszech.

Szczęka Hermiony opadła. 

\- Przecież jest ledwo Halloween.

\- Kiedy wyjaśniłam, że nie mogę zostawić rodziny, że to będą nasze pierwsze Święta Bożego Narodzenia bez Freda… - westchnęła Ginny. - Myślę, że w jego oczach powinnam była być przytłoczona zaszczytem czy coś.

Głos Ginny był trochę urażony. Zawsze z wdziękiem znosiła ograniczone możliwości swojej rodziny, w przeciwieństwie do Rona, a jako jedyna dziewczyna w rodzinie mniej z tego powodu cierpiała. Działania Weasleyów podczas wojny znacznie przyspieszyły karierę Artura, a teraz, gdy w Hogwarcie przebywała tylko Ginny, Artur i Molly byli w solidnej finansowej formie. Mimo to nie było tak, że rodzina miała wille na kontynencie, a Ginny była, co zrozumiałe, wrażliwa na niektóre aspekty umawiania się z nieprzyzwoicie bogatym Ślizgonem.

Teraz dotykała diamentowego kolczyka i marszczyła brwi. 

\- Nie w tym jednak problem - kontynuowała. - Zwiedzanie jego zamku w czasie Świąt Bożego Narodzenia brzmi realnie, ale Blaise nie wydaje się być prawdziwy. Zawsze mówi i robi to, co idealne, ukrywa wszystkie swoje uczucia. Nie mogę się do niego dostać.

\- W tym roku nie słyszałam żeby Blaise był z kimś innym - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Ja też nie, ale wtedy on by pewnie tego dopilnował. Nigdy nie naciska, ale zawsze w jakiś sposób w pełni kontroluje każdą sytuację.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Draco też to robi. Mam na myśli, że zawsze pojawia się wokół mnie.

Ginny zachichotała. 

\- Twój Draco to gorący bałagan z cienką warstwą ślizgońskiego chłodu. Blaise pokazuje upał tylko, kiedy się pieprzymy.

\- Ginny - zapytała Hermiona. - Czego ty chcesz?

\- Chyba go zmuszę, żeby się przede mną otworzył - powiedziała Ginny. - Muszę wiedzieć, że jest w tym coś, coś, o co warto walczyć. Patrz na sposób, w jaki walczysz o Malfoya... Spójrz na przykład na Fleur. Była tak piękna, pewna siebie i lśniąca, że wszyscy wątpiliśmy, że naprawdę widzi w Billu coś poza jego wyglądem. Nie sądziliśmy, że jest w nim dla niej coś innego. Dopiero ugryzienia wilkołaka pokazały, jak bardzo się myliliśmy.

Obie kobiety siedziały w ciszy, nasłuchując trzasku ognia. 

\- A więc chodzi o Blaise'a - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. - Nie jesteś jak Lavender ani Astoria, które dbają tylko o powierzchowność. Będzie musiał pokazać ci w sobie prawdziwego mężczyznę, albo nie będziesz miała powodu, by zostać.

\- A jeśli nie może? - szepnęła Ginny. - A jeśli to wszystko, co ma do zaoferowania?

Hermiona wzięła ją za ręce. 

\- Wtedy przynajmniej będziesz wiedziała. Znajdziesz kogoś lepszego.

\- Czy myślisz, że jest w nim coś więcej?

\- Być może - Hermiona spojrzała na ich złożone dłonie. - Twierdzi, że obchodzi go Draco. Według niego on i Pansy pracowali dla niego za kulisami.

\- Może powinnam… - zaczęła Ginny, kiedy hałas dobiegający z otworu pod portretem sprawił, że spojrzały w górę. Przez przejście przebiła się długa noga, a zaraz za nią reszta Neville'a, który zachwiał się lekko, gdy się wyprostował.

\- Neville? - powiedziała Hermiona, zrywając się na równe nogi. Jej przyjaciel był kompletnie rozczochrany. Włosy miał sterczące we wszystkich kierunkach, szatę rozpiętą i koszulę również.

\- Co za diabeł - powiedziała Ginny. - Dobrze się dogadujesz z Lavinią Clarke?

\- Ummm - powiedział Neville, starając się zachować godność pomimo rozmazanej szminki na policzkach i kołnierzu, nie wspominając o wciąż rozgrzanych orzechowych oczach. - Co jest z wami?

\- Hermiona zostawia Theo dla Malfoya - powiedziała Ginny.

Neville skinął głową. 

\- Przyjmują już o to zakłady w Hufflepuffie. Pierwszoroczni mają nawet tablicę.

\- Ginny może zerwać z Blaisem, chyba że udowodni, że on jest człowiekiem - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Całkiem rozsądnie - powiedział Neville. - Cóż, jeśli mi wybaczycie… - Ruszył w stronę schodów. Hermiona zauważyła teraz plamy szminki widoczne na jego koszuli.  _ Ciemnoczerwona szminka… _

Hermiona poruszyła się szybko, stając między Neville'em a schodami. 

\- Masz nam coś do powiedzenia, Longbottom? Być może nie jestem jedyną, która pogodziła się z byłym łobuzem.

Oczy Ginny rozszerzyły się. 

\- Kto… nie, to niemożliwe - Neville jęknął. - Parkinson? - zapytała. - Widziałam was dwoje przy stole do loterii, ale…

\- Hermiona powiedziała, że Pansy kocha rośliny. - Neville potarł dłonią swoje już mocno potargane ciemne włosy.

\- Nadal czekam na moje podziękowanie - powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem Malfoya.

Neville spojrzał na swoją koszulę i lekko się zarumienił. 

\- A więc… gratuluję wam obu waszych objawień i jeśli mi wybaczycie… - Znowu ruszył w stronę schodów.

\- O nie, nie! Musisz! - Ginny krzyknęła, rzucając się na niego. Zaciągnęła Neville'a na sofę, a Hermiona usiadła na jego nogach, żeby go tam zatrzymać.

\- W porządku, Longbottom - powiedziała złośliwie Ginny. - Opowiedz nam wszystko.

\- To szalone. Jesteście świrnięte. - Neville próbował się uwolnić, ale dorastanie z samymi braćmi uczyniło Ginny niesamowicie silną.

\- Zacznij mówić - powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się. - Albo opowiem ci, jak Ernie widział mój stanik.

\- Tak, opowiedz - powiedziała do niej Ginny. - Nadal jesteś mi winna tę historię.

\- Cóż, byłam w magazynie na parterze z Theo i on…

\- Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na festiwalu! - Neville zawył rozpaczliwie, wciąż walcząc z Ginny. - Pansy powiedziała, że jej mieczyki doniczkowe wciąż umierają! Ale była pewna, że znam odpowiedź!

\- Mieczyki - powiedziała Ginny z zapałem.

\- Co oznaczają mieczyki? - zapytała Hermiona. To było to, przypomniała sobie tę nieszczęsną broszurę „Język kwiatów”, którą przedstawiła im Dzwonek.

\- Nie możesz mówić poważnie - powiedział Neville do Ginny. - Nie, po prostu nie.

\- Mieczyki symbolizują zauroczenie - powiedziała Ginny. - Jakiego koloru kwiaty powiedziała, że ma?

\- Czerwono-białe - powiedział Neville, rumieniąc się. - Czy mogę teraz wstać?

\- Co? - Hermiona zapytała Ginny, ignorując go.

Oczy Ginny błyszczały. 

\- Parkinson chce odebrać niewinność Neville'a. - Pogłaskała go po szyi. - Chce skalać to nietknięte…

\- Nie jestem nietknięty! - Neville pisnął.

\- Już nie - powiedziała Ginny. - Jak daleko sięga ta szminka? - zapytała, szarpiąc jego koszulę.

\- Hermiono - błagał Neville. - Pomóż mi.

\- Masz rację, Neville - powiedziała Hermiona, poklepując go po nodze. - To nic nie znaczy. Ślizgoni zawsze trzymają w pokojach czerwone kwiaty.

Neville skrzywił się. 

\- Nie powiem nic więcej.

\- Więc Theo w końcu zorientował się, że jest zbyt grzeczny - zaczęła ponownie Hermiona. - Chwycił moją koszulę i rozdarł…

\- Nie! - Neville płakał. - Powiedziałem jej, żeby upewniła się, że cebulki nie są zbyt duże i żeby włożyła żwir na dno doniczek, a ona powiedziała… - Neville przerwał i znów się zarumienił.

\- Wszystkie moje guziki były rozpięte, a ręka Theo właśnie zmierzała...

Oczy Neville'a były zamknięte. 

\- Powiedziała, że to nie problem, prawdopodobnie potrzebowała większego… och, Merlinie… - Jego twarz poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej. - Muszę przenieść się z Hogwartu, najlepiej do szkoły dla chłopców.

\- Nonsens - powiedziała Ginny ożywczo. - Pokaż nam trochę gryfońskiej odwagi. Jak to się stało, że… dziś wieczorem? - Powąchała go. - Czuję skandalicznie drogie perfumy.

\- Wyszedłem wcześniej z imprezy u Slughorna, więc mogłem zabrać ją do mojego Mrugoziela - powiedział Neville.

\- Czy tak właśnie nazywają to dzieciaki w dzisiejszych czasach - powiedziała Ginny.

Hermiona była przerażona. 

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego! Zabrałeś ją, żeby zobaczyła tego potwora?

\- To nie jest potwór! - zaprotestował Neville. - Po prostu się chroni!

\- To święty koszmar - warknęła Hermiona.

Neville westchnął. 

\- Nie podobało mu się, że Pansy mnie dotykała.

\- Merlinie - szepnęła Hermiona. - Czy z Parkinson wszystko w porządku?

\- Oczywiście, że wszystko w porządku - powiedział z oburzeniem Neville. Ginny cofnęła się i pozwoliła mu usiąść. - Zagroziłem mu lodowatym mrozem, który zmrozi jego liście i połamie gałęzie. Biedulka kochana rzuciła się na Pansy z winoroślami, a ja musiałem wyczarować sople, żeby je przypiąć. Nie martw się. - Dodał. - Winorośle były w porządku.

\- Nieźle, Neville - powiedziała Ginny z aprobatą. - Zabierz wiedźmę, aby zobaczyła morderczą roślinę, żebyś mógł ją ochronić w męski sposób. Dobra robota.

\- Wendy nie jest morderczynią! - Neville płakał.

\- Z pewnością jest - powiedziała Hermiona. - Wszystkie te Mrugoziela powinny zostać podpalone.

\- Zaszliśmy już dość daleko - powiedziała Ginny. - Chcę wiedzieć, jak Parkinson okazała ci wdzięczność. - Twarz Neville'a była czerwona niczym cegła. - Powiedz teraz cioci Ginny.

\- To wszystko - warknął Neville, wstając. - Już nic nie mówię. Hermiona może gadać o swoim życiu prywatnym, ile chce i szczerze mówiąc, jestem tobą trochę zaskoczony, Hermiono, ale ja skończyłem.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec! - zawołała Ginny, gdy Neville praktycznie wbiegł po schodach. Hermiona prychnęła. I niby on był Gryfonem.

\- A jeśli chodzi o ciebie… - Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę. - Chcę dowiedzieć się więcej o tym magazynie. I o czym ty i Malfoy rozmawialiście, wszyscy przytuleni na tej sofie tamtej nocy. I co u diabła miała na sobie Astoria.

Hermiona jęknęła i odstawiła kubek. 

\- Do tego będziemy potrzebować czegoś mocniejszego niż czekolada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Draco i Lavender sprawiają kłopoty, a Luna jest pouczająca.


	39. Wrapsodi

Hermiona miała zamiar zerwać z Theo w niedzielny poranek, kiedy jej odwaga plasowała się na wysokim poziomie, będąc świeżo po maratonie uzupełniania SUPŁA. Nie mogła dalej beczeć „Jestem z Theo”, a mimo to pozwalać Malfoyowi flirtować z nią, dotykać jej włosów, przytulać ją, kiedy tańczyli, całować ją na tej cholernej miotle. To musiało się skończyć - nie flirtowanie, dotykanie i całowanie ze strony Malfoya, bo to jej się akurat bardzo podobało - ale sytuacja z Theo. Czarnowłosy Ślizgon był tylko uprzejmy, miły i grzeczny (patrz SUPEŁ, strona 43, wykres D). Nie zasługiwał na to, by go zwodził go wiatr. Hermiona nie wiedziała, co się stanie z Malfoyem. Może to zadziała, a może nie. Może w ogóle nie będzie miała przystojnego Ślizgona, w którym to przypadku będzie miała naprawdę przyzwoitą szansę, by zdać dobrze OWUTEMY.

Tak czy inaczej, jak Hermiona napisała w różowym świetle świtu, obecny stan rzeczy nie może być kontynuowany. To było niesprawiedliwe wobec samego Theo, a nawet Malfoya. Malfoy może teraz wyglądać na zadowolonego i pewnego siebie, że w końcu pękła, a Theo skończyłby jako zwykły ślad po spaleniu na podłodze Wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona wróciła na stronę 43, przeglądając tabelę zalet i wad Theo, ale była to smutna strata czasu. Pod tą miłą powierzchnią leżał cały inny Theo, po prostu o tym wcześniej nie wiedziała. Zastanawiała się, czy polubiłaby tego prawdziwego Theo bardziej czy mniej. Cóż, złamanie tego kodu jest już zadaniem innej wiedźmy. Theo pozostanie piękną, oprawioną książką, podczas gdy spalone i zniszczone strony Malfoya będą otwarte na jej dotyk.

Była więc gotowa do działania, ale Theo nie czekał na korytarzu, kiedy opuszczała dziurę za portretem. Nie było go też na śniadaniu. Malfoy oczywiście tam był, ale oprócz subtelnego mrugnięcia i zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoitego popisu z łyżką do owsianki, nie podszedł do niej. Po śniadaniu Hermiona udała się do biblioteki, mając nadzieję, że Theo będzie jej tam szukał, ale zamiast tego pojawił się inny Ślizgon.

\- Myślałam, że cię tu znajdę - powiedziała Pansy, siadając na jej stole. Oczywiście nie przyniosła żadnych książek, tylko malutką torebkę w kolorze morskiej zieleni, która pasowała do jej sweterkowej sukienki. Jej usta były pomalowane na intensywny odcień różu.

\- Z pewnością nie jesteś tu, żeby się uczyć - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na nią.

Pansy prychnęła. 

\- Zdecydowanie nie. Mam życie.

\- To, że się uczę, nie oznacza, że nie mam życia - zauważyła Hermiona. - Jeśli już, to mam za dużo życia. Potrzebuję trochę mniej życia.

\- Jestem skłonna się z tobą zgodzić - powiedziała Pansy, krzyżując nogi w butach na szpilkach. - Jesteś do dupy, jeśli idzie o twoje relacje z mężczyznami, Granger.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Nie potrzebowała Pansy Parkinson, żeby to wiedzieć.

\- Draco może ostatnio gwiżdżyć wokół lochów Slytherinu - kontynuowała Pansy. - Ale teraz Theo się rozmyśla. Ostatnią noc spędził pijąc w kącie pokoju wspólnego, wyglądając mrocznie i niebezpiecznie, przyciągając do siebie każdego bezmyślnego głupka w Domu.

Hermiona czuła się jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwa - wiedziała, że Theo czuje się urażony wykluczeniem z Klubu Ślimaka, a teraz zostawiła go samego pijącego, podczas gdy sama wiła się w towarzystwie Vasila i Malfoya. Podłe.

\- Ale nie jestem tutaj, aby rozmawiać o Theo. - Pansy pochyliła się do przodu, a Hermiona poczuła silną falę kwiatowych perfum. - Chcę poznać twój plan.

Hermiona uniosła brwi. 

\- Planuję się uczyć.

\- Nie zachowuj się głupio. Co z Astorią?

\- Wciąż szukam informacji - powiedziała Hermiona. - Tych rzeczy nie można przyspieszyć.

Pansy przewróciła oczami. 

\- Tylko ty mogłaś zmienić plan zemsty w jakąś wytworną grupę badawczą. Jeśli to sztuczka, aby skłonić mnie do dołączenia do PORNO… 

\- Proszę, znam przegraną sprawę, kiedy ją widzę. - Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. Ludzie chcieli, aby im pomagano. - Mój plan jest w fazie badań. Zdecyduj się.

\- W porządku. - Pansy rozejrzała się po prawie pustej bibliotece ( _ Szczerze  _ \- pomyślała Hermiona -  _ czy w Hogwarcie nie ma jakiejkolwiek etyki pracy i nauki? _ ) i jeszcze bardziej ściszyła głos. - Co chcesz, abym zrobiła?

Hermiona przez chwilę przyglądała się ciemnowłosej wiedźmie, po czym wyciągnęła zwój z torby. 

\- Podpisz to.

Pansy spojrzała na pergamin, podczas gdy Hermiona w myślach przypominała sobie jego zawartość:

**_Ja, Pansy Parkinson („Strona Przyjmująca”), obiecuję nikomu nie mówić o jakimkolwiek planie, który Hermiona Granger („Strona Ujawniająca”) zdecyduje się zastosować w odniesieniu do Astorii Greengrass („Cel”), bezpośrednio lub pośrednio, ustnie lub po cichu. Obejmuje to wszelkie środki fizyczne, psychiczne, emocjonalne lub magiczne._ **

**_Wszelkie informacje ujawnione przez Stronę Przyjmującą w imieniu Strony Ujawniającej stają się poufną własnością Strony Ujawniającej i są objęte niniejszą umową._ **

**_Naruszenie tych warunków spowoduje surowe kary, a Strona Ujawniająca nie będzie pociągnięta do odpowiedzialności za jakiekolwiek możliwe zniekształcenia, które mogą wystąpić._ **

Ślizgonka posłała Hermionie wąskie spojrzenie. 

\- Nie podpiszę tego.

Hermiona wyrwała kontrakt z jej rąk. 

\- Więc odejdź. Mam inne rzeczy do zrobienia. - Skoncentrowała się z powrotem na Numerologii, ale druga wiedźma się nie poruszyła. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że Pansy podejmie w końcu decyzję, ten zapach przyprawiał ją o ból głowy. Zdziwiła się, że Neville mógł go znieść.

Pansy sapnęła. 

\- W porządku - mruknęła. Przeciągnęła pióro i pergamin Hermiony, po czym rozmachem nakreśliła na nim swoje imię. - Lepiej, żebym nie miała potem na twarzy wrzodów, Granger.

\- Cóż, to zależy od ciebie, Parkinson. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, zabierając pióro i pergamin. - Oto twoje zadanie. - Sama podpisała umowę i schowała ją, a następnie wyjęła kartkę z zeszytu. - Zabawkowe miotły.

Pansy zamrugała. 

\- Zabawkowe miotły?

\- To jest lista pytań. Większość odpowiedzi na nie powinnaś znaleźć w sekcji poświęconej quidditchowi w tej bibliotece, ale być może będziesz musiała również przejść do wysokiej jakości materiałów do quidditcha.

Pansy spojrzała na Hermionę w zamyśleniu ze swojego miejsca na stole. 

\- Masz zamiar przeklnąć miotłę Astorii?

\- Proszę. - Hermiona wyglądała na zbolałą. - Daj mi ten zaszczyt.

\- To dlaczego… - Hermiona spojrzała na Pansy, a Ślizgonka zamknęła swoje pomalowane usta. - Zajmie całe wieki, zanim się tego wszystkiego dowiemy - narzekała Pansy.

\- Potrzebuję tego na jutro.

Pansy wyglądała na zszokowaną. 

\- Mam randkę.

\- Odwołaj ją.

Oczy wiedźmy znów się zwęziły. 

\- Chcesz, żebym odwołała randkę z twoim ukochanym Longbottomem?

Hermiona westchnęła. Nie, nie zrobiłaby im tego. Zepsuła życie już wystarczającej liczbie ludzi w swoim zasięgu. 

\- W porządku. Podaj mi informacje przed śniadaniem we wtorek. Oczekuję solidnej pracy. - Pansy skinęła głową i włożyła pergamin do swojej małej torebki. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy posiada zaklęcie rozszerzające, zawierało je wiele luksusowych torebek z najwyższej półki. Ciekawe czy zawierała również zaklęcie zmniejszające wagę, jak jej torebka z koralików, czy…

\- Skup się, Granger - warknęła Pansy. - Zapytałam, czy jest coś jeszcze, czego potrzebujesz.

Hermiona drgnęła, po czym zamrugała do Pansy. 

\- Właściwie to tak. Gołębie.

\- Gołębie?

\- Stado gołębi pocztowych nęka sowy w sowiarni. 

W XIX wieku sowy wyparły gołębie jako główne ptaki posłańcze w czarodziejskim świecie. Niektóre gołębie wciąż żywiły do tego urazę. Hagrid powiedział jej przy herbacie w zeszłym tygodniu, że po wojnie do Hogwartu przybyło niezwykle duże i okrutne stado gołębi, które atakowało sowy i przeszkadzało w dostawach listów. Oczywiście Hagrid był dla nich zbyt miękki. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy gołębie spowodowały rany Browniego - nie był on zbyt dużą sową.

\- Będę potrzebowała, co najmniej trzech gołębi na… powiedzmy, że na czwartek - powiedziała Hermiona. - Przynieś je do laboratorium eliksirów.

Wyraz twarzy Pansy był śmieszny. 

\- Chcesz, żebym złapała dla ciebie kilka paskudnych gołębi? Parzysz jakąś ptasią rzecz? - Jej oczy znów się rozszerzyły. - Zamierzasz zamienić Astorię w gołębia?

\- Co? Nie. - Teraz to Hermiona przewróciła oczami. - Nawet o tym nie myśl, Parkinson. Planowanie zostaw mnie, dobrze?

Pansy zsunęła się ze stołu i poprawiła sukienkę. 

\- Lepiej, żeby to było tego warte, Granger.

Hermiona posłała jej jedynie cienki uśmiech.

Reszta niedzieli nie przybliżyła Hermiony do celu dotyczącego Theo. Pojawił się w porze lunchu, ku jej uldze, i udało jej się porozmawiać z nim pokrótce w holu wejściowym, zanim udała się na popołudniową wycieczkę z Hagridem.

\- Naprawdę błagam - powiedziała do Theo. - Ale Neville już odwołał…

\- Zakładam, że Pansy - powiedział Theo z rozbawieniem w zielonych oczach.

\- Och, wiesz o tym. Co myślisz? - zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Pansy zawsze miała okropny gust co do czarodziejów - powiedział Theo. - Longbottom to tylko krok naprzód. - Uśmiechnął się. - A kim jestem, żeby ją osądzać za umawianie się z Gryfonem?

\- Może spotkamy się po obiedzie.

Theo potrząsnął głową. 

\- Mam szlaban. Szorowanie kotłów.

\- Szlaban? - zapytała Hermiona. - Ty wciąż …? - Rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - W porządku. Szlaban.

Westchnął. 

\- Muszę przyznać, że to nie był mój najlepszy weekend. - Położył chłodną dłoń na jej nagle zarumienionych policzkach i jego usta napotkały jej usta. Jego pocałunek stał się bardziej szorstki, jego dłoń trzymała jej głowę w miejscu, jego język próbował dominować, dopóki nie odsunęła się gwałtownie.

\- Theo - powiedziała, rozglądając się po holu wejściowym. Przyciągali uwagę i wydawało jej się, że kątem oka dostrzegła błysk platynowych włosów. - Theo - powtórzyła mocniej. Do diabła z wędrówką z Hagridem, zamierzała rozwiązać ten problem teraz. Obie ręce Theo były na jej ramionach, a on przyglądał się jej uważnie. - Theo, potrzebujemy…

\- Hermiona! - Głos Hagrida rozbrzmiał w korytarzu, odbijając się echem od kamieniarki tworzącej wysoki, spiczasty sufit .- Jesteś gotowa? - Jego twarz rozjaśniła się jeszcze bardziej - Cześć, Nott, masz ochotę na wycieczkę? Będziesz potrzebował grubych butów, całkiem do zabłocenia, wiesz…

\- Witaj, profesorze - powiedział gładko Theo, opuszczając ręce. - Dziękuję, ale obawiam się, że jestem dziś zbyt zajęty zajęciami szkolnymi, starał się brzmieć żałośnie.

Hagrid skinął głową z aprobatą. 

\- Pasujesz do naszej Hermiony, wiesz. - Uśmiechnął się do niej. - W porządku, Hermiono?

Skinęła głową, zrezygnowana. 

\- Tak ,oczywiście.

Theo pochylił się, żeby pocałować ją w policzek. 

\- Porozmawiamy jutro - powiedział.

Mogła tylko ponownie skinąć głową i wyjść za Hagridem z zamku. Pansy miała absolutną rację - szło jej do dupy z mężczyznami.

***

Hermiona obudziła się w poniedziałek wcześnie, ale tym razem była już całkowicie zdeterminowana. Pominęła SUPEŁ (był czas na pisanie i czas na akcję) i spędziła 30 minut na siłowaniu się z włosami, próbując uzyskać schludny styl Astorii, ale kompletnie jej się to nie udało. W końcu poddała się i potrząsnęła Ginny, budząc ją o równej 7:30 z filiżanką herbaty w jednej ręce i szczotką do włosów w drugiej.

\- Cooooo…? - Ginny jęknęła i przyjęła herbatę z koślawym wdziękiem. - Nie, dziś rano nie czeszę ci włosów.

\- Musisz, Gin - błagała Hermiona - Spójrz na mnie. Nie mogę zakończyć rzeczy Theo, wyglądając tak. Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za pomoc.

\- Dobry Godryku, co z nimi zrobiłaś? Czy możemy użyć Cudotwórczych Diamentów?

\- Nie.

\- W takim razie zapleciemy je w warkocz - powiedziała Ginny, przechylając głowę i zwężając oczy. - Podaj mi dodatkowe wsuwki.

Theo nie czekał na dole, co Hermiona uznała za złowieszczy znak, chociaż uśmiechał się do niej dość miło ze stołu Slytherinu. Zrobi to po eliksirach - w poniedziałki była półgodzinna przerwa przed Numerologią, a Theo miał wolny okres. Napisała nawet mały scenariusz na tę okazję i stała przed Starożytnymi Runami, przeglądając swoje wersety, gdy głos za nią sprawił, że podskoczyła.

\- Co czytasz? - szepnął Malfoy wprost do jej ucha.

Hermiona natychmiast zmięła pergamin i włożyła go do torby. 

\- Nic. Tylko notatki. Nudne notatki. O nikim.

\- Wszyscy jesteście nakręceni - powiedział Malfoy, mrużąc oczy. - Planujesz coś.

Wzruszyła ramionami, starając się nie zarumienić.

Malfoy podszedł bliżej. 

\- Ułożyłaś już pewnie mały schemat w swojej książce SOPEL, prawda? A teraz musisz go wykonać… - Jego uśmiech nagle zbladł, a cały kolor zniknął z twarzy. Cofnął się lekko, a jego postawa zesztywniała.

\- Jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Hermiono, po prostu to powiedz - powiedział stanowczo, a jego oczy były zimne - Powiedz to teraz. Mogę to znieść.

\- Nie, to nie ty, to The… - Hermiona zakryła dłonią usta, ale było już za późno. Oczy Malfoya rozjaśniły się i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale McGonagall i reszta klasy pojawiła się na korytarzu, ku wielkiej uldze Hermiony.

Wykład McGonagall tego ranka po raz pierwszy odnosił się do Starszych Fubarków, ale Hermiona nie mogła się tym cieszyć. Malfoy wiedział, co teraz zrobi, była tego pewna. Wyglądał na nieznośnie zadowolonego z siebie, nawet jak na niego. Wyglądał też całkiem przystojnie, zwinięty przy swoim małym biurku, z wystającymi łokciami. Miał zamiar być odrażający na eliksirach, po prostu to wiedziała.

I miała rację. 

\- Nadal wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną - powiedział Malfoy, przeciągając stołek obok ich kociołka.

\- Nic mi nie jest i nie twoja sprawa.

\- Wiem, pomogę Ci ćwiczyć. - Malfoy wypiął pierś. - A więc, kochanie - powiedział z niezłą imitacją leniwego przeciągnięcia Theo. - Co się dzieje w tej twojej ślicznej główce?

\- Theo tak nie… - zaczęła Hermiona, ale zamknęła usta z trzaskiem, gdy Lavender wślizgnęła się na stołek obok Malfoya.

\- Cześć, Draco. - Było wszystkim, co powiedziała Lavender, ale w jej oczach pojawił się jasny komunikat dla Hermiony: „Jesteś dla niego podła”.

\- Panno Brown! - Slughorn huknął, podchodząc do nich. - Tak się cieszę, że panią tu widzę! Mam dla ciebie innego partnera, teraz, kiedy pan Weasley nas opuścił.

Odsunął się na bok, by odsłonić Theo, który uprzejmie skinął głową do Lavender, po czym wsunął się na dawny stołek Rona z uśmiechem do Hermiony. Hermiona skupiła się na tym, by nie wyglądać na przerażoną.

Slughorn mocno klepnął się w ramię Malfoya, powodując, że wszyscy przy stole podskoczyli, z wyjątkiem samego Malfoya, który tylko uniósł brew. Potrzeba więcej niż Slughorna, żeby wystraszyć tego człowieka.

\- Spodziewam się, że oboje młodzi mężczyźni, będą zachowywać się jak dżentelmeni i Ślizgoni, co? - Slughorn sapnął. - Oczekuję od tego stołu najwyższych ocen.

Oczy Malfoya drgnęły, jakby chciał nimi przewrócić. Lavender spojrzała nerwowo na obu chłopców ze Slytherinu. Hermiona chciała tylko schować głowę w ramiona i płakać.

Sam Theo był niewzruszony. 

\- Oczywiście, Profesorze - powiedział gładko. - Czy mogę zapytać, co dzisiaj robimy, sir?

\- O tak! - Slughorn poczłapał na przód klasy i podniósł głos. - Dzisiaj będziemy gotować wspaniały eliksir zwany Wrapsodi, który jest powszechnie używany do łączenia materiałów budowlanych, takich jak marmur. Nasza dyrektorka mówi, że kończy nam się zapas Wrapsodi ze względu na wiele bieżących projektów budowlanych w zamku, więc zaoferowałem usługę pomocy naszych klas zaawansowanych eliksirów.

Wrapsodi nie był zachwycający, o czym klasa szybko się przekonała. Począwszy od wczesnego etapu warzenia, płyn przylegał do prawie wszystkiego, w tym do kociołków, łyżek i uczniów. Seamus Finnigan wetknął nos do kociołka i się do niego przykleił. Neville za to przykleił chochlę do czoła. Wkrótce prawie każdy uczeń został do czegoś przyczepiony - Hermiona miała dwie butelki uwięzione w swoich lokach, a Malfoy nie mógł zdjąć pergaminu ze swoich szat. Zaklęcia oddzielające lub odcinające były bezużyteczne. Tylko antidotum w postaci Unraveli mogło przeciwdziałać eliksirowi i szybko stało się jasne, że Slughorn miał niewystarczający zapas.

\- Tylko nie tłumem, nie tłumem! - Slughorn płakał, gdy uczniowie tłoczyli się przy jego biurku pokrytym składnikami eliksirów i wyposażeniem. - Tylko uczniowie z zablokowanymi częściami ciała!

Klasa pogrążyła się w chaosie, a nastrój przy stole Hermiony stawał się coraz bardziej napięty. Malfoy szczęśliwie mieszał eliksir w odpowiednich odstępach czasu, kontynuując równy wykład o demonstrowaniu dojrzałości i kultywowaniu męstwa, by stawić czoła nieprzyjemnym sytuacjom, dopóki Hermiona nie chciała go mocno uderzyć. Theo mrużył do niego oczy i nawet Lavender się gapiła.

\- Wiesz, Draco - syknęła Hermiona, kiedy poszedł za nią do szafy z zapasami. - Nie jest jeszcze za późno, na zmianę mojego zdania.

\- Bzdury - powiedział spokojnie. - Jest o wiele za późno. - Jego dłoń musnęła jej. - Widziałem, jak gapiłaś się na mnie na Starożytnych Runach.

\- Jesteś podły - powiedziała Hermiona, wsuwając liście wodorostów do słoika. - Theo był dla mnie dobry i chociaż raz rozważę jego uczucia. A teraz przestań.

Wróciła do stołu i zaczęła dzielić liście na dwa stosy. Malfoy wyglądał na skłonnego do protestu, kiedy dała najlepsze liście Theo i Lavender, ale zgromiła go spojrzeniem. W lochach rozległ się głośny brzęk, gdy ktoś przewrócił jego kocioł, wylewając zawartość, więc teraz trzy stoły pełne uczniów zostały przyklejone do podłogi.

\- To przypomina mi Lockharta i chochliki kornwalijskie na drugim roku - powiedziała Hermiona, ostrożnie zamykając pokrywę kociołka nad gotowym eliksirem swoim i Malfoya.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Slughorn rozpoczął te zajęcia od tak błędnej metodologii - narzekał Malfoy, szarpiąc pergamin przyklejony do jego piersi. - Będę musiał wyrzucić tę szatę.

\- To okropne, Draco - powiedziała Lavender, która miała na głowie pokrywkę kociołka niczym kapelusz. - Pozwól, że pomogę ci zdjąć szatę.

Malfoy wzdrygnął się jak zdenerwowany testral, cofając się. Theo zaśmiał się głośno. W większości przypadków udało mu się uniknąć eliksiru, mając na łokciu tylko odrobinę liry. Malfoy wyciągnął różdżkę i machał nią w swoją szatę, unikając Lavender, ale udało mu się tylko zdjąć dużą różową kokardę z głowy Romildy Vane i upuścić ją na stół.

\- Po prostu zostawcie mikstury w kociołkach, wszyscy! - zawołał Slughorn. - Wszyscy uczniowie z zablokowanymi częściami ciała zostają po zajęciach, a ja was uwolnię!

Theo wciąż chichotał, a Hermiona podniosła wzrok znad swoich notatek i zobaczyła, jak Lavender chytrze przesuwa palcem po kropli Wrapsodi i wyciąga rękę do Malfoya.

\- Lavender, nie rób tego! - krzyknęła Hermiona, ale było już za późno. Malfoy wpatrywał się uważnie w Theo z różdżką w lewej ręce i nie zauważył, że Lavender dotyka jego drugiej dłoni.

\- Ojej - powiedziała Lavender z uśmiechem. - Utknęliśmy.

\- Na jaja Merlina! - Malfoy warknął, próbując się od niej wyrwać.

\- Lavender, jak mogłaś? - zapytała Hermiona. - Theo, przestań się śmiać!

\- Wiesz, to wszystko twoja wina - powiedział Malfoy Hermionie. Machnął ręką przyklejoną teraz do Lavender w powietrzu. - Po prostu musiałaś się wtrącić, prawda?

\- Nie podoba mi się twój ton, Draco - powiedział Theo marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie lubię tkwić w tej szalonej puszce! - warknął Malfoy. Zwrócił się do Lavender. - To, że przeprosiłem cię, Brown, nie oznacza, że jesteśmy… czymkolwiek. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie jesteśmy parą. Teraz będziemy czekać na Slughorna i nie będziemy rozmawiać. W ogóle. Czy mnie rozumiesz? - W jego głosie brzmiała lodowata wyższość, a Lavender zadygotała i skinęła głową.

\- I nie chcę widzieć więcej takich bzdur - ciągnął Malfoy. - Bo będzie ci bardzo przykro. Rozumiesz? - Lavender ponownie skinęła głową, a jej oczy zaszły łzami. - Dobrze.

Następnie Malfoy spojrzał na Theo, wciąż przywołując swojego wewnętrznego Lucjusza. 

\- A i Theo, nie obchodzi mnie, co myślisz o moim tonie.

Zadzwonił mosiężny dzwonek, sygnalizując koniec lekcji, a Theo wyczyścił brudny stół różdżką. Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoya i Lavender, siedzących obok siebie z połączonymi rękami na stole. Malfoy wyglądał jak grom.

\- Chodźmy, Hermiono, nic im nie będzie - mruknął Theo, kładąc dłoń na jej plecach, kiedy opuszczali stół.  _ Wrapsodi _ \- nie mogła przestać myśleć -  _ łatwe do związania, ale trudne do złamania. _

Gdy wyszli na korytarz, oparli się ramię w ramię o ścianę korytarza, żeby dojść do siebie. 

\- Theo - powiedziała Hermiona. - Absolutnie musimy…

\- Hermiona! - Luna przystanęła, aby się do nich uśmiechnąć z aprobatą. Krukonka miała parę widmokularów wsuniętych w jej blond loki i nosiła sznur koralików, które wyglądały jak gałki oczne. Hermiona ledwo stłumiła jęk frustracji.

\- Twoje włosy to doskonałe miejsce na przechowywanie butelek, Hermiono - zauważyła Luna. - Możesz nawet złapać kilka nargli. Theo, co za piękna różowa kokardka.

Theo uderzył dłonią w tył głowy i zaczął szarpać za kokardę. 

\- Aagh! - krzyczał. - Skąd to tam się wzięło?

Hermiona jęknęła, przypominając sobie Malfoya wpatrującego się w Theo z różdżką w dłoni i różową kokardką Romildy na ich stole, niewątpliwie poplamioną Wrapsodi. Twarz Theo pociemniała - najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku.

\- Draco! - krzyknął, wpadając z powrotem do klasy, machając różową kokardką. Słyszały przekleństwa Theo, a także szyderczy śmiech Malfoya, krzyk Lavender i huk czegoś, co brzmiało jak kocioł uderzający o ścianę, prawdopodobnie gdzieś w pobliżu głowy Malfoya. - Natychmiast, panie Nott, prosze się uspokoić! - Wrzeszczał Slughorn. Drzwi do sali eliksirów zatrzasnęły się.

\- Ojej - powiedziała Luna. - Czy to była kokardka Draco? Mówiłam mu, że jego garderoba potrzebuje odrobiny koloru.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Lunę, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo.

\- Witam, panno Granger - powiedział głęboki głos. Hermiona i Luna odwróciły się i zobaczyły górującego nad nimi Pratta. Kwadratowa twarz byłego Pałkarza drużyny Slytherinu była zarumieniona pod jego szczeciniastymi ciemnymi włosami, a w dłoni trzymał podręcznik do Zaklęć.

\- Ach, witam, panie Pratt - powiedziała Hermiona, lekko rozproszona przez przytłumione krzyki, które rozbrzmiewały za drzwiami do sali eliksirów.

\- Mów mi Rupert - powiedział Pratt.

Hermiona skinęła głową. 

\- Jak się dzisiaj masz, Rupert?

\- Wszystko super - powiedział Pratt. - Mam zadanie z zaklęć - ciągnął. - I pomyślałem, że jeśli ktoś wie coś o czarach, to jest to panna Granger. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony ze swojego żartu.

\- Zaklęcia, powiedziałeś? - zapytała Hermiona.

Pratt skinął głową. 

\- Pomyślałem, panno Granger, że gdybyś nie była zajęta w sobotę, mogłabyś mi pomóc. Moglibyśmy iść razem do Hogsmeade.

\- Czy ja dobrze słyszę? - zapytał zirytowany głos za Hermioną. Theo najwyraźniej uciekł z sali eliksirów, pozostawiając tam swoją różową kokardę, a także przywracając na twarz wyraz swojego zwykłego opanowania. Luna wyglądała na rozczarowaną.

\- Pratt, czy właśnie zaprosiłeś pannę Granger do Hogsmeade? - zażądał Theo z zarumienioną twarzą. Podszedł do Hermiony - Skąd w ogóle znasz pannę Granger? 

Pratt również się zaczerwienił, albo z zażenowania, albo z gniewu.

\- Nadzorowałam jeden z szlabanów Ruperta - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując rozładować sytuację.

\- Tak i dziękuję za to, panno Granger - powiedział Pratt. - Alf i ja byliśmy szczęśliwi, że nie szorowaliśmy kotłów tej nocy i chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nie przeszkadza mi, że mnie dusiłaś...

\- Dusiłaś go? - zapytał Theo Hermionę.

\- Tylko trochę - powiedziała Hermiona, zanim pomyślała. Theo wyglądał na zszokowanego. Merlinie, miała dzisiaj zdecydowanie za długi język.

\- Wiem, że na to zasłużyłem - powiedział Pratt. - A jeśli zechcesz to możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz, panno Granger…

\- Powinnaś, Hermiono - wtrąciła Luna. Uśmiechnęła się rozmarzonym wzrokiem, widząc przerażone miny Theo i Hermiony. - Niektórzy ludzie lubią się czasami trochę poddusić.

\- Cóż, nie powiedziałbym, że mi się to podobało - powiedział Pratt. - Ale jeśli panna Granger uważa, że tego potrzebuję…

\- Ale bądź ostrożny - powiedziała Luna, uśmiechając się teraz do Pratta. - To może być dość intensywne.

Pratt zamrugał do Luny, zdezorientowany, ale Hermiona miała inne zmartwienia. Theo szedł naprzód, najwyraźniej chętny do wyładowania frustracji na młodszym - ale większym - Ślizgonie.

\- Dziękuję, Rupert - powiedziała Hermiona, stając między nim a Theo. - Ale nie będę mogła uczyć cię zaklęć, ani iść z tobą do Hogsmeade. - Dodała szybko. - To nie byłoby… och, nie byłoby na miejscu biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nadzorowałam ostatnio twój szlaban i tak dalej. Ale dziękuję, że pytasz.

Pratt skinął głową, akceptując wymówkę. 

\- W porządku, panno Granger, ale nadal możesz mnie poddusić...

\- Rupert! - Bloom podbiegł i złapał przyjaciela za ramię. - Przestań niepokoić pannę Granger! Bardzo mi przykro, panno Granger - powiedział, odciągając Pratta.

\- Będziesz potrzebowała hasła bezpieczeństwa, Hermiono - kontynuowała spokojnie Luna. - I poleciłbym obecność strony trzeciej, aby uniknąć niebezpiecznych praktyk.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, marząc, by po prostu umrzeć ze wstydu.

\- Chętnie pomogę - kontynuowała Luna. - Mam …

\- Hermiono - powiedział Theo z niebezpieczną grzecznością. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego poczułaś potrzebę duszenia Pratta.

\- Tak, Hermiono - powiedział głos za nimi, naśladując ton Theo. - Wszyscy chcielibyśmy wiedzieć.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy i teraz była pewna, że chce umrzeć ze wstydu, bo to był oczywiście Malfoy, oparty o otwarte teraz drzwi sali do eliksirów i wyglądający na dość radosnego. Lavender przeszła obok niego, wychodząc z lochu i nie patrząc na nikogo. Szybko odeszła, znikając za rogiem korytarza.

Pratt i Bloom zatrzymali się nieco dalej w korytarzu, a Theo patrzył na nich zmrużonymi oczami. 

\- Czekaj… to byli pałkarze wyrzuceni z drużyny Slytherinu - powiedział Theo do Hermiony. - Myślałem, że to tylko plotka. Dusiłaś ich bo… - Jego oczy powędrowały do Malfoya.

\- Ach, szczerze mówiąc - powiedział Malfoy. - Sam byś był całkiem niezłym pałkarzem, Theo. Taki krzepki i bez mózgu. - Wyprostował się i zarzucił torbę na ramię. - Podduszanie? Zaskakujesz mnie, Hermiono Granger.

Malfoy mrugnął do Hermiony, która przyzywała do siebie całą swoją samokontrolę, by go nie przeklnąć. Potem odszedł, pozostawiając Theo z morderczym wyrazem twarzy. Hermiona mogła tylko poklepać Theo po ramieniu, a jej plany cywilizowanego zerwania tego ranka poszły w dym wraz z Wrapsodi. Teraz będzie musiała poczekać do lunchu.

Luna westchnęła. 

\- Chciałabym być na twojej lekcji eliksirów, Hermiono - powiedziała.

***

Hermiona wyszła za Theo z Wielkiej Sali po obiedzie, chcąc w końcu uwolnić go od siebie, ale straciła go z oczu w tłumie. Powinna była spakować Mapę Huncwotów. Weszła po schodach w górę, aby go poszukać, tylko po to, by znaleźć Malfoya siedzącego na schodach czwartego piętra z dwiema Piskliwymi Myszkami. Scena wyglądała raczej uroczo, dopóki Hermiona nie podeszła wystarczająco blisko, by ich podsłuchać.

\- Nie możesz okazywać słabości łobuzom, Percival - mówił Malfoy. - Zaklęcie żądlące to przydatna odpowiedź i trudno powiedzieć, kto je rzucił.

Hermiona podeszła do nich. 

\- Panie Malfoy! - warknęła, wciąż zirytowana jego rolą w scenie poza eliksirami. Odwróciła się do Percivala. - Percival, jeśli ktoś cię prześladuje, powiedz nauczycielowi.

\- Ale ten gość jest pupilkiem nauczyciela! - powiedział Percival, marszcząc brwi. - Nie mogę go po prostu przekląć? Albo go uderzyć?

\- Przemoc nigdy nie jest odpowiedzią - odpowiedziała Hermiona, opierając ręce na biodrach.

\- Naprawdę, panno Granger? - zapytał rozbawiony Malfoy. Odchylił się do tyłu i skrzyżował swoje długie nogi. - Wydaje mi się, że na trzecim roku miałaś dość przeciętny prawy sierpowy.

\- Uderzyłaś łobuza? - zapytał ją Percival.

Pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Zasłużył na to.

\- Nie, naprawdę nie - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Z pewnością tak! Obraziłeś Rona, a potem…

\- Zaczekaj - powiedziała inna Piskliwa Myszka. - On był tym gnębicielem?

\- Pan Malfoy był okropnym, okropnym łobuzem i nie powinieneś słuchać jego słów, a ja nigdy bym się tak nie zachowała - powiedziała Hermiona do rosnącej wokół nich grupki.  _ Skąd oni wszyscy się wzięli? _

\- Kilka tygodni temu trzymałaś różdżkę przy moim gardle - wtrącił Malfoy z błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Ty też na to całkowicie zasłużyłeś i nadal mi tego nie wynagrodziłeś, więc nie…

\- Panna Granger przyłożyła różdżkę do gardła pana Malfoya - powiedziała głośno Piskliwa Mysz do Bertiego, który właśnie przybył z Ciastkiem na ramieniu. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby na to zasłużył.

\- Co takiego zrobił? - zapytał Bertie.

\- Tak, panno Granger, co ja zrobiłem? - zapytał niewinnie Malfoy.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. _ Przyciskał mnie do tablicy, próbując rozpocząć tajny, gorący romans. To właśnie zrobił. _

\- Czy nie jesteś Ślizgonem? - zapytała jednego z pierwszorocznych, próbując zmienić temat. To była dziewczynka z ciemnymi warkoczami, mająca brata w Azkabanie. - Nie powinno cię tu być. Ci uczniowie mogą mieć na ciebie zły wpływ.

\- To Puchoni!

\- Tak, ale mówią o przeklinaniu ludzi i nie powinnaś tego robić! - powiedziała rozpaczliwie Hermiona.

\- Ale panno Granger, przeklęłaś mnie. Petrificusem Totalusem - zauważył Malfoy. Poruszył brwiami. - Powiedz im, co zrobiłem.

\- On był… 

_ Szedł w moim kierunku, podczas gdy ja byłam na wpół rozebrana... _

\- On… był sobą - warknęła w końcu Hermiona i odeszła, zrezygnowana ze znalezienia Theo po zajęciach z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

\- Myślę, że ona może mieć zły wpływ - powiedział Percival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Niepokój. Tak dużo niepokoju.


	40. Unraveli

Hermiona zaczynała powoli się odklejać. Było poniedziałkowe popołudnie, a ona wciąż nie była choć trochę bliżej zerwania z Theo. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Zaczęła przecież swój dzień tak zdecydowana i dobrze zorganizowana, od scenariusza i planu, do nawet zaplanowanego czasu po eliksirach. Potem Slughorn - który oficjalnie przekształcił się z Irytującej Sprytnej Kutwy na Osobistą Edukacyjną Nemezis Ósmoklasistów - zrujnował wszystko swoją nagłą zmianą partnerów w ostatniej możliwej chwili i kolejnym głupim eliksirem. Nie mogła zerwać z czarodziejem, który właśnie rzucił różową kokardką przypiętą do niego przez jego rywala. Rywala, który zdecydował się interpretować swoją własną cechę Złego-Chłopca-Aka-Ślizgońskiego-Dupka w stopniu, który Hermiona uznała za przesadny i kpiący. Jej przyszły były chłopak bezlitośnie przypominał jej o podduszaniu podczas seksu. Po prostu nie mogła tego zrobić, mimo wszelkich chęci.

_ Więc jak zwykle jest to wina Malfoya. Slughorna i trochę też Lavender, ale głównie Malfoya _ \- podsumowała Hermiona, kierując się do holu wejściowego. Szczerze mówiąc, Hogwart powinien opracować program nauki korespondencyjnej, aby móc denerwować blond czarodziejów w domu, zamiast zmuszać ich do powrotu do szkoły i rozpraszania wszystkich. Teraz zamiast skoncentrować się na swoich egzaminach z pomocą wspierającego - choć raczej tajemniczego - chłopaka, który faktycznie podążał za jej planami do nauki, biegała po całym zamku, aby znaleźć wspomnianego chłopaka, aby móc z nim zerwać. Nie tylko zachęcała do złego zachowania, ale też je nagradzała. Nie tak miał wyglądać jej ósmy rok. Przyjechała do Hogwartu zdeterminowana, by porzucić swoją prymitywną osobowość mola książkowego, a teraz tęskniła za tymi czasami, kiedy wszyscy uważali ją za pilną, oczytaną harpię. Po dwóch miesiącach semestru była brutalną wariatką z nienawidzącą mężczyzn biżuterią, która wkrótce - jeśli będzie kontynuowała swoją obecną szaloną trajektorię - będzie utrzymywać otwarty związek z byłym śmierciożercą, który zdradził szkołę i prawie zabił Dumbledore'a. Nie mogła znieść tej myśli.

Co gorsza, okazała się całkowicie niekompetentna w realizacji pierwszej fazy swojego nikczemnego planu. Przegapiła wyznaczone jej okna czasowe po eliksirach i lunchu, więc teraz wybierała się do chaty Hagrida w czasie jej wolnego popołudnia (dzisiaj bez OPCM), aby złapać Theo, zanim opuścił zajęcia z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Nie zostanie jej to ponownie udaremnione.

Przybyła do chaty, aby zobaczyć, jak Hagrid wciąż prowadzi zajęcia, a jego ogromne plecy były zwrócone w kierunku Hermiony, uczniowie przed nim byli praktycznie w stanie katatonii. Niektórzy z nich nawet spali. To było niezwykłe, zwłaszcza o tej porze roku. Półolbrzym zwykle przynosił jednego lub dwa potwory w okolicach Halloween, a w tym roku zaaranżował nawet wysłanie trzech małych hydr z Grecji - miały zaledwie cztery stopy wzrostu, ale były bardzo niebezpieczne, każda z trzema ziejącymi ogniem głowami. Hermiona pomogła Hagridowi z dokumentami importowymi, mając nadzieję, że ktoś z Magicznego Urzędu Celnego w Dover będzie miał na tyle świadomości, aby zabronić im wjazdu. Jej modlitwy zostały nieco wysłuchane, a małe hydry zostały zatrzymane w Izbie Celnej, nie dlatego, że były śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, ale dlatego, że każda hydra była uważana za trzy osobne potwory, a nie pojedynczą jednostkę (część nowego prawa standaryzacji stworzeń), a zatem jedna hydra wymagała trzech oddzielnych certyfikatów. Hermiona była rozdarta między irytacją z powodu nieodpowiednich instrukcji dotyczących formularzy Magicznej Izby Celnej a ulgą, że te okropne stworzenia były teraz problemem kogoś innego na południu kraju. 

Mimo to Hermiona szybko się dowiedziała, że gdyby pozwolono hydrom przybyć do Hogwartu, Hagrid nie przyniósłby zamiast tego kilku tac z robaczkami świętojańskimi. A wtedy Theo nie znudziłby się i nie poszedłby nad jezioro, gdzie złapałby go Ernie Macmillan. Ernie był oczywiście podekscytowany, mogąc natknąć się na Theo na terenie Hogwartu bez nadzoru innego Prefekta. Puchon wysłał ucznia, aby poinformował McGonagall, która odesłała wiadomość, że Theo ma natychmiast udać się do lochów Slytherinu.

Hermiona usłyszała całą historię od Piskliwych Myszek, które znalazła wygłupiające się na grządce dyniowej Hagrida. Pierwszoroczni słyszeli całą wymianę zdań między dwoma starszymi czarodziejami, szukając nad jeziorem kolejnych Piskliwych Kwiatów. Bertie był tym uczniem, którego Ernie wysłał do McGonagall. Teraz dzieci chciały wiedzieć, dlaczego Prefekt Naczelny tak bardzo nie lubił pana Notta i dlaczego tak często wspomniano między nimi nazwisko panny Granger. Percival bardzo chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego pan Nott wciąż mówił o namiotach i piersiach.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - skłamała chłodno Hermiona. - Mam jednak nadzieję, że wszyscy nauczyliście się, co może się stać, gdy ktoś jest niemiły dla innych.

\- Tak, to bardzo smutne - warknęła Imogena. - Biedny Pan Nott próbował tylko doradzić, jak prawidłowo korzystać z magazynu, a teraz musi pozostać w swoim pokoju aż do kolacji. - Reszta Piskliwych Myszy zgodziła się, że Pan Macmillan był bardzo niewdzięczny.

Hermiona mogła tylko westchnąć. Uważała karę Theo za całkowicie rozsądną - nic z tego nie wydarzyłoby się, gdyby nie dręczył Erniego, nie błąkał się podczas lekcji lub przede wszystkim nie pojedynkował się z Malfoyem. Hermiona lekki zirytowała się tym, że mała eskapada Theo oznaczała, że musiała iść z powrotem do zamku i stawić czoła lochom Slytherinu i temu okropnemu Zaklinaczowi Węży, jeśli chciała zerwać z nim w odpowiednim czasie. Zaklęcie zwodzące niestety nie oszukałoby portretu.

Niezrażona Hermiona udała się do lochów, po drodze zatrzymując się przy damskiej łazience, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku. Jej włosy, tak pięknie zaplecione tego ranka utalentowanymi palcami Ginny, były teraz w krzaczastym bałaganie, a jej ubranie było pomięte i brudne od czasu spędzonego na grządce dyniowej z Piskliwymi Myszkami. Poprawiła ubranie różdżką, ale wyłoniła się z łazienki, wciąż czując się nieświeżo. Nienawidziła podejmować zdecydowanych działań z nieuporządkowanymi włosami.

Jej wygląd z pewnością nie zrobił wrażenia na Zaklinaczu Węży ani na samym wężu. Zaklinacz z pogardą pociągnął nosem na widok Hermiony, ponownie odmawiając wysłania wiadomości do Theo i nie pozwolił też odejść wężowi. To nie dawało jej innego wyjścia, jak tylko kręcić się przy wejściu do kwater Slytherinu, modląc się, by pojawiła się nieco przyjaźniejsza twarz zamiast Astorii (dreszcz) czy nawet Malfoya. Bogowie choć raz zlitowali się nad nią, oferując wyzwolenie w postaci Pansy.

\- Merlinie, Granger - powiedziała Pansy, wpuszczając ją do środka. Przebrała się ze szkolnego mundurka i włożyła plisowaną, długą sukienkę z dopasowanym płaszczem, z wyszytym charakterystycznym kwiatowym wzorem. Jej czarne włosy były spięte różową wstążką i wyglądała bardzo ładnie pomimo zmrużonych oczu i groźnych spojrzeń. - Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś, ale udało ci się wszystko pogorszyć. Draco robi się marudny, Astoria ma żyrandol na szyi, a Theo nie wyjdzie nawet ze swojego pokoju.

\- Wiem - powiedziała Hermiona.

Pansy skrzyżowała ramiona. 

\- A Pomyluna Lovegood mówi wszystkim, że się podduszasz. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Czy Draco wie?

Hermiona zakryła twarz dłońmi. 

\- Naprawdę nienawidzę tej szkoły.

\- Czy znasz stanowisko Longbottoma w tej sprawie?

Hermiona opuściła ręce i spojrzała na Pansy. 

\- NIE! Znaczy, ciężko powiedzieć. Jeśli zamierzasz dalej ścigać biednego Neville'a, nie będzie żadnego podduszania. Ani orgii - dodała.

\- Rozmawiałaś o orgiach z Longbottomem? - zapytała Pansy, unosząc brew. - Cicha woda brzegi rwie.

\- Gdzie… jest… Theo? - zapytała Hermiona, zaciskając pięści.

Pansy potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Nigdy się chyba nie dowiem, co oni w Tobie widzą. Po prostu zejdź na dół. - Machnęła wypielęgnowaną ręką w stronę schodów prowadzących w głąb lochów. - Sypialnie dla chłopców są po lewej stronie. Pokój Theo to pierwsze drzwi po prawej.

Dormitoria Slytherinu wyglądały bardzo podobnie do tych w Wieży Gryffindoru, z wyjątkiem zielono-srebrnych gobelinów przedstawiających smętnie wyglądających czarodziejów i wiedźmy rządzących, walczących, spiskujących, dźgających się wzajemnie w plecy i tak dalej. Hermiona raczej niepewnie zapukała do drzwi Theo, tracąc odwagę, a na znudzone „Wejdź” wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła, modląc się, żeby był w pełni ubrany.

Był, ale po prostu… nikt nie mógł wyglądać bardziej grzesznie niż Ślizgon wyciągnięty na sofie. Biała koszula mundurka Theo była rozpięta, odsłaniając gęste ciemne włosy jego klaty sięgające do pasa. Jego buty były zdjęte, a w szerokiej dłoni trzymał szklankę czegoś, co wyglądało jak Syrenia Whisky. Jego głowa była lekko odchylona do tyłu, odsłaniając muskularną szyję. Oczy miał zamknięte. 

\- Jeśli wróciłeś po…

\- To ja - powiedziała pośpiesznie Hermiona, starając się nie patrzeć. Nie wydawało się właściwe patrzeć na Theo, kiedy miała z nim… i jeszcze do tego…

\- Hermiona! - Theo usiadł, szeroko otwierając swoje zielone oczy. - Jak się tu dostałaś?

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - wyjąkała. - Ale mogę…

\- Nie, nie, wejdź! - Theo już wstał, odkładając szkocką na jadeitową podstawkę. Ruszył naprzód i po sekundzie wpatrywała się już w klatkę piersiową z bliska, a jego piżmowy zapach całkowicie ją otoczył. Usłyszała, jak drzwi się za nią zamykają i poczuła, jak torba zsuwa się z jej ramienia.

\- To jest genialne - powiedział jej do ucha niemożliwie głębokim głosem. - Jesteś wspaniała. - Pochylił głowę i dał Hermionie ciepły pocałunek, który wywołał w niej delikatne dreszcze. Jak ona ciągle znajdowała się w takich sytuacjach?

\- Musimy porozmawiać - szepnęła mu w usta.

Ręce Theo zakryły jej dłonie, podciągając je w górę jego klatki piersiowej, w te miękkie włosy, a jego usta przesunęły się do jej szyi. 

\- Po prostu mów - mruknął. - A w tym czasie ja…

\- Theo. - Powtórzyła Hermiona. Nie powinno jej tu być. To był okropny pomysł. Jak mogliby prowadzić taką rozmowę w pojedynkę w jego sypialni? Malfoy by jej nie oszczędził, gdyby ją tu teraz zobaczył! - Theo, czy jest jakieś inne miejsce, do którego moglibyśmy się udać?

\- Nie bój się, Hermiono - powiedział Theo z uśmiechem. - Jestem zmuszony do przebywania tylko w dormitorium. Jeśli chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, będziesz musiała zostać... - Puścił ją i podszedł do swojego biurka, nalewając kolejnego drinka. - Tutaj - powiedział, podając jej go.

Hermiona wypiła połowę szklanki. Była dopiero druga po południu, ale szczerze mówiąc, potrzebowała tego. Pokój był umeblowany ciemnym drewnem, błyszczącym srebrem i zielenią, z dwoma dużymi podwodnymi oknami wychodzącymi pod Wielkim Jeziorem. Podeszła do biurka Theo, podziwiając jego schludne zwoje i pergaminy, a jego pióra były starannie ułożone w równym rzędzie. Zdjęcie w srebrnej ramce ukazywało bajkowy zamek w wysokich górach, łopoczące flagi i poruszające się drzewa.

\- Zamek mojej babci - powiedział Theo, stając obok niej. W mniejszej ramce znajdował się owalny obraz młodej czarownicy o czarnych włosach, która uśmiechała się słodko do Hermiony. - Moja matka. 

\- Jest piękna - powiedziała Hermiona, kończąc drinka jednym haustem i stawiając szklankę na srebrnej tacy.

Ponownie spojrzała na biurko, głównie po to, by oderwać wzrok od Theo, i zauważyła trzecie zdjęcie w ramce. Było to zdjęcie jej i Theo w Błyszczącej Zasłonie. Bez namysłu podniosła ramkę i spojrzała na nie. Ta przeklęta spinka do włosów Gloriany błyszczała jak gwiezdna konstelacja na jej gładkich, ciemnych włosach.

Spojrzała na Theo, który cofnął się lekko, z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach. Sama też się zarumieniła - trzymał to na biurku? Ponownie spojrzała na ich sylwetki, całujące się bez końca. I te błyszczące diamenty. Nic dziwnego, że Narcyza wpadła w szał.

Theo odchrząknął. 

\- To bardzo ładne zdjęcie - powiedział nieco słabo.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, gdy ponownie odłożyła zdjęcie. 

\- Tak, jest.

\- Od tamtej pory nie widziałem, żebyś je nosiła - ciągnął Theo, najwyraźniej chętny do zmiany tematu. - Te diamenty.

Jej twarz rozgrzała się jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Nie - powiedziała, starając się zabrzmieć lekko. - Nie noszę ich.

Oczy Theo nabrały ostrości przypominającej spojrzenie Harry'ego i potrzeba było całego hartu Hermiony, by unieść podbródek i spotkać się z nimi.

\- Hermiono - zapytał. - Kto dał ci te diamenty na urodziny?

Złożyła ręce, żeby ich nie wykręcić. 

\- Malfoy - przyznała. 

Theo wpatrywał się w nią, zaciskając usta w twardą linię.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, Theo - ciągnęła. - Założenie ich tamtej nocy było niewłaściwe.

Theo przyjrzał się jej uważnie, najwyraźniej ostrożnie dobierając w myślach kolejne słowa. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał niebezpiecznie, zwodniczo miękkim tonem, którego większość Ślizgonów najwyraźniej nauczyła się już w kołysce.

\- Czy masz pojęcie, jak obraźliwe jest noszenie biżuterii od innego mężczyzny na randce? - zapytał. - Twoi przyjaciele w restauracji najwyraźniej wierzyli, że te diamenty pochodzą ode mnie.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Wiem, to było bezmyślne i głupie, ale nie chciałam cię obrazić.

Bogowie, co to był za głupi ruch. Może powinna była zrobić T-shirt z napisem: Przepraszam, że nosiłam te cholerne diamenty. Moje włosy tego dnia były jedną wielką katastrofą.

Theo się nie uśmiechnął, tylko wlał jeszcze więcej szkockiej do swojej szklanki. Nie zaoferował jej jednak dolewki.

\- To nie był zwykły prezent - powiedział. - Wiem, że biżuteria robiona jest przez gobliny. - Theo spojrzał na nią od góry do dołu i wykrzywił usta. - Oczywiście Twoje… relacje… z Draco zaszły dalej, niż przypuszczałem.

\- Tak, ale nie w taki sposób, jaki masz na myśli - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc lekko. - Nie przeleciałam go, jeśli to właśnie sugerujesz.

Theo spojrzał na nią znad szklanki, opierając się o szafkę. 

\- To całkiem niezła konfiguracja, którą tu prowadzisz, Hermiono - powiedział. - I mam jej prawie dość. Pytanie brzmi: u kogo próbujesz wzbudzić zazdrość, u mnie, czy u Draco?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny - warknęła Hermiona. Wzięła głęboki oddech i spróbowała się uspokoić. Theo od tygodni znosił wybryki Malfoya i nie zasługiwał na to, by na niego warczeć. - Przykro mi, że tak to wygląda, Theo, ale nie próbowałam nikogo wykorzystać. Po prostu jestem… zdezorientowana. - Ostatnie słowo zostało wypowiedziane łagodnym, falującym tonem, który brzmiał dziwnie w jej uszach.

Theo był niewzruszony. 

\- A więc to Draco. Nigdy nie myślałem, że Hermiona Granger ulegnie jego urokowi. Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem jego drapieżnego wyglądu, Twoich małych rumieńców? Czyli jestem Twoim kontratakiem do Astorii?

\- Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie - powiedziała Hermiona. Cała ta rozmowa wymykała się spod kontroli. Nie była w stanie użyć ani jednego słowa ze swojego scenariusza. Wzięła głęboki oddech i spróbowała sobie przypomnieć przygotowane linie.

\- Naprawdę cię lubię, Theo - zaczęła. - Jesteś czarujący, uprzejmy i cudowny, ale ja…

\- Tak, tak, jestem po prostu wzorem doskonałości - powiedział Theo, wracając na sofę. Opadł na poduszki i spojrzał na nią chłodno. - Ale to może blednie w porównaniu ze zjadliwymi komentarzami Draco i jego całkowitym brakiem szacunku dla Ciebie, nie wspominając o latach okropnych obelg i zastraszania. - Upił łyk swojego drinka. - Pamiętaj, że dzieliłem z nim dormitorium od lat. Wiem, co o Tobie mówił.

Hermiona przyciągnęła krzesło do sofy i usiadła na nim, twarzą do niego. 

\- Zmienił się - powiedziała z powagą, z rękami splecionymi na kolanach i złączonymi nogami. - Naprawdę w to wierzę.

\- Nikt tak bardzo się nie zmienia - warknął.

\- Nie było cię tutaj - powiedziała. - Nie wiesz, przez co przeszliśmy.

I oto było to, uświadomiła sobie, że wszystko się skończyło. Theo nie był na wojnie, nic nie wiedział.  _ Co by zrobił, gdyby został? _ \- zapytał cichy głos. Znała prawdopodobną odpowiedź, sam przyznał się do tego w Błyszczącej Zasłonie. Poszedłby za swoim ojcem, człowiekiem tak złym i skorumpowanym jak Bellatriks czy Lucjusz Malfoy, a gdyby ci Szmalcownicy rzucili ją oraz Harry'ego i Rona na podłogę przed Theo w Nott Estate, co by zrobił? Przypomniała sobie spojrzenie godne bazyliszka w oczach starszego Notta, mogła wyobrazić sobie jego szeroką, włochatą dłoń na karku Theo, zmuszającą go do spojrzenia. „Czy to oni?”

Na chwilę późne popołudniowe słońce przenikające przez jezioro i zapach szkockiej ustąpiły, a ona była z powrotem w salonie w Malfoy Manor, słysząc cichy głos Draco, tak niepewny, chociaż widziała błysk rozpoznania:  _ „Nie wiem… może” _ \- powiedział. Niezupełnie heroiczne, ale to wystarczyło.

\- Hermiona?

Zamrugała i znów była z Theo.

\- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? - Theo siedział, patrząc na nią z niepokojem.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i spróbowała utrzymać się na krześle. 

\- Draco się zmienił - powtórzyła. - Nie wiesz wszystkiego.

Theo wzruszył ramionami, obojętny. 

\- Być może. - Odrzucił drinka i odstawił szklankę. - Być może. Ale jest bardziej prawdopodobne, że myśli, że możesz naprawić jego reputację. - Czarodziej skrzywił się. - Nie mógłby się bardziej mylić.

Na początku Hermiona była zbyt wstrząśnięta, by słuchać jego słów, ale potem kawałki wypowiedzi zaczęły się układać w jej umyśle. Spojrzała na zdjęcie Proroka na biurku. To naprawdę było idealne zdjęcie, tak dobrze oprawione… Hermiona spojrzała na Theo w zamyśleniu, a on spojrzał na nią tym samym wzrokiem. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju było ciche tykanie zegara i delikatny brzęk topniejącego lodu w szkockiej szklance.

Drzwi nagle się otworzyły, zaskakując ich oboje i kończąc rywalizację na gapienie się.

\- Theee-o-dore. - Zanucił znajomy, pełen nienawiści głos. - Czy mógłbyś… - Astoria zatrzymała się w drzwiach. - Jak się tu dostała?

Theo zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Hermiona ma pełne prawo tu być - powiedział. Podniósł dłoń Hermiony i pocałował ją, nie odrywając oczu od Astorii.

Astoria pozostała w drzwiach, spoglądając na nich, jakby wyczuła coś paskudnego. Zdjęła krawat, a jej koszula była do połowy rozpięta, żeby lepiej pokazać naszyjnik Malfoyów. Bladoniebieskie oczy migotały między Hermioną i Theo. 

\- Widziałeś Blaise'a? - zapytała go Astoria.

\- Nie - powiedział krótko Theo, trzymając Hermionę za rękę.

\- Prawdopodobnie uciekł ze swoją rudą dziwką - zadrwiła Astoria. - Zdrajcy krwi, szlam… spodziewam się, że Gregory też niedługo pojawi się z jakąś wywłoką.

\- Dlaczego tak jest, Dolores? - zapytała Hermiona - Za Goylem też biegasz?

Theo parsknął i objął Hermionę ramieniem, wciągając ją na sofę obok siebie. 

\- Zabierz swój zły humor gdzie indziej, Astorio. Hermiona i ja mamy… plany.

Oczy Astorii były napięte z wściekłości i Hermiona wsunęła rękę do kieszeni szaty. Czuła usta Theo przy uchu i miała nadzieję, że nie planuje posunąć się tak daleko. Dostawała tego samego pełzającego, niezupełnie właściwego uczucia, jakie miała, kiedy Ron jej dotykał, właściwie trochę ciemniejszego. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego zesztywnienia, a ramię Theo zacisnęło się.

\- Tak, wszystko jest lepsze niż oglądanie tej… zniewagi dla natury - warknęła Astoria. Trzask drzwi sprawił, że Hermiona podskoczyła i użyła tego ruchu, aby odsunąć się od Theo.

Ponownie oparł się na sofie, marszcząc brwi. 

\- Przykro mi, że musiałaś to usłyszeć.

Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  _ Zapłaci za tę gadkę o Ginny. _

Zapadła cisza, ale zamiast się gapić, Hermiona i Theo unikali nawzajem swojego wzroku. Potem Hermiona zebrała swoją gryfońską odwagę i przemówiła.

\- Theo. - Odwróciła się twarzą do niego, opierając jedną dłoń na oparciu kanapy. - Czy poinformowałeś Ritę Skeeter o naszej kolacji?

To był strzał w ciemno, ale patrząc na twarz Theo, był on dobry. Hermiona myślała o obecności Skeeter w Błyszczącej Zasłonie tamtej nocy. Nie wierzyła w zbiegi okoliczności.

\- Wydawało mi się, że ton tego fragmentu Proroka był trochę oderwany od rzeczywistości - Hermiona kontynuowała, trzymając oczy na Theo - Nagłówek i tytuł były wystarczająco sensacyjnie: bohaterka wojenna i syn Śmierciożercy. Ale omówmy ostatni akapit - tę małą arię ku odkupieniu Theodora Notta, bezinteresownego filantropa, który odrzuca uprzedzenia swojej rodziny.

Theo pochylił się do przodu. 

\- Hermiono, mogę wyjaśnić…

\- Nie przejmuj się - powiedziała. - Może cię wykorzystywałam, chociaż Godryk wie, że nie robiłam tego celowo. Ale ty też próbowałeś mnie wykorzystać, dla mojej mugolskiej krwi, statusu bohatera i mojego mózgu.

\- Naprawdę cię podziwiam - powiedział Theo. - Ale nie byłbym Ślizgonem, gdybym nie wykorzystał okazji.

\- I nie byłabym Gryfonką, gdybym nie gardziła tobą za to - powiedziała gorzko Hermiona.

Mięsień w jego szczęce drgnął. 

\- To mocne słowa, Hermiono.

To były mocne słowa, ale ich nie żałowała. 

\- To nie była spontaniczna, może wydawać się dobra decyzja, Theo - powiedziała. - Zaplanowałeś to, zabrałeś mnie tam i podałeś tej podłej kobiecie jak na… - Hermiona odwróciła się i zacisnęła pięści. - Nigdy…

\- O nie - powiedział surowo Theo. Wstał, zmarszczył ciemne brwi. - Nie waż się, Hermiono. Jeśli chcesz to zakończyć, bo myślisz, że kochasz Draco, to jedna rzecz. Ale nie waż się zakończyć tego w przypływie gryfońskiej moralności. Nie możesz wybaczyć jednemu mężczyźnie lat strasznego traktowania, nie wspominając o ataku na całą szkołę i torturach w jego domu, a potem odwrócić się i zostawić mnie, bo poinformowałem pieprzonego reportera.

Hermiona również wstała, podchodząc bliżej i trochę go przytłaczając. Theo nie cofnął się, ale wyglądał na ostrożnego. 

\- Tu nie chodzi o niego, Theo. Tu chodzi o ciebie i o mnie. Jesteśmy razem od miesiąca? Mówisz, że dałam się nabrać na frazesy Draco. Cóż, w tej chwili mam tylko twoje kwestie, a także tyranizowanie Erniego i knowania ze Skeeter oraz twój mały akt znikania w piątek wieczorem. Czego mi tutaj brakuje, o wspaniały Theo Nott? Czy widziałam, jak zrobiłeś coś, co nie przyniosło ci bezpośredniej korzyści?

Twarz Theo była czerwona z gniewu. 

\- Masz rację, nie znasz mnie i oczywiście nie zależy ci na tym. I zaczynam cię zbyt dobrze znać, a to nie jest już takie ładne.

\- Cóż, nie zostałam umieszczona na tej ziemi, żeby być cholernie ładną. - Splunęła Hermiona, w pełni rozpalając gniew. - Jestem tutaj, aby zmienić ten świat, a nie go ozdabiać. Idź i znajdź inną mugolaczkę, żeby naprawić imię, które zniszczył twój ojciec. Fakt, że myślisz, że możesz założyć swój fantazyjny pierścionek i przemierzać świat czarodziejów, jakby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło, pokazuje, że w ogóle nie rozumiesz wojny!

Spojrzenie Theo pogłębiło się i na chwilę Hermiona ponownie znalazła się w Departamencie Tajemnic, ale brutalnie odepchnęła to wspomnienie od siebie. Theo nie był swoim ojcem.

\- Nikt z nas nie jest taki sam. - Ciągnęła łagodniejszym głosem. - Wszyscy próbujemy pozbierać się po tym wszystkim i mówię ci, wojna go zmieniła.

Theo odsunął się i zaczął chodzić. Zatrzymał się w pobliżu jednego ze słupków łóżka i odwrócił się do niej. 

\- Z tego, co widziałem, to nie zmienił się dostatecznie - powiedział. - Znam Draco przez całe życie. Tak, przyznaję, zauważyłem w tym roku pewne różnice. Ale kilka pierwszoroczniaków i nagła obsesja na punkcie mugolaków nie odkupią jego win i martwię się, że tego nie widzisz.

Hermiona zamrugała do niego. Twarz Theo, mieszanina niesmaku i zmartwienia, wyglądała tak bardzo jak twarz Harry'ego, a jego słowa były również słowami Harry'ego. A w ogóle, jak szczerość możliwego odkupienia Malfoya stała się tutaj głównym tematem? Tego nie było w jej scenariuszu.

\- Wiem i rozumiem - powiedziała, poruszona oczywistą troską Theo. Rozjaśnił się i podszedł bliżej, lekko przesuwając dłonią po jej ramieniu. Hermiona odchrząknęła. Czy kiedykolwiek zamierzał zapiąć tę cholerną koszulę?

\- Hermiono - powiedział tym głębokim tonem. - Nigdy nie byłaś dla mnie tylko okazją. Byłem urzeczony, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem cię na tej sofie na przyjęciu Gryffindoru. - Obie jego ręce były teraz na jej ramionach. - Byłaś taką piękną, złotą wizją. Nie widziałem nikogo innego. Nie mogłem myśleć o nikim innym. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przyciągając ją bliżej. - Ty też coś poczułaś, wiem to.

\- Tak, poczułam - powiedziała Hermiona, ale odeszła, wysuwając się z jego ramion i prawie przewracając się o krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedziała. - Ale to nie wystarczy. Nie mogę już być z tobą. To, co mamy ty i ja, nie jest prawdziwe.

\- Ale jest prawdziwe z Draco? - twarz Theo była teraz surowa.

\- Tak - powtórzyła cicho. Obrazy zatrzepotały za jej oczami: Draco, szyderczy chłopiec, wychudzony duch z szóstej klasy, Śmierciożerca wpatrujący się w opuchniętą twarz Harry'ego. Ale widziała też mężczyznę na platformie Hogsmeade, opuszczającego różdżkę i przewracającego oczami na jej widok, genialnego uczonego odliczającego sekundy na eliksirach upadłego anioła w ambulatorium, niechętnego mentora swoich małych Puchonów, efektownego rozpustnika i wreszcie bladą, idealną, tęskniącą twarz Draco w tym ciemnym korytarzu na drugim piętrze.

Skoncentrowała się ponownie na Theo, próbując wyobrazić sobie jego błagającego ją ze złością, tak jak Draco („Nie złość się. Nie odcinaj się ode mnie”), ale nie mogła.

Hermiona przełknęła. 

\- Tak, to jest prawdziwe z Draco. To jest tak prawdziwe, że aż boli.

Theo potrząsnął głową. 

\- Możesz tak myśleć - powiedział. - Ale nie wierzę, że jesteś aż tak pokręcona, że tylko Śmierciożerca może cię zrozumieć. - Podszedł bliżej. - Hermiono, pozwól, że ja ci pomogę.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy - powiedziała spokojnie. - Jak powiedziałam w noc imprezy, nie potrzebuję kolejnego Rona w moim życiu.

\- Możesz potrzebować - powiedział Theo. - Ponieważ tam, gdzie widzisz miłość, ja wciąż widzę obsesję, a obsesja Draco na twoim punkcie jest niebezpieczna, zaborcza. Weasley jest, szczerze mówiąc, idiotą, ale jego instynkty były trafne. - Spojrzał jej w oczy. - Popełniłem błędy, ale Draco popełniał większe. I będzie popełniał jeszcze gorsze.

\- Mylisz się - powiedziała uparcie Hermiona. - Nie mogę powiedzieć wszystkiego, bo nie jest to moja historia, ale podjął ryzyko. Zdobył moje zaufanie. Udowodnił mi, że jego przyszłość będzie bardzo różna od przeszłości. Draco się zmienił.

\- Wciąż sobie to powtarzasz, Hermiono - powiedział Theo, wracając do tego miękkiego, zimnego ślizgońskiego głosu. - Ale Draco Malfoy złamie ci serce.

Hermiona cofnęła się, podnosząc swoją torbę i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Położyła dłoń na klamce i odwróciła się do Theo, patrząc w te zielone oczy, które wciąż nic nie zdradzały.

\- Może to zrobi - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale mam własne instynkty i oto co mi mówią: Ty też złamiesz mi serce. - Jej głos lekko się załamał. - Przepraszam, Theo. - Przekręciła gałkę i wyszła z pokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona zostaje zaplątana w biurokrację.


	41. Spiski i plany

Hermiona uciekła z lochów Slytherinu, by ukryć się w bibliotece w dziale historii goblinów, w tej samej wąskiej alejce, w której Theo po raz pierwszy znalazł ją z Draco ( _ „Pocałuję cię, jeśli mi powiesz…” _ ). Usiadła na podłodze, opierając się plecami o półkę, nie zważając na nikłe, wrzeszczące przekleństwa emanujące z „Krwawej Księgi Goblinów”.

Liczby w trzymanej na kolanach książce Numerologii płynęły jej przed oczami, a głos Theo grał w ciągłej pętli:  _ „Nikt tak bardzo się nie zmienia… jego obsesja na Twoim punkcie… niebezpieczna, zaborcza… Draco Malfoy złamie ci serce…” _ . Słyszała emocje w głosie Theo, zaniepokojenie, ale słyszała też zgorzknienie i zranioną dumę, tłumiony gniew, że nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, nie przyniosłoby mu tego, czego chciał.

A Hermiona nadal wierzyła w swoje ostatnie słowa: gdyby miała tyle pecha, żeby się w nim zakochać, Theodore Nott złamałby jej serce. Nie od razu, nie przez okrucieństwo czy złość - ale co jeszcze gorsze, przez obojętność. Nie, Theo byłby pełen uwagi i uprzejmości, z pewną ręką i łatwym uśmiechem, a ona roztrzaskałaby swoje serce na kawałki o tę chłodną powierzchnię.

Jeśli chodzi o Draco, cóż, już sporządziła wykres w SUPLE na ten temat (z prawdopodobną przyszłą linią czasu, patrz Dodatek A). Mógł złamać jej serce. Mógłby również zrujnować jej reputację. Mógłby opracować skomplikowaną konfigurację, aby zaspokoić swoje złe żądze i plany.

Ostatnia opcja sprawiła, że Hermiona głośno prychnęła. Daj spokój. Jeśli pogoń Draco za nią była częścią jakiegoś diabolicznego planu, był to najbardziej źle przemyślany i nieudolnie wykonany plan od czasu Voldemort Horcrux Road Show. Draco podkopywał się praktycznie na każdym kroku, często odmawiając sobie, zdaniem Hermiony, luksusu racjonalnego myślenia. Mężczyzna był w chaosie, co tylko wzmocniło przekonanie Hermiony, że Draco naprawdę się zmienił. Zmiana była chaotyczna, bolesna i nieprzewidywalna. Nigdzie nie został odkupiony - zbyt wiele demonów - ale zgodnie z jej sposobem myślenia, zyskał okazję, by spróbować, pomimo tego, co mówili Theo, Ron lub ten cholerny plan w SUPLE.

Hermiona wyciągnęła nogi na kamiennej podłodze i transmutowała chusteczkę w gruby zielony koc. W bibliotece było mroźno, ale nie można było ryzykować rzucenia zaklęcia rozgrzewającego wokół tak wielu książek. Wypchnęła Ślizgonów ze swojego umysłu i skupiła się na swoim tekście z Numerologii. Formuły obliczania epicykli i wartości dla Marsa były fascynujące, a Hermiona badała ich konsekwencje. Model geocentryczny Ptolemeusza mógł być niezgrabny i śmieszny, ale formuły miały wielką magiczną moc. Hermiona opracowała nawet podobny system, wykorzystując Jowisza jako środek w swoim wolnym czasie i wkrótce pokryła podłogę sekcji historii goblinów skomplikowanymi wykresami liczbowymi. To uspokoiło jej nerwy. Napływ natchnienia sprawił, że zwinęła kawałki pergaminu i unosiła je w powietrzu, aby naśladować ruchy słońca i planet wokół Jowisza - w tym przypadku Jowisz był kałamarzem, który pomalowała na pomarańczowo i zawiesiła w powietrzu. Byłoby to świetne uzupełnienie jej następnej prezentacji z Numerologii: „A co, jeśli Ptolemeusz był obcym?”

Sukces jej unoszącego się modelu tak pobudził Hermionę, że postanowiła zejść na kolację, wkraczając do Wielkiej Sali z ramionami pełnymi zwojów z Numerologii. Draco rzucił jej szybkie, zaniepokojone spojrzenie ze swojego miejsca obok Blaise'a, a ona skinęła mu lekko głową. Theo siedział po drugiej stronie stołu, otoczony byłymi partnerkami z Eliksirów, które próbowały go skusić między innymi owocami i cukierkami. Theo wydawał się bardziej kuszony przez swój kielich, który jak domyśliła się Hermiona po jego zarumienionych policzkach, nie zawierał soku dyniowego.

Szybko się odwróciła, rzucając swoje zwoje na stół Gryffindoru i siadając plecami do Ślizgonów. Ale wszelkie nadzieje na spokojny posiłek szybko zostały rozwiane. Wiele kursów na poziomie OWUTEMÓW miało w tym tygodniu egzaminy, a większość stołu była w stanie paniki. W takich chwilach żałowała, że nie została przydzielona do Ravenclawu - wtedy nie musiałaby odpowiadać na głupie pytania dotyczące materiału przedstawionego kilka tygodni temu.

\- Przeczytaj podręcznik - powiedziała po raz kolejny, odrywając kawałek chleba i zmywając nim z talerza sos gulaszowy. - Powie ci dokładnie, jak przeciwdziałać nadmiernemu mieszaniu eliksiru Fiducia, Romilda.

\- Czy możesz ponownie wyjaśnić kręgi pomidorowe? - zapytał Seamus.

\- Kręgi ptolemejskie - powiedziała Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Niech to szlag - powiedział Dean Thomas. - Muszę się nauczyć tych cholernych niewerbalnych zaklęć. Hermiono, czy możesz…

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Dean, musisz poćwiczyć. - Odłamała kolejny kawałek chleba, ale wrzuciła go prosto do gulaszu, nie kończąc posiłku. Zebrała zwoje z powrotem i udała się do swojego dormitorium, gdzie mogła spokojnie narysować kółka. Być może McGonagall zgodziłaby się na przeniesienie jej do Ravenclawu w imię jedności między Domami.

***

Hermiona przespała cały wtorkowy poranek po tym, jak do późna pracowała nad swoimi formułami Jowisza. Ból Theo był dość widoczny podczas kolacji, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się go ukryć, a Hermiona znowu poczuła się trochę nieszczęśliwa. Przybyła pod salę Starożytnych Run zmęczona i głodna, by znaleźć Draco stojącego przed drzwiami klasy.

\- Nie byłaś na śniadaniu - powiedział marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie byłam głodna. - Zajęła miejsce pod przeciwległą ścianą, czując się dziwnie nieśmiała.

\- Nie wyglądasz dobrze - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej. - A Theo nadal wygląda na wściekłego. Zgaduję, że twoja rozmowa poszła słabo.

\- Raczej.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

\- Powinnaś była poćwiczyć ze mną.

Hermiona odwzajemniła spojrzenie. 

\- Nie śmieszne. Zabierz swoją radość gdzieś indziej.

Wyglądał na lekko ukaranego, a Hermiona westchnęła. Draco nie próbował być irytujący, po prostu był… sobą. Opuściła ramiona. 

\- Przepraszam, nie spałam zbyt dobrze.

Spodziewała się, że weźmie ją za rękę, a może nawet spróbuje ją pocałować, ale Draco pozostał tam, gdzie był, z rękami po bokach. 

\- Cieszę się, że nie jesteś już z Theo, ale nie lubię patrzeć na Ciebie nieszczęśliwą - wyznał.

\- Wiesz, lubiłam go.

\- On też cię lubił - powiedział Draco. - To nie wszystko było… - Przerwał, wyglądając na zakłopotanego.

\- Wiem bardzo dobrze, że Theo mnie wykorzystywał - powiedziała chłodno.

Zapadła krótka cisza, po czym Draco przemówił. 

\- Hermiono, cokolwiek powiedział Theo, nie bierz tego do serca. Jest zły i…

\- Jest gorzej niż zły. Theo mi współczuje. - Głos Hermiony był gorzki. - Najwyraźniej jestem ofiarą chorej obsesji Śmierciożercy i jestem zbyt głupia, żeby to zauważyć.

Ciało Draco zesztywniało. 

\- Jak śmiesz… - warknął.

\- Nie bierz tego do serca. - Spapugowała go Hermiona, a Draco spojrzał gniewnie.

Hermiona potarła skronie. Brak śniadania przyprawił ją o lekki ból głowy. 

\- Posłuchaj, Theo ma pełne prawo mówić, co myśli - powiedziała. - Od tygodni traktowałeś go jak smocze gówno za straszny grzech umawiania się ze mną i dobrego traktowania mnie. Dlaczego miałby myśleć inaczej?

\- Wspaniale - powiedział Draco. - Teraz go bronisz. Kto następny? Wiem, zabierzemy cię do Azkabanu i będziesz mogła przez chwilę bronić mojego ojca.

\- To niezły pomysł - powiedziała Hermiona. - Myślę, że nie robią wystarczająco dużo, aby chronić więźniów przed tym magicznym wirusem.

Draco skrzywił się. Hermiona obdarzyła go swoim najlepszym niewinnym spojrzeniem, a on zrzucił grymas, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. 

\- Podłe - powiedział.

\- Tak. - Zgodziła się Hermiona. Potem westchnęła. - Z Theo będzie dobrze. Prawdopodobnie zraniłam jego dumę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

To wywołało pełen uśmiech blondyna. 

\- Odrobina pokory dobrze mu zrobi.

\- To trochę mocne słowa, jak na pochodzące od Ciebie, Draco.

Spojrzał na nią surowo. 

\- Z Twojego powodu otrzymałem wiele ciosów dla mojej dumy.

\- Wiem - powiedziała, sięgając po jego dłoń. Jego ciepła skóra wywołała u niej drżenie.

Pochylił się bliżej. 

\- Jak wdzięcznie, hmmm? Czy mogę spodziewać się nagrody za moje cierpienia?

\- Rzeczywiście, cierpienia - powiedziała. - Można by pomyśleć, że wysłałam cię na spanie w deszczu.

\- W niektórych przypadkach deszcz byłby lepszy. A jednak jestem tutaj, wciąż do Twoich usług. - Draco uniósł jej dłoń i pocałował ją, patrząc na nią szarymi oczami, a jej serce waliło, gdy poczuła muśnięcie jego ust na swojej skórze i być może najmniejszy dotyk języka, delikatny smak.

Energiczny stukot kroków rozdzielił ich. To Pansy szła w ich kierunku w krótkich butach na obcasach, które zdecydowanie nie przestrzegały zasad ubioru Hogwartu.

\- Cóż, czy to nie słodkie - powiedziała Pansy, pociągając nosem. Wyciągnęła gruby zwój z czerwoną wstążką ze swojej małej czarnej torebki. - Oto twoje notatki z zaklęć - powiedziała, podając zwój Hermionie.

Hermiona była pod wrażeniem, widząc, że Pansy zapakowała swoje badania nad miotłą-zabawką w prawdziwe notatki z Zaklęć, które przypominały jej własne pismo. Spiskowanie ze Ślizgonami miało swoje zalety.

\- Dziękuję, Parkinson - powiedziała chłodno. - Nie zawiedź mnie następnym razem.

Pansy spojrzała groźnie, ale nic nie powiedziała, po prostu odeszła w tych butach najlepiej, jak potrafiła. Pewnego dnia mogła złamać kostkę na piętrach zamku.

Draco spojrzał na Hermionę z rosnącym przerażeniem. 

\- Wy coś knujecie razem. Cokolwiek to jest, ostrzeż mnie wcześniej, abym mógł się ukryć.

\- Nonsens - powiedziała beztrosko. Włożyła zwój Pansy do torby, kiedy McGonagall i reszta klasy pojawili się na korytarzu - Jestem po prostu miłą i wyrozumiałą osobą.

***

Dzięki Merlinowi, tego ranka lekcja eliksirów została odwołana, ponieważ coś (lub ktoś, prawdopodobnie małe Puchonkowe jednostki) zapieczętował drzwi do lochów za pomocą Wrapsodi. Butelki z podkradniętymi porcjami tego materiału rozchodziły się po zamku. Justin Finch-Fletchley został przytwierdzony przy śniadaniu do swojej ławki. Wrapsodi działał nawet na duchy, czego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, a Krwawy Baron został znaleziony wiszący do góry nogami w Sali Wejściowej, ryczący przekleństwa. 

\- Jak ktoś w ogóle umieścił tam eliksir? - szeptali ludzie.

Slughorn opublikował notatkę o odroczeniu zajęć, w której wyraźnie stwierdzono „NIE DOTYKAĆ DRZWI”, zanim udał się do swojego prywatnego biura, aby uwarzyć więcej Unraveli. Ale kilku uczniów i tak ich utknęło, w tym biedny Neville.

\- Ktoś mnie popchnął - powiedział Hermionie, ciągnąc bezowocnie za uwięziony łokieć. - Czy możesz sprawdzić moją Wendy przed lunchem? Po prostu daj jej kilka kropli atramentu, jeśli będzie wyglądać na obwisłą.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta. 

\- Pod jednym warunkiem. Czy wiesz, gdzie mogę znaleźć dziewiczą ziemię?

\- Dziewicza Ziemia? - Oczy Neville'a rozszerzyły się. - Będziesz musiała się trochę nakopać. W świetle księżyca. Srebrną łopatą.

\- Możesz mi pomóc? - zapytała Hermiona.

Neville rozejrzał się i zniżył głos. 

\- Czy to część tego, co robisz z Pansy? Bo szczerze nie wierzę, że studiujecie razem Zaklęcia. - Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, a Neville westchnął. - Dobrze, spotkajmy się w Szklarni numer 4 po obiedzie. Dziś w nocy jest wczesny półksiężyc. - Wiele magicznych roślin reagowało na światło księżyca, więc Neville regularnie śledził jego ruchy.

\- Czy masz srebrną łopatę? - zapytała Hermiona.

Wyglądał nieswojo. 

\- Właściwie tak. Ministerstwo przekazało mi ją na cześć moich… uh, czynów.

Hermiona rozpromieniła się. 

\- Cudnie.

\- Cokolwiek robicie, nie chcę być w pobliżu - ostrzegł Neville.

Roześmiała się i poklepała go po ramieniu, trzymając rękę z dala od drzwi. 

\- Brzmisz zupełnie jak Draco.

***

Zajęcia z OPCM były absolutną parodią egzaminu. Jedna sekcja wymagała od uczniów szkicowania swoich ulubionych kwiatów. (Hermiona wyciągnęła z pamięci Mrugoziele i oznaczyła je). Przynajmniej było cicho. Draco zachowywał się grzecznie, a Theo całkowicie ją ignorował. Hermiona spędziła całą lekcję na zamartwianiu się, ale nie na temat żadnego z nich. Rysunki kwiatów nie były odpowiednim przygotowaniem do OWUTEMÓW. Być może powinna opracować własny egzamin z Obrony i zdawać go w kółko, aby upewnić się, że dobrze zrozumiała materiał na poziomie OWUTEMÓW. Idąc korytarzem Hermiona układała w myślach odpowiednie pytania egzaminacyjne, kiedy zza posągu wyskoczyła Piskliwa Myszka.

\- Panno Granger! - To była mała Ślizgonka.

\- Wydajesz się dość łatwa do zaskoczenia - powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy Hermiona starała się złapać oddech. - Czy na pewno jesteś bohaterką wojenną?

\- Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc? - zapytała Hermiona, starając się nie patrzeć.

\- O nie - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Moje stopnie są całkiem dobre, a we wszystkich innych aspektach swojego życia wydajesz się nieco zdenerwowana. Staram się, żeby chłopak mnie zauważył, ale w tym też nie wydajesz się być najlepszym wzorem do naśladowania.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

\- Jak masz na imię?

\- Leila Durant - powiedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczynka. - Mimo wszystko, musisz mieć coś w sobie, jeśli pan Malfoy jest skłonny tolerować Twoje zrzędliwe zachowanie. Percival mówi, że to Twoje piersi…

\- Ten mały potwór - mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Zgadzam się, mam na myśli tę potworną część - powiedziała Leila. Wyciągnęła zwój. - Mam ci to dostarczyć od profesora Hagrida.

\- Znowu wszyscy byliście na jego grządce dyni?

Leila wyglądała na urażoną. 

\- Mam we wtorki opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Hermiona rozpłaszczyła pergamin i szybko go przeczytała. Małe hydry przybyły do Londynu i Hagrid martwił się o ich stan. Hermiona była jednak bardziej zaniepokojona stanem magicznych urzędników celnych.

\- Czy zamierzasz je uratować? - zapytała Leila.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Nie powinnaś czytać notatek do innych osób.

\- Nie była zapieczętowana - powiedziała mała Ślizgonka. - Czy zamierzasz iść? Profesor Hagrid mówi, że one są naprawdę bardzo delikatne.

Hermiona prychnęła. 

\- Mówi też, że smoki są źle rozumiane, a hipogryfy są nieszkodliwe. - Ponownie przeczytała notatkę. Hagrid wydawał się bardzo zmartwiony. Na pergaminie było kilka śladów łez, takich jak list, który wysłał o Hardodziobie tak dawno temu. Westchnęła. - Przypuszczam, że będę musiała tam jechać. Moje nazwisko widnieje w dokumentacji.

Leila powlekła ją z powrotem do chaty Hagrida, gdzie półolbrzym był żałośnie wdzięczny, gdy Hermiona zgodziła się uratować małe hydry z kwarantanny. 

\- Pojedziesz dziś wieczorem, prawda? - zapytał.

\- Nie, Hagrid - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - To są inspektorzy celni. Działają tylko w godzinach od 9 do 17.

Hagrid był zszokowany. 

\- Ale moje hydry! To tylko dzieci! Nie przetrwają kolejnej nocy!

\- Oczywiście, że przetrwają - odpowiedziała Hermiona, przeglądając stos pergaminów, który jej wręczył. - Te dzienniki aresztowań mówią, że hydry zjadły osiem puszek konserwowanego tuńczyka i sześć porcji kości z gulaszu wołowego w ciągu ostatnich 24 godzin.

\- Za mało dla dorastającej młodzieży - burknął Hagrid.

Gdyby Hermiona postawiła na swoim, małe hydry w ogóle by nie rosły, ale nie mogłaby tego powiedzieć, przy patrzącą na nią jasnymi oczami Leilą. Hagrid niechętnie przyznał, że hydry prawdopodobnie przetrwają do środy i napisał przepustki Hermiony na zajęcia z eliksirów i numerologii.

Leila namawiała ją całą drogę powrotną do zamku, że też chce iść, ale Hermiona była nieugięta.

\- Zaufaj mi, to nudne, małe zlecenie, nic w tym interesującego - powiedziała Hermiona, gdy stały w holu wejściowym. - Nie pozwolę ci opuszczać zajęć.

Leila zwiesiła głowę z rozczarowaniem, a Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Pozwolę ci odwiedzić hydry po powrocie. Tylko Tobie, ale pamiętaj, tylko w mojej obecności i dopiero po tym, jak dasz mi 6-calowy zwój na temat historii i właściwej pielęgnacji hydr. Powiem Hagridowi, żeby dał ci dodatkowe punkty.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się blado - dzieci ze Slytherinu były trochę przerażające - i skinęła głową.

\- Dziękuję, panno Granger. Czasami jesteś całkiem przydatna.

Znowu Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

\- Tak mi powiedziano.

***

Kolacja tego wieczoru była podobna do poprzedniego: Draco rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie i wydawał się być uspokojony, kiedy skinęła głową. Theo całkowicie ją zignorował, racząc przyjąć kilka winogron od swoich wielbicielek. Hermiona ponownie usiadła plecami do Ślizgonów i próbowała nie słuchać tego, co uchodziło wśród Gryfonów za akademicką dyskusję.

\- Myślę, że to motyl - powiedział Seamus, obracając filiżankę. On i Dean chwytali kubki wszystkich i próbowali odczytywać fusy, przygotowując się do testu z wróżbiarstwa.

\- Nie, to Ponurak z książką - powiedział Dean. - O nie, kolego, oblejesz wszystkie egzaminy!

Po kolacji Hermiona i Neville wybrali się na jakieś odległe wzgórza za bramami zamku, aby zobaczyć Dziewiczą Ziemię. Srebrna łopata jej przyjaciela wyglądała bardziej ceremonialnie niż pożytecznie. Wygrawerowano na niej cytat Dumbledore'a o Neville'u: „Potrzeba wiele odwagi, aby przeciwstawić się naszym wrogom, ale równie dużo, by stanąć w obronie naszych przyjaciół”.

Hermiona czuła się źle, używając łopaty do kopania, ale Neville tylko się uśmiechnął. 

\- Po prostu cieszę się, że mogę znaleźć zastosowanie dla tego przedmiotu - powiedział. - Zwykle po prostu wkładam ją do donicy w moim pokoju.

Znalezienie żyły zajęło im prawie dwie godziny włóczenia się po zboczach wzgórz, a oboje w większości milczeli, ciesząc się zimną, jasną nocą. Wydawało się, że półksiężyc uśmiechał się do nich z góry, ożywiając szepczące trawy srebrzyste. Neville nie wspomniał o Draco, a Hermiona nie wspomniała o Pansy. Wydawało się, że oboje pragną spokojnej nocy, aby zebrać rzadką magiczną substancję w jakimś podejrzanym, tajnym celu. Wykopali tyle Dziewiczej Ziemi, by napełnić pół tuzina słoików, które Neville włożył do płóciennej torby.

\- Trzymaj to w ciemnym, chłodnym miejscu - powiedział Neville, dyskretnie podając jej jeden ze słoików po powrocie do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. - Z dala od bezpośredniego światła słonecznego.

\- Dziękuję, Neville - powiedziała. - Chciałabym móc powiedzieć…

\- Nie, nie. - Neville przycisnął płócienną torbę do piersi, jakby cokolwiek, co powiedziała, nie pasowało do jego słoików z ziemią. - Nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego potrzebujesz magicznej gleby, tak samo jak nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego Pansy kręci się wokół sowiarni. Po prostu trzymaj mnie z daleka od tego. I bądź ostrożna.

Hermiona tylko przewróciła oczami. Wszyscy zawsze zachowywali się tak, jakby była lekkomyślna czy coś.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona wybiera się na przejażdżkę Hydra Expressem.


	42. Hydra Express

Wyciąganie hydr z ich małego więzienia trwało aż połowę środowego dnia. Hermiona planowała teleportować się do londyńskiego Magicznego Urzędu Celnego, podpisać kilka formularzy i znowu wrócić - miało to zająć najwyżej godzinę. Jednak celnik nalegał, aby przejęła opiekę nad hydrami na stacji Kings Cross i osobiście umieściła je w Hogwart Expressie w celu dostarczenia ich do zamku. Pociąg jechał tego dnia dość szybko, docierając do Hogsmeade o 16:20.

W Izbie Celnej znajdowała się sowia poczta, więc Hermiona wysłała jedną sowę do Hagrida, mówiąc mu, żeby spotkał się z hydrami na stacji Hogsmeade, a drugą do Harry'ego, pytając, czy chciałby napić się herbaty, zanim zobaczy małe potwory. Harry pojawił się niemal natychmiast przed Kings Cross, ubrany w ciemny mugolski płaszcz i kapelusz. Hermiona miała na sobie niebieski wełniany płaszcz narzucony na mundurek, a jej szaty i książki były spakowane w różową torebkę z koralików.

Harry popchnął ją do pobliskiej małej, brudnej mugolskiej herbaciarni. Hermiona była zaniepokojona wyglądem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - twarz Harry'ego była blada, a oczy zapadnięte za zabrudzonymi okularami.

\- Nie, nie spałem dużo. - Przyznał, popijając trzy filiżanki mocnej herbaty. - Jesteśmy blisko schwytania jednostki Śmierciożerców, ale oni wciąż się przemieszczają. - Rozejrzał się ostro dookoła, po czym jeszcze bardziej zniżył i tak już niski głos. - Uważaj, Hermiono, jeden z nich to No...

Hermiona pochyliła się do przodu. 

\- No co? - szepnęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie No, Nott. - Słaby błysk rozbawienia przemknął przez twarz Harry'ego, przypominając jej o Theo, a potem sapnęła ze zrozumieniem. Harry skinął głową. - Regis Nott. Myśleliśmy, że jest w Niemczech, ale został zauważony. Prawdopodobnie był tu przez cały czas.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami znad filiżanki.

\- Regis jest najmłodszym bratem, ładnym małym ziemniakiem - ciągnął Harry, kończąc czwartą filiżankę. - Ale wciąż jest Nottem. Powiedz swojemu chłopakowi, żeby był ostrożny. Radziłbym Teodorowi nie opuszczać zamku.

\- Harry, Theo i ja…

Harry cicho ją uciszył i Hermiona natychmiast przestała mówić. Pili herbatę w milczeniu, uważając, aby nie uderzyć łyżką o spodek. Po dziesięciu minutach Harry skinął głową i wyprostował się na krześle.

\- Urzędnik ministerstwa właśnie wyszedł - powiedział. - Powinienem być w terenie. Kingsley byłby wściekły, gdyby się dowiedział, że tu jestem, ale musiałem Cię ostrzec. Ten artykuł Proroka łączy Cię z Nottami. - Zielone oczy Harry'ego były ostre, choć lekko przekrwione. - Hermiono, co się stało?

\- Harry - zaczęła ponownie. - Chodzi o Theo.

\- Co, widziałaś coś? Czy on coś powiedział? - Harry nagle wyglądał na głodnego, zaciskając dłoń na filiżance.

\- Nie - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, podczas gdy w myślach krzyczała:  _ Co robisz? To jest Harry! Opowiedz mu o sowie! Powiedz mu! _

\- Ostrzegę Theo - powiedziała tylko.

Harry skinął głową. 

\- W porządku. Jak tam Twój straszny eliksir krwi?

\- Wciąż się gotuje - powiedziała Hermiona. - Potrzebuję jeszcze kilku dni.

Harry wypił resztę herbaty. 

\- Muszę iść. - Wziął ją za rękę i wstał, przyciągając ją do uścisku. - Przekaż mi sową, jeśli coś usłyszysz - szepnął.

Hermiona poczuła się nieszczęśliwa.  _ Powiedz mu! Ty głupia idiotko, powiedz mu! _

Po tym, jak Harry wymknął się ze sklepiku. Hermiona opadła z powrotem na swoje krzesło i przez kilka chwil nienawidziła siebie. Dlaczego mu nie powiedziała? Ale to spojrzenie w oczy Harry'ego… aurorzy byliby w całym Hogwarcie w mgnieniu oka, żądając przesłuchania Theo. Ugh, co takiego było w tych Ślizgonach, co wyzwalało w niej instynkt ochronny?

Hermiona rozmyślała nad swoją głupotą, gdy szła na peron 9 ¾, gdzie inspektor Magicznego Urzędu Celnego nerwowo czekał z dużą klatką z grubej żelaznej siatki. Małe płomienie tryskały w górę i na boki, niemal podpalając trzymaną przez niego papierkową robotę, a spocony, przerażony urzędnik pchnął ją w jej stronę.

Myślała, że jest już skończona (jeśli się pospieszy, nadal będzie mogła zdążyć na Numerologię), ale podpisane przez nią formularze aresztowania wymagały, aby towarzyszyła hydrom do Hogwartu, a konduktor odmówił przejęcia odpowiedzialności. Więc Hermiona musiała jechać w pojedynczym przedziale pasażerskim pociągu z trzema hydrami (lub dziewięcioma oficjalnie certyfikowanymi głowami hydr). Co gorsza, w przedziale znajdowała się druga pasażerka: Sybilla Trelawney, która nadal nosiła ogromne okulary i owijała się w kolorowe szaliki zwisające z jej cienkiej sylwetki. Wracała z Konferencji Widzących w Atenach i praktycznie wyskoczyła przez okno na wiadomość, że tląca się klatka zawiera hydry.

Hermiona próbowała uspokoić Trelawney, spryskując klatkę zaklęciami wody Aguamenti, ale niewiele to dało. Była nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa narzekała na „znaki śmierci” i „ogniste spalenie”, kuląc się pod parasolem. Kiedy się uspokoiła, zaczęła wychwalać przyszłe cierpienia Hermiony z powodu tragicznego braku Wewnętrznego Oka.

\- Twoja uparta ślepota będzie twoją zgubą - oznajmiła Trelawney, kołysząc się na swoim miejscu.

Hermiona pomyślała, że szalona stara nietoperzyca może mieć rację, ale jej tego nie mówiła. Zamiast tego Hermiona „przypadkowo” źle rzuciła Aguamenti, pozwalając hydrom podpalić parasol Trelawney. Hermiona poczuła się z tym trochę źle, ale nie za bardzo. Strach uciszył Trelawney na resztę podróży, umożliwiając hydrom zasypianie, wydając z klatki ciche chrapanie.

To dało Hermionie szansę spojrzenia na Proroka, którego kupiła w Londynie, ciesząc się, że nie widzi wzmianki o Nottach. Musiałaby jednak poczytać o rodzinie i, jak uznała niechętnie, musiałaby porozmawiać z Theo. Musiał zostać ostrzeżony. Brownie, jedyne powiązanie do tej tajemniczej wiadomości w zeszły piątek, zniknął z sowiarni.

Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji Hogsmeade kilka godzin później, a Hermiona lewitowała klatkę i wyszła za nią z przedziału, nie patrząc na Trelawney. Hagrid objął ją w wdzięcznym uścisku, po czym upadł przy swoich hydrach, szlochając ze szczęścia, by okazać, jak są teraz bezpieczne.

Platforma peronu wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętała ją z ostatniego przybycia na stację Hogsmeade: pomalowane drewniane ławki i kamienny budynek, skrzypiący znak. Było to nieco ponad dwa miesiące temu, ale wydawało się, że to całe życie. Hermiona usiadła na ławce, tak jak poprzednio, odwracając twarz w stronę słabego słońca…

Potem się pojawił. To było tak, jakby przywołały go jej myśli. Chmury pary pociągu rozstąpiły się, ukazując jego wysoką postać. Nie był jednak chudym, nierówno oddychającym mężczyzną, który wycelował w nią różdżkę z dzikimi, zaskoczonymi oczami. Ten Draco podszedł do niej celowo, a za nim powiewał jego czarny płaszcz. Jego ciało zapełniło się po miesiącach jedzenia w Hogwarcie i trzaskał gwałtowną energią. Draco zatrzymał się kilka stóp dalej, przyglądając się jej surowo, a Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Jak… jak… - wyjąkała.

\- Slughorn powiedział, że zamierzasz pomagać gajowemu - powiedział. - Kiedy nie pojawiłaś się na zielarstwie, Longbottom i ja poszliśmy sprawdzić, na jakie głupie zlecenie Cię wysłał.

Draco przeniósł swój surowy wzrok na drugą stronę platformy, gdzie klatka z hydrami była prawie w całości pokryta płomieniami. Hydry najwyraźniej również były podekscytowane widokiem Hagrida. A może były podekscytowane widokiem kiełbasek, które Hagrid przebijał przez siatkę. Platforma zaczynała pachnieć jak letni grill.

\- Z pewnością było to głupie zlecenie - kontynuował Draco.  _ „I niebezpieczne” _ .

\- To było fajne. Tylko trochę za dużo biurokracji. Musiałam eskortować hydry w pociągu.

Draco podszedł nagle bliżej i palce w czarnych rękawiczkach uniosły jej twarz do jego twarzy. 

\- Oszalałaś, żeby tam iść? - powiedział. - Oddech hydry jest trujący, a jej krew śmiertelna. A ich było aż trzy. Postradałaś zmysły?

\- To tylko dzieci - powiedziała Hermiona, brzmiąc nieprzyjemnie jak Hagrid. - Na tym etapie zieją ogniem, nie będą emitować trujących chmur, przez co najmniej kolejne trzy miesiące…

\- Czterostopowe, ziejące ogniem dzieci ze śmiertelnie trującą krwią. - Draco puścił ją i spojrzał na Hagrida, który miział przez siatkę gołymi palcami swoje nowe zwierzaki. - Ich krew prawdopodobnie jest już w całej klatce - powiedział. - Pokaż mi swoje ręce.

Hermiona uniosła je i wyciągnęła dłonie, a on westchnął. 

\- Zdejmij rękawiczki.

Zrobiła to. Naprawdę, Draco był taki apodyktyczny. 

\- Widzisz? - powiedziała. - Wszystko w porządku. - Patrzył jej teraz głęboko w oczy, ale nie z romantycznym zamiarem. Sprawdzał jej źrenice, po prostu to wiedziała.

\- Przypuszczam, że wszystko w porządku - powiedział niechętnie Draco. - Wy, Gryfoni, nie macie poczucia samozachowawczości.

\- Mówi człowiek, który zgłosił się na ochotnika do wzięcia Veritaserum.

Lekkie wzruszenie ramionami. 

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie ochronisz.

\- Cóż, więc możesz mnie też chronić - powiedziała Hermiona.

Jego oczy spoczęły na niej w tym nieruchomym spojrzeniu godnym bazyliszka. 

\- Zgadza się. Jeśli mi pozwolisz - powiedział cicho.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zahipnotyzowana, a jej serce waliło. Potem stanęła na palcach i delikatnie go pocałowała. Wydawało się słuszne, żeby pocałować Draco tutaj, na platformie, na której spotkali się ponownie po raz pierwszy, w dniu, w którym została z nim wbrew życzeniom Rona. Pędzili ku tej chwili, odkąd Draco postawił stopę na jej stopie w powozie.

Odpowiedział natychmiast, owijając ją wonią wody kolońskiej i swoim ciężkim, bogatym płaszczem. Draco pogłębił pocałunek, jego język spotkał się z jej językiem i to był całkowicie ich moment, ich chwila, wolna od minionych lęków i desperacji.  _ Mój _ \- pomyślała Hermiona -  _ o bogowie, w końcu mój.  _ Wyrzekała się tego od tak dawna, odmawiała sobie dotyku jego dłoni, ust, smaku jego skóry. Był jej, całkowicie jej. Jej własnym, upartym, aroganckim, niebezpiecznie pięknym i na wpół odkupionym czarodziejem, całującym ją namiętnie, a ona…

Głośne odchrząknięcie sprowadziło ich z powrotem do rzeczywistości, a Hermiona i Draco rozeszli się, by zobaczyć Hagrida stojącego około pięciu stóp dalej, z zaczerwienioną twarzą. 

\- Możecie zrobić to gdzie indziej, chyba że chcecie, żeby cały świat o tym wiedział - powiedział Hagrid. - Kolejny pociąg już za kilka minut.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście - zarządziła Hermiona. Wyrwała się z ramion Draco, ale on trzymał ją za plecy. - Dziękuję, Hagrid.

\- Dziękuję ci, Hermiono - powiedział Hagrid, nadal lekko się rumieniąc. - Pomyślałem, że to może być powód, kiedy ten jeden wpadł do mojej chaty, żądając informacji o Twoim miejscu pobytu - zniżył głos do czegoś, co czule uznał za szept. - Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę tego drugiego. Zawsze denerwuje się błotem na butach.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze Hagrid - powiedział Draco. - Przepraszam za moje… gorące słowa. 

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

Hagrid zrobił krok do przodu, klepiąc Draco po ramieniu, prawie wysyłając go poza platformę. 

\- Nie ma potrzeby, chłopcze. Serce na właściwym miejscu, ale jest tak, jak ci powiedziałem, Hermiona kocha hydry.

Draco posłał Hermionie wymowne spojrzenie, aż nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.  _ Mężczyźni. _ Hagrid miał wszelkie powody, by nienawidzić Draco po strasznym traktowaniu go i jego zwierząt przez Ślizgonów przez te wszystkie lata. Jednak pół-olbrzym patrzył teraz na Draco z niemal aprobatą, w czułym złudzeniu, że blondyn nie dba o swoje buty.

\- Może powinniśmy wrócić do zamku - powiedziała. Największy szkolny powóz stał w pobliżu, zaczepiony do dwóch testrali i zawierał w środku jedną zgarbioną postać.

\- Tak! Biedne dzieci muszą być głodne! - Hagrid powlókł się z powrotem do klatki, z opóźnieniem zakładając rękawice ze smoczej skóry. Podniósł klatkę z jękiem i skierował się w stronę powozu.

\- Nie jedziemy z nimi - oświadczył Draco.

\- Nonsens - powiedziała Hermiona. - Są całkowicie bezpieczne. - Wzięła go za rękę i poprowadziła w stronę powozu. - Zakładam, że pamiętasz Profesor Trelawney?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Theo wyraża swoje niezadowolenie. Ernie zaczyna planować nowe wydarzenie.


	43. Grając w obronie

Hermiona nie mogła winić Draco za to, że był trochę gburowaty po ich długiej przejażdżce powozem z Hagridem, Trelawney i trzema hydrami. Hagrid poinstruował testrale, aby chodziły powoli, aby „nie rozjuszyć dzieci”. Hermiona siedziała pomiędzy Draco i Trelawney, ta ostatnia z przerażeniem patrzyła na to, co się dzieje dookoła niej i ciężko było powiedzieć, co bardziej ją przestraszyło: ziejące ogniem potwory czy były Śmierciożerca.

Po trzecim lub czwartym jęku przerażenia Trelawney, Draco westchnął i objął Hermionę ramieniem, na co pozwoliła, uznając, że to tylko poprawi jego nastrój, a nawet jeśli Trelawney zauważy, to nie uwierzy, a jeśli uwierzy, to mało kto by jej uwierzył. Poza tym to był długi dzień i miło było oprzeć się o jego luksusowy płaszcz, wdychać tę drogą wodę kolońską i zamknąć oczy. Poczuła, jak Draco również się rozluźnia i prawie zasnęła, gdy powóz zatrzymał się przy wejściu do zamku. Draco zdjął ramię i wyszedł, odwracając się, by pomóc jej zejść. Wyciągnął nawet rękę w rękawiczce do Trelawney, która przyjęła ją z drżeniem, a następnie rzuciła się w stronę zamku, łopocząc swoimi szalikami. Hagrid ponownie podziękował Hermionie i pożegnał Draco jowialnym klepnięciem w plecy, po czym odszedł w stronę błoń ze swoimi hydrami.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - powiedziała Hermiona do Draco, gdy weszli do zamku. - Prywatnie.

\- Z pewnością tak. - Draco rozejrzał się po holu wejściowym, potajemnie pocierając ramię. - Dlaczego nie…

\- Dray-co - zawołał trzepoczący głos. Astoria, ubrana w strój do quidditcha, stała ze swoim zespołem przy szafce z Klepsydrą Slytherinu. Ślizgoni przeszli przez hol wejściowy w ich kierunku, praktycznie w szyku, a Hermiona widziała diamentowy naszyjnik otaczający okrągły kołnierz koszulki Astorii. Astoria kołysała się do Draco z miotłą w dłoni, a drużyna zatrzymała się kilka stóp dalej. Z pewnością byli dobrze wyszkoleni. - Mamy trening, kochanie - gruchała.

\- Moja droga. - Na to wyrażenie Hermiona uniosła brew. - Zaraz przyjdę - powiedział Draco, znudzony.

\- Potrzebujemy tego treningu, Draco. - Cień ostrości wkradł się w głos Astorii, a ona w ogóle nie przeciągnęła jego imienia. - Gramy z Hufflepuffem w niedzielę.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

\- Jeśli gramy z Puchonami, to wątpię, czy musimy w ogóle ćwiczyć.

Niebieskie oczy skierowały się na Hermionę. 

\- Graaaaanger. Masz już dość Teodora? Wy dwoje wyglądaliście dość przytulnie kilka dni temu, przytulając się w jego sypialni… - Wygięła usta. - Na wpół rozebrani.

Hermiona prawie nie słuchała. Zdejmowała rękawiczki i szacowała wzrost Astorii - około 177 centymetrów, jak się domyśliła, około 13 centymetrów wyższa od niej. Hermiona skinęła głową z satysfakcją, po czym skupiła się na zadowolonej z siebie twarzy Astorii i nagłym grymasie Draco. 

\- Co?

\- Zechciałabyś to powtórzyć, Astoria? - zapytał Draco. - Obawiam się, że będziesz musiała powiedzieć coś ciekawszego, aby zwrócić uwagę Hermiony.

Oczy Astorii zwęziły się. 

\- Mamy boisko do szóstej - warknęła i pchnęła frontowe drzwi zamku, a jej drużyna ruszyła za nią.

\- Tędy - powiedział krótko Draco, zrzucając płaszcz i kierując się w stronę korytarza Wróżbiarstwa. Hermiona poszła za nim do bardzo znajomej wnęki za Everardem Złym. Niezwykły gobelin, naprawdę, mogłaby przysiąc, że macki czarodzieja poruszały się lekko…

\- Jeśli zechcesz, proszę - powiedział Draco, odgarniając gobelin.

Hermiona zawahała się. 

\- Właściwie to wolałabym…

\- Wiem, że prawdopodobnie znasz to miejsce - powiedział Draco, lekko zginając wargę. - Niemniej byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś uznała, że możesz do niego wejść.

Hermiona zamrugała na niego. Nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego, ale jeśli gramatyka formalna była jakąś wskazówką, coś go zdenerwowało. Weszła do wnęki, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, co powiedziała Astoria. Musiała zwracać większą uwagę na rozmowy, nawet jeśli brzmiały głupio.

Draco podążył za nią, natychmiast dominując w małej przestrzeni. Hermiona znalazła się plecami do kamiennej ściany, a Ślizgon blokował gobelin. Witraż w spiczastym suficie przechwytywał światło z korytarza Wróżbiarstwa, rzucając czerwono-białe wzory na podłogę. Hermiona rozpięła krótki płaszcz, czując nagłe ciepło.

\- Równie satysfakcjonujące, jak to, że rozmawiałaś z Theo - mówił Draco. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego poczułaś potrzebę przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy w jego sypialni.

Hermiona była rozczarowana. To była dokładnie ta sama struktura zdań, której użył Theo, pytając o Pratta. Czekaj, jak to się stało, że Draco… chaotyczne słowa, które usłyszała, nagle ułożyły się w całość. Astoria. Ta suka.

Westchnęła. 

\- Ponieważ hydry zostały zatrzymane w Londynie. - Draco uniósł brwi, cicho zachęcając ją, by kontynuowała. - Hagrid używał robaków świętojańskich na poniedziałkowych zajęciach z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, a Theo odszedł, bo były nudne, został złapany przez Erniego i uwięziony w swojej sypialni.

\- I w jakiś sposób zostałaś na wpół rozebrana - powiedział Draco tym miękkim, ślizgońskim tonem.

\- Nie ja. To Theo był na wpół rozebrany. To niewiele pomogło. Cóż, jego koszula była rozpięta. Draco, to wszystko. Gapiliśmy się na siebie i weszła Astoria, a Theo zaszydził z niej. To wszystko.

Draco skinął głową, zgadzając się, a Hermiona ponownie zamrugała, zaskoczona. Sądziła, że będzie bardziej zły, ale Theo prawdopodobnie siedział cały czas w rozpiętej koszuli, próżna rzecz, a Draco wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek, jak irytująca może być Astoria.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Draco, odrzucając wszelkie irytacje machnięciem ręki. - O czymś chciałabyś porozmawiać? - Mały uśmieszek wpłynął na jego usta. - To miejsce wydaje się całkiem prywatne.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, widząc taką wyniosłość. Zawsze na jego warunkach. Tak zepsuty. Potem otrzeźwiała. 

\- Chodzi o Śmierciożerców, którzy wciąż są na wolności - powiedziała.

Draco zesztywniał. 

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Widziałam Harry'ego w Londynie i powiedział, że aurorzy są bardzo blisko złapania grupy Śmierciożerców. - Bolała ją trochę klatka piersiowa: nie tylko ukrywała przed Harrym zniknięcia Theo, ale biegła prosto do byłego śmierciożercy z poufnymi informacjami. Harry byłby wściekły.

Oczy Draco były lodowate. 

\- Jak blisko?

\- Blisko. Jednak Śmierciożercy wciąż się przemieszczają - powiedziała Hermiona. - Draco, czy wiesz coś, co mogłoby pomóc Harry'emu?

Spojrzał na nią, a na jego ustach pojawiła się cienka kreska niesmaku - albo co do śmierciożerców, albo co do Harry'ego, albo obu. 

\- Nie - powiedział. - Ci idioci chcą mnie zabić, a nie zwerbować. Nic nie słyszałem.

\- Co wiesz o Regisie Nottcie?

Brwi Draco uniosły się. 

\- Regis? On jest tutaj? Myślałem, że jest w Niemczech - westchnął. - Niewiele. Był na dość niskim poziomie. Widziałem go kiedyś na nalocie, on… - Odwrócił wzrok. - Wolę nie mówić.

Jego twarz była teraz posępna i Hermiona żałowała, że zapytała. Pochyliła się bliżej, patrząc mu w oczy. 

\- Ta część Twojego życia się skończyła - powiedziała.

\- Czy aby na pewno? - zapytał, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jesteś tu ze mną, prawda?

\- Jestem. - Palce Draco w rękawiczkach dotknęły jej szczęki, a jego usta musnęły jej usta. Hermiona uniosła twarz, lekko przygryzając jego pełną dolną wargę, a jej ręce splotły się na jego szyi. Draco pogłębił pocałunek i nagle nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Mogli być w Wielkiej Sali lub cholernej sypialni Theo… wszystko, co się liczyło, to usta Draco na jej ustach i dotyk ciepłej skóry na jej skórze.

Ręce Draco opuściły jej twarz, aby chwycić jej biodra, a jego usta przesunęły się do jej szyi. Dokładnie tak, jak tamtego dnia w starej klasie Zaklęć. Niemal czuła zapach kredy. Jej głowa opadła na kamień. Draco przycisnął zęby i język do jej pulsu, zamierzał zostawić ślad, chciała, żeby zostawił ślad, na samą myśl zadrżała. Jedna ręka wślizgnęła się po jej rajstopach, prosto pod jej spódnicę, wyćwiczona i zabójcza, podczas gdy druga wślizgnęła się pod jej koszulę, znajdując nagą skórę, a jego czarne rękawiczki w jakiś sposób sprawiały, że były jeszcze gorętsze, w jakiś sposób niebezpieczne, uwięzienie pod ścianą przez tego ciemnego Ślizgona. Teraz szepczącego niezrozumiałe słowa pod jej szyją.

Przycisnął jeszcze bliżej, jedną ręką szarpiąc jej rajstopy. Hermiona jęknęła głośno i na ten dźwięk Draco wyrwał się z westchnieniem. Twarz miał zarumienioną, biało-blond włosy opadały mu na oczy.

\- Merlinie - wydyszał. - Mógłbym ...

Hermiona bardzo chciała, żeby skończył to zdanie, ale Draco zamiast tego cofnął się i podniósł płaszcz z podłogi.

\- Powinienem iść poćwiczyć - powiedział, przeczesując ręką włosy. - Astoria pójdzie do dyrektorki, jeśli mnie tam nie będzie, a ja staram się pozostać po dobrej stronie w oczach McGonagall.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Jej zdaniem spędzanie czasu w alkowie z Draco było o wiele ważniejsze niż pieprzony quidditch, ale wtedy Hermiona pomyślała, że prawie wszystko jest ważniejsze niż quidditch. Była także zirytowana, widząc, że Draco znów był nieskazitelny, podczas gdy jej koszula była pomięta, a włosy prawdopodobnie były niesamowicie rozczochrane.

\- Powodzenia w przekonywaniu McGonagall - powiedziała, bezskutecznie szarpiąc swoje ubranie.

\- Och z pewnością. Jestem doskonałym wzorem do naśladowania, nie słyszałaś? - Odtrącając jej ręce, Draco wygładził jej koszulę i płaszcz w kilka sekund. - W przeciwieństwie do pewnej gryfońskiej syreny, która dusi idiotycznych pałkarzy, a następnie uwodzi ich swoimi apodyktycznymi sposobami.

Pocałował ją lekko. 

\- Tak, pokręcona Hermiono - mruknął. - Czekam na to z niecierpliwością. - Mrugnął do niej i wymknął się z wnęki.

***

Ernie złapał ją, zanim jeszcze opuściła korytarz Wróżbiarstwa, a Hermiona zerknęła w dół, aby upewnić się, że jej koszula jest w porządku. Była… Draco nawet poprawił jej krawat.

\- Hermiono! Tak się cieszę, że cię znalazłem! - Prefekt Naczelny rozpromienił się. - Mamy dziś w nocy nadzwyczajne spotkanie prefektów w związku z urodzinami Dumbledore'a! - Urodziny zmarłego dyrektora w przyszłym tygodniu były teraz świętem obowiązkowym, ustalonym przez Ministerstwo i tego dnia nie było żadnych zajęć.

Spojrzała na Erniego z pewnym żalem. Kto wie, jakie szalone plany wymyślą bez niej. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jestem dziś zajęta. - W każdym razie miała nadzieję, że tak jest.

Uszy Erniego praktycznie opadły z rozczarowania. 

\- Planujemy wielkie wydarzenie na rzecz jedności między Domami - powiedział. - Naprawdę przydałoby nam się Twoje zdanie.

Hermiona była zaintrygowana. Być może prefekci mogliby zrobić specjalny projekt akademicki, tworząc grupy studentów ze wszystkich czterech domów. Edukacyjne i jednoczące. 

\- Spiszę kilka pomysłów przed kolacją. - Obiecała, a Ernie został uspokojony.

Opuściła Prefekta Naczelnego i weszła po schodach do Wieży Gryffindoru, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu, by zanotować pomysły na temat możliwych projektów urodzinowych. Po powrocie do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru zjadła kilka ciastek ze stolika i wypiła kubek gorącej czekolady. Chciała zwinąć się w kłębek na sofie przy ładnym, trzaskającym kominku i zdrzemnąć do kolacji, ale niektóre rzeczy nie mogły czekać. Zamiast tego udała się do swojej sypialni, gdzie zrzuciła płaszcz i różową torebkę, a z kufra wygrzebała Mapę Huncwotów. Wciąż musiała ostrzec Theo przed śmierciożercami i miała tylko nadzieję, że nie ma go w jego sypialni.

Nie był, dzięki Godrykowi. Theo chodził po klasie na trzecim piętrze, jego maleńkie kroki pojawiały się i znikały. Twarz Hermiony była gorąca, gdy naruszała jego prywatność - na pewno nie chciałby z nią teraz rozmawiać - ale musiał wiedzieć.

Podeszła do klasy, kończąc swoje ostatnie ciastko, ale drzwi okazały się być zamknięte. Hermiona z łatwością otworzyła zamek i wślizgnęła się do środka. Od razu pożałowała, że to zrobiła.

Theo siedział na krześle nauczyciela z jedną z jego byłych partnerek eliksirów okrakiem na jego kolanach, a jego szerokie dłonie praktycznie zakrywały w całości jej smukłe plecy. Para odwróciła głowy, by zobaczyć Hermionę, która natychmiast zakryła oczy dłońmi.

\- Przepraszam! - pisnęła. - Och, Merlinie, tak bardzo przepraszam! - Próbowała wyjść z pokoju z zasłoniętymi ręką oczami i wpadła na biurko, przewracając je z głośnym trzaskiem. Dlaczego nie sprawdziła ponownie mapy przed wejściem? Dlaczego otworzyła drzwi? Kiedy nauczyłaby się nie wpadać w takie sytuacje jak szalony buchorożec...

Stopy Hermiony ślizgały się po kamiennej podłodze, zmuszając ją do otwarcia oczu lub upadku. Po omacku szukała oparcia krzesła, żeby się uspokoić, starając się nie patrzeć, ale Theo i dziewczyna stali teraz, zarówno słusznie wściekli, jak i w pełni ubrani, dzięki Godrykowi.

\- Przepraszam - bełkotnęła. - Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, Theo, ale to może poczekać…

\- Wiedziałaś, że tu jestem? - warknął Theo.

\- Nie możesz go odzyskać, - Zadrwiła dziewczyna, najwyraźniej była to kolejna mała Astoria w trakcie tworzenia. Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. Theo stać było na coś lepszego.

\- Wystarczy, Belindo - powiedział chłodno Theo.

\- Sam tak powiedziałeś, Theo. Powiedziałeś, że była wielką suką…

\- Wynoś się, Belindo - powiedział Theo, a jego twarz była teraz jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

\- Ale ja nawet nie…

\- Jesteś obrzydliwą małą łajdaczką, a ja byłem głupcem, że się tu z tobą spotkałem - warknął Theo. - Wyjdź.

\- Nie jesteś lepszy, Theo - powiedziała Hermiona, krzyżując ramiona. - Wiesz, co jest obrzydliwe? Spotkanie z dziewczyną w pustej klasie, pozwolenie jej ocierać się o ciebie, a potem warczenie na nią za to, że powiedziała prawdę i nazywanie jej dziwką.

\- Widzisz? Suko - powiedziała. Theo podszedł do dziewczyny, jego twarz była pokryta wściekłością, a Belinda pisnęła i wybiegła za drzwi.

Twarz Hermiony była rozpalona do czerwoności. 

\- Przepraszam, że tu wtargnęłam - powiedziała, opuszczając ramiona. - Ale musiałam z Tobą porozmawiać, myślałam, że jesteś sam.

\- Te drzwi były zamknięte - Theo nadal wyglądał na wściekłego, a jego koszula była rozpięta.

\- Myślałam, że po prostu nie chcesz, aby Ci przeszkadzano - powiedziała cichym głosem.

\- Słodki Salazarze! - Theo przewrócił oczami. - Tak, nie chciałem, żeby mi przeszkadzano! Taki jest cel montowania zasranych zamków w drzwiach!

Hermiona tylko skinęła głową, czując się strasznie głupio. Belinda prawdopodobnie pobiegłaby prosto do Draco i powiedziała mu, że Hermiona jest w klasie z na wpół rozebranym Theo, a potem znowu będzie musiała uporać się z lodowatą gramatyką Malfoya.

\- Więc o co chodzi, Hermiono? - Theo wydał się nagle zmęczony, a zmarszczki wokół jego ust wyglądały na głębsze. - Co jest takiego ważnego, że musisz mnie ścigać i przedzierać się przez drzwi, żeby mnie znaleźć?

\- Twój wujek - powiedziała Hermiona.

Theo zamrugał. 

\- Mój wujek? Który wujek?

\- Regis - powiedziała Hermiona, obserwując go uważnie. Twarz Theo była teraz zupełnie pusta, a przebywała w pobliżu wystarczająco wielu Ślizgonów, by wiedzieć, co to znaczy.

\- W Wielkiej Brytanii widziano Regisa Notta - ciągnęła, z rękami splecionymi za plecami, jakby recytowała lekcję. - Został zauważony w komórce Śmierciożerców.

Twarz Theo się nie zmieniła. 

\- A co to może mieć wspólnego ze mną? - wycedził.

\- Ta sowa, którą otrzymałeś, była od…

\- Ta wiadomość - powiedział Theo, zbliżając się. - To moja sprawa. Nie miałaś prawa wiedzieć o tym w noc Halloween, a na pewno nie masz prawa nic wiedzieć teraz.

Hermiona zesztywniała. 

\- Theo… - zaczęła.

\- Zamierzasz powiedzieć McGonagall? - Theo ciągnął swoim miękkim, niebezpiecznym głosem. - Jesteś tu, aby zmusić mnie do udzielenia informacji i powiedzieć Aurorom? A przynajmniej Harry’emu Potterowi?

\- Nie, Theo - powiedziała. - Jestem tutaj, aby cię ostrzec. - Brwi Theo uniosły się. - Harry radzi, żebyś nie opuszczał zamku. Błagam cię, Theo, zostań tutaj. Nie rób nic podejrzanego. Aurorzy złapaliby cię w jednej chwili.

Zielone oczy Theo zwęziły się. 

\- Powiedziałaś Aurorom o tej sowie? - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, a on wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Nie zrobię tego - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale jeśli zobaczę, że opuściłeś zamek…

\- Grozisz mi, Hermiono?

\- Chronię cię, idioto - warknęła Hermiona. - A może to ja jestem idiotką, bo nie powiedziałam Harry'emu wszystkiego. Okłamałam dla Ciebie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela!

Usta Theo wykrzywiły się. 

\- Nie potrzebuję Twojej ochrony. Zachowaj swoje duszące uwagi dla Draco. Może lubić, gdy się mu dokucza, matkuje i rozkazuje, ale ja nie.

Hermiona rozpaliła się, ale nie chciała pokazać, jak zraniły ją jego słowa. Ron wielokrotnie oskarżał ją o to samo przez lata.  _ Czy Draco myśli, że… _

\- Przykro mi, że tak się czujesz - powiedziała, zaciskając pięści. Siłą woli powstrzymała dolną wargę przed drżeniem. - Pomyślałam, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Theo tylko spojrzał na nią, jego twarz znów była pusta.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. 

\- Mówisz, że chcesz przywrócić wartość swojego nazwiska, Theo - ciągnęła, a jej głos stał się silniejszy. - Cóż, słowa tego nie zrobią. Zdjęcia w gazecie również tego nie zrobią. Zrobią to tylko działania. Proszę tylko o rozważenie tych działań.

Hermiona odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju, mijając słabe światła pochodni w korytarzu na trzecim piętrze. Jej tempo rosło, aż praktycznie biegła z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru. „Wiśniowe Kulki” - powiedziała Grubej Damie i przeszła przez dziurę za portretem, ignorując pytania egzaminacyjne, które współlokatorzy zadawali jej, gdy ich mijała.

Nie zatrzymała się, dopóki nie dotarła do sypialni i rzuciła się na łóżko. 

\- Zdobyczna suka… dławiąca uwagi… rozkazy… - Hermiona wybuchnęła płaczem, na ślepo ściskając Krzywołapa, który wskoczył na łóżko obok niej. To nie była prawda. Nie była. Po prostu była zmęczona. To był długi dzień, ze śmiercionośnymi potworami, Ślizgonami i wieściami o śmierciożercach i wszystkim innym.

Hermiona nie zeszła na kolację. Powiedziała Ginny, że nie czuje się dobrze i nie, nie chce talerza z kuchni. Szła wcześnie spać. Po kolacji Ginny udała się na spotkanie SMUT (tak, naprawdę kierowała grupą naukową do OWUTEMÓW), a potem planowała spotkać się z Blaisem.

\- Co mam powiedzieć Malfoyowi? - zapytała Ginny, siadając na łóżku i głaszcząc włosy Hermiony.

\- Czuję się dobrze, tylko jestem trochę zmęczona - powiedziała Hermiona. - Powiedz mu, żeby się nie martwił, i że zobaczymy się jutro.

\- Czy pokłóciliście się? - zapytała Ginny. - Neville powiedział, że Malfoy był dość ostry i szorstki wobec Hagrida, chociaż nie mogę go za to winić. Hydry, Hermiono? Poważnie?

\- Nie, Draco był… cudowny - Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Proszę, nie pozwól mu myśleć, że jestem na niego zła.

\- Będzie chciał z tobą porozmawiać - nalegała Ginny. - Prawdopodobnie znowu szturmuje wieżę.

\- Wiem. Po prostu nie mogę nikogo dziś zobaczyć.

\- Hermiona - Ginny wzięła ją za obie ręce. - Co się stało? Czy to była Astoria?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Wszystko w porządku. Proszę, Ginny, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Tutaj. - Przekazała jej swoją listę pomysłów na urodziny Dumbledore'a. - To dla Erniego. Oznaczyłam kilka działań dla każdego pomysłu.

Ginny niechętnie skinęła głową i wyszła z pokoju. Hermiona przebrała się w piżamę w pingwiny i wczołgała się do łóżka, zdeterminowana, by zasnąć. Matka zawsze mówiła, że rano wszystko jest lepsze. Słońce znowu wzejdzie i być może słowa wypowiedziane w gniewie stracą swoją moc w świetle dnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Ginny jest rozczarowana.


	44. Słuchanie

Brzęk metalowych okiennic wyrwał ją z niespokojnej drzemki. Hermiona niewyraźnie otworzyła oczy, by zobaczyć cień przechodzący przez jej okno. Wygramoliła się z łóżka i stanęła w szoku, ponieważ Draco unosił się tuż obok na swojej miotle.

\- Draco! - zawołała, otwierając duże okno. - Oszalałeś? Chodź tutaj! 

Przeskoczył przez biurko i wylądował w pokoju, drżąc z miotłą w dłoni. Płaszcz Draco ociekał lodowatym śniegiem, a jego policzki i nos były sine z zimna. Hermiona zdjęła płaszcz z jego pleców i popchnęła go do małego kominka, w którym rozpaliła skaczący płomień swoją różdżką.

\- Co ty sobie myślałeś? - skarciła go. - Tam jest zimno! Proszę, daj mi… - przerwała, przypominając sobie słowa Theo i cofnęła się.

Draco oparł miotłę o ścianę i zdjął rękawiczki, wyciągając ręce do ognia. Krzywołap warknął, wskakując na kanapę. Ślizgon i kot patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, obaj najwyraźniej skrywając urazę z przejażdżki powozem do Hogwartu. Wieki temu.

\- Nie byłaś na kolacji - powiedział, odwracając się od Krzywołapa z lekkim uśmiechem. Spojrzał na Hermionę od góry do dołu od rozczochranej głowy po grube wełniane skarpety. - Chciałem to sprawdzić.

\- Nic mi nie jest, dziękuję - powiedziała spokojnie. Odchrząknęła. - Czy chcesz może herbaty?

\- Tak, dziękuję - powiedział, rzucając jej dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Dodatkowy cukier?

\- Dlaczego jesteś taka uprzejma? - zażądał Draco. - Dlaczego nie wystawiasz mnie na lot w deszczu ze śniegiem?

\- To twój wybór - powiedziała, podgrzewając dzbanek pełen wody różdżką. - Jesteś dorosłym czarodziejem.

Zachichotał. 

\- Jakby to cię kiedykolwiek powstrzymało.

Hermiona dokładała herbatę do sitka, kiedy lodowata dłoń zakryła jej własną. Draco stał za nią, z oddechem przy jej uchu.

\- Tam na zewnątrz wiatr jest dość silny, wiesz - powiedział prowokacyjnie. - Ledwo mogłem utrzymać się na miotle. Leciałem tylko z jedną ręką. Przy nadmiernej prędkości. I nawet nie ubrałem kapelusza.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego. 

\- Draco Lu… - Zamknęła usta i przełknęła. - Jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Draco położył drugą rękę na jej czole. 

\- Musisz być chora. Albo to, albo… - Gapił się na nią z pełną mocą. - Coś się stało. Nie przyszłaś na obiad ani… Theo.

\- Proszę, Draco, przestań. To było nic.

\- Co on powiedział? Powiedz mi.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Popełniłam błąd. Nie powinnam była z nim rozmawiać. Chciałam go ostrzec przed Regisem, ale wszystko poszło… źle. - Poczuła łzę spływającą po policzku. - On myśli, że się wtrącam… - Nie mogła tego powiedzieć. - On myśli, że cię tłamszę i ci rozkazuję… - Złapała Draco za ramię. - Powiedziałbyś mi, prawda? Jeśli posunę się za daleko? Jeśli zacznę cię wkurzać, bo...

\- Co to za bzdura? - zażądał Draco. - Czy kiedykolwiek się przed tobą powstrzymywałem? Czy wyglądam na osobę, która cierpi w ciszy? - Spojrzał na nią. - Wkurzasz mnie teraz, jeśli musisz wiedzieć, tymi wszystkimi bzdurami.

\- Ale jestem taka apodyktyczna…

\- Tak, jesteś - powiedział Draco, a jego usta wykrzywiły się. - Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będziesz mną rządzić na różne sposoby. Może numer 6?

Hermiona zarumieniła się ognisto.

\- Draco!

Uśmiechał się złośliwie, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać własnego uśmiechu.

\- Tak jest lepiej - powiedział Draco, ponownie podchodząc do ognia. Zaczął zdejmować koszulę. - Nie miałabyś dodatkowego koca, prawda? Zamarzam.

\- Nie mniej niż na to zasługujesz, latając w taką noc - Hermiona złapała gruby koc z łóżka i owinęła go wokół niego. Uśmiechnęła się ponownie na widok księcia Slytherinu owiniętego w czerwony koc z wyszytym złotym lwem.

\- Naprawdę, Granger? - zapytał Draco, spoglądając na siebie. - Czy to musi być takie… gryfońskie?

\- Możesz marznąć bez tego.

Skulili się razem na sofie, a Draco wyjął trochę ziemniaków w mundurkach pod rozgrzewającym zaklęciem i trochę chrupiącego chleba. Hermiona poczuła się znacznie lepiej po zjedzeniu jedzenia i wypiciu kilku filiżanek gorącej herbaty.

\- Nie możesz tu spieszyć się za każdym razem, gdy przegapię posiłek - powiedziała Hermiona. - Czasami po prostu chcę się uczyć.

\- Rozmawiałem z Weasleyówną - powiedział Draco. - Wydawała się być zaniepokojona.

Hermiona spojrzała w ogień. 

\- Byłam zdenerwowana.

Ramiona Draco zacisnęły się wokół niej. 

\- Powinienem był ci powiedzieć, żebyś nie ostrzegała Theo - powiedział. - Kiedy my, Ślizgoni, jesteśmy zranieni… cóż, robimy się agresywni.

\- Na pewno - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale musiałam mu powiedzieć o Regisie.

\- Hermiono. - Draco spojrzał jej w twarz, a jego oczy były poważne. - Musisz rozważyć możliwość… on może pracować z tymi Śmierciożercami. Znam oznaki. Jest wycofany ze społeczeństwa, nawet dla Blaise'a i Pansy.

\- Nie - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. - Nigdy.

\- Z takim ojcem nigdy nie wiadomo.

Hermiona wyprostowała się, odsuwając się, by stawić mu czoła. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Draco to mówił. 

\- Mówili tak o tobie.

\- I mieli rację - zauważył Draco. - Theo może nie rozumieć, co to znaczy być śmierciożercą. Sam nie rozumiałem, co to znaczy.

\- Nie - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. - Nie wierzę w to.

\- Ja też nie chcę w to wierzyć - Draco westchnął. - Dobrze, powiedzmy, że masz rację. Próbują go co najmniej zwerbować.

\- Dlatego nie może opuścić zamku - powiedziała Hermiona. - Będzie wtedy na łasce Śmierciożerców i Aurorów. Draco. - Wzięła go za ręce. - Theo otrzymał wiadomość w noc Halloween i uciekł. Nic mi nie powiedział. Myślę, że próbował opuścić zamek i dlatego odsiaduje dodatkowe szlabany.

Twarz Draco była trzeźwa. 

\- To mu nie wygląda dobrze. Powiedziałaś Potterowi?

\- Aurorzy przybyliby już dawno po Theo, gdyby o tym wiedzieli.

Jęknął. 

\- Podejmujesz ogromne, cholerne ryzyko, żeby go chronić.

\- Theo nie jest śmierciożercą - upierała się Hermiona. Szczerze mówiąc, spędzała ostatnio połowę czasu broniąc Draco przed Theo, a Theo przed Draco.

\- Nie możesz się nim zająć - powiedział Draco. - Nie możesz zająć się wszystkimi.

Oparła się o niego. 

\- Wiem.

\- Czy nie jest wystarczające dla ciebie, jeśli zajmiesz się mną? - zaszeptał.

\- Więcej niż wystarczające - powiedziała Hermiona, znów się uśmiechając. - Powiedziałabym nawet, że za duże dla większości.

Draco pocałował ją za to, a ona przesunęła dłońmi po jego już ciepłej i nagrzanej skórze. Jego mięśnie były tak gładkie w dotyku, z wyjątkiem srebrzystych wypukłości, pozostawionych w przeszłości przez Sectumsemprę. Jej dłonie sunęły po jego ramionach, po Mrocznym Znaku. Czuła jego szorstkość pod palcami. Hermiona przerwała pocałunek i przyłożyła napiętnowaną skórę do ust, powodując, że Draco westchnął.

\- Hermiono - jęknął. Poruszył się, przyciskając ją delikatnie do poduszek sofy, jego ciało na jej. Wpatrywała się w tę idealną, gładką twarz, jego jasne włosy opadające na oczy, te pełne usta. Potem znowu te usta znalazły się na jej ustach, jego ręce przesunęły się w górę od jej talii, pod bawełnianą koszulę piżamy, szorstkie dłonie na jej piersiach, kciuki muskały jej sutki. Hermiona jęknęła przy jego ustach, jej ręce zaplątały się w jego włosach. Jej biodra uniosły się do jego bioder, a Draco ponownie jęknął. Nagle zsunął się z niej i Hermiona poczuła, że jest unoszona, jakby nic nie ważyła.

\- Ginny - szepnęła, gdy kładł ją na łóżku. - Ginny wkrótce wróci…

\- Nie, jeśli Blaise ma coś do powiedzenia na ten temat - powiedział Draco. Jednak cofnął ręce i stanął nad jej łóżkiem z poważnym spojrzeniem. - To nie jest pokój Zaklęć, Hermiono, i nie będę znowu takim idiotą. Musisz mi powiedzieć, czego chcesz.

Hermiona wyprostowała się. 

\- Pragnę cię, Draco… ale nie jestem gotowa. Nie dziś.

Pokiwał głową. 

\- W takim razie pójdę - powiedział. - Ale nie martw się, będziemy mieli…

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła, by go powstrzymać. 

\- Zostaniesz? - zapytała. - Chociaż na chwilę?

Jego usta znów się uniosły. 

\- Naprawdę o to pytasz?

\- Nie - powiedziała władczo. - Wchodź do tego łóżka, Draco Malfoy.

\- Dużo lepiej. - Draco zdjął spodnie i skarpetki, siadając obok niej, tak jakby robili to co noc. Hermiona zgasiła lampę różdżką i rozkoszowała się jego ciepłem. Czuła się całkowicie bezpieczna, w sposób, jakiego nie czuła, odkąd była małą dziewczynką, zanim kiedykolwiek usłyszała o Hogwarcie lub świecie czarodziejów. Jedynym dźwiękiem był stukot łapek Krzywołapa przewracającego przedmioty na jej biurku, jako jego sposób protestu wobec niechcianego gościa.

\- Nie wątp we mnie znowu w ten sposób - powiedział po chwili Draco, a jego głos był cichy w ciemności. - I nie słuchaj pieprzonego Theo. Albo Astorii. Albo tego okrutnego gajowego. I na pewno nie twojego pupilka z Hufflepuffu z tymi wielkimi uszami. Ten człowiek nie mógłby zaplanować filiżanki gorącej herbaty.

\- I kto teraz wydaje rozkazy - powiedziała, opierając policzek o jego nagą klatkę piersiową, obejmując ramionami jego talię. - Kogo więc mogę słuchać?

\- Oczywiście mnie. - Rozważał minutę. - I Weasleyówny. I przypuszczam, że Longbottoma i twojego cennego Potter, jeśli musisz.

\- I Rona - powiedziała ziewając, - Czasami.

\- Jeśli musisz.

\- A co z Luną?

\- Tylko jeśli będzie chodzić o seks - powiedział Draco. - Nie chcę słuchać o Nirmlach.

\- Narglach - powiedziała Hermiona, ponownie ziewając. Czuła jego usta na swoich włosach i zaciskające się wokół niej ciepłe ramiona. Chciała podziękować Draco za to, że był taki miły, tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć, jak prycha z irytacji, że nazywa się go miłym, ale była po prostu zbyt zmęczona. Jutro będzie mogła kpić z jego uprzejmości.

***

Draco zniknął, kiedy Hermiona obudziła się w czwartek rano, ale zostawił małe pudełko na poduszce obok niej, owinięte w srebrny papier. Zsunęła się z łóżka i usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na sofie, otulając się kocem z herbem Gryffindoru, trzymając pudełko i myśląc o poprzednim dniu. Słowa Theo nadal bolały, ale był to odległy, stłumiony ból. Wiedziała o tym, że Theo był w coś zamieszany i był zdecydowany działać sam.

„Nie możesz zająć się wszystkimi”, powiedział Draco i wiedziała, że to prawda, ale nadal… nie mogła jeszcze zrezygnować z Theo. Może mogłaby...

\- Co to jest? - zapytała Ginny, wyskakując zza zasłony łóżka. Jej nogi wyglądały na niemożliwie długie pod rąbkiem jednej z wyblakłych czerwono-złotych koszulek Harry'ego do Quidditcha. - Brrrr! - Wyglądało to na kolejny zimny dzień. Zima w Szkocji nigdy nie nadchodziła spokojnie. Ginny ściągnęła kołdrę z łóżka i usiadła obok Hermiony, ziewając. Ruda nigdy nie zaczynała dnia za wcześnie jeśli mogła temu zapobiec, a była dopiero siódma.

\- To prezent od Draco - powiedziała Hermiona, obracając pudełko w dłoniach.

\- A więc przyszedł, prawda? - Brwi Ginny uniosły się. - Może nie tylko przyszedł, ale i doszedł? Wczoraj prawie przewróciłam się o jego miotłę.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Rozmawialiśmy. Przeważnie.

\- Nie zamierzasz go otworzyć? - zapytała Ginny, owijając bliżej kołdrę.

Hermiona pociągnęła za wstążkę owijającą srebrne opakowanie, po czym otworzyła pudełko. Wewnątrz znajdowała się srebrna kula przyklejona do dna zaklęciem, której maleńkie skrzydełka trzepotały na próżno. Hermiona dotknęła swojej różdżki w kieszeni piżamy i wyszeptała zaklęcie uwalniające, chwytając znicz w dłoń, gdy wystrzelił w górę. Podniosła go do światła lampy. To był ten sam znicz, który ukradła Malfoyowi wtedy za oknem. Krzywołap zeskoczył z jej zabałaganionego teraz biurka, obserwując piłeczkę szerokimi żółtymi oczami.

Twarz Ginny była pełna podziwu. 

\- To jest takie piękne.

Hermiona wyjęła list ze srebrnego opakowania i otworzyła go. Został napisany runami:

**_Odpowiedni znicz na Twoje lekcje latania._ **

**_LDLM_ **

Ręka Hermiony zacisnęła się wokół trzepoczącego znicza i ostatni ból po słowach Theo zniknął. To, co powiedział o Draco, nie miało znaczenia. Theo był zły. Nie wiedział. Tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział. Sama Hermiona nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić. Skąd Draco dokładnie wiedział, co zrobić i powiedzieć? Czy to jego wychowanie? Ślizgoński talent? A może była jedyną, która…

\- Ze wszystkich rzeczy jestem zaskoczona, że kupił ci właśnie znicz - powiedziała Ginny. - To musiało kosztować fortunę.

\- To jego znicz z domu - powiedziała Hermiona, podając jej go. - Widzisz, zmienił grawerunek ze swoich inicjałów na runę „H”.

\- To jego znicz? To niezwykle ważne. Oddanie przez Szukającego swojego znicza jest… - Ginny rozszerzyła oczy. - Teraz mówimy poważnie.

\- Ma wartość sentymentalną - powiedziała Hermiona. Wzięła srebrną kulkę i czule ją pogłaskała. - Próbowałam go nią szantażować.

\- Macie bardzo dziwną relację.

Hermiona nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. 

\- Wiem, mogę go użyć do prezentacji z Numerologii - powiedziała, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Jak się miewa Blaise? - zapytała, wkładając szlafrok.

Ginny leżała teraz wyciągnięta na sofie, kołdra zakrywała wszystko oprócz jej twarzy. 

\- Tak samo. Seksowny. Uroczy. Zniewalający. - Jej głos był pełen rozczarowania.

\- Rozmawiałaś z nim? - zapytała Hermiona.

Jej współlokatorka skinęła głową. 

\- Powiedziałam mu o Fredzie. Opowiedziałam mu o bitwie o Hogwart. Wczoraj wieczorem opowiadałam mu o siódmym roku. Wyglądał na trochę chorego, ilekroć wspomniałam o Carrowach. Wiesz, podążał za nimi, zarówno on, jak i Astoria.

Obie kobiety wymieniły spojrzenia, po czym Ginny westchnęła. 

\- Nie podzieli się ze mną niczym. Zapytałam o jego matkę i… 

Powietrze w pokoju wydało się nagle cięższe: Caprice Zabini miała raczej niesmaczną reputację, chociaż na jej ekstrawaganckie imprezy z udziałem nielegalnych świstoklików gromadziły tłumy czarodziejów czystej krwi. Wokół tajemniczej wiedźmy krążyły pogłoski o losach jej licznych mężów i mrocznych zaklęciach, których używała, by zachować swoje rozżarzone piękno.

\- Blaise chciał tylko porozmawiać o jej klejnotach. - Ginny prychnęła, co było dla niej rzadkim wyrazem .- Jej klejnoty. Jakby mnie to interesowało. 

Hermiona podeszła i pogłaskała jej włosy. 

\- Daj mu trochę czasu. Mógłby do nas tutaj wpaść.

\- I wciąż opowiada o Bożym Narodzeniu w Zamku Zabinich - kontynuowała Ginny. - Najwyraźniej trzeba go zobaczyć, żeby w niego uwierzyć. - Zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to miejsce jest zrobione z puddingu śliwkowego. Nie opuszczam swojej rodziny.

\- Może Blaise przyjdzie do Nory - powiedziała Hermiona.

Ginny zaśmiała się otwarcie. 

\- Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić? Ron wpadłby w szał.

\- Harry też - powiedziała złośliwie Hermiona. Harry już zaplanował spędzenie Świąt z Weasleyami i zorganizowanie przyjęcia noworocznego na Grimmauld Place.

\- To byłoby prawie tego warte - oczy Ginny znów błyszczały, a Hermiona uściskała ją, zanim poszła wziąć prysznic.

Ginny siedziała w swoim gnieździe na sofie i patrzyła, jak Hermiona owija swoje loki wokół palców, susząc je różdżką, a następnie zawiązuje je z tyłu szyi szeroką czarną wstążką. Hermiona właśnie poprawiła krawat przy lustrze w szafie i nakładała szminkę, kiedy Ginny przemówiła.

\- Czy ty nucisz? - zapytała.

\- Na pewno nie - powiedziała Hermiona, odsuwając szminkę.

\- Myślę, że to było coś klasycznego.

\- Prawdopodobnie z przyjęcia Slughorna - powiedziała Hermiona. Myślała o tamtej nocy, o kandelabrach i…. Zarumieniła się lekko. Tańcząc z Draco po spotkaniu z Vasilem, z ręką Draco na jej nagich plecach i Hermioną próbującą zachować przestrzeń między nimi ...

\- Tak, to wszystko, nuciłaś walca - powiedziała Ginny, szczerząc się. - Będziesz zaprzeczać temu przez cały dzień, prawda?

Hermiona wrzuciła ostatnią ze swoich książek do torby i też się uśmiechnęła.

\- Prawdopodobnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona próbuje być dyskretna. Luna poluje na Miłosne Diggle. Niektórzy ludzie nie potrafią umiejętnie rzucać zaklęć wyciszających.


	45. Sekretne, gorące romanse

Kiedy Hermiona przybyła do laboratorium eliksirów w czwartek rano, była zadowolona, gdy zauważyła trzy skrzeczące gołębie w klatce obok drzwi. Ślizgoni naprawdę byli zaradni, chociaż wydawało się, że Pansy zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by zdobyć najbrudniejsze i najbardziej niechlujne ptaki. Hermiona przyniosła klatkę do laboratorium i położyła ją na drewnianej szafce naprawionej przez Draco. Zajmie się nimi później.

Draco był przy stole Slytherinu, kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie i wykonali swoją zwykłą rutynę: spojrzał na nią, a ona skinęła głową, tym razem z lekkim uśmiechem. Theo pojawił się pochłonięty swoim podręcznikiem na drugim końcu stołu, otoczony przez Goyle'a i chudego Ślizgona. Hermiona była szczęśliwa, że tego dnia nie miała Eliksirów.

Wyszła wcześnie ze śniadania, mając nadzieję, że poświęci trochę czasu na naukę do piątkowego egzaminu z Transmutacji i prawie dotarła do drzwi Wielkiej Sali, kiedy dwie Piskliwe Myszki zablokowały jej drogę.

\- Jestem zajęta, Percival - powiedziała, opierając się pokusie, by naciągnąć torbę na klatkę piersiową.

\- Wybaczyłaś mu, panno Granger? - powiedział. - Jemu. To znaczy Malfoyowi. Założę się, że tak.

\- Za co miałabym mu wybaczyć? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Za bycie sobą - powiedziała rudowłosa dziewczynka Imogena.

Hermiona się uśmiechnęła. 

\- Nie wiem. To dość dużo do wybaczenia.

\- Jest bardzo przystojny - powiedziała Imogena. Percival prychnął. - Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny - powiedziała mu. Zaczęli się kłócić, a Hermiona skorzystała z okazji, by im się wymknąć.

Opierała się o ścianę za salą Starożytnych Run, przeglądając ograniczenia zaklęcia Inanimatus Conjurus, kiedy odgłos kroków skłonił ją do spojrzenia w górę. Draco szedł w jej stronę energicznie, z nieodgadnioną twarzą i łopoczącą czarną szatą. Podszedł prosto do niej i przez szaloną chwilę myślała, że uścisnie jej dłoń, wyglądał tak rzeczowo, ale zamiast tego położył dłoń na ścianie obok jej głowy i musnął jej usta.

Hermiona nie mogła nie zareagować na ten lekki, teraz znajomy dotyk. To było głupie robić to tutaj, na korytarzu, gdzie wcześniej kłócili się tyle razy, gdzie McGonagall i jej trzoda mogli się pojawić w każdej chwili. Musiała to przerwać, ale może za minutę…

To Draco się cofnął. Spojrzał na nią, wciąż trzymając jedną rękę na ścianie. 

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział cicho. - Dobrze spałaś?

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała, starając się nie zarumienić. - Dziękuję za znicz. Użyję go dzisiaj w mojej prezentacji z Numerologii.

\- Oczywiście, wiedziałem, że znajdziesz dla niego jakiś kujoński cel. - Rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu, po czym ponownie spojrzał na nią tymi oczami. - Spotkajmy się dziś wieczorem. W starej klasie Zaklęć.

Hermiona uniosła brwi. 

\- To zależy. Czy przyniesiesz Codex Runica?

\- Czy przynosisz swój notes SOPEL?

\- To SUPEŁ, i na pewno nie - powiedziała. - Niektórym ludziom udaje się rozpocząć tajne, gorące romanse bez planu.

Draco potarł kciukiem dolną wargę Hermiony, a ona wstrzymała oddech. 

\- Myślisz, że potrzebuję pomocy? - szepnął jej do ucha. Jego kciuk opuścił jej usta i przesunął się lekko w dół jej szyi. Ledwo jej dotykał, a jej serce waliło.

\- Sekretny gorący romans - powtórzył w zamyśleniu. - Z pewnością romans. Miejmy nadzieję, że długo nie będzie tajemnicą. - Jego kciuk wędrował teraz po jej kości policzkowej. - To zależy wyłącznie od Ciebie.

Echo stóp w głębi korytarza ostrzegło ich o przybyciu McGonagall i Ślizgon odszedł gładko na bok. Hermiona była rozgrzana i rozczochrana, ale Draco był cały chłodny, perfekcyjny, stojąc w odpowiedniej odległości z wyższym spojrzeniem. Więc tak to miało wyglądać. Mogła płakać z powodu własnej głupoty.

*** 

Reszta poranka Hermiony przebiegła bez incydentów. Jej model skoncentrowany na Jowiszu został bardzo dobrze przyjęty, chociaż ludzie wydawali się być bardziej zainteresowani ozdobnym zniczem reprezentującym Jowisza niż ruchami papierowych zwitków okrążających go. Przygotowała odpowiedzi na 27 prawdopodobnych pytań dotyczących prezentacji i tylko dwa zostały zadane przez profesor Vector. Wszyscy inni chcieli tylko potrzymać tego cholernego znicza. Powinna była użyć piłki pingpongowej.

Theo jadł niewiele podczas lunchu, siedząc lekko zgarbiony ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Hermiona nie mogła przestać się martwić. Może powinna podejść do Blaise'a. Albo poprosić Ginny, żeby zapytała Blaise'a o Theo. Westchnęła i ugryzła kanapkę z bekonem. Albo, jak przypuszczała, mogła to po prostu olać.

Siedzenie obok Draco na OPCM było potworne, ponieważ pachniał niesamowicie swoją wodą kolońską i, cóż, oddychał. Theo patrzył prosto na nich, a ona nie mogła znieść jego zimnych oczu. Luna też ich obserwowała. Dzwonek unosiła się pośrodku kręgu puf, trzymając w ręku rzeźbione drewniane pudełko.

\- Wszyscy znacie przedmioty przeklęte lub zaczarowane - powiedziała. - Osobiste przedmioty nasycone magią mogą być niewiarygodnie potężne i niebezpieczne. - Hermiona poczuła, jak Draco porusza się niespokojnie obok niej. - Dodając wystarczającą ilość magii do przedmiotu, stanie się on niemal czujący, zdolny wyczuć otoczenie i zagłębić się w osobę, która go trzyma lub nosi.

Teraz Hermiona drgnęłą, myśląc o czarnym aksamitnym pudełku na dnie jej kufra.

\- Niektóre magiczne przedmioty różnie reagują na różnych czarodziejów i wiedźmy, którzy je posiadają - kontynuowała Dzwonek. Cała klasa milczała, gorliwie słuchając każdego słowa. - Niektóre reagują na moc noszącego lub użytkownika, podczas gdy inne odzwierciedlają moc wiedźmy lub czarodzieja, którzy stworzyli lub zaprezentowali magiczny przedmiot.

Wróżka uśmiechnęła się do klasy. 

\- Wiem, że wielu z was napotkało najgorsze z magicznych przedmiotów. Horkruksy - powiedziała, jakby mówiła o swoim ulubionym smaku waty cukrowej. - Ale są też magiczne przedmioty miłości, ochrony. Przedmioty tak znaczące, że oddanie ich komuś oznacza oddanie im kawałka siebie w najlepszy tego znaczenia sposób.

Hermiona zarumieniła się pod znaczącym spojrzeniem Ginny i poczuła, jak Draco zesztywniał. Teraz nie był czas, żeby o tym myśleć - nie był. Ale były inne przedmioty...

Wróżka zachichotała. 

\- Panno Granger, nie ma potrzeby podnosić ręki! To całkiem niepotrzebne.

Hermiona starała się nie marudzić. Podniesiona ręka była oznaką cywilizowanego społeczeństwa. 

\- Profesor Dzwonek - zaczęła.

\- Dzwonku, proszę, moja droga.

\- Profesor Dzwonek - powtórzyła uparcie Hermiona. - Czy można usunąć szkodliwe zaklęcie z przedmiotu, nawet jeśli było ono częścią obiektu od setek lat?

\- Zakładam, że to potężne zaklęcie, kochanie? Rzucone przez potężną czarownicę lub czarodzieja?

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Przedstawione przez potężną czarownicę lub czarodzieja?

\- Tak.

\- A zatem to trudne zadanie. - Niebieskie oczy wróżki błyszczały. - Na przedmioty przekazywane przez pokolenia są często nakładane różne zaklęcia lub przekleństwa. Czasami do tego stopnia, że trudno jest stwierdzić, gdzie kończy się magia, a gdzie zaczyna się obiekt. Usunięcie magii bez zniszczenia obiektu bywa wtedy prawie niemożliwe.

\- A co z innym zaklęciem? - Theo odezwał się, brzmiąc na zainteresowanego. - Czy można dodać do obiektu inne zaklęcie, aby przeciwdziałać pierwotnej klątwie lub zaklęciu?

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać od spojrzenia bezpośrednio na Ślizgona po raz pierwszy. Nottowie prawdopodobnie mieli krypty wypełnione magicznymi przedmiotami, tak jak Malfoyowie. Zielone oczy Theo nadal wpatrywały się w Dzwonka.

\- To ryzykowne i prawdopodobnie śmiercionośne - powiedziała Dzwonek z lekkim ostrym tonem. - Przedmiot jest jedynie zbiornikiem lub kanałem dla magii. Dwa sprzeczne zaklęcia mogą rozerwać obiekt na strzępy.

Zapadła cisza, gdy cała klasa to pochłonęła, a Hermiona czuła na sobie wzrok Draco.

\- Dzisiaj poćwiczymy rozpoznawanie i usuwanie zaklęć z przedmiotów. To niezwykle zaawansowana magia, więc zaczniemy od prostych rzeczy. - Dzwonek otworzyła pudełko, odsłaniając garść małych kryształków. - Biżuteria jest bardzo podatna na klątwy i zaklęcia, dlatego jest tak popularnym wyborem.

Wróżka wręczyła kryształy Lunie, Theo, Neville'owi, Pavarti i Draco. 

\- Każdy z tych kryształów jest nasycony prostym zaklęciem. Oczywiście nieszkodliwym. Podzielicie się na pary, określicie zaklęcie na swoim kamieniu i spróbujecie je usunąć. - Machnęła ręką w stronę tablicy i pojawił się napis. - Te zaklęcia mogą być pomocne.

Hermiona wróciła myślami do Borgina i Burkesa, do skomplikowanej pracy z różdżką Borgina, gdy oceniał jej diamenty. Myślała, że słyszała, jak mamrocze kilka z tych zaklęć…

\- Hermiono - szepnął jej do ucha Draco. - Komplet Gloriany… tak naprawdę nie możesz usunąć…

\- Oczywiście, że nie - szepnęła w odpowiedzi, muskając jego dłoń swoją. - Przeklęłabym każdego, kto by próbował.

Draco skinął głową z ulgą, po czym podał jej kryształowy kamyk od Dzwonka. Jej ręka powoli uniosła się i chwyciła kamyk, a jej palce musnęły jego szorstką dłoń. Podniosła kamień do światła. Świecił blado.

\- Luxa - powiedziała, stukając ją różdżką. Jest to proste zaklęcie załamujące światło, które powinno podzielić światło na tęczę kolorów. Kamień pozostał niezmieniony.

Draco wyciągnął własną różdżkę, rzucając zaklęcie widzenia: 

\- Videre.

Znowu bez odpowiedzi. Para na zmianę pracowała nad wszystkimi zaklęciami z tablicy, bez dodatkowych słów między nimi. Kiedy lista Dzwonka zawiodła, zaczęli próbować własnych zaklęć, ale nie znaleźli żadnej wskazówki, która wyjaśniałaby blask kamienia.

\- Światło pochodzi z wnętrza kamienia - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ono nie jest odzwierciedlone.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami. 

\- Oczywiście.

\- Myślę, że to proste światło umieszczone wewnątrz kamienia. - Wycelowała w niego różdżką. - Intermisa - powiedziała zaklęcie rozrywające.

Pojawiło się pęknięcie i kamień przeciął się na pół, uwalniając światło, które rozproszyło się w powietrzu i pozostawiło kryształowe kawałki.

\- Sprytne posunięcie, droga panno Granger, ale nie zapewni ci pełnych punktów - powiedziała Dzwonek, unosząc się obok nich.

\- Dlaczego nie? - powiedziała zaskoczona Hermiona. - Zidentyfikowałam zaklęcie i je usunęłam.

\- Ale zepsułaś przedmiot - powiedziała Dzwonek. - Czy zawsze niszczysz wszystko tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, co jest w środku, panno Granger? - Odeszła, zostawiając Hermionę z otwartymi ustami.

Ręka przesunęła się po jej dłoni i zacisnęła. Czuła, jak krawędzie połamanych kawałków kwarcu drapią jej dłoń. 

\- Cóż, droga panno Granger? - Draco szepnął jej do ucha. Nagle poczuła ucisk w klatce piersiowej. - Czy złamałbyś mnie, żeby zajrzeć mi do środka?

Hermiona odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. 

\- Czy będę musiała? - zapytała.

\- Nie - powiedział. - Apertus. Otwarty.

Nagle znów była świadoma ich otoczenia, zaciekawionych spojrzeń reszty grupy, lodowatego spojrzenia Theo. 

\- Musimy zaprzestać tych dyskusji w klasie - powiedziała, odciągając rękę. Draco po prostu odchylił się do tyłu w swojej pufie, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w kostkach, wyglądając na głupiego grzesznika.

Wietrzne kuranty Dzwonka zabrzmiały cicho, sygnalizując koniec zajęć. Hermiona natychmiast pomaszerowała, by zaprotestować przeciwko dzisiejszym zajęciom. Wróżka była oczywiście miła i cudownie współczująca. Dopiero gdy Hermiona wyszła z klasy i była w połowie korytarza, zdała sobie sprawę, że Dzwonek nadal nie zgodziła się wystawić jej pełnych ocen za ćwiczenie z kryształami.

Szła w kierunku pierwszego piętra, narzekając pod nosem, kiedy Draco pojawił się u jej boku. Zaskoczona Hermiona wpadła na otwarte drzwi klasy.

\- Nie możesz prowadzić mnie przez korytarz - powiedziała mu. - Musimy być dyskretni. - Szybko się rozejrzała.

Zachichotał. 

\- Całe szczęście, że nigdy nie przeprowadziliśmy tu prawdziwego, gorącego romansu. Jesteś w tym dość słaba.

\- Jestem bardzo tajemnicza - warknęła Hermiona.

\- Krzyknij to trochę głośniej.

\- Dobra - powiedziała cicho. - Kiedy chcesz się spotkać?

\- Dziś wieczorem muszę nadzorować szlaban dla Piskliwych Myszek - powiedział Draco. - Twój pupilek, ten Puchon przyłapał ich na rzucaniu naleśników do jeziora, próbując wywołać na powierzchnię wielką kałamarnicę.

\- Ernie Macmillan. Tak nazywa się Prefekt Naczelny, a nie jakiś pupilek z Hufflepuffu - powiedziała Hermiona, gdy schodzili po schodach.

\- Cóż, jest żałosny w swojej pracy.

\- Uważam, że przydzielanie szlabanów twojej grupie przestępców to właśnie jego praca.

\- W takim razie to on powinien nadzorować szlabany - nalegał Draco. Rzucił ostre spojrzenie grupie gapiących się Ślizgonów, stojących na ich drodze, i natychmiast się rozproszyli. - Zamiast tego to ja mam kłopoty.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

\- To dlatego, że Piskacze są bezbożnym przerażeniem dla wszystkich innych.

\- Tobie to nie przeszkadza.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to ja powinnam nadzorować ich zatrzymanie?

Draco westchnął. 

\- Nie, to zniweczyłoby cel. - Zniżył głos. - Czy możesz spotkać się ze mną o dziewiątej?

Hermiona skinęła głową. To było naprawdę idealne. Będzie miała czas na pracę z gołębiami od Pansy.

\- W porządku. - Draco przysunął się, jakby chciał ją pocałować, ale w ostatniej chwili uciekł. Ta akcja jednak skłoniła Hermionę do cofnięcia się do tyłu na zbroję, która spadła z trzaskiem.

\- Całkiem dyskretnie, Granger - powiedział Ślizgon z uśmiechem, odchodząc.

Hermiona spojrzała groźnie, naprawiając uszkodzenia różdżką i weszła na korytarz w kierunku biblioteki. Oczywiście, pocałowanie Draco Malfoya tylko uczyniło mężczyznę bardziej niemożliwym.

***

Hermiona zbliżała się do lochu eliksirów, z kopią „Więc chcesz wyplatać magiczny dywan” pod pachą, kiedy poczuła słaby powiew czegoś. Weszła do lochu i prawie się zakrztusiła, otwierając drzwi do laboratorium eliksirów.

Zapach gnijącego mięsa parował z mikstury krwi, która delikatnie bulgotała w kociołku. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Eliksir powinien ledwo gotować się na wolnym ogniu, a nie bezpośrednio wrzeć i nie powinno być żadnego zapachu. Rozwiązanie prawdopodobnie wymagało większej ilości kwiatów koniczyny, co wpłynęłoby na złagodzenie procesu warzenia, a także zneutralizowanie zapachu. Niestety, ona i Draco nie mieli już kwitnącej koniczyny, a roślina nie kwitła zbyt obficie w listopadzie. Co robić?

Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast: Neville. Mógłby mieć koniczynę lub znać kogoś, kto ją miał. Krzywiąc się, Hermiona powlekła się do Wieży Gryffindoru - miała nadzieję, że przed kolacją będzie miała jeszcze czas na gołębie, a zamiast tego rozwiązywała kryzys śmierdzącego eliksiru. Nevilla nie było w pokoju wspólnym ani w jego sypialni, więc wykopała Mapę Huncwotów ze swojego kufra.

O nie. Neville był w alkowie Everarda Złego z Pansy. Hermiona była najwyraźniej skazana na przerywanie każdej całującej się parze w zamku. Wepchnęła mapę do kieszeni spódnicy.  _ Nie szarżuj tym razem  _ \- przypomniała sobie, wracając na parter.  _ Szanuj ich prywatność. _

Korytarz prowadzący do sali Wróżbiarstwa był pusty i to była dobra rzecz, ponieważ Hermiona usłyszała szmery głosów, zanim jeszcze zbliżyła się do wyblakłego gobelinu. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na mapę, żeby sprawdzić, czy ma pewność. Tak, to był Neville i Pansy tam, za mocno osłoniętym wejściem do alkowy.

\- Neville - syknęła głośno. - Neville, to Hermiona! Muszę z tobą porozmawiać!

\- Parkinson. - To był zdecydowanie głos Neville'a, ale Hermiona nigdy nie słyszała, żeby był tak niski. - Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałbym, że próbujesz mnie zdeprawować.

Pansy pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Co, zdeprawowany Słodki-Słodki Longbottom? Znam przegraną sprawę, kiedy ją widzę.

\- A więc nie próbujesz mnie uwieść. - Głos Neville'a stał się niemożliwie chrapliwy. - Jesteś po prostu bardzo zainteresowana wieloma zastosowaniami belladonna. I zawsze nosisz szpilki… i koronkowe rajstopy… - Pansy sapnęła cicho. - Na korepetycje.

\- Uh, Neville? - Hermiona nie sądziła, że powinna to słyszeć, z pewnością nie powinna stać tutaj w bezradnej fascynacji. Neville był jej przyjacielem. - Neville, to Hermiona, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale…

\- I zawsze prowadzisz korepetycje w zacisznych wnękach - powiedziała Pansy z oddechem.

\- Moja belladonna nie lubi światła słonecznego. Wiesz, to jest bardzo niebezpieczne.

Bogaty śmiech Pansy. 

\- Niebezpieczne? Nie sądzę.

\- Naprawdę? - Neville przeciągnął to słowo w sposób, z którego Astoria byłaby dumna. - Może się to wydawać słodka i skromna, ale wygląd potrafi mylić.

\- Jak mylić? - mruczała Pansy.

\- Warto pomyśleć dwa razy, zanim… go dotkniesz.

\- NEVILLE! - powiedziała głośno Hermiona. - Neville, wiesz, że tu jestem, skończ z tym nonsensem i…

\- A jeśli chcę go dotknąć? - zapytała Pansy. - A co, jeśli czekałam, żeby go dotknąć, ale zdecyduje się potrząsnąć swoimi małymi listkami i spróbować zachowywać się bardzo niebezpiecznie…

\- Nie bądź taka pewna, że będzie niegrzeczny - powiedział Neville z uśmiechem w głosie. - Możesz …

O Merlinie, to musiało się skończyć. Hermionie było teraz trochę ciepło i to był Neville. 

\- Neville, Pansy, wychodźcie tutaj w tej chwili! - Uderzyła ręką w gobelin, ale był on solidny jak skała, szczelnie osłonięty.

\- Och, Neville - jęknęła głośno Pansy.

Hermiona zakryła uszy dłońmi, ale wciąż słyszała, jak Neville mówi: 

\- Wyciszyłaś tę wnękę, prawda, Pans?

\- Tak - sapnęła Pansy.

\- NIE! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - NIE, NIE WYCISZYŁAŚ, CHOLERNA IDIOTKO!

Podczas gdy większość starszych uczniów potrafiła rzucić Muffliato na obszar lub Silencio na osobę, zaklęcie wyciszające obszar było mniej znane. I najwyraźniej Pansy rzuciła zaklęcie na odwrót - ona i Neville nie słyszeli odgłosów z korytarza, ale Hermiona słyszała wszystko.

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i na ostatnim miejscu zrobiła to, co powinna była zrobić w pierwszej kolejności: wyczarowała Patronusa, który natychmiast prześlizgnął się przez gobelin. 

\- NEVILLE I PANSY. - Usłyszała swoją wydrę. - HERMIONA JEST W KORYTARZU I SŁYSZY KAŻDE SŁOWO.

Jęki Pansy ucichły, jakby się dusiła i zapadła martwa cisza. Hermiona cofnęła się, jej twarz była gorąca. Osłona zniknęła, a Neville wyszedł zza gobelinu z pasemkami szminki na włosach i plamą bardziej naturalnego koloru na każdym policzku.

\- Hermiono… - odchrząknął. - Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona. - Mój eliksir krwi się przegrzewa.

\- Teraz? - powiedziała Pansy, wychodząc, by dołączyć do Neville'a. Hermiona spojrzała.

\- To czasem może się zdarzyć, kiedy kręci się po alkowach - kontynuowała Pansy. Ślizgonka wyglądała całkiem przyzwoicie, jej pończochy były proste, a różowa szminka nienaganna.

Hermiona zignorowała to. 

\- Eliksir potrzebuje więcej kwiatów koniczyny, Neville. Czy masz pojęcie, gdzie mogłabym je zdobyć?

\- Tak, tak oczywiście - Neville próbował wygładzić sweter, ale udało mu się tylko bardziej rozmazać różową szminkę. - Hagrid trzyma kilka buszli jako przekąskę dla testrali. Jednak nie będą zbyt świeże.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała oficjalnie Hermiona. - To wystarczy.

Neville ponownie odchrząknął. 

\- Zawsze służę pomocą.

Hermiona odwróciła się, by odejść, a potem znowu się odwróciła. 

\- A Neville? Radziłbym następnym razem rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające osobiście. Parkinson nie radzi sobie z tym najlepiej.

\- Z pewnością się zgadzam - powiedział Neville z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku. Teraz Pansy spojrzała na nich krzywo.

Hermiona znalazła Hagrida w jego ogrodzie, gdzie bez wahania wręczył jej dwa buszle koniczyny. Chciał jej pokazać, jak dobrze sobie radzą małe hydry.

\- Jednej rośnie już inna głowa! - ale Hermiona błagała, twierdząc, że nie ma czasu na „miłą wizytę”.

\- Możesz je potrzymać, jeśli chcesz - powiedział Hagrid. - Lubią, kiedy śpiewa im się kołysanki.

Hermiona uciekła ze swoimi buszelowymi koszami na sam ten pomysł, wracając do laboratorium, aby ustabilizować swój eliksir. Resztkami koniczyny, nakarmiła gołębie, które wydawały się mało entuzjastyczne, ale Hermiona nie okazała jednak współczucia. 

\- Lepiej przyzwyczaić się do trawy i robaków, chłopcy - powiedziała ptakom.

Wyszła z laboratorium na kolację, siedząc naprzeciw lekko zawstydzonego Neville'a, po czym wróciła do lochów. Praca z gołębiami przebiegała powoli - była znacznie trudniejsza niż praca ze zniczem - i wymagała całego słoika Dziewiczej Ziemi. Będzie musiała wyciągnąć więcej od Neville'a, kiedy nie będzie… zajęty.

Hermionie w końcu udało się ukończyć jej wysiłki tuż przed ósmą, czując się całkiem usatysfakcjonowana, gdy wypuściła te okropne ptaki przez okno laboratorium. Ledwo zdążyła rozebrać się z mundurka (teraz pokrytego gołębiami i ich odchodami) i wziąć prysznic.

Następnie wyszykowała się starannie, niepewna co do zasad ubioru w Sekretnej Gorącej Sprawie. Obcasy nie wchodziły w grę, byłyby daremne dla każdego, kto ją znał. Zamiast tego włożyła rozsądniejsze buty i zapięła sweter na zimną listopadową noc. Neville nie był jedyną belladonną w tym zamku.

Hermiona zeszła po schodach do pokoju wspólnego za dziesięć dziewiąta, mając nadzieję, że zachowa dyskrecję. Nie miała jednak szczęścia: uczniowie siódmego i ósmego roku zajęli prawie każde krzesło i sofę, wkuwając materiał na piątkowe egzaminy. Rozpaczliwe błagania podążały za nią aż do otworu pod portretem:

\- Hermiono, czy możesz wyjaśnić, jak przekształcić ziarno w rybie łuski?

\- Hermiono, czy znasz siedemnaście zastosowań sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca?

\- Hermiono, proszę - Dean i Seamus zagrodzili jej drogę, wyglądając na zdesperowanych. - Jesteśmy absolutnie zagubieni z tym urokiem proteańskim!

Spojrzała na nich. 

\- Dean, omówiłem to w zeszłym tygodniu. Musicie spojrzeć na swoje PORNO!

Teraz cały pokój się gapił. Wszyscy ósmoklasiści przewrócili oczami. Hermiona warknęła i otworzyła dziurę w portrecie. W porządku, może była trochę zdenerwowana, a Neville posługiwał się nieodpowiednimi zaklęciami wyciszającymi, a jej współlokatorzy byli idiotami i…

\- Ach, Hermiono - powiedział pompatyczny głos. Och, właśnie tego potrzebowała teraz. Ernie zagrodził jej drogę z notatnikiem w dłoni. - Właśnie szedłem, żeby cię znaleźć. Zdecydowaliśmy się na spotkanie między Domami na urodziny Dumbledore'a. Masz wolną godzinę? Chciałbym przejrzeć logistykę… 

Hermiona próbowała się opanować. Biedny Ernie spędził trzydzieści minut po obiedzie przyklejony do Irytka. Zarówno Prefekt Naczelny, jak i duch byli bezbronnymi ofiarami Wrapsodi. Slughorn nie mógł ostatnio uwarzyć Unraveli wystarczająco szybko, a eliksir przecinający był tak niestabilny, że uczniom zabroniono go używać. Slughorn poprosił Hermionę, aby ugotowała kilka kociołków, ale pokręciła głową, starając się wyglądać na skruszoną. „Bardzo mi przykro, profesorze, ale to wbrew zasadom” - zaświergotała. Slughorn choć raz mógł wykonać swoją cholerną robotę i zasłużył sobie na żal za wprowadzenie Wrapsodi na zajęciach.

\- Przepraszam, Ernie, mam plany - powiedziała mu Hermiona. - A tak w ogóle, jakie to wydarzenie? Mam nadzieję, że to Quiz Dumbledore'a: możemy tworzyć zespoły między domami i rozdawać nagrody… 

\- Ah nie. - Ernie wyglądał na zakłopotanego. - Poprowadzimy mecz quidditcha między mieszanymi drużynami.

\- Że co? - Hermiona nie mogła w to uwierzyć. - To wcale nie jest pouczające!

\- No cóż, w pewnym sensie - powiedział Ernie. - Ludzie chcą się bawić.

\- Quizy są fajne! - Hermiona nalegała.

\- Tak, sam lubię ciekawostki - powiedział Ernie, co nieco uspokoiło Hermionę. - Ale prefekci, oni… - Urwał, wyglądając na bezradnego.

Hermiona chrząknęła. 

\- Cóż, więc widzę, czemu planujesz mecz quidditcha. Kim są kapitanowie?

\- Pani Hooch zgłosiła się na ochotnika, a Slughorn obiecał nam jedną osobę z Harpii z Holyhead - powiedział Ernie, promiennie. - Będziemy mieć dwa zespoły złożone z osób z różnych domów. Ginny i Draco Malfoy będą Szukającymi, a Obrońcami będą Arthur Fleet z Ravenclawu i Astoria Greengrass ze Slytherinu.

\- Ciekawe - powiedziała Hermiona. - A co z Hufflepuffem?

Ernie wyglądał na przygnębionego. 

\- Nasza drużyna jest żałosna w tym roku. Billy Froom ani razu nie złapał znicza w tym sezonie.

\- Cóż, to naprawdę fascynujące - powiedziała Hermiona, odsuwając się. - Ale muszę…

\- Czy możesz poświęcić tylko dziesięć minut? - Ernie błagał. - Zarezerwowałem boisko, ale nie wiem, co zrobić z koszulkami. Czy powinniśmy pozwolić graczom nosić ich domowe kolory i może dodać rozety lub szarfy, czy też użyć zupełnie nowych kolorów, takich jak krem i fiolet? A McGonagall zgodziła się wygłosić małą przemowę… Czy powinienem ją zapytać… 

Hermiona ustąpiła i spędziła dziesięć minut w klasie na trzecim piętrze, podczas gdy Ernie omawiał kolory i rozmieszczenie banerów. Surowo zawetowała sugestię prefektów, żeby wszyscy gracze ubrali się jak Dumbledore, łącznie z kapeluszami i brodami.

Ernie wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego, kiedy wyszli z powrotem na korytarz. 

\- Dziękuję, Hermiono - powiedział promiennie - Wiedziałem, że odrobina ciszy z tobą rozwiąże wszystko.

\- Och, byłaś tam z Ernim? - Luna stała przy drzwiach, trzymając zakrzywiony patyk ze srebrną siatką zwisającą z ramy w kształcie serca - To musi być to, co przyciągnęło Miłosne Diggle. Miałam nadzieję, że złapię kilka. Czy moglibyście stanąć bliżej siebie?

\- Miłosne Di… - zaczęła Hermiona, podczas gdy Ernie się zarumienił.

\- To było bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Hermiono - powiedziała Luna - Ernie był ostatnio dość spięty. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście.

\- Nie bawiłam się z Ernim! - Hermiona warknęła. Ernie wyglądał na urażonego - To znaczy, oczywiście, że tak, ale nie… - wyjąkała, gdy przechodzący studenci gapili się i zaczęli szeptać. Wyraźnie słyszała słowo „porno”.

Hermiona prychnęła z frustracji. Poza tym, że była brutalną, niekompetentną wariatka, najwyraźniej była maniakiem seksu (nie żeby nie próbowała). Nie wiedziała, dlaczego martwiła się otwartym związkiem z Draco. W porównaniu z nim wydawało się prawie łagodne.

Głęboki rumieniec Erniego pogorszył wszystko. W końcu udało im się pokonać całą klęskę z magazynu, a teraz to. Hermiona rzuciła Lunie wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się do Erniego.

\- Ernie - powiedziała głośno - Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa, mogąc pomóc ci w logistyce na urodziny Dumbledore'a. Robisz świetną robotę, organizując ten mecz.

Rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie Lunie, ruszyła w stronę sekretnych schodów prowadzących na korytarz na czwartym piętrze, sprawdzając zegarek. 9:17. To było śmieszne. Przez lata Hermiona wierzyła, że nigdy nie miała sekretnego, gorącego romansu w Hogwarcie, ponieważ nie była wystarczająco atrakcyjna. Teraz powód był jednak jasny: nigdy nie miała czasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: W końcu z powrotem w klasie Zaklęć. Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem wszystko pójdzie lepiej.


	46. Powrót do klasy Zaklęć

Serce Hermiony waliło, gdy przedzierała się przez gruz w kierunku pękniętego kamiennego łuku. Ostatnim razem, gdy była przed starą klasą Zaklęć, uciekała przed Draco z różdżką w dłoni. Teraz szła prosto do niego. Naprawdę nie miała za grosz rozsądku.

Znalazła go ponownie leżącego na biurku nauczyciela, jego długie nogi zwisały z krawędzi i rysował różdżką po suficie. Hermiona rozejrzała się po znajomym pomieszczeniu, ciepłym blasku lamp, długich stołach, półkach wypchanych książkami i drobiazgami. Jej znaki runiczne wciąż były na tablicy, a białe linie biegły krzywo. 

„Czy myślałaś o mnie?”

Zapach kredy przywrócił uczucie jego ciała, jego głosu w jej uchu:  _ „Przyznaj się, Granger, chcesz mnie…” _

Draco usiadł na biurku, a ruch ją zaskoczył. 

\- Spóźniłaś się - powiedział.

\- Tak, wiem. - Hermiona nagle poczuła się niezręcznie. - Ernie planuje mecz quidditcha na urodziny Dumbledore'a i…

\- Pomagasz mu w tym głupim planie?

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Zaproponowałam między-domową grę quizową.

\- Przynajmniej tego nam oszczędzono.

\- Quizy są zabawne i edukacyjne - powiedziała Hermiona.

Draco zignorował to, jego oczy skanowały ją w górę i w dół. 

\- Chodź tutaj - powiedział cicho.

Hermiona zrobiła krok do przodu, po czym zatrzymała się kilka stóp dalej. Skrzyżowała ramiona i przechyliła głowę. 

\- Co otrzymam, gdy dodam sproszkowany korzeń asfodelu do nalewki z piołunu? - zapytała.

Draco zamrugał. 

\- Stworzysz Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

Hermiona zrobiła kolejny krok do przodu, nadal ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, patrząc na niego wyzywająco, a usta Draco wykrzywiły się.

\- Jakie prawo wyjaśnia zaklinanie hybrydy żaby i królika? - Jej twarz lekko się rozgrzała, ale głos był spokojny.

\- Zasada sztucznej quasi-dominacji - odpowiedział szybko Draco. Hermiona podeszła bliżej; była teraz tylko o krok. Kiedy siedział na biurku, był prawie na wysokości jej oczu.

\- Dlaczego po raz pierwszy pokazałeś mi Kodeks? - zapytała. Naprawdę chciała wiedzieć, zadała to pytanie już wcześniej w tym pokoju. Wtedy byli niewiele lepsi od wrogów. Dlaczego przyniósł jej Kodeks i kamień runiczny, wyciągając tę cienką gałązkę oliwną?

Draco stał się bardzo cichy. 

\- Kiedy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać wtedy przed Starożytnymi Runami - powiedział w końcu. - Po raz pierwszy w życiu… Chciałem się podzielić.

\- Ze mną?

Przewrócił oczami. 

\- A niby z kim innym?

\- Miło mieć rację - powiedziała Hermiona, robiąc ten ostatni krok. - Widzisz? Quizy są zabawne i edukacyjne.

\- Nadal czekam na swoją nagrodę - powiedział Draco.

Wyciągnęła drżącą dłoń, odgarniając biało-blond grzywkę z jego twarzy, po czym pochyliła się, by go pocałować. Draco objął ją ramionami, wciągając ją między nogi, będąc blisko przy jej ciele.  _ Mój. _ Jej palce przeczesały jedwabiste włosy. Przerwała pocałunek, lekko odchylając jego głowę do tyłu, by przesunąć ustami po szorstkości jego spiczastej szczęki. Tym razem nie było żadnej kontuzji ani szkolnej opiekunki, nic nie powstrzymało jej przed śledzeniem długich mięśni jego szyi, zagubionych w ciepłej skórze.

Draco delikatnie odepchnął ją do tyłu, sprawiając, że Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, ale zrozumiała, kiedy zaczął rozpinać jej rozsądny sweter. 

\- Co my tu mamy - mruknął, bo pod spodem miała tylko zielony stanik od Ginny. Dłonie Hermiony znalazły się pod jego swetrem, próbując podciągnąć go do góry, a Draco puścił ją, żeby go zdjąć. Hermiona stała urzeczona blaskiem światła na jego nagiej skórze.

Potem ponownie się pochyliła i przez jakiś czas oboje pogrążyli się w pocałunkach, które na początku były ciepłe, a potem coraz bardziej zdesperowane. Hermiona podeszła do niego, siedzącego na biurku, ledwo wiedząc, co robi, potrzebując tylko być bliżej, a Draco pociągnął ją na twardą powierzchnię i przetoczył po niej. Drewno na jej plecach było zimne. Spojrzała na zacienioną twarz czarodzieja, na jego włosy podświetlane lampą.

\- Znowu tutaj jesteśmy - powiedział Draco. Oparł się na łokciu, lewą ręką zsuwając pasek stanika z jej ramienia. Szare oczy zabłysły, gdy spojrzał na nią. - Znowu w starej sali Zaklęć, a ty znowu jesteś bez koszuli, to cudowne...

\- Próbowałam coś powiedzieć - przypomniała mu Hermiona.

\- Z pewnością tak. - Draco jęknął cicho na to wspomnienie. - Stojąc tam, wyglądając jak bogini, z tym psotnym wyrazem twarzy. Cholera. Prawie padłem na kolana, błagając cię, żebyś mnie dotknęła.

Hermiona lekko parsknęła. 

\- Taaaa… Jakby to miało się dobrze skończyć.

Uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. 

\- Nigdy się nie dowiemy. - Uśmiech się poszerzył. - Czy zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, co by się stało, gdybyś nie uciekła?

\- Być może. - To wszystko, co by przyznała.

Draco pochylił się, by szeptać jej do ucha. 

\- To musi być przy tobie, Granger - powiedział, a jego głos był dokładnie taki sam jak tamtej nocy. Jego usta złączyły się z jej ustami, a Hermiona jęknęła cicho przy jego pocałunku.

\- Gdzie jest mój znicz, Granger? - zapytał, wprost w jej usta.

\- Musisz szukać wszędzie - szepnęła.

\- Och, tak zrobię. - Ciepłe dłonie przesunęły się po jej brzuchu i żebrach, po czym ściągnęły drugi pasek biustonosza, kiedy jego usta musnęły jej obojczyk, a potem zeszły niżej. Pojedynczy dotyk jej kręgosłupa zwolnił zapięcie, a jej piersi zostały dla niego odsłonięte. - Taka piękna - mruknął Draco, zaciskając usta na sutku, a Hermiona znowu jęknęła, zaciskając dłonie na jego włosach.

\- Draco - szepnęła, a on spojrzał na nią, uwalniając jej pierś. Jego twarz była tak otwarta i młoda - krótki błysk niewinności, przed Astorią, przed Znakiem, przed wojną - że miała ochotę płakać. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego policzka, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, ale coś musiało pojawić się na jej twarzy, ponieważ pocałował ją słodko.

\- Muszę szukać dalej - powiedział z nutą uśmiechu w głosie. Jego ręka przesunęła się w górę jej uda i zatrzymał się, zaskoczony widokiem nagiej skóry - miała na sobie koronkowe pończochy sięgające do połowy ud. Dziękuję, Pansy. Potem jego usta znów znalazły się na jej ustach, a Hermiona zagubiła się w jego smaku. Była tak w nim zagubiona, że nie zauważyła, że jej majtki zostały lekko odsunięte. Palce Draco były na niej, więc odsunęła usta, zaskoczona.

\- Powiesz wszystkim - szepnął. - Powiesz wszystkim, że jesteś moja. Tylko moja.

\- Tak - szepnęła. - Tylko twoja. - W tym momencie powiedziałaby cokolwiek.

Jego usta musnęły jej ucho. 

\- Tak mokra dla mnie, Hermiono - szepnął. - Jesteś taką dobrą dziewczynką. Zasługujesz na to wszystko. Wszystko, co chcesz. Zasługujesz na to, by dojść dla mnie, prawda? Moja lwica w obronie wszystkich. Taka cudowna …

Nadal mruczał, jego głos stał się chrapliwy z pożądania, a jego słowa były łamane i niespójne. Hermiona zaczęła skomleć, kołysząc się na jego dłoni. Teraz atakował jej szyję, gryząc skórę, a potem ją liżąc. Hermiona była pozbawiona wszelkich myśli, tylko czuła, jak jej dłonie trzymały jego nagie plecy. 

\- Draco - błagała. - Proszę …

\- Teraz - powiedział, a ona prawie krzyknęła. Jej ciało zatrzęsło się, a ściany zadrżały. Trzymał ją mocno, sam ciężko oddychając. Leżeli na biurku, spleceni razem, oszołomieni tym, co się właśnie stało. Jego twarz była schowana w jej włosach, a ona objęła go nogą.

Kiedy doszła do siebie, otworzyła oczy i pojawiła się tam ta twarz, obserwująca ją z pewnym niepokojem, jakby znowu chciała wyskoczyć przez drzwi. Nie tylko ona podejmowała tutaj ryzyko. Draco stawiał to wszystko na szali, odrzucając swoją rodzinę i zwracając się do najsłynniejszej mugolaczki Czarodziejskiego Świata.

Potarła drżącymi palcami jego usta, a on pocałował je lekko, po czym lekko się odsunął.

\- Zamierzam przelecieć cię na wszystkie możliwe sposoby na tym biurku - powiedział spokojnie, jakby to było jedyne możliwe użycie tego mebla. Spojrzał na drewnianą powierzchnię mierzącym okiem.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Nie przyniosła ich listy.

\- Ale nie dziś - powiedział Draco.

\- Nie? - powiedziała Hermiona, mrugając do niego.

Zachichotał i usiadł, również ją podnosząc. 

\- Spotkajmy się ponownie jutro wieczorem.

\- Tu-tutaj? - zapytała Hermiona, wciąż jąkając się. Draco położył ją na swoich kolanach.

\- Nie, nie tutaj. - Palce Draco przesunęły się po jej nagim kręgosłupie, sprawiając, że zadrżała - Musisz dowiedzieć się, gdzie. Wydaje się, że potrafisz znajdować ludzi.

Oczywiście miał rację. 

\- Nie możesz się przede mną ukryć - powiedziała.

\- Zobaczymy - mruknął i poczuła szorstką dłoń na swojej piersi.

\- Dlaczego nas tam dzisiaj nie ma? - zapytała, zamykając oczy.

\- Ponieważ - powiedział nieco zadowolony z siebie. - Chciałam, żebyś była tutaj.

\- Głupek - powiedziała bez zapału. Czuła się jakby bez kości, jej powieki były zbyt ciężkie, by je otworzyć, z głową opartą na jego ramieniu. To było dziwne uczucie, być tak cicho zażyłym z mężczyzną. Szczególnie z tym mężczyzną. Z Ronem ich chwile były skradzionymi schadzkami, pędzącymi i dyszącymi, próbującymi uniknąć nieustannie grasującej Molly Weasley. Chata Arthura była jedynym dobrym miejscem, ponieważ Molly odmówiła postawienia w niej stopy, ale nie było to miejsce, w którym można było siedzieć topless i rozmawiać. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić Rona siedzącego półnagiego i rozmawiającego z nią.

Z drugiej strony, Draco zawsze wydawał się mieć cały czas tego świata. Wspólne chwile zawsze miały ponadczasowy charakter: na sofie na imprezie Gryffindoru, na tańcu w Klubie Ślimaka, na podeście w biurze Slughorna.

Nadal głaskał ją po plecach. 

\- Ego aperta - szepnął. - Jestem otwarty.

Hermiona spojrzała w szare oczy lśniące jak kryształowe kamyki z klasy Dzwonka. Uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Jutro wieczorem będzie miło - szepnęła. - A wszystkie egzaminy będą zakończone… egzaminy! - Zesztywniała. - Jutro mam trzy egzaminy!

\- Tak, i jestem pewien, że poradzisz sobie cudownie - mruknął Draco do jej szyi.

\- Ale nie przejrzałam rozdziału poświęconego transmutacji odczuwającej i nie-odczuwającej i… o nie! - Hermiona zsunęła nogi z krawędzi biurka. - Moje fiszki!

\- Twoje co? - Draco również usiadł. - Dokąd idziesz?

Hermiona znalazła stanik i szukała swetra. 

\- Zrobiłam dwadzieścia fiszek na temat transmutacji człowieka w zwierzę i nie sprawdziłam żadnej z nich! Różnice między rozmiarami są bardzo ważne!

\- Och, chodź - zadrwił Draco, próbując złapać ją za rękę, ale Hermiona zapięła stanik i już podnosiła sweter.

\- I nie sprawdziłam moich systemów ptolemejskich!

Draco teraz marszczył brwi. 

\- Hermiono, czy nie użyłaś już bardzo cennego znicza jako jakiejś nikczemnej pomocy naukowej w tym właśnie celu?

Jego gramatyka stawała się trochę skomplikowana, więc Hermiona próbowała go uspokoić szybkim pocałunkiem, gdy zapinała sweter. 

\- Tak, ale to był system oparty na Jowiszu, a zwykłe formuły są oparte na Ziemi.

Draco westchnął, ale niechętnie podniósł swój własny sweter i naciągnął go na głowę. 

\- Dobrze, dobrze, ale nie chcę jutro słyszeć tych bzdur.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedziała, ponownie go całując. - Jestem cała Twoja po małym PORNO.

Draco ponownie westchnął. 

\- Żałuję, że to rzeczywiście tak nie brzmi.

Rozchmurzył się trochę po tym, jak zapięła sweter i oświadczyła, że jest gotowa do wyjścia, nie zadając sobie trudu, by ukryć swoje rozbawienie. 

\- Naprawdę, Granger - zaśmiał się lekko. - Spróbuj okazać choć trochę przyzwoitości.

Hermiona szarpnęła swój kucyk, narzekając. 

\- Tylko dlatego, że trzy pociągnięcia palcami i włosy wyglądają idealnie…

Jego odpowiedzią był gardłowy chichot, kiedy przesunął dłońmi po jej lokach. 

\- Już, tak jest lepiej - powiedział, przesuwając jeden lok za jej ucho.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. 

\- Tylko pogorszyłeś sprawę, prawda?

Draco tylko uśmiechnął się kpiąco, machając dłonią w stronę drzwi. 

\- Panie przodem.

***

\- Cóż, czyż nie wyglądasz cudownie, taka wymiętoszona - powiedziała cicho Ginny, gdy Hermiona weszła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i dołączyła do niej i Neville'a na sofie. - Czy mogę założyć, że jesteście teraz…

\- Tak - mruknęła Hermiona, próbując dyskretnie wyprostować spódnicę. Draco wciągnął ją do trzech nisz, prowadząc ją z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru. Miała szczęście, że nie była topless. - Ale wolałbym tego nie rozpowszechniać. Muszę porozmawiać z Harrym i Ronem, a on musi napisać do swojej matki.

\- Przyjmuję zakłady, która strona będzie bardziej paskudna - powiedział Neville.

\- Czy widzisz się z nim jutro wieczorem? - zapytała Ginny. - Blaise i ja idziemy na drinki w Hogsmeade. Powinniście przyjść oboje. - Jej uśmiech się poszerzył. - Nev może przyjść z Pansy.

Neville lekko się zarumienił. 

\- Nie sądzę, że jesteśmy na to gotowi.

\- Dziękuję, Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona, ciągnąc za rajstopy. - Ale już spotykam się z Draco.

\- W jakimś sekretnym miejscu, hmmm? - zapytała złośliwie Ginny. - Powiedz.

\- Nie mogłabym, nawet gdybym chciała - powiedziała Hermiona - Chce, żebym sama go znalazła.

Oczy Ginny zabłysły. 

\- Oooo, polowanie na padlinożerców. Wyśledzisz go i złapiesz…

\- Naprawdę nie chcę, o tym słyszeć - powiedział Neville.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem, ponownie pociągając za spódnicę. Neville był okropnie mdły jak na kogoś, kto niedawno nadawał swoje własne wydarzenia na całym korytarzu do sali Wróżbiarstwa. Zauważyła otwartą księgę numerologii Ginny i jęknęła.

\- Moje plany nauki to katastrofa - powiedziała. - Potrzebuję dziś dwóch godzin, aby przygotować się do egzaminów.

Ginny wciąż się uśmiechała. 

\- Nie mów mi, że skracasz sesję całowania na rzecz…

\- Nie mogę funkcjonować w nieładzie z moimi planami! - Hermiona zawyła. - I całkowicie zapomniałam o swoim PORNO! - Kilku przechodzących chłopców z czwartego roku zatrzymało się i popatrzyło.

\- Może pomogłyby jakieś pomoce wizualne - powiedziała głośno Ginny. - I wyraźne instrukcje. 

Neville jęknął.

\- Co jest z nimi nie tak? - zapytała Hermiona, przechylając głowę w stronę chłopców z otwartymi ustami.

\- Nic - powiedziała Ginny, pochylając się do przodu, by poklepać ją po dłoni. - Jestem z ciebie dumna i nie pozwolę, by kilka orgazmów zagroziło twojej edukacji.

\- Dzień dobry? Ciągle tutaj jestem! - Neville zaprotestował.

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić dlaczego - powiedziała mu Hermiona. - Wiesz, jak to jest.

\- Jaki jest problem? - Chciała wiedzieć Ginny. - Wszyscy spotykamy się teraz ze Ślizgonami. Moglibyśmy porównać notatki. Prawdę mówiąc, Hermiono. - Jej ciemne oczy błyszczały. - Jutro wieczorem mogłabyś zrobić notatki, a my moglibyśmy je przejrzeć…

\- Nie zrobię notatek! - warknęła Hermiona, tłumiąc lekki dreszcz zainteresowania tym pomysłem.  _ Może kilka prywatnych notatek... _

\- A ja nie recenzuję ich - powiedział Neville, wstając. - Idę do łóżka. - Zebrał swoje książki, wciąż lekko się rumieniąc, po czym odszedł bez słowa.

Ginny patrzyła, jak odchodzi, uśmiechając się złowrogo, po czym odwróciła się do Hermiony. 

\- Chodź - powiedziała, zbierając własne książki. Potem złapała Hermionę za rękę.

\- Co jest? - spytała Hermiona nerwowo, gdy Ginny ciągnęła ją po schodach do ich sypialni. - Muszę się uczyć …

\- O tak, tak - powiedziała Ginny, a jej uśmiech poszerzył się. - Ale najpierw opowiesz mi wszystko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Draco pisze kolejny list. Hermiona zdaje egzaminy. Draco i Neville walczą o Astorię.


	47. Egzaminy

Hermiona obudziła się w piątek rano w prawie całkowitej ciemności i podniosła się powoli, żeby spojrzeć na zegarek. 6:28. Doskonale. Dwie minuty wcześniej. Opadła z powrotem na poduszkę, ubrana tylko w majtki i podkoszulek, obojętna na poranny chłód. Miała dziś dzień cały napakowany rzeczami, z trzema egzaminami i podwójnym zielarstwem, ale nie wykonała żadnego ruchu w kierunku swoich podręczników. Nie ruszyła nawet swojego SUPŁA. Po prostu leżała w łóżku, pocierając lewą stopą o prawą łydkę, myśląc o… niczym.

Zamknęła oczy. Klasa zaklęć. Wreszcie scena z Draco, którą pamiętała bez kulenia się i warczenia. Jego ręka sunąca w górę jej uda, aż do jej… Ron nigdy tego nie robił, nigdy nie dotykał jej rękami z taką pewnością siebie, skupiając się na dawaniu, a nie braniu. Kto by pomyślał, że Draco Malfoy ze wszystkich ludzi dotknie ją w taki sposób? Nic dziwnego, że miał taką reputację. Samo myślenie o tym rozgrzewało ją. Próbowała sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, co zrobił i powiedział, ale było to trudne, była tak przytłoczona…

Hermiona zamrugała i usiadła. 7:15. Czy znowu zasnęła? Nie, z pewnością nie, ale nie było więcej czasu do stracenia. Spieszyła się z poranną rutyną, mając nadzieję, że wygra dodatkowe 20 minut na ponowne przejrzenie swoich fiszek z Transmutacji, a potem zmarnowała ten czas, patrząc przez okno. Szczerze, skarciła się, zbiegając po schodach na śniadanie.  _ Jesteś gorsza niż Lavender. _

Draco mrugnął do niej, kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, zanim potknęła się i upadła na ławkę pełną Krukonów.  _ Spokojnie, Hermiono _ . Pokuśtykała do stołu Gryffindoru i wyciągnęła notatki z Transmutacji.

\- Tutaj, Neville. - Podała mu pergamin. - Przepytasz mnie, prawda?

Neville wyglądał na przerażonego. 

\- O nie. Nigdy więcej.

\- Może Malfoy niech cię przepyta - powiedziała przebiegle Ginny, dołączając do nich.

Hermiona zaczęła od imienia. 

\- N-nie. Jest okropnym partnerem w quizach.

\- Ale może doskonałym partnerem pod innymi względami? - zapytała Ginny.

\- Seamus! - Hermiona zawołała w desperacji. - Czy nie miałeś pytań dotyczących Zaklęcia Proteusza?

\- Już nieważne - powiedział ponuro Seamus. Wielu Gryfonów przechodziło przez różne fazy, kiedy stawiano ich przed ważnymi egzaminami. Spoglądając w dół stołu, Hermiona zauważyła, że jej współlokatorzy przeszli przez Wyparcie i Panikę, a teraz pogrążyli się w Beznadziejności. Wkrótce będą się Targować.

Ginny wyszła za nią z Wielkiej Sali. 

\- Cóż, spójrz na to - powiedziała, szczerząc się. - Hermiona Granger przychodzi na egzaminy ze słabo rzuconym zaklęciem maskującym na szyi.

Hermiona bez namysłu przyłożyła dłoń do swojej szyi. 

\- Aaagh!

\- To najlepszy rok szkolny w historii - powiedziała z uśmiechem Ginny.

Hermiona zarumieniła się gwałtownie. Widok jej nagiej szyi w lustrze w łazience tego ranka zszokował ją i wszelkie próby uzdrowienia jej były bezowocne. Nigdy nie pozwoliła Ronowi tak jej obdarować, a Theo był zbyt wielkim dżentelmenem.

\- Chodź, Hermiono - nucała Ginny, ciągnąc za kołnierz. - Pokaż mi ukąszenia fretki.

\- Mów ciszej! - Hermiona warknęła.

Ginny jęczała aż do sali Starożytnych Run, gdzie Draco stał pod drzwiami, wyglądając nieskazitelnie jak zawsze, czytając zwój z zieloną woskową pieczęcią. Ginny odsunęła się z zuchwałym uśmiechem, a Hermiona podeszła do Ślizgona.

\- Draco - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując ostudzić ton.

\- Hermiono - odpowiedział, chowając zwój do kieszeni.

\- Gotowy do egzaminów?

\- Jestem dziś trochę rozkojarzony - powiedział rozbawiony.

\- Tak, egzaminy z eliksirów mogą być dość stresujące - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Nie dla mnie. Mam wspaniałą partnerkę. - Jego oczy uśmiechnęły się do niej. - Gapisz się.

Robiła to. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Ten zrelaksowany, miły Malfoy był hipnotyzujący. Czy zawsze był taki dla rodziny i przyjaciół i tylko szydził ze wszystkich innych, czy była to jego kompletnie nowa strona, czy też był taki tylko dla kobiet, z którymi był…

\- Napisałem wczoraj do mamy - powiedział Draco, wyrywając ją z nieco histerycznej zadumy. - Oto kopia. - Wyciągnął mały zwój i podał go jej.

**_Droga Mamo,_ **

**_Mam nadzieję, że ta wiadomość dotrze do Ciebie. Zalecam się do Hermiony Granger. Pociesz Ojca tak dobrze, jak tylko potrafisz._ **

**_Kocham,_ **

**_Draco_ **

Słowo „zalecam” uniosło brwi Hermiony, ale ona oddała mu pergamin. 

\- Treściwy. Czy otrzymałeś odpowiedź?

\- Prawie natychmiast. - Draco zabrał notatkę i wyjął ciężki pergamin ze złamaną pieczęcią Malfoyów. Ta wiadomość została napisana elegancką, kobiecą ręką:

**_Mój drogi Synu,_ **

**_Mam się dobrze, dziękuję. Racz mnie poinformować, jeśli zechcesz, aby do dyspozycji panny Granger zostały przeznaczone jakieś inne bezcenne rodzinne skarby._ **

**_Kocham,_ **

**_Matka_ **

Hermiona oddała mu pergamin. 

\- A myślałam, że ostry język odziedziczyłeś po ojcu.

\- Matka jest bardzo zabawna - powiedział Draco, czule patrząc na zwój, zanim go schował. Potem zmierzył ją surowym okiem. - Kiedy poinformujesz swoją stronę?

\- W niedzielę jem śniadanie z Harrym. - Harry miał zaplanowany wyjątkowy weekend. - I powiem Ronowi po mojej lekcji latania tego ranka. - Po śniadaniu z Harrym szła prosto do sklepu z dowcipami. Najlepiej zrobić to wszystko na raz.

\- Chciałbym tam być. - Draco pochylił się w jej stronę, po czym przypomniał sobie, gdzie byli, i cofnął się. W samą porę. Właśnie nadchodziła McGonagall, a za nią reszta klasy.

Większość następnej lekcji spędziła mentalnie przeglądając problemy z Numerologii, podczas gdy Draco rysował w swoim podręczniku dużego smoka, używając różdżki, aby go poruszyć. Ciekawe, jak sprawił, że wszystkie runy na stronie uciekały przed nim z przerażenia jak małe, patyczkowate wieśniaczki … Hermiona pochyliła się, żeby lepiej widzieć.

\- Czy więc ktoś może podać przykład rzeźbionej runy z poziomym cięciem? - Rozległ się głos McGonagall. - Ktokolwiek? Nie? Panno Granger… - Hermiona usiadła. - Czy byłabyś tak miła i dałbyś przykład?

\- Nie mogę - powiedziała Hermiona.

W klasie rozległy się pomruki. Hermiona Granger nie może odpowiedzieć na pytanie? Tylko Draco wydawał się niewzruszony, gdy machał różdżką, a jego smok zjadł trzy uciekające runy. Pozostałe próbowały uciec na następną stronę, ale zostały uwięzione w środkowym zagięciu. Wydawało jej się, że słyszy ich słabe krzyki.

\- Dlaczego, panno Granger? - zapytała McGonagall.

\- Ponieważ rzeźbione runy nie miały poziomych kresek - powiedziała Hermiona, odrywając oczy od książki Draco. - Takie runy były często rzeźbione w kamieniu lub drewnie, a poziome pociągnięcie wzdłuż słojów byłoby trudniejsze do zauważenia i prawdopodobnie rozłupałoby drewno.

\- Tak, rzeźbione runy miały wiele charakterystycznych właściwości… - kontynuowała McGonagall, a Hermiona westchnęła. Bez kamienia runicznego Draco niewiele było do zbadania na ten temat. Poczuła szarpnięcie szaty i spojrzała w dół, by zobaczyć mały zwój, który ciągnął szmatkę końcami zielonej kokardki. Wiadomość była oczywiście wyrażona była w runach:

**_Panno Granger,_ **

**_Proszę pouczyć mnie o kreskach. Szczegółowo._ **

**_LDLM_ **

Merlinie, dopomóż. Draco odchylił się do tyłu na swoim miejscu, emanując satysfakcją. Hermiona posłała mu swoje najlepsze spojrzenie w stylu McGonagall, na które odpowiedział gorącym spojrzeniem, które sprawiło, że przesunęła się na swoim miejscu.  _ Jestem zamarzniętym stawem w Norwegii… nie, na Plutonie… _

***

Theo był sam przy stole do eliksirów, kiedy przybyła Hermiona i nie podniósł wzroku znad książki, kiedy zajmowała swoje miejsce. Seamus i Dean siedzieli dwa stoliki dalej, błagając Slughorna, by przełożył test na poniedziałek.

\- Ależ, chłopcy - powiedział serdecznie Slughorn. - Z pewnością nie jest to konieczne! Przed dzisiejszym egzaminem wszyscy będziecie mieli okazję do dodatkowej powtórki.

Siedzenie tak blisko Theo było niewygodne, ich ramiona praktycznie się stykały, a ona czuła znajomą, piżmową wodę kolońską. Jej żołądek skręcił się ze zdenerwowania, a może to była złość. Albo wstyd. Może to żal - Theo wyglądał na wyczerpanego i powściągliwego, nie jadł. Nie, nie czułaby litości. Nie pozwoli sobie pomóc.

Jej dłonie zaciskały się coraz mocniej. Gniew. Zdecydowanie złość. Gniew na Theo za jego słowa. Gniew na niego, że odmówił pomocy. Gniew na siebie, że wciąż się o niego martwi i chroni. Powinna iść prosto do Harry'ego i…

\- Panie Nott, panno Granger! - Slughorn stał teraz przy ich stole. - Gotowi do mojego małego egzaminu, mam nadzieję? - uśmiechnął się do Theo. - Ma pan szczęście, siedząc tutaj, panie Nott.

\- Tak, naprawdę czuje się błogosławiony - powiedział sucho Theo.

\- Cóż, nie wolno marnować takiego szczęścia! - Slughorn rzucił Theo jowialnym plaśnięciem w bark, nie tak mocnym jak Hagrid, ale wciąż wystarczająco, by pchnąć Theo do przodu. - Panno Granger, dlaczego nie przepytasz trochę pana Notta?

Hermiona potrzebowała całej samokontroli, by nie patrzeć na przeszkadzającego jej profesora Eliksirów. 

\- Z przyjemnością, sir - powiedziała lodowato. Podniosła podręcznik, a Slughorn odszedł zadowolony.

\- Nie kłopocz się - zadrwił Theo, oszczędzając jej najmniejszych spojrzeń. - Jestem pewien, że wolisz quizy z Draco.

\- Godryku, nie. - Dokładnie raz przepytywała Draco, a on kwestionował każde pytanie. Niektórzy ludzie nie mieli szacunku dla tego procesu. Hermiona przewróciła kilka stron. - Jakie są trzy główne zastosowania much siatkoskrzydłych w zaawansowanych eliksirach?

Theo położył ręce na stole, patrząc prosto przed siebie. 

\- Jako środek rozrzedzający, katalizator ciepła i środek barwiący. - Jego głos był bezbarwny.

\- To nie jest do końca poprawne - powiedziała Hermiona - Duszone muszki siatkoskrzydłe mają również właściwości chłodzące w Eliksirze Wielosokowym.

Kolejne krótkie spojrzenie. 

\- Pytanie dotyczy tylko trzech zastosowań - powiedział Theo.

\- Tak, ale można by argumentować, że barwiące wykorzystanie much siatkoskrzydłych jest najbardziej odpowiednie we Wrzącym Uzdrowieniu, który jest eliksirem na poziomie pierwszego roku.

\- Ale czy nie jest to kluczowy składnik rozwiązania kurczącego się, które jest nie tylko zaawansowane, ale i jasnozielone?

\- Tak, ale zawsze dodaję kodycyl do odpowiedzi na ten temat, stwierdzając, że zielony kolor rozwiązania kurczącego się jest wynikiem…

Draco wślizgnął się na swój stołek. 

\- A co my tu mamy? - Jego samogłoski brzmiały jak czysty Lucjusz.

\- Przepytuję Theo - powiedziała Hermiona.

Draco parsknął. 

\- Lepiej jego niż mnie.

Theo milczał, jego usta były cienką linią irytacji. Lavender zajęła swoje miejsce, rozglądając się niespokojnie między Draco i Theo. Hermiona zastanawiała się, jak poszła ostatnia lekcja eliksirów, kiedy przenosiła hydry.

\- Cześć, Lavender - powiedziała radośnie, starając się zmniejszyć napięcie. - Czy mam cię przepytać do egzaminu?

Lavender wyglądała na przerażoną. 

\- Ty? A w życiu!

Złowieszczy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Draco. 

\- Czy chcesz mnie przepytać, Brown? - zapytał.

Jej uśmiech był żałośnie żarliwy. 

\- Pewnie! - Lavender przewróciła strony. - Uh, dlaczego śluz robaczycy jest lepszy od mułu ze stawu w zagęszczaniu eliksiru Wiggenowego?

Draco zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Jest mały problem z tym pytaniem. Czy przeczytałaś je poprawnie?

Lavender wzdrygnęła się. 

\- T-tak, jest tutaj. - Uniosła książkę, kładąc rękę na odpowiedzi.

\- Nie odpowiadam na błędne pytania - powiedział Draco wyniośle. Lavender wyglądała na zmiażdżoną.

\- Tak, na pewno ma wadę. - Zgodziła się Hermiona.

\- Dziękuję, Hermiono. - Uśmiech Draco był zadowolony. - Miło jest widzieć, że ktoś rozumie, jak należy używać mułu ze stawu.

\- Och, nie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Robaki są wyraźnie lepsze.

Draco prychnął. 

\- Muł stawowy ma właściwości zagęszczające dwukrotnie większe niż śluz robaczycy…

\- Ale musisz użyć sześciu uncji mułu zamiast tylko uncji śluzu. - Pociągnęła nosem Hermiona. - Niepraktyczne.

\- Może to trochę niewygodne, ale nie należy rezygnować z jakości…

\- Jestem zdezorientowana - powiedziała Lavender. - Co jest znowu nie tak w tym pytaniu?

\- Pytanie jest błędne, ponieważ do uzupełnienia eliksiru nie są potrzebne robaki ani szlam ze stawu - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jeśli tylko uważnie obserwujesz ogień, zgęstnieje on…

Draco przewrócił oczami. 

\- To tylko semantyka...

\- Wzwód Wiśniewskiego.

Uniósł palec. 

\- Nie zaczynaj.

Slughorn dał klasie dwadzieścia minut na powtórzenie do egzaminu, ale wysiłek przy stole Hermiony był zmarnowany, ponieważ ona i Draco kłócili się przez cały czas nad pytaniami próbnymi. Theo zacisnął dłonie na uszach, próbując czytać, a Lavender tylko patrzyła zdziwiona.

Wreszcie egzamin się rozpoczął i zapanowała cisza. Hermiona zapisywała swoje odpowiedzi i podkreślała frazy (dla przyszłych wyjaśnień, jeśli pozwoli na to czas), kiedy poczuła ciepłą, mocną nogę na swojej. Często stała na zajęciach z eliksirów, żeby lepiej sięgnąć do kociołka, ale dzisiaj siedziała, a ta okoliczność, co nagle sobie uświadomiła, pozwoliła na położenie nogi blisko nóg Draco.

Podniosła głowę, a Draco patrzył na nią z nutą otwartej miny. Jej wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił, ale lekko oparła się o jego nogę. Czuła ciepło jego ciała przez spodnie i rajstopy, co jakoś ją uspokoiło. Szalone buczenie pulsu, które zwykle odczuwała podczas egzaminów, przygasło. Czuła tylko miękką zachętę. Zastanawiała się, jak by to było uczyć się z nim, opierając się o jego ciało, jego nagość… Zarumieniła się nagle.  _ Skoncentruj się. _ Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że znów ją obserwuje, wyglądając na nieco zadowolonego. Właściwości Eliksiru Wielosokowego…

Theo wyszedł z lochu natychmiast po dzwonku, a Draco wyszedł z resztą klasy. Hermiona została, żeby zakwestionować kilka pytań egzaminacyjnych.

\- A teraz, panno Granger - powiedział Slughorn tym samym serdecznym tonem, którego używał w rozmowach z Deanem i Seamusem. - Jestem pewien, że dobrze wyjaśniłaś swoje rozumowanie w swoich odpowiedziach, nie ma potrzeby, aby dalej o tym rozmawiać!

Hermiona wychodziła z lochów, mamrocząc coś o profesorach bez poczucia niuansów w ich rzekomych dziedzinach wiedzy, kiedy ręka wystrzeliła z na wpół otwartych drzwi klasy i wciągnęła ją do środka. Draco zamknął drzwi, jak zwykle wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

Prychnęła. Wciąż Draco Malfoy, chciał tego, czego chciał, kiedy tego chciał. 

\- W co ty się znowu bawisz?

Zaczął śledzić ją, chodząc wokół biurek, patrząc w jej głębokie oczy. 

\- Chcę wiedzieć, o czym myślałaś na eliksirach.

\- Mam Transmutację za dwadzieścia minut i muszę powtórzyć… - Tył jej nóg uderzył w biurko nauczyciela.

Draco był teraz przed nią, ciągnąc jej torbę na podłogę. Jego ramię owinęło się wokół jej talii. 

\- Powiedz mi - szepnął i całując ją natychmiast uniemożliwił jej powiedzenie czegokolwiek. Poczuła, jak ją podnosi i kładzie na biurku, zaciskając usta na jej szyi.

\- Doprowadzałaś mnie tam do szału - powiedział przy jej skórze. - Ledwo mogłem przystąpić do egzaminu. Powiedz mi, o czym myślałaś, kiedy się zarumieniłaś. - Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z oczami rozpieszczonego chłopca, który chciał swojej uczty. - Pocałuję cię, jeśli mi powiesz.

Znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. 

\- Pocałujesz mnie, jeśli tego nie zrobię.

Draco uśmiechnął się, ale się nie poruszył, tylko czekał, obejmując ją ramionami.

\- To po prostu nagradzanie złego zachowania - powiedziała.

Powoli mrugnął do niej długimi rzęsami.

\- W porządku - sapnęła. - Wyobrażałam sobie, jak uczymy się razem.

\- Nie, naprawdę… - Draco zatrzymał się i zastanowił. - Czy mieliśmy coś na sobie? - Zobaczył jej nagle rozgrzaną twarz i poszerzył uśmiech. - Nie? Intrygujące.

Hermiona mogła płakać. Wyobraziła sobie resztę roku szkolnego z jego notatkami i szeptami oraz przypadkowymi spotkaniami i drżała, albo z przyjemności, albo z niepokoju, albo z obu. Spodziewała się, że Draco zażąda kolejnego wyjaśnienia, ale był zajęty całowaniem jej agresywnie i prawdopodobnie spodziewał się sporych dreszczy.

Dwadzieścia minut później pobiegła do sali Transmutacji, zapinając szatę, ponieważ ostatnie dziesięć minut spędziła na układaniu włosów i nie miała czasu na poprawienie koszuli ani spódnicy. Oczywiście będą musieli ustalić jakieś granice. Draco mógł przyzwyczaić się do obskurnych miejscówek i majteczek opuszczanych między zajęciami, ale to nie znaczyło, że Hermiona musiała tak żyć. Zemściła się jednak, pozostawiając malinkę na jego szczęce, której nie chciała wyleczyć. Niech choć raz wygląda mniej niż idealnie.

Egzamin praktyczny z transmutacji wypadł dobrze, a na zajęciach dzieliła stół z Krukonką prawie tak samo obsesyjną jak ona. Obie cieszyły się dyskusją na temat najtrudniejszej części: zamiany kolegi z klasy w kaczkę. Hermiona była zdenerwowana, że jej kaczka (przemieniona Luna) była trochę za duża, a Krukonka był praktycznie histeryczna, ponieważ przemieniony Neville wyglądał bardziej jak gęś.

Hermiona wyszła z sali upewniona, że różnica rozmiarów jej kaczki jest wystarczająco mała, aby uzyskać pełną ilość punktów i była raczej zadowolona, że Luna nadal ma kilka piór (nadal żywiła urazę do fiaska Erniego). Potem wślizgnęła się do łazienki, aby naprawić szkody spowodowane jej starciem z Draco. Nie była Lavender - cholera, jeśli chodziła po szkole i wyglądała, jakby właśnie wytoczyła się z łóżka, to nie świadczyło to o niej najlepiej. Tak, podstawowe zasady były zdecydowanie potrzebne.

***

Hermiona przybrała swój najbardziej ponury wyraz twarzy, kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali na lunch. Draco siedział między Pansy i Blaisem i znów wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Kłopoty w raju - spytał Neville cicho.

\- W żadnym wypadku - powiedziała Hermiona. Nie mogła oczekiwać, że będzie to łatwe. Właściwie była ciekawa, co stanie się dalej.

Ale nie próbował się do niej zbliżyć, nawet podczas jej wolnego czasu w bibliotece. Zanim pojawiła się na Zielarstwie, była, szczerze mówiąc, trochę zdenerwowana. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia o zarządzaniu czasem. Mogli wymienić pośpieszne piętnaście minut po eliksirach na spokojne czterdzieści pięć minut po obiedzie.

Hermiona skierowała się do małej szklarni Sprout, obracając się w głowie w harmonogramie całowania, kiedy usłyszała trzepot i skrzeczenie. Stado gołębi pikowało blisko ziemi, goniąc jedną sowę. Sowa była duża i silna, ale przeszkadzała jej ciężka paczka, którą niosła. Skrzeczenia gołębi wzrosły, brzmiąc jak krzyki, a Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę. Hagrid miał rację. To stado gołębi-buntowników wymykało się spod kontroli.

\- Bullarum pelta! - krzyknęła i wokół sowy i paczki pojawiła się bańka. Lekko zmodyfikowała Zaklęcie Bąbelkowej Głowy, a dzioby gołębi nie mogły przebić przezroczystej bariery. Gołębie znowu wrzasnęły i odleciały, gdy sowa kontynuowała lot. Miejmy nadzieję, że odbiorca może rozproszyć jej urok.

Przez gołębie spóźniła ją nieco na zielarstwo, gdzie Sprout prowadziła ostatni dzień lekcji o Mrugozielu (dzięki Merlinowi). Wszystkie okazy dobrze się rozwijały: roślina Draco i Neville'a, Wendy, była największą ze wszystkich, pięciostopowym potworem, którego liście lśniły błyszczącą czernią od atramentu, który wchłonęła. Draco wyglądał na odpowiednio nieufnego, ale Neville nucił nad tym okropnym stworzeniem i głaskał jego płatki kwiatów. Naprawdę mogli pewnego dnia znaleźć jej przyjaciela martwego, uduszonego morderczymi winoroślami.

Połowa ich oceny Mrugoziela została określona przez coś, co Sprout nazwała ich Kompendium Uprawy, zawartym w dzienniku „Przygody w Zielarstwie”. Hermiona zwykle przewracała oczami, słysząc to zdanie, ale wprawdzie był to dokładny opis ich ostatnich działań. Ostatnia sesja miała zostać wykorzystana do przejrzenia, poprawienia i uporządkowania ich kompendiów. Był to czas, który Hermiona bardzo ceniła. Teraz, gdy przeczytała cały podręcznik o Mrugozielu, chciała dodać adnotacje do niektórych wcześniejszych wpisów, które nie były tak precyzyjne, jakby sobie tego życzyła.

Hermiona była pochłonięta tym zadaniem, szczęśliwie zajmując się swoimi sprawami, kiedy Astoria rozpoczęła kolejną rundę ‘Ktoś tu chce być Lady Malfoy?’.

\- Nie możesz go zatrzymać, wiesz - powiedziała cicho.

\- Czy mówimy o czarodzieju czy o książce z biblioteki? - zapytała Hermiona regularnie. - A co z wypożyczeniem z opcją odnowienia?

Draco i Neville spojrzeli w górę. Hermiona posłała im jasny uśmiech, który tylko sprawił, że zmarszczyli brwi. Niektórzy ludzie nigdy nie byli szczęśliwi.

\- On zawsze wróci do mnie - powiedziała spokojnie Astoria.

\- Może to zrobi - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie udaję, że rozumiem tego człowieka. Jednak jeśli tego chce… - Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do pisania.

Astoria dotknęła diamentów wystających zza kołnierzyka jej koszuli. 

\- Jestem tym, czego on naprawdę chce.

\- Bardzo ładnie - mruknęła Hermiona z roztargnieniem. Próbowała uporządkować swoje notatki według tematu, a kilka stron pasowało do wielu kategorii. Czy wytyczne dotyczące przycinania powinny być się w sekcji „Opieka” czy „Potencjalne katastrofy”?

\- Nasze zaręczyny pozostają aktualne - powiedziała Astoria.

Hermiona w końcu odłożyła pióro i spojrzała na Astorię. Kobieta była jak mechaniczna lalka, wypowiadająca zwroty, takie jak „On potrzebuje tylko mnie” i „Jestem jego przeznaczeniem” nawet po tym, jak zakończyło się sprawę.

\- Mówiłaś coś? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Jestem jego prawdziwą narzeczoną.

\- Ta obroża, którą nosisz, nic nie znaczy, Greengrass - warknęła Hermiona.

Jej głos rozbrzmiewał w małej szklarni.  _ OK, może to było trochę głośne. _ Neville podniósł głowę, zaniepokojony, podczas gdy Draco uśmiechnął się z aprobatą.

\- Tak elegancka i porządna - syknęła Astoria. - Ale widziałam, jak biegałaś dziś po korytarzach, zapinając szaty. Skradasz się z nim. Jesteś dla niego dziwką, jak reszta z nas. Miał nas wszystkie, wiesz… Pansy, Daphne, Eleanor… nigdy nie ustatkuje się, dopóki nie nadejdzie czas, by kontynuował swoje dziedzictwo. Ze mną.

Głos Astorii podniósł się teraz trochę, jej oczy były dzikie. Draco już się nie uśmiechał. Jego twarz pociemniała i zaczął wstawać, ale Neville powiedział cicho: „… dam sobie radę…”

Hermiona spojrzała na Astorię z przechyloną głową i zwężonymi oczami, jakby ta druga kobieta była szczególnie interesującym obiektem do transmutacji.

\- Nie wiem, co chcesz, żebym powiedziała, Greengrass - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jeśli masz rację, to Draco z pewnością będzie mnie ścigał, potem zostawi mnie, ponownie podejmie zaręczyny i przeżyje ten szlachetny sen czystej krwi.

Nie zawracała sobie głowy ściszeniem głosu, a Draco stał, powstrzymywany jedynie przez śmiertelny uścisk Neville'a - dobrego, lojalnego Neville'a - na jego ramieniu.

\- Dlaczego więc nie pozwolić temu się rozegrać? - Hermiona kontynuowała głośno. - Mam oczywiście nadzieję, że się mylisz, że jest bardziej uczciwy. Ale to jego wybór. Więc nie, nie zamierzam obnosić się z jego diamentami, wlewać mu trucizny do ucha, spiskować z jego przyjaciółmi i podążać za tobą z tymi paskudnymi małymi insynuacjami. To jego życie - nie twoje, nie moje, nie jego rodziców - jego. A jeśli jest jedna rzecz, o którą walczyłam na wojnie, to o prawo do podejmowania własnych decyzji dla każdego czarodzieja i wiedźmy, niezależnie od pochodzenia i krwi.

\- Czekaj, czekaj! - zawołał Neville. Puścił Draco, który podszedł do ich stolika.

\- Astoria - powiedział Draco surowo. - Niezależnie od umowy, jaką masz z moją matką, musisz przestać.

\- Draco - powiedziała Astoria, podchodząc bliżej. Drżała. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się na to zgodzisz.

\- Żartujesz? - zapytał szorstko. - Jeśli ktoś jest tu wart szacunku, to jest to Hermiona. Jest lepsza niż my wszyscy. Wszyscy zostalibyśmy gdzieś zmiażdżeni kciukiem Voldemorta, gdyby nie ona. 

Hermiona patrzyła na niego oniemiała.

\- Teraz, Astoria - ciągnął łagodniej. - Mówię ci to jako przyjaciel: jeśli będziesz nadal nosić te klejnoty i śledzić mnie, zaszkodzi to Twojej reputacji. Czy myślisz, że moją matkę to obchodzi? Jeśli zrujnujesz swoje szanse na dobre małżeństwo, nie będzie to miało znaczenia dla mojej matki. Dowie się tylko, że ci się nie udało.

\- Nie zawiodę - powiedziała Astoria. - Znam Cię. Ja Cię znam.

\- Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że nie - powiedział Draco. - Chodź, Hermiono. Wystarczająco dużo osób obroniłaś na dziś. A wy dwoje… - Machnął ręką do chłopców ze Slytherinu. - Koniec przedstawienia. Wracajcie do pracy i trzymajcie buzię na kłódkę.

Hermiona schowała swoje rzeczy z powrotem do swojej torby i pozwoliła Draco przyciągnąć ją do stolika jego i Nevilla.

Draco skrzywił się. 

\- Gdybym był lepszym człowiekiem, zerwałbym z tobą teraz. Jesteś gorsza niż Astoria.

\- Nie waż się - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nikt nie mówi mi, co mam robić. Zobaczę, kogo chcę, kiedy chcę i gdzie… 

\- Dobra, dobra - powiedział Draco. - Jeśli to zerwę, odbędzie się wyścig kobiet i skończę zaślubiony z jakąś suką z Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki, a nie z wysiedlonej szlachty. Zrozumiano. Czy już dobrze?

\- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niego.

Draco spojrzał na nią od góry do dołu. 

\- Hmmm. Więc. Porozmawiajmy o mojej notatce ze starożytnych run.

\- Nie, nie, nie - wtrącił się Neville. - Malfoy, ten ton wokół mnie nie będzie przydatny. Tak trzymaj, a możesz usiąść z Greengrass.

Draco spojrzał na niego leniwie. 

\- Hermiona nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła.

\- Właściwie to bym do tego zachęcała - powiedziała Hermiona, podnosząc swoje pióro. - Wtedy mogłabym skończyć moje Kompendium..

\- Może Longbottom chciałby posiedzieć z Astorią - powiedział Draco.

\- Myślę, że ciebie wolałaby bardziej - powiedział Neville z uśmiechem.

Dwaj mężczyźni spędzili resztę zajęć, głośno kłócąc się o to, kto ma siedzieć z Astorią, podczas gdy Hermiona spokojnie kończyła swoje Kompendium. Widziała tylko plecy Astorii, ale jej postawa była sztywna, ręce miała zaciśnięte, a dwóch Ślizgonów stojących przed nią wyglądało na przerażonych. Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, Astoria zeskoczyła ze stołka i wyszła za drzwi. Neville spojrzał na Hermionę i Draco, potrząsnął głową i wyszedł.

Draco podszedł bliżej. 

\- Więc co powinniśmy zrobić przed obiadem?

\- PORNO w lochach - powiedziała ostro, pakując swoją torbę. - Wiem, że jest piątek, ale mamy opóźnienia. Przypuszczam, że dostałeś moją sowę dziś rano.

\- I to była bardzo rozczarowująca sowa - powiedział Draco. - Same bzdury o OWUTEMACH. Powinnaś wzorować swoje notatki na moich… - kontynuował tę okropną tyradę aż do lochów, sugerując coraz bardziej ryzykowne tematy do przyszłych wiadomości, podczas gdy Hermiona walczyła z rumieńcem.

Draco oczywiście nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek inny się pojawi i zaczął proponować alternatywne zajęcia w lochu. Okazało się jednak, że niektórym ósmoklasistom zależało na swojej przyszłości, nawet w piątkowe popołudnia. Na przykład Padma Patil bardzo chciała dołączyć do programu uzdrawiania w Świętym Mungu i potrzebowała dobrych wyników z eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Więc teraz się gapi, a ty wyglądasz na zadowoloną - powiedział Neville do Hermiony po spotkaniu, gdy Draco odszedł. - Czy ja w ogóle chcę wiedzieć?

\- Nigdy nie lekceważ potęgi edukacji - powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. Zniżyła głos. - Neville, potrzebuję przysługi. Jem śniadanie z Harrym w niedzielę i… 

\- O nie - powiedział Neville. - Nie, nie, nie …

\- Jeszcze cię o to nie pytałam! - Hermiona uniosła różdżkę, żeby wyczyścić tablicę. Jej ręka zamarła. - Ktoś narysował dużą cyfrę 8 po prawej stronie jej konturu.

\- Hermiono, czy ty słuchasz? - Neville syczał. - Nie powiem Harry'emu o tobie i Malfoyu.

\- Ja mu powiem, tylko musisz tam być - powiedziała Hermiona, sprzątając tablicę. - Nie mogę poprosić Ginny, żeby to zrobiła, nie po jej historii z Harrym. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumie.

\- W pewnym sensie to rozumiem, chociaż cała sytuacja z Greengrass denerwuje mnie, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę was bronić przed Harrym.

\- Więc po prostu przyjdź jako wsparcie.

\- A może napiszę list referencyjny? - Neville udawał, że pisze na pergaminie. - Od miesięcy miałem przyjemność patrzeć, jak Hermiona i Malfoy kłócą się bezlitośnie i miażdżą każdego, kto znajdzie się między nimi, i dlatego jestem przekonany…

\- Proszę - błagała Hermiona, gdy opuścili loch i udali się do Wielkiej Sali. - Zobacz, jak efektywny byłeś dzisiaj z Draco. Myślę, że cię lubi.

\- Godryku pomóż mi, Hermiono - westchnął Neville. - Masz urojenia. Ten drań może darzyć cię uczuciami, ale jeśli myślisz, że postrzega mnie jako coś innego niż niezdarę, który potknął się o węża trzymając miecz, to straciłaś kontrolę nad rzeczywistością.

Hermiona nie zgodziła się jednak i kontynuowała swoje wysiłki półgłosem, gdy dołączyli do stołu Gryffindoru na kolację. Neville najwyraźniej liczył na wsparcie Ginny, ale jej współlokatorka pomyślała, że sprowadzenie Neville'a na spotkanie z Harrym to świetny pomysł. Neville powtórzył żart z listu referencyjnego, a Ginny napisała taki jeden od razu.

\- Nie martw się, Nev - szepnęła, umieszczając zapieczętowany zwój w dłoni Hermiony. - Harry zniknie na jakiś czas, ale radzę ignorować wszystko oprócz krwi.

\- Krew? - Neville zbladł.

\- Jesteś takim dobrym przyjacielem - powiedziała Hermiona, całując go.

\- Na nic się nie zgodziłem, Hermiono, a teraz Draco Malfoy gapi się na mnie - powiedział Neville, wycierając policzek. - Kiedy zaczęłaś nosić tyle szminki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Draco opowiada historię.


	48. Zdrowienie

O 19:47 w piątek Hermiona zanurkowała do chłodnej alkowy w pobliżu pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i stuknęła w Mapę Huncwotów swoją zapaloną różdżką. „Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego”. Draco myślał, że ją przechytrzył, ale udowodni mu, że się mylił. Pewnie przejrzała lochy Slytherinu, klasy na wyższych piętrach, prawdopodobnie wnęki i magazyn na parterze. Jednak nie znalazła Draco. 

Hermiona pochyliła się nad pergaminem, przeglądając i ponownie sprawdzając kropki. Gdzie on był? Jak on to zrobił? To musi być miejsce, którego Huncwoci nigdy nie znaleźli. Kryjówka Slytherinu? Może w jakimś nowym miejscu, które powstało podczas remontu tego lata? Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Może powinna…

Chwila. Był tam, w korytarzu na czwartym piętrze, który łączył Wieżę Gryffindoru i Sowiarnię. Kropka Draco zatrzymała się w pobliżu fragmentu ściany naprzeciw balkonu, a potem… zniknęła.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Mapę z niedowierzaniem. Był tam, a potem zniknął, tak jak w ich szóstej…

Wepchnęła pergamin do kieszeni swetra i wyszła z wnęki, idąc szybkim krokiem na czwarte piętro. Korytarz był udekorowany obrazami szkockich wrzosowisk. Migotliwe światło pochodni odbijało się od sięgających od podłogi do sufitu okien po jej lewej stronie. Draco nigdzie nie było widać.

Hermiona ponownie wyciągnęła Mapę, ale na korytarzu czy balkonie nie było żadnej kropki oprócz jej. Spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na fragment ściany, gdzie widziała wcześniej jego kropkę. Draco był w pobliżu, była tego pewna.

Włożyła mapę z powrotem do kieszeni, gotowa poczekać, aż wyjdzie, kiedy kamienna ściana lekko zamigotała i pojawiły się małe, niskie drzwi pomalowane na zielono. Drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła zdumiona, gdy Draco przeszedł przez nie.

Natychmiast ją zauważył, jeszcze zanim wyprostował się do pełnego wzrostu, a w jego uśmiechu można było wyczuć triumf. 

\- Spóźniłaś się - powiedział.

Hermiona wciąż wpatrywała się w drzwi. 

\- Czy to jest to, o czym myślę?

\- Tak, chodź i zobacz - Draco wziął ją za rękę i uśmiechnęła się, bo wyglądał na nieco podekscytowanego, a jego zwykła wyższość zupełnie zniknęła.

Wciągnął ją do małego, prostokątnego pokoju z płaskim sufitem, bez okien. Jedynym umeblowaniem był gruby, luksusowy brązowy dywan, kilka dużych poduszek i dwie stojące lampy. Czarny płaszcz Draco spoczywał na kremowej poduszce.

Ale ściany były prawdziwym cudem: Hermiona stała podniecona, z otwartymi ustami, ponieważ runy tańczyły po ścianach w kolorze pergaminu, a postaci zmieniały kolor, gdy się poruszały. Pojawiło się drzewo, jego liście szeleściły cicho, a za nim długi statek z kwadratowymi żaglami poruszający się po ścianie. Jej wzrok zwrócił się do Draco, a on bezgłośnie wskazał w górę, gdzie więcej run wirowało w powolnym kole.

\- Kodeks - szepnęła, ledwie ośmielając się mówić, bojąc się, że inaczej wszystko zniknie. Ścisnęła dłoń Draco. - Pokój Życzeń. Poprosiłeś o pokazanie Ci Kodeksu.

\- Znalazłem go tutaj w zeszłym tygodniu - powiedział Draco. - Potrzebowałem miejsca, by się ukryć przed… - przerwał i odchrząknął.

\- Przed kim? - Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać od pytania. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, kto mógłby doprowadzić Draco Malfoya do ukrycia się.

\- Luną Lovegood - wyznał. - Opracowała plan renowacji piwnic Malfoyów. Uważa, że podziemne przestrzenie byłyby doskonałym miejscem do medytacji. - Draco nagle wyglądał na wyczerpanego, a Hermiona przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie zaśmiać. - Ta głupia wiedźma nęka mnie od tygodni. Uważa, że możemy podłączyć się do źródła wód gruntowych, aby stworzyć… Źródło Odnowy... i że pozytywna energia medytacyjna może przegonić wszelkie zalegające ciemne duchy. - przełknął i potrząsnął głową.

Nic dziwnego, że się ukrywał. 

\- A więc pojawiły się drzwi? - zapytała.

\- Tak. Proszę, usiądź. - Draco położył ich oboje na poduszkach i poluzował krawat. Był jak zwykle ubrany na czarno: od krawata i koszuli po spodnie i wypolerowane buty. Jego włosy odbijały złote światło lamp i poruszających się linii run. Machnął różdżką i srebrna taca z pasującym zestawem do herbaty przeleciały pod sufitem, delikatnie lądując na dywanie przed nimi. Czajniczek zaczął napełniać filiżanki, po czym pojawiły się kostki cukru i malutki srebrny dzbanek mleka.

Draco wyjął butelkę i czekał na skinienie Hermiony, po czym dodał porcję (dość dużą) Syreniej Whisky do każdej filiżanki. Hermiona zauważyła wygrawerowane „M” na imbryku i tacy, ale nic nie powiedziała, zauważając, że na innej pasującej tacy znajdowały się owoce, orzechy i tosty. Mrocznie podejrzewała, że zamieszany był w to skrzat domowy, ale nic nie powiedziała. Jednak mogła się powstrzymać.

Wieczorna przekąska była dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ była zbyt zajęta kłótniami z Neville'em, żeby zjeść wystarczająco dużo na kolacji. Draco mógł odnieść sukces tam, gdzie Ron i Harry zawodzili przez lata: zmuszając Hermionę do regularnego jedzenia.

\- Więc pojawiły się drzwi. - podpowiedziała Hermiona, gryząc tost.

Draco skinął głową. 

\- Wracałem z Sowiarni, kiedy usłyszałem śpiew Lovegood. Ale nie mogłem jej zobaczyć i spanikowałem, myśląc: „Potrzebuję gdzieś się schować” i… oto były drzwi.

\- Jak wyglądał ten pokój? - zapytała Hermiona zaciekawiona.

\- Był mały, niewiele większy niż szafa. - Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się. - Myślałem, że został zniszczony. Pokój Życzeń. - Rozejrzał się wokół, wypowiadając ostatnie dwa słowa niemal z czcią.

Hermiona zakryła jego dłoń swoją. Pokój wywołał bolesne wspomnienia dla nich obu. Była zaskoczona, że Draco w ogóle do niego wszedł. Jego przyjaciel zginął w Pokoju Gdzie Wszystko Jest Ukryte, a sam Draco został uratowany przed Szatańską Pożogą przez Harry'ego. Przez jakiś czas siedzieli cicho, ze złączonymi rękami, oboje myśląc o tej przerażającej scenie: Szatańska Pożoga wymykająca się spod kontroli, Hermiona i Ron na miotle, lecący w stronę Draco, który ciągnął nieprzytomnego Goyle'a na wieżę zwęglonych biurek. Upał był prawie przytłaczający i przypomniała sobie oczy Draco, prawie oszalałe z przerażenia i strachu. Czy to było zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu?

\- Uzdrowienie - powiedziała w końcu, odzyskując głos.

\- Co? - zapytał Draco z roztargnieniem. Ściskał swoją filiżankę, pogrążony w myślach.

\- Zamek się goi - powiedziała. „Historia Hogwartu” opisuje atak gigantów w 1343 roku, prowadzony przez mrocznych czarodziejów. Giganci zburzyli całą wieżę, ale zamek odbudowywał się powoli przez dziesięciolecia, kamień po kamieniu, lekko pociągnęła za rękę Draco, przyciągając go bliżej. - McGonagall powiedziała mi, że niektóre części zamku leczą się obecnie. Czasami przyjeżdżają budowniczowie, aby naprawić ścianę lub wieżyczkę i stwierdzają, że jest już w połowie wykończona. Pokój Życzeń też musiał się uleczyć, przenosząc się na inne piętro.

\- Jest mniejszy. - Draco odstawił filiżankę i objął ją ramieniem. Oparli się o ścianę, obserwując tańczące runy. - To największy, jaki mogłem zrobić. I nie może zapewnić mebli, tylko poduszki i dywaniki.

\- Czy… to Pokój… - Hermiona nie mogła dokończyć.

\- Próbowałem. Poprosiłem o Pokój Gdzie Wszystko Jest Ukryte. - Jego głos był spokojny. - Ale nie pojawiły się żadne drzwi. - Przełknął. - Tylko słaby zapach… dymu.

Hermiona oparła się o jego ramię, skubiąc kawałek jabłka. Jego ciało było ciepłe przez gładki, bogaty materiał koszuli. 

\- Przykro mi, że wtedy umarł twój przyjaciel - powiedziała.

\- Zasłużył na to. - Głos Draco był zimny. - On próbował cię zabić.

\- Nadal możesz żałować.

\- Doprowadziłem go do tego. Vince nie był na tyle sprytny, by myśleć samodzielnie. Myślałem za niego. Nauczyłem go nienawidzić.

\- Tak zrobiłeś - powiedziała Hermiona. Nie można temu zaprzeczyć. Bez trującego wpływu Malfoya, Crabbe i Goyle mogliby się bardziej przypominać Blooma i Pratta, grubi, ale nieszkodliwi. W większości nieszkodliwi, poprawiła się, przypominając sobie kontuzję Draco z meczu Quidditcha.

Hermiona zjadła ostatni kawałek jabłka i zabrała się za orzechy. Miała nadzieję, że Draco nie był zbyt głodny. Sama już pochłonęła większość jedzenia.

Draco dodał do filiżanek trochę więcej szkockiej. 

\- Nie mogę się doczekać ukończenia szkoły. Każdy kamień w tym miejscu jest nawiedzony.

Nie mogła pomóc, ale się zgodziła. Nadszedł czas, aby nowe pokolenie, wolne od starych uprzedzeń i ran wojennych, mogło na nowo ukształtować Hogwart. Pomyślała o Piskliwych Myszkach i wysiłkach McGonagall na rzecz jedności między Domami. Może to już się zaczęło.

\- Co będziesz robić po Hogwarcie? - zapytała.

Draco spojrzał na nią z ukosa. 

\- Moje plany są… zmienne - powiedział. - Wiem, czego nie będę robić: nie ukryję się w Wiltshire, mieszając się tylko ze społeczeństwem czystej krwi. Nie będę żyć życiem moich rodziców - westchnął. - Ale trudno wyobrazić sobie inną przyszłość dla Malfoya.

\- Już żyjesz w takiej przyszłości - powiedziała Hermiona. - Znalazłeś to miejsce, ponieważ nienawidziłeś tego, co wydarzyło się we Dworze. - Odstawiła filiżankę, patrząc z żalem na pustą tacę z przekąskami. - Jednak ucieczka z Luny to coś więcej niż Pokój Życzeń. Jest nieugięta.

Draco wyglądał złośliwie. 

\- Może wyślę ją do matki.

Zapadła krótka cisza, kiedy oboje wyobrazili sobie, jak Luna pije herbatę w Dworze, opowiadając Narcyzie o swoich planach co do piwnic. Hermiona zaczęła chichotać, a uśmiech Draco rozszerzył się. Ale potem jego oczy zachmurzyły się, przypominając najprawdopodobniej mroczne wspomnienie z Dworu. Pokój wydawał się pociemnieć wraz z nastrojem Ślizgona, pomimo tańczących run.

Hermiona puściła jego rękę i zsunęła się z poduszki na kolana. Zanim Draco zdążył zareagować, usiadła okrakiem na jego wyciągniętych nogach i pochyliła się do przodu, aż mogła położyć ręce na jego ramionach. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

\- Wróć do mnie - powiedziała, patrząc na niego.

\- Zawsze - powiedział Draco. Jego ręce przesunęły się do jej talii.

Ich usta spotkały się, a Hermiona wtopiła się w niego, ponownie zapominając o swoim otoczeniu. Jej zmysły wypełniało jego ciepło i dotyk. Potem odsunęła się nieznacznie, rozpinając swój oficjalny sweter, co oznaczało teraz oficjalny sekretny gorący romans. Usłyszała gwałtowny wdech Draco na widok matowej, złotej bluzki bez pleców i rozpinanego swetra opadającego na dywan.

Szorstkie dłonie przesunęły się w górę jej nagich pleców. 

\- Nosiłaś to na przyjęciu Gryffindoru - mruknął.

\- Tak - powiedziała tylko, zamykając oczy, gdy pocałował jej ramię.

\- Byłaś taka piękna tamtej nocy - powiedział Draco do jej ucha, wciąż poruszając rękami po jej skórze. - Mogłem tylko patrzeć na ciebie, zastanawiając się, czy byłem szalony, aspirując do takich wyżyn - przełknął. - Nadal się zastanawiam.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy, zaskoczona. Przez siedem lat Draco Malfoy spoglądał na nią z grymasem i szyderstwem, ale teraz przypomniała sobie, jak obserwował ją na przyjęciu Gryffindoru, z twarzą uniesioną do góry w żółtym kręgu światła.

\- Tydzień - powiedziała, wciąż prawie w to nie wierząc. - W szkole byliśmy przez tydzień. A ty się na mnie gapiłeś. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć.

\- Na kogo jeszcze miałbym się gapić? - Chciał wiedzieć Draco. - W tym tygodniu byłaś wszędzie, pisałaś w notatniku przy śniadaniu, ziewałaś na Starożytnych Runach, walczyłaś ze mną na Eliksirach… - Jego ręce znów się poruszały. - Siedząc u mojego boku na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią, twoje loki muskały moje ramię, twoja spódnica unosiła się do góry, te długie, śliczne nogi, twoje lewe kolano tak blisko… - Jego ręka głaskała to kolano. Jego słowa brzmiały jej w uchu. - To wszystko doprowadzało mnie do szału. Mam obsesję.

„Obsesja”. Słowa Theo przepłynęły przez jej umysł: “Obsesja Draco na twoim punkcie jest niebezpieczna, zaborcza”. Może Theo miał rację - kiedyś.

\- Pełną obsesję. - Głos Draco był rzeczowy, chociaż jego ręce nie przestawały się poruszać. - Od pierwszego dnia. Przyćmiłaś każdą inną czarownicę w tej szkole, błyskotliwa, potężna z tym wędrującym okiem…

Hermiona zamrugała. 

\- Wędrujące oko?

Draco cofnął ręce i ponownie oparł się o ścianę, wyglądając nieco surowo. 

\- O tak. Widziałem, jak się rozglądasz, Hermiono, podczas tego pierwszego śniadania. Skończyłaś z Łasicem, to było oczywiste, chociaż on tego nie widział. Patrzyłem, jak rozważasz i słusznie odrzucasz jednego Gryfona po drugim. Ominęłaś Puchonów i Krukonów bez drugiego spojrzenia. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Widziałem, jak patrzyłaś, jak Blaise przechodzi obok. I widziałem, jak mnie obserwujesz i rumienisz się, kiedy mrugnąłem do ciebie.

Hermiona nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Powiedziała to Ronowi podczas ich nieudanej randki w Hogsmeade.

\- Nie przeżyłam wojny, żeby wrócić do bycia prostym, małym molem książkowym - powiedziała, zaczynając naciągać jego krawat. - Nie miałam już zamiaru odgrywać tej roli. Zamierzałam robić, co chciałam, gdzie chciałam, kiedy chciałam… 

Z łatwością rozpięła krawat - lata naprawiania krawatów Rona i Harry'ego uczyniły ją w tym dość biegłą - i zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę, odpinając srebrne spinki do mankietów. Był jak zapakowany prezent: czarny na zewnątrz i blady pod spodem.

Draco był teraz cichy, z lekko odchyloną głową, patrząc na nią przez przymknięte oczy. 

\- Kontynuuj swoją historię - rozkazała Hermiona. - Albo przestanę.

Usta wygiął się w górę. 

\- Zamierzałem wykonać swój ruch właśnie tej nocy podczas imprezy - powiedział posłusznie. Hermiona starała się słuchać, a nie tylko patrzeć, na światło run na jego twarzy. Zaśmiał się cicho. - Tydzień po powrocie do szkoły, ledwie poza Azkabanem, znienawidzony przez całe grono uczniów. Pojawiłem się w Wieży Gryffindoru w sobotni wieczór, zdeterminowany, by uwieść Hermionę Granger.

Hermiona musiała przyznać, że brzmiało to jak szaleństwo. Rozpięła wystarczająco dużo guzików koszuli Draco, by odsłonić głębokie, smukłe V bladej skóry. Przesunęła palcem po środku jego klatki piersiowej. 

\- Co zamierzałeś zrobić? - Nie mogła nie zapytać, a jej zwykłe pragnienie wiedzy prawie przezwyciężyło inne pragnienia.

Nic nie powiedział, kiedy całkowicie rozpięła koszulę i ściągnęła ją. Był taki doskonały, nawet cienkie srebrne blizny po zaklęciach, a Godryk wiedział, co jeszcze jest doskonałe. Nawet Mroczny Znak, wciąż żywy, ale nieruchomy, nie mógł odwrócić uwagi od tych cudownych, długich linii mięśni i żył. Prawie zapomniała, co oni… O tak, historia.

\- Dalej - powiedziała, odrzucając koszulę i kładąc ręce na biodrach.

Draco westchnął. 

\- Wstydzę się powiedzieć - Hermiona uniosła brwi. - Pamiętaj, że znałem cię zaledwie tydzień - powiedział. - Mam na myśli, jako inny ja, znający inną Ciebie niż wcześniej, kiedy…

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się. Merlinie, mężczyzna bełkocze. Draco zebrał się w sobie i kontynuował. 

\- W noc przyjęcia moim planem było wywabić cię z pokoju wspólnego, prawdopodobnie zabrać do jakiejś wnęki. - Jego spojrzenie stało się zamaskowane i niebezpieczne. - Pieprzyć cię opartą o ścianę.

\- Naprawdę - szepnęła. Draco spojrzał na nią znacząco, a ona przypomniała sobie:  _ Obiecałam nie przestawać. _ Jej puls zaczął przyspieszać, kiedy odpinała jego pasek. Nie wiedziała, co robi, po prostu nie chciała, żeby przestał mówić.

\- Wiedziałem, że coś jest między nami - kontynuował. - Poczułem to w powozie i to tylko się wzmacniało. Myśli o tobie w klasie Zaklęć, rozbierającej się dla mnie, doprowadzały mnie do szału. Nie pozwalały mi zasnąć. Pomyślałem, że może jednorazowa rzecz, gorący seks między wrogami, załatwi to. Wtedy… - Odchrząknął. - Poszliśmy własnymi drogami. Znalazłaś kogoś innego. Kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego.

Przewróciła oczami. 

\- Cudowny plan.

\- Więc pojawiłem się w Wieży Gryffindoru z Syrenią….Wszystko zaplanowałem, a ciebie nawet tam nie było. - Draco wyglądał na zirytowanego, było to echo irytacji, którą czuł tamtej nocy.

\- Byłam z Ronem - powiedziała, nawet nie próbując ukryć uśmiechu. Sięgnęła do tyłu szyi, jej palce zaczęły szarpać się z maleńkimi guzikami.

\- Tak, byłaś. - Pocałował ją, a potem spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. - „Cudownie”, pomyślałem, „w końcu wróciła do Łasica”. Ale potem Łasic wrócił bez ciebie, zostawiając cię samą w wiosce. - Jego twarz pociemniała. - Dałem mu trochę do myślenia i wybiegłem, myśląc niejasno o marszu do Hogsmeade, żeby cię znaleźć.

Oboje milczeli przez chwilę: Draco najwyraźniej rozmyślał nad niegrzecznym zachowaniem Rona, a Hermiona rozważała, co by się stało, gdyby pojawił się w Hogsmeade. Była wściekła na Rona, a Draco mógł po prostu zemścić się na ścianie.

Głos Draco sprowadził ją z powrotem do otoczenia. 

\- Nie widzę tu dużych postępów.

\- W takim razie kontynuuj - powiedziała Hermiona, teraz pracując nad jego butami.

\- Zamiast tego natknąłem się na Daphne w korytarzu - ciągnął. - Powiedziała, że widziała, jak kroczysz w stronę lochów eliksirów, wyglądając na gotową kogoś zabić, więc porozmawiałem ze Slughornem, a potem wróciłem na przyjęcie…

Hermiona chichotała teraz, wyobrażając sobie wysokiego i potężnego Draco Malfoya wędrującego po zamku w poszukiwaniu jej, próbując uratować swój wielki plan uwodzenia.

\- Dość gadania - powiedział Draco, wyciągając buty z jej dłoni i odrzucając je na bok. Jego oczy groziły spaleniem bluzki na jej ciele.

\- Nie. - Zdołała nalegać. - Dokończ historię. - Przeciągnęła złoty jedwab przez głowę i potrząsnęła włosami.

Draco gapił się, po czym potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał ją oczyścić z myśli. 

\- Więc wróciłem na imprezę - ciągnął nieco ochryple. - I tam byłaś, stałaś na tej sofie, tak piękna, prawie lśniąca, twoja magia...

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, kręcąc swoim ciałem, Hermiona znalazła się na plecach, a jego twarz majaczyła nad nią. Jego ręce przyciągnęły jej nadgarstki nad głowę, trzymając je tam.

Draco pocałował ją w usta, szorstko, desperacko. 

\- Byłem gotowy na wszystko. - Jego głos załamał się, gdy spojrzał na nią. - Seks pełen nienawiści przy jakiejś ścianie już nie wystarczał. Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym zabrać cię do pustej klasy, nawet do mojej sypialni…

Hermiona zaczęła się trząść. Nie miała pojęcia. Tamtej nocy lekkomyślnie piła i tańczyła, a gdyby Draco zastał ją samą przed pokojem wspólnym Gryffindoru…

Draco stoczył się z niej nagle i usiadł, a Hermiona oparła się na łokciach, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem. Teraz marszczył brwi.

\- Wtedy oczywiście poznałaś Theo. - Głos Draco stał się nagle chłodny. - Mieliśmy tę uroczą scenę z Creeveyem, a Theo odszedł, a ty przestałaś tańczyć. I pomyślałem wtedy „wreszcie”… - Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. - A potem zasnęłaś na sofie.

\- To był długi dzień - przyznała Hermiona.

\- Cóż - westchnął. - W tym momencie wiedziałem, że zostałem pokonany. Nie mogłem cię jednak zostawić. Byłaś sama w pokoju, sama i spałaś. Nie jestem Łasicem, musiałem zostać, dopóki się nie obudzisz.

\- I tak zrobiłeś. - Wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, a on podszedł do niej, całując ją z tą dawną desperacją, a jego język zagłębił się w nią głęboko i agresywnie. Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak długo tam leżeli, badając swoje usta, ale wydawało się, że znowu są na tej sofie na imprezie Gryffindoru, z wszelką dawną nieufnością i niepewnością, która powoli znika. Tak bardzo pragnęła Draco tamtej nocy, nawet jeśli by tego nie przyznała.

Draco zdjął spodnie, a Hermiona zrzuciła spódnicę i znów się spotkali, ich dotyk stawał się ostrzejszy, niemal histeryczny. Wydawał się jarzyć w świetle run, a najbardziej błyszczały jego oczy.

\- Niczego nie żądam - szepnął Draco, poruszając ustami na jej szyi. - Przyjmę wszystko, co chcesz dać.

Hermiona drżała. 

\- Ja… Chcę tego - wyjąkała. - Ale to wszystko to tak dużo. - Miała nadzieję, że Draco zrozumie. A jeśli zrozumiał, może mógłby jej to wyjaśnić.

Ale znowu ją zaskoczył. 

\- Wiem, ja też nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. - Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią krzywo. - Całe to dzielenie.

\- Wydaje się bardzo nie-Malfoyowe. - Zgodziła się Hermiona.

Westchnął. 

\- Nie masz pojęcia.

Przeciągnęła dłońmi po jego szczęce i we włosach. 

\- Myślę, że radzisz sobie całkiem dobrze. - Z pewnością lepiej niż Blaise i Theo. Przyciągnęła jego usta do swoich. - Ale teraz czas przestać mówić.

Draco jęknął, gdy jej dłoń wsunęła się pod czarny jedwab i chwyciła jego penisa. Wtedy nie było już opowieści, zdań, nawet słów, gdy badał ją ustami i rękami, a ona poruszała własną ręką, aż doszedł, co było trochę jak zbezczeszczenie Pokoju.  _ A co z tym bałaganem na tych wszystkich. pięknych dywanach i poduszkach _ . Natychmiast odpędziła takie myśli -  _ Jesteś czarownicą czy nie? _ \- i wyczyściła wszystko machnięciem różdżki.

Mruczał łamane słowa w jej włosach, a umysł Hermiony przypomniał sobie, gdzie byli, daleko od ich łóżek, i musiało być późno…

\- Ćśś - powiedział Draco, próbując usiąść. - Wszystko w porządku.

\- Jest po ciszy nocnej i…

\- Wszystko w porządku - powtórzył tym kojącym tonem. - Jutro rano możemy dostać się do naszych pokoi. - Odetchnął jej do ucha. - Zostań.

Hermiona wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale nie miała siły się ruszyć. Zadrżała i nagle poczuła na obojgu ciężar ciężkiego, miękkiego koca. Pokój nadal działał.

\- Śpij, kochanie - powiedział aksamitnym tonem i nie można było się temu oprzeć. Hermiona poczuła, jak lekko się przesuwa, więc jego klatka piersiowa znalazła się na jej plecach, obejmując ją ramieniem. - Śpij - powtórzył, a ona posłuchała, chociaż nie chciała, ponieważ w tej chwili żadne sny nigdy nie mogły przerosnąć rzeczywistości jaką był Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Laboratorium Eliksirów, Piskliwe Myszki i ulica Pokątna. 


	49. Chodźmy na lunch

Stało się to, co było dla niej niepokojąco znajomym snem, odkąd po raz pierwszy pochylił się nad nią w bibliotece, szepcząc: „Pocałuję cię, jeśli mi powiesz, Granger”. Ten kuszący zapach ciepłego słońca i wody kolońskiej, świeża, lekka woń jego włosów. Gdy ich interakcje trwały, sen dodawał jedwabistego uczucia wspomnianych włosów i gładkości ciepłej skóry z szorstkim zarostem wzdłuż jego ostrej szczęki. Wkrótce sen dodał dotyk jego dłoni na jej talii, jego ust na jej gardle…

Teraz sen powrócił, bardziej żywy niż kiedykolwiek i czuła miękkość muskającą jej policzki i usta. Był tak prawdziwy, że faktycznie otworzyła oczy i odwróciła głowę…

I on tam był. Naprawdę, naprawdę tam, obok niej w półmroku oświetlonym tylko przez świecące złote runy na ścianach. Położyła się na plecach na miękkim dywanie, a on na boku, patrząc na nią, a jego oczy błyszczały na niebiesko jak u kota. Był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała, więc podniosła rękę, by pogłaskać go po policzku i potwierdzić, że naprawdę tam jest.

To jego usta na jej ustach ostatecznie przekonały ją, że to nie sen. Znalazła go. W końcu Draco nie mógł się przed nią ukryć. Byli w Pokoju Życzeń.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy z kimś się obudziła, chyba że liczyć miesiące w namiocie podczas wojny, czego Hermiona z pewnością nie liczyła. Jej palce przebiegły po jego plecach, jego dłonie po jej udach. Oboje czuli się lekko rozbrykani, otwarci na trochę odkrywania i minęło dużo czasu, zanim którekolwiek z nich miało cokolwiek do powiedzenia.

W końcu Draco odsunął się i znów usiadł oparty plecami o ścianę. 

\- Powinniśmy dziś iść na ulicę Pokątną - powiedział od niechcenia, jakby rozmawiali przed Starożytnymi Runami.

\- I na Śmiertelny Nokturn też? - powiedziała z nadzieją, podchodząc do niego.

Westchnął i objął ją ramieniem. 

\- Jeśli musimy.

Twarz Hermiony pojaśniała. 

\- Możemy tam spotkać Vasile’a!

\- Jak najbardziej, spotkajmy się z wampirem podczas naszego wspólnego dnia.

\- I możemy przetestować miksturę krwi rano, zanim pójdziemy. Powinna się skończyć warzyć dzisiaj. - Hermiona odsunęła się, by spojrzeć na niego, podekscytowana perspektywą. - Pomyśl o tym, Draco. Po tym, jak wyjaśnimy litery „Gińcie szlamy”… - Draco przewrócił oczami. - … Możemy rozważyć nasz następny projekt, może krzyczące…

Draco potarł dłonią brodę. 

\- Tak, tak, na pewno będziemy omawiać eksperymentalne mikstury do porzygu, ale nie teraz. - Ziewnął. - Nie przed poranną herbatą i ciastkami. - Rozejrzał się wyczekująco. - Nie przed moją herbatą - powtórzył znacząco, po czym westchnął. - Oczywiście, Pokój.

\- Jest prawie ósma - powiedziała Hermiona, która zlokalizowała swój zegarek i szukała swojego ubrania. Draco ponownie westchnął z żalem i z gracją wstał, wciągając spodnie.

Hermiona stwierdziła, że z pomocą pełnowymiarowego lustra dostarczonego przez Pokój oraz kilku zaklęciom wygładzającym i dostosowującym, oboje wyglądają całkiem przyzwoicie, jak na tak krótki czas przygotowania. 

\- Jeśli się pospieszymy, nadal będziemy mogli zdążyć na śniadanie - powiedziała.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz - powiedział Draco. - Nigdy nie mógłbym pojawić się w Wielkiej Sali w takim stanie.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze - powiedziała Hermiona.

Draco pociągnął nosem. 

\- Malfoyowie nie wyglądają dobrze. Wyglądam na wymiętego, widać że spałem na podłodze. Takie coś może przejść przy stole Gryffindoru, ale niektóre Domy mają jakieś standardy. - Przez chwilę szarpał się z mankietem koszuli, spojrzał na niego gniewnie, po czym porzucił to jako kiepską robotę. - Do zobaczenia w laboratorium eliksirów.

\- Z pewnością nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem. - Zauważyła rozbawiona Hermiona.

\- Jedenast.a - Draco podszedł do niej, a jego ciepły pocałunek przeczył nadętemu tonowi głosu. - Nie spóźnij się tym razem. - Przebiegł palcami po jej policzku i wyszedł z pokoju, najwyraźniej chcąc dostać się do lochów, zanim ktokolwiek zobaczy go w takim stanie.

Hermiona tylko pokręciła głową, podziwiając runy na ścianach przez chwilę, po czym również odeszła. Draco może potrzebować następnych trzech godzin, żeby się wygrzać, ale ona zmierzała na śniadanie. Umierała z głodu i jeśli standardy Gryffindoru w sobotnie poranki były nieco luźne - pewnego ranka Ron pojawił się w swoim szlafroku i nikt nawet tego nie zauważył - cóż, mogła być tylko wdzięczna.

Po śniadaniu wróciła do swojego pokoju, biorąc prysznic i rozmyślając nad ubraniami jakie powinna ubrać do Londynu. Ginny nie była na śniadaniu i nie znajdowała się w pobliżu, żeby mogła jej doradzić. Jej ulubione dżinsy i swetry zostały odrzucone, podobnie jak wszystko, co było czerwone i złote. Myślała o transmutacji zielonej bluzki, ale zmienianie kolorów było trudnym zajęciem i często powodowało smugi. W końcu wybrała ciemnofioletową bluzkę ze skróconą czarną spódnicą i butami do kolan, a potem zaczęła się bawić włosami, aż przypomniała sobie o komplecie Gloriany. Z pewnością mogła go teraz nosić. Pomyślała o Narcyzie i Lucjuszu i prawie się przewróciła, po czym potrząsnęła głową. To nie byli Malfoyowie, którzy się teraz liczyli, więc użyła dużej spinki, żeby odciągnąć włosy z twarzy, pozwalając, by loki opadły luźno na plecy. Idealnie.

Przybyła do laboratorium eliksirów dwadzieścia minut wcześniej. Eliksir magii krwi wyglądał bez zarzutu, był zdecydowanie gotowy, z podmuchami różowej pary unoszącej się zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara w górę z kociołka. Mogła teraz zbadać swoją krew, ale chciała poczekać na Draco, więc zaczęła przeglądać listę innych eksperymentalnych eliksirów. Był eliksir leczniczy na przeklęte blizny, których nie mogła doczekać się, aby spróbować…

\- Hermiona. - Draco stał w drzwiach, najwyraźniej wypielęgnowany ku jego zadowoleniu. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i zielony kaszmirowy sweter tak ciemny, że aż prawie czarny.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała, czując się niezręcznie, jak zawsze, kiedy witali się grzecznie jak normalni ludzie.

Zrobił krok do przodu z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem, a Hermiona pochyliła się do niego, czując, jak jego palce muskają diamentową spinkę we włosach. 

\- Czy jest gotowy? - zapytał, spoglądając ponad jej głową na kociołek.

\- Tak. - Odwróciła się i zapięła czarną szatę, narzuconą na swoje ubranie. Draco wsunął ręce w swoje szaty i złączył je razem, podczas gdy Hermiona wyciągnęła fiolki.

Używając szczypiec, Draco ostrożnie zanurzył fiolkę w eliksirze i umieścił ją na drewnianym stojaku. Następnie wyjął mały srebrny nóż i podał go jej. Na pochwie wygrawerowano napis „DLM”. Ci Malfoyowie i ich monogramy.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała.

\- Prezent na siódme urodziny - powiedział.

Oczywiście. Który mały chłopiec nie potrzebuje własnego grawerowanego srebrnego noża?

\- On nie jest przeklęty, prawda? - zapytała. Draco skrzywił się. - Zbyt wcześnie?

\- Tak. - Było wszystkim, co powiedział.

Hermiona wyciągnęła nóż z pochwy i przesunęła ostrzem wzdłuż palca. Srebrne ostrze było niesamowicie ostre - natychmiast pojawiły się czerwone krople. Położyła palec nad fiolką. Do eliksiru wpadło kilka kropel krwi.

Draco wręczył jej chusteczkę i oboje z niepokojem obserwowali fiolkę. 1… 2… 3 sekundy, a eliksir w fiolce stał się czysty.

\- Zrobiliśmy to! - Krzyknęła radośnie Hermiona. - Udało się! - Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Tak - powiedział. Przejechał różdżką po jej palcu, natychmiast go lecząc.

\- Teraz twoja kolej - powiedziała podekscytowana. Zanurzyła kolejną fiolkę w eliksirze szczypcami i umieściła ją na stojaku. Draco przeciął dłoń nożem i wlał krew do fiolki.

Na początku nie było żadnej reakcji. Hermiona zaczęła liczyć, gdy tylko jego krew uderzyła w eliksir. Kiedy doszła do 30 sekund, wymieniła z Draco zmieszane spojrzenia, po czym ponownie spojrzała na fiolkę i sapnęła. Mała próbka mikstury wirowała, zmieniając kolor.

Eliksir był teraz bladofioletowy.

Draco cofnął się od fiolki, uderzając o półkę za nim. Nawet dźwięk szklanych butelek uderzających o kamienną podłogę nie mógł odciągnąć oczu Hermiony od fiolki. Jej przeklęty fioletowy kolor lśnił wyraźnie.

\- To niemożliwe… musi być jakiś błąd - zastanawiała się, czy słyszy jej głos, taki spokojny i pewny siebie. - Spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

Spojrzała teraz na Draco, a jego oczy były rozszerzone i zmieszane. 

\- W porządku - powiedział ochryple.

Hermiona ustawiła kolejną fiolkę, a Draco zaciekle przeciął swoją dłoń, krzyżując rozcięcie z poprzednią raną, wykonując znak X. Przesunął dłonią po fiolce i strumień krwi (dość głęboko przeciął skórę) wlał się do fiolki. Potem opuścił rękę, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy związaniem jej, gdy Hermiona liczyła sekundy.

Trzydzieści sześć sekund i fiolka znów stała się blado fioletowa.

\- Kurwa! - krzyknął Draco, zaciskając pięść w zakrwawioną dłoń i uderzając nią o stół. Fiolki i kociołek zatrzęsły się, a Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, ale nic się nie rozlało.

\- Podaj mi rękę - powiedziała. Zignorował ją, dysząc. Podeszła bliżej i położyła dłoń na jego pięści (kłykcie również teraz krwawiły). - Draco.

Powoli otworzył pięść, między palcami ciekła mu krew. Rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie leczące, potem Tergeo, a on położył dłoń na stole. Widziała, że drży, i położyła na nim swoją rękę.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Draco - powiedziała. Zrobił to, jego szare oczy były pełne bólu. - Musi być wyjaśnienie. I nie chodzi o to, że napisałeś wiadomość.

\- Jakie może być inne wyjaśnienie? - zapytał. - Czy byłem opętany? Pod Imperiusem? Czy ktoś w jakiś sposób zdobył moją krew? Było kilka rytuałów śmierciożerców… 

\- Może eliksir jest błędny - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jest eksperymentalny. Mogą istnieć czynniki… 

Zaśmiał się gorzko. 

\- Eliksir jest doskonały i dobrze o tym wiesz. Jak to możliwe? Ty go stworzyłaś.

\- Nie jestem idealna - powiedziała. - Po prostu niemal doskonała.

Nie uśmiechnął się, tylko spojrzał w dół, a jego biało-blond grzywka zakrywała oczy. Nie podobało jej się to i wyciągnęła rękę, żeby ją odciągnąć. Wzdrygnął się przed jej dotykiem. 

\- Zamierzasz powiedzieć Potterowi? - zapytał.

\- Pytanie brzmi, czy my powiemy Potterowi - powiedziała. - Zdecydujemy razem.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. 

\- Co myślisz?

Hermiona przez chwilę się zastanawiała, a on patrzył z tą ujmującą cierpliwością, którą często okazywał, kiedy myślała. Przechyliła głowę i zerknęła na kociołek. Leniwa różowa para wciąż unosiła się powoli.

\- Potrzebujemy czasu - powiedziała wreszcie. - To skomplikowana mikstura, coś może wpływać na jej działanie. Dzisiaj spotykamy się również z Vasilem i może on mieć inny pogląd na to. - Ponownie spojrzała na Draco. - Ale tak, w pewnym momencie będziemy musieli powiedzieć Harry'emu. Wie o eliksirze, wie, że go testujemy. Miałam dzisiaj wysłać do niego sowę, ale mogę opóźnić to o dzień lub dwa.

\- Hermiono… - Jego głos był ochrypły. - Mając te informacje, Kingsley może wciągnąć mnie na przesłuchanie lub…

\- Nikt cię nigdzie nie ciągnie, Draco - powiedziała energicznie. - Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że Harry nigdy nie powiedział Kingsleyowi o eliksirze. Oficjalnie nic o nim nie wie.

Prychnął. 

\- Święty Potter nie ma zamiaru zataić ważnych informacji w śledztwie dotyczącym spraw aurorów. A kiedy się o tym wszystkim dowie, pobiegnie prosto do Kingsleya.

\- Nie, nie zrobi tego - powiedziała uparcie Hermiona. - To mój eliksir, wymyśliłam go, uwarzyliśmy go i mam coś do powiedzenia na temat tego, jak wykorzystywane są informacje, które dostarcza. Gdyby Harry zrobił coś takiego, a nie wierzę, że by to zrobił, zeznałabym że to dowód nierzetelności tego eliksiru krwi i jego niedopuszczalności. I to byłaby prawda.

Draco siedział ciężko na stołku, trzymając głowę w dłoniach. 

\- Żałuję, że nie rozumiem, co się dzieje.

\- Ja też. - Hermiona stanęła przed nim i przejechała rękami po jego karku. Objął ją ramionami w talii, opierając głowę na jej ramieniu. Przez szatę czuła ciężar jego głowy. W końcu Draco podniósł głowę, uwalniając ją z ramion i prostując się na stołku.

\- W porządku, Hermiono - powiedział, a jego oczy były jaśniejsze. - Nie jestem jeszcze zamknięty i nie zamierzam się zamykać. Po prostu… - Potrząsnął głową. - Czuję, że moja przyszłość jest na ostrzu tego srebrnego noża. To może się nie udać. Sukces lub porażka, wolność lub… Azkaban.

Nie miał więcej do powiedzenia, więc szarpała go za ręce, aż wstał. 

\- Chodź - powiedziała. - Chodźmy na lunch. Przyniosłeś pelerynę?

Zgodzili się, że peleryny z kapturem najlepiej sprawdzą się, gdy po jedzeniu udadzą się na Śmiertelny Nokturn, a Malfoy wyciągnął czarny płaszcz, który Hermiona natychmiast zwinęła.

\- Ostrożnie - zaprotestował. - Ten płaszcz jest drogi… - Jego głos urwał się, gdy z łatwością wsunęła zwinięty płaszcz do swojej małej torebki z koralików.

\- Proszę zakorkuj te fioletowe fiolki i podaj mi je. Cholera - powiedziała, zaglądając do torby. - Kompletnie zapomniałam, żeby wyjąć stąd te wędki od Luny.

\- Co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić? - zapytał, wręczając jej fiolki.

\- Nie wiem, ale nie zostawią ich, aby jakakolwiek przypadkowa osoba mogła je znaleźć. - Zrzuciła szaty, a Draco z zaciekawieniem patrzył, jak Hermiona zamyka drzwi laboratorium eliksirów i rzuca na nie szereg skomplikowanych zabezpieczeń. Następnie Hermiona spędziła trochę czasu w milczeniu demonstrując swoją pewność siebie w postaci Draco na jednym ze stołów do eliksirów.

\- Muszę przyznać, że nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony - powiedział Malfoy, patrząc na nią. Przesunął ustami po jej obojczyku, po czym zszedł niżej. Koszula Hermiony była teraz rozpięta, a jej stanik całkowicie zniknął.

\- Z tego, co rozumiem, jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony - powiedziała zdyszanym głosem. - Ślizgoni to źli chłopcy, prawda? Same kłopoty i seks?

\- Nie takie kłopoty - powiedział przy jej skórze. - Nie taki rodzaj seksu. - Zadrżała na dotyk jego języka. - Jesteś taka słodka… sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzysz, ze zdziwieniem, ale to ty jesteś cudem… - Jego słowa przeszły w niespójne szmery, kiedy schodził w dół jej tułowia. - Hermiono - szepnął i poczuła dłoń pod spódnicą, szarpiącą jej majtki. - Pozwól mi...

\- Zajrzyjmy tutaj! - zawołał głos.

\- Nie znowu - jęknął Draco, podnosząc głowę. - Niech zgadnę, na mojej głowie jest Pufek Pigmejski. - Hermiona zachichotała, nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

\- Pan Malfoy? - wystrzelił inny głos, brzmiący jak Percival.

Draco ponownie jęknął i wstał, muskając ręką swoje włosy i sweter, by osiągnąć perfekcję. Z drugiej strony Hermiona z trudem zapinała bluzkę i znajdowała buty.

\- Alohomora. - Odezwał się dziewczęcy głos, a Hermiona prawie spadła ze stołu na dźwięk otwieranego zamka.

\- Ta Leila jest zdecydowanie za mądra - mruknęła Hermiona, zeskakując ze stołu i poruszając się niewygodnie. Jej majtki były teraz, no cóż, zaklinowane. Draco uśmiechnął się do niej kpiąco.

\- Pan Malfoy! Panna Granger! - Cały komplet Piskliwych Myszek był na korytarzu.

\- Są w lochu eliksirów!

\- Co oni tam robią? Czy znowu go przeklęła?

\- Myślę, że to on ją przeklął! Ona wygląda jak totalny bałagan!

Malfoy śmiał się teraz otwarcie, a spojrzenie Hermiony tylko go rozśmieszyło. 

\- Co wy wszyscy tu robicie? - zapytała, opierając ręce na biodrach.

Piskliwe Myszki zwiesiły głowy. 

\- Mamy szlaban - powiedział Bertie.

\- Kolejny raz?

\- To nie była nasza wina - powiedziała Imogena. - Nie wiedzieliśmy, że będzie za nim podążać.

\- KTO? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Profesor Slughorn - powiedział Percival. - Ciągle każe nam przynosić mu jego srebrną butelkę. Poprosiłem więc Leilę o rzucenie zaklęcia uwiązującego.

\- Myślałam, że butelka zostanie w jego skórzanej torbie - powiedziała Leila, wyglądając na trochę zmieszaną. - Ale sprawiłam, że zaklęcie było trochę za mocne.

\- Ciągle go śledziła - powiedziała Imogene. - Unosząc się za jego głową i szturchając go.

\- To była bardzo potrzebna flaszka - powiedział Percival. - Gorzej niż Pufek Pigmejski.

\- Hej! - powiedział Bertie. - Ciastek cię słyszy!

\- Profesor Slughorn nie mógł od niej uciec - powiedziała Leila. - A jeśli ignorowałby ją zbyt długo, wylałaby mu napój na głowę.

\- To było naprawdę mocne zaklęcie - powiedział Percival z podziwem.

\- To był też naprawdę mocny napój - Leila machnęła ręką przed nosem.

Draco wciąż się śmiał, i był przez to bezużyteczny, więc to Hermiona musiała wygonić ich wszystkich z lochu i czekać w korytarzu na Slughorna. Jednak nie mogła być na nich zła. Slughorn zasłużył na to, co dostał. Wybryki Piskliwych Myszek również przywróciły Draco do jego wcześniejszego beztroskiego nastroju, chociaż wyglądał na nieco skwaszonego, kiedy otworzyła sekretne przejście z zamku do piwnic Miodowego Królestwa.

\- Wy troje mieliście różne sekrety, prawda? - zapytał.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia - powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem.

To Draco wybrał miejsce na lunch na Ulicy Pokątnej, kręcąc nosem na widok wielu przyjemnych kawiarni i pubów. Zamiast tego zaprowadził ją na najwyższe piętro wysokiego, niemożliwie wąskiego budynku, po spiralnych schodach. Hermiona nie widziała wyjścia, tylko duże obrazy przedstawiające paryskie sceny. Niezrażony Draco podszedł do najbliższego zdjęcia, które przedstawiało kawiarnię na świeżym powietrzu przy Wieży Eiffla. Zaczął rozmowę z grubym kelnerem w białym fartuchu.

\- Martine’s, Monseiur, si vous plait - powiedział.

\- Ach, tres bien, Monseiur, Mademoiselle. - Malowany kelner wsunął tacę pod pachę i skłonił się. - Ouvrir!

Dziura w suficie pojawiła się i rozszerzyła, a spiralne schody ciągnęły się wyżej, zakrzywiając się jak korkociąg w otworze.

\- Panie przodem - powiedział Draco. Hermiona weszła po schodach i wyszła na najwyższe piętro budynku, na którym było tylko pięć stolików otoczonych szklanymi ścianami. Podeszła do najbliższego okna, zdumiona - widziała całą Ulicę Pokątną, kolumny Banku Gringotta i ciemne cięcie, które prawdopodobnie było Śmiertelnym Nokturnem. W tle majaczył mugolski Londyn, zamglony i szary.

Mężczyzna w czerni poprowadził ich do stołu. Jedynymi innymi klientami byli dwaj białowłosy czarodzieje z długimi brodami, mruczący coś po… duńsku? Norwesku? Hermiona nie potrafiła określić.

Na ich stole ledwo było miejsce na dwie złożone serwetki i niską doniczkę pełną róż. Malfoy gładko wślizgnął się na swoje krzesło, gdy kelner usadził Hermionę. 

\- Tutaj nie ma zamówień - powiedział jej Draco. - Po prostu przynoszą ci jedzenie i wino i oczekują, że je pokochasz.

Hermiona skinęła głową, gdy kelner postawił przed nimi wino i chleb.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałam o tym miejscu. Skąd o nim wiesz? - zapytała.

\- Od mojej matki. Nie była tu od lat. Pewnego dnia pokłóciła się z Martine, kiedy nie spodobał jej się jej stół, ale przyprowadziła mnie tutaj raz, zanim poszedłem do Hogwartu. Lokal jest bardzo dyskretny. Na jadalnię rzucone jest zaklęcie poufności.

Dotknęła różdżki w kieszeni spódnicy, próbując wyczuć osłonę. 

\- To bardzo trudna magia. 

Zabezpieczenia poufności uniemożliwiały każdemu opuszczającemu chroniony obszar omawianie wszystkiego, co tam widzieli lub słyszeli.

\- Według matki goblin z Gringotta zrobił to dla Martine - powiedział Draco, smarując bułkę masłem.

\- Więc wszystko, co tu omawiamy…

\- Jest ściśle poufne. Na przykład. - Posłał jej złośliwy uśmiech. - Mogę ci powiedzieć, że Dom Slytherinu ma zaczarowane pióro, które wypisuje poprawne odpowiedzi na każdym teście. Każdy Ślizgon może zarezerwować je tylko trzy razy w roku. Użyłem go na ostatnim egzaminie z mugoloznawstwa.

\- To jest oszukiwanie! - Hermiona krzyknęła przerażona. - Czekaj, chodzisz na mugoloznawstwo?

\- Część mojego okresu próbnego - powiedział Draco. - Zabójczo nudne. Wczoraj uczyliśmy się o tosterach i… frytownicach - zadrżał. - Brzmiało okropnie.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikt nie wie o tym piórze, powinno zostać skonfiskowane! Powinnam...

\- Nie możesz - Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco .- A propos, powiedziałem wczoraj Brown, że Theo ją kocha.

\- Draco! - krzyknęła. - Nie zrobiłeś tego!

Mrugnął do niej. 

\- Lepiej on niż ja. A teraz nie możesz powiedzieć tego Theo.

Hermiona jęknęła. 

\- Już nienawidzę tego miejsca. Będziesz tak siedział i opowiadał mi wszystkie nikczemne rzeczy, które robiłeś w tym roku, prawda? Myślałam, że zjemy miły lunch.

Draco wyciągnął dłoń i wziął ją za rękę. 

\- To jest miły lunch - powiedział. - Powiem ci, co jeszcze jest fajne, jak francuski skrzat domowy mojej rodziny każdego ranka przynosi herbatę i świeże wypieki do mojej sypialni. - Jego uśmiech się poszerzył. - Jeśli tam będziesz, możesz też dostać trochę.

\- Nie wierzę ci… - Hermiona cofnęła rękę. - Jak mogłeś...

\- Nazywa się Aimee - ciągnął Draco. - Naprawdę jest całkiem przydatna. Uzdrowiła mnie z tego piekącego zaklęcia, które rzucił na mnie Theo. - Pstryknął palcami.

\- Tej nocy kazałeś skrzatowi domowemu cię wyleczyć?

\- Oczywiście. - Draco wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. - Co miałem zrobić, cierpieć?

\- Tak! Znaczy, nie! Myślałam… - Jej gardło nagle ścisnęło się.

Draco ponownie wziął ją za rękę. 

\- Oh, martwiłaś się, prawda? - Jego oczy błyszczały. - Chciałaś zakraść się do mojego pokoju i mnie uleczyć, prawda? - Pocałował ją w rękę. - Szkoda, że nie zrobiłaś tego - Mruknął, zaciskając usta na jej nadgarstku. - To by wszystko przesunęło do przodu.

Hermiona zarumieniła się wściekle i cofnęła rękę, gdy kelner postawił dwa talerze ze ślimakami. 

\- Smacznego.

Skierowała swoją uwagę na swój talerz, tylko po to, by spojrzeć na coś innego.

Jadła wcześniej ślimaki, ale miała trochę problemów ze szczypcami, podczas gdy Draco z wdziękiem zjadał swoją porcję, kiedy walczyła z pierwszą muszlą. Następnie nalał kolejny kieliszek wina, podczas gdy Hermiona zanurzała pierwszy wykopany, mały kawałek ślimaka w sosie maślanym.

\- Wiesz - powiedział z zasłoniętymi oczami. - Karmienie swojego partnera w restauracji jest uważane za bardzo romantyczne. Być może będziemy musieli to rozważyć, jeśli to jedyny sposób, w jaki będziesz mogła dziś jeść.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego Francuzi jedzą w ogóle te ślimaki…

\- Escargot.

\- … równie dobrze mogą podawać ślimaki, umieszczając je w małych pitach lub bułkach z masłem.

\- Co? - Draco wyglądał na zbulwersowanego.

\- W końcu to to samo - ciągnęła Hermiona, machając swoim małym widelcem ze ślimakiem. - Jak są ślimaki po francusku?

\- Limace - powiedział marszcząc brwi.

\- Widzisz? Limace w sałatach. Brzmi cudownie i bez szczypiec.

\- To dla mnie ogromna pociecha. - Oświadczył Draco. - Że nasze ustawienie lunchowe uniemożliwia ci poruszanie tego przerażającego tematu z kimkolwiek innym. Chociaż to nie pomaga w mojej obecnej sytuacji.

Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła, kiedy kelner zabrał talerze i przyniósł zupę z homara.

\- Wiem - powiedział Draco. - Dlaczego nie powiesz mi czegoś niezwiązanego ze ślimakami. Gwarancja poufności.

Pomyślała przez chwilę. 

\- Ginny uważa, że Blaise jest zbyt doskonały - powiedziała.

Draco wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Blaise zawsze był doskonały. Nawet jako dziecko. Jego matka zadbała o to. Jeśli Weasleyówna ma nadzieję, że otworzy przed nią swoje serce, będzie czekać na to bardzo długo.

\- W takim razie prawdopodobnie z nim zerwie - powiedziała smutno Hermiona.

\- Nie wiem. Większość kobiet jest nieuleczalnie optymistyczna - powiedział, wskazując na nią łyżeczką. - Przykład.

Hermiona ucieszyła się, widząc przybywające danie główne, zawijana sałata z kaczką w sosie śmietanowym z anchois. Wreszcie coś normalnego do jedzenia.

\- W środę widziałam, jak chłopiec ze Slytherinu dodaje szmaragdy do klepsydry Punktów Domu - powiedziała radośnie. - Wypatrywałam śladów manipulacji i najwyraźniej jest to normalna rzecz, więc zaczarowałam klepsydrę. Teraz za każdym razem, gdy Ślizgon próbuje dodać szmaragdy, następnego dnia dwa razy więcej zostanie utraconych.

Draco prawie upuścił widelec. 

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! Pansy zamierzała dziś dodać kolejne dziesięć punktów!

\- Więc jutro zniknie dwadzieścia. - Pochyliła się do przodu. - I nikt nie będzie wiedział dlaczego.

Draco wyglądał na przerażonego.

\- Masz rację - powiedziała Hermiona. - To bardzo fajny lunch.

Zmrużył oczy. 

\- Naprawdę myślałem, że regularne całowanie cię sprawi, że będziesz mniej nieznośna.

\- Kto teraz jest nieuleczalnie optymistyczny? - zapytała.

Nie mieli czasu na dokończenie deseru, ponieważ Vasile czekał na nich na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, więc otrzymali od Martine pudełko z eklerkami, które umieścili w paciorkowej torebce Hermiony. Nie przeszli jednak przecznicy, po czym zatrzymali się, by otworzyć pudełko na ławce w parku za masą pnączy księżycowych kwiatów.

\- Będziemy musieli się pospieszyć - powiedziała Hermiona, biorąc duży kęs ciastka.

\- Tak, po prostu nie byłoby sensu zmuszać wampira do czekania - powiedział Draco.

\- Nie jest dla niego bezpieczne, żeby od tak kręcić się w pobliżu - powiedziała.

Draco parsknął. 

\- Masz na myśli do góry nogami?

\- Nie śmieszne.

Pochylił się do przodu. 

\- Nie ruszaj się, masz czekoladę na twarzy. - Zamarła, a on pocałował kącik jej ust, oblizując dolną wargę. - Pyszne.

\- Nie powinniśmy… nie tutaj… - zaczęła.

\- Nie ruszaj się, jest tego więcej - powiedział i ponownie ją pocałował.

\- Witaj, kochanie - powiedział cichy głos. Draco i Hermiona natychmiast się rozdzielili i skoczyli na równe nogi. Stała przed nimi Narcyza Malfoy.

Hermiona nie mogła mówić. Czy ta kobieta miała ustawione osłony ostrzegające przed Hermioną wokół ulicy Pokątnej? I czy Hermiona nadal miała czekoladę na twarzy? Spojrzała na Draco i zobaczyła, że jej chłopak (przypuszczała, że był jej chłopakiem, Merlinie dopomóż) rzuca kończynami w dziwnym małym tańcu.

Na początku Hermiona myślała, że Narcyza rzeczywiście go przeklęła, ale potem zdała sobie sprawę, że Draco poruszył się, by pocałować swoją matkę, potem pomyślał o tym lepiej, postanowił uścisnąć dłoń, ponownie zmienił zdanie i skończył z ukłonem, a to wszystko praktycznie w tym samym czasie. Hermiona i Narcyza przez jakiś czas obserwowały jego wybryki, ale zabawa skończyła się zbyt szybko.

\- Panno Granger - mruknęła Narcyza. - Miło cię widzieć. Proszę, wybacz mojemu synowi na chwilę, podczas gdy on porozmawia z matką.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Nie, mamo - powiedział Draco, który opanował się. - Hermiona może zostać i usłyszeć, co chcesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie radziłabym tego - powiedziała Narcyza.

\- Ani ja - wtrąciła Hermiona.

\- Niemniej jednak nalegam. - Głos Draco był teraz jedwabisty, niczym czysty Lucjusz.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała Hermiona, zerkając na zegarek. Narcyza usiadła na ławce, co sprawiło, że Hermiona i Draco stali przed nią jak źle zachowujące się dzieci.

\- Draco - powiedziała Narcyza lodowatym głosem. - Twój ojciec był bardzo rozczarowany brakiem szacunku w Twojej odpowiedzi na jego list.

\- Ja byłem rozczarowany brakiem szacunku w jego liście - powiedział Draco. - Poza tym, według mojego rozumienia, nie jest już moim ojcem, ponieważ, jak widać. - Machnął ręką w kierunku loków Hermiony. - Nie spełniłem jego prośby.

Hermiona nie przegapiła formalności ostatniego zdania Draco i sądząc po spojrzeniu Narcyzy, zamierzała odpowiedzieć swojemu synowi w stylu Wielkiej Pieśni.

\- On zawsze będzie twoim ojcem, Draco - powiedziała. - I byłby bardzo niezadowolony, gdyby Malfoy zachowywał się tak nieprzyzwoicie, jak właśnie widziałam.

\- Cóż, chyba że zabiorę Hermionę do Azkabanu i tam ją pocałuję, nie będzie musiał się tym martwić - powiedział Draco.

\- Draco, zachowujesz się niegrzecznie przy swojej… przyjaciółce - powiedziała beznamiętnie Narcyza. - Niemniej jednak twoje czyny nie przynoszą zasługi twojej rodzinie ani narzeczonej.

Draco zacisnął zęby. 

\- Mamo, Astoria nie jest moją narzeczoną. Mam pełne prawo widywać Hermionę.

Hermiona westchnęła. Mimo że dramat rodzinny Draco był fascynujący, nie mogła dłużej zostać. 

\- Lady Malfoy - powiedziała. - Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie, ale spóźnię się na spotkanie.

\- Zgadza się - powiedział Draco. - Mamo, będziesz musiała wybaczyć nam obojgu.

\- Mogę iść sama - powiedziała Hermiona.

Draco odwrócił się do niej. 

\- Nie spotykasz się z tym… czymś… sama. Obiecałaś!

\- Jest całkowicie bezpieczny.

\- Jestem pewna, że panna Granger jest zdolna iść sama - powiedziała Narcyza.

Draco zignorował to. 

\- Hermiono, nie zbliżasz się do tego… spotkania beze mnie.

\- To bardzo miłe spotkanie i nie będzie kłopotów, a teraz idę, więc możesz mi towarzyszyć lub nie - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Z pewnością, Draco, możesz poświęcić trochę więcej czasu swojej kochającej matce… - zaczęła Narcyza.

\- Nie, nie mogę - powiedział Draco, chwytając Hermionę za rękę, żeby nie odeszła. - Hermiona i ja mamy poważną sprawę, która nie może czekać.

Podszedł bliżej Narcyzy. 

\- Wiem, że nie rozumiesz, co ja robię, mamo. Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba. Słuchałaś Lucjusza podczas wojny. Proszę cię teraz, abyś posłuchała mnie. Gorzej na pewno nie będzie. Teraz muszę iść z Hermioną i spróbuję cię wkrótce odwiedzić.

\- Twój ojciec jest bardzo zły, Draco - powiedziała Narcyza.

\- Wiem. I przepraszam, ze względu na ciebie - pochylił się i pocałował Narcyzę w policzek, po czym odszedł, ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Draco staje się przydatny na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. 


	50. Na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie

Draco wyglądał nieco ponuro, gdy zbliżali się do Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, a Hermiona nie mogła go za to winić. Oskarżenie eliksiru, spotkanie z matką, teraz spotkanie z wampirem - to nie był jego najlepszy dzień. Oboje naciągnęli kaptury, gdy przechodzili przez zacienione wejście do uliczki.

\- Trzymaj się blisko mnie - powiedział Draco.

\- Trzymaj się blisko  _ mnie  _ \- odpowiedziała mu Hermiona. Włożyła różdżkę do kieszeni płaszcza i wyszła naprzód w wąską, krętą uliczkę, zmuszając Draco do pójścia za nią. Warknął na to, ale nie mógł jej minąć, bo wiedźmy, włóczędzy i zniszczone stragany sprzedające podejrzane towary coraz bardziej zwężały przejście.

Wielki, wytatuowany czarodziej o żółtych oczach i bulwiastym nosie podszedł do nich z przeciwnej strony, wymachując długim czarnym batem. Uderzył nim starą wiedźmę, próbującą uciec, co skłoniło Hermionę do wyciągnięcia różdżki. Draco pchnął ramię Hermiony w dół i odepchnął ją plecami do ściany.

\- Draco! - syknęła.

\- Przestań wpadać w kłopoty - powiedział Draco, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Mogłabym go unieruchomić - warknęła.

\- Nie po to tu jesteśmy.

\- Ale ta wiedźma…

\- Wiem - syknął. - Ale jeśli zaczniesz przeklinać każdą podłą osobę w Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, nigdy nie dotrzemy do twojego krwiopijnego przyjaciela, zanim ktoś go przegoni. Czy to nie byłoby straszne? - Draco rozejrzał się. - Kto wie, ilu facetów wyjdzie z ukrycia, jeśli zmierzysz się z kimś takim. Wiesz, nie jesteś niezwyciężona.

\- Ale spójrz - zaprotestowała, wskazując. Bicz czarnoksiężnika zniszczył stos drewnianych skrzyń z zapasem bezcielesnych rąk jednego ze sprzedawców ulicznych. Wszystkie ręce uciekały, ściskając ludzkie peleryny i czołgając się po ścianach jak karaluchy.

\- Chodź - powiedział Draco, puszczając jej rękę i obejmując ją w talii. - Chodźmy. Merlinie, nie mogę uwierzyć, że przeżyłaś tu w zeszłym miesiącu bez wywołania zamieszek.

\- Będziemy musieli porozmawiać o całym tym chwytaniu za ręce i ramiona - powiedziała Hermiona, idąc dalej wzdłuż uliczki.

Dotarli do połowy drogi do pubu bez nieszczęścia, dopóki Draco nie wywołał małej sceny przed sklepem Borgina i Burkesa. Bezcielesna ręka na gapę czołgała się po jego nodze, sięgając do jego uda, zanim to zauważył. Draco zaczął odrywać rękę, ale palce mocno trzymały jego spodnie, a Hermiona rzuciła małym zaklęciem w dłoń, która zamiast tego uderzyła w nogę czarodzieja, wymachującą nią dziko. Widziała bladą twarz Borgina zaglądającą przez brudne okno jego sklepu.

\- Aaaa! - Draco prawie pisnął, gdy zielone palce znów uniosły się w górę. Wściekły wyciągnął różdżkę i wysadził ją, rozpryskując wnętrzności dłoni po całej wystawie sklepowej i ich płaszczach. Twarz Borgina zniknęła. Zanim dotarli do Białej Wiwerny, Hermiona chichotała, a Draco warczał z wściekłości.

\- Powinieneś był zobaczyć swoją twarz - sapnęła. - Kiedy ręka uniosła się w pobliżu…

\- Nie waż się dokończyć tego zdania - warknął. - Spójrz tylko na mój płaszcz. - Próbował otrzepać krew z grubego materiału.

Hermiona spojrzała na swój płaszcz i westchnęła. 

\- Cóż, teraz pasujemy do otoczenia.

Wykonali trzy rundy wokół Wiwerny, zanim znaleźli Vasile, a to tylko dlatego, że wampir wyszedł z cienia i prawie nadepnął na ich nogi. Cała trójka szybko wycofała się do stolika w rogu, a coś, co wyglądało jak półtroll, nadeszło i trzasnęło przed nimi trzema pieniącymi się kuflami.

\- Nie pij tego - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Czy wyglądam na głupiego? - odparł Draco.

Hermiona zwróciła się do Vasile'a. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś długo.

\- Jestem zaszczycony, że raczyłaś się ze mną spotkać, Prinţesă - mruknął wampir.

Draco przysunął do siebie krzesło Hermiony. 

\- Zajmijmy się tym, po co tu jesteśmy.

\- Vasile, czy dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego o przekleństwach krwi i wiadomościach? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Tak - odpowiedział. - Rozmawiałem z kilkoma… badaczami… tej czarnej magii. Twoja szkoła może być pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia krwi. Czarodziej nie pisze bezpośrednio wiadomości, ale rzuca zaklęcie na cały zamek. Jeśli na ścianie pojawiają się słowa, jest to bardzo zły znak.

\- Czy on teraz żartuje? - zapytał Draco.

Hermiona zignorowała to. 

\- Ale Vasile - powiedziała. - Hogwart to najbardziej chroniony i strzeżony budynek w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jak można było rzucić na niego klątwę?

\- Magiczne budynki są najbardziej niebezpieczne - powiedział Vasile. - To zaklęcie wpaja się w nieodłączną magię ścian.

Hermiona i Draco wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Więcej takich wiadomości prawdopodobnie pojawi się w innym miejscach w zamku - kontynuował wampir. - W twoim przypadku przesłanie jest skierowane do osób zrodzonych z mugoli, których nazywamy Komunami, Ordynariuszami. Niekoniecznie jest to przekleństwo, po prostu przejaw krwi użytej w zaklęciu. Krew potężnej wiedźmy lub czarodzieja z wielką nienawiścią do Komunów.

\- Jaki jest zatem cel tego zaklęcia? - zapytała Hermiona.

Wampir potrząsnął głową, a światło świecącej za nim świecy oświetliło jego czarne włosy. 

\- Nie ma sposobu, żeby to wiedzieć, Prinţesă. Samo zaklęcie może nie być wrogie, tylko wiadomość.

\- Jak usunąć zaklęcie? - zapytał Draco.

\- Czarodziej musi ponownie użyć magicznej krwi użytej w zaklęciu i rzucić przeciwzaklęcie. - Wampir wyciągnął z płaszcza cienką książkę, tak starą, że praktycznie się rozpadała. Vasile położył ją na stole i dopiero wtedy, gdy zabrał swoją chudą białą dłoń jeszcze bledszą niż ręka Draco, Hermiona podniosła książkę: „Przekleństwa domu i ogniska domowego”. Raczej swojski tytuł, ale wyblakła okładka była poplamiona krwią, a książka rozpadła się w dłoni Hermiony, odsłaniając wygrawerowany obraz ofiar zgniatanych przez gruz.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś tę książkę? - zapytała Draco, podając mu ją. Draco potrząsnął głową. Hermiona odwróciła się do Vasile'a. - Czy mogę ją pożyczyć?

\- Wszystko, co mam w swoim skromnym posiadaniu, jest twoje, Prinţesă - powiedział Vasile. Draco skrzywił się.

Hermiona skinęła głową, po czym wyciągnęła wyszywaną paciorkami torbę spod stołu, wsuwając książkę do środka. 

\- Vasile, mówiłam ci o mojej miksturze krwi. Roztwór zmienia kolor na ciemnofioletowy, gdy wlewa się do niego pasującą krew. - Wampir skinął głową.

Nerwowo odchrząknęła. 

\- Dziś rano przetestowaliśmy to za pomocą krwi z wiadomości. Kiedy dodaliśmy moją krew do próbki, wywar pozostał jasny. Nie pasowała. Ale kiedy dodaliśmy krew Draco… 

Spojrzała na Draco, którego usta były cienką kreską. Następnie wyciągnęła fiolkę z torby i położyła ją na stole. Jasnofioletowy kolor był widoczny nawet w słabym świetle.

Vasile stał się nieruchomy, a jego ciemne oczy wpatrzone były w Draco. Jego twarz się poruszyła, cienkie czarne brwi opadły do kształtu litery V, a czerwona linia jego ust niebezpiecznie się rozszerzyła. Wyłoniły się spiczaste czubki kłów. Wampir zaczął się podnosić, lekko rozkładając płaszcz. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był gruby i mroczny.

\- I jesteś przekonana, Prinţesă, że ten człowiek nie…

\- Tak, tak, Vasile - powiedziała, zarzucając lewą rękę na klatkę piersiową Draco. Cienie zdawały się gromadzić wokół wampira, który dalej obnażył kły. Jego oczy błyszczały. Sam Draco siedział zmrożony.

\- Vasile, jestem pewna, że nie spowodował pojawiania się tych wiadomości - ciągnęła. - Draco powiedział aurorom pod Veritaserum, że nie napisał wiadomości ani nie rzucił zaklęcia. Ufam mu. Proszę, Vasile.

Wampir wrócił na swoje miejsce, ale cienie nadal pozostały, a gładkość jego twarzy nie powróciła. 

\- Zatem krew tego człowieka mogła zostać w jakiś sposób wykorzystana, jako coś, co nazywasz… wrobieniem?

\- Bez jego wiedzy? Draco. - powiedziała, odwracając się do niego. - Wspomniałeś o niektórych rytuałach śmierciożerców…

Twarz Draco była kamienna, kiedy się zastanawiał. 

\- Tak, traciło się w nich sporo krwi. Kilku członków polubiło… Sectumsemprę. - Hermiona spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, po czym wzięła go za rękę i mocno ścisnęła.

Vasile wciąż patrzył na fiolkę, trzymając ją w świetle pochodni w swoich długich, niemożliwie cienkich palcach. 

\- Mówisz, że eliksir zmienia kolor na fioletowy, gdy zostanie użyta odpowiednia magiczna krew…

\- Tak - powiedziała. - Zmienia się… - Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

Vasile skinął głową. 

\- Krew pokaże. Tak nie jest, ale tak jest.

\- Czy ktoś uprzejmie opowie o tym, co się dzieje? - zapytał Draco z niebezpieczną grzecznością.

\- Wiadomość na ścianie nie została napisana twoją krwią - powiedziała Hermiona. - Krew prawdopodobnie pochodziła od Lucjusza.

Draco patrzył na nich ze zdumieniem. 

\- To nie jest możliwe!

\- To bardzo możliwe - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jest między wami bliski związek krwi, więc eliksir zmienił kolor na fioletowy, ale nie na taki głęboki fiolet, jaki mogłaby stworzyć idealnie dopasowana próbka, jednak wystarczająco blisko.

\- Czy to oznacza, że moja krew może wyleczyć klątwę? - zapytał Draco.

Vasile pokręcił głową. 

\- Twoja krew jest rozcieńczona krwią twojej matki. Lepiej jest użyć krwi dawcy.

\- Jak zdobyć krew Lucjusza? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Mam kilka pomysłów - powiedział ponuro Draco.

\- Żadna duża ilość nie byłaby potrzebna - powiedział Vasile. - Musisz znaleźć czarownika, który umieści krew na ścianie zamku. Same ściany budynku absorbowały by tę moc, tak jak zamek wchłonął pierwotne zaklęcie.

\- Więc to zaklęcie mogło zostać rzucone gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek w Hogwarcie, ale wiadomość pojawiła się na ścianie Wieży Gryffindoru - powiedział Draco.

\- Tak. Im silniejsza klątwa, tym szybciej wiadomość się ujawni - powiedział Vasile. - Może to trwać kilka dni. Powiedziałbym, że zaklęcie… wyczuło… młodego lorda Malfoya i zostało przyciągnięte do niego.

Hermiona odwróciła się do Draco. 

\- Musimy powiedzieć Harry'emu - powiedziała. - Musimy mu powiedzieć teraz.

Draco skinął głową i wstał. Hermiona też to zrobiła i uśmiechnęła się do Vasile’a.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała. - Byłeś dla nas bardzo pomocny.

Wampir skłonił się. 

\- To był zaszczyt, Prinţesă. - Wszedł w zacieniony róg i zniknął.

Draco wystąpił naprzód, patrząc w róg, ale wampira już tam nie było. 

\- NIE lubię go - powiedział.

\- Musimy porozmawiać z Harrym - powiedziała Hermiona. - On może nam pomóc.

\- W jaki sposób? - zapytał, kiedy ponownie weszli na Śmiertelny Nokturn. - Jak twój cenny Potter…

Zatrzymali się nagle. Rozległ się krzyk, trzask i pękanie drewna. Wybuchła walka między dwiema zakapturzonymi postaciami pchającymi wozy z błotem. Hermiona zatrzymała się, a Draco stanął przed nią.

\- Rusz się - syknęła. - Nic nie widzę.

Spojrzał na nią. 

\- Czy nie masz na dziś dość rozrywki?

Hermiona, zerkając przez ramię Draco, zobaczyła, jak jedna postać wyciąga długi przedmiot. 

\- O nie, on ma różdżkę, Draco… - Pociągnęła go w dół tuż przed tym, jak przekleństwa zaczęły odbijać się od kamiennych ścian. - Chodź. - Warknęła, wczołgując się do pobliskiego sklepu. Draco podążył za nią.

To był bardzo mały sklep i całkiem opuszczony. Półki pokrywały pajęczyny, a kiedy Hermiona i Draco wstali, ich płaszcze były pokryte brudem, kurzem i szczurzymi odchodami, a także wnętrznościami bezcielesnej dłoni.

\- Uroczo - powiedział Draco, rozglądając się.

\- Wiesz - powiedziała Hermiona, odsuwając kaptur - Nie jestem przekonana, czy mając cię ze sobą, jestem bezpieczniejsza. Moja ostatnia wizyta na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie przebiegła spokojnie.

Draco rzucił jej brudne spojrzenie, próbując otrzepać płaszcz. Hermiona wyjrzała przez malutkie okienko sklepu. 

\- Oni wciąż tam walczą - powiedziała. - Powinniśmy po prostu iść teraz do Harry'ego.

Westchnął. 

\- Dobrze, ale najpierw… - Jego głos ucichł, gdy Hermiona złapała go za ramię i aportowała na Grimmauld Place 12.

***

\- Co ty robisz? - krzyknął Draco, odciągając rękę. - Mogłaś mnie rozszczepić!

\- Nonsens, aportowałam Harry'ego i Rona za rękę przez cały czas podczas wojny, również pod peleryną-niewidką - powiedziała.

Spojrzał na nią. 

\- Jeśli to prawda, chcę tylko, żeby to było nagrane, jak mówisz, że zasługujesz na jakąkolwiek ilość chwytania mnie za ramię.

\- Nie zabiłoby cię, gdybyś był trochę bardziej ufny - powiedziała.

\- Ale to było możliwe! - krzyknął. - Prawie ci się udało!

Zerknęła na niego. 

\- Wciąż jesteś zdenerwowany tą bezcielesną ręką, prawda? To nie tak, że dotknęła twojego…

\- Um, hej? - Harry stał w swoich otwartych drzwiach. - Czy zechcielibyście wejść do środka?

Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli na siebie, po czym weszli za nim do domu.

Harry przeszedł przez korytarz, mijając teraz trwale wyciszony portret Walburgi Black, po czym poprowadził ich do szerokiej, jasnej kuchni, którą Hermiona i Ron pomogli mu pomalować na żółto w trakcie lata.

\- Herbaty? - zapytał. - Przepraszam, Mi, nie mam kawy.

\- Potter - wycedził Draco. - Czy zamierzasz zostać w takim ubraniu?

\- Co? - Harry przeczesał dłonią swoje spektakularnie potargane czarne włosy, okulary zsuwały mu się z nosa. Miał na sobie bokserki, skarpetki i za ciasny sweter Weasleyów z dużym H na piersi. - Dlaczego nie? To mój wolny weekend.

\- Tak, Draco, czemu nie? - zapytała Hermiona. Draco znacząco uniósł brwi. - Żartujesz - powiedziała. - To Harry. Wiele razy widziałam jego bokserki.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, który zanurzał torebkę herbaty w swoim kubku. 

\- Hermiona i ja mieszkaliśmy razem w namiocie - powiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. - Sami. Przez wiele miesięcy.

\- Tak właściwie to wydaje mi się, że to mój sweter - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na niego.

\- Prawdopodobnie - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do Draco.

\- Może powinienem zostawić was dwoje w spokoju - powiedział lodowato Draco.

\- Brzmi świetnie - powiedział Harry. Odwrócił się do Hermiony. - Co ty robisz, biegając z nim tak wszędzie? - Spojrzał na nich od góry do dołu. - Gdzie byliście? Czy to krew?

\- Śmiertelny Nokturn - powiedziała Hermiona, zdejmując płaszcz.

Draco nadal stał sztywno i nieruchomo, obserwując ich z góry.

\- Och, na miłość boską, Draco, między mną a Harrym nic nie ma - warknęła. - Zdejmij ten płaszcz.

Ślizgon z gracją ściągnął brudny płaszcz, zanim usiadł przy stole. Harry tylko oparł się o blat i sączył herbatę, wciąż się uśmiechając. Jak zwykle to od niej zależało, czy rozmowa będzie dorosła. Nalała sobie i Draco herbaty i usiadła. Draco wciąż miał brudną smugę na jednym policzku, a jego włosy były potargane i zakurzone. Jednak czego nie widzi, to go nie zaboli.

Harry następnie również usiadł przy stole, ziewając. 

\- Wciąż nie wyjaśniliście, dlaczego jesteście razem w moim domu, wyglądając, jakbyście przeszli przez strefę wojny.

\- Którą część powinniśmy mu opowiedzieć najpierw? - zapytała Hermiona kierując się do Draco.

\- To twoje spotkanie - powiedział Draco, brzmiąc na znudzonego.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła dłonie Harry'ego w swoje, co sprawiło, że Draco znów się skrzywił. 

\- Harry, Draco i ja jesteśmy… razem.

Harry spojrzał na ich dwoje. 

\- Razem, razem?

Hermiona skinęła głową. Draco potrząsnął głową, co mogło być interpretowane jako skinienie.

\- Nie umawiasz się z Theodorem Nottem? - zapytał zdezorientowany Harry. - Czy nie było zdjęcia, na którym całowałaś go na…

\- Ona nie umawia się z Theo Nottem - warknął Draco. - Spotyka się ze mną. Twoje umiejętności aurorskie oczywiście wymagają dopracowania.

Harry uwolnił swoją dłoń z dłoni Hermiony i skoczył na równe nogi, i nagle jego bokserki i sweter nie były już takie zabawne.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś - powiedział niebezpiecznie miękkim tonem.

Draco również wstał, podobnie jak Hermiona, która nie mogła zdecydować, z którym z nich powinna porozmawiać jako pierwsza. Draco był wyższy, ale mięśnie Harry'ego zostały uwydatnione podczas treningów aurorów, a oba zestawy oczu, szare i zielone, były równie zimne.

Postanowiła odpowiedzieć Harry'emu, ponieważ był to jego dom. Wcześniej planowała, że byłby z nią tam Neville, a nie Draco, ale nic nie mogła już na to poradzić.

\- On nic mi nie zrobił, Harry -  _ W każdym razie niewiele. _ \- Darzymy się uczuciami i teraz się spotykamy. Napisał już do swojej matki, a ja miałam zamiar jutro powiedzieć tobie i Ronowi.

\- Uczucia? - Harry wyglądał na gotowego na udar. - Pojawiłaś się na moim progu, warcząc na Malfoya, pokryta krwią i brudem, żeby mi powiedzieć, że żywisz do niego jakieś uczucia? - Spojrzał na Draco. - Widziałem, jak patrzyłeś na nią w biurze McGonagall, ale powiedziałem sobie: „Nie, ona sobie poradzi”. Oczywiście myliłem się i zapłacisz…

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz, Potter.

\- Może wizyta w Azkabanie może cię nauczyć trzymać te obślizgłe ręce…

\- Harry! - krzyknęła Hermiona, trzymając teraz przed sobą różdżkę. - Przysięgam, że przeklnę was oboje, jeśli teraz nie usiądziecie!

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią z identycznymi, oburzonymi minami, po czym niechętnie usiedli. Hermiona nadal stała, celując w nich różdżką.

\- Teraz - powiedziała. - Porozmawiajmy o tym spokojnie. Harry, Draco i ja teraz się spotykamy. Jest to dość nowa sprawa i żadne z nas nie wie, dokąd to zmierza.

\- Ale Hermiono, on jest…

\- Wiem dokładnie, kim on jest i kim jest jego rodzina. Znam jego przeszłość i wiem, co próbuje zrobić ze swoją przyszłością - westchnęła. - Jest tysiące powodów, by z nim nie być, i jest tylko jeden powód, by to zrobić: chcę być z nim. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, a przynajmniej moglibyśmy być, gdybyśmy nie mieli stale do czynienia z przekleństwami krwi i szalonymi ludźmi.

\- Hermiono - błagał Harry. - To do ciebie niepodobne. To nie jest Hermiona… 

\- Właściwie to jestem dokładnie ja - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie byłeś ze mną w szkole od kilku miesięcy.

\- Ron wspomniał, że jesteś trochę inna, ale myśleliśmy, że jesteś… nie wiem… zestresowana OWUTEMAMI.

\- Och, opanowała to - powiedział Draco. - Ma PORNO.

Krawędź ust Harry'ego uniosła się w górę, ale szybko otrzeźwiał, patrząc na Draco. 

\- Tak, cóż, Malfoy, mówiąc o tym, słyszałem różne rzeczy o tobie i twoich Ślizgonach - powiedział chłodno. - Powiedziano mi, że jesteś chorym draniem i nie pozwolę ci wykorzystać Hermiony. Nie ma doświadczenia z…

Draco prychnął. 

\- Oh proszę. Kiedy po raz pierwszy do niej zarwałem, spetryfikowała mnie.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę. 

\- Spetryfikowałaś go?

\- Trochę - przyznała.

\- Zostawiłaś mnie zamrożonego i bezradnego na wiele godzin w ciemnej klasie - warknął Draco.

\- Szedłeś w moim kierunku! - krzyczała Hermiona.

\- Rozebrałaś się!

\- Hermiona zdjęła ubranie? - Harry wyglądał na zszokowanego.

\- Chciał mnie przeszukać - powiedziała. - Albo wyglądało na to, że mógłby mnie przeszukać.

\- Czego on szukał? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ukradła mi mój cenny znicz - powiedział Draco. - Srebro. Wytłaczane. Małe dzieło sztuki - prychnął. - Każdy, kto ofiarowałby taki przedmiot w prezencie, nie zasługuje na nic poza szacunkiem.

Harry odwrócił się do Hermiony, a jego zmysł aurora zmuszał go do dojścia do sedna tej sprawy. 

\- Dlaczego ukradłaś jego znicz?

\- Żeby pokazał mi rękopis runiczny swojej rodziny. Harry, to był Codex Runica, znaczący relikt z wczesnego…

\- Nie wierzę w to - powiedział Harry.

\- Wiem - powiedziała Hermiona. - Malfoyowie naprawdę powinni być bardziej hojni.

\- Dałem, czy nie dałem ci czasu z tym Kodeksem, nawet po tym, jak próbowałaś mnie szantażować? - zapytał ją Draco. - Praktycznie musiałem przypiąć kubek do twojej koszuli, żebyś nie śliniła się na welinę. A potem przyłożyłaś różdżkę do mojego gardła.

\- Naprawdę, Hermiono? - zapytał słabo Harry.

\- Przeczytał mój Specjalny Usystematyzowany Plan Egzystencji i Ładu!

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

\- Tylko te seksowne fragmenty.

Harry spojrzał na nią. 

\- Masz w swoim planie egzystencji i ładu seksowne rzeczy?

\- Ona naprawdę wszystko planuje i organizuje - powiedział Draco. - Wykres za / przeciw wydał mi się dość budujący.

\- Ewww - powiedział Harry. Wyglądał na oszołomionego, ale Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że żyły nie pulsują mu już na czole. Podała mu kubek z herbatą.

Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli na siebie, ale pozwolili Harry'emu usiąść i trochę się nad tym zastanowić. W rzeczywistości wszyscy poczuli się lepiej po kilku spokojnych minutach popijania herbaty.

\- Okej, myślę, że to rozumiem - powiedział w końcu Harry. - Ty, Hermiono, stałaś się w tym roku oderwana od rzeczywistości i być może agresywna, a teraz związałaś się z Draco Malfoyem. A ty, Malfoy, odwracasz się od wszystkiego, co reprezentuje twoja rodzina, i widujesz się z Hermioną. - Westchnął. - Nie wierzyłem w połowę tego, co Ron mówił mi o Hogwarcie w tym roku, ale widzę powinienem był mu jednak wierzyć...

Harry wstał i nalał każdemu z nich kolejną porcję herbaty. 

\- Ale nic z tego nie wyjaśnia mi, dlaczego wasza dwójka pojawiła się tutaj, wyglądając jak po bójce i walcząc jak małe dzieci, zamiast robić… - Zadrżał. - Inne rzeczy.

Hermiona zaśmiała się. 

\- Inne rzeczy?

\- Cóż, próbowaliśmy cały dzień, ale udało nam się tylko zjeść lunch - powiedział Draco. Odwrócił się do Hermiony. - To mi przypomina, że musimy porozmawiać o tych owadach, którymi żonglowałaś.

\- Co? - zapytali Harry i Hermiona.

Draco przewrócił oczami. 

\- Tylko rozmowa, którą odbyliśmy podczas lunchu. Nie możesz zatrzymać tych Ślizgońskich tragarzy robaków.

\- Z pewnością mogę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Wszyscy zasługujecie na to za nurkowanie z rurką. Fuj! Nigdy więcej nie będziemy jeść w tym kambuzie! Co, nie mogę nawet powiedzieć „kambuz” przy Harrym? To jest niedorzeczne!

\- O czym mówisz? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć - powiedział Draco.

\- Co do innych wiadomości - powiedziała Hermiona, posuwając się naprzód z planem. - Dzisiaj przetestowaliśmy eliksir krwi. Z krwią Draco i moją.

Harry wyglądał na czujnego. 

\- Znaleźliście coś?

\- Krew Draco zmieniła eliksiru na fioletowy… Harry! - Hermiona wrzasnęła. Jej przyjaciel rzucił się po różdżkę i wycelował nią w gardło Draco.

Twarz Harry'ego była zimna. 

\- Wyjaśnij, Malfoy. - Trochę mocniej wcisnął różdżkę w skórę Draco.

\- Harry! - Hermiona płakała. - Eliksir stał się bladofioletowy. Magiczna krew z wiadomości nie jest krwią Draco. To krew Lucjusza! Odłóż różdżkę!

\- Może następnym razem powinnaś zacząć od tego - pisnął Draco.

Harry się nie poruszył. 

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał Hermionę, patrząc na Draco.

\- Nadal musimy to potwierdzić, ale ma to sens. Vasile się ze mną zgadza.

\- Kim jest Vasile? - zapytał Harry.

\- Bardzo miłym wampirem, który…

\- Wampirem? - Harry opuścił różdżkę i spojrzał na Hermionę. - Miły wampir?

\- Tak. Kingsley jest jego sponsorem z Rumunii. Proszę, Harry, usiądź. Ty też, Draco. - Posadziła ich oboje i dolała im herbaty.

\- Naprawdę, Harry - skarciła. - Nie powinieneś tak grozić ludziom swoją różdżką.

Harry i Draco wymienili niedowierzające spojrzenia, po czym szybko się odwrócili.

\- W każdym razie tak - ciągnęła. - Vasile jest bardzo miłym wampirem i chciałabym, żeby Draco przestał mu grozić. Magiczna krew w eliksirze nie do końca pasuje do krwi Draco, ale uważamy, że wystarczyła, aby zmienić kolor eliksiru na lekko fioletowy. - Hermiona streściła Harry'emu krótkie omówienie zaklęcia rzuconego na Hogwart.

\- Więc wiemy, że zaklęcie zostało rzucone niedawno przez kogoś, kto nienawidzi mugoli, ale nie znamy celu zaklęcia - podsumował Harry.

\- Takie potężne zaklęcie wymaga krwi od potężnej wiedźmy lub czarodzieja, a Lucjusz jest obecnie najsilniejszym mrocznym czarodziejem - powiedziała Hermiona - Ktoś zebrał jego krew i użył jej do rzucenia zaklęcia. Harry, potrzebujemy próbki krwi Lucjusza i listę gości którzy go odwiedzili.

Oczy Harry'ego były zimne. 

\- Cóż, winowajca jest oczywisty. Niech zgadnę, Malfoy, twoja matka wpadła w tym roku, żeby przywieźć ci trochę słodyczy.

Draco wstał z wyciągniętą różdżką, a Harry również podskoczył, przewracając krzesło na podłogę. Hermiona prychnęła. Nie znowu.

\- Nie waż się oskarżać mojej matki - warknął Draco. - Uratowała twoją bezużyteczną skórę i nigdy nie przeklnęłaby szkoły.

Hermiona również stała teraz z ręką w kieszeni. Rzuciła Draco znaczące spojrzenie. 

\- Może Lucjusz ją do tego zmusił.

Potrząsnął głową. 

\- Mówiłem ci, ona tego nie nosi.

\- Co miałaby nosić? - zapytał Harry.

\- To nie twoja cholerna sprawa - warknął Draco.

\- To moja sprawa, jeśli twoja rodzina znowu atakuje mugoli - powiedział Harry. - Twierdzisz, że troszczysz się o Hermionę, podczas gdy...

Twarz Draco pociemniała z wściekłości, a jego różdżka była uniesiona. 

\- Expelliarmus! - krzyknęła Hermiona. Złapała i włożyła obie ich różdżki do kieszeni, trzymając swoją wysoko uniesioną. - Usiądźcie oboje. - Harry i Draco posłuchali, a ich twarze były identycznie wściekłe.

\- Zobacz powód, Hermiono - błagał Harry. - Jeśli twój eliksir jest właściwy i jest to krew Lucjusza, to kto inny mógłby to być oprócz Narcyzy?

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała Hermiona. - Tutaj właśnie potrzebna jest twoja pomoc. Potrzebujemy listy gości Lucjusza. Sprawca musi być kimś, kto odwiedził Lucjusza i Hogwart.

Harry nic nie powiedział, ale jego wyraz twarzy był wyraźny: Narcyza.

\- Potrzebujemy również próbki krwi Lucjusza - kontynuowała.

Harry skinął głową. 

\- Nie będzie to łatwe. Co jeśli wzbudzi to w nim jakieś podejrzenia?

\- Nie będziemy potrzebować dużo - powiedział Draco. - Wystarczająco tyle, żeby sprawdzić jego krew w eliksirze i odeprzeć zaklęcie.

\- Możesz nam pomóc, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Mogę zdobyć listę - powiedział ciężko Harry. - Pomyślę o krwi.

\- I nie powiesz jeszcze nic Kingsleyowi o eliksirze?

Harry westchnął. 

\- Nie, nie zrobię tego.

\- Dziękuję, Harry! - Hermiona przytuliła go mocno, powodując u Draco zniesmaczony grymas.

\- W porządku, Mi, odpręż się… ach! - Harry poklepał ją po głowie i teraz miał na dłoni plamę krwi.

\- Ostrożnie, Potter - powiedział Draco, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie. Hermiona spojrzała na Draco.

\- Harry, jak szybko dostaniesz listę? - zapytała, podając mu serwetkę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, trzymając szmatkę w dłoni. 

\- Aurorzy rutynowo sprawdzają dzienniki gości Azkabanu, więc nie powinno to być trudne. Dzienniki są niemożliwe do podrobienia, a goście są sprawdzani pod kątem eliksiru wielosokowego po incydencie Barty'ego Croucha, więc powinny być dokładne.

\- Wspaniale - wycedził Draco. Wstał. - Będziemy uciekać. Granger, z pewnością jest coś bardziej interesującego, co możemy zrobić tego popołudnia.

\- Ewww - powiedział Harry.

\- Nie brałem tego pod uwagę - powiedział Draco. - Ale teraz, kiedy wspomniałeś…

\- Wynoś się z mojego domu - powiedział Harry.

Hermiona również wstała. 

\- Dziękuję, Harry. - Pocałowała go w czubek jego niechlujnej głowy i skinęła na Draco, który wyszedł z kuchni wyglądając dość gburowato.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro na śniadaniu - powiedziała.

\- Nie przyprowadzaj go - powiedział Harry, opadając na krzesło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Dobre naukowe nawyki Hermiony bardzo się opłacają.


	51. Zdobycz

\- Wczoraj powiedziałem o nas Blaise’owi i Pansy - powiedział Draco. - Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy to usłyszeli.

Draco i Hermiona szli tajnym przejściem do Hogwartu, oboje czuli się trochę lepcy od szczątków bezcielesnej dłoni, pomimo zaklęć czyszczących Hermiony. Nie mogła się doczekać kąpieli.

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie Blaise i Ginny spędzają weekend? - zapytała.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. 

\- Tak, ale nie jestem pewien, czy ci się to spodoba. - Czekała, a on westchnął i kontynuował. - Są w zamku Zabinich we Włoszech.

Hermiona zamrugała. 

\- Cały weekend?

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego Ginny nic mi nie powiedziała? - zastanawiała się.

\- Blaise zaplanował to jako niespodziankę.

Hermiona zastanawiała się nad tym, gdy wrócili do spaceru. Czy Ginny będzie miała szansę odkryć prawdziwego Blaise'a? Głos przyjaciółki odbił się echem w jej głowie: „Twój Malfoy to gorący bałagan pod cienką warstwą ślizgoństwa”. Blaise to zupełnie inna sprawa.

Wyszli zza gobelinu przy zgarbionej wiedźmie i ruszyli w kierunku najbliższych schodów. Draco rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, jego twarz i włosy lśniły w słońcu bijącym z szerokich okien korytarza. 

\- Na tym piętrze jest łazienka prefektów - mruknął, biorąc ją za rękę. - Co powiesz, żebyśmy oboje poszli...

\- Pan Malfoy! - zagrzmiał znajomy głos z podestu na trzecim piętrze. - Dokładnie ten, którego chciałem zobaczyć! - Slughorn podszedł do nich, poruszając się zaskakująco szybko jak na tak tęgiego mężczyznę. Profesor miał na sobie jasnożółte szaty, okrągłe okulary przeciwsłoneczne i kapelusz z szerokimi oprawkami. - I panna Granger! Jak się miewasz moja droga w tym pięknym dniu?

\- Sir - powiedział uprzejmie Draco. - Właśnie zmierzaliśmy do...

\- Mamy kolejny mały problem z tymi pierwszorocznymi. - Slughorn zachichotał. - Małe łobuziaki! Próbowały włamać się do laboratorium eliksirów!

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Dlaczego nie miałoby być… - zaczął Draco. Zmrużył oczy. - Jakie zabezpieczenia założyłaś, Hermiono?

\- Och, nie musisz się martwić, chłopcze! Twoi mali przyjaciele mają się dobrze! Ładne kolorowe klątwy, prawda, panno Granger?

\- Powinny minąć do jutra - powiedziała Hermiona. - Najpóźniej do końca tygodnia.

\- Co zrobiłaś Piskliwym Myszkom? - Draco zażądał wyjaśnień.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona. 

\- Jak powiedział Profesor, wszystko jest w porządku. Są po prostu trochę… kolorowe.

\- Tak, całkiem potężne zaklęcie! - Slughorn zachichotał. - Farbuje każdego intruza na jeden z siedmiu kolorów tęczy! Tak mądrze z twojej strony, panno Granger, żeby mnie ostrzec! - Odwrócił się do Draco. - Obawiam się, że potrzebuję pana, panie Malfoy, do nadzorowania ich dodatkowego szlabanu. Piszą teraz zdania w lochu eliksirów z panem Macmillanem, ale martwię się, że on sobie z tym nie poradzi!

\- Z pewnością z takim poważnym wykroczeniem najlepiej poradziłby pan sobie sam, Profesorze - zaczął gładko Draco swoim najlepszym głosem Lucjusza.

\- Ach, tak, oczywiście, z pewnością - powiedział Slughorn. - Ale niestety mam ustalone już spotkanie… przyjęcie w ogrodzie w domu bardzo wpływowego pastora. Po prostu nie mogę tego przegapić!

\- Najwyraźniej nie jestem w stanie odegrać takiej roli w obecnym… - zaczął Draco, wciąż w pełnym trybie Lorda Malfoya.

Slughorn znowu się zaśmiał. 

\- Tak, Tak, wyglądasz całkowicie akceptowalnie, mój chłopcze. Zapewniam cię, że więcej niż wystarczająco dla Puchonów! - Profesor skłonił się Hermionie. - Panno Granger! Cudowna jak zawsze! - spojrzał wyczekująco na Draco, który starał się nie krzywić.

\- Ogarnę się i dołączę do ciebie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Chcę ponownie sprawdzić moje osłony w laboratorium.

\- Przeklęte Piskliwe Myszki - warknął Draco pod nosem, idąc za Slughornem.

Hermiona szła w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru, myśląc, że Draco był raczej gorący, kiedy wyglądał i brzmiał jak Lucjusz, i zastanawiała się, co to o niej mówiło, kiedy jej uwagę zwróciło przeraźliwe pohukiwanie. Mała kremowo-czekoladowa sowa siedziała na zbroi przy podeście na trzecim piętrze.

\- Brownie? - zapytała Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej. Sowa pohukiwała. - O co chodzi, Brownie? Czy to Theo?

Brownie zatrzepotał skrzydłami, wpatrując się w Hermionę swoimi złotymi oczami. 

\- Zabierzesz mnie do niego? - zapytała.

Sowa natychmiast odleciała wzdłuż korytarza. Hermiona podążyła za nią z różdżką w dłoni, przepychając się obok zaskoczonych uczniów („Mówię ci, że jest szalona, słyszałem, że planowała orgię z…”) i dysząc, wspinała się po schodach na podest na piątym piętrze.

Tam prawie zderzyła się z samym Theo, trzymającym różdżkę i ubranym na czarno, a jego szeroka sylwetka była owinięta długim płaszczem. Stał samotnie w szerokim kamiennym korytarzu, wyglądając całkowicie ślizgońsko i niebezpiecznie, z zaciśniętą szczęką i zimnymi zielonymi oczami.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytała Hermiona, opierając ręce na biodrach.

Oczy Theo zwęziły się. 

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć.

\- Z całą pewnością muszę. Jest tam komórka Śmierciożerców, której częścią jest Twój wujek, a ty znowu próbujesz opuścić zamek.

\- Mów ciszej! - syknął Theo. - Jak… - Jego oczy przesunęły się na Browniego, pohukującego nerwowo z pobliskiego gargulca. - Oczywiście - zadrwił. - Sowa.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. Typowy człowiek czystej krwi, który po prostu postrzega inne magiczne stworzenia jako potwory lub sługów.. 

\- Nazywa się Brownie - powiedziała Hermiona. Poruszyła się lekko, zablokowując mu drogę do schodów.

\- Nie mam na to czasu - powiedział Theo przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Przepraszam, Hermiono, ale… - Uniósł różdżkę, ale Hermiona była szybsza. 

\- Expellimarus! - syknęła, a różdżka Theo gładko wsunęła się w jej dłoń.

\- Cholera, Hermiono! - krzyknął Theo. Ruszył w jej stronę, po czym zamarł, gdy Hermiona wycelowała różdżkę w jego gardło. - Hermiono - powtórzył spokojniej. - Musisz pozwolić mi odejść.

\- Nie zatrzymuję cię - powiedziała, nie opuszczając różdżki ani o cal. - Weź mnie ze sobą.

\- Co? Nie! - zielone oczy Theo rozszerzyły się.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała. - W takim razie powiem McGonagall.

Theo wyglądał jak pantera gotowa do skoku, a jego ręce lekko się wygięły. Hermiona wyprostowała się, wyciągając obie różdżki, czując ucisk w żołądku, który zapamiętała z wojny. Ale nie da się zastraszyć. Theo nie odejdzie bez niej.

\- Hermiono, bądź rozsądna - powiedział, zmieniając taktykę i przyjmując niski, głęboki, hipnotyczny ton. Obrazy ze schowka przyszły jej nieproszone do głowy i wywołały dreszcze na plecach. - To jest sprawa rodzinna i nie ma w niej dla ciebie miejsca. - Zrobił krok do przodu z wyciągniętą ręką. - Poproszę moją różdżkę.

\- Nie idziesz sam - powiedziała. - Nie pozwolę na to.

\- Bardzo dobrze, chyba nie mam wyboru - westchnął. - W takim razie w ogóle nie pójdę. A teraz daj mi moją różdżkę.

Hermiona się nie poruszyła. 

\- Przysięgnij na sygnet rodzinny, Theodore. Przysięgnij, że nie spróbujesz mnie dzisiaj zostawić. - Jej ostatnie badania nad artefaktami rodzin szlacheckiej czystej krwi przyniosły efekty. Theo nigdy nie mógł złamać obietnicy złożonej na jego sygnecie.

\- Nie bądź śmieszna. - Jego oczy rozejrzały się, szukając pomocy, ale korytarz i pobliskie schody były puste.

\- Przysięgnij na sygnet - powtórzyła.

\- Nie zrobię tego - warknął Theo. Rzucił się do przodu i twarda ręka chwyciła ją za ramię, przyciskając do ściany. - Nie pójdziesz.

Theo był o wiele większy od Hermiony, blokując ją ze wszystkich stron tak, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Ich oczy spotkały się, jego ciało przy jej, jego oddech na jej twarzy. Zawahał się, a Hermiona usłyszała sapanie dochodzące z klatki schodowej i szum kroków. Theo odwrócił głowę, a Hermiona upuściła obie różdżki.

\- Drętwota! - warknęła, machając palcami, by wspomóc zaklęcie bezróżdżkowe.

Theo upadł na podłogę, ale nie był oszołomiony, tylko powalony. Hermiona podniosła różdżki i stanęła nad nim, celując w jego głowę.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie chwytaj - powiedziała. - Albo następnym razem rzucę prawdziwe zaklęcie oszałamiające. Nie spodoba ci się to. - Spojrzała na niego chłodno. - Twój ojciec tego nie polubił.

Theo z trudem usiadł, zbyt wściekły, by mówić.

\- Przysięgnij na sygnet, Theo - rozkazała ponownie. - Przysięgnij, że zabierzesz mnie ze sobą, kiedy wyjdziesz z zamku.

\- Nigdy - warknął Theo.

\- Tylko dzisiaj. Przysięgnij teraz, albo obudzisz się w biurze McGonagall z przeszywającym bólem głowy.

Theo wciąż leżał na podłodze, wpatrując się w nią. Hermiona się nie poruszyła.

\- W porządku - powiedział szorstko. - W porządku. - Theo usiadł z rękami na kolanach i powiedział ponurym głosem. - Przysięgam na sygnet Nottów, że zabiorę ze sobą Hermionę Granger, kiedy opuszczę zamek, dzisiaj. Ab ipso ferro. - Jego sygnet zaświecił się na zielono, po czym wyblakł.

Hermiona wsunęła różdżkę w jego dłoń, a Theo podniósł się chwiejnie. 

\- Będziesz tego żałowała - powiedział złowieszczym głosem. - Nie powinnaś iść.

\- Pokaż mi wiadomość od Regisa. - Wyciągnęła rękę. Theo zawahał się, po czym posłał groźne spojrzenie na Brownie. Hermiona rozwinęła zwój. Tylko dwa krótkie zdania:

**_Spotkajmy się w szałasie. Przynieś świstoklik._ **

\- Szałas? - zapytała.

Theo wyglądał na niezręcznego. 

\- Miejsce rodzinne. W Walii.

Oddała zwój. 

\- A więc tędy. 

Musieli ruszyć. Hermiona zawróciła i skierowała się ponownie do posągu garbatej wiedźmy. Najwyraźniej była skazana na ujawnienie tajnego przejścia Huncwotów każdemu Ślizgonowi w zamku. Odsunęła posąg i poprowadziła go do przejścia za gobelinem. Brownie poleciał za nimi.

\- Dokąd to prowadzi? - zapytał Theo, kiedy szli przez podziemny korytarz, oświetlając drogę różdżkami.

\- Piwnice Miodowego Królestwa.

\- Skąd wiesz o tym przejściu?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Założę się, że znacie wiele sekretnych rzeczy, ty i twoi bohaterowie - powiedział Theo, brzmiąc zupełnie jak Draco.

Hermiona zignorowała to. 

\- Kiedy Regis skontaktował się z tobą po raz pierwszy?

Theo nic nie powiedział, a ona urwała, odwracając się do niego. Cienie ciążyły mu na twarzy, a ostre linie powróciły, oświetlone jego różdżką.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć - powiedziała - Muszę wiedzieć w co się pakuję.

\- Wujek Reggie po raz pierwszy napisał do mnie we wrześniu. - Theo brzmiał na zrezygnowanego. - Powiedział, że chce wydostać się ze zgrupowania Śmierciożerców, uciec do Niemiec. Poprosił mnie o pomoc, bo teraz ja jestem głową rodziny.

Hermiona odwróciła się i kontynuowała drogę wzdłuż korytarza. Ścieżka była teraz dostatecznie szeroka, by truchtać obok siebie - znajdowali się poza zamkiem. 

\- Masz świstoklik - powiedziała.

\- Tak, srebrny widelec od mojej babci. Gdy po raz pierwszy go spotkałem…

\- Kiedy to było? - zapytała.

\- W noc twoich urodzin - przyznał Theo. - Byłaś na przyjęciu w Klubie Ślimaka. Wyszedłem z zamku i aportowałem się do chaty, czekałem pół nocy, ale on się nie pojawił. Za drugim razem był to dzień… - Przełknął. - Dzień, w którym poszliśmy do Błyszczącej Zasłony. Notatka mojego wujka mówiła, że miał problem ze ucieczką, ale chciał spróbować ponownie. Czekałem dwie godziny przed wyjściem, aby przygotować się na randkę.

Hermiona nie mogła przestać myśleć o ich rozmowie podczas kolacji tego wieczoru. Nic dziwnego, że Theo wydawał się nieco mroczny, kiedy mówił o swojej rodzinie.

Theo posłał Hermionie pełne urazy spojrzenie. 

\- Oczywiście ostatnim razem było Halloween i wtedy nie pozwolono mi wyjść z zamku.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. Naprawdę powinien jej podziękować. 

\- Co to za szałas? - zapytała, zmieniając tematy.

\- To jest… szałas myśliwski. - Theo przyspieszył kroku, odmawiając spojrzenia na nią.

On coś ukrywa, pomyślała Hermiona, nagle doskonale świadoma, że jedzie do Walii z wciąż zgorzkniałym byłym chłopakiem ze Slytherinu i nikt nie wiedziała, gdzie to jest. Podążając za synem Śmierciożercy, aby spotkać się ze Śmierciożercą w kryjówce Śmierciożerców… pomyślała o Draco i omal nie zadrżała, ale nie miała czasu, by po niego wrócić.

\- Czy Regis powiedział ci coś o tej grupie? - zapytała energicznie. - Ilu Śmierciożerców? Co on robił?

\- Nie - powiedział Theo. - On po prostu chce uciec. I nie wydam go Aurorom.

Resztę podróży przez przejście spędzili w milczeniu, przyspieszając kroku, aż prawie biegli. Wpadli w poślizg, by zatrzymać się przy drewnianych drzwiach, i weszli do piwnic, zerkając zza półek, żeby upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.

\- Gotowa? - zapytał Theo. Zawahał się, po czym wyciągnął rękę, a Hermiona ujęła ją, ściskając mocno swoją różdżkę.

Theo obrócił się, aportując ich w małym jednopokojowym domku. Wewnątrz sosnowej konstrukcji nie było nic oprócz kominka i dwóch trzypiętrowych prycz. Wypaczona drewniana podłoga była pokryta podejrzanie ciemnymi plamami.

Hermiona powoli machnęła różdżką po pokoju. 

\- Jest pusto.

\- Trzymaj się z dala od okien - powiedział Theo. Przykucnęli w kącie naprzeciw pojedynczych zamkniętych drzwi. Popołudniowe słońce słabo przebijało się przez brudną szybę.

Przez jakiś czas nic nie mówili, tylko wsłuchiwali się w świst wiatru, szmer drzew i skrzypienie drewna podczas silniejszych podmuchów. Przypominało to trochę Hermionie Dolinę Godryka podczas wojny, ale zamiast jej zaufanego najlepszego przyjaciela, miała Theo Notta.  _ Chciałabym, żeby Harry tu był. Albo Draco. _ Myślała o wysłaniu blondynowi Patronusa, ale prawdopodobnie był teraz z Piskliwymi Myszkami.

\- Kiedy? - zapytał wreszcie Theo.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała.

\- Kiedy? - powtórzył, odwracając się, by na nią spojrzeć - Kiedy ogłuszyłaś mojego ojca?

Siedzieli na podłodze obok siebie. Złote oczy Brownie błyszczały z cieniu nad górną pryczą.

\- Departament Tajemnic - powiedziała. Ogromny, potężny kształt starszego Notta i błyszczące zielone oczy przemknęły przez jej umysł. - Był tam z Voldemortem. Złapał Harry'ego. - Zacisnęła palce na różdżce, śledząc grawerunki winorośli. - Odważył się dotknąć Harry'ego.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co się wtedy stało, ale zamrugała i zobaczyła, że Theo wpatruje się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w jej różdżkę, która znów była na jego gardle. Jego twarz była blada i Hermiona natychmiast poczuła się zawstydzona. Theo nie był jego ojcem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała Hermiona. Opuściła różdżkę, próbując uspokoić bicie serca. Gdzie była jej samokontrola? W tej chwili mogło tu wejść pół tuzina śmierciożerców. Theo rozmasowywał gardło szeroką ręką, tak jakby…  _ Przestań. _

Siedzieli w ciszy i nasłuchiwali, aż Theo znowu się odezwał. Jego głos był ochrypły.

\- To go zabiło - powiedział.

Hermiona patrzyła. 

\- Co?

\- Tak mówi raport z Azkabanu - ciągnął Theo. - Tego dnia ojciec został pogrzebany pod półkami z rozbitymi przepowiedniami. Odłamki magicznego szkła wbiły się w jego skórę. Wbiły się w jego ciało, aż do serca. To było bolesne. Zginął, ale i tak zostałby stracony.

Hermiona poczuła nagłe ukłucie, ale było ono dla Theo, a nie dla Ignatiusa. 

\- Nie powinien był chwytać Harry'ego - powiedziała cicho. Nie przeprosiłaby.

Wtedy Theo zrobił ostatnią rzecz, jakiej się spodziewała - zaśmiał się. Szczekliwy śmiech, przyciszony nisko, żeby zachować ich kryjówkę. 

\- Nie, nie powinien. - Spojrzał na nią z dziwnym błyskiem w jego zielonych oczach. - Czy to Granger, którą zna Draco? - zapytał Theo. - Przerażająca, nieustępliwa… fascynująca?

_ Masz na myśli „apodyktyczną, duszącą, nie mogącą przestać myśleć”.  _ Wzrok Theo rozgrzał jej twarz. Zastanawiała się, czy nie odejść dalej, ale siedzieli w jedynej części chaty, której nie było widać przez okno.

Zamiast tego odchrząknęła. 

\- Nazwałeś to chatą myśliwską. Na co polowali twój ojciec i wujkowie? Bażanty? Jelenie?

Theo westchnął. 

\- Polowali na mugoli.

\- O. - Hermiona przełknęła, czując się trochę słabo. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym skinęła głową.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał Theo - O czym myślisz?

\- Ludzie uwielbiają zadawać mi to pytanie - powiedziała. - Rzadko podobają im się odpowiedzi.

\- Opowiedz mi - nalegał.

\- Powiedziałam kiedyś Draco, o tym jak leciałam na testralu, stanowiąc przynętę dla Śmierciożerców - powiedziała. - Był zły, że ryzykowałam życie dla Harry'ego, ale powiedziałam mu, że było warto, że chętnie bym umarła.

Spojrzała Theo w oczy. 

\- Właśnie teraz myślałam, że moje życie byłoby tego warte, by powstrzymać ludzi takich jak twoi wujowie od rządzenia czarodziejskim światem.

Theo zarumienił się. 

\- Powinniśmy wyjść. On nie jest...

Brownie wydał przenikliwy, ostrzegawczy pohuk, a drzwi zagrzechotały gwałtownie. Do pokoju wpadł chudy, łysiejący mężczyzna, dysząc. Hermiona podskoczyła i uniosła różdżkę, przeklinając się za to, że została zaskoczona. Ale czarodziej nie trzymał różdżki, tylko zatrzasnął drzwi i upadł na nie, pokryty potem.

Nowoprzybyły miał długie, potargane czarne włosy i ciemne, paciorkowate oczy. Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, że to Regis Nott. Miał długi nos jak Theo i cięte brwi, ale jego nieogolony podbródek był mniejszy.  _ Śmierciożerca niższego poziomu, powiedziałby Draco. _

Regis prawie nie zauważył Hermiony, po prostu wyciągnął chciwą dłoń do Theo. 

\- Przyniosłeś świstoklik, chłopcze? - zapytał Regis. - Daj mi go!

\- Zaczekaj - powiedział Theo. - Wujku Reggie…

Drewniane drzwi wypadły z zawiasów i wszystkie okna chaty pękły. W drzwiach pojawiły się dwie postacie w czarnych płaszczach z wysoko uniesionymi różdżkami.

\- ZDRAJCA KRWI! - Wyższy Śmierciożerca wrzasnął na Theo, rzucając zaklęcie oszałamiające, którego chłopak ledwo uniknął. Drugi Śmierciożerca podniósł rękę, by odsłonić Mroczny Znak, przyciskając czubek różdżki do niego.

\- Expelliarmus! - krzyknęła Hermiona, celując różdżką w drugą postać. Kaptur Śmierciożercy opadł, ukazując czarownicę w średnim wieku o fioletowych włosach.

Czarownica prychnęła z Hermiony, jej czarna różdżka wciąż mocno naciskała na Mroczny Znak. Hermiona znała tę twarz z plakatów poszukiwanych przez Ministerstwo: Celeste Rosier, okrutna i czystokrwista, podobna do Bellatrix, ale mniej szalona, a więc jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna.

\- Expelliarmus! - Celeste zaśpiewała, naśladując ton Hermiony, a różdżki Hermiony i Theo poleciały prosto w jej w rękę - Incarcerous! - gruba liny wystrzeliły z jej różdżki, by owinąć się wokół Theo.

Hermiona mogła tylko patrzeć, zszokowana niepowodzeniem jej najbardziej niezawodnego zaklęcia. Jej głównego zaklęcia. Bardzo przewidywalne. Dzwonek byłaby rozczarowana. W międzyczasie Regis wycofał się do kąta przy pryczy.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś, Reggie. - Pochwaliła go Celeste. - Więc to jest synek Iggy'ego. - Zignorowała Hermionę i podeszła do Theo. - Ładny. - Nuciła, wyciągając rękę, żeby pociągnąć go za włosy. - Przyda mi się. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Taki jak jego ojciec.

Theo odrzucił głowę do tyłu, przerażony. 

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - warknął. - Nie dołączę do ciebie.

Czarownica zaśmiała się. 

\- Jeśli będziesz współpracować, pozwolimy ci zatrzymać tę słynną małą szlamę. - Rzuciła Hermionie mroczne, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się do Theo, wciąż trzymając dłoń w jego włosach. - Ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz współpracować, drogi chłopcze. Więcej zabawy dla mnie. A potem będziemy mogli zatrzymać tu szlamę… jako naszą zdobycz.

\- NIE! - krzyknął Theo, walcząc z linami.

Hermiona nie ruszała się, intensywnie myśląc. Różdżka Celeste była na jej Znaku, przywiązując się do ramienia. Musi mieć możliwość informowania innych Śmierciożerców za pomocą…

\- Szlama? - Drugi Śmierciożerca zbliżył się do Hermiony. - Szlama Pottera? - Jego oczy błyszczały spod kaptura.

\- Tak - powiedziała wyzywająco Hermiona, nie chcąc się wycofać. Wysoki czarodziej był teraz bardzo blisko, z różdżką w dłoni.

\- Zostaw ją w spokoju! - krzyknął Theo. - Nie pomogę ci, jeśli będzie ranna!

\- Nie krzywdzę szlam - zagrzmiał Śmierciożerca. - Ale może jej się to spodoba.

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła, by rzucić bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie, ale Śmierciożerca pchnął ją na ścianę, uderzając jej głową o drewno i przerywając koncentrację.  _ Wszyscy popychają mnie dzisiaj na ściany -  _ zauważył jej szalony umysł.

\- Szczerze, Walden - powiedziała Celeste znudzona. - Czy nie macie żadnych standardów?

\- Myślisz, że wygrałaś wojnę, szlamo? - syknął Śmierciożerca, wsuwając dłoń pod jej spódnicę. Hermiona walczyła, uderzając łokciem w jego żebro, co spowodowało, że napastnik upuścił różdżkę z brzękiem i złapał ją za gardło. Kaptur Śmierciożercy opadł. Słyszała krzyki Theo i pisk Brownie.

Hermiona zakrztusiła się, próbując nabrać powietrza - brudna, nieogolona twarz znajdowała się kilka cali od jej, a jego łysą głowę pokrywał wielki tatuaż węża i czaszki. Walden Macnair, kat z Ministerstwa między okresami pracy dla Voldemorta. Najwyraźniej uciekł po bitwie o Hogwart.

Wielka dłoń Macnaira wciąż trzymała jej gardło, a jego druga ręka szarpała jej spódnicę i bluzkę. Spódnica opadła, odsłaniając jej figi -  _ zielone, dla Draco, _ pomyślała - i zachichotał szorstko. Hermiona ponownie próbowała go ogłuszyć bez różdżki, ale ciemne plamy wypełniły jej pole widzenia, a wyciągnięta ręka znów opadła.

Theo wciąż krzyczał, dopóki Celeste nie rzuciła na niego Silencio. Brownie piszczał, ale hałas wydawał się przytłumiony i daleki. Hermiona mogła zemdleć, jeśli to potrwa znacznie dłużej.

Śmierciożerca zaciągnął ją na niższą pryczę i popchnął ją na brzuch. Ledwie mogła oddychać z twarzą przyciśniętą do materaca, ale odskoczyła na oślep, czując, jak jej obcas uderzył w coś miękkiego. Macnair zaklął, a jego dłoń rozdarła jej włosy…

Nagle głośny wrzask wypełnił chatę i śmierdzący ciężar zniknął. Hermiona przewróciła się, łapiąc powietrze i zobaczyła Macnaira na podłodze, wrzeszczącego z bólu, wpatrującego się dzikim wzrokiem w jego prawe ramię, które teraz kończyło się krwawiącym kikutem. Krew rozlała się w kałuży na wypaczonej podłodze chaty. Hermiona zeskoczyła z pryczy i uklękła, żeby złapać jego różdżkę.

Celeste wycelowała różdżkę prosto w Hermionę, twarz Śmierciożerczyni poczerniała od wściekłości.  _ Bądź nieprzewidywalna _ . Dłoń Hermiony zacisnęła się na różdżce Macnaira, a małe pstryknięcie sprawiło, że zepsute drzwi chaty wyleciały w powietrze, osłaniając ją przed Celeste zaledwie na milisekundy przed rzuceniem zaklęcia przez czarownicę.

\- Avada Kedavra! - wrzasnęła Celeste, a strumień zielonego światła roztrzaskał ciężkie drzwi. Wiedźma zatoczyła się do tyłu, a Brownie zanurkował, trzepocząc prosto w jej twarz. Hermiona wykorzystała cenne dodatkowe sekundy, aby skoncentrować się na swoim następnym zaklęciu. Różdżka Macnaira była zaskakująco kooperatywna, prawdopodobnie skradziona. Półkola. W lewo. „Muto semper, semper furrure, purpura…” Wszystko było w jej nadgarstku.

Druga Avada Kedavra Celeste poszła na marne, a potem czarownica zniknęła. Ale tak naprawdę tego nie zrobiła - jej różdżka upadła na podłogę, a fioletowy Puszek Pigmejski podskakiwał na zapadniętym czarnym płaszczu.

Hermiona stała przez chwilę, dysząc. To nie była idealna praca: Puszek był za duży, miał ponad stopę średnicy, a jego oczy były za małe. Jednak wyszło jej wystarczająco dobrze. Dzięki Merlinowi za praktyczne egzaminy na transmutacji. I fiszki.

Brownie latał wokół Hermiony, pohukując z niepokojem i sycząc na Puszka. Hermiona rozejrzała się: Theo cicho walczył ze swoimi więzami. Macnair wił się na podłodze w agonii, strużka krwi płynęła również z jego nosa. Musiała uderzyć go butem więc przy odrobinie szczęścia jego nos został złamany. Macnair miał również głębokie zadrapania na łysej głowie - prawdopodobnie od Brownie. Regis leżał w pobliżu, jego oczy były puste. Ostateczna klątwa Celeste znalazła swoją ofiarę.

Hermiona wycelowała różdżkę Macnaira w Theo, aby usunąć liny i przywrócić mu głos, po czym uciszyła rannego Śmierciożercę. Theo natychmiast do niej podbiegł.

\- Hermiono! Wszystko w porządku? - Chwycił ją za ramiona i spojrzał w jej twarz. Był blady i przerażony. Trzymał jej ramiona i odgarnął z nich loki, przesuwając dłońmi po jej głowie.

\- Powiedz mi, że wszystko w porządku - powiedział gorączkowo, nawet nie zauważając cienkiej rany na ręce. - Nie mogłem widzieć, mogłem tylko słyszeć, nie mogłem… Hermiono, powiedz mi, że nie…

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedziała, dysząc. - Nic się nie stało. Nie jestem ranna. Widzisz? - Wskazała na zakrwawionego Śmierciożercę na podłodze.

Oczy Theo były rozszerzone. 

\- Co mu zrobiłaś?

\- Nic nie zrobiłam - odpowiedziała zmieszana. - Cóż, złamałam mu nos. - Macnair nadal cicho krzyczał .- Jego ręka została odcięta, ale…

\- Wujek Reggie! - Theo zapłakał, nagle rozproszony. Puścił Hermionę i ukląkł przy ciele wuja. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, a Hermiona poczuła przypływ współczucia. Tak bardzo przypominał Harry'ego, kiedy Zgredek…

Hermiona też uklękła i objęła Theo ramionami. 

\- To nie twoja wina - szepnęła. - Próbowałeś go uratować.

Objął ją ramionami, oparł głowę na jej ramieniu i tak pozostali, dopóki Hermiona nie odzyskała przytomności. Delikatnie wyplątała się i wstała. 

\- Lepiej odejdźmy - powiedziała. - Może przyjść więcej Śmierciożerców.

Theo potarł dziko policzki. 

\- Gdzie idziemy? - zapytał z roztargnieniem, patrząc na nią. - Nie mogę po prostu zostawić tutaj wujka Reggiego!

\- Nie, i musimy pomyśleć co zrobić z Jednoręcznym Cudem - odpowiedziała, spoglądając na przesiąkniętego krwią, teraz nieprzytomnego Macnaira. Wyglądał na bardziej martwego niż biedny Regis. - I Celeste. - Duży Puszek próbował dosięgnąć wyjścia, ale odbijał się do tyłu. Hermiona owinęła liny wokół przemienionej Śmierciożerczyni i włożyła różdżkę Macnaira do torby z koralikami (cienki pasek torby w cudowny sposób wciąż przewieszony był przez jej klatkę piersiową).

\- Pójdziemy do Harry'ego - zdecydowała Hermiona. - Mogę was wszystkich teleportować. Brownie, wróć proszę do Hogwartu. I dziękuję. Uważaj na to stado gołębi. - Sowa cicho zahukała i wyleciała przez okno.

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżki jej i Theo z płaszcza Celeste. 

\- Chwyć Puszka, dobrze? - zapytała Theo. - I jeśli możesz przysunąć tutaj Regisa…

Theo tylko na nią spojrzał, lekko się rumieniąc.

\- Posłuchaj, Theo - powiedziała uprzejmie, podając mu różdżkę. - Wiem, że to trudne, ale musimy…

\- Nie o to chodzi - powiedział Theo, unosząc kącik ust. - Po prostu… czegoś ci brakuje.

\- Oh dziękuję. - Podniosła płaszcz i wepchnęła go do torby z koralikami. - W porządku, jestem gotowa.

Theo trzymał walczącego Puszka pod jedną ręką, a drugą przyciągał ciało swojego wuja bliżej do rannego Śmierciożercy. 

\- Naprawdę nie jesteś - nalegał, spoglądając znacząco na jej dolną połowę.

Hermiona spojrzała na siebie i pisnęła. Miała na sobie podartą fioletową bluzkę, czarne buty - i zielone figi.

\- Jesteś pewna… - zaczął Theo z ponurą miną.

\- Jest w porządku. Nie miał szansy zrobić nic innego - powiedziała Hermiona z jak największą godnością. Machnęła różdżką, przywołując spódnicę, która owinęła się wokół jej bioder i naprawiła. To było niepokojące, jak często używała tego zaklęcia.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powtórzyła. - Chodźmy. I trzymaj tego Puszka. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Harry spotyka Theo. 


	52. W domu Harry'ego

Nie była to najbardziej wdzięczna aportacja łączna jakiej Hermiona kiedykolwiek dokonała, ale wszyscy czterej podróżnicy (żywi i martwi), plus Puszek, runęli razem na progu domu Harry'ego. Macnair stoczył się ze schodów w krzaki hortensji. Theo wyciągał go, a Hermiona prostowała ciało Regisa, kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi.

\- O bogowie, Hermiono! - Harry prychnął. Tym razem był na szczęście ubrany w czarne spodnie dresowe i koszulkę Gryffindoru do Quidditcha. Pochylił się, by pomóc Hermionie z Regisem. - Dlaczego, ten człowiek nie żyje!

\- Krzycz jeszcze głośniej, Harry, twoi sąsiedzi jeszcze cię nie słyszeli - warknęła Hermiona. - Wpuść nas.

Harry złapał Regisa pod ramiona i zaciągnął go do domu. Hermiona podążyła za nim, dyskretnie machając różdżką, naprawiając podartą bluzkę i zapinając ją pod szyję. Harry i Hermiona skręcili ostro w lewo do małego salonu, a za nimi Theo, który trzymał Puszka i ciągnął Macnaira. Hermiona transmutowała pogniecioną serwetkę w plastikowy obrus.

\- Tutaj - powiedziała do Theo, rozkładając obrus na dywanie. - Daj go tu.

\- Co się dzieje, Hermiono? - zapytał Harry, stając przy drzwiach. - Dlaczego wróciłaś z innym czarodziejem i stosem ciał? I dlaczego ten krwawi? Wygląda znajomo.

\- Walden Macnair - powiedział Theo, z hukiem upuszczając Śmierciożercę na obrus.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. 

\- Ty jesteś Theodore Nott.

Theo skinął głową, a Harry spojrzał na Hermionę. 

\- Czy rzuciłaś już Malfoya? Dobra robota.

\- Nie, nie rzuciłam Draco - warknęła Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał na Theo. 

\- Ten wygląda o wiele rozsądniej.

\- I to na tak wiele sposobów - powiedział Theo.

Harry skinął głową. 

\- I zakładam, że wy dwoje możecie wyjaśnić, dlaczego jesteście w moim domu ze zwłokami i… Dobry Godryku, gdzie jego ręka?

\- Gdzieś w chacie dla polujących na mugoli - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Co?

\- Nottowie mieli chałupę w Walii, gdzie polowali na mugoli - powiedziała Hermiona, klęcząc obok Macnaira. Przywołała z torby dyptam i bandaże i zaczęła leczyć kikut Macnaira. Hermiona osobiście pomogła Harry'emu pomalować i odnowić ten salon, sprzątając zakurzone meble i dodając niebieską aksamitną sofę oraz krzesła. Do tego dobrali bardzo ładny orientalny dywan. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Macnair zakrwawił to wszystko.

Harry przeczesywał dłońmi swoje czarne włosy, przez co sterczały dziko. 

\- Musisz przestać spotykać się ze Ślizgonami.

Hermiona wstała. 

\- Harry - powiedziała, chowając butelkę z dyptamem z powrotem do torby. - Ten czarodziej był wujem Theo. Próbował opuścić Śmierciożerców.

\- Regis - szepnął Harry.

\- Tak - powiedział Theo, patrząc smutno na ciało. - Wujek Reggie wysłał mi dziś po południu sowę.

Harry klepnął się w czoło. 

\- Chata Nottów! Oczywiście, powinniśmy byli wiedzieć. - Jego oczy zwróciły się do Theo. - A więc byłeś tam, Nott. Czy kiedykolwiek …

\- Nie! - warknął Theo. - To znaczy tak, byłem tam kilka razy, ale nie wiedziałem, do czego to służyło… aż do później.

Harry spojrzał na Theo, nieprzekonany, a Theo spojrzał na niego spokojnie. Hermionę uderzyło to, jak bardzo podobnie do siebie wyglądali, z ich zielonymi oczami, dzikimi czarnymi włosami i długimi nosami. Mieli nawet ten sam płaski wyraz twarzy. Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, po czym zamknęła je, wyczuwając, że Theo musi sam udowodnić Harry'emu, że jest sobą. Zamiast tego opadła na sofę, z westchnieniem odchylając się z powrotem na miękkie poduszki. Nie pragnęła niczego bardziej niż zwinięcia się w kłębek i pójścia spać.

\- Regis był najmniej okrutnym z moich wujków - mówił spokojnie Theo. - Czasami był nawet dla mnie miły - przełknął. - Musiałem spróbować.

\- Czy musiałeś wciągnąć w to Hermionę? Skończyła przez ciebie na jakimś mugolskim polowaniu…

\- Zmusiłam go - wtrąciła się Hermiona. - Rozbroiłam go i kazałam mu przysiąc, że mnie zabierze.

Harry zwrócił na nią swoje spojrzenie. 

\- To była cholernie głupia rzecz, Hermiono!

\- Nonsens - powiedziała. - Gdybym nie poszła z Theo, byłby w rękach Śmierciożerców. Zamiast tego mamy dwóch schwytanych Śmierciożerców.

\- Dwóch? - zapytał Harry, zaczynając wyglądać na trochę dziko. Najlepszemu przyjacielowi Hermiony nie były obce nagłe, dziwne sytuacje, ale to nie była wojna.

Hermiona wskazała. 

\- Pigmejka - powiedziała.

Harry wpatrywał się w związaną fioletową kulkę toczącą się po dywanie. 

\- To jest śmierciożerca?

\- Celeste Rosier - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

Harry zbladł. 

\- Zamieniłaś Celeste Rosier w Pigmejkę?

\- Zaawansowana transmutacja - powiedziała Hermiona. Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na Celeste. - Nie dobrałam odpowiedniego rozmiaru. I oczu. Ale podoba mi się ten kolor.

Harry przesunął wzrok z Hermiony na Celeste, a potem z powrotem na Hermionę. 

\- Nauczyłaś się, jak zmienić złośliwych przestępców w Puszki? - zapytał. - Tego wymagają obecnie do OWUTEMÓW?

\- Będziesz musiała dodać to do swojego PORNO, Hermiono - powiedział Theo. Zdjął czarny płaszcz i usiadł obok sofy. Najwyraźniej mieli tu chwilę zostać. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy Harry uspokoi się na tyle, by zaproponować im herbatę.

Najwyraźniej nie - Harry miał więcej pytań. 

\- A jak to się stało? - Harry wskazał na kikut Macnaira. - Odciąłeś mu rękę, Nott?

Theo potrząsnął głową, wyglądając na trochę skruszonego.

\- Nie wiemy, jak to się stało - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie miałam swojej różdżki. Macnair chwycił mnie… - Urwała, a jej oczy nagle się rozszerzyły.

Harry wyglądał na gotowego do wybuchu. 

\- Co chwycił?

\- Moje włosy - powiedziała, przykładając dłoń do głowy. - Złapał mnie za włosy!

Wyciągnęła wysadzane klejnotami zapięcie z loków i uniosła je. Ciemne loki opadły jej na twarz, ale niecierpliwie je odepchnęła.

Theo znieruchomiał na krześle, wpatrując się w diamentową spinkę w jej dłoni. 

\- Czy mówisz mi…

Hermiona skinęła głową, pozwalając opaść swojej dłoni z powrotem na kolana. 

\- Ona jest ochraniająca.

Theo jęknął. 

\- No nie wierzę. - Uniósł nadal zakrwawioną dłoń. - Czy to dlatego mam pocięte ręce, Hermiono? Nie pomyślałaś, żeby mnie ostrzec? - Jego usta opadły. - Tej nocy poza Hogsmeade… Kiedy przeciąłem sobie czoło…

Hermiona skinęła głową, rumieniąc się.

Theo oparł pięść o poręcz krzesła. 

\- Ci pieprzeni Malfoyowie.

\- Czy ktoś mi powie, co się dzieje? - zażądał Harry, majacząc teraz nad nimi. Jego postać była onieśmielająca pomimo plam musztardy na koszulce. Harry'ego był nadal wysoki i wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, by dotrzeć do sedna wszystkiego.

Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie na poduszkach sofy. 

\- Draco dał mi tę spinkę do włosów… hm, na urodziny.

\- Malfoy dał ci diamenty? - zapytał Harry. Zarumieniła się ponownie i skinęła głową. - I mówisz, że ta spinka do włosów odcięła rękę Macnaira?

Rumieniec Hermiony pogłębił się. 

\- Żaden mężczyzna nie może tego dotknąć, z wyjątkiem Draco. - Harry wyglądał na dość chorego. Słowa te brzmiały bardzo intymnie, kiedy zostały wypowiedziane na głos.

\- Nie? Nie. Po prostu nie. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - powiedział Harry.

\- Zapytaj Rona - powiedziała Hermiona. - On też został skaleczony. No i Cormac.

\- Tylko tylu mężczyzn dotykało twoich włosów w tym roku? - zażądał Harry, brzmiąc jak Draco. - Zaczekaj… - Harry spojrzał na swoją dłoń. - Ten zadowolony z siebie drań.

\- Harry - zaczęła Hermiona. - Nie…

\- I tak wszyscy skończyliśmy z cięciami - powiedział Harry. - Ale Macnair stracił rękę. - Harry zmrużył oczy i dołączył do Hermiony na sofie. - Hermiono - powiedział niskim, zaniepokojonym głosem. - Co zrobił Macnair?

Nie mogła tego powiedzieć. Nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani słowa, po prostu spojrzała błagalnie na Theo, a potem na dywan.

\- Macnair ją zaatakował, Potter - usłyszała głos Theo. - Próbował ją zgwałcić.

Zapadła krótka cisza. 

\- Spójrz na mnie, Hermiono - powiedział Harry. Posłuchała, patrząc w zielone oczy zimniejsze niż kiedykolwiek mogłyby być oczy Theo. - Powiedz mi co się stało. Wszystko.

Hermiona spojrzała na Theo, który kiwnął głową zachęcająco, więc opisała ich oczekiwanie w szałasie, przybycie Regisa, pierwszy nawał przekleństw i schwytanie przez Celeste różdżek Hermiony i Theo.

\- Celeste związała Theo linami i drwiła z niego, mówiąc, że użyje mnie, by zmusić go do współpracy - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Szalony nietoperz chciał upolować Hermionę - powiedział ochryple Theo, zaciskając dłoni. - Jak zwierzę.

\- Mów dalej - powiedział Harry, spoglądając na Puszka, który przetoczył się bezradnie obok wciąż nieprzytomnego ciała Macnaira.

Hermiona zesztywniała. Wszystko było lepsze od wyciągania tego przez Harry'ego z jej ust, zdanie po zdaniu. 

\- Uderzył mną o ścianę. Zmusiłam go do upuszczenia różdżki, ale złapał mnie za gardło, a ja nie mogłam… Nie mogłam… - Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. - Rozerwał mi bluzkę, spódnicę.

\- No dalej - powtórzył cicho Harry.

\- Popchnął mnie na pryczę, a ja go kopnęłam. Wtedy chwycił mnie za włosy i… - Spojrzała na Harry'eg.o - Macnair zaczął krzyczeć. Odwróciłam się, a on tarzał się po podłodze. To musiały być diamenty… - Hermiona ponownie uniosła spinkę z kompletu Gloriany, a Harry i Theo cofnęli się lekko.

Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jej oczy i najwyraźniej poczuł pewność, ponieważ skinął głową. 

\- W porządku - powiedział. - Odłóż to cholerstwo, dobrze? Mam zamiar cię teraz przytulić i chciałbym zachować wszystkie moje kończyny.

Hermiona włożyła spinkę do swojej torby i Harry natychmiast przyciągnął ją do siebie. 

\- Jesteś cholerną kretynką - powiedział do jej dziko rozpuszczonych włosów. - Czy na pewno wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, Harry - powiedziała. - Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę.

Harry puścił ją i spojrzał na Theo. 

\- Twoja rodzina ma wiele do powiedzenia, Nott.

\- Wiem - powiedział Theo. Ślizgon siedział sztywno. - Próbowałem ją powstrzymać.

\- Powinieneś był bardziej się postarać.

\- Tak jak ty, Potter? - Głos Theo był równie ostry. - Jeśli nawet połowa historii jest prawdziwa, zaryzykowała dla ciebie sto razy…

\- Przestańcie, oboje - warknęła Hermiona. - Marnujemy tylko czas. Nic mi nie jest - powtórzyła. - Dzięki diamentom Draco.

\- Co właściwie robił Malfoy, dając ci diamenty? - zapytał Harry z niesmakiem.

\- To prezent z tytułu zalotów - wycedził Theo.

\- Co to do cholery jest prezent z tytułu zalotów?

Oczy Theo zabłysły od niektórych jego dawnych figli. 

\- Pierwszy krok w tradycyjnym procesie zaręczyn.

\- Jaki proces ?! - Harry zerwał się na równe nogi. - Ten skur…

\- Theo! - Hermiona płakała, również stojąc. Szarpnęła Harry'ego za ramię. - Harry, to nie jest prezent z tytułu zalotów. Draco nie miał na myśli tego w ten sposób, uspokój się!

\- Och, już nie mów tak. - Stary Theo na pewno wrócił. Usiadł na krześle, wyglądając na całkowicie rozluźnionego, podczas gdy Harry wibrował z emocji. - Naprawdę myślisz, że czarodziej taki jak Draco, wychowany w tych wszystkich starożytnych tradycjach, beztrosko oddałby oczywiste dziedzictwo rodzinne, stworzone przez gobliny i nasycone magią ochronną?

Hermiona tupnęła nogą. 

\- Nie wychodzę za Draco!

Harry jęknął i potarł czoło. 

\- Więc? Nadal stoję tutaj z jednym martwym, jednym rannym i jednym bardzo puszystym Śmierciożercą w moim własnym salonie. - Brzmiał jak człowiek zdesperowany, by zmienić temat. - Powiedzcie mi resztę.

Hermiona i Harry ponownie usiedli na sofie, a ona kontynuowała swoją opowieść, opisując swój pojedynek z Celeste, transformację Śmierciożercy i śmierć Regisa. Ramiona Harry'ego lekko się rozluźniły, ale jego twarz pozostała ponura.

\- Wy dwoje mieliście dużo szczęścia - powiedział zimnym głosem. - Mogliście oboje nie żyć w tej chwili, po tym, jak zostalibyście zgwałceni i torturowani, oczywiście. 

Hermiona i Theo odwrócili wzrok.

\- Widziałem akta Celeste Rosier - kontynuował Harry. - Pracowała za kulisami z Ignatiusem Nottem i miała na jego punkcie obsesję. Po tym, jak został ranny w Departamencie Tajemnic, przeszła przez szereg mugolskich szaleństw. - Spojrzał na Puszka, który nagle znieruchomiał. - Jest teraz jedynym prawdziwym mózgiem poza Azkabanem.

\- W takim razie ona jest liderem - powiedziała Hermiona.

Harry skinął głową. 

\- Najprawdopodobniej. Musimy zmusić ich obu do zeznań. - Spojrzał na Śmierciożercę na podłodze i zmarszczył brwi. - Czy spinka do włosów oderwała mu też twarz? - zapytał, najdelikatniej jak mógł. Głowa Macnaira była pokryta rozmazaną krwią.

\- Myślę, że złamałam mu nos, kiedy go kopnęłam - powiedziała Hermiona. - Brownie też go podrapał. I poleciał prosto w twarz Celeste, kiedy znowu próbowała mnie przekląć.

\- Brownie?

\- Sowa śmierciożerców…

\- Masz sowę śmierciożerców? - zapytał Harry.

\- Myślę, że to była sowa Regisa - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nazwałam ją.

Harry znowu wstał. 

\- Wystarczy. Zabieram cały ten bałagan do Ministerstwa - powiedział zdecydowany. - Zabieram was wszystkich do biura Kingsleya, gdzie będziecie mogli złożyć zeznania. Wyślemy też aurorów do tej chaty.

Hermiona spojrzała na Theo, który niechętnie skinął głową. 

\- W porządku - powiedziała do Harry'ego. - Ale pamiętaj, że Theo dobrowolnie poddaje się przesłuchaniu i nie może przyjmować Veritaserum, chyba że jestem przy tym obecna.

\- Hermiona… - zaczął Theo.

\- Ona ma rację - powiedział Harry. - Nie bierz ani kropli Veritaserum bez niej, Nott. Do diabła, sam nie wziąłbym tego eliksiru bez niej.

Harry wydawał się teraz spokojniejszy, kiedy podjął decyzję i wszyscy Śmierciożercy wkrótce znikną z jego domu. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował swojego Patronusa. 

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt - zaintonował. - Spotkajmy się w twoim biurze. - Jeleń pochylił swoją porośniętą porożem głowę i wyleciał przez okno. Theo, zdumiony, wpatrywał się w świecące zwierzę.

Działanie jej najlepszego przyjaciela dało Hermionie pewien pomysł i ona również wstała. Pojawiła się lśniąca wydra. 

\- Draco Malfoy - powiedziała. - Jestem bezpieczna i zdrowa. Niedługo wrócę. - Wydra okręciłą się dookoła niej i wyleciała z pokoju za jeleniem.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział, po prostu zaciągnął wciąż nieprzytomne ciało Macnaira w stronę kominka. 

\- Otworzę osłony, żebyście wszyscy mogli wejść do biura Kingsleya. Nott, przyprowadź swojego wujka i Hermionę, weź Puszka. - Rzucił przemienionej Celeste ostatnie spojrzenie szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym wrzucił do kominka garść fioletowego proszku. - Biuro Kingsleya Shacklebolta! - krzyknął i zniknął wraz z Macnairem w fali zielonych płomieni.

Theo podszedł bliżej Hermiony i wziął ją za rękę. 

\- Słuchaj, chcę tylko ...

\- Nie musisz ...

\- Hermiona…

Zielone płomienie ożyły i pojawiła się głowa Harry'ego. 

\- Nie mamy całego dnia! - warknął i zniknął.

Theo wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale puścił dłoń Hermiony i przyciągnął Regisa do kominka. 

\- Biuro Kingsleya Shacklebolta! - huknął, wrzucając proszek Fiuu do kominka.

To pozostawiło Hermionę z wielką Pigmejką. Sama po raz pierwszy, odkąd opuściła zamek. Spojrzała na trzymaną w dłoni spinkę Gloriany, zastanawiając się, co by się stało bez niej. Jej twarz wtulona w ten materac. Przypomniała sobie też coś innego, mrowienie w palcach. Coś by się stało. Gdyby nie spinka, mogłaby wysadzić pryczę, spalić chatę, może nawet zranić Theo...

_ Skup się.  _ Hermiona włożyła diamenty z powrotem w swoje loki i podniosła ponownie walczącą Celeste, wsuwając ją pod pachę. Potem weszła w zimne, szmaragdowe płomienie.

Wyłoniła się z ozdobnego kamiennego kominka dość dużego jak na małe biuro Kingsleya. Szklane okna wychodziły na resztę szerokiej, podziemnej przestrzeni podzielonej na liczne boksy. Ledwie mogła się poruszać, gdy Harry i Theo stali obok, do tego Macnair wciśnięty w róg i ciało Regisa leżące przy drzwiach.

Zielony błysk i Kingsley wyszedł z kominka, ubrany w kolorowe szaty. Kiedy nie był na służbie, ciemnoskóry, przystojny czarodziej ubierał się dość modnie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok jego zatłoczonego biura.

\- Wyjaśnij, Potter - powiedział Kingsley, spoglądając wąsko na Theo. Najwyraźniej uznał Ślizgona za najbardziej niebezpieczną osobę w pomieszczeniu.

\- Hermiona i Theodore Nott opuścili Hogwart dziś po południu, aby spotkać się z Regisem Nottem w rodzinnej chacie myśliwskiej - powiedział ostro Harry. - Tam wpadli w zasadzkę Celeste Rosier i Walden Macnaira. Regis Nott zginął w walce, a Hermiona pokonała Celeste i Macnaira. Ona i Theodore sprowadzili wszystkich trzech Śmierciożerców do mojego domu.

\- Gdzie jest Celeste? - zapytał Kingsley.

\- Tutaj - powiedziała Hermiona, wskazując. Położyła Puszka na krześle Kingsleya, dodając zaklęcie, które zapobiegało jego podskakiwaniu.

\- Hermiona zamieniła Celeste Rosier w Pigmejkę - kontynuował Harry z bladym uśmiechem. - Celeste zabiła Regisa, a Hermiona… zraniła Macnaira.

Kingsley spojrzał na Macnaira, wyglądając na raczej zszokowanego makabrycznym stanem śmierciożercy. 

\- Odcięłaś mu rękę, Hermiono?

\- To było… zaklęcie obronne - mruknęła Hermiona.

Spojrzenie Kingsleya ponownie przemknęło po wszystkich martwych, rannych i transmutowanych śmierciożercach, a on potrząsnął głową. 

\- Zostańcie tutaj - warknął i wyszedł z biura, wracając szybko z dwoma dyżurującymi aurorami. - Zabierzcie Macnaira i tego Puszka do cel i zdobądźcie Uzdrowiciela dla Macnaira. I zanieście ciało Regisa Notta do biura egzaminatorów.

Theo ze smutkiem patrzył, jak aurorzy odchodzą z Regisem, po czym odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak Główny Auror przygląda mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Dyrektor McGonagall zapewniła mnie, że nie możesz opuścić Hogwartu - powiedział Kingsley do Theo. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak przedarłeś się przez bariery zamku.

Theo tylko parsknął. 

\- Mam swoje sposoby.

\- Och, na litość Merlina - powiedziała Hermiona. - Pomogłam Theo opuścić zamek, Kingsley.

Kingsley nie odrywał oczu od Theo. 

\- Proponuję współpracować, panie Nott…

\- Lordzie Nott - powiedział Theo, brzmiąc na znudzonego.

Hermiona prawie jęknęła. Aroganckie uprawnienia nie będą działać na Kingsleya. 

\- Regis Nott chciał uciec - powiedziała. - Poprosił Theo o pomoc i…

\- A więc Lord Nott spotkał się ze znanym Śmierciożercą w kryjówce Śmierciożerców bez poinformowania Biura Aurorów - powiedział Kingsley. - To poważne przestępstwo i jako takie...

\- Nie waż się próbować aresztować Theo za to - powiedziała Hermiona. - Chyba że mnie też chcesz aresztować.

\- Hermiono, bądź rozsądna - błagał Kingsley. - Jest synem i siostrzeńcem skazanych Śmierciożerców, podróżującym nielegalnie do kryjówki Śmierciożerców na terenie rodzinnego…

\- Nott przybył tu dobrowolnie - wtrącił Harry. - Nie skontaktował się z Biurem Aurorów, ponieważ nam nie ufał. Nie powinniśmy udowadniać, że ma rację.

\- Jak mogłaś z nim iść, Hermiono? - zapytał Kingsley. - Mogłaś zostać schwytana lub gorzej!

\- To dobrze, że poszłam z nim - nalegała Hermiona. - Gdybym nie zmusiła Theo do wzięcia mnie - a musiałam przyłożyć mu różdżkę do gardła, Kingsley - byłby w rękach Śmierciożerców. On był przez cały czas ich celem.

Kingsley potarł dłonią głowę, nagle wyglądając na wyczerpanego. 

\- Zacznijmy od początku - machnął różdżką i pojawiły się dwa krzesła z prostymi oparciami. Główny auror zrzucił Celeste z własnego krzesła i wyciągnął samopiszące pióro i pergamin - Potrzebuję zeznań od was obojga.

Hermiona i Theo zajęli swoje miejsca i wyrecytowali chronologicznie wszystkie wydarzenia jakie miały miejsce w szałasie, celowo nie wspominając, jak opuścili zamek i pomijając jakąkolwiek wzmiankę o świstokliku do Niemiec. Twarz Kingsleya była niewzruszona, dopóki Hermiona nie wspomniała o ataku Macnaira na nią, ale jej opanowanie wydawało się go uspokajać.

\- Hermiono, mamy doradców na wezwanie - głęboki głos Kingsleya był miły. - Jeśli potrzebujesz...

\- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę - powiedziała Hermiona po raz kolejny, jak się wydawało.

Kingsley westchnął, kiedy ona i Theo skończyli swoją opowieść, po czym pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Oboje wykazaliście się szokującym brakiem rozsądku - powiedział. - Mogliście teraz oboje być w rękach śmierciożerców. Celeste Rosier jest… bezlitosna.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz bólu. 

\- I technicznie rzecz biorąc, oboje złamaliście prawo Ministerstwa. Mogę przyznać wam obojgu ograniczoną odpowiedzialność jako informatorzy aurorów, ale może być konieczne przesłuchanie - westchnął. - To zależy od informacji, które otrzymamy od Macnaira i Celeste Rosier.

Kingsley podał pergamin Hermionie i Theo. 

\- Niech każde z was przejrzy swoje zeznania, podpisze je i będziecie mogli iść. Wyślę aurorów do szopy.

Główny Auror spojrzał groźnie na Theo. 

\- I radzę ci, lordzie Nott, nie opuszczać terenów Hogwartu, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Zostajesz pod opieką dyrektor McGonagall. A Hermiona… - Kingsley spojrzał na nią z troską. - Nie będę próbował ograniczać twoich ruchów, ale jeśli nadal będziesz zadawać się ze śmierciożercami i ich krewnymi…

\- To co zrobisz? - zapytała Hermiona, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Nie waż się wybierać moich przyjaciół. Będę zadawała się z kim chcę, kiedy…

\- Hermiono, proszę - błagał Harry. - Lepiej nie...

\- Hermiono, źle to rozumiesz - powiedział Kingsley. - Ja tylko...

\- Nie masz prawa grozić ani mi ani Theo - warknęła Hermiona. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie wyszliśmy i wykonaliśmy za ciebie pracę…

Twarz Kingsleya była zarumieniona. 

\- Uważaj na swój język, Hermiono.

\- Mam uważać na mój język? - Głos Hermiony szybko osiągnął najwyższą oktawę. - Powiem, co chcę, kiedy… daj mi spokój, Harry!

Theo również stał, rzucając Kingsleyowi raczej gadzie spojrzenie. 

\- Słyszałem, że kandydujesz na Ministra Magii, Główny Aurorze Shacklebolcie. - Jego głos był zimny. - Można mieć nadzieję, że jesteś w stanie być bardziej taktowny.

Harry jęknął. 

\- Cofam to - powiedział. - Ten jest prawie tak samo zły. Kingsley, czy mogą już iść?

\- Odprowadź ich osobiście do Hogwartu, Harry, a potem wróć. - Twarz Głównego Aurora była pełna urażonej godności. - Przed nami długa noc .- Zaczął czytać podpisane zeznania.

Harry poprowadził ich do kominka. 

\- Oczywiście proszę pana.

\- Nie skończyłam, Harry. Kingsley nie może po prostu…

\- Miodowe Królestwo! - krzyknął Harry, chwytając Hermionę i Theo i wrzucając proszek Fiuu w płomienie. Wszyscy trzej wypadli z kominka cukierni na stos słodyczy. Hermiona natychmiast zaczęła wyrywać się spod Theo, a on puścił ją z bardzo ślizgońskim uśmiechem.

Harry rzucił Theo ponure spojrzenie, po czym poprowadził ich do Trzech Mioteł. Tam kupili pasztety mięsne i piwo kremowe na wędrówkę z powrotem do zamku. Harry utknął z Hermioną i Theo, dopóki wszyscy nie wyszli z tajnego przejścia na trzecim piętrze.

\- Kingsley wyświadczył wam dziś przysługę - powiedział Harry. - Mógłby aresztować was oboje. Tak, nawet ciebie, Hermiono.

\- Powinien był wyświadczyć nam przysługę - nalegała Hermiona. - Ma teraz w areszcie dwóch Śmierciożerców. To wyczyn, mogę udowodnić. Jego cenny Urząd Aurorów do tej pory nie był w stanie tego dokonać.

\- Spędzasz zbyt dużo czasu z Malfoyem - powiedział Harry.

\- Nonsens, zawsze taka byłam - powiedziała Hermiona. - Z wyjątkiem gramatyki.

Usta Harry'ego wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. 

\- Masz rację. - Uścisnął ją ponownie, uważając na spinkę do włosów. - Chcę się z tobą zobaczyć jutro rano.

\- Tak, oczywiście - powiedziała.

\- W takim razie dziesiąta - powiedział Harry. - I nie bierz ze sobą żadnego z nich. - Zniknął w korytarzu.

Hermiona i Theo stali przed gobelinem, patrząc na siebie przez chwilę niezręcznie. Potem Theo ponownie wziął ją za rękę. 

\- Hermiono, ja…

\- Musisz ostrzec innych Ślizgonów, Theo - powiedziała Hermiona. - Śmierciożercy oczywiście nadal rekrutują, a uczniowie tacy jak Goyle i…

\- Tak tak. Teraz, Hermiono…

\- I nie mów nikomu o tym świstokliku. Gdyby Kingsley się dowiedział…

\- Hermiono - głos Theo był surowy. - Daj mi pozwolić sobie podziękować. Zaryzykowałaś swoje życie dla mnie i mojego wujka i nigdy nie będę mógł Ci się odpłacić… 

\- Już jest w porządku - powiedziała Hermiona, odciągając swoją rękę.

\- Nie, nie jest - Theo spojrzał na nią trzeźwo. - Tak mi przykro. Na tym korytarzu złapałem cię i pchnąłem, a ty po prostu próbowałaś… - Przerwał i wziął głęboki oddech. - Próbowałaś tylko pomóc. Gdyby nie ty… dziękuję.

\- Możesz mi podziękować, zostając w zamku - powiedziała.

Theo skinął głową. 

\- Czuję się szczęśliwy, że tu jestem.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała Hermiona, odwracając się i idąc w kierunku schodów. Theo szedł obok niej. Zatrzymali się ponownie na podeście. - Theo - powiedziała, patrząc na niego. - Jeśli usłyszysz coś o Śmierciożercach…

\- Natychmiast ci powiem, obiecuję - powiedział. Jego uśmiech stał się figlarny i podniósł rękę. - Czy mam przysiąc na mój sygnet?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, nagle znów czując się niezręcznie. 

\- Przepraszam za twojego wujka.

Twarz Theo opadła. 

\- Sam postanowił dołączyć do nich i zostać tak długo - westchnął. - Przynajmniej to było szybkie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem, żałując, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Słyszała uczniów na schodach, wracających z kolacji i rozmawiających o planach sobotniej nocy. 

\- Muszę iść - powiedziała.

\- Hermiona…

\- Przykro mi. Nie mogę zostać - powiedziała. - Dobranoc, Theo. Tak się cieszę, że wszystko w porządku. - Rzuciła mu ostatnie zatroskane spojrzenie, po czym potrząsnęła głową i wbiegła po schodach.

Dzięki Merlinowi, nikt jej nie zatrzymał w drodze do Wieży Gryffindoru, a Hermiona skierowała się prosto do dużej łazienki w dormitorium dziewcząt. Nadal czuła się okropnie od dotyku Macnaira, nie wspominając o wnętrznościach bezcielesnej dłoni. Wezwała kilka rzeczy ze swojego pokoju, wykąpała się i umyła włosy, po czym włożyła różową piżamę i puszyste niebieskie kapcie i wróciła do swojego pokoju.

Słońce już zachodziło, a sypialnia była wypełniona czerwono-złotym światłem z okna i blaskiem trzaskających płomieni w kominku. Krzywołap zeskoczył z jej biurka, głośno miaucząc. Lśniąca miotła stała oparta o biurko, a Hermiona nie była zaskoczona, widząc długą, znajomą postać wyciągniętą na jej sofie z książką w dłoni.

\- Cześć, Hermiono - powiedział Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Draco jest niezadowolony.


	53. Razem

\- Cześć, Hermiono

Cisza nastąpiła po tych dwóch lodowatych słowach z ust Draco. Hermiona położyła swoją kosmetyczkę na małym stoliku i podeszła do mężczyzny na sofie, zatrzymując się kilka stóp dalej. Spojrzała na niego, a jej ręce były wciśnięte głęboko w kieszenie szlafroka. Słychać było tylko trzaskanie ognia i klekot okiennic.

Ślizgon wydawał się być spokojny, położył książkę na poduszce obok niego i odchylił się do tyłu. Jednak jego oczy były puste, ostre, a na każdym policzku błyszczały kolorowe plamki. Jego postawa wyglądała na rozluźnioną, ale był całkowicie nieruchomy. To nie oznaczało nic dobrego.

Hermiona poczuła się, jakby wróciła do klasy Zaklęć, bez magii, a Draco ją śledził. Nie odważyła się okazać żadnej słabości. Bolały ją mięśnie, liczne zadrapania i siniaki na ciele coraz bardziej jej dokuczały. Była bardzo zmęczona. Zasługiwał na wyjaśnienie, a ona byłaby szczęśliwa, mogąc go udzielić, ale czy jej słowa mu wystarczą?

Mimo to nie chciała stać przed nim jak nieposłuszne dziecko. Zauważyła na stole dzbanek pełen herbaty - wciąż gorący - więc nalała sobie trochę do filiżanki. Draco musiał to dla niej przygotować. On sam pił szkocką.

Przeszła na drugi koniec sofy i położyła książkę (nowy tom Donaldsona o Starszych Fubarkach) na stoliku. Potem usiadła, splatając nogi, a różowy, puszysty szlafrok okrywał ją od szyi w dół. Wypiła duży łyk herbaty, czując, jak gorący płyn przepływa przez jej przełyk.

\- Kiedy nie pojawiłaś się w lochach eliksirów, wróciłem do swojego dormitorium, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku - powiedział Draco, swoim arystokratycznym głosem bez krzty emocji, patrząc prosto przed siebie. - Otrzymałem tam interesujący raport od mojego współlokatora. O tobie… uwikłanej, jak sądzę, to było to słowo… z Theodorem Nottem na czwartym piętrze.

\- To była prawda - powiedziała.

\- Czy mogę zapytać dlaczego? - Jego ton był zimny i poważny.

\- Regis Nott chciał uciec przed Śmierciożercami, a Theo był w drodze, aby mu pomóc. Przekonywałam Theo, żeby mnie tam zabrał.

\- Przekonywałaś go.

\- Wzięłam jego różdżkę, a on pchnął mnie na ścianę. - Hermiona była zdecydowana powiedzieć mu całkowitą prawdę. - Więc powaliłam go i zagroziłam, że dopóki nie złoży przysięgi na swoim sygnecie, że zabierze mnie ze sobą, nie odzyska różdżki.

Draco milczał, a Hermiona wypiła jeszcze trochę herbaty, ignorując pieczenie, które połykany wrzątek powodował w jej gardle. Chwila trwała i rozciągała się nieznośnie. Hermiona z coraz większą trudnością mogła oddychać.

\- Patrząc na twoje zachowanie w tym roku, uważam to wyjaśnienie za całkowicie wiarygodne - powiedział Draco.

Hermiona powoli odetchnęła, rozdarta między ulgą a oburzeniem.

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak ten siódmoklasista mógł tak źle ocenić sytuację - kontynuował, wciąż patrząc przed siebie - To, co wyglądało na ciebie i Theo, dzielących namiętne uściski, to najwyraźniej zastraszanie go, by zabrał cię wprost w śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Czy chciałbyś usłyszeć, co się stało?

\- Nalegam.

\- Theo i ja skorzystaliśmy z przejścia do Miodowego Królestwa, aby dostać się do Hogsmeade, a następnie aportowaliśmy się do Walii.

Draco w końcu na nią spojrzał, jego twarz pociemniała. 

\- Dokąd w Walii?

\- Chatka myśliwska Nottów… - zaczęła Hermiona, ale Draco obrócił się na swoim miejscu i złapał ją za ramiona, jej filiżanka spadła na podłogę, a jego zszokowana twarz była tak blisko jej. Jego dłonie naciskały na jej poprzednie siniaki, ale nie okazywała bólu.

\- Chatka myśliwska? - powtórzył łamiącym się głosem. - Poszłaś do chaty myśliwskiej Nottów, żeby spotkać śmierciożercę?

\- Ach, więc znasz to miejsce - powiedziała lekko Hermiona.

W oczach Draco było coś dzikiego. 

\- Tak, Hermiono, znam to miejsce. Wiem, na co tam polują. Czy ty wiesz?

Skinęła głową.

\- Powiedz mi, co się stało.

\- Uwolnij mnie, a to zrobię - powiedziała, unosząc podbródek. Zawsze chciała powiedzieć: „Uwolnij mnie”.

Oczywiście nie puścił jej całkowicie, ale trochę poluzował uchwyt, co Hermiona na razie zaakceptowała. Cieszyła się, że ją dotykał, chociaż wydawał się być na krawędzi przemocy. Jej historia może go rozwścieczyć do granic.

\- Przybył Regis, a tuż za nim dwóch Śmierciożerców - powiedziała swoim najlepszym recytatorskim głosem. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby wątpił w jej słowa. - Walden Macnair i Celeste Rosier...

\- Celeste Rosier? - Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się. - Celeste, oczywiście… - Skinął głową. - To była pułapka. Cały czas chcieli Theo.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

\- Rozbroiła nas i związała Theo…

Draco parsknął. 

\- Założę się, że tak.

Hermiona zamilkła, a oczy Draco zwęziły się.  _ Och, nie spodoba mu się to. _

Przełknęła i postanowiła powiedzieć mu to wprost. 

\- Macnair mnie złapał. On… on próbował mnie zgwałcić.

Draco spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem, a ręce na jej ramionach zacisnęły się prawie nie do zniesienia.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Draco - powiedziała, powtarzając to podobnie jak na przyjęciu u Slughorna po tym, jak poznała Vasile'a. - Nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie jest. Uratowałeś mnie.

To go trochę wybiło. Draco zamrugał, a jego ręce znów się rozluźniły, ale nie puściły. Hermiona sięgnęła prawą ręką do kieszeni, wyciągając z niej spinkę do włosów. 

\- Chcesz usłyszeć, co to zrobiło Macnairowi? - zapytała. Draco skinął głową, wyglądając na nieco zdenerwowanego.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. 

\- Dotknął spinki, a ona odcięła mu rękę.

\- O kurwa - szepnął Draco, wpatrując się w diamenty.

\- Tak, więc Macnair leżał na podłodze, wrzeszczał i tarzał się we krwi. - Głos Hermiony przybrał pewniejszy ton. - Celeste próbowała mnie zabić, ale zamiast tego jej klątwa trafiła Regisa. Potem zmieniłam ją w Puszka Pigmejskiego.

Draco opadła szczęka. 

\- Zmieniłaś Celeste Rosier w Puszka Pigmejskiego?

\- Fioletowego. Nigdy więcej nie mów, że lekcje na poziomie OWUTEMÓW są niepraktyczne - powiedziała Hermiona.

Draco spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, najwyraźniej nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. 

\- Ty… nie wiesz, kim ona jest, Hermiono - powiedział ochryple. - Przez jakiś czas przebywała we Dworze… wiesz - przełknął. - Nawet moja matka ostrożnie obchodziła się z Celeste. - Potrząsnął lekko głową, jakby chciał to z niej wyrzucić. - Mów dalej.

\- Uwolniłam Theo i aportowałam nas, a także ciało Regisa, Celeste i Macnaira, do domu Harry'ego.

Draco spojrzał na nią ostro. 

\- Czy Potter wie, co ci się stało?

\- Tak, zabrał nas wszystkich do biura Kingsleya, a Theo i ja złożyliśmy zeznania. Macnair i Celeste są w areszcie.

\- A co z Theo? Czy jest w areszcie? Powinien być aresztowany, zagroził tobie i… - Draco ponownie zacisnął jej ramię, przyciskając palce mocniej do ukrytego pod szlafrokiem siniaka, ale nawet nie drgnęła.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Nie. Było blisko, ale Theo wrócił do Hogwartu, przekazany pod opiekę McGonagall. - Zmarszczyła brwi. - Wy, Ślizgoni, nie ułatwiacie sprawy.

Draco wpatrywał się w nią, przyswajając jej historię, a ona pozwoliła mu na to. Patrzyła na światło ognia padające na jego twarz i wdychała woń jego wody kolońskiej. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że jest naga pod szlafrokiem, z wyjątkiem majtek.

\- Ta szumowina nie dotykała…

\- Nie. Zerwał mi spódnicę i… i… rzucił mnie na materac, to wszystko. - Nagle znalazła się w jego ramionach, z głową wsuniętą pod jego podbródek. Jego ramiona zaciśnięte były mocno wokół jej żeber, ale nie przeszkadzał jej ból. Owinęła swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi, bliska łez. - Kopnęłam go. Złamałam mu nos. Tak się bałam, Draco - szepnęła.

\- Wiem - odszepnął. - Wiem. - Czuła na policzku, jak jego serce waliło. - Merlinie, Hermiono, jesteś taka głupia. Tak odważna i tak cholernie głupia.

\- Wiem - powiedziała, pociągając nosem. - Nic na to nie poradzę. Nie mogłam pozwolić Theo iść samemu. Rozumiesz to, prawda?

Draco westchnął ciężko. 

\- Ryzykowałaś życie dla pary Nottów, jaki to ma sens? Przetrwać wojnę, żeby prawie zostać zgwałconym i zabitym w szałasie? Mniej niż godzinę po opuszczeniu mojego boku? Ty mała, głupia… - Reszta jego mruczeń była niezrozumiała, ponieważ całował ją teraz, szorstko i z rosnącą desperacją. Hermiona odwzajemniła ten pocałunek równie desperacko, pragnąc stępić wspomnienia minionych godzin.

Nagle syknął, wyrywając Hermionę z jej błogiego oszołomienia. Draco poluzował zapięcie jej szlafroka, a jego ręka odciągnęła różowe frędzle z jej szyi. Rany i siniaki, które zauważyła w wannie, były teraz w pełni widoczne w blasku ognia. Draco wpatrywał się z przerażeniem w jej gardło, gdzie, z opóźnieniem przypomniała sobie, że siniaki po palcach Macnaira były wyraźnie widoczne.

\- Hermiona! - Zerwał się na równe nogi. - Wstań. Zdejmij szlafrok - powiedział ostro. - Powiedziałem, zdejmij to. - W jego tonie nie było sprzeciwu. Draco rozerwał zapięcie i ściągnął szlafrok z jej ramion. Hermiona spojrzała na swoje ręce, nogi i tułów, jakby widziała rany po raz pierwszy. Nie wyglądały tak źle, kiedy patrzyła na nie w łazience. Powinna była pozwolić Theo ją wyleczyć.

Draco trzymał teraz różdżkę w dłoni, a jego twarz wyglądała podobnie jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy weszła do pokoju. 

\- Nie ruszaj się. Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry.

Hermiona próbowała się nie ruszać. Samo uzdrowienie było trudne, ale oczywiście powinna była spróbować. Draco okrążył ją, przesuwając różdżką po jej ciele, koncentrując się i mrucząc wielokrotnie różne zaklęcia pod nosem. Siniaki i skaleczenia znacznie wyblakły, ale na ciele pozostały czerwone plamy.

\- Powinniśmy zabrać cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego - powiedział, uważnie oglądając jej plecy. - Mogło dojść do uszkodzeń wewnętrznych. Czy ktoś cię… 

\- Nie - powiedziała, trzęsąc się teraz od zimna i jego spojrzenia. - Draco, nie potrzebuję iść do ambulatorium. Teraz nie czuję już bólu.

Znów podniósł jej szlafrok, owinął go wokół niej i wsunął puszysty różowy kołnierz pod jej brodę. Potem cofnął się, kładąc różdżkę na stole.

\- Grałaś mną, kochanie - powiedział z błyszczącymi oczami. - Po mistrzowsku ograłaś mnie, używając diamentów, by odwołać się do mojego ego, „Uratowałeś mnie, Draco”. - Gruchał, naśladując jej ton.

Hermiona przełknęła. Oczywiście miał rację.

Dłonie Draco zacisnęły się w pięści. 

\- Nie mogę na to pozwolić, Hermiono. Nie będzie już tego twojego cholernego bohaterowania…

\- Nic nie będziesz mi zabraniać - warknęła Hermiona. - Podjęłam decyzję i była ona właściwa. Nie mogłam się z tobą skontaktować na czas, a gdybym nie poszła z Theo, byłby teraz w rękach Celeste, torturowany lub gorzej. Więc nie waż się zachowywać jak jakiś Lord połowy świata w stosunku do mnie…

Draco jęknął. 

\- To jest nie do zniesienia. Jak mam tak żyć, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili możesz uciec wprost w największe niebezpieczeństwo? Nie masz absolutnie żadnego poczucia samozachowawczości!

\- Mówi mężczyzna z cholernym Mrocznym Znakiem na ramieniu!

\- Chroniłem swoją rodzinę!

\- Chroniłam mojego przyjaciela!

Jego oczy znów zabłysły. 

\- Znowu przyjaciele, hmm? Taka chętna oddać swoje życie za Theo. Jesteś pewna, że...

\- Nie mów tego, Draco - warknęła Hermiona. - Theo został dziś schwytany przez śmierciożerców. Widział, jak Macnair mnie atakuje, a jego wujek zostaje zabity. Potem Harry groził mu i prawie został aresztowany przez Ministerstwo. Ale czy jestem z nim teraz? Nie. Zostawiłam go samego na korytarzu, po prostu odeszłam i przyszłam do tego pokoju, mając nadzieję, wręcz modląc się, że będziesz tutaj.

Stali, wpatrując się w siebie, dzieląc między sobą zaledwie kilka stóp, głowa Hermiony odchylona była do tyłu, by mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Draco zaklął pod nosem. Cisza wydłużyła się, napięcie rozciągnęło się nie do zniesienia, aż znowu się odezwał.

\- Moja rodzina ma szmaragdową broszkę z X wieku - powiedział. - To trochę prymitywne, ale odpycha wszelkie…

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Draco, tego nie da się rozwiązać za pomocą jeszcze bardziej magicznej biżuterii. Mógłbyś mi dopasować nawet pierwszą zbroję Lorda Malfoya, ale nadal będziemy ciągnąć tę rozmowę.

\- Zbroja brzmi dobrze - powiedział. - Może tym razem nic ci się nie stało, ale to nie znaczy, że kiedy następnym razem się wymkniesz...

\- Czyli tak myślisz? - Hermiona płakała. - Bałam się wychodzić bez ciebie i chciałam, żebyś tam był! Podobnie jak z eliksirem krwi i Śmiertelnym Nokturnem. Tak jak byłam wtedy dla ciebie w biurze McGonagall. Nie próbowałam się od ciebie uwolnić! Chciałam być z tobą!

Podeszła do niego i złapała go za czarny sweter. 

\- Tego właśnie chcę. Nas razem.

Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go, a on na chwilę stał jak zmrożony. Potem przyciągnął ją bliżej, po raz kolejny jego zdesperowany pocałunek pogłębił się, serce Ślizgona waliło, a Hermiona nie mogła stwierdzić, czy wilgoć na ich policzkach pochodzi od niego, czy od niej.

W końcu ją puścił, jego twarz była wilgotna, a usta czerwone i lśniące. Odsunął loki z jej twarzy obiema rękami i spojrzał na nią od góry do dołu.

\- Merlinie, Hermiono - wycedził. - Co ty do diabła masz na sobie?

Spojrzała w dół na różowe frędzle szlafroka. 

\- Co? To szlafrok.

\- Wyglądasz jak muffinka. - Draco spojrzał na jej puszyste niebieskie kapcie i pokręcił głową.

\- Są bardzo ciepłe - powiedziała Hermiona, opierając głowę na jego piersi. Prawdopodobnie sam miał zieloną jedwabną szatę ze smokiem wyhaftowanym na plecach. Zamknęła oczy. Jej nogi były chwiejne i tylko jego ramiona utrzymywały ją w pozycji pionowej. Pokój był teraz prawie ciemny, oświetlony jedynie przez ogień i kilka magicznych pochodni na ścianach.

\- Jesteś wyczerpana - powiedział cicho. - Daj spokój. - Poprowadził ją do łóżka i szarpnął za kołdrę, wywołując dezaprobatę krzyku Krzywołapa, który z sykiem zeskoczył z pościeli.

\- Chodź - powtórzył. Hermiona nie walczyła z nim, po prostu wczołgała się do łóżka z ciężkim westchnieniem. Stał przy słupku podpierającym baldachim, patrząc na nią.

Chwyciła jego dłoń. 

\- Zostań.

To było dość jasne w przypadku Ślizgonów - nie tracili czasu na „Czy naprawdę tego chcesz?” lub „Czy na pewno?”. Jeśli chcieli coś zrobić, to wystarczyło. Draco po prostu skinął głową, rozebrał się do swoich czarnych bokserek i wślizgnął się pod kołdrę.

\- Idź spać - powiedział, owijając się wokół niej.

Ziewnęła. 

\- Nie chcę spać.

\- I tak śpij.

\- Będę spała, kiedy chcę, gdzie chcę… - ziewnęła ponownie. - Hm, jak chcę i…

\- Tak, tak - powiedział Draco. Jej powieki zamknęły się, słysząc jego kojący ton. - Wiem, wiem. Nikt cię do niczego nie zmusza - mruknął. - Cholerna maniaczka kontroli.

Czuła jego usta we włosach i próbowała sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest jej spinka. Czy wciąż była w kieszeni jej szlafroka, czy też spadła na sofę? Powinna wstać i ją odłożyć. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby zgubiła tak bezcenną pamiątkę. Krzywołap był mężczyzną, więc co by się stało, gdyby na nią nadepnął? Czy spinka rozróżnia koty i ludzi? Krewni płci męskiej i osoby niebędące krewnymi? Musi istnieć sposób na przetestowanie granic…

\- Przestań myśleć, Hermiono - szepnął jej głos do ucha. Była owinięta frotą, magią, ciepłem i wodą kolońską, aż wreszcie poczuła się bezpieczna.

Uświadomiła sobie, że Draco nucił, podczas gdy ona pozostawała na pograniczu jawy i snu. Cóż, mężczyzna czasami gwizdał, prawda? Dlaczego miałby nie nucić? Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej, próbując nucić razem z nim. Wciąż próbowała zidentyfikować melodię… może to walc… wtedy w końcu przestała walczyć z wyczerpaniem i zasnęła.

***

Obudziła się w ostrym promieniu słońca padającym na łóżko. Leżała na boku, twarzą do okna i czuła za sobą twardą ścianę ciepłych mięśni i ciężkie ramię przerzucone wokół jej talii. Odsunęła się na tyle, by móc się odwrócić i zobaczyć leżącego Draco. Jego twarz była miękka od snu, a jego włosy błyszczały złotą aureolą w słońcu. Mruknął, nadal mając zamknięte oczy i na ślepo próbował przyciągnąć ją ponownie do siebie. W nocy ściągnęła szlafrok, upewniając Draco, że naprawdę jest w porządku, a jego dłoń pod jej nagimi piersiami była ciepła i rozpraszająca.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę nad sobą, tłumiąc jęk, gdy mięśnie ją zabolały i chwyciła zegarek przyczepiony do baldachimu. 

\- Merlinie! - krzyknęła. - Już prawie dziewiąta!

Draco otworzył oczy, wyglądając na oszołomionego. 

\- Co? - wymamrotał.

\- Już prawie dziewiąta! - powtórzyła. - Muszę być u Harry'ego za godzinę!

Był pod wrażeniem. 

\- Odwołaj to. - Ziewnął, ponownie obejmując ją ramieniem. - Próbuję tu spać.

Sapnęła na niego. 

\- Nie mogę tego olać - powiedziała. - Muszę z nim porozmawiać o… tym. - Machnęła ręką między nimi.

\- Ile więcej Potter musi wiedzieć? - zapytał Draco, rozbudzając się lekko. Nie, zdecydowanie nie był porannym ptaszkiem. - Czy zdradzisz mu szczegóły? - Marszczył brwi. - Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem za tym.

Hermiona odsunęła się i uniosła na kolana. 

\- Eee, oczywiście, że nie. To niedorzeczne.

\- Cóż, jesteś tutaj. - Draco podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, jęcząc lekko i przeczesując ręką włosy. - Potter wie wszystko, co musi o nas wiedzieć, więc nie musisz iść na jego małe śniadanie. W związku z tym możesz zostać tu jeszcze godzinę lub dwie, a my będziemy mogli prawidłowo rozpocząć dzień. - Posłał jej nikczemny uśmiech. - Właściwie sugeruję, abyś również odwołała lekcję z Łasicem. Sam nauczę cię latać. To dałoby nam szansę na kilka interesujących ...

W pokoju rozległ się głośny trzask i Hermiona prawie spadła z łóżka na nagłe pojawienie się gościa.

\- Maître Draco! - zawołała skrzatka domowa, niosąca ogromną srebrną tacę, która jasno lśniła w słońcu. Była mała, nawet jak na skrzata domowego, z dużą białą wstążką owiniętą wokół łopoczących uszu i zawiązaną na kokardkę. Poszewka na poduszkę, którą miała na sobie, była nieskazitelnie biała i miała tak wiele warstw koronki, że wyglądała, jakby nosiła serwetkę.

Hermiona naciągnęła prześcieradło na siebie. Draco nie żartował, kiedy wspomniał o swoim francuskim skrzacie domowym, który każdego ranka przynosił mu herbatę i rogaliki. Skrzatka delikatnym gestem wygładziła narzutę, po czym położyła tacę na kołdrze i uniosła pokrywę. Wzrok Hermiony napotkał porcelanowy zestaw do herbaty ze srebrnymi krawędziami, w tym duży talerz zastawiony ciastkami.

\- Maître Draco est avec un ami! - pisnęła. - Une paramour! - Oczy skrzatki rozszerzyły się z szoku.

\- Czy nie powinna być do tego bardziej przyzwyczajona? - zapytała go Hermiona. - Czy nie jesteś przypadkiem jakimś ślizgońskim bogiem seksu?

\- Ty mi powiedz - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Spojrzał na skrzatkę - Dziękuję, Aimee - powiedział - To wygląda przepysznie. A teraz zmykaj.

\- Maître Draco. Mademoiselle - Aimee zniknęła z kolejnym trzaskiem.

\- Czy ona zawsze to robi? - zapytała Hermiona, przyjmując filiżankę od Draco i nalewając do niej mleko. - Przynosi ci herbatę i rogaliki, gdziekolwiek się obudzisz?

Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Na to wygląda. Nigdy wcześniej nie budziłem się w łóżku czarownicy.

Hermiona prawie zakrztusiła się swoim ciastem. 

\- Nigdy? Ale wszystkie te… 

\- Proszę. - Draco wyglądał na zbolałego. - Nigdy nie byłem typem osoby zostającej na noc.

\- O. - Odstawiła herbatę. - Cóż, dobrze było, że zostałeś… do później.

Spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem. 

\- Dobrze z mojej strony? O co ci chodzi?

\- Z powodu tego, co wydarzyło się w chacie - powiedziała. - Dlatego zostałeś, prawda?

Draco przewrócił oczami. 

\- Od kiedy robię wszystko, żeby być dobrym? I nie zapominaj o Pokoju Życzeń. - Podniósł poduszkę i oparł się na niej, po czym ponownie uniósł filiżankę. - Czy wyglądam, jakbym dokądkolwiek się wybierał? To ty jesteś tą, która chce uciec przez drzwi do swojego wspaniałego Pottera.

Wyglądał naprawdę wygodnie i ani kropla herbaty, ani okruchy nie spadły na srebrną tacę, podczas gdy Hermiona już wylała trochę swojej herbaty i posmarowała masłem kołdrę.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś typem osoby zostającej na noc.

Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Czasy się zmieniają. Chcesz croissanta z dżemem? Domowe nadzienie porzeczkowe.

Hermiona nie chciała się rozpraszać. 

\- Nawet z Astorią? Byłeś z nią zaręczony!

Znowu to zbolałe spojrzenie. 

\- Nie przypominaj mi. Czy chciałabyś spotkać się Astorią z samego rana? - zadrżał. - Poza tym Pansy nie znosiła tego za dobrze i zawsze pojawiała się w moim dormitorium. - Uśmiechnął się czule na wspomnienie.

Hermiona skrzywiła się. 

\- Czyli one… obie na raz?

\- Pewnie. - Draco wzruszył ramionami. - Obie znały wynik. - Spojrzał na Hermionę. - Co to za spojrzenie?

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy - powiedziała.

\- No tak. - Draco odstawił filiżankę i rogalika i ujął ją za rękę, splatając ich palce. - Ale znowu, czasy się zmieniają. Naprawdę miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem, Hermiono - powiedział, patrząc na nią uważnie, gdy całował jej dłoń. - Jestem twój.

Spojrzała mu w oczy. 

\- Mój.

\- Zgadza się. - Draco skinął głową z zadowoleniem i pochylił się lekko do przodu, żeby skraść jej lekki pocałunek. Potem puścił jej dłoń, nalał sobie kolejną filiżankę herbaty i z niedbałym wdziękiem opadł z powrotem na poduszki z ugiętą nogą. Poranne słońce wychwyciło jasne włosy na jego nodze, które na wysokości uda stały się grubsze i bardziej złote.

\- W każdym razie - kontynuował, popijając, kiedy ona patrzyła. - Nie pakowałem się z tobą w te wszystkie kłopoty tylko po to, żeby potem to rzucić i pobiec z powrotem do Astorii. - Zadrżał dramatycznie. - Albo do Pansy. - Zadrżał jeszcze bardziej dramatycznie.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. 

\- W porządku. - Pociągnęła nosem. - Ale nadal jesteś obrzydliwy.

Ciepła dłoń wsunęła się pod kołdrę. 

\- O tak - powiedział z uśmiechem.

Pozwoliła, by ręka pozostała, a nawet pozwoliła mu poruszać nią w górę i zwlekać przez jakiś czas, aż jej oczy znów spoczęły na zegarku, teraz leżącym na tacy. 

\- Merlinie! - krzyknęła nagle, zaskakując Draco, który spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Pojedyncza kropla jego herbaty spadła na kołdrę, a on prychnął z irytacją.

\- Jest 9:20! - krzyknęła.

\- Tak, tak - powiedział zirytowany, wyjmując na wpół zjedzone ciastko z ust i rzucając je z powrotem na tackę. - Wspaniale. A teraz, gdzie byliśmy?

\- Muszę się przygotować! - powiedziała Hermiona, wyskakując z łóżka i chwytając za szlafrok. - Powinnam być u Harry'ego o 10! Wstawaj!

\- Już rozwiązaliśmy to - powiedział Draco, nie ruszając się ani o cal. - Olejesz Pottera i Łasica i zostaniesz tutaj ze mną, dopóki sam nie pójdę na boisko do Quidditcha.

\- Z pewnością nie. Harry będzie się martwił - powiedziała Hermiona, przeczesując szczotką włosy.

Draco westchnął. 

\- Dobrze, jeśli nalegasz. - Dwukrotnie klasnął w dłonie i pojawiła się Aimee z kolejnym głośnym trzaskiem. - Jak zwykle było znakomite, Aimee, prawda Hermiono?

Hermiona zebrała się, znów podnosząc szczotkę do włosów. 

\- Tak, Aimee. Dziękuję Ci. To było wspaniałe.

\- Czy Mademoiselle będzie piła herbatę i jadła rogaliki każdego ranka? - zapytała gorliwie Aimee. - To byłby zaszczyt służyć kochance Maître Draco, nawet jeśli nie ma go w jej łóżku!

Hermiona zarumieniła się. 

\- To nie tak, to znaczy, nie mogę… to nie byłoby ... - westchnęła i spróbowała się opanować. - Przestań się śmiać - warknęła do Draco.

\- Dziękuję, Aimee - powiedział Draco, szczerząc się.

\- Mademoiselle. Maître Draco. - Aimee zniknęła wraz z całą tacą z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- Powinieneś ją uwolnić, wiesz - powiedziała Hermiona. - Mam w kufrze kilka wydzierganych skarpet.

\- Możesz spróbować. - Draco wysunął się spod kołdry i podszedł do niej, mając na sobie tylko bokserki - Porozmawiajmy o tym w łóżku. - Objął dziewczynę ramieniem w talii i wziął ją za rękę, kierując ich oboje z powrotem w stronę łóżka, jakby tańczyli walca.

Z żalem pokręciła głową.  _ Merlinie, te oczy. _

\- Muszę iść - szepnęła. - Ty też. Nie mogą zobaczyć, jak wylatujesz z mojego okna.

Draco oczywiście okazał sprzeciw, upierając się, że w niedzielny poranek nikogo ważnego nie było w pobliżu, ale ona odziała go w skarpetki i spodnie i włożyła mu sweter przez głowę. Nie przestawał zwlekać, gdy przeglądała swoje ubrania, krytykując jej wybory na ten dzień i krzywiąc się na widok swetra Weasleyów. Stwierdził, że jej szafa potrzebuje więcej zieleni i krótszych spódnic.

\- To - powiedział, machając bladą ręką na jej luźny, czerwono-złoty sweter. - Wysyła całkowicie niewłaściwą wiadomość.

\- Wysyła dokładnie właściwą wiadomość - powiedziała, wsuwając mu buty na nogi tylko po to, by przesunąć rzeczy i popchnąć go w stronę okna. Szczerze mówiąc, był takim dzieciakiem. - To wskazuje, że chociaż mogę być z tobą, to nadal jestem Gryfonką i częścią rodziny Weasleyów.

Draco wzdrygnął się na sam ten pomysł i wyciągnął długą rękę, by chwycić jej nową książkę o runach z końca stołu. 

\- Pożyczam to - powiedział, przechodząc obok niej, kiedy odsunęła się od okna. - Nie wolno ci bazgrać w swoich książkach, Hermiono. To mnie bardzo rozprasza.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami i przysięgła, że od tej pory będzie pisać na każdej stronie. 

\- Trzymaj - powiedziała, wpychając mu miotłę w rękę. - Spadaj już.

Draco spojrzał na nią, nagle poważny. 

\- Bardzo dobrze. Idź do Pottera i Łasica, ale potem wróć tutaj - powiedział surowo. - Oczekuję, że wrócisz na mecz Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff.

\- Obiecuję - powiedziała Hermiona. Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach przypuszczała, że może znieść trochę jego władczości.

\- I załóż komplet Gloriany. Wszystkie trzy części.

\- Stała czujność! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Co?

\- Przepraszam, to taki mały żart - mruknęła.

Ramię Draco ponownie owinęło się wokół jej talii, przyciągając ją, by natychmiast wtopiła się w niego, a ich usta się spotkały. Zamrugała i po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że znowu są przy łóżku, a ona ma rozpięty stanik. Jak to zrobił, mając miotłę w jednej ręce i książkę w drugiej?

Po tym Hermiona praktycznie wypchnęła go przez okno, a on natychmiast spadł z wysokości dwudziestu stóp, po czym szybko się podniósł, unosząc się za jej oknem, kiedy wyglądała blada i drżąca.

\- Nie rób tego! - wrzasnęła. - Ty dupku! - Ale w zamian tylko mrugnął, po czym odwrócił się i odleciał, zostawiając Hermionę stojącą przy otwartym oknie, z ręką osłaniającą oczy od promieni słońca i obserwującą jego latającą postać, dopóki nie zniknął w ostrym słońcu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona oferuje referencje. Mrugoziele nie lubi czekać.


	54. Referencje

\- Myślałem, że stchórzyłaś - powiedział Neville, kiedy Hermiona w końcu pojawiła się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Było już dobrze po dziesiątej i jej przyjaciel wyglądał na głodnego i dość gburowatego. - Wiesz, robię to jako przysługę.

\- Wiem i dziękuję za to, że idziesz tam ze mną - powiedziała Hermiona, całując go w policzek. Powinna była przynieść mu rogalika.

\- Wyglądasz na… szczęśliwą - powiedział, kiedy wyszli z dziury za portretem i ruszyli w kierunku posągu garbatej wiedźmy na korytarzu na czwartym piętrze. - Taka uśmiechnięta, zrelaksowana, zarumieniona i… - Zatrzymał się i skrzywił. - Eewww. Nie mów mi.

\- Nieważne - powiedziała, szarpiąc płaszcz Neville'a, dopóki nie zaczął znowu iść. - Chcę ci opowiedzieć, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. - zaczęła opowieść o spotkaniu jej i Theo ze śmierciożercami (po raz czwarty, Merlinie dopomóż). Hermiona mówiła dalej, kiedy weszli do korytarza w stronę Hogsmeade. Neville słuchał w milczeniu, dopóki nie dotarła do części o Macnairze, rzucającym ją na łóżko.

\- Co? - zawołał, chwytając ją za ręce. - Wszystko w porządku? - Puścił dłoń dziewczyny, aby unieść jej twarz i spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

\- Nie dotykaj moich włosów! - krzyknęła. Tego ranka miała cały komplet Gloriany wpleciony w warkocz.

Neville cofnął się, wyglądając na przerażonego. 

\- Hermiono - zakrztusił się. - Jeśli potrzebujesz kogoś zobaczyć…

\- Nie, nie - powiedziała .- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. To ta spinka do włosów. - Wyciągnęła ją z warkocza i pokazała mu. - Chodź, spóźnimy się.

Hermiona wyjaśniła przyjacielowi magię spinki, kończąc historię mugolskiej chaty myśliwskiej, gdy weszli do Hogsmeade. Nic nie pominęła. Neville musiał wiedzieć wszystko, zanim dotarli do Harry'ego. Wpatrywał się w spinkę do włosów w jej dłoni, gdy stali w piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa.

\- Malfoy dał ci biżuterię na urodziny? - powtórzył. - Zaczarowaną biżuterię rodzinną? Czy mówimy tutaj o prezentach zalotnych?

\- Och, wiesz o nich. - Hermiona miała nadzieję, że uniknie tego całego tematu. Ale z drugiej strony Neville był czystej krwi, wychowany przez bardzo tradycyjną babcię. - Draco przysięga, że tak nie jest.

Neville wyglądał na sceptycznego. 

\- Merlinie, miejmy nadzieję, że nie. Dziękuję, że mnie ostrzegłaś. Nie mam ochoty odciąć sobie palca.

Opowieść o śmierciożercach i fragment o spince znowu zepsuły nastrój jej przyjaciela, a gdy pojawili się w drzwiach Harry'ego, Neville prawie się skrzywił. Hermiona wiedziała, że nie pomoże jej w sprawie z Harrym i Draco.

\- Zastanawiam się nad swoją rolą w tym wszystkim - przyznał Neville. - To są bardzo głębokie wody, Hermiono. A skoro o tym mowa, spóźnię się na podlewanie mojego Mrugoziela. Nie lubi czekać.

Hermiona ledwo powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami. Osobiście żałowała, że roślina nie skurczy się i nie umrze.

\- Dlaczego... Cześć, Hermiono. - Suchy głos Harry'ego sprawił, że oboje podskoczyli. - I oto stoisz w progu moich drzwi z kolejnym czarodziejem.

Jej najlepszy przyjaciel wyglądał okropnie, blady i z zapadniętymi oczami, miał na sobie tylko bokserki, skarpetki i koszulkę Zakonu Feniksa. (Tak, dostali T-shirty, zaczarowane, aby tylko inni członkowie Zakonu mogli zobaczyć nadruk).

Harry spojrzał na nich od góry do dołu. 

\- Tym razem wygląda na to, że nikt nie jest martwy, fioletowy i / lub pokryty krwią, więc uważam się za szczęściarza. Cześć, Nev, wejdź.

Hermiona rzuciła Harry'emu ostrzejsze spojrzenie, gdy weszła, ale nic nie powiedziała. Musiała załagodzić sytuację.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał ją Harry cicho. Hermiona skinęła głową. - Nie byłaś sama ostatniej nocy, prawda? - zapytał. - Ginny była z tobą?

\- Nie, nie byłam sama - powiedziała Hermiona, lekko się rumieniąc.

\- Byłaś z… - Harry również się zaczerwienił. - Ewwww. - Potem zmarszczył brwi. - Gdzie była Ginny?

W międzyczasie Neville szarpał za rękaw swetra Hermiony. 

\- Krew? - zapytał ją, kiedy szli za Harrym korytarzem. - Czy byłaś wczoraj pokryta krwią, Hermiono? Czy to była krew Śmierciożercy?

\- Och, wiesz o tym, to dobrze. - Harry wprowadził ich do jadalni, gdzie stół był zastawiony miseczkami pełnymi jajek, ziemniaków, kiełbasek i smażonych pomidorów. Hermiona wiedziała, że to robota Stworka, bo jej przyjaciel nie był dobrym kucharzem. Z pewnością to nie Harry wyciągnął porcelanowy zestaw do herbaty i przygotował małe kawałki masła.

\- Częstujcie się - powiedział Harry, podnosząc swój talerz i machając różdżką, by stworzyć trzecie nakrycie. Hermiona natychmiast usiadła, umierała z głodu. Neville i Harry nałożyli sobie stosy jedzenia, które prawie nakarmiłyby Rona, a rozmowa została przerwana, gdy trójka przyjaciół zaczęła posiłek.

Każde z nich pochłonęło dwa pełne talerze jedzenia i popijało coraz więcej herbaty z muffinkami, kiedy Harry znów się odezwał.

\- Nie, Neville, Hermiona nie była pokryta krwią Śmierciożercy - powiedział, jakby nie było żadnej przerwy. Bardzo trudno było mu oderwać się od tematu, który dobrze służyłby mu jako aurorowi. - Podczas pierwszej wizyty wczoraj była pokryta krwią i brudem. Wtedy była z Malfoyem - wykrzywił usta.

\- Co? - pisnął Neville. - Wystarczy, nie będę popierał...

\- To nie była wina Draco - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, ignorując grymas Harry'ego, kiedy powiedziała „Draco”. Kontynuowała. - To był mój pomysł. Draco ostrzegał mnie, żebym nie wtrącała się, kiedy ten łobuzerski czarodziej przewrócił te wszystkie bezcielesne ręce.

Neville jęknął. 

\- Byłaś na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie.

\- Tak, Hermiono - powiedział Harry. - Opowiedz Neville'owi o miłej wizycie swojej i Draco u wampira na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie.

\- To też nie była wina Draco - powiedziała. - Nie chciał tam iść. Mógł mi albo towarzyszyć, albo pozwolić iść samej. - Skrzywiła się. - Byłam w stanie sama udać się na Śmiertelny Nokturn, a Vasile jest naprawdę miły.

\- Miły wampir - powiedział Neville, przewracając oczami. - Ten z przyjęcia Slughorna, prawda? Cieszę się, że Malfoy dał ci te nienawidzące ludzi diamenty.

\- Och, o nich też wiesz? - zapytał Harry.

\- Wiem o tym wszystkim i to nawet więcej, niż kiedykolwiek chciałem - powiedział Neville, pocierając twarz kostkami dłoni.

\- A co myślisz o niej… i o nim? - Harry mówił dalej, jakby Hermiony nie było. Przygryzła wargę, żeby nic nie mówić.

Neville westchnął. 

\- Działają na swój pokręcony sposób. Rozdzielanie ich z pewnością nie zadziała.

\- A prezent z tytułu zalotów? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że on myśli w ten sposób - powiedział Neville. - Ale kto wie… może krypty Malfoyów zawierają kamizelkę zabezpieczającą przed urokami.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, myśląc o Draco i jego szmaragdowej broszce z X wieku.

\- Spójrz na to w ten sposób - powiedział Neville. - Wiesz, jaka ona jest. Malfoy ma wielką wartość jako jej ochroniarz, jeśli nie więcej. Powinieneś zobaczyć go z wampirem na przyjęciu u Sluggy'ego. Biedne stworzenie prawie się popłakało.

\- Jednak Malfoya nie było w chacie myśliwskiej - powiedział Harry. W końcu zwrócił się do Hermiony. - Przydałaby wam się wtedy kolejna różdżka.

\- Wiem - powiedziała. - Ale nie było czasu, żeby mu powiedzieć. Draco nadzorował szlabany w lochach, a Theo właśnie wychodził - westchnęła. - Zaufaj mi, Draco był wściekły z powodu śmierciożerców. - Nie mogła się powstrzymać, ale lekko zadrżała, przypominając sobie, jak siedział na jej sofie z książką, patrząc na nią tymi zimnymi oczami.

\- Śmierciożercy - powiedziała nagle. - Czy przesłuchałeś Celeste i Macnaira? Czy coś powiedzieli?

\- Macnair mówił - powiedział Harry, rozbijając kolejną bułeczkę. - Przesłuchaliśmy go pod Veritaserum i było oczywiste, że Regis planował ucieczkę. Wiesz, Regis nie był najbystrzejszy. Inni Śmierciożercy podążyli za nim, mając nadzieję, że porwą Theo.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, by zapytać o procedury aurorów związane ze stosowaniem Veritaserum na Macnairze, ale potem wspomnienie twarzy na cuchnącym materacu przemknęło przez jej umysł i zdecydowała, że nie obchodzi jej to. Miała nadzieję, że mężczyzna zakrztusił się tą miksturą.

\- A co z Celeste Rosier? - zapytała.

Harry skrzywił się. 

\- Jeszcze nic. Trudno jest przesłuchać zasranego Puszka Pigmejskiego.

\- Nie mogłeś jej przemienić spowrotem? - Hermiona zapytała niewinnie. Neville zachichotał.

\- Nie, Hermiono, nie mogliśmy - powiedział Harry. - Jest pod ścisłą ochroną w Świętym Mungu i Uzdrowiciele są zdumieni. Jak ty to zrobiłaś?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- To tylko standardowe zaklęcie z transmutacji. - Które w rzeczywistości zawierało też część jej własnego wkładu. Kiedyś z nudów połączyła je z zaklęciem klejącym, dzięki któremu transmutacje stały się trwałe, i rozpaczała, czy kiedykolwiek nadarzy się okazja, aby mogła to przetestować. Życie często oferowało różne możliwości, kiedy najmniej się ich spodziewano. Wydawało jej się, że Celeste Rosier byłaby bardzo dobrym Puszkiem Pigmejskim. Puszysta. Harry spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Czy Macnair wspomniał o innych komórkach Śmierciożerców? - zapytała.

Harry potrząsnął głową. 

\- Powiedział, że jest tylko jedna, a Celeste jest… była… mózgiem.

Neville otarł usta serwetką. 

\- Czy możemy już wracać, Hermiono? Moje Mrugoziele samo się nie podleje.

\- W następnej kolejności spotykam się z Ronem - powiedziała Hermiona. - Draco uważa, że potrzebuję lekcji latania. Śmieszne, prawda?

Brwi uniosły się na twarzach obu mężczyzn. 

\- Dlaczego Malfoy uważa, że potrzebujesz lekcji latania? - zapytał Harry zbyt swobodnie.

\- Cóż, widział mnie na miotle - powiedziała Hermiona. Nie chciała wspominać o Astorii.

Harry i Neville uśmiechnęli się szeroko. 

\- Cóż, dobrze dla niego - powiedział Harry. - Jestem zaskoczony, że Malfoy cię nie uczy.

\- Chciał, ale Ron dręczył mnie tym od lat, a Ginny… Ginny! - Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy otworzyła różową torebkę z koralików i włożyła do niej różdżkę. - List referencyjny Accio - powiedziała.

\- List referencyjny? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dotyczący Draco i mnie - powiedziała Hermiona, podając mu zwój.

\- Zawsze się zbytnio przygotowujesz - powiedział Harry, szczerząc się czule.

\- Ginny ci to napisała.

Harry spojrzał na zwój, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, czy go otworzyć, kiedy Neville wstał.

\- OK - powiedział Neville. - Masz moje przemyślenia na temat mojej całej sprawy z Malfoyem, plus list Ginny, a poza tym i tak widziałeś ich oboje razem, zakrwawionych i tak dalej, więc myślę, że moja praca tutaj jest skończona.

\- Dziękuję ci, Neville - powiedziała Hermiona, zrywając się i próbując go przytulić, ale on po prostu odsunął się, patrząc na jej włosy.

Harry zabrał ze sobą zwój Ginny, gdy żegnał Neville'a na zewnątrz i najwyraźniej go przeczytał, ponieważ wrócił do jadalni i usiadł, rzucając otwarty pergamin obok talerza Hermiony.

Rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie i podniosła list:

**_Harry,_ **

**_Gdybyś zapytał mnie trzy miesiące temu, czy Hermiona i Malfoy kiedykolwiek zostaną przyjaciółmi, nie mówiąc już o czymś więcej, przeklęłabym cię bez wahania. Ale Malfoy nie jest mężczyzną, którego się spodziewałam, a co ważniejsze, Hermiona nie jest kobietą, której ktokolwiek z nas spodziewałby się w tym roku._ **

**_Hermiona jest wystarczająco potężna, by poradzić sobie z Malfoyem - tak naprawdę zastanawiam się, czy on sobie z nią poradzi. W tym roku niemal terroryzowała szkołę, a niektórzy uważają Malfoya za uspokajający wpływ, jeśli możesz w to uwierzyć._ **

**_Skoro ona go chce - jeśli o moją opinię - może go mieć. Zasługuje na wszystko, czego chce. Zasługuje na to, by się rozwijać. Wszyscy na to zasługujemy, Harry. Nikt nie zasługuje na ograniczenie do wąskiej roli, z której już dawno się wyrosło. Ty i ja wiemy o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny._ **

**_Ginevra_ **

Hermiona dwukrotnie przeczytała list, unosząc brwi na widok podpisu. Ostrożnie zwinęła go i zwróciła Harry'emu.

\- Harry… - zaczęła.

\- Gdzie ona jest, Hermiono? - zapytał miękkim głosem, prawie ślizgońsko miękkim. - Gdzie jest teraz Ginny?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć - powiedziała Hermiona. - Zasługuje na prywatność.

Palce Harry'ego bębniły w stół, jego twarz była ponura. 

\- Słyszałem, co mówiono o Blaisie Zabinim. Z kobietami jest tak samo zły jak Malfoy. Jak możesz na to pozwolić? Powinnaś być jej przyjaciółką.

\- Jestem jej przyjaciółką - powiedziała Hermiona. - Byłoby hipokryzją, gdybym stanęła jej na drodze, biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, prawda?

\- Pieprzeni Ślizgoni. - Palce Harry'ego zwinęły się w pięść. - Chciałbym, żeby trzymali się blisko własnego Domu. - Jego słowa były gorzkie. - Ale dlaczego mieliby to robić, skoro piękni, genialni Gryfoni są wprost gotowi do wyrywania…

_ Merlinie, teraz naprawdę potrzebuję Neville'a  _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. 

\- Nikt nie jest Gryfonem do wyrywania - powiedziała. - Może z wyjątkiem Lavender.

Harry się nie uśmiechnął. 

\- Malfoy, Zabini, Nott… ci faceci są niebezpieczni.

\- Ja też - powiedziała Hermiona. - Tak samo jak i Ginny. A tak w ogóle, jakie masz chore fantazje na temat nas obu? Czy myślisz, że tylko się rumienimy i jęczymy, podczas gdy ci mężczyźni gorszą nas rozpustnymi obietnicami dominacji seksualnych?

Harry wyglądał na zbolałego. 

\- Proszę. Przestań. Błagam Cię.

Cieszyła się z tego, ponieważ w pewnym sensie ją to podniecało.  _ Skup się. _

\- Harry. - Wyciągnęła rękę i położyła dłoń na jego. Naprawdę nie wyglądał dobrze. - Harry, czy coś się stało?

Harry westchnął, spoglądając na swoją muffinkę, a potem z powrotem na nią. 

\- Chloe wróciła do Francji w zeszłym tygodniu. Jej rodzice wynegocjowali… intrygujący… kontrakt zaręczynowy.

\- Intrygujące - powtórzyła Hermiona.

\- Tak właśnie powiedziała. - Oczy Harry'ego były teraz prawie ślizgońsko zimne. - Jakiś Duc de Trefle-Picques… - Francuskie imiona z łatwością spływały z języka Harry'ego gorzkim jadem.

\- Słyszałam o tej rodzinie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Historie mówią, że jego przodek uciekł przed terrorem, rzucając zaklęcie maskujące na jego szyję i udając, że jego głowa została już odcięta, i… - Przerwała, widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. - Ale jestem pewna, że ten drobny książe jest zgniły do szpiku kości.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. - Palce Harry'ego zacisnęły się na jego filiżance. - Jest czystej krwi, bogaty i utytułowany. Najwyraźniej byłem tylko częścią zabawnej aurorskiej przygody Chloe.

\- Harry. - Hermiona wyciągnęłą do niego dłoń. - Tak mi przykro. - Jej najlepszy przyjaciel rzadko wyglądał tak żałośnie: zmęczony, przepracowany, siedzący samotnie w swoim starym, na wpół odnowionym domu, z rozczochranymi włosami i podartym T-shirtem. - Wątpię, czy to była dla niej łatwa decyzja.

Jej przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Wyglądała na dość łatwą.

\- Cóż, w takim razie jest głupia - powiedziała Hermiona. - Aby zrezygnować z genialnego, potężnego czarodzieja takiego jak ty dla…

\- Cudowne słowa jak na kogoś, kto spotyka się z dwoma bogatymi, utytułowanymi czarodziejami - warknął Harry. - Prawie dałaś się zabić dla Notta i zaczekaj, aż opinia publiczna dowie się, że widujesz Malfoya. Siedzisz tam pokryta diamentami i…

Hermiona starała się nie patrzeć. 

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałam się biżuterii. Myślisz, że obchodzą mnie diamenty i tytuły? Myślisz, że Ginny dba o takie rzeczy?

\- Wiem wszystko o wystawnym stylu życia Zabinich. Jego matka…

\- Czy to wszystko, co myślisz o Ginny? - Hermiona patrzyła teraz gniewnie. - Że aspiruje do takich osób jak Caprice Zabini?

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu i spojrzał na wysoki, mahoniowy zegar. 

\- Idziesz teraz do Rona, prawda? Powiesz mu o Malfoyu?

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona, nerwowo bawiąc się serwetką.

\- Pójdę z tobą. Po prostu pozwól mi wziąć prysznic i…

\- Nie, dziękuję, Harry. - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. - Ron i ja musimy razem to rozwiązać.

\- Wpadnie w szał. - Ostrzegł Harry.

\- Poradzę sobie z tym. - Hermiona wstała, a Harry podążył za nią do kominka w salonie.

\- Dziękuję za śniadanie, Harry. Było bardzo smaczne. - Uściskała go szybko, a Harry zesztywniał, spoglądając ostrożnie na jej włosy. - Co będziesz dzisiaj robić? - zapytała.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Spróbuję odespać. Spodziewają się mnie na kolacji w Norze.

Hermiona była zadowolona. Nie chciała, żeby Harry był sam przez cały dzień. 

\- Och, prawie zapomniałam - powiedziała. - Jakieś wieści o gościach Lucjusza lub próbce jego krwi?

Harry potarł swoją nieogoloną szczękę. 

\- Trudno jest zdobyć listy gości Lucjusza, nie czyniąc tego oczywistym, więc Kingsley i ja złożyliśmy nakaz na udostępnienie list gości dziesięciu Śmierciożerców przebywających w Azkabanie, wykorzystując zeznania Macnaira jako dowód. Jednak Kingsley nadal nic nie wie o eliksirze.

\- A krew?

\- Ten magiczny wirus wciąż krąży w Azkabanie. Robią pobierania krwi na więźniach najwyższego szczebla, a ja spróbuję dostać się do laboratorium. To najlepsze, o czym mogę teraz pomyśleć. Ale znowu, papierkowa robota.

Hermiona skinęła głową i cofnęła się. 

\- Draco i ja będziemy dalej pracować nad naszym projektem.

\- Czy na pewno nie potrzebujesz mnie u Rona? - zapytał.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, zbierając garść fioletowego proszku, przygotowując się do przelecenia siecią Fiuu do Nory. 

\- Będzie dobrze.

\- Uważaj, wracając do Hogwartu - powiedział surowo. - Bądź czujna.

\- Stała czujność! - Hermiona i Harry wyrwali się w tym samym czasie. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Wtedy Hermiona spoważniała.

\- Harry, porozmawiaj z Ginny.

Jego zielone oczy były chłodne. 

\- Ginny nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.

\- Ona może nie - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Ale Ginevra może.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Ron ma nawrót.


	55. “Jestem cholerną planetą, Ronaldzie”

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - Ron krzyknął. - To było genialne!

Wylądowali na otwartym polu mniej więcej milę od Nory, około pięciu stóp od siebie, a Hermiona była tak podekscytowana, że prawie spadła z miotły. Ron ją podtrzymał.

\- Widziałeś to? - pisnęła. - Widziałeś mnie?

\- Widziałem cię! - Piegowata twarz Rona wyglądała na gotową do całkowitego otwarcia, uśmiechał się tak szeroko. - Potrójna pętla! - Upuścił miotłę i chwycił Hermionę, obracając się z nią w ramionach.

Hermiona przytuliła go, po czym delikatnie pchnęła jego klatkę piersiową, jako cichy sygnał, by ją puścił. Wziął ją za rękę, ale była zbyt podekscytowana, by to zauważyć. 

\- Potrójna pętla! - wydyszała. Próbowała stworzyć podwójną pętlę, ale miała tyle rozpędu, że przypadkowo ukończyła trzecią.

\- Ron, jesteś doskonałym nauczycielem - powiedziała. - Kto by wiedział?

\- Wiedziałabyś, gdybyś pozwoliła mi cię uczyć wcześniej - powiedział, a jego uśmiech nieco przygasł.

\- Zgadza się - powiedziała poważnie Hermiona. Spojrzała na niego w słońcu. - To było złe podejście z mojej strony. Chyba nie lubiłam czegoś nie wiedzieć. - Westchnęła. - Teraz jestem wszechwiedząca.

\- To cudownie - powiedział, podnosząc dłoń do jej włosów. Odsunęła jak zdenerwowany źrebak i znowu prawie upadła. Godzina lekcji latania nie dodała jej więcej gracji.

Ron wyglądał teraz na trochę urażonego i westchnęła.  _ Już czas.  _

\- Chodź - powiedziała, ciągnąc go za rękę. - Przygotowałam piknik.

Hermiona przywołała dywan, obrus i koszyk kanapek kupionych w Dziurawym Kotle ze swojej wyszywanej paciorkami torby. Wciąż była napchana po tym ogromnym śniadaniu u Harry'ego, ale mogła spokojnie liczyć, że Ron pomoże jej opróżnić koszyk. Owinęli się w ciężkie peleryny chroniące przed listopadowym powietrzem, a Hermiona ustawiła kilka słoików błękitnego ognia emitujących przyjemne ciepło.

Ron rzucił się na kanapki jak wygłodniały mężczyzna, dając Hermionie mnóstwo czasu na ujarzmienie jej rozwianych przez wiatr loków i ponowne spięcie ich spinką od Draco. Potem po prostu usiadła, sączyła swoje piwo kremowe i starała się nie wiercić.

\- Mi - powiedział w końcu Ron. - Co jest?

Westchnęła. Jeśli Ron zauważył jej wzburzenie, musiała być nerwowym wrakiem. 

\- Mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Coś, co Ci się nie spodoba.

Włożył ostatnią kanapkę do ust i skinął głową. 

\- Okej.

\- Spotykam się z Draco Malfoyem. - Tak, w końcu mu to powiedziała. Odstawiła piwo kremowe i złożyła dłonie na kolanach, żeby ich nie wykręcić.

Ron wypluł resztki kanapki. 

\- CO?

\- Umawiamy się. Na poważnie. - Nie mogła uwierzyć, jakie to było trudne. - Ja… lubię go.

Zakrył usta rękawem, wpatrując się w nią. 

\- Myślałem, że spotykasz się z Nottem.

\- Theo i ja skończyliśmy ze sobą i teraz spotykam się z Draco. - W przypadku Rona zawsze najlepiej było jasno powtarzać rzeczy, zwłaszcza te, których nie lubił.

\- Masz na myśli… - Ron zadrżał pod ciężkim, ciemnoniebieskim płaszczem.  _ Nić na ramieniu jest postrzępiona - _ zauważył szalony umysł Hermiony.  _ Molly rzuciłaby się na to w jednej chwili... _

\- Masz na myśli... - powtórzył Ron. - Tak romantycznie?

_ Tak, Ronald, to właśnie oznacza randkowanie _ . Nie, potrzebowała cierpliwości. Nigdy nie była szczera z Ronem na temat Draco, a teraz płaci za to cenę. Ron nie był na przyjęciach Slughorna ani właściwie nigdzie z ich dwojgiem, z wyjątkiem eliksirów i OPCM. Z jego punktu widzenia Draco był tylko postacią, która patrzyła na Hermionę i sprawiała, że czuła się nieswojo. Obaj mężczyźni zawsze wywoływali w sobie to, co najgorsze.

\- Tak - powiedziała spokojnie. - Żywię do niego uczucia. On sam żywi do mnie uczucia. Najwyraźniej mam słabość do niesamowitych dupków.

Twarz Rona pociemniała - to byłoby na tyle z humoru. 

\- Nie, Hermiono - zakrztusił się. - Nie. On jakoś tobą zmanipulował, przekonał cię, że się zmienił. On się nie zmienił. To jest jego zemsta na tobie, na mnie, na Harrym… Merlinie! - Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. - Czy Harry wie?

Skinęła głową. 

\- Jest… pogodzony z tym. Posłuchaj, wiem, że nie widziałeś nas razem w pozytywny sposób. Wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć. Pozwól, że opowiem ci o kilku rzeczach, które zrobił Draco…

Ron zerwał się na równe nogi. Kosmyk jego rudych włosów, dłuższych niż w Hogwarcie, opadł na jedno oko. Wyciągnął różdżkę. 

\- Mam zamiar iść do Harry'ego i rzucimy klątwę na tę fretkę za…

Spojrzał na nią, majacząc w sposób, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Za nim powiewał długi, ciemny płaszcz.

Kiedy przemówił, jego głos był ochrypły. 

\- Dotknął cię? Pozwoliłaś mu się dotknąć?

Hermiona również wstała. 

\- Ron, nie wchodźmy w…

Przysunął się bliżej. Za blisko. Niebieskie oczy przeszukały jej twarz, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać napływającego rumieńca.

\- On! - Ron zatoczył się do tyłu. - Merlinie! Pozwoliłaś mu dotknąć się tymi brudnymi rękami, które próbowały zabić Dumbledore'a i tymi brudnymi ustami, które przez lata nazywały cię szlamą! To chore! Chore!

Och, Godryku, była głupia, myśląc, że zaakceptuje to tylko po jednej rozmowie, albo że mała lekcja latania zrobi jakąkolwiek różnicę. Ron był nie tylko jej przyjacielem, był jej pierwszym kochankiem, mieli seksualną przeszłość, która skończyła się cztery miesiące temu, a ona całkowicie to zignorowała.

Teraz stał przed nią, wyglądając na zdruzgotanego. Nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Czemu? Czemu? - Ron płakał. - T-ten oślizgły… dlaczego miałabyś mu pozwolić… - Głos mu się załamał. Hermiona spojrzała na niego, a światło odbijające się w jego oczach było prawie szalone.

\- Musi być wyjaśnienie - powiedział stanowczo Ron. - Po prostu nie wiesz, co robisz. On… jakoś cię uwiódł. Czy on cię zmusił? A ty zbyt wstydzisz się to przyznać? W porządku, pomogę Ci… 

Ron znowu zrobił krok do przodu, a teraz Hermiona odskoczyła, przerażona. To było o wiele gorsze, niż się spodziewała. Ron nie tylko nienawidził Draco Malfoya, ale uważał go za złego. Harry widział, jak Draco krwawi, widział go zrozpaczonego, słuchał, jak jego niespokojna matka okłamuje Voldemorta dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Harry postrzegał Draco jako osobę nielubianą, ale Ron… dla Rona wszystko było nadal czarno-białe.

\- Ron, nie! - Hermiona zaczęła się trząść - On nigdy… nigdy… - Przypadkowa wzmianka Rona o gwałcie, która pojawiła się tak szybko po scenie w chacie myśliwskiej, wydobyła emocje na powierzchnię. Zakryła oczy dłońmi. - Nie mów tak!

\- Coś się stało, wiem. Widzę to. Cóż, pomogę ci - powiedział Ron. Czuła, jak jego ręka delikatnie chwyta ją za ramię i…

Usłyszała pyknięcie i poczuła dziwne uczucie aportacji w okolicach swojego pępka. Otworzyła oczy. Ron teleportował się z nią łącznie do swojej sypialni w Norze. Gracze Armat z Chudley przestali biegać po plakatach na ścianach i spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem.

Ron machał różdżką, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, po czym zbliżył się do niej. 

\- W porządku, tu jesteś bezpieczna - powiedział. - Malfoy nie może się tu do ciebie dostać. Wszyscy zaopiekujemy się tobą.

Och, to było okropne. Gorzej niż cokolwiek, co mogła sobie wyobrazić. Hermiona spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nadszedł czas, aby opanować sytuację.

\- Ronald, nie grozi mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Draco - powiedziała. - Teraz odchodzę i omówimy to, kiedy będziesz spokojniejszy… - Hermiona obróciła się w miejscu, by się aportować i prawie upadła, kiedy wylądowała dokładnie tam, gdzie wcześniej stała. Spróbowała ponownie. Brak rezultatu.

Patrzyła na Rona, który zrzucił płaszcz i teraz siedział na biurku, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie. 

\- Nie możesz się stąd teraz teleportować - powiedział. - Albo nawet wyjść za drzwi. To zaklęcie chwytające używane przez aurorów…

\- W porządku - warknęła i rzuciła zaklęcie Patronusa. - Harry Potter - powiedziała. - Jestem uwięziona w cholernej sypialni Rona w Norze. - Srebrna wydra przeleciała przez ścianę i zniknęła. Hermiona westchnęła. Przede wszystkim powinna była pozwolić Harry'emu przyjść.

\- Posłuchaj, Ronaldzie. - Spróbowała ponownie, krzyżując ramiona z różdżką wystającą z jednej strony. - To jest niedorzeczne. Nie możesz mnie tu trzymać, bo nie podoba ci się, z kim się spotykam…

\- Ale to Malfoy! - Ron płakał, brzmiąc tak, jak wtedy przy powozie do Hogwartu. - Malfoy!

Hermiona zaczęła pocierać czoło. Czuła nadchodzący ból głowy.

\- Bądź rozsądna, Mi - powiedział Ron. - Znam Cię. Wiem, kim jesteś. Nie jesteś jakąś dziwką Śmierciożercy…

\- RONALD! - krzyczała. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie tak nazwałeś! - Machnęła różdżką prosto w jego twarz. - Petrificus Totalus!

Ron zamarł i upadł z hukiem. Niebiosa, nie mogła uwierzyć, że to zrobiła.

Zaraz potem usłyszała głośny trzask i Harry stał na łóżku Rona, ubrany w spodnie dresowe, brudne trampki i podartą bluzę z Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Potargane czarne włosy sterczały spod czerwonej czapki, a on nadal się nie ogolił. Jego oczy niemal wyszły z orbit, kiedy zobaczył Rona leżącego na podłodze.

\- Hermiona! - krzyknął. - Co zrobiłaś!?

\- Co ja zrobiłam!? - Hermiona odkrzyknęła w odpowiedzi. - A co z tym, co on zrobił? Powiedziałam mu o Draco i on kompletnie oszalał! Ron jest przekonany, że Draco mnie zgwałcił lub napoił jakimś eliksirem albo jednym i drugim, a potem uwięził mnie tutaj!

\- Więc go spetryfikowałaś?

\- Nazwał mnie dziwką Śmierciożercy!

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - powiedział Harry. - Chwileczkę, czy ty też nie spetryfikowałaś Malfoya?

\- Szedł w moim kierunku…

\- Ach tak, w sposób prawdopodobnie groźny. Teraz pamiętam. - Harry jęknął. - Merlinie. Hermiono, proszę, odpetryfikuj Rona. Proszę.

Hermiona skrzywiła się i odczarowała Rona, który natychmiast podskoczył. 

\- Harry, dzięki Godrykowi, że tu jesteś! Musimy uratować Hermionę!

\- Nie potrzebuję ratowania, Ron. A teraz wypuść mnie stąd!

\- Jak tylko zobaczysz sens, Hermiono…

\- Chwileczkę - wtrącił się Harry. - Naprawdę jest tu uwięziona? Co zrobiłeś?

Ron uniósł różdżkę z szelmowskim uśmiechem. 

\- Rzuciłem Incanto Captionem na pokój.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego! - Harry był przerażony.

\- Czym jest Incanto Captionem? - zapytała Hermiona.

Harry westchnął. 

\- To zaklęcie aurorskie, które pozwala nam zatrzymać więźniów w jednym polu. Silniejsze niż zaklęcie przeciw aportacji. Ron, zdradziłem ci to zaklęcie w zaufaniu!

\- Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? - Hermiona chciała wiedzieć. - Mogłabym tego użyć w chacie myśliwskiej.

\- Ponieważ to zaklęcie jest tylko dla aurorów - powiedział Harry.

\- Cóż, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałam, Ron nie był aurorem.

\- Ale miałem nim być - powiedział Ron.

\- Ron - powiedział Harry surowo. - Możesz zostać oskarżony i osądzony, za użycie tego zaklęcia. Musisz natychmiast wypuścić Hermionę.

\- Wypuścić ją? Jest omotana! Zaklęciem, eliksirem czy czymś w tym rodzaju! - Twarz Rona była zarumieniona. - Spetryfikowała mnie!

\- Nazwałeś mnie dziwką Śmierciożercy! - Hermiona wrzasnęła.

\- Nie! Powiedziałem, że nie możesz być z Malfoyem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie jesteś dziwką Śmierciożercy!

\- Och, Merlinie! - Harry jęknął, opadając na łóżko Rona. - Ron, nie zrobiłeś tego!

Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona, w niewytłumaczalny sposób powrócił jej dobry humor. 

\- Uznałeś, że jestem dziwką, jeśli jestem z Draco - powiedziała wykładowym tonem. - A ja jestem z Draco, więc ergo, jestem dziwką Śmierciożercy. - Musiała wtrącić to słowo usłyszane kiedyś od Draco. „Ergo” stanowiło przyjemny zwrot. Kto wie, jakie inne gramatyczne smaczki były wepchnięte w jego blond głowę. Kolejny plus do spędzania razem więcej czasu.

\- Ale o to mi chodzi - powiedział z nadzieją Ron. - Nie jesteś zatem dziwką…

Harry znowu jęknął. 

\- Na miłość boską, czy możemy przestać mówić o dziwkach? Ron, musisz zdjąć to zaklęcie. Działa ono na każdą osobę w tym pokoju, więc teraz ja też nie mogę wyjść.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

\- Och, więc nie ma nic złego w złapaniu mnie w pułapkę wbrew mojej woli, Harry, ale jeśli nagle ty zostaniesz złapany przez zaklęcie, to wszystko będzie w poważnym zagrożeniu…

Harry spojrzał na nią gniewnie.

\- Założę się, że ty i Malfoy świetnie się dogadujecie.

Uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Chcesz poznać szczegóły?

\- Dziwka Śmierciożercy! - Ron krzyknął, zrywając się.

\- Przestań ją tak nazywać! - Harry krzyknął w odpowiedzi, zeskakując z łóżka. Spojrzał na Hermionę. - Musiałaś być słodka, prawda? Zdecydowanie spędzasz z tym zbyt dużo czasu…

Drzwi się otworzyły. 

\- Dlaczego wszyscy mówią o dziwkach… - zaczęła Ginny.

\- NIE WCHODŹ TUTAJ! - krzyknęli Harry i Hermiona, ale było już za późno, bo przekroczyła próg, a drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły.

\- Słyszałam krzyki - powiedziała łagodnie Ginny. Wyglądała zdecydowanie nie na miejscu w wąskim, zakurzonym pokoju, jej głęboka zielona sukienka odsłaniała dużo kremowej, lekko piegowatej skóry. Jej rudozłote włosy były ułożone w staranny kok na czubku głowy, miała na sobie błyszczącą szminkę i szerokie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Słomkowy kapelusz z zieloną wstążką zwisał z jednej ręki. Wyglądała oszałamiająco pięknie, niczym prosto z rozkładówki magazynu modowego, a Harry'emu opadła szczęka. Ginny zdjęła okulary przeciwsłoneczne i spojrzała na Harry'ego z rozbawieniem. Harry zarumienił się, pocierając nieogoloną szczękę i szarpiąc poprzecieraną czapkę.

\- Gdzie byłaś? - zapytał Ron, marszcząc brwi na widok jej sukienki.

\- Włoska Riwiera - powiedziała. Harry zamknął usta i odwrócił wzrok.

\- W szkolny weekend? Co ty… - Ron skrzywił się. - Zabini.

\- Tak. - Ginny usiadła na jedynym krześle w pokoju i poprawiła swoją zwiewną sukienkę. Jej nagie nogi, o wiele dłuższe niż Hermiony, rozciągnęły się po połowie pokoju, kończąc się na zielonych sandałach na szpilkach. Harry rzucił wspomnianym nogom szybkie spojrzenie, po czym zakaszlał i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Więc o czym wszyscy mówimy? - zapytała Ginny z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

\- O dziwkach - powiedziała chłodno Hermiona.

\- Hermiona opowiedziała Ronowi o niej i Malfoyu - powiedział Harry.

\- I nazwałeś ją dziwką? - Ginny zapytała brata, już nie rozbawiona.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Ron, szczęśliwy, że ma kolejną szansę na wyjaśnienia. - Powiedziałem po prostu, że wiem, że nie może być z Malfoyem, ponieważ nie jest dziwką Śmierciożercy!

Ginny wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem. 

\- Och, Ron - sapnęła. - Jesteś bezcenny!

\- Za chwilę już nie będziesz się śmiać, Ginevro - powiedział ponuro Harry. - Powiedz jej, co zrobiłeś, Ron.

Ron przełknął ślinę. 

\- Musisz zrozumieć, Ginny, że Hermiona musi być w bezpiecznym miejscu, nawet jeśli nie zdaje sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa…

Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę, szukając wyjaśnienia. 

\- Ron rzucił na pokój jakieś zaklęcie chwytające, z gatunku tych aurorskich - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nikt nie może stąd wyjść, dopóki go nie zdejmie.

\- Cóż, będzie musiał je zdjąć - powiedziała Ginny. - Zdejmij to zaklęcie, Roniaczku.

\- Ale wtedy Hermiona odejdzie! - Ron zaprotestował. - A Malfoy… dopadnie ją!

Ginny uniosła brwi. 

\- Dopadnie ją?

\- Tak. - Ton Rona był złowieszczy. - Musimy ją przed nim chronić. - On ją weźmie i… i…

\- I co? - zapytała Ginny z niewinną ciekawością. Hermiona stłumiła śmiech.

\- Ty… wiesz… - powiedział Ron, czerwieniejąc.

\- Ron uważa, że uwiodły mnie zaklęcia i eliksiry - powiedziała pomocnie Hermiona. - I że jeśli wypuści mnie z tego pokoju, Draco mnie odnajdzie i zabierze do swojej ślizgońskiej kryjówki.

\- Brzmi cudownie - powiedziała Ginny.

\- Przestań, Ginevra - powiedział Harry.

Ginny go zignorowała. 

\- Ron, zachowujesz się śmiesznie. Obserwowałam ich dwoje od miesięcy i nic takiego nie widziałam. I chociaż bardzo bym chciała tu siedzieć i oddawać się twojej chorobie psychicznej, Hermiona i ja musimy wrócić do szkoły na mecz Slytherin-Hufflepuff. Więc zdejmij to zaklęcie, zanim przeklnę cię upiorogackiem.

\- Nic się nie dzieje? - powiedział Ron. - Ja też ich obserwowałem. - Odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Nie byłeś w tym roku w Hogwarcie, Harry. Nie widziałeś, jak Malfoy się na nią gapił. Śledził ją, dotykał, pochylał się blisko przy każdej możliwej okazji!

Ron odwrócił się do Hermiony. 

\- Wiem, że nigdy nie dałabyś się nabrać na to jego gówno. Musiał cię jakoś zmusić, ale nie martw się, zajmę się tym.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, dziwnie dotknięta. 

\- Wiem, że próbujesz pomóc, Ron, na swój dziwny, pokręcony, ptolemejski geocentryczny sposób…

\- Ptolem-co? - zapytał Harry.

Ginny jęknęła. 

\- Musiałeś zapytać. To obecna jednostka w numerologii. Teraz będziemy tu siedzieć cały dzień.

\- Myśliciel rzymski Ptolemeusz był przekonany, że słońce i planety poruszają się wokół Ziemi - powiedziała Hermiona, opierając się o drzwi, aby mogła wygodniej prowadzić swój wykład. - Ale ruch planet na niebie nie pasował do tego. Więc wymyślił ten skomplikowany system wyimaginowanych okręgów, aby wyjaśnić czasami cofające się ruchy planet.

\- Na spodnie Merlina, Hermiono! - krzyczał Ron.. - O czym ty mówisz? Co to ma wspólnego z cholernym Malfoyem?

\- Ron, jesteś idiotą - powiedziała Ginny, przyglądając się pomalowanym na różowo paznokciom. - Nie bądź Ptolemeuszem.

\- Jestem Ptolemeuszem? - zapytał Ron.

\- A Draco to słońce - powiedziała Hermiona.

Oczy Rona zwęziły się. 

\- A co z tobą?

\- Jestem cholerną planetą, Ronaldzie - powiedziała Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ciągle wymyślasz kręgi, żeby wyjaśnić moje zachowanie.

\- Jak to się stało, że Malfoy zostaje słońcem? - zapytał Ron.

Ginny znowu się śmiała, a Harry patrzył gniewnie. 

\- Daj spokój, Hermiono - powiedział.

\- Nie rozkazuj mi, Harry - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jestem tutaj niewinną ofiarą, razem z Ginny. To Ron rzuca zaklęcia, aby więzić ludzi, a ty jesteś geniuszem, który go ich nauczył.

Harry westchnął i najwyraźniej postanowił zobaczyć sens. 

\- Ron - powiedział. - Też mi się nie podoba ten związek, ale spędziłem trochę czasu z ich dwójką i jestem przekonany, że Malfoy nie chce jej krzywdy.

\- Ale Harry - zaprotestował Ron. - On ... on sobie z nią radził ...

\- Mam taką nadzieję - powiedziała Ginny, mrugając do Hermiony. Hermiona uciszyła się.

\- Malfoy pracował zarówno ze mną, jak i Hermioną, aby zbadać wiadomości z krwi w Hogwarcie - kontynuował Harry, desperacko próbując zmienić temat dyskusji. - Jesteśmy blisko rozwiązania i…

\- Prawdopodobnie sam napisał te wiadomości! - Ron krzyknął.

\- Ron - powiedziała Hermiona. - Proszę uwierz mi. Wybieram bycie z Draco. Nie napisał tych wiadomości. Nie jestem pod żadnym zaklęciem, eliksirem, szantażem ani czymkolwiek innym. Wiem, że on przez większość czasu zachowuje się jak fretka, ale próbuje się zmienić.

Zapadła krótka cisza, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na Rona. Nawet Ginny nie chciała tego przerywać inteligentnym komentarzem.

\- To w ogóle nie ma sensu - powiedział Ron. - Syn Śmierciożercy nie był wystarczająco dobry, musiałaś sięgnąć po prawdziwą rzecz? To Ślizgon, Hermiono, on cię wykorzysta i wyrzuci!

Hermiona miała dość. Wyprostowała się, zacisnęła pięść wokół różdżki. 

\- Tak, tak, słyszałam to dziś raz za razem - powiedziała, a jej puls przyspieszył. - Draco po prostu prowadza się ze szlamą. Śmiało, Ron. Nazywaj mnie głupim, zdesperowanym, naiwnym molem książkowym. Unikaj mnie i nazywaj mnie dziwką. A jeśli odrzuci mnie na bok, to możesz powiedzieć: „A nie mówiłem”.

Następnie podeszła do Rona, a on instynktownie się cofnął. 

\- Jednak czego nie możesz zrobić, Ron, to zamknąć mnie w pokoju i trzymać z dala od niego. Miałam to do tej pory wiele styczności z ludźmi, którzy myśleli, że wiedzą o mnie najlepiej, i przysięgam Godrykowi, już tego nie toleruję.

\- Wystarczy, Hermiono - powiedział Harry, wymieniając nerwowe spojrzenie z Ginny.

\- Och, to nie jest wystarczająco blisko - powiedziała Hermiona, a magia zatrzeszczała wokół niej.

\- Nie jesteś sobą, Hermiono - powiedział uparcie Ron. - To nie jest to, kim jesteś. Zostań tutaj, a mogę Ci pomóc… 

\- Nie, Ron - powiedziała. - Nie zostawię Draco, bez względu na to, co zrobisz. On sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwa. - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Zatrzymaj mnie tutaj, a opowiem ci, jak.

\- Merlinie, nie - jęknął Harry. - Ron, błagam cię. Wypuść nas.

\- Ron, posłuchaj mnie. - Ginny stała teraz, bez śladu uśmiechu. 

\- Nie chcesz być między tymi dwoma osobami. Malfoy prawdopodobnie wie, że jest z tobą. Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz trzymać go z dala od niej? Rozerwie ten dom na strzępy.

\- Żaden Śmierciożerca nie wejdzie do tego domu! - Ron krzyknął.

Ginny westchnęła. 

\- Cóż, Ronaldzie, próbowałam z tobą porozmawiać, naprawdę. Nie sprawia mi to przyjemności, ale twoje działania doprowadziły mnie do tego - jej głos był mroczny, złowieszczy, a Hermiona zadrżała - Pamiętaj - powiedziała Ginny. - Sam sprowadziłeś to na siebie.

\- Gin - powiedział Harry napiętym głosem. - Co ty...

Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała Patronusa, konia, który praktycznie w całości wypełnił wąskie pomieszczenie. Hermiona i Harry wskoczyli na łóżko, a Ron zwinął się na biurku - Molly Weasley - powiedziała. - Mamo, czy mogłabyś podejść do pokoju Rona, proszę? - Świecący koń wygalopował przez ścianę.

Ron zbladł. 

\- Nie - szepnął.

\- Zdejmij zaklęcie! Szybko! - Harry syknął, ale Ron był jak zamrożony. Wszyscy słuchali coraz głośniejszych odgłosów ciężkich kroków wspinania się po schodach.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. 

\- Tak kochanie? Oh, to Hermiona! Harry! - Molly Weasley rzuciła się do łóżka, by złapać ich oboje jednym uściskiem.

\- Nie mamo! - Ron krzyknął. - Nie wchodź...

\- Co wy tu wszyscy robicie? - zapytała rozpromieniona Molly. Puściła Harry'ego i Hermionę, wygładzając jasnoróżowy fartuch narzucony na domowe szaty. - Czy może zostajecie na obiad? Ginny, kochanie, myślałam, że już poszłaś! Czujesz się lepiej? - Molly pocałowała córkę i pogłaskała ją po włosach - Zejdźcie wszyscy na dół!

\- Chciałabym, mamo - powiedziała Ginny, wskazując na rozgorączkowanego Rona stojącego za plecami matki. - Ale Ron rzucił nielegalne zaklęcie aurorskie, aby uwięzić nas w tym pokoju. Od wieków próbujemy się stąd wydostać.

Molly zwróciła się przeciwko swojemu najmłodszemu synowi. 

\- Ronaldzie Weasley, czy to prawda?

\- Mamo, musiałem! Nie rozumiesz, Hermiona spotyka się z…

\- RONALDZIE BILIUSIE WEASLEY, CZY TO PRAWDA?

\- Chciałem tylko uratować…

\- UWOLNIJ ICH, NATYCHMIAST! - Molly pisnęła.

\- Tak mamo! - Ron machnął różdżką w drżącej dłoni i wymamrotał słowa zaklęcia.

\- Chodźcie - powiedziała Ginny, chwytając swój kapelusz i okulary. Harry i Hermiona zeskoczyli z łóżka i wyszli za Ginny za drzwi.

Uciekli, gdy ujrzeli, że Molly była na skraju cierpliwości: 

\- JAK ŚMIESZ WIĘZIĆ SWOICH PRZYJACIÓŁ, CZY NIC CIĘ NIE NAUCZYŁAM, JAK MOŻESZ BYĆ TAK OKRUTNY, BY TRZYMAĆ DROGIEGO HARRY'EGO I DROGĄ HERMIONĘ PRZECIW ICH WOLI, NIE MÓWIĄC JUŻ O SWOJEJ SIOSTRZE, CO TY WYPRAWIASZ, NIE WYCHOWYWAŁAM CIĘ, ABY… 

Trio nie zwalniało tempa się, dopóki całkowicie nie opuściło domu, minęło mugolską szopę Artura i wyszło przez przekrzywiony płot. Tam zatrzymali się, oddychając ciężko i przyciskając dłońmi swoje boki.

\- Dziękuję, Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona. - Uratowałaś nas. To była groźba dotycząca mnie i Draco, której nie chciałam spełnić.

\- Nikt z nas nie chciał, żebyś ją wykonała - powiedział Harry, wzdrygając się.

\- Och, ja chciałam, żeby to zrobiła - powiedziała Ginny z błyskiem w oku.

Harry się skrzywił. 

\- Z tego, co słyszałem, Ginevro, wiesz już dużo o seksie ze Ślizgonem.

Ginny zrobiła krok do przodu, aż jej pomalowane na różowo usta znalazły się kilka cali od ust Harry'ego. W szpilkach była tego samego wzrostu, co młody auror, który stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zamarł.

\- Lepiej w to uwierz - mruknęła.

Ginny cofnęła się, zakładając kapelusz i okulary przeciwsłoneczne, obejmując ramieniem Hermionę. 

\- Chodź, moja mała dziwko Śmierciożercy. - Uniosła różdżkę i obróciła się. Aportowała je, zanim Hermiona zdążyła powiedzieć choćby jedno słowo, zostawiając Harry'ego stojącego samotnie z otwartymi ustami przed wyblakłą drewnianą bramą Nory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Borsucze ciastka i kolejny pojedynek.


	56. Borsucza Siła

Hermiona spodziewała się, że Ginny natychmiast rozpocznie opis swojego weekendu z Blaise'em, ale jej współlokatorka milczała, gdy opuściły główną ulicę Hogsmeade i ruszyły ścieżką w stronę Hogwartu.

Była na tyle szczęśliwa, że nie miała potrzeby rozmowy. Dało to Hermionie wystarczająco dużo czasu, by skarcić się za złe obchodzenie się z Ronem w taki szyderczy sposób (nie żeby było jakieś usprawiedliwienie dla tego całego porywania i dziwek Śmierciożerców). Była pewna, że celem Rona nie było uwięzienie jej w pułapce, ze wszystkimi mrocznymi oskarżeniami, o które osądzał ją przez Draco. Raczej chciał ją tylko chronić.

Hermiona westchnęła, idąc za Ginny wzdłuż zimnej, smaganej wiatrem drogi. Draco miał rację - nie miała krzty subtelności. Spędziła więcej czasu myśląc o uczuciach Harry'ego niż o Ronie. To Ron był tym, który potrzebował specjalnego śniadania, świadków i listów referencyjnych. To on zobaczył, jak pierwsza kobieta, którą kochał, przeszła do innego mężczyzny, którego najbardziej nienawidził. Ron zasługiwał na większą ostrożność.

Jednak to nie usprawiedliwiało uwięzienia jej w Norze jak jakąś księżniczkę w wieży. Hermiona zadrżała, widząc widmo Draco pojawiającego się u Weasleyów w jego najbardziej autokratycznym momencie, żądając jej natychmiastowego uwolnienia. Po obrażeniu wszystkich i rzuceniu klątw, prawdopodobnie przeszukałby dom i włamałby się do sypialni Rona - Merlinie... sypialni Rona i ...

\- Posłuchaj, Hermiono - powiedziała Ginny, zwalniając. - Mecz się skończył. - Odsunęła kaptur zielonego aksamitnego płaszcza.

\- Już? - Znajdowały się teraz przed zamkiem, a uczniowie roili się od strony boiska, jednak byli zbyt daleko, by zobaczyć kolory zwycięskiego Domu. Wielu wrzeszczało ze szczęścia, podekscytowanie skacząc po terenie z całkowitym brakiem godności. Dość niezwykłe jak na Ślizgonów.

\- Malfoy musiał już złapać znicza - powiedziała Ginny.

\- Nie jestem taka pewna - powiedziała Hermiona. Grupka malutkich pierwszoroczniaków toczyła się w ich stronę, dziko trzepocząc czarno-żółtymi szalikami. Chłopcem z przodu był Percival, trzymający duży sztandar z wizerunkiem Borsuka. Hermiona sapnęła: wszystkie Piskliwe Myszki miały jasnożółte dłonie i twarze, z wyjątkiem dziewczyny z tyłu, która była zielona.

\- Panno Granger!

\- To Panna Granger!

\- Panno Granger, przegapiłaś to!

\- Powinnaś była to zobaczyć!

\- Co się stało? - zapytała Hermiona. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu do Piskliwych Myszek, które oderwały się od reszty stada, żeby z nią porozmawiać. Wszyscy byli tak podekscytowani, a ich pulchne twarze były zarumienione. Leila stała z nimi w swoim zielono-srebrnym szaliku, przewracając oczami.

\- Złapał go!

\- Złapał go w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut!

\- To był świetny chwyt! - powiedział Percival, zatrzymując się, by wepchnąć maszt sztandaru w trawę. - On… on… właśnie go złapał!

\- B-łaaagam - powiedziała Leila. - Znicz brzęczał wokół jego głowy i unosił się przed jego klatką piersiową. Praktycznie spadł mu na kolana!

\- Jesteś po prostu zgorzkniała! - powiedziała Imogena. - To był wspaniały chwyt!

\- BORSUCZA SIŁA!!! - Percival krzyknął, a pozostali przyjęli jego wiwaty. - BORSUCZA SIŁA!!!

\- Zaczekaj chwilę - powiedziała Ginny. - Czy ty mówisz, że Szukający Puchonów złapał znicza w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut?

Wszystkie Piskliwe Myszki przytaknęły.

\- Billy Froom, Szukający Puchonów?

\- Zgadza się, panno Weasley - powiedział Bertie. Ciastek leżał na jego ramieniu, ubrany w mały żółty szalik. Bertie zaczął skakać, udając, że leci na miotle - Billy poszedł w ten sposób, a znicz śmignął tak, a potem Billy poleciał tak, w ten sposób…

\- Pan Malfoy nie mógł nic zrobić - wyjaśniła Leila. - Pan Froom upuścił rękawiczkę i unosił się w pobliżu boiska, szukając jej, a pan Malfoy znalazł się wyżej ponad obręczami. Znicz poleciał prosto w twarz pana Frooma, a on prawie go nie zauważył!

\- Jesteś po prostu obolałym przegranym! - wrzasnął Percival. - BORSUCZA SIŁA!

\- BORSUCZA SIŁA! - krzyczały wszystkie Myszki z wyjątkiem Leili.

\- Podoba mi się ten żółty kolor - powiedziała Ginny, kiedy uważniej przyjrzała się dzieciom. - Jak to zrobiliście?

\- To była panna Granger!

\- To było genialne!

\- Dziękuję, panno Granger!

Ginny zwróciła się do Hermiony. 

\- Zmieniłaś je wszystkie na żółte?

\- Nie wszyscy jesteśmy żółci - powiedziała Leila.

\- To była tęcza - Hermiona surowo spojrzała na dzieci. - Znowu próbowaliście włamać się do laboratorium eliksirów.

\- Ty i pan Malfoy spędzacie tam dużo czasu - powiedziała Imogena. - Chcieliśmy wiedzieć, co tam robicie.

\- Mówiłem ci, co tam robią!

\- Jesteś świnią, Percival.

Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem. 

\- Tak, Hermiono - zakrztusiła się. - Co ty i Malfoy robicie w tym małym laboratorium eliksirów?

Hermiona potrzebowała całej samokontroli, żeby się nie zarumienić („strasznie zdesperowana”). Zamiast tego spojrzała na nich wszystkich. 

\- Przygotowujemy skomplikowany i niebezpieczny eliksir eksperymentalny - powiedziała swoim najlepszym głosem inspirowanym McGonagall. - W bardzo poważnym celu. Gdyby któreś z was to zakłóciło, stracilibyśmy miesiące pracy, a wy moglibyście doznać poważnych obrażeń.

\- Więc przefarbowałaś ich wszystkich na żółto? - zapytała Ginny. Leila otworzyła usta. - I zielono?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Nie, oni wszyscy powinni być w różnych kolorach.

\- Byliśmy! - krzyknął Bertie. - Byłem fioletowy, Percival był czerwony, a Imogena była…

\- Rozumiemy, rozumiemy - powiedziała Ginny, szczerząc się.

\- Właściwie to był pomysł Leili - powiedział Percival, dając małej Ślizgonce niechętne skinienie głową. - To było genialne. Wprowadziła nas do lochów eliksirów zaklęciem Achoo…

\- Alohomora - poprawiły Leila i Hermiona.

\- Zbadałam tęczową klątwę - ciągnęła Leila. - I odkryłam, że kolory zmieniają się za każdym razem, gdy…

\- Więc wróciliśmy do laboratorium i ciągle uderzaliśmy w drzwi i zmienialiśmy kolory, aż wszyscy byliśmy żółci! - wrzasnęła Imogena.

\- Albo zieloni - dodała Leila.

Tłum starszych Puchonów przebiegł obok, wymachując kolejnymi czarno-żółtymi sztandarami. 

\- Impreza w pokoju wspólnym Puchonów! - zapiał Justin Finch-Fletchley.

\- BORSUCZA SIŁA! - wrzasnęły Myszki. - IMPREZA!

\- Do widzenia panno Granger! Panno Weasley!

\- No dalej, ty też, Leila!

\- Mam nadzieję, że dostaniemy ciastka!

\- Borsucze herbatniki!

\- Borsucze Ciasteczka Cytrynowe!

\- SIŁA BORSUKA! 

Myszki pobiegły do zamku, wrzeszcząc z całych sił. Ginny wciąż się śmiała.

\- Są genialni - wydyszała. - Rozumiem, dlaczego ty i Malfoy ich adoptowaliście.

\- Jego lubią o wiele bardziej - powiedziała kwaśno Hermiona.

\- Cóż, ciebie też lubią. - Myszki ponownie wprawiły Ginny w radosny nastrój i objęła Hermionę ramieniem. - Chodź, chcę usłyszeć o Twoim weekendzie.

\- A ja chcę usłyszeć o twoim - odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona, pozwalając się holować. - Włoska Riwiera?

Ginny przygryzła wargi, a jej jasna twarz lekko zbladła. 

\- Tak.

Hermiona przytuliła ją szybko. 

\- Wiesz co - powiedziała. - Ron dał mi dziś rano lekcje latania, zanim oczywiście zwariował. A może polecimy do tego wspaniałego miejsca, które znalazłam na wędrówce z Hagridem?

\- Naprawdę? - Oczy Ginny zabłysły. - Polecisz ze mną? Dzisiaj?

Hermiona skinęła głową. Naprawdę, z całym swoim własnym dramatem, była ostatnio trochę przyjacielem śmieci. 

\- Po prostu nie za wysoko, dobrze? I nie za szybko?

\- Wspaniale! - Uśmiech Ginny poszerzył się. - Spotkajmy się w holu wejściowym. Możesz lecieć na mojej zapasowej miotle! - Włożyła szeroki kapelusz na głowę i pobiegła w stronę zamku tak szybko, jak pozwoliły jej sandały na szpilkach.

Hermiona przepchnęła się w stronę tłumu, mijając szczęśliwych Puchonów i Gryfonów, a także zkwaśniałych Ślizgonów. Drużyna Slytherinu nadal znajdowała się na boisku, a Astoria ją tyranizowała, ale Draco nie było wśród nich. Pobiegła więc z powrotem do zamku, zastanawiając się, czy będzie musiała stawić czoła lochom Slytherinu, żeby go znaleźć.

_ Nie mogę po prostu odlecieć z Ginny bez słowa _ \- pomyślała, przechodząc przez gigantyczne dębowe drzwi zamku do Sali Wejściowej, w międzyczasie zdejmując płaszcz.  _ Prawdopodobnie jest zirytowany, że przegapiłam mecz, a kiedy dowie się o Ronie… _

Subtelne odchrząknięcie, podobne do tonu Umbridge, zatrzymało ją na środku holu wejściowego. Hermiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła Draco opartego o szafkę z klepsydrą punktów jego domu, wciąż w swoim stroju do quidditcha, z miotłą opartą obok. Jego ramiona były skrzyżowane, a włosy wciąż potargane przez lot. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Nie miał prawa tak wyglądać, tak mizernie, ale nie do odparcia…

\- Szukasz kogoś? - zapytał chłodno Draco.

\- Właściwie to tak - odpowiedziała, idąc przez korytarz w jego stronę. - Mam gdzieś tutaj chłopaka, wrednego dupka, który nie potrafi złapać znicza. Widziałeś go?

\- Prawdopodobnie się przed tobą ukrywa, jeśli jest mądry - powiedział Draco.

\- Och, nie jest zbyt bystry - odpowiedziała. Zrzuciła płaszcz i sięgnęła w górę, by ułożyć jego włosy dłońmi, a jeśli dotyk jej zimnych palców go zaskoczył, nie okazywał tego.

Jego palce w rękawiczkach owinęły się wokół jej nadgarstków. 

\- Czy mogę założyć, że Łasic…

\- Tak, Ron o nas wie - powiedziała Hermiona.  _ Czy on kiedykolwiek… _

\- Doskonale. - Przyciągnął ją do szybkiego, mocnego pocałunku, po czym delikatnie odepchnął ją z powrotem, wciąż trzymając ręce na nadgarstkach. Mogli być teraz publiczni, ale to nie znaczyło, że mogą się całować w holu wejściowym.

Wyciągnęła szyję, by spojrzeć za siebie, zauważając zdecydowany brak szmaragdów w klepsydrze Slytherinu, i kliknęła językiem. Draco zacisnął szczęki.

\- Ojej, twój dom miał chyba pecha - powiedziała.

\- Nieczysta taktyka - warknął.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie. 

\- Zgadzam się. Uczniowie nie powinni zakradać się, aby dokładać więcej klejnotów.

Draco rozejrzał się po korytarzu, a potem z powrotem popatrzył na nią, zsuwając ręce z jej nadgarstków, aby złapać jej dłonie i przyciągając ją bliżej. 

\- Zdejmij zaklęcie, Hermiono - szepnął. - Sprawię, że będzie to warte twojego czasu.

\- Przestań oszukiwać - szepnęła w odpowiedzi.

Jego głowa opadła bliżej. 

\- To jest twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie.

\- Rób co najgorsze.

\- Będę. - Puścił ją i wyciągnął różdżkę, trzymając ją przy boku i leniwie machając. Natychmiast kaskada rubinów spadła do dolnej bańki Klepsydry Gryffindoru.

\- Draco! - syknęła przerażona. - Przestań!

\- Zdejmij zaklęcie - powtórzył, gdy rubiny nadal spadały.

Hermiona jęknęła. Nie mogła zdjąć zaklęcia z klepsydry Gryffindoru bez oczyszczenia tej ze Slytherinu, ponieważ wszystkie klepsydry były ze sobą połączone. Spojrzała na Draco i szybko wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę, mrucząc zaklęcie zbyt cicho, by mógł je usłyszeć.

Draco oparł się o złoconą szafkę Klepsydr, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie. 

\- Nie martw się, sprawię, że będzie to warte Twojego czasu.

\- Oby - powiedziała Hermiona gburowatym tonem, którego tak naprawdę nie czuła. Draco musiał dodać ze trzydzieści rubinów do klepsydry Gryffindoru i miały tam zostać.

Draco zaczął powoli zdejmować swoje skórzane rękawiczki, wpatrując się w jej oczy. Hermiona przełknęła i odwróciła wzrok. 

\- Przepraszam, że przegapiłam mecz - powiedziała.

\- Tak było chyba nawet lepiej. - Draco schował rękawiczki pod płaszcz. - Co się stało?

\- Kiedy? - zapytała Hermiona, zwlekając.

\- Z Łasicem. To przez niego się spóźniłaś, prawda?

\- Tak - przyznała. - Zanim ci opowiem, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to częściowo moja wina. Zrobiłam to źle.

Draco ponownie skrzyżował ramiona. 

\- Co on odwalił?

\- I pamiętaj, jakim ogromnym dupkiem byłeś w każdej interakcji z Ronem w całym swoim życiu - powiedziała.

Jego spojrzenie stwardniało. 

\- Nie odpowiadasz mi.

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie, żeby ich nie wykręcić, i rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Uczniowie spoglądali na nich z zaciekawieniem, gdy przechodzili przez drzwi i poruszali się po marmurowych schodach.

\- I pamiętaj, że Ron jest tak samo opiekuńczy jak ty - kontynuowała. - A jeśli jest coś, czego nie potrzebuję, to para szalonych wariatów, którzy myślą, że wiedzą…

\- Granger - powiedział niebezpiecznie Draco.

Hermiona wyprostowała się i spojrzała mu w oczy. Aktorstwo neurotyczne nie pomagało w tej sytuacji. 

\- Powiedziałam o nas Ronowi, a on stwierdził, że rzuciłeś na mnie zaklęcie lub napoiłeś mnie eliksirem, co, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, jest całkowicie rozsądnym założeniem, biorąc pod uwagę, jak konsekwentnie…

\- Co on zrobił? - zapytał ponownie Draco.

Westchnęła. 

\- Zabrał mnie z powrotem do Nory na przechowanie i rzucił zaklęcie, które miało mnie tam zatrzymać.

\- On cię uwięził. - Jego oczy były zimne. - Próbował cię ode mnie odciągnąć.

\- Tak, ale wciąż miałam swoją różdżkę - powiedziała. - Więc go spetryfikowałam.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział Draco, powoli się uśmiechając, po czym zatrzymał się. - Nie próbował…

\- Nie, naprawdę, nie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Po prostu narzekał na… - Urwała. Nie chciała mu powiedzieć. Ale ukrywanie rzeczy przed Draco, aby chronić jego delikatną wrażliwość, zraniłoby ich obu.

Spoważniała. 

\- Draco, chcę być z tobą szczera, naprawdę, ale jeśli wpadniesz w szał i pojawisz się w Norze, rzucając przekleństwa... będę chciała porozmawiać o tym, co tutaj robimy. Czy mnie rozumiesz?

Posłał jej zirytowane spojrzenie. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział. Jego ton sugerował, że była szalona, myśląc, że zrobiłby cokolwiek impulsywnie lub źle.

\- Lepiej żebyś rozumiał - powiedziała Hermiona, choć wcale nie była przekonana. - Ron nazwał mnie dziwką Śmierciożercy, a ja… Draco! Co ty… Expelliarmus!

Draco odskoczył od szafki z Klepsydrą, ale teraz jego różdżka była w dłoni Hermiony, i wycelowała ją prosto w niego.

\- Oddaj mi moją różdżkę - warknął. - Pokażę, że…

\- Nie możesz po prostu… - Ręka Hermiony zrobiła się nagle lodowata i upuściła różdżkę Draco, która spadła na kamienną podłogę. - Jak śmiesz! - Wyciągnęła własną różdżkę, wściekła. - Petr...

Nad nimi rozległ się ostry trzask, az wysokiego sufitu nad nimi spadł kamienny blok, roztrzaskując szklaną szafkę i przewracając klepsydrę Gryffindoru. Draco odepchnął ją na bok, gdy blok runął na podłogę. Patrzyli z przerażeniem na pęknięty kamień, a potem na siebie.

\- Czy ty...

\- Nie! - krzyczał. - To ty trzymasz różdżkę!

\- Pojedynkujecie się? - zapytał głos. Draco i Hermiona spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli Ginny schodzącą po marmurowych schodach z dwiema miotłami. Miała na sobie skórzane spodnie do quidditcha i czarną koszulę z długimi rękawami, a jej włosy wciąż były ułożone w kok we wspaniałym stylu włoskiej riwiery.

\- Czy to gra wstępna? - zapytała radośnie Ginny. - Wygląda na to, że przegrywasz, Draco, ale może ci się to podoba.

\- Ginevro - powiedział z krystaliczną uprzejmością. - Właśnie prowadzimy małą dyskusję, więc wybacz nam...

\- Dyskusję. - Ginny przewróciła oczami i rozejrzała się po holu wejściowym. Uczniowie stali jak zmarznięci, z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w ich trójkę, roztrzaskaną szafkę i kawałek kamienia na podłodze. Hermiona spojrzała na różdżkę w swojej dłoni i prawie jęknęła. Świetnie, teraz połowa szkoły pomyśli, że próbowała zabić Draco. Nie pomogłoby to jej już złej reputacji.

\- Mówisz o Ronie, prawda? - ciągnęła Ginny, wyraźnie zdeterminowana, by kontynuować ten dramat.

\- Ginny…

\- Ile mu powiedziałaś, Hermiono? - Oczy Ginny tańczyły. - Czy dotarłaś do części, w której twoja wspaniała przyjaciółka uratowała ten dzień?

\- Byłaś tam? - zapytał Draco.

\- O tak - powiedziała radośnie Ginny. - Tak jak Harry. Biedny Harry, który tak bardzo stara się być mistrzowski, ale kompletnie mu się nie udaje.

\- Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego, Ginevro - powiedział Draco. Podszedł do niej, w każdym calu potępiający Slytheryński Książę. - Twój nieszczęsny brat obraził ją, uwięził ją i przyrzekł, że będzie ją trzymał z dala ode mnie… - Jego głos podnosił się, a różdżka znów była w jego dłoni.

\- Draco - powiedziała Hermiona. - Bądź rozsądny. Nie możesz po prostu iść do Nory i pojedynkować się… 

\- Dam radę Łasicowi - zadrwił.

\- To nie o Rona musisz się martwić - powiedziała Hermiona, wymieniając uśmiech z Ginny. - Tylko o Molly.

Zawahał się. 

\- Pamiętasz Molly? - Hermiona kontynuowała. - Czarownica, która zabiła Bellatriks? Wie, co zrobił Ron, i prawdopodobnie będzie mył naczynia przez tydzień i wychodził z sypialni tylko po to, by pójść do sklepu z żartami.

Draco spojrzał na Ginny, która radośnie skinęła głową.

\- Nie miałbym ochoty pojedynkować się z panią Weasley - przyznał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedziała żwawo Ginny. - Chodź, Hermiono, pożegnaj się z Jego Wysokością. Tracimy dobre światło dnia.

\- Zamierzamy trochę polatać - powiedziała do niego Hermiona.

\- Doskonale - powiedział sucho. - Polecam Zakazany Las, żebyś mogła wrócić z kolejną opowieścią o próbie porwania. Żeby z przytupem zakończyć ten weekend. 

\- Ale my naprawdę zmierzamy w tym kierunku - powiedziała Hermiona. - Pokazuję jej jedno z ulubionych miejsc Hagrida.

\- Nie jesteś… - zaczął Draco.

\- Czas na kolejną opowieść? - zapytała zaciekawiona Ginny.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał donośny głos. Obok nich pojawił się Slughorn, wycierając spocone czoło zieloną jedwabną chusteczką. Wpatrywał się w rozłupany kamienny blok i na wciąż przerażonych uczniów zebranych dookoła. - Ta katastrofa wstrząsnęła lochami, podczas gdy ja szykowałem bardzo trudne…

\- Kamień się obluzował, profesorze - powiedział Draco znudzonym tonem. - Najwyraźniej Wrapsodi jest skuteczne tylko w sklejaniu łyżek i idiotów.

\- Nie bądź bezczelny, panie Malfoy - powiedział Slughorn, kiwając palcem. - Zrób z siebie użytek i biegnij do profesora Hagrida. Jest na drugim piętrze i pomaga w naprawie wschodniego skrzydła. - Slughorn podniósł głowę. - Tandetna robota. Będziemy potrzebować ponownej inspekcji wszystkich bloków.

Draco skrzywił się, nie ruszając się ani o cal. Hermiona podeszła do niego i dotknęła jego nadgarstka. 

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Ginny o Blaisie - szepnęła. - Ich weekend nie skończył się dobrze.

Skinął głową, ale nadal wyglądał na niezadowolonego, rzucając Hermionie ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym ruszył na poszukiwanie Hagrida.

\- Muszę przyznać, panno Granger, że jestem rozczarowany - powiedział Slughorn, drżąc podbródkami, gdy potrząsnął głową. - Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz mieć bardziej uspokajający wpływ na pana Malfoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Weekend Ginny.


	57. Castello di Zabini

Ginny była pod wrażeniem ulepszonego latania Hermiony, chociaż pozostawały zaledwie stopę nad linią drzew i latały w powolnym tempie. Jednak ręce Hermiony były stabilne, a jej miotła nie chwiała się ani nie przechylała w górę.

Wylądowały na nagim wzgórzu na zachodnim krańcu Zakazanego Lasu, a Ginny wyjęła dwa piwa kremowe, które schowała do kieszeni płaszcza. Hermiona postawiła swój ostatni pozostały słoik pełen niebieskiego ognia (reszta była nadal na wzgórzu za Norą). Przyjaciółki usadowiły się na dwóch skałach z wypisanymi runami, które Hermiona obiecała sobie później przestudiować, i po prostu siedziały w ciszy, dopóki Ginny nie była gotowa do rozpoczęcia swojej historii.

\- To była oczywiście niespodzianka, ta wycieczka do rodzinnego zamku Blaise'a - zaczęła Ginny, owijając się płaszczem. - Nazywa się Castello di Zabini. Jego historia sięga piątego wieku. Spodobałby ci się. Ci wcześni Zabini byli piratami, a zamek został ufortyfikowany w XV wieku. Blaise raczył mnie tą historią podczas imprezy Gryffindoru, a potem znowu w następny weekend, kiedy spotkałam się z nim w Dziurawym Kotle.

Uśmiechnęła się nagle. 

\- Właściwie to całkiem zabawna historia, tej wrześniowej nocy. Byłam tam, siedząc z pozornym nieznajomym w brudnym wynajętym pokoju, czekając na bzdury, a zamiast tego otrzymałam długie opowieści o książęcych bogactwach. Jak lepiej zaimponować biednej małej dziewczynce Weasleyów, prawda? Założę się, że wszyscy Ślizgoni uwielbiają to gówno. Praktycznie podskoczyłam, żeby go uciszyć.

\- W każdym razie, w zeszły piątek wieczorem piłam drinki z Blaisem w Hogsmeade i powiedział, że ma dla mnie „małą niespodziankę”. Ostatnią małą niespodzianką tego mężczyzny było wynajęcie Hogwart Express, aby zabrać nas na obiad do Londynu w zeszłym miesiącu, więc byłam gotowa na wszystko. Wyjął wgniecioną puszkę fasoli, która okazała się być świstoklikiem do Włoch, i skończyliśmy na średniowiecznych blankach pośrodku wyspy z widokiem na morze. Wokół nas unosiła się muzyka smyczkowa i świece i nagle zaczęliśmy tańczyć walca pod gigantycznym księżycem.

\- „Blaise, co zamierzasz?” - zapytałam, a on przedstawił mi długą przemowę o romantycznej scenie z piękną kobietą i włosami lśniącymi jak zachód słońca nad Morzem Śródziemnym, dopóki nie zaczęłam się nudzić. To znaczy, nie mogło to dotyczyć tylko seksu, ponieważ uprawiał ze mną dużo seksu bez zabierania mnie na kontynent, więc miałam nadzieję, że weekend to coś więcej niż tylko pieprzenie i piękne słówka.

\- Byłam tym rozczarowana, bo jedyne, co miał do zaoferowania, to niesamowity seks w przepięknym otoczeniu, w okazałym zamku. Posiłki stawały się coraz bardziej ekstrawaganckie, rozrywka rozwijała się od skrzypiec przez tancerzy, przez prywatne koncerty do fajerwerków nad wodą, a ja po prostu stawałam się coraz bardziej zrzędliwa, aż zaczęłam szarpać się jak Hermiona Granger w jej gorszy dzień relacji z włosami.

\- W końcu, w niedzielny poranek, kiedy piliśmy mimozy na jakimś przeklętym przez Godryka jachcie na Riwierze, w końcu to dostałam.

„Co się do cholery dzieje, Blaise?” - zapytałam. - “Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?”

“Powiedziałaś, że chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej o moim pochodzeniu. Pokazuję ci moje życie” - powiedział.

„Nie, ty popisujesz się swoim życiem. To nie mówi mi nic o tobie, czego nie wiedziałam wcześniej”.

„Ten zamek– ”

\- Trzasnęłam kieliszkiem z szampanem. - „Nie obchodzi mnie twój zamek, Blaise”. - Wstałam i on również, zgodnie ze swoją poncy etykietą, i wyciągnęłam różdżkę. - „Blaise, daj mi jeden powód, żeby tu zostać”.

„Czy zamierzasz mnie przekląć, tak jak Hermiona przeklina Draco?” - Zapytał mnie rozbawiony.

„Nie, chociaż niezła klątwa upiorogacka przyniosłaby ci wiele dobrego” - powiedziałam mu. - „Może zetrze to twój smętny wygląd, Blaise, jakbym była tu jakimś zadziornym kociakiem dla twojej rozrywki”.

„To działa na Draco” - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się i bezczelnie sącząc swojego drinka.

„Dlatego, że nie mogę tego kontynuować” - powiedziałam. - „Malfoy zaczyna działać pod pełną kontrolą, ale po pięciu minutach z Hermioną zaczyna strzępić się i nagle rumieni się, wrzeszczy lub grozi wampirom lub wszystkim dookoła. Merlin wie, że tego nie chcę - lubię trochę stabilności w mężczyźnie, nie mam energii Hermiony - ale do cholery, nie mogę pokochać tylko jakiejś ładnej skorupy!”

\- Cóż, wtedy to się skończyło. Mógłbym się uderzyć za to, że najpierw powiedział „Wielkie M”, ale każdy ruch, jaki ostatnio wykonał, budził poważne zamiary, a jeśli miał podnieść stawkę, to ja też. Jego uśmiech był teraz szerszy. Najwyraźniej wziął moje słowa za jakieś wyznanie, odstawił drinka i sięgnął po mnie, ale cofnęłam się.

„Nie bój się” - powiedział. - „Podzielam Twoje uczucia i…”

„Nawet nie znasz moich uczuć!” - Krzyknęłam. Brzmiałam jak mama, ku mojemu skromnemu zażenowaniu, ale do diabła, jestem Weasleyem - my mamy temperament.

\- Blaise wyglądał na zbolałego i urażonego, że mu przerwano. - „Jedyny raz, kiedy przejmujesz się moimi uczuciami,” - ciągnęłam - „kiedy wysiadam nerwowo, i tylko wtedy okazujesz jakiekolwiek emocje. Czego, do cholery, chcesz w życiu, Blaise, poza swoim następnym ruchaniem?”

\- Wyglądał teraz na jeszcze bardziej zbolałego, prawie znudzonego. - „Chcę tego, czego wszyscy chcą, kochana” - powiedział. - „Miłość, szczęście, rodzina, życie pełne piękna i przygód”. - Wziął mnie za rękę. - "Czy ty też tego nie chcesz?"

\- Miałam ochotę płakać. Wszystko pękało na moich oczach.

"Tak” - powiedziałam. - „Ja też tego chcę. Ale prawdziwa miłość, szczęście, rodzina… tu nie chodzi o wspaniały seks… to nie pochodzi z tego wszystkiego…”

\- Machnęłam drugą ręką w kierunku niesamowitej panoramy wyspy. - „To nie z patrzenia na inną osobę i bycia rozebranym do zera, a potem z powrotem ubranym”. - Czułam jak łzy spływają mi po twarzy. - „To nie jest granie roli idealnego chłopaka z idealnym zamkiem i doskonałymi uczuciami”.

\- Twarz Blaise'a była zimna, tak jak wtedy, gdy ty i ja wspinałyśmy się na trybuny Quidditcha, żeby zaprosić Ślizgonów na naszą imprezę. - „Wolisz, żebym narzekał na swoje problemy?” - zadrwił.- „Jak Potter?”

\- Śmiałam się z tego. - „Żartujesz?” - zapytałam. - „Harry, otworzył się przede mną? Byłam za młoda, za słodka, za dobra, żeby z nim walczyć podczas wojny, słuchać o jego późniejszych walkach, a nawet się pieprzyć. Traktował mnie jak dziecko, a ty jak lalkę, a oboje możecie iść w diabły!”

\- Jego twarz pociemniała. - „Nie chcesz o mnie słyszeć, Ginevro. Nie chcesz słyszeć o chorym, pokręconym wnętrzu mojego życia jako Zabini. Ty, która dorastałaś w kochającej rodzinie, pełnej uczuć, pozbawionej poczucia przyzwoitości i dyskrecji. Odmawiam odwiedzania tej ciemności tylko po to, by zaspokoić twoją ciekawość”.

„Wtedy będziesz sam, Blaise” - powiedziałam mu. - „Możesz przebywać z dziesiątkami czarownic, ale zawsze będziesz sam. Walczyłam na wojnie. Widziałam śmierć. Byłam opętana przez czyste zło w wieku 11 lat. Nie będę z mężczyzną, który postrzega mnie jako dziecko lub ładny obrazek”.

\- Nie wiem, jak wtedy wyglądał Blaise, moja wizja była zamazana, słońce wpadało w cień pod parasolem. Słyszałam głośny oddech w uszach i czułam gładkie drewno mojej różdżki w dłoni. Zamknęłam oczy i obróciłam się, myśląc o najbezpieczniejszym miejscu, jakie znałam.

\- Po chwili znowu otworzyłam oczy i oto stałam w kuchni Nory, a tam była mama trzymająca talerz ciastek prosto z pieca, z szeroko otwartymi i zachwyconymi oczami. I zaczęłam płakać.

„Ginny!” Zawołała, odkładając talerz i obejmując mnie ramionami. - „O co chodzi, kochanie?”

„To Blaise” - szlochałam, wpadając w jej ramiona. - „Jest taki jak Harry”.

Ginny zaczęła szlochać naprawdę, gdy jej historia się skończyła. Hermiona trzymała ją mocno, zszokowana opowieścią. Blaise wykonał swój ruch, naprawdę go to obchodziło, ale źle odczytał i źle poradził sobie z sytuacją na tak duża skalę…

\- Tak mi przykro - mruknęła Hermiona. Chciała uderzyć Blaise'a. I Harry’ego. Merlinie, czy ktoś potraktowałby tę kobietę poważnie? - Tak mi przykro. Zrobiłaś właściwą rzecz, uciekając stamtąd… 

Hermiona uspokajała Ginny najlepiej, jak potrafiła. Potem obie kobiety w niemal całkowitej ciszy poleciały z powrotem do Hogwartu. Teraz to Hermiona wzięła talerz z kuchni i przyniosła go do dormitorium dla swojej przyjaciółki. Historia Ginny z pewnością wyjaśniała, jak Ruda pojawiła się w Norze, wyglądając dość krucho, w letniej sukience i szpilkach.

Ginny obwiniała się teraz, czując, że żaden mężczyzna nie może się przed nią otworzyć, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Podziękowała Hermionie za obiad bezbarwnym tonem, zjadła jedzenie, nie patrząc na nie, po czym zasunęła kotary łóżka i oznajmiła, że idzie spać. O 20:30. Hermiona nie słyszała żadnych dźwięków płaczu, ale nie była uspokojona.

Dopiero wtedy Hermiona zauważyła mały kawałek pergaminu złożony w kształt myszy z długim ogonem, podskakujący wokół jej łóżka i drwiący z Krzywołapa. Futro jej kota było dwa razy bardziej krzaczaste niż zwykle, a on był prawie doprowadzony do szału, sycząc z frustracji, przeskakując z jednej strony łóżka na drugą, bezowocnie ścigając małą papierową mysz. Hermiona przewróciła oczami i wyciągnęła rękę, a notatka natychmiast wskoczyła na jej dłoń i spłaszczyła się.

Notatka była oczywiście od Draco, proszącego ją o spotkanie z nim w Pokoju Życzeń. Hermiona spojrzała na łóżko Ginny z niepokojem, zanim zdecydowała się iść. Nie mogła jednak zostać długo. Próbowała naprawić włosy, ale nawet komplet Gloriany walczył z utrzymaniem jej loków w ładzie po całym tym lataniu. Hermiona po raz ostatni spojrzała na Ginny, ale jej współlokatorka była tylko nieruchomym kawałkiem kołdry.

Hermiona zamieniła sweter Weasleyów na swój oficjalny sweter i pomadkę, po czym włożyła różdżkę do kieszeni i wyszła z pokoju. Eliksiry krwi, Śmiertelny Nokturn, Theo, Chata myśliwska, śniadanie u Harry'ego, szaleństwo Rona, Piskliwe Myszki, pojedynek z Draco, a teraz biedna Ginny… Merlinie, co za weekend. Nic dziwnego, że nie zaczęła żadnej planowanej nauki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Draco i Hermiona omawiają klasyfikacje łasic. Piskliwe Myszki popisują się Ruchem Frooma.


	58. Ego Aperta

Hermiona była bliska łez, kiedy szła korytarzem czwartego piętra i zatrzymała się przy kawałku ściany.  _ Potrzebuję Draco. _

Czarodziej stał na środku Pokoju, obserwując tańczące na ścianach runy. Odwrócił się, zobaczył jej twarz i otworzył szeroko ramiona. Podbiegła do niego i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Draco w jej włosy. - Nie powinienem był wcześniej wyciągać różdżki.

\- Przepraszam, że próbowałam cię spetryfikować. Kolejny raz.

\- Jesteś taka przewidywalna. Dzwonek byłaby bardzo rozczarowana.

Miał rację. Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak długo tam stali, spleceni ze sobą. To było tak, jakby Draco rzucił własne zaklęcie zatrzymujące, a ona nie chciała zostać uwolniona.

\- Nie mogę zostać długo - powiedziała. - Ginny jest zdruzgotana.

Poczuła, jak Draco przytaknął. 

\- Blaise wrócił po obiedzie. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego. 

\- Ta sprawa z Blaisem miała być zabawą… Ginny była taka zła na Harry'ego, kiedy wróciła do Hogwartu…

\- Tak, tylko gorący romans - powiedział Draco z lekkim uśmiechem. - Na początku Blaise też chciał tylko tego. Ale wy, Gryfonki... Po prostu nie możemy trzymać się z daleka… - Poczuła miękkie usta na swoim uchu.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę się o nią troszczy? - zapytała.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Draco poprowadził ją do jednej z dużych poduszek leżących w Pokoju i ułożył ją na sobie na kolanach, plecami do ściany. Jego ręka przebiegła delikatnie po jej kolanie. Hermiona położyła się na jego piersi, słuchając rytmu jego serca. Linia run nakreśliła przed nią krętą ścieżkę na ścianie, runiczna zagadka: Czym jest kora rzek i dach fali i zniszczenie skazanych…

\- Blaise miał plany co do Ginevry, wiem to. - Przyznał w końcu Draco.

\- Ach, miał plany - burknęła Hermiona. - Wielka sprawa jak na Ślizgona.

\- Właściwie to największa - powiedział pogodnie. - Rzadko włączamy innych do naszych planów.

\- Czy masz co do mnie plany? - Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zapytaniem.

Ręka Draco na jej kolanie znieruchomiała, po czym wróciła do kreślenia swoich kręgów. 

\- Tak - powiedział. - Ale na razie wolę je zachować dla siebie.

Hermiona skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Ich przyszłość wydawała się być niemożliwie mroczna, pełna pułapek i krwi. Zdradziecki grunt, do budowy planów. Jej własne na wpół uformowane plany wydawały się cienkie, wrzecionowate i łatwe do zniszczenia.

Westchnęła.

\- Ostrzegałeś mnie przed Blaise'em. Powiedziałeś, że nie otworzy swojego serca. I miałeś rację.

\- To przez jego wychowanie. Matka nauczyła go zaprzeczać wszystkim uczuciom - powiedział Draco.

\- A twoja nie?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. - Jego głos był chłodny. - Moi rodzice z pewnością zachęcali mnie do odczuwania: nienawiści do innych stworzeń i mugoli, do poczucia wyższości nad wszystkimi innymi czarodziejami, czucia pogardy w stosunku do tych, którzy udawali, że troszczą się o innych, bo z pewnością kłamią. Nauczono mnie bardzo wcześnie i często wyrażać te uczucia, nieustannie udowadniając, że jestem prawdziwym Malfoyem.

Draco zaśmiał się krótko. 

\- Nigdy nie mogłem udowodnić, że jestem godny. Dla rodziny, która tak wielbiła krew, można by pomyśleć, że sama krew powinna była wystarczyć.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu przytulała się do niego, aż jego sztywne mięśnie się rozluźniły. Draco był taki namiętny, a jego rodzice wypaczyli tę pasję, ale przynajmniej umiał to wyrazić. Próbowała pomyśleć o Blaisie, który wpadał w lekki szał, gapił się na innych mężczyzn, beształ Ginny za wtrącanie się, albo ryzykował, żeby zdobyć jej zaufanie. Niepojęte. Ale wtedy uważałaby zachowanie Draco w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy za niewyobrażalne, gdyby sama tego nie była świadkiem, więc co ona wiedziała?

\- Blaise powiedział Ginny, że ona nie chce znać jego prawdziwej twarzy - powiedziała Hermiona w jego czarną jedwabną koszulę.  _ Choć raz bez krawata. _ \- On nawet nie dał jej na to szansy. - Spojrzała na niego ponownie. - Albo nie darzy jej prawdziwymi uczuciami, albo nie jest w stanie ich wyrazić. Tak czy inaczej, to wszystko.

\- Och, on ma uczucia. Nie zapraszasz tak zwanego zdrajcy krwi do domu przodków bez żadnych głębszych uczuć. Myślę, że Blaise miał nadzieję, że ten gest powie wszystko. Typowa wiedźma czystej krwi byłaby w siódmym niebie.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, gdzie wypadała oficjalna wizyta w rodzinnej siedzibie w sekwencji rytuałów zalotów czystej krwi: przed prezentem z tytułu zalotów, ale po pierwszej randce? Czy tortury rytualne w salonie liczyły się jako wizyta oficjalna?

Westchnęła. 

\- Zamek, skrzypce, magiczne fajerwerki… Nie tego chciała - powiedziała Hermiona. - Zranił ją pomysł, że można ją przekupić, żeby go kochać. Powinieneś był ją widzieć w Norze, całą czarującą i przeciążoną emocjonalnie.

\- Czarująca i przeciążona emocjonalnie - powtórzył Draco. - Opisałaś idealną czarownicę czystej krwi. Takie traktowanie Gryfonki to fatalny błąd.

Hermiona rozważyła to, odprężając się na ciepłym, twardym ciele pod nią. Pomyślała, że inny Ślizgon popełnił ten sam błąd niedawno. Theo zaprezentował jej również błyszczącą skorupę mężczyzny, ukrywając swoje niebezpieczeństwo i strach, planując przyszły awans jego i Hermiony w Ministerstwie.

\- Czy Ginevra naprawdę uwolniła cię od zaklęcia Łasica? - zapytał Draco, najwyraźniej decydując, że konieczna jest zmiana tematu.

Skinęła głową.

\- To dobrze, że Ginny się pojawiła, bo inaczej nasza trójka nadal by tam siedziała i kłóciła się.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Jak uciekłaś?

\- Ginny wysłała Molly Patronusa. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. - Powinieneś był zobaczyć twarz Rona.

Ale Draco nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Zamiast tego cofnął rękę i spojrzał na nią z góry.

\- Co jest? - zapytała.

\- Wczoraj wysłałaś mi Patronusa - powiedział. - To była łasica.

\- Wydra - poprawiła go Hermiona. - Co chyba technicznie jest łasicą. Należy do rodziny łasicowatych.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to istotne, że twój Patronus jest łasicą? - zapytał Draco.

\- To duża rodzina zwierząt, Draco. Obejmuje borsuki, norki… - Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - I fretki.

Draco spojrzał lekko, ale jego ciało odprężyło się, a jego ramię znów ją otoczyło.

\- Czy… czy potrafisz rzucić Patronusa? - Hermiona zapytała nieco nieśmiało. Wydawało się to mało prawdopodobne, ale nie mogła przestać myśleć o świecącej łani Snape'a.

Draco potrząsnął głową. 

\- Snape próbował mnie uczyć w szóstej klasie. Nie mogłem nic stworzyć, nawet chmury. - Jego twarz stała się nagle posępna, a usta zaciśnięte.

Hermiona nie była zaskoczona, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co wydarzyło się tamtego okropnego roku. 

\- Mogłabym cię nauczyć.

\- Nie, dziękuję. - Głos Draco znów był chłodny. - Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym.

Hermiona prychnęła. Draco był świetny do wprowadzania tematów, a następnie porzucania ich, kiedy mu to odpowiadało.

Patrzyła, jak runiczna zagadka na ścianie wiruje i się powtarza:  _ kora rzek i dach fali i zniszczenie skazanych… To radosne. Gdyby rzeka była drzewem, a fala domem, i czego bałaby się banda skrybów nordyckich… _

Odpowiedź przyszła jej nagle na myśl:  _ lód. Rozbić lód. _ Hermiona obróciła się na kolanach Draco i musnęła jego usta swoimi. 

\- To nie był dla ciebie najlepszy weekend - powiedziała.

Rzeczywiście tak nie było. Sobota była wystarczająco zła dla Draco, z eliksirem i wampirem, wizytą u Harry'ego i długim oczekiwaniem na nią w jej pokoju, a potem jeszcze z jej wstrząsającą historią. Następnie Hermiona wyrzuciła go w niedzielny poranek i opuściła jego pięciominutowy mecz, wróciła z kolejną przykrą historią, prawie zostali zabici przez kamienny blok i znowu uciekła. Szczerze mówiąc, to był cud, że mężczyzna w ogóle chciał się z nią widzieć.

\- Nie. - Było wszystkim, co powiedział Draco. Jego ręce na jej biodrach były sztywne i nieruchome.

\- Przepraszam. - Szepnęła mu do ucha. - Wybacz mi. - Jej usta dotknęły wrażliwej skóry pod płatkiem jego ucha.

\- No nie wiem. - Głos Draco był lekko zdyszany. - Nadal jestem dość urażony.

\- Ojej - powiedziała Hermiona. Wyprostowała się i zaczęła rozpinać sweter, odsłaniając swój czarny stanik bez ramiączek. Kardigan spadł na dywan. - Czy mogę cokolwiek zrobić?

Teraz ręce Draco poruszały się, pozostawiając jej biodra, aby powędrować do piersi.

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, które możesz zrobić - powiedział ponuro. - Uspokój mnie, Hermiono.

Ślad stali i niebezpieczeństwa w jego głosie sprawił, że serce Hermiony przyspieszyło, a jej palce zacisnęły się na czarnym jedwabiu jego koszuli.

\- Tak, Draco - szepnęła i patrzyła, jak jego blade źrenice rozszerzają się, aż stały się prawie całkowicie czarne.

Rozpięła jego koszulę, gorączkowo i trochę niezdarnie, po czym przesunęła dłońmi po gładkiej skórze Ślizgona i słabych krawędziach starych blizn. Położyła się na jego kolanach, między jego nogami, a jej usta podążały za ścieżką jej dłoni. Draco sapnął cicho, gdy zaczęła odpinać jego pasek.

\- Hermiono - jęknął, gdy jej zamiar stał się jasny. - Hermiono…

Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że Draco patrzy na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potem zwróciła swoją uwagę w dół i powoli rozchyliła jego spodnie i bokserki, by odsłonić jego męskość, teraz zarumienioną w jej dłoniach.

Draco głośno przełknął ślinę. 

\- Weź go, Hermiono - powiedział. To był rozkaz, ale jego głos zadrżał, wymawiając jej imię w subtelnej prośbie.

Znowu sapnął, kiedy jej usta zamknęły się na nim. Nie była zbyt doświadczona, a kąt był niezręczny, ale dała radę. Był dla niej taki dobry, pomimo niebezpieczeństwa i zmartwień, a teraz to był tylko Draco, ciepło, dotyk, jego smak…

Jego ręce przesunęły się po jej nagich ramionach i wplątały się w jej loki, jedną dużą dłonią zakrywając spinkę Gloriany. Teraz dotykał jej włosów i swoich diamentów, gdy klęczała przed nim - tak zaborczy, przez moment dotknięty Malfoyowską ciemnością. Hermiona uznała to za niewiarygodnie podniecające.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim Draco jęknął, brzmiąc na udręczonego. 

\- Zaraz… zaraz…

Hermiona próbowała sobie z tym poradzić, ale skończyło się na tym, że znowu narobiła wielkiego bałaganu i nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego chichotania, machając różdżką, żeby wszystko posprzątać. Draco nie był pomocny. Potoczył się na dywan, wyglądając, jakby już nigdy się zamierzał się ruszyć. Leżał zarumieniony, dysząc, z rozczochranymi włosami, jednym butem zdjętym, ubraniem pomarszczonym i rozpiętym. Daleko od wytwornego czarodzieja, który wcześniej przywitał ją w tym pokoju.

\- Chodź tutaj - szepnął szorstko Draco, a Hermiona dołączyła do niego na dywanie. Przesunął się lekko nad nią, chwytając jej usta w palącym pocałunku, aż zaczęła łapać powietrze. Potem podniósł głowę. 

\- Zostało ci wybaczone - powiedział cicho. - Tak bardzo, bardzo wybaczone.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę, by odgarnąć jego biało-blond grzywkę, ale ona znów wpadła mu do oczu. Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Musisz znowu iść, prawda?

Ręka Hermiony opadła. 

\- Ginny mnie potrzebuje.

Nic nie powiedział, ale wyraz jego oczu był wyraźny:  _ potrzebuję cię _ .

Spojrzała na niego, czując się rozdarta. Potem Draco westchnął i niezgrabnie usiadł, wciąż zarumieniony. Hermiona również usiadła, obserwując, jak poprawiał swoje ubrania.

\- Jestem zepsutym dupkiem, Hermiono - powiedział. Zdjął jej sweter z dywanu i pomógł jej go założyć, zręcznie zapinając guziki. - Ale nawet ja wiem, że masz rację. Ginevra jest przyjacielem dla nas obojga.

Pocałowała go za to i oboje wstali, Hermiona włożyła buty, a Draco zapiął pasek. Spojrzał na nią trzeźwo.

\- Wiesz, powiedziałem Blaise'owi - powiedział Draco. - W zeszłym tygodniu. Powiedziałem mu o Ego Aperta. -  _ Jestem otwarty. _ \- Ale on nie chciał słuchać.

\- Może to nie jego wina - powiedziała Hermiona. - Może Ginny po prostu nie jest tą jedyną.

\- Może. - Powtórzył z powątpiewaniem. - Ale Ginevra jest… fascynująca. Jeśli nie uda jej się złamać murów Blaise'a... Jeśli nie ona, to nie wiem czy ktokolwiek inny dałby mu radę.

***

Poniedziałek rano nadszedł zbyt wcześnie, jak zawsze. Hermiona jęknęła, mrugając oczami w promieniach wczesnego słońca. Wbiła łokieć w ciepłe ciało obok siebie. 

\- Wstawaj - powiedziała, siadając. - Spóźnimy się.

Brak odpowiedzi. Hermiona zdjęła więc poduszkę ze swojej współlokatorki, odsłaniając rozczochraną głowę pełną miedzianych fal. Ginny wydała z siebie stłumiony jęk i chwyciła poduszkę z powrotem, uderzając nią sobie w głowę. Hermiona wróciła poprzedniej nocy i zauważyła, że Ginny w ogóle się nie poruszyła, ale usłyszała płacz współlokatorki kilka godzin później i przeniosła się do łóżka Ginny, aby ją pocieszyć.

\- Gin, już prawie ósma - powiedziała Hermiona, opuszczając nogi na podłogę. Ginny się nie poruszyła. Hermiona pobiegła pod prysznic, ubierając się szybko i spinając włosy w kucyk, wbijając w loki jedną ze szpilek Gloriany. Potem ściągnęła Ginny na podłogę, zmusiła ją do pójścia łazienki i zabrała ją na śniadanie, mając jeszcze chwilę wolnego czasu.

Ginny zajęła przy śniadaniu swoje zwykłe miejsce Hermiony, siedząc plecami do Ślizgonów. Węże wyglądały tak samo jak zawsze, z wyjątkiem tego, że Leila wciąż była zielona. Z pewnością Blaise wyglądał na całkowicie niewzruszonego. Obok niego był Draco, który uśmiechał się do niej złośliwie i sugestywnie dotknął językiem łyżki do owsianki. Hermiona poczuła falę gorąca na twarzy i szybko odwróciła wzrok.

Ginny zjadła niewiele, tylko sączyła herbatę ze spuszczonymi oczami. Hermiona pospiesznie zjadła śniadanie i zaproponowała, że zaprowadzi Ginny na zajęcia z Zaklęć. Prawie uciekły z Wielkiej Sali, kiedy rząd Piskliwych Myszek zablokował drzwi.

\- Proszę, przemień nas, panno Granger! - Wszyscy krzyczeli jednocześnie.

\- Jesteśmy już zmęczeni byciem żółtymi - powiedział Percival.

\- Pani Pomfrey uważa, że mamy żółte taczki - wtrąciła Imogena.

\- Żółtaczkę - poprawiła Hermiona.

\- To właśnie powiedziałam. Nie pozwoliła nam jeść cukru.

\- Albo wołowiny - powiedział Percival. - Albo czegoś smażonego. Nasz stół nie chce dać nam kiełbasek!

Hermiona starała się nie wyglądać na zadowoloną z siebie, ale było to trudne. Poprzedniej nocy otrzymała notatkę do Pomfrey, wspominając, że kilka pierwszorocznych Puchonów wyglądało mizernie. Hermiona nigdy nie była osobą, która lekceważyłaby chorobę wątroby, ale jednocześnie czuła, że Piskliwe Myszki uniknęły właściwej kary za niebezpieczne wykroczenie. Żółty kolor i tak wyblaknie pod koniec dnia, a trochę mniej cukru może tylko korzystnie wpłynąć na zdrowie ich zębów.

Jednak szeroki uśmiech Ginny zmiękczył nieco serce Hermiony w stosunku do dzieci. 

\- Wszyscy macie dziś wolny czas po śniadaniu, prawda? - zapytała ich Hermiona. Wszystkie Piskliwe myszki przytaknęły.

\- Idziemy na boisko, aby poćwiczyć Ruch Frooma! - krzyknął Bertie.

\- Ruch Frooma? - zapytała zaintrygowana Ginny.

Natychmiast wszystkie Piskliwe Myszki przeszły w lewo, a potem w prawo, po czym uniosły ręce i chwyciły się na piersi. Śmiech Ginny rozległ się w korytarzu, kiedy Blaise i Draco szli w kierunku drzwi, żeby wyjść. Usta Blaise'a lekko się otworzyły, co u każdego innego mężczyzny byłoby równoznaczne z wybałuszeniem oczu i opuszczeniem szczęki. Nawet Draco zamrugał i zatrzymał się na chwilę. Serce Hermiony złagodniało jeszcze bardziej w stosunku do pierwszorocznych.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała im. - Jeśli pojawicie się na lunchu z jedną stopą eseju na temat niebezpieczeństw związanych z wchodzeniem do eksperymentalnych laboratoriów eliksirów bez pozwolenia, przywrócę wam pierwotny kolor skóry. Esej na całą stopę - ciągnęła, ignorując rozbawione spojrzenie Draco. - Jeśli uznam, że wasze eseje są niewystarczające, zmienię kolor was wszystkich na zielony… lub czerwony - powiedziała, kiwając głową Leili. Pani Pomfrey wysłała tej małej Ślizgonce eliksir przeciw nudnościom i przepisała wodnistą papkę zamiast posiłków.

\- Dziękuję, panno Granger!

\- Chcę wypróbować Ruch Frooma!

\- Chcesz ciastka do obiadu czy nie?

Pierwszoroczniacy uciekli, wciąż trajkocząc, a Ginny chwyciła Hermionę za ramię, ocierając z oczu łzy śmiechu.

\- Kocham te dzieciaki - powiedziała, wyprowadzając Hermionę z Wielkiej Sali bez najmniejszego spojrzenia w stronę Blaise'a. - Ruch Frooma!

Ginny uspokoiła się trochę, kiedy usiadły razem na dużym parapecie naprzeciwko klasy Flitwicka, obejmując ramionami swoje kolana.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Hermiona. Zgięła jedno kolano i pozwoliła swojej prawej nodze zwisać pod parapetem. Cudownie, dzień dopiero się zaczął, a ona już miała w rajstopach zaciągniętą dziurę jak stąd do Glasgow…

\- Naprawdę wszystko w porządku - powiedziała Ginny, patrząc przez okno na dziedziniec. - To znaczy, to życie Blaise'a, to jego przeszłość. On tak naprawdę nie jest mi nic winien.

Hermiona spojrzała na profil Ginny, oświetlony słabym porannym słońcem. 

\- Czy myślisz, że kiedykolwiek się zmieni?

Ginny odwróciła się, by na nią spojrzeć, a jej ciemne oczy były twarde. 

\- Masz na myśli tak jak Draco? Mało prawdopodobne. Prawdopodobnie znajdzie dziewczynę, która naprawdę nie chce nic o nim słyszeć.

\- Dziewczynę taką jak Astoria - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie mam na myśli samej Astorii, ale…

\- Wiem, co masz na myśli - powiedziała Ginny. - Tak, kogoś takiego jak ona. Neville powiedział mi, co powiedziałaś Astorii na zielarstwie. Tak, Blaise będzie żył takim życiem.

Hermiona milczała, zdeterminowana, by nie zadać oczywistego pytania. Nie mogła jednak oszukać Ginny. Te oczy w kształcie migdałów wciąż na nią patrzyły.

\- Śmiało - powiedziała Ginny. - Pytaj.

Hermiona przełknęła. 

\- A co z Harrym?

\- Co z nim?

\- Czy myślisz, że on się zmieni? - zapytała uparcie Hermiona.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie wyjrzała przez okno. 

\- Może. Pewnego dnia.

\- Harry jest dość zły - powiedziała Hermiona .- Ale Blaise. Czy nie tego chciałaś?

\- Nie na tyle zły, żeby móc cokolwiek z tym zrobić - powiedziała Ginny, ponownie spoglądając w oczy Hermiony. - Ale wystarczająco go ścigałam, wystarczająco długo na niego czekałam. Sprawienie, by Harry był zazdrosny, nie było odpowiedzią… To był ruch dziecka i był kompletnie głupi, jeśli moim celem było sprawienie, by postrzegał mnie jako dorosłą.

\- Więc, co zrobisz? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Dorosnę. Lubię być Ginevrą. - Ginny zsunęła się z parapetu i obróciła się, wyglądając trochę jak Luna z rozmarzonym wyrazem oczu. - Wygram Puchar Quidditcha. Przysiądę dla moich OWUTEMÓW… Mam jedenaście osób w SMUT. Upewnię się, że psycho-roślinka Neville'a go nie zabije. Poćwiczę do tego głupiego meczu quidditcha między domami - uśmiechnęła się swoim pierwszym prawdziwym uśmiechem tego dnia.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że świętujemy urodziny Dumbledore'a meczem Quidditcha - burknęła Hermiona. Jej pomysły były o wiele lepsze. - Z tego, co słyszałam, Ernie już zebrał drużyny.

\- Zrobił to w pośpiechu - przyznała Ginny. - Jestem w drużynie Lavinii Clarke, co jest w porządku, ale Astoria jest Obrońcą i nie mam ochoty z nią grać.

\- Słabo - powiedziała Hermiona. - Też mi się to nie podoba. - Zsunęła nogi z parapetu i spojrzała na Ginny, która teraz wykonywała małe ruchy gracza Quidditcha na korytarzu, podskakując jak Piskliwa Myszka. - Powiedz mi, Gin, jaki jest program treningów Astorii przed meczem?

Ginny zatrzymała się na jednej nodze, żeby na nią spojrzeć. 

\- Astoria nie ma czegoś takiego.

\- Ona nie trenuje?

\- Nie w dni meczowe. Astoria zawsze opracowuje nową specjalną taktykę przed każdym meczem. - Ginny przewróciła oczami. - Nie chce tego zdradzić.

\- Ciekawe. - Hermiona zeskoczyła z okna. - Muszę dostać się do klasy Starożytnych Run.

Ginny nagle uściskała ją mocno. 

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła, puszczając ją.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała swoje włosy. 

\- Nic nie zrobiłam. To wszystko twoja zasługa, Ginevro. Możesz robić wszystko, co chcesz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Harry robi się podstępny. McGonagall żywi urazę. Luna znowu rusza na polowanie.


	59. “Musimy przestać się tak spotykać”

Hermiona uznała poniedziałkowe zajęcia za bardzo trudne. Wieści o spadającym kamiennym bloku rozeszły się po całej szkole. Połowa uczniów myślała, że chce poślubić Draco, a druga połowa myślała, że chciałaby go zamordować. Lada dzień zobaczą nagłówek w Proroku: „Całuje go, czy przeklina? Odpowiedzi na stronie 6!”.

Rozbawiony Draco tylko pogorszył sytuację, całując ją słodko przed Starożytnymi Runami i udając, że boi się jej na Eliksirach. 

\- Patrz, ona będzie próbowała mnie otruć - szepnął ochryple do Romildy. Theo spojrzał na Draco z dezaprobatą, ale nic nie powiedział. Miał wystarczająco problemów na własnej głowie, odpierając Lavender, która wzięła sobie głęboko do serca bezwstydne kłamstwo Draco.

\- Nie sądzisz, że Theo cudownie szatkuje swój ślaz? - zapytał Draco siedzącą obok niego wiedźmę.

\- O tak - powiedziała Lavender, patrząc na Theo błyszczącymi oczami. - Chcesz, żebym zajęła się twoimi tykwobulwami, Theo?

\- Myślę, że nie musisz nawet pytać, Brown - powiedział Draco. Lavender zachichotała. Hermiona i Theo spojrzeli gniewnie.

Wybryki Draco trwały przez cały ranek. Kiedy zobaczył Hermionę idącą korytarzem po Numerologii, stanął za Leilą. 

\- Uratuj mnie, zaraz zostanę przeklęty - zaintonował, a Leila przewróciła oczami.

\- Trucizny, czarownice… Tak trzymaj, Draco - powiedziała mu Hermiona w Wielkiej Sali po obiedzie. - Podsuwasz mi tylko pomysły. I przestań dręczyć Theo. Czy nie wycierpiał już wystarczająco?

\- Na pewno nie - powiedział Draco, nagle drżąc. - Dałem mu to jasno do zrozumienia: on ma trzymać się z dala od ciebie i…

\- Draco, nie możesz…

\- Pan Malfoy! - Piskliwe Myszki wbiegły do sali, między stoliki, wpadając w poślizg przed parą. Potem zaczęły przepychać się, aby być jak najbardziej z przodu. Hermiona spojrzała na nich z lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi. Z ich esejów „Dlaczego nie wolno włamywać się do laboratoriów eliksirów”, tylko Leili i Bertiego okazały się naprawdę adekwatne, chociaż i tak zneutralizowała urok na wszystkich Myszkach.

\- Tak? - zapytał chłodno Draco.

\- Czy możesz nadzorować nasz dzisiejszy szlaban? - zapytała Imogena.

Draco uniósł brew. 

\- Kolejny? Co zrobiliście tym razem?

\- Obraziliśmy portret - powiedział Bertie. - Jemu nie podobało mu się, gdy nazywaliśmy go nietoperzem.

\- W naszej obronie mogę powiedzieć, że on serio wygląda jak nietoperz - powiedziała Leila. - Nie wiedzieliśmy, że to były dyrektor.

Hermiona i Draco wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. 

\- Jak nazywał się portret? - zapytała Hermiona, prawie bojąc się usłyszeć odpowiedź.

\- Snoop - powiedział Bertie.

\- Nie, Snajp - powiedziała Imogena.

\- Sniip?

\- Snurp?

\- To durne imię.

\- Nie wyrażaj się tak, Percival.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Draco lodowatym tonem. - Czy mam rozumieć, że mówicie o byłym dyrektorze Hogwartu, Severusie Snape’ie?

Myszy natychmiast się uciszyły, czerwieniąc się. 

\- Tak, panie Malfoy - powiedziała Leila.

\- A wy nazywaliście go nietoperzem?

\- Draco - powiedziała Hermiona, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Odwróciła się do Piskliwych Myszek, które patrzyły szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Gdzie jest ten portret?

\- W korytarzu Wróżbiarstwa, panno Granger - powiedział Percival.

Hermiona stłumiła uśmiech. McGonagall i Snape musieli mieć jakąś sprzeczkę w jej gabinecie, skoro przeniosła portret.

\- To nie wystarczy - powiedział surowo Draco. - Portret dyrektora Snape'a ma być traktowany z szacunkiem. A jeśli chodzi o wasze zatrzymanie z… 

\- Panem Macmillanem - powiedział Bertie.

\- Będziecie go również traktować z szacunkiem, nawet jeśli jest iry…

\- Draco!

\- ...inspirującym przykładem przywództwa dla uczniów - powiedział Draco. - Dlaczego, panno Granger, co myślałaś, że powiem? - Hermiona prychnęła, a Draco odwrócił się do Myszek.

\- Żadne z nas nie może dzisiaj nadzorować waszego szlabanu - kontynuował wyniośle. - Mam trening quidditcha, a panna Granger ma do napisania esej na za sześć tygodni, a także cały zestaw egzaminów głównych na za 200 dni. Będziecie się z pewnością dobrze zachowywali z tym pupilkiem, panem Macmillanem. Zrozumiano?

Dzieci skinęły głowami, lekko skarcone i uciekły, trajkocząc: 

\- Nie rozumiem, o co to całe zamieszanie.

\- Tak, ten Snurp był bardzo nieprzyjemny.

\- To ty nazwałeś go nietoperzem!

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć?

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę tak wyglądał jego nos?

Draco i Hermiona wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, a Draco narzekał: 

\- Severus nienawidził wróżbiarstwa.

Hermiona też była trochę zirytowana. Jak mogli teraz wślizgnąć się do alkowy Everarda Złego z mrocznym Snape'em namalowanym gdzieś na korytarzu?

Zatrzymali się przy szafce z Klepsydrami Punktów Domów, teraz magicznie naprawionej, a wszystkie klejnoty Domów zostały przywrócone do właściwego poziomu. Draco wciąż marszczył brwi w kierunku korytarza Wróżbiarstwa. Cienkie aksamitne sznury otaczały zwalony kamienny blok, który przez cały ranek był w cieniu. Hermiona podeszła bliżej, zaciekawiona, bo coś wydawało się teraz inne…

Jakby na zawołanie, szare chmury na zewnątrz rozstąpiły się, a południowe słońce zaświeciło przez wysokie okno. Promień słońca padł bezpośrednio na zwalony blok, podkreślając czerwone słowa na jego popękanej powierzchni: „GIŃCIE SZLAMY”.

***

Atmosfera w biurze McGonagall była napięta. Po raz kolejny Kingsley i Harry stali przed kominkiem w swoich aurorskich szatach, wpatrując się w Draco. Tym razem jednak Hermiona i Draco siedzieli w fotelach przed biurkiem McGonagall.

\- Musimy przestać się tak spotykać - wycedził Draco.

Napięcie w pokoju wynikało z Eksponatu A, czyli zdjęcia przedstawionego przez Kingsleya z udziałem Hermiony i Draco w korytarzu przed Wielką Salą dzień wcześniej. Ruchomy obraz przedstawiał Draco pchającego Hermionę i kamienny blok rozbijający szafkę z klepsydrami.

\- To zdjęcie zostało zrobione przez ucznia i zostanie umieszczone na pierwszej stronie jutrzejszego Proroka Codziennego - powiedział Kingsley. - Udało mi się to na teraz stłumić ze względów prawnych i bezpieczeństwa Ministerstwa, ale to się niebawem wydostanie.

\- Nie możesz myśleć, Kingsley, że Pan Malfoy… - zaczęła McGonagall.

\- Pan Malfoy ma dużo szczęścia, że nie trzymał się ściany na tym zdjęciu, bo inaczej byłby już w areszcie - powiedział Kingsley, jego ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w Draco.

\- Zgodnie z tą logiką, panna Granger zostanie natychmiast zamknięta, ponieważ trzyma rękę na ścianie - powiedziała dyrektorka.

\- Bardzo wątpię, żeby Hermiona napisała… te słowa.

\- „Gińcie szlamy.” Strach przed imieniem wzmaga strach przed samą rzeczą - powiedziała Hermiona. Harry i Draco przewrócili oczami.

\- Rozumiem, że Pan Malfoy jest biegły w magii bezróżdżkowej - kontynuował Kingsley. - I jest tu jasno pokazane, jak atakuje Hermionę.

\- Odpychał mnie z drogi! - krzyknęła Hermiona, zrywając się na równe nogi. Draco również wstał, wyglądając na wściekłego.

\- Kingsley - powiedział Harry. - Nie jestem przyjacielem Malfoya, ale on by nigdy…

\- Więc wyjaśnij to! - Kingsley huknął, uderzając ręką w zdjęcie na biurku McGonagall. - Pan Malfoy nie wygląda na spokojnego na tym zdjęciu, a Hermiona trzyma uniesioną swoją różdżkę!

\- Cóż, często to robi - powiedział Harry.

\- Mówisz, że Hermiona chodzi w kółko i przeklina ludzi, których lubi? - zapytał Kingsley.

\- Czasami - przyznał Harry.

\- I to bardzo zły nawyk - powiedział Draco, patrząc na Hermionę z wyrzutem.

\- Próbujesz powiedzieć, że to. - Kingsley podniósł zdjęcie. - Jest czymś w rodzaju… - Wyglądał na zbolałego. - … Kłótni kochanków?

Hermiona i Draco energicznie przytaknęli, a Harry jęknął.

\- Wiesz, jaki on jest prowokujący, Kingsley - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Przeważnie - zgodził się Draco.

Kingsley zerknął na McGonagall, która zdawała się powstrzymywać uśmiech, a potem spojrzał na Hermionę i Draco. 

\- Co dokładnie dzieje się na tym zdjęciu? - zażądał.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę błagalnie. Zerknęła na Draco, który skinął głową.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała wykładowym tonem. - Draco i ja rozmawialiśmy o moim spotkaniu z Ronem Weasleyem. Powiedziałam Ronowi o naszym związku, a Ron nazwał mnie dziwką śmierciożercy.

\- Hermiono - jęknął Harry. - Czy zawsze musisz mówić dokładnie, co…

\- Strach przed imieniem wzmaga strach przed...

\- Nikt nie boi się Dziwki Śmierciożercy! - Harry wrzasnął.

\- POTTER! - Kingsley huknął. McGonagall spojrzała na Harry'ego z dezaprobatą.

\- Co? Ona może to powiedzieć, ale ja nie? - zapytał Harry.

McGonagall postukała różdżką w biurko. 

\- Czy możemy wrócić do omawianej sprawy?

\- Draco był dość zły, słysząc, jak nazwał mnie Ron - kontynuowała spokojnie Hermiona. - Wyciągnął różdżke, planując szturm na Norę i przeklęcie Rona.

\- Czy Malfoy rzeczywiście zamierzał to zrobić, czy był to kolejny przypadek zachowywania się w potencjalnie groźny sposób? - Harry chciał wiedzieć.

\- Och, totalnie miałem zamiar to zrobić - powiedział Draco. - Ta Łasica miała się być dobrze, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

\- Więc zabrałam różdżkę Draco... - zaczęła Hermiona.

\- I użyłem bezróżdżkowego zaklęcia zamrażającego, żeby ją puściła...

\- Więc wyjęłam własną różdżkę, żeby go spetryfikować…

\- Panno Granger! - McGonagall płakała. - Jak mogłaś próbować petryfikować innego ucznia?

\- Tak, to dość szokujące - powiedział Draco.

Hermiona zignorowała to. 

\- Kiedy zaczęłam rzucać zaklęcie, kamienny blok spadł z sufitu, prawie uderzając we mnie i niszcząc szafkę ze straszakami.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Kingsley. - Co to za szafka?

\- Cudownie - powiedziała Hermiona do Draco. - Nie mogę już mówić „straszak” przy innych ludziach. I to całkowicie twoja wina.

\- Nie powinnaś była nim żonglować - powiedział.

\- Czy ktoś wie, o czym, u diabła, mówią? - zażądał Kingsley.

\- Prawie nigdy tego nie wiem - powiedział Harry.

\- Nonsens - powiedziała energicznie McGonagall. - Panna Granger oczywiście ma na myśli szafkę z Klepsydrami Domów.

\- Więc spodziewasz się, że uwierzę, że ci dwoje toczyli… dyskusję - zaczął Kingsley. - Która przerodziła się w jakiś pojedynek? A potem z sufitu przypadkowo spadł kamienny blok? A później został pomalowany krwią? A to wszystko przypadek?

\- Tak - powiedzieli Harry i Draco.

\- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona.

Cały pokój gapił się na nią. Pociągnęła nosem, rzucając na swoją dyrektorkę, dwóch aurorów z Ministerstwa i własnego chłopaka pogardliwe spojrzenie. 

\- Oczywiście, że to nie przypadek. Istnieje pewien wzór w występowaniu wiadomości „Gińcie szlamy”, po prostu jeszcze go nie znamy.

\- I twierdzisz, że pan Malfoy nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - powiedział Kingsley.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Hermiono - warknął Draco.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że to zrobiłeś, ale oczywiście jesteś w jakiś sposób zaangażowany.

Oczy Draco zwęziły się. 

\- Jeśli już się mną znudziłaś, na pewno są inne sposoby…

\- Hermiono - wtrącił się Kingsley, z trudem utrzymując panowanie nad sobą. - Mówisz, że w tych wiadomościach jest jakiś wzór, a pan Malfoy może być w jakiś sposób zamieszany. Czy to jest poprawne?

\- Tak - powiedziała. - To wszystko sprawia, że sytuacja wygląda bardzo źle.

\- Jesteś okropną dziewczyną - powiedział Draco.

Kingsley potarł dłonią łysą głowę i westchnął. 

\- Więc mówisz, Hermiono, że ktoś może wrabiać pana Malfoya. - Hermiona skinęła głową. - I wykorzystał waszą małą… sprzeczkę… żeby to zrobić.

Hermiona ponownie skinęła głową.

\- Jestem skłonna się z tym zgodzić - powiedziała McGonagall. - Oprócz jego prawdopodobnie uzasadnionej urazy do pana Weasleya, nie ma dowodów na to, że pan Malfoy chce kogoś skrzywdzić.

Reszta pokoju szepnęła na zgodę, z wyjątkiem Kingsleya.

\- Tak czy inaczej, to bardzo poważna sytuacja - powiedziała McGonagall. - To już trzecia wiadomość, która się pojawiła. Otrzymuję sowy i listy od rodziców mugolskich uczniów. Teraz spodziewam się ich nawet więcej. Wielu uczniów opuściło już Hogwart. Za trzy dni mamy mecz Quidditcha między mieszanymi drużynami i spodziewam się dużej liczby gości.

Dyrektorka spojrzała na nich wszystkich z ponurą miną. 

\- A jeśli szybko nie rozwiążemy tej tajemnicy, te groźne wiadomości mogą doprowadzić do zamknięcia szkoły.

\- Jak Komnata Tajemnic - szepnęła Hermiona.

\- Główny aurorze Shacklebolt, chciałabym prosić o obecność Asystenta Aurora Pottera w Hogwarcie do czasu rozwiązania tej sytuacji - powiedziała McGonagall. - Pomogłoby to uspokoić zarówno rodziców, jak i uczniów. Mamy też mugolaków, o których warto pomyśleć. Proszę również o ochronę aurorską na najbliższym meczu quidditcha.

Kingsley patrzył na nią przez chwilę. 

\- Potter - warknął i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej kominka, gdzie dwoje aurorów rozpoczęło szeptaną dyskusję.

\- Nie widzę sensu, żeby Potter tu został - powiedział Draco z irytacją. - Będzie tylko czaił się po korytarzach, wtykając we wszystko nos, jak w szóstej klasie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego. 

\- Każde z podejrzeń Harry'ego co do ciebie w tamtym roku okazało się słuszne, Draco. Ja, na przykład, czuję się tu dobrze z jego obecnością.

Draco zarumienił się. 

\- Więc myślisz, że jestem sprawcą…

\- Nie bądź śmieszny - powiedziała Hermiona. - Harry może również chronić i ciebie.

\- Nie potrzebuję Pottera...

\- W porządku, pani Dyrektor. - Kingsley odsunął się od Harry'ego. - Potter przekonał mnie, że może zrobić tu coś dobrego, więc przydzielę go do ochrony Hogwartu. Oczywiście tymczasowo. Biuro aurorów zapewni również ochronę podczas meczu quidditcha.

\- Bardzo dobrze, główny aurorze Shacklebolt - powiedziała McGonagall.

\- A co do tego innego problemu, o którym rozmawialiśmy…

\- Przepraszam, główny aurorze Shacklebolt. - Dyrektorka wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie. - Ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, po prostu nie mogę poświęcić czasu na wizytę w Świętym Mungu.

\- Celeste Rosier nie może pozostać Puszkiem Pigmejskim! - Kingsley nalegał. - Posiada cenne informacje i nikt nie potrafi przywrócić jej do pierwotnej postaci!

\- Bzdura, nie ma powodu, dla którego obecna postać Celeste miałaby utrudniać twoje śledztwo - powiedziała McGonagall, a jej oczy błyszczały za okularami. Hermiona spojrzała na starszą kobietę z zainteresowaniem. Zdecydowanie między Dyrektorką, a Śmierciożerczynią było coś złego.

\- Z pewnością - kontynuowała McGonagall. - Wy, sprytni aurorzy, możecie znaleźć sposób na komunikację.

Kingsley skrzywił się, po czym zwrócił się do Hermiony. 

\- Mówisz, że to była standardowa transmutacja, ale pomyśl wstecz, być może zaklęcie…

\- Przepraszam, Kingsley - powiedziała Hermiona, brzmiąc podobnie do McGonagall. - Po prostu nie wiem. W końcu zaklęcie rzucone było w wielkim pośpiechu.

\- Ale gdybyś mogła po prostu spróbować…

Hermiona starała się wyglądać na zdenerwowaną. 

\- Może - powiedziała słabo. - …Może będę mogła stawić temu czoła... w przyszłym tygodniu...

\- Szczerze, Shacklebolt, okaż trochę wrażliwości - wycedził Draco, poklepując Hermionę po dłoni. - Już dobrze.

Kingsley spojrzał na ich oboje, ale nic nie powiedział. 

\- Oczekuję regularnych raportów, Potter - warknął, podchodząc do kominka i zbierając garść proszku Fiuu. Błysk zieleni i zniknął w płomieniach.

\- Jesteście wolni - powiedziała McGonagall, patrząc na nich ponad okularami. - Wierzę, że nie muszę nikomu z was mówić, aby po wyjściu z tego biura zachować dyskrecję.

\- Może zechce pani ponownie powiedzieć to Potterowi - powiedział Malfoy. - Ponieważ czasami czuje się zmuszony do dzielenia się tajnymi zaklęciami z głupcami.

\- Draco - syknęła Hermiona, chwytając go za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku drzwi.  _ Och, następnych kilka dni będzie koszmarem. _

\- Co robisz? - zapytał Draco, kiedy ciągnęła go po spiralnych schodach w stronę pustej wnęki na trzecim piętrze, ukrytej za gobelinem. - Będę cię całował, jeśli zechcesz, ale nadal jestem zły o…

\- Draco! - zabrzmiał słodki, miękki, ale dziwnie przenikliwy głos, dobiegający z drugiego końca korytarza. Draco jęknął cicho, bo była to oczywiście Luna, ubrana w długi niebieski płaszcz i niosąca sieć w kształcie serca.

\- Lovegood - powiedział Draco przez lekko zaciśnięte zęby. - Jak się masz?

\- Luna, pamiętasz? U mnie po prostu cudownie, Draco, dziękuję, że pytasz. - Krukonka rozpromieniła się do niego. - Neville był bardzo pomocny w moim planie stworzenia ogrodu medytacyjnego w piwnicach Malfoyów. Mówi, że magiczny balsam dla pszczół przyciągnie elfy i motyle, wchłaniając krew wciąż kapiącą… 

Draco wyglądał na przerażonego, najbardziej jak mógł, a Hermiona szybko się wtrąciła. 

\- Co próbujesz dzisiaj złapać, Luna? - zapytała, chociaż znała odpowiedź.

\- Oczywiście Miłosne Diggle - zachichotała Luna. Potem zmarszczyła brwi. - Spodziewałam się, że będą się roić się wokół was dwojga, ale w ogóle ich nie widzę!

Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy poczuć ulgę, czy być urażona. 

\- To piękny dzień - zaryzykowała. - Może wszystkie są na zewnątrz.

Luna potrząsnęła blond lokami. 

\- O nie - powiedziała. - Miłosne Diggle wolą małe, zamknięte pomieszczenia, takie jak ta wnęka. - Wskazała na pobliski gobelin przedstawiający magicznych mnichów pielących ogród. - Może gdybyście tam weszli i wykazali się kreatywnością…

\- Hermiona! - Ernie podszedł do nich, machając pergaminem.  _ Drań _ .

\- Szukałem Cię od obiadu! - zawołał Prefekt Naczelny. - Wybieramy spikera na ten specjalny mecz Quidditcha… - Przerwał na widok Draco. Ślizgon rzucił Erniemu ostrzejsze, pogardliwe spojrzenie, ale milczał.

\- Czy to lista? - zapytała Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

Ernie skinął głową. 

\- Próbuję zdobyć kapitana Puddlemere, ale prefekci wolą George'a Weasleya.

Hermiona prawie jęknęła głośno. Po wojnie George stał się trochę osobowością radiową, kontynuując swoją Potterowską sławę. Miał nawet swój własny cotygodniowy program - oczywiście sponsorowany przez Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów.

\- Cóż, to w ogóle nie zadziała - stwierdziła Hermiona z decyzją. - Spróbuj...

\- Tam są! - Luna dziko zamachała siecią, prawie uderzając Draco w głowę. - Stań trochę bliżej Erniego, dobrze, Hermiono? Diggle po prostu was kochają…

Draco zrobił krok do przodu, niezadowolony. 

\- Wystarczy - powiedział przeciągającym się tonem. - Hermiona ma dość życia wykonując nie swoją pracę, Macmillan.

Otoczył ramieniem Hermionę. 

\- I założę się, że Luna ma tutaj wiele dobrych sugestii odnośnie twojego gościa. - Draco wykrzywił usta. - O ile pamiętam, sama kiedyś się tym zajmowała.

\- O tak! - Luna opuściła sieć i chwyciła Erniego za ramię. - Czy wziąłeś pod uwagę mojego ojca? - zapytała, ciągnąc go w głąb korytarza. - W swoich czasach był dość znanym mówcą, dlatego w 1986 roku gościł…

Hermiona patrzyła za nimi z otwartymi ustami. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogła zdecydować, kto byłby gorszy: George czy Ksenofilius. Zauważyła kolejną postać na korytarzu i wzięła Draco za rękę, wciągając go za gobelin.

\- Nie będę cię tu całować - powiedział zdecydowanie Draco. - Nie, gdy Lovegood biega wszędzie z tą siecią. Niech… 

\- Nie, nie - powiedziała Hermiona, odsuwając się. - Harry! - syknęła. - Tutaj! - Wyciągnęła rękę zza gobelinu i machnęła nią w górę i w dół.

\- Och, tu jesteś, Hermiono - powiedział Harry, wślizgując się do alkowy. - Szukałem… Malfoy.

\- Przepraszam, Potter - powiedział Draco. - Nie zabawiam się w ten sposób.

Harry się skrzywił.

\- Harry - powiedziała Hermiona, rzucając zaklęcie przeciwko podsłuchującym i ignorując ich zniesmaczenie .- Kończy nam się czas. Musimy zdobyć próbkę krwi Lucjusza.

\- Wiem - powiedział Harry, sięgając do kieszeni swoich szat aurora. - Mam ją tutaj. - Podniósł fiolkę wypełnioną gęstą, czerwoną krwią.

Hermiona miała ochotę go uściskać i prawie to zrobiła, jednak alkowa była bardzo mała, a przytulenie go popchnęło by go na Draco, czym żaden z czarodziejów nie byłby szczególnie zachwycony. Zadowoliła się więc promiennym uśmiechem do Harry'ego i przytuleniem rękawa jego szaty aurora. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, uśmiechem, który rozszerzył się, gdy Draco znacząco odchrząknął.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to krew mojego ojca? - zapytał Draco.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął w fiolkę, ukazując napis „Lucjusz Abraxas Malfoy” świecącymi złotymi literami. 

\- Mieliśmy szczęście - powiedział. - Lucjusza należał do osób wylosowanych w celu przeprowadzenia testów krwi odnośnie magicznego wirusa z Azkabanu.

\- Czytałam o tym! - powiedziała Hermiona z zapałem. - Był o tym artykuł w comiesięcznym biuletynie Świętego Munga. Szpital posiada program do kontroli wirusa, który obejmuje identyfikację jego nosicieli.

Harry skinął głową. 

\- Lucjusz jest więźniem z wyższej półki i byłyby spore kłopoty, jeśli by zachorował. Jest obecnie wolny od wirusów, więc fiolkę umieszczono w magazynie.

\- Jak zdobyłeś fiolkę? - zapytała Hermiona

\- Penelopa Clearwater. - Harry schował różdżkę i fiolkę z powrotem do kieszeni. - Pracuje w ramach programu praktyk w Świętym Mungu. Dałem jej współpracownikowi Gigantojęzyczne Toffi i podmieniłem fiolki, kiedy się nim zajmowała.

\- Ale co, jeśli odkryje…

Harry uśmiechnął się. 

\- Nie zrobi tego. Napełniłem drugą fiolkę własną krwią.

\- To są magiczne fiolki do etykietowania! - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jak oszukałeś ją, żeby myślała, że zawiera krew Lucjusza?

Harry przewrócił oczami. 

\- Wlałem do niej krew, narzekając na moją nienawiść do mugoli i o tym, że tęsknię za wykorzystywaniem skrzatów domowych. Na spodnie Merlina, Hermiono, to tylko głupia fiolka. Wlałem do niej krew Lucjusza, nadałem imię zaklęciem zastoju, a potem zastąpiłem je moją krwią.

\- Musimy o tym komuś powiedzieć! Nie możemy pozwolić Świętemu Mungowi na używanie fiolek podatnych na manipulacje - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Hermiono, nie zniszczę mojej kariery aurorskiej z powodu fiolki, o którą prosiłaś…

\- Po prostu napiszę do Penelopy, kiedy to wszystko zostanie rozwiązane…

\- To nigdy nie zostanie rozwiązane, jeśli nie przestaniecie się sprzeczać - powiedział Draco, spoglądając na Hermionę i Harry'ego. - Chciałbym usłyszeć o postępach, jakie Potter poczynił w pozyskiwaniu list gości mojego ojca.… jeśli w ogóle jakieś są. 

\- Wygląda na to, że to ja wykonuję tutaj całą robotę - burknął Harry.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Może wolisz stworzyć eksperymentalny eliksir krwi od podstaw.

\- To dla mnie odwieczna tajemnica - powiedział głośno Draco. - Że udało wam się kiedykolwiek pokonać V-Voldemorta. Mówię o waszej dwójce, bo nic nie może mnie przekonać, że Łasic był w tym czymkolwiek innym, jak tylko niedorzeczną kulą u nogi.

Harry i Hermiona zaczęli prychać, ale Ślizgon po prostu kontynuował. 

\- Ale zamierzam założyć, że Potter ma zdolność wymyślenia i wykonania realnego planu i jeszcze raz pytam: czy uzyskałeś listy gości mojego ojca?

Hermiona była trochę zawstydzona i wiedziała, że Harry też. Merlinie, Draco brzmiał dokładnie jak Theo. Czy wszyscy Ślizgoni wygłaszali takie surowe wykłady? I dlaczego to było takie seksowne?

\- Nie mam ich - przyznał Harry. - W więzieniu wprowadzono nowy system bezpieczeństwa po tym, jak kilka list gości wyciekło do Proroka. W Ministerstwie wciąż pojawiają się stada sów ze skargami na zarejestrowane wizyty manikiurzystek i krawców w Azkabanie i… - zakaszlał. - Kobiety oferujące… hm, pewne usługi.

Draco posłał Hermionie lubieżne spojrzenie, najwyraźniej spodziewając się, że będzie oburzona, ale ona tylko się uśmiechnęła. 

\- Parlamenty - powiedziała radośnie.

\- Co? - zapytali Harry i Draco, wyglądając na identycznie zaskoczonych.

\- Grupa sów nazywa się parlamentem. To jest jak morderstwo wron.

\- Czy to właśnie robiłaś, gdy polowałaś na horkruksy, Hermiono? - Chciał wiedzieć Draco. - Po prostu chodziłaś i mówiłaś: „To tiara, Harry, nie diadem, widzisz, jak zwęża się wokół głowy?”.

Draco zignorował jej spojrzenie i kontynuował. 

\- Podtrzymuję moje wcześniejsze stwierdzenie, że fakt, iż udało wam się wykonać tak niepotrzebnie skomplikowaną misję pokonania Mroku (Voldemorta) jest niczym innym jak cudem.

Hermiona odwróciła się do swojego przyjaciela. 

\- Harry - powiedziała z całą chłodną uprzejmością. - Być może chciałbyś kontynuować wyjaśnianie nam nowych środków bezpieczeństwa Azkabanu, które dotyczą list gości.

\- Tak, oczywiście - odpowiedział równie uprzejmie. - Listy gości są teraz uważane za informacje niejawne, aby zapobiec wyciekom, zatem nawet aurorzy potrzebują nakazu, aby uzyskać do nich dostęp.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Hermiona. - Draco i ja mamy teraz wolną lekcję, ale trzecioklasiści mają teraz zajęcia. Możemy spotkać się w laboratorium o czwartej.

\- Groźne wirusy, przecieki informacji - powiedział wesoło Draco, tylko po to, by znowu rozgrzać dyskusję. - Wy, aurorzy, powinniście być błogosławieni. To cudowne, że połowa więźniów Azkabanu nie uciekła.

\- Aurorzy nie zarządzają już Azkabanem - powiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Więzienie jest teraz prowadzone przez specjalny wydział nadzorowany przez Szpital Świętego Munga.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Wraz z odejściem dementorów z Azkabanu, ministerstwo opracowało ABM, czyli „Agencję Bezpieczeństwa Medycznego”. Strażnicy ABM byli częściowo uzdrowicielami, częściowo aurorami, a ich celem było leczenie i rehabilitacja, a także nadzór więźniów.

\- Och, już czuję się bezpieczniej - wycedził Draco. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie gniewnie, opierając się o ścianę w wąskiej wnęce, ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, oddaleni od siebie zaledwie o dwie stopy.

Hermiona miała dość. Oboje byli nie do zniesienia. Wymknęła się z alkowy i rzuciła na gobelin skomplikowane pasmo mocnych zabezpieczeń. Nie miała wątpliwości, że Draco i Harry się przebiją, ale zajmie im to trochę czasu. I współpracy.

\- Cóż, wyglądasz na całkiem zadowoloną z siebie, Hermiono - powiedział łagodny głos, gdy wspinała się po schodach na trzecie piętro w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru. - Co zrobiłaś tym razem?

Głos był figlarny, ale kiedy odwróciła głowę, zobaczyła, że twarz Blaise'a Zabiniego jest zupełnie inna. Nigdy nie widziała jego oczu tak zimnych.

\- Właśnie uwięziłam Harry'ego i Draco razem w pewnej wnęce - powiedziała. - Wiesz, tej dobrej do całowania się za gobelinem Magicznych Mnichów.

\- Nigdy nie przestajesz mnie fascynować - powiedział.

Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła i odwróciła do wyjścia, ale głos Blaise'a ją powstrzymał.

\- Hermiono - powiedział mocno. - Czy Potter zostaje tutaj dla Ginevry?

Odwróciła się. Blaise zawsze znał najnowsze plotki - był gorszy od Theo. 

\- Nie - powiedziała ostrożnie. - Jest tutaj, aby pomóc McGonagall uspokoić rodziców po trzeciej wiadomości z krwi.

Blaise zamrugał swoimi długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami. 

\- W każdym razie to cała historia.

\- Tak się składa, że jest ona prawdziwa.

\- Być może - kolejne powolne mrugnięcie. - Powiedz Ginevrze, że nie może wiecznie się przede mną ukrywać.

Hermiona dotknęła różdżki w kieszeni szaty. 

\- Ona się nie ukrywa. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to brzmiało jak groźba.

\- Spokojnie, mała lwico - powiedział, unosząc protekcjonalnie brwi. - Nikomu nie grożę. Chcę tylko z nią porozmawiać. - Pochylił się w jej stronę, a jego głos nabrał ochrypłej barwy. - Powiedz jej, Hermiono. Powiedz jej, żeby się nie bała. Powiedz jej… - Jego głos stał się chrapliwy. - Wiem, że za mną tęskni.

Puls Hermiony trochę przyspieszył pod zabójczym urokiem Blaise'a, ale był zbyt gładki, zbyt wyćwiczony. Zbyt zimny. Jego szepty nie były takie jak Draco, z tym niebezpiecznym gorącym smaczkiem, ani nawet jak Theo, z tym szelmowskim uśmiechem. Więc pochyliła się do przodu, pozwalając, by jej własny głos przeszedł w szept.

\- Och, Blaise - wydyszała. - Powiem jej… żeby trzymała się od ciebie z daleka.

Odchylił się do tyłu, ściągając brwi w ognistym spojrzeniu na jej twarz.

\- Wątpię, żebyś po prostu chciał porozmawiać - ciągnęła chłodno Hermiona. - Spróbuj napisać do niej list.

\- Żeby rzuciła na niego Incendio, tak jak ty zrobiłaś z listem od Draco? - Spojrzał na nią nieubłaganie. - Czy powinienem czołgać się do Wieży Gryffindoru i błagać o wybaczenie, tak jak on? Płakać o mojej żałosnej przeszłości? W przeciwieństwie do niego nie chcę zrobić z siebie głupka.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się po raz pierwszy, czy naprawdę wspierał jej związek z Draco, czy też jego piękna przemowa na przyjęciu Slughorna była grą. Może tolerował Hermionę tylko wtedy, gdy spotykał się z Ginny. Może miała rację, wątpiąc w motywy jego i Pansy. Może nie był prawdziwym przyjacielem Draco. Wzruszyła w myślach ramionami: prawdopodobnie Blaise lubił Hermionę na swój własny sposób, tak jak troszczył się o Ginny na swój własny sposób. Po prostu nie lubiła jego sposobu.

\- Idź do jakiejś innej dziewczyny - powiedziała Hermiona, poruszona jego oceną Draco. - Jestem pewna, że istnieje jakaś zimna piękność, która chce wieść wspaniałe życie bez bałaganu. Czy rozważyłbyś Astorię? Jeśli zdołasz wyrwać ją spod wpływu diamentów Malfoyów, wyświadczysz wszystkim przysługę.

Cóż, to wystarczyło. Oczy Blaise'a rzeczywiście zwęziły się, a usta zacisnęły. Każdy inny człowiek byłby wściekły. Hermiona posłała mu swoje najgłębsze spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się i weszła po schodach, znów czując się niesamowicie zadowolona z siebie. Hermiona 2, Ślizgoni 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Harry jest zaniepokojony. Draco nie jest pod wrażeniem.


	60. Taktyka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od autorki oryginału (ThebeMoon):
> 
> W tym rozdziale omówiono między innymi przygotowania do meczu quidditcha między domami. To wydarzenie jest trochę zagmatwane, ponieważ zespoły są mieszanką wszystkich domów, więc przygotowałam małą ściągawkę, aby każdy mógł nadążyć z akcją. Ernie i jego prefekci wciąż kłócą się o nazwy drużyn (OMG, nazwy, po prostu poczekajcie), więc na razie nazwiemy je Drużyną Hooch i Drużyną Lavinii.
> 
> DRUŻYNA LAVINII
> 
> Kapitan: Lavinia Clarke
> 
> Obrońca: Astoria Greengrass (Slytherin)
> 
> Szukający: Ginevra Weasley (Gryffindor)
> 
> Pałkarze: dwóch Puchonów
> 
> Ścigający: Ślizgon i dwóch Krukonów
> 
> DRUŻYNA HOOCH
> 
> Kapitan: Madame Hooch
> 
> Obrońca: Demelza Robins (Gryffindor)
> 
> Szukający: Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)
> 
> Pałkarze: bliźnięta Lundy (Gryffindor)
> 
> Ścigający: Ślizgon, Krukon i Puchon

\- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? - zażądał Draco, wpadając po południu do Laboratorium Eliksirów. Hermiona podskoczyła zaskoczona, a na półkach zabrzęczały butelki.

\- Jak mogłaś mnie uwięzić z Potterem w tej alkowie? - krzyczał. - I co powiedziałeś Blaisowi? Wspomniał o tobie, a jego głos ociekał czystą trucizną.

\- Oczywiście ty i Harry potrzebowaliście czasu, żeby wypracować swoje uczucia - powiedziała Hermiona beztrosko, wiedząc, że brzmiała jak Dzwonek. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl, że dwaj mężczyźni kłócili się w tej maleńkiej alkowie i poświęcili pół godziny na rozbicie osłony, którą powinni byli zburzyć w ciągu kilku minut. Wiedziała o tym, ponieważ bariera miała powiadomić ją, kiedy zostanie uszkodzona.

\- Zapłacisz za ten mały wyczyn - warknął Draco, podchodząc bliżej, kładąc ręce na półce za nią.

\- Obiecujesz? - wyszeptała. Jego oczy pociemniały, a usta musnęły jej.

\- Nie, nie, przestańcie! Już! Teraz! - rozkazał ostry głos. Hermiona zerknęła przez ramię Draco na Harry'ego, który stał teraz w drzwiach, wściekły.

Draco, oczywiście, wziął to za wskazówkę, żeby pocałować ją jeszcze raz, mocno, zanim się odsunął.

\- Hermiono, zetrzyj ten uśmiech ze swojej twarzy! - warknął Harry. - Jestem tutaj, aby was wszystkich chronić, pamiętacie? A jeśli coś by się wydarzyło, gdy siedzieliśmy uwięzieni w tej alkowie? Wystarczy, że Ginny zobaczyła…

\- Harry!

Hermiona zamrugała. 

\- Ginny znalazła was we wnęce? 

To stawało się coraz lepsze.

\- I ta głupia wróżka też - ciągnął Harry, ignorując spojrzenia Draco. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że uczy Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

\- Dzwonek jest właściwie całkiem wnikliwa - powiedziała Hermiona, żeby go nakręcić. Harry i Draco spojrzeli na nią z identycznym niedowierzaniem. Szczerze mówiąc, byli bardziej podobni do siebie, niż przypuszczali.

\- Zaciągnęła mnie do swojej klasy, to właśnie zrobiła - burknął Harry. - Posadziła mnie na wielkim kwiatku i wypiłem z nią herbatę.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbyś się sprzeciwiać, Potter - powiedział Draco. - Widząc, jak uwielbiasz pić herbatę z półolbrzymem. Dzwonek to tylko krok naprzód.

Dwaj przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego. 

\- Hagrid jest wspaniały - powiedziała Hermiona do Draco. - Oczywiście, muszę wkrótce zabrać cię na do niego herbatę. - Odwróciła się do Harry'ego. - Myślę, że Draco ma słabość do Dzwonka. Ona zawsze nazywa go Słodkim Chłopcem.

Draco tylko się uśmiechnął. 

\- To lepsze niż Słodki Zbawiciel.

Harry zacisnął zęby. 

\- Czy nie jesteśmy tutaj z jakiegoś ważnego powodu? - zapytał. - A może po prostu przychodzicie tu się pobawić?

Pozostała dwójka natychmiast otrzeźwiała, gdy Harry wyciągnął fiolkę ze swoich szat aurora. Hermiona podniosła szczypce, gdy Draco zdjął wieczko z kociołka pełnego eliksiru krwi. Twarz Draco stała się nagle bledsza, a Hermiona zrozumiała jego niechęć. Jeśli eliksir zmieni kolor na ciemnofioletowy, oznaczało to, że jego ojciec w jakiś sposób dotarł do ścian Hogwartu, aby kontynuować swoją śmiertelną zemstę przeciwko mugolakom, nawet gdy sam Draco wszedł z nią w publiczny związek. Gdyby eliksir stał się przezroczysty lub bladofioletowy, byłoby gorzej - sam Draco pozostałby głównym podejrzanym, bez względu na to, czy zeznał pod Veritaserum, czy nie. Draco… a może Narcyza. Hermiona skrzywiła się, nie czekając entuzjastycznie na taką rozmowę.

Używając szczypiec, Hermiona zanurzyła fiolkę w eliksirze i uniosła ją. Draco odłożył pokrywkę kociołka. 

\- Wlej trochę krwi do fiolki - powiedziała do Harry'ego. - Wystarczy kilka kropli.

Usta Harry'ego były zaciśnięte w wąską linię, ale jego ręka nie drżała, kiedy wlał kilka kropli krwi do otwartej fiolki. Mikstura w środku natychmiast zmieniła kolor na ciemnofioletowy.

Twarz Draco była bez wyrazu, ale jego dłoń chwyciła krawędź stołu. Hermiona szybko zakorkowała eliksir i schowała go do kieszeni. 

\- Harry, daj mi krew Lucjusza - powiedziała.

\- Co? Nie, ja…

\- Musisz, Harry - powiedziała niecierpliwie. - Mówiłeś, że aurorzy potrzebują nakazu, aby uzyskać dostęp do rejestrów gości? Cóż, ten eliksir może wystarczyć, żeby dostać nakaz. Musimy powiedzieć Kingsleyowi i ja musimy zatrzymać krew Lucjusza.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie kryła - powiedział Harry. - Jeśli skłamiesz i powiesz im, że to ukradłaś…

\- Och, nie bądź tak cholernie szlachetny i choć raz użyj głowy, Potter - warknął Draco. - Ona nie ma zamiaru nic mówić. Po prostu obdarzy Shacklebolta przebiegłym uśmiechem, a McGonagall ogłosi: „Najjaśniejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia!”

Hermiona musiała się uśmiechnąć, widząc jego imitację McGonagall, która prywatnie czuła, że jest znacznie lepsza niż jego imitacja Hermiony. Nigdy tak nie brzmiała. Harry spojrzał na nią, a ona skinęła głową.

\- I tak musimy powiedzieć dyrektorce - powiedziała. - Obiecałam, że powiem jej, jeśli eliksir dostarczy jakichś informacji.

\- W porządku - powiedział Harry. - Wyślę Kingsleyowi Patronusa. - Otworzył drzwi, aby opuścić Laboratorium Eliksirów. - Jego jeleń nigdy nie zmieściłby się na tak małej przestrzeni - po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na Draco.

\- Posłuchaj, Malfoy, przepraszam - powiedział Harry. - Mam na myśli Lucjusza. Jeśli zostanie skazany… 

Krew Hermiony niemal zamarzła. Gdyby Lucjusz został skazany za atakowanie mugolskich uczniów, byłby stracony. Jego wstrzymanie egzekucji, zredukowane do dożywotniego więzienia w Azkabanie, było uzależnione od dobrego zachowania. Spojrzała na Draco, którego usta wykrzywiła pogarda.

\- W porządku, Potter - powiedział. - Mój ojciec po prostu nie czułby się komfortowo, gdyby nie próbował zniszczyć życia mojego i wszystkich innych.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę do niego, ale Draco nie odpowiedział. Działania Lucjusza, kiedyś publiczne, sprawiłyby, że dla Draco oczyszczenie nazwiska byłoby prawie niemożliwe. Wystarczająco złe było to, że jego ojciec był skazanym Śmierciożercą, który nawrócił się dopiero w ostatniej chwili, aby ocalić skórę swoją i swojej rodziny. Jeśli Lucjusz zostałby słusznie oskarżony za kontynuowanie pracy Śmierciożercy w Azkabanie i stracony za to…. Gorąca, czerwona wściekłość zalała jej ciało - to niesprawiedliwe, Draco próbował się zmienić, a ten okropny, zły człowiek…

\- Hermiona! - słyszała, jak Draco ją błaga. - Hermiono, przestań!

Jej wzrok się oczyścił. Klęczała, a Draco też. Jego nos znajdował się kilka cali od jej. 

\- Hermiona! - powtórzył. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła roztrzaskane butelki, rozlewające się płyny na półkach i podłodze. Harry też krzyczał jej imię, ale ledwo go słyszała.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, Draco - powiedziała mu.

\- Wiem - powiedział spokojnie. - Ale i tak go powstrzymamy, a nie zrobimy tego, jeśli zniszczysz laboratorium i zabijesz nas wszystkich.

\- Okej - powiedziała głosem, który uważała za bardzo spokojny, rozsądny. Draco przyciągnął ją do siebie, a ona ukryła twarz w jego szkolnym swetrze, wdychając głęboko jego zapach.

\- Czy to zdarza się często? - usłyszała, jak Harry pyta cicho ponad jej głową.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział równie cicho. - Ale ona bardzo się mną przejmuje.

\- Będę… Będę na zewnątrz - usłyszała, jak Harry otwiera drzwi i zamyka je za sobą.

\- Dlaczego ciągle to robię? - jęknęła.

Poczuła, jak wzrusza ramionami. 

\- Najprawdopodobniej wojna. Inaczej wpływa na ludzi. Widziałem to już wcześniej.

\- W… w… - Nie mogła tego powiedzieć.

Westchnął. 

\- Tak, w lochach. Lochach mojej rodziny. Czarownice i czarodzieje pozostawieni w cierpieniu na zbyt długo tracili kontrolę, rozwalali więzienie - wziął głęboki oddech. - Zabijając się w takim wypadku.

\- Wypadek - powtórzyła głucho.

\- Gdybym miał zgadywać, powiedziałbym, że wojna zmieniła twoją magię - powiedział Draco. - Spędziłaś tak długi czas w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie… - Jego głos załamał się trochę, ale uspokoił się i kontynuował. - Twoja magia myśli, że wciąż jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, przez cały czas. Więc w chwilach silnych emocji… - urwał.

Hermiona odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego. 

\- Silne emocje?

\- Tak - powiedział z tym otwartym spojrzeniem, które ścisnęło jej serce. - Silne emocje. - Pochylił się i pocałował ją, a jego głos przybrał kuszący ton. - Teraz to sprawia, że zastanawiam się, Hermiono, jakie silne emocje sprawiłyby, że…

Rozległo się nagłe walenie do drzwi laboratorium eliksirów. 

\- Malfoy, Hermiono! - zawołał głos Harry'ego. - Kingsley jest już w biurze McGonagall!

\- W takim razie dobrze - powiedział Draco, machając różdżką i błyskawicznie znika bałagan. - Gotowa?

Wyszli z laboratorium i Harry podszedł bliżej. 

\- W porządku, Hermiono? - zapytał marszcząc brwi.

Skinęła głową. 

\- Przepraszam… Czasami po prostu wymyka mi się to spod kontroli.

Harry skinął głową. 

\- Kiedy Ginny powiedziała mi o Zabinim… - przełknął. - Wróciłem do domu, wszedłem do salonu i spokojnie otworzyłem piwo kremowe. Wtedy moja sofa stanęła w płomieniach. - Zatrzymał się i spojrzał zmrużonymi oczami na Draco, jakby prowokując go do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. - Zawsze boję się, że coś może wydarzyć się podczas treningu lub jeszcze gorzej... w terenie.

Nie było wiele do powiedzenia, więc Hermiona wzięła go tylko za rękę i mocno ścisnęła.

\- Musimy iść - powiedział cicho Draco, odsuwając się na bok, aby Harry i Hermiona mogli opuścić pokój ręka w rękę. Spojrzała na Draco, ale on tylko skinął głową.

_ Zmiana _ \- pomyślała, kiedy wychodzili po schodach z lochów. -  _ Wszyscy możemy się zmienić. _

***

\- Jestem zaniepokojony - powiedział Harry.

\- Z pewnością - powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem, nalewając im cydr. Po tylu latach picia soku z dyni oboje odmawiali dotknięcia tego produktu.

Harry skrzywił się do swojego kielicha. 

\- Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi - mruknął, biorąc łyk. - Nie rozumiem, jak odrobina wina może nam zaszkodzić. I wyglądasz śmiesznie w tym szkolnym mundurku, Hermiono. Jak śnieżna sowa próbująca być pigmejką.

Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, na drugim końcu stołu Gryffindoru. Kilka pustych miejsc przerwy zapewniało im trochę prywatności w Wielkiej Sali. Patrzyła na nich połowa Uczniów: słynny Harry Potter z mózgiem Złotego Trio. Przyzwyczaili się do Hermiony, a zamieszanie wokół Rona szybko ucichło, ale wtedy wkroczył Harry, ubrany w te efektowne szaty aurora, aby chronić ich wszystkich przed kolejnym śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. U jego boku znów była Hermiona Granger, gotująca coś sekretnego w Laboratorium Eliksirów i prowadząca tajemniczy związek z najniebezpieczniejszym człowiekiem w szkole. Oczy również były skierowane na Draco, spodziewając się, że w każdej chwili podskoczy i wyzwie Harry'ego na pojedynek. Ale Draco był rozczarowująco spokojny, po prostu siedział przy stole Slytherinu i rozmawiał cicho z Pansy i Blaisem bez nawet najmniejszego, tlącego się spojrzenia.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swój cydr. 

\- Kingsley coś knuje.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Wydawał się być wystarczająco rozsądny dziś w biurze McGonagall.

Tak właśnie było. Kingsley przyjął ich odkrycia na temat Lucjusza z całkowitą grzecznością i nawet nie zagłębiał się zbyt głęboko w to, jak Hermiona zdobyła krew Lucjusza. Być może pomyślał, że Malfoyowie trzymali kadzie z dodatkową krwią w swojej posiadłości, pod ręką dla użytku do mrocznych zaklęć nieśmiertelności lub śmiertelnych klątw, a Draco tylko nabrał jej trochę. Chichotała trochę na tę myśl, kiedy siedzieli w biurze McGonagall, a Kingsley kiwał głową mądrze, gdy Harry wyjaśniał mu, co się dzieje z wizytami gości. Tak szczerze, to był tylko lekki chichot. Nie chichotała szaleńczo, bez względu na to, co powiedział później Draco.

Zachowanie Draco było prawie tak dziwne jak Kingsleya. Najwyraźniej ponownie sklasyfikował obecność Harry'ego wokół Hermiony jako łagodną, podobnie jak Neville’a, i podążył za nimi do biura McGonagall bez ani jednej złośliwej uwagi. Kiedy Harry podskoczył, wyjaśniając, dlaczego wcześniej nie poinformował Kingsleya o eliksirze, Draco gładko wtrącił się, w pewien sposób dając im do zrozumienia, że Harry dowiedział się o eliksirze, używając wyostrzonych aurorskich umiejętności śledczych i dedukcyjnych, i że Hermiona zmuszała go do zachowania tajemnicy. Później Draco docenił z pewnym zdziwieniem gotowość Kingsleya do uwierzenia w to, że prawdziwa historia - że Hermiona poprowadziła Harry'ego do kociołka z Krwawą Miksturą i praktycznie wepchnęła mu do niego nos - była nieskończenie bardziej wiarygodna.

Hermiona poczuła zbyt wielką ulgę, widząc Draco z powrotem w normalnej formie - świat czarodziejów po prostu nie był przygotowany na przyjemnie pomocnego Draco Malfoya - by pomyśleć o jego słowach, ale Harry najwyraźniej to zrobił. Teraz naturalna paranoja Harry'ego skupiała się na Kingsleyu, a Harry był, jak przyznał przy pysznym ciastku pasterskim, dość zaniepokojony.

\- Kingsley coś knuje - powtórzył Harry, obracając widelcem w ziemniakach. W jego zielonych oczach pojawił się szalony błysk, który Hermiona pamiętała z szóstej klasy. - Wydawał się… prawie podekscytowany.

\- Pewnie choć raz cieszy się, że ma w czymś przyzwoitą przewagę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Wiesz, kandyduje na stanowisko Ministra Magii. Byłoby żenujące, gdyby Biuro Aurorów nie mogło tego rozwiązać.

\- Przypuszczam - powiedział Harry z roztargnieniem, jego oczy powędrowały po stole do miejsca, gdzie siedziała Ginny, ignorując ich. Hermiona nie wspomniała o zerwaniu Ginny z Blaise'em, ale Harry szybko zauważył napięcie.

Wcześniej w ich pokoju Ginny nalegała, by Hermiona zjadła kolację z Harrym. 

\- Im szybciej dowiesz się, kto napisał te wiadomości, tym szybciej Harry będzie mógł odejść - powiedziała Ginny. - Wtedy nie będę musiała oglądać tego wścibskiego dupka.

Teraz Harry obserwował Ginny w Wielkiej Sali. Najwyraźniej jego trening aurorski nie obejmował dyskretnego nadzoru.

\- Kingsley powiedział, że może zebrać listę gości - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując zwrócić uwagę Harry'ego. Brak odpowiedzi. Prychnęła. - W końcu to on poruszył sprawę Kingsleya. - Odłożyła widelec. - Harry, ty i Ginny musicie w końcu porozmawiać.

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale oderwał wzrok od Ginny i rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyła, jak Draco opuszcza stół Slytherinu i idzie do drzwi, nie patrząc w jej stronę.

\- Śmiało - powiedział Harry. Jego ton, choć nie do końca entuzjastyczny, nie brzmiał tak, jak zwykle. Rzeczywiście, postęp. W każdym razie Hermiona miała lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż patrzenie, jak Blaise patrzy, jak Ginny ignoruje Harry'ego, który ją obserwuje.

Poszła za Draco na drugie piętro, wślizgując się za nim do wnęki. Jego ramiona natychmiast objęły ją i na chwilę wszystkie zmartwienia związane z Lucjuszem i wiadomościami krwi zniknęły. Wydawało się, że Draco potrzebuje otuchy, trzymając ją cicho, z głową opartą o jej czoło.

\- Nie ufam Shackleboltowi - powiedział w końcu.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Niech zgadnę - powiedziała. - Zbyt szybko przyjął moje wyjaśnienie na temat fiolki z krwią Lucjusza i wydawał się być zbyt szczęśliwy w kwestii dostarczenia nam listy gości. Aha, i nawet nie przejmował się tym, że Harry ukrył przed nim nasz Eliksir Krwi.

\- Dokładnie. - Draco puścił ją, patrząc w jej twarz. - Całkiem bystrze z twojej strony.

\- Właściwie to cytuję Harry'ego - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Powiedział to wszystko podczas kolacji.

Draco skrzywił się, zmuszony do zgodzenia się z Harrym. 

\- Wiesz, Shacklebolt zeznawał przeciwko mojemu ojcu.

\- Wiele osób to zrobiło - powiedziała Hermiona. - W tym Harry. Połowa czarodziejskiego świata chciała skazania Lucjusza.

\- Shacklebolt… - Draco zacisnął pięści. - Shacklebolt zeznawał jako pierwszy. Powiedział Prorokowi Codziennemu, że to parodia sprawiedliwości, że wszyscy skazani Śmierciożercy nie dostaną Pocałunku Dementora.

Tak, cóż, Kingsley rzeczywiście to powiedział. W pierwszych tygodniach po bitwie emocje rosły. Przypuszczała, że Draco miałby słabe spojrzenie na takie słowa, ponieważ on sam był skazanym śmierciożercą, aczkolwiek z lekkim okresem próbnym. Odepchnęła obraz duszy Draco wysysanej przez usta, i światła gasnącego w jego oczach. Nie warto byłoby podpalać aksamitnych zasłon w alkowie.

Draco w jakiś sposób wyczuł jej myśli i znów ją obejmował. 

\- W porządku - mruknął do jej włosów.

\- Twój ojciec może zostać stracony - powiedziała, patrząc na niego. - I my pomogliśmy go skazać.

Zacisnął szczękę. 

\- Jeśli mój ojciec próbuje przeklinać mugolaków aż z Azkabanu, to zasługuje na to. - Hermiona otworzyła usta - Nie, nie zaprzeczaj - ciągnął. - Wiesz, że to prawda. Nie możesz uratować kogoś, kto nie chce być zbawiony.

_ Draco przygotowywał się -  _ pomyślała ponuro. Przygotowywał się na śmierć ojca. I musiała mu na to pozwolić, bo szczerze się z nim zgadzała. Nagle pomyślała o Narcyzie. Tej stalowej, wypolerowanej masce, którą nosiła kobieta. Co tydzień przynosi Lucjuszowi skarpetki i książki. Planuje narzeczoną czystej krwi dla swojego syna. Siedzi samotnie w tym dworku. Co by zrobiła, gdyby Lucjusz został stracony? Hermiona poczuła kolejną błyskawicę wściekłości względem Lucjusza, tym razem zarówno w imieniu Draco, jak i Narcyzy, i ponownie bezlitośnie stłumiła te uczucia.

Głos Draco wdarł się w jej mroczne myśli. 

\- Muszę wkrótce iść - powiedział. - Trening quidditcha.

\- W poniedziałek wieczorem?

Draco puścił ją i oparł o ścianę. 

\- Jestem Szukającym w drużynie Madame Hooch. W tym tygodniu zaplanowała treningi przed meczem quidditcha między domami. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Twój pupilek z Hufflepuffu tym razem naprawdę zjebał sprawę. Nie ma możliwości, aby nowo utworzony zespół zintegrował się w cztery dni.

\- Dlaczego nie? - zapytała Hermiona. - Po prostu idź tam i… lataj dookoła.

\- Latać dookoła? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Draco. - Czy myślisz, że to wszystko, co tam robimy? Latamy dookoła? Quidditch to gra strategiczna, Hermiono, a także latanie… 

W tym momencie Hermiona przestała słuchać, pozwalając namiętnemu przepływowi mowy Quidditcha wirować nad jej głową. O wiele przyjemniej było oprzeć się o ciepłą pierś Draco, poczuć wibracje, kiedy mówił i wdychać jego wodę kolońską. Zresztą to wszystko było nonsensem, z jej perspektywy myślenia. Po prostu lubił latać.

\- Nie tylko musimy dostosować nasze strategie do strategii kolegów z drużyny - kontynuował Draco. - Ale w jakiś sposób będziemy musieli zbadać drużynę przeciwną pod wodzą Lavinii Clarke i zobaczyć, jak…

_ Przynajmniej jego myśli są teraz wyłączone z tematu Lucjusza. Ten mecz między mieszanymi drużynami powinien go zająć. _ Hermiona mogła zostać jednak zmuszona uczestniczyć w treningach drużyny przeciwnej - nie ufała Astorii w powietrzu obok Ginny.

\- Bliźnięta Lundy są Pałkarzami z mojego zespołu i mają zupełnie inne podejście niż Pałkarze Slytherinu i będę musiał dostosować swoje…

_ Może Harry mógłby oglądać treningi Ginny… Wystarczy subtelna wskazówka… _

\- Hermiono, czy ty mnie słuchasz? - zażądał Draco.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała, mrugając do niego. - Taktyka. Bardzo ważne.

Draco przewrócił oczami. 

\- Jesteś żałosna jeśli chodzi o quidditcha.

Raczej tak było. Nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić.

\- Co będziesz robić, gdy będę ćwiczyć? - zapytał Draco, chwytając jej dłonie i splatając ich palce. Rozkoszowanie się quidditchem poprawiło jego nastrój. - Pod tym względem był bardzo podobny do Harry'ego i Rona.

\- Przypuszczam, że będę się uczyć. - Tak właściwie, Hermiona myślała o uwarzeniu kolejnego eksperymentalnego eliksiru, ale potrzebowała asystenta lub przynajmniej doradcy. Slughorn by się oczywiście nie odważył, ale może…

\- Przepraszam za to - powiedział Draco, całując jej dłonie. - Mecz jest w czwartek po południu. Być może później znajdziemy sobie coś innego do roboty. - W jego głosie była nuta sugestii.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. 

\- Tak - powiedziała. Będzie wtedy albo zwycięskim bohaterem, albo pokonanym Szukającym wymagającym pocieszenia. Każdy scenariusz działał na plus dla niej. Taka głupia gra.

Draco spojrzał na zegarek. 

\- Mam jeszcze dziesięć minut. To wystarczająco dużo czasu.

\- Na co? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Pokażę ci - powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem. I tak zrobił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona znajduje innego partnera do eliksirów.


	61. Badania i rozwój

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRUŻYNA LAVINII
> 
> Kapitan: Lavinia Clarke
> 
> Obrońca: Astoria Greengrass (Slytherin)
> 
> Szukający: Ginevra Weasley (Gryffindor)
> 
> Pałkarze: dwóch Puchonów
> 
> Ścigający: Ślizgon i dwóch Krukonów
> 
> DRUŻYNA HOOCH
> 
> Kapitan: Madame Hooch
> 
> Obrońca: Demelza Robbins (Gryffindor)
> 
> Szukający: Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)
> 
> Pałkarze: bliźnięta Lundy (Gryffindor)
> 
> Ścigający: Ślizgon, Krukon i Puchon

Hermiona przygotowała cały scenariusz, aby zachęcić Harry'ego do wzięcia udziału w treningach zespołowych Lavinii Clarke w Holyhead, ale okazało się to całkowicie niepotrzebne. Harpia zaaranżowała codzienny świstoklik na boisko treningowe swojej drużyny i nie było szans, żeby Harry odmówił takiego wyjścia. “Przyjdę, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo” ogłosił, a Hermiona była zadowolona. Nowa koleżanka Draco z jego drużyny, Demelza Robbins, również brała udział w „zapewnianiu uczciwego środowiska treningowego”, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że po prostu przyszła na zwiady.

_ To dobrze, że egzaminy odbyły się w zeszłym tygodniu _ \- pomyślała Hermiona, ponieważ cała nauka zatrzymała się w szaleństwie otaczającym oficjalny mecz quidditcha z okazji święta Urodzin Dumbledore'a. Obie drużyny ćwiczyły każdego wieczoru, a znaczna większość uczniów oglądała drużynę Madame Hooch na boisku w Hogwarcie. Siódmo i ósmoklasiści, którzy opanowali aportację, wymykali się na boisko Harpii, a nauczyciele po prostu odwracali na to wzrok. Ernie i jego prefekci wciąż szukali spikera i spierali się, jak nazwać zespoły.

George i Ron zarabiali fortunę sowią pocztą, dostarczając do Holyhead pamiątkowe znicze oraz nielegalne świstokliki. Mała sowa Rona, Świstoświnka, pojawiła się w pokoju Hermiony z skruszonym listem z przeprosinami i prośbą, by mógł ją odwiedzić, gdy Molly wypuści go z domu. Hermiona nie wysłała mu odpowiedzi. Gdyby Molly miała na to jakiś sposób, uziemiłaby go na całe życie.

W poniedziałek po kolacji biblioteka była pusta, bo praktycznie cała ludność oglądała quidditcha. Hermiona wykorzystała ciszę, aby zbadać swój kolejny eksperymentalny eliksir: rozwiązanie, które ma wyleczyć przeklęte blizny. Jej litery „SZLAMA” wciąż swędziały w ciepłe dni i nie wykazywały żadnych oznak blaknięcia. Gdyby znalazła sposób na ich uleczenie, być może rozwiązanie pomogłoby innym weteranom wojennym, takim jak Lavender i Bill Weasley, których rany były znacznie bardziej trapiące. Pytanie Theo na OPCM dotyczące przeklętej biżuterii nasunęło jej pewien pomysł: większość rozwiązań leczniczych starało się usunąć klątwę z ciała pacjenta. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy rozwiązanie przeciwdziałające klątwie mogłoby być bardziej skuteczne. Vasile mógł mieć ciekawe spostrzeżenia na ten temat, bo często przekleństwa wchodziły w interakcję z krwią ofiary, tworząc blizny…

\- Hermiono? Czy mogę do ciebie dołączyć?

Hermiona odchyliła się na krześle. Theo stał przy jej stole, z książkami w ręku, również korzystając z okoliczności pustej biblioteki. Cieszyła się, że był bezpieczny w zamku i nie krzyczał zawieszony do góry nogami w jakiejś kryjówce Śmierciożerców, ale to nie znaczyło, że znowu byli przyjaciółmi.

Nadal patrzyła na niego, zatrzymując się na moment, a łatwy uśmiech Theo lekko się zachwiał. Potem westchnęła. To nie miało sensu. Scena w chacie myśliwych była dla Theo chwilą jak jej troll w łazience. Nie przechodzi się razem przez niektóre rzeczy bez ponownego zostania przyjaciółmi.

\- Tak, Theo - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Możesz do mnie dołączyć.

Theo potrząsnął głową. 

\- W porządku. Mogę znaleźć inny stolik...

\- Usiądź, Theo - rozkazała Hermiona i była rozbawiona, widząc jego natychmiastowe posłuszeństwo.

\- Nie chcę, abyś czuła się nieswojo - powiedział.

\- Nie czuję się nieswojo - powiedziała i nagle zamilkła. Theo wyglądał na trochę zdenerwowanego, a to pęknięcie w jego ślizgońskiej masce uspokoiło ją. - Dobrze jest widzieć, że ktoś nadal dba o swoją edukację.

\- Quidditch - splunął Theo. Feeria znaczeń w tych dwóch sylabach. Hermiona skinęła głową w pełnej zgodzie.

Wieczór minął bez rozmów między nimi. Hermiona stwierdziła, że badanie przeklętych blizn jest frustrująco trudne i nie miała nastroju na przekomarzanie się ze Ślizgonem. Na szczęście poświęciła czas na zindeksowanie zasobów ksiąg dotyczących eliksirów z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych podczas badań nad Miksturą Krwi i była w stanie opracować realne podejście do rozwiązania kwestii blizny. Ale utknęła przy metodologii warzenia. Ropa czyrakobulwy wymagała dodania po 16 obrotach zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, ale w tym momencie eliksir już by się gotował, a wysoka temperatura poważnie obniży skuteczność ropy. A co miała zrobić z ziołami Anjelica? Właściwości liści mogą hamować proces gęstnienia. Slughorn oczywiście nie mógł jej teraz pomóc. Każdy wieczór spędzał na boisku Harpii.

Po dwóch godzinach narzekania pod nosem Hermiona w końcu zrezygnowała z nocnych poszukiwań i spędziła pół godziny na organizowaniu życia Theo. Spóźniał się z czytaniem, a jego plan zajęć był w smutnym chaosie.

\- Nie masz tu czasu na PORNO - powiedziała, stukając palcem w pergamin.

Theo błysnął swoim starym uśmiechem.. 

\- Zawsze jest czas na porno.

\- Nie uczestniczyłeś w spotkaniach - skarciła go Hermiona, a Theo przewrócił oczami. - Proszę pozwól, że dodam tu codzienną recenzję…

\- O nie, nie dodasz - powiedział Theo, wyrywając jej swój plan. - Porozmawiaj ze mną o przerwie świątecznej.

Hermiona była zszokowana samym pomysłem („Co? Może zaczekaj do stycznia?”), Ale Theo nie był poruszony. Jego oczy błyszczały. 

\- Hermiono, jeśli spróbujesz wcisnąć podstępnie PORNO do mojego harmonogramu, przysięgam, że spędzę wyznaczony czas na oglądaniu rzeczywistego porno - wyciągnął ostatnie słowo, a Hermiona się zarumieniła.  _ Ślizgoni. Oni są niemożliwi. _

Pomimo sukcesu poniedziałkowej sesji badawczej z Theo, Hermiona nie wróciła do biblioteki następnego wieczora. Zamiast tego skierowała się do korytarza Wróżbiarstwa, powtarzając w myślach swoją bardzo rozsądną prośbę. Jednak portret Snape'a był pusty. Hermiona rozejrzała się po opuszczonym korytarzu i wyciągnęła różdżkę, przełamując słabą osłonę wokół ozdobnej srebrnej ramy. Naprawdę szokujące. Każdy mógłby poradzić sobie z ochroną portretu Snape'a i wykorzystać to w nikczemnych celach.

Hermiona poszła do lochów eliksirów, a potem do laboratorium, a pusty portret unosił się żwawo za nią. Położyła płótno na mahoniowej szafce obok pustej klatki dla gołębi. Obraz zawierał tylko półkę z kolorowymi butelkami i bukietem lilii, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Będzie czekać.

Nie musiała jednak długo czekać. Ledwo przelała Eliksir Krwi do dużej, ciężkiej szklanej butelki i wyczyściła kocioł w ramach przygotowań do Roztworu na Blizny, kiedy usłyszała znajomy, syczący głos.

\- Więc to ty przemieściłaś mój portret. Dlaczego nie jestem tym zdziwiony - powiedział były dyrektor i profesor eliksirów.

Hermiona zignorowała go, po prostu wlała wodę deszczową do miedzianego kotła i rozpaliła pod nim mały ogień.

\- Przypuszczam, że namalowana publiczność jest lepsza niż żadna, kiedy popisujesz się swoimi marginalnie adekwatnymi umiejętnościami w zakresie eliksirów, panno Granger.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, gdy zmiażdżyła sześć kłów węża i dodała je do kociołka. Snape patrzył na nią uważnie, gdy wyciągała słoik z rogatymi ślimakami z szafki. Wybrała cztery grube, uśmiechając się lekko, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Draco w poufnej kawiarni.

\- Z pewnością nie przyprowadziłaś mnie tutaj, żebym patrzył, jak robisz lekarstwo na wrzody - zadrwił Snape. - Eliksir na poziomie pierwszorocznych, bez absolutnie żadnych… - urwał, gdy włożyła rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry i zaczęła karmić ślimaki liśćmi tojadu.

\- Mówiłeś coś, dyrektorze? - zapytała, patrząc na obraz po raz pierwszy. To był naprawdę niesamowity portret. Artysta doskonale uchwycił długą linię zmarszczki między oczami Snape'a, utworzoną przez całe życie grymasów i szyderstw. Jej wzrok podążył za zakrzywioną linią jego nosa i konturem ust, po czym spojrzała na jego ciemne oczy, otoczone zasłonami czarnych włosów. Snape stał blisko ramy, uwidaczniając tylko głowę i ramiona, a Hermiona prawie zadrżała - były dyrektor mógłby równie dobrze patrzeć na nią przez okno.

\- Zabijesz ślimaki tymi toksycznymi liśćmi - powiedział.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała ze smutkiem, dość zmartwiona nawet po latach dodawania pająków i skóry Boomslanga do eliksirów. - Powinno to zająć około trzydziestu minut, a potem można je przydusić.

\- Parzysz eliksir tojadowy?… Nie, układ pokarmowy ślimaków zmniejszyłby efekt tojadu… być może antidotum na zatrucie tojadem, śluz ślimaka… - Zmarszczka między oczami Snape'a pogłębiła się, gdy patrzył, jak Hermiona przygotowuje śluz. To był obrzydliwy proces, obejmujący skrobanie robaków małą szczoteczką, ale nigdy nie zaufałaby butelkowanemu śluzowi jako, że była to mikstura bardzo delikatna.

\- Po co miałabyś potrzebować środka zagęszczającego, skoro… - zaczął Snape, gdy skrzypienie drewnianych drzwi laboratorium przykuło ich uwagę.

\- Hermiono, jest… ewwwww! - Lavender zapiszczała, cofając się na widok poruszającej się sterty robaków leżącej na stole wraz z miską zielonego śluzu, nie wspominając o czterech umierających ślimakach, które teraz przybrały zabójczo fioletowy kolor. - Co ty robisz na Godryka?

\- Tylko mały eliksir - powiedziała Hermiona, wlewając więcej śluzu do miski. - Chcesz mi pomóc?

\- Nieee - powiedziała Lavender, jej twarz zmarszczyła się z obrzydzenia. - Ten zapach!

\- To ślimaki - powiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. Miała nadzieję, że Hagrid miał w zapasie więcej kwiatów koniczyny.

\- Fuuuuuuuuj!

\- Co tu robisz, Lavender? - zapytała Hermiona. - Myślałam, że będziesz w Holyhead. - Lavender była zagorzałą fanką quidditcha, zawsze chętną do oglądania swojego smaczku miesiąca… och.

\- Widziałaś Theo? - zapytała Lavender - Uczyliśmy się w bibliotece i powiedział, że musi wziąć książkę ze swojego pokoju. To było prawie dwie godziny temu!

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Sprawdź lochy Slytherinu. - Ten okropny obraz Zaklinacza Węża zasługiwał na rozmowę z Lavender.

\- Tam właśnie zmierzam, ale zobaczyłam światło w lochu eliksirów. Myślałam, że może tu będzie. - Lavender westchnęła. - Theo jest tak utalentowany w eliksirach.

Hermiona ponownie wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do szczotkowania robaków. Theo miał naturalny talent, to prawda, ale rzadko się przykładał. Lavender nie zauważyła chłodnej odpowiedzi Hermiony. Jej oczy lśniły, prawdopodobnie przypominając sobie seksowny sposób, w jaki Theo rozdrabniał swój ślaz na zajęciach. Potem zwróciła zimne spojrzenie na Hermionę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że możemy być dorosłe, Hermiono - powiedziała. - Nie możesz winić Theo za pójście naprzód.

\- Lavender…

Jej była współlokatorka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

\- Draco powiedział mi o prawdziwych uczuciach Theo do mnie.

\- Lavender, nie możesz poklepać Draco po głowie... - powiedziała Hermiona. Lavender zamrugała. - Nie możesz poklepywać. On piecze… aaaagh! - Hermiona upuściła swojego ślimaka, przerażona, gdy przypomniała sobie słowa Draco z poufnej kawiarni.

\- On piecze - powtórzyła powoli Hermiona. - PIECZENIE.

\- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Lavender.

Twarz Hermiony zapłonęła i nie mogła powstrzymać się od spojrzenia na Snape'a, który patrzył w milczeniu, unosząc jedną brew. Lavender wpatrywała się w Hermionę i nie zauważyła portretu.

\- Wiem… wiem… Draco… jest… bardzo… przekonujący - powiedziała ostrożnie Hermiona - Ale on… jest… on jest… - Och, zamierzała zabić tego człowieka.

\- Draco powiedział, że Theo nie może oderwać ode mnie wzroku podczas kolacji. - Głos Lavender był równie senny i rozmarzony jak głos Luny. - Powiedział, że Theo przeszedł do naszego stołu do eliksirów, żeby mógł być blisko mnie.

Szczęka Hermiony opadła. 

\- Lavender, Draco piecze! Draco cały czas piecze! I nie możesz tego zjeść!

Lavender zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Nie, rozmawialiśmy przed zajęciami z Obrony. Nie wiedziałam, że Draco piecze.

\- On… on… - Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

\- Draco uważa, że byłabym dobra dla Theo - ciągnęła Lavender. - A Luna przyszła, kiedy byliśmy w bibliotece i zobaczyła roje Miłosnych Diggli! - zarumieniła się. - Draco uważa, że Theo lubi moją kobiecość…

Och, Merlinie. 

\- Nie? Nie! - Hermiona płakała, machając swoją małą szczoteczką. - Nie możesz poklepywać głowy Draco! Po prostu próbuje odgarniać tobą śnieg!

Uśmiech Lavender poszerzył się. 

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna. Nie możesz znieść faktu, że Theo jest teraz we mnie zakochany, a Draco jest moim przyjacielem.

\- Lavender, Theo nie jest z tobą w śluzie!

\- Ewwww. Bardzo zazdrosna. To bardzo nieatrakcyjne… Uważaj, Draco wkrótce zmęczy się twoim harpiowym podejściem.

Lavender wyszła, a laboratorium zapadła cisza, gdy Hermiona dość agresywnie szczotkowała swoje robaki. Nigdy więcej nie zje nic u Martine.

\- Nie dodawaj tego śluzu, panno Granger - powiedział nagle Snape. - Wszelkie ślady skóry lub krwi zanieczyszczą miksturę.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wytarła pędzel. Miał oczywiście rację, ale nic nie powiedziała, po prostu dokładnie wyczyściła włosie szczotki i zabrała się za kolejnego robaka. W laboratorium znów zapadła cisza, kiedy miażdżyła swoje martwe już ślimaki i dodawała je do eliksiru, który natychmiast zmienił kolor na fioletowy. Zdjęła kociołek z ognia i przykryła go, aby uniknąć niebezpiecznych oparów.

\- Nie rozumiem tutaj twojego zamiaru, panno Granger - powiedział w końcu Snape. - Czy próbujesz wyleczyć wrzody wilkołaka?

\- Nie. - Hermiona zdjęła rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry i zaczęła mierzyć kolce jeżozwierza, krojąc je na 2-calowe odcinki.

\- To z pewnością wywar uzdrawiający - upierał się Snape. - Najprawdopodobniej do nałożenia na skórę. Zakładam, że dodasz również korzeń imbiru.

\- Nie, ziele Anjelica - powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc słoik ze słodko pachnącymi liśćmi.

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić… - zaczął Snape, po czym zamilkł, intensywnie wpatrując się w coś. Hermiona spojrzała na siebie i zauważyła, że podniesienie słoika spowodowało, że rękaw jej szaty opadł do tyłu, wyraźnie odsłaniając bliznę „SZLAMA”.

W laboratorium ponownie zapadła cisza, gdy Hermiona dodawała kolce i śluz z robaków, po czym wykonała serię obrotów w prawo i w lewo. Potem ponownie podkręciła ogień i dodała zioła.

\- Eliksir będzie musiał gotować się na wolnym ogniu przez całą noc - oświadczył Snape. Hermiona skinęła głową i odłożyła pokrywkę kociołka. Anjelica na szczęście zmniejszyła zapach eliksiru. Snape patrzył, jak sprzątała miejsce pracy i odkładała tacę z robakami.

\- Panno Granger! - Snape warknął, kiedy odwróciła się do wyjścia. Spojrzała z powrotem na portret. Twarz Snape'a była bez wyrazu - To bardzo niebezpieczny eliksir - powiedział ponuro. - Najmniejszy błąd może jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć każdą przeklętą bliznę, powodując nieludzki ból.

\- Cóż, mam sześć prób, żeby to naprawić - powiedziała Hermiona.

Snape uniósł brew. 

\- Sześć?

Pokazała mu swoje przedramię. 

\- Sześć liter.

Zmarszczka na jego malowanej twarzy jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiła. 

\- Nie radziłbym testować tego na sobie.

\- Na kim powinnam zatem to przetestować? - zapytała Hermiona. - Czy przyprowadzić Lavender z powrotem?

\- Zdecydowanie odradzam ci tego - warknął Snape. - Jeśli musisz przetestować tę swoją paskudną miksturę, zrób to w ambulatorium pod nadzorem lekarza.

\- Pani Pomfrey nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła - powiedziała Hermiona. Grymas Snape'a był teraz jawnym grymasem.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z lekkomyślnego lekceważenia przez Gryfonów innych osób dla większego dobra - ciągnął Snape. - Na szczęście udało ci się w to wplątać być może jedynego czarodzieja, który jest w stanie powstrzymać cię przed zabiciem się niesprawdzoną miksturą.

\- Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać - warknęła Hermiona, tłumiąc swój niechętny szacunek dla gramatyki Snape'a. - Jesteś tylko cholernym obrazem.

\- Mówiłem o Draco.

Hermiona gapiła się na byłego mistrza eliksirów. 

\- Chcesz, żebym powiedziała Draco? Wpadnie w szał!

\- Dokładnie.

Hermiona się skrzywiła. 

\- Bardzo żałuję, że cię tu sprowadziłam.

\- Uważam to za twoją jedyną inteligentną decyzję tego wieczoru - powiedział Snape.

\- On też nie może mnie powstrzymać - wtrąciła się Hermiona. - Zrobię, co chcę, kiedy chcę, gdzie…

\- Naprawdę mnie zdumiewa, że wciąż żyjesz - zauważył Snape.

Hermiona sapnęła i odwróciła się, by odejść, otwierając drzwi laboratorium.

\- Panno Granger - zawołał Snape i coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że się odwróciła. Malowane ręce dyrektora były przed nim splecione. - Znałem kiedyś genialnego ucznia… który również lubił eksperymentalne eliksiry.

Hermiona podeszła bliżej do obrazu, wygrywając z ciekawością.

\- Próbowała stworzyć nowy eliksir ochronny - ciągnął Snape napiętym głosem. - Ale dodała zbyt wiele kolców jeżozwierza, a kiedy go wypiła. - Namalowana postać przełknęła. - Kolce zaatakowały jej gardło. To była agonia. - Jego ciemne oczy były pełne bólu.

Hermiona ledwo mogła oddychać. 

\- Czy… umarła?

Snape potrząsnął głową. 

\- Byłem tam… wepchnąłem jej bezoar do gardła - spojrzał na swoje ręce. - Miałem go w kieszeni, na wszelki wypadek. - Jego oczy przeniosły się na malowany bukiet lilii na stole za nim.

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Lily Evans, później Lily Potter. Genialna uczennica eliksirów. 

\- Zapewniam cię, dyrektorze - powiedziała. - Nie podejmę żadnego niepotrzebnego ryzyka.

Snape skinął głową, a Hermiona ponownie odwróciła się, by wyjść. 

\- Panno Granger.

\- Tak? - sapnęła, ponownie się odwracając.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu eliksirowi - powiedział. - Jednak przegrzanie go byłoby śmiertelne.

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się wąsko, po czym skinęła głową. 

\- Naprzeciwko drzwi mojej sypialni jest obraz przedstawiający aptekę. Powinnam cię usłyszeć, jeśli zawołasz.

Snape również skinął głową, wciąż marszcząc brwi, a Hermiona podeszła bliżej do ramy obrazu. 

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. - trzymała jego pomalowane spojrzenie. - Dziękuję Ci za wszystko.

Wykrzywił usta. 

\- Gdybyś mogła tylko trzymać swoich głupich przyjaciół z dala od tego laboratorium, byłoby to wystarczające, dzięki.

***

Snape miał rację - eliksir Przeklętej Blizny zagotował się dwa razy tej nocy. Były dyrektor wyskoczył z urokliwego sklepu na obrazie naprzeciwko drzwi Hermiony o 1 w nocy, a jego krzyki budziły połowę dormitorium dziewcząt i przerażały każdego, kto rozpoznał głos. Hermiona pospieszyła do laboratorium w swojej piżamie z pingwinem i puszystych kapciach, aby ugasić płomienie, znosząc ostre komentarze Snape'a o głupich uczniach, którzy nie rozumieli zmienności tojadu pod wpływem ciepła. Zaczął nawet komentować jej włosy. Roztwór zagotował się ponownie dwie godziny później. Hermiona w końcu zdecydowała się spać na jednym ze stołów do eliksirów, po czym wstała wcześnie, aby sprawdzić stan eliksiru.

\- Jest zgęstniały - powiedział Snape z ironią. Hermiona wiedziała, że musi wyglądać na przerażoną, ale czuła niesamowitą ulgę, widząc konsystencję eliksiru podobną do owsianki, po czym cofnęła się.

\- Pozwolę mu ostygnąć do dzisiejszej nocy, a potem dodam kolce jeżanki - powiedziała Hermiona, wyłączając ogień.

\- Nie mieszaj go zbyt szybko - ostrzegł Snape. Hermiona skinęła głową. Wiedziała, że zbyt energiczne mieszanie może spowodować nadmierne rozpadanie się kolców.

\- I zabezpiecz drzwi - dodał obraz. - Te małe Puchońskie gnojki wciąż kręcą się po zamku.

Hermiona ziewała przez wszystkie swoje środowe zajęcia, a Draco rzucał jej podejrzliwe spojrzenia, nie wierząc w wersję, że uczyła się do późna. Jego podejrzenia pogłębiły się, gdy po obiedzie złapał ją przed zamkiem z trzema Piskliwymi Myszkami, które niosły kosze pełne resztek jedzenia z kuchni.

\- Po prostu rozłóżcie to wszystko na ziemi - rozkazała im Hermiona, wskazując różdżką. Trzymała pusty słoik, który kiedyś zawierał Dziewiczą Ziemię. - Nie wchodźcie do świecącego kręgu.

\- Co to jest, Hermiono? - zapytał Draco, podchodząc do niej z miotłą w dłoni.

\- Tylko taki mały projekt - powiedziała radośnie. - Tyle wystarczy - powiedziała Myszkom i odesłała je. Leila wyglądała na skłonną się zatrzymać, ale poszła za swoimi przyjaciółmi pod wpływem surowego spojrzenia Draco.

\- Jaki projekt? - zapytał Draco. - Czy to ten sam projekt, który nie pozwalał Ci zasnąć przez całą ostatnią noc? Pansy powiedziała, że widziała cię w lochach, wyglądającą… ach… nieuporządkowanie.

\- Lubię być „nieuporządkowana”. - Hermiona podeszła bliżej, mając nadzieję, że go rozproszy. Nie mogła mu jeszcze powiedzieć o rozwiązaniu na blizny. Tylko by się zmartwił i poległ jutro w tym głupim meczu.

Draco otoczył ją ramieniem. 

\- Hmmm… intrygujące - szepnął jej do ucha. Potem podniósł głowę i westchnął. - Ale mam trening jeden na jeden z Hooch.

Hermiona starała się nie dąsać. Tak było naprawdę, jednak gołębie mogą przylecieć w każdej chwili. Draco pocałował ją delikatnie, a potem cofnął się, przeczesując ręką włosy. Sam wyglądał na dość zmęczonego.

\- Coś planujesz - powiedział, patrząc na jedzenie porozrzucane na trawie. - Powiedz mi, co...

\- Panie Malfoy! - krzyknął głos. Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli Hooch lecącą nad nimi, machającą do Draco.

\- Śmiało - powiedziała mu. Za profesor majaczyła ciemna chmura ptaków i słyszała słaby dźwięk trzepotania i skrzeczenia. - Powiem Ci później.

Draco pocałował ją szybko i wsiadł na miotłę. 

\- Później - powtórzył surowo i odleciał. Hermiona patrzyła, jak odchodzi, po czym schowała się za pobliskim krzakiem, prawie przewracając się o małego ucznia.

\- Leila! - warknęła. - Mówiłam ci, żebyś wracała do zamku!

\- Wygląda na to, że jest to bardzo nieprzemyślany plan - powiedziała Leila. - Masz szczęście, że pan Malfoy musiał odlecieć.

\- Nie możesz się w to mieszać - powiedziała Hermiona. - To jest… - Głośne piski i trzepotanie zagłuszyły jej słowa i dwie czarownice natychmiast się schyliły.

\- Cicho - szepnęła Hermiona. Leila pociągnęła nosem.

Hermiona uklękła na zimnej, twardej ziemi i wetknęła różdżkę w gałęzie krzewu. Stado gołębi z zapałem zjadało resztki jedzenia, a dwa ptaki walczyły o zjełczały ser.

\- Terra vinctum sepere, sepere terra - szepnęła. Świecący krąg zniknął. Był tam tylko po to, by pokazać Myszkom, gdzie rzucać jedzenie, ale Dziewicza Ziemia na ziemi lśniła słabym srebrem. Hermiona ostrożnie wypowiedziała inkantację, poruszając różdżką tworząc małe, powolne okręgi.

\- Mówisz, że panna Granger tu była? - Hermiona słyszała pompatyczne tony Erniego, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

\- Tak, proszę pana - powiedział łakomie prefekt Krukonów. - Ona i ci wichrzyciele z Hufflepuffu wyrzucali śmieci.

Hermiona posłała Leili zdesperowane spojrzenie, nie przerywając rzucania zaklęć. Leila skinęła głową i wygramoliła się zza krzaka. Ślizgonka miała na tyle rozsądku, żeby chodzić ostrożnie i nic nie mówić, dopóki nie znalazła się w pewnej odległości od gołębi, które rozdzierały stos spleśniałych bułek. Hermiona skoncentrowała się na ostatniej iteracji: „Terra vinctum!”

Skrzeczenie ptaków stało się głośniejsze, a Hermiona patrzyła z satysfakcją, zanim wstała i otrzepała liście i brud z rajstop. Leila stała dziesięć stóp dalej, gapiąc się. Ernie i Krukon zniknęli.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

\- To był test, prawda?

Hermiona skrzywiła się. Ta Myszka była zbyt mądra. 

\- Może. Co powiedziałaś Erniemu?

\- Że eksperymentowałaś z magicznym kompostem.

_ Niezła jest. _ Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Zawsze czuła, że kuchnie w Hogwarcie zbyt marnotrawią resztki jedzenia. Być może …

Leila wciąż wpatrywała się w ptaki, dopóki Hermiona nie przegoniła jej z powrotem do zamku. 

\- Pamiętaj, nie mów nikomu.

Mała Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. 

\- Wątpię, by ktokolwiek mi uwierzył.

***

Kolacja tego wieczoru była raczej przyprawiająca o zawrót głowy, co było winą dwóch ogromnych sztandarów Quidditcha wiszących w Wielkiej Sali. Banery reprezentowały dwie drużyny planowanych rozgrywek: Warchlaki i Kurzajki. Hermiona jęknęła, kiedy usłyszała nazwy drużyn, które wybrali ci idioci prefekci i Ernie, a teraz znowu jęknęła na widok ich sztandarów. Fioletowy sztandar warchlaków był wystarczająco zły, ozdobiony wściekłym dzikiem warczącym na tłum, oczami szalonymi z wściekłości, śliną kapiącą na podłogę. Ale kremowy sztandar kurzajek był jeszcze gorszy, z dziwnymi kulistymi kształtami skaczącymi w szczególnie obrzydliwy sposób. Draco wpadł do biura McGonagall, aby zaprotestować przeciwko nazwie, jednak bezskutecznie. Był kurzajką i musiał znieść obrazę swojej godności.

Po kolacji Hermiona spędziła cichą godzinę z Draco w Pokoju Życzeń, tak go rozpraszając, że nie zapytał o wcześniejszą akcję z Piskliwymi Myszkami. Następnie Draco rzucił się na w pośpiechu na trening, a ona udała się do Wieży Gryffindoru, aby zdobyć Mapę Huncwotów. Musiała porozmawiać z Pansy.

Luna wychylała się przez balustradę na trzecim piętrze, machając siecią na Miłosne Diggle i przez chwilę Hermiona rozważała ukrycie się a la Draco.

Jednak Luna odwróciła się i zobaczyła ją. 

\- Cześć, Hermiono - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Szukasz Erniego?

\- Z pewnością nie - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Jeśli szukasz Neville'a, on i Pansy całują się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru - powiedziała Luna, opierając swoją siatkową rączkę o poręcz. Ze smutkiem pokręciła głową. - Nie widziałam wokół nich żadnego Miłosnego Diggla. 

\- Może byli zbyt głośni - powiedziała Hermiona, nigdy nie mogąc oprzeć się przeświadczeniu teorii: „Co odstrasza Diggle?”.

\- Och, Diggle uwielbiają głośne dźwięki, a nawet wrzaski - powiedziała Luna entuzjastycznie. - Zwłaszcza gdy...

\- W porządku, Luna, muszę iść - powiedziała szybko Hermiona, cofając się i żałując, że się gdzieś nie schowała. - Powodzenia!

Praktycznie uciekła do Wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie znalazła Neville'a na sofie ważnych rozmów z Pansy na kolanach.

-… To piękny kraj - mówił Neville niskim, chrapliwym głosem. - Zielony i dość zaciszny. Nocą gwiazdy… 

\- Cześć, Neville - powiedziała głośno Hermiona. - Parkinson.

\- Cześć Hermiono - powiedział Neville. Zarumienił się lekko, ale nie puścił Pansy.

Pansy zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Theo szukał cię dziś wieczorem, Granger. Mam nadzieję, że nie zaczynasz znowu tego wszystkiego… 

\- Spokojnie, Pans - powiedział spokojnie Neville. - Hermiona by tego nie zrobiła. - Rzucił Hermionie spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło: „Zapewniłem ci spokój”.

\- Nie widuję się z Theo - powiedziała Hermiona, siadając naprzeciw nich. - Lavender by się to nie spodobało.

\- Fuj, to jest nawet gorsze - powiedziała Pansy. Oparła się z powrotem o ramię sofy i przesunęła dłonią po ramieniu Neville'a. - Jakby kiedykolwiek poleciał na ten fioletowy żużel.

\- Pans - powiedział Neville. Pansy prychnęła, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Parkinson - powiedziała Hermiona. - O zadaniu na Zaklęcia. - Neville natychmiast zesztywniał. - Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz, Nev - powiedziała. - Szczegóły są dość interesujące.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział szybko Neville. Zdjął Pansy z kolan i położył ją na sofie z siłą, która zaskoczyła Hermionę.

\- Do zobaczenia na górze - powiedział Neville, muskając dłonią włosy Pansy. Rzucił Hermionie szybkie spojrzenie. - Bądźcie ostrożne.

\- Zawsze jestem ostrożna - powiedziała Hermiona. Neville parsknął i praktycznie wbiegł po schodach do sypialni chłopców.

\- Lepiej, żeby to było dobre, Granger - powiedziała Pansy, teraz wyciągnięta na kanapie w ten grzeszny sposób, jak mieli w zwyczaju Ślizgoni. - Jak widzisz, muszę zaraz być gdzieś indziej.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. 

\- Chcę, żebyś zatrzymała Astorię w korytarzu eliksirów przed jutrzejszym meczem Quidditcha.

Ciemne oczy Pansy przyglądały jej się leniwie. 

\- Na jak długo?

\- Dwie minuty, może trzy.

Pansy przesunęła palcem po dolnej wardze. 

\- Nie jestem zbyt… blisko… z Astorią. Może wydać jej się to podejrzane.

\- Narzekaj na mnie - zasugerowała Hermiona. - Brudny szlam, który ją okradł. Wystarczająco źle jest stracić Draco na rzecz Czystokrwistej, ale…

\- Rozumiem - powiedziała Pansy. Zamrugała powoli do Hermiony, rozważając. - To może się udać.

\- Wspaniale - Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, a Pansy również wstała z bezwysiłkową gracją. - Zatrzymaj ją tuż przed salą eliksirów, przy gobelinie Merlina.

\- W porządku. - Pansy podniosła swoją małą srebrną torebkę i ruszyła po schodach. Nagle zatrzymała się i odwróciła, patrząc w dół na Hermionę, która również zatrzymała się w połowie schodów.

\- Śledzisz mnie, Granger? - zapytała, a uśmiech wykwitł na jej ustach pokrytych czerwoną szminką. - Czy chciałabyś nas podejrzeć?

\- Zdecydowanie nie - powiedziała Hermiona, rumieniąc się. - Potrzebuję mojej książki do eliksirów.

Pansy posłała jej znaczące spojrzenie. 

\- Jesteś pewna? Możesz się czegoś nauczyć. - Jej usta znów się wykrzywiły. - Kilka ślizgońskich sztuczek dla Draco?

Palce Hermiony zacisnęły się na poręczy schodów. 

\- Nie potrzebuję żadnej pomocy przy Draco.

Uśmiech Pansy poszerzył się. 

\- Nie masz pojęcia, w co się pakujesz - mruknęła. - Ani jak to jest. Nie będziesz po tym taka sama.

Hermiona wytrzymała jej spojrzenie. 

\- On też nie.

Pansy zamrugała, po czym skinęła głową. 

\- Wierzę ci - powiedziała, podobnie jak wtedy kiedy przedostała się do Dziurawego Kotła. - Obecnie prawie nie poznaję Draco.

Ślizgonka zatrzepotała palcami i wyjęła mały kawałek pergaminu złożony w kwiatek. 

\- Dobranoc, Granger. Pansy wręczyła jej papierowy kwiatek i weszła po schodach chłopców, w swojej pofalowanej postaci w dopasowanej czarnej sukience i srebrnych obcasach.

Hermiona spojrzała za nią, a potem spojrzała na złożony pergamin w jej dłoni. Stuknęła różdżką, a on otworzył się. Elegancką kaligrafią zapisano na nim trzy krótkie słowa:  **_Nie zrań go._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Urodziny Dumbledore’a!


	62. Urodziny Dumbledore’a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARCHLAKI (fioletowy)
> 
> Kapitan: Lavinia Clarke
> 
> Obrońca: Astoria Greengrass (Slytherin)
> 
> Szukający: Ginevra Weasley (Gryffindor)
> 
> Pałkarze: dwóch Puchonów
> 
> Ścigający: Ślizgon i dwóch Krukonów
> 
> KURZAJKI (kremowy)
> 
> Kapitan: Madame Hooch
> 
> Obrońca: Demelza Robins (Gryffindor)
> 
> Szukający: Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)
> 
> Pałkarze: bliźnięta Lundy (Gryffindor)
> 
> Ścigający: Ślizgon, Krukon i Puchon

Hermiona stała w małej wnęce niedaleko drzwi do lochów eliksirów, czekając na Pansy. Nieprzerwany strumień Ślizgonów płynął korytarzem w kierunku boiska do Quidditcha, a podekscytowanie kryło się pod ich podnieconym szeptem rozmów. Draco już przeszedł, wyglądając bardzo przystojnie w kremowej koszulce ze złotym napisem. Miło było zobaczyć go w czymś innym niż czarny.

Tego ranka obudziła się wcześnie, pomimo dnia wolnego od zajęć. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Ginny już nie spała. Jej współlokatorka siedziała na sofie owinięta w kołdrę, wpatrując się w kubek z herbatą.

\- Mam cały zestaw nowych technik - powiedziała Ginny, gdy dołączyła do niej Hermiona. - Pomyślałam, że wezmę przykład z Astorii i nie ujawnię wszystkiego podczas treningów. - Przygryzła wargę. - Ale to wszystko jest niesprawdzone z innymi graczami. Lavinia będzie obserwować i… - Urwała, ale Hermiona znała imię, którego nie wypowiedziała. Harry.

Hermiona zamarła z przerażenia. Ginny rozważała profesjonalną karierę w Quidditchu i to była jej szansa, by zaimponować Lavinii…

\- Ginny. - Ton Hermiony sprawił, że Ruda spojrzała w górę. - Ginny - powtórzyła Hermiona. - Mam dziś pewien plan dotyczący Astorii, ale powiedz tylko słowo, a go odwołam.

Ginny w milczeniu słuchała, jak Hermiona opisywała jej plan. Jej przyjaciółka zasługiwała na to, by dokładnie wiedzieć, co może się stać. Kiedy Hermiona przestała mówić, oczy Ginny zabłysły.

\- Musisz to zrobić, Hermiono - powiedziała zdecydowanie. - Musisz.

\- Ale to twój zespół, a ja nie chcę zmniejszyć twoich szans…

\- Obiecaj mi, że to zrobisz. - Ginny złapała Hermionę za ręce. - Obiecaj mi, że odniesiesz sukces.

Hermiona przełknęła. 

\- Obiecuję.

Teraz, po prawie godzinie stania w ciasnej alkowie, Hermiona gorzko pożałowała tej obietnicy. Nie mogła nic zagwarantować. Tak wiele może się nie udać. Szczerze mówiąc, uznała swoje szanse na sukces jako 1 do 3.

Spojrzała w dół na mapę Huncwotów. Kropka Pansy wreszcie opuszczała lochy Slytherinu i zmierzała w jej stronę. Astoria też wkrótce przyjdzie. Dłoń Hermiony zacisnęła się na różdżce. Aby wszystko zadziałało, konieczne było precyzyjne wyczucie czasu.

Pansy stanęła naprzeciw gobelinu Merlina i oparła się o ścianę, wyglądając na znudzoną. Grupa uczniów przeszła obok bez jakiegokolwiek spojrzenia na czarownicę ze Slytherinu - najwyraźniej Pansy włóczyła się bezużytecznie po lochach przez cały czas.

Hermiona wyślizgnęła się zza wnęki i szybko minęła Pansy, by zajrzeć za róg schodów do holu wejściowego. Machnęła różdżką i pojawiła się czarna mglista kurtyna podobna do tej Draco, zaprojektowana tak, by rozproszyć się w ciągu kilku minut. Nie chciała obcej ingerencji. Kropka Astorii opuściła lochy Slytherinu, a Obrończyni została sama. Hermiona wróciła do Pansy i rzuciła drugą osłonę, która pozwalała na przejście tylko Astorii.

\- Idzie - szepnęła Hermiona. - Stań tam. Zatrzymaj tutaj Astorię, ale nie zbliżaj się zbyt blisko - schowała różdżkę i wyjęła mały słoik Dziewiczej Ziemi, rozrzucając ją na podłodze przed gobelinem.

Pansy zajęła wyznaczone miejsce. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz.

\- Po prostu zrób swoją część - powiedziała Hermiona, zakręcając słoik i wkładając go do kieszeni. - Potrzebuję trzech, może czterech minut. - Wsunęła się z powrotem do alkowy.

Cienka szczelina między gobelinem a ścianą wnęki dawała jej dobry widok na korytarz eliksirów. Pansy znów opierała się o ścianę, ziewając, a szybkie kroki Astorii rozległy się na kamiennej podłodze.

\- Astoria - wycedziła Pansy.

Kroki ustały, a Hermiona wyjrzała przez szczelinę. Profil Astorii był wyraźnie widoczny. Miała na sobie fioletową koszulkę Warchlaków, a jej włosy były splecione w skomplikowany warkocz z fioletowymi wstążkami. Diamenty Malfoyów wyglądały zza jej kołnierza. Astoria trzymała w jednej ręce długą, smukłą miotłę, pomalowaną na srebrno.

\- Paaaaansy - Astoria wydawała się znudzona. - Co u licha mogłabyś ...

\- Co ty z nią robisz? - głos Pansy ociekał jadem.

\- O co…

\- Ta brudna szlamowa dziwka. Czy pozwolisz Draco paradować z nią po zamku?

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego miałoby to cię obchodzić. - Astoria wydawała się rozbawiona. - Uciekaj do swojego beksowatego zdrajcy krwi.

Pansy zacisnęła szczękę. 

\- Przynajmniej jest czystokrwisty, a ja mam reputację do przywrócenia. Ale ty… musisz tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością, Astoria, żeby stracić Malfoya na rzecz szlamy. Czy Dray-co w końcu zmęczył się twoimi chorymi, małymi gierkami?

Hermiona nagle doszła do siebie - stała zamrożona, wręcz przerażona tą rozmową. Uniosła różdżkę, lekko wsuwając ją w szczelinę: „Terra vinctum sepere, sepere terra…”

\- Draco zawsze wróci do mnie - powiedziała chłodno Astoria.

\- Otóż to? To jest twój plan? Będziesz po prostu czekać, aż Draco się opamięta? Widziałaś, jak na nią patrzy? Widziałaś diamenty w tym kędzierzawym szlamowatym bałaganie?

\- Tanie bombki na taniej dziwce - powiedziała Astoria, rumieniąc się lekko. - Marnujesz mój czas, Pansy.

Astoria zrobiła krok do przodu, zmuszając Hermionę do przesunięcia się, trzymając różdżkę wycelowaną w blondynkę. Serce Hermiony zabiło mocniej. Pansy traciła swój moment.

Wtedy drzwi do lochu eliksirów otworzyły się, powodując, że Astoria odruchowo cofnęła się. 

\- Witam, panno Greengrass, panno Parkinson - zaświergotał cichy głos. _ Leila. _

Hermiona chciała się spoliczkować. Dlaczego nie sprawdziła lochu eliksirów pod kątem innych kropek? Ponieważ cała cholerna szkoła szła na mecz, to dlatego. „… Humilus terra vinctum, incarcerous, incarcerous…”

Leila zrobiła krok do przodu, ale została zatrzymana przez dłoń Pansy na jej chudym ramieniu. Mała twarz Pierwszorocznej wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, ale potem zobaczyła srebrzystą Dziewiczą Ziemię rozrzuconą na podłodze. Niebieskie oczy Leili rozszerzyły się, po czym przeniosły się na gobelin za którym stała Hermiona. Dziewczynka nie mogła przegapić różdżki wystającej z wnęki.

Astoria zignorowała jednak Leilę. 

\- Myślisz o pouczaniu mnie w sprawie Draco? - Astoria zapytała Pansy. - Draco zostawił cię dla mnie i zostawi dla mnie szlamę. Zawsze do mnie wróci.

Astoria znowu zrobiła krok do przodu, zmuszając Hermionę do wysunięcia różdżki nieco dalej z wnęki, aby podtrzymać połączenie. „Humilus terra…”

\- To niekoniecznie musi nastąpić, panno Greengrass - wtrąciła Leila.

Astoria zatrzymała się, wpatrując się w Leilę.

\- Wydajesz się dość nieprzyjemna - kontynuowała dziewczyna. - Nie jestem przekonana, że pasowałabyś do pana Malfoya.

Usta Pansy opadły, a Hermiona byłaby rozbawiona, gdyby jej krew nie ostygła nagle.

\- Chyba potrzebujesz lekcji manier, dziecko - syknęła Astoria, wyciągając różdżkę. Twarz Pansy straciła cały kolor. Najwyraźniej przypomniałą sobie panowanie Carrowów rok wcześniej, z częstym używaniem Crucio na młodszych uczniach.

Leila nie cofnęła się ani o cal. 

\- Tak mi powiedziano. Ale pod tym względem również nie wydajesz się być dobrym wzorem do naśladowania.

\- Durant! - syknęła Pansy, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Leili. Serce Hermiony waliło, ale nie przerwała inkantacji. Jeszcze jedna iteracja…

\- Durant? - Astoria opuściła różdżkę. - Jak Alexander Durant?

\- On jest moim bratem.

\- Ach, drogi Alex. - Astoria uśmiechnęła się blado. - Moje współczucie dla jego niesprawiedliwego... uwięzienia.

Hermiona prychnęła cicho, przypominając sobie podłe słowa histerycznego Duranta po skazaniu go na trzydzieści lat w Azkabanie.

\- Nic z tego nie pomaga… sytuacji Draco - powiedziała Pansy, próbując zwrócić uwagę Astorii z powrotem na siebie.

\- Jeśli Draco chce tarzać się w szlamie w tym roku, to jego sprawa - warknęła Astoria. - Czystość zawsze zwycięży. Blaise rzucił swoją zdrajczynię krwi, tę rudą, prawda?

Ręka Leili powędrowała do kieszeni, a Pansy płynnie poruszyła się, by chwycić ramię dziewczynki.

\- Jestem pewna, że wiesz, Pansy, do czego nadają się Gryfoni, skoro nie przeszkadza ci to, że sama masz trochę brudu pod paznokciami - zadrwiła Astoria.

„Terra vinctum!” Hermiona syknęła cicho, kończąc zaklęcie. Opuściła różdżkę i opadła na ścianę wnęki, a pot spływał po jej twarzy.

\- A teraz zejdźcie mi z drogi. Obie. Mam do wygrania parodię meczu Quidditcha - warknęła Astoria. Blondynka ruszyła naprzód, a Pansy ledwo przepchnęła Leilę sprzed nóg Greengrass.

Hermiona wyciągnęła mapę i patrzyła, jak kropka Astorii wchodzi po schodach do holu wejściowego. Dopiero wtedy wyłoniła się z gobelinu.

Twarz Leili pojaśniała. 

\- Zrobiłaś to, panno Granger? Czy rzuciłaś…

\- Cicho - powiedziała Hermiona, usuwając osłonę po drugiej stronie korytarza. - Dziękuję Leila i tak, skończyłam inkantację.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałaś słuchać takiego języka, Durant - powiedziała Pansy.

\- W porządku, panno Parkinson - zaświergotała Leila. - Nie uważam, aby ty ani panna Greengrass byłyście odpowiednimi wzorami do naśladowania.

Pansy zamrugała, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Miło widzieć choć raz jak ktoś inny ma do czynienia z Leilą.

\- Byłeś bardzo odważna, żeby mi pomóc - powiedziała Hermiona do małej Ślizgonki. - Ale chcę, żebyś od teraz była ostrożna. Ty i twoi przyjaciele macie siedzieć jak najdalej od panny Greengrass na meczu.

\- Puchoni są już na boisku. Siedzimy przy ławce zespołu pana Malfoya - powiedziała Leila. Po raz pierwszy Hermiona zauważyła kremowe wstążki w ciemnych warkoczykach dziewczyny.

\- Dobrze. Nie zwracajcie na siebie uwagi. - Leila przewróciła oczami, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Piskliwe Myszki nie potrafiły nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Leila uciekła, trzepocząc zielonym płaszczem.

\- Cóż za przerażająca mała dziewczynka - wycedziła Pansy.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia - Hermiona ruszyła w stronę holu wejściowego, a Pansy, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, ruszyła za nią.

\- Granger - powiedziała Pansy z napięciem. - Granger, nie miałam na myśli tego, co tam powiedziałam o…

\- Wiem - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie powiedziałaś nic, czego bym się nie spodziewała.

Pansy potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Lepiej, żeby to było tego warte, Granger. Powinnaś była po prostu zmienić ją w gołębia.

***

Draco stał przy drzwiach Wielkiej Sali z miotłą w dłoni i rozmawiał z Lavender. 

\- Nie, nie znam żadnych dobrych przepisów na biszkopty - powiedział złośliwie. - Brown, wydajesz się dziś jeszcze mniej sensowna niż zwykle.

Lavender zobaczyła Hermionę i Pansy i odskoczyła. Draco spojrzał nieufnie na dwie wiedźmy.

\- Powodzenia dzisiaj, Draco - wycedziła Pansy. - Nie zawiedź mnie. Założyłam się z Nevillem.

\- Co? - Hermiona była zaskoczona. - Neville nie lubi hazardu.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. 

\- Nie mógł się oprzeć moim warunkom.

\- Fuuuj - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Nie mogę zdecydować, czy wolę wygrać, czy przegrać. - Pansy mrugnęła do Draco i wyszła z budynku.

\- Nie wiem, co myśli sobie Neville - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc za nią.

Ręka Draco zakryła jej dłoń. 

\- Nie życzysz mi szczęścia? - mruknął, dotykając ustami jej ucha.

\- Może kibicuję Ginny? - powiedziała Hermiona. Naprawdę była skonfliktowana podczas meczu, chcąc, aby oboje Szukający dobrze sobie poradzili.

\- Myślę, że również powinniśmy się założyć. Jeśli złapię znicza, musisz… 

\- Hermiona! - początkowo myślała, że Ron ją woła i serce jej prawie się zatrzymało, ale głos był zbyt jasny i ostry. Hermiona odwróciła się, lekko zarumieniona, i zobaczyła idącego w ich kierunku George'a Weasleya.

\- Hermiono! To trwało zbyt długo! - George spojrzał na nią od góry do dołu i zagwizdał. - Cóż, czy nie wyglądasz apetycznie? - Rudzielec zignorował Draco.

\- George - powiedziała słabo Hermiona. Mogła się domyślić, dlaczego tu był. Ostatnio nie porozmawiała z Ernim o wyborze zewnętrznego spikera na mecz. Oczywiście ci głupi prefekci znowu zwyciężyli.

\- Ron przesyła swoją miłość - kontynuował George. Wyglądał szalenie, ubrany we wszystkie cztery kolory domu. Nad jednym okiem miał wytatuowanego lwa Gryffindoru, a z ucha zwisał kieł węża. - Ja przynoszę swoją miłość do ciebie osobiście, Hermiono. - Popatrzył. - Masz ochotę posmakować jej po meczu?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. George był całkowicie oddany swojej dziewczynie Angelinie. Chciał tylko dostać się pod skórę Draco.

\- Wolę młodszych mężczyzn - powiedziała George'owi z uśmiechem.

\- Hmmm… intrygujące - powiedział George. - Z drugiej strony ja przyznaję się do słabości do starszych kobiet. - Po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Draco. - Jak twoja mama, Malfoy? Czy nie czuje się samotnie?

Różdżka Draco znalazła się nagle w jego dłoni. 

\- Nie waż się mówić…

\- Drażliwy temat, drażliwy temat - powiedział George, szczerząc się szeroko. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, po czym odwrócił się w swojej czterokolorowej pelerynie, kierując kroki w stronę ogromnych dębowych drzwi wejściowych. - Do zobaczenia na boisku! - zaśpiewał.

\- To tylko George - powiedziała uspokajająco Hermiona.

Twarz Draco wciąż była mroczna, co skłoniło grupę pierwszorocznych Krukonów do ucieczki na drugą stronę korytarza. 

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak możesz znosić tę rodzinę.

***

Trybuny do quidditcha wokół Hogwarckiego boiska były przepełnione. Hałas był ogłuszający, a mecz jeszcze się nie rozpoczął. Wieść o wydarzeniu i zaangażowaniu w nie Harpii z Holyhead rozeszła się w czarodziejskim półświatku z prędkością światła. Widzowie przybywali z całej Wielkiej Brytanii. McGonagall ustawiła barierę wokół najbliższych rzędów, którą mogli przekraczać tylko uczniowie i pracownicy szkoły, ale wielu uczniów, zwłaszcza młodszych, miało spore problemy z przebiciem się przez tłum, aby dostać się na swoje miejsca.

Nawet Hermiona musiała użyć kilku dobrze wycelowanych iskierek ze swojej różdżki, by dostać się do Harry'ego. Ernie i prefekci patrolowali trybuny, by uciszyć hałaśliwych uczniów. Ale prawdziwym problemem byli odwiedzający ich dorośli, przepychający się o dobre miejsca, które dostępne były tylko na stojąco.

\- Aurorzy są tutaj - powiedział Harry, gdy Hermiona opadła na siedzenie obok niego. Miał na sobie szaty aurora, a jego oczy nie przestawały śledzić tego co dzieje się na boisku. - Nigdy nie widziałem tu takiego tłumu.

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni płaszcza. 

\- Potrzymaj.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się za okrągłymi okularami. 

\- Dlaczego dajesz mi swoją różdżkę?

\- Na wypadek gdybym stała się zbyt emocjonalna - powiedziała Hermiona, czując się winna. Harry skinął głową i schował różdżkę do kieszeni, po czym ścisnął jej dłoń.

Dzień był zimny, ale pogodny. Te przerażające sztandary świń i kurzajek wisiały nad boiskiem. Większość uczniów nosiła jak zwykle grube płaszcze i dodatki w kolorach swoich domów, ale zamiast jasnych pasów żółtego, czerwonego, niebieskiego i zielonego na trybunach, widzowie quidditcha byli wspaniałą mieszanką rozproszonych barw. Wielu dodatkowo nosiło fioletowo-kremowe kolory obu drużyn dzisiejszych rozgrywek, ponieważ mieli przyjaciół i współlokatorów po obu stronach.  _ Może mimo wszystko ten mecz nie jest takim strasznym pomysłem _ \- przyznała przed sobą Hermiona. Prawie pożałowała rzucenia dzisiejszego zaklęcia. Zemsta nie była zbyt dobrym świadectwem jedności między Domami.

Hermiona założyła Omniokulary, żeby odnaleźć Draco. Stał na boisku i rozmawiał z Kapitanem Kurzajek, Madame Hooch. Był piękny, naprawdę, cały kremowy i biało-złoty, a w tym tygodniu mieli dla siebie tylko kilka rozproszonych godzin… Hermiona zadrżała.  _ Skup się. _

Kilku graczy unosiło się w powietrzu, robiąc powolne, chaotyczne kółka. Zwykle lubili popisywać się przed meczem, ale napięcie było wysokie, a kapitanowie trzymali swoje drużyny w ryzach. Harry wybrał miejsca w pobliżu pokrytej fioletem ławki zespołu Warchlaków, zaledwie pięćdziesiąt stóp od miejsca, w którym Astoria stała na trawie z Lavinią Clarke i ich Ścigającym.

Kapitanowie wezwali swoich graczy, a Ginny przemknęła obok, mrugając do Hermiony i ignorując Harry'ego. Wyglądała pięknie w swojej fioletowej koszulce i pelerynie, a jej świecące włosy splecione z przodu nie zasłaniały oczu i gładko spływały za nią. Wyglądała na zdeterminowaną. Draco będzie miał trudności z pokonaniem jej.

Zawieszona w powietrzu platforma w czterech kolorach Domów unosiła się na środku boiska, niosąc McGonagall i tymczasowego ministra magii Gawaina Robardsa. Wszyscy zawodnicy ustawili się w rzędach na skraju boiska. Aurorzy na miotłach otoczyli murawę, a tłum był teraz prawie całkowicie cichy.

Hermiona poczuła ucisk w piersi, gdy zaczęły się przemówienia. W Wielkiej Sali odbyła się już ceremonia ku czci Dumbledore'a wcześniej tego dnia - Draco siedział spokojnie i cicho przy stole Slytherinu, pozornie niewrażliwy na spojrzenia w swoją stronę. Teraz było jeszcze gorzej - szepty szeleściły przez tłum, a koledzy z drużyny stojącej po obu stronach Draco odsunęli się nieznacznie. Być może większość szkoły odłożyła na bok rolę chłopaka w inwazji Śmierciożerców na szkołę i śmierci Dumbledore'a, ale nikt nie zapomniał. Hermiona nie mogła używać swoich Omnikularów bez bycia oczywistym, więc nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy. Pozostało jej tylko usiąść i wysłuchać krótkiego, serdecznego pragnienia McGonagall, aby przyszłe pokolenia zapamiętały Dumbledore'a i traktowały go jako wzór dobroci, intelektu, odwagi i ambicji zmiany świata na lepsze.

Robards wygłosił im chaotyczną mowę o bohaterstwie, zmusił Harry'ego i Hermionę do wstania i uznania dla ich, a następnie rozpoczął słabo zakamuflowaną promocję swojej kandydatury na Ministra Magii w nadchodzących styczniowych wyborach. Hermiona poczuła ulgę, gdy Robards w końcu zamilkł, a platforma i transparenty przesunęły się na bok.

\- Witamy na pierwszym w roku oficjalnym, upamiętniającym urodziny, między-domowym meczu quidditcha na cześć zmarłego i opłakanego Albusa Dumbledore'a! - Głos George'a rozbrzmiał na trybunach - Ceremonialne ubóstwienie w formie meczu!

Fala śmiechu przetoczyła się przez tłum, ale Harry spojrzał gniewnie na spikera. Hermiona poklepała go po dłoni. To tylko George.

\- Tutaj George Weasley, współwłaściciel Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów, wynalazca Puszków Pigmejskich i Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu! Odwiedźcie ulicę Pokątną numer 93 po meczu, aby kupić pamiątkowe produkty, takie jak nasz nowy znicz Dumbledore'a, który cytuje słynne frazy z… 

Zabrzmiał srebrny gwizdek Madame Hooch, sygnalizując początek meczu (i koniec reklamy), a publiczność wiwatowała. Trzynastu graczy wzbiło się w powietrze i unosiło poziomo względem obręczy, a ich kremowo-fioletowe peleryny powiewały za nimi.

Trzynastu graczy, a nie czternastu. Astoria wzbiła się razem z resztą, rozpoczynając swoją zwykłą wspinaczkę w górę, torem korkociągu. Ale na wysokości pięciu stóp miotła nagle podskoczyła, a potem zawisła w powietrzu, nie mogąc unieść się wyżej. Ślizgonka szarpała za uchwyt, gorączkowo kopiąc, ale miotła się nie poruszyła.

\- Co jest z Greengrass? - zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi. - Coś nie tak z jej miotłą? - Jego głos był pełen niepokoju. Nie zapomniał, jak przeklęta miotła prawie zabiła go w jego pierwszym meczu Quidditcha.

\- Dziwne - powiedziała Hermiona i coś w jej tonie sprawiło, że Harry spojrzał na nią ostro. Wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na boisko, trzymając ręce w rękawiczkach otwarcie na kolanach.

\- Wygląda na to, że Obrońca drużyny Warchlaków ma problemy techniczne - zabrzmiał wesoło George. - Czy ktoś zechce ją podwieźć do obręczy?

Pozostali gracze wciąż wisieli w powietrzu. Nawet Ginny i Draco zignorowali fruwającego w ich okolicy znicza, gdy wpatrywali się w Astorię. Opiekunka wściekle uderzała teraz różdżką w swoją miotłę, jakby próbowała bić upartego muła.

Lavinia dmuchnęła własnym złotym gwizdkiem, co wyraźnie wskazywało na przerwę, po czym błysnęła sygnałem do George'a. Hooch przywołała wszystkie piłki z powrotem do ich pudeł.

\- Kapitan drużyny Warchlaków, Lavinia Clarke, ogłosiła zatrzymanie czasu z powodu problemów ze sprzętem - oznajmił George. - Rozwiążcie to póki macie czas! Tymczasem porozmawiajmy o Q-Py-Blok… 

\- Cóż, to żenujące - powiedział Harry. - Dlatego przed każdym meczem gracze powinni odbyć kilka lotów treningowych?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. Lavinia zanurkowała w stronę Astorii i zawisła obok niej. Po minucie lub dwóch obie wiedźmy zeszły na ziemię.

\- To dziwne. - Harry kontynuował, wciąż marszcząc brwi. - Przez cały tydzień oglądałem Greengrass. Lata na wykonanym na zamówienie prototypie zwanym Asperitas, które są prawie nieomylne.

\- Miotły - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Wygląda na to, że Kapitan Warchlaków pożyczył Obrończyni własną miotłę - oznajmił George. - Powiedziano mi, że to inny model, zbudowany z myślą o mocy zamiast szybkości…

Astoria wystrzeliła prosto w górę, prawie przewracając Lavinię. Tłum wiwatował. Ale miotła nagle zatrzymała się, jakby szarpana niewidzialną smyczą, zrzucając Astorię na ziemię. Miotła wyprostowała się i wróciła do Lavinii, unosząc się na swojej wysokości.

\- Woohoo! - George krzyknął z radości. - Wygląda na to, że miotła Clarke nie przepada za Greengrass. Te Nimbusy potrafią być sprytnymi sędziami charakteru!

Hermiona przyłożyła dłoń do ust, żeby ukryć uśmiech.  _ Kocham cię, George. _ Nawet z trybun widziała śmiertelne spojrzenie, które Astoria skierowała na spikera machającego ręką ze swojej latającej platformy nad boiskiem.

Jeden ze Ścigających drużyny Warchlaków podszedł do Astorii z zapasowymi miotłami drużyny. Astoria szydziła z zeszłorocznych Nimbusów, ale złapała jednego. Znowu wstała, a tłum znowu wiwatował, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak Astoria ponownie zatrzymuje się na wysokości pięciu stóp.

\- Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem - powiedział Harry. - Jak ktoś mógł majstrować tak przy wszystkich miotłach?

McGonagall pojawiła się na boisku, próbując uspokoić Astorię, gdy blondynka zaczęła krzyczeć, wymachując miotłą jak bronią. Tłum szeptał zdezorientowany. Wściekły wzrok Astorii przesunął się po trybunach i natychmiast zatrzymał się na Harrym i Hermionie siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie.

\- Tutaj jest! - wrzasnęła, wskazując na Hermionę. - Ta szlama to zrobiła!

\- PANNO GREENGRASS! - McGonagall huknęła i nie potrzebowała Sonorousa, żeby tłum mógł ją usłyszeć - JESTEŚ ZDYSKWALIFIKOWANA!

\- Iii Obrończyni drużyny Warchlaków zostaje wyrzucona z gry z powodu braku wysokości i ogólnego chaosu! - oznajmił wesoło George. - Greengrass wydaje się być nieco zbita z tropu wyrzuceniem i właśnie bije swojego kolegę z drużyny miotłą! Oj, to musiało boleć! - Miał rację. Ścigający Warchlaków znów próbował pomóc Astorii i za swój wysiłek dostał w twarz pełną wicią gałązek.

Harry odwrócił się do Hermiony. 

\- Czy ty wiesz o tym cokolwiek?

Hermiona uniosła ręce bez różdżki, wyglądając niewinnie.

Astoria wciąż krzyczała. Jej słowa były niezrozumiałe, ale gesty w kierunku Hermiony były wyraźne. Draco opuścił drugą stronę boiska i poleciał w stronę Astorii. Ginny wylądowała i też zmierzała w tamtym kierunku.

Harry wstał. 

\- Powinienem się tam dostać - powiedział. Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- W porządku, Harry - powiedziała, ciągnąc za jego szatę. Harry niechętnie zajął swoje miejsce.

McGonagall i inny auror chwycili Astorię za ramiona i zaczęli ściągać ją z boiska. Lavinia transmutowała fioletową koszulkę Warchlaków dla nowego Obrońcy, którym został Krukon wyciągnięty z tłumu. Ginny stała w pobliżu ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie. Draco również tam był, unosząc się nad tą dramatyczną sceną, a jego oczy odnalazły Hermionę. Podniosła ręce, trzymając je w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Hooch wydała ostrą nutę ze swojego magicznego gwizdka. 

\- GRACZE ZAJMUJĄ SWOJE MIEJSCA! - krzyknęła. Draco posłał Hermionie kolejne ostre spojrzenie i wrócił do swojej drużyny.

\- Widziałem to spojrzenie z Malfoyem - syknął Harry do Hermiony. - Co ty do cholery zrobiłaś?

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Czy ty...

Wiwaty tłumu zagłuszyły pytanie Harry'ego, gdy nowy Obrońca Warchlaków bez problemu wzbił się w powietrze, a znicz i inne piłki zostały ponownie wypuszczone. Harry rzucił jej spojrzenie mówiące „To jeszcze nie koniec” i wstał z resztą tłumu, klaszcząc z entuzjazmem.

\- Cóż, to było fajne, małe show, prawda? - rozległ się magiczny, wzmocniony głos George'a. - Pech dla Warchlaków! Czy możecie sobie wyobrazić tę Obrończynię, gdyby rzeczywiście potrafiła latać? Ukrywałbym się pod trybunami!

Kolejna fala śmiechu ogarnęła tłum, ale Harry nie był rozbawiony. 

\- Co zrobiłaś? - powtórzył jej do ucha. - Zaczarowałaś miotły?

\- Z pewnością nie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Czy mogę odzyskać różdżkę?

Harry wręczył jej ją, wciąż patrząc gniewnie. 

\- W takim razie, to ją musiałaś zaczarować - powiedział, a jego zmysł aurora zaczął działać. - Jakie zaklęcie…

\- A kafel zostaje natychmiast przejęty przez Ścigającą Kurzajek Libby Brocks. - Mimo wszystko George zdecydował się zacząć komentować. - Jej strzał został zablokowany przez Obrońcę Warchlaków Liama McGrudera, który faktycznie może latać wyżej niż pięć stóp, dzięki Merlinowi…

Nawet Hermiona musiała przyznać, że to był ekscytujący mecz, ale śledziła wzrokiem tylko dwójkę Szukających. Draco miał niezwykłą moc i szybkość, ale Ginny prawie nie latała na miotle. Wirowała w powietrzu w jakimś powolnym, powietrznym balecie, używając rąk i nóg jako sterów i skrzydeł. Jej ręce rzadko dotykały miotły. W pewnym momencie wykonała niemożliwie ciasny obrót z tylko jedną nogą na miotle i cały tłum sapnął.

Harry patrzył na nią wzburzony, z bezwstydnie otwartymi ustami, mówiąc tylko ochrypłym głosem: 

\- Gdzie ona nauczyła się tak latać?

Nie było więc zaskoczeniem, że Ginny złapała znicza praktycznie przed samym nosem Draco, gdy zanurkowali w pobliżu obręczy Warchlaków, niedaleko siedzeń Hermiony i Harry'ego. To był cud, że Draco w ogóle tam był, bowiem znicz pojawił się jakieś pięćdziesiąt stóp od Ginny i tylko oszałamiający, szybki lot Draco przez całe boisko sprawił, że był to w ogóle wyścig.

Trybuny eksplodowały wiwatami - nawet Kurzajki klaskały i krzyczały. Lavinia przyjęła trofeum Dumbledore'a (feniks na miotle, zaprojektowany przez prefektów Erniego), a następnie wręczyła je Ginny, a trybuny znów zaczęły wiwatować.

\- Pogratulujmy Ginny - powiedział Harry z determinacją. - Daj spokój. - Ściągnął Hermionę na sam dół trybun, przywołując miotłę, która zabrała ich oboje na boisko, gdzie stała Ginny z Lavinią i resztą drużyny.

\- Hermiona! - krzyknęła Ginny, podbiegając, żeby ją mocno przytulić. - Dobra robota - szepnęła.

\- To teraz nieważne - powiedziała Hermiona. - To jest twój dzień.

\- Gratulacje, Ginny - powiedział Harry, a jego głos przebił się przez podekscytowaną paplaninę wokół nich.

Ginny posłała mu uprzejmy uśmiech. 

\- Dziękuję, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że gra ci się podobała.

\- I to bardzo - powiedział Harry równie uprzejmie. - Masz niesamowitą technikę.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. To było straszne. 

\- Zobaczymy się w Wielkiej Sali - powiedziała, patrząc na drużynę przeciwną. Kurzajki nie wydawały się być szczególnie przejęte przegraną, śmiali się i krzyczeli tak samo jak wszyscy.

\- Pogratuluj Draco ode mnie - powiedziała Ginny. - Znicz był praktycznie na moich kolanach, a on prawie go złapał.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niej i podniosła miotłę, którą wezwał Harry. Z łatwością ją dosiadła, dziękując Merlinowi za lekcje latania od Rona i poleciała na ławkę drużyny Kurzajek, lądując około dwudziestu stóp od Draco.

Przeprosił na chwilę kolegów z drużyny i podszedł, wciąż trzymając miotłę. Jego koszulka była przesiąknięta potem, a wilgotne włosy wiły mu się na czole.

\- Zrobiłaś to Astorii - powiedział Draco niskim głosem. - Mógłbym cię wziąć tutaj, teraz.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego. 

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Zaczarowałaś miotły?

\- Nie, nie zaczarowałam żadnych mioteł - odpowiedziała złośliwie Hermiona.

\- W takim razie zaczarowałaś ją - powiedział Draco, brzmiąc zupełnie jak Harry. - Podejrzewam, że to jakieś zaklęcie uziemiające.

\- Tak, ale jest też element łączący - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nazywam to Terra Vinctum. Przyziemność.

\- Pan Malfoy! - Piskliwe Myszy w jakiś sposób weszły na boisko i skakały z podniecenia. Ubrane w blady krem, wyglądały niepokojąco anielsko, a ich pulchne twarze zaróżowiły się w zimnym powietrzu. Ciastek miał na sobie malutką kremową rozetkę.

\- Cudownie się spisałeś, Panie Malfoy - powiedziała Imogena. - Mimo, że przegrałeś.

\- Powinien pan był spróbować Ruchu Frooma, panie Malfoy - powiedział Bertie. Cała grupa skręciła i chwyciła się za piersi, a Hermiona i Draco nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Czy nie było to dziwne z panną Greengrass? - zapytał Percival. Zniżył głos do głośnego szeptu. - Wydaje się być trochę walnięta.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedział Draco, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Myszy zaczęły trajkotać: 

\- Trzy złe miotły!

\- Jakie są szanse?

\- Myślałem, że zmiażdży tego biednego Ścigającego!

\- Co o tym myślisz, panno Granger? - zapytała Hermionę Leila, gdy wszyscy wracali do zamku. Pozostałe Myszki przestały mówić i odwróciły się, by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Myślę, że to bardzo smutne - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na Draco. - Przywiązana do ziemi, ale tak zdesperowana, by latać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Draco wyznaje.


	63. Kontrakt

Wielka Sala była prawdziwą feerią kolorów na wieczornej uczcie na cześć jedności między Domami, gdzie uczniowie siedzieli przy dwunastu mniejszych stołach zamiast czterech długich stołów ich Domów. Hermiona dołączyła do Kurzajek, siadając między Draco i Demelzą Robbins. George siedział obok Ginny przy stole Warchlaków, z Harrym i Lavinią po drugiej stronie. Astorii nigdzie nie było.

\- Jest w Świętym Mungu - opowiadała Demelza Seamusowi, którego zaprosiła, by z nią usiadł. - Mój kuzyn tam pracuje. Powiedział, że umieścili Greengrass na miotłach, testralu, a nawet na magicznym dywanie, ale na niczym nie może wznieść się na wyżej niż półtora metra. - Demelza spojrzała ostrożnie na Hermionę. - Ona obwinia o to ciebie.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i spokojnie jadła swojego kurczaka. 

\- Astoria obwinia mnie o wszystko. Samo moje istnienie najwyraźniej zrujnowało jej życie.

\- Nie przeklęłaś jej? - zapytał Seamus. Inni uczniowie w pobliżu nagle zamilkli.

\- Nonsens. Byłam pięćdziesiąt stóp dalej i nawet nie miałam przy sobie swojej różdżki - powiedziała Hermiona. Wszyscy wyglądali sceptycznie. - Naprawdę. Zapytaj Harry'ego.

Draco szybko zerknął na nią na dźwięk jej odmowy, ale nic nie powiedział, po prostu napił się soku dyniowego. Przez całą kolację był trochę zamyślony, a Hermiona nie sądziła, żeby chodziło o Astorię czy przegrany mecz. Demelza wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną odpowiedzią Hermiony, ale Seamus spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

Nadszedł czas deseru, pozwalając Hermionie oderwać się od tej rozmowy, chociaż wiedziała, że pojawią się plotki, tak samo jak o pałkarzach Slytherinu lub „wypadku” Astorii na zielarstwie.  _ Pozwól im gadać. _ Hermiona wątpiła, by jakiekolwiek badanie wykazało cokolwiek, z wyjątkiem może małej grudki Dziewiczej Ziemi na butach Astorii. To faktycznie mogło działać na jej korzyść, ponieważ Dziewicza Ziemia była słabo rozumiana, a chodzenie po niej mogło wywoływać dziwne skutki. Jedynymi ludźmi, którzy mogli ją wydać, byli Neville i Pansy, ale uznała to za mało prawdopodobne.

Uczniowie chichotali i wzdychali z zaskoczenia nad deserami: małymi ciastkami w kształcie zniczy, które unosiły się nad talerzami. Ciasta były pomysłem Erniego i na początku Hermiona myślała, że w końcu zrobił coś dobrze. Jednak potem wszystkie ciastka nagle wystartowały, śmigając po Wielkiej Sali jak prawdziwe znicze. Nastąpiło pandemonium, w którym uczniowie pędzili w poszukiwaniu swoich smakołyków. Niektórzy używali różdżek, aby ściągnąć ciastka z sufitu, ale inni wspinali się po stołach, aby łapać ciastka z powietrza.

Draco dotknął jej dłoni pod stołem, a kiedy na niego spojrzała, posłał jej blady uśmiech. 

\- Czas iść - szepnął.

Była bardzo szczęśliwa, że mogła się do tego zastosować - najlepiej uciec, gdy wszyscy byli rozproszeni. Ginny mrugnęła do nich, kiedy mijali stół Warchlaków, a George sugestywnie poruszył brwiami. Hermionie udało się nie zarumienić.

W milczeniu przeszli przez hol wejściowy, zostawiając za sobą krzyki i zamieszanie Wielkiej Sali. Upadły kamienny blok nadal stał obok szafki z Klepsydrami, a jego groźna wiadomość była zakryta czarną zasłoną.

\- Widziałem dziś coś bardzo dziwnego - powiedział Draco, gdy schodzili po schodach. - Stado gołębi skakało za drzwiami zamku, nie mogąc wzlecieć wyżej niż stopę nad ziemię.

\- Atakowały sowy. - powiedziała Hermiona. Skrzywiła się. - Zaatakowały Brownie. - opowiedziała Draco o roli Brownie w mugolskiej chacie myśliwskiej, a on nalegał, aby pójść do sowiarni po OPCM z pudełkiem smakołyków.

\- Czy zaklęcie jest trwałe? - zapytał Draco.

\- Nie sądzę. Powinno minąć z czasem. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Jednak w tym roku nie będzie już szansy na quidditcha dla Astorii. - Astoria była zgniła i niebezpieczna, ale nie była Celeste Rosier. - Od teraz prawdopodobnie będzie miała większą sympatię do ziemi. Może to wpłynąć na prędkość jej lotu.

Zbliżali się teraz do lochów Slytherinu, a bicie serca Hermiony przyspieszyło. Mogła z łatwością odgadnąć, dokąd zmierzają i chociaż dwa razy spał w jej łóżku, a także w Pokoju Życzeń, towarzyszenie Draco w drodze do jego sypialni wydawało się być bardziej… celowe. Spojrzała na niego, by zobaczyć, jak unikał jej wzroku i lekko się zarumienił. On też to czuł.

\- Cóż, cóż - zadrwił portret Zaklinacza Węża. - Wścibski mały Ciemiernik powrócił. Zakładam, że tym razem nie szukasz Teodora. - Malowana kobra zasyczała.

Zaklinacz odwrócił się do Draco. 

\- Lepiej się bać niż kochać - powiedział.

\- Tylko jeśli nie możesz czuć obu - odpowiedział Draco.

\- Zdradzasz sekrety Slytherinu przed Gryfonką? - Zaklinacz Wężów potrząsnął głową w turbanie. - Rzeczywiście smutne dni. - Machnął fletem, a drzwi do lochów otworzyły się.

Hermiona obserwowała wnętrze, po tym jak weszli do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Podczas ostatniej wizyty nie była w stanie docenić otoczenia, bo jej umysł był przepełniony zerwaniem z Theo lub nocą jej urodzin, na dodatek z tymi wszystkimi alkoholami, ale teraz…

W przeciwieństwie do przytulnego pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, Slytherin był chłodny i formalny, niczym średniowieczny dwór, podzielony na trzy poziomy. Z wysokich, łukowatych sufitów zwisały zielone lampy, a okna z matowego szkła lśniły niesamowitym światłem z jeziora. Gobeliny, krzesła i dywany były mocno zdobione srebrem, co kontrastowało z czarnymi skórzanymi sofami. W pomieszczeniu dominował olbrzymi kominek wykuty z błyszczącego czarnego bazaltu. Siedzenia i stoły miały określoną hierarchię, z tymi najbardziej ozdobnymi ustawionymi na najwyższym poziomie, blisko kominka. Atmosfera była onieśmielająca, przytłaczająca… i piękna. Lśniące bazaltowe schody prowadziły w dół, oddzielając (przypuszczalnie) sypialnie dla dziewcząt i chłopców.

Kroki Hermiony i Draco zabrzmiały głośno w pustym pokoju, aż dotarli do grubego, zielonego wzorzystego dywanu ze srebrnymi frędzlami i zaczęli schodzić po schodach. Draco poprowadził ją lewym korytarzem.

\- Co się stanie, jeśli zejdziesz ze schodów dziewczyn? - zapytała Hermiona. Były to pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedziała, odkąd zbliżyli się do lochu. W Wieży Gryffindoru schody dziewcząt zamieniały się w zjeżdżalnię.

Draco wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Pojawia się ściana kolców, blokująca drogę.

Hermiona zadrżała, żałując, że zapytała. Rzeźbione, mahoniowe drzwi otworzyły się automatycznie przy ich wejściu i nagle otoczenie wydało się znajome, jak typowe przejście do dormitorium w Hogwarcie, którym właśnie było. Korytarz był taki sam jak w dormitoriach Gryffindoru, z pochodniami, kamiennymi ścianami i ciemnymi drewnianymi drzwiami, z wyjątkiem gobelinów przedstawiających smętnych czarodziejów i czarownice. Minęli drzwi pokoju Theo po prawej stronie i Draco zatrzymał się przy drzwiach po lewej. Machnął różdżką i skinął na nią, żeby weszła.

Zrobiła to i stanęła w zdumieniu. Pokój był mniejszy niż typowe dormitorium. Może nawet o połowę mniejszy niż pokój jej i Ginny, który i tak był mniejszy niż większość i mieścił tylko trzech uczniów. Ale poza kamiennymi ścianami i wysokimi, witrażowymi oknami sypialnia Draco wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż w jakimkolwiek dormitorium w Hogwarcie. Nie wyglądała nawet szczególnie ślizgońsko. Zamiast tego meble w pokoju były pomalowane w kolorach niebieskim, zielonym i złotym, z ciężkimi ciemnoniebieskimi aksamitnymi zasłonami wyszywanymi złotą nicią. Łóżko -  _ łóżko Draco _ \- zauważyła Hermiona z rumieńcem, było pokryte kremową satyną i jedwabiem i wyglądało na grzesznie bogate. Biurko przed oknem było małym dziełem sztuki, misternie rzeźbionym, oświetlonym przez znajomą szklaną kulę umieszczoną na delikatnej srebrnej podstawce.

Draco stanął za nią, obejmując dłońmi jej talię. 

\- Co sądzisz? - zapytał cichym głosem przy jej uchu. - Podoba ci się?

\- Czy nadal jesteśmy w Hogwarcie? W Wielkiej Brytanii?

\- O tak. Aimee urządziła dla mnie ten pokój.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu śpisz. Na twoim miejscu nigdy nie chciałabym stąd wychodzić.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś stąd wychodziła - mruknął, a jego ręce opadły na jej biodra.

\- Czy Aimee zawsze była z tobą, tutaj w Hogwarcie?

\- Nie, tylko w tym roku, kiedy dostałem własny pokój. - Wciąż stał za nią, a jego dłonie przesunęły się delikatnie po długiej, zamszowej spódnicy. (Hermiona zmieniła ubranie na ucztę). - To pomieszczenie jest teraz bardzo podobne do mojej sypialni w naszym zamku we Francji.

_ Zamek we Francji. Oczywiście, że ma zamek we Francji. _

\- To musiało być trudne - powiedziała, opierając się o niego. - Opuszczać ten pokój i codziennie stawiać czoła reszcie Hogwartu.

\- Tak było - mruknął, zaciskając usta na jej szyi. - Ale zawsze musiałem cię wyczekiwać, prawda? Nawet kiedy nie rozmawialiśmy, nadal mogłem cię obserwować. - Jego głos się pogłębił. - Zawsze cię obserwowałem.

Hermionę przeszedł dreszcz, na myśl, że Draco patrzył na nią każdego dnia. 

\- W tym roku też cię obserwowałam - wyznała.

\- Nie tylko w tym roku - szepnął, rozpinając jej spódnicę. - Nie dla mnie.

Hermiona odwróciła się twarzą do niego, odsuwając się nieznacznie. Draco wyglądał na niewzruszonego przerwaniem, tylko uniósł brew.

\- Obserwowałeś mnie… wcześniej? - Przełknęła. - Przed wojną?

Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Zwracałaś uwagę. Z pewnością domagałaś się uwagi: dzikie włosy, władczy głos, ciągłe machanie rękami na zajęciach. Ty i Potter byliście dla Czar… Voldemorta największymi zagrożeniami. Zmuszaliście mnie do obserwacji.

\- Więc twoje zainteresowanie było… profesjonalne - powiedziała.

\- Tak sobie powiedziałem. - Potarł kciukiem jej dolną wargę i zamknął oczy. - Ale nie. Pozostałaś w cieniu mojego umysłu, Hermiono: zakazany owoc, najgłębsza fantazja… - Pocałował ją, a pocałunek smakował ciemnością. Znowu zadrżała.

Draco położył obie ręce na jej szyi, unosząc jej twarz. 

\- Moja obsesja na punkcie Ciebie w tym roku nie pojawiła się znikąd. Była w pełni ukształtowana. Myślałem o tobie już wcześniej.

\- Nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić - szepnęła. - Nienawidziłeś mnie.

\- Tak, nauczyłem się nienawidzić. - Jego głos był gorzki. - Nauczono mnie nienawidzić gorszych, którzy nie chcieli być gorszymi. Powiedziano mi, że ty i twoje talenty jesteście godni tylko tego, by je wykorzystać, jak ruchomość.

Draco opuścił ręce i cofnął się. 

\- Nie byłem dobrym człowiekiem, Hermiono. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co wtedy o tobie myślałem, w nocy, sam w ciemności. - Wykrzywił usta. - Tym właśnie byłem. Nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego, oboje stali kilka stóp od siebie w tym idealnym, wdzięcznym pokoju. Draco spojrzał na nią nawiedzonym wzrokiem, ponownie trzymając ręce przy jej boku.

\- Nie możesz ignorować tego, kim jestem - powiedział cicho. - Jestem lepszy niż kiedyś, ale to nie znaczy, że można mi całkowicie zaufać.

Hermiona odzyskała głos. 

\- Nie boję się ciebie, Draco. Nigdy się ciebie nie bałam.

Jego oczy zabłyszczały. 

\- Tak gryfońsko. Przyjmę to, co oferujesz, Hermiono. Mam dość sumienia, by cię ostrzec, ale nie na tyle, żeby odejść.

Skrzyżowała ramiona z sapnięciem. 

\- To brzmi jak jakaś stara śpiewka „Jestem dla ciebie za mroczny, dziewczyno”, którą rzuciłeś mi na zielarstwie. Obiecałeś, Draco. Powiedziałeś, że zostawisz mnie tylko dla jakiejś suki z Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki, a nie złej szlachcianki.

Znowu się zbliżył. 

\- Nie opuszczę cię. Daję ci ostatnią szansę, byś mogła mnie opuścić zanim to zajdzie za daleko. - Podciągnął luźny rękaw jej niebieskiej bluzki, odsłaniając przeklęte czerwone litery blizn na jej skórze.

\- Stałem obok, kiedy wyryła to słowo na tobie - szepnął, muskając palcami blizny. - Twoje krzyki… - Jego twarz była nieznośnie smutna.

Hermiona była przerażona. W ogóle nie tak miała wyglądać ta noc. Ale ten temat gotował się pod powierzchnią, odkąd się ponownie spotkali, a Draco miał rację, należało go wyciągnąć, najlepiej zanim jego ojciec zostanie stracony za próbę zabicia jej i innych mugolaków.  _ Dobry Godryku, dlaczego nie mogłam zakochać się w Theo? Cormacu? Do diabła, nawet Vasile ciągnie ze sobą mniejszy bagaż emocjonalny! _

Spojrzała mu w oczy. 

\- Podżegałeś do zła, Draco, i sam popełniałeś złe czyny. Ale nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. Ja sama nie jestem idealną bohaterką. Jesteśmy teraz tylko dwojgiem zatroskanych o siebie ludzi, którzy za dużo myślą o wszystkim.

Hermiona spodziewała się, że Draco się uśmiechnie, ale jego twarz pozostała kamienna, a dłoń wciąż trzymała jej ramię. 

\- Nie pozwolę cię znowu zranić, nawet przeze mnie - powiedział szorstko. - Słyszysz mnie? Nie pozwolę… 

\- Draco - powiedziała, starając się zachować spokój. - Nie możesz mnie chronić przed wszystkim do końca życia.

\- Z pewnością mogę kurwa spróbować - warknął.

Hermiona cofnęła się, odciągając rękę. 

\- Nie jestem pewna, co jest bardziej niepokojące, twoje instynkty opiekuńcze czy ich motywy.

Draco po prostu patrzył na nią bez uśmiechu, tymi srebrnymi oczami.

\- Jedno wiem na pewno - kontynuowała Hermiona. - Nie chcę ponownie przeprowadzać tej rozmowy. Udało ci się, Draco. Zrobiłeś to ze swoją należytą starannością. Jeśli chcesz, podpiszę cholerny kontrakt.

Hermiona zaczęła pisać w powietrzu, podobnie jak Neville w swoim wyimaginowanym liście referencyjnym. 

\- Ja, niżej podpisana - wyrecytowała. - Uznaję, że będę spać z byłym Śmierciożercą, byłym śmiertelnym wrogiem, który w przeszłości nie chciał dla mnie nic prócz krzywdy, który służył złu, bezlitośnie prześladował mnie i moich przyjaciół, i miał chore, wypaczone sny o mnie, które prawdopodobnie wydałyby mi się niedorzeczne, gdybym o nich usłyszała. Jego grzechy są niezliczone, jego dusza jest zmartwiona, a jego uczucia do mnie wahają się na granicy obsesji. Bez względu na to, jak potoczy się ten związek, istnieje duża szansa, że będzie prześladował mnie w jakiś sposób do końca mojego życia.

Opuściła rękę i spojrzała na niego. 

\- Czy aby zawarłam wszystko co konieczne, Draco Lucjuszu Malfoy? Czy coś pominęłam? Jeśli tak, dodajmy wszelkie niezbędne poprawki i prawdopodobnie będziesz mógł mnie dziś wieczorem zaliczyć.

Draco patrzył na nią, a jego szczęka opadła w szoku. Potem dwukrotnie zamrugał i wydawało się, że trzyma się za rękę. 

\- Nie - powiedział cichym głosem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała. - Jak zwykle, byłaś dość dokładna.

Wydawał się być całkowicie niezdolny do ruchu, więc to Hermiona musiała podejść do niego, przesuwając ręce w górę jego klatki piersiowej do karku, przyciągając jego twarz do swojej. To była jedna z najodważniejszych rzeczy, jakie zrobiła w życiu.

Draco na chwilę zamarł pod jej dotykiem, po czym chwycił ją, przysuwając do siebie. Jego pocałunki były twarde i gorące, całkowicie przytłaczające. Hermiona zaczynała sobie zdawać sprawę, że desperacja zawsze była w jakiś sposób obecna w ich pocałunkach - jakby ona i Draco kradli coś, coś czego nie powinni byli mieć i nigdy nie mogli zatrzymać. Odsunęła tę myśl na bok. Pragnęła Draco i zatrzymałaby go, bez względu na to, co ktokolwiek powie.

Kiedy Hermiona wyobraziła sobie ich pierwszy raz - a jej myśli ostatnio dość szalały na ten temat - wyobraziła sobie wieczór miękkich, słodkich, romantycznych dotknięć i słów. Otoczenie z pewnością pasowało do takich chwil, a Draco okazał się zaskakująco słodki w ich wspólnych zbliżeniach. Myślała, że ta noc będzie nowym początkiem, zostawiając za sobą okropności wojny. Zamiast tego rozmawiali o ciemności, pokręconej obsesji i mętnej, niepewnej przyszłości. Dobry czy zły znak?

Draco podniósł ją z łatwością i zaniósł do łóżka. Hermiona oderwała usta od jego. 

\- Nie chcę nowego startu - sapnęła. - Nigdy nie będziemy tymi ludźmi. Chcę ciemności.

\- W takim razie jesteś we właściwym miejscu - powiedział Draco, kładąc ją na wyszywanym perłami jedwabiu i wyginając się nad nią. Jego oczy płonęły, a Hermiona poczuła ciepłą dłoń na swojej piersi i usłyszała dźwięk rozdzieranego materiału. - Nie jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem.

\- Myślę, że byłeś wystarczająco cierpliwy - powiedziała. Szarpała jego kremowy sweter, aż przełożył go przez głowę. Jego krawat opadł, uderzając ją w twarz i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy szybko rozplątała zielony materiał i odrzuciła go na bok.

\- Nie dałaś mi wyboru - warknął. Ręce ściągały jej rozpiętą spódnicę, a następnie buty i rajstopy, aż leżała w samej bieliźnie, z Draco nagim od pasa w górę. Trzymał różdżkę w dłoni i usłyszała jak wymamrotał słowa zaklęcia antykoncepcyjnego. Hermiona brała tabletki od lata, ale jeśli jakakolwiek sytuacja w jej życiu wymagała szczególnej ostrożności, to było właśnie to. Jej serce waliło - to się naprawdę działo. Teraz już nie było odwrotu.

Draco zdjął spodnie i bieliznę i widziała, że całe jego ciało jest zarumienione, a oczy prawie dzikie. Pchnął ją na kołdrę. Jego pocałunki były szorstkie, agresywne, a ona odpowiadała na nie życzliwie, czując, jak jego ręka szorstko rozrywa jej majtki. Jęknęła, czując jego skórę na swojej skórze.

Jej ręce były nad głową, uwięzione przez jego twarde palce na nadgarstkach, a reszta jej ciała była przykryta nim. 

\- Nie ma co się opierać - szepnął Draco.

\- Nie opieram się - szepnęła.

Jego oczy błyszczały jak kryształ. 

\- Szkoda. - Draco puścił jedną rękę, aby zanurzyć w niej palce. - Taka mokra - szepnął.

Hermiona tylko skinęła głową. Była wręcz przemoczona. 

\- Proszę.

\- Podoba mi się, gdy błagasz, Granger - powiedział tym starym, złośliwym tonem, znanym jej z początku roku szkolnego. To tylko bardziej ją podnieciło.

\- Proszę, Malfoy. - Hermiona otworzyła oczy. - Teraz.

Wszedł w nią mocno i westchnął, a Hermiona krzyknęła. Jedno słowo przebiło jej przez głowę: mój, mój, mój...

\- Tak - szepnął załamującym się głosem. - Twój.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że powiedziała to głośno.

Cała ciemna osobowość Draco rozpłynęła się, gdy w nią wszedł, a teraz całował ją ze słodką pasją. Pchał raz po raz, tak mocno, że jej nerwy, już nadmiernie pobudzone, po prostu załamały się, a ona rozpoczęła serię jęków, które odbijały się echem po pokoju. Draco również doszedł i oboje padli bezsilnie na narzutę. Nawet nie udało im się dotrzeć pod kołdrę. Potem trzymał ją, zarumieniony i dyszący, i żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa. Hermiona wciąż drżała, a usta Draco były w jej włosach.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął. - Zwykle wytrzymuję…

\- To było idealne - odszepnęła Hermiona. Tak było. Jej umysł by pękł, gdyby trwało to znacznie dłużej.  _ Nareszcie. _

Draco nie odpowiedział, a ona nie wiedziała, jak długo tam leżeli, wyciszeni i spleceni, a jedynym dźwiękiem były ich urywane oddechy. W końcu przesunął się i ponownie podniósł różdżkę ze stolika nocnego. Wyczyścił narzutę niewerbalnym zaklęciem, po czym uniósł Hermionę i włożył ją pod kołdrę w dość formalny sposób. Potem odłożył różdżkę i dołączył do niej. Hermiona jęknęła, czując jedwabną pościel, a on przyciągnął ją do siebie, owijając się wokół niej.

\- Zostaniesz ze mną tej nocy. - Jego głos nie znosił sprzeciwu.

\- Tak. - Zdołała odpowiedzieć. - Ale tylko dlatego, że lubię bułeczki Aimee.

Draco przesunął się, aby móc spojrzeć w dół na jej twarz, ujmując palcami pojedynczy długi lok.

\- Jesteś taka piękna, Hermiono - powiedział cicho. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tutaj ze mną.

Ona też nie mogła w to uwierzyć, naprawdę. Również był piękny, cały słodki i zarumieniony. Musnęła jego usta własnymi palcami, a on pochylił głowę, żeby ją pocałować. Tym razem w jego pocałunku nie było ciemności, jakby został z niej oczyszczony - na razie.

\- Nigdy nie będzie dla mnie drugiego - powiedziała głosem tak niskim, że ledwo ją usłyszał. - Zrozumiałam to teraz. Ty lub nikt. - Hermiona otworzyła usta, po czym zamknęła je potrząsając głową. - Nie musisz mówić tego samego. Wolałabym, żebyś tego nie robił. - Jego oczy wyglądały na trochę zasmucone. 

\- Masz w sobie tyle miłości, Hermiono, zależy ci na ludziach, którzy na to nie zasługują, na ludziach, których nawet nie znasz. Na wampirach, pół-klęczących i wiedźmach na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Ja nie mam takiego serca. Dbam o moją matkę, moich przyjaciół, całych dwoje, i o ciebie. To tyle.

\- Możesz sam siebie zaskoczyć, Draco. - Zdołała powiedzieć Hermiona, myśląc o jego ulubionych Piskliwych Myszkach.

Lekko wzruszył ramionami i subtelnie pociągnął za jej włosy. 

\- Zobaczymy. Jeśli nauczyłem się czegoś z tobą, to wszystko jest możliwe.

_ Wszystko jest możliwe.  _ Hermiona nie mogła się bardziej zgodzić. Draco zsunął się w dół, opierając głowę na jej piersi, wydając nieprzytomne westchnienie. Jego włosy były bardziej jedwabiste niż narzuta na jej skórze. Przeczesała palcami platynowe pasma. Oddech Draco zwolnił. Był z pewnością zmęczony po meczu i długich dniach ćwiczeń. Oczy Hermiony zamknęły się, a jej ręka znieruchomiała. I tak spali, z palcami wplecionymi wzajemnie we włosy jak dzieci, owinięci ciepłem i magią… i bezpieczeństwem.

***

Hermiona obudziła się, słysząc walenie w drzwi Draco i przez chwilę nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest. Leżała na Draco, który leżał płasko na plecach, oboje owinięci kremowym jedwabiem. Światło słoneczne wpadające przez okno było dziwne i wodniste, a ona spoglądała niewyraźnie na złote, brokatowe zasłony łóżka, aż krzyki po drugiej stronie drzwi zaczęły ją ranić w uszy.

\- Draco! - krzyknął głos po drugiej stronie drzwi. Głos brzmiał jak Blaise.

\- Co? - Hermiona wymamrotała. Draco otworzył oczy, marszcząc brwi.

\- Cholera, Draco, rusz swój tyłek z łóżka! - krzyknął Blaise. - To jest nagła sytuacja!

Draco z jękiem wytoczył się spod Hermiony, wysuwając się spod pościeli. Nago podszedł do drzwi, lekko je otwierając. Hermiona pisnęła i zagrzebała się pod kołdrą. 

\- Czego, na Salazara, mógłbyś chcieć, Blaise? Teraz wkurzaj się albo…

\- Draco, musisz iść na górę, mamy…

\- Która godzina?

\- Około szóstej trzydzieści. Draco, masz…

\- Nie muszę robić żadnego gówna, dopóki nie zaczną się Starożytne Runy o dziewiątej, więc jeśli mógłbyś uprzejmie pieprzyć…

Głośny trzask sprawił, że Hermiona wyskoczyła spod kołdry. 

\- Mademoiselle! - Aimee zawyła wysokim piskiem. - Kochanka Mistrza Draco! Merveilleux!

\- Kochanka? - zawołał głos Blaise'a. - Masz tam Hermionę? Dzięki Salazarowi! Hermiona!

Dłoń Draco uderzyła o framugę, blokując drzwi. 

\- Nie zobaczysz Hermiony, Blaise.

\- Merci, Aimee - powiedziała Hermiona, wykorzystując swój podstawowy francuski. Aimee rozpromieniła się i postawiła srebrną tacę na łóżku. Magia skrzatów była po prostu niesamowita, skąd inaczej Aimee miałaby wiedzieć, kiedy Draco naprawdę się obudził i dotarł do drzwi?

Hermiona odpięła spinkę do włosów z kompletu Gloriany i użyła jej do odciągnięcia zabłąkanych loków z twarzy. Oczy Aimee wytrzeszczyły się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

\- La Maîtresse! - Aimee odetchnęła.

\- Czy ona właśnie nazwała mnie materacem? - Hermiona spytała Draco, który cofnął rękę i odwrócił się, by uprzejmie skinąć Aimee, nie zważając na swój nagi stan.

\- Panią - powiedział rozbawiony Hermionie. - Jak dama, a nie nielegalna kochanka. - Uśmiechnął się do niej. - Chyba że wolisz to drugie.

Hermiona też się uśmiechnęła, widząc zadowolony błysk w jego oczach. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy spojrzał na nią, siedzącą nago na jego łóżku z prześcieradłem wokół talii.

\- Aimee - rozkazał cicho Draco, nie odrywając oczu od Hermiony. - Dlaczego nie zostawisz tacy i nie pobiegniesz teraz…

\- Ma tam Hermionę - usłyszała, jak Blaise mówi komuś na korytarzu. - Nie, to dobrze! - Blaise wetknął głowę przez drzwi, które Draco niedbale zostawił uchylone. - Hermiono, ciebie też potrzebujemy na górze!

\- Blaise! - Hermiona i Draco powiedzieli jednocześnie, Hermiona pociągnęła wyżej pościel.

\- Mówiłem, wypierdalaj stąd - warknął Draco do Blaise'a. - Nie obchodzi mnie, jaka jest twoja nagła sytuacja, możesz…

\- Hermiono, potrzebujemy cię - powiedział Blaise, opierając się wysiłkom Draco, by wepchnąć go z powrotem na korytarz. - I to bardziej niż potrzebujemy tego dupka. Proszę, musisz wyjść. - Ciemne oczy Blaise'a były szeroko otwarte, a jego włosy lekko potargane.

\- Dlaczego, co się dzieje? - zapytała Hermiona, nagle zaniepokojona. Podniosła się na kolana, z kołdrą owiniętą wokół torsu, z wystającą jedną nogą. Draco odsunął się, by zasłonić widok Blaisowi, a ona wyciągnęła szyję, by rozejrzeć się po ciele Draco.

\- Aurorzy próbują dostać się do lochów Slytherinu - powiedział Blaise. - Mają nakaz aresztowania Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Aurorzy powracają. Hermiona jest nieprzekonująca.


	64. Aurorzy, znowu

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy interweniować - narzekał Draco. - Theo potrafi o siebie zadbać.

\- Nie zostawię go Aurorom, Draco. - Hermiona wiązała swój krawat Gryffindoru przed ogromnym lustrem, podczas gdy Aimee zaplatała jej włosy. Draco posłał ją do pobliskiej łazienki, żeby mogła ją posprzątać, po czym sam w niej zniknął, gdy skrzatka transmutowała mundurek dla Hermiony i suszyła jej loki. Potem Aimee rzuciła się na Draco po jego powrocie, wpasowując go w nieskazitelnie wyprasowany mundurek i zapinając jego spinki do mankietów. Skrzatka była zachwycona. Hermiona mogła z łatwością powiedzieć, że Draco rzadko pozwalał jej pomagać mu się ubierać.

\- Dobra - warknął, po raz ostatni szarpiąc własny krawat. - Dziękuję, Aimee.

Aimee rozpromieniła się. 

\- C’est plaisir server maître et maitress! - Zniknęła z trzaskiem.

\- Czy masz dodatkową szatę? - Hermiona zapytała Draco. - I potrzebuję torby.

Draco wyciągnął z kufra dwie czarne szaty. 

\- Czy możesz wyjaśnić…

\- Nie ma czasu, ci aurorzy mogą się złamać zabezpieczenia w każdej chwili. Zajęło nam to już i tak zbyt dużo czasu. - Hermiona chwyciła jedną z jego szat i założyła ją. Chwyciła jego skórzaną torbę. - Chodźmy.

Draco schował różdżkę i sygnet do kieszeni. 

\- Nie rządź mną, jakbym był Łasicem - warknął, idąc za nią.

Hermiona zignorowała to i zapukała do drzwi Theo. 

\- Theo! - zawołała, gdy Draco spoglądał gniewnie.

Z pokoju wyszedł Blaise, a za nim Theo. Obaj czarodzieje mieli na sobie jedwabne szlafroki z zielonego brokatu rozpięte pod szyją, odsłaniające obfite ilości ciemnych włosów na piersi.

\- Hermiono, dzięki Salazarowi - powiedział Blaise.

\- Theo, Blaise - powiedział lodowato Draco. - Gdybyście mogli założyć jakieś ubrania…

\- Zignorujcie go - powiedziała Hermiona. - Dlaczego aurorzy próbują cię aresztować, Theo?

Theo zmarszczył czoło, a jego ciemne brwi były ściągnięte, przez co wyglądał jak satanistyczny Harry z sybarycką nutą. 

\- Nie wiem - powiedział. - Myślałem, że oczyścili mnie z zarzutów po akcji w chacie myśliwskiej.

\- Kto ci powiedział, że są tu aurorzy? - zapytał Draco.

\- Wąż Zaklinacza Węży - powiedział Blaise. - Kobra pojawiła się na portrecie w naszym pokoju.

Hermiona skinęła głową, przypominając sobie, że Theo mówił w języku węży. Przygryzła wargę, patrząc na Theo od góry do dołu. Draco zesztywniał obok niej.

\- Ubierz się - powiedziała do Theo. - Załóż mundurek, szatę i wszystko inne, i weź torbę.

\- Czy nie powinien nosić czarodziejskich szat? - zapytał Blaise. - Jest czarodziejem bogactwa i ...

\- Nie - powiedziała. - Theo jest tu uczniem pod ochroną McGonagall. Blaise, ty też się ubierzesz i oboje zostaniecie tutaj, w waszym pokoju. Zabezpiecz drzwi tak mocno, jak potrafisz. Draco i ja pójdziemy na górę.

\- Nie będę się ukrywać - Theo podszedł do Hermiony, zderzając się z Draco, który stanął przed nią.

\- Przestań - powiedziała Hermiona, wpatrując się w Draco. Obeszła go i spojrzała na Theo. - Ci aurorzy nie mają prawa szturmować dormitorium Hogwartu i porywać uczniów. Nie zamierzamy im tego ułatwiać. Draco, chodźmy.

Theo zawahał się, podczas gdy Blaise oparł się o drzwi. Był niebezpiecznie uwodzicielski w tym na wpół rozpiętym szlafroku. 

\- Dominująca - powiedział Blaise, uśmiechając się do Hermiony. - Rozumiem, dlaczego ci się to podoba, Draco.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko przeklnięciu cię tutaj - powiedział mu Draco.

Hermiona po prostu odeszła, nie patrząc, czy któryś z mężczyzn za nią postępuje zgodnie z instrukcjami. Słyszała echo głosu Blaise'a: 

\- Powiedzcie mi, chłopcy, czy ona też jest taka w łóżku, czy też lubi...

Draco chwycił dłoń Hermiony, zatrzymując ją, zanim dotarła do drzwi. 

\- Ty i Theo…

Hermiona prychnęła. 

\- Nie mamy na to czasu. - Draco tylko spojrzał na nią chłodno. - Nie, nigdy nie pieprzyłam się Theo, nie byliśmy nawet blisko. Czy możemy teraz iść na górę i spróbować utrzymać go z dala od Azkabanu?

Draco nie odpowiedział, ale puścił jej rękę.

Weszli po dwóch kondygnacjach schodów i otworzyli parę rzeźbionych drzwi, a następnie udali się po kolejnych schodach do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Weszli do pokoju zaledwie kilka sekund przed tym, jak dwóch aurorów wpadło przez dziurę za portretem.

Portret Zaklinacza Węży również przesunął się do wewnątrz, teraz wisząc krzywo. Hermiona poczuła ukłucie wściekłości -  _ Gdyby aurorzy uszkodzili ten portret … _

\- Kim jesteś, żeby wkraczać do Domu Slytherinu? - zapytał Draco, idąc naprzód, w każdym calu oburzony. Dwaj aurorzy byli nieznajomymi dla Hermiony, jeden wysoki i szczupły, z długimi siwymi włosami i bródką, drugi ciemnowłosy i umięśniony. Mieli identyczne miny pełne nienawiści i pogardy, kiedy patrzyli na Draco z uniesionymi różdżkami.

\- To Śmierciożerca - powiedział ciemnowłosy auror.

\- Powinniście wszyscy być w Azkabanie - warknął drugi. - Wkrótce oczyścimy tę małą jamę żmij.

\- Nie macie prawa tu być - powiedziała chłodno Hermiona, stając obok Draco. - Jedynym aurorem upoważnionym do wejścia do tych lochów jest Harry Potter.

\- A co ty tu robisz, mała Gryfonko? - Umięśniony, ciemnowłosy auror zaśmiał się, patrząc na jej czerwono-złoty krawat. - Nocujesz z wężami?

Draco zrobił krok do przodu, a Hermiona złapała go za ramię. 

\- Przestań - syknęła tak, że tylko on mógł to usłyszeć. - Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym traktowała cię jak Rona, nie zachowuj się jak on.

Siwowłosy auror szepnął coś swojemu partnerowi do ucha, a oczy młodszego czarodzieja rozszerzyły się. 

\- Hermiona Granger? - powtórzył ochryple.

\- Panno Granger. - Starszy auror powiedział do Hermiony. - Jestem Auror Drebin, a to jest mój partner Croft. Mamy nakaz aresztowania Teodora Ignatiusa Notta i zamierzamy go wykonać.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę po nakaz, a Drebin wręczył jej go. Szybko zeskanowała papier wzrokiem, podczas gdy Draco wymienił ostre spojrzenia z młodszym aurorem.

\- Oskarżasz Theo o napisanie wiadomości „Gińcie Szlamy”- powiedziała ze zdumieniem. - Na podstawie jakich dowodów?

\- Nie możemy powiedzieć - powiedział Drebin, głaszcząc bródkę. - Wystarczy…

\- To nie ma znaczenia - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie można aresztować uczniów bez zgody dyrektora. Czy ona wie, że tu jesteście? Czy Harry wie?

\- Nie musimy odpowiadać na żadne pytania - warknął Croft, prostując umięśnione ramiona. - Odsuń się, bo nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, dziewczyno.

\- Croft! - warknął Drebin. Wydawał się być przerażony, ale Hermiona obserwowała go uważnie. Starszy auror mógł grać na zwłokę.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz skrzywdzić najmądrzejszą czarownicę swojego pokolenia? - wycedził Draco, brzmiąc na znudzonego, ale jego dłoń była w kieszeni szaty.

Hermiona podeszła do niego bliżej. 

\- Draco - szepnęła. - Czy jest inne wejście do lochów Slytherinu?

\- Przez Wodną Bramę, przez jezioro - odszepnął.

\- Sprawdź to - powiedziała.

\- Co? - syknął. - Zostawić cię tutaj? Nie!

\- Musisz! - syknęła w odpowiedzi.

Draco niechętnie skinął głową, a Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie musiała wypowiadać zbyt wielu słów w rozmowach ze Ślizgonami. Rzucając ostatnie, wyniosłe spojrzenie na Aurorów, Draco obrócił się na pięcie i zszedł po schodach, a jego czarna szata powiewała za nim. Aurorzy ruszyli za chłopakiem, ale Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i stanęła przed nimi.

\- Przepraszam panowie, ale nie macie prawa tam zejść.

\- Ciebie też nie powinno tu być, panno Granger - powiedział Drebin. Croft ponownie napiął mięśnie, a Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- Jestem zaproszonym gościem - powiedziała spokojnie. - Draco właśnie robił dla mnie notatki z eliksirów.

\- Wątpię, czy Hermiona Granger potrzebuje czyichś notatek z eliksirów - powiedział Drebin. - A zbrodnią przeciwko Ministerstwu jest uniesienie różdżki na aurora.

\- Idź po nakaz - powiedziała Hermiona. - Wtedy możesz zakraść się do Wieży Gryffindoru o 6:30 rano i spróbować mnie aresztować.

\- To śmieszne - warknął Croft, idąc naprzód. 

\- Zobaczymy, kochanie… - mruknęła Hermiona pod nosem i auror poślizgnął się na nagle mokrej podłodze i ciężko upadł na kamień.

\- Jak śmiesz atakować aurora! - Drebin warknął.

\- Nikogo nie zaatakowałam - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jest chyba dość niezdarny.

\- Incarcerous! - Drebin rzucił zaklęcie i zwoje liny wyskoczyły z jego różdżki w kierunku Hermiony, tylko po to, by odbić się od jej pospiesznie rzuconej tarczy Protego. Zamiast wokół niej, sznury owinęły się wokół Drebina, zmuszając go do upuszczenia różdżki.

Usłyszała trzask drzwi za sobą i odgłos kroków Draco na schodach. 

\- Co się stało? - sapnął, patrząc na Crofta, który wciąż leżał oszołomiony na podłodze i na Drebina, owiniętego linami wciąż przyczepionymi do jego własnej różdżki.

Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Miałaś rację - powiedział Draco, ściszając głos. - Auror noszący zaklęcie bąblogłowy próbował się przebić, ale trytoni zabrali…

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje! Hermiono! - Harry przetoczył się przez teraz otwartą dziurę w portrecie, zarzucając szaty aurora na koszulkę i bokserki. - Co Ty tutaj robisz? Ojej. - Nagle skrzywił się, widząc Draco.

\- Harry, próbują aresztować Theo za napisanie wiadomości „Gińcie Szlamy” - powiedziała Hermiona. Harry i Draco wzdrygnęli się.

\- Co tu się stało? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na aurorów. - Hermiono, nie przeklnęłaś ich, prawda? To Auror Drebin!

\- Nikogo nie przeklinałam, są po prostu bardzo niezdarni - powiedziała. - Przecież to własna różdżka Drebina go wiąże. Posłuchaj, Harry, mają nakaz - powiedziała, podając mu pergamin.

Harry rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na nakaz. 

\- Co to za dowód? - zapytał.

Hermiona spojrzała na aurorów. 

\- Albo nie wiedzą, albo mi nie powiedzą. Próbowali się tu zakraść, zanim wszyscy się obudzą, żeby zabrać Theo! Myślę, że McGonagall w ogóle o tym nie wiedziała!

\- Z pewnością nie - powiedziała dyrektorka, wkraczając do pokoju. - Panno Granger, bez względu na prowokację, nie możesz przeklinać Aurorów!

\- Ale ja tego nie zrobiłam, pani dyrektor, prosze spojrzeć, to…

\- Co tu się dzieje, na Merlina! - ryknął Shacklebolt, przeskakując przez dziurę za portretem. - Hermiono, co im zrobiłaś?

\- To ja mógłbym ich przekląć, wiesz - powiedział Draco z urazą. - Jestem trochę urażony, że nikt o mnie nie myśli.

\- Cóż, ostatnio byłeś całkiem spokojny - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Dlaczego moi aurorzy leżą na podłodze? - krzyknął Kingsley.

\- Myślę, że właściwe pytanie brzmi: dlaczego w ogóle są tu twoi aurorzy? - powiedziała kwaśno McGonagall. - Ten nakaz… - Rzuciła zwojem w Kingsleya z lekceważącym pociągnięciem - …Nie może zostać spełniony. Nie mogę pozwolić ci wyciągnąć ucznia z Hogwartu. - Jej wysoki czarny kapelusz podskakiwał z emocji. - Główny Aurorze Shacklebolt, kiedy dawałam twoim Aurorom prawo wejścia do zamku, to nie w tych celach!

Kingsley schował zwój do kieszeni i machnął ręką do Harry'ego. 

\- Potter, pomóż Croftowi. - Rozkazał Kingsley, a Harry niechętnie poruszył się, by podnieść potężnego aurora z podłogi. Kingsley machnął różdżką, a Drebin zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Oskarżam Hermionę Granger o zaatakowanie aurora bez prowokacji - warknął Drebin.

\- Nikogo nie zaatakowałam - powiedziała Hermiona. - Po prostu próbowałam wyczyścić brudną plamę na podłodze i Auror Croft poślizgnął się na wodzie. Następnie Auror Drebin rzucił zaklęcie Incarcarus, które odbiło się od mojego zaklęcia Protego.

\- Zdecydowałaś się wyczyścić podłogę podczas konfrontacji z aurorami - powiedział Kingsley.

\- Lubię porządek - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- I rzuciłaś zaklęcie Protego na Aurora Drebina.

\- Byłam przestraszona - powiedziała, starając się wyglądać na przestraszoną. Wszyscy w pokoju wyglądali sceptycznie.

\- Upiekło ci się - powiedział Draco do Drebina. - Zwykle Petryfikuje ludzi, jeśli wyglądają, jakby mogli jej zagrażać.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Tylko ludzi, których lubię - powiedziała Hermiona. Draco uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć - powiedział Kingsley.

\- Dyrektor McGonagall może sprawdzić moją różdżkę - powiedziała Hermiona. - I może sprawdzić różdżki aurorów. Nasze ostatnie zaklęcia potwierdzą moją historię.

\- Czy to prawda? - Kingsley zapytał Drebina, który niechętnie skinął głową.

\- Nic z tego nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego dwóch nieautoryzowanych aurorów jest w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, próbując porwać jednego z moich uczniów wczesnym rankiem - powiedziała surowo McGonagall.

\- Pani Dyrektor, przepraszam za wtargnięcie, ale mamy wiarygodne dowody…

\- A czym dokładnie jest ten wiarygodny dowód, główny aurorze Shacklebolt?

\- Może gdybyśmy mogli iść do Twojego biura…

\- Świetny pomysł - powiedziała energicznie McGonagall. - Moje biuro jest o wiele bardziej odpowiednim miejscem do przedyskutowania Twojej prośby o usunięcie stąd ucznia. I myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli pan Nott dołączy do nas, aby uzyskać odpowiednie informacje na temat dowodów przeciwko niemu.

\- Gdzie jest Nott, Hermiono? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Przyszłam tu tylko po notatki z eliksirów od Draco. 

Wszyscy znów spojrzeli sceptycznie.

\- Pójdę po Theo - powiedział Draco, odwracając się i szybko schodząc po schodach.

\- Jak mogłeś, Kingsley? - zapytała Hermiona. - Bez względu na to, jakie są dowody przeciwko Theo, jak mogłeś przemycić tutaj parę aurorów, żeby go porwać!

\- Hermiono, grozi Ci niebezpieczeństwo - powiedział Kingsley. - Jaki i wszystkim mugolakom.

\- Jedyne niebezpieczeństwo, stanowią twoi niekompetentni aurorzy! - Hermiona była wściekła. - Croft mógł się na mnie rzucić, kiedy potknął się o swoje stopy!

Harry zaśmiał się, próbując stłumić jednak chichot pod spojrzeniem Kingsleya. 

\- Mam obowiązek wykorzenić mroczne wpływy… - zaczął Kingsley.

\- Czy tym właśnie jestem? Mrocznym wpływem? - wycedził Theo, wychodząc z Draco z przejścia. Był nienagannie ubrany w szkolne szaty i wyglądał na całkowicie zrelaksowanego.

\- Uważam się za doskonały wzór do naśladowania - kontynuował Theo - Mam przewodniki i plany do nauki i wszystko. - Mrugnął do Hermiony.

Kingsley jęknął cicho. 

\- Naprawdę nie znoszę Ślizgonów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona ma szansę wygłosić wykład.


	65. Komitet ds. Magicznych Przesłań

Droga do biura McGonagall była szybka i cicha. Uczniowie zaczęli pojawiać się na korytarzach i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywali się w grupę aurorów otaczających Hermionę, Draco i Theo, prowadzonych przez Dyrektorkę. Harry zbliżył się do Hermiony i próbował zapytać ją o scenę w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, ale cofnął się pod ostrym spojrzeniem McGonagall.

Draco, idąc obok Hermiony, potarł jej dłoń swoją. 

\- Nie tak sobie wyobrażałem nasz poranek - szepnął.

Hermiona musiała się zgodzić. To też nie był jej plan. Spodziewała się mieć z nim trochę więcej czasu sam na sam, zanim wślizgnie się z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru, czasu na może jeszcze jeden… poczuła jak jej policzki płoną. To było niesamowicie krępujące, być złapanym w lochach Slytherinu z Draco przed 7 rano przez Harry'ego, Kingsleya, McGonagall i dwóch aurorów. Nie wspominając o Blaisie. I Theo. Merlinie, brakowało tam jeszcze Erniego, Astorii i Justina Finch-Fletchleya. Hermiona spojrzała na plecy Kingsleya -  _ To wszystko jego wina. _

Po dotarciu do biura dyrektorki, McGonagall nie traciła czasu na odesłanie Drebina i Crofta za pomocą proszku Fiuu, pozostawiając z nią tylko zwykły Komitet ds. Magicznych Przesłań Krwi i jego Specjalną Gwiazdę. Theo wykonał małą scenę, polegającą na eskortowaniu Hermiony do pasiastego fotela i zajęciu drugiego. McGonagall usiadła za biurkiem, a pozostali trzej czarodzieje stali wokół i wyglądali na zirytowanych.

Kingsley wyciągnął coś, co wyglądało na jego własną kopię nakazu aresztowania Theo. 

\- Przede wszystkim, panie Nott…

\- Lordzie Nott - przypomniał mu Theo. Mógł być ubrany w studenckie szaty, ale najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru odgrywać roli podopiecznego McGonagall, bez względu na to, co radziła Hermiona. Jego lewa dłoń spoczywała w widocznym miejscu na ramieniu krzesła, odsłaniając sygnet.

\- Ministerstwo ma dowody twojego zaangażowania w pogróżki występujące w Hogwarcie, lordzie Nott - powiedział Kingsley, po czym wyciągnął kolejny zwój. - Dokumenty Azkabanu odnotowały wizytę u Lucjusza Malfoya w czwartek 6 września. - Dwa dni przed powrotem do Hogwartu. - Wręczył zwój Theo. - Czy to nie pański podpis, lordzie Nott?

Theo rozwinął pergamin, a Hermiona wyciągnęła szyję, by zobaczyć kolumnę zakrytych magią podpisów, z wyjątkiem pojedynczego nagryzmolonego imienia Theodore'a Notta. Spojrzała na Theo, którego twarz była niewzruszona, ale nic nie powiedziała. Theo nie był Draco, nie doceniłby jej ingerencji. Wróciła myślami do ich kolacji w Hogsmeade. Oczywiście Theo był wtedy mniej niż szczery, kiedy opowiadał historię swojego przybycia do Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Nie zgadzam się na żadne przesłuchanie, bowiem nie widzę tutaj żadnych dowodów łączących mnie z wiadomościami - powiedział Theo. - Być może, jeśli zechcesz przedstawić swoje pytania na piśmie, odpowiem, kiedy będę miał czas.

Hermiona prawie jęknęła. Theo ponownie zagrał swoją arogancką kartą uprawniającą.

\- Panie Nott - powiedziała McGonagall, z lekkim naciskiem na brak tytułu. - Proszę cię, abyś zachowywał się jako pełen szacunku członek społeczności Hogwartu.

\- Theo - powiedziała Hermiona. Musiała przekonać mężczyznę, żeby ustąpił. - To jest poważne. Ministerstwo ma dowody łączące Lucjusza z wiadomościami „Gińcie Szlamy”.

Wszyscy się skrzywili.

\- Jakie dowody? - zapytał Theo.

\- Hermiono, nie możesz… - zaczął Kingsley.

\- Czy chcesz jego współpracy? - zapytała Głównego Aurora. - Wtedy będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć, co się dzieje.

\- On ma nadzieję, że jeśli będę trzymany w niewiedzy, to sam siebie oskarżę - powiedział spokojnie Theo.

\- A jeśli zgodziłby się wziąć Veritaserum? - zapytała Hermiona. - Ten sam proces, co w przypadku Draco.

Zarówno Kingsley, jak i Harry zbledli na sam pomysł. 

\- O nie - powiedział Harry. - Nie będę znowu przez to przechodził.

\- W takim razie możesz odejść, Harry - warknęła i zwróciła się do Theo. - Zrobisz to, Theo? - zapytała, patrząc w te chłodne, zielone oczy. - Gdybyśmy wyjaśnili dowody przeciwko tobie, czy wziąłbyś Veritaserum? Wszystkie pytania byłyby wcześniej ustalone, zatwierdziłabym je.

\- Nie rób tego - powiedział nagle Draco. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. - To bezradne uczucie - ciągnął. - Jesteś kompletnie obnażony, aby wszyscy mogli cię zobaczyć.

Hermiona położyła dłoń na dłoni Theo. 

\- Pomogę ci - powiedziała, odpychając wspomnienie uwięzionego, beznadziejnego spojrzenia w oczach Draco, gdy prawda wypływała z jego ust. Och, to był okropny eliksir. Ale bez niego mogliby tu siedzieć przez cały dzień.

\- Być może - powiedział Theo, zastanawiając się. - Jeśli zaakceptujesz pytania - Spojrzał na Kingsleya. - Ale najpierw chcę wiedzieć wszystko o dowodach przeciwko Lucjuszowi.

Kingsley skinął głową Hermionie.

\- Draco i ja przeprowadziliśmy pewne… badania - powiedziała. - Te wiadomości są wynikiem jakiegoś zaklęcia krwi rzuconego na sam zamek, nie wiemy jeszcze dlaczego.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to krew Lucjusza? - zapytał Theo.

\- Ponieważ Hermiona i ja uwarzyliśmy eksperymentalny eliksir, który zidentyfikował krew z napisów jako mojego ojca - wtrącił się Draco. - Idealnie pasuje.

\- Ale oczywiście Lucjusz jest w Azkabanie - kontynuowała Hermiona. - Więc ktoś musiał przynieść krew tutaj do zamku…

Twarz Theo była blada. 

\- Wy aurorzy myślicie, że poszedłem do Azkabanu, wziąłem kufel krwi Lucjusza… - Potrząsnął głową. - Nie, pewnie myślicie, że podczas rozmowy skaleczyłem go przemyconym nożem, a potem przyniosłem tu krew i rzuciłem klątwę, by zabić wszystkich mugolaków…

\- Nie jesteśmy pewni, czy to klątwa - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie wiemy, co uruchamia pojawianie się liter ani, co powoduje…

\- Wiadomość wyjaśnia to dość jasno - warknął Draco, ale Hermiona nie słuchała. Jeśli to nie była klątwa, to…

\- Zrobię to - powiedział Theo, wdając się w jej myśli. - Wezmę Veritaserum. A kiedy skończymy… - Spojrzał na Kingsleya. - Spodziewam się pełnych przeprosin.

McGonagall odsunęła się od swojego biurka, tak jak poprzednio, pozwalając Kingsleyowi usiąść i spisać pytania. Draco i Harry wiercili się i wymieniali grymasy, a Theo siedział cicho z kamienną twarzą.

Kingsley skończył i skinął głową Hermionie, która zastąpiła go przy biurku. Wykreśliła dwa pytania i dodała jeszcze dwa, po czym podała pergamin Kingsleyowi, a on wyjął z kieszeni małą fiolkę.

\- Tylko pół dawki, Kingsley - ostrzegła, przesuwając na swoje krzesło obok Theo.

Theo wypił połowę fiolki i oddał ją Głównemu Aurorowi z niezmienionym wyrazem twarzy, z wyjątkiem zaciśniętej szczęki.

\- Twoje imię, proszę - powiedział cicho Kingsley.

\- Lord Theodore Ignatius Nott.

\- Czy odwiedziłeś Lucjusza Malfoya w Azkabanie 6 września?

\- Tak.

\- Jaki był cel Twojej wizyty?

\- Chciałem porozmawiać o ojcu - powiedział Theo niemal bezbarwnym głosem. Mocno zacisnął usta, ale serum najwyraźniej zmusiło go do kontynuowania wypowiedzi. - Lucjusz Malfoy był jego najbliższym… współpracownikiem. Mój ojciec powiedział mi kiedyś, że jeśli coś mu się stanie, mam poszukać Lucjusza.

\- I wykonałeś ten rozkaz - stwierdził Kingsley. - Dlaczego odwiedziłeś Lucjusza, tak bardzo starając się zdystansować się od swojej rodziny i jej wartości?

Theo wyglądał ponuro. 

\- Nie wiem - powiedział. - Mój ojciec nie wysłał do mnie żadnej wiadomości, żadnej notatki, nic przed śmiercią. Pomyślałem, że może powiedział coś Lucjuszowi… - Theo lekko potrząsnął głową. - Wiem, że nienawidził mojej matki i nienawidził mnie. Ale nadal był moim ojcem.

Hermiona zamrugała nagle zamglonymi oczami, powstrzymując instynkt ujęcia ręki Theo.

Kingsley odchrząknął i przyjął rzeczowy ton. 

\- Według dzienników twoja wizyta trwała dwadzieścia minut. Co powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy?

\- Czego on nie powiedział... - Theo odpowiedział, odzyskując odrobinę pewności siebie. - Narzekał na Ministerstwo, Hogwart, niekompetentnych Śmierciożerców, Harry'ego Pottera i jego przyjaciół, a nawet na swoją własną rodzinę.

\- Co powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy? - powtórzył Kingsley, technicznie rzecz biorąc, pozostając na swojej liście pytań, chociaż Hermiona zmrużyła oczy w jego kierunku.

\- Że Narcyza i Draco zmiękli, a zabójcy szlam czyhają na nich oboje.

Theo posłał Hermionie przepraszające spojrzenie, ale ona tylko przewróciła oczami. Zabójcy szlam. To byłaby dobra nazwa dla zespołu rockowego.

\- W końcu miałem dość - powiedział Theo, patrząc na Kingsleya. - Powiedziałem Lucjuszowi, że on i jego ukochany syn rozpieprzyli swoje życie dla pieprzonego Voldemorta. Powiedziałem, że zarówno on, jak i Draco zasłużyli na wszystko, co dostali. Ich głupota i chciwość pomogły niemal zniszczyć świat czarodziejów. - Spojrzał na Draco z urazą. - Nadal w to wierzę.

\- Czy Malfoy powiedział cokolwiek o twoim ojcu? - zapytał Kingsley.

\- Kingsley! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Nie zaakceptowałam tego pytania! - Ale było za późno. Theo zakrztusił się i próbował zamknąć usta, ale mu się nie udało.

\- Lucjusz powiedział, że mój ojciec uważał mnie za swoje największe rozczarowanie i obaj cieszyli się wieloma szczęśliwymi godzinami, spiskując, jak mnie wydziedziczyć - przyznał Theo. - Ale mój ojciec nienawidził swoich braci jeszcze bardziej niż mnie, więc niechętnie zrezygnowali z tego pomysłu. - Westchnął. - Lucjusz powiedział, że mój ojciec chciał, żebym przysiągł na mój sygnet, że poślubię czarownicę ze Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki i wychowam syna na „stary sposób”.

\- Nie waż się pytać, Kingsley - zapytała Hermiona. - To nie nasza sprawa.

\- Ale Hermiono, „stare sposoby”, to oznacza… - zaczął Kingsley.

\- W porządku, Hermiono. Nie złożyłem tej przysięgi - wtrącił się Theo. - Miałem własne plany.

Kingsley skinął głową i wrócił do swojej listy. 

\- Czy Lucjusz Malfoy wspomniał o wiadomościach krwi?

\- Nie.

\- Czy napisałeś krwawe wiadomości na murach zamku? - zapytał Kingsley.

\- Nie - powiedział Theo.

\- Czy rzuciłeś jakieś zaklęcie lub wykonałeś jakąś czynność, która mogła spowodować pojawienie się tych wiadomości na ścianach? - zapytał. To było pytanie Hermiony i następne.

\- Nie. Byłem zaskoczony ich pojawieniem się, jak wszyscy.

\- Czy wiesz, kto mógł napisać lub rzucić zaklęcie lub wykonać jakąkolwiek czynność, która spowodowała powstanie tych wiadomości?

\- Nie.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek dostarczałeś czyjąś krew do Hogwartu?

Theo potrząsnął głową, wyglądając na trochę chorego. 

\- Nie, nie Lucjusza, nikogo. - Odwrócił się do Hermiony. - Hermiono, nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego.

Teraz rzeczywiście położyła dłoń na jego dłoni. Sygnet był gładki i ciężki pod jej dotykiem. 

\- Wiem.

\- Dlaczego wróciłeś do Hogwartu we wrześniu? - zapytał Kingsley. Ostatnie pytanie. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy na to pozwolić, ale zdecydowała, że powód jego obecności w zamku jest istotny.

\- Miałem nazwisko rodu do odkupienia w oczach czarodziejskiego świata. Gdy mój ojciec nie żył, moja babcia ze strony matki, Lady Gretchen i ja pomyśleliśmy, że mogę przywrócić rodową reputację.

Twarz Kingsleya była zimna. 

\- Jak planowałeś to zrobić?

\- Kingsley! - Hermiona znowu krzyknęła, ale było już za późno.  _ Następnym razem przeklnę pergamin Kingsleya _ \- pomyślała. Jedno złe słowo, a on pokryje się czyrakami formującymi wielki napis „oszust”.

Twarz Theo poczerwieniała, ale był zmuszony odpowiedzieć. 

\- Moja babcia i ja pomyśleliśmy… o strategicznym małżeństwie - wykrztusił. Spojrzał na Hermionę. - Bohaterka wojenna, najmądrzejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia, potężna siła polityczna, gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak sprawować władzę - zmarszczył brwi. - Ale Draco mnie przechytrzył.

Cały pokój wpatrywał się w Theo, przerażony, Draco trząsł się z wściekłości.

Szczęka Hermiony opadła. 

\- Jak mogłeś, Theo? - Z przerażenia zakryła dłonią usta, zdając sobie sprawę, że zadała pytanie.

\- Jak mógłbym cię poślubić? Bardzo łatwo - odpowiedział bez uśmiechu. - Piękna, seksowna kobieta, taka jak ty… Nawet zrezygnowałem z Astorii.

Hermiona wyskoczyła ze swojego siedzenia, wciąż trzymając rękę na ustach.

\- Masz nie zbliżać się do Hermiony - syknął Draco.

\- Popieram to - powiedział Harry, wyglądając na całkowicie sinego. Zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Harry - powiedział Kingsley, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu asystenta aurora.

\- Nie możesz do niej mówić, nie dotykać ani nawet na nią patrzeć - warknął Harry na Theo. Nawet Draco wyglądał na zaskoczonego złośliwością w głosie Harry'ego, a Hermiona spodziewała się, że Ślizgon zaraz udusi oskarżonego.

\- Harry! - Hermiona opanowała własne emocje. - Nie pomagasz!

\- Wyszliśmy daleko poza nasz tutejszy cel. - Wtrącił się zimny głos McGonagall. - Nie obchodzi mnie zgłębianie wątpliwych motywów pana Notta w jego osobistych sprawach. Główny aurorze Shacklebolt, czy można uczciwie powiedzieć, że mój uczeń nie jest już podejrzany w związku z wiadomościami krwi?

\- Tak. - Kingsley zwinął zwój z pytaniami i włożył go do szaty. Rozluźnił się. - Obawiam się, że była to kolejna ślepa uliczka. - Machnął różdżką i nakaz aresztowania zniknął w kłębie dymu.

\- W takim razie zalecam, aby wszyscy oprócz pana Notta opuścili to biuro - powiedziała McGonagall. - I Główny Aurorze Shacklebolt, proszę, aby Asystent Aurora Potter pozostał w zamku, ale żaden inny auror nie może wejść bez pozwolenia, włączając ciebie. Osłony zamku będą teraz temu zapobiegać. Po twoim wyjeździe również odbieram ci twoje przywileje w dostępie sieci Fiuu.

\- Rozumiem, pani dyrektor, przepraszam - powiedział Kingsley. - Ciebie również przepraszam, lordzie Nott. - Ostatnie zdanie ociekało pogardą.

Wtedy Kingsley zwrócił się do Hermiony, która teraz stała między Harrym i Draco, trzymając ich oboje za ręce. 

\- Serdecznie przepraszam waszą trójkę, która nic nie zrobiła, tylko próbowała pomóc. Zasoby Biura Aurorów są do twojej dyspozycji, Hermiono. Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś chciała wnieść oskarżenie przeciwko Drebinowi, Croftowi albo mnie.

\- To nie będzie konieczne - powiedziała Hermiona z roztargnieniem, wciąż wpatrując się w Theo, który siedział ze spuszczoną twarzą. Wróciła myślami do imprezy Gryffindoru, ich randek w Hogsmeade, ich pocałunków w alkowach i magazynach, ich rozstaniu w sypialni, konfrontacji w klasie, ataku na chatę myśliwską, jego przeprosinach. Każde spotkanie rozdzierało kolejną zasłonę. Może teraz w końcu spotkała się z prawdziwym Theodorem Nottem.

\- Proponuję, żebyście we trójkę poszli na śniadanie - powiedziała McGonagall po tym, jak Kingsley wrócił do Ministerstwa. - Zostanę tutaj z panem Nottem, dopóki serum nie przestanie działać.

Hermiona puściła dłoń Harry'ego, ale zatrzymała Draco, a raczej Draco odmówił jej puszczenia, gdy szli na śniadanie. Kiedy weszli do holu wejściowego, Draco przyciągnął ją do szafki z klepsydrą. Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i zostawił ich, aby wejść do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Theo miał plan, Draco. - Hermiona drżała. - Myślałam, że naprawdę mnie lubi, ale to był tylko plan…

\- Ćśś - powiedział Draco, upuszczając torbę i biorąc ją w ramiona. - Tak, miał plan, ale on też cię lubił.

Hermiona oparła policzek o jego szatę, pozwalając swojej pożyczonej torbie zsunąć się na podłogę. Ulga zalała jej żyły, że stała w tym korytarzu z Draco, a nie w gabinecie McGonagall z Theo. W końcu poznawała prawdę o swoim koledze.

\- Czy wiedziałeś o Theo i Astorii? - zapytała go.

\- Podejrzewałem, że na początku roku było im całkiem… przytulnie - powiedział Draco. - Teraz, gdy zostało to potwierdzone, może uda mi się odciągnąć matkę od siebie w związku z tak zwanymi zaręczynami.

\- Nie chcę na niego patrzeć ani z nim rozmawiać ani…

\- Opuśćmy Hogwart - powiedział Draco. - Tej nocy. Wyjedźmy do mojego zamku. Tam jest cicho, jest biblioteka. - Ujął jej twarz w delikatne dłonie, unosząc jej brodę do góry. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz spróbować uwolnić Aimee. A w pobliżu jest mroczna wioska rybacka z różnymi podejrzanymi postaciami przed którymi możesz mnie bronić.

\- A… biblioteka? - zapytała Hermiona, wciąż lekko pociągając nosem.

\- Oczywiście wszystko po francusku, ale są też zaklęcia tłumaczące…

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Zaklęcia tłumaczące są często niedokładne i nie uwzględniają kontekstu…

Draco przewrócił oczami. 

\- W takim razie osobiście przetłumaczę ci książki na angielski, jeśli tylko zechcesz spędzić ten weekend w luksusowym zamku w południowej Francji, przepełnionym historią, i być może pozwolisz sobie na odrobinę upojności przy mnie.

\- Jak się tam dostaniemy? - zapytała Hermiona. - Poczekaj, niech zgadnę, masz świstoklik.

Draco skinął głową. 

\- Na moim biurku jest pusty kałamarz. 

Teraz Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Ci czystokrwiści i ich świstokliki do zamków przodków.

Potarł palcami jej policzek. 

\- Pójdziesz? - zapytał. - Spędziłem tam najszczęśliwsze chwile mojego dzieciństwa… Każdego lata jeździłem tam z mamą - Lekko pocałował Hermionę. - Możemy stworzyć własne wspomnienia.

\- Żadnych fajerwerków - powiedziała Hermiona. - Albo tancerzy. Albo jachtów.

\- Zdecydowanie nie.

Hermiona położyła dłoń na jego policzku. 

\- Chciałabym pójść - szepnęła.

Draco pochylił głowę i pocałował ją, przyciskając ją do szafki. Zanim weszli do Wielkiej Sali, śniadanie niemal dobiegło końca. Ich wejście wywołało wiele szeptów, a kiedy oboje podeszli do stołu Gryffindoru, szmery w sali przybrały na sile. Harry siedział sam na drugim końcu, gwałtownie rozrywając bułkę. Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, nic dziwnego, że nikt nie siedział obok niego. Hermiona i Draco usiedli naprzeciwko asystenta aurora i zaczęli posiłek.

\- Kurwa, nienawidzę Ślizgonów - oznajmił Harry z plamami złości na policzkach.

\- W porządku, Harry - powiedziała Hermiona, nakładając bułeczkę na własny talerz. - Naprawdę.

\- To nie jest w porządku - warknął Harry. - Gady wijące się po szkole, szukające czarownic, które odkupią ich żałosne nazwiska...

Twarz Draco pociemniała. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie sugerujesz…

\- Godryku, nie - powiedział Harry. - Kiedy Prorok dowie się o was, cały czarodziejski świat oszaleje. Załatw sobie ochroniarza, Malfoy.

Hermiona wzięła Draco za rękę. 

\- Będzie dobrze - powiedziała. - Pomożesz, prawda, Harry? Harry?

Ale uwaga Harry'ego przeniosła się na drzwi Wielkiej Sali. Podążając za jego spojrzeniem, Hermiona zobaczyła, że Ginny opuszcza salę z Neville'em. Przeniosła oczy na stół Slytherinu i zauważyła, że Blaise również przygląda się Rudej.

\- Blaise się nie podda, prawda? - Hermiona zapytała Draco.

Ślizgon potrząsnął głową. 

\- Jest przekonany, że Ginevra „ucieka od swoich uczuć”.

Harry spojrzał na Draco. 

\- A tak w ogóle, jakie plany wobec niej ma ten drań? Inny schemat małżeństwa? Gdzie jest polityczny zysk Zabiniego? Ginny jest zdrajczynią krwi dla jednej strony czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa i kolejną czystokrwistą dla drugiej.

Draco odpowiedział szyderczo. 

\- Spory drobiazg, prawda Potter? Po prostu tego nie widzisz. Ginevra jest bohaterką wojenną. Piękna, potężna, efektowna, zdolna zapewnić dziedziców czystej krwi. Słynna sama w sobie. Do diabła, jest przecież też sportowcem, ponieważ została zwerbowana przez Harpie, z tego co słyszałem. Blaise oczywiście zaryzykowałby, nie wiedząc co z niej do końca wyrośnie, ale wczesne małżeństwo oznacza szansę na ukształtowanie jej dla Zabiniego, którego rzeczywiście pragnie.

Harry odstawił szklankę. 

\- To - warknął. - Jest najbardziej obrzydliwą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem, a musiałem słuchać popieprzonych planów Notta dotyczących Hermiony. Ginny nie jest czymś, co można kształtować i kontrolować. - Wskazał widelcem na blondyna. - A Malfoy, jeśli przez chwilę pomyślisz, że możesz kontrolować…

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

\- W przeciwieństwie do Blaise'a i Theo, oraz dodając Łasica i twoje skromne “ja”, nie byłbym taki głupi.

\- Jak śmiesz porównywać mnie z tymi…

\- Oczywiście! - Hermiona nagle krzyknęła. - Byłam taka głupia!

\- W porządku - powiedział wielkodusznie Draco, biorąc ją za rękę. - Wybaczam ci umawianie się z Theo.

\- Co? Nie. - Hermiona przestała słuchać rozmowy, kiedy Harry wspomniał o scenie w biurze McGonagall. A potem coś, co powiedział Draco…

Wyciągnęła rękę z dłoni Draco i skoczyła na równe nogi. 

\- Zostańcie tu oboje. Zostańcie tutaj i… uh… pokłóćcie się jeszcze trochę.

\- Nie mogę tu siedzieć z Potterem. Mam zajecia. - Posłał Harry'emu cienki uśmiech - I mam Starożytne Runy.

Harry spojrzał gniewnie, ale Hermiona tylko parsknęła niecierpliwie. 

\- Po prostu zostańcie tutaj, oboje. - Odskoczyła od stołu, by spotkać się z Leilą przy drzwiach.

\- Leila, masz teraz okienko między lekcjami, prawda? - zapytała. Słyszała, jak prefekci narzekali, że pierwszoroczniacy ze Slytherinu powodują regularne kłopoty w piątkowe poranki.

\- Tak, panno Granger - powiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna. - Mam bardzo interesujące plany na następną godzinę.

Hermiona celowo nie zapytała.  _ Prawdopodobne jest, że nie ma żadnych planów.  _

\- Cóż, Leila, chciałbym cię prosić, żebyś zamiast tego zrobiła dla mnie coś interesującego, o ile możesz zachować dyskrecję.

\- Jestem dość dyskretna - powiedziała Leila. - Z pewnością bardziej dyskretna niż ty i pan Malfoy.

Hermiona nie mogła się nie zgodzić, więc po prostu wyprowadziła dziewczynę z Wielkiej Sali. 

\- W porządku. Oto pierwsza rzecz, którą musisz zrobić… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Harry kłóci się z Hermioną. Leila aprobuje Draco. I tak, tajemnica zostaje rozwiązana.


	66. Serce Hogwartu

Kiedy Hermiona wróciła do Wielkiej Sali, cztery długie stoły Domów i stół nauczycielski zniknęły, a magiczny sufit był szary i śnieżnobiały, jak rzeczywiste niebo na zewnątrz. Listopad w Szkocji był często pochmurny, ale ten poranek był szczególnie ponury, z siarczystym, lodowatym deszczem walczącym z silnym wiatrem. Szeleszczący deszcz ze śniegiem uderzający w duże okna sali odbijał się echem w prawie pustej przestrzeni. Kilka ciastek w kształcie znicza z poprzedniej nocy unosiło się pod sufitem jak małe pieczone balony.

Krzesło McGonagall przypominające tron pozostało, podobnie jak jej podium, a wokół sali ustawiono tuzin wciąż nie udekorowanych choinek. Za krzesłem dyrektora znajdowała się szeroka kamienna ściana, na której wisiały sztandary czterech Domów. Hermiona w zamyśleniu spojrzała na tę ścianę, przechodząc przez podwójne drzwi.

Na środku pustej sali Harry i Draco siedzieli naprzeciw siebie na dwóch krzesłach dla nauczycieli, kłócąc się o mecz quidditcha między domami.

\- Och, daj spokój, Potter - warknął Draco. - Znicz praktycznie podszedł i przedstawił się Ginewrze…

\- Zawsze masz gotową wymówkę, Malfoy…

\- Chłopcy! - zawołała Hermiona. - Nie mamy dużo czasu! - Podbiegła, by do nich dołączyć, wyciągając różdżkę i wyczarowując dwa kolejne krzesła.

\- Czasu na co, Mi? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nasz gość będzie tu lada chwila - powiedziała, próbując poprawić spódnicę i krawat. Biegała dziś po całym zamku i nie chciała nawet myśleć teraz o swoich włosach.

\- Jaki gość? - zapytał Draco. - Jaki gość może być tak ważny, że zostawiasz mnie sam na sam z Potterem na kolejne trzydzieści minut tego ponurego…

\- Oto jest - powiedziała Hermiona, gdy duże podwójne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

Harry wstał z wyrazem szoku na twarzy, a Draco i Hermiona odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, kto wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. W drzwiach, idealnie sucha z włosami perfekcyjnie ułożonymi na swoim na miejscu, stała Narcyza Malfoy.

\- Mamo - powiedział Draco, szybko dochodząc do siebie. Rzucił Hermionie ostre spojrzenie, po czym podszedł do Narcyzy. - Co cię tu sprowadza przy tej okropnej pogodzie?

\- Pomyślałam, że sam możesz mi powiedzieć, kochanie - powiedziała Narcyza, rozpinając czarny aksamitny płaszcz, który nie miał na sobie śladu ani jednej kropli deszczu.

Draco wziął płaszcz, szybko wyczarowując żeliwny wieszak, na którym mógł go powiesić, a następnie odprowadził ją na jedno z krzeseł na środku pomieszczenia. Pod płaszczem Narcyza miała na sobie szare satynowe szaty, a jej włosy lśniły diamentami. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy siedziała w domu ubrana jak na bal, czy też szybko się przebrała. Tak czy inaczej, wyglądała dość imponująco. Hermiona próbowała wygładzić koszulę i żałowała, że nie może wyprostować rajstop.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś, Lady Malfoy - powiedziała, siadając na krześle.

\- Panno Granger - powiedziała Narcyza, spoglądając na rozczochrane włosy Hermiony albo spinkę Gloriany, albo jedno i drugie. - Pan Potter - powiedziała nieco cieplej.

\- Zawsze miło cię widzieć, lady Malfoy - powiedział Harry. Narcyza odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na syna, a Harry rzucił Hermionie pytające spojrzenie.

\- Draco, nie powinieneś być na lekcji? - zapytała Narcyza.

\- Hermiona nie pozwoliła mi stąd odejść - powiedział Draco z uśmiechem.

Narcyza spojrzała na Hermionę zimnym okiem. 

\- Twoja notatka była dość niejasna, panno Granger. Zakładam, że powiesz nam, dlaczego konieczne było wezwanie mnie do Hogwartu i narażenie na szwank edukacji mojego syna.

Hermiona ledwo zdołała nie przewrócić oczami. Drogocenny syn Narcyzy kilka razy w tygodniu opuszczał lekcje, zwykle latając na miotle lub zakradając się do kuchni. Brak jednej praktycznie nieistotnej lekcji ze Starożytnych Run nie miałby większego znaczenia.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś, Lady Malfoy - powiedziała. - Mam nadzieję, że podróż nie była zbyt niewygodna przy takiej pogodzie.

\- Mała Ślizgonka, panna Durant, powitała mnie przy bramie - powiedziała Narcyza. - Uważam ją za bardzo intrygującą.

\- Leilę? Oj tak - powiedział Draco.

\- Oczywiście darzy cię wielkim szacunkiem, Draco - ciągnęła Narcyza.

Harry posłał Hermionie znaczące spojrzenie, a ona skinęła głową.  _ Czas zabrać się do roboty. _

\- Lady Malfoy - powiedziała. - Aurorzy przybyli dziś rano do lochów Slytherinu, aby aresztować Theo Notta za napisanie wiadomości „Gińcie Szlamy”.

Harry i Draco skrzywili się, ale jeśli liczyła na odpowiedź Lady Malfoy, była rozczarowana. Wiedźma tylko uniosła brew. 

\- Trudno mi uwierzyć, że młody Theodor zrobiłby coś takiego.

\- Ja też - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale wyglądało to bardzo źle dla niego. Widzisz, Lady Malfoy, Draco i ja uwarzyliśmy eksperymentalny eliksir, który może zidentyfikować krew wiedźmy lub czarodzieja. Teraz wiemy, że krew twojego męża została użyta do stworzenia tych wiadomości.

Narcyza spojrzała na syna. 

\- To prawda, mamo - powiedział Draco. - Hermiona i ja pracowaliśmy nad tym od prawie dwóch miesięcy. To złożony eliksir, ale działa, a użyta krew z pewnością należała do ojca.

\- Ale twój ojciec jest… zamknięty - powiedziała Narcyza. Hermiona prawie znowu przewróciła oczami. Ci Malfoyowie. Lucjusz był po prostu „zamknięty” w „miejscu zamieszkania”, które w niewytłumaczalny sposób nie pozwalało na sowy.

\- Dokładnie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jakimś cudem jego krew została pozyskana, przetransportowana tutaj i użyta w zaklęciu, które doprowadziło do pojawienia się wiadomości „Gińcie Szlamy”.

\- Hermiono - powiedział Harry, zirytowany. - Czy musisz…

\-  Strach przed imieniem wzmaga strach przed samą rzeczą...

\- Po prostu lubisz szokować ludzi i muszę powiedzieć, że jestem zaskoczony…

\- Być może - powiedziała Narcyza władczym tonem. - Pan Potter i panna Granger mogliby kontynuować tę dyskusję innym razem.

\- Tak - wtrącił Draco, brzmiąc bardzo podobnie do jego matki. - Widzę, dokąd zmierzasz, Hermiono, i muszę powiedzieć, że mi się to nie podoba.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Wiem, Draco, przepraszam. - Odwróciła się do Narcyzy. - Lady Malfoy, Theo odwiedził twojego męża dwa dni przed jego powrotem do Hogwartu, a pierwsza wiadomość pojawiła się pierwszej nocy, jego pobytu w zamku. Aurorzy próbowali oskarżyć go o zbrodnię, ale Theo udowodnił swoją niewinność pod wpływem Veritaserum.

Usta Narcyzy wykrzywiły się lekko. Hermiona wiedziała, że kobieta sama zażyła Veritaserum tuż po wojnie. Najwyraźniej to doświadczenie ją naznaczyło.

\- Lady Malfoy - powiedziała cicho. - Dlaczego nie powiesz Draco, czemu rzuciłaś to zaklęcie.

\- Wydajesz się być bardzo pewna siebie, panno Granger - powiedziała Narcyza.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się. 

\- To nie jest zaprzeczenie, mamo.

\- Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że rzuciłabym klątwę na zamek? - zapytała go Narcyza.

\- Ale to nie była klątwa, prawda, lady Malfoy? - zapytała Hermiona. - Dzwonek, nasza nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, wiedziała od samego początku. Nienawiść, ale też miłość. To było zaklęcie ochronne, prawda? Aby chronić Draco?

Draco zerwał się na równe nogi, a jego krzesło upadło z łoskotem, który odbił się echem po sali. 

\- Mamo! - krzyknął. - Nie zrobiłaś tego!

Narcyza milczała i to Harry odpowiedział Draco.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział Harry z ponurą miną, wyglądając w każdym calu jak auror. - Malfoy, twoja matka weszła w sam środek bitwy i okłamała Voldemorta, żeby cię znaleźć. Zmusiła Snape'a do złożenia Wieczystej Przysięgi dla twojej ochrony. Więc tak, jest w najwyższym stopniu zdolna rzucić zaklęcie na same mury tego zamku, aby ochronić cię przed… - Spojrzał na Hermionę. - Jakie to było zdanie?

\- Gińcie Szlamy - powiedziała Hermiona.

Draco przesunął dłońmi po twarzy, najwyraźniej starając się uspokoić, po czym spojrzał na Narcyzę. 

\- Powiedz mi, że to nieprawda, mamo - błagał. - Powiedz mi, że nie wymyśliłaś z ojcem jakiegoś spisku, żeby grozić mugolakom.

\- Usiądź, kochanie - powiedziała chłodno jego matka. - Nie będę tolerować niegrzecznego zachowania.

Draco zaśmiał się. 

\- Nasza rodzina służyła wcieleniu zła, pozwalała na morderstwa, tortury i inne podłe, bezduszne czyny w naszym własnym domu, a teraz najwyraźniej terroryzuje i zagraża niewinnym uczniom. Sprzeciwiasz się przewróceniu krzesła? Wszelkie możliwe nadzieję na odkupienie nas i imienia Malfoy były całkowicie…

\- To nieprawda - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nadal możesz…

\- Przepraszam, Hermiono - powiedział Draco, odwracając się do niej. - Przepraszam za to wszystko. Żyliśmy w świecie marzeń, który możliwie mógłby kiedyś dla nas działać.

\- Draco - zakrztusiła się Hermiona.

\- Gratulacje, mamo - powiedział, odwracając się do kobiety, a jego głos był tak zimny i zgorzkniały, że miała wrażenie, jakby stał przed nimi Lucjusz, z wyjątkiem tego, że dolna warga Draco drżała w sposób, w jaki nie sądziła, by kiedykolwiek drżała warga Lucjusza.

\- Gratulacje - powtórzył. - Ty i Ojciec odebraliście mi jedyną prawdziwą i dobrą rzecz w moim popieprzonym życiu.

Odwrócił się do Hermiony. 

\- Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie ma tu McGonagall i Shacklebolta?

\- Myślałam, że moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym… sami… zanim ich zaangażujemy - przyznała.

\- Potter, sprowadź ich - rozkazał Draco. - McGonagall uczy w tej chwili Starożytnych Run.

\- Jesteś pewny? - zapytał Harry. - Nie będziemy mogli tego uciszyć, jeśli…

\- Nie mam zamiaru milczeć - powiedział Draco. Harry skinął głową i wyszedł z sali.

\- Draco, kochanie…

\- Nie, mamo - powiedział. - Jesteś wyszkolona, by być posłuszną, prawda? Jak dobra żona czystej krwi? Spełniałaś rozkazy Lucjusza, a teraz będziesz posłuszna moim. Miałaś okazję skorzystać z własnego osądu i odrzuciłaś go.

\- Draco - powiedziała Hermiona. - Aresztują ją. Publicznie. To narusza warunki jej okresu próbnego. Oskarżą ją o rzucanie nielegalnych i szkodliwych zaklęć na zamek, o zagrażanie uczniom, o łamanie tego nowego statutu przeciwko atakowaniu mugolaków, o...

\- Panno Granger - powiedziała Narcyza. - Nie możesz udawać, że martwisz się o moje dobro.

\- Nie martwię się o panią - powiedziała szczerze Hermiona. - Martwię się o Draco.

Draco podniósł krzesło i usiadł. 

\- Proszę usiądź, mamo - powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

Narcyza zrobiła to, zaciskając dłonie. Jej twarz była teraz udręczona, kiedy patrzyła na syna. Hermiona siedziała cicho, również podążając śladem Draco. To była stawka jego rodziny.

\- W porządku, mamo - powiedział spokojniej. - Jak to się stało?

Narcyza wzięła nierówny oddech. 

\- W okresie letnim Prorok Codzienny opublikował wiele historii o rosnącej nienawiści do ludzi czystej krwi, a zwłaszcza do naszej rodziny. Nie przeczę, że dużo na tym zarobiliśmy. Ale nie mogłam pozwolić ci wrócić do szkoły bez ochrony. - Rozchyliła ręce i wyciągnęła je w stronę syna.

\- Draco - powiedziała. - Nie wiedziałam o wiadomościach… kiedy twój ojciec powiedział mi o zaklęciu, nigdy nie wspomniał… Jego nienawiść jest bardzo głęboka… - Opuściła ręce i spojrzała w dół. - Jest bardzo głęboko we krwi. Od pokoleń.

Hermiona pomyślała o motcie rodziny Malfoyów: Sanctimonia Vincet Semper: „Czystość zawsze zwycięży”.

Draco potrząsnął głową. 

\- Jak mogłaś mieć tak mało wiary we mnie? Nie jestem już dzieckiem - westchnął. - Jedynym prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla mnie było niebezpieczeństwo, które spowodowałaś. Jak myślisz, kto był głównym podejrzanym, kiedy ta pierwsza wiadomość pojawiła się w Wieży Gryffindoru? Musiałem sam wziąć Veritaserum, żeby oczyścić swoje imię, i kto wie, jak to by się skończyło, gdyby nie Hermiona! Broniła mnie przed głową szkoły, swoimi przyjaciółmi i Ministerstwem!

\- Musiałeś być w niebezpieczeństwie, Draco! - zaprotestowała Narcyza. - Wiadomości nie pojawiłyby się, gdyby… mugolacy ci nie grozili!

Draco spojrzał na nią z pogardą. 

\- Tak, to całkiem skuteczne zaklęcie ochronne. Gratulacje dla ciebie i Lucjusza. Wystarczył płacz czwartoklasisty, unoszącego różdżkę i kilka napadów złości ze strony Hermiony i nagle mamy ściany uderzające uczniów! Mogłaś ją skrzywdzić! Kamienny blok spadł z sufitu w niedzielę. Mógł ją zabić! - Spojrzał na Narcyzę. - Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. Nigdy.

Drzwi znowu się otworzyły a Harry, Kingsley i McGonagall wbiegli do środka. Kingsley natychmiast zamknął drzwi i osłonił je zaklęciem, po czym zbliżył się do Narcyzy, która siedziała sztywno na swoim krześle. 

\- Czy to prawda, lady Malfoy? Czy przyznajesz się do rzucenia zaklęcia, które spowodowało pojawienie się tych wiadomości?

Narcyza spojrzała na nieubłaganą twarz Draco i skinęła głową. 

\- Tak - powiedziała.

\- Słyszeliśmy od pana Pottera, że rzuciłaś zaklęcie ochronne, mające chronić pana Malfoya przed wszelkimi atakami mugolaków - powiedziała McGonagall.

\- Tak - powiedziała Narcyza.

\- Kiedy rzuciłaś to zaklęcie? - powiedział Kingsley.

\- Dnia… Wydaje mi się, że była to sobota 8 września. Moja pierwsza wizyta w Hogwarcie w tym semestrze. - Plecy Narcyzy były proste, a jej głos był chłodny. - Po odesłaniu Draco wślizgnęłam się do Wielkiej Sali i zamknęłam drzwi. To bardzo krótkie zaklęcie, użyłam krwi Lucjusza. Nie zrozumiałam wszystkich słów. Lucjusz zapewnił mnie, że to nie jest śmiertelne zaklęcie. Miało wpłynąć tylko na każdego mugolaka, który zaatakuje Draco. Właściwie to miało chronić każdego, kto ma w sobie krew Lucjusza.

\- Jak ono działa? - zapytała Hermiona.

Narcyza posłała jej cienki uśmiech. 

\- Jestem pewna, że już to wiesz, panno Granger.

\- Wolelibyśmy usłyszeć to od ciebie, lady Malfoy - powiedział Kingsley.

\- Zaklęcie wnika w mury zamku - ciągnęła Narcyza. - Rozumiem, że zamek odpycha klątwy, ale nie magię ochronną. Za każdym razem, gdy zamek wyczuł atak na Draco, odpowiadał.

\- W tych ścianach istnieje tysiąc lat magii - powiedziała McGonagall. - Zamek jest prawie czuły. Istnieją już zaklęcia chroniące uczniów i najwyraźniej zamek uznał je za kolejne z nich.

\- Potter mówi, że twierdzisz, że nie wiedziałaś o napisach - powiedział Kingsley.

\- Nie wiedziałam - powiedziała Narcyza. - Przypuszczałam, że może trochę krwi zakapać ze ściany. Jestem gotowa wziąć Veritaserum...

Kingsley skinął głową. 

\- Może do tego dojść, chociaż ci wierzę. - Jego głos był zimny, ale nie niegrzeczny. - Będziesz musiała iść z nami do Ministerstwa.

\- Nie możemy zostawić zaklęcia na ścianach - powiedziała Hermiona, wstając. - Potrzebujemy Lady Malfoy, żeby je usunęła.

\- Nie mogę - powiedziała Narcyza - Nie bez krwi Lucjusza…

Hermiona wyciągnęła fiolkę z krwią z kieszeni spódnicy. Nosiła ją ze sobą, odkąd Harry jej ją dał, owiniętą zaklęciami amortyzującymi.

Narcyza spojrzała na fiolkę w jej dłoni, a potem na Hermionę. 

\- Celowo wybrałaś tę salę, panno Granger - powiedziała. - Skąd wiedziałaś?

\- Widziałam cię na zewnątrz Wielkiej Sali z Draco i wydawało się to logiczne - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Zaklęcie jest bardzo silne, rozciągające się na cały zamek, zatem musiało zostać rzucone tutaj, w samym jego sercu. - Wskazała na rozległy mur za tronem dyrektorki. - Prawdopodobnie tam.

Narcyza spojrzała na ścianę i zawahała się.

\- Usuń zaklęcie, mamo - powiedział Draco. - Jest mało prawdopodobne, że będę mieć dzieci, ale jeśli będę je mieć, a one pójdą do Hogwartu, nie pozwolę, by zamek rzucał głazami na mugolaków, którzy zbliżą się do nich w potencjalnie groźny sposób.

Narcyza wyglądała na przerażoną. 

\- Draco, nie możesz...

\- Niektóre imiona najwyraźniej muszą wymrzeć, mamo - powiedział Draco, a jego twarz wydawała się tak napięta i ponura, że Hermiona prawie wybuchła płaczem.

\- Draco, nie mów w ten sposób, musisz kontynuować…

\- Nigdy nie mów mi, że coś „muszę” - powiedział Draco. - Nigdy więcej.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak Narcyza to zrobiła, ale udało jej się wyprostować i podejść do ściany za krzesłem McGonagall, stukając obcasami o kamienną podłogę. Patrzyli, jak wylewa krew na ściany, mrucząc pod nosem, a unoszące się w górze świece zamigotały i zgasły na chwilę, pogrążając salę w szarym cieniu, do której z zewnątrz wpadało tylko słabe światło dnia. Potem świece ponownie zapłonęły, a ściana zabłysła lekko czerwienią, po czym zgasła.

Draco odwrócił się do Hermiony i skinął głową. Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę, rzucając na Draco średniej klasy zaklęcie oszałamiające. Zaklęcie trafiło go w ramię, a było wystarczająco silne, by obrócić go i sprawić, że zatoczył się do tyłu i prawie upadł.

Harry, Kingsley i McGonagall wyciągnęli różdżki, gotowi ingerować, jeśli zamek zareaguje. Hermiona się nie poruszyła, a ściany pozostały nienaruszone.

\- Zaklęcie zniknęło - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Kingsley, podchodząc do Narcyzy, która nadal stała przy krześle z różdżką u boku. - Lady Malfoy, jesteś aresztowana za naruszenie warunków okresu próbnego poprzez rzucanie nielegalnych i szkodliwych zaklęć na zamek.

\- Nie zapominajcie o narażaniu uczniów - powiedział Draco. - I łamaniu statutu Ministerstwa przeciwko atakowaniu mugolaków. I...

\- To wystarczy, żeby kontynuować - powiedział Harry.

\- To za mało - powiedział, bardzo przypominając Malfoya, którego pamiętała z szóstej klasy. - Możesz także oskarżyć ją o napaść na Dennisa Creeveya i Hermionę Granger oraz zmowę ze skazanym Śmierciożercą w celu wyrządzenia krzywdy. I nie zapomnij też oskarżyć Lucjusza.

\- Draco - jęknęła Narcyza. - Nie... oni zabiją go. Zabiją twojego ojca.

\- Zasługuje na to - powiedział Draco. Hermiona otworzyła usta.. - I nie waż się mnie cytować, Hermiono. Lucjusz Malfoy zasługuje na egzekucję i wszyscy o tym wiemy, a gdyby Ministerstwo miało do tego jaja po samej po bitwie, tak jak zrobiło to z Ignatiusem Nottem, wszystkim oszczędziłoby wiele żalu. Oskarż ich oboje, Shacklebolt. Będę zeznawał.

Draco uniósł różdżkę, łatwo łamiąc zabezpieczenia Kingsleya i wyszedł z sali bez spojrzenia na nikogo, a już szczególnie na swoją matkę. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z grzmiącym hukiem, odbijającym się echem w prawie pustej przestrzeni, a Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy Draco zatrzasnął drzwi na ich wszystkich, łącznie z nią samą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona składa obietnicę. Harry poznaje Piskliwe Myszki.


	67. Skarpetki i książki

Hermiona rozłożyła Mapę Huncwotów drżącymi rękami. W chwili, gdy Harry i Kingsley opuścili Wielką Salę z Narcyzą, pobiegła do Pokoju Życzeń. Jednak pokój był pusty. Żaden Draco nie stał tam z wyciągniętymi ramionami. Teraz Hermiona była w swojej sypialni, modląc się, aby jego kropka pojawiła się na pergaminie.

Oczywiście tak się nie stało, więc zostało tylko jedno do zrobienia. Hermiona przebrała się w dżinsy i sweter, po czym spakowała wyszywaną koralikami torbę i zarzuciła ciężki płaszcz na ramię. Zamykała drzwi do sypialni, kiedy usłyszała znajomy głos: 

\- Panno Granger.

Hermiona odwróciła się. Snape był na obrazie aptekarza, stał przed sklepem. 

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zażądał mały, malowany dyrektor.

\- Muszę znaleźć Draco - powiedziała Hermiona. - Aurorzy właśnie aresztowali Narcyzę za rzucenie zaklęcia, które stworzyło wiadomości krwi.

\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć - powiedział Snape.

\- Oj, uwierz - powiedziała Hermiona z goryczą. - Rzuciła zaklęcie na zamek, by chronić Draco, używając krwi Lucjusza. - Wykrzywiła usta. - To nienawiść Lucjusza zamanifestowała słowa „Gińcie Szlamy”.

Brwi Snape'a opadły. 

\- Gdzie jest Draco?

\- Nie wiem. Opuścił zamek. Jeśli nie wróci na poniedziałkowe zajęcia, naruszy swój okres próbny. Wizengamot mógłby wysłać go z powrotem do Azkabanu.

Były dyrektor podszedł bliżej do pozłacanej ramy, wypełniając płótno. 

\- Gdzie pójdziesz?

\- Nie jestem pewna. - Przyznała Hermiona. Tak naprawdę to tego nie przemyślała. - Nie może iść do Dworu… Prawdopodobnie roi się w nim od aurorów, szukających dowodów. Jedyne inne… - urwała, szeroko otwierając oczy.

\- Co? - zażądał Snape.

\- Wiem, gdzie on jest - powiedziała Hermiona. Odwróciła się i ponownie wpadła przez drzwi do swojej sypialni, zatrzaskując je za sobą. Zdejmując płaszcz, wzięła głęboki oddech.  _ To musi zadziałać. _ Dotknęła spinki Gloriany w swoich lokach.

\- Aimee! - wezwała. - Aimee!

Zabrzmiał głośny trzask i pojawiła się mała skrzatka, a jej ciemne oczy były jeszcze szersze niż zwykle. Miała na sobie białą poszewkę na poduszkę obszytą maleńkimi perłami. 

\- La-la maîtresse! - Aimee pisnęła i kontynuowała ciągiem francuskich słów zbyt szybko, by Hermiona mogła je zrozumieć, z wyjątkiem słowa „Draco”.

\- Aimee - powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona. - S'il vous plait. Proszę przestań.

Aimee zamknęła usta z trzaskiem i spojrzała na Hermionę błagalnymi oczami.

\- Dziękuję, że odpowiedziałaś na moje wezwanie - powiedziała Hermiona. To, że Aimee nadal uważała ją za kochankę, było budujące, chociaż wezwanie skrzata domowego wciąż sprawiało, że czuła się lekko upokorzona. - Szukam Draco.

\- D-Draco?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Hermiona, opanowując uśmiech. - Draco Malfoy. Wysoki. Blondyn. Bardzo irytujący.

Aimee zachichotała nerwowo, jej duże uszy zatrzepotały pod koronkową kokardką.

\- Draco opuścił dzisiaj szkołę, ale jest bardzo ważne, żeby wrócił. Złożył obietnicę ministerstwu, Aimee.

\- Oui, la maîtresse Hermiona - szepnęła Aimee, wpatrując się w podłogę.

\- Jest w Chateau, prawda, Aimee? - Skrzatka zaczęła się trząść. - Nie chcę, żebyś go zdradziła ani zabrała mnie do niego. - Aimee odprężyła się lekko.

\- Przekażę przez ciebie wiadomość… na wypadek, gdybyś mogła go zobaczyć… - Hermiona machnęła ręką. - Kiedyś.

Aimee skinęła głową, wyglądając na zdenerwowaną.

Hermiona spojrzała na małą skrzatkę. Rozważała wysłanie Draco sowy lub Patronusa, ale Ministerstwo mogło wypatrywać sów, a Patronus był zbyt ... dynamiczny. Musiała się do tego zabrać ostrożnie.

\- Jeśli zdarzy ci się spotkać Draco, powiedz mu… - Hermiona przypomniała sobie ściągniętą, ponurą twarz Draco w Wielkiej Sali i walczyła, by jej głos był spokojny. - Powiedz mu, żeby nie tracił nadziei. Musi wrócić do szkoły. Nie będę mu przeszkadzać, obiecuję. Ja-ja będę trzymać się z daleka.

Aimee energicznie skinęła głową, a wielkie łzy spływały z jej wielkich oczu. 

\- Pani mówi, żeby nie tracić nadziei. Mistrz Draco musi wrócić do szkoły. Pani obiecuje, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzać i będzie trzymać się z daleka - wyrecytowała skrzatka.

\- Czy wiesz, co zrobili jego rodzice? - zapytała Hermiona.

Skrzatka skinęła głową, dmuchając nosem w krawędź poszewki.

\- Narcyza i Lucjusz są teraz uwięzieni, a wkrótce odbędzie się proces - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jestem pewna, że Draco nie dołączy do nich w Azkabanie. Ale musi wrócić do szkoły.

Aimee szybko skinęła głową. 

\- Aimee zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy! - zapłakała. - Aimee przekaże wiadomość Pani i powie Mistrzowi Draco, że musi wrócić do szkoły! - Hermiona starała się nie uśmiechać. Skrzatka wyglądała na gotową, by przywalić Draco srebrną tacą, gdyby ośmielił się sprzeciwić.

\- Dziękuję, Aimee - mała skrzatka głośno pociągnęła nosem i zniknęła z trzaskiem.

Hermiona otworzyła drzwi do sypialni i zobaczyła, że Snape nadal dominuje na obrazie po drugiej stronie korytarza.

\- Draco jest we Francji - powiedziała cicho Hermiona. Snape zmarszczył brwi. - Właśnie rozmawiałam z jego skrzatem domowym z zamku. Obiecałam zostawić Draco w spokoju, jeśli wróci do szkoły.

\- Lepiej, żeby wrócił, panno Granger - powiedział Snape. - To nie jest czas na udawanie tchórza.

\- Draco nie jest tchórzem - warknęła Hermiona. Snape wykrzywił usta.

\- On wróci - nalegała. - Wróci, a my wszystko wymyślimy. Draco odzyska swoje imię i nie obchodzi mnie, czy poprowadzą oboje jego rodziców na boisko do quidditcha i zaavadują ich tam! - Hermiona poczuła magię odbijającą się od jej loków i próbowała wziąć uspokajający oddech.

Snape tylko uniósł brew. 

\- Nie rozumiem, jak napad złości mógłby pomóc.

Hermiona spojrzała. 

\- Uważaj na siebie, dyrektorze Snape. Wiem o pomieszczeniu magazynowym z ładną puszką magicznego rozpuszczalnika do farb.

*** 

Wieści o aresztowaniu Narcyzy rozeszły się niemal natychmiast i w ciągu jednego dnia cały czarodziejski świat wiedział, że Malfoyowie ponownie przeniknęli do Hogwartu, by skrzywdzić uczniów. Hermiona miała nieszczęsny weekend i była na wpół oszalała z powodu braku snu, kiedy Harry spotkał się z nią w poniedziałek rano w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Uniosła brwi, schodząc po schodach, a Krzywołap podążał za nią, ale Harry tylko potrząsnął głową. Ani śladu Draco. Puszysty pomarańczowy kot wskoczył przez dziurę przed portretem przed nimi i pobiegł korytarzem.

\- Widziałem wczoraj Narcyzę - powiedział Harry do Hermiony, kiedy szli na śniadanie. - Jest w całkiem wygodnej celi w Ministerstwie, dość odosobnionej. Zgadza się z nami w sprawie Draco. On musi wrócić do Hogwartu i zakończyć okres próbny.

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. 

\- Jest przerażona, Hermiono, nie o siebie, ale o Lucjusza i Draco. Jeśli Lucjusz zostanie stracony, a Draco wysłany do Azkabanu… - Harry wzdrygnął się. - Nie sądzę, żeby to przeżyła.

\- Draco nie trafi do Azkabanu - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jeśli nie pojawi się dzisiaj na Starożytnych Runach, pojadę do Francji i sama go tu sprowadzę.

Harry rozejrzał się, aby upewnić się, że są jedynymi na podeście czwartego piętra. 

\- Pojedziemy razem.

\- Harry, powinieneś tu zostać i…

\- Dlaczego powinienem? Zaklęcie zostało zdjęte, nie będzie więcej napisów.

\- Powiedziałeś McGonagall, że zostaniesz, żeby uspokoić szkołę aż do czasu rozpraw…

\- Nie - powiedział Harry. - Poszłaś za mną do samego piekła i z powrotem podczas wojny, a ja pójdę za tobą teraz. - Uśmiechnął. - Poprosiłbym Rona, żeby do nas dołączył, ale nie sądzę, żeby jego serce to wytrzymało.

\- Głupek - powiedziała Hermiona, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Po prostu uśmiechnął się szerzej i objął ją ramieniem, gdy schodzili po schodach.

Weszli do holu wejściowego i zobaczyli Leilę i Percivala stojących obok szafki z Klepsydrami Domów. Leila spojrzała w górę, jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a Hermiona zobaczyła, jak Percival pospiesznie wkłada szklaną butelkę do swojej kieszeni.

Niestety, Harry również to zauważył. 

\- Co pan tam ma, panie…?

\- Knightley - powiedział Percival.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Percival Knightley? Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić mniej heroicznie wyglądającego chłopca. Ale Harry też nie wyglądał na bohatera podczas ich pierwszego roku.

\- To tonik, Asystencie Aurora Potter - powiedziała radośnie Leila. Rzeczywiście, kiedy Percival wręczył Harry'emu butelkę, na etykiecie widniał napis: CAŁKOWICIE NIESZKODLIWY TONIK.

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły. 

\- Przypuszczam, że oboje jesteście trochę zmęczeni po całej nauce.

Percival skinął głową. 

\- Dokładnie. - Leila szturchnęła go łokciem. - Asystencie Aurora Potterze - dodał.

\- Minęło kilka długich tygodni - powiedział Harry. - Może powinienem spróbować kilku kropli…

Leila i Percival wytrzeszczyli oczy.

\- NIE! - krzyknął Percival .- To znaczy… my… ty…

\- To wszystko, co mamy, Asystencie Aurora Potter - warknęła Leila. - W tym tygodniu mamy bardzo trudne egzaminy.

Harry wymienił spojrzenia z Hermioną, która przygryzła wargę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. 

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Harry. - W takim razie zatrzymam to dla ciebie. Nie wypiję go, ale jeśli poczujesz potrzebę toniku, po prostu przyjdź i mnie znajdź.

Twarze Leili i Percivala uspokoiły się. 

\- Tak, proszę pana - powiedział ponuro Percival. Dwoje dzieci odwróciło się, by wyjść z holu wejściowego, po czym Leila odwróciła się.

\- A propos, panno Granger - powiedziała. - Twój kot znowu goni gołębie.

Hermiona jęknęła. Powinna była wiedzieć. Polowanie na gołębie było dla Krzywołapa zwykle nieszkodliwą zabawą, ale teraz ptaki nie miały szans…

\- Idź na śniadanie - powiedziała Harry'emu. - Będę tam niedługo - oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się, ale skinął głową i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Jest bardzo efektowny - powiedziała Leila, patrząc za Harrym.

Percival prychnął. 

\- On jest absolutnym frajerem. Zabrał nasze Wrapsodi!

\- Tak - powiedziała spokojnie Leila. - Będę musiała go odszukać i poprosić o zwrot - ruszyła w stronę drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

\- Co? On ci tego nie odda - powiedział Percival, idąc za nią.

\- Mam swoje sposoby.

\- Sposoby? Jakie sposoby?

Hermiona spojrzała za kłócącymi się dziećmi, po czym potrząsnęła głową.  _ Harry, lepiej uważaj. _

Olbrzymie dębowe drzwi zamku otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem i Hermiona wyszła na zewnątrz, drżąc w zimny listopadowy poranek. Tuż przed drzwiami, dobrze widoczny przez okna Holu Wejściowego, polował na gołębie Krzywołap.

Tak naprawdę nie można było tego nazwać polowaniem: gołębie nie mogły latać wyżej niż stopę nad ziemią. Mogły tylko żałośnie skakać, skrzecząc szaleńczo. Krzywołap trzymał w pyszczku jednego trzepoczącego ptaka i wlókł go, podchodząc do drugiego. Chociaż Hermiona była zła na gołębie za atakowanie sów, widok był zbyt zbyt brutalny, by go znieść.

\- Krzywołap! - skarciła. - Wypuść tego gołębia!

Kot wydał długi, narzekający jęk, potrząsając schwytanym ptakiem.

\- Te gołębie są zaklęte, Krzywołapie, a polowanie na nie jest złe!

Krzywołap znowu zawył, najwyraźniej nieprzekonany.

\- Tak, wiem, że to ohydne, paskudne ptaki - powiedziała Hermiona. - Dlatego są pod urokiem. To kara, a nie wyrok śmierci!

Jej kot zasyczał, ale wypuścił ptaka, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę złocistymi oczami przepełnionymi wyrzutem.

\- Wiem - powiedziała. Spojrzała na gołębie, teraz skupione razem i niesamowicie milczące, obserwując ją. - Chodź, Krzywołap - powiedziała.

Hermiona wyprowadziła kota kilka stóp dalej, po czym go podniosła. 

\- Możesz gonić gołębie - szepnęła do jednego ucha. - Ale nie możesz ich krzywdzić. Albo ich jeść. Nie wiesz, gdzie były.

Krzywołap syknął i złowrogo spojrzał na ptaki. Potem trącił dłoń Hermiony nosem - był to sposób na wyrażenie zgody. Hermiona złożyła pocałunek na jego włochatej głowie i położyła go z powrotem na trawie. Kot natychmiast podskoczył do gołębi, które żałośnie próbowały latać. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Zaklęcie działało bez zarzutu.

Draco nie pojawił się na śniadaniu, a cały stół Slytherinu był skupiony i cichy. Leila usiadła obok Pansy. Hermiona zajęła miejsce obok Harry'ego, Ginny i Neville'a. Ginny była blada i zmartwiona, a Harry wciąż na nią spoglądał, ale milczeli.

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że to Malfoyowie - powiedział głośno Dennis Creevey. - Ta cała rodzina jest chora i zła.

Większość Gryfonów przytaknęła.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze swojego końca stołu. 

\- Przestań, Dennis. Draco nic nie wiedział o tych wiadomościach. On nie rzucił zaklęcia, tylko Lady Malfoy.

\- Lepiej uważaj, Hermiono - powiedział Dennis. - Jeśli nie opamiętasz się, odwiedzisz swojego chłopaka Śmierciożercę w Azkabanie.

Przez chwilę obraz Narcyzy kupującej na ulicy Pokątnej skarpetki, książki i szaliki dla Lucjusza przemknął przez umysł Hermiony, a ona brutalnie go odepchnęła. 

\- Draco nie idzie do Azkabanu.

Dennis udawał, że rozgląda się po sali. 

\- A gdzie on jest, ten tchórz? W biegu, prawda? Jak długo to potrwa?

W Wielkiej Sali panowała cisza, nawet Stół Nauczycielski patrzył. 

\- Dennis - powiedziała Hermiona, utrzymując niski głos. - Rozumiem, naprawdę. Te wiadomości „Gińcie Szlamy” były przerażające. To, co zrobili Narcyza i Lucjusz, było okropne. Ale to nienawiść Lucjusza i bezwzględność Narcyzy spowodowały to zaklęcie. Draco nic o tym nie wiedział.

\- Tak mówi - zadrwił Dennis.

\- Tak powiedział pod Veritaserum - powiedział Harry. - Byłem tam. Malfoy dobrowolnie wziął Veritaserum, aby udowodnić swoją niewinność.

\- Niewinny? Malfoy? - krzyknął Dennis. - Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, widząc go siedzącego w tej Sali podczas urodzin Dumbledore'a. Próbował zabić Dumbledore'a!

\- Odmówił zabicia Dumbledore'a - warknął Harry. - Znowu, ja tam byłem. Nie ty.

\- Chodź, Harry - powiedziała Hermiona, ciągnąc go za rękaw. Robili tutaj więcej szkody niż pożytku. Cała sala szeptała i wielu przy stole Gryffindoru patrzyło na Hermionę i Harry'ego nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Harry posłał Dennisowi ostatnie spojrzenie, najwyraźniej próbując wymyślić oskarżenie, które można by mu postawić, ale wyszedł za Hermioną z sali.

Musiał iść energicznie, żeby za nią nadążyć - Hermiona była już w połowie drogi do sali Starożytnych Run, mając nadzieję, że wbrew wszystkiemu ujrzy tę długą, smukłą postać opartą o ścianę korytarza i czytającą zwój, być może nienaganną w jego wyprasowanych szatach i srebrnych spinkach do mankietów.

Ale jego tam nie było. Korytarz był pusty. Hermiona zatrzymała się i spojrzała na drzwi klasy, a jej wzrok się zamglił. Nie mógł się poddać, po prostu nie mógł…

Wtedy je usłyszała, te znajome kroki. Draco był w korytarzu Starożytnych Run i szedł w ich stronę, sztywny i blady, bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

\- Draco - szepnęła Hermiona. - Wróciłeś.

\- Tak. - Zimne szare oczy spojrzały na Harry'ego. - Gdzie jest moja matka?

\- W Ministerstwie. Widziałem ją zeszłej nocy - powiedział Harry. - Uczyniliśmy dla niej takie wygody, jak to tylko możliwe, ale bardzo się o ciebie martwi.

\- Powinna się martwić - powiedział Draco obojętnie. Jego wzrok zwrócił się do Hermiony. - Nie miałaś prawa wzywać Aimee.

\- Oczywiście, że miałam - odpowiedziała cierpko Hermiona. - Przyszła, prawda?

\- Aimee to moja skrzatka - powiedział Draco. - Nakazałem jej, żeby więcej nie opuszczała zamku.

Hermiona zatrzeszczała z wściekłości. 

\- Ty co ? Nie jest własnością, jest żywą, oddychającą istotą! Powiedziałeś jej, żeby się ukarała za przyjście do mnie? Czy kazałeś jej spalić uszy lub zmiażdżyć stopy, czy…

\- Hermiona! - Harry wrzasnął. Twarz Draco zbladła, a potem stała się ceglastoczerwona. Hermiona zakryła usta dłonią, przerażona tym, co właśnie powiedziała.

\- Jak śmiesz? - Draco warknął. - Ja bym nigdy...

\- Przepraszam, Draco - powiedziała Hermiona, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. - Nie miałam tego na myśli. Wiem, że nie skrzywdziłbyś Aimee, jestem po prostu tak zła, że cię nie było i nie wiedziałam, czy wrócisz, i nie chcę kupować skarpet i książek! - Poczuła, jak Harry obejmuje ją ramieniem.

\- Naprawdę ją wykończyłeś, Malfoy. - Głos Harry'ego był zimny. - Broniła cię przez cały weekend, a także dziś rano, i zamartwiała się o konsekwencje, jeśli nie wrócisz. Wiem, że dla was, Malfoyów, jest to sprzeczne z zasadami, ale czy moglibyście spróbować nie pogarszać sytuacji?

Nikt się nie odezwał, a jedynym dźwiękiem było przyspieszone oddychanie Hermiony, gdy próbowała przestać płakać. Wspaniale, teraz dostała bólu głowy.

\- Zamierzam zostać w szkole - powiedział w końcu Draco napiętym głosem. - Nie trafię do Azkabanu. Obiecuję.

Hermiona podniosła głowę, mrugając oczami pełnymi łez. Draco wziął głęboki oddech. 

\- Zostanę w szkole - powiedział, patrząc bezpośrednio na nią. - Skończę mój okres próbny. Obiecuję.

Harry wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. 

\- Musisz trzymać się od niej z daleka - powiedział Harry do Draco.

\- Nie, Harry, Draco…

\- On ma rację. - Oczy Draco były zaczerwienione i smutne. - Tak będzie lepiej.

Hermiona podeszła bliżej. 

\- Nie, razem znajdziemy sposób…

Draco potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nie, nie znajdziemy. Nie możesz mnie z tego wyciągnąć, muszę to zrobić sam. Sam.

\- On ma rację, Hermiono - powiedział Harry.

\- Cóż, nie zgadzam się - warknęła Hermiona. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Harry i Draco wybrali właśnie ten moment, aby się ze sobą zgodzić. - Nie będę po prostu czekać i…

\- Tak, będziesz - powiedział Draco. - Obiecałaś, że jeśli wrócę do szkoły, nie będziesz mi przeszkadzać. Trzymałabyś się z daleka. Czy nie tak powiedziałaś Aimee?

Kurcze. Miał ją. Hermiona skrzywiła się. 

\- Tak, ale...

\- Zabierz ją stąd, Potter - powiedział Draco. Lekko osunął się, wyglądając na wyczerpanego. - Po prostu ją stąd zabierz. Proszę.

\- Chodź, Hermiono - powiedział Harry, odciągając ją.

\- Ale nie mogę opuścić zajęć…

\- Merlinie, Hermiono - warknął Harry. - Prawdopodobnie sama mogłabyś już teraz prowadzić te cholerne zajęcia. Daj spokój.

\- To nie koniec, Draco Malfoy’u! - Hermiona wrzasnęła, gdy Harry pociągnął ją za rękę. - Obiecałeś, że tego nie zrobisz! Obiecałeś, że zostawisz mnie tylko po to, żeby poślubić sukę z Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki! Obiecałeś! - Wyszarpnęła rękę z uścisku Harry'ego i wyszła z korytarza Starożytnych Run. McGonagall i jej uczniowie patrzyli, jak Hermiona przechodzi obok, z podniesioną głową pomimo łez na policzkach.

Potem Harry objął ją ramionami, pozwalając jej wypłakać się na jego ładnej szacie aurora. Spodziewała się pustego pocieszenia lub może mamrotania przekleństw na temat Malfoyów, ale kiedy na niego spojrzała, Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Suka z Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki? - zapytał ją.

\- Draco obiecał. - Pociągnęła nosem. - Obiecał, że nie będzie szlachetny.

Harry tylko westchnął. 

\- Gin ma rację, macie bardzo dziwny związek.

***

Zarówno Draco, jak i Hermiona dotrzymali swych obietnic. Draco został w Hogwarcie, a Hermiona mu w tym nie przeszkadzała. To było niczym kolejny początek roku szkolnego, z kilkoma istotnymi różnicami. Pansy i Blaise tym razem publicznie wspierali Draco i towarzyszyli mu na posiłkach i zajęciach. Hermiona, Neville, Ginny i Harry również bronili Draco na każdym kroku, podobnie jak Piskliwe Myszki. Ale złość i nienawiść uczniów nadal rosła do niebezpiecznego poziomu, a starsi uczniowie praktycznie ogłaszali otwarty sezon na polowania na blond Ślizgona. Klątwy niejednokrotnie odbijały się echem od ścian korytarza.

Największą różnicą był jednak sam Draco. Zamiast otulić się arogancką aurą obojętności, ponownie stał się beznadziejnym, cichym upiorem jak z szóstego roku, ignorując wszystkich, trzymając głowę spuszczoną i zamkniętą na kłódkę, i znikając na dłuższe chwile. Unikał Hermiony kiedy tylko było to możliwe. Był cichy i zimny na eliksirach i udało mu się zmienić pufę na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. Specjalne zajęcia z zielarstwa skończyły się, a Draco ponownie znalazł się na drugim końcu dużej szklarni.

Minęły dwa dni bez kontaktu i Hermionie trudno było sobie przypomnieć, że między nimi była jakakolwiek inna relacja. Czuła się, jakby obudziła się ze snu. Czy ten blady, zimny mężczyzna naprawdę ją kiedyś adorował, wysyłał jej sugestywne notatki w runach, tańczył z nią walca, dotykał jej, całował jej ciało w jej łóżku i w swoim? Czasami, kiedy na nią patrzył, widziała błysk - on również pamiętał każdą minutę. Tak bardzo go kochała, wiedziała o tym, ale wiedziała, że to teraz mu nie pomoże. Straciła szansę, by mu powiedzieć, a teraz był zdeterminowany, by żyć sam we własnym piekle.

Astoria wróciła do Hogwartu w środę na zajęcia z zielarstwa, ale jak głosiła plotka, wciąż nie mogła latać na wyżej niż pięć stóp. Jej zwykła szydercza wyższość zniknęła, a dziewczyna kroczyła po zamku blada i upiorna jak Draco, z obrożą Malfoyów wciąż upiętą wokół szyi.

McGonagall wezwała Hermionę do swojego biura, aby odpowiedziała na oskarżenia Astorii na boisku, ale pytania dyrektorki były w najlepszym razie dość pobieżne. Raz czy dwa zbliżała się do prawdy, pytając o ślady Dziewiczej Ziemi znalezione na butach Astorii i dziwne zachowanie gołębi. Wspomniała nawet o Neville'u. Jednak McGonagall zawsze oddalała się, gdy tylko zbliżała się do prawdziwej wskazówki, i było jasne, że nie ma apetytu na rozwiązanie zagadki, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Hermiona powiedziała, że jej własne „niezależne” analizy dały wszelkie wskazówki, że taki stan Astorii może być tymczasowy. Oczywiście w teorii. To wystarczyło McGonagall, która odesłała ją ze współczuciem i hasłem do swojego biura, gdyby Hermiona kiedykolwiek chciała „porozmawiać”.

Hermiona spędzała wieczory w bibliotece, a Ginny dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa. Gdy Ginny ćwiczyła quidditcha, Neville i Pansy pojawiali się przy niej „przypadkiem”. Jeśli nie oni, to Harry nagle musiał przeprowadzać w bibliotece „badania dla aurorów”. Jej przyjaciele najwyraźniej nie chcieli, żeby siedziała sama, zwłaszcza z powodu ciemnych spojrzeń innych uczniów, za co Hermiona była wdzięczna. Draco pozostawał w zaciszu swojego pokoju, kiedy nie było go na zajęciach ani posiłkach.

Draco zaczął pojawiać się w tym tygodniu z tajemniczymi obrażeniami, a Harry zaczął swobodnie pojawiać się na wszystkich jego zajęciach i na korytarzach, które często odwiedzał. Hermiona natknęła się na ich dwójkę kłócących się w pustej klasie po lunchu w czwartek, a Draco upierał się, że nie potrzebuje ochroniarza. Harry odpowiedział, że „potrzebuje kurwa lekarza”, który będzie go śledził. Hermiona oparła się o ścianę przed drzwiami do klasy, aby mogła wygodniej podsłuchiwać.

\- Klątwy są coraz gorsze, Malfoy - mówił Harry. - Możesz skończyć jako kaleka lub nawet martwy, a wtedy Hermiona by mnie zabiła.

\- Hermiona nie… ona cię potrzebuje. Lepiej jej będzie poza moim zasięgiem.

\- Merlinie, jesteś idiotą - powiedział Harry. - Myślisz, że ona jest poza twoim zasięgiem? Czeka jak lwica w trawie. Nadal ma na sobie te przerażające diamenty, prawda? Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał wybór, jakby ona miała wybór.

\- Musisz sprawić, żeby przestała mnie bronić, Potter - powiedział Draco. - Ludzie będą się jej przeciwstawiać, a także Piskliwe Myszki, musisz sprawić, by wszystkie…

\- Hermiona opiekuje się dziećmi - powiedział Harry. - I potrafi o siebie zadbać. Jedyną osobą w niebezpieczeństwie jesteś ty.

\- Jest w porządku.

\- Pozwól mi tylko uleczyć to popieprzone ucho… Jaki to był rodzaj klątwy?

Hermiona usłyszała szuranie i łomot biurek. 

\- Spadaj! - wrzasnął Draco. - Co do cholery!

\- Nie ruszaj się, pieprzony palancie… Przepraszam, nie chciałem dźgnąć twojego oka…

\- Zadajesz mi tylko więcej ran, ty kurwa…

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał głos za Hermioną. To był Blaise, wyglądający na dość zaniepokojonego.

\- Albo Draco i Harry zabijają się nawzajem, albo naprawdę zaczynają się dogadywać - powiedziała.  _ Mężczyźni. _

\- Potter - warknął Draco. - Zdejmij rękę z mojej twarzy albo przysięgam, że…

\- Myślę, że masz złamaną kość policzkową…

\- Cóż, szturchanie jej patykiem w niczym nie pomoże!

Blaise uśmiechnął się. 

\- Od wielu dni nie słyszałem, żeby Draco brzmiał tak radośnie. Zostawię ich samych. - Odwrócił się do wyjścia.

\- Blaise - powiedziała Hermiona, dotykając jego rękawa. - Dziękuję Ci. Kiedyś wątpiłam, czy naprawdę jesteś przyjacielem Draco, ale teraz już nie.

Jego twarz była bez wyrazu. 

\- Zakładam, że masz plan, jak mu pomóc.

Spojrzała w dół. 

\- Nie mam - powiedziała zawstydzona. - Składam zeznania na rozprawie Narcyzy w przyszłym tygodniu.

Blaise zacisnął szczęki. 

\- Czy Draco zeznaje przeciwko swoim rodzicom?

Hermiona skinęła głową. 

\- Powiedział, że tak. Nie żeby to dobrze wpłynęło na jego reputację. Byłby po prostu Śmierciożercą, który rzucił swoich rodziców wilkom, by ocalić własną szyję.

\- Gdybyś była z nim znowu, publicznie, jako jego dziewczyna lub nawet narzeczona…

Hermiona pokręciła głową, chociaż jej puls przyspieszył. 

\- W takim razie byłby złym Śmierciożercą, który uwiódł Księżniczkę Gryffindoru - powiedziała. Godryku, nienawidziła tego tytułu.

Ciemne oczy Blaise'a były rozszerzone i smutne. 

\- Więc to jest beznadziejne. Jeśli Lucjusz zostanie stracony, Draco nigdy nie wyzdrowieje. Zda swoje OWUTEMY i uda się w odosobnienie. Albo wyjedzie za granicę. Sam.

\- Nie sam - powiedziała zaciekle Hermiona. - Nigdy sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona kultywuje nowe hobby.


	68. Niewinne hobby Hermiony

Czwartkowa rozmowa Hermiony z Blaisem przyniosła jedno: skończyła z dąsaniem się. Draco może z przyjemnością nawiedzać zamek jako ponura, tragiczna postać aż do procesu Narcyzy, ale ona nie musiała tak żyć. Jeśli nie mogła w tej chwili pomóc swojemu ukochanemu z powodu separacji, mogła zrobić inne interesujące rzeczy. Trzeba iść naprzód.

Pamiętając o takiej idei, Hermiona wróciła do laboratorium eliksirów po zajęciach Obrony, aby sprawdzić swój Roztwór na Blizny. Zdjęła go z ognia i przez tydzień pozwoliła mu ostygnąć, co sprawiło, że wywar zmienił się w piękny różowy krem. Teraz była gotowa go przetestować.

\- Zdecydowanie odradzam, panno Granger. - Portret Snape'a powiedział po raz enty.

Hermiona rozpięła mankiet koszuli i podciągnęła rękaw, odsłaniając bliznę „SZLAMA”. 

\- Harry jest w bibliotece razem z Draco - powiedziała. - Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, jest tam obraz przedstawiający różany ogród…

\- Znam obrazy wiszące w bibliotece Hogwartu - powiedział Snape z drwiną. - Uczyłem się w tej bibliotece, zanim się urodziłaś.

Hermiona wyciągnęła mały, czysty pędzelek, tego samego typu, którego używała do robaków. Potem zdjęła pokrywkę z kociołka.

\- Czy masz pod ręką Aurum Potio? - zapytał Snape.

Hermiona odłożyła pokrywkę i uniosła butelkę gęstej złotej mikstury. Snape dał jej hasło do swoich tajnych prywatnych magazynów, skąd wzięła ten sam eliksir, którego użył na Dumbledorze, by wyleczyć klątwę horkruksa.

\- Zaklęcia nie przyniosą efektu, pochodząc ode mnie - ostrzegł Snape. - Ty, Potter lub Draco będziecie musieli wypowiedzieć te słowa.

\- Wiem - powiedziała Hermiona, ponownie podnosząc wieko. - Mówiłeś mi. - Zanurzyła malutki pędzelek w kociołku i wyciągnęła rękę. Następnie nałożyła odrobinę kremu na czerwień litery i uniosła dłoń w górę.

S świeciła jaśniej, wywołując mrowienie w ramieniu. Potem blask przygasł, pozostawiając literę wyglądającą dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednio.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- To nie zadziałało. Może spróbuję w inny… 

\- Nie. - Głos Snape'a był napięty. - Daj temu czas.

\- Ale to…

\- Oczywiście tojad spowolnił proces wchłaniania. Całkowicie przewidywalny wynik, który zdecydowałaś się zignorować. Może zająć to kilka dni.

\- W porządku. - Hermiona włożyła rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry i dokładnie wyczyściła pędzelek. Miała nadzieję, że śluz robaczycy przeciwdziała efektowi przeciw wchłanianiu. Może zamiast tego powinna była użyć mułu ze stawu, ale wtedy rozwiązanie rozlałoby się po…

\- Panno Granger - powiedział Snape, brzmiąc na znudzonego. - Zakładam, że znasz objawy zatrucia tojadem.

\- Drętwienie, pocenie się, przerywane bicie serca i rozszerzone źrenice - wyrecytowała gładko Hermiona. Zapięła mankiet koszuli i opuściła rękaw swetra. Butelkę złotego eliksiru, włożyła do torby, żeby zwrócić ją do tajnych magazynów Snape'a.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc, dyrektorze - powiedziała. - Czy mam na jakiś czas przemieścić twój portret? Może główny loch eliksirów? Mógłbyś obserwować zajęcia profesora Slughorna. Szczególnie interesujące są zajęcia z pierwszego roku Hufflepuffu.

Snape wykrzywił usta. 

\- Nie waż się mi grozić, panno Granger.

***

\- Mam dla ciebie… prezent - powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem.

\- Daj mi go - powiedział Draco do jej ucha, a jego głos był niski i głęboki. Byli w starej klasie zaklęć, jedząc „lunch”, dwa dni przed meczem quidditcha między domami. Draco siedział na biurku nauczyciela, a Hermiona stała między jego kolanami. Za szerokimi oknami pokoju zebrały się ciemne chmury, aby spowodować popołudniową burzę, a światło słoneczne było szare i słabe. Twarz Draco była zacieniona.

\- Nie chcesz znaleźć swojego prezentu? - zapytała. Draco rozwiązał jej krawat i odrzucił go na bok.

\- Gdzie on jest, Granger? - szeptał. - Gdzie jest mój prezent? - Jego ręka rozpięła jej koszulę i wsunęła się między jej piersi, zatrzymując się na małym zawiniętym przedmiocie w staniku. Palce Draco zacisnęły się na przewiązanym wstążką papierze. Na zewnątrz cicho zadudnił grzmot.

\- Znalazłem - mruknął, wyciągając go. Hermiona znów się uśmiechnęła, odgarniając jego włosy, gdy delikatnie rozwijał przedmiot bez rozdzierania papieru. Srebrzysty blask rozjaśnił jego twarz. Popatrzył na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Na pierwszy rzut oka obiekt wyglądał jak malutka Przypominajka. Niczym zwykła szklana kula. Ale potem w kuli pojawiło się światło, wirująca, srebrzysta poświata, która raz po raz próbowała przybierać kształt.

Draco spojrzał na Hermionę. 

\- Czy to jest to, o czym myślę?

Skinęła głową. 

\- Uchwyciłam fragment mojego Patronusa. To sposób na bycie przy tobie… kiedy mnie z tobą nie ma.

Podniósł migoczącą kulę w dłoni, zaskoczony. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho. Jego oczy błyszczały równie jasno, jak Patronus w środku. Następnie przyłożył małą szklaną kulkę do piersi i pocałował Hermionę.

\- Zawsze będziesz ze mną - mruknął w jej usta. - Jesteś moim Patronusem, Hermiono. Żaden dementor, żadna zła obecność nie może przeniknąć moich myśli przy tobie.

Bezróżdżkowo przetransportował kulę, która wylądowała na pobliskim biurku, gdzie świeciła jak maleńka gwiazdka w słabym świetle. Rozległ się kolejny niski grzmot. Draco ponownie ją pocałował i poczuła, jak ciepłe palce rozpinają do końca jej koszulę, z łatwością znajdując zapięcie biustonosza z przodu.

\- Chodź, Hermiono - szepnął jej do ucha, a szorstkie dłonie przesunęły się po jej nagich piersiach. Błyskawica przecięła niebo, gdy pociągnął ją na biurko. - Odpędź moją ciemność.

***

Kiedy Hermiona w czwartek po kolacji dotarła do swojego zwykłego stołu w bibliotece, była zaskoczona, widząc siedzącą tam Lunę. Harry i Ginny musieli dodać Krukonkę do rotacji warty nad nią. Leniwie podrapała lewe przedramię pod rękawem swetra. Blizna litery S w ogóle nie swędziała ani nie była ciepła, ale pozostałe litery były jeszcze bardziej irytujące niż wcześniej.

\- Cześć Hermiono - powiedziała wesoło Luna. - Miło cię widzieć. Zwykle Harry umieszcza mnie z Draco, ale Draco poszedł dziś wcześniej do swojego pokoju.

\- Spędzasz czas z Draco? - zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona.

\- O tak. - Okrągłe, niebieskie oczy Luny były skupione na punkcie co najmniej trzydzieści centymetrów nad głową Hermiony. - Blaise zawsze wpuszcza mnie do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

\- Jak… - Hermiona przełknęła. - Jak ma się Draco?

\- Dość nieszczęśnie - powiedziała Luna z oddechem, szczerze. - I jest też dość nerwowy, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zeszłej nocy Astoria Greengrass wyskoczyła zza krzesła i złapała go za rękę.

Szczęka Hermiony opadła. 

\- Co zrobiła?

\- Widziałam ją chowającą się za krzesłem, ale pomyślałam, że może szuka Nucących Pętelek - powiedziała Luna. - Są cudowne, jeśli chodzi o kojenie nerwów. Chowają się pod meblami i nucą krótkie melodie, które słyszą tylko chowańcy, ale wciąż relaksują… 

Hermiona zamrugała, wciąż próbując wyobrazić sobie Astorię skuloną za meblami, czekającą, by rzucić się na Draco.

\- Czy masz dużo do zrobienia, Hermiono? - zapytała Luna. - Jeśli nie, miałam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi złapać kilka Miłosnych Diggli. Wydaje się, że cię lubią.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taka zdeterminowana, Luna? - zapytała Hermiona. Czarownica doprowadzała połowę szkoły do szaleństwa polowaniem na Miłosne Diggle.

\- To prywatny projekt Dzwonka - powiedziała ze smutkiem Luna. - Byłam bardzo podekscytowana, kiedy zaoferowała mi go za dodatkowe punkty, ale teraz obawiam się, że ją zawiodę.

Hermiona prawie warknęła. Dzwonek. Oczywiście.

\- Czy pomożesz mi, Hermiono? - błagała Luna, szeroko otwierając swoje niebieskie oczy. - Proszę?

Hermiona odchyliła się na krześle. Była dość zajęta wszystkimi swoimi zadaniami i jeszcze musiała zaplanować sesje PORNO na następny miesiąc, ale naprawdę potrzebowała rozrywki…

\- W porządku - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. - Ale ja nie będę biegać po tym cholernym zamku z siecią. Zrobimy to po mojemu. - Wyjęła nowy kawałek pergaminu i opisała go tytułem „Miłosne Diggle”. Miała nadzieję, że Ginny jej na tym nie przyłapie. Ruda chyba by tego nie przeżyła. - Podaj mi swoją metodologię.

Luna oczywiście nie miała żadnej metodologii, chyba że brać pod uwagę bieganie z siecią w kształcie serca i straszenie niewinnych ludzi za jej strategię. Rytuał Krukonki był prosty: przemierzaj zamek w poszukiwaniu Miłosnych Diggli, wypatruj niektórych wokół nieświadomej pary i machaj siecią w ogólnym kierunku Diggli, aż Diggle i uczniowie rozproszą się. Jak można było przewidzieć, takie praktyki nie dały jej ani jednego złapanego Miłosnego Diggla.

\- Twoje podejście jest z natury wadliwe - oświadczyła Hermiona. - Nie możesz tak po prostu wędrować i mieć nadzieję, że pojawią się Diggle. Mówisz, że Diggle roją się tylko wokół pewnych par. Jeśli sporządzimy listę par, które przyciągają Diggle, być może uda nam się znaleźć wspólny mianownik. Wtedy będziesz w stanie przewidzieć, gdzie prawdopodobnie pojawią się Diggle.

Oczy Luny rozszerzyły się. 

\- Oczywiście! Logika! W ogóle o tym nie myślałam, ponieważ Diggle pociągają romantyczne uczucia, a romans nie jest logiczny.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tym - powiedziała Hermiona. - Myślę, że prawdziwe romantyczne uczucia są bardzo logiczne. Być może ta logika na początku nie jest jasna, ale zawsze istnieje.

\- Jak ty i Draco - powiedziała Luna. - Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądacie podobnie, poza upodobaniem do dewiacji seksualnej.

\- Luna! - Hermiona była zszokowana. - Nie mam upodobań do dewiacji seksualnej!

W bibliotece zapadła cisza, a Hermiona rozejrzała się i zobaczyła wpatrujących się w nią z pobliskich stołów uczniów. Potem zaczęło się szemranie i Hermiona wyraźnie usłyszała „orgię”. Jęknęła i położyła czoło na stole. Merlinie oszczędź ją.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, to logiczne jak o tym mówisz - powiedziała Luna. - Draco lubi dewiacje seksualne, uprawiałaś z nim seks, więc też masz...

\- Spędziliśmy razem jedną noc - syknęła Hermiona, podnosząc głowę. - I to nie było zboczone!

\- Cóż, na początku nie było - powiedziała spokojnie Luna. - Ale on chciałby nad tym pracować.

Hermiona spojrzała na Lunę, ignorując nagły skok pulsu. 

\- Odeszłyśmy za daleko od omawianego tematu - powiedziała, brzmiąc jak McGonagall.

\- To naprawdę dość dziwne, że Diggle nie roją się wokół ciebie i Draco - powiedziała Luna. - Albo Harrego i Ginny, albo Nevilla i Pansy. Ale wokół Theo są gęsto skupione, niezależnie od tego, czy jest z Lavender, czy z tobą.

Hermiona spojrzała na Krukonkę, zaintrygowana. Zaczęła tworzyć wykres podzielony na atraktory i odstraszacze Diggli.

\- Nie zapomnij też o sobie i Ernim - powiedziała Luna. - Och, i ten miły Ślizgon miał ich nad sobą chmurę, kiedy rozmawiałam z nim któregoś dnia. Wiesz, ten, który lubi się podduszać.

\- Wątpię, czy lubi podduszanie się, o którym mówisz - powiedziała ponuro Hermiona.

\- Powinnaś była przyjąć jego ofertę - powiedziała Luna. - Ale może zachowujesz to dla Draco.

\- Co do Diggli - powiedziała pospiesznie Hermiona. - Czy widzisz różnice w poziomach przyciągania? Powiedzmy, że niektóre pary przyciągają niezwykle dużą liczbę Diggli, a inne tylko kilka?

Luna z zapałem skinęła głową i spędziły szczęśliwe trzydzieści minut, przypisując numery i wartości różnym parom. Następnie wymyśliły różne kryteria rojów Diggli: intensywność, czas trwania i lokalizację. Oczywiście, według sposobu myślenia Hermiony to wszystko było nonsensem, ale zajmowało trochę czasu i może powstrzymałoby to Lunę i jej sieć przed terroryzowaniem szkoły.

\- Spotkajmy się ponownie w niedzielę - powiedziała Hermiona. - I zobaczymy, czy wyciągniemy jakieś wnioski. Tymczasem czeka nas tylko obserwacja, bez polowania.

Luna rozpromieniła się. 

\- Jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką, Hermiono. Mam nadzieję, że ty i Draco wkrótce znowu się spotkacie. Daj mi znać, jeśli chcesz otrzymać tabelę proponowanych aktywności na wasze zejście.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, myśląc o liście sugestii od Draco, leżącej wciąż na dnie jej kufra. 

\- Mamy to już opracowane, dziękuję, Luna.

***

Hermiona wracała z piątkowej wieczornej herbatki u Hagrida z Neville'em, kiedy zauważyła dziwne, mgliste ruchy na lewo od drzwi zamku.

Hagrid zaprosił wybranych uczniów na swój „Pożegnalny Hydra Grill”, podczas którego goście umieszczali kiełbaski na widełkach z długimi trzonkami i trzymali je nad klatką hydr. Hydry miały wrócić do Grecji za tydzień (oficjalnie były własnością Ateńskiego Magicznego Zoo), a data ich odlotu zdaniem Hermiony powinna nadejść nawet szybciej. „Dzieci” powiększyły się dwukrotnie. Ich oddech stał się mniej ognisty, ale niebawem miał być trujący. Departament Regulacji i Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń wysyłał urzędników do nadzorowania transportu hydr i upewnienia się, że potwory faktycznie opuszczą kraj.

Nic dziwnego, że tylko Neville i Hermiona pojawili się na pożegnalnym wydarzeniu Hagrida - nawet Harry odmówił, a Hermiona zabroniła Leili uczestniczyć.

Hagrid, mimo braku gości, spędził bardzo miły czas, napychając się przypalonymi kiełbaskami. Hermiona i Neville potajemnie karmili Hydry własnymi porcjami, zamiast jeść mięso pieczone nad lekko toksycznymi oparami z paszczy potworów.

\- Śmiało, Nev - powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy podeszli do drzwi zamku. - Chciałbym trochę nacieszyć się nocą. Oczyścić swoje myśli - Magiczne wino z koniczyny zrobione przez Hagrida było dość mocne.

\- Trzymaj się blisko zamku - powiedział Neville i niepewnie odszedł.

Hermiona przez kilka minut patrzyła na dolinę otoczoną górami. W północnej Szkocji noc na początku listopada zapadała bardzo wcześnie. Tereny Hogwartu były zacienione, poza niewielkim kręgiem światła rzucanego przez pochodnie umieszczone po obu stronach drzwi. Z zagrody Hydr migotało słabe czerwone światło, a drzewa szumiały na mroźnym wietrze płynącym znad szczytów.

Otoczenie wyglądało na wystarczająco spokojne, ale Hermiona usłyszała słabe uderzenia i stłumione przekleństwa dobiegające ze swojej prawej strony. Okrążyła róg muru i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie z zamku wystawały dwie kamienne ściany.

W cieniu między dwiema ścianami ciemna postać latała na miotle w niewielkiej trawiastej przestrzeni. Cóż, być może „jazda konna” była lepszym terminem technicznym. Astoria unosiła się na swojej prototypowej miotle Asperitas, lecąc w górę, a następnie podskakując do tyłu na wysokości pięciu stóp. Wielokrotnie próbowała przełamać niewidzialną barierę. Włosy Ślizgonki, diamentowy naszyjnik i pomalowana na srebrno miotła lśniły w świetle księżyca.

Po szczególnie gwałtownym uniesieniu - kiedy Asperitas szybko przyspieszył - niewidzialna smycz zaklęcia gwałtownie pociągnęła Astorię, zrzucając ją na ziemię. Ślizgonka boleśnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, dysząc. Zakrztusiła się, wydając z siebie dźwięk, który najpewniej mógł być szlochem.

Hermiona zamarła, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie zauważona w swoim czarnym płaszczu, ale Astoria syknęła i zerwała się na równe nogi z niewielkim chybotaniem. Blondynka była znacznie wyższa od Hermiony, ale to Astoria była uwięziona teraz między dwiema ścianami, a różdżka Hermiony znajdowała się w jej dłoni.

\- Przyszłaś się napawać, Granger? - warknęła Astoria.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, po prostu uniosła różdżkę (Astoria wzdrygnęła się lekko) i stworzyła kulę światła, która oświetliła kamienną przestrzeń.

\- Nie, Greengrass - powiedziała spokojnie. - Jestem tu, żeby Ci pomóc. - Myślała o Astorii od czasu jej sesji Miłosnych Diggli z Luną poprzedniego dnia.

Oczy Astorii rozszerzyły się i przycisnęła miotłę do piersi. 

\- Zaklęcie, ściągniesz je...

Hermiona zachichotała. 

\- Merlinie, nie. I nie kłopocz się grożeniem mi - dodała, gdy Astoria zaczęła zbierać się do wybuchnięcia strumieniem gróźb i obelg. - Na to nie ma przeciwzaklęcia. Będziesz musiała poczekać, aż czar sam minie.

\- Kiedy? - Astoria syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Za jakiś czas.

\- Zniszczę Cię za to, szlamo! Będziesz żałować dnia, w którym…

\- Och, usiądź, Greengrass - powiedziała Hermiona, teraz raczej rozbawiona. Może to przez wino. - Zasłużyłaś na to zaklęcie i dobrze o tym wiesz. Każdy, kto przekląłby innego lotnika ze swojej miotły, zasługuje na chwilę uziemienia. Oferuję inny rodzaj pomocy.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy obrzydliwej, szlamowatej...

\- Tak, tak, brud pod stopami i tak dalej. - Hermiona przewróciła oczami. - Rozumiem. Czy naprawdę chcesz kontynuować tę walkę, Greengrass? Kiedy się przekonasz, że nie możesz wygrać?

Zapadła cisza, a dłoń Astorii zacisnęła się na srebrnej rękojeści miotły. 

\- Nadal mnie słucha - syknęła. - Jak ty, która jesteś niczym, myślisz ...

\- Możesz rozważyć możliwość, że nie jestem nikim - powiedziała Hermiona. - Raczej to ty jesteś niczym, ale tylko dlatego, że taką się czynisz. Twój umysł jest wąski, cele śmieszne, a skłonność do wykorzystywania ludzi tylko ich odstrasza.

\- Myślisz, że mnie znasz, szlamo. - Uśmiech Astorii był nikczemny. - Myślisz, że znasz Ślizgonów, że możesz prowadzić naszych ludzi i oczekiwać, że będą za tobą podążać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, w takim wypadku byłabym teraz z Draco - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale może nie mówisz o Draco. - Astoria zesztywniała, dość nieznacznie, ale Hermiona zauważyła ruch, nawet w półmroku. - Tak, wiem o Theo. Czy to wszystko, co miałaś mu do zaoferowania, Greengrass? Czysta krew i chory seks? - Hermiona westchnęła - To przykre.

Astoria ruszyła naprzód, wyraźnie zdeterminowana, by wydostać się z otoczonej murem przestrzeni, ale Hermiona uniosła lekko różdżkę i Ślizgonka zamarła.

\- Jak powiedziałam, oferuję pomoc - kontynuowała Hermiona. - Czuję się dziś niezwykle życzliwa. Poza tym mam ostatnio trochę wolnego czasu, a Draco jest wolny i szlachetny. Więc jestem gotowa zawrzeć umowę.

\- Umowę - powtórzyła chłodno Astoria.

\- Odpuść tę swoją wendetę na mnie i przestań gonić za Draco, a ja ... - Hermiona podeszła bliżej i dotknęła czubkiem swojej różdżki przekrzywionego M na chokerze Astorii. - Uwolnię cię od tego naszyjnika.

Astoria zatoczyła się do tyłu w szoku. Przełknęła, a na jej gardle pojawiła się krata diamentów. 

\- Ja… nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Oczywiście Narcyza Malfoy dała ci ten naszyjnik - powiedziała Hermiona. - To jedyne wyjaśnienie. Nakazała ci go nosić i zrobić wszystko, co w twojej mocy, by odnowić twoje zaręczyny z Draco.

Astoria zarumieniła się i otworzyła usta, ale nagle jej głowa opadła. Jedna długa, blada dłoń dotknęła diamentów.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję zdjąć naszyjnik - szepnęła - napina się... Jeśli upłynie zbyt dużo czasu bez rozmowy z Draco, bez jego dotyku, to… to…

Słowa Astorii otrzeźwiły Hermionę i wpatrywała się w rywalkę z przerażeniem. Czy intrygi tej rodziny nie miały końca?

\- Powiedziałam kiedyś Draco, że jego przyszłość może być inna i nadal w to wierzę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Twoja przyszłość też może wyglądać inaczej, Greengrass. Możesz zrzucić naszyjnik i to dziedzictwo i odejść.

Twarz Astorii nagle wydała się młodsza, znowu dziewczęca. Potem zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić. W jaki sposób szlama mogłaby cofnąć wieki starożytnej magii?

Hermiona westchnęła. Niektórzy byli tacy uparci.

\- Nie jestem głupia, Granger - powiedziała Astoria. - Ja też potrafię czytać książki i odwiedziłam Borgina i Burkesa. Nie ma sposobu, aby przerwać to zaklęcie.

Och, cudownie, kolejna wiedźma pojawiła się w sklepie z zaczarowanymi diamentami Malfoyów. Wizyta Astorii mogła ożywić pamięć Borgina o komplecie Gloriany. Teraz tylko pozostało czekać na plotki o tym naszyjniku.

\- Spróbuję cię uwolnić - powiedziała Hermiona. - Mogę być… kreatywna. - Spojrzała wymownie na miotłę Astorii. - Ale to oczywiście wiesz.

Astoria wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Była całkiem logicznie myślącą czarownicą, kiedy nie była kontrolowana przez rasistowską nienawiść ani przeklęte diamenty. 

\- Co mogłabyś zrobić?

\- Wiele rzeczy - powiedziała beztrosko Hermiona. - Po pierwsze, poproszę Draco, aby pozwolił ci do niego mówić i dotykać go regularnie, żeby naszyjnik cię nie torturował. Potem porozmawiam z Narcyzą. - Bezpośrednie podejście było zawsze najlepsze.

Astoria skinęła głową, lekko kuląc się na dźwięk imienia Narcyzy.

\- Doskonale. - Hermiona włożyła różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni płaszcza z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem. Zaczęła opuszczać otoczoną murem przestrzeń, po czym odwróciła się, by spojrzeć surowo na Astorię.

\- Jeszcze jedno - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jeśli usłyszę, że nękasz, dotykasz lub nawet patrzysz na Leilę Durant, ta umowa będzie nieważna. Wyrzucą cię ze szkoły i zobaczymy. jak będziesz próbowała znaleźć męża ze smyczą Malfoyów na swojej szyi.

Astoria skinęła głową.

\- Powtórz to, Greengrass - w tej chwili Hermiona chciałaby, żeby blondynka nosiła sygnet.

\- Nie będę nękać, dotykać ani patrzeć na Leilę Durant - powiedziała Astoria. - A jeśli zdejmiesz ten naszyjnik, nie podejmę żadnych działań przeciwko tobie. Nie będę ścigać Draco. - Praktycznie zadrżała. - Nie chcę już być Malfoyem.

\- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona. Odwróciła się i poszła z powrotem w stronę zamku, myśląc o strachu i odrazie w głosie Astorii, kiedy mówiła o Malfoyach.  _ Neville miał rację _ \- pomyślała Hermiona.  _ To były bardzo głębokie wody. _

***

Hermiona nie miała problemu ze znalezieniem Draco w sobotę rano przy małej pomocy Mapy. Z pewnością mógł to być wyjątek od jej obietnicy trzymania się z daleka.

Draco jednak się z tym nie zgadzał. 

\- Musisz wyjść, Hermiono - powiedział surowo, gdy pojawiła się w bogato urządzonym biurze Slughorna. Poprawiał eseje z eliksirów przy inkrustowanym srebrem biurku profesora, wyglądając na całkowicie pasującego do otoczenia. Lampy odbijały się od jego lśniących włosów i dominował w pokoju, jakby należał on do niego.

Hermiona przeszła na drugą stronę biurka, nie odważając się podejść bliżej. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy byli sami od… cóż, odkąd rozmawiali w holu wejściowym, zanim dołączyli do Harry'ego na śniadaniu. Następnego ranka po wspólnej nocy, o której starała się nie myśleć.

Draco wrócił do swojego stosu esejów, zdeterminowany, by ją ignorować. Po prawej stronie Hermiony była szklana miska Slughorna z wodą, z jednym płatkiem, który przekształcił się w rybę. Do dolnej bańki mosiężnej klepsydry wpadał zielony piasek. Płomienie trzaskały za wyszukanym mosiężnym parawanem kominka, ale w pokoju wciąż panował chłód. Draco miał na sobie ciężki zielony sweter, którego kołnierz był wystarczająco niski, by odsłonić cienki srebrny łańcuszek na jego szyi, tak cienki, że ledwo mogła go dostrzec. Jej oczy wychwyciły słaby blask srebra, kiedy przesunęły się po długich mięśniach jego gardła, od ostrej szczęki po obojczyk, jego skóra lśniła w świetle lampy… Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.  _ Skup się. _

\- Chcę porozmawiać o Astorii - powiedziała.

Draco podniósł głowę. 

\- Czy ona cię nękała? Chora...

\- Nie, nic takiego. Chodzi o naszyjnik. Draco… - Przełknęła ciężko. - Naszyjnik zmusza ją do mówienia do ciebie, do dotykania cię. A kiedy zawodzi lub próbuje go usunąć, to… on ją dusi.

Zszokowany upuścił pióro. 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moi rodzice… - Hermiona uniosła brwi i zamilkł. - Właściwie to wierzę w to.

\- Chcę uwolnić Astorię od tego naszyjnika - powiedziała Hermiona. - Zabiorę ją na spotkanie z Narcyzą i…

\- Nie. - Draco wstał, starając się zawisnąć nad nią pomimo szerokiego biurka między nimi. - Nie skontaktujesz się z moją matką.

\- Skazałbyś Astorię na życie…

\- Zasłużyła na to - powiedział chłodno Draco. - Astoria knuła, manipulowała i próbowała wciągnąć mnie w małżeństwo. Zaatakowała cię, dwukrotnie. Jej nienawiść i chciwość doprowadziły ją do tego.

\- Nie pozwolę na to. Znajdę sposób...

\- Nie. Absolutnie ci tego zabraniam - Draco położył dłonie na ciemnym drewnie biurka i nachylił się bliżej, patrząc przenikliwie swoimi szarymi oczami. - Trzymaj się z dala od mojej matki.

\- Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać - warknęła Hermiona. Jej palce drgnęły, szukając różdżki, ale zamiast tego zacisnęła pięść.

Draco wyprostował się i przeczesał ręką włosy. 

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Hermiono. Aurorzy przenieśli matkę do sekretnego miejsca na czas procesu z towarzyszącym jej Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Grożono jej śmiercią, a w ministerstwie są ludzie, którzy...

Zakrztusił się, a Hermiona nie chciała niczego bardziej, niż wziąć go w swoje ramiona, dopóki ten wyraz mdłego bólu nie opuści jego twarzy. Skinęła głową. 

\- Nie spróbuję się z nią spotkać.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą. 

\- Ten naszyjnik też mi się nie podoba - przyznał. - To jest chore i złe i pewnego dnia coś z tym zrobię, ale nie teraz.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Patrzyli na siebie przez zagracone pergaminem biurko, a jedynymi dźwiękami były ich oddechy, tykanie zegara Slughorna i trzask ognia. Hermiona poczuła niewytłumaczalny spokój, który ją ogarniał, kiedy była w obecności Draco. Był w porządku, przynajmniej na razie. Blady, zaniepokojony i wyraźnie zmartwiony, ale w porządku. Widziała, jak napięcie odpływa z jego twarzy i postawy, kiedy na nią patrzył, pozostawiając tylko… tęsknotę.

Warga Hermiony zadrżała. Draco o niczym nie zapomniał. Uczucia między nimi były tak silne jak zawsze. Podziemne jezioro emocji rozciągające się tuż pod powierzchnią. Przesunęła dłonią po biurku, a oczy Draco śledziły jej ruch. Podniósł głowę, a jego spojrzenie padło na spinkę Gloriany, osadzoną na bardzo niechlujnej kępie loków.

Oderwał oczy i ponownie usiadł za biurkiem, podnosząc swoje pióro. 

\- Nie pomogę jej z naszyjnikiem - powiedział, zaczynając pisać esej - ale pozwolę Astorii na kontakt ze mną od czasu do czasu. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebuję, jest kolejny incydent związany z Malfoyami.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.  _ Co za gest. _ Jej ręka opuściła biurko i podążyła w stronę Draco z własnej woli, jakby ona sama nosiła naszyjnik.

\- Hermiono - Draco nie podniósł głowy, ale jego głos był delikatny. - Nie możesz tu zostać.

\- Wiem - zakrztusiła się. Zmusiła się do wyjścia z gabinetu, biegnąc na oślep korytarzem aż na szóste piętro. Zatrzymała się, dysząc, gdy się potknęła. Cóż, to była trochę porażka. Ale nie zamierzała się poddać.  _ Musi być inny sposób na zdjęcie tego cholernego naszyjnika. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona wybiera się na kolejną terenową wycieczkę z nieoczekiwanym towarzyszem.


	69. Zbrodnie i kary

\- Proszę, Hermiono - błagał Harry.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak moja wizyta ma przynieść coś dobrego - powiedziała sztywno Hermiona. - Nie chciałbym marnować czasu naszych zdolnych Uzdrowicieli.

\- Nie zrezygnuję z tego - powiedział Harry.

Hermiona i Ginny spojrzały na niego z irytacją. W sobotę po południu udały się do dormitorium, żeby zrelaksować się przy piwie kremowym i czekoladzie, a nie po to, by słuchać użalania się Harry'ego. Asystent Aurora podążył za nimi z pokoju wspólnego, lewitując nad schodami do dormitoriów dziewcząt. Teraz usadził się na ich sofie i odmówił wyjścia.

\- I tak nie wiem, dlaczego musisz przesłuchiwać Celeste Rosier - powiedziała Ginny, rozciągając się na łóżku jak kot. Jej czerwona spódnica podjechała w górę uda. - Z pewnością masz wystarczająco dużo dowodów wobec Śmierciożerców od Macnaira. - Hermiona poinformowała swoją współlokatorkę o wydarzeniach w chacie myśliwskiej i o tym co działo się później. Szczerze mówiąc, powinna była chyba zrobić kopie swojego oświadczenia aurorskiego i powiesić je w holu wejściowym.

\- Kingsley chce tylko zasługi za jej schwytanie - burknęła Hermiona ze swojego miejsca na sofie obok Harry'ego. Była już w połowie piwa kremowego. To był długi tydzień. - Nikt nie wierzy, że Puszek Pigmejski to naprawdę Celeste, prawda, Harry? Harry?

Ginny rozpuściła włosy z kucyka i pozwalała, by opadły na jej ramiona i biały top. Jej czerwony stanik był wyraźnie widoczny pod prześwitującą dzianiną. Harry przełknął ślinę. Technicznie był po służbie, miał na sobie dżinsy i sweter Weasleyów, ale nie dotknął piwa kremowego i dopiął przy pasku naszywkę aurora.

\- Harry - powtórzyła Hermiona. - Harry!

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. 

\- Powiedziałam, że aurorzy chcą uznania za schwytania Celeste, prawda?

\- Ważne jest, aby ludzie wiedzieli, że została zatrzymana - powiedział szczerze Harry. - Ale nikt nie uwierzy w to, jeśli jest teraz Puszkiem. Hermiono, musisz przemienić ją z powrotem.

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Nie mogę. Przepraszam. Będziesz musiał znaleźć inny sposób, aby ją przesłuchać.

\- Próbowaliśmy - powiedział Harry. - Kingsley narysował nawet siatkę liter na podłodze, mając nadzieję, że Celeste będzie się toczyć od litery do litery, by jakoś się z nami skomunikować. Ale tego nie zrobiła.

Ginny zachichotała. 

\- Niby potężne Biuro Aurorów, a nie może nawet zastraszyć Pigmejki. - Usiadła i skrzyżowała nogi.

Harry wstał, wyglądając surowo. 

\- W porządku, mam już tego dosyć. - Podszedł do łóżka Ginny. - Chcesz mojej uwagi, Ginevro? Masz moją uwagę. Masz moją pełną, kompletną i niepodzielną uwagę. Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Ginny spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. 

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, które możesz dla mnie zrobić.

Harry zarumienił się. 

\- Co, nauczyłaś się kilku nowych sztuczek od Zabiniego? Chcesz je wypróbować na kimś innym?

\- Harry! - Krzyknęła Hermiona.

\- Nie wtrącaj się, Mi - powiedział Harry, nie odrywając oczu od Ginny. - Ona dokładnie wie, co robi. Chce, żebym zagrał w jakąś ślizgońską grę. Cóż, nie jestem Ślizgonem, Ginny, i nie gram w gry z kobietami.

Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny, spodziewając się ujrzeć złość, wstyd lub zażenowanie, a może wszystko naraz. Ale jej współlokatorka była równie chłodna i spokojna, jak norweski staw, który Hermiona zawsze próbowała naśladować.

\- Cóż, tu się mylisz, Harry Potterze - powiedziała Ginny, zsuwając się z łóżka i wstając. Jej głos był czysty i zimny jak kryształ. - Ty też masz swoją grę. Dzielny bohater, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył... - Kliknęła językiem. - Ale ja nie jestem już słodką dziewicą… kochanie... - Podeszła do niego, podobnie jak przed Norą. - Jestem teraz zbezczeszczona i upadła. I co z tym zrobisz?

Harry zacisnął pięści. Jego profil był kamienny, ale nic nie powiedział.

Ginny znowu się cofnęła. 

\- Powiedz mi, Harry, dlaczego ta francuzka cię zostawiła? Czy chodziło o to, że nie byłeś dla niej wystarczająco dobry? Czy sprawiłeś, że myślała, że nie była wystarczająco dobra dla ciebie?

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Harry był dżentelmenem w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, ale miał temperament. Niewiele osób to widziało - może tylko Ron i Hermiona - ale tak było. Hermiona zeskoczyła z sofy, spodziewając się, że meble staną w płomieniach. Przypomniał jej się Draco na trybunach do quidditcha, wściekły, że uwierzyła w kłamstwo Lavender. Ta sama tłumiona wściekłość.

\- Czy próbujesz sprawić, żebym stracił kontrolę? - Harry zapytał cicho Ginny i w tym momencie brzmiał bardzo ślizgońsko, bez względu na to, co wcześniej powiedział.

\- Staram się, żebyś był prawdziwy, Harry. - Ginny wydawała się całkowicie spokojna. - Wydaje się, że otaczają mnie dookoła tylko ładne skorupy.

Harry odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi, szarpiąc je. Potem zawrócił.

\- Nie jesteś tym, kim myślałem, że jesteś, Ginny - powiedział głosem pełnym rozczarowania.

Uśmiech Ginny nie drgnął. 

\- Nie, nie jestem. Jestem lepsza.

Harry wyszedł z pokoju, zatrzaskując drzwi tak mocno, że Hermiona pomyślała, że pękną. Spojrzała na Ginny, która miała czelność wyglądać na zadowoloną.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz - powiedziała Hermiona. - Igrasz z ogniem.

\- To on igra z ogniem.

Hermiona tylko westchnęła i opadła z powrotem na sofę. 

\- Macie bardzo dziwną relację.

***

\- Opowiedz mi historię - powiedziała Hermiona.

Dłonie Draco obejmowały jej talię, a jej kardigan do sekretnych gorących romansów był rozpięty, odsłaniając niebieski koronkowy stanik. 

\- Są inne rzeczy, które moglibyśmy… - zaczął, muskając ustami jej ucho.

\- Sprawię, że będzie to warte twojego czasu - powiedziała Hermiona. Tańczyli w Pokoju Życzeń w rytm unoszących się w powietrzu skrzypiec, wykorzystując mniej więcej godzinę wolnego czasu między obiadem a treningiem quidditcha. Mecz quidditcha między domami odbywał się następnego dnia, ale Draco nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, tak samo jak o niedawnej scenie z Piskliwymi Myszkami na terenie zamku. Najwyraźniej w ogóle nie chciał rozmawiać.

\- Opowiedz mi historię - powtórzyła, przeciągając dłonią po jego kremowej koszulce.

\- Jędza - mruknął Draco.

\- Czekam, panie Malfoy.

Draco przesunął dłonią po jej piersi, gładząc niebieską satynę. 

\- W dniu swoich urodzin ubrałaś się na niebiesko - przypomniał sobie. - Na przyjęciu Slughorna.

\- A ty ubrałeś się na szaro - powiedziała Hermiona, myśląc o tych pięknych szatach, które pasowały do jego oczu, lśniąc w blasku świec.

\- Nie mogłem się doczekać, kiedy cię zobaczę. Zastanawiałem się czy założysz diamenty. - Draco brzmiał, jakby znów był pod wpływem Veritaserum. - Przyszedłem wcześniej, stanąłem przy drzwiach.

Zaśmiał się cicho. 

\- Widziałem, jak miałaś założoną szpilkę na eliksirach, ale nie miałem okazji jej dotknąć. I potrzebowałem cię… abyś podziękowała… ahhh… - Ręka Hermiony opuściła koszulkę i opadła niżej, zdążyła odpiąć spodnie do Quidditcha. Wsunęła dłoń do środka.

\- Dość gadania - szepnął Draco.

\- O nie - powiedziała. - Dokończ historię.

\- Dobra - powiedział nagle urywanym tonem, z zamkniętymi oczami. - Stałem z Blaisem przy drzwiach, a ty przyszłaś z Ginevrą. Twoje włosy były spięte, a spinka na górze… - Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią.

\- Nagle uderzyło mnie to, co zrobiłem - powiedział Draco, zatrzymując wszelkie ruchy. - Wszystkie implikacje. Podarowałem ci komplet Gloriany, jedno z najcenniejszych, magicznych dzieł sztuki w mojej rodzinie. Nie był używany jako prezent z tytułu zalotów od 100 lat. Nawet moja matka nie została uznana za godną.

Usta Hermiony otworzyły się w szoku i cofnęła rękę. Nic dziwnego, że Narcyza była dla niej trochę słona na ulicy Pokątnej rozmawiając o kwestii diamentów.

\- Kiedy zobaczyłem, jak wchodzisz do lochu - kontynuował. - Z biżuterią, wpadłem w panikę. Praktycznie uciekłem od drzwi.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego. 

\- Więc dlatego czaiłeś się za świecznikami.

\- Osaczyłaś mnie.

\- Nie - argumentowała. - Chciałam spojrzeć na gobeliny. Poprosiłeś mnie do tańca. Właściwie nawet mnie o to nie zapytałeś, po prostu... 

\- … Nie mogłem się oprzeć - powiedział, przyciągając ją do siebie. - Drżałaś - mruknął przy jej szyi. - Tak jak teraz.

Muzyka z ich walca i ślubu Billa i Fleur wypełniła salę. 

\- Pocieszałeś mnie - powiedziała.

\- Jestem bardzo pocieszający - szepnął jej do ucha.

\- I próbowałeś rozmawiać.

\- Jestem bardzo pocieszający i mam cudowne maniery - powiedział Draco. - A opowieść się skończyła - Jego dłoń chwyciła jej dłoń i pociągnęła ją w dół, by znów mogła go dotknąć.

***

Ginny wyszła w sobotę wieczorem z Lavinią Clarke po tym, jak zaprosiła Hermionę, by do nich dołączyła. Jednak Hermiona postanowiła zostać sama, aby dalej rozwijać swoje nowe hobby. Zatrzymała się przy Laboratorium Eliksirów, aby pokazać Snape'owi znikające „S” na jej ramieniu i nanieść trochę Roztworu na Blizny na czerwoną bliznę „Z”. Snape niechętnie zgodził się nie donosić na nią, dopóki nie będzie żadnych widocznych skutków ubocznych. Następnie udała się do biblioteki.

Ze zdziwieniem dowiedziała się we „Wróżkach i Wariactwach”, że Miłosne Diggle są prawdziwymi stworzeniami - rasą bahanek zwykle niewidocznych gołym okiem. Hermiona badała także inny eksperymentalny eliksir, ten zwany Wrzeszczącym Deszczem. Poza tym należało wziąć pod uwagę naszyjnik Astorii, chociaż Hermiona starała się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach naszyjnika uległości, który dusił noszącego, kiedy był on nieposłuszny. Wzdrygnęła się.

Hermiona była w połowie „Diamentów zagłady: ilustrowanej historii przeklętej biżuterii”, kiedy wyczuła obecność kogoś przy stole. Podniosła głowę znad książki i wykrzywiła usta z niesmakiem.  _ Theo. _

\- O co chodzi, Nott? - zapytała, starając się brzmieć na znudzoną. Nie rozmawiali od czasu sceny w biurze McGonagall. Hermiona dyskretnie poprosiła Slughorna, aby przywrócił Theo jego byłym partnerkom z Eliksirów, a profesor bez problemu się zgodził. Slughorn uczył również Draco prywatnie. Mężczyzna lubił ciche zajęcia.

Theo wzdrygnął się, gdy użyła jego nazwiska. 

\- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, Hermiono - powiedział. Był ubrany cały na czarno, a jedną szeroką dłonią, ozdobioną tym cholernym sygnetem, ściskał skórzany pasek swojej torby. - Proszę.

\- Odwal się - powiedziała Hermiona, ponownie wpatrując się w stronę o Czarnym Diamencie Orłowa, który podobno doprowadza swoich nosicieli do samobójstwa. - Idź uwieść kolejną mugolaczkę, aby odkupić swoją rodzinę.

\- To nie było tak - powiedział z napięciem Theo.

Hermiona przewróciła stronę. 

\- Było dokładnie tak. Zawsze wiedziałeś, kiedy się pojawić, a kiedy odejść. Strategicznie. Myślałam, że to typowa cecha Ślizgona, ale to było coś więcej, prawda? Mała partia szachów z Białą Królową jako nagrodą - Podniosła głowę i zmrużyła oczy. - Zdobądź jej zaufanie. Uwiedź ją tym gładkim urokiem. Zadeklaruj, że jesteś bezradnie nawiedzony. Szach mat.

Theo odrzucił torbę i usiadł naprzeciw niej bez zaproszenia. 

\- To nie było tak - powtórzył. - Udowodnię to. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolkę i postawił ją przed nią na stole. Maleńka butelka była do połowy wypełniona klarownym płynem. - Veritaserum.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Z pewnością prawdziwe.

\- W takim razie spróbuj - powiedział. - Spróbuj je i spróbuj powiedzieć, że masz na imię Harry Potter.

Jej oczy zamarły i jakby z własnej woli, ręka Hermiony sięgnęła po fiolkę.  _ Ślizgoni. Zawsze na skróty. _

\- Nie powinnam - powiedziała, podnosząc ją do światła lampy. - Nieważne, co powiesz, nic to nie zmieni.

\- Nie będziesz już czuć się głupio - powiedział Theo. - Wiem, jak nienawidzisz czuć się głupio.

Bardzo prawdziwe. Hermiona odkorkowała fiolkę i uniosła ją do ust, spijając jedną kroplę. 

\- Nazywam się H… H… - Nie mogła tego powiedzieć. Nie mogła powiedzieć „Harry Potter”.

Postawiła otwartą fiolkę na stole, a Theo podniósł ją, delikatnie dotykając jej palcami. Wypił cały płyn jednym haustem i odłożył fiolkę. Zacisnął szczękę.

Hermiona dotknęła swojej różdżki leżącej na stole, rzucając wokół nich zaklęcie Muffliato. Spojrzała na Theo, ale nic nie powiedziała. To była jego scena.

\- Moja babcia martwiła się, o mój powrót do Wielkiej Brytanii - wyrecytował Theo. - Czytała artykuły Proroka o groźbach dla osób czystej krwi.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Krzykliwy nagłówek Proroka „SPOŁECZEŃSTWO ŻĄDA ŚMIERCI DLA ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW!” z lipca z pewnością spowodował wiele kłopotów wśród matriarchów rodzin czystej krwi.

\- Śmierciożercy byli wyłapywani - kontynuował Theo. - Wszyscy zostali osądzeni, a następnie straceni, uwięzieni lub otrzymali Pocałunek. Mój ojciec został właśnie stracony... - Wziął głęboki oddech. - Lady Gretchen zasugerowała, żebym zawarł korzystne małżeństwo, aby przywrócić reputację mojej rodzinie. Uważała cię za najlepszą kandydatkę.

\- Spotykałam się wtedy z Ronem - powiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. - To też było w gazecie. 

Kolejny irytujący nagłówek: „PARA ZE ZŁOTEGO TRIO SZYKUJE SIĘ DO ŚLUBU?”

\- Lady Gretchen powiedziała, że to nie potrwa długo. Jest dość przerażająca gdy myśli w ten sposób. „Zaufaj mi, Theodore”, powiedziała, wskazując na twoje zdjęcie, „ona ma teraz ochotę na ryzyko”- Theo zmarszczył brwi. - Z pewnością miała rację.

Hermiona spojrzała. 

\- Uważaj co mówisz, Nott.

Theo zakaszlał nerwowo. 

\- Przepraszam. Musisz zrozumieć, Hermiono, aranżowane małżeństwa są typowe dla czystokrwistych. Zazwyczaj pobieramy się dla strategicznej przewagi.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego w zamyśleniu przez chwilę, a Theo patrzył prosto na nią. Jego zielone oczy były tak podobne do Harry'ego - ta sama bezpośredniość z wyjątkiem tego, że obecny szczery wyraz twarzy Theo był prawdopodobnie kwestią wyłącznie Veritaserum.

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale w małżeństwach czystej krwi obie strony są częścią układu. W naszym przypadku nie miałeś strategicznej przewagi. Przedstawiałeś nas jako miłosną parę.

\- Niezupełnie - powiedział Theo. - Nie do końca rozumiałem pojęcie gry miłosnej. Nie sądziłem, że wyjdziesz za mnie tylko dla mnie... dlatego ciągle wspominałem o moich pieniądzach i politycznej przenikliwości. - Potrząsnął głową. - Całkowicie źle cię odczytałem… to znaczy, oto jesteś, tęskniąca za człowiekiem będącym dwa kroki od Azkabanu…

\- Drugie ostrzeżenie, Nott - warknęła Hermiona.

Theo zamrugał. 

\- Do czego teraz zmierzasz?

\- Chodzi o to, Hermiono, kiedy zobaczyłem cię na przyjęciu Gryffindoru…

\- Czy on ci przeszkadza? - wtrącił się głos. Harry górował nad ich dwójką, wyglądając na wściekłego. Był dość pochmurny przez całą kolację i zdecydowanie nie był podekscytowany, słysząc, że Ginny wyszła z harpiami ze Slytherinu.

\- Nie, Harry - powiedziała Hermiona, starając się nie zarumienić. - Jest w porządku.

\- Jak możesz z nim rozmawiać, kiedy on…

\- Proszę, Harry - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Harry spojrzał gniewnie. 

\- Będę tam. Obserwuję was. - Harry wskazał palcem w kierunku pobliskiego stołu i ruszył w stronę Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Hermiona odwróciła się do Theo. 

\- Lepiej się pospiesz. Harry nie jest osobą cierpliwą.

\- Kiedy zobaczyłem cię na przyjęciu Gryffindoru… - Theo przełknął ślinę. - Mówiłem poważnie. Byłaś wizją. Chciałem ciebie, a nie twojej reputacji. Hermiono, nawet gdyby nie było planu, i tak bym się do ciebie zalecał. - Spojrzał jej w oczy. - Musisz w to uwierzyć. To wszystko było dla mnie prawdziwe.

\- Nie dość prawdziwe - powiedziała wbrew sobie z goryczą. W powietrzu zawisło jedno słowo: Astoria.

Theo wyglądał na zawstydzonego. 

\- Podnieciłaś mnie… byłem sfrustrowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem takich problemów z kobietą. A Astoria… - Zarumienił się, ale Veritaserum zmusiło go do kontynuowania. - Wciąż pojawiała się w moim pokoju, ubrana tylko w ten cholerny naszyjnik, a ona…

\- Proszę, nie mów nic więcej - powiedziała szybko Hermiona. - Błagam, żebyś nic więcej nie mówił.  _ Za dużo informacji! _

\- Kiedy spotkaliśmy Astorię przed magazynem, jej słowa… - Theo zwiesił głowę. - Czułem się jak śmieć. Wiedziałem, że tylko się z nią poniżam. Zakończyłem to tamtej nocy, powiedziałem jej, żeby poszła pograć w swoje małe gierki z Draco. - Wziął głęboki oddech. - Po tym nigdy więcej jej nie tknąłem, przysięgam.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale mimo wszystko Theo był pod wpływem Veritaserum. A co ważniejsze, naprawdę już jej to nie obchodziło. Odchyliła się na krześle i skrzyżowała ramiona. Harry wrócił z gigantyczną, poplamioną krwią księgą i rzucił ją sugestywnie i głośno na swój stół.

\- Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz - powiedziała Hermiona do Theo. - Twój pierwotny plan był skazany na niepowodzenie, ale nie z powodu Draco. Nie planuję nikogo poślubić, nie tak szybko. Mam tylko 19 lat. Minęło sześć miesięcy od końca wojny, która pochłaniała moje życie przez ostatnie siedem lat. Nawet nie wiem, kim jestem.

Theo uśmiechnął się delikatnie. 

\- Wiesz, kim jesteś, Hermiono. Znasz siebie lepiej niż ktokolwiek kogo poznałem, może z wyjątkiem Luny Lovegood. Podobnie jak ona, tańczysz do melodii, której nikt inny nie słyszy. Wszyscy potykamy się za tobą, mając nadzieję, że dotrzymamy ci kroku.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z otwartymi ustami, czując się tak, jak wtedy, gdy Theo wymienił w klasie Dzwonka trzy rzeczy, które w niej kochał.

\- I tak nie spodziewałem się natychmiastowych zaślubin - kontynuował Theo. - Długie zaręczyny byłyby jeszcze lepsze. - Jego oczy błyszczały. - Długie, pełne pasji zaręczyny.

\- Trzecie ostrzeżenie - powiedziała Hermiona, wstając. Harry również natychmiast wstał, chociaż Hermiona utrzymała go z daleka, lekko machając ręką. Theo oczywiście wstał, kiedy to zrobiła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że osiągnąłeś tutaj swoje cele - powiedziała swoim najlepszym tonem w stylu McGonagall. - Ponieważ jest to ostatni raz, kiedy o tym rozmawiamy. Doceniam, że twoje uczucia były prawdziwe, a przynajmniej tak prawdziwe jak moje. Ale ja cię nie kocham, Theo i nigdy nie będę. Nawet jeśli Draco i ja naprawdę skończymy ze sobą. - Zacisnęła pięści na tę myśl. - To nigdy do ciebie nie wrócę.

\- W takim razie moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi…

\- Nie.

\- Jesteście przyjaciółmi z Weasleyem…

Hermiona spojrzała. 

\- Przyjaźniłam się z Ronem przez siedem lat, zanim zostaliśmy parą. Zawsze był ze mną szczery. Prawie zbyt szczery - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ron raz po raz udowadniał mi swoją wartość i trzeba czegoś więcej niż tylko trochę złego zachowania, aby odciągnąć mnie od niego na dobre.

Harry zbliżał się teraz i Theo posłał Harry'emu nieufne spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się do Hermiony. 

\- Nadal mi na tobie zależy, Hermiono, a ty oczywiście jesteś nieszczęśliwa…

\- Masz rację, jestem absolutnie nieszczęśliwa - powiedziała Hermiona. - Tęsknię za Draco tak bardzo, że nie mogę oddychać. Czy to właśnie chcesz usłyszeć? Kocham go. Ale jeśli nie zauważyłeś, moi przyjaciele gromadzą się wokół mnie. Jeden teraz praktycznie oddycha przy twojej szyi. - Ponownie się skrzywiła. - Musisz mnie zostawić w spokoju, Theo.

Theo uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

\- Nazwałaś mnie Theo.

\- Spadaj, Nott.

Theo podniósł swoją torbę i mrugnął. 

\- Na razie.

Odszedł, jakby coś wygrał, chociaż za cholerę Hermiona nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, co to mogłoby być. Opadła na krzesło, a Harry natychmiast do niej dołączył.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.

Hermiona tylko jęknęła i położyła głowę na dłoniach. 

\- Masz rację, Harry. Muszę trzymać się z dala od Ślizgonów.

\- Powodzenia - powiedział Harry. - Neville mówi mi, że węże planują przyjęcie Slytherin-Gryffindor. Jedność między Domami.

\- Merlinie, oszczędź nas - szepnęła Hermiona. Z tego, co słyszała, imprezy Slytherinu były scenami totalnego zepsucia. Jej reputacja nigdy by tego nie przetrwała.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to zrobił - powiedział Harry z nagłym uśmiechem. - Merlin też był Ślizgonem.

***

Hermiona była na korytarzu trzeciego piętra, owinięta czarnym płaszczem. Był poniedziałek rano i powinna siedzieć na Numerologii, ale zamiast tego stała obok posągu jednookiej, garbatej wiedźmy. Krążyła tam już od pół godziny, próbując utrzymać swoją odwagę. Tak wiele może się nie udać.

Po raz kolejny zrobiła cichy inwentarz. Hermiona miała na sobie dżinsy, buty ze smoczej skóry i ciężki czarny sweter, a jej splecione w warkocz włosy były udekorowane wszystkimi trzema elementami kompletu Gloriany. Długi pasek różowej torebki z koralikami wisiał na jej ramieniu. Była gotowa na wszystko.

Wszystko oprócz osoby, która właśnie wyszła z tajnego przejścia do Miodowego Królestwa. Garb czarownicy otworzył się z głośnym skrzypieniem, zaskakując Hermionę, która zatoczyła się do tyłu. Potem patrzyła z otwartymi ustami, jak głowa i ramiona Rona wyskoczyły zza posągu.

\- Hermiona! - Zaskoczenie i zdumienie rozprzestrzeniły się na jego piegowatej twarzy, a on wyskoczył zza wiedźmy i wylądował przed nią.

Hermiona była zdumiona, nie tylko obecnością Rona, ale także wyrazem jego twarzy. Naprawdę wyglądał na podekscytowanego jej widokiem, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Poruszył się, by ją objąć, ale Hermiona cofnęła się lekko, dochodząc do siebie na tyle, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Dziwię się, że chcesz dotknąć dziwki Śmierciożercy - powiedziała lodowato.

Ron zbladł, a piegi na jego policzkach wyraźnie się wyróżniały. Spuścił wzrok, a kiedy znów na nią spojrzał, jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy wypełnił ból.

\- Przepraszam, Hermiono - powiedział. - Tak mi przykro.

Hermiona nadal na niego patrzyła. 

\- Wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekła, Ron, i nie obchodzi mnie, czy Molly pozwoliła ci wyjść. Nie jestem…

\- Mama nie pozwoliła mi wyjść - powiedział Ron. - Po prostu… sam wyszedłem.

\- Ty co? - Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. Słowo Molly było ostatecznym prawem obowiązującym w Norze, zwłaszcza po śmierci Freda. Jej dzieci zrobiłyby wszystko, by w jakikolwiek sposób uniknąć sprawienia jej przykrości. - Ale… ale Molly…

\- Nie mogłem dłużej trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, Hermiono - powiedział szczerze Ron. - Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć, ale nie mogłem sprawić, żebyś uwierzyła, że myślałem, że jesteś…

\- Kurwą - powiedziała chłodno Hermiona.

Głowa Rona opadła. 

\- Po prostu chciałem cię zranić, bo sam zostałem zraniony. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że dotyka cię tak, jak ja… - Zacisnął pięści. Hermiona zamarła, niezdolna do mowy. Ron podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Tak mi przykro. Wiem, że nie masz powodu, by mi wybaczyć - Przełknął. - Nienawidzę Malfoya. Przepraszam, ale go nienawidzę. Ale nie mogę nienawidzić Ciebie. Nie mogę źle o Tobie myśleć. Jeśli wolisz tego dupka, cóż… w porządku. - Wykrzywił usta. - I tak zrobisz, co zechcesz.

\- Tak, zrobię - powiedziała Hermiona. - I oczekuję, że będziesz mnie szanować i dobrze traktować, nawet jeśli nienawidzisz moich wyborów.

\- Tak powiedział Harry. - Ron spojrzał na nią z troską. - Harry opowiedział mi wszystko o Malfoyu, eliksirze krwi i jego rodzicach. Czy na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona, wciąż skrępowana. 

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Powiedział, że Malfoy nie pozwoli ci się do niego zbliżyć, nie chce, żebyś była w to zamieszana.

\- Tak - powiedziała krótko Hermiona.

\- Przynajmniej w czymś się zgadzam z tą Fretką. - Ron rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu i z powrotem skierował wzrok na Hermionę. - Myślałem, że mógłbym cię złapać przed obiadem… Moglibyśmy pójść do Trzech Mioteł czy coś… czekaj… - Jego wzrok padł na jej płaszcz, buty i, co najważniejsze, jej różową torebkę. - Czy opuszczasz zajęcia? Dokąd idziesz?

\- Na zewnątrz.

\- Sama? - Ron rozejrzał się, jakby ktoś chował się za gobelinem. - Gdzie jest Harry?

\- Nie potrzebuję Harry'ego - powiedziała Hermiona. - To moja sprawa, Ron.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - powtórzył Ron, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć - Hermiona zaczęła zbliżać się do wciąż otwartego przejścia. - Idź do Harry'ego. I Ginny. Jej też jesteś winien przeprosiny.

\- Pozwól mi iść z tobą - powiedział Ron. Przytrzymał ją za ramię, żeby nie spadła ze zjeżdżalni do tunelu. - Nie będę sprawiał żadnych kłopotów, nie powiem ani słowa… nie idziesz spotkać Malfoya, prawda?

\- Nie - powiedziała, próbując wsunąć drugą nogę w korytarz. - Puść mnie, Ron.

Oczy Rona błyszczały. 

\- Powiem Harry'emu.

\- Co mu powiesz? Że poszłam do Miodowego Królestwa? Puść mnie albo cię tutaj spetryfikuję.

\- Wiem, że wciąż jesteś na mnie zła…

\- Cholera oczywiście, że wciąż jestem na ciebie zła...

Ron puścił ją i cofnął się. 

\- Robisz coś, co Harry'emu się nie spodoba - powiedział marszcząc brwi. - Założę się, że Malfoyowi też się to nie spodoba. Gdzieś się wymykasz. Założę się, że Malfoy zorientuje się, dokąd zmierzasz.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona, przerażona. To był okropny czas dla sporadycznych błysków strategicznego wglądu rudzielca. Nawet jeśli spetryfikowałaby swojego przyjaciela, on w końcu wyzdrowieje i wtedy i on i Harry pójdą do Draco. Potem Draco wyszedłby ją znaleźć i gdyby nie wrócił do północy, naruszyłby swój okres próbny. Poza tym nie mogła zostawić Rona spetryfikowanego na wiele godzin, nawet schowanego w szafie.

Jednak Hermiona wiedziała, że mogła to wszystko obejść. Fakt był taki, że nie chciała iść na tę misję sama. Praktycznie drżała na tę myśl. Czy uzyska potrzebne informacje, czy po prostu wszystko pogorszy?

Ale to nie znaczyło, że Ron był tym, z którym powinna tam iść. Spojrzała na niego w zamyśleniu, jedną z nóg trzymając wewnątrz posągu. Ron, choć raz wychwycił jej subtelne sygnały, tylko spoglądając na nią. Miał na sobie ciężki czarny płaszcz narzucony na intensywnie pomarańczową kurtce Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów.  _ Może. _

\- Masz rację - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. - Idę w niebezpieczne miejsce i gdyby Harry, Draco lub nawet Ginny wiedzieli, spróbowaliby mnie powstrzymać. - Spojrzała mu w oczy. - Czy będziesz próbował mnie powstrzymać, Ron?

Ron przełknął głośno. 

\- Nie.

\- Jeśli pozwolę ci iść ze mną… - powiedziała Hermiona, przerywając. Jej umysł bełkotał:  _ Co ty robisz? To Ron! On wszystko zepsuje! Jest po prostu komiczną ulgą, a jeśli jest coś, czego nie potrzebujesz… _

Hermiona odepchnęła ostatnią myśl na bok. Nie, to nie był jej głos, to był Draco. Ale Ron był czymś więcej niż komiczną ulgą. Mógł być kimś więcej.

\- Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, nie możesz być Ronem, którego widziałam w Norze - Powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. - Nie możesz być Ronem, którym byłeś w Hogwarcie w tym roku. Potrzebuję Rona, który przechytrzył zestaw szachowy McGonagall. Potrzebuję Rona, który wszedł do jaskini Akromantuli i dźgnął horkruksa Mieczem Gryffindora.

Ron podszedł bliżej. 

\- Chcę być tym Ronem - powiedział ochryple. - Mogę być tym Ronem. Proszę, Hermiono.

Hermiona przyglądała mu się jeszcze przez chwilę. 

\- W porządku - powiedziała w końcu. - Możesz ze mną iść.

Na twarzy Rona pojawił się szeroki, radosny uśmiech, którego nie widziała od śmierci Freda. Hermiona westchnęła. Może była głupia, łudząc się, bo nie chciała iść sama? Jednak biorąc pod uwagę ilość ryzyka, jaką podjęła w tym roku, czy kolejny raz robił jakąś różnicę?

Ron przytulił ją, najwyraźniej podekscytowany, że został wybrany do niebezpiecznej misji, o której nikt nic nie wiedział. Szczerze mówiąc, wybór Piskliwej Myszki miałaby więcej sensu.

\- Głupek - powiedziała czule. - To nie jest święto. Teraz pozwól mi iść.

Zrobił to, a ona wskoczyła szybko na zjeżdżalnię tunelu i zapaliła różdżkę. Ron szybko do niej dołączył, wciąż oszołomiony.

\- Więc dokąd idziemy? - zapytał. - Śmiertelny Nokturn? Znowu Gringott? Chcesz uwolnić kolejnego smoka?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i coś na jej twarzy starło część jego uśmiechu. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, a jego piegowata twarz była trzeźwa.

\- Idziemy do Azkabanu, Ronaldzie - powiedziała. - Muszę zobaczyć Lucjusza Malfoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Lucjusz. Ojej... 


	70. Dzikość w głębi

\- Azkaban? Lucjusz Malfoy?

Ron zareagował tak, jak Hermiona spodziewała się, że zareaguje: prychając z oburzenia i powtarzając się.  _ To naturalne _ \- pomyślała, próbując zachować cierpliwość, wyjaśniając mu swój plan. Tak, Lucjusz był złym draniem. Tak, spiskował przeciwko mugolakom aż z Azkabanu. Tak, Astoria Greengrass była chodzącym koszmarem, który zasługiwał na uduszenie się tymi cholernymi diamentami. I tak, kiedy Astoria uwolniłaby się od naszyjnika, prawdopodobnie zabiłaby ich wielu - Malfoyów, mugolaków i tak dalej.

\- Mówię ci, ona jest wariatką - powiedział ochryple Ron, przekonany, że gdyby Hermiona usłyszała wystarczająco dużo okropnych opowieści o Astorii, zrozumiałaby sens i zamiast tego spędziliby dzień w Trzech Miotłach. - George opowiedział mi o tym, co działo się meczu quidditcha między domami - powiedział. - Greengrass omal nie zabiła swojego własnego Ścigającego miotłą!

\- Po prostu kilka razy uderzyła go po głowie. Nic mu się nie stało - powiedziała Hermiona. Spojrzała na zegarek, gdy szli dalej tunelem. Musieli przyspieszyć tempo, jeśli chcieli wrócić przed obiadem.

\- Nadal uważam, że jeśli ktoś potrzebuje obroży, to jest to Astoria Greengrass - ciągnął Ron uparcie, idąc za nią. - Przyprawia mnie o gęsią skórkę. Narcyza Malfoy naprawdę wyświadczyła nam wszystkim przysługę, a ty chcesz ją od tego uwolnić?

\- Narcyza nie wyświadczyła Draco przysługi - powiedziała Hermiona. - Astoria chowa się za meblami i rzuca się na niego!

Cóż, to trochę opóźniło sprawę, ponieważ Ron praktycznie upadł na podłogę tunelu ze śmiechu. Hermiona musiała ciągnąć go za ramię, żeby się ruszył, co dało jej wystarczająco dużo czasu na żałowanie, że nie wymknęła się sama.

Ron otrzeźwiał, gdy opuścili korytarz i stanęli w piwnicach Miodowego Królestwa, przygotowując się do aportacji. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hermiona planowała przeprowadzić wywiad z najgorszym żyjącym czarnoksiężnikiem, by pomóc jakiejś szkolącej się przyszłej Bellatriks.

\- Bądź rozsądna, Mi - błagał, trzymając rękę na różdżce, którą uniosła, by ich teleportować. - Jeśli chcesz pomagać ludziom, znajdźmy takich, którzy na to zasługują. Zawsze mówisz o rozdawaniu zupy na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Moglibyśmy to zrobić dzisiaj. Albo moglibyśmy uwolnić kilka skrzatów domowych.

Ron nagle się rozpromienił. 

\- Wiem, moglibyśmy sporządzić listę wszystkich powodów, dla których Gawain Robards jest idiotą i nie powinien być Ministrem Magii, i rozdawać kopie na ulicy Pokątnej. Chciałbyś tego, prawda? Mógłbyś wykładać to ludziom przez cały dzień.

\- To byłby cudowny dzień z tobą, Ron - przyznała Hermiona. - Ale obiecałam coś Astorii. Draco i ja nie możemy mieć żadnej przyszłości, jeśli ona będzie biegać za nim jak wściekły ogar.

Ron tylko potrząsnął głową. Najwyraźniej nie widział żadnej przyszłości dla niej i Draco, z Astorią czy bez niej. Ale przestał kusić ją kampaniami na rzecz sprawiedliwości społecznej i puścił jej różdżkę.

\- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz - powiedziała Hermiona, chwytając go za ramię. - To będzie miła wycieczka nad morze.

***

W ten listopadowy dzień molo Azkabanu wcale nie wyglądało zachęcająco. Hermiona i Ron aportowali się na smaganą wiatrem, kamienistą plażę tuż przy nabrzeżu i weszli po drewnianych schodach na opuszczoną promenadę. Było zaledwie południe, ale mgła już unosiła się nad Morzem Północnym, nadając scenie wrażenie zmierzchu. Za grubymi chmurami jaśniało słabe słońce.

Hermiona była tam ostatnio z Kingsleyem, zaledwie dzień po bitwie o Hogwart, aby powitać niewinnych mugolaków, wypuszczanych z Azkabanu. Do odizolowanej fortecy na wyspie można było dostać się tylko statkiem. Żadna aportacja, żadne sowy, nawet Patronus nie były możliwe. Tamtego majowego popołudnia słońce świeciło jasno, żelazne balustrady promenady obwieszono kwiecistymi girlandami, a na nabrzeżu roiło się od wiwatujących przyjaciół i krewnych uwolnionych więźniów.

Tym razem scena była ponura. Jedyną funkcją mola w Azkabanie było przewożenie przestępców, personelu i gości na skalistą wyspę. Hermiona ponownie pomyślała o Narcyzie, która odbywała tę podróż dwa razy w miesiącu, aby zobaczyć Lucjusza.  _ I rzucać niebezpieczne zaklęcia wymierzone w mugolaków _ \- pomyślała Hermiona, jej szczęka stwardniała.  _ I więzić młode kobiety w diamentowych obrożach. _

\- Cholera, Hermiono - powiedział Ron, rozglądając się. Owinął się mocniej swoim ciężkim płaszczem. - Wciąż czuję tu obecność tych dementorów.

_ Ma rację  _ \- uświadomiła to sobie. Dementorzy patrolowali tę promenadę tak długo, że mgła wydawała się być ciężka od ich obecności.  _ To nigdy się nie uda… Astoria nigdy nie będzie wolna… Draco nigdy do mnie nie wróci… trafi do Azkabanu i usiądzie sam w celi, zgarbiony i postarzały, czytając książkę przy świecach, aż pozostaną tylko strzępy wspomnień jednej nocy sprzed lat, próbujące utrzymać się… _

\- Chodźmy - powiedział nagle Ron. Chwycił Hermionę za rękę, ciągnąc ją za sobą, gdy szedł w kierunku żelaznej bramy mola. - Nie zostanę tu cały dzień. Niezły nadmorski wypad sobie wymyśliłaś.

Hermiona stłumiła szloch i nagle była bardzo wdzięczna za Rona. Nie był najbardziej pomysłowym facetem, ale to mogło wystarczyć, gdy włóczył się po skażonej dementorami infrastrukturze. Draco szybko by poległ. Zastanawiała się, jak Harry radził sobie w tym miejscu.

\- Jesteśmy tu, żeby kogoś odwiedzić - powiedział Ron do strażników w niebieskich płaszczach, stojących przy żelaznej bramie. - Wiecie, jestem Ron Weasley. 

Strażnicy go zignorowali.

\- Hermiona Granger? - Ron próbował. Strażnicy spojrzeli na siebie, po czym skinęli głowami, a wrota się otworzyły.

\- Chodź - powiedział Ron zrzędliwie, prowadząc ją. Szli pomostem, głośno stąpając po drewnianych deskach. - Skąd wiesz, że nawet pozwolą Ci go zobaczyć… Cholera! - Ron urwał, szeroko otwierając oczy.

Hermiona również zamarła. Po drugiej stronie smaganej przez pogodę wartowni ogromny czarny galeon był przywiązany do molo srebrzystymi linami, kołysząc się na falach morza. W maju Ministerstwo wypuściło magiczne balony, kiedy przybyli tam zwolnieni więźniowie, zasłaniając widok na statek Azkabanu.

Teraz Hermiona mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego. Kadłub, takielunek i żagle galeonu miały ten sam atramentowy kolor, a statek kołysał się niepewnie na lodowatym wietrze u wybrzeży Szkocji. Jego żagle były poszarpane i podarte, a połamane drewno kadłuba pokryte było solą. Statek wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili mógł się rozpaść i zatonąć. Wyglądał też na opuszczony, niczym wąska pułapka prowadząca z molo wprost w czarną głębinę. Srebrny napis na dziobie błyszczał literami formującymi słowo „CHARON”.

\- Nie wchodzimy na pokład - oświadczył Ron.

\- Z pewnością wejdziemy. - Hermiona ruszyła naprzód i omal nie wpadła do Morza Północnego, gdy rozklekotana deska zachybotała się. Tylko wyuczone odruchy Quidditcha Rona, tępe, ale skuteczne, powstrzymały ją od upadku. Jego długie ramię wystrzeliło i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

\- Uważaj, Hermiono! Merlinie. - Ron pociągnął ją po desce, swoim ramieniem jak żelazo, i poprowadził do oświetlonego na czerwono wejście do Charona. Ciężkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, a Hermiona i Ron rozejrzeli się po zaskakująco dużym pomieszczeniu. Na suficie kołysała się krwistoczerwona lampa, a ściany wyłożone były świecącymi żelaznymi łańcuchami przykręconymi do ścian. Nadal nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Czy statek płynął sam? Czy był świadomy? Co myślało ABM, wysyłając ludzi na nawiedzony statek-widmo?

Hermiona poszła za Ronem po drewnianych schodach na główny pokład galeonu, również opuszczony. Gdy tylko ich stopy dotknęły pokładu, Charon zadrżał, a srebrzyste liny wyskoczyły z pomostu i zwinęły się na pokład. Hermiona i Ron uniknęli wijących się lin i przylgnęli do balustrad, gdy statek wznosił się i opadał na falach Morza Północnego.

\- Zmierzamy do tego wiru! - Ron krzyknął, kiedy Charon dotarł do krawędzi spienionego wiru i cały statek zaczął się obracać.

Hermiona po prostu zamknęła oczy i przywarła do talii Rona, żeby ratować swoje życie, dopóki wirowanie nie ustało, a Charon szarpnął się dziko, najwyraźniej próbując otrząsnąć się z dwóch pasażerów. Przed nimi majaczyła dzika, czarna wyspa wyłaniająca się ze wzburzonego morza jak gigantyczny kapelusz wiedźmy.

\- Azkaban - powiedział ochryple Ron. Charon kołysał się w kierunku pomostu z białego kamienia na brzegu wyspy. Do doku przywiązany był kolejny galeon, jednak znacznie mniej złowieszczy. Jego kadłub i żagle były srebrzystoszare, a olinowanie i sztandar jasnoniebieskie. Czarownice i czarodzieje ustawiali się w szeregu, podczas gdy strażnicy w niebieskich szatach pomagali każdemu z nich wejść na pokład. Hermiona widziała schludne ławki na głównym pokładzie i serwery sprzedające napoje krążące między pasażerami. Jęknęła.

\- Co? - zapytał Ron. Wciąż wpatrywał się w więzienną fortecę i nie zauważył drugiego galeonu. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Wsiedliśmy na zły statek - powiedziała Hermiona, wskazując. - Popatrz. To statek dla gości.

Ron odwrócił się do niej. Wyglądał na przerażonego, całkowicie przemoczonego i sinego, z zimnymi włosami przylepionymi do oczu. 

\- Wsadziłaś nas na statek dla więźniów!

\- Skąd miałam wiedzieć? - odpowiedziała Hermiona. Zeszła po drewnianych schodach do pokoju ze świecącymi łańcuchami, po czym pchnęła drzwi.

\- To wszystko - warknął Ron, idąc za nią po podeście. - Nie robimy tego. Idziemy… 

\- Nie! Muszę zobaczyć Lucjusza!

\- Lucjusza? Lucjusza Malfoya? - zapytał głos. Hermiona i Ron dotarli do pomostu z białego marmuru i oboje odwrócili się, by zobaczyć uśmiechającą się do nich drobną, pulchną czarownicę z różowymi włosami i niebieskimi szatami. Wyglądała jak Celeste Rosier z cukrowej przędzy. - Przyjechałaś zobaczyć Lucjusza Malfoya?

\- Ach, tak - powiedziała nerwowo Hermiona.

\- Cóż, to cudownie! - Czarownica klasnęła w dłonie. - Wiesz, on nie ma zbyt wielu gości, zwykle tylko żonę. Taki smutny. Goście są niezbędni do leczenia. Czy jesteście jego znajomymi?

Ron stał się fioletowy na sam pomysł bycia znajomym z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, ale Hermiona odważnie skinęła głową. 

\- Podzielamy nasze zainteresowanie starożytnymi runami.

\- Hermiona Granger! - zawołała wiedźma. - To naprawdę zaszczyt. - Ron prychnął pod nosem. - I Ronald Weasley! Jestem Siostra Minnie, dyrektor usług leczniczych w Azkabanie. Och, oboje jesteście przemoczeni do suchej nitki! Powinniście byli poczekać na naszą nową Przyjaźń. Czyż nie jest piękna?

\- Cudownia - powiedziała Hermiona. - Za to Charon…

Czarownica wyglądała na nieco zawstydzoną. 

\- Tak, obawiam się, że nadal jesteśmy zmuszeni używać starego statku Azkabanu dla więźniów. Obawiam się, że „Przyjaźń” kosztowała trochę ponad budżet. Nie wystarczyło pieniędzy na nowy statek dla więźniów, więc musimy poczekać do przyszłego roku.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- To niedopuszczalne - powiedziała. - Jakiego rodzaju uzdrowienia mogą się spodziewać więźniowie po odbyciu podróży statkiem dla potępionych? Zaczęliście zbierać fundusze? Może potrzebna jest petycja? Z pewnością… 

\- Hermiono - jęknął Ron. - Czy możemy się wysuszyć i rozgrzać, zanim rozpoczniesz kolejną cholerną sprawę?

\- Ale Ron…

\- Twój przyjaciel ma rację, panno Granger - odpowiedziała pielęgniarka Minnie. - Nie możesz pojawić się u pana Malfoya tak wyglądając!

Hermiona przewróciła oczami na samą myśl o przygotowaniu się dla Lucjusza Malfoya, ale pozwoliła się wprowadzić do więzienia. Szybkie zaklęcie suszące sprawiło, że włosy Hermiony stały się beznadziejnie krzaczaste i udało jej się tylko związać je w kucyk za pomocą spinki Gloriany. Próbowała wyprostować spinkę wpiętą na czubku głowy, ale wciąż opadała w dół na prawo. No cóż.

Ron wygładził swoją świeżo wysuszoną, jasnopomarańczową kurtkę, na której Hermiona zauważyła teraz migające fioletowe W. 

\- Skąd masz te diamenty? - zapytał ją podejrzliwie.

\- Draco - powiedziała krótko Hermiona. Ron spojrzał groźnie, ale nic nie powiedział.

Siostra Minnie prowadziła ich osobiście przez labirynt korytarzy i schodów, wciąż wspinając się wyżej i wyżej. Azkaban był niepokojąco cichy, a wszelkie kroki były pochłaniane przez grube ściany i podłogi. Mijali niekończącą się ilość drzwi, szczelnie zamkniętych i oznaczonych świecącymi literami. Nie było okien, tylko wiszące lampy rzucające słabe, złote światło. Gdy wspinali się po krętych kamiennych schodach na wyższe poziomy, ściany i drzwi stawały się coraz grubsze, a strażnicy pojawiali się coraz częściej. Nazwiska na drzwiach były teraz znajome: Rowle, Yaxley, C. Nott., G. Nott, L. Nott… Trio szło w milczeniu, aż dotarło do podestu w pobliżu szczytu fortecy. Czterech strażników stało pod wysokim, ostro zakończonym sufitem między trzema zamkniętymi, nieopisanymi drzwiami.

\- Nasi najbardziej niebezpieczni więźniowie są trzymani na tym poziomie - powiedziała pielęgniarka Minnie, kłując szpilką w koniuszek palca i kapiąc krwią na zamek jednych z trzech drzwi. Imię „L. Malfoy ”pojawiło się na drewnie srebrzystymi literami. - Maksymalne bezpieczeństwo.

Po raz pierwszy w głosie pielęgniarki Minnie pojawiła się nutka stali. 

\- Będę musiała poprosić was oboje o różdżki. Oczywiście, rozumiecie.

Hermiona podała swoją różdżkę z winorośli i po krótkim wahaniu Ron zrobił to samo. Zrzucili też ciężkie peleryny, zostawiając Hermionę w czarnym swetrze i dżinsach, z różowym paskiem od torebki przewieszonym przez klatkę piersiową.

\- Żadne magiczne przedmioty ani zaklęcia nie mogą przejść przez kraty - powiedziała funkcjonariuszka więzienia, poklepując ich. Otworzyła różową torebkę Hermiony, w której znajdowało się tylko pióro i zapieczętowany kałamarz. W kieszeniach Rona znalazła się torebka galaretek i filiżanka ze złoconymi krawędziami.

\- Och, jak cudownie! - Siostra Minnie klasnęła w dłonie. - Takie ładne prezenty!

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy na sam pomysł przyniesienia prezentów Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, ale szybko doszedł do siebie. 

\- Tak - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Możesz mu je dać po naszym wyjeździe.

Siostra Minnie wyczarowała pudełko na przedmioty i odłożyła je na bok.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami i odprowadziła Rona kilka kroków dalej. Zniżyła głos. 

\- Nie musisz iść ze mną, Ron.

\- Nie spotkasz się z nim sama - powiedział Ron.

\- To spotkanie musi przebiec delikatnie i pewnie będzie… nieprzyjemne. - Przygryzła wargę. - Cokolwiek on powie, nie możesz zareagować. Cokolwiek ja powiem, musisz mnie wspierać.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Ron. - Możesz mi zaufać.

\- Jeśli Lucjuszowi nie uda się wstrząsnąć mną, spróbuje z tobą - ciągnęła Hermiona. - Powie o tobie okropne rzeczy, o mnie, o Draco, a ty będziesz musiał tam stać i to przyjąć. Takie są moje warunki - Spojrzała na przyjaciela z powątpiewaniem. Jeśli wszystko inne by zawiodło, znała kilka bezróżdżkowych klątw.

Ron wziął głęboki oddech. 

\- Wiem. - Spojrzał na nią błagalnie. - Proszę, pozwól mi to zrobić.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i skinęła głową. Kości zostały rzucone. Odwróciła się do siostry Minnie. 

\- Jesteśmy gotowi.

\- Kochani, idźcie prosto przez te drzwi - powiedziała dyrektorka więzienia. - Będę tutaj. Miłej wizyty!

Hermiona pchnęła ciężkie drzwi, które prowadziły do pomieszczenia bez okien ze skośnym sufitem, podzielonym na pół rzędem prętów. Pręty świeciły słabo - magiczne żeliwo. Na zewnątrz ustawiono pojedyncze krzesło z prostym oparciem, zwrócone w stronę prętów. Po drugiej stronie krat znajdowało się łóżko i biurko, a na krześle w celi, twarzą do krat, siedział Lucjusz Malfoy.

Wyglądał zaskakująco dobrze, na pewno lepiej niż w bitwie o Hogwart po tym, jak został pokonany i zdegradowany pod rządami Voldemorta. Lucjusz był tego samego wzrostu co Draco, miał te same włosy i oczy, ale jego sylwetka była szersza, a twarz bardziej kwadratowa. Miał na sobie proste szare szaty, a jego długie, platynowe włosy były związane czarną wstążką. Lucjusz trzymał książkę w jednej bladej dłoni i Hermiona zauważyła, że to „Odkrywanie Starszych Fubarków” D. Egberta Donalsona.

\- Panno… Granger - powiedział Lucjusz, jakby ledwo pamiętał, kim ona była. Zignorował Rona, który stał cicho z tyłu.

\- Pan Malfoy - powiedziała Hermiona, podkreślając lekko słowo „Pan”.

\- Rozumiem, że powinienem Ci podziękować za ten intrygujący tom. - Lucjusz przechylił głowę i spojrzał na nią z lekko przymkniętymi oczami.

\- Zwykła sugestia - powiedziała Hermiona, dopasowując się do jego tonu. - Rozdział o muzycznych runach jest szczególnie interesujący.

\- Naprawdę. - Lucjusz uniósł brew. - Muszę przyznać, że interpretacja Donaldsona wydała mi się raczej… emocjonalna.

\- Piosenki były pieśniami żałobnymi. Należało się spodziewać pewnych emocji - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. - Moją osobistą teorią jest to, że muzyczne runy reagowały na serce dotykającej ich wiedźmy lub czarodzieja.

\- Romantyczne fatałaszki - powiedział Lucjusz znudzony.

\- Nie sądzę. - Hermiona zaprzeczyła. - W tamtych czasach czarownice i czarodzieje nie stukali różdżkami w runy. Musieli dotykać je palcami. Grali na tych runach jak na papierowych pianinach. Czy można się dziwić, że magia odpowiadała na ich emocje?

Znudzony wygląd Lucjusza nie zmienił się. 

\- Wątpię, czy przybyłaś tutaj, aby dyskutować o Starszych Fubarkach, Panno Granger. - Jego oczy spotkały się na chwilę z jej spojrzeniem. - Usiądź.

Hermiona planowała stać, ale jeśli Lucjusz chciał rozegrać to jako spotkanie towarzyskie, dobrze. Przynajmniej Ron milczał.

\- Zakładam, że jest to Wizyta Ojcowska - Ton Lucjusza nadał ostatnim dwóm słowom sugestywne znaczenie i Hermiona prawie jęknęła. Kolejny krwawy kamień milowy zalotów, o którym nie wiedziała. Usłyszała ciche szuranie stóp za nią. Ron prawdopodobnie wiedział, co Lucjusz miał na myśli.

\- Nie, proszę pana - powiedziała. - W tej chwili nie planuję małżeństwa z Draco.

Więcej szurania za nią. Ron najwyraźniej wyłapał coś w jej stwierdzeniu. Lucjusz też. Więzień spojrzał na spinkę Gloriany wystającą krzywo z jej kucyka.

\- Nigdy nie postrzegałem cię jako czarownicę, którą można zdobyć błyskotkami - powiedział Lucjusz.

\- Nie sądziłam, że w ogóle postrzegasz mnie jako czarownicę.

Lucjusz machnął ręką. 

\- Nie mieszajmy w to semantyki…

\- Wzwód Wiśniewskiego - szepnęła Hermiona bez zastanowienia.

Oczy Lucjusza zwęziły się. 

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś, Panno Granger? Z pewnością nie spodziewasz się, że będę omawiać… niefortunne… zaklęcie na zamku Hogwart.

\- Z pewnością nie, Panie Malfoy - powiedziała. - Jestem tutaj, aby porozmawiać o diamentach.

Naprawdę imponujące było to, jak mężczyzna siedzący za kratami więzienia mógł wciąż patrzeć na nią z góry. 

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział. - Być może moglibyśmy omówić szokujący brak rozmnażania się występujący, podczas publicznego paradowania w skradzionym skarbie rodzinnym.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie do końca o to chodzi. - Hermiona brzmiała inaczej niż przepraszająco. - Jestem tutaj, aby omówić diamenty twojej żony. Właściwie to obecnie diamenty Astorii Greengrass.

Zapadła cisza, a Lucjusz patrzył na nią bez wyrazu. 

\- Ach, tak, La Chaîne d'Étoiles - powiedział w końcu. - Łańcuch gwiazd. Naszyjnik Malfoyów o niezwykłej rzadkości, darowany godnej wiedźmie.

\- Mogę być tylko wdzięczna, że nie zasłużyłam na taki prezent - powiedziała Hermiona. - Chciałabym myśleć, że jestem warta więcej niż kołnierz niewolnicy.

Lucjusz wstał, majacząc za kratami. Hermiona nadal siedziała, modląc się, żeby Ron został tam, gdzie był. Wyraz twarzy byłego lorda Malfoyów powiewał zimną furią.

\- Ty - syknął. - Bezcześcisz mojego jedynego dziedzica, afiszujesz się z naszymi klejnotami i obrażasz moją żonę. Zapłacisz za… 

Hermiona zobaczyła cień przesuwający się w lewo. 

\- Nie, Ron - powiedziała ostro.

\- Ach, tak, twój pies, zdrajca krwi - powiedział Lucjusz, w końcu raczył zauważyć Rona. - Oczywiście przyzwyczaił się do bycia lepszym.

\- Kochałam Rona, kiedy twój syn wciąż był pogrążony w ciemności i nienawiści - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. - Draco nigdy nie będzie od niego lepszy, ale jego zachowanie w tym roku uczyniło go być może równym Ronowi.

\- Szlamowata kurwo - warknął Lucjusz. - Wynoś się. Wynoś się! - Jego ręce zacisnęły się na prętach, które odrzuciły go do tyłu, pozostawiając na skórze grube czerwone pręgi.

Hermiona wstała. 

\- Nadal nie porozmawialiśmy o diamentach Astorii - powiedziała uparcie. - Narcyza podarowała jej ten Łańcuch Gwiazd. Ponieważ Astoria nie może zdjąć naszyjnika, jest stale pod kontrolą Narcyzy… a zatem i twoją.

Oczy Lucjusza - tak podobne do oczu Draco - nagle stały się jeszcze zimniejsze. Ponownie podszedł bliżej krat, a złowrogi uśmiech wpłynął na jego cienkie usta.

\- Draco kiedyś mi podziękuje - powiedział cicho. - Pewnego dnia mój syn odzyska La Chaîne d'Étoiles, które jeszcze raz obejmie cudowne gardło panny Greengrass. A potem… - Uśmiech czarodzieja poszerzył się. - Draco będzie mógł w pełni korzystać z jego zalet.

Jego słowa ociekały sugestią i Hermiona musiała przywołać zamarznięty staw na Plutonie, aby się nie zaczerwienić. Ron warknął cicho, słysząc ton Lucjusza - niesamowicie się kontrolował i lepiej żeby tak pozostało.

\- Podejmuje pan duże ryzyko, Panie Malfoy - powiedziała Hermiona. - Być może masz rację, może Draco zostawi mnie i znów zajmie się Astorią, skuszony przez całe życie uległego seksu. - Jej rozmowy z Astorią okazały się dobrym przygotowaniem do tej rozmowy. Z powrotem usiadła, ignorując zszokowane westchnienie Rona.

\- Ale myślę, że się mylisz. - Hermiona skrzyżowała nogi i położyła splecione dłonie na kolanie, co było obrazem (miała nadzieję) spokoju. - Draco nie interesuje się już Astorią i prawdopodobnie poślubi kogoś innego. To nie muszę być ja. W takim przypadku ten naszyjnik zostanie utracony na zawsze, a on nie będzie się tym przejmował. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Draco nie musi dusić kobiety, żeby dostać to, czego chce.

Twarz Lucjusza była zimna jak kamień. 

\- On… wróci… do… niej - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Merlinie, on nawet brzmi jak Astoria. 

\- Czy jesteś skłonny postawić tak swoje diamenty? - zapytała. - Straciłeś już Komplet Gloriany. Czy pozwolisz, by kolejna rodzinna pamiątka przemknęła ci przez palce?

Hermiona pozwoliła, by to pytanie dotarło do niego, milcząc przez chwilę. Była wielką zwolenniczką pozwalania ludziom myśleć. Lucjusz ponownie zajął swoje miejsce i zaczął popijać herbatę z wgniecionego metalowego kubka, przedłużając chwilę, po prostu ją obserwując.

\- Co pani proponuje, Panno Granger? - zapytał, jakby go to nie obchodziło.

\- Powiedz mi, jak uwolnić Astorię od naszyjnika. Musisz wiedzieć jak. Pozwól jej zwrócić go rodzinie.

Lucjusz zamarł. 

\- Powiedziałaś już, że Draco go nie użyje, Panno Granger.

Hermiona spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. 

\- Może jego spadkobiercy nie będą tacy szlachetni.

Zapadła kolejna cisza, tak gęsta i pełna napięcia, że Hermiona ledwo mogła oddychać. Siedziała, patrząc na Lucjusza, odliczając sekundy, kiedy obserwował ją z kubkiem w dłoni, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział. Nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje w jego głowie. Ron nadal stał za nią. Przypuszczała, że usłyszałaby łomot, gdyby chłopak zemdlał w szoku.

Hermiona odliczyła dwie minuty i była gotowa sama zemdleć z napięcia, kiedy Lucjusz w końcu wyszedł ze swojego zamrożonego stanu. Odstawił kubek i odchylił się. Na jego twarzy malował się lekki uśmiech, a kiedy przemówił, wydawał się być rozbawiony.

\- Prawie żałuję pani stanu krwi, Panno Granger - powiedział.

Hermiona zamrugała. To brzmiało jak komplement, w dość rasistowski sposób.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział. - Przekonałaś mnie, że uwolnienie panny Greengrass będzie w najlepszym interesie Malfoyów. W końcu jest najwyraźniej niegodna.

\- Jasna cholera - powiedział za nią Ron.

\- Rzeczywiście - powiedział Lucjusz z całą serdecznością. Wyciągnął długie ramię, żeby zerwać pióro i papier z biurka, po czym napisał krótką notatkę. Pergamin zwinął się w ciasny zwój i wsunął go między pręty, by przetoczył się po podłodze do stóp Hermiony. Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem, po czym podniosła zwój.

\- Przeczytaj to - powiedział Lucjusz niedbale. - To prosta instrukcja dla panny Greengrass, aby zdjęła naszyjnik.

\- To tyle? - zapytała Hermiona, spoglądając na zwój w jej dłoni. - To wszystko, czego potrzeba?

\- Trochę się pomyliłaś, Panno Granger. - Lucjusz wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. - Ale nie oczekuję, że ktoś taki jak ty zrozumie niuanse magicznej biżuterii. Narcyza dała pannie Greengrass naszyjnik, a dziewczyna wykonywała jego rozkazy, ale te rozkazy były moje. Droga Narcyza po prostu przekazała moje słowa.

Upił łyk herbaty. 

\- Sformułowanie było precyzyjne. Moja żona powiedziała pannie Greengrass, że przekazuje swój własny prezent, i zrobiła to w taki sposób, aby utrzymać naszyjnik pod moją kontrolą. Narcyza powiedziała: „Lucjusz byłby zaszczycony, gdybyś założyła go, kochanie…” - Czarodziej doskonale naśladował ponury ton swojej żony. - „…Lucjusz wolałby, żebyś go nie zdejmowała. Lucjuszowi by się spodobało, gdybyś pokazała Draco, gdzie leży jego prawdziwy interes, i proszę, nie poddawaj się.”

Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się. 

\- Jeśli kontrolujesz naszyjnik, oznacza to, że…

Uśmieszek Lucjusza rozszerzył się w pełen uśmiech. 

\- Tak, słodka mała Astoria Greengrass nie jest związana ani moją żoną, ani z Draco. Jest związana ze mną. Żałuję, że obecne okoliczności uniemożliwiają mi pełne wykorzystanie tego faktu.

W gardle Hermiony wzrosła żółć, ale przełknęła ją. Choć nienawidziła Astorii, sam pomysł o blondynce pod władzą Lucjusza przyprawiał ją o mdłości ze strachu.

\- Uważaj, Panno Granger - powiedział czarodziej. - Pamiętaj, mój syn jest nie mniej… zaborczy.

Hermiona poprawiła się na swoim miejscu. Cokolwiek się zbliżało, nie polubi tego.

\- Mówię oczywiście o diamentach, które teraz nosisz - kontynuował czarny czarodziej. - I o motto kompletu.

Hermiona zamrugała. Borgin nie powiedział nic o motcie.

\- Draco ci nie powiedział? Intrygujące. - Oczy Lucjusza zabłysły. - Stuknij w pudełko różdżką, a pojawią się te słowa: Noli me tangere. Z pewnością najmądrzejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia zna łacinę.

\- Noli me tangere - powtórzyła Hermiona. - Nie dotykaj mnie.

\- Dobra robota... Panno Granger - kontynuował Lucjusz, mrucząc nad jej imieniem, odgrywając rolę przełożonego instruktora. - A może możesz mi opowiedzieć o słynnym wierszu, który zawiera to zdanie.

Hermiona walczyła cicho, gdy jej nienawiść do Lucjusza walczyła z chęcią udowodnienia swojej znajomości XVI-wiecznej mugolskiej poezji. To drugie oczywiście zwyciężyło. Wstała i głosem, który wydawał się nie być jej własnym, wyrecytowała:

„I wyryte diamentami, prostymi literami

Jest tam napisane, wokół piękna jej szyi:

Noli me tangere, bo jestem Cezara,

I dzika w głębi, chociaż wydaje się oswojona”.*

\- Zgadza się - powiedział Lucjusz, a nauczyciel chwalił raczej słabego ucznia. - Pierwszy Lucjusz Malfoy zlecił goblinom stworzenie Kompletu Gloriany w XVI wieku jako prezent zalotny dla królowej.

Hermiona słyszała plotki o Lucjuszu I i pierwszej królowej Elżbiecie, która najwyraźniej odrzuciła zarówno jego propozycję, jak i jego diamenty. Mówiono, że zły Lucjusz przeklął królową, aby nigdy się nie ożeniła. Ale zestaw najwyraźniej zachował motto, które cytowało wiersz miłosny napisany do matki królowej.

\- Noli me tangere - powtórzył Lucjusz, a dziwne światło w tych szarych oczach, które trzymały jej oczy. - Powiedz mi… Panno Granger… czy też jesteś „dzika w głębi”, chociaż wydajesz się być oswojona?

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, cofając się i przewracając krzesło za sobą. Usłyszała, jak Ron podchodzi i je podnosi, i poczuła lekki dotyk na swoich plecach, ciche pytanie. Przycisnęła zwój Lucjusza do piersi, ale kiedy się odezwała, jej głos był chłodny.

\- Dziękuję za rozmowę, sir - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie będę zajmować więcej twojego czasu.

Lucjusz nadal siedział - oczywiste lekceważenie. 

\- Pani wizyta była przyjemnością, Panno Granger - powiedział. - Rozumiem teraz tę długą fascynację u Draco.

Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Dziwne. Myślałem, że ją w nim wybiłem.

Pięść Hermiony zacisnęła się wokół zwoju, ale skupiła się na dłoni Rona wciąż trzymanej na jej plecach.  _ Spokojnie. Nie dasz rady podpalić krzesła. _

\- Ach tak. - Lucjusz spojrzał na nią spod przymkniętych powiek, co bardzo przypomniało jej Draco. - Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć... może oddałem La Chaîne d'Étoiles niewłaściwej wiedźmie. Stracone możliwości. - Uśmiechnął się blado. - Pomyśl czasami o mnie, Panno Granger. Albo jeszcze lepiej, odwiedź mnie ponownie. Sama. - Ten jedwabisty głos pogładził ostatnie słowo, wywołując dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa Hermiony. Gdyby w jej sypialni pojawiło się inne aksamitne pudełko i przymierzyła naszyjnik z ciekawości ...

Ron w końcu miał dość. 

\- Ty skurwysynu… - Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i poczuła, jak jej przyjaciel się od niej odbija, ale na szczęście Ron zatrzymał się i nic więcej nie powiedział.

\- Żal mi ciebie, Lucjuszu - powiedziała cicho. - Pojedynczy dementor pozostaje w Azkabanie i patrzę na niego. Będę myślała o tobie tutaj, zupełnie samotnym, skurczonym w upiornym cieniu pożądania i nienawiści, trzęsącym łańcuchami. Patrząc na ciebie, widzę, że proces już się rozpoczął.

Oczy Lucjusza błysnęły, ale nic nie powiedział, a Hermiona odwróciła się, by spojrzeć w zszokowane oczy Rona. Teraz musiała tylko wyjść z tego pokoju, zanim ona lub Ron zemdleje. Lub oboje zemdleją.

Ron pospiesznie otworzył drzwi, a Hermiona potrzebowała każdej uncji samokontroli, żeby przez nie nie przebiec. Liczyła swoje kroki: jeden… dwa… trzy… cztery… i stała tam siostra Minnie, która z uśmiechem zerwała się z krzesła. Ciężkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi.

\- Ojej, byliście tam przez całkiem długi czas - powiedziała radośnie siostra Minnie. - Czy mieliście miłą wizytę?

Ron odwrócił się do Hermiony. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy musimy wsiąść na ten statek śmierci. Uciekajmy z tego piekła - powiedział.

***

\- Jasna cholera - powtarzał Ron pod nosem. - O kurwa, kurwa, kurwa… - On i Hermiona byli na pokładzie Przyjaźni, popijając ognistą whisky, będącą prezentem od innego gościa wracającego z Azkabanu.

\- Ostra wizyta, co? - zapytał rubaszny czarodziej, wręczając im swoją butelkę. Ona i Ron weszli na pokład galeonu niewątpliwie wyglądając na bardziej martwych niż żywych. - Wy dwoje potrzebujecie tego bardziej niż ja. - Następnie podziękował im za pokonanie Voldemorta i wrócił do swojej żony.

Hermiona i Ron skulili się na dziobie, owinięci płaszczami, naprzemiennie przekazując butelkę między sobą. Przyjaźń nie korzystała z wiru, więc podróż była dłuższa, ale płynniejsza. Hermiona założyła kaptur i oparła się o ramię Rona.

Ron pociągnął kolejny łyk. 

\- Jasna cholera - powiedział ostatni raz. - Nie mogę zdecydować, kto był bardziej przerażający, on czy ty.

\- Zdecydowanie on - powiedziała Hermiona. Nadal drżała jak liść.

\- Te diamenty, o których mówił. - Ron przełknął ślinę. - To naprawdę te, które nosisz?

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona. Ron zdobył dziś kilka odpowiedzi. - Diamentowa spinka i dwie szpilki, zwane Kompletem Gloriany. Klejnoty ranią każdego mężczyznę, który ich dotknie, z wyjątkiem Draco.

Ron milczał, ale jego ciało zesztywniało, podobnie jak ramię wokół niej. 

\- Hermiono… - Wziął głęboki oddech. - Hermiono, staram się ciebie wspierać, ale czy naprawdę chcesz być częścią tego świata?

\- Nie dołączam do ich świata - powiedziała Hermiona. - Staram się, aby oni dołączyli do naszego.

\- Powodzenia w tym, kurwa - powiedział Ron. Wychylił kolejny duży łyk z butelki, po czym uśmiechnął się.

\- Co? - zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na niego. Nie widziała powodu do uśmiechu.

\- Myślałem o prezentach dla Malfoya Seniora - powiedział Ron. - Mam nadzieję, że polubi tę gryzącą w nos filiżankę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sir Thomas Wyatt, Whoso list to hunt - wiersz napisany przez poetę do Anny Boleyn. Tłumaczenie własne.   
> _____
> 
> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Tak, Draco znów jest niezadowolony i podejmuje ekstremalne kroki, aby dowiedzieć się, co stało się z jego ojcem.


	71. Łańcuchy

Na wpół pijani Hermiona i Ron prawie się rozszczepili, przy teleportacji z Azkabanu do Hogsmeade. Wpadli do Trzech Mioteł i znaleźli stół na górnym poziomie, przy którym kilka miesięcy wcześniej spędzali swoją niefortunną randkę.

Ron nadal był blady i roztrzęsiony. Wciąż nerwowo przyglądał się włosom Hermiony, jakby diamenty Gloriany miały zeskoczyć z jej głowy i go zaatakować. Aby go uspokoić, potrzeba było dwóch talerzy kiełbasek i ziemniaków. Gdy kelner podał im tłuste kawałki szarlotki i wyszedł, Hermiona sięgnęła przez stół i ujęła Rona za rękę.

\- Dziękuję, Ronaldzie Biliusie Weasleyu - powiedziała. - Dzisiaj przekroczyłeś moje wszelkie oczekiwania. Byłeś wybitny.

Ron rozpromienił się, połykając połowę swojego kawałka ciasta. 

\- Byłem nie lepszy od ciebie, Hermiono.

Spojrzał w dół, na ich splecione dłonie, potem znowu w górę, a jego niebieskie oczy były smutne.

\- Byłem dla ciebie okropny, kiedy tu ostatnio jedliśmy - powiedział Ron. - Merlinie, nie jestem lepszy od Lucjusza, wyzywając cię tak... traktując cię w ten sposób tylko dlatego, że nie chciałaś…

\- W porządku, Ron. - Ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Czy miałaś na myśli to, co powiedziałaś dziś o mnie? - zapytał Ron. - Naprawdę mnie kiedyś kochałaś?

Hermiona skinęła głową, czując lekkie łzy napływające do oczu.

\- Ale teraz kochasz Malfoya, prawda, Mi? - zapytał. - Nawet z psychopatycznymi rodzicami, dziwacznymi diamentami i niegrzecznymi mandarynkami?

Ponownie skinęła głową.

\- Merlinie. - Usta Rona opadły. - Powiesz Malfoyowi, że widziałaś się dziś z jego ojcem?

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Nie będę musiała.

Ron odprowadził Hermionę z powrotem do Hogwartu, ale odmówił pójścia dalej niż do posągu jednookiej wiedźmy. 

\- Muszę wracać do domu - powiedział. - Mama prawdopodobnie wpadła w szał. Już nigdy nie wypuści mnie z pokoju.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę - powiedziała Hermiona. Przywołała pióro i pergamin z wyszywanej paciorkami torby i usiadła na środku korytarza, pisząc szybko:

**_Droga Molly,_ **

**_Proszę, wybacz Ronowi opuszczenie Nory bez mówienia nikomu. Potrzebowałam go do ważnej misji i bez Rona moje wysiłki z pewnością by się nie powiodły. Ron wykazał się odwagą, samodyscypliną i dojrzałością oraz pomógł mi uwolnić młodą kobietę z niewoli straszliwszej niż myślałam. Jestem z niego bardzo dumna._ **

**_Do zobaczenia w te święta_ **

**_Z wyrazami miłości,_ **

**_Hermiona_ **

Hermiona wstała i podała pergamin Ronowi, który przeczytał go szeroko otwartymi oczami. Uśmiechnął się, zwijając go i wsuwając pod płaszcz. 

\- To gwarantuje tarty z melasy dla mnie przez cały tydzień! - powiedział radośnie. - Mama będzie oszołomiona - Jego głos podniósł się wyżej. - Mój synek! Tak odważny! Taki dojrzały!

Wyciągnął ramiona do uścisku, a Hermiona objęła go bez wahania, po czym cofnęła się i ujęła jego dłonie.

\- Daj mi znać, jeśli znowu będziesz potrzebować ochrony - powiedział Ron, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

Zaśmiała się. 

\- Z pewnością będę.

Ron zniknął w garbie wiedźmy ze żwawym ruchem, a Hermiona zaczęła wchodzić po schodach, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Zatrzymała się na zewnątrz sowiarni, żeby przeczytać zwój od Lucjusza. Sama nie odważyłaby się dostarczyć Astorii niczego. Wiadomość była taka, jakiej oczekiwała: krótka, rzeczowa i trochę przerażająca.

**_Moja droga Panno Greengrass,_ **

**_Zdecydowałem, że usunięcie La Chaîne d'Étoiles i zwrócenie nam go będzie w najlepszym interesie naszej rodziny._ **

**_Żałuję utraty tak intrygującego powiązania._ **

**_Z uznaniem,_ **

**_Lord Lucjusz Malfoy_ **

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, prawie rozbawiona, i weszła do sowiarni, aby przywiązać zwój do nogi Brownie. 

\- Zanieś to do Astorii Greengrass, proszę - powiedziała, głaszcząc puszyste pióra. Sowa uszczypnęła ją czule i odfrunęła.

Położyła ręce w rękawiczkach na poręczy sowiarni i patrzyła, jak mały kształt Brownie znika w ciemności. Nocny wiatr szarpnął jej włosami i płaszczem. Ale została mimo zimna, myśląc o Lucjuszu w jego celi, snującym chore spiski. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Ale potem pomyślała o Ronie, odkładającym na bok swoją nienawiść i strach, by podążyć za nią dzisiaj do Azkabanu. Pomyślała o Draco i Ego Aperta. Pomyślała o Pansy i wyrazie jej oczu, kiedy Neville dotknął jej włosów. Pomyślała o Ginny, zdeterminowanej, by być czarującą, ale nie przeciążoną emocjonalnie. Zmiana. Wszyscy możemy się zmienić.

Zimny wiatr wzmocnił się, wywołując dreszcze przebiegające po plecach Hermiony, ale prawie go nie zauważyła, tak jak prawie nie słyszała szelestu piór i cichego pohukiwania sów. W przyszłym tygodniu miały mieć miejsce przesłuchania Lucjusza i Narcyzy przed Wizengamotem i ich wyniki miały określić przyszłość Draco.

Westchnęła i odwróciła się od balustrady. Przesłuchania nie mogły nadejść wystarczająco szybko. Miała dość czekania, obserwowania Draco, zajmowania się eliksirami, wizytami w więzieniu i polowaniem na Miłosne Diggle…

Miłosne Diggle. Nigdy nie pojawiła się na kolejnym spotkaniu się z Luną, a jej przyjaciółka prawdopodobnie włóczyła się w tej chwili po zamku, terroryzując niewinne pary. Słowa Dzwonka z ich pierwszych zajęć OPCM szeptały w jej umyśle: „Chcę, żebyście wszyscy myśleli o miłości… miłości do rodziny, przyjaciół, miejsc i rzeczy, i tak, również o miłości romantycznej…”

Hermiona zamarła na schodach sowiarni. Są różne rodzaje miłości, nawet różne rodzaje miłości romantycznej. Różne pary przewijały się przez jej umysł… oczywiście. Jutro porozmawia z Luną.

***

Następnego ranka Hermiona nie zawracała sobie głowy szukaniem Draco. Wiedziała, że blondyn sam się pojawi, podobnie jak dzień po tym, jak ukradła jego srebrny znicz. Niefortunnie się stało, że sam pojawił się w korytarzu Wróżbiarstwa zaraz po śniadaniu.

\- Odłóż sieć, Luna - mówiła Hermiona. - Nie potrzebujesz pieprzonych Pętelek. Mówię ci, wiem, jak znaleźć twoje Miłosne Diggle.

Luna wpatrywała się w nią, w końcu poświęcając Hermionie całą swoją uwagę. Krukonka spędziła cały spacer od Wielkiej Sali, opisując skomplikowany łańcuch wyimaginowanych stworzeń: 

\- Woobsy mają tendencję do gromadzenia się wokół Monzies, które zawsze są widoczne w pobliżu Pętelek po deszczu, a Pętelki podążają za Miłosnymi Digglami, kiedy…

\- Luna - powtórzyła Hermiona. - Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to… - Urwała, gdy znajomy zapach wody kolońskiej i ciepłego słońca uniósł się w jej kierunku. Draco szedł w ich stronę ze skórzaną torbą w dłoni i falującą czarną szatą.

\- Granger - warknął, ignorując Lunę.

Jakby to kiedykolwiek działało. 

\- Draco! - Luna krzyknęła, a jej oczy się rozjaśniły. - Czy udało ci się zapytać matkę o Fontannę Wspomnień, zanim została aresztowana?

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać cichego jęku, spodziewając się natychmiastowej sceny, ale Draco tylko spojrzał na Lunę, po czym ponownie zwrócił swoją dezaprobatę na Hermionę. 

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Granger.

\- Cóż, rozmawiam teraz z Luną - powiedziała Hermiona, zirytowana jego wyniosłością. Nazywał ją Granger.

\- Porozmawiajmy wszyscy! - zasugerowała Luna, brzmiąc zupełnie jak Dzwonek. Otworzyła drzwi do małej klasy i weszła przerzucając siatkę przez ramię. Hermiona prychnęła i poszła za swoją przyjaciółką, a Draco oczywiście podążył za Hermioną. Podobnie jak łańcuch Woobsów i Monzies.

\- Czy to Łunogooby pod twoim swetrem, Draco? - zapytała Luna. - Jak sprytnie… ich światło często przyciąga Miłosne Diggle i…

\- Nie - warknął Draco, rumieniąc się lekko, gdy zasunął szatę.

Hermiona nie zwracała uwagi na nich. Była zbyt zajęta rozglądaniem się. Pokój był wypełniony akcesoriami wróżbiarskimi: lustrami, kryształowymi kulami, serwisami do herbaty, pudełkami z gałązkami i jajkami. Na biurkach piętrzyły się zżarte przez mole egzemplarze „Demaskowania Przyszłości” - poziomy od 1 do 4. Wielka kryształowa kula, wypełniona bladą mgłą, stała na wysokim stojaku obok biurka nauczyciela.

Oczywiście, pomyślała Hermiona. “LAID”*. Padma Patil poprosiła o lekcję wróżbiarstwa w PORNO, ale Hermiona odmówiła. „Nie widzę najmniejszego sensu w zdawaniu Wróżbiarstwa na OWUTEMACH” - powiedziała Prefekt Naczelnej. „Z pewnością nauczyciele mogą po prostu zobaczyć przyszłe wyniki wszystkich i odpowiednio je oznaczyć”.

Padma wzburzyła się z uniesieniem, obiecując założyć własną grupę badawczą. Najwyraźniej Luna zaprowadziła Hermionę i Draco do tej sali , aby uzyskać pomoc w nauce wróżbiarstwa.

Draco opierał się teraz o zamknięte drzwi ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, wpatrując się w obie czarownice. Hermiona zignorowała go.

\- Spójrz, Luna. - Hermiona starła różdżką rzędy liczb z tablicy i podniosła kawałek kredy. Szybko napisała dwie kolumny nazwisk. - Żadnych Diggli wokół Harry'ego i Ginny, Draco i mnie czy Pansy i Neville'a. Ale mnóstwo wokół Theo, czy jest ze mną, czy z Lavender. A szczególnie duża liczba wokół, no cóż, Erniego i mnie.

Spojrzenie Draco przybrało na sile, ale Luna rozpromieniła się. 

\- Hermiona! - zawołała. - Nie mówisz, że...

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona. - To oczywiście szczególna odmiana Miłosnych Diggli, które pociągają romantyczne uczucia, tak… ale precyzując, nieodwzajemnione romantyczne uczucia.

Luna klasnęła w dłonie, zachwycona. Kryształowa kula na stojaku zajarzyła się na jaskrawo różowo, a dwie cieniste postacie zatańczyły - bardziej wijąc się - we mgle.

\- Oczywiście! - Zawołała Luna. - Theo darzy cię nieodwzajemnionymi uczuciami…

\- A Lavender darzy nimi Theo - powiedziała szybko Hermiona.

\- A Ernie, oczywiście, jest ci beznadziejnie oddany, Hermiono. On zawsze patrzy na twoje…

\- Tyle wystarczy - wtrącił się Draco, brzmiąc zupełnie jak jego matka. - Luna, zakładam, że masz teraz dość informacji, by kontynuować, więc mam nadzieję, że prawdopodobnie rozważysz zabranie siebie i swojej sieci, aby zlokalizować jakąś żałosną, tęskniącą idiotkę zbyt głupią, by zdać sobie sprawę, że jej uczucia nigdy nie zostaną odwzajemnione.

\- O tak - powiedziała słonecznie Luna, z łatwością akceptując poprzednie stwierdzenie. W końcu była Krukonką. Uściskała Hermionę. - Dziękuję Ci! Dzwonek będzie bardzo zadowolona.

\- To oczywiście nasza życiowa misja - wycedził Draco.

\- I Draco, jestem pewna, że niezależnie od wyroku, jaki otrzyma twoja matka, będzie to areszt domowy - kontynuowała Luna. - Idealny czas na remonty!

Draco najeżył się. Hermiona wypędziła Lunę z pokoju szybkim:

\- Do zobaczenia na transmutacji. 

Zatrzasnęła drzwi, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Ślizgona.

\- Teraz ze mną rozmawiasz? - zapytała Hermiona. - Łamiesz swoją małą zasadę, Malfoy.

Twarz Draco była mroczna. 

\- Bardziej mam ochotę skręcić ci kark. Jak śmiałaś odwiedzić mojego ojca?

Hermiona podeszła do biurka nauczyciela i wskoczyła na nie z dyndającymi nogami. Posłała wysokiemu czarodziejowi lekki uśmiech. 

\- Zakładam, że Astoria zwróciła ci diamenty.

\- Tak, i pokazała mi list. - Draco rozłożył ręce i podszedł bliżej. - Najwyraźniej mój ojciec przez cały czas kontrolował naszyjnik. - Wyciągnął różdżkę, a Hermiona spojrzała na nią nieufnie.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś to zostawiła, Granger - powiedział. - Moja rodzina. Moi rodzice. Moja była narzeczona. Moja. Moja sprawa. Ale po prostu musiałaś się wtrącać, prawda? Co obiecałaś mojemu ojcu w zamian za tę małą przysługę?

\- Nic mu nie obiecałam.

\- Nie wierzę ci. Mój ojciec nie robi nic za darmo. Co poświęciłaś, by pomóc kobiecie całkowicie nie zasługującej na jakąkolwiek pomoc?

\- Nic - powiedziała zadowolona Hermiona. Kryształowa kula obok biurka zmieniła się w ciemnoszarą mgłę, wirującą wokół smukłego, szpiczastego kształtu.

\- Myślisz, że możesz grać ze mną w gry? - Głos Draco zadrżał z wściekłości. - Myślisz, że możesz pojechać sama do Azkabanu i pograć w gierki z moim ojcem?

\- Nie poszłam sama - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ronald był ze mną.

Draco opadła szczęka.

\- Ron czuł się okropnie, nazywając mnie dziwką Śmierciożercy - ciągnęła Hermiona pogodnie. - To była dobra okazja, żeby mógł mi to wynagrodzić.

Oczy Draco zwęziły się. 

\- Nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo. Nie wierzę, że zabrałaś Ronalda „Idiotę Swojego Stylu Życia” Weasleya do Azkabanu, aby pomógł ci w konfrontacji z moim ojcem.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Sam zobacz. Jak już kiedyś powiedziałam, jestem do niczego w zakresie oklumencji.

\- Tak myślisz? Chcę poznać każde słowo, które powiedział do ciebie mój ojciec. - Draco podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Jego groźna postać owinięta była w czarną szatę, z różdżką wycelowaną w głowę Hermiony.

Hermiona przełknęła, ale nie odwróciła wzroku. 

\- No dalej - powiedziała.

Draco zawahał się. 

\- Będę ostrożny.

\- Skoro już tam będziesz, możesz rzucić okiem na moje PORNO - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jestem pewna, że masz zaległości.

Jego usta zadrżały, prawie się uśmiechając, po czym Draco skinął głową i szepnął: 

\- Legilimens.

Hermiona zadrżała. Nagła bliskość Draco zalała jej zmysły, a teraz jego magia zalała jej umysł. Ale zamiast jej wizyty u Lucjusza, inne sceny tłoczyły się naprzód: nikczemny uśmieszek Draco podczas przejażdżki powozem do Hogwartu, blask ognia na jego twarzy podczas imprezy Gryffindoru, twarz Draco tak młoda i rozbita z Ciastkiem na ramieniu ( _ „Nie gniewaj się.” _ ), Draco trzymający ją na swojej miotle, Draco mokry i drżący w kocu Gryffindoru. … I wreszcie, Draco stojący przed nią w swojej sypialni z wykrzywioną wargą i nawiedzonymi oczami: „Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co wtedy o tobie myślałem, w nocy, sam w ciemności…”

Draco zatoczył się do tyłu, dysząc, a połączenie zostało przerwane. 

\- Opanuj się! - warknął, a jego twarz była jaskrawoczerwona.

\- To ty panuj nad sobą! - Hermiona syknęła w odpowiedzi, trochę zagrzechotała. - Jesteś wielkim ekspertem wyszkolonym przez Śmierciożerców! - Spojrzała na kryształową kulę, która była czarna jak atrament, z wyjątkiem małego, odbijającego się w niej różowego kształtu.

Draco zamknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. 

\- W porządku - powiedział spokojniej. - Po prostu… pomyśl tylko o swojej wizycie w Azkabanie. - Kolejny głęboki oddech. - Pomyśl o moim ojcu.

Hermiona skinęła głową i zamknęła oczy. Było jej łatwiej, nie widząc twarzy Draco. Ponownie poczuła jego magię, teraz nieomylnie skupioną na niedawnym spotkaniu.

_ … Panna… Granger… _

_ … Rozdział o muzycznych runach… _

_ … Wzwód Wiśniewskiego… _

_ … Kochałam Rona, kiedy twój syn wciąż był pogrążony w ciemności i nienawiści… _

_ … Szlamowata kurwa… _

Magia Draco zadrżała i groziła zerwaniem połączenia, ale ponownie się skupił.

_ … Powiedziałaś już, że Draco nie użyje tego, panno Granger. _

_ Może jego spadkobiercy nie będą tacy szlachetni. _

Przerażenie przebiło się przez magię Draco, ale to wytrzymało.

_ … Panno Granger, czy też jesteś „dzika w głębi”, chociaż wydajesz się być oswojona? _

W jakiś sposób Draco utrzymał się, dopóki nie dotarł do jej wspomnienia wyjścia z pokoju Lucjusza. Potem opuścił różdżkę i cofnął się. Jego twarz była bezkrwawa, a różdżka drżała.

\- Naprawdę tego nie zrobiłaś - szepnął. - Nic mu nie obiecałaś.

Hermine pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Patrzył na ciebie - warknął Draco.

\- Tak - powiedziała. Mężczyźni Malfoyów. Wszyscy byli zboczeńcami.

\- Rozmawiał z tobą o runach - powiedział Draco, jakby żaden temat nie mógł być bardziej sugestywny. - O pieśniach pieśni.

\- Tak - powtórzyła Hermiona. Prawie przewróciła oczami, ale potem przypomniała sobie rozmowę o pieśniach żałobnych z Draco w klasie Zaklęć, nad Kodeksem Runicznym. Draco zagrał dla niej tę dziwną, zatrzymującą się, łamiącą serce melodię na runach. Potem oparł ją o tablicę: „Czy myślałaś o mnie?”

\- Wolałabym porozmawiać z tobą o runach - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując zmienić temat.

Draco po prostu wyglądał na wściekłego. 

\- Tym razem posunęłaś się za daleko, Hermiono. Któregoś dnia Twoje szczęście się skończy i ponownie znajdziesz się w mocy Śmierciożercy. Czy niczego się nie nauczyłaś?

\- Nic mi nie jest, Draco, sam widziałeś…

\- Musisz przestać to robić. - Draco prawie błagał. - Musisz przestać ryzykować dla Theo, dla Astorii… - Przełknął. - Dla mnie.

\- Nie przestanę - powiedziała uparcie Hermiona. - To jest to, kim jestem. Spędziłam siedem lat ryzykując dla Harry'ego i zaryzykuję ponownie, jeśli będę musiała. Draco, twój ojciec miał Astorię upiętą na smyczy. Nie mów mi, że nie rozplanował sposobu, aby za nią szarpać aż z Azkabanu.

Draco opadł na pobliskie krzesło, z pochyloną głową i biało-blond grzywką na oczach. Hermiona zsunęła się z biurka i uklękła przed nim. Ujęła jego ręce, próbując spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Ostrzegałaś mnie przed Astorią - szepnął Draco. - Powinienem był sam to załatwić. Po prostu… nie mogłem tam wrócić.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, tylko mocno trzymała jego dłonie. Draco westchnął.

\- Miałaś rację, sprowadzając Łasica - przyznał mocniejszym głosem. - Jego zachowanie było zaskakująco dobrze przemyślane.

\- Rzeczywiście, wielka pochwała - mruknęła.

\- Tak, dla Łasica - powiedział Draco. Podniósł nieznacznie wzrok, napotykając jej oczy i delikatnie odsunął ręce od jej dłoni. Hermiona usiadła z powrotem na piętach, a Draco wyciągnął rękę, by odgarnąć kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Zacisnął palce w lokach i odciągnął jej głowę do tyłu, unosząc podbródek. Oczy Hermiony zamknęły się i czekała na dotyk miękkich ust na jej ustach.

Ale palce Draco wysunęły się z loków, a Hermiona usłyszała szuranie jego krzesła. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że odziana w czarne szaty postać wstaje i cofa się. Potem podniósł swoją torbę i przygotował się do wyjścia.

Hermiona również wstała. 

\- Draco - powiedziała.

Odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć, jego skórzana torba zwisała z jednej ręki. Stali w odległości około pięciu stóp od siebie, a kryształowa kula między nimi była pusta, z wyjątkiem niewielkiej, srebrzystej poświaty.

\- Nie możesz wiecznie ode mnie uciekać - powiedziała cicho Hermiona. - Bo jestem Cezara.

Patrzyli na siebie przez długą chwilę, po czym Draco bez słowa szybko podszedł do drzwi i wyszedł z sali.

***

Draco trzymał się od niej z daleka przez resztę tygodnia, chociaż Hermiona często czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Harry nadal pilnował działań Ślizgona, ku jego wyraźnej irytacji, ale podczas gdy Draco nadal był w większości unikany w szkole, przekleństwa i ataki przygasły. Jednak Ślizgon nadal wyglądał na zdystansowanego i nawiedzonego, jadł mało podczas posiłków i grzecznie odmawiał smakołyków, które oferowała mu Pansy. Tylko Piskliwe Myszki mogły sprawić, że się uśmiechał, chociaż Hermiona upewniła się, że go nie dręczą.

Theo wrócił do swojego zwykłego, wytwornego zachowania, a Hermiona niechętnie pozwoliła mu ponownie dołączyć do swojego stolika na eliksirach. Ślizgon musiał przeżyć moment, w którym Lavender pocięła się odłamkami szkła, ponieważ Lavender nawet na niego nie spojrzała, a jej ręce drżały, gdy liczyła ich gryfie pazury. Hermiona pomyślała o tym, żeby jej pomóc, zarówno w zadaniu, jak i jej oczywistym zmartwieniu, ale przemyślała to lepiej. Może to nauczy Lavender, żeby przestała gonić za Ślizgonami.

Było to w tym momencie, kiedy cała szkoła była podzielona przez ostatnie działania Malfoyów i napięcia między prawie wszystkimi ósmymi klasami (szczególnie między Ginny i Blaisem, Hermioną i Theo, Lavender i Theo i oczywiście Draco i prawie wszystkimi) były tak duże, że Ślizgoni zdecydowali się zorganizować własne przyjęcie między Domami i zaprosić innych ósmoklasistów. Neville błagał Hermionę, by wzięła udział ze względu na Pansy (Pansy planowała przyjęcie z Astorią), a Hermiona zgodziła się, pamiętając podejście Neville'a do Draco i jego pomoc przy Dziewiczej Ziemi.

Impreza w sobotni wieczór była tylko dla Ślizgonów i Gryfonów - dzięki Merlinowi - co wyeliminowało z listy między innymi Lunę i Justina Finch-Fletchleya. Ernie i Padma zostali jednak zaproszeni jako Prefekci Naczelni (typowy ruch polityczny Slytherinu). Harry również został zaproszony i, co zaskakujące, zgodził się przyjść zamiast błagać o weekendowe obowiązki Aurora.

Kod ubioru na zaproszeniu był określony jako „półformalny”. Rażąca próba wyciągnięcia Gryfonów z dżinsów i trampek. Hermiona znalazła się przed lustrem w swojej sypialni w noc przyjęcia, jej palce drżały, by złapać za różdżkę i wydłużyć rąbek sukienki. To, co miała na sobie, było winą Pansy: szokująca ciemnozielona - prawie czarna - sukienka na ramiączkach z krótką, zwiewną spódnicą, odkrytymi ramionami i głębokim dekoltem w szpic. Ginny również skrupulatnie ułożyła włosy Hermiony w długie loki, a dwie szpilki do włosów z Kompletu Gloriany odciągały pasemka z jej twarzy.

\- To za dużo - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na swój odbity obraz. Srebrne bransoletki na nadgarstku pasowały do sandałów na obcasie. - Zdecydowanie za dużo.

\- Wyglądasz olśniewająco - powiedziała Ginny. Ona sama miała na sobie ciemnofioletową sukienkę bez ramiączek z ametystowym wisiorkiem na złotym łańcuszku. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone, opadając na plecy jak gładkie miedziane zasłony.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Ty jesteś olśniewająca, Gin. Harry straci zmysły.

\- Nie ubieram się dla Harry'ego ani dla Blaise'a - powiedziała surowo Ginny. - Ubieram się dla siebie.

Harry czekał w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru z Neville'em, a Hermiona zatrzymała się na schodach, oszołomiona, bo to mógł być Theo w okularach. Harry miał na sobie czarny garnitur, świeżą białą koszulę i zielony krawat pasujący do jego oczu. Jego włosy nawet sterczały w zorganizowany sposób. Pansy też musiała do niego dotrzeć. Harry miał na sobie małą złotą spinkę do krawata w kształcie feniksa i magiczny zegarek, który Hermiona dała mu na urodziny.

\- Wyglądasz niesamowicie, Hermiono - powiedział Harry, całując ją w policzek.

\- Ty też, Harry - zarządziła Hermiona. - Bardzo wyrafinowanie.

\- Cóż, Pansy nalegała, żeby Neville i ja… - Harry urwał i Hermiona nie musiała się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że Ginny schodzi po schodach. Hermiona podeszła do Neville'a, który wyglądał jak zupełnie inna osoba, w czerni i srebrnym krawacie.

Harry spotkał Ginny na dole schodów i cokolwiek powiedział, wywołało rzadki rumieniec na policzkach rudej. Ginny oderwała od niego oczy (w jej szpilkach Ginny i Harry byli prawie tego samego wzrostu) i podeszła do Hermiony i Neville'a. Pojawiły się również bliźniaczki Patil i Lavender, a za nimi Seamus w dość źle dopasowanym brązowym garniturze i czerwonej koszuli.

Neville poprowadził ich do lochów, najwyraźniej spełniając obietnicę złożoną Pansy, że dostarczy Gryfonów ubranych odpowiednio i na czas.

\- Inteligencja bez ambicji - powiedział Zaklinacz Węży, gdy grupa zbliżyła się do naprawionego obrazu.

\- Ptak bez skrzydeł - odpowiedział Neville.

Zaklinacz nagle wstał i skłonił się. 

\- Witamy w Lochach Slytherinu, mały Ciemierniku - powiedział uprzejmie do Hermiony. Malowana kobra również się rozwinęła i skłoniła.

Prawie wszyscy wpatrywali się w portret zdezorientowani, ale Hermiona się uśmiechnęła. 

\- Dziękuję, sir - powiedziała. Złapała spojrzenie Harry'ego, a on uśmiechnął się do niej.

Drzwi portretu otworzyły się i na korytarz wpadł parny dźwięk rytmów R&B. Ginny, przyzwyczajona do Ślizgonów, wprowadziła grupę do środka. Hermiona poszła za nią, rozbawiona mugolską muzyką w tym bastionie czystej krwi.  _ Impreza w jamie węża _ \- pomyślała.  _ Godryku dopomóż nam wszystkim. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * LAID (z ang. dać się przelecieć) - w oryginale skrót od Learning Assistance In Divination. Niestety nie udało mi się przetłumaczyć tego skrótu, aby zachować jego pierwotny sens. LAID jest z pewnością jasną odpowiedzią na PORNO Hermiony, z nazwą dobraną jako lekki prztyczek w nos ze strony Padmy.   
> _____
> 
> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Zepsute wpływy i Lavender znów uderzają.


	72. Impreza u Ślizgonów, Część I

Pokój wspólny Slytherinu został przekształcony w ekskluzywny klub nocny, pełen wirujących cieni i ruchomego oświetlenia. Imprezowicze tańczyli do dudniącej muzyki na małych lewitujących platformach lub w przestrzeni otoczonej sznurami świateł. Z małych kotłów unosiły się wirujące wielobarwne węże pary. W niczym nie przypominało to łaskawej scenerii przy świecach z różami i latającą orkiestrą w Klubie Ślimaka. Duże okno Pokoju Wspólnego z widokiem na Jezioro rzucało niesamowity blask, a po drugiej stronie szyby falowali trytoni.

Puls Hermiony zareagował na rytm muzyki, oddech przyspieszył, a jej wzrok przetoczył się po lochu w poszukiwaniu znajomego błysku platynowych włosów. Draco nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, ale Blaise trzymał kwadratową butelkę Syreniej Whisky. Jego czarny garnitur był praktycznie smokingiem, z jedwabnymi klapami okalającymi białą koszulę i czarnym krawatem.

\- Witamy - powiedział Blaise, błyskając białymi zębami. Jego ciemne oczy spoczęły na Ginny na wystarczająco długo, by Harry zesztywniał, ale Ginny zignorowała ich obu, a jej uwagę przyciągnęli trytoni. Blaise spróbował więc nowej taktyki.

\- Hermiono - powiedział. - Dziś wieczorem wyglądasz dość kusicielsko.

\- Po prostu podoba ci się kolor - powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Podoba mi się to wszystko. - Blaise wręczył Harry'emu whisky, nie odrywając oczu od Hermiony. Harry potrząsnął butelką i prawie ją upuścił, wpatrując się w Blaise'a. Ginny wyglądała na rozbawioną.

\- Zatańcz ze mną, Hermiono, proszę - powiedział Blaise, a Hermiona pozwoliła się poprowadzić. W końcu Blaise był dobrym przyjacielem Draco od czasu aresztowania Narcyzy.

\- Dziwny czas na przyjęcie - powiedziała do Blaise'a, starając się nie zarumienić. To nie był walc w lochu eliksirów. Blaise trzymał ręce na jej biodrach i lekko uginał się w rytm muzyki. Hermiona starała się podążać za nim, nie stając się zbyt zakłopotana. Odchrząknęła i skupiła się na srebrnej spince do krawata Blaise'a w kształcie węża. - W dzisiejszych czasach niewiele jest do świętowania.

\- Wiem, ale Pansy nalegała - powiedział Blaise. - Ona i Astoria powiedziały, że to wszystkich rozweseli.

\- Musi być źle, jeśli Astoria chce rozweselać ludzi.

Blaise opuścił głowę, by móc szeptać jej do ucha. 

\- Uwielbiam ten twój ostry język.

Hermiona zaśmiała się, słysząc jego sugestywny ton. W pewnym sensie Blaise był nakręcaną lalką, jak Astoria. Rozejrzała się przez ramią Blaise'a na swoich przyjaciół: Neville rozdawał okulary, a Harry nalewał drinki, co było w jego wykonaniu dość kiepską robotą, ponieważ w tym samym czasie wpatrywał się w Blaise'a. Wylał whisky na sukienkę Lavender, powodując, że pisnęła z oburzenia, a Ginny przewróciła oczami i wyciągnęła butelkę z dłoni Harry'ego.

\- Masz zamiar zapytać mnie o Draco? - Blaise oddychał jej do ucha, poruszając rękami po żebrach.

\- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona, odsuwając się. - Zamierzasz mnie podniecić?

Blaise uśmiechnął się. 

\- Nie kuś mnie.

\- Najwyraźniej już to zrobiłam - powiedziała cierpko. - Znajdź inny sposób, by zirytować Harry'ego.

\- Och, ale to jest takie skuteczne. - Blaise wyglądał na rozczarowanego, ale cofnął jedną rękę, zamiast tego ujął jej dłoń i położył drugą rękę na odsłoniętych plecach Hermiony. Jego dotyk nadal wydawał się być raczej sugestywny, szczególnie przy tej grzesznej muzyce, ale zdecydowanie poprawił się.

\- Jestem pewien, że Draco się pojawi - powiedział Blaise z uśmiechem. - Nie chciałby tęsknić za tobą dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Hermiona widziała teraz Pansy, olśniewającą w udrapowanej srebrnej sukience z głębokim dekoltem z przodu i z tyłu. Ręka Neville'a ciągnęła się po nagim kręgosłupie wiedźmy w sposób, który sprawił, że Hermiona prawie się zarumieniła. Neville był w końcu jej przyjacielem.

Jej wzrok spoczął wtedy na Astorii, która miała na sobie białą koronkową sukienkę odsłaniającą ramiona. Szyja blondynki była wyraźnie pozbawiona biżuterii. Astoria napotkała spojrzenie Hermiony, a Ślizgonka skinęła krótko głową, co było jedynym podziękowaniem, jakie Hermiona prawdopodobnie otrzyma. Nieważne. Trzymanie jakiejkolwiek wiedźmy z dala od kontroli Lucjusza było wystarczającym podziękowaniem.

Blaise z wdziękiem obrócił ją, wciąż zachowując między nimi rozsądną przestrzeń. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością, po czym ponownie rozejrzała się po pokoju. Kolejna para ciemnych oczu przyciągnęła wzrok Hermiony - czarodziej ze Slytherinu, którego nie znała, prawdopodobnie z siódmego roku. Spoglądał na nią odważnie z aroganckim uśmiechem. Cudownie, jakiś czystokrwisty dupek nienawidzący mugoli z napakowanymi majtkami.

Muzyka ucichła, a Blaise puścił ją, dziękując za taniec pocałunkiem w dłoń i spojrzeniem w stronę Harry'ego, który przepychał się, marszcząc brwi.

\- Cholera, Hermiono - zaczął Harry. - Jego ręce były wszędzie…

\- Och, cicho, Harry - powiedziała, kończąc drinka. - Blaise chciał cię tylko zdenerwować. - Ujęła dwa kieliszki szampana z pływającej tacy i podała jeden chłopakowi. - Spokojnie, baw się dobrze. To tylko impreza.

Harry sączył szampana z niechętnym uśmiechem, a rękaw jego marynarki opadł, odsłaniając maleńkie spinki do mankietów w kształcie zniczy. Naprawdę wyglądał dziś świetnie. 

\- Zamierzasz nakłonić wszystkich do dobrej zabawy? - drażnił się.

\- Tylko jeśli tego potrzebują. - Po szkockiej poczuła lodowaty chłód szampana w swoich żyłach. - Chodź, zatańczmy.

Ona i Harry prawdopodobnie wyglądali głupio, wykonując swoje typowe niezdarne kołysanie się w tym odurzającym otoczeniu. Magiczny fonograf w rogu wydawał z siebie głęboki basowy rytm, który był dość prowokujący, ale Hermiona i Harry byli zbyt zajęci chichotaniem z wyraźnie pijanego Ślizgona potykającego się za bliźniaczkami Patil. Śmiech Harry'ego jednak ucichł, gdy zobaczył, że Ginny i Seamus dołączają do tancerzy.

\- Harry - powiedziała Hermiona. Spojrzał na nią. - Czy ty i Ginny rozmawialiście od…

\- Nie, nie bardzo. - Harry westchnął. - Ale miała rację co do Chloe.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, tylko kołysała się w ramionach przyjaciela, starając się nie patrzeć na parę za Harrym. Czarodziej szarpał zębami ubranie swojej partnerki do tańca. 

\- Daj mi to, daj mi, daj z siebie wszystko… - nucił fonograf.

Harry wciąż wzdychał, oczywiście nie w zgodzie z otoczeniem. 

\- Ja też byłem surowy i honorowy dla Chloe - przyznał. - Merlinie, Hermiono, to prawda. W relacjach z kobietami jestem jak Percy.

\- Czy mówiłeś jej o dnie kociołka?

\- Nie. - Harry się skrzywił. - Ale mówiłem jej o protokole różdżek. I to nie w zabawny sposób.

Hermiona zachichotała. Harry ostrożnie ściągnął zabłąkany lok z jej twarzy, unikając szpilek Kompletu Gloriany.

\- Chloe nie wróciła do Francji po tytuł - kontynuował. - Ten Książę Truflowy Buc czy coś w tym stylu… Ona znała go od dzieciństwa.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak się teraz zachować. Wszystko, co robię, po prostu odpycha Ginny.

\- Nowy początek - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Co?

\- Nowy początek - powtórzyła. - Brak oczekiwań. Żadnego adorowania młodszej siostry. Żadnego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Ty jesteś Harrym. Ona jest Ginevrą.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Przypuszczam, że wiesz wszystko o nowych startach, po tym wszystkim z Malfoyem.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Oboje jesteście naprawdę przerażający - powiedział Harry. - Śledzę Malfoya od ponad tygodnia i jest poważnie wyczerpujący. Dzięki Merlinowi przesłuchania jego rodziców są w przyszłym tygodniu. Potem będę mógł wrócić do ścigania mrocznych czarodziejów. To będzie jak wakacje.

Muzyka się skończyła, a raczej zaczęła dudnić, przechodząc w następną szokującą, niemal jęczącą melodię. Przestali tańczyć. Harry ponownie spojrzał na Ginny, która najwyraźniej drażniła się z Neville'em, mówiąc o czymś lubieżnym, kiedy Pansy uśmiechała się złośliwie obok niego. Przy gramofonie wciąż siedział i gapił się ten ciemnooki gad czystej krwi.

\- Nowy początek - powiedział Harry, zamyślony.

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- W porządku. - Harry wziął dwa kieliszki szampana i podszedł do Ginny, wyglądając lżej niż wcześniej. Nie nosił swoich aurorskich szat, ale szedł z tą pewnością siebie, jaką charakteryzował się gdy je ubierał. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do półmiska pełnego truskawek w czekoladzie.

\- Cóż, kogo my tu mamy. Hermiona Graaaaanger - wycedził nieznajomy głos. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła aroganckiego Ślizgona, który teraz stał przed nią, a jego ciemne oczy zwęziły się, jakby wkraczała w jego przestrzeń. Jej palce drgnęły, chcąc dotknąć różdżki ukrytej w sukience. Każde zakończenie nerwowe w jej ciele było w pogotowiu.

\- Czy to nie zaszczyt - kontynuował czarodziej. - Marcus Fixe. - Wymówił to imię, jakby miała je znać.

Nic nie powiedziała, tylko zmarszczyła brwi, przyciskając różdżkę do biodra.

\- Uważam, że jestem całkiem czarujący i z pewnością sprawiłem, że zaniemówiłaś - powiedział młody Ślizgon. Był atrakcyjny na swój dziwny sposób, bardziej ze względu na charakter, w jaki stał i trzymał głowę, a nie jego rysy lub ciało, które nie były niczym niezwykłym.

\- Wcześniej szydziłeś ze mnie - powiedziała chłodno Hermiona. - Zgaduję, że nie chcesz mnie tutaj.

Fixe pociągnął nosem. 

\- Dziwię się, że pozwoliłaś Zabiniemu tak się obłapiać.

\- Nie podobało ci się to? - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jestem zdruzgotana. - Popatrzyła na niego od góry do dołu. - Musi pan popracować nad swoim urokiem, panie Fixe. - Odwróciła się i odeszła, raczej wyczuwając, niż widząc na sobie wzrok Fixe’a. Przerażający.

Pragnąc uciec od Fixe’a, weszła prosto w czarodzieja w szarym garniturze. 

\- Och, przepraszam. Ernie!

Ernie spojrzał na nią z otwartymi ustami. 

\- Hermiono… wyglądasz tak… tak olśniewająco. - Jego twarz była tak czerwona, jak jego uszy.

\- Chodź, zatańcz ze mną - powiedziała Hermiona. Fixe wciąż czaił się przy truskawkach. - Dziś jest tu kilku naprawdę dziwnych czarodziejów.

Ernie wykonał polecenie, ale muzyka przeszła na niski, pulsujący rytm, przy którym żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co robić. Konwencjonalny taniec po prostu by się nie nadawał i Hermiona z westchnieniem poinstruowała Erniego, by objął ją w pasie, a sama splotła ręce na jego szyi. Udało im się znaleźć jakiś rytm, a Hermiona radziła sobie dobrze, dopóki nie spojrzała na Ginny stojącą z Harrym, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i pokazała Hermionie kciuki uniesione do góry, a Hermiona poczuła, jak jej twarz płonie. Słodki Merlinie, teraz będą o tym gadać w całej szkole:  _ Hermiona Granger mizdżąca się w tańcu z Ernim Macmillanem - wiecie, odbyli orgię w magazynie z połową samorządu uczniowskiego… _

Sam pomysł wywołał u niej chichot, co nieco ostudziło jej zakłopotanie. Wyglądało na to, że Ernie wącha jej włosy czy coś, a ona miała go właśnie ostrzec przed szpilkami kompletu Gloriany, kiedy niestosowna piosenka w końcu się skończyła. Odsunęła się od Erniego, który jej podziękował i szybko odeszła.

\- Pewnie wybiegnie gdzieś, żeby móc sobie zwalić - powiedział znajomy głos. - Myślę, że go złamałaś.

Hermiona westchnęła i odwróciła się. 

\- Theo - powiedziała. To była naprawdę irytująca impreza.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytał Theo z małym uśmiechem. Wyglądał podobnie jak na przyjęciu Gryffindoru w czarnym garniturze, zielonej koszuli i krawacie w zielone wzory. Wyciągnął ku niej szeroką rękę, a srebrna obrączka jego pierścienia lśniła w zmieniających się światłach. 

\- Czy zechciałabyś zatańczyć?

\- Nie, dziękuję - powiedziała Hermiona i zeszła z parkietu w stronę stołu z przekąskami. Miejmy nadzieję, że uda jej się znaleźć coś bezalkoholowego.

Theo podążył za nią. 

\- Więc nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi - powiedział. - Ale z pewnością nie jesteśmy wrogami. Sojusznicy? Ponownie zakwalifikowałbym nas jako znajomych, ale nie jako kolegów.

\- Znajomi ze szkoły - powiedziała Hermiona, grzebiąc w butelkach. - Doskonałe określenie.

\- Ale takie zimne - powiedział Theo. - Gdzie jest dziś Draco?

\- Nie pytaj mnie - warknęła, wąchając przezroczysty płyn.  _ Nie, to na pewno nie woda.  _ \- Dowiedziałabym się jako ostatnia. - Odrzuciła małą butelkę i podniosła następną.

\- Proszę, pozwól, że ci pomogę - powiedział Theo, wyjmując jej butelkę z ręki. - Co byś chciała? Syrenia Whisky? Ognista Whisky? Jest tu też trochę absyntu.

\- Woda - powiedziała Hermiona. - Albo sok. Coś bezalkoholowego.

\- Na imprezie Slytherinu? - Zapytał Theo. - Wysokie oczekiwania. - Rozejrzał się wokół butelek. - Nie widzę żadnych napojów gazowanych, ale wierzę… tak. Musujący cydr. Kto by wiedział?

Hermiona podejrzliwie pociągnęła nosem nad szklanką, którą jej podał. Pachniało dobrze. Ostrożnie upiła łyk.

\- Merlinie, Hermiono - powiedział Theo, przewracając oczami. - Ponownie próbuję zdobyć Twoje zaufanie. Nie zamierzam podawać ci trunku, którego nie chcesz.

\- Tak mówisz - zaczęła Hermiona. - Ale ja…

\- Theee-oh. - Lavender stała przed nimi z zarumienioną twarzą. Najwyraźniej wypiła już sporą ilość ognistej whisky, bo jej policzki były zarumienione, a blond włosy potargane w zawiłych skrętach.

\- Ty… - Lavender szturchnęła Theo w pierś. - Uwiodłeś mnie! I… i złamałeś mi serce!

\- Ależ skąd! - Zaprotestował Theo. - Mówiłem ci… Draco kłamał! Hermiono, powiedz Brown, że Draco kłamał o mnie!

\- On piecze - powiedziała Hermiona, zrezygnowała z tego, że przez następne dziesięć minut jej słowa nie będą miały żadnego sensu.

\- To kolejna rzecz! - zawołała Lavender, pełna pijackiego oburzenia. - Draco w ogóle nie piecze, Hermiono! Poprosiłam go o kilka przepisów, a on spojrzał na mnie, jakbym była walnięta!

\- Jesteś walnięta, Brown - warknął Theo. - Draco nie piecze i nigdy cię nie uwodziłem. Powiedz jej, Hermiono.

\- Nie możesz poklepać Draco po głowie, Lavender - powiedziała Hermiona, sącząc schłodzony cydr.

Theo spojrzał na Hermionę. 

\- To niesamowity sposób, by się na mnie zemścić.

\- Och… Theo… - zachichotała Lavender.

\- Och, spójrz, tam jest Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona, pragnąc imprezować z kimś, kto nie był Ślizgonem, mężczyzną, wariatem lub całą trójką.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie! - błagał Theo. - Brown, zejdź ze mnie! Przestań płakać na mój garnitur! Hermiona!

Hermiona praktycznie podbiegła do Ginny, która przyjęła ją z zachwytem. Ginny nalegała, żeby obie tańczyły do aktualnej piosenki, która była prawie tak zdegenerowana, jak ta, do której tańczyła z Ernim. Pozostali tancerze starali się ominąć dwie szalone dziewczyny z Gryffindoru, co dało Hermionie mnóstwo miejsca na dzikie machanie rękami, a Ginny na wykonanie serii obrotów, które prawie wepchnęły Rudą na ogromne okno w pokoju. Z pewnością przestraszyła na śmierć trytonów na zewnątrz. Hermiona wzięła przyjaciółkę za ręce i zaciągnęła ją z powrotem na parkiet, mijając stado trzymających perły Ślizgonek. Hermiona przewróciła oczami: Ta ślizgońska para w kącie praktycznie odegrała treść dudniącej piosenki (w której występował wyjątkowo apodyktyczny mężczyzna mówiący swojej dziewczynie, czego teraz chce) i chyba czuli się obrażeni przez Ginny?

\- Harry zachowuje się dziś jak człowiek - powiedziała Hermionie Ginny podczas przerwy w muzyce. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, znalazł jakiś urok w swojej znieruchomiałej głowie i przestał patrzeć na Blaise'a. Następnie Ginny pochwaliła Hermionę za rozluźnienie Erniego i powiedziała, że Lavinia Clarke i dwie inne Harpie - dawne Ślizgonki - były na przyjęciu.

\- Są bardzo miłe, ale mają tę dziwną obsesję na punkcie Draco - powiedziała Ginny. - Ciągle go szukają. Zrobił spore wrażenie na meczu quidditcha między domami.

Hermiona była zszokowana. 

\- Nawet z zaklęciem „Gińcie Szlamy” i procesem i w ogóle?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- To tylko czyni go bardziej atrakcyjnym poza Hogwartem. Kobiety ze Slytherinu są naprawdę dziwne.

Hermiona mogła się tylko zgodzić. Mężczyźni też. Zatańczyła do drugiej piosenki z Ginny, odprężając się na tyle, by ponownie sięgnąć po Syrenią Whisky. Przyciągały jednak sporą uwagę - kobiety ze Slytherinu najwyraźniej nie tańczyły ze sobą. Blaise grasował po obwodzie parkietu, a Pratt i Bloom (dawni pałkarze Slytherinu) patrzyli z otwartymi ustami. Hermiona stłumiła chęć podejścia i skarcenia ich, jakby byli Piskliwymi Myszkami.

Wkrótce pożałowała tej wypitej whisky, ponieważ zauważyła, że spogląda na Theo, który teraz tańczy z Daphne Greengrass w bardzo kuszący sposób. Zrzucił płaszcz i krawat i uwolnił kilka górnych guzików swojej zielonej jedwabnej koszuli. Theo przyłapał ją na tym i mrugnął, a Hermiona odwróciła głowę. Lavinia Clarke rozmawiała z Neville'em, przynajmniej do przybycia Pansy i zmiażdżenia Harpii jednym spojrzeniem.

Po trzech piosenkach Hermiona i Ginny wycofały się na sofy przy kominku obok Neville'a, który miał teraz Pansy na kolanach. Harry dołączył do nich wkrótce potem, z poluzowanym krawatem i zarumienioną twarzą.

\- Tańczyłeś między bliźniaczkami Patil - powiedziała złośliwie Ginny do Harry'ego.

\- Możliwe, że już nigdy nie będę taki sam - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niej. - Te imprezy Slytherinu to coś kompletnie nowego.

Hermiona musiała się zgodzić. Cała scena była podniecająca: muzyka, alkohol, wirujące hormony. Neville obok niej, szeptał coś do chichoczącej Pansy. Harry przysunął się bliżej Ginny, a jego uśmiech sprawiał, że wyglądał bardzo podobnie do Theo. Ginny odchyliła się niedbale do tyłu na swoim boku sofy, ze skrzyżowanymi długimi nogami i kieliszkiem szampana w jednej ręce, czując się całkiem swobodnie w tym otoczeniu. Spojrzała na Harry'ego bardzo ślizgońskimi oczami.

_ Potrzebuję powietrza _ . Hermiona wyślizgnęła się sprzed kominka, chcąc na jakiś czas opuścić pokój wspólny. Może całkowicie opuściłaby imprezę. Jej przyjaciele byli najwyraźniej zajęci sobą i wieczór nagle stał się jakby bez życia. Draco prawdopodobnie był znowu we Francji w ten weekend, mając tylko Aimee jako towarzystwo, rozmyślając nad czekającymi go przesłuchaniami, a ona…

\- Już wychodzisz? - Znowu Fixe. - Nie mów mi, że jedna mała impreza u Ślizgonów to za dużo dla Hermiony Granger.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego. Okrągła twarz Fixe’a i czarne loki nadawały mu śmiesznie młody wygląd pomimo doskonale skrojonego czarnego garnituru. Dłoń trzymająca jego drinka miała gruby szmaragdowy pierścień, który pasował do jego krawata.

\- Dlaczego ciągle wymawiasz moje imię w ten sposób? - zapytała go irytująco.

\- Jak? - Fixe sączył swój syreniak z lodu, a jego ciemne oczy nigdy nie opuszczały jej.

\- Jakby to był wielki tytuł, z którego można szydzić.

\- To wspaniały tytuł, z którego nie szydziłem - powiedział Fixe.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Niezła próba. Oczywiście, że ze wszystkiego szydzisz. Mniej niż czarująca cecha ślizgonów.

\- To jest akcent. - Fixe przesunął się między nią a dziurą za portretem. - Nic na to nie poradzę.

Spojrzała na niego. 

\- Tak, tak, jestem Hermiona Granger. Jestem szaloną pijaczką, który pozwala mężczyznom obłapiać ją podczas tańca. Teraz, kiedy zniweczyłam wszystkie twoje nadzieje i oczekiwania, czy mogę już odejść?

Fixe uniósł brew. 

\- Ciekawe. Czy to oznacza, że możesz pozwolić mi się obłapiać podczas tańca?

Hermiona prychnęła i spojrzała na przyjęcie, ignorując Fixe’a. Zauważyła, że Theo ponownie został osaczony przez Lavender. Blond Gryfonka trajkotała niespokojnie, głaszcząc ramię biednego mężczyzny po tym, jak wylała na niego swojego drinka.

Fixe podążył za jej wzrokiem. 

\- Nott ma tam pełne ręce roboty. Dziwna dziewczyna. Merlin tylko wie, o czym mówi.

\- Och, Theo, proszę, wybacz mi - pisnęła Hermiona. - Poczekaj, zliżę ci whisky z rękawa!

\- Dobra, ale uważaj na spinki do mankietów, kochanie - powiedział Fixe absurdalnie głębokim głosem.

\- Z drugiej strony, pozwól mi użyć tej serwetki, Theo. Użyje jej na tobie w bardzo sugestywny sposób.

\- A ja będę piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka i rozlewać własnego drinka.

\- Och, Theo, jesteś taki przystojny, kiedy wyglądasz morderczo! - Hermiona odetchnęła. - Gdzie idziesz? Proszę zagróź mi jeszcze raz, to tylko gra wstępna, prawda? Theo!

Hermiona rozpłynęła się w chichocie, nie mogła nic na to poradzić, a Fixe zaśmiał się wprost, wyglądając teraz jeszcze bardziej chłopięco. Theo zdołał uciec, ale za jaką cenę - przewrócił dwa stoły, a jego pomarszczona koszula miała teraz rozprzestrzeniającą się ciemną plamę. Inni Ślizgoni zachichotali, gdy Theo zniknął na schodach do dormitoriów chłopców.

Fracas zwrócił uwagę Harry'ego, który trzymał ramię wzdłuż oparcia sofy, którą dzielił z Ginny. Lavender szlochała w odrzuconą serwetkę, ale bliźniaczki Patil szybko ją pocieszyły. Harry odwrócił się do Ginny, która najwyraźniej powiedziała coś szokującego, biorąc pod uwagę wyraz twarzy Neville'a, a nawet Pansy. Ale Harry posłał Ginny leniwy uśmiech, którego Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

\- Wyglądasz raczej na zadowoloną z siebie - powiedział Fixe. Hermiona niemal zapomniała, że tam był.

\- Lubię, gdy moi przyjaciele są szczęśliwi - powiedziała.

Fixe odstawił szklankę i zrzucił marynarkę, nie patrząc na nią, wręczając ją przechodzącemu chłopcu ze Slytherinu. 

\- Teraz zatańczymy - oznajmił, biorąc Hermionę za rękę i przyciągając ją do masy ruszających się ciał. Drugi Ślizgon stał wpatrzony w nich, wciąż trzymając płaszcz Fixe’a.

\- Nie tańczę z tobą do tej szokującej piosenki, Fixe - zaprotestowała Hermiona. - Więc po prostu… - Fixe całkowicie ją zignorował, po prostu umieścił ją w środku tłumu i sprawił by objęła go ramionami za szyję. Jego własne ramiona otoczyły ją i mogła poczuć jego ciepło przez szarą jedwabną koszulę.

\- Fixe, mam chłopaka i…

\- Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko - mruknął.

\- Z pewnością będzie miał coś przeciwko, nawet nie masz pojęcia… - Hermiona próbowała się wycofać, ale tłum naciskał zbyt blisko, a muzyka i alkohol działały przeciwko niej. Przynajmniej Fixe trzymał ręce na jej talii.

\- To nie więcej niż zrobiłaś z naszym Prefektem Naczelnym - powiedział Fixe, brzmiąc na nieco zirytowanego.

No tak, ale Fixe to nie Ernie. Gładka dłoń Ślizgona na jej nagim ramieniu wywołała gęsią skórkę. Druga dłoń spoczywała delikatnie na jej talii, a Hermiona wykorzystała lekki dotyk Fixe, by wyrwać się z jego uścisku, umieszczając między nimi kolejną tańczącą parę.

Fixe podążył za nią, wyglądając na zdeterminowanego, a Hermiona uchyliła się za inną skręcającą w tańcu parą, kontynuując taniec z rękami nad głową. Okrążyła Lavender i bliźniaczki Patil, które tańczyły w grupie, po czym stanęła przed ociężałym Gregorym Goylem. Oczy byłego poplecznika Malfoya wyszły z orbit, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, z kim nagle tańczył, z Hermiona posłała Goyle’owi promienny uśmiech, gdy kołysali się razem, po czym znowu się odwróciła.

Straciła jednak Fixe’a z oczu i zatrzymała się niepewnie na jednej nodze. Dłoń z kwadratowym szmaragdowym pierścieniem chwyciła ją od tyłu i obróciła.

\- Znalazłem cię - warknął Fixe. - Jesteś okropną flirciarą... panno Granger. - Dreszcz przebiegł po kręgosłupie Hermiony, kiedy wymówił jej imię.

\- Dzika w głębi - powiedziała Hermiona, zanim pomyślała.

Fixe zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym położył rękę na jej nagich plecach, trzymając ją za drugą rękę. 

\- Lepiej? - zapytał, rozpoczynając zmodyfikowany walc. - A może znowu uciekniesz?

Hermiona zarumieniła się, ale odmówiła odpowiedzi i tańczyli w ciszy, a Fixe tym razem zachował odpowiedni dystans, tak jak Blaise.

\- Dobrze się dzisiaj bawisz? - zapytał Ślizgon z ostrożną uprzejmością.

\- Tak - powiedziała znacząco. Fixe tylko się uśmiechnął, puszczając dłoń, by odgarnąć lok z jej twarzy.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się. 

\- Ostrożnie - powiedziała, myśląc o swoich spinkach do włosów.

\- To tylko loki - powiedział Fixe, owijając pasmo w palcu. - Po prostu piękny, lśniący, skręcony lok, który nie daje się skrępować.

Hermiona poczuła gorąco na twarzy.  _ Ślizgoni. _ Następnie Rupert Pratt podszedł do niej i szeptał aksamitnymi tonami, że aż się zakrztusił. Wyszarpnęła włosy z uścisku Fixe, patrząc gniewnie i mogła być tylko wdzięczna. gdy usłyszała głos Neville'a.

\- Czy ten facet ci przeszkadza, Hermiono? - zapytał jej przyjaciel. Fixe natychmiast się cofnął, trzymając ręce w górze. Mrugnął do Hermiony, ignorując Neville'a i zniknął w tłumie.

\- Kto to był, Hermiono? - chciał wiedzieć Neville.

\- Marcus Fixe - powiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. - Tylko jakiś dupek ze Slytherinu - Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Nie.

\- Hermiona? - zapytał Neville.

Rozejrzała się gorączkowo. 

\- Gdzie on poszedł?

\- Gdzie kto poszedł? - zapytała Pansy, przyspieszając. - Co z tobą, Granger?

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając szyję, by spojrzeć na tłum. Zostawiła ich i zaczęła przemierzać pokój.

Hermiona okrążyła pokój wspólny, unikając Theo, który znów był nieskazitelny w nowej koszuli i krawacie, i Erniego, który najwyraźniej wypił więcej i chciał prosić ją do kolejnego tańca. Zobaczyła, jak Astoria podchodzi do Theo i chwyta go za ramię. Theo wyglądał, jakby wolał znowu mieć do czynienia z Lavender.

Sapiąc z irytacją, Hermiona weszła na unoszącą się platformę i tańczyła trochę mechanicznie, obserwując imprezę poniżej. Ludzie wskazywali na nią, ale prawie tego nie zauważyła. Był tam, oparty o ścianę pokrytą srebrem, znów ze szklanką w dłoni, w strumieniu światła, z twarzą zwróconą ku niej. Hermiona opuściła platformę i bezlitośnie wepchnęła się w tłum tancerzy, wyskakując przed Fixem po drugiej stronie.

Stała tam, dysząc, wiedząc, że jej sukienka jest przekrzywiona, a włosy prawdopodobnie rozczochrane pomimo diamentów. Fixe wyprostował się, a jego okrągła, chłopięca twarz nie wyrażała kompletnie nic. Hermiona pchnęła go na ścianę i uderzyła ustami o jego, całując go brutalnie, a potem odsuwając się. Jej oczy spoglądały na jego ciemniejsze.

\- Draco - warknęła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Hermiona doprowadza wszystkich do szału. Pansy służy poradą prawną.


	73. Impreza u Ślizgonów, Część II

\- Właściwie to Marcus - powiedział czarodziej, całkowicie niewzruszony pocałunkiem Hermiony. - Czy właśnie nazwałaś mnie Draco? Draco Malfoy? Jest bardzo potężnym czarodziejem. Nie chciałbym mieć z nim do czynienia.

Krew pulsowała w żyłach Hermiony i po raz pierwszy tej nocy naprawdę poczuła muzykę. Splotła swoje palce z jego, szarpiąc lekko.

\- Tańcz ze mną jeszcze trochę, Marcus. - Pochyliła się do przodu klasycznym ruchem Ginny, jej usta znajdowały się zaledwie kilka cali od jego ust. - Sam powiedziałeś, że mój chłopak nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Naprawdę jestem w szoku - powiedział czarodziej, kiedy prowadziła go na parkiet. - Hermiona Granger uwodzi chłopców na przyjęciach. Czy to oznacza, że zamierzasz mnie edukować?

Hermiona zignorowała to, jak również szeroko otwarte oczy osób wokół niej. W każdym razie jej reputacja właśnie legła w gruzach. Była na niego wściekła, ale to mogło poczekać. Draco tu był, on jej pragnął, ona pragnęła jego, muzyka dudniła, a ona miała zamiar tańczyć.

Jakby na zawołanie, gramofon przeszedł na nucący, zawodzący rytm, który wprawiał uczestników imprezy, już naćpanych nastoletnimi hormonami, do szału. Tańczenie z tym czarodziejem było dziwne, wzrost był inny, tak jak włosy i dotyk jego skóry. Ale szepczące pocałunki na jej szyi, jego palce śledzące jej szpilki Gloriany i ruch jego ciała przy jej były całkowicie znajome.

\- Hermiono - wyszeptał Draco z tym niebezpiecznym żarem, który tak dobrze znała. Hermiona jęknęła i nagle została brutalnie odepchnięta, odwróciła się i znowu podciągnęła, opierając się plecami o jego pierś. Jego ręce były na jej biodrach, jego usta znów na jej szyi, a ona odchyliła głowę do tyłu na jego ramię, aby umożliwić mu lepszy dostęp.

\- Kurwa, chcę cię, Hermiono - jęknął ochryple do jej ucha. - Jesteś dziś taka seksowna. Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa. - Jego głos się pogłębił. - Ruszaj się ze mną, kochanie.

Uniosła ramiona, z łatwością sięgając rękami do nieznanych kręconych włosów, a dłonie falowały w rytm muzyki, Hermiona przyciskała się do niego, a Draco naciskał na nią.

\- Ty też tego chcesz, prawda, kochanie, taka… - wyszeptał strumień brudnych słów i sugestii do jej ucha, aż jej ciało zatrzęsło się z potrzeby w rytm muzyki.

\- Dotknij mnie, Draco - jęknęła z zamkniętymi oczami. - Proszę, ja… - Poczuła, jak jego ręka przesuwa się po jej nodze, unosząc lekko sukienkę.

\- Hermiona! - Znowu usłyszała swoje imię, ale w kompletnie innym tonie. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Harry'ego, wyglądającego na całkowicie zbulwersowanego.

\- Hermiona! - powtórzył Harry. - Co robisz? Nawet nie znasz tego gościa!

\- Nie mów mu, nie mów nikomu - szepnął Draco, gdy Hermiona została odciągnięta.

\- Szczerze, Hermiono, jesteś większym problemem niż Lavender - skarcił Harry. Spojrzał na czarodzieja. - Ona nie jest jedną z twoich ślizgońskich dziwek, ty mały zboczeńcu, więc może po prostu się od niej odczep.

Harry podciągnął ją do Ginny, która siedziała na sofie obok głównego kominka. Draco podążył za nim, wyglądając na rozbawionego. Ginny zobaczyła ich i przewróciła oczami. 

\- Och, Harry.

\- Co? - zapytał ją Harry. - Nie widziałaś ich tam? Chcesz, żeby Malfoy trafił do Azkabanu za morderstwo, kiedy się dowie?

\- To prawda, bardzo się boję Draco Malfoya - powiedział czarodziej z kręconymi włosami. - Jest taki potężny. I przystojny. - Hermiona stłumiła uśmiech.

\- Co ty jeszcze tu robisz? - warknął Harry, brzmiąc zupełnie jak Ron. - Odejdź od niej!

Ginny podskoczyła. 

\- Chodź, Harry. Zatańczmy.

\- Nie zostawię jej samej z… - zaczął Harry, kontynuując zachowanie Rona.

\- Tak, zostawisz mnie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Musisz mi tylko zaufać. Usiądę na tej sofie z Marcusem i będę się grzecznie zachowywać, a ty zatańczysz z Ginny.

\- Chodź, Harry.

\- Co? Gin, nie możemy… 

\- Z pewnością możemy. To duża dziewczynka. - Ginny ujęła go za rękę. - Chodź - powiedziała apodyktycznym tonem, godnym samej Hermiony. Odsunęła się, falując włosami i ciągnąc za sobą niechętnego Harry'ego.

\- To byłoby na tyle, jeśli chodzi o moją sekretną tożsamość - powiedział Draco, dołączając do Hermiony na sofie.

\- Nie powie Harry'emu - powiedziała Hermiona. Jego bliskość wpłynęła na nią, nawet w jego obecnej formie, ale Harry zerwał ich krótkie, mocne połączenie. Draco siedział sztywno, opierając obie stopy na dywanie, z rękami na kolanach. Postawa Hermiony była równie sztywna na drugim końcu sofy.

Cienkie pasemka różnokolorowej mgły unosiły na parkiecie, wijąc się w rytm muzyki. Ginny i Harry wirowali w dziwnie ostrożny sposób, jakby bali się wywołać coś, na co nie byli gotowi. Oczy Harry'ego spoczęły na Ginny, po czym uniósł jedną z jej dłoni, by musnąć ją ustami.

Robiło się późno. Slughorn mógł siedzieć w swoim eleganckim biurze, ignorując swoje obowiązki, ale McGonagall z pewnością by się pojawiła, gdyby Ślizgoni wkrótce nie złagodzili tego zepsucia. Gigantyczny srebrno-onyksowy zegar wybił połowę godziny - 23:30 - i gramofon przeszedł w łagodną, romantyczną melodię. Harry i Ginny poszli w jej ślady, zamieniając ostrożne wirowanie na jeszcze ostrożniejsze kołysanie.

Hermiona westchnęła i lekko się poruszyła, opierając się o swój bok sofy. Skrzyżowała nogi, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na Draco, ale nadal nic nie powiedziała. To on poszedł za nią do tej sofy. Gdyby drań chciał mówić, mógł mówić.

\- Nie mogę zostać długo - powiedział w końcu. - Tłum się przerzedza, a ludzie zaczynają zadawać pytania. Musiałem wcześniej odeprzeć Astorię. - Jego dramatyczny dreszcz był czystym Draco.

\- Marcus tak naprawdę nie jest uczniem, prawda? - zapytała Hermiona. Nie chciała po tym wszystkim spotkać prawdziwego czarodzieja na korytarzu.

Draco potrząsnął głową. 

\- Podkradłem trochę Eliksiru Wielosokowego ze zbiorów Slughorna. Marcus jest mugolem ze stacji Kings Cross.

\- Jeśli to był jakiś chory test, Draco, nie doceniam…

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział obrażony Ślizgon. - Nigdy nie byłbym tak żałosny.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Za późno. Wpatrując się we mnie, szydząc ze mnie, chwytając mnie, prześladując mnie na parkiecie. - Wstała z gwałtownym temperamentem. - Nie jestem zabawką, panie Fixe.

Draco położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, jego oczy były okrągłe i ciemne. 

\- Przepraszam, Hermiono. Proszę, usiądź tu ze mną. Proszę. Mam coś do powiedzenia.

Hermiona opadła z powrotem na sofę z cichym sapnięciem, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z twarzy. Skrzyżowała ramiona i nie chciała na niego patrzeć.

\- Chciałem tylko cię dziś zobaczyć - przyznał. - Nawet przebrałem się, żeby nie sprawiać kłopotów. Przyrzekłem trzymać się z daleka… - Przełknął. - Ale nie mogłem.

\- To był naprawdę głupi wyczyn, Draco.

Draco niecierpliwie odgarnął spocone czarne loki z czoła i zmarszczył brwi, gdy ponownie opadły mu na oczy. 

\- Wiem, oczywiście nie myślałem jasno. Ale teraz, kiedy oboje tu jesteśmy… - Rozejrzał się. - To dobra okazja, aby porozmawiać prywatnie, ale bez samotności.

Hermiona ponownie pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Nie patrz na mnie tak surowo. Czy ja się źle zachowuje? To nie ja podążałam za tobą, pokazując swój czarujący brak uroku.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zaczął podwijać rękawy. 

\- Wydawało się, że działałem wystarczająco dobrze… - Jego głos ucichł, gdy spojrzał na swoje przedramię.

\- Co jest? - zapytała Hermiona. - Nie ma nic… - Zauważyła wyraz jego przemienionej twarzy i zamilkła.

Obrócił lewe przedramię w przód i w tył, przesuwając dłonią po gładkiej, nagiej skórze. 

\- Zapomniałem, już jakie to uczucie. Być nieoznaczonym - powiedział dziwnym głosem. - Jednak nadal to czuję, pod spodem… Zawsze będę…

\- Draco - powiedziała Hermiona, sięgając po jego dłoń, ale on ją cofnął. - Draco - powtórzyła - nie waż się znowu tego zaczynać.

Ślizgon ponownie się rozejrzał, po czym pochylił bliżej. 

\- O tym właśnie chcę porozmawiać. Hermiono, po Hogwarcie masz przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość. Pewnego dnia mogłabyś zostać ministrem magii, a ja…

\- CO? - Głos Hermiony przeciął muzykę i trajkotanie uczniów jak nóż.

\- Są rzeczy, z którymi nawet ty nie możesz walczyć - ciągnął z uporem Draco. - Proces mojej matki jest za dwa dni i prawdopodobnie trafi ona do Azkabanu. Jeśli mój ojciec zostanie wtedy skazany i stracony, co pewnie nastąpi, to wszystko. Przywrócenie imienia Malfoy będzie prawie niemożliwe.

\- Nie wiesz tego - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jak powiedziałam, liczy się to, co robisz…

Spojrzał na nią ponuro, dziwny wyraz na takiej cherubinowej twarzy.

\- Nie pociągnę cię ze sobą na dno.

\- Nie słucham tego. Nikt nie będzie mówić mi, jak mam żyć, nawet ty. Będę kochać kogo chcę, kiedy chcę, jak chcę… 

Brwi Draco uniosły się. 

\- Kochać?

Hermiona jęknęła. To był absurdalny czas na rozmowę o miłości w takim otoczeniu, kiedy jego rodzicom groziło więzienie i możliwa egzekucja, nie wspominając o tym, że Draco był o dobre cztery cale niższy niż powinien być i miał pulchne różowe policzki…

\- Cholera, Draco, obiecałeś, że tego nie zrobisz - powiedziała. - Obiecałeś, że zawsze będziesz mnie prześladować w jakiś przerażający sposób. - Przerzuciła się na pobudzony ton. - Spójrz, jaki byłeś w tym dobry dzisiaj. Jesteś w tym naturalny.

Potrząsnął głową. 

\- Widziałem, jak Weasley stał obok ciebie w Azkabanie - powiedział trzeźwo. - On cię kocha. Właściwie to on może być całkiem w porządku.

\- Wow, co za szok, Ronald Weasley nie jest totalną stratą czasu - warknęła Hermiona.

\- Zasługujesz na czarodzieja, który…

\- O Merlinie - jęknęła głośno. - To znowu impreza Gryffindoru, prawda? Twój wielki plan? Uprawialiśmy gorący seks, a teraz spodziewasz się, że znajdę sobie kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego? Ja...

\- Dobry wieczór, Hermiono. - Nad nimi przetoczyły się pompatyczne tony Erniego, a Hermiona zamilkła gwałtownie, obawiając się, że Puchon usłyszał, jak bredziła o gorącym seksie.

\- Nie sądzę, że się poznaliśmy - powiedział Ernie do Draco. Garnitur Erniego był pomięty, a uszy zaczerwienione od alkoholu, ale twarz miał surową. - Ernest Macmillan, Prefekt Naczelny.

Draco tylko parsknął szyderczo, dopóki Hermiona nie szturchnęła go gwałtownie. 

\- Marcus Fixe - powiedział, brzmiąc na znudzonego, z lekkim francuskim akcentem.

\- Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem - powiedział podejrzliwie Ernie.

Draco obejrzał swoje idealnie wypielęgnowane paznokcie. 

\- Student z wymiany. Beauxbatons.

Ernie wyglądał na urażonego. 

\- Nie zostałem poinformowany. Jako Prefekt Naczelny mam obowiązek witać wszystkich nowych uczniów. - Przerwał. - Czuję też imperatyw moralny…

\- Przestań, Ernie - ostrzegła Hermiona.

Uszy Erniego były jaskrawoczerwone. 

\- Hermiono, trzeba to powiedzieć. Nie wiem, do czego jest pan przyzwyczajony we Francji, panie Fixe, ale tutaj traktujemy czarownice z większym szacunkiem.

\- Naprawdę - powiedział łagodnie Draco. - Więc gdybyś miał okazję pogłaskać nogę panny Granger, szepcząc jej do ucha brzydkie rzeczy, uciekłbyś, becząc o jej cnocie? - Jego głos brzmiał jak Astoria. - Przykre.

Teraz cała twarz Erniego była czerwona. 

\- Jak śmiesz...

\- Ernie. - Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i uspokajająco ścisnęła jego dłoń, ignorując lekkie spojrzenie Draco. - Doceniam twoją troskę, ale zamierzam tu zostać i poczekać na Harry'ego i Ginny.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewna, Hermiono - powiedział z powątpiewaniem Ernie. Hermiona puściła jego dłoń i skinęła głową, a Ernie odszedł sztywno z powrotem.

Hermiona spojrzała na Draco. 

\- Powinnam znowu zatańczyć z Erniem na innych zasadach. Mogłabym rozpiąć jego koszulę i szeptać brudne ...

\- Nie waż się - warknął Draco.

Zachichotała. 

\- Twój plan jest teraz równie głupi, jak na przyjęciu Gryffindoru. Nawet jeśli uda ci się odepchnąć mnie na dobre, nie myśl ani przez chwilę, że zwrócę się do czarodzieja, którego uznasz za odpowiedniego.

Draco patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi ciemnymi oczami.

\- Więc śmiało, zakończ wszystko między nami - ciągnęła Hermiona, machając ręką. - Po prostu odejdź. Kto wie, co wtedy zrobię? Może odwiedzę Viktora w Bułgarii. Wiesz, nadal piszemy. A może zapoluje na smoki z Charliem Weasleyem.

Pochyliła się bliżej, patrząc mu w oczy. 

\- A może, Draco, wybiorę… jak to kiedyś określiłeś? Blady cień tego, czego naprawdę chcę.

Draco wyglądał na przerażonego. 

\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego. Wybaczyłabyś mu?

\- Wybaczyłam ci dużo gorsze.

\- Niemożliwe.

\- Zobaczymy. - Hermiona wstała, podnosząc Draco również na nogi. - Nie myśl, że możesz mnie kontrolować. Odejście nie zapewni mi bezpieczeństwa. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Draco wyglądał na zbyt przerażonego, by mówić. Hermiona podeszła bliżej i pocałowała go lekko w usta. 

\- Nie próbuję cię skrzywdzić, Draco - powiedziała cicho. - Ale jak powiedziałeś wcześniej, nie mam za krzty poczucia samozachowawczości.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby się sprzeciwić, ale potem jego oczy powędrowały do jego przedramienia - na skórze pojawił się słaby zarys Mrocznego Znaku, a na włosach pojawiły się cienkie biało-blond pasma. Ślizgon spojrzał na nią twardo, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Hermiona patrzyła, jak ta dziwna, kędzierzawa głowa znika na schodach do dormitorium, po czym odwróciła się i zobaczyła stojącego w pobliżu Theo, patrzącego na nią z wyrzutem. Szczerze, dziś wieczorem nikogo nie mogła zadowolić.

\- Dlaczego całujesz się z siódmoklasistą? - chciał wiedzieć Theo. Podszedł bliżej, trzymając w dłoni szklankę szkockiej.

Hermiona opadła z powrotem na sofę, czując się wyczerpana. Chciała po prostu iść do łóżka. 

\- Nie jestem ci winna żadnych wyjaśnień - powiedziała, zrzucając srebrne sandały. - Ale zanim zaczniesz, Theo, spróbuj sobie przypomnieć, które z nas jest bardziej godne zaufania.

Theo zacisnął szczęki, ale milczał.

\- Tak lepiej - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jest jeszcze dla ciebie nadzieja.

Mały uśmiech. 

\- Czy mogę dołączyć do ciebie?

Hermiona machnęła ręką za zmęczoną aprobatą. Potem wyczarowała czerwoną aksamitną pufę ze złotymi frędzlami i podniosła stopy, poruszając pomalowanymi na srebrno palcami. Skoro miała siedzieć tu z kolejnym, irytującym Ślizgonem, równie dobrze mogła czuć się komfortowo.

Theo usiadł obok niej, nic nie mówiąc, i przez chwilę obserwowali przyjęcie w ciszy. Była prawie północ, poszły już Harpie, Lavender i bliźniaczki Patil. Blaise również zniknął, ale Ernie stał w pobliżu dziury za portretem, rozmawiając z Neville'em i Pansy. Ginny i Harry byli na parkiecie, ale zamiast tańczyć, Ginny wykorzystywała dodatkową przestrzeń, by pokazać Harry'emu kilka ruchów do Quidditcha za pomocą laski ze srebrną końcówką. (Co za zainspirowany Lucjuszem uczeń pojawił się na takiej imprezie z laską?) Hermiona czule obserwowała swoich przyjaciół: Ginny wyglądała na tak szczęśliwą, gdy instruowała Harry'ego, a Harry wyglądał jak jego stara wersja bez płaszcza, z rozczochranymi włosami i odstającą koszulą .

\- Nadal uważam, że ty i ja możemy być przyjaciółmi - powiedział nagle Theo.

\- Zaprzyjaźnij się z Astorią - powiedziała Hermiona, odchylając się do tyłu i zamykając oczy.

\- Mówiłem ci, nie wrócę do niej - powiedział Theo. - Nie chcę zimnej, zaborczej...

\- W porządku, nieważne. Nadal nie widzę korzyści z bycia przyjaciółmi.

\- Wartość rozrywkowa - powiedział szybko. - Brown nigdy się nie podda.

Hermiona ziewnęła. 

\- Jestem zbyt zmęczona, żeby się z tobą o to kłócić. Miałeś już swoją rację… jesteśmy znajomymi, ale nie przyjacielskimi znajomymi.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Jeśli była jedna umiejętność, w której Theo był dobry, to był to odwrót taktyczny. Nie powiedział nic więcej, a wkrótce podeszli do nich Ginny i Harry.

\- Wychodzimy - powiedziała Ginny, obracając laską jak pałką. - Idziesz z nami, Hermiono?

\- Tak, chodź z nami - powiedział Harry surowo.

Hermiona westchnęła. Harry najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zostawiać jej z Theo, a ona i tak nie chciała zostać. Wstała, bezskutecznie próbując wyprostować sukienkę. Theo również wstał, schylając się, by podnieść jej sandały i podając je jej.

\- Dobranoc, Hermiono - powiedział gładko Theo. - Ginevro. Potter.

\- Chodźcie, wy dwoje - powiedziała Ginny. Położyła laskę na sofie i wzięła Hermionę za rękę. Harry podążył za nimi, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na Theo. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Erniego, kiedy go mijała, ale on nadal marszczył brwi.

W drodze powrotnej do Wieży Gryffindoru nikt nie mówił zbyt wiele, co odpowiadało Hermionie. Ona i Ginny życzyły Harry'emu dobranoc przed portretem Grubej Damy i niewiele mówiły, dopóki obie nie znalazły się w łóżkach. Hermiona oparła się o poduszki, trzymając książkę o Starszych Fubarkach na kolanach, a Krzywołap zwinął się obok niej. Ginny położyła się na plecach, wypuszczając znicz i ponownie go łapiąc.

\- Czy dobrze bawiłaś się dziś wieczorem? - Hermiona w końcu zapytała. Trzeba było od czegoś zacząć.

\- Tak, przez większość czasu - powiedziała Ginny. - Ty?

\- Tak, przez większość czasu. Skąd wiedziałaś, że tym czarodziejem był Draco?

Ginny złapała znicz i usiadła z błyszczącymi oczami. 

\- To takie oczywiste, ten sposób, w jaki tańczyliście razem. To było nieprzyzwoite.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. 

\- Przesadzasz. Sama dobrze się bawiłaś na parkiecie.

\- Nie aż tak - powiedziała Ginny, szczerząc się. - Ale rzeczywiście, dobrze się bawiłam. - Spojrzała na znicz w swoich rękach. - Blaise zaprosił mnie do tańca dziś wieczorem.

\- Czy ty...? - zapytała ostrożnie Hermiona.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Ale nie odmówiłam mu, ponieważ Harry tam był. Blaise był taki… blaisowaty. Przysuwając się do mnie, taki uprzejmy, zachowując się, jakby nic się nie stało.

Spojrzała na Hermionę, a jej twarz była smutna. 

\- Wiem, że to trochę udawane, że Blaise naprawdę dba o to na swój sposób. Może gdybyśmy tańczyli i rozmawiali, moglibyśmy… - westchnęła Ginny. - Ale nagle poczułam się taka zmęczona. Nie chciałam zrywać warstwa po warstwie uroku, aby dotrzeć do prawdziwego Blaise'a.

\- Myślę, że jest w nim prawdziwy mężczyzna - powiedziała Hermiona. - Był bardzo lojalny zarówno wobec Theo, jak i Draco.

\- Wiem. - Długie włosy Ginny zakrywały jej twarz, gdy znów spojrzała na znicza. - Po prostu nie chcę angażować się w to wszystko. Czy to czyni mnie samolubną?

\- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Ale tak ciężko pracowałaś nad Draco…

\- Ale to nie wygląda na pracę - powiedziała Hermiona. - To trudne i denerwujące, a teraz chcę nim potrząsnąć, ale to nie działa. Ron, za to… - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - On był pracą.

Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę, a jej twarz była zmartwiona. 

\- Rozmawiałaś z Draco przez dość długi czas. Co się teraz stanie?

Hermiona zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ją na bok. Czuła się dziwnie spokojna, jakby wszystkie zakłady zostały postawione, a koło powoli się obracało.

\- Nie wiem. Wszystko zależy od niego. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Zagroziłam, że umówię się z Theo, jeśli opuści mnie na dobre.

Szczęka jej współlokatorki opadła. 

\- Nie zrobiłaś tego. To takie… ślizgońskie.

Hermiona westchnęła. 

\- Musiałam. Opracował jakiś szalony scenariusz, w którym osiedlam się z Certyfikowanym Dobrym Facetem i zarządzam Czarodziejskim Światem, podczas gdy on samotnie lęgnie się nad smaganymi wiatrem wrzosowiskami, lub coś w tym stylu.

\- Ale nie zrobiłabyś tego… prawda? To znaczy z Theo?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Zdecydowanie nie. Przeczytanie tej książki należy do kogoś innego.

Nastała cisza. Ginny spojrzała na nią w zamyśleniu, po czym skinęła głową i zagrzebała się pod kołdrą. Hermiona poszła w jej ślady, wyłączając lampy i zamykając oczy z westchnieniem. Właśnie odpływała, kiedy Ginny znów przemówiła w ciemności.

\- Harry był dziś inny - powiedziała. - Uśmiechnięty, zalotny.

\- Był taki poważny przez tak bardzo długi czas. To dla niego trudne, ale próbuje.

Ginny zachichotała. 

\- Myślałam, że zamorduje Draco, widząc, jak tańczy z tobą w ten sposób.

\- Wiesz, Harry zawsze będzie trudny - ostrzegła Hermiona. - Humorzasty. On się nie zmieni.

\- Nie proszę go, żeby się zmieniał - powiedziała cierpliwie Ginny. - Proszę go, aby zmienił sposób, w jaki mnie traktuje.

\- Jednak dzisiejszy wieczór był dobrym początkiem, prawda?

\- O tak - powiedziała sennie Ginny. - Zobaczymy, czy da radę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Proces Narcyzy. Zeznania potwierdzają, że Draco jest irytujący.


	74. Proces

Niedzielny poranek zastał Hermionę w bibliotece, badającą czarodziejskie prawo i leczącą kaca. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, impreza w lochach Slytherinu nie zrobiła nic dobrego dla jej reputacji. Według plotek ona i Draco byli naprawdę skończeni, a Hermiona Granger była teraz Grasującą Dziką Wiedźmą. Cormac McLaggen zatrzymał się przy jej stoliku i musiał zostać przez nią dyskretnie zmuszony do wyjścia.

\- Hermiona? - zapytał znajomy głos. Podniosła głowę znad swojej księgi słynnych przypadków Wizengamotu i zobaczyła Erniego stojącego za przeciwległym krzesłem. - Czy mogę dołączyć do ciebie?

Odłożyła książkę i spojrzała na Prefekta Naczelnego, od dopasowanego czarnego swetra po krótko przystrzyżone ciemne włosy i piwne oczy. Jego szczęka była zaciśnięta z rzadką determinacją, a ręce pozbawione książek. Ernie nie przyszedł tutaj, żeby się uczyć.

Hermiona prawie powiedziała, że nie, ale Ernie był jej przyjacielem i nie mogła go tak po prostu olać. Skinęła więc głową, a on usiadł naprzeciw niej, z rękami ułożonymi na stole.

\- Rozmawiałem dziś rano z dyrektorką - powiedział Ernie. - Nigdy nie słyszała o Marcusie Fixe, a naszą jedyną przeniesioną uczennicą w tym roku jest ta drugoklasistka z Ilvermorny. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Najwyraźniej jakiś Ślizgon go tam wkręcił. Fixe prawdopodobnie nie jest nawet jego prawdziwym imieniem.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie - zgodziła się Hermiona.

\- Ten czarodziej nie miał prawa cię tak wykorzystywać - ciągnął Ernie, wyglądając na nietypowo zaciekłego. - On jest problemem i…

\- Nie martw się, Ernie - powiedziała szybko. - Nigdy więcej nie chcę oglądać jego twarzy.

Ernie zamrugał, ale szczerość w jej głosie musiała go przekonać, ponieważ całkowicie porzucił ten temat. Zamiast tego posłał jej mały uśmiech.

\- Podobał mi się nasz wczorajszy taniec - powiedział, a na jego policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

\- Mi też. Bardzo. - Hermiona naprawdę to zrobiła. Spoglądając wstecz, jej taniec z Erniem był najbardziej relaksującą częścią całego szalonego wieczoru.

\- Hermiono… - Ernie przełknął ślinę. - Pomyślałem, że może zechcesz dziś wieczorem zjeść ze mną kolację. W Hogsmeade. Błyszcząca Zasłona? - Przerwał, a potem wydawał się tracić nerwy. - Oczywiście to taki służbowy obiad - kontynuował z nutą swojego starego pompatycznego tonu. - Muszę przemyśleć pomysły na szkolne obchody świąt. Będziemy mieli to, co zwykle: kolędowanie, jazdę na łyżwach i biesiadowanie, ale pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy stworzyć jakieś wspólne zajęcie między Domami, takie jak robienie wieńców w kolorach wszystkich czterech Domów lub ozdób choinkowych, albo… 

Prefekt Naczelny gadał o pomysłach na integrację, podczas gdy Hermiona rozważała ofertę. Kusiło ją, by spędzić wieczór na planowaniu zajęć szkolnych (może turnieju ciekawostek między Domami?), Zamiast rozmyślać o Draco i jego rozprawie w następny dzień. Ale nie mogła. To byłoby nie fair wobec jej przyjaciela.

\- Ernie - powiedziała cicho, a on przerwał opis międzydomowego przekaźnika cukierków i zamrugał do niej. - Dziękuję, ale nie mogę iść z tobą na obiad. Ani pomóc ci w zaplanowaniu zajęć świątecznych między domami. - Jej głos był delikatny, ale stanowczy.

Puchon skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Odsunął krzesło i wstał, a kiedy przemówił, jego głos był niezwykle rześki. 

\- W porządku - powiedział.

\- Ernie - powiedziała Hermiona, a on spojrzał na nią, ale nie spojrzał jej w oczy. - Dziękuję za sprawdzenie Fixe’a. Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem.

Machnął ręką na jej podziękowanie i odszedł, a Hermiona osunęła się na krzesło, czując się dość nieszczęśliwa. Potem przyciągnęła do siebie swoją księgę orzecznictwa i zdecydowanie ją otworzyła. Teraz mogła wreszcie zrobić jakieś postępy.

Ale tak się nie stało. Wtedy przybył następny gość Hermiony, nikt inny jak Justin Finch-Fletchley. Nigdy nie polubiła tego wyjątkowo eleganckiego mugolaka, ale pozwoliła mu dołączyć do jej stołu. Ten Puchon miał przy sobie prawdziwe książki i na pewno był tu tylko po to, żeby się uczyć.

Cóż, nie mogła się bardziej mylić. Czarodziej z powagą powiedział jej, że zdobył jakiąś Syrenią Whisky z najwyższej półki i znał ładne trawiaste miejsce w okolicy szklarni Zielarstwa, gdzie nikt nigdy nie chodził. Na początku Hermiona nie mogła nawet przemówić, była tak oszołomiona. Czyli teraz była jakąś dziwką chętną do tarzania się po trawie z każdym, kto trzyma butelkę alkoholu?

\- Justin - powiedziała Hermiona, odkładając książkę i marszcząc brwi. - Tylko dlatego, że trochę, hm, inaczej tańczyłam, hm, w dość pikantnych tańcach zeszłej nocy na imprezie Slytherinu, nie oznacza, że teraz pieprzę się z facetami w szklarniach. Wiem, że jesteś zestresowany swoim zerwaniem z Hanną, ale proponowanie takich rzeczy innym czarownicom nie jest dobrą odpowiedzią na to wszystko. Lepiej poświęcić ten czas na naukę do OWUTEMÓW.

\- Ach, masz na myśli PORNO - powiedział Justin z lubieżnym błyskiem w oku. - Pomożesz mi w tym, prawda… Hermiono? Jakieś prywatne lekcje?

\- Zrób swoje własne PORNO, Justin! - Hermiona wrzasnęła, a jej cierpliwość się wyczerpała. Co było nie tak z tymi ludźmi? Cała biblioteka się teraz gapiła. Justin również się zarumienił, po czym spakował swoje książki i wyszedł z uniesioną dumnie głową. Jakby to ona była nierozsądna. Hermiona zamknęła oczy, poważnie żałując swojej pierwotnej decyzji o powrocie do Hogwartu.

\- Granger - Dzięki Merlinowi, ten głos był kobiecy, ale lodowato zimny. Hermiona otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła siedzącą teraz naprzeciw niej Pansy, ubraną w puszysty sweter z wysokim golfem w kolorze tak bladego różu, że wydawał się być prawie biały.

\- Czy to nie ty jesteś naszym ostatnim szkolnym skandalem - powiedziała Ślizgonka. - Siedząc tutaj, ryzykuję swoją reputację. Spotkasz się później z tym głupcem Fletchley’em?

\- Z pewnością nie - warknęła Hermiona.

Oczy Pansy zwęziły się. 

\- Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie krzywdziła Draco - powiedziała. - On cierpi z powodu swoich rodziców, a ty sobie po prostu…

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz, Parkinson.

\- Ten chłopak, z którym tańczyłaś, ten Fixe, nikt go potem nie widział. Zgaduję, że Draco pochował go już w płytkim grobie.

\- Z Marcusem wszystko w porządku - powiedziała Hermiona.

Pansy wyglądała na pełną wątpliwości, ale postanowiła zmienić temat. 

\- Astoria powiedziała, że pomogłaś jej z tym śmiesznym naszyjnikiem. Nie mów mi, że czułaś się winna z powodu sytuacji z meczu quidditcha.

\- Na pewno nie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Astoria w powietrzu to czyste zagrożenie. Ale nikt nie zasługuje na to, by być na smyczy.

\- Merlinie, wy Gryfoni naprawdę jesteście nieznośnie przekonani o własnej nieomylności.

\- Miej to na uwadze w swoich kontaktach z Neville'em - ostrzegła Hermiona.

Pansy pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Nie mów mi o mężczyznach, Granger. To nie ja walczę z napalonymi czarodziejami w bibliotece. A Theo wydaje się myśleć, że znowu ma u ciebie szansę.

\- On ma urojenia.

\- Tak mu powiedziałam - powiedziała Pansy.

Hermiona ponownie pochyliła się nad swoją ogromną księgą prawniczą, ale Pansy nigdzie się nie wybierała.

\- Jaki jest plan, Granger? - zapytała. - Jutro rozprawa lady Malfoy. - Pochyliła się, żeby spojrzeć na książkę Hermiony. - Wątpię, czy znajdziesz na to jakieś odpowiedzi w sprawie Aberfortha Dumbledore'a i jego kozła.

Hermiona westchnęła i rzuciła zaklęcie Muffliato. 

\- Wszyscy myślą, że mam gotowy wielki plan, ale ta sytuacja wymyka się wszelkiej analizie. Nie mogę sformułować programu działania, ponieważ nie mam jasnego celu.

Na nieskazitelnym czole Pansy pojawiła się cienka zmarszczka. 

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Czy wiesz o roli Lucjusza w wiadomościach „Gińcie Szlamy”? - zapytała Hermiona. Formalne oskarżenia przeciwko Narcyzie zostały opublikowane w Proroku, ale Ministerstwo czekało na oskarżenie Lucjusza do czasu jej procesu.

Pansy skinęła głową. 

\- Neville mi powiedział.

\- Lucjusz zasługuje na śmierć... To sama sprawiedliwość - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale najwyraźniej sprawiedliwość zrujnuje również imię Draco i zepchnie go w spiralę nienawiści do samego siebie, która wyklucza zdrowe, romantyczne relacje. Tego nie chcę.

\- Więc pomóż jego ojcu - powiedziała Pansy, machając dłonią z pierścieniem.

\- To też nie jest dobre wyjście - powiedziała Hermiona. - Powinnam pomóc Lucjuszowi uciec przed sprawiedliwością? Pozwolić Draco dalej próbować odzyskać swoje nazwisko, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak jego wysiłki zostaną zniweczone przez kolejny spisek rodzicielski?

Pansy położyła ręce na stole przed sobą, jej długie paznokcie były tak samo jasnoróżowe jak jej sweter. Jej ciemne oczy były skupione, a pomalowane usta lekko ściągnięte.

\- Mogłybyśmy… poczynić pewne przygotowania - powiedziała.

Hermiona spojrzała w oczy drugiej wiedźmy. 

\- Tak, rozważałam to.

\- Myślisz, że to możliwe? - zapytała Pansy, pochylając się do przodu.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. - Stoi za magicznym żeliwem, ale istnieje wiele mugolskich sposobów na wykonanie tego zadania. Powoli, ale nie za wolno.

Pansy uniosła brwi, jakby chciała zapytać: „No i?”

\- Nie mogę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Wtedy byłabym tak samo zła jak rodzice Draco, popełniając mroczny czyn za jego plecami, aby go chronić. To byłaby zdrada.

Hermiona i Pansy spojrzały na siebie z żalem. Wstyd.

\- Więc co wtedy zrobisz? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Teraz mogę zrobić bardzo niewiele - powiedziała Hermiona. - Napisałam do Wizengamotu i powiedziałam, że eliksir, który uwarzyliśmy z Draco, ten który zidentyfikował krew Lucjusza, był eksperymentalny i nie powinien być uznawany za dowód. Wizengamot i tak nie potrzebuje mikstury, bo mają zeznanie Narcyzy.

\- Żony nie można zmuszać do składania zeznań przeciwko mężowi - powiedziała Pansy. Przewróciła oczami na zaskoczony wyraz Hermiony. - Mam wyuczone gruntowne podstawy w prawie domowym i małżeńskim dotyczącym czarodziejów. - Uśmiechnęła się. - To pomaga w zawieraniu umów małżeńskich.

\- Draco nie pozwoli Narcyzie wycofać żadnego z jej zeznań - powiedziała Hermiona.

Pomalowane na różowo usta Pansy opadły. 

\- Więc to wszystko.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, jak na fakt jakim mrocznym czarodziejem jest Draco - burknęła Hermiona, ponownie podnosząc książkę prawniczą. - Spodziewałam się więcej po tym Ślizgonie. Powinien przejść od knowań i przekupów, a nie poświęcać swoją miłość dla większego dobra lub czegokolwiek.

\- Zrujnowałaś dobrego człowieka, Granger - powiedziała Pansy.

***

List Hermiony do Wizengamotu, oczywiście, rozwścieczył Kingsleya, ponieważ podważył sprawę Biura Aurorów przeciwko Malfoyom. Wizengamot orzekł, że test Mikstury Krwi wobec krwi Lucjusza jest niedopuszczalny jako dowód, co nie zaskoczyło Hermiony. Ministerstwo powoli zmieniało swoje obyczaje, a eksperymentalny eliksir potajemnie opracowany przez dwoje uczniów nie byłby łatwy do zaakceptowania. Hermiona uzyskała patent na eliksir w imieniu jej i Draco i przesłała go do eksperymentalnego laboratorium aurorów w celu przetestowania, ale minie co najmniej rok, zanim będzie można go użyć w sprawach karnych.

Sprawa przeciwko Malfoyom opierała się teraz na zeznaniach Narcyzy. Kingsley i Harry podpisali zeznanie jako świadkowie, więc nie było potrzeby składania dodatkowych zeznań ani ich, ani Draco. Pozostały tylko zeznania Hermiony.

Hermiona siedziała obok Kingsleya w dniu procesu Narcyzy w najniższym rzędzie gigantycznej, okrągłej sali Wizengamotu. Draco znajdował się po drugiej stronie sali i wyglądał, jakby to on był tym, który spędził prawie dwa tygodnie w areszcie. Rzucił Hermionie pełne urazy spojrzenie, prawdopodobnie spowodowane jej listem do sądu. Kingsley również był wściekły, ale w międzyczasie przekazał Hermionie dokładny harmonogram planowanego postępowania. Najpierw prokurator wezwie Hermionę, by zeznawała, dlaczego podejrzewa Narcyzę o wysyłanie wiadomości krwi i dlaczego sprowadziła ją do Hogwartu. Następnie Kingsley przedstawi zeznania Narcyzy i wciągnie je do protokołu sądowego.

\- Wiem, że zeznawałaś już wiele razy, Hermiono - powiedział Kingsley. - Ale bądź ostrożna. Mamy zeznania. Oni muszą tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego sprowadziłaś lady Malfoy do zamku. - Poklepał ją po dłoni. - Będzie dobrze. Właśnie...

Zadzwonił dzwonek i Narcyza weszła do sali sądowej. Zajęła krzesło dla oskarżonych stojące na środku, a magiczne łańcuchy zacisnęły się na jej nadgarstkach. Draco wzdrygnął się, słysząc ich brzęk. Narcyza miała na sobie proste czarne szaty i była bez biżuterii, wyglądając jak blond Maria Królowa Szkotów, która jest sądzona o swoje życie.

Za postępowanie odpowiadała Naczelna Sędzia Mathilde Crone, a raczej prawdziwa wiedźma z długim nosem z brodawkami i lekko zielonym odcieniem skóry. Plotka głosiła, że nawet Kingsley się jej bał. Crone przeczytała zarzuty przeciwko Narcyzie, w łącznej liczbie czternastu. Narcyza siedziała nieruchomo jak kamień, ale jej oczy od czasu do czasu spoglądały na syna.

Prokurator - tęgi czarodziej w średnim wieku w okularach - wezwał następnie Hermionę, by stanęła na małym podwyższeniu dla świadków. Hermiona miała na sobie najbardziej konserwatywne szaty, te same długie niebieskie, które nosiła, by zeznawać na letnich rozprawach. Jej włosy były ostro ściągnięte do tyłu za pomocą pojedynczej szpilki Gloriany zagrzebanej w kępce loków.

Wzrok Narcyzy przeniósł się na nią i Hermionie trudno było spojrzeć w te zimne niebieskie oczy. Przypomniała sobie, że matka Draco złamała prawo i rzuciła mroczne zaklęcie na Hogwart. Szczerze mówiąc, Hermiona pomyślała, że kobieta jest nieco szalona. Musi to być cecha rodzinna.

Zapytana przez prokuratora, Hermiona opisała łańcuch logiki, który przekonał ją, że Narcyza rzuciła zaklęcie. 

\- Dzwonek, czyli nasza nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią powiedziała, że zaklęcie nie było przekleństwem, ale na początku jej nie wierzyłam - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Co sprawiło, że pomyślałaś raczej o zaklęciu ochronnym niż o klątwie? - zapytał prokurator.

Hermiona odchrząknęła. 

\- Każda z trzech wiadomości pojawiła się po tym, jak Draco Malfoy został zaatakowany przez mugolaka. 8 września, w noc przyjęcia w Wieży Gryffindoru, Dennis Creevey próbował przekląć pana Malfoya w zemście za śmierć swojego brata. Pan Creevey został odrzucony na ścianę i następnego ranka znaleźliśmy na niej wiadomość „Gińcie Szlamy”. Trzy dni później próbowałam przekląć pana Malfoya na korytarzu przed salą Starożytnych Run. Poczułam, jak coś przyciąga mnie do kamiennej ściany, zmuszając mnie do upuszczenia różdżki, a następnego ranka ujrzeliśmy tam wiadomość.

\- Chwileczkę, panno Granger - powiedział prokurator. - Dlaczego próbowałaś przekląć Draco Malfoya?

Hermiona próbowała się nie zarumienić. 

\- Przeczytał mój dziennik.

\- Próbowałaś przekląć pana Malfoya, ponieważ przeczytał twój dziennik?

\- Tak. -  _ Świetnie, teraz cały świat czarodziejów będzie się zastanawiał, co w nim napisałam. _ Zaryzykowała spojrzenie na Draco, który uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pan Malfoy też jest bardzo irytujący - dodała. - Jestem pewna, że wiele osób z radością potwierdziłoby ten fakt. 

Połowa sali sądowej skinęła głową.

Następnie sąd pokazał ostatnie zdjęcie Hermiony i Draco w holu wejściowym, a ona musiała szybko porozmawiać z Kingsleyem, aby Ron i jego „Dziwka Śmierciożercy” nie pojawili się w aktach sądowych. Ona i pan Malfoy kłócili się, powiedziała. Pan Malfoy był zirytowany, że nie było jej na meczu Quidditcha i wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Bywam trochę… impulsywna… od czasów wojny - powiedziała, bezwstydnie wyciągając tę kartę. Zauważyła Harry'ego w górnym rzędzie, przewracającego oczami. - Pan Malfoy nie zrobił mi krzywdy, ale znowu był bardzo irytujący. 

Spora liczba widzów, w tym Harry i Kingsley, ponownie skinęła głową. Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Chodzi o to - powiedziała Hermiona. - Że kiedy próbowałam przekląć Dra-Pana Malfoya, kamienny blok w suficie runął, niszcząc szafkę za mną. Pan Malfoy odepchnął mnie z drogi. Następnego dnia wiadomość „Gińcie Szlamy” pojawiła się, napisana krwią na tymże kamieniu.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. 

\- Trzy wiadomości pojawiły się trzy razy po tym, jak Draco Malfoy otrzymał groźby ze strony mugolaków. Wiadomości nie zaczęły się pojawiać, dopóki Narcyza Malfoy nie odwiedziła Hogwartu 6 września.

\- Mam pytanie, panno Granger - powiedziała Crone. - Swoimi zeznaniami operujesz w bardzo ograniczonym przedziale czasowym. Kto powiedział, że to zaklęcie zostało rzucone po powrocie uczniów do szkoły? Dlaczego nie latem czy nawet podczas wojny?

_ Cholera. _ Hermiona miała nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważy. Nie mogła powstrzymać słabego ciepła w policzkach.  _ Jestem zamarzniętym, niewzruszonym stawem _ …

\- Ponieważ udało mi się spetryfikować pana Malfoya 5 września - przyznała.

Fala szmerów przebiegła przez salę i wszystkich widzów, a Draco teraz otwarcie się uśmiechał.

Nie czekała, aż Główna Sędzia zapyta, tylko kontynuowała sama. 

\- Obiecał mi pokazać Codex Runicus, ale nie udało mu się go przynieść. - Spojrzała na Draco, którego uśmieszek przeszedł w pełen uśmiech.

\- Co to za Kodeks? - zapytała Sędzia.

\- To rzadki rękopis z XIV wieku, który poprzedza czwartą wersję Starszych Fubarków - wyrecytowała gładko Hermiona. Narcyza wyglądała na oburzoną.

\- Czy to dlatego go przeklęłaś, bo nie przyniósł tego… Kodeksu? - zapytała Crone.

Cholera, szkoda, że jestem pod przysięgą. To byłaby świetna wymówka. 

\- Nie - przyznała, ostrożnie nie patrząc na Draco. - Szedł w moją stronę w potencjalnie groźny sposób. 

_ Po tym, jak zdjęłam ubranie. _

\- A więc spetryfikowałaś go - powiedziała beznamiętnie Sędzina.

\- Tylko trochę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Chodzi o to, że zaklęcie zadziałało idealnie. Nic mu się nie stało i nie pojawiła się żadna wiadomość krwi. To było dzień przed wizytą Narcyzy Malfoy w szkole, a trzy dni później Dennis Creevey został powstrzymany przed przeklęciem pana Malfoya i pojawiła się pierwsza wiadomość „Gińcie Szlamy”.

Cały Wizengamot wyglądał na pełnego wątpliwości, ale Hermiona poświęciła chwilę, by podziękować Merlinowi, że Narcyza sama przyznała się Aurorom. Hermiona nie musiała udowadniać, że Narcyza rzuciła zaklęcie, po prostu wyjaśniła, dlaczego sądziła, że Narcyza to zrobiła. Prokurator puścił ją, a Hermiona wróciła na swoje miejsce, rzucając po drodze spojrzenie Draco i otrzymując w odpowiedzi kolejny uśmiech, który rozgrzał jej serce.

\- Dobrze się spisałaś - szepnął Kingsley. - Dziękuję, że nie… - Główny Auror przerwał, wpatrując się w środek sali. Prokurator rozwinął pergamin zawierający oficjalne wyznanie Narcyzy i sapał w szoku.

\- Nie! - powiedział prokurator. Wsunął okulary na łysiejące czoło i spojrzał na Narcyzę, która wyglądała na dość zadowoloną z siebie.

\- Sędzio Crone - powiedział prokurator. - W świetle zmian w tym zeznaniu proszę o chwilę z Głównym Aurorem Shackleboltem.

Zostało mu to przyznane, a sala rozpraw zaszumiała, gdy Kingsley opuścił swoje miejsce, by pojawić się przy prokuratorze. Draco spojrzał na dwóch urzędników Ministerstwa zmrużonymi oczami, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę, jakby zakłócenie było jej winą. Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Draco nadal wyglądał podejrzanie, niewątpliwie myśląc o niewinnym spojrzeniu Hermiony na Międzydomowym Meczu Quidditcha.

Po chwili Kingsley wrócił na swoje miejsce obok Hermiony. 

\- Co się stało? - szepnęła Hermiona.

\- Narcyza wyrzekła się części swojego wyznania - syknął w odpowiedzi. - Powiedziała, że zidentyfikowała krew jako należącą Lucjusza, ponieważ była przestraszona, ale przez cały czas należała ona do niej.

Hermiona patrzyła na Kingsleya zszokowana. Narcyza brała udział w tej zbrodni, a aurorzy musieli jej na to pozwolić, ponieważ, jak powiedziała Pansy, żadna czarownica ani czarodziej nie mógł być zmuszony do zeznań przeciwko małżonkowi. Hermiona przesunęła wzrok z wciąż zadowolonej z siebie twarzy Narcyzy na Draco, który wydawał się być zaskoczony. Cóż, wkrótce to zrozumie.

Głos Kingsleya zatrząsł się z wściekłości. 

\- W takim razie to wszystko. W ogóle nie ma sprawy przeciwko Lucjuszowi. Nie straci na tym więcej niż porcję budyniu do obiadu.

Starucha wezwała Kingsleya, żeby przeczytać zeznanie, a Główny Auror podszedł do małego podwyższenia. Kiedy czytał zeznanie mroźnym tonem, twarz Draco przeszła ze zdumienia, przez podejrzliwość, aż do szoku. Potem spojrzał z przerażeniem na matkę.

\- Czy masz coś do dodania do swojego zarejestrowanego zeznania, Lady Malfoy? - zapytał chłodno prokurator.

\- Tak. - Głos Narcyzy był całkowicie opanowany, jakby chciała wznieść toast na przyjęciu w ogrodzie.

\- Kiedy rzuciłam to zaklęcie, nie było moim zamiarem grożenie mugolakom ani ich zastraszanie. - powiedziała. - Nienawiść do mugoli jest głęboko zakorzeniona w rodzinie Blacków, a także w Malfoyach. Nie brałam tego pod uwagę. - Jej głos lekko się załamał. - Myślałam, że chronię swojego syna, ale się myliłam. Nie potrzebował ochrony, a ja tylko zagroziłam mu jeszcze bardziej i prawdopodobnie zniszczyłam jego szczęście. W pełni poddaję się władzy Wizengamotu.

Oczy całej sali zwróciły się nieodparcie do Draco, który siedział blady i nieruchomy. Szmer przeszedł przez tłum, zarówno członków Wizengamotu, jak i widzów, a Hermiona nie mogła stwierdzić, czy byli wrogo nastawieni do Draco, czy nie.

Narcyza została szybko uznana za winną wszystkich zarzutów z wyjątkiem tych związanych ze spiskiem, chociaż Hermiona wiedziała, że i tak pojawią się spekulacje na temat możliwego współspiskowca. Draco byłby najbardziej prawdopodobnym podejrzanym. Crone następnie wydała ostateczny wyrok: konfiskata różdżki i sześć miesięcy w Azkabanie, a następnie kolejne pięć lat aresztu domowego. Narcyza wyglądała na zrezygnowaną, ale Draco wyglądał na zdruzgotanego. Kiedy rozprawa została zakończona, natychmiast ruszył w stronę swojej matki, nie patrząc na Hermionę. Kingsley znów był z prokuratorem, a jego mina była piorunująca.

\- Panno Granger. - Hermiona oderwała oczy od tyłu głowy Draco i zobaczyła, jak dyrektorka McGonagall stoi obok niej w swoim wysokim kapeluszu, z miłymi oczami za okularami. - Rozumiem, jak musisz się czuć.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała gorzko Hermiona. - Ja sama nie mam pojęcia, jak się czuję. Umieściłam matkę Draco w Azkabanie, a Lucjusz jest wolny.

\- Lady Malfoy sama umieściła się w Azkabanie. - Głos McGonagall był chłodny. - Zasłużyła na to: ona to wie, ty to wiesz, a młody pan Malfoy z czasem to zrozumie. Lady Malfoy popełniła straszny błąd i gdyby nie wy dwoje, to zaklęcie prześladowałoby Hogwart przez pokolenia.

Hermiona rozejrzała się. Większość tłumu już odeszła, a reszta stłoczyła się w małe grupki. Narcyza, Draco i aurorzy, w tym Harry, zniknęli.

\- Lady Malfoy uratowała dziś życie swojemu mężowi - ciągnęła McGonagall.

\- Zastanawiam się, kto jej w tym pomógł - powiedziała ponuro Hermiona.

\- Być może nikt tego nie zrobił - powiedziała dyrektorka. - Dziś ta sala sądowa była kolejnym polem bitwy, jak podczas wojny. I wierzę, że po raz kolejny Lady Malfoy wykorzystała własny osąd, aby uratować swoją rodzinę.

***

Pomimo słów McGonagall, Hermiona nadal była skonfliktowana co do wyniku procesu Narcyzy. Lucjusz mógł uniknąć egzekucji, ale czyny jego i Narcyzy nadal poważnie szkodziły imieniu Malfoyów. Hermiona wróciła do Hogwartu z Dyrektorką, ale nie poszła na zajęcia. Zamiast tego udała się do swojej sypialni, gdzie Ginny znalazła ją wpatrującą się w ogień, wciąż ubraną w swoje sądowe szaty.

Ginny usiadła obok niej na sofie, a Krzywołap wskoczył między dziewczyny, dwukrotnie miaucząc. 

\- Ministerstwo wydało oświadczenie - powiedział cicho ruda. - McGonagall kazała wszystkim nauczycielom przeczytać je na głos. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Narcyza naprawdę wzięła na siebie całą winę?

\- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona, wciąż wpatrując się w ogień, gdy z roztargnieniem gładziła futro Krzywołapa.

\- Gdzie jest Draco?

\- On i Harry eskortują Narcyzę do Azkabanu. 

Harry wysłał Hermionie sowę, pisząc, że Narcyza została umieszczona na najniższym piętrze więzienia o minimalnym poziomie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Co zrobi Draco? Jesteście teraz z powrotem razem? Nie będzie tak jak wcześniej, prawda? - zapytała Ginny. - Wiesz, gdzie oboje zaprzeczacie swoim uczuciom i odwalacie wszechmocne sceny? Ponieważ nie mam ochoty na kolejną rundę tego cyrku.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. Nie mogła mówić w imieniu Draco, ale wszystkie jej sceny były całkowicie uzasadnione. 

\- Nie wiem. Wszystko zależy od niego. Ale bez względu na to, co się stanie, moje zachowanie będzie bez zarzutu.

Ginny wyglądała na sceptyczną.

\- Poważnie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Obiecałam Leili, że będę jak najlepszym wzorem do naśladowania w moich osobistych sprawach. Chociaż powiedziała, że jeśli kiedykolwiek poczuję się poruszona na tyle, by przekląć Percivala, otrzymam jej pełne poparcie.

Ginny uniosła brwi. 

\- Może jedność między Domami?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od rozprawy. 

\- Może kiedyś.

Draco nie wrócił do zamku na obiad i nie pojawił się nigdzie na Mapie Huncwotów. Mapa obejmowała tylko zamek, więc Hermiona udała się na błonia, wciąż mając na sobie szaty z sali sądowej. Nie znalazła go w szklarniach ani na boisku do quidditcha. Sprawdziła nawet chatkę Hagrida. Jej klatka piersiowa ścisnęła się - jutro był dzień szkolny i Draco musiał wrócić do Hogwartu przed północą, inaczej złamałby zasady okresu próbnego.

Nadeszła północ i minęła, a Hermiona leżała bezsennie w łóżku z Krzywołapem zwiniętym obok niej. Gdzie mógłby być Draco? Być może zaklęcie Ministerstwa zostało już aktywowane. Być może przybyła już sowa z zawiadomieniem o przesłuchaniu przed Wizengamotem, taka jaką Harry otrzymał po nadmuchaniu ciotki. Poza tym, że Harry był niepełnoletnim czarodziejem używającym przypadkowej magii, a nie byłym Śmierciożercą na zwolnieniu warunkowym…

W końcu zdrzemnęła się, wyczerpana i śniła o Charonie niosącym ją i Rona w łańcuchach do Azkabanu. - “Mam nadzieję, że ktoś przyniesie nam skarpetki” - mówił Ron. Nie mogła odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie wtedy zostali zaatakowani przez gryzące w nos filiżanki. Lucjusz Malfoy pojawił się w kapeluszu kapitańskim i zamienił wszystkie filiżanki w diamenty, które zawiesił na łańcuszku i umieścił na szyi Hermiony. „Dzika w głębi”, szepnął, ciągnąc ją…

Hermiona zerwała się do pionu z tłumionym krzykiem w gardle. W ciemnym pokoju pojawiło się pojedyncze srebrne światło i Krzywołap zawył cicho. Chwyciła różdżkę, gdy światło podpłynęło bliżej, nie większe niż płomień świecy. Hermiona zamarła, z różdżką wciąż uniesioną, gdy światło unosiło się przed jej oczami. To była malutka wydra, najmniejszy Patronus, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała.

\- Brama wejściowa - powiedziała wydra cichym głosem, prawie zbyt słabym, by ją usłyszeć.

Malutki Patronus zniknął, a Hermiona natychmiast zsunęła się z łóżka i wsunęła stopy do swoich butów. Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Światło księżyca Hogwarckich ziemiach.


	75. Brama Wejściowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od autorki oryginału (ThebeMoon):
> 
> Jest to krótszy rozdział, dość gotycki. Można nazwać „The Gloriana Set” gotycką historią, ze starożytnym zamkiem, groźnymi wiadomościami krwi, zakochanymi nieszczęśnikami i całym tym melodramatem. Jest nawet piękna blond dama w opałach. Podobnie jak scena w sklepie Borgina, pierwsza scena w gabinecie Slughorna i, oczywiście, impreza Slytherinu, ten rozdział jest pełen scenerii i nastroju.
> 
> Bramy, oczywiście, są granicami, zwykle albo zatrzymują kogoś wewnątrz, albo oferują schronienie osobie z zewnątrz. Żadne z nich nie wydaje się mieć zastosowania w przypadku Draco, ponieważ zdecydował się wrócić do miejsca, które z pewnością go nienawidzi. W czasach starożytnych królowie osądzali byli w bramach i dopiero teraz okaże się, kto będzie najtrudniejszym sędzią dla Draco.

Tereny Hogwartu były zacienione, a półksiężyc wił się między strzępami chmur. Hermiona nie odważyła się zapalić różdżki, więc zabrała ze sobą Krzywołapa. 

\- Poprowadź mnie do głównej bramy, Krzywku - szepnęła, gdy wyślizgnęli się przez ogromne drzwi zamku.

Długowłosy pomarańczowy kot ruszył krętą ścieżką dookoła jeziora, a następnie wśród drzew. Jedynymi dźwiękami było skrzypienie gałęzi na wietrze i szelest opadłych liści pod jej butami. Było bardzo zimno, a jej oddech był płytki i lekko parował.

Nagle pojawiły się przed nią czarne kamienne słupy bramy wejściowej do Hogwartu. Hermiona zatoczyła się do tyłu, a kaptur ciężkiego płaszcza zsunął się z jej głowy. Księżyc wyglądał zza chmur, a jego światło wskazywało na skrzydlate kształty kamiennych dzików przy bramie.

Księżyc ujawnił również ciemny kształt leżący skulony tuż za zamkniętą bramą po stronie Hogwartu. Hermiona podeszła bliżej, nie potrzebując już kota. Jej kroki chrzęściły głośno na żwirowej ścieżce, ale kształt pozostał nieruchomy. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, zastanawiając się, co znajdzie. Czy był nieprzytomny?

Hermiona uklękła na zimnej drodze, nie zważając na wilgoć przedostającą się przez jej spodnie od piżamy. Był zwinięty w kłębek, owinięty płaszczem, z kapturem zaciągniętym na jasne włosy. Dotknęła jego ramienia, a jego ciało zadrżało i zwinęło się mocniej.

\- Draco - powiedziała cicho. - Draco. Jestem tutaj.

Brak odpowiedzi.

Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej i delikatnie zdjęła kaptur z jego twarzy, odsłaniając bladą skórę i włosy. Położyła dłoń na jego policzku, który był lodowato zimny i wilgotny od łez. Oczy miał zamknięte.

\- Ona tam jest. - Głos Draco był cienki i drżący. - Zabraliśmy ją w to miejsce. Jest tam zupełnie sama. - Przełknął głośno. - Nie pozwolili mi zostać.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, po prostu wyciągnęła czerwoną chusteczkę z czubka różdżki i wytarła twarz Draco. Potem przycisnęła palce do jego zimnego policzka.

Draco znowu się wzdrygnął. 

\- Nie - powiedział ochryple, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy. - Nie powinno cię tu być. Nie powinienem był cię wzywać.

\- Miałeś rację, wzywając mnie - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na niego.

Lodowata, drżąca dłoń dotknęła jej palców, po czym się wycofała. 

\- Jesteś taka ciepła. - Jego oczy zatrzepotały, ale ciemne rzęsy przesłaniały mu wzrok. - Moja mama była kiedyś ciepła. Mój ojciec wyssał to z niej. Zrujnował ją. - Policzki Draco znów były mokre. - Zrujnuję cię.

\- Nonsens - powiedziała Hermiona swoim najbardziej władczym tonem. - Nikogo nie zrujnujesz. Nie możesz nawet powstrzymać mnie przed spotkaniem z wampirami. Dlaczego myślisz, że możesz mnie zrujnować?

\- Ale… ale… - Teraz Draco podniósł głowę, blade oczy lśniły wodnistym blaskiem w słabym świetle księżyca. - Kochasz mnie.

Hermine pociągnęła nosem. 

\- Czyż nie jesteśmy zapatrzeni w siebie.

\- Ty jesteś - nalegał. Wziął nierówny oddech. - Sprawiłem, że mnie pokochałaś. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Cóż, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Nie można teraz nic na to poradzić - powiedziała Hermiona, wciąż dążąc do lekkiego tonu. Draco trząsł się, musiała zabrać go do zamku. Krzywołap przykucnął w pobliżu, a oczy błyszczały szeroko i złocisto.

\- Zimno - powiedział Draco. - Zawsze było mi zimno. Zimno i nienawistnie. Obserwuję Cię. Zawsze taka ciepła… Moja. Wszystko, czego chcę, jest moje. Ukradłem cię.

\- Niczego nie ukradłeś. - Gardło Hermiony wydawało się być prawie całkowicie zaciśnięte, i z trudem udało jej się wymówić - Ja sama się oddałam.

\- Nawiedziłem cię, pchnąłem…

\- Tak, tak, jesteś bardzo rozpieszczony i natarczywy - powiedziała Hermiona. - Najwyraźniej mi się to podoba.

Draco zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

\- Wejdźmy do środka - powiedziała cicho, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach.

\- Nie! - Draco odwrócił się i podniósł się na kolana. Chwycił żelazne pręty bramy, plecami do niej. - Nie mogę!

\- Musisz. Ty...

\- Nie? Nie! - płakał. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zmartwiona. Czy był przy zdrowych zmysłach?

\- Draco - powiedziała cicho. - Draco.

Puścił bramę i odwrócił się twarzą do niej, ale nic nie powiedział, po prostu ukląkł, dysząc. Hermiona ponownie przysunęła się bliżej i położyła ręce na jego ramionach.

\- Jak długo tu jesteś? - zapytała. Musiała być prawie trzecia rano.

\- Przybyłem… tuż przed północą - powiedział Draco, szczękając zębami. Oparł się o bramę i ześlizgnął w dół, aż usiadł na ziemi z wyciągniętymi nogami. - Musiałem przejść przez bramę. Musiałem spełnić warunek mojego okresu próbnego. Obiecałem.

\- Tak, zrobiłeś - powiedziała Hermiona z ulgą. - Dobra robota. I od tamtej pory leżysz tutaj? - Draco skinął głową. - Zamarzniesz na śmierć. Chodź...

\- Nie mogę. Nie mogę wejść do zamku - powiedział Draco silniejszym teraz głosem. - Jestem przekleństwem. - Ścisnął jej płaszcz. - Myślałem, że ten rok będzie inny, ale nie… Po prostu więcej krwi, więcej przemocy, więcej strachu. Co się stanie tym razem? Kto zostanie ranny? - Jego oczy przewróciły się dziko. - Czy będziesz to ty? Inni mugolacy? Piskliwe Myszki?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, przerażona. 

\- Nikogo nie skrzywdzisz - powiedziała. - Ani mnie, ani nikogo innego. - Jednak ten głos brzmiał słabo w jej uszach, a Draco z pewnością nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. _ Nie powinien był dziś wieczorem jechać do Azkabanu _ \- pomyślała żałośnie, błądząc w tej dementorycznej mgle…

Księżyc ponownie wyłonił się w pełni z chmur, zalewając szarą ziemię światłem. Hermiona nadal klęczała na ziemi obok Draco, który siedział plecami do bramy. Mogła teraz zobaczyć plamę krwi na prawej dłoni Draco, rozciągającą się poza jego nadgarstek.

\- Draco! - Uniosła różdżkę i usunęła krew, po czym delikatnie przesunęła palcami po jego dłoni. - Jak…

Wtedy to zobaczyła, srebrny łańcuszek na jego płaszczu, lśniący w świetle księżyca. Na łańcuchu zwisał pojedynczy zakrzywiony kawałek tłuczonego szkła. 

\- Draco.

Spojrzał na nią, a jego srebrne oczy po raz pierwszy naprawdę się skupiły.

\- Nosiłem twojego Patronusa - powiedział - Przez cały czas, odkąd mama została aresztowana. Dawał mi siłę… - Przełknął. - Rozbiłem kulę, żeby wysłać ci wiadomość. - Wyciągnął rękę, a rany na dłoni były wyraźnie widoczne.

\- Draco - powtórzyła Hermiona.

Poruszył się na ziemi, opierając się o kraty. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był nieco silniejszy. 

\- Dziś wieczorem… ta kula była dla mnie wszystkim, co utrzymywało mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Chciałam dać ją mamie, ale mi nie pozwolili. I ja… ja też tego potrzebowałem…

\- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona. Otoczyła go ramionami i przyłożyła policzek do jego.

\- Jesteś taka ciepła - mruknął Draco. - Jak możesz być taka ciepła?

\- Krowia piżama - powiedziała Hermiona. - Runo.

\- Ja… ja… nie rozumiem. - Szczękały mu zęby.

\- Draco, muszę cię wprowadzić do środka. - Hermiona była teraz naprawdę zmartwiona. Spetryfikowałaby go i lewitowała do zamku, gdyby musiała, ale miała nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

\- Nie - powiedział Draco, wciąż brzmiąc na zdesperowanego. - Nie wprowadzę ponownie zła do Hogwartu. - Jego dłoń konwulsyjnie poruszyła się, by chwycić odłamek szkła na jego piersi, a Hermiona szybko zablokowała ten ruch własną ręką.

\- W porządku - powiedziała, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco. - Po prostu zostaniemy tu trochę. Pozwól, że ci coś pokażę.

Hermiona usiadła na zimnej, wilgotnej ziemi, plecami do bramy, a Draco usiadł obok niej jak małe dziecko, z głową na jej ramieniu. Rzuciła wokół nich urok rozgrzewający, który nie mógł jednak trwać długo w tym mroźnym powietrzu.

Potem zwolniła swój oddech i oparła policzek o te jedwabiste włosy. Uniosła różdżkę i skupiła się na niewielkim wspomnieniu - dniu w poufnej kawiarni, kiedy opowiedziała Draco o swoim zaklęciu rzuconym na klepsydry. ( _ „Jutro stracimy 20 punktów i nikt nie będzie wiedział dlaczego…” _ )

\- Expecto Patronum - szepnęła, wypuszczając mały błysk srebra z czubka różdżki. Draco sapnął cicho. - Speculobulla - mruknęła, urok własnego projektu.

Maleńki bąbelek wyrósł z końcówki różdżki, rozszerzając się wokół światła, a następnie opadł na jej wyciągniętą dłoń. Hermiona uniosła go, a kula wciąż była ciepła w jej dłoni. Draco podniósł głowę i spojrzał.

Hermiona bez słowa usunęła odłamek szkła z jego srebrnego łańcuszka i zastąpiła go małą kulką. Draco spojrzał w dół na fragment Patronusa na swojej piersi. Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, a jedynymi dźwiękami wokół nich był szelest drzew i skrzypienie żelaznych prętów. Wtedy oczy Draco napotkały jej.

\- Byłem głupcem - powiedział ochryple. - Rozpaczliwym… i słabym. - Lodowate palce ścisnęły jej dłoń. - Kocham Cię. Zawsze będę cię kochał. - Jego uścisk zacieśnił się, a oczy błyszczały jak dwa bliźniacze Patronusy. - Powiedz mi, że nie jest za późno. Powiedz mi, że go nie złamałem.

Czubki palców Hermiony dotknęły jego zimnej twarzy, przesuwając się po ostrej, zarośniętej szczęce. 

\- Może tylko lekko zarysowałeś - przyznała.

Draco przysunął się bliżej, podnosząc się i przesuwając ramię za nią. 

\- Tak mi przykro - szepnął, a jego usta znajdowały się kilka cali od jej ust. - Byłem głupi, opuszczając cię, myśląc, że to coś zmieni. To tylko pogorszyło sytuację. - Zimne, szorstkie dłonie otulały jej twarz. - Spotkało cię tylko większe niebezpieczeństwo. Och, Hermiono, gdybyś tylko wiedziała, przez co przeszedłem… sam. Bez ciebie.

Na początku jego usta były sztywne i zimne, ale Hermiona ogrzała je swoimi, aż w końcu się otworzyły i wsunęła język do środka, gdzie jej ciepło zmieszało się z jego. Draco przyciągnął ją bliżej i był to kolejny ponadczasowy moment na twardej, zimnej ziemi na tle twardych, zimnych żelaznych prętów, ale nic w tej chwili nie było zimne, ale ciepłe, miękkie i słodkie.

Hermiona odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego. Chmury ich oddechów mieszały się w powietrzu. Wydawało się, że Draco doszedł do siebie. Rozejrzał się, mrugając na Bramę, księżyc, kota, na ich pozycję na ziemi.

\- Tutaj jest lodowato - powiedział. Zmarszczył brwi do Hermiony. - Zaziębisz się na śmierć.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami i uniosła się na kolana, próbując go podciągnąć, ale Draco ważył tonę, a jego mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Po chwili chrząkania i wierzgania, udało mu się lekko podnieść i podciągnąć się za pomocą żelaznych prętów Bramy. Oparł się o słupek, dysząc. Hermiona stała teraz przed nim, patrząc na jego zacienioną twarz, obejmując ramionami jego talię.

\- Możesz chodzić? - zapytała.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Draco z nutą swojego starego wyniosłego tonu. Puściła go, a on tupnął nogami, żeby krew zaczęła w nich płynąć. Księżyc znowu dryfował za chmurami, pozostawiając ich niemal w ciemności.

\- Krzywku! - zawołała Hermiona, a świecące oczy kota zbliżyły się. Draco powoli zaczął chodzić, lekko się chwiejąc, pomimo wspierającego ramienia Hermiony. Zrobili małe postępy, ale Draco znów się zatrzymał, jakieś piętnaście stóp przed wielkimi dębowymi drzwiami zamku, otoczonymi płonącymi pochodniami. Hermiona stała w milczeniu obok niego, z rękami po bokach.

\- Jestem tylko zagrożeniem dla tej szkoły - powiedział.

\- Ten zamek stoi tu dobry tysiąc lat - powiedziała Hermiona. - Może poradzi sobie z pojedynczym neurotycznym śmierciożercą. - Cofnęła się, zostawiając go samego w świetle pochodni. - Niech zamek zdecyduje.

Draco szybko na nią zerknął, po czym ponownie spojrzał na zamek. Wydawał się zbierać siły i podszedł do drzwi, a jego postać była czarna na tle złotego blasku płomieni. Zatrzymał się otoczony szpiczastymi kamiennymi łukami. Małe rzeźbione postacie wiły się za kwadratowymi drewnianymi panelami drzwi, a pochodnie migotały. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Czy zamek go odrzuci?

Potem płomienie pochodni skoczyły wyżej, a ruchy rzeźb ustały. Cienka czarna linia przebiegła przez środek wrót i powoli, och, tak bardzo wolno, średniowieczne drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem, szurając dębem o kamień. Draco stał jak zmrożony, a Hermiona nie śmiała oddychać. Drzwi się zatrzymały, a on ruszył do przodu, stukając obcasami butów na szerokich stopniach. Draco wszedł do zamku, a Hermiona i Krzywołap podążyli za nim.

Hol wejściowy był cichy i słabo oświetlony. Irytek, na całe szczęście, wydawał się być w innej części zamku.

Draco odwrócił się do niej i uścisnął jej dłoń wciąż zimnymi palcami. 

\- Hermiono, czy nigdy nie zmęczy cię ratowanie mnie?

\- Nigdy. Lubię być zajęta.

Uśmiechnął się. 

\- Wracaj do swojej wieży, księżniczko. - Hermiona zawahała się, a on pochylił się i musnął jej usta swoimi. - Jest późno. Teraz wszystko już będzie dobrze.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, po czym skinęła głową. Nic więcej nie mogła zrobić tej nocy. Ścisnęła jego dłoń i puściła ją, a potem zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. W połowie wysokości odwróciła się. Draco nadal stał pośrodku Sali Wejściowej, z uniesioną twarzą, a jej fragment Patronusa migotał na jego piersi jak maleńka gwiazdka. Draco spojrzał na nią surowo i wykonał delikatny ruch ręką. Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. W porządku.

Nie spotkała nikogo w drodze do Wieży Gryffindoru - nie żeby spodziewała się kogokolwiek o czwartej nad ranem - a Gruba Dama sennie ją wpuściła. Wślizgnęła się do sypialni swojej i Ginny i zdjęła przemrożoną piżamę i skarpetki. Wciągnęła nową piżamę z różowej owczej wełny, a potem usiadła na łóżku, żeby zetrzeć wilgotną mgłę z włosów. Wreszcie położyła się do łóżka z Krzywołapem, pomyślała o zdruzgotaniu Draco z powodu wyroku Narcyzy, jego skulonej postaci przy Bramie, jej Patronusie odbijającym się w jego oczach, Draco stojącym wysoko przed dębowymi drzwiami zamku.

Zamknęła oczy.

\- Wrócił - powiedziała do siebie, a jej umysł odpowiedział kpiąco:  _ Na razie. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Powrót do szkoły. Pansy spiskuje.


	76. Defendo

Sen Hermiony był niespokojny, rozdzierany przez mroczne sny. Ominęła SUPEŁ we wtorek rano i zamiast tego wzięła cudownie długi, gorący prysznic, starannie susząc włosy różdżką i odgarniając je do tyłu szeroką czarną opaską. Jej twarz wydawała się blada w świetle łazienki, a oczy ciemne. Wróciwszy do sypialni, ubrała się szybko i wyszła po obudzeniu Ginny.

Powoli zeszła po schodach dormitorium, martwiąc się o Draco i walcząc z chęcią udania się do lochów. _Przestań._ _Jeśli ten dupek nie będzie chodzić na zajęcia, to problem McGonagall._ Znów był w zamku, spełniając warunki swojego okresu próbnego, a dyrektorka nie pozwoliła żadnemu aurorowi zbliżyć się do niego, poza Harrym. Hermiona jednak wciąż była niespokojna i zastanawiała się, jak podejść do Blaise'a przy śniadaniu, kiedy przeszła przez dziurę za portretem i zatrzymała się zaskoczona.

Był tam we własnej osobie, oparty o przeciwległą ścianę i czytający pergamin pokryty runami. Jego krawat był perfekcyjnie zawiązany, czarne szaty wyprasowane, srebrne spinki do mankietów wypolerowane, a każdy jeden włos był na swoim miejscu. Daleko od mężczyzny, którego opuściła zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Oto Ślizgon w pełnej zbroi na mruczącym polu bitwy.

Draco spojrzał w górę, jego oczy były nieco zacienione i puste, ale lśniły czystą szarością. 

\- Dzień dobry.

Hermiona wiedziała, że musi wyglądać śmiesznie, stojąc przed dziurą za portretem z otwartymi ustami. Słyszała za sobą szuranie i stłumione skargi, gdy nadal blokowała jedyne wyjście z pokoju wspólnego. Draco uniósł brew, a ona zarumieniła się i odsunęła na bok.

Neville wyskoczył na korytarz i również zatrzymał się na widok Draco. Ślizgon uprzejmie skinął mu głową.

\- Ach, cześć, Malfoy - powiedział Neville, odsuwając się na bok przed resztą Gryfonów. Trójka Pierwszorocznych pisnęła ze strachu i uciekła. Dwóch krzepkich Czwartoklasistów zmarszczyło brwi i wyglądało na skłonnych do mówienia, ale ostre spojrzenie Hermiony sprawiło, że prędko się ulotnili.

\- Przepraszam. - Neville zarzucił swoją torbę na ramię. - Muszę podlać moje Mrugoziele.

\- Pansy jest w holu wejściowym - powiedział Draco. Neville i Hermiona spojrzeli gniewnie, ale Draco tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. Neville odszedł, mamrocząc pod nosem.

Hermiona powstrzymała ostrą ripostę. Draco potrzebował dużo odwagi, aby stanąć przed Wieżą Gryffindoru w taki poranek, zaraz po świeżym procesie i wyroku dla matki.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Draco - powiedziała zamiast tego sztywno. - To daje nam dodatkowy czas na naukę. Jestem pewna, że całkowicie zaniedbałeś swoje PORNO.

\- Trochę tak - przyznał Draco.

\- Musimy tylko razem spojrzeć na Twój plan do PORNO.

\- I możemy pouczyć się też do OWUTEMÓW. - Na jego usta wpłynął kolejny cienki uśmiech.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- W takim razie przypuszczam, że idziesz za mną na śniadanie.

Draco wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Jeśli chcesz. Chciałem tylko, żebyś mnie zobaczyła. - Jego oczy były czujne. - Nie chciałem, żebyś się martwiła.

Patrzyła zdziwiona, ale nie miała szansy nic odpowiedzieć, bo przenikliwy, cichy głos Dennisa Creeveya był słyszalny zza po drugiej stronie dziury w portrecie. Merlin wiedział, że Hermiona nie chce mieć z nim do czynienia tak wcześnie, więc tylko skinęła głową i ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Draco opuścił ścianę i podszedł do niej.

Uczniowie w korytarzach rozpraszaszali się na ich widok: „Krew… Śmierciożerca… Azkaban… ta okropna wiedźma…”. Twarz Draco nic nie wyrażała, ale trzymał rękę w kieszeni szaty.

To było wystarczająco złe, ale szepty podążały również za Hermioną, ale nie były to mruknięcia, których się spodziewała.: „Śmierciożerczyni” i „Zdrajczyni swego rodzaju”. Najwyraźniej jej zeznanie z Wizengamotu krążyło już między uczniami: „Gwałtowny… niestabilny… Spetryfikowała go…”

Hermiona prychnęła z irytacją. Ludzie byli tacy nielogiczni - albo Draco był niebezpiecznym Śmierciożercą, który zasługiwał na to, by codziennie go oczerniać, albo był bezradną ofiarą podejrzanego stanu psychicznego Hermiony. Nie umieli połączyć obu wątków.

Draco zatrzymał się przed otwartymi drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. 

\- Nie musisz tego robić - powiedział. Hermiona uniosła brwi, a on westchnął. - Ale oczywiście w pełni popieram każde działanie, które zdecydujesz się podjąć w moim imieniu. - wyrecytował. Hermiona skinęła głową z satysfakcją.

Cała Wielka Sala zamilkła, gdy Draco i Hermiona weszli przez wielkie wrota, a ich kroki odbijały się echem na kamiennej posadzce. Tłoczące się chmury wypełniały zaczarowany sufit, odbijając niebo na zewnątrz - zbliżała się burza. Razem podeszli do stołu Slytherinu, siadając naprzeciw siebie z Hermioną usytuowaną plecami do Gryfonów. Leila i Pansy uśmiechnęły się do nich, a Blaise uniósł swój kielich pełen soku w ich stronę. Theo, siedzący obok Blaise'a, znieruchomiał, a jego twarz była ślizgońską maską. Hermiona skupiła się na nalewaniu herbaty, podczas gdy Draco rozsmarowywał niewielką porcję dżemu na tostach.

Niespokojne szmery zaczęły ogarniać salę i Hermiona pożałowała, że usiadła plecami do innych stolików. Czuła wrogie oczy i słyszała plujące słowa: „Malfoy… Azkaban… Śmierciożerca… klątwa…” i zabłąkane „powiedziała, że przeczytał jej dziennik”. Draco jadł swój tost, niewzruszony, ale Pansy wyglądała na czujną, a Leila szarpała za swoje warkocze.

\- Musimy coś zrobić - powiedziała Pansy.

\- Nie, Pans - powiedzieli Theo, Blaise i Draco jednocześnie.

Przy stole Hufflepuffu Justin patrzył na nich jadowicie, ale Piskliwe Myszki promieniały i machały. Ernie stał przy stole, kłócąc się ze swoimi prefektami. 

\- Nie, Starling, nie zamierzamy urządzić świątecznego pokazu mody! - zawołał Prefekt Naczelny.

\- Magiczne gry z jemiołą! - wykrzyknął kolejny z prefektów.

\- Magiczna jemioła została zakazana po… - zaczął Ernie.

\- Przestań, Pans - powiedział nagle Draco, zatrzymując widelec z jajecznicą w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Tak tylko sobie myślę. - Długie, pomalowane na miętową zieleń paznokcie Pansy stukały w jej spodek.

\- Dokładnie. Przestań myśleć - powiedział Draco. Blaise i Theo pokiwali głowami, ale Pansy nie odrywała oczu od Erniego.

Spojrzenia i szepty trwały przez całe śniadanie, a Hermiona ledwo mogła jeść. Draco jednak skończył wszystkie jajka i wypił trzy filiżanki herbaty, albo przyzwyczajony do napiętej atmosfery, albo zdeterminowany, by ją znieść. Potem Sala znów ucichła, gdy Draco i Hermiona wstali i przeszli przez duże, podwójne drzwi.

\- Merlinie - powiedziała Hermiona, opierając się o szafkę z klepsydrą. Ravenclaw wyraźnie prowadził w punktach Domów. - Mam nadzieję, że nie każdy poranek będzie taki.

\- To całkiem możliwe - ostrzegł Draco.

\- Może Harry mógłby…

\- Nie. - Twarz Draco była surowa. - Sami sobie z tym poradzimy.

Hermiona zamrugała, zaskoczona, po czym uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go po ramieniu z aprobatą. 

\- Powiedziałeś „my”, Draco.

\- Tak zrobiłem. - Jego dłoń musnęła jej. - Może powinniśmy…

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. - Hermiona odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę sali Starożytnych Run.

\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć - powiedział Draco, ale poszedł za nią.

Hermiona zatrzymała się przed drzwiami klasy i wyciągnęła różdżkę. 

\- Będziesz musiał stać nieruchomo. - powiedziała. - Robiłam to tylko na gołębiach.

\- Nie podoba mi się to...

\- Nie ruszaj się. - Hermiona uniosła różdżkę i zmrużyła oczy. - Defendo! - Wokół Draco pojawił się cienki purpurowy film, który zaświecił się, a następnie zniknął.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Małe zaklęcie obronne, które opracowałam w zeszłym tygodniu - powiedziała Hermiona, chowając różdżkę. - Powinno pomóc ci przejść przez zajęcia.

Draco spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem, ale nie kontynuował tematu. Poranne słońce tylko sprawiło, że cienie wokół jego oczu stały się wyraźniejsze, a usta zacisnęły się. Hermiona podniosła dłoń do jego twarzy, jej palce kreśliły ostre linie od kości policzkowej do szczęki, a potem musnęła pełną dolną wargę. Jego usta rozluźniły się, lekko się otwierając.

\- Jak się masz? - zapytała miękkim głosem.

\- Jestem - odpowiedział, opierając się na jej dłoni, teraz na swoim policzku. - Jestem z tobą.

\- Zgadza się. - Hermiona nie miała szansy powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ McGonagall przybyła ze swoją paczką uczniów. Draco odsunął się od jej dotyku z lekkim uśmiechem.

Hermiona cieszyła się tego ranka Starożytnymi Runami - w końcu dotarli do omawiania Fubarków. Po krótkim, energicznym wykładzie klasa otrzymała zadanie napisania krótkiej notatki i podpisania się runami. Hermiona napisała mały dialog między Starszym Fubarkiem a Młodszym Fubarkiem, w którym Młodszy wyjaśnił złożone zmiany fonologiczne języka, a Starszy stwierdził, że 33 prostsze litery są wystarczające dla każdego.

To była miła, krótka lekcja, podczas której wszyscy pilnie rysowali runy pod sokolim okiem McGonagall. Wydawało się, że nawet Draco się rozluźnił, używając różdżki, by zmusić swoje runy do gry w atramentową małą partię Quidditcha. Hermiona była zadowolona z własnego kreatywnego podejścia - nie chichotała, kiedy pisała, bez względu na to, co Draco powiedział jej podczas spaceru do sali eliksirów. Ale była zdecydowana nie kłócić się dzisiaj ze Ślizgonem i tylko zwróciła mu uwagę, że fonologia w jego notatkach run była czasami dość uproszczona.

Draco był obrażony. 

\- Trochę wydajnego usprawnienia przyniosło temu alfabetowi jedynie plusy.

\- Och, proszę - zadrwiła Hermiona. - Ile dźwięków nakładasz na jedno „ k”? Ta biedna mała runa praktycznie ugina się pod wpływem swojego ładunku.

Eliksiry były mniej zabawne. Draco zdecydował się wrócić do dawnych zajęć w klasie, zamiast kontynuować prywatne lekcje ze Slughornem. Theo zacisnął usta w niezadowoleniu, ale nic nie powiedział, po prostu uderzył w swoje fioletowe pomarszczone figi w stylu Rona, potrzebne do sporządzenia Esencji Kurczącej jego i Lavender. Draco zignorował wszystkich i pokroił figi swoje i Hermiony z delikatną precyzją.

Hermiona była zadowolona, że Slughorn przygotował na dzisiejsze zajęcia taki prosty eliksir - spojrzenia i szepty wokół nich były bardzo rozpraszające i prawie wylała swoją fiolkę z esencją tojadu na Theo. Usłyszała stłumione przekleństwo galaretowatych nóg i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, jak partner Romildy Vane upada, a jego nogi słabo trzepoczą. Draco i Hermiona wymienili zadowolone spojrzenia, a Lavender rozejrzała się nerwowo.

Dziwne wydarzenia trwały przez cały dzień: uczniowie spontanicznie (a przynajmniej tak się wydawało) bełkotali bzdury, wymiotowali ślimakami lub kiełkowało im poroże na głowach. Draco wydawał się być obojętny, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że po cichu drwił z ludzi, żeby zobaczyć rezultat. Justin przybył na OPCM pokryty puszystymi różowymi piórami, najwyraźniej w wyniku odbicia - i całkowicie nieadekwatnej - próby przekształcenia określonej osoby w Pigmejka. Moment był niefortunny (przynajmniej dla Justina), ponieważ były to jego pierwsze zajęcia z Dzwonkiem, która była pod wrażeniem, że Puchon zrobił to sobie celowo.

\- Mój drogi biedaku - powiedziała wróżka, machając różdżką i usuwając pióra. - Oczywiście każdy uwielbia Puszki Pigmejskie, ale jestem pewna, że ma pan wiele zalet, panie Finch-Fletchley. Nie potrzebuje pan różowych piór, aby znaleźć miłość.

\- Nie, tylko butelki - szepnęła Ginny ze swojej zielonej pufy. (Hermiona opowiedziała jej o propozycji Justina po przyjęciu Slytherinu). Cała klasa chichotała teraz i nawet Theo się uśmiechnął. Tylko Luna wyglądała na rozczarowaną, mówiąc, że woli różowe pióra.

\- Wiesz, przyciągają Miłosne Diggle - powiedziała Justinowi, który miał nieszczęście znaleźć się obok blond Krukonki. - Widziałam rój wokół ciebie i Hanny przed lunchem. - Justin wydawał się głęboko żałować uczestniczenia w tych zajęciach.

Draco został po OPCM, aby porozmawiać z Dzwonkiem, a następnie musiał przejść egzamin z mugoloznawstwa (z materiału o teatrze muzycznym, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Andrew Lloyda Webbera), więc Hermiona poszła sama do biblioteki. Znalazła stolik pod wysokim, łukowatym oknem i patrzyła, jak krople deszczu spływają po szybie. Na zewnątrz wiał wiatr, a Czarne Jezioro było spowite wirującymi chmurami. Hermiona oderwała wzrok od okna i otworzyła podręcznik do transmutacji. Była w połowie eseju na dodatkowe punkty, kiedy na jej pergaminie pojawił się cień, a kwiatowe perfumy sprawiły, że oczy zaszły jej łzami. Pansy.

\- Granger - powiedziała Ślizgonka, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko i kładąc na stole maleńką srebrną kopertówkę.

\- Parkinson - powiedziała Hermiona i wróciła do swoich notatek na temat różnic wielkości. Nie do końca zgadzała się ze wzorem pomiaru, który nie uwzględniał średnicy ...

\- Uczniowie wyglądają dziś dość dziwnie - powiedziała Pansy. - Chociaż może powinnam powiedzieć, dziwniej niż zwykle.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Nie zauważyłam.

Pansy pochyliła się do przodu. 

\- Musisz zdjąć to zaklęcie z Draco. Wyrządza więcej szkody niż pożytku.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - powiedziała Hermiona, przewracając stronę. Być może pióra wpłynęły na jej zaklęcie ...

\- Granger. - Ciemne oczy Pansy były poważne. - Rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłaś, ale nie powinnaś.

Hermiona podniosła głowę, w końcu poświęcając Pansy całą swoją uwagę. 

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała. - Wolisz, żeby to Draco spacerował z różowymi piórami i rogami na głowie? Przykro mi, że nos Colina spuchł w ten sposób, ale szczerze mówiąc, zasłużył na to.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Granger - upierała się Pansy. - Ludzie nie uważają, że Draco przeklął tych uczniów. Mówią, że zrobił to zamek.

Hermiona upuściła pióro, chlapiąc atramentem na cały esej. 

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- To bardzo źle - powiedziała Hermiona. Gdyby uczniowie myśleli, że zamek bierze odwet na kimś, kto ponownie próbuje przekląć Draco, oznaczałoby to kolejne podejrzane zaklęcie krwi. A jeśli ktoś namalowałby wiadomości na ścianach…

\- Tak - powtórzyła Pansy.

\- Usunę zaklęcie - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale Pansy, widzisz jak to jest. Harry'ego tu nie ma, a ja nie mogę być z Draco przez cały czas. Wściekłość tylko rośnie… 

\- Mam plan - powiedziała Pansy.

\- Jaki plan? - zapytała Hermiona. - Czy to kolejne zaklęcie? Być może… 

Pansy parsknęła. 

\- Mój plan nie jest zakorzeniony w magii, ale na realistycznym zrozumieniu natury ludzkiej, co posiada niewielu Gryfonów.

\- Wiem dużo o… - zaczęła Hermiona, po czym zamknęła usta, gdy pojawił się Draco, wyglądając na nieco wyczerpanego.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że wypadłem dobrze na tym teście - powiedział Draco, kładąc torbę na siedzeniu obok Hermiony. - Fragmenty o śpiewających kotach i facecie w fantazyjnym płaszczu nie miały sensu. Wydaje mi się jednak, że duch opery został źle zrozumiany.

Skinął głową Pansy, po czym zamarł. 

\- Czy planujecie coś razem? - zapytał, brzmiąc prawie na zdenerwowanego.

\- Z pewnością nie - powiedziała Pansy. Wstała z miejsca, chwyciła torebkę i odeszła leniwym krokiem. Draco patrzył, jak odchodzi, zmrużonymi oczami, po czym zwrócił równie podejrzliwe spojrzenie na Hermionę.

Hermiona również wstała. 

\- Muszę zdjąć zaklęcie Defendo. - Powiedziała. - Ludzie myślą, że to znowu zamek.

Draco skinął głową. 

\- Martwiłem się o to.

Bez słowa oboje udali się do biblioteki, do działu historii goblinów, a Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę. Przygryzła wargę - zaklęcie było łatwe do rzucenia, ale trudne do usunięcia, ponieważ naturalnie opierało się jakiejkolwiek magii. 

\- Nie ruszaj się - powiedziała.

Posłuchał, stojąc sztywno w miejscu, z rękami u boku, a Hermiona ostrożnie przejechała różdżką od stóp do głowy, mrucząc zaklęcie. Draco znów zabłysnął lekko na fioletowo, a ona opuściła różdżkę.

\- Mogłam przegapić jedno miejsce - powiedziała zmartwiona. - Twoje prawe ramię…

Draco tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nic nie można na to poradzić, zdecydowała Hermiona, mogła tylko sprawić więcej kłopotów kolejną próbą. Zaklęcie i tak prawdopodobnie minie.

Ślizgon z pewnością nie wydawał się być zaniepokojony. Posłał jej szelmowski uśmiech, który przypomniał jej ich pierwszy raz w dziale historii goblinów: „Pocałuję cię, jeśli mi powiesz…”. Jego pierwszy jawny ruch. Co by się stało, gdyby Theo się nie pojawił?

Hermiona spodziewała się, że zrobi teraz jakiś ruch, przysunie się bliżej lub owinie jej lok wokół swojego palca czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale Draco tylko spojrzał na nią. Czekanie. Hermiona też się nie poruszyła, tylko wdychała jego wodę kolońską, delektując się obecnością. Jedynym dźwiękiem był szum wiatru w oknach i stłumiony szelest dwóch książek o Wojnach Goblinów walczących o miejsce na pobliskiej półce.

Mogliby tam stać wiecznie, czekając, aż drugie z nich zadziała, gdyby słodki kwiatowy zapach nie spłynął z góry. Hermiona podniosła głowę, spodziewając się, że zobaczy Pansy siedzącą na wysokiej półce z książkami.

Zamiast tego Hermiona ujrzała duży różowy płatek dryfujący w dół z ciemnego sufitu biblioteki, pozostawiając za sobą spiralny ślad złotego pyłu. Draco wyciągnął rękę, pozwalając płatkowi wylądować lekko na jego dłoni w kłębie złotych iskier.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Wiadomość - powiedział spokojnie Draco. Uniósł płatek, ale nie było na nim żadnego napisu.

Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się. 

\- Wiadomość? Od kogo?

Draco nie odpowiedział, tylko potarł płatek pod nosem. 

\- Cudowne perfumy. - Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie po naciśnięciu końcówki różdżki na gardle.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie, Malfoy. - Dłoń Hermiony na jej różdżce zacisnęła się, ale Draco wyglądał na rozbawionego.

\- Czy zagrozisz mi ohydnymi klątwami i przekleństwami? - zapytał. - Pamiętaj o moim niepokonanym prawym ramieniu.

Jego słowa przypomniały deklarację w lesie przed Halloween: „Chcę, żebyś czuła się całkowicie usprawiedliwiona…” Hermiona zarumieniła się i opuściła różdżkę.

\- Właściwie to od Dzwonka - powiedział Draco, zgniatając płatek jednym ruchem palców. - Pomaga mi w projekcie.

Hermiona chciała zapytać o projekt, ale już wystarczająco zrobiła z siebie dziś głupka. Zamiast tego schowała różdżkę. 

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała energicznie. - Przypuszczam, że zobaczymy się na kolacji.

Draco spojrzał na nią, po czym zrobił krok bliżej i nagle wypełnił całą jej wizję, a jego woda kolońska zmieszała się z lekką wonią płynącą z płatka. 

\- Zamiast tego spotkaj się ze mną w moim pokoju - powiedział cicho. - Osłony mają cię wpuścić.

\- Co powiesz na kolację?

\- Moglibyśmy zjeść kolację w moim pokoju.

\- Jak… och. Aimee. - Hermiona zesztywniała. - To nie jest twój Chateau, Draco, nie możesz tak po prostu zamówić…

Brwi Draco uniosły się. 

\- Zamówienie? Aimee błagała mnie dziś rano, żebym pozwolił jej podać nam kolację. Czy chcesz złamać jej serce?

\- Dosłownie szantażujesz mnie, żebym przyszła do twojej sypialni. Powinieneś się wstydzić.

\- Tak jest. - Draco położył dłoń na półce i ponownie pochylił się bliżej. - Myślałem, że moje naturalne wdzięki wystarczą.

\- Nie będę przechadzać się po pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu jak tania…

\- Po prostu daj wszystkim czas na ogarnięcie się i…

\- Ponieważ zakradanie się do sypialni jest o wiele lepsze…

\- Czy bezcelowe kłótnie są kuszące dla Gryfonów? - chciał wiedzieć Draco. - Osobiście uważam to za smutną stratę czasu, ale przypuszczam, że jest to lepsze od pojedynków.

Podchodząc bliżej, Draco przeczesał palcami luźne loki Hermiony, lekko odchylając jej głowę. Jego usta spotkały się z jej wargami, z początku prawie z wahaniem, pocałunek zaprzeczał jego pewnym słowom. Jej dłonie przesunęły się po jego klatce piersiowej, aby otulić ostrą szczękę, jeszcze niezbyt chropowatą, ale wystarczyło dać jej kilka godzin. Pod jej dotykiem pocałunek Draco pogłębił się, stał się bardziej wymagający, a Hermiona westchnęła w jego usta i pozwoliła się wepchnąć w półkę z książkami, ignorując warczące protesty książek o goblinach za jej plecami. Merlinie, przeoczyła to, dziwną słodycz z posmakiem niebezpieczeństwa, poczucie, że gdyby posunęła się odrobinę za daleko, rzuciłby jedną z tych czarnych mgieł i…

Kwiatowy zapach wokół nich stał się silniejszy, a Draco i Hermiona przerwali pocałunki i spojrzeli w górę - setki różowych płatków spadały z sufitu, pokrywając półki i podłogę w bibliotece. Złoty pył sprawił, że cała sekcja historii goblinów błyszczała. Dzwonek najwyraźniej wiedziała, co robią, i albo zaczęła się niecierpliwić, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, była chętna do dodania nastroju całej sytuacji.

Czarodziejski pył sprawił, że Draco kichnął, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Spojrzał na nią lekko z góry, a jego włosy i ramiona były usiane różowymi płatkami. Prawdopodobnie też wyglądała śmiesznie, ponieważ twarz Draco złagodniała i zaczął odgarniać płatki z jej loków. Książki goblinów grzechotały na półkach, próbując otrząsnąć się z płatków lub wypluć te, które utknęły na ich stronach. Kilka książek spadło na usłaną płatkami podłogę, trzepocząc dziko.

\- Lepiej nie kazać wróżce czekać - powiedział Draco. - Jeszcze wyśle tu bahanki grające na małych skrzypcach.

\- Spotkamy się w twoim pokoju - powiedziała Hermiona, rumieniąc się lekko. Jego uśmiech się poszerzył, a ona potrząsnęła głową, dodając: - Nie chciałabym zranić uczuć Aimee.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Usta Draco musnęły jej wargi, a on cofnął się, brodząc przez płatki, gdy opuszczał sekcję Historii Goblinów. Hermiona patrzyła za nim przez chwilę, po czym wróciła do swojego stolika. Kilka płatków spadło z jej włosów, gdy pakowała torbę i uśmiechnęła się, zostawiając je w środku razem ze swoimi książkami. Może Draco miał rację. Po prostu mogła mieć okazyjny fetysz bezsensownych kłótni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Kolacja z Draco. Burzowa pogoda. 


	77. Burzowe chmury

Mapa Huncwotów sprawiła, że poruszanie się po lochach Slytherinu było dość łatwe, chociaż Theo potrzebował absurdalnej ilości czasu, aby opuścić swój pokój i udać się na kolację we wtorkowy wieczór. Hermiona czekała we wnęce za gobelinem Merlina, aż przejdzie, po czym podeszła pod portret Zaklinacza Węża.

\- To nie tytuły honorują mężczyzn - powiedział Zaklinacz, odkładając flet. Kobra podskoczyła na powitanie.

\- To mężczyźni honorują tytuły - odpowiedziała Hermiona. Niccolò Machiavelli najwyraźniej był Ślizgonem.

\- Dobrze powiedziane, mały Ciemierniku - powiedział Zaklinacz, gdy portret się otworzył.

Drzwi Draco otworzyły się z łatwością przed jej Alohomorą, odsłaniając nieskazitelny, wdzięczny pokój. Obszyty koronką stół lśnił kryształami, porcelaną i ułożonymi naczyniami. Hermiona zacisnęła usta. To było naprawdę skandaliczne, mała porcja luksusu Draco. Zasłony z niebieskiego aksamitu, haftowane złotą fleur-de-lis, były szczelnie zasunięte. Na biurku leżała srebrna taca z zestawem herbacianym, na którego czajniczku widniał herb Malfoyów i napis „Sanctimonia Vincet Semper”. Czystość zawsze zwycięży. Jednak w tej małej rezydencji nie było śladu francuskiego księcia.

Bardzo dobrze, będzie czekać. Hermiona nalała sobie herbaty i dodała dwie kostki cukru. Kiedy sięgnęła po filiżankę, jej wzrok przykuły trzy srebrne ramki na zdjęcia ustawione w kapryśnym rzędzie. Podniosła pierwsze zdjęcie: Draco i Narcyza na peronie 9 3/4. To był oczywiście pierwszy rok, a mała spiczasta twarz Draco spoglądała na nią z zaciekawieniem, a jego włosy zaczesane były do tyłu. Uśmiech Narcyzy nie sięgał jej niebieskich oczu. Drugie zdjęcie przedstawiało Draco i jego przyjaciół kibicujących na meczu Quidditcha, wszystkich owiniętych w zielono-srebrne szaliki.  _ Prawdopodobnie śpiewali „Weasley Jest Naszym Królem” _ \- pomyślała głupio. Ramię Draco obejmowało Pansy, a jego twarz była zarumieniona. Hermiona była zaskoczona widząc Theo po drugiej stronie Draco, jego twarz tak jasną i młodą, a czarne włosy trzepoczące. Wtedy prawie nie zauważała obecności Theo.

Ruch kącika oka przyciągnął ją do trzeciego zdjęcia, tej owalnej ramki ze splecionymi srebrnymi różami. W ramce było zdjęcie z Proroka, przedstawiające Hermionę, zrobione na Azkabańskim molo. Hermiona trzymała pół tuzina bukietów stokrotek, a jej włosy były rozczochrane od wiatru z Morza Północnego. Uśmiechała się, bo pierwsza grupa uwolnionych mugolaków wychodziła (lub kulała) z Charona. To był dzień po Bitwie o Hogwart i pierwszy raz, kiedy Hermiona poczuła, że naprawdę wygrali, że ofiary były tego warte, aby zobaczyć wszystkich tych mugolaków uwolnionych, z powrotem w ramionach rodzin i przyjaciół. Zdjęcie nic z tego nie pokazywało, tylko Hermiona uśmiechała się na nim raz po raz, ściskając stokrotki, gdy długie loki uderzały jej w oczy, a ona odrzucała je niecierpliwie. Jak długo to zdjęcie leżało na biurku Draco? Hermiona nie pamiętała go ze swojej pierwszej wizyty, ale wtedy była… rozproszona.

Srebrny imbryk nagle błysnął niesamowitą zielenią w ciemniejącym pokoju. Inne przedmioty również zaświeciły przez chwilę na zielono: porcelana, dywan, a nawet srebrna szczotka do włosów na komodzie. Jadeitowy zegar Draco i świeczniki na stole również świeciły.

Hermiona rozejrzała się po pokoju z zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale wszystko było znowu takie jak poprzednio. Pośpiesznie odłożyła zdjęcie Draco i Narcyzy. Czy przedmioty rodziny nie lubiły, kiedy dotykała rzeczy Draco? W końcu Sanctimonia Vincet Semper.

Prychnęła, nie lubiąc tej myśli, i odsunęła się od biurka, uderzając biodrem o stół. Pokój był zatłoczony, ale Draco najwidoczniej nie mógł się obejść bez wielkiego stojącego lustra lub wyściełanego fotela. Na krześle leżał otwarty zeszyt do zielarstwa. Hermiona zawahała się, po czym potrząsnęła głową. Żadna cholerna szczotka do włosów nie będzie mówić jej, co ma robić.

Hermiona usiadła więc w fotelu, sącząc herbatę i przeglądając zeszyt Draco z zielarstwa. Jego rysunek Diabelskich Sideł nie zawierał wystarczającej liczby kolców. Hermiona zadrżała i zatrzasnęła notatnik. Gdzie w ogóle był Draco?

Piękny pokój wydawał się teraz mniejszy, prawie przytłaczający. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper. Hermiona nagle poczuła się jak intruz, pomimo zaproszenia od Draco. Powtórzyły się jadowite słowa Narcyzy: “Twoje towarzystwo spowodowało, że chwilowo zapomniał o swoich obowiązkach wobec rodziny, narzeczonej i wobec siebie…”

Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi i znalazła się przy zaciągniętej zasłonie, z ręką na grubym złotym sznurku. Bogata, poskręcana lina była ciężka w jej dłoni. Pokój się zamykał. Wiedziała, że lepiej nie słuchać Narcyzy, ale czy Draco naprawdę mógł porzucić stare zwyczaje? Czy mógłby stworzyć prawdziwą przyszłość z mugolaczką?

Wściekle pociągnęła za linę, a aksamitne zasłony rozsunęły się, ukazując wzburzone Czarne Jezioro. Kępy wodorostów poruszane były przez silne prądy. Burza, która groziła wcześniej tego dnia, nadeszła z pełną siłą, jej moc widoczna była nawet pod wodą. Słyszała stłumiony ryk i plusk wody. Obok przemknęły kawałki drewna pomiatanego przez fale, a ryby rzucały się w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Ciemne chmury kłębiły się z błotnistego dna jeziora…

\- Hermiono - powiedział cichy głos.

Podskoczyła, zaskoczona i odwróciła się, puszczając złotą linę. Draco stał tam, z torbą i czarną szatą przewieszoną przez ramię. Jego ostre rysy były naznaczone zmęczeniem. Zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni.

\- Przepraszam, spóźniłem się - powiedział.

\- Nic się nie stało - wyjąkała Hermiona.

Kawałek dryfującego drewna uderzył w szybę, a oczy Draco powędrowały w stronę okna, a potem z powrotem na nią. 

\- Nie musimy tu jeść, jeśli nie chcesz - powiedział. - Możemy iść do Wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona przełknęła. 

\- Nie, chciałabym zostać - zdołała powiedzieć. - To piękny stół. - I tak zapewne skończył się już posiłek uczniów.

Draco skinął głową i okrążył stół, niedbale rzucając szatę i torbę na fotel, zdejmując krawat. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by ją pocałować, po prostu sięgnął po jedno z krzeseł, a Hermiona usiadła, przesuwając dłońmi po spódnicy. Draco usiadł naprzeciw niej i rozłożył serwetkę wyćwiczonym ruchem palców.

Grał idealnego gospodarza, serwując każdemu z nich i napełniając kieliszki bladym elfim winem, ale jego umysł był wyraźnie gdzieś indziej. Kolacja była cicha, dziwnie skrępowana. Hermiona podjęła wysiłek, zaznajamiając Draco z najnowszymi wybrykami Piskliwych Myszek i wysiłkami Hagrida, by sprowadzić tuzin piskląt stymfalijskich - mięsożernych ptaków z brązowymi dziobami i ostrymi metalowymi piórami.

Draco wysłuchał jej uprzejmie i sam opowiedział kilka historii z zajęć mugoloznawstwa. Ale nadal był rozproszony, niezupełnie patrząc Hermionie w oczy i ciągle majstrował przy czymś w kieszeni spodni. Napełnił ich kieliszki do wina, ale żadne z nich nie piło zbyt dużo. Złote lampy w pokoju rozjaśniły się, gdy światło z jeziora przygasło. Draco wstał, aby ponownie zasunąć zasłony i dołożyć kolejną kłodę do ognia. To była przytulna scena, ale cisza wydłużała się. Jadeitowy zegar tykał, ogień w kominku trzeszczał, a za ciężkimi zasłonami słychać było słabe odgłosy burzy, od czasu do czasu grzmoty stłumione przez jezioro. Samo powietrze było ciężkie od niewypowiedzianych słów. W końcu Draco odłożył widelec deserowy i spojrzał bezpośrednio na nią.

\- Hermiono, co się dzieje? - Głos Draco był cichy. - Mów do mnie.

Hermiona spojrzała na kryształowy kieliszek w dłoni. Nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Chciała zamknąć oczy i uniknąć całej rozmowy, ale to nie byłoby zbyt gryfońskie. Więc wyprostowała się na krześle i spojrzała na niego przez stół. Wyglądał tak idealnie, prawie jaśniejąc w świetle lampy. Wszystko było idealne, zbyt doskonałe. Na razie.

\- Draco, cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Cieszę się, że jesteś bezpieczny - powiedziała. - Ale ja nie zapomniałam. Złamałeś obietnicę. Ty… zostawiłeś mnie.

Ramiona Draco lekko opadły. 

\- Wiem i przepraszam - powiedział. - Myślałem, że to było najlepsze…

\- Nie możesz decydować, co jest dla nas najlepsze - przerwała Hermiona, starając się zachować spokój. - Jeśli zmienią się twoje uczucia, jeśli już cię to nie obchodzi, to jedno. Ale kiedy ci zależy, kiedy mnie kochasz i nadal odchodzisz, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia czy dyskusji, po prostu mnie zostawiasz… 

Jej ręka zaczęła się trząść i odstawiła kieliszek. 

\- Nie mogę tak żyć.

Draco zamrugał. 

\- Co ty mówisz?

\- Kocham cię, Draco - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie ma nikogo innego, ale nie zniosłabym, gdybyś znowu odszedł… Jeśli zdecydujesz, że nie...

\- Nie zrobię tego. - Wyciągnął rękę, by zakryć jej dłoń na koronkowym obrusie, powstrzymując drżenie. - Teraz już wszystko w porządku. Poradzimy sobie z plotkami, moja mama przeżyje Azkaban do wiosny i… 

Hermiona cofnęła rękę. 

\- Nie, nie, nie rozumiesz. Sam to powiedziałeś, Lucjusz nigdy się nie podda. A jeśli znowu wyrwie się z Azkabanu i wpadnie w morderczy szał? Byłabym jego pierwszym celem. A jeśli ministerstwo zajmie wszystkie twoje nieruchomości i aktywa? Co się stanie, jeśli sądy znajdą lukę i wrócisz do więzienia? A co, jeśli zostaniesz zaatakowany przez wilkołaka lub przeklęty przez ofiarę Malfoyów, albo w końcu wyszydzisz kogoś, by wpadł w gwałtowny szał na ulicy?

Jej oczy utkwiły w jego. 

\- Czy ponownie zdecydujesz, że jesteś dla mnie zbyt niebezpieczny i odejdziesz?

Draco siedział jak zmrożony, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem.

\- Mówię poważnie. Nie będę tak żyć, Draco - powtórzyła chłodno Hermiona, odsuwając krzesło i stając nad nim jak anioł zemsty. - Podejmę decyzję. Wyjdę z… 

Draco również wstał, podnosząc się do pełnej wysokości. Odgłosy burzy na zewnątrz nasiliły się, przebijając przez ciężkie zasłony: woda pluskająca w okna, słaby łoskot czegoś ponownie uderzającego w szybę. Hermiona spodziewała się, że Draco podniesie głos, krzyknie na nią, że jest jego, że nigdy nie pozwoli jej odejść, ale nic nie powiedział, a jego twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu. Kompletnie pusta.

Ale co mógł powiedzieć? Hermiona nie wiedziała. Nie wiedziała, co powinna usłyszeć, ale czegoś potrzebowała. Odwróciła się, chcąc spojrzeć na coś innego, cokolwiek innego niż ta ślizgońska maska. Ponownie pociągnęła za zasłonę, odsłaniając wzburzone jezioro, ale ciemna woda wyraźnie odbijała w sobie Draco. Stanął za nią, a jego dłoń ponownie wsunęła się do kieszeni spodni. Czy wyciągnie swoją różdżkę? Czy spróbuje ją tu uwięzić?

Ale Draco stał zamrożony przez niekończące się bicie serca. Potem wyjął rękę z kieszeni i uniósł mały przedmiot. Hermiona zamrugała - znała ten kształt, połysk onyksu w świetle lampy. Odwróciła się do niego ponownie.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Draco, podchodząc bliżej. - Oto, co zrobię. - Teraz jego szare oczy spoglądały prosto w jej oczy, twardo i zdeterminowanie, jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, a Hermiona nie mogła odwrócić wzroku.

Przełknął i powiedział czystym głosem: 

\- Przysięgam na mój sygnet i na moją duszę, że pomimo wielu okropności i niesprawiedliwości, które mogą spadać na mnie i tych, na których mi zależy, nie opuszczę Hermiony Granger, chyba że moje uczucia zostaną zmienione lub na osobistą prośbę Hermiony Granger. Ego Aperta.

Sygnet zaświecił się na zielono, a następnie wyblakł.

Spojrzała na niego, a potem na sygnet. 

\- Co to było?

Draco nie odpowiedział, po prostu wsunął sygnet na palec. Sygnet wydawał się kurczyć, dopasowując się do mniejszej dłoni. Draco westchnął, a napięcie opuściło jego ciało.

Hermiona sapnęła. 

\- Włożyłeś sygnet. Zmieniłeś motto swojej rodziny.

\- Tak, zrobiłem - powiedział spokojnie Draco. - Masz rację, nie mogę się doczekać idealnego momentu, aby założyć ten sygnet i ubiegać się o mój tytuł. Zgłoszę się teraz, gdy rodzice są w Azkabanie, a moje imię jest synonimem zła. Sprawię, że nazwa będzie oznaczać coś innego. - Blady uśmiech. - I na pewno nie mogłem trzymać się starego hasła. W ogóle nie pasowało to do moich planów.

Wyciągnął rękę, żeby mogła lepiej zobaczyć pierścień, a Hermiona spojrzała na herb, tarczę otoczoną przez smoki i węże, centralne „M” i dwa słowa lśniące jaskrawym srebrem.

\- Ego Aperta - powiedziała. "Jestem otwarty."

\- Rozważałem „My Malfoyowie obiecujemy, że nie będziemy już służyć złu, naprawdę tym razem”, ale to było za długie - powiedział Draco. - Potrzebowałem Dzwonka, aby pomogła mi to zmienić. - Jego brwi lekko się ściągnęły. - Zajęło to trochę czasu. Pierścień… stawiał opór. Uparcie.

Hermiona przeniosła wzrok z jego twarzy na pierścień, a potem z powrotem, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Draco podniósł drugą rękę i poczuła drżenie jego palców na swoim policzku. Poruszyła ją jego przysięga, że zostanie z nią, ale przysięgi mogły być kapryśne i pozbawione znaczenia, łatwe do zdobycia. Bardziej znaczące było samo motto.

\- Kocham cię, Hermiono - szepnął Draco, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. - Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, że nie złamałem go.

Hermiona spojrzała w te błagalne oczy. Serce podskoczyło jej w piersi i rzuciła się w jego ramiona, ściskając go mocno. Ramiona Draco owinęły się wokół niej. Jest wolny, naprawdę wolny. Uwolnił się.

\- Niczego nie złamałeś - powiedziała do jego swetra. - Kocham cię i zostanę tak długo, jak zechcesz. Jestem twoja.

Stali tam przez ponadczasową chwilę, ściskając się niemal rozpaczliwie. 

\- Nie pożałujesz - powiedział szorstko Draco. - Nie pozwolę ci tego żałować. Wiem, że jestem draniem, wiem, że jestem niemożliwy, ale… 

\- Nie pożałuję - powiedziała Hermiona z twarzą wciąż ukrytą w jego piersi. Było tak, jak powiedział Harry, żadne z nich nie miało już wyboru. Gdyby Draco spróbował znowu odejść, Hermiona ścigałaby go na sam kraniec Ziemi, a co do Draco, cóż, sam ją ostrzegł, że będzie ją nawiedzał przez resztę jej dni. Miłość na wieki.

Poczuła, jak jego ręce delikatnie odchylają jej głowę do tyłu, żeby mógł ją pocałować, tym razem bez wahania. Oszołomiona jego dotykiem, nie oparła się, gdy ciepłe palce poruszyły się, by rozpiąć guziki jej swetra. Przerwała pocałunek, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale głowa Draco była pochylona, a jego biało-blond grzywka zakrywała oczy.

\- Za szybko? - zapytał jej do ucha. - Nie ma pośpiechu, możemy…

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Nie wystarczająco szybko - powiedziała.

Zapadła cisza, słychać było tylko tykanie zegara. Wydawało się, że nawet burza na zewnątrz ustała. Potem usta Draco ponownie znalazły się na jej wargach, szorstkie, wymagające, a dźwięk rozdzieranego materiału zabrzmiał ostro. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o tę spódnicę. Draco puścił ją i jednocześnie zdjął swój sweter i koszulę. Ogień i światło lampy sprawiły, że jego srebrzyste blizny po Sectumsemprach zabłysły.

Podszedł do łóżka, zrzucając resztę ubrania i obdarzył ją znaczącym spojrzeniem. Dołączyła do niego, czując pod dłońmi wyhaftowane perły. 

\- Moja piękna dziewczyna - wyszeptał Draco, przyciągając ją do siebie. - Hermiona.

Włosy Hermiony opadły falująco na jego nagą klatkę piersiową, kiedy wygięła się nad nim. Błyskawica błysnęła, a jej srebrzyste światło przebiło się przez wodę i wpadło do pokoju przez otwarte zasłony. Oczy Draco błyszczały.

\- Przyszłaś mnie pielęgnować, Granger? - zapytał ze śladami swojego starego uśmiechu.

\- Tak. - Hermiona odgarnęła jego włosy z czoła, po czym pochyliła się, by przesunąć ustami po szorstkiej szczęce. Pachniał dokładnie tak samo, a nawet lepiej. Antyseptyczny zapach ambulatorium zastąpiony cudownie pachnącym mydłem z drzewa cedrowego. Merlinie, tęskniła za nim. Już nigdy nie pozwoli mu odejść. Przetoczył się kolejny grzmot.

Jej dłoń przeciągnęła się po jego brzuchu i niżej, a westchnienia Draco sprawiły, że jej ciało pulsowało z potrzeby. Jej usta przesunęły się od szczęki do klatki piersiowej, a następnie przyssały się, a on jęknął cicho. Jąkał się nad jej imieniem, kiedy jej usta zamknęły się na nim, jego dłonie w jej włosach teraz, gdy wydawał jej instrukcje bez tchu. Taka apodyktyczna postawa tylko bardziej ją podnieciła. 

\- Przestań, proszę - błagał w końcu. - Albo wszystko się tutaj skończy…

Hermiona puściła go i spojrzała na tę prawie złamaną twarz, a jego oczy błyszczały zza przymkniętych powiek. Ponownie przesunęła się w górę jego ciała i pocałowała go, a teraz poczuła na sobie jego ręce, ściągające bieliznę w kolorze Slytherinu, głaszczące i krążące, aż to ona jęczała. Mruknęła bezróżdżkowe Accio i poczuła na dłoni wytrawione drewno swojej różdżki.

Oczy Draco otworzyły się szeroko na dźwięk jej wymruczanego zaklęcia antykoncepcyjnego. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. 

\- Hermiono… - zaczął. Hermiona uderzyła różdżką i odepchnęła jego dłoń, po czym jednym ostrym ruchem opuściła się na niego. Draco sapnął, gdy go ujeżdżała, kładąc ręce na jej biodrach.

\- Ja… zamierzam… pieprzyć… - jęknął i jednym płynnym ruchem obrócił ją. - Pozwól mi - sapnął. - Albo dojdę po kilku sekundach.

Z pewnością nikt tego nie chciał, więc Hermiona nie miała problemu ze zmianą pozycji. Było bardziej niż w porządku. Przez jej ciało przepływały strumienie rozkoszy, a Draco kontynuował pchnięcia, z ustami na jej ustach, z ręką ponownie między nimi, aż krzyknęła, a jej głos zmieszał się z kolejnym stłumionym grzmotem burzy.

\- Dojdź dla mnie teraz, Granger - mruknął, przechodząc na jej nazwisko i to wystarczyło. Wykrzyczała jego imię, gdy fale jej orgazmu wznosiły się jedna po drugiej, podczas gdy czuła, jak wchodzi w nią, raz po raz, aż w końcu opadli, a jedynymi dźwiękami w pomieszczeniu były ich dyszące oddechy i fale jeziora na zewnątrz.

Potem desperacko ją całował, mamrocząc w jej usta, a Hermiona mogła tylko wyłapać pojedyncze słowa: „wróć… zostań… moja”. Powtarzał raz po raz ostatnie słowo i poczuła wilgoć na policzkach. Była prawie zaniepokojona - brzmiał trochę histerycznie, emocje wieczoru dogoniły ich oboje - ale Draco po chwili uspokoił się, ponownie przewracając się na plecy i ciągnąc ją za sobą.

W pokoju było teraz dość ciemno, burza ucichła. Twarz Draco była zacieniona, a jego profil był ostry w świetle gasnącego ognia. Jego oddech stał się teraz łagodniejszy, a ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, kiedy naciągnął na nich kołdrę. Wiedziała, że oboje byli wyczerpani tygodniami napięcia i niewielką ilością snu poprzedniej nocy.

\- Zostaję - szepnęła i poczuła, jak jego ciało się rozluźnia. - Teraz śpij.

Draco wymamrotał coś, co nie do końca załapała, więc po prostu wydała z siebie niejasny uspokajający dźwięk. To wydawało się działać. Westchnął, a jego oddech się wyrównał, powolny i głęboki. Wtuliła się w jego ciepło i zasnęła otoczona zapachem drzewa cedrowego i Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Ostatnie wydarzenie Erniego.


	78. Bardzo ciekawe plany

Zarówno Hermiona jak i Draco mieli już plany na środowy poranek. Nie rozmawiali o nich, nie ustalili harmonogramu ani nic takiego, ale można było powiedzieć, że mają plany. Jak powiedziałaby Leila, „bardzo ciekawe plany”.

A plany te, można było uczciwie powiedzieć, obejmowały spanie do prawie ósmej. Tak, oboje byli bardzo zmęczeni, ale zwyczaje Hermiony dotyczące SUPŁA przed świtem i inne bardzo interesujące plany, powinny były zagwarantować jej wczesny poranek.

Zamiast tego Hermiona zamrugała i obudziła się w słodkiej mgiełce, ciesząc się ciężarem na piersi, rozczochranymi biało-blond włosami pod brodą i ciepłymi ramionami wokół jej talii. Wodniste światło słoneczne wpadało do pokoju i...

Poderwała się, odrzucając Draco z powrotem w wezgłowie. Burza minęła, a w listopadzie poranne słońce oznaczało tylko jedno: spóźnili się.

\- Siódma pięćdziesiąt dwaaa! - Hermiona zawodziła, a ostatnie „a” z „dwaaa” trafiło w niemożliwie wysoką nutę. Draco jęknął i potarł tył głowy. Hermiona wygramoliła się z łóżka, ciągnąc za sobą kremową narzutę. Potem stanęła na środku pokoju, zbyt przerażona, by działać dalej.

\- Draco! - niemal płakała. - Zrób coś!

\- Co mam zrobić? - zapytał zrzędliwie. - Przyłączyć się do wydawania histerycznych piszczących dźwięków? Połowa zamku wie, że jesteś teraz ze mną. Wiesz, te zaklęcia wyciszające nie trwają wiecznie.

Hermiona zakryła dłonią usta, teraz jeszcze bardziej przerażona, i spojrzała na Draco. Był wyciągnięty na łóżku, nagi, bez kołdry, teraz spoglądając na swoją wyprostowaną postać nieco żałośnie. Opuściła rękę i spróbowała złagodzić ton.

\- Draco - powtórzyła. Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, a ona sapnęła. - Nie ma na to czasu!

\- Jesteś pewna? - Draco poklepał łóżko obok siebie.

Hermiona spojrzała na zdobiony srebrem zegar z jadeitu przy jego łóżku. 

\- Siódma pięćdziesiąt cztery!

Draco westchnął i poddał się. 

\- Aimee.

Głośny trzask odbił się echem w pokoju, elfka natychmiast pojawiła się w chmurze koronki z tacą. 

\- Maître Draco et Maîtresse Hermione! - zapiszczała skrzatka. - Moje serce, jest pełne radości widzieć was razem rozebranych!

Hermiona zarumieniła się i mocniej owinęła kołdrę wokół siebie. 

\- Muszę dostać się do swojego pokoju, Draco…

Aimee spojrzała na Draco z zaciekawieniem, po czym zwróciła wzrok na Hermionę. 

\- Ależ nie rozumiem, czy chcesz zostawić mistrza Draco w takim stanie? Zawsze jest czas na… 

\- Aimee! - krzyknęła Hermiona. Czy to było teraz jej życie? Czy naprawdę skrzat domowy wypominał jej, że nie uprawiała porannego seksu? - Draco musi zejść na śniadanie! Musi się tam pojawić!

Skrzat westchnął. 

\- Anglaise. - Postawiła tacę na wciąż zagraconym stole, po czym pstryknęła palcami i stół i taca zniknęły. - W takim razie aportuję panią Hermionę do jej pokoju.

\- Dziękuję, Aimee - powiedziała Hermiona, zdejmując koszulę i sweter Draco z fotela. Draco siedział teraz z nogami na podłodze, wciąż bezwstydnie nagi. Hermiona podeszła do niego ostrożnie.

\- Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu - powiedziała, całując go szybko w policzek i podnosząc różdżkę.

Objął ją ramieniem i Hermiona nagle znalazła się na jego kolanach, z ustami na jej szyi. 

\- Draco! - pisnęła i odsunęła się. Praktycznie pobiegła z powrotem na swoje miejsce na środku pokoju, odmawiając spojrzenia na niego.

\- W porządku, Aimee - powiedziała surowo skrzatce, a Aimee zachichotała i dotknęła jej ramienia, błyskawicznie aportując je do pokoju Hermiony. Ginny stała na jednej nodze pośrodku pokoju, wciągając rajstopy i prawie przewróciła się w szoku.

\- Ginny, to jest skrzat domowy Draco, Aimee - powiedziała Hermiona. - Aimee, Ginevra Weasley.

\- Mademoiselle Ginevra! To zaszczyt spotkać jednego z przyjaciół la Maîtresse! - powiedziała Aimee, kłaniając się.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do Aimee, po czym spojrzała na Hermionę i zachichotała. Hermiona spojrzała w lustro i jęknęła: koszula i sweter Draco zwisały nisko poniżej jej bioder, ale były dość szeroko rozsunięte wokół szyi, wyraźnie odsłaniając liczne ślady na jej szczęce sunąc w dół, a jej włosy zostały całkowicie zniszczone.

\- Ciężka noc? - zapytała niewinnie Ginny.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy teraz o tym - powiedziała Hermiona, podchodząc do szafy po wyprasowany mundurek.

\- Och, tylko kilka szczegółów - zachęciła ją Ginny, porzucając rajstopy. - To był tylko Draco, prawda? Chociaż sądząc po twoim obecnym stanie, być może miał niewielką pomoc… 

\- GINEVRO MOLLY WEASLEY!!! - Hermiona upuściła spódnicę. - To było po prostu… Nigdy bym… Merlinie, jesteś gorsza niż Luna!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Luna jest przekonana, że Draco jest seksualnym dewiantem.

\- Cóż, on musi nad tym popracować! - warknęła Hermiona, podnosząc swoją kosmetyczkę. - I tak dla przypomnienia, ta opcja nie jest...

\- Touch-eee - powiedziała Ginny. - Spodziewałabym się, że w taki poranek będziesz w lepszym nastroju.

\- Très Anglaise - powiedziała smutno Aimee. Hermiona podskoczyła zaskoczona - zapomniała, że skrzatka wciąż tam była. - Odmawiając sobie sexe du matin i mistrzowi Draco też! - Patrzyła na nią z dezaprobatą.

\- Masz rację, Aimee, to bardzo smutne - powiedziała Ginny. - Zawsze jest czas na fajnego lodzika.

Twarz Aimee pojaśniała. 

\- Dokładnie!

\- Wychodzę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ty też, Aimee. I dziękuję.

\- Oui, pani Hermiono - powiedziała smutno Aimee. Hermiona poszła do łazienki, żeby przygotować się na ten dzień, a w uszach wciąż dzwonił jej śmiech Ginny. Oczywiście będzie musiała trzymać się od teraz z dala od swojej współlokatorki i skrzatki Draco.

***

Draco zajął miejsce obok siebie przy stole Slytherinu, a Hermiona opadła na ten fragment ławki z hukiem, czując się oszołomiona. Draco właśnie popijał poranną herbatę, wyglądając tak nieskazitelnie jak zawsze - zasługa Aimee, jak podejrzewała Hermiona. Pierścień Malfoyów wyróżniał się ostro na jego bladej dłoni i wpatrywała się w niego połowa stołu Slytherinu.

Jeśli chodzi o resztę Sali, wyglądało na to, że nadzieja Hermiony, iż szkolna zemsta przeciwko Draco ustąpi z dnia na dzień, była całkowicie nie na miejscu. Słyszała szepty na temat krwi i śmierciożerców: „Chory” i „pokręcony” wydawały się być ogólnym konsensusem co do jej związku i Draco. Starała się nie słuchać, ale było to trudne, kiedy ta sfora Krukonów głośno mówiła o „dzienniku podbojów” Hermiony. Hermiona przygryzła suchą bułeczkę, zbyt przygnębiona, żeby nawet dodać do niej dżem. Luna prawdopodobnie mówiła wszystkim, jaka jest zboczona.

Stół Slytherinu nie wyglądał na szczęśliwszy. Twarz Theo była ciemna, a Blaise mrużył oczy z niepokoju. Jedynymi nietkniętymi byli Pansy i Draco, ten ostatni właśnie smarował swoją grzankę masłem.

McGonagall wstała z krzesła przypominającego tron i Sala ucichła, ku uldze Hermiony. 

\- Uczniowie - powiedziała dyrektorka. - Proszę o zwrócenie uwagi na to bardzo ważne ogłoszenie.

Hermiona drgnęła, miażdżąc kawałek bułki w dłoni. Co zrobi McGonagall? Wszystko, co powie o Draco, tylko pogorszy sprawę. Draco kontynuował smarowanie grzanki masłem, jakby miał być oceniany za schludność i dokładność.

\- Panie Macmillan? - Powiedziała McGonagall.

Hermiona odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na stół Puchonów, na którym stał Ernie z czerwonymi uszami. Odchrząknął. 

\- Dziękuję, Pani Dyrektor McGonagall. Dzień dobry, uczniowie Hogwartu. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy z niecierpliwością czekacie na kolejny owocny dzień… 

\- Panie Macmillan... - powiedziała McGonagall.

Ernie skinął głową. 

\- Zbliżają się Święta Bożego Narodzenia - powiedział, jakby to jego ogłoszenie było wszystkim, czego potrzeba, aby święta się wydarzyły. - W ramach naszych wysiłków szkolnych na rzecz jedności między Domami…

Narastały gniewne pomruki. Wszyscy mieli to do tej pory dość słabe doświadczenia z jednością między Domami..

Ernie podniósł głos i kontynuował: 

\- W ramach tych wysiłków szkoła organizuje tajną wymianę prezentów świątecznych między uczniami.

Szczęka Hermiony opadła.  _ Wymianę czego? _

\- Jako Prefekt Naczelny opracowałem wszechstronne zaklęcie, które zapewni, że każdy uczeń otrzyma imię kogoś innej płci i innego domu, i jeśli to możliwe, na swoim roku - ciągnął Ernie.

\- Oooooh… - Uśmiechy i szepty rozprzestrzeniły się po Sali, z jakimś dziewczęcym piszczeniem. Hermiona spojrzała na stół Ravenclawu. Prefekt Naczelna Padma Patil przewróciła oczami z wyraźnym wyrazem twarzy mówiącym: nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Limit wydatków to pięć galeonów - ciągnął Ernie. - I wszyscy wymienimy się prezentami podczas Świątecznej Uczty. W duchu świątecznej zabawy prosimy o zachowanie poufności imienia i nazwiska. - Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie; na talerzach uczniów zaczęły pojawiać się zwoje.

Hermiona wyjęła zwój pergaminu ze swoich pomidorów i westchnęła.  _ Miejmy to już za sobą… Co? Demelza Robbins? _

Wesoły pisk Lavender praktycznie wstrząsnął Salą. Znaczące spojrzenie Gryfonki na stół węży nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, czyje imię otrzymała. Theo z pewnością zrozumiał to natychmiast. Biedak prawie się wzdrygnął.

Ślizgoni nie mieli oporów przed złamaniem zasady milczenia zaleconej przez Erniego. W ciągu kilku minut węże zorganizowały małą aukcję, a pożądane nazwiska trafiły do oferentów, którzy zaoferowali za nie najwyższą cenę. Hermiona siedziała z otwartymi ustami, gdy prefekt Slytherinu wykrzykiwał imiona przeciągłym tonem: „Abbott… Carter… Padma Patil…” , a złote monety zaczęły przepływać między rękami. Hermiona spojrzała na Draco, gdy obracał swój zwój i licytował się o Percivala.

\- Nie powinieneś się licytować! - syknęła. - A twoje imię powinno należeć do innej płci!

Jej parodia chłopaka tylko mrugnęła i rzuciła monetą w prefekta, wyrywając z powietrza swój nowy zwój. 

\- Doskonale wiem, co mu dać - powiedział zadowolony Draco. - On to pokocha.

Hermiona prychnęła i zwróciła się do Leili. 

\- Widzę, że zachowałaś swoje oryginalnie przydzielone imię - powiedziała z aprobatą do młodszej dziewczyny.

\- Mam kilka bardzo interesujących pomysłów dotyczących pani Astorii Greengrass - powiedziała Leila.

\- Zła płeć! - Hermiona prychnęła. - Zły dom!

\- Tak - powiedziała Leila. - To zaklęcie jest bardzo niedopracowane. - Włożyła zwój do kieszeni spódnicy i wróciła do swojej owsianki.

Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na salę. Pandemonium wybuchło, gdy uczniowie wiwatowali, jęczeli i zamieniali się. Nieświadomi uczniowie, którzy zostawiali swoje zwoje bez opieki, ryzykowali, że zostaną one zamienione przez uczniów niezadowolonych z ich własnych imion i chętnych do podjęcia ryzyka.

\- Panno Granger? - powiedział głos za nią. To był Rupert Pratt trzymający swój mały zwój. - Czy znasz… Percy'ego Weasleya? Czy on jest może Krukonem?

\- Co? - Hermiona pisnęła, po czym spróbowała złagodzić swój ton, gdy były Pałkarz wzdrygnął się. - Percy jest Gryfonem, Rupert. I nie uczęszcza do Hogwartu od lat!

Twarz Pratta zbladła. 

\- Cholerka, zapłaciłem za niego dziesięć galeonów.

Tego już było za wiele. Hermiona opuściła stół Slytherinu i podeszła do Erniego.

\- Czy ty w ogóle myślisz, co robisz? - warknęła, machając usmarowanym pomidorami zwojem przed twarzą Prefekt Naczelnego. - Mam Demelzę Robbins!

\- Dzięki Merlinowi - powiedział Ernie, wstając. - Czy chciałabyś się ze mną zamienić?

\- Ernie!

\- Proszę - błagał Ernie. - Mam Goyle'a i nikt inny go nie weźmie!

Hermiona prychnęła. 

\- Dobrze - powiedziała. - W duchu jedności między Domami. - Wymienili się zwojami. - Ta wymiana prezentów była absurdalnym pomysłem…

\- Cóż, Neville powiedział…

\- Neville? - Hermiona spojrzała na stół Gryffindoru, na którym Neville wydawał się trochę zdenerwowany wrzawą zaistniałą wokół niego. Ciekawe. Potem odwróciła się do stołu Slytherinu i zobaczyła Pansy, wyglądającą na zadowoloną z siebie.

\- Hej, Ernie - powiedziała Hanna Abbott, unosząc swój zwój. - Kim jest Marcus Fixe? Myślisz, że polubiłby kilka kostek mojego domowego mydła? - Ernie i Hermiona patrzyli na nią, nie mogąc mówić.

\- Uczniowie! - Rozległ się głos McGonagall. - Wróćcie na swoje miejsca, natychmiast! - Hermiona wróciła do stołu Slytherinu i usiadła obok Pansy.

\- Dlaczego, Pansy? - spytała cicho. - Dlaczego akurat wymiana prezentów?

\- To było konieczne - stwierdziła Pansy, podziwiając szafirową bransoletkę wystającą spod mankietu koszuli. - Szkoła potrzebowała czegoś, co mogłoby odwrócić uwagę od Draco.

\- Czy sabotowałaś zaklęcie? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Nie było potrzeby. - Pansy rzuciła Erniemu pogardliwe spojrzenie. - Wiedziałam, że mogę liczyć na to, że nasz Prefekcik sam je zepsuje. Neville uznał, że to wspaniały pomysł.

Hermiona prawie jęknęła. Neville był taki prawy i godny zaufania… Kto wie, ile diabolicznych planów Pansy mogła przeprowadzić za jego pośrednictwem.

\- To nigdy nie zadziała. - powiedziała Ślizgonce. - Teraz i tak ludzie nienawidzą Draco. Nie zmylisz ich tak łatwo.

\- Poczekaj. - Pansy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i jednym stuknięciem różdżki przekształciła swoją szafirową bransoletkę w szmaragdową.

Hermiona nie musiała długo czekać. Do lunchu było tak, jakby nigdy nie było żadnych wiadomości krwi. Draco ani razu nie został przeklęty. Nawet Justin był zbyt zajęty szukaniem zwoju z imieniem swojej byłej dziewczyny, żeby kogokolwiek nękać. Dennis Creevey robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by podsycić nienawiść, a Draco był obiektem wielu spojrzeń podczas lunchu. Ale potem po zamku przetoczyła się plotka, prawdopodobnie zapoczątkowana przez Pansy: niektóre nazwiska zostały uwzględnione więcej niż jeden raz. Oznaczało to, że niektórzy uczniowie mogli w ogóle nie dostawać prezentów, a paranoja szerzyła się, gdy uczniowie próbowali potwierdzić, kto dostał ich imię.

Draco zniknął po obiedzie i zjawił się z lekkim opóźnieniem na Zielarstwie, wyglądając na szczególnie zadowolonego z siebie. Ale Hermiona nie miała szansy go o nic zapytać, bo McGonagall wezwała ich oboje do swojego biura zaraz po zajęciach. Najpierw dyrektorka poprosiła Draco o pozostanie w zamku do okresu przerwy świątecznej. Potem poinformowała ich o Celeste Rosier. Pomimo najlepszych wysiłków Uzdrowicieli i samej McGonagall, Śmierciożerczyni prawdopodobnie do końca swoich dni pozostanie Puszkiem Pigmejskim.

\- Profesor Hagrid umieścił Celly w ładnej klatce za grządką z dyniami - powiedziała dyrektorka, a oczy za jej okularami błyszczały. - Planuję ją często odwiedzać.

W końcu McGonagall przekazała Hermionie formalną reprymendę za użycie na Celeste nielegalnej formy transmutacji. Następnie dała Hermionie Znakomity wynik z OWUTEMU z tego przedmiotu, co oznaczało, że nie będzie musiała zdawać ostatecznego egzaminu. Hermiona rozpromieniła się, a Draco przewrócił oczami.

Po powrocie na trzecie piętro obok gargulca Hermiona zaproponowała spacer po głównym dziedzińcu zamku. Popołudniowe słońce nadal świeciło jasno, a wysokie mury dziedzińca chroniły ich przed zimnym wiatrem. Draco zgodził się i pobiegła do wieży Gryffindoru, aby chwycić swój szalik, rękawiczki i właśnie ukończoną czapkę w kolorach Gryffindoru. To była jej ćwiczeniowa czapka - planowała zrobić ich więcej na drutach jako prezenty świąteczne - i chociaż czerwono-złote linie były trochę krzywe, a pompon był całkowicie za duży, była zadowolona z ostatecznego wyniku.

Draco, olśniewający w zielonym płaszczu podszytym aksamitem, zielonym jedwabnym szaliku i czarnych skórzanych rękawiczkach, uniósł brew, kiedy Hermiona spotkała się z nim w holu wejściowym. 

\- Wiem - sapnęła. - Śmiało. Powiedz mi, że wyglądam niedorzecznie.

\- Wyglądasz całkowicie niedorzecznie - odpowiedział Draco z przekonaniem, po czym objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej. - I uroczo. - Pocałował ją, po czym naciągnął czapkę na jej oczy i cofnął się.

\- Draco - powiedziała Hermiona, rumieniąc się, gdy poprawiała czapkę. Przechodzący w pobliżu uczniowie patrzyli, ale nikt nie groził Draco ani nie krzyczał „Dziwka Śmierciożercy”. Pansy mogła mieć jednak trochę racji.

Para szybko odkryła, że nie tylko oni chcieli zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Uczniowie siedzieli gęsto na szerokiej, trawiastej przestrzeni dziedzińca, podzielonej na kwartały białymi flagami i ścieżkami prowadzącymi do dużego modelu astronomicznego pośrodku. Żelazny model był kopernikański, a nie ptolemejski, zauważyła Hermiona z aprobatą.

Draco miał niewielką cierpliwość do tłumów i wycofałby się natychmiast, gdyby Hermiona nie zauważyła, że północno-zachodni kwadrant podwórka był prawie pusty. Poprowadziła go przez grupki drżących uczniów w kierunku polanki. (Bloom i Pratt wyglądali na wyjątkowo zmarzniętych, może chcieliby mieć fajne czapki z dzianiny.)

Szybko odkryli przyczynę pustej przestrzeni: Piskliwe Myszki bawiły się pod dużym dębem Birnam, wrzeszcząc dziko i wskakując w stosy żółtych liści. Kilku pierwszorocznych próbował wepchnąć Bertiego w szczególnie duży stos, ale natychmiast porzucili tę zabawę, gdy zobaczyli Draco i Hermionę.

\- Panno Granger! Panie Malfoy! - krzyknęły Myszki. Ich pulchne twarze były czerwone z zimna i podniecenia. Leila była zarumieniona i rozczochrana jak reszta, z dużymi złotymi liśćmi wbitymi w ciemne włosy.

Uwagę Hermiony przykuł jednak Percival, który nosił na swojej szacie bardzo znajomą odznakę: okrągłą i czarną, z jasnozielonymi migającymi literami „POTTER ŚMIERDZI”.

Odwróciła się i skrzywiła na Draco, ale Leila ją uprzedziła.

\- Dziwi mnie pan, panie Malfoy - powiedziała surowo dziewczyna. - Auror Potter jest bardzo miły… i odważny. - Jej policzki jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniły.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

\- To tylko świąteczna zabawa.

Percival przybrał pozę.

\- Panno Granger? Panie Malfoy? - Bertie w końcu wygramolił się ze stosu liści, a wzburzony Ciastek skakał po jego ramieniu. - Czy moglibyście nadzorować nasz szlaban w sobotę? Jestem pewien, że profesor Hagrid nie miałby nic przeciwko.

\- Profesor Hagrid dał wam szlaban? - Hermiona była zaskoczona. - Co zrobiliście?

\- Chcieliśmy pobawić się z jego nowym Puszkiem Pigmejskim!

\- Jest taki duży i puszysty!

Hermiona wymieniła przerażone spojrzenia z Draco. 

\- Co...

\- Profesor Hagrid włożył go do swoich nowych piskląt - powiedziała Leila. - Pozwolił nam patrzeć i…

\- Myślałem, że te pisklęta będą chciały zjeść tego Puszka! - Percival przerwał głośno. Leila zmarszczyła brwi, a czarnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i wypiął pierś. Przypinka „POTTER ŚMIERDZI” zabłysła wesoło.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Puszek tylko spojrzał na pisklęta i zatrzepotał...

\- A pisklęta zaczęły piszczeć i wbiegły do swojego gniazda…

\- Wróciliśmy później, a one nadal się ukrywały - powiedział Percival. - Nie chciały wyjść.

\- Pisklęta też nie chciały jeść - powiedziała Imogena. - Próbowaliśmy dać im kawałeczki wołowiny.

Hermiona i Draco wymienili kolejne przerażone spojrzenia. 

\- Czy dużo razy podchodziliście do tej klatki? - zapytał surowo Draco.

\- Chcieliśmy nakarmić pisklęta - powiedziała Imogena. - I pobawić się z Puszkiem.

\- To bardzo interesujący Puszek - powiedziała Leila.

\- Ale profesor Hagrid nas złapał - powiedział Bertie.

\- Macie nie zbliżać się do tej klatki - rozkazał Draco. - Te pisklęta są niebezpieczne, tak samo jak Puszek.

\- Tak powiedział profesor Hagrid!

\- Chce, żebyśmy wyczyścili stajnie testrali!

\- Tam śmierdzi!

\- Cóż, wiesz wszystko o śmierdzeniu, Percival - warknęła Leila.

\- Czy możemy zamiast tego napisać z panem jakieś zdania, panie Malfoy? Panno Granger? - zapytała Imogena. - Proszę?

\- Z pewnością nie - powiedział Draco. - Posprzątacie te stajnie bez narzekania. A ponadto …

Draco zaczął narzekać na potwory i szalonych strażników, a Myszki słuchały go w buntowniczej ciszy. Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Słyszała już ten sam wykład na platformie Hogsmeade. Ukradkiem wyciągnęła różdżkę, przyciągając wzrok Leili, a Leila od niechcenia przesunęła się, by zasłonić Draco widok na Percivala. Hermiona odsunęła się od Draco i mruknęła pod nosem, machając czubkiem różdżki w kierunku chłopca.

Potem wróciła do Draco, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

\- Draco, wystarczy - powiedziała. - Jestem pewna, że wszyscy już rozumieją. - Hermiona stanęła na palcach, by wyszeptać mu do ucha: - Ochronię te pisklaki.

Leila pociągnęła za szatę Percivala, co skłoniło go do odwrócenia się od Draco i spojrzenia na nią. Inne Myszki zaczęły chichotać.

\- Chodźmy - szepnęła Hermiona do Draco. Przesunęła dłonią po jego ramieniu. - To nie potrwa długo, a może po obiedzie… Pokój Życzeń?

Twarz Draco rozjaśniła się. Ślizgon wydawał się uważać, że po tej porannej katastrofie coś mu się należy, a Hermiona odmawiała powrotu do jego sypialni w wieczór szkolny. Ostatni raz zerknął na Piskliwe Myszy surowym spojrzeniem. 

\- W porządku, pamiętajcie, co powiedziałem.

Draco odszedł, a Hermiona potulnie podążyła za nim. Nie mogła jednak oprzeć się ostatniemu spojrzeniu na Piskliwe Myszki, które stały w pobliżu, uśmiechając się do plakietki Percivala, na której błyszczało teraz „ODRÓB SWOJĄ PRACĘ DOMOWĄ”.

***

Ochrona klatki piskląt stymfalijskich była dość łatwa, chociaż Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia pod spojrzeniem Celeste. Kto by pomyślał, że Puszek Pigmejski może mieć takie zimne oczy. Draco trzymał różdżkę wycelowaną w byłą śmierciożerczynię, podczas gdy Hermiona rzuciła osłonę, pozwalającą tylko Hagridowi, im samym i McGonagall zbliżyć się do klatki. Stworzyła również przegrodę między Puszkiem a gniazdem, aby pisklęta mogły się zrelaksować i w spokoju zjeść swoje odpadki wołowe.

Po kolacji Hermiona i Draco udali się do Pokoju Życzeń, który miał teraz w sobie już dość siły, by zapewnić proste łóżko z grubą szarą kołdrą.

\- Nie będę dziś łamać ciszy nocnej - ostrzegła Hermiona, opierając ręce na biodrach.

\- Zobaczymy - powiedział Draco. Dzisiaj był gotowy na wszystko, odpinając pasek i rozbierając się do czarnych jedwabnych bokserek.

\- Draco… - zaczęła Hermiona. Czarodziej leżał teraz wyciągnięty na łóżku, podpierając się jednym łokciem, a ona urwała, rozproszona jego długą sylwetką. Ręka Draco musnęła kołdrę przed nim, ciche - i nieodparte - zaproszenie. Hermiona nie pamiętała, jak podeszła do łóżka. Wiedziała tylko, że tam jest, opierając się kolanami na kołdrze, patrząc w dół, w te błyszczące oczy.

\- Draco, nie możesz po prostu zażądać, żebym złamała zasadę...

\- Obserwuj mnie, Hermiono - powiedział Draco z uśmiechem. - Lubisz mnie oglądać, prawda? Będziesz dziś oglądać, jak robię wiele rzeczy.

Jego oczy błyszczały w sposób, który wywołał dreszcze wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Hermiona przełknęła, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko czekała. Nie była pewna, na co czeka, ale Draco wiedział.

\- Zdejmij ubranie, Hermiono - powiedział cicho.

Chwila przeciągnęła się cienko, uwięziona między dwoma równymi wolami, aż Hermiona się uśmiechnęła. Przez ostatnie wstrząsające tygodnie Draco był uwięziony przez okoliczności, jego los i losy jego rodziny były na szali. Teraz czuł, że ma trochę więcej kontroli, a będąc Malfoyem i Ślizgonem, chciał to zademonstrować. Przynajmniej w dzisiejszy wieczór.

Trzymając jego wzrok, Hermiona zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu, rozwiązując krawat i rozpinając koszulę mundurka, odsłaniając czerwony stanik. Draco przyglądał się uważnie, ale jego zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek zniknął, gdy odrzuciła stanik i sięgnęła do majtek. Pokój bez okien był trochę ciemny i Hermiona poruszała palcami w niewerbalnym zaklęciu bez różdżki. Pojedyncza lampa nagle ożyła, rzucając swoje złote światło na jej nagie ciało.

Draco usiadł z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie poruszył się ani trochę, gdy Hermiona uklękła na łóżku, a potem pochyliła się, żeby go pocałować.

Odpowiedział natychmiast, pchając ją na kołdrę i całując ją głęboko, a jego ręce były wszędzie. Ręce Hermiony przebiegły po jego klatce piersiowej, cienkich bliznach i prawie niewidocznych włosach. Draco odsunął się i zawisł nad nią, światło lampy oświetlało jego twarz, a może odbijało wewnętrzną jasność, gdy na nią patrzył. Otaczał ją jego ciepły, słoneczny zapach, wypełniony bogatą wodą kolońską.

\- Powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz. - Jego głos był prawie niemożliwie głęboki.

\- Kocham cię - szepnęła.

\- Jeszcze raz.

\- Kocham cię - powiedziała mocniej. Oboje byli teraz pokryci maleńkimi kropelkami potu, jakby nosili pasujące do siebie Łańcuchy Gwiazd.

Usta Draco były na jej ustach, jego ręce na jej szyi, jego ciało uwięziło ją. Było teraz trochę ciemności, tylko niewielka krawędź, maleńkie zgięcie palców. Jego usta przesunęły się do jej ucha. 

\- Kocham cię, Hermiono Granger, kocham cię, kocham… - Powtarzał to jak mantrę, przysuwając się bliżej niej z wyraźnym zamiarem. Hermiona zamknęła oczy i jęknęła.

Jego ręce opuściły jej szyję i zsunęły się w dół - była już całkowicie mokra od tego dotyku pełnego ciemności i usłyszała lekki chichot Draco, kiedy to odkrył. Jego usta poruszyły się, by podążyć wzdłuż jej ciała. Palce Hermiony wplecione były w jego włosy, a po dotknięciu jego języka drgnęła, powstrzymując krzyk. Wkrótce jej świadomość rozpadała się, jej skóra pokryta była połyskiem potu, a on nawet w nią nie wszedł.

\- Proszę, Draco - jęknęła. - Nie mogę dłużej czekać… proszę…

\- Podoba mi się, kiedy błagasz, Granger - powiedział zadowolony z siebie głos znany jej z Eliksirów, gdy prawie doszła. Robiła się teraz trochę histeryczna, ciągnęła go za włosy, musiało go to ranić, ale jego głos był tylko lekko urywany. 

\- Otwórz oczy i patrz, jak Draco Malfoy cię pieprzy.

Posłuchała, spodziewając się ujrzeć ciemnego, mrocznego Draco, ale jego oczy były jasne, a uśmiech otwarty, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Maniak kontroli - zdołała sapnąć, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy wszedł w nią, aż krzyknęła. Twarz Draco była zarumieniona z determinacji i dowiedziała się dlaczego, kiedy wyciągnął ją i przewrócił.

\- Ręce i kolana, Hermiono - powiedział jej do ucha, a jego głos był pełen agonii. Nie kontrolowała zbyt dobrze swoich kończyn, ale pomógł jej, a kiedy ponownie w nią wszedł, zacisnęła powieki i pozwoliła, by jej nerwy opadły, gdy kontynuował, aż w końcu doszedł z rozdzierającym jękiem i upadli bezwładnie na łóżko.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo leżeli w cichym pokoju, gdzie słychać było tylko ich oddechy. Nie miała pojęcia, która jest godzina i nie obchodziło jej to. Kolejny punkt dla Ślizgona. Draco przeciągnął się z cichym jękiem i podniósł różdżkę, prawdopodobnie na szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące, kiedy zamarł.

\- Ja… ja… nigdy… - przełknął. - Nigdy nie rzuciłem… - Jego szare oczy były rozszerzone, zabarwione odrobiną strachu.

\- W porządku - wydyszała. - Biorę mugolską pigułkę.

\- Że co? - Draco zamrugał. - Co to jest pigułka?

\- Mugolska medycyna. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. - Czego uczą cię na tym mugoloznawstwie?

\- Dzisiaj o odkurzaczach. - Draco wciąż był zdenerwowany. - Brzmią przerażająco. - Oparł się na jednym łokciu, patrząc na nią. - Co to za pigułka? Czy to jest bezpieczne? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

Otarła jego spoconą, lekko zawiniętą grzywkę z jego czoła i patrzyła, jak znowu opada. 

\- W porządku, zaufaj mi.

Draco skinął głową, wciąż trochę wątpliwie. 

\- Rozumiesz, że jeśli coś z tego wyjdzie, ty i ja…

\- Ćśśś. - Hermiona położyła palce na jego ustach. - Nie musimy teraz o tym rozmawiać.

Wyraźnie się rozluźnił i machnął różdżką, a Hermiona poczuła delikatny chłód jego zaklęcia czyszczącego. Zadrżała, a Draco natychmiast wepchnął ich oboje pod kołdrę. 

\- Nie martw się, zabiorę cię z powrotem do tej twojej Wieży. - mruknął.

Hermiona lekko parsknęła. Jakby potrzebowała pomocy. Draco gładził ją po włosach, przesuwając palcem po szpilce Gloriany wciąż wetkniętej za ucho. Jego druga dłoń położyła się na jej piersi i poczuła chłodny onyks jego rodzinnego pierścienia. Ego Aperta.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że zmieniłeś motto - powiedziała, głaszcząc smoki palcem. Przypomniała sobie scenę w klasie Zaklęć, kiedy zmusiła Draco, aby opróżnił kieszenie. Nie odważyła się wtedy dotknąć pierścienia, prawie czuła jego złowrogą obecność.

Draco westchnął. 

\- To nie było łatwe. - powiedział. - Zacząłem próbować po aresztowaniu matki. Nie wiedziałem, czy kiedykolwiek będę mógł cię znowu mieć, ale bez względu na wszystko byłem zdecydowany zmienić motto. - Jego dłoń pogłaskała jej pierś. - Ale pierścień ciągle zmieniał je z powrotem na Sanctimonia Vincet Semper.

\- Co skłoniło cię do pójścia do Dzwonka?

Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Wydawała się być kompetentna, więc porozmawiałem z nią wczoraj po OPCM. - Przewrócił się na plecy, z jedną ręką za głową.

\- Co powiedzą twoi rodzice?

\- To nie ma znaczenia. - Jego szczęka była zaciśnięta. - Jestem głową rodziny i to ja podejmuję decyzje.

\- Czy motto herbu zmieniło się we wszystkim? - zapytała Hermiona, przypominając sobie świecące przedmioty w jego pokoju. - Dywany, banery, srebrne uchwyty na szczoteczki do zębów?

Wyglądał na rozbawionego. 

\- Tak. Sygnet ustala pieczęć. Dzwonek i ja wiedzieliśmy, że prawdopodobnie odnieśliśmy sukces, kiedy spinki do mankietów dziadka zaświeciły. Ale nie wiedziałem na pewno, dopóki nie założyłem pierścienia. - Jego uśmiech się poszerzył. - Aimee prawdopodobnie wyszywa teraz nowe motto na pościeli, kiedy o tym rozmawiamy.

\- Powinieneś ją uwolnić - powiedziała surowo Hermiona. Koronkowe poszewki nadal były poszewkami.

\- Możesz spróbować - powiedział Draco, kciukiem pocierając jej sutek. Po chwili podążył do niego ustami, a Hermiona jęknęła.

\- Cisza nocna - sapnęła. - Nie ma czasu…

\- Zawsze jest czas na… - Draco zaczął szeptać wszystkie rzeczy, na które z pewnością był czas. - Zaufaj mi.

I tak zrobiła.

***

Draco dotrzymał słowa, sam sprawdzając godzinę, ubierając się bez kłótni i prowadząc ją po schodach do Wieży Gryffindoru przed ciszą nocną. Mijali bełkoczące grupy uczniów, ale bez gróźb ani warknięć, słysząc tylko wyrwane z kontekstu:

\- … Lydia przysięga, że ma na imię Ogden, ale wiem, że kłamie, widziałem…

\- … Frank ma Polly, możesz w to uwierzyć? On myśli, że ona… 

\- … Nie mogę nigdzie znaleźć tego Marcusa Fixe, myślisz, że spodobałyby mu się robione na drutach bałwany?

Draco prychnął na dźwięki tych rozmów, ale Hermionie tylko ulżyło. Chociaż Neville prawdopodobnie miał słabe zdanie na temat bycia wykorzystywanym w taki sposób… No cóż, to jest problem Parkinson.

Na dziesięć minut przed ciszą nocną stali na korytarzu poza zasięgiem głosu Grubej Damy, omawiając możliwe plany weekendowe, ponieważ Chateau de Malfoi nie wchodziło w grę.

\- I tak spakuj tę małą różową torebkę - rozkazał Draco. - Powiedz Ginevrze, że spędzisz weekend w lochach.

\- Nie mogę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Obiecałam, że w sobotę zjem obiad z nią i Harpiami. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Ale myślę, że wolałyby zobaczyć tam ciebie.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Przesunął palcem po jej szyi. - Dobrze, wypuszczę cię w sobotę wieczorem, ale później wróć do mnie. - Rzucił jej to otwarte spojrzenie. - Proszę.

\- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona, pogodzona z całkowitym skandalem. - Naprawdę masz deprawujący wpływ.

Draco tylko się zaśmiał i owinął jeden z jej szalejących loków wokół swojego palca.

\- Och, moja słodka, niewinna Hermiono - mruknął. Jego oddech był gorący w jej uchu. - Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem cię deprawować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE: Epilog.


	79. Epilog: Pięć Rzeczy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od autorki oryginału (ThebeMoon):
> 
> Kiedy publikowałam „Mój”, pierwszy rozdział „The Gloriana Set”, ta historia liczyła tylko 120000 słów, Theo był niewiele więcej niż tylko narzędziem fabularnym, Piskliwe Myszki były w tylko dwóch rozdziałach, plan zemsty Astorii nigdy się nie wydarzył, a Azkaban, Miłosne Diggle, Festiwal Halloween, portret Snape'a i Impreza Slytherinu nigdy się nie pojawiły. Tak wiele się zmieniło, gdy opublikowałam tę historię, głównie za sprawą wszystkich czytelników, ponieważ zrobiłam to bez bety (jestem zbyt wielkim maniakiem kontroli). Nie wiem jak wam wystarczająco podziękować!
> 
> Jak zauważył jeden z czytelników, cała ta historia dotyczy miłości (tak, Dzwonku, wszystkich rodzajów miłości), więc nic dziwnego, że zawiera teraz więcej niż ćwierć miliona słów. Spora sprawa. Inspiracją dla tej historii był sonet 116 Szekspira (skąd wzięło się imię Marcusa Fixe): Miłość jest „szczera, znak wieczny na niebie, nawet w czasie sztormu będąc niewzburzoną”.* (Love is "an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken.") Hermiona i Draco połączyli się w tym pierwszym rozdziale i to połączenie ciągnęło się przez następne 80 rozdziałów.
> 
> Mamy więc epilog - niezbyt daleko w przyszłości. (Ważna lekcja od JKR.) I w duchu łamania prawie każdej zasady pisania w tej historii, przedstawiam w nim nawet nową postać. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba i pozdrawiam.
> 
> Happy Ever Afters!

Hermiona obudziła się skąpana w słońcu. Sypialnia Draco z wysokim sufitem w Chateau de Malfoi była pięć razy większa niż jego pokój w Hogwarcie, ale była bardzo podobna, z tymi samymi niebieskimi aksamitnymi zasłonami ze złotymi fleur-de-lis i kolorowymi meblami. Ale główne okno tego pokoju wychodziło na rozległy teren usiany posągami i fontannami, z winnicami majaczącymi w oddali. Rzeźbione drewniane biurko trzymało szklaną kulkę Patronusa na delikatnej srebrnej podstawce.

Hermiona usiadła z największą ostrożnością, mrugając w porannym świetle. Długie wybrzuszenie obok niej, schowane pod kremową jedwabną narzutą, nie poruszyło się. Dzięki Merlinowi.

Wyciągnęła rękę i zdjęła z szafki nocnej torebkę z koralików i różdżkę. Wymamrotała ciche zaklęcie, przywołując swój SUPEŁ i długopis. Przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie miała czas na zapisanie swoich myśli i zaplanowanie dnia. Hermiona przewertowałą kartki trafiając na pustą stronę i dotknęła tuszem papieru. Trzeba było zachować zdyscyplinowany umysł.

Jednak jej myśli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Zamiast tego dryfowały swobodnie przez tygodnie spędzone w Hogwarcie od czasu rozprawy Narcyzy. Pansy okazała się być bardzo kreatywna w odwracaniu uwagi uczniów od zarzucanej Draco nikczemności. Kiedy w grudniu szkoła nieco się uspokoiła, a Draco znów zaczął otrzymywać groźby, zwoje wszystkich dotyczące sekretnych prezentów nagle zniknęły. Ernie i jego prefekci próbowali odtworzyć listę przyporządkowanych uczniów, ale oczywiście połowa z nich kłamała na temat wylosowanych imion, co spowodowało tylko większy chaos.

Piskliwe Myszki tylko podsycały wrzawę, a Hermiona podejrzewała, że Leila, zachęcana przez Pansy, szczęśliwie pogarsza sytuację. Percival nosił swoją zmienioną odznakę „POTTER ŚMIERDZI” przez cały dzień, zanim zauważył, że widnieje na niej napis „ODRÓB SWOJE ZADANIE DOMOWE”. Narzekał na Draco, który spędził większość piątkowej nocy w swoim pokoju, pracując nad przywróceniem jej poprzedniego napisu. Hermiona patrzyła z łóżka, gdzie czytała książkę od Vasile'a „Klątwy Domu i Ogniska Domowego”, mając na sobie jedynie mały skrawek koronki, starając się nie wyglądać na zadowoloną z siebie. Następnego dnia Hermiona potajemnie nauczyła Leilę zaklęcia zmieniającego, którym zaczarowała odznakę, by migała zwrotami takimi jak „ZJEDZ SWOJE WARZYWKA” i „NAPISZ DO SWOJEJ MAMY” i ulubionym wyrażeniem Hermiony: „POTTER JEST SŁODKI”.

Kiedy wszystkie zwoje z prezentami zniknęły, Ernie błagał Hermionę, aby pomogła mu ponownie rzucić zaklęcie. Hermiona beztrosko odmówiła, proponując miły turniej ciekawostek, aby odciągnąć wszystkich od myśli o prezentach. Prefekt Naczelny sam więc przerobił zaklęcie, dodając sugestie swoich prefektów, ale idea upadła pod ciężarem wielu poprawek i przyporządkowaniu każdemu tego samego imienia: Marcus Fixe. Uczniowie zbuntowali się, a kontrowersje szalały, dopóki sama McGonagall nie położyła na tym ręki na tydzień przed świąteczną ucztą, rzucając skuteczne zaklęcie, które przypisywało każdemu uczniowi imię i zapobiegało jakiejkolwiek zamianie. Hermiona otrzymała imię Erniego i przygotowała dla niego stos książek na temat skutecznego przywództwa oraz jego własny Specjalny Usystematyzowany Plan Egzystencji i Ładu.

Podczas Świątecznej Uczty Draco podarował Lavender parę skarpetek z twarzami Theo opływającej w małe serduszka, zaczarowane tak, aby ukazany na nich Theo posyłał jej całusy. Lavender włożyła skarpetki już przy stole Gryffindoru i skróciła swoją spódnicę, żeby je wyeksponować, a Hermiona nie mogła ukryć uśmiechu, widząc oburzony wyraz twarzy Theo. Luna wręczyła Draco ręcznie malowany model „Zacisznego Odosobnienia Medytacyjnego Malfoyów” wraz z malutką Fontanną Odnowy, z której ściekały maleńkie krople wody. Draco zdobył się na bolesny uśmiech i ciche podziękowania, ale Hermiona uznała to za cudowne i ustawiła go w jego sypialni w Hogwarcie.

Model Luny z pewnością był lepszy niż prezent, który otrzymała Hermiona: książka o przyzwoitości zatytułowana „Jak Być Prawdziwą Damą” autorstwa Justina Finch-Fletchleya. Hermiona spojrzała na książkę, ograniczając swoje pragnienie do rzucenia na nią Incendio. Cholerny hipokryta ze swoim trawiastym miejscem do baraszkowania i butelką whisky. Skończyło się na tym, że przeczytała książkę w święta i napisała Justinowi sześć stóp pergaminu ze swoimi notatkami i adnotacjami. 

\- Trzymaj się go - powiedziała Brownie, przywiązując mu ciężki zwój do nogi. - Nie odlatuj, dopóki nie przeczyta każdego słowa.

Rano po świątecznej uczcie Hermiona i Draco w napiętym nastroju przygotowywali się do wejścia na pokład Hogwart Express. Piskliwe Myszki biegały w amoku po platformie, każda miała na sobie jedną z dzierganych na drutach czapek Hermiony. Draco wyglądał na trochę zgorzkniałego na widok Erniego w dopasowanej czarnej czapce z dużym żółtym pomponem. Hermiona spytała słodko, czy Draco chciałby mieć swoją srebrno-zieloną czapkę - z pewnością Bloom i Pratt wydawali się cieszyć swoimi, a uszy Draco wyglądały na nieco różowe.

Draco posłał jej tylko wyniosły uśmieszek. On i Hermiona byli pozbawieni snu i to nie w dobry sposób. Draco w końcu uświadomił sobie poprzedniej nocy, że Hermiona nie upiększała swoich szlamowych blizn: naprawdę wyblakły, pozostawiając po sobie tylko blade, srebrzyste litery. Domagał się natychmiastowego wyjaśnienia, a potem natychmiast eksplodował, wytykając jej na niebezpieczeństwa warzenia eksperymentalnych mikstur i testowania ich na sobie, mając do pomocy jedynie bezmyślny obraz. Potem zaciągnął ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i obudził panią Pomfrey. Przełożona dała Hermionie antidotum na zatrucie tojadem, chociaż Hermiona upierała się, że jej źrenice nie są rozszerzone, a spociła się tylko po sprincie z lochów Slytherinu. Następnie Draco złamał zabezpieczenia Hermiony wokół laboratorium eliksirów i wydarł się na Snape’a, który tylko uniósł swoją malowaną brew. Portret miał kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia na temat Draco, który zostawił niebezpieczną czarownicę samej sobie, podczas gdy on od niej uciekał, zachowując się jak cholerny Gryfon.

Następnego dnia Draco wciąż narzekał na rozwiązanie na blizny, nie wspominając o swojej bezcennej odznace, która pomimo wszystkich wysiłków Draco utknęła na napisie „POTTER TO WSPANIAŁY AUROR”. On i Hermiona sprzeczali się przez całą podróż pociągiem do Londynu, a ich przyjaciele zostawili ich oboje na peronie 9 i 3/4 z wyraźną ulgą.

Podczas gdy rodzice Draco pozostawali w Azkabanie, Hermiona podjęła lekkomyślną decyzję o zabraniu do swojego domu wciąż poirytowanego chłopaka na pierwszy tydzień Świąt. W końcu - rozumowała - jeśli jej matka nie odstraszy Draco z jej życia, to nic tego nie zrobi. Mama zachowywała się całkiem przyzwoicie na dworcu i w drodze do domu. Ale niestety nie mogło to trwać długo.

\- A więc, Draco - powiedziała mama, kiedy jedli kolację tego wieczoru w wyłożonej boazerią jadalni Grangerów. - Rozumiem, że twoja rodzina zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by zabić naszą Hermionę podczas wojny.

Draco zamrugał i odłożył widelec. 

\- Tak, obawiam się, że tak.

\- Nie byli w tym zbyt kompetentni. - zauważyła mama, pociągając łyk wina.

\- Nie - przyznał Draco. - Sam byłem gównianym Śmierciożercą.

Tata zaśmiał się, ale mama spojrzała z dezaprobatą. 

\- O ile dobrze słyszałam. Przeklęty naszyjnik? Zatrute wino? Szokująco nieefektywne.

\- Tak, cóż, nie włożyłem w to wystarczająco dużo serca - powiedział Draco przepraszająco.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Szczerze, mamo, wszyscy powinniśmy być wdzięczni, że tak się nie stało.

\- Przypuszczam - powiedziała mama, ale spojrzała na Draco zimnym okiem i jej myśli były jasne: Próżniak.

Mama była jednak pod dużym wrażeniem Kompletu Gloriany i spojrzała na Draco od góry do dołu, zanim zasugerowała, by Hermiona natchnęła pierścień Malfoyów podobną magią. 

\- To bardzo przystojny młody człowiek, kochanie - skomentowała. - Rozumiem, dlaczego możesz wybaczyć mu jego wątpliwą etykę pracy.

Ku zaskoczeniu Draco, Hermiona nalegała, by opowiedzieć mamie i tacie o swoich przygodach w szkole. Przysięgła, że nie będzie już ukrywać rzeczy przed rodzicami i starała się dotrzymać obietnicy, chociaż przemilczała trudniejsze miejsca akcji w chacie myśliwskiej Nottów. Powiedziała im nawet o spetryfikowanym Draco w klasie zaklęć (Mama z aprobatą skinęła głową Hermionie, podczas gdy tata zmarszczył brwi na Draco.) Tata uwielbiał historie o Piskliwych Myszkach, a mama była niezwykle zainteresowana wszystkim, co dotyczyło rodziny Malfoyów. Oboje jej rodzice byli zbulwersowani wiadomościami krwi, chociaż mama tylko skinęła głową w zamyśleniu na wiadomość, że Narcyza rzuciła to zaklęcie. Potem Hermiona opowiedziała historię naszyjnika Astorii i przebieg swojej wizyty w Azkabanie w celi Lucjusza. Tata i Draco byli pochmurni, kiedy skończyła opisywać swoją rozmowę z Lucjuszem, ale Mama wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie.

\- Cóż, kochanie, tak się dzieje, kiedy nie trzymasz swoich ludzi w ryzach - powiedziała mama, podając im wszystkim ajerkoniak. - Wpadają w złe towarzystwo z maskami, a potem wiesz, robią tatuaże i gonią młodsze kobiety. Cała ta sprawa z Voldemortem była oczywiście źle zarządzanym kryzysem wieku średniego. - Mama uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do Draco, który siedział zmrożony z przerażenia, ściskając nietknięty ajerkoniak.

\- Wystarczy - syknął Draco do Hermiony, podczas gdy jej rodzice poszli na górę po więcej prezentów. - To jest oficjalne. Twoja matka jest bardziej przerażająca niż moja.

Draco praktycznie wybiegł z domu udając się do Azkabanu, aby odwiedzić Narcyzę, podczas gdy Hermiona teleportowała się do Nory. W sylwestra byli na przyjęciu u Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place 12. Harry i Ginny krążyli wokół siebie przez cały wieczór, ale podzielili się namiętnym pocałunkiem dopiero, gdy zegar wybił północ. Potem Ginny tańczyła ze swoimi irytującymi przyjaciółkami z drużyny Harpii (które nie przestawały patrzeć na Draco). Hermiona skrzyżowała swoje spojrzenia z Harrym, który powiedział z uśmiechem: „Ona wróci”. Następnie Hermiona podeszła do Ginny, która posłała jej dokładnie ten sam uśmiech i powiedziała: „On wie, gdzie mnie znaleźć”. W tym momencie Hermiona poddała się i uratowała Draco przed Luną, która pojawiła się z Bloomem (nieco bardziej inteligentnym byłym pałkarzem) i wykonywała bardzo podejrzane gesty. Ron i Draco spotkali się później przez przypadek w prowizorycznym barze w salonie i wymienili skinieniami głowy i bolesnymi uśmiechami.

Hermiona i Draco zostali tej nocy w Dziurawym Kotle, a następnego ranka użyli świstoklika w formie kałamarza do Chateau de Malfoi w południowej Francji. Zamek spełnił wszystkie obietnice Draco: biblioteka była rozległa, a wioska rybacka naprawdę obskurna. Jedynym rozczarowaniem była Aimee. Ilekroć Hermiona mówiła „wolność”, „pieniądze” lub „ubrania”, skrzatka krzyczała: „Je ne comprends pas!” i uciekała szlochając. To było szalone.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na swój SUPEŁ, myśląc o skrzatce. Potem wzięła odprężający oddech: pięć sekund na wdech, pięć na wydech. Innym razem rozważy kwestię Aimee. Wybrzuszenie pod kołdrą przesunęło się nieznacznie. Niektórzy ludzie nie szanowali planów organizacji życia. Otworzyła dziennik i szybko zapisała datę i godzinę.

Pięć rzeczy, na które warto dziś czekać:

1) Kopia „Magicznej historii Francji” Perenelle’a Flamela z Biblioteki Chateau z 1750 roku, którą Draco obiecał zacząć tłumaczyć na głos po obiedzie.

2) Plan zabrania dzisiaj do wioski rybackiej wodoodpornych peleryn wraz ze słoikami z materiałem uszczelniającym. Niektóre z tych nędznych łodzi, których używali wieśniacy, były dość nieszczelne.

Ciało pod kołdrą obok niej zdecydowanie się poruszało, a ciepła dłoń musnęła jej kostkę, przesuwając się po nagiej nodze. Ktoś się obudził i nie był skłonny zaakceptować odpowiedzi „nie”.  _ Rozpuszczony. _

Napisała w zeszycie dużą „3”, ale jej uwaga była teraz rozproszona, gdy szorstka dłoń przesunęła się do jej kolana i poczuła gorący oddech na swoim biodrze. Ręka powoli uniosła się wyżej, a oddech poruszył się, by spotkać się z jej najwrażliwszym miejscem.

Hermiona napisała szybko. Pierwsze dwie pozycje na jej liście „Pięciu rzeczy, na które warto dziś czekać”, obecnie często się zmieniały, ale ostatnie trzy były stałe:

3) Draco.

4) Draco.

5) Dra

KONIEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * William Szekspir - Sonet 116
> 
> _____  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto  
> Blog: https://love-is-blind-dramione.blogspot.com/  
> FB: https://www.facebook.com/onlyveraverto  
> Chomik z PDF-ami: http://chomikuj.pl/Vera.Verto


End file.
